Evangelion Fighter
by jacques0
Summary: Asuka Langley Soryu had come to Neon Genesis Academy for one purpose. To become a living legend, similar to her late dead mother. But actually doing it is another thing entirely as she started as a simple PILOT, the bottom of the ladder. Will she make it
1. A new school

**Hey everyone, this is a new fic i'm just uploading. Something I wrote like a hundred of years ago...and i'm just uploading it now...i never actually finished it, but i'm posting it. Might continue it if the responses are good.**

EVANGELION FIGHTER

ROUND ONE

A NEW SCHOOL

A large room was empty as a group of people were seating in silence. The room was lost in semi darkness and was filled with desk, marking it as a classroom.

"It's this time of the year again," a boy's voice said, sounding somewhat amused, "I wonder how many first years will make it this year?"

"Probably not a lot," another one said, a girl's this time giggling.

"Why you must always put a taboo on the new kids eh," the boy answered, now sounding indignant, "I'm interested in this year's batch. If our school doesn't get many students, we might as well close it down."

"Hope some of them are actually skilled this time around," the girl scoffed, "The laughing stock of last year still hold some bad memories for me."

"Now what do you think Ayanami?" the boy asked.

The girl that was seating alone in the back, which seemed to be gazing at the grounds outside. She had short blue hair that hugged her face and pale white skin. She was seemingly lost in thoughts since she didn't answer right away…

"Ayanami?"

She turned her attention toward the other two, her eyes a crimson red.

"I might go watch the entrance exams," she said standing up, "I'm feeling slightly bored of seating here."

The boy who was listening to her chuckled a little and said, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Asuka Langley Soryu was pumped with excitement.<p>

Today was the day she would get into Neon Genesis Academy. This was her dream of going to the school her late mother had went years before her and she was going to make her own legend rather than always been shadowed by her mother's which even in death continued to cover her.

Not anymore.

She had been training for years with Kaji, one of her sensei in the style that her mother used but Asuka had mixed the fighting style with something she had invented and had created something unique with it. She grinned remembering the look on Kaji's face when she had taken him down, using her new style of combat. He had been somewhat shocked but also proud of how strong she had become.

And that power, she will demonstrate it in front of the officials of the school to be admitted in.

_I won't be in your shadow no more Mother, _Asuka thought, _Not anymore._

She glanced around herself.

They were a few kids around her age showing the same enthusiasm that she was feeling and some of them were rubbing their hands together in anticipation of showing off their moves. Soon enough, a man in a suit approached them.

"First years follow me toward the Examination area," he said.

The group of students followed him and as they walked, he was talking.

"Neon Genesis Academy is the best Evangelion Fighter School in the country. We only accept students that have potential to grow and prosper the Academy to new height. If you can't past the first test, then you aren't worthy of the officials time since you will be instantly send back home."

The few kids gulped.

"Now the school is divided between classes. The beginner's level is PILOT, and that's the bottom of the ladder that you'll have to climb to get to the next level. You can be a fifth year and still be a PILOT. Your level don't change each year, except only when your skills increases, your level will grand to the second level which is EVA. The EVA level varies between your skills and your abilities. You might be a low leveled EVA and a high PILOT. With me so far?"

A few nods answered him, and Asuka was raising an eyebrow.

"Now the last but not least, The ANGEL level," the man continued, "They are the Elites of the school and they are very few of them since hardly anyone ever risen through the levels during their five years here in Neon Genesis Academy. The ANGELs have power over everything in the school and they made up the Student Council. All of those members are recognized by the blue armbands that the Council wore, so treat them with the utmost respect since they can be your best friends or your worse enemies."

Asuka wondered who could be in the ANGEL level. She knew her Mother had been one of them since she recognized the description of the armbands and from the pictures her mother had, she definitely was one of them.

"So who is at the top of the Academy at the moment?" one random boy asked.

The man chuckled softly, "You don't need to know since you have seventy percent chance of failing the Entrance Exams."

Asuka grinned feeling her excitement growing to a new height.

_The demands are fresh, _she thought, _only had to past the test and I'm in._

"You will be going in individually," the man now announced as they arrived in front of a double door, "Beyond this is the Arena were you will face your challenge. Good luck, now in alphabetic order…_Bei Yang."_

The boy advanced forward and entered the arena.

* * *

><p>Up in the observation box, a couple of students were gathered to watch the battle that will be taking place.<p>

"Oh, they are starting," one said.

"Wonder how many first years we will get this year?" another asked.

The door in the back opened and a group of students entered all of them with the armbands visible marking them as the Student Council. In the lead was a white haired boy with a vacant smile on his face as eyes took everything around him. Beside him was a black haired boy who was yawning a little as if he was just woken up, and a girl with a timid look was beside him, her hair was boyish then lastly a blue haired girl with red eyes which she quickly focused on the Arena below.

"The ANGELs have come to watch," one student whispered.

"They might be interested in this new year's batch," another said.

The white haired boy chuckled and said, "Well, they just about to start Rei. Let's see if those first years got what it takes to enter Neon Genesis Academy."

The battle below was short and swift into which the boy lost badly against his opponent.

"Weakling," Rei Ayanami said softly, "they shouldn't even be allowed to take the Exam."

The black haired boy sighed, "So cold already?"

"Rei got a point," the glasses wearing girl said, "It's obvious that this guy didn't have what it takes."

The other first years appeared and most of them were defeated in their fights thought three of them got through, one by the name of Touji Suzuhara and the other by the name of Makoto Hyuga. The last one was Keita Asari.

"Those were the most boring fights I've ever seen in my life," Rei said standing up, "I'm going back."

"_Now for the last contestant of the day, Asuka Langley Soryu."_

The name Soryu made Rei pause as the other ANGELs gasped.

"The Soryu?"

"I have to watch this," the white haired boy said.

* * *

><p>Asuka entered the Arena with her hair in a ponytail with her hands clenched into fists. The opponent was an EVA by the look of it and it was a guy too. He had his hair in a ponytail with a slight grin on his face as he took a stance.<p>

"So you're the daughter of the 'Red Devil' Soryu hunh?" he said, chuckling.

Asuka put herself into her unique stance, and was pleased to see the surprised expression on his face.

"What kind of stance is that?"

"Why don't you come and find out," Asuka tempted him.

The boy smirked, "Don't mind if I do."

He charged forward with a punch which Asuka dodged and went for a tackle which the boy dodged by doing a backflip. Then, with amazing speed, the boy charged toward her and Asuka pushed the fist sideway, leaving him wide open and quick as lightning, she slammed a punch into his face.

A rezoning crack echoed around the Arena sending the boy flying backward rolling away.

* * *

><p><strong>Observatory Box<strong>

"Not bad," the white haired boy said, "She is more trained than most of the first years."

Rei didn't say anything, her eyes fixed on the battle below.

* * *

><p>"You bitch," the boy said, "You broke my fucking nose."<p>

Asuka smirked, "This is a fight boy deal with it, but it won't be the only part that I will break before this fight is over."

Then Asuka dashed forward, her body blurring out until she appeared right below the boy with a kick straight into his chin making him fly upward. She disappeared from her spot and reappeared right above him her hand was charging with some kind of orange Ki.

"Eat this Sucker…**RED DEVIL PUNCH,"**

She slammed the Ki enhanced punch into the boy's stomach, making blood spat out of his mouth and he was send slamming back onto the ground creating a crater as she landed a few feet away in a stance again.

"And that's the difference between our abilities," Asuka said smirking.

* * *

><p>"A Ki user eh," the dark haired boy said with a grin, "she is just like you Rei."<p>

"She is a genius as her mother was before her," Rei said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice?" Rei said, sighing, "She is using the Red Devil style also combining it with something I've never seen before creating this style she is using right now."

"You saw all of that from this single fight?" the white-haired boy said surprised, "Well, no wonder you're the top of the school."

* * *

><p>"Eh, you've taken me by surprise there," the boy said standing up again.<p>

Asuka widened her eyes, "You're still conscious…but how?"

"Like you girly, I'm also A Ki User," the boy said, as his entire body seemed to be shining with a sort of yellow energy, "This just got interesting…"

Asuka took a stance again as the boy charged forward with a kick which she dodged, and soon enough another attack slammed against her making her step backward.

_He…He is faster than before…_

The Boy appeared right above her with his leg raised high, "Let's finish this…**Dropping Kick."**

The kick went down at Asuka's head and to everyone surprise; the girl had disappeared again in a burst of speed. The kick landed on the arena creating a hole in the floor.

"Let see you survive this," Asuka said from behind him, her voice filled with venom.

"**Piercing Fang,"**

She ran her hands through the guys' body, her hand appearing in the front side, covered in slime. She then dropped the boy on the ground.

"And for your information, it will take more than just a machine to defeat me," she said, starring at the thing on the ground.

Sure enough, they had wires coming from her opponent prone body on the ground as she breathed heavily and she pointed her slim covered finger toward the Observation Box.

"This is my legend," she yelled, "Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu is the past, I am the future remember that."

* * *

><p>"This is interesting," white haired boy said smiling, "She defeated one of the cyborg."<p>

"On what difficulty?" Rei asked.

"It was set on NORMAL,"

Rei simply starred at the redhead girl that had her finger pointing toward the Box and if the girl could see her it would be almost as if Soryu was pointing straight at her, with her blue eyes shining with determination.

_Interesting, _she thought, a ghost of a smirk on her face.

**So, you guys interested for more? if so, let me hear it in your reviews**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Challenge

**Thanks you for reviewing this story. it's nice to write something different for a change...XD enjoy**

ROUND 2

CHALLENGE

**A few days later…**

Asuka was standing in front of her room mirror.

This will be her first official day in Neon Genesis Academy and she was bubbling with excitement. This will be the beginning of her legend in this place, and she was going to get to it. Fixing her uniform with her, a bright grin crossed her face.

"Look out Genesis Academy," Asuka said putting her hands into fists, "There is a new legend in town.

She stepped out of the room with her bag in her hand, glancing around herself. The PILOTs dorm was situated a little way away from the rest of the school with large fields of grass and a humongous forest in the distance. She was impressed with the design as to how wide the place really was, but anyhow she hadn't come here to admire scenery, she had come here to become to top dog in this place…

_I'm already a lot stronger than when I first started with Kaji, _she thought smirking a little, _and I'm a Ki user, which gives me an edge on battle, with Non-Ki users. I have also created a style of battle unique to me only, so it won't be long before I start to advance in the ladder and become an Angel._

Smirking with triumph, Asuka continued her trek toward the school.

When she arrived at the cafeteria, she noticed they were other students already there, chatting comfortably with each other. It was as if she had just stepped inside the cafeteria of a ordinary high school.

She scanned them thoughtfully.

Most of them were possibly PILOTs level, as she scanned them, since they seemed to be starring around the room in awe. Asuka didn't blame them for this. This cafeteria was way larger than any room she had seen so far, as she made her way to take an empty tray so that she could take food.

"You're Asuka Langley right?"

Turning toward the voice, she saw a young girl with pigtails hair. She had glasses on and some pimples on her face, dressed in a different outfit than the students.

"Yes," Asuka said, "Who's asking?"

"I'm Hikari Hokari," the girl said introducing herself, "I was just told to give you this."

The girl handed her an envelope which had her name on it.

"Who send it?"

"It's your class schedule," Hikari told her turning away, "Since you're a Ki user and all, you'll have classes with other Ki users."

"What level are you?" Asuka asked.

Hikari stopped in her walk before turning her head sideway.

"It won't matter to a PILOT," was the answer she received, "But since you've drawn many attention to yourself…I'm a level up than you."

Asuka frown her eyes, "What do you mean I've drawn attention?"

Hikari chuckled.

"You're a genius; _figure it out Langley-san."_

The girl turned her head forward and started walking away, as Asuka narrowed her eyes at her.

_Sheesh, what an attitude, _she thought, _but all of this tension within this school…it makes it all the more exciting._

Making her way toward an empty table she sat down and tears off the top of the letter and pulled out the contents, reading it. It was a schedule with the classes she will have today. Frowning, she read through them.

_Those classes are more for beginners than me, _she thought, _the school must have been thought that I would be on the same level as the rest of the students...Huh?_

Something on top of the corner of the page drew her attention. It was right beside her student number…

M-PILOT.

When the bell rung, Asuka headed off to her first class.

* * *

><p>Her first class was the Style of Ki.<p>

She arrived in the room, and it already had a lot of students, mostly PILOTs in her opinions, as she took a seat by the window. She noticed that the girl from earlier, Hikari was there thought she was working on the board writing about the lessons they were going to cover today.

"You're Red Devil Soryu's kid right?"

A girl was standing around her desk, looking curiously at her.

"What of it?"

"You look like her," the girl replied shrugging her shoulders, "thought the battle against the Droid was interesting."

"You to have a go at me?" Asuka asked her narrowing her eyes.

The girl grinned.

"Off course not, class is about to start," she said, "It is against the rule to fight in the classroom…but how about during Free hour?"

"_Free hour_?"

The girl slapped her forehead.

"I forgot, you're a new student to the school," she said, "Free hour is after lunch…we can fight at the Arena behind the PILOTs dorm. What do you say?"

Asuka let out a feral grin. She was not about to ignore a challenge.

"Name and Level," she asked.

The girl returned her with a grin of her own.

"My name is Mayumi Yamagishi, Langley-san," the girl said, "My level is EVA."

The two girls continue to stare, seizing each other up.

"Get to your seat Yamagishi," a voice said.

Hikari was standing there with a blank look on her face as she stared at the girl across her. Mayumi simply let out a smile,

"Don't get your panties in a twist Hokari, I was just saying hi to the daughter of the Red Devil," she said.

Mayumi walked off, with Hikari following her with her eyes, before glancing back at Asuka. The redhead stared back at her, but Hikari didn't say anything simply walked off. Asuka didn't get what was Hikari's business; after all, the girl wasn't her friend.

She let a grin out of her lips.

She had a fight to prepare for.

"Now that you're all seated," a woman said seating up from the chair with her long purple hair cascading down on her back, "I want to welcome all of you to a new school year. My name is Misato Katsuragi so remember it well."

The teacher wrote her name on the board before turning around.

"Now, from the Entrance Exams that were held a couple of days ago," she said, "I can tell by just looking that most of you in here don't use Ki in the way it was required, while others could use it well enough to be passable. Few use it to perfection."

Her eyes swept over Asuka at this.

"Now to begin this lesson, I will tell you something about Ki that everyone in here should know," she said, addressing the class, "There are two types of Ki Users in this world."

Asuka blinked.

_I thought Ki users were just Ki users? What is she talking about?_

She wrote it on the board as she continued, "There are the defensive type and the offensive type."

"Defensive Ki users are those who use their Ki as a shield of some sort," Misato continued, "They are subconsciously using their Ki to form a complete 360 degrees circle around them. That way, any opponents who attack them or stepped within that circle, they will be immediately aware of it, and counter attacked. They are the most dangerous Ki Users in the world at the moment, for they are mostly hard to predict or caught off guard. More experienced defensives Ki users, can expand that circle to more than two hundred meters even larger….to be able to senses to movement of an entire city as big as Tokyo itself."

Many of the new students whispered slightly.

"I know, impressive right," Misato told them, "The offensive types are more…_flexible_ if you like to think of it that way for they are many ways to use the offensive type of Ki. Me, I'm an offensive type."

As if to demonstrate, the chalk she was holding up started to glow a bright blue.

"I can channel my Ki to any object I'm holding, making it stronger than metal itself," she said, and with a flick of her finger, Misato send the chalk flying into the wall beside her.

With an audible crack, the chalk had buried itself within the wall without snapping in half.

_Kaji is the same as her, _Asuka thought, _he could channel the Ki through his entire body, making himself almost indestructible._

"Offensive Ki users can use their Ki to enhance abilities, strength and even speed," Misato told them, "Also they can use the Ki to create an entire new form of attacks called _Ki Waves_. I'm sure most of you know what that means right? One of you gives me an answer."

A hand shoots up.

"Yes Mr.…"

"Shigeru Aoba," the boy said, "Ki Waves is an ability of transmitting the Ki outside of your body into a single bound of energy forming a Ki Blast."

"That's right, thank you Aoba-kun," Misato said, smiling at her, "He got it right people, the Ki Waves are extremely dangerous if you have no training into doing it yourself. It can backfire upon you, causing disability meaning you lose the mean of ever using Ki in your life."

_No wonder Kaji didn't want me to do it, _Asuka thought to herself, _which is probably why he made me use my Ki as a way to enhance my attacks..._

"There is also many ways to use Ki in either defensive or offensive," Misato continued as she wrote more important stuff on the board, "Takes notes."

They were grumbling noises as the students started to pull out their notebook.

* * *

><p>It was an interesting class for Asuka as she stepped out of the room at the end of the class. But she had covered most of them already in her studies with Kaji back home, and when she noticed Mayumi walking off forward, she was reminded of the challenge she had received as a grin grew on her face.<p>

_She can hardly wait till after lunch._

Now it was P.E. class as the group of students stayed outside in their outfit. It was a battle outfit with protective gears in their knees and forearms. The group made their way into the Stadium as the teacher approached with a student in tow.

It was a blue haired girl with pale skin and she was already dressed up in her gears and the blue band in her shoulders showed what Level she was.

ANGEL.

Asuka was frowning at the girl.

She could hardly believe that this girl was an ANGEL of all people, but the girl opened her eyes probably sensing her stare, and the redhead found herself looking at a pair of crimson eyes, and they seemed to pierce through Asuka like a knife, making the girl drew a sharp breath.

_W…What the hell was that?_

"Hello students," the teacher announced, "I have brought one of the ANGEL here to give you a little taste of what we're about to learn here in this class. Now she would be sparring with me so all of you pay attention okay."

The man turned toward the girl and said, "Get ready Rei."

"Hai," Rei soft voice answered.

The group stood there, looking at the two opponents take their stances, but Rei simply turned her body sideway as she stood there, looking utterly relaxed.

"Do you think she can take on Sensei?" a girl near Asuka said.

"I don't know," the other girl beside her said, "I heard the ANGEL were strong, could be on the teacher's level if not higher."

_Stronger than teachers? _Asuka thought, slightly shocked.

She had never been able to best Kaji in their fights, meaning the man was way headed of her; if the ANGELs could be as strong as Kaji, or possibly even stronger…

Suddenly the teacher launched himself forward in amazing speed, way faster than the Droid that Asuka had faced in the Entrance Exams, sending forward a punch, and to her surprise, Rei was able to dodge it, and she had done it with remarkable ease. Then Rei spun around, becoming a blur of movement with a kick, whistling in the air, so fast that the teacher had to duck down to avoid it.

Down on the ground, the teacher pull out a leg, coming with a tackle at Rei's other leg.

_At those speeds, _Asuka thought, amazed, _there is no way she could dodge…_

But Asuka was wrong about Rei's level of skill.

_Dead wrong_.

At everyone's shock, Rei who was standing on one leg, spinning with the momentum of her kick, had jumped the attack, spinning in the air above the still crouched teacher. The blue haired girl landed behind the sensei, on her left hand, spinning her body in a spectacular move, sending another kick, lower that was heading straight for the crouched teacher's face that had no time to dodge, raising his hand to block it.

Rei's other leg came flying too, probably making the teacher realized that there was no way he could dodge this and the foot…to everyone's surprise, missed.

The entire class was open mouthed, even Asuka. She had large eyes amazed at Rei's skills and ability. The girl was stronger than she looked, and it sends a chill down her spine at the gap that was between the PILOTs and the ANGELs. She must have not being the only one thinking it for most of the class seemed on that same line of thoughts when she noticed the looks on her classmates face.

_But how come she missed the second kick, _Asuka thought, _she had him at point blank…why?_

The two fighters straightened themselves.

"Nice one Rei," he said, before turning toward the class, "This is what it means to be ANGELs. The level of skill to be prepared for every fight or any situations, even if the opponent is stronger than you. Are you ready to take it to the next level?"

Asuka's eyes were only on Rei.

* * *

><p>At long last, Free hour.<p>

The redhead made her way toward the Arena, meeting Mayumi there who had a smile on her face.

"I thought you've gotten cold feet about fighting me," she said.

"I don't back down from a challenge that easily," Asuka told her, with a smirk.

The two walked inside the large building which had a large fighting ring, as the two girls took their positions.

"Well, since your last class had a little preview about the gap between ANGEL and PILOTs, I thought you would have thought twice in the gap between PILOTs and EVAs."

"How would you know that?" Asuka asked, curious.

Mayumi grinned.

"They did the same thing when I was a PILOT, to show us how we pale in comparison to the Elites. Something to motivate us to become better than we thought we were. I'm an EVA and our skills differ greatly. You think you can stand up to me?"

Asuka took her stance, "As I told you before, I don't back down from a challenge this easily."

Mayumi took her own stance.

"Let me show you the differences between our abilities."

**Asuka is about to face her first real fight...and against a EVA no less...Will she come up victorious?**

**Or will she face a crushing defeat?**

**AN: **Anyone else think Rei was badass in this chapter?

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Fight Zone

**Hey, everyone who is reading this fic. here is the next update.**

ROUND 3

Fight Zone

Asuka stared at the girl across her. She knew that Mayumi is more skilled than her by miles, so she will have to play it smart. She didn't know anything about Mayumi or her style of fighting.

"C'mon now," Mayumi said, charging forward.

She moved fast, sending a punch forward which Asuka barely dodged, but before she could even move, Mayumi's elbow slammed straight into her face, making her step backward at the attack.

_She is fast…_

Mayumi continued her attack by sending a kick toward Asuka's stomach making the latter jump back to avoid it. Asuka can feel something warm glistering down from her nose, and she knew it was blood. Mayumi moved forward again, and Asuka met her head on.

The two started to fight but Asuka was barely blocking the girl's attacks, for they were moving faster than she could track them. The other girl's movement being a blur of limbs, and she gritted her teeth.

She summoned her Ki, spreading the energy through her body as the red aura started to appear around her before ducking one of Mayumi's incoming kicks, and she responded with her own...which was blocked.

Mayumi counter attacked with a punch, slamming it into Asuka's guts, making the redhead spat blood out as she went flying backward and landing back down on the ground, rolling before coming to a stop. Mayumi approached but staying a little way away.

"Is this the best you can do?" she said, he eyes narrowing at Asuka.

The redhead girl looked up, a small smirk on her face.

"I was just seeing what you can do. You didn't really think I'll fight you without finding out what makes you thick?"

Confusion showed on Mayumi's face.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

Asuka stood back up, a feral grin showing on her face as the red Ki encircled her body.

"I say let's fight for real,"

With that she charged.

_Fast._

Mayumi had barely blocked the oncoming punch and was taken aback at how much strength it had behind it. The other arm was coming and she leaned backward to avoid it. It was like Asuka was a totally different person as she continued to dodge her attacks, stepping back as she did so.

Asuka had gotten faster, but Mayumi could still follow her movement. The girl was a PILOT, after all.

_Then let's take this up a notch, since she's serious, _the EVA thought to herself as a grin crossed her face.

When Asuka come forth with a punch, Mayumi leaned all the way back letting the momentum of the punch lean the redhead forward. Then she put both of her hands on the ground and as the redhead passed over her, she launched both of her legs forward, slamming a double kick into Asuka's stomach, making the girl let out an ack sound.

Rolling away, Mayumi stayed on her knees, a grin on her face…

Asuka had both hands on her stomach as she stared angrily at the girl across her.

"Is that all you've got?" Mayumi asked her again.

_Damn it…she had read through my moves, _Asuka thought, _at that way I may lose this fight…Damn it, I won't lose, I'm going to be a legend here…and this fight is just a stepping stone in this road I'm taking._

"I won't lose to you," Asuka yelled, her KI flaring with her anger.

Mayumi let out a smirk, "You're only a PILOT. Taking on an EVA like me is a hard fight. Don't take it personally."

Her Ki flared around her, a green color.

"Ever since I learn that you have entered this school," she continued, "I've longed to test myself against the Red Devil's Daughter, and I'm going to annihilate you."

Mayumi disappeared with a blur of speed, her Ki seemed to have increased her abilities as Asuka stood there, hearing the small tap sound of her opponent's feet touching the floor, but her caught a glimpse of green Ki every now and then…

Then she was hit from behind with a kick, making her stumble forward…then in the face with a punch…then her head was send upward by an uppercut, blood seeping from her mouth as her feet left the ground slamming down on the ground.

_Damn it, I couldn't see through her movement at all, _Asuka thought, _am I….Am I really that weak?_

Mayumi stood above her, her green eyes staring down at her.

"I'm sorely disappointed at how…pathetic you are," she said, "I was hoping you'll give me somewhat of a challenge at being the Red Devil's kid. Guess I was wrong."

She let out a chuckling laugh as she turned.

"Whoever trained you did a pathetic job."

* * *

><p>Mayumi was walking toward the Arena's exit. She had hoped that the Red Devil's child would have given her some kind of a challenge, but alas the girl was pathetic in every way she could think of.<p>

_Wait till I tell the girls about it, _she thought a smirk growing.

Then she heard movement behind her making her turn to look back, and she raised an eyebrow.

"You still want to fight against me?"

Asuka was standing up again, her red KI encircling her body in a protective cocoon of energy, as she glared at the girl across her. Mayumi sighed, as her Ki was summoned again.

"Guess I'll just have to finish this…"

Before she could even finish a punch was slammed into her face, shocking the hell out of her. Then another slammed into her jaws, and she swore she heard something crack there. Then two pair of hands grapples her before sending her flying into a random wall, creating a crater there.

Then Mayumi slid down on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere across the grounds<strong>

Rei Ayanami was seating on a chair alone with a book in her hands. She had been there ever since that P.E. class. She glances at the passing students that were enjoying their free hour, and then, her attention was drawn toward a direction, her red eyes suddenly alert.

_What is that…feeling? _She thought.

Standing up and closing her book, the Academy Number One started to head off where she had felt the strange feeling comes from.

* * *

><p>Mayumi entire body was in pain.<p>

She couldn't understand where that sudden burst of power had come from. Asuka is a weakling PILOT, how the hell was she able to get so strong…and what was up with this Ki?

She gazed at the girl that was across her, her entire body in the cocoon of red Ki as the red hair danced in the wind that was venting around her.

_This is not normal, _she thought, _I've beaten her already…so why is she so strong…How the hell did she get all that Ki energy…no normal human being can be continuously channel so much Ki. What on earth is she?_

Asuka charged at her, her eyes fixed upon Mayumi's face and the EVA summoned her Ki to her utmost powerful form. If she was to fight that girl and beat her, she would have to do it at her best.

"I don't know what kind of freak you are Asuka Langley Soryu, but I'm going to defeat you," she yelled.

She roared sending an attack at the redhead, who dodged it, by stepping sideway, and she spun around sending a kick toward Mayumi's head, and the EVA having no time to duck, put her hand by her head to block the attack.

It collided against her with such force that the momentum sends her flying backward.

_So much power…is she even human?_

Her arm was throbbing from the kick, as it was rapidly had a purple bruising there as she let out a gasp of pain.

Asuka's both hands were on either side of her body as the red Ki started to take shape around her hands, forming an ball of red energy…

_K…Ki Waves…, _Mayumi thought, her green eyes growing wide, _She can channel Ki waves…No PILOTs can master such level of Ki control..._

Asuka glared up at her, a look of pure hatred and murder on her face, as she put both of her hands up,

"**DIE,"**

Before the two Ki Blast were able to fire, Asuka's red Ki suddenly disappeared as she topple forward, landing on her face on the ground. Mayumi was so shocked at this that she simply stared at the girl before glancing at her rescuer…

"Ayanami-sempai…"

Rei glared at her, freezing her where she was.

"Fighting without permission or an adult supervisor is against the rules…Yamagishi," she said, her voice cold.

The EVA felt her heart drum loudly in her chest, putting her head down. The ANGEL was _scary._

"Head to the Hospital Wing," Rei continued, "and wait there. _I_ will see to your punishment."

Mayumi nodded, not wanting to get on a ANGEL's bad side. The girl quickly left the room.

Rei simply stayed there in the middle of the empty Arena looking down at Asuka's prone form. She knew that the EVA couldn't have been radiating with that much power, so it must have been her. The ANGEL was disturbed at this.

_How could a mere PILOT be able to be so powerful?_

Maybe the girl was hiding her true power during the Entrance Exams. She didn't know what to think as she stared at the redhead on the ground. Maybe the Headmaster will know about it.

She bends down, taking the girl in her arms before walking out of the room.

_Asuka Langley Soryu eh, _she thought, _You are quite a mystery… and I intent to solve you._

She arrived in the Hospital Wing, finding Ritsuko the school nurse working on Mayumi's arm. The blonde looked up at her entrance, with an eyebrow raised.

"You might want to tell me what's going on Ayanami?"

"These two were fighting without supervision," Rei told her, "But I intervened before things get out of control. When you're done, can you check her Ki channel?"

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sure, what am I looking for?" The blonde said, approaching the unconscious girl Rei was putting on an empty bed.

"Anything…abnormal about the flow of her Ki," Rei told her.

Ritsuko closed her eyes for a minute before reopening them again, but this time, her normally blue eyes were now an orange color as she stared at the girl below her. The Ki Eyes were mostly used in Ki treatment for those who are disabled or have Ki problems, and mostly Healers used them.

"Everything seems…okay," Ritsuko said, her orange eyes scanning the girl, "Ki is flowing normally through her body. I think she only overextended herself in her Ki usage. She will be fine."

Rei frowned.

She didn't like that answer, but she respected Ritsuko enough not to say anything.

"Yagamishi, head off toward the Student Council Room," Rei said to the EVA, "Tell them I send you here for unauthorized fighting. I have something to take care of first."

"Hai, Ayanami-sempai,"

Rei arrived at the Headmaster office and knocked twice before entering the room. It was spacious, well decorated, with a mahogany desk at the end of it. The said Headmaster had her chair turned toward the window.

"Afternoon Rei," the woman said, not turning around.

"Headmaster," Rei greeted.

"I know you're here about the fight at the Arena between the EVA Mayumi Yagamishi and the PILOT Asuka Langley Soryu," the Headmaster said, conversationally.

Rei blinked, not expecting that.

"If you knew Madam, why let them continue?" she asked, "It is clearly said in the rules that…"

"I know the rules Rei, I have written them. But all in all, I was curious as to how the child of Kyoko had grown. Blame it on a woman's curiosity, but I must say, she is more similar to her mother than I expected."

"What do you mean Headmaster?" Rei asked, "Did you know about the _abnormality _in her Ki."

The Headmaster didn't turn around as she simply chuckled.

"No, but it is always exciting to see new players on the field of battle," she said, "If she continue as such…she'll reach far, that much I can predict….that is, _if she ever defeat you in battle Rei."_

Rei red eyes narrowed.

"I will never be defeated…_not by the likes of her_."

With that, the ANGEL walked out of the room. When the door slammed to a close, the Headmaster let out a chuckle. Never before she had seen Rei show so much emotion before. Standing up, she approached the window, her coat flying behind her as her brown eyes gazed at the grounds.

"Kyoko, even in death, you are still surprising," she murmured, "I wonder how many more surprises you have left for dear old me?"

**This is the end of this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed reading it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Outcome

**HEy everyone sorry for the long wait, my enternet is not paid so yea..**

ROUND 4

Outcome

Asuka opened her eyes.

She was staring at an unfamiliar blue ceiling, lying on a soft bed. She blinked a few times before the memories started rushing back toward her head. She remembered fighting against Mayumi in the Arena, before she turned the tables on her, and then, the girl had become slow in her movement…so slow that Asuka could have yawned…

_What had caused Mayumi to become so weak? _She thought.

"For a PILOT, I don't know if you're either suicidal or stupid," a voice said.

Asuka glanced toward it, finding Hikari Hokari seating on the chair beside her bed.

"Hikari," she asked.

"Yo," the older girl said, raising a hand at her.

Asuka seated up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just confirming my suspicions," Hikari told her with a casual shrug.

Asuka was confused.

"Suspicions?" the redhead repeated.

"Whether you got into a fight with Mayumi or not," Hikari said, turning her brown eyes toward her, "You really are stupid."

"Hey, I'm not stupid," Asuka told her, scowling.

"Then you would have declined to fight with Mayumi," Hikari snapped at her, "She is an EVA, with much more experience in battle then you have. What makes you think that you could have won?"

"Hey, I didn't lose either," Asuka told her, "I've just overused my Ki, that's all."

"Ki exhaustion for a PILOT?" Hikari said, raising an eyebrow, clearly not believing her, "I thought you could use Ki to the perfection."

"Hey it's not my fault alright," Asuka told her, "It's just…when I start to get in the heat of thing…something strange always happening in my Ki alright. I usually end up in bed after each fight."

Hikari frowned slightly.

"You have Ki damage?"

Asuka shook her head.

"No," she said, "My trainer, Kaji took me to Healers before…none of them could figure out what was wrong."

The girl frowned to herself, probably thinking over what she had said.

"Anyway, how did I get here?" Asuka asked her.

"_I _brought you here," a new voice said.

The two turned toward it. It was the same blue haired girl from the P.E. class, thought this time she was wearing the school uniform, her blue band visible from her elbow. Asuka remembered the P.E. teacher telling her that her name was Rei.

"Ayanami-sempai," Hikari said, nodding her head at the blue haired girl.

"Hokari-san," Rei said, returning the greeting.

Asuka then found the red eyes found Asuka's blue ones, as they narrowed slightly.

"You're feeling fine then I presume?" she said.

"Yes," Asuka said.

"Good then, know that you will be getting detention," Rei continued, conversationally.

That brought shock out of Asuka.

"D…_Detention_?" she repeated, "But…why?"

"An unauthorized fight," Rei said to her, "Let me tell you something Soryu-san. You are a mere beginner in this school. It would have been more than that, but since you're simply a PILOT and a wet behind the ears, I will ease the punition."

"Mayumi is the one who challenged me," Asuka said, indignantly.

"The EVA is facing the consequences of her actions," Rei said coldly, "fighting a minor and losing against same minor. She is an embarrassment to this school and everyone who calls themselves EVA."

"What did the Council decided then?" Hikari asked, looking at Rei.

"_Expulsion,"_

Asuka's eyes widened.

_What? They expelled her just for that?_

Glancing at Hikari she saw the girl let out a sigh as if she had been expected it.

"She was quite a promising student…such a waste to get expelled over a trivial thing," she said.

"You're seriously going to expel her for that?" Asuka snapped, "Why?"

"She embarrassed the school," Rei told her, her red eyes cold.

"_So what_? Everyone make mistakes," Asuka told her, angry. "Losing a fight like this is no way for anyone to get expelled."

Rei continued to stare at her, "Do you want to be expelled also?"

"W…What? _No."_

"Then _shut up_," Rei said to her, "If it was up to me, you would be finding yourself waking up on the streets."

Asuka can feel her anger reaching boiling point. Didn't this girl _realize_ what she just done?

"Since you're awake, your detention will take place this afternoon," Rei continued, "Get to the Student Council Room at seven sharp. Don't be late, if you know what's good for you."

Rei turned around as Asuka said.

"Why?"

Rei paused in her walk turning her head slightly to show she was listening.

"Why expelling her?"

"If you got a problem as to how we run this school," the ANGEL said, "Then you can leave. This Academy is for professionals, not wimps."

"I want a reason, not an explanation," Asuka snapped angrily at her.

Rei walked toward the door opening it, before turning around.

"A reason…mmh… because _we can. _If you got a problem with it, get to the ANGEL level…_if_ you can even achieve it, that is."

At that last answer, Rei walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Asuka was shaking in her position, so much that her fists were tightening on the covers when Hikari notices.

"What is wrong with…?"

Asuka then looked up, her face twisted with rage and anger.

"_I'm going to fucking kill that bitch," _She growled, "_I swear to God; I'm going to fucking kill her."_

* * *

><p>Mayumi was walking toward the school gates with her a bag on her shoulders, and a large trunks rolling behind her. She knew people talked of how heartless Rei Ayanami was, but she never expected to be expelled. It was humiliating enough losing to a PILOT, but expelled because of it…<p>

_Yet, another result of my rash decisions, _she thought, chuckling to herself, _Man, I wish I listened to Hikari sometimes…._

_Flashback_

"_Mayumi?"_

_The EVA looked up from her group of friends, finding Hikari Hokari in front of her._

"_Something you need Class Rep?" she asked._

"_Can I talk to you? Alone that is," Hikari continued._

_Mayumi sighed._

"_I'll see you girls at lunch," she said, "Our Class Rep want a moment alone."_

_The girls around her giggled as she followed Hikari toward an empty corridor, with windows that gives way toward the school grounds, Hikari stopped walking turning toward her._

"_Whatever you've said to Soryu, back it off."_

_Mayumi let out a smirk._

"_What makes you think I said anything to her?"_

"_Don't treat me like an idiot Mayumi, I know you," Hikari told her, "and I can read Soryu well enough to know when someone is challenged to a battle."_

"_If I challenged Soryu? I know the rules Hokari, give me a break," Mayumi said waving her hand in the air, "Even I am not that much of an idiot to fight unauthorized."_

Against a PILOT, it won't be much of a fight at all, _Mayumi thought to herself._

_Hikari stared at her for a few seconds, "For your sake, I hope you're telling the truth."_

_The girl walked off, leaving Mayumi to stand alone in the corridor. The girl glanced out at the window, seeing the P.E. class as she observed it quickly finding Asuka Soryu in the group thanks to her bright red hair._

Don't worry Asuka, I won't let it hurt…much, _Mayumi grinned before walking off._

_End of Flashback_

"MAYUMI….HEY," a voice called.

The girl turned toward the voice. It was Asuka as she ran toward her, dressed in her school outfit.

"Soryu?" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I…I just learnt you were expelled," Asuka said, breathing hard.

"Oh," Mayumi simply said.

"Oh? That's all you've got to say? _Oh?" _Asuka said angrily.

Mayumi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say then?" she asked, "I knew the risks of fighting without permission…never expected to be expelled thought."

"It's not fair," Asuka told her, "The Council is simply not fair…everyone loses battles sometimes, but expelling them over something like that…"

Mayumi found herself laughing. Who knew the only person who would care for her was the one that defeated her. Oh, the irony.

"You really are a PILOT," she said, shaking her head, "I may be expelled from this school. They are other schools that I can join."

Asuka stared at her straight in the eyes.

"I promise you Mayumi, I will get Rei Ayanami for this. Just you wait."

Mayumi found her eyes widening at the words, and also, the look in Asuka's eyes. The PILOT definitely believed in her own words.

"Thank you Asuka-san," she said, "but, defeating Rei Ayanami is not something that anyone can do. From what I've heard, the girl is the only one to get the ANGEL level after simply one year here."

"One year?"

"Yeah," Mayumi continued, "This girl is on a class of her own…she might be even beyond the normal ANGEL level. She was never defeated…not even _once._"

She turned toward Asuka, her eyes completely serious.

"Do you still want to take her on…_knowing this_?"

To her surprise, a grin crossed Asuka's face.

"I thought I told you before…I _never_ back down from a challenge. Knowing this, at least I know that the fight will be one to remember."

Mayumi shook her head.

_Is she for real? _She thought, _Rei will mop the floor with her…literally…and she still wants to fight against such powerful opponent._

Then Mayumi's mind zoomed toward her own fight with Asuka, and the red Ki that had been encircling the girl.

_Maybe…out of all of us here at the school…she is the only one that could do it._

"I don't know where your confidence comes from Soryu-san," Mayumi said, looking at the girl, "but, I hope you hold on to it."

Asuka eyes widen.

"For when we meet again, _I want a rematch_," she finished with a grin.

Asuka returned her grin.

"The first one was good, the second one will be even better."

Mayumi smirked, "You've got that right. I will be training on my end. You better do it on your end also; I want a good and satisfying battle."

"Oh, don't worry, you will get one."

Mayumi let go of her trunk before extending her hand at the redhead.

"Till then Asuka Langley Soryu,"

Asuka took the hand with hers.

"Till then, Mayumi Yamagishi,"

Then, the handshake was broken, and Mayumi was on her way, pulling her trunk behind her.

_The Red Devil's daughter eh…I will be waiting for that day we meet again Asuka, _she thought.

* * *

><p>"Where did you disappear off to?" Hikari asked Asuka as the two girls walked down one of the school corridor.<p>

"I had to see Mayumi before she left," the redhead said with a grin, "and we promised each other a fight in the future, for when we meet again."

She noticed the look on Hikari's face.

"Yamagishi promised you a fight?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Asuka told her, with confusion, "Is that wrong?"

"No," Hikari told her, "It's just that…Yamagishi was never one to do such things. Maybe being expelled knocked some senses into her head."

Asuka growled slightly at that.

"Hey, I know you don't agree with the Council, but they run the school," Hikari told her, "you're a simple PILOT here, show some respect."

"Respect?" Asuka repeated, "How can I show respect to people who doesn't give second chances?"

Hikari sighed.

"That is Ayanami-sempai's rule. Anything that is either making the school look bad, or embarrass it, got to go. No matter what level nor what kind of skills they've got," Hikari told her, "she had kept the Academy above standards, making it the most recommended in the entire country. You're still a newbie to the system, so it might take you a while to adjust."

"That doesn't make it fair, is it?" Asuka said.

Hikari gives her an icy look.

"Since when was anything in life _fair_?"

A stretchy silence followed between the two girls as they continued their walk, arriving in front of a double door. Asuka looked up at it, seeing the plaque above it that read.

STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM

"This is it," Hikari told her, "Good luck."

She then left Asuka standing there, as the redhead looked at her go. When she disappeared around the corner, Asuka refocused on the door in front of her checking her watch.

6: 55 P.M.

She gave a deep breath before turning the handle and stepping inside.

**That is it for now...hope you enjoyed that.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	5. The Council

**Hey guys, here is another chapter of EVANGELION FIGHTER. **

**Enjoy it.**

Round 5

The Council

Asuka didn't know what she was expecting when she stepped into the room, but whatever it was, it certainly wasn't this. The room was large, wide enough and well light with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was blue colored walls, long windows which were open letting in the cool night wind in. Across her, was a large coat and arms of the school with the school initial upon it?

All in all, it was a beautiful room.

A large table was set in the middle of the room with seven chairs around it, thought they were empty.

_Where is everyone? _Asuka thought to herself, looking around as she walked right into the room.

Sighing, she walked toward the table, continuing to glance around herself before coming to a stop glancing at her watch again.

6:59 P.M.

As soon as the number shifted to seven P.M. the door of the Council Room opened, letting in a group of student, all of the wearing blue bands on their shoulders.

Asuka took this moment to observe them all.

The first was looking as normal as he could, his hair tangled in white locks, making him look strangely handsome and attractive as he had a vacant smile on his face. The next one was another guy, looking muscled with his P.E. outfit on, a headband on his forehead with a basketball underneath his arms. Beside him, was a girl, with rectangular glasses, her hair tied in a ponytail and she was texting on her phone.

Another girl was with her, though her eyes seemed to be a pale white, making Asuka thought maybe she was somehow blind. Another guy was with her dark-haired in spikes thought giving him a bad boy vibes. A girl was talking to him, her hair long and brown, as her dark eyes seemed to flash yellow every now and then…

Behind her was Rei Ayanami, thought she was carrying some papers in her hands as her red eyes quickly found Asuka's blue ones as a look of surprise crossed her face…before she remembered why she was here.

"We've got company," the blind-looking girl said.

"Huh, didn't even notice her," the spiky haired one laughed, as he turned his eyes toward Asuka, "Now, what a pretty thang like you doing here?"

"She is here for detention, Zachary," Rei told him.

"You must be Asuka Soryu eh," the one called Zachary told Asuka, getting right into her face, "I must say, you have done quite an entrance in this school."

"Now Zachary let the young lady breath," the white haired boy said pulling the guy back, "Well, Rei what shall we done with her? She got detention as you so, delicately put it."

"I haven't really thought about what to get her to do," Rei told him, "I haven't really got the time to…with the big event we've got coming."

"I've got an idea," the white haired boy said, "Why not let her be our dog for the week?"

"That will be too…_undefined._ We are the Elites, we are supposed to set up an example,_" _the blind looking girl said, shaking her head. "Why not let her help us? With the school Spirit Week Tournament coming up, we will need outside hands. The seven of us can't do the work alone."

Asuka looked up at this.

"The Tournament is already coming?" she asked.

The glasses wearing girl approached her.

"You know…for a PILOT, you _really_ need a lesson in manners and respect."

Asuka glared at her.

"You will have to earn it first."

The glasses wearing girl's eyes seemed to widen in surprise at her answer, as if she hadn't been expecting it. A silence fell into the room as everyone stared at the two girls. They seemed surprised that the girl didn't show any sign of being intimidated, even if she was in a room filled with people twice stronger than her.

Then the big guy with the basketball underneath his arms started to laugh, which boomed across the room.

"Wow, she got _guts_," he said, "got to give her props for this."

"More like stupidity," the long brown haired girl with the dark eyes said.

"I've got an idea," the glasses girl said, leaning back as she watched Asuka a deadly look settling in her eyes.

"Mari?" Rei said.

"Let's enter her into the Tournament," the one called Mari continued, "If she wins it, she'll get to stay in the school, but if she doesn't…she'll be expelled from the school, for showing disrespect in front of an ANGEL."

"Will she even have a spot?" Zachary asked, with raised eyebrows.

"I'll find one," Rei told him.

She then looked toward Asuka, her red eyes piercing through the redhead.

"Are you up to it?"

Asuka stood in the room, staring right back at Rei, a confident smirk on her face.

"I never back down from a challenge, Ayanami-san," she said, "I will win the Tournament, and show you all what respect is all about."

To say the ANGELs were surprised at her answer was an understatement. Surprise and shock were showing on everyone's faces, even Rei. The white haired boy broke out in a smile.

"I can say that this year will be quite interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"_ARE YOU DAFT_?"

The shrill voice carried across the school ground, startling a couple of birds into flight, and causing the nearby students to wince and rub their ears, searching the source, thought no one had their ears ringing like Asuka's. She had just finished telling Hikari what had occurred in the Student Council room, or more likely, Hikari cornered her into telling her what had happened.

"Just when I thought that you couldn't have done anything more _stupid_," Hikari said, with a hand on her forehead.

"I wasn't going to let them run over me," Asuka snapped at her, "I've got my pride to consider."

Hikari looked at her.

"Your pride _isn't_ going to save your ass in the Tournament," she said, "There will be other schools competing in the Tournament too you know, not only our school. Considering how late you entered the poll, you only have _one week _to prepare for it."

"I don't care if I had three days to prepare for it," Asuka said, slamming her fists together, "I'm going to use this Tournament as training, for when I take on Ayanami, I will have experience."

Hikari stared at her.

"You want to fight Ayanami-sempai? Are you _suicidal_ or something?"

"No," Asuka told her a grin on her face, "I just have a goal in my life here in school…now, all I have to do is train till the day arrives, and I'll show them all, not too look down on me anymore."

Hikari sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder about your sanity," she said, "First, you took a challenge from an EVA, second you piss off someone from the Council, and then ended up in a Tournament when you _barely_ spend two weeks here?"

"Well, it seems that way, doesn't it?" Asuka told her, "But becoming a legend, means I have to face those hardships on the road…then I'll face them head-on."

Hikari sighed, again.

"There is no helping it then," she said, "Guess I'll give you a hand."

Asuka turned toward her.

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked.

A smirk crossed Hikari's face as she pushed up her glasses.

"It is part of my job as Class Representative to make sure students are up to date with the class," she said, "but you're sorely going to need my help. You will be the first PILOT to ever enter it. You are will be making history if by some dumb luck you even _win it_."

Asuka grinned.

"Making history is all part of being a legend is it not?"

Hikari shook her head.

_This girl doesn't really get the idea that she will probably be the weakest link in the Tournament does she? _She thought, looking at the redhead, a sweat drop appearing on the side of her head.

"When are we starting?"

"Just meet me tonight at the Arena," Hikari told her, "I will get permission from Misato-sensei so that we can use it for the week. I'm training you…maybe I can find out why you cause so much trouble in your first week of school."

* * *

><p>Rei was seating in the Student Council President Room arranging papers, signing some of them while throwing others into the overfilled garbage can that was beside her. If anyone was looking at her, Rei looked totally focused in what she was doing but inwardly, the papers she was looking at were the farthest thing in her mind. Something about that girl thought she didn't know what it was, was frustrating her constantly. She couldn't understand why the girl was trying so hard. Normally, someone would have cowered from Mari's gaze, she had seen it before, but Asuka didn't cower. She stood fast and strong against the ANGEL, against someone who could literally take her down in seconds…and that <em>confidence <em>she had seen in those blue eyes…

The blue-haired girl was snapped out of her thought by the sound of the pencil in her hand breaking. Looking at it, the pieces of woods in her hand, she wondered why it was causing her so much…_anger._

_She is not normal, that's what causing you to react like this…_a voice said in her head.

Maybe that was the sources of her frustration. Seeing the girl stand up against her with no fear in her eyes and that confidence that Rei wished she could break…

Rei's red eyes removed themselves from the papers, toward the wall across her desk. The pictures of the many past Student Council Presidents were staring right at her, but her eyes found the one she was looking for…

Asuka's mother,

Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, the Red Devil.

The seventeen year old looking Kyoko was like a mirror image of Asuka's thought Kyoko's hair was tied in a ponytail. The girl looked confident in her picture, a ghost of a smirk crossing her face, looking remarkably similar to the one Asuka gave the Council yesterday. They had the same blue eyes too, and if Rei didn't know any better, she would have thought that it was Asuka that was in the picture.

_Maybe you don't like it because she can do things you can't…_a treacherous voice said in Rei's mind.

Rei's anger seemed to have gotten the better of her as the blue haired girl suddenly seated up, knocking the chair over and slamming both of her fists into the wooden table which creaked.

"Slamming a hand against the table is not going to help you know," a voice said.

Rei looked up, her anger evident in her crimson eyes.

The white haired boy was seating on the windowsill, looking as relaxed as ever.

"Kaworu, when did you get here?"

"When you were glaring holes into the wall," the newly dubbed Kaworu said, looking at her with his reddish brown eyes, "Do Soryu-san causes you so much frustration, that you are showing much emotion in two days then you did in the entire year?"

Rei sighed, closing her eyes eventually calming herself, before glancing back up, an expressionless look in her eyes, "I…I don't have anything against her…it's just something about her…feel odd, that's all."

"You're talking about the Red Ki right?"

Rei looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"How do you know about that?"

"C'mon Rei, you're selling me short," Kaworu smiled, "I have many ways of getting information when I need it, and she had drawn my attention as well. I can hardly wait for the Tournament to begin, the excitement is…palpating."

Rei shook her head, and then she realized she never asked why Kaworu was there. Usually the boy appeared when he had something for her or when he wants something.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked.

"Ah…I almost forgot," Kaworu told her as he pulled out a letter from his pockets, "You received mail from home today. It's from that sickly brother of yours."

Rei's expression cracked a little, showing many emotions as she rushed forward, snatching the letter from his hand. Kaworu let out a small giggle as he watched Rei ripping the letter open. How come every time she goes from indifference to feverish impatience gets him every time?

Maybe it's because he likes seeing a real smile on the girl's face as she read the letter, seating on her desk her hands trembling slightly as her red eyes zoomed across the page. Because underneath all the rumors and the masks Rei Ayanami wore every day, Kaworu knew there was only a lonely girl.

**And here is the end of this chapter. it showed another side of Rei Ayanami other the the cold chick she posed at. gotta show that despite all of their bitchiness, they are still human underneath it all.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	6. Training

**Hey everyone. had to rewrite this chapter here since the last file got corrupted. but anyway enjoy**

ROUND 6

Training

"You want my permission to use the Arena?" Misato asked, raising an eyebrow, "What for?"

"To train someone in the Tournament," Hikari said simply.

That brought the eyebrows even higher.

"Isn't that a little late thought," Misato asked her, "The Tournament is next week, you know, and the participants had to train for at least an entire month before hands…"

"This is…a special case," Hikari told her, thinking back at Asuka.

Misato stood in front of her narrowing her eyes a little before sighing. She then walked back toward her desk, pulling out a permission slip and quickly writing down the information needed.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because you are Class Representative and never before you haven't done something without reason," she said, her eyes on the paper.

She looked up at the girl and said.

"Don't make me regret this okay."

Hikari inwardly cheered. That was one hurdle down…

"Thank you Misato-sensei, you won't regret this, I promise."

"All right then…now get out of here," Misato said, jerking her head toward the door, "Got some papers to grade."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>

Asuka was walking toward the Arena in a decisive pace. She was wondering in what things Hikari was going to train her in, thought she had been wanting to have a go at the older girl since the first day they had crossed path and now she would have the chance to do so. Grinning in anticipation, the redhead entered the large Arena.

The place looked the same it was before her and Mayumi's fight. The wall which had a crater on it, had been replaced by smooth wall, making Asuka wonder how they had fixed it so quickly. It had only been like two days since the fight, but she figured Rei had something to do with it; after all, she was the one who had broken the fight.

Then at the other hand of the room, a door opened letting in a girl with a ponytailed hair, dressed in a fighting outfit, similar to the one Rei had worn on the P.E. class during the week. The girl had looked up at her entrance a smile breaking on her face.

"You're here good," she said, "Now we can get started."

Asuka stared at the girl across her. She can't put her finger on it…but the girl looked familiar in some way…

"Have we met before?"

The girl stared at her for a few moments, putting a hand against her eyes, rubbing them slightly.

"You aren't _that_ stupid are you?"

It was the tone that clicked it for Asuka.

"Wow..._Hikari_," Asuka yelled, pointing at her.

"And I wonder sometimes peoples calls you a genius," Hikari said, shaking her head slightly.

"And it's not my fault…you look different," Asuka told her, "Ever since we've first met, you always had your hear in ponytail and your glasses…_that's it…_you're not wearing any glasses."

A large thick appeared on Hikari's head.

"Well, off course I'm not wearing them. Do you know how much glasses cost these days?" she snapped at the redhead, "I don't want to break them in a fight."

Asuka started to wave her hands in front of her, apologizing way.

"Okay, okay my mistake there. But seriously Hikari, you _really_ look different."

Hikari stared at her.

"Do you want me to train you or not?"

"Off course I want to train," Asuka told her, slamming a fist into her hand.

Hikari smiled.

"That's the spirit," she said, "but get into gears first. Then, we will move on to training."

She had given Asuka the same outfit as she was wearing; thought the outfit was red, and slightly uncomfortable in she pulled on the clothes that felt foreign against her skin.

"It will take some time to get used to," Hikari told her, noticing her fidgeting with the new clothes.

Asuka glanced at her.

"I'll take your word for it."

"C'mon, spar against me," Hikari said.

Asuka blinked.

"We're going to spar?" she said, "What about my training?"

Hikari give her a smile.

"In the spar," she said, "I can see what need to be fixed, that way you will be more than ready for the Tournament."

"Alright," Asuka said.

"But, there is only one rule in this fight," Hikari said, "Do _not _use any Ki."

Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"Where is the fun in _that_?"

Hikari gives her a mysterious smile, as she put her hands chest height, slipping into a stance.

"Now come at me."

Asuka took her own stance a smirk working on her face.

"You know, I've always wanted to fight against you," she said.

Hikari returned the smirk.

"Now is your chance,"

Using that as a signal, Asuka charged forward with a punch which Hikari blocked quite easily and the two were into a full physical arts fight, thought Asuka was the one attacking with Hikari blocking her every strike making it look like child play. Gritting her teeth, Asuka continued to attack, trying under the other girl's guard, and was quickly finding it impossible.

_How is she so…good, it's like she's not even taking me seriously at all, _Asuka thought.

"Fight me seriously," she snapped, after her kick was dodged.

Hikari loosened her stance…only a little.

"My movements…can be too quick for you to see," she told her.

"I don't care," Asuka snapped, "Fight me seriously."

Hikari let out a sigh and nodded, closing her eyes.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

When she reopened them, her browns eyes were like reinforced steel.

"_You asked for it."_

Then Hikari moved.

_Fast._

In half a second, she was already in front of Asuka who was too shocked to even move, seeing the brown haired girl simply materialized in front of her, and a punch was slammed into her face, making her throw her head sideway. She turned her head forward, to attack Hikari…

Only Hikari wasn't in front of her anymore.

_Where…_

"I'm here," a voice breathed…_from behind her._

_How did she…_ Asuka thought, spinning around with an elbow jab for the face.

But Hikari had already crouched down on the ground, spinning her leg in a complete one eighty degrees tackling the redhead down unto her back. Asuka let out a yell at this as she landed in a hip on the ground.

"Still want to fight me?"

Asuka looked at the brown haired girl that stood above her, looking down at her, but the thing made the redhead feel…strangely excited.

A smirk crossed her face, "You caught me by surprise that's all."

She stood up, brushing herself up a little as Hikari stood across her once more.

"Level with me, you used Ki to move at that speed don't you?" she asked.

"I set the rules earlier didn't I?" Hikari told her, "No, Ki."

That made Asuka narrows her eyes slightly as she took her stance once more.

"Go again," she said.

Hikari nodded, taking her own stance.

_We've just got to analyze how her body moves, _Asuka thought to herself, _that way we can predict on what direction the hits are coming from… Just read her movement…_

Then Hikari attacked again, Asuka's eyes following her movement, and seeing a punch coming, she made to block but before her hand could move, the punch had slammed into the side of her head, making it pound. The next attack came forth, toward the other side, as Asuka moved to lean back but it hit also. The next one, a kick, come flying toward Asuka's middle, which the girl had tried to move to block, but it hit he so strongly that Asuka was sent flying backward, rolling down on the ground.

Coughing, she heard Hikari approach her.

"You…you could see my movements couldn't you?" she asked.

Asuka looked up at her.

"Off course I could see them," she said, "I won't be much of a legend if I couldn't."

Hikari frowned slightly.

"Then why didn't you evade them?"

"I…you're too fast," Asuka told her, wiping her cheek, "Before I could move my body…you are already hitting me."

Hikari stood there observing the girl that was getting up, a look of total shock on her face.

_S…She could see my movement? But…no PILOT could…not without training for a really long time…and she could actually see it…by simply analyzing me? Just, who are you Asuka?_

"At least, I know what kind of training you need," she said.

Asuka looked at her.

"What?"

Hikari smirked, "Speed."

"Huh?"

"You're already adept in your movements and your style of fighting," she said, raising a finger, "Only you can change your style of fighting, and relearning another style is impossible to achieve in only one week. You must be as skilled as you are with Ki as you are without Ki, hence increasing your speed to greater heights. Your opponents may be faster than you are…giving you no time to channel your Ki through your body."

Asuka blinked at this.

"So, how are we going to fix that?"

Hikari smiled again, "I have just the thing. Follow me."

Asuka followed the girl into the room she had seen her come out of earlier and inside it was mostly an equipment room and Hikari had made her way toward one of the locker which she opened.

"This thing is part of my training program," Hikari told her, pulling out a sport rubber band.

"A rubber band?" Asuka said, raising an eyebrow, "Are you for real?"

"Take it and pour a little Ki into it," Hikari told her.

Asuka's hand started to glow with red Ki as she stared at the band in her hand…was it her imagination or the band was getting heavier…

"Cut the flow," Hikari told her.

Asuka did so, and to her surprise, the band pulled her hand toward the ground as if it had just gained more than fifty pounds.

"W…What the hell?"

"Weights," Hikari told her, "For Ki-Users. It's still a new technology, so don't be surprised if you never heard about it… I think you put a little too much Ki into it."

Asuka let the band drop, landing on the ground with a sound too loud for something that small.

"So, I will have to wear this?" Asuka asked, looking up at the brown haired girl across her.

"Knew you were at least perceptive," Hikari told her, nodding, "But yes, you are going to wear one on each of your limbs. Those weights will be sluggish at first but, that will be the quickest way of getting you some speed into your arsenal."

Asuka looked at her, "How much?"

A devilish grin crossed Hikari's face.

"At least forty pounds…_each_."

The following days can only be described as hell for Asuka. Walking around with forty pound worth of weight around her arms and legs didn't look at easy at it sound. With her arms feeling like they are about to fall off, and her legs sluggish, she had drawn many curious eyes as to why she was always out of breath during class and lunch. Later, after school, she met up with Hikari so that they could spar with each other…with the weights on. Even there she was still sluggish against Hikari who was moving quite normally for someone who trained with weights. Asuka had send Kaji, her old trainer a letter about the upcoming Tournament, and had hoped that he would be here to cheer on her when the day arrived.

And just like that, Saturday had arrived.

"Today will be our last day of training," Hikari said, when the redhead walked through the door of the Arena.

That shocked the redhead.

"What? Why?"

"You will use Sunday as a day to rest," Hikari told her, smirking a little, "and with the Tournament starting on Tuesday, the other schools will be arriving tomorrow and on Monday. You wouldn't want the competition to see what you've got planned do you?"

Asuka nodded, agreeing with the logic.

"Alright," she said, "Let me get my gears on and we'll get started."

Minutes later, the two girls were standing in the middle of the Arena, Hikari smirking slightly as she noticed Asuka moving quite normally unlike the sluggish movement she had been used to seen all week.

_Maybe she's gotten used to the weight…I wonder._

"Asuka," she announced, "Let's fight…without the weights on…I want to see how much you have improved since the first day of practice."

The redhead did so, taking off the rubber bands from her arms and feet, then she moved them up and down stretching them out a little.

"I don't really feel any different," she said, looking down at herself.

Hikari smirked even more.

"Alright, I'll start at half-speed…" she started.

"No," Asuka cut her off.

Hikari raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"I want to go full speed," Asuka told her, taking a stance, "My opponents in the Tournament aren't going t soften the blow for me. Let's fight for real."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, before taking a stance herself.

"If that's what you want…now come at me."

Just like they first started, Asuka started the fight, charging forward with an attack, and Hikari can already see the changes in Asuka's speed. Specialized in this genre of fighting, she could see that the redhead was a lot faster than she was a week earlier…

_She is already showing this much improvement…only after one week of training with the weights? _She thought barely dodging a punch, _this girl is really something. When she said she was going to be a legend, I thought she was just blowing smoke before but…_

Hikari suddenly changed swing, from defense to offense and even as she was moving at full speed, Asuka was blocking some of her attacks while others were narrowly dodged or missed.

_With this kind of skill level, _Hikari continued on her mind, _I think she might actually do it…she might even reach the ANGEL level after simply one year…just like Ayanami-sempai…_

Hikari dodged a strike and caught the wrist with her hand.

"You're faster than this. Stop trying to hit me and hit me."

Asuka had narrowed her eyes for a split second before increasing her attack speed. She launched a punch toward Hikari's stomach, which the girl blocked easily. She almost didn't see the other hand coming with a punch…heading straight toward her face, making her lean back to avoid it, and seeing the fist miss her by inches was surprising.

_Whoa…close._

But Hikari's surprise didn't end there. The still extended arm suddenly snapped into half, turning it into an elbow jab toward the face, and Hikari who was leaning forward at this time…couldn't bring up her hands in time to block…

BAM

The elbow had slammed against her jaws, making her step back, her mouth throbbing with pain, and Asuka used this moment to launch her arm forward, taking her by the throat sending the girl down on the ground on her back with her on top. The shocked look on Hikari's face was more than enough for Asuka's pride.

"_Got you."_

**Epic take down right? Anyway hope you review your thoughts on the fic so far.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. Countdown to the big day

**Hey everyone...here is another chapter in the EVANGELION FIGHTER Saga.**

**Enjoy.**

Round 7

Countdown to the Big Day

Hikari stayed down on the ground, the surprise still running through her. She couldn't actually believe that Asuka had taken her down. Her mind was still trying to wrap around it.

_S…She actually defeated me? _she thought.

The redhead seated up, looking down at her.

"Is this fast enough for you?" she asked.

Hikari smirked, "Guess you don't need any more training in this area, now can you get off me."

The redhead removed herself, giving the girl on the ground a hand. Hikari snorted a little, but she took the hand, letting Asuka pull her on her feet.

"Now training is finally over for you Asuka," she said, looking at the redhead.

Asuka was standing there looking down at her hands, amazed with herself.

"I…I really have gotten faster didn't I?"

Hikari smirked.

"My goal is getting closer," she said, launching a punch toward the ceiling, "A legend is coming."

_A legend eh, _Hikari thought, shaking her head, _you have potential to become better than you are Asuka, I'm not denying that, but becoming a legend…it's something entirely._

"You still have a long way to go to get there," Hikari voiced her.

Asuka turned toward the EVA.

"I still got some progress done right?" she said, looking at her a smirk on her face.

"I can't deny that you didn't," Hikari said, "Let go get something to eat, my treat."

"Alright," Asuka said, "thought, why are you treating me?"

A small smile crossed Hikari's face.

"You are the first student I have ever trained," she said, "and seeing your progress had put me in a good mood, but let's get out of these clothes and get a shower. I feel sticky."

Asuka gives her a huge grin.

Later on, the two girls were now seating inside a café that was inside the school. They had a few students there, working on laptop others writing in papers that they had to work in, more of them were there to have conversations with their foods in front of them, talking about the upcoming Tournament, and other few conversations about whom was entering for their school.

The two girls were seating at a table near the large advertisement poster about the Tournament, with Asuka enjoying the delicious food in her plate and Hikari simply drinking a latte.

"This is good," the redhead said, "I never knew the school had in indoor café."

"Well, you haven't been here long enough have you?" Hikari told her, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Asuka answered, taking a sip out of her drink.

A silence passed.

"Say Hikari,"

"What is it?"

"How come you aren't an ANGEL?" Asuka asked, looking at her.

Hikari blinked.

"What makes you think that I'm ANGEL material?"

Asuka pointed at her wrist. Hikari looked down at it, and saw two rubber bands on each of her arms, which she had put on the table with her hand around her cup.

"Those are the rubber band weight things right?" the redhead asked.

"What makes you say that?" Hikari asked, though a small amused smile was working its way on her lips.

"You said that they were part of your training program," Asuka told her, "On my first training day. I noticed throughout the week when we fought…you've never taken them off…not even once."

That brought a small chuckled from the EVA girl.

"You sure are very perceptive," she told the PILOT, "But you are right. Those bands are weights. I carry two on each limb."

Asuka eyes widen.

"Don't you realize how_ fast_ you would be with those things _off_?" she asked her, scandalized at the girl.

A sad smile crossed Hikari's face.

"I know I have done it before," she told Asuka.

The latter noticed the look on Hikari's face.

"What happened?"

"I have only taken them off during the Last Tournament from last year," Hikari said, "I had made it to the semi-finals. My opponent was stronger and faster than me in any way I could think of. I couldn't get a single hit. So I had taken all of weights off."

A thoughtful look crossed the girl's face then.

"Then…it was thrilling, moving at speeds faster than any human being had ever moved," she said, "And with my Ki enhancing my movement…I was so fast that they even had a _nickname_ for me…"

Asuka could feel only shocked.

_She was that fast…_

"But the downside was, my body wasn't made to handle those speed," she continued, "I was in the hospital for at least three months…my body completely _wrecked _for lack of better words. For another three months, I was under intense healing from a group of the best Healers in the country. The Academy had long reaches…thanks to the Headmaster I'm even still alive today."

Asuka glanced down at her drink.

"Hey don't worry about it," Hikari told her, "It happened a last year…I'm over it."

"Against whom you were fighting?" Asuka asked her.

Hikari leaned backward into her seat.

"It was against Ayanami-sempai," Hikari told her, "She was a strong one...undefeatable to most…even me, and my speed."

Asuka unconsciously clenched her hand into a fist.

"Thought back then," Hikari continued, "She wasn't as cold as she was today. She was friendlier to most."

Asuka looked up, "_Friendlier_?"

The PILOT found that hard to believe remembering the Rei that she had met.

Hikari nodded.

"Yeah, she was kind of like you in some ways…thought more subtle," Hikari continued, "and she was a prodigy even for her age. She and I even had a growing friendship after that battle…but after that…she simply changed…becoming the Rei you know at the moment."

Asuka frowned.

"You know what caused the change?"

Hikari shrugged her shoulders.

"I tried asking her…but all I got is a cold look."

"Sound like the Rei I know alright," Asuka said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, the opposing schools shall be arriving the next day," Hikari told her with a smirk, changing the subject, "You ready to meet your competition?"

Asuka gives her a grin.

"You bet I am," she said, "I wonder if they'll be any strong thought."

Hikari sighed.

_I swear this girl can be totally genius a second, and be a complete idiot the next, _she thought.

"But that wouldn't matter anyway," Asuka continued, "I am going to be defeating them…one after the other till I got to the finals and win this thing."

Hikari laughed.

"You sure are a card Asuka," she said.

"Hey, I'm not joking… I'm for real," the redhead said, pointing toward the EVA girl.

"Yeah, I'm sure…and you better give it your all in this Tournament," Hikari told her.

Asuka turned toward her.

"It's a promise."

* * *

><p>In another part of the Academy, the school Headmaster was enjoying a cup of tea. She had been keeping tab on Asuka's training, during the week and even herself was taken aback a little as to how fast Asuka had improved…<p>

_Like mother…like daughter I see, _she thought to herself, glancing at the picture that was on her table.

It was the picture of two girls, about sixteen to seventeen in age, dressed warmly for the snow that was falling in the background. The first girl, the redhead had a strong resemblance to Asuka a smirk familiar to the one the PILOT usually wore. The other girl had her face half shadowed by the room's darkness, but she was wearing some black overcoat.

_Kyoko, your daughter is more like you than I imagined, _she smiled a little at the picture.

The Headmaster put her tea cup down on the table, leaning back into her comfortable chair. It seems like it was only yesterday that she herself was entering the Tournament along with Kyoko, thought she herself never made it to the Finals, but Kyoko had and she had lost thought…

But the excited grin that had been on Kyoko's face was unforgettable at this time.

"_Why are you laughing? You still lost you know?"_

"_I wasn't aiming for the win," Kyoko answered her, shaking her head slowly, "If I wanted to win…I could have simply do it in a heartbeat. But I wanted to test the probability of the other schools over ours."_

"_Huh?"_

"_To see if they are stronger than us," Kyoko told her turning her head showing her a grin._

"_And what did you find?"_

"_Neon Genesis Academy is still the best," Kyoko told her with a victory sign, "And we will still be the best…no matter how long in the future, and when I become an ANGEL and Student Council President, I will change the school, bringing to its maximum potential."_

The Headmaster was brought out of her flashback by a knock on her door.

"Enter," she called out.

Rei entered the room carrying a yellow envelop in her hands.

"The list for the Tournament had arrived," she said.

"Come on in Rei, make yourself at home," The Headmaster told her as she stood up.

She took the large envelop from Rei and quickly opening it. She already knows that Asuka is entering the Tournament…but she was curious as to whom the other schools will have in. Glancing down at it, she quickly read the list of names, as an eyebrow rose.

"We've got some major players here," she said, "Mostly EVA leveled students. Who else beside Asuka had been entered for the Academy?"

"Mari had entered herself," Rei answered.

The Headmaster looked up sharply at this.

"ANGEL, and you approved?"

"It was her choice."

"This Tournament is for evaluation of the EVA students," The Headmaster said, her voice growing icy, "For an ANGEL like Makinami should know the rules."

Rei nodded.

"But…I let her slide," she continued, drawing a curious look from the blue haired girl in front of her, "If an ANGEL is risking that much to past through…I wonder what is her goal?"

Her eyes stared straight at her as if waiting for an answer, but the ANGEL didn't even blink.

"Thank you for your help Rei, in organizing this," she said, her voice warming up again, "I couldn't have done it without you. Some Headmaster I am."

The woman had settled down on her chair with a sigh.

"How is Shinji?" she asked Rei.

The blue haired girl blinked at this, an unreadable emotion crossing her face.

"He…he is doing…well."

The Headmaster smiled.

"I…I'm glad to hear it. He is lucky that he had you to take care of him," she said, "Will he be coming to the Tournament?"

Rei simply gives her a nod.

"I'm sure it will be quite a sight," she continued, "after all, History is being made this very moment."

The Headmaster glanced down at the list of names, coming to a stop at Asuka's.

"For the first time, a PILOT is entering the Tournament. This brings the excitement to a whole new level."

* * *

><p>The next day, Asuka woke up in her room, yawning a little. She glanced at the window seeing that the sun was already up and quickly seated up.<p>

_The other school should be arriving today and tomorrow, _she thought a smirk crossing her lips, _time to go scoop out the competition._

Taking a quick shower and putting her uniform back on, the redhead quickly made her way toward the Entrance hall of the school. The entire school seemed to be buzzing with excitement considering that the foreign schools were arriving today. When she stepped into the cafeteria, she noticed that the entire hall was filled with many students considering that it was a week-end.

"Hey Asuka,"

Hikari was waving at her from a table. The redhead quickly made her way toward her.

"When the competitions are supposed to arrive?" she asked.

"Later," Hikari told her, smirking, "Thought I'm amazed you're awake this early…it's not like you have any classes today. Most students sleep in on week-ends."

"Well to begin with, I'm not most student," Asuka told her.

"Ain't that the truth," Hikari sighed.

"And also, I wanted to see who is entering the Tournament for our school," Asuka said, murmuring a little.

"I'm sure it will be some other EVA," Hikari told her, "Most of the time, the ANGEL skip this Tournament saying that it won't be a challenge for them…"

Asuka narrowed her eyes.

"Those guys surely think high of themselves don't they?"

"But it will be an unfair fight, if you really think about it," Hikari told her, leaning back into her chair, "The ANGELs are the school Elite. They are more advanced than most of us here in the school."

Asuka nodded. The girl was probably right again.

"Doesn't the ANGEL participate in other Tournaments?" Asuka asked.

"There is a Tournament for ANGELs only," Hikari told her, "But that is something much bigger than the Inter-School Tournament…they compete against other countries ANGELs."

"So it's like a World Cup like thing?" Asuka asked.

"That's one way to describe it," Hikari nodded.

Then, the students in the room started to talk excitedly drawing both of the girls' attention. They can see the students heading outside the door. Asuka stood up.

"What is going on?"

Hikari smirked.

"Look like they are finally here."

* * *

><p>The Headmaster whom was seating on her chair, glanced up at the sound of the large bus that was entering the Academy's ground. Her brown eyes glinted slightly as she seated up, feeling her long coat dance behind her as she approached the windows.<p>

"So…it begins," she murmured, "I wonder...how this one will turn out?"

**Here is the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, the Hikari story is something you guys surely weren't expecting eh..i got the idea of Naruto's Rock Lee...when he was gravely injured against his fight against Gaara...and I enjoy writing and expanding her character even more...expect to continue see her throughout the story. I think Shinji will appear in the next chapter...I THINK...cause i haven't written it yet.**

**Anyway...that's it for now...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. the Challengers

**Hey guys here is another chapter in this saga...no fighting in this chap either but don't worry fighting will begins soon enough...**

ROUND 8

The Challengers

Asuka and Hikari walked out of the school building heading toward the courtyard. The redhead was excited to see who will be the new arriving students that will take place into the school and they noticed that many students are already looking toward the main gates.

The two glanced toward it also.

A large bus was arriving into the school at the moment. It was one of those bus that mostly used superstars teams, and it was surprising that they will be arriving there.

"Must have rented it for the event," Hikari said.

"Yeah they must have," Asuka agreed, "You know which school is arriving at the moment?"

Hikari shook her head.

Something else drew Asuka's attention, making her frown a little. She recognized Rei and the boy with the white hair she had met a in the Student Council Room. Both of them were dressed in their school uniforms, looking oddly out of place in the mass of casually dressed peoples.

"Say, who that standing is over there with Rei?" she asked.

Hikari followed her gaze.

"That's Nagisa Kaworu," she said, "He is the Vice-President of the Student Council…and out of the entire school, he seems to be the only one that is close to Ayanami-sempai."

Asuka hummed over that information.

"Which would you think is stronger? Kaworu or Rei?"

Hikari looked at her.

"Is fighting all _you_ ever think about?"

"Hey it's just a _question_," Asuka told her, looking shocked, "I'm interested because Mayumi told me that Rei was the strongest ANGEL."

Hikari sighed softly.

"Those two never actually fought each other," she said, looking at it, "The only time they were about to fight it was interrupted by an emergency."

Asuka blinked.

"Emergency?" she repeated.

Hikari nodded.

"Yes, Rei's brother was in an accident."

That drew a wide eyed expression on Asuka's face.

"Rei's…_brother_?"

Hikari nodded.

"Yep."

Asuka turned her attention toward the blue haired girl who was standing with the emotionless face beside the grinning boy. Then a hissing sound drew her attention toward where the bus was parked. The door was opened and a girl stepped out.

She had long blonde hair dressed in a long knee length, with a white corsage underneath an open blue blouse. She looked beautiful in Asuka's opinion with her skin almost glowing in the late morning sun.

* * *

><p>Rei glanced up toward the girl that had just stepped out and stepped forward, drawing the blonde's attention who let a small smile work on her face.<p>

"Rei Ayanami," she greeted, with a slight bow.

"Felicia," Rei said, returning the bow.

The girl, Felicia's bright green eyes flashed toward where Kaworu was.

"Nagisa Kaworu," she said, "Looking as handsome as ever I see."

"And you are as beautiful as you were since we last met," Kaworu told her, his grin working on his face.

Felicia had a small grin.

"Still as flattering as before,"

"I try my best," Kaworu told her.

Some other students started to fill out of the bus, all of them dressed similarly to Felicia as another blonde approached. This one radiated beauty in every senses of the word, as her long cascading hair flew behind her. Her companion was a shorter dark purple haired girl, with brown eyes, thought her eyes seemed to be glancing around. It was clear to everyone that they were foreigners.

"Claire St. Éclair," Rei greeted.

"Rei Ayanami," Claire greeted.

"You have come to enter the Tournament?"

Claire shook her head.

"No, this level of Tournament will be too…_unchallenging_ for Elites such as us," she said, speaking the Japanese language as if it was her mother's tongue, "but it will be interesting to see if the new challengers."

"I'm sure it will be," Kaworu added, "But I don't believe I've met this new addition to the group?"

He was inclining his head toward the girl standing beside Claire, her eyes looking a little confused at the exchange that was happening.

"Her name is Rebecca," Felicia said, "She doesn't speak Japanese."

"_You speak English then," _Rei said, switching to the language easily.

Rebecca looked surprised at the sudden change in language, and gives her a small nod.

"_Yes, I do, and it is a pleasure to meet you all," _Rebecca answered her.

Rei gives her a small nod and said, "Your rooms are already prepared for you to rest, follow me."

The trio followed her.

* * *

><p>"Angel's Academy," Hikari said.<p>

Asuka turned toward her.

"What?"

"It's another school that participates sometimes into the Tournament," Hikari told her, "I think they are somewhere in the Western side of the World around Canada…"

"Wow, that must have been a long flight," Asuka said, looking at the new arrivals.

"It has been, no doubt," Hikari said.

"Are they any good?"

"They have some hardcore fighters," Hikari said.

Asuka noticed that most of the students were dispersing going back to the school building, talking among themselves.

"Well, let's go back in," she said, "Staying under this hot sun isn't going to help at all."

Hikari chuckles as she started to follow.

"Well, well, Hikari _goddamn _Hokari," a voice announced in an accented Japanese.

The two girls turned toward it, finding one of the Angel's Academy girls, with her brown hair tied in a ponytail as her eyes flashed slightly with the grin on her face. Hikari stopped blinking.

"_Alicia Blake_?"

"You don't have to say it all surprised," Alicia said, shaking her head, "I must say, it is quite good to see you back on your feet. So, you are still an EVA?"

Hikari nodded.

"I'm probably going to see you at the Tournament right?" Alicia said, "I want a rematch from last year."

"Sorry Alicia," Hikari said, "but my injuries were too great. I can't compete in the Tournament."

A look of horror crossed Alicia's face.

"_Are you serious?"_

Hikari nodded.

"_Aw man_," the girl said, slapping her forehead, "I've been training my ass off so that I could have a go at you in this year's Tournament."

Then her eyes turned toward Asuka.

"Say…have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Oh…this is Asuka Langley Soryu," Hikari said, indicating Asuka.

"Soryu…," Alicia repeated then a flash of recognition crossed her eyes, "_Oh, you mean…"_

Hikari nodded.

"Wow, never thought I'll see the day i'll meet the daughter of the Red Devil," Alicia said, smirking, "if you are anything like your mother…you are participating in the Tournament aren't you?"

Asuka smirked.

"Of course I am."

Alicia returned the grin.

"Considering you weren't here last year…you must be a PILOT," she said, "you've got guts entering the Tournament…but I'm intrigued in taking you down."

Asuka grin turned feral.

"You will find out that I'm not to be taken down easily."

The two stared at each other…the challenge clear in their eyes. Hikari who had observed the entire exchange put a hand on her forehead.

"_Oh boy_."

"Now now girls, why don't you keep the claws inside and wait for the actual Tournament?" a voice called over.

Asuka turned toward the voice, her blue eyes widening.

A man stood there, dressed in a simple jeans and jacket. His hair was long and tied in a ponytail and a charming grin was on his face, thought he was badly shaven, he looked very handsome.

"_KAJIIII_," Asuka yelled.

She jumped into the man's arms, taking him into a hug which he returned, a good hearted laughter issuing from his lips.

"Hey there Asuka," he said.

"You've gotten my letter?" Asuka said, looking up at him.

The man nodded.

"You don't really think I will miss your Tournament now will you?" Kaji asked her, with raised eyebrows.

"I suppose not," Asuka grinned.

"Asuka," Hikari asked, "Who is this? Your Dad?"

"_What_?" Asuka shrieked, "No…this is my trainer. He is the one who taught me everything I know."

"Ryoji Kaji," he said, extending his hand, "pleased to meet you."

"Hikari Hokari, Ryoji-san," Hikari said, bowing.

"You're cute," Kaji said, looking at her up and down.

The girls stared at him, Asuka with shock, Alicia with raised eyebrows and Hikari…well…she blushed.

"_Don't hit on my friend you stupid pervert_," Asuka snapped at him.

Kaji give her a grin, "C'mon…I'm just telling the truth. She is a pretty cute girl give her a few years…she'll be one _beautiful_ woman."

"A…Ano…" Hikari said…more like stuttered, her cheeks flaming.

"C'mon Hikari," Asuka said, pulling the girl with her, "Honestly, why did I think it would be a good idea to have him here?"

"Hey…where are you going Asuka?" Kaji yelled after her.

"AWAY FROM YOU," Asuka retorted back.

"Aw…" Kaji said, leaning forward.

"You can enjoy the afternoon with me if you want?" Alicia suggested.

"Sorry, got a no under 18 policy," Kaji said, with a raised hand, "And you are only sixteen."

Alicia blinked.

"How do you know that?"

"Your baby face?" Kaji suggested.

A dark look crossed her face.

"_I'll kill you_."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you mistook this guy as my dad," Asuka said, shaking her head.<p>

"Then…you don't have a dad?" Hikari asked.

Asuka shook her head.

"From what Kaji told me," she said, "My father was a sperm donor…and my mother died during childbirth. It's pretty sad isn't it for someone who become an ANGEL?"

"Could have to do with the Ki people uses," Hikari told her shrugging her shoulders, "the usage of Ki Is always a risk to people who use it. It must have done some kind of damage to her body, something she didn't notice."

Asuka looked up at the sky.

"I don't envy her for dying," she said, "I wish she could have been alive to see me take on the world…but, life goes on. But, since Kaji raised me since I was young, I guess with him…I have the feeling of what having a father would have been like."

Hikari looked at her, as if she couldn't believe what was coming out of Asuka's mouth.

"You really puzzle me sometimes Asuka," she said.

* * *

><p>Kaji was standing by the school gates as he watched the number of students talking excitedly about the Tournament. He was proud as how much Asuka had grown and he can see it in her movement too. Him being a Master in martial arts, he noticed the slight change in her speed and from what Asuka had told him during the letter she had send, Hikari had made her train with weights on, an logical way to increase speed…but he was wondering how much of it was increased.<p>

_I guess I will have to wait for the Tournament to begin, _he thought to himself.

Then his phone started to ring.

Without looking at the caller I.D., the man pulled it out and answered.

"Hello,"

"_Ryoji," _the caller said.

Kaji composed himself.

"Hello…," he said, "Why are you calling?"

"_I hear that Asuka is participating in a Tournament," _the voice said.

_Yeah, I wonder how you heard about that, _Kaji thought snidely but he said, "You've heard right."

"_I will want a full report," _the voice said.

Kaji sighed, "I know sir."

"_You knew this was the reason why she was trained," _the voice said, "_Don't tell me you've become…_attached."

_You heartless bastard…, _Kaji seethed.

The Martial art master calmed himself down and said.

"No…I haven't sir."

"_Good," _the voice said, "_I will want full report on the subject's improvement so far and if she will be ready for when the time comes."_

"Yes sir," Kaji sighed.

Then the line went dead.

Kaji put the phone back in his pocket, closing the lid as he did so. He glanced toward the school and thought back to Asuka.

_I have become attached, _he said, _I love her like the daughter I never had…_

Clenching his hand around the phone, he headed back toward his apartment.

**Yay, this chapter is over. sorry people. Can't put Shinji in the fic yet, got a special surprise as to how to enter him...so stay strong.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	9. The Challengers part 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait to update this fic. I had no idea how to continue it but i'm doing this right now. Hope you enjoy**

ROUND 9

The Challengers Part 2

The door of the Headmaster's office opened and Felicia entered the room. The Headmaster looked up at her, her brown eyes showing a little curiosity.

"Headmaster," Felicia said.

"Felicia Clearwater," the Headmaster greeted, "Good to see you again."

"I have come as acting Headmaster for my father," Felicia said, "He is deeply sorry for not being able to come himself."

"I'm quite sure you'll be able to fill up his post," the Headmaster said, "You have already graduated from Angel's Academy haven't you?"

"Last year I have," Felicia answered her, "It was quite sad to leave it behind…"

"You're going for the Evangelion?" the Headmaster asked.

"Evangelion eh," Felicia repeated, a thoughtful look crossing her face, "I'm not sure if this is for me. Claire is more appropriate for this task rather than me…the girl is a genius of her own level. I'm sure she will be the one chosen for it."

"You would have made a great choice yourself Felicia," the Headmaster said, smiling, "Don't sell yourself short."

Felicia gives her a nod of agreement, "I assume that you have chosen Evangelion yourself?"

The Headmaster leaned back on her chair.

"No," she admitted, "Evangelion wasn't me either."

Felicia's shock can be seen in her eyes.

"But…you are _one _of the Great Fives," she said, "_The strongest of all_."

The Headmaster let out a chuckle.

"For the last generation," she said, "this new generation got its own fair share of great players that could fill up the roles."

"Are you talking of Rei Ayanami? Felicia asked her.

"Rei could be one of the Great Fives in the future," the Headmaster said, "But she is not ready yet."

"What do you mean?" Felicia said, now confused, "She is the one leading Neon Genesis Academy. She is the strongest in all of the school."

"I know she is," the Headmaster told her with a shrug, "But she is not ready to become an Evangelion…if she can become one at all."

A silence followed her words, and the Headmaster returned her attention toward Felicia once more.

"But let's leave this aside…what are your Tournament's players?"

"We only have two participants," Felicia said, "One is Alicia Blake…an EVA leveled student all the way, the other is Rebecca Potter, a first year."

The Headmaster looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"A PILOT?"

Felicia shook her head.

"Rebecca is an anomaly if you want to call her that," she said, "The girl won a friendly Tournament we had with a neighboring school with only three months in training, and she had been trained by Claire herself."

"St. Éclair?" the Headmaster whispered, remembering the other blonde girl, "Interesting. I'm sure this Tournament will be exciting in itself."

Felicia simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Asuka stood was inside the Arena where she had been training with Hokari. She wanted to have some last minute training in as she dressed herself up in her fighting gears and made way for the open space.<p>

She took her stance, breathing deeply, and then she took off lancing furious kicks and punch at imaginary opponents. She didn't know the strength or the weakness of the Angel's Academy students and she wasn't going to be judging them by their looks after all, looks can be quite deceiving. She continued in her training, huffing as she continued her strikes before she stopped herself, an idea coming to her head.

_Could this really be the case?_ She thought, _to increase my speed even further than the week…_

Stopping in her training, she knew she only have one day till the Tournament begins…not a lot of time to do any training done but she will take it. Making her way toward the back room where Hikari had lead her to take the training weights. She opened the locker and pulled out the rubber bands looking weight, taking four of them.

She channeled her Ki into them, feeling the bands grow heavier in her hands before putting them on. She sudden addition of the weight made her sluggish at first but, she quickly got hold of them and considering Hikari is wearing these things every time that Asuka saw the girl, which makes her wonder why she is still wearing them. From what she had told her, the girl wasn't good enough to enter a Tournament thought she was still strong.

_Maybe I could ask her when I see her tomorrow, _she thought.

The girl continued on her training, her movement hindered by the additions of the weights but Asuka wasn't going to give up because of something as normal as weight. She wasn't using her Ki either just pure stamina in her movement.

_Using weight and not using Ki is a very difficult way to train but is effective, _Hikari's voice echoed from their week training, _This training will make your stamina grow and will also train your mind to not rely on your Ki too much. Most Ki-Users were defeated because of that simple notion. This is this training goal…use your physical energy to strengthen yourself…that way you are as skilled with your Ki as you are without._

Asuka smiled slightly. Hikari really was worthy of being an EVA…heck, the girl could have been an ANGEL for all she knew. Hikari is ANGEL material…

_If she was that fast…and she still lost to Rei Ayanami, _she thought to herself, _How fast is Rei anyway?_

The blue haired ANGEL once again was in Asuka's mind. For someone to be that strong seems to be almost cheating. The girl was too powerful to be a student here.

_From what Mayumi told me, she got to the ANGEL level after spending only one year here, _Asuka thought sending another spinning kick, _How do somebody get that strong…after only one year?_

Asuka send out a spinning punch…only for it to be caught by a hand.

The redhead turned her head toward her unexpected companion…finding herself staring in the twin crimson eyes of Rei Ayanami.

_Rei…, _she thought.

"It's already curfew," Rei said, letting go of her hand, "You must head back to your Dorm."

Asuka realized that her breath was coming in short gasp, and sweats were pouring down her face. The redhead glanced toward the clock that was hanging on the wall opposite of her, finding it around 10: 54 P.M.

She had been training for nearly three hours.

"I…I didn't realize…" she said, _Shit, I'm going to get detention again…_

Turning her attention to Rei she noticed that the girl was observing her, a blank look on her face.

"Since you're in the Tournament, I'll let you slide," she said.

Asuka was surprised at that.

"R…Really?" she said, "Thanks Ayanami-san."

Rei simply gave her a nod before abruptly turning around. Asuka stood there watching her go before shaking her head.

_She…is weird._

She headed off so that she can remove the clothing and take a shower.

* * *

><p>Rei headed off walking alone in the night. It was something that she had always enjoyed doing. Walking by herself around the empty and lifeless school grounds, she felt somewhat at peace with herself. She often found herself thinking back of home before she came to the Academy.<p>

"You're here again huh," Kaworu's voice told her.

Rei glanced at the boy, a small almost unnoticeable grin on her face.

"You always seems to know where to find me don't you Kaworu?" she said.

"Nah, you're just predictable," Kaworu told her, smiling.

Rei leaned against the wall as Kaworu jumped on top of it, before taking a seat.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Lot of things," Rei answered him, "Mostly of home."

"Home huh?" Kaworu said, a soft smile on his lips, "You haven't going home since last year have you?"

Rei sighed.

"All that's left there is an empty house," she said.

Kaworu looked at her.

"No one's ever come home," she said softly, "It makes me wonder if we are still a family."

Kaworu sighed.

"It's not your fault Rei," he said, "You still love your brother don't you? That's got to count for something right?"

Rei looked up at him, a smile on her face, "Right."

_She is wearing that mask again, _Kaworu thought looking at the girl, _that false smile._

Then Rei glanced toward the Arena's direction, making him look also and with a raised eyebrow she noticed a girl walking out of it and with the long red hair, he didn't have to think long about who it was.

"Say, isn't it curfew?" he asked.

"I let her slide," Rei said, straightening up from the wall.

_That's shocking, _Kaworu thought, _you're usually so uptight about rules?_

"What's the occasion?" he asked, looking down at Rei, a grin on his face, "You're usually serious about rules."

"She was training," Rei said, "And considering the Tournament coming up, she is serious about what she had told me in the Council Room."

Kaworu remembered the girl's acclamation.

"_I never back down from a challenge Ayanami-san, I will win the Tournament and show you all what respect is all about."_

"You really think she can win the Tournament?" he asked Rei.

"No," Rei said bluntly, starting to walk off.

Kaworu sweat dropped at it.

"But I can respect her dedication at what she believes in," Rei continued, "She got the qualities that will require someone to become an ANGEL."

Kaworu looked at the girl that was walking off from him and he turned to glance toward where the PILOT's dorm is.

"Asuka Langley Soryu eh," he said, "You are much more than I thought. I will expect great things from you in the Tournament."

* * *

><p>The next day, Asuka met Hikari again, and the first thing that came out of her mouth was…<p>

"How come you aren't an ANGEL?"

Hikari blinked.

"Where did_ that_ came from?"

"Hikari, you're possibly stronger than half of the school," Asuka told her, "You should be an ANGEL."

"Didn't we have this conversation already?" Hikari told her, sighing.

Asuka nodded.

"But I don't think you told me the entire truth of why you're still an EVA?"

Hikari stared at the girl.

_Something…is seriously strange about this girl, _she thought, _First she act headstrong and rushed into battle without any second thought…but now, she is totally different._

"Who are you and what have you done with Asuka?" she asked.

"It's me," Asuka told her, "I just have been thinking about a lot of stuff lately. With the Tournament starting tomorrow…"

"You have trained well Asuka," Hikari told her, "You're probably stronger than you were two weeks before. What are you worrying about?"

Asuka sighed.

"I'm not worried," she said, "I just don't have a good feeling about the Tournament."

Now this was Hikari's turn to be surprised.

"Not a good feeling?" she said, "What? You expect something terrible to happen?"

"Of course I don't," Asuka snapped at her, "What makes you think that?"

"Hey, you were the one acting all worried?" Hikari told her, pointing a finger at the redhead.

"Now, what could have caused such argument to take place?" a soft voice asked.

It was one of the Angel's Academy girls. Her emerald green eyes were taking them in, with a soft smile on her lips. Asuka had to blink a few times for this girl looked inhumanly beautiful.

"Who…who are you?" Asuka asked.

"My name is Claire St. Éclair," the girl said, bowing her head slightly, "Alicia bragged about it last night and I have come myself to see if she was right…and I see that she is."

"You simply come to meet me because of my mother huh," Asuka told her, annoyed.

"No, I was just confirming my suspicions," Claire said, "Good day to you…and good luck in the Tournament tomorrow Soryu-san."

With that the foreign girl walked away, her long blond hair dancing as she did so, drawing admiring looks from both boys and girls.

"W…What was that about?" Asuka asked.

Hikari simply shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Mari Makimani stood alone as she holds her phone in her ear.<p>

"Hey, it's me," she said, "I've got a spot for you at the Tournament tomorrow. Think you can make it."

The voice on the other line chuckled.

"_You know I'll never past the occasion to fight," _the voice said, "_Thought, I'm curious as to why you want me to enter _this _one."_

Mari smiled darkly.

"There is a PILOT entering," she said, "I want you to break her."

"_Now I'm curious as to why you would want her dead?"_

"Hey, accidents happen?" Mari said, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm sure you'll have quite a fun time fighting against her…after all, she is quite legendary, being the daughter of the Red Devil."

A slight gasp escaped from the voice.

"_You mean…"_

"Yes," Mari said, "Now are you interested?"

"_I'll enjoy breaking her," _the voice said, "_You have given me…a very beautiful gift, Makimani. I will not disappoint you."_

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mari said before hanging up.

The girl pulled up her glasses as a dark smirk worked on her face.

_You'll pay for disrespecting me Asuka, _she thought, _You'll pay…with your death._

**A dangerous plot to end Asuka's life? Mari plan a sinister goal, all the while the Tournament loom closer.**

**AN: Hey guys, the Tournament begins next chapter okay. i think i have put it off long enough.**

**Thanks again for all the support. **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. The Tournament Begins

**The Tournament finally begins...but the fighting is next chapter, this is just the build up...you'll see what i mean.**

**ENJOY and review, please**

Round 10

The Tournament Begins…

The sky was clear for the entire morning, but no one could deny the excitement that was in the air. It could be seen in the face of the students of Neon Genesis Academy as they headed toward the large Arena that was behind the PILOTs dorm.

The Arena looked wildly different than it usual form. The top side was open, similar to a soccer field as hundreds of students headed toward it, and even had a few adults here and there, talking in between themselves about the Tournament that was about to take place. There was a large screen on top of the Arena that was connected to the camera around the place as they filmed everything that was taking place.

On the other side of the school, Asuka was eating breakfast with Hikari. The redhead was strangely quiet as she ate her breakfast, and Hikari was watching her suspiciously.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"You," Hikari told her, "You've been strangely quiet since this morning."

"Just thinking about the Tournament," Asuka told her, as she leaned back, "We haven't got as many opponents."

"Well, be grateful you haven't," Hikari told her, "The more opponents we get…the tougher the battles."

"Hey, it's not like the people that I will be facing are pushovers either," Asuka said to her.

Hikari smirked.

"I see you're not underestimating your opponent," she said, "That's a good way to go into battle. What's changed?"

"Well, my first two fights since I've arrived here, both of my opponents were stronger than me," Asuka told her, "And I will have to be careful on how I use my Ki. I wouldn't want to lose control again."

Hikari blinked at that.

"Lose control again," The EVA girl repeated, "Asuka…"

The redhead suddenly seated up.

"Well, I best be off," she said, smiling at the EVA, "thanks again for the training you've given me. I'm going to make you proud out there. I promise."

Before Hikari could say anything else, the redhead had headed off.

Asuka walked out of the room, both of her hands into her pockets. She is really thinking about the completion thought she had no idea what the Angel's Academy students are capable of.

_But that doesn't mean I'll give up, _she thought a small smile crossing her lips, _Those Student Council are the reason I'm in this Tournament in the first place…maybe that way, I can test my skill against some real opponents._

"Aren't you looking smug Soryu," a voice said a familiar voice.

Asuka turned toward the voice. There dressed in jeans with a blue jacket on was the first girl that ever challenged her into a fight.

"_Mayumi_," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I know the Tournament is taking place in the Academy this year," Mayumi said, shaking her head, "I wasn't about to miss it."

"You've already entered into a school?" Asuka asked.

Mayumi shook her head.

"Nah, not yet," the girl said, "it take some times before I join another school, considering I left this one nearly a week ago."

Asuka nodded and at that moment, a voice was speaking through a microphone as it echoed across the school ground.

"_All Tournament participants please head to the Arena at this moment at this time. I repeat all Tournament participants, head to the Arena at this time."_

Asuka's grin grew when she heard this.

"Well, best be off," she said, "I've got a Tournament to prepare for."

Mayumi turned to look at her shocked.

"You…_You're in the Tournament?"_

"Yeah," Asuka said, "Thanks the Council for that. More like Mari…"

Mayumi's eyes narrowed.

"Mari Makimani?" she said, "a long dark haired girl with glasses…snotty attitude."

"Yeah that's her," Asuka said, shaking her head, "She might be the reason I'm in this Tournament but I got at least thank her…at least, I got stronger."

Asuka flashed her smile and said, "Prepare to be wowed Mayumi…you're going to see a new and improved Asuka on the field."

With that last, the redhead took off into a run heading for the Arena.

Mayumi stood there watching her go, a frown on her face.

_Why would Mari want her in the Tournament? What is that witch planning?_

* * *

><p>The Headmaster of Neon Genesis Academy was seating on her large chair, overlooking the entire Arena. Around her was the ANGELs who were all seating down beside her, all of them observing the crowds of people that were arriving.<p>

"So it begins," she whispered.

"Headmaster," a voice said.

She turned toward it, and stood up to great the new arrival. He was man dressed in a military outfit, his graying hair styled with a kindly smile on his face.

"Fuyutsuki-san," she said, "What brings a man of GERHIN here?"

"It's the business I'm afraid," the man, Fuyutsuki said, "as you are well aware."

"I'm sure of it," the Headmaster said, smiling, "But it is nice to see you again sensei."

The man laughed heartily.

"I haven't been your sensei for a long time Headmaster-san," he said, "you are already a master in your art…you hardly need a sensei to teach you anything anymore."

"Please, drop the formality sensei," the Headmaster said, "After all, we are friends aren't we?"

"If you wish it, Yui-san," Fuyutsuki said, with a nod.

The Headmaster, Yui, seated back down on her chair as Fuyutsuki had taken the empty seat that was beside her.

"If you're here, that would mean_ he_ isn't coming?"

"No," Fuyutsuki said, "work seems to have taken over him."

"I'm sure," she said, "I hope you enjoy the Tournament…I'm sure you'll find potential Evangelion in our fighters."

"And we will," Fuyutsuki told her, "I assure you."

* * *

><p>In a room from within the Arena, Asuka was with the other fighters. She recognized Alicia Blake talking to another girl with purple hair, which makes her furrow her brows slightly. The other person in the room was leaning against the wall, their eyes closed with their hoods up. It would seem that only she will be entering for the Academy which was odd. She had expected at least another couple of fighters from the school.<p>

Then a man entered the room. It was the same man, Asuka noted, that had lead them to the Entrance Exams. He was dressed in the same suit as Asuka had last saw him, as he pulled up his glasses.

"Gather around everyone," he said, "Since they aren't many of you participating, we have already chosen the fighter you are going to go against. So have a quick look at this list before the fighting began to know whom you are going against."

He showed a list of name and Asuka read it.

**Alicia Blake VS Natsuki Yoroi**

**Asuka L. Soryu VS Rebecca Potter**

**Winner of Round One VS Winner of Round Two for Final Round**

_Rebecca Potter, _Asuka thought, reading the name, _W... who is she?_

Then, she saw that the purple haired girl, reading the thing and turning her eyes toward her, measuring her with her eyes.

_Guess that's answer the question, _Asuka thought, looking at her.

"Natsuki Yoroi?" Alicia said, "What school are you representing?"

The girl that was leaning on the wall opened her eyes which were an icy black, seemed to pierce through the girl like a knife, and Asuka felt a slight shudder.

_W…Who the hell is she? _

"Fuji," the girl said, straightening up.

"Never heard of it," Alicia said.

Natsuki snorted.

"Never will," she said, she said walking off.

"That _bitch_," Alicia growled, "I'm going to take her down."

"You better be careful Alicia," Asuka told her.

"Huh?"

"That girl…got a killer instinct," Asuka whispered to her, "Don't underestimate her."

Alicia let out a smirk.

"She better not underestimate _me," _she said.

"Get dressed for battle," the guy said, "You have ten minutes."

Asuka changed her outfit taking the Academy fighting outfit and then she took notice of the bands she was wearing in her arms, the weight bands.

_Wow, I almost forgot that they were here, _she thought, _hard to believe these things weight forty pounds each… could this mean I have gotten faster than last week?_

A smirk crossed her face.

_I wonder…_

* * *

><p>Rei was watching around the Tournament place looking bored. She hardly wanted to stay here, but she was curious to see Asuka's progress. She knew the girl had some training with Hikari and she had seen the weight the redhead was wearing.<p>

_Hikari put her through the same training she went through, _the ANGEL thought to herself a slight smile on her lips, _I wonder if she will be faster than during the Entrance Exam?_

"Such a nice day isn't it?"

Rei turned toward the voice, surprise in her eyes.

"Mari? What are you doing here?" she asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in the Tournament?"

"Rei please," Mari said, seating down, "This Tournament will hardly be a challenge to us ANGEL, so it will be a waste of time."

Rei's eyes narrowed.

_Then…then why did you enter your name down for a spot…and withdrew at the last minute, _she thought narrowing her eyes, _what are you up to?_

* * *

><p>Asuka and the others entered the Arena and the cheers started as all the camera focuses on the four fighters. They all approached until they were standing in the middle of the Arena as the clapping intensified.<p>

_Wow…this is cool, _she thought looking around.

Then a woman dressed with a long coat stood up, and the clapping died out.

"Welcome everyone," the woman said, "To the Inter-School Tournament. To present the four fighters that will be fighting today, I will hand over the attention to our one and only Chiffon, if you may."

The man in the suit that was in front of them suddenly started talking as his voice carried across the Arena.

"Thank you Headmaster," he said, "To begin with the Angel's Academy students. We have Alicia Blake and Rebecca Potter, both fighters unto the EVA level with Rebecca a Tournament Champion."

They were few cheers for them, and Asuka took sight of the blonde that had spoken to her yesterday.

"We also have Natsuki Yoroi, level EVA, a student from Fuji Institute," Chiffon continued, earning a few cheers, "And the last, from our own Neon Genesis Academy, we have Asuka L. Soryu, a PILOT."

That last one earned a few laughs across the field as Asuka tightened her fist in anger, but a grin crossed her face.

_That's right, laugh, laugh all you want. I'll show you guys a real surprise._

"Now, first round will begin with Alicia Blake from Angel Academy and Natsuki Yoroi, from Fuji Institute," Chiffon continued, "Now the names I have called stay and the others to the waiting area."

Asuka and Rebecca walked off, leaving the two standing there. She glanced back toward the two, frowning slightly.

"All right you two," Chiffon said, "These are the rules…you fight till the other yields, and no killing involved. We don't want to turn this into a bloodbath… and you will be disqualified if you don't follow those orders…or if I'm forced to intervene. Are we clear on this?"

Both girls nodded.

* * *

><p>"Natsuki Yoroi?" Rei murmured, "Where have I heard this name before?"<p>

Rei pondered this slightly, for she was sure she had come across that name somewhere before…but _where_?

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow at the name.

_Natsuki Yoroi… how did you find a spot in this Tournament?_

* * *

><p>Claire St. Éclair blinked slightly as the fighters were taking their stances, her green eyes darkening a little.<p>

"Something the matter," Felicia asked.

"Don't you recognize her Felicia," Claire said, her voice low, "That girl Alicia is going to fight."

Felicia glanced at the Arena, before blinking and suddenly seating up.

"W…What the hell is _she _doing here?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Claire said, "It seems like someone was able to save her a spot."

"B…But who the hell, in their right minds who let that _monster_ in?" Felicia said.

A grim grin crossed Claire's face, "Who indeed?"

* * *

><p>Mayumi stared at the girls down on the Arena floor.<p>

_What the hell? This is her…what is she doing here? Don't tell me…_

The ex-EVA turned her gaze toward where the ANGELs were seating at…her eyes finding Mari's pleased face.

_Don't tell me she _planned_ this?_ She thought in her head, _She planned to bring that girl in this Tournament….but for what reason?_

Then Chiffon's voice cut through the air.

"_BEGINS_,"

**Next time, Alica VS Natsuki Yoroi. What dark secrets lay in Natsuki's past to have such reaction?**

**All i can say is that something dangerous has stepped into the game...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	11. Monster

**Hey guys this is the chapter of the fight between Natsuki Yoroi and Alicia Blake. Hope you enjoy and review...**

Round 11

Monster

The crowds started to cheers as the two fighters set themselves to fight. Alicia could feel excitement running through her as she looked at her opponent. The girl was the only one participating in her school and she wanted to give her a proper kick ass, acting all high and mighty earlier in the locker room.

"I can say you bit off more than you could chew Natsuki Yoroi," she said.

The girl hardly smiled as she closed her eyes.

"You aren't my target," she said.

Alicia blinked. _Target? What is she talking about?_

"You are in the way," Natsuki continued her voice holding no emotion; "The only option left for you…_is death."_

Natsuki opened her eyes, making Alicia drew a sharp breath.

_T…those eyes…_she thought.

* * *

><p>Claire St. Éclair narrowed her green eyes watching the screen of the camera that was filming the Arena. She saw the one that was fixed upon Natsuki, seeing her eyes.<p>

"She can use those eyes in combat?" she murmured.

"It would seem that way," Felicia said, "I still don't approve as to why Yui-sama hadn't stop the fight."

"It's because she can't," St. Éclair told her, "Even if she wanted to. She has no legal reason, after all, Natsuki entered under the name of her own school. Her reputation doesn't matter at this point…all she have to do is watch."

* * *

><p>Asuka was looking toward where the fight was about to take place, a light confusion running through her mind.<p>

_What's up with those eyes? _She thought, _Is this one of the forbidden skill that Kaji had spoken of?_

Asuka knew they were a lot of things that Kaji didn't want to teach her, and seeing those eyes that Natsuki had showed to the world, she concluded that this must be one of them.

_I can see why it should be forbidden, the precise amount of Ki to circulate to something as fragile as an eyeball will take an incredible amount of control and training. A small mistake could lead to disastrous result such as blindness and eye problem._

She tightened her fist slightly.

_Just who is this girl?_

* * *

><p>Rei was staring down at the fighter, her red eyes focusing upon Natsuki.<p>

_To be able to control them at such a skillful level, _she thought, _no mere EVA can be able of such feat. She has to be an ANGEL at least…Guess to rumors about you weren't just rumors Natsuki Yoroi…they were all truth. To think…there is one out there that can rival to my own level…_

Kaworu glanced at the girl beside him.

_Rei is already analyzing the fighters, _he thought, _measuring them to her skill level. I can say this girl Natsuki had drawn her attention. This is exciting._

* * *

><p><em>You can use Ki eyes, <em>Alicia thought, taking her stance, _I heard that there is a girl out there that can use Ki eyes in combat…could you be her…well, one way to find out._

Using her Ki to power her body, Alicia charged forward.

"_Let's see what you're made of Natsuki Yoroi_," she said.

Natsuki eyes, which were bright gold, followed the girl's movement as she tensed slightly. Alicia came flying forward with a kick, which Natsuki suddenly dropped on the ground to avoid it.

_She's fast, _Alicia thought, _but not fast enough._

She landed back down on a crouch before continuing to spin throwing her other legs toward Natsuki who blocked it with her arms which were in an X fashion. Grunting, Alicia changed tactics and started to attacks using her fists, all of them either dodged or blocked making the girl angry.

_How is she blocking all my attacks?_

Natsuki hardly spoke at all, her gold eyes staring at her with no emotion at all. Alicia tightened her fist, summoning her Ki to make her body even faster as the energy burned bright blue around her.

_Let's up the dosage a bit, _she thought, _See how she like it._

She moved now, even faster than before, leaving after images behind her.

* * *

><p>"Alicia already using <em>that<em>," Felicia said, from where she sat, "This girl must have gotten under her skin."

"It's useless," St. Éclair said, shaking her head.

Felicia turned toward her, her eyes showing surprise.

"W…what? What do you mean?"

"From the start of this fight…_Alicia was going to lose," _St. Éclair said, "Just watch. You'll see what I mean."

* * *

><p>From where she was standing, Asuka was taken aback at the level of skill that was being displayed.<p>

_Wow, she is going so fast that she's everywhere at once, _the redhead thought, _I never thought that was possible._

* * *

><p>The entire world around Alicia was a blur of color. It was hard to see what she was supposed to look for but for Alicia she can see everything around her, looking at Natsuki through different angles of the field. The other girl stood there, her gold eyes going left and right as if to locate her.<p>

_Don't even try, _Alicia thought, _No one can tell which is the real me…everyone I fought against…except Hikari could match my speed. You on the other hands only have to rely on your Ki eyes…which are completely useless at the moment. Now this is my time to shine._

She suddenly changed direction heading straight for Natsuki's back as her fist charged up with a powerful punch to finish the fight in only one punch, and she launched it forward…

_GOT…_

Before she could finish her thought, something slammed straight into her face, darkening her vision, and she can feel blood busting out of her lips as her body sailed through the air before landing down on the ground, her jaw pounding with pain.

She groaned from where she lay.

_H…How did she…_

Alicia got herself up, glancing toward Natsuki who had her body in a crouch on the ground as if she had just landed her feet down. Then the girl straightened up, turning toward her, her gold eyes looking straight at her.

"Is that all you've got?" Natsuki said, calmly.

* * *

><p>Asuka's eyes widened.<p>

_H…How did she…how was she able to see her long enough to counter?_

* * *

><p>"She might rival you in speed Rei," Kaworu said, looking at the fight so far.<p>

"I know," Rei answered, "But what I don't understand is why she entered this Tournament? I wasn't aware that Fuji would have sent someone to compete…"

She trailed off.

_Hang on…Mari left her post empty since she was about to participate also…and she had withdraw at the last minute, _she thought, _then this girl came out of nowhere taking the place. This is too close to be coincidence…_

She glanced sideway, not turning her head, at the ANGEL beside her who was looking at the fight as if she was enjoying her favorite TV show.

_Just what are you up to Mari?_

* * *

><p>Alicia stood back up, rubbing her jaw.<p>

"Now, I'm going to show you some real speed," Natsuki said, tensing her legs.

Then she took off forward, heading straight toward Alicia her body turning into a blur of movement as the latter raised her hands into a defensive position, when Natsuki jumped into the air, spinning as she did so, and come back down…leg first heading straight for Alicia's defenses her KI powering up her entire body…

_Shit, got to dodge, _Alicia thought side stepping the attack, which landed where she was standing on, half a second later, creating a crater on the ground.

Natsuki charged forward again, now both of her hands had swirling Ki in them as she launched both of the Ki blast toward Alicia's unprotected front… which slammed into the girl's stomach.

"**KI PALM EXPLOSION,"**

Alicia yelled out as she was caught in the blast which singed her clothes, ripping them in some places as she was send flying backward landing back down into the ground, her body sporting some scratches and bruises.

* * *

><p>"She was completely <em>played<em>," Rei said.

Kaworu turned toward her.

"What do you mean?"

"That last attack from the air was a _ruse_," Rei explained, "A clever ruse used to get in close to the other fighter. She forced Alicia to go defensive by attacking and forcing her to switch tactics _again_ as she landed…knowing that they will be a _five second interval_ between the body to react to the message send by the brain...she used that interval in which Alicia was completely vulnerable to attack."

"That girl must be thinking three if not four step ahead of her opponent," Kaworu said.

Mari who had overhead Rei's explanation smirked slightly.

_As expected of you Rei to see this little ruse, _she thought, _but what you didn't know is that Natsuki is simply playing with Alicia…not taking her seriously at all, after all, she isn't the _target.

* * *

><p>Alicia stood back up, coughing as her stomach throbbed horribly. She was used to be hit by Ki blast…but not at such close range which made the attack all the more painful. She glanced toward Natsuki who was once again standing in a stance waiting for her to come at her.<p>

_I…I have underestimate her, _she thought, _I've let my pride get the better of me and underestimate her…but I'm not out of this fight yet._

"Withdraw while you can," Natsuki told her, "That way I won't be forced to kill you."

"This was nothing," Alicia told her smirking, "I can get knocked around all day and still come at you."

Natsuki narrowed her gold eyes slightly.

"Proctor," she said, drawing Chiffon's attention.

"What is it?"

"I have given her the choice to withdraw but she wants to fight," Natsuki said, "I won't be responsible if she die during this battle."

Chiffon narrowed his eyes behind his glasses.

"Remember the rules set at the beginning of the fight…or do you want to be _disqualified_?"

Natsuki outright glared at him.

"Fine," she said, "Then, I will break every bone in her body."

With that she launched forward toward Alicia who charged forward also. The two met in the middle of the Arena as they both launched their attacks. Alicia was about to launch a punch when one landed in her face, sending her backward.

Gritting her teeth, Alicia launched a kick which was blocked by Natsuki's arm.

_Damn it…more, _she thought.

Her Ki flared around her as she disappeared from the spot she was in. Natsuki spun on the spot her hand catching the incoming punch from behind.

_DAMN IT, MOOOORE, _Alicia screamed within her mind, her Ki flaring even stronger.

Growing frustrated and angry, Alicia flared all of her Ki through her entire body making her skin change color from normal pink to blood red as all her veins appeared like snakes on her body, but before she could even more a hand took hold of her throat, chocking the girl.

A _Ki powered hand._

Then Natsuki slammed her down on the ground, creating a crater there as the entire crowd got to their feet wanting to see as gasps ran through the crowd.

_Alicia, _St. Éclair thought.

"She…she really lost," Felicia said, not able to keep shock out of her voice, "H…How did you know Claire?"

"Simple,_ those eyes_," St. Éclair said.

Felicia glanced down toward the Arena where Natsuki was standing up, leaving Alicia down in the crater, the gold Ki eyes shining.

"She got most control over those eyes than anyone I've ever seen," St. Éclair continued, "She is a deadly opponent…to anyone here."

_Natsuki Yoroi, _Felicia thought, _she truly is fearsome._

* * *

><p><em>I had a feeling about this girl since the locker room<em>, Asuka thought, _but she really is strong…but how could she have won? Alicia really was the fastest…how did she lose?_

Asuka was so confused and angry. She didn't understand how that girl, Alicia could have lost. Could this girl, Natsuki Yoroi, really be that strong?

Then Asuka saw Natsuki turned her head into where her and Rebecca were, the golden eyes finding her. The redhead feels her heart skip a beat. She recognizes the look in Natsuki's eyes. It was the same look she had gotten from Mayumi when the girl had challenged her into a fight, and those eyes were giving her the same challenge, and she could read them quite clearly.

_You're next._

_Damn it, _she thought, then she took sight of something moving from the crater, _what the…_

* * *

><p>Natsuki heard the rocks moving behind her coming from the crater as she turned her now black eyes toward Alicia who was standing up, her body covered with cuts, and her limbs were shaking slightly in the effort of standing up.<p>

"I…am…not…_done_ yet..," she gasped, her neck an angry red, "I…_refuse_ to lose…to…_you_."

"You really should have stayed down," Natsuki said putting making her hand flat against her skin.

"I won't lose," Alicia said, huffing, "I…won't."

"_Yes, you will."_

Then she charged forward her hand powering up with Ki heading straight toward Alicia.

_S…She is attacking her, _Chiffon thought, a shocked look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"That move," Felicia said, standing a little from her chair, "She…she is going for the kill Claire…"<p>

She stopped, noticing the empty seat beside her.

_What the…_

* * *

><p>Natsuki ran straight for the girl in front of her a bloodthirsty grin in her face. Her Ki was powering up into her hand…strong enough that she will ran through Alicia like a knife through butter.<p>

_She was fun was it lasted, _she thought before trusting her hand forward.

The hand headed straight for the other girl's chest…that is until she was stopped by a palm.

_Who…_

One second, she was about to stab Alicia with her Ki powered hand, the next someone was standing right in front of her, blocking the attack with her palm. Natsuki looked at the person seeing who it was.

"_You_," she said.

"Killing is prohibited in this Tournament, _Yoroi_," Claire St. Éclair said her voice like an icy wind.

_She blocked me...with only her palm, _Natsuki thought.

"Get…out of this…Claire," Alicia said, "This…isn't your fight."

"_You're_ in no condition to continue this fight," St. Éclair snapped at the girl behind her, "You let your anger blind and cloud your judgment, so _shut up_ and head for the Hospital Wing."

Natsuki brought her hand down as St. Éclair did also. Then Natsuki turned around and started walking.

"You disobeyed the rules Yoroi?" Chiffon growled.

"She didn't yield, and she still wanted to continue to fight," Natsuki told him coldly as she passed him, "What part of the rules did I break?"

"You were about to kill her?" Chiffon said as the girl continued to walk away.

"She is not dead is she?" Natsuki said without turning around, "Before you accuse me of anything, _get your facts straight_."

The group watched her walk away, a total silence set all over the Arena.

**Natsuki's actions silenced the crowd. there is only one thing left to say...that girl is deadly.**

**AN: Okay, i've read in some reviews that everyone is asking me 'Where is Shinji?'. As much as i like the character himself, this isn't based on him. if you want Shinji just watch the show, or if you want go read some _gunman_ fics after you reviewed for this fic, since all of his story are based on Shinji as main character. This is only a work of fiction that my mind has come up with and the main character is Asuka. This is her journey throught the Neon Genesis Academy. So i'm telling you guys this. Shinji _WILL _appear later in this story, but not now, so please stop asking about him. i like the character...i truly do, but this is not his story. in this, he is only a side character.**

**Thank you for your understanding.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. Result of Training

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fic. hope you enjoy it.**

Round 12

Result of Training

The Headmaster, Yui narrowed her eyes at Natsuki as the girl walked away from the group that was on the Arena floor.

_She is more skilled than I thought, _she thought.

She, then, turned toward Fuyutsuki.

"Well, do you think that Natsuki got what it takes to become an Evangelion?"

The man beside her frowned deeply.

"She got the skills," he said, "Could probably become one in a few years, but personally, I wouldn't chose her."

Yui raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Something about her, just feel different than the others," Fuyutsuki said, "and not in a good way."

Yui turned her attention back on Natsuki.

"You noticed it too," she murmured to herself.

"Even so, we have another match to watch isn't that right?" Fuyutsuki said, smiling a little as he read the screen that was overlooking the Arena as the two names flashed on the board.

**REBECCA POTTER (AA) VS ASUKA L. SORYU (NGA)**

* * *

><p>Asuka walked down toward the Arena, her red hair tied into a ponytail as her blue eyes shone with determination. This is it right there, the moment she was training for. Stepping into the large Arena she can hear the crowds murmuring as she walked down there.<p>

Across her, Rebecca was already there, her short purple hair dancing across her face which was set in a complete blank look.

_I don't really know much about her, _she thought, _I got to play it smart and find out her strengths and weaknesses. Thanks to Hikari I had developed my speed…thought the last two days I have spend wearing the weights could have helped._

She touched were the bands were, and she could hardly feel their weights anymore unlike two days ago. It was like her body adapted to it quicker than it did the first time she wore them during her week training with Hikari.

_Time to show them what I can truly do, _she thought smirking.

She approached where Rebecca and Chiffon were standing and came to a stop a couple of feet away from Rebecca.

"We have to two participants for the Second match of this Tournament," Chiffon said through the headset he was wearing and his voice echoed around the Arena, "Rebecca Potter, high EVA from Angel Academy and Asuka L. Soryu, a PILOT from Neon Genesis Academy."

"_A pilot for real?" _a voice said.

"_She'll lose for sure,"_ another said.

"_The Rebecca girl is so going to win this one," _a third said.

There were little laughter echoing across the Arena and Asuka tightened her fist in anger.

* * *

><p><em>They're laughing? <em>Hikari thought, looking around herself, _they already think she is going to lose just because she is a PILOT?_

She shook her head a little.

_They are so underestimating Asuka._

* * *

><p>Kaworu noticed Rei seating up a little straighter as the two fighters stood in the Arena and raised her eyebrows.<p>

"What's gotten into you?"

Rei didn't answer him as her red eyes focused themselves upon the Arena below.

_Show me Asuka, _she thought, _show me that mysterious power of yours._

* * *

><p>Kaji had seated himself within the crowds' right behind Mayumi who had no idea who he was. He was focused upon Asuka his eyes narrowing a little.<p>

_Now show me what you've learned Asuka, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Asuka looked at her opponent and said in the little English she knew.<p>

"_Let's have a good match." _

Rebecca's eyes widened slightly before a smirk crossed the girl's lips.

"_Of course, Ms. Soryu,"_

_Flashback_

"_The girl Asuka doesn't look like much," St. Éclair told her as the two seated on a bench beside each other, "But, you and I both knows looks aren't everything. She may be a PILOT only by ranks so don't underestimate her."_

_Rebecca looked at her and shook her head._

"_You worry too much Claire," she said, "I know not to underestimate my opponents."_

_St. Éclair looked at her with her emerald green eyes before let out a smile. She then took the smaller girl by the head, pulling Rebecca against her._

"_Well with you, I can't help but worry."_

_End of Flashback_

Rebecca took a deep breath and stared at the girl's across her.

_I will make you proud Claire, _she thought, _Just you watch._

"Alright let's get this match started, you both ready?"

The two girls nodded, taking their stance.

"_BEGINS_," Chiffon called before he stepped back.

Asuka tightened her fist and charged forward, launching a first kick toward Rebecca's head, as the girl dodged it by dropping low on the ground. Asuka continued on the offensive with many more fists and kicks flying but Rebecca was blocking them all thought something about the way Asuka was fighting was curious to her, something was amiss on how the girl was fighting.

_What is it that I am missing? _Rebecca thought.

She blocked another kick, looking at the redhead confused at the smirk Asuka was wearing.

_Why is she smiling?_

Then she became aware of what was missing in the girl's movement. She was so surprised that she almost got hit by another oncoming kick.

_S…she isn't using any Ki in her movement, _she said within her head, _but why…why isn't she using it? Is she unable to use Ki? Or is she underestimating me?_

Rebecca narrowed her eyes in anger as her Ki flared around her body then she launched herself moving at amazing speeds, making the smirk disappear from Asuka's face as she landed a fist right into the redhead stomach.

Then she spun around, kicking Asuka in the face making the redhead turn her head sideway and as she turned by the force of the kick, Rebecca gathered Ki in her arms before launching them toward Asuka.

"**Raging Blast: Five hundred fists."**

The hands started to move at a machine gun like speed as she slammed them into Asuka's body which was rising from the ground at the combo of movements in the chest and the last one launched itself toward Asuka's jaws making the redhead's head jump skyward as blood flew out of it. The crowds gasped at the attack as Asuka flew backward into the air before landing into the ground in a hip.

"_This match is as well finished," _Rebecca said.

* * *

><p>"Rebecca used that move against her?" Felicia said, raising her eyebrows, "She must have been ticked off about something. Thought, I still can't believe Claire teach it to her. It already uses a lot of stamina to even perform it and for her to use it this early in the fight…"<p>

She glanced toward Rebecca who was huffing slightly at the feat she just accomplished and her eyes turned toward Asuka who was on the floor.

"I expected more from the Red Devil's daughter," she said, shaking her head, "Guess names aren't everything."

* * *

><p>Hikari's eyes had widened seeing what had happened to Asuka.<p>

_Don't tell me she lost already, _she thought, _c'mon Asuka, what the hell are you doing?_

* * *

><p>"I doubt that this fight is over," Rei said.<p>

Kaworu glanced at her surprised.

"What makes you think that? The _five hundred fist_ technique would have shattered her chest plate if this was an Evangelion battle but the amount of pain she will be in will be enough to keep her down," he said.

"Kaworu is right you know Rei," Mari said, speaking for the first time since she arrived.

Rei turned her gaze toward Mari.

"You're underestimating Soryu Mari," she said, "I may not know her for a very long time but she doesn't strike me as someone who let something like that keep her down."

Mari frowned.

_Why are you supporting her Rei? _She thought, _she disrespected us and she even caused trouble for you, so why?_

Kaworu was also surprised at this answer.

_Rei, _he thought, _you…_

* * *

><p>Asuka's body was in pain but not as much as she would have thought it would. Thank god that she was able to get her Ki around her body in time.<p>

_Training with Kaji got it's perk, _she thought, _if I didn't put it up in time…_

She would have lost that much she was aware of. She then moved to a seating position, drawing surprised conversation and shock from the crowds that were watching the battle.

"_How is she still standing?"_

"_Is that girl really a PILOT?"_

"_She's faking it, no way someone could stand after this."_

Asuka smirked at Rebecca's shocked face.

"_Is that all you've got," _she said in English so that the girl can understand her.

* * *

><p>Kaji had his eyes wide seeing that Asuka was able to stand up at this. He was asking the same question that everyone was asking themselves when he noticed something about Asuka's torso and he notices the Ki that had been swirling there.<p>

_Don't tell me she used the _Body Armor_ technique, _he thought surprise in his voice, _But how will she be able to learn it. I've never teach it to her but I've used it all the time when I'm fighting against her in training…wait…don't tell me she picked it up from there._

A smirk crossed the man's face.

_She was always observing me when I'm doing it, and being the genius she is, she might have copied the way I'm doing it and done it on herself…but to be able to do it in the split second that it require her…she really is like her mother…_

A dark look crossed his face at this.

_Maybe a little too much likes her._

* * *

><p>Asuka put her hand toward her wrists and pulled out the weight bands she was wearing from them, and she pulled the one from her feet also.<p>

_I was saving this for later, _she thought, _but Rebecca is getting serious, so I'm going to get serious also._

She dropped them on the ground which both landed in a thud sound and then she took a stance, one stance that Rebecca recognized.

_She..she is fighting me with only in physical arts? _Rebecca thought.

* * *

><p><em>That stance…, <em>Rei thought.

_That's my…, _Hikari thought her eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Let's see who is faster," Asuka said out loud before charging forward.<p>

Her body became a blur of movement as she arrived in front of Rebecca who made to parry the oncoming attack…only for Asuka to disappear from where she was.

_What? _Rebecca thought.

"Over here," Asuka's voice said from _behind her._

Rebecca turned her head toward it, only for a fist to land right into her face sending her flying forward landing on the ground on her chest.

Asuka stood there, with her hands into her stance as she smirked.

"C'mon, is that all you've got?" she said.

Rebecca had stood back up, her Ki appearing around her body. Then the girl launched herself forward in great speed and Asuka charged forward also, and the two were locked into a full speed taijutsu match with fist and kick flying but neither of them could get under each other's guard.

_She…she is matching my speed, _Rebecca thought, _she is supposed to be a simple PILOT. How can a PILOT be so strong?_

Asuka was growing tired during the exchange of blows. She was already using a lot of stamina by just keeping this speed going, and she knew she would have to start using her own Ki soon, but she wanted to test how far she could go without using her Ki and only using her stamina.

_Probably not going to last any longer if I don't use any Ki but I must try it, _she thought.

Then the two girls stepped back from each other, both of them huffing with how much stamina they were using. Asuka can feel sweat pouring down her face, as she stared across to her opponent, Rebecca.

The girl across her was having different thoughts. She can't believe the girl was only a PILOT and was able to match her speed.

_She must be a prodigy similar to her mother, The Red Devil, _Rebecca thought, _but I will show her…it takes more than being a prodigy to be able to win a fight. If she can match my speed when I'm using my Ki…I'm going to have to unleash it full force, but Claire made me promise not to do it._

She closed her eyes, thinking about Claire, gritting her teeth a little. Claire had been against her using that technique in a fight…even if she was tempted she had to fight against using it.

_Sorry Claire, I'm going to have to break my promise, _she thought, _to make you proud of me…to make you…proud._

She pulled her arms into an X-like fashion in front of her face, making Asuka's eyes narrow in suspicions and in confusion.

_What is she doing?_

Then the air around Rebecca started to tremble with energy as her Ki started to spin within itself forming a large tornado of Ki as the very ground she was standing on had started to crack under the pressure.

* * *

><p>Felicia who was in the stand suddenly seated up seeing what Rebecca was about to do.<p>

_Wh…Why is she releasing it? _she thought, _I thought Claire forbids her to do it._

* * *

><p>From where she sat, Rei narrowed her eyes.<p>

_This girl is something else to be able to release the seven chakras, _she thought, _but…it's a forbidden technique…how is she able to use it. Claire, you were the only person I know that can use this technique, did you teach it to her?_

* * *

><p>From the Hospital wing, Claire St. Éclair was watching nurse Ritsuko take care of Alicia's sleeping form. She still can't believe that Natsuki Yoroi was able to enter the Tournament. Glancing at her hand…the same hand that blocked the strike from Natsuki, she could still feel the malevolent feeling that had been with the Ki strike. From the other girl's Ki, she knew that Natsuki would have killed Alicia if she hadn't stepped in.<p>

_But at least I would have to worry about Rebecca facing her, _she thought, _that is if Rebecca wins against Soryu…_

She was suddenly brought out of her thought by a familiar pressure…one that she knew very well since she could do the same. She was confused at first as to how she was feeling it, since only her and Rebecca could…

_Rebecca, _she thought panic, seeping into her system.

She ran straight out of the room, heading for the Arena, her eyes wide with disbelief.

_You promised me you wouldn't use it, _she thought, _why are you doing this now?_

* * *

><p>Asuka stared at the girl across her as the Ki powered down, until it was gone leaving Rebecca standing there, but point in her body like around her head was glowing purple, her forehead blue, her throat a pale blue and in a single line on her body the color green, yellow and red and around her tight two more were glowing marking seven glowing ball of power within her body.<p>

_W…What is that? _ The redhead thought.

"Try keeping up with me now, _Asuka L. Soryu_," Rebecca said, as her eyes gazed at the redhead across her.

**Rebecca use her trump card to turn the tide against Asuka.**

**What will Asuka do?**

**Find out next time.**

**AN: I've been meaning to say this since the people of Angel Academy first appeared. Those characters, Claire St. Eclair, Rebecca Potter, Alicia Blake and Felicia Springwater are all characters from a previous story that i have written called _Angel's Academy_. That story was more supernatural and Fantasy based not like this one. I decided to use them because i just love the characters i create. In _Angel's Academy _Rebecca was the main character. That's all i wanted to say.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	13. Berserker

**Here is the long awaited update of this chapter. enjoy**

Round 13

Berserker

Asuka stood against the girl, her eyes wide.

Rebecca was standing there, with all of the seven glowing colored balls within her body as she tensed her body. It didn't take a genius to know that the redhead was at a serious disadvantage at the moment.

_What the hell is that move? _The redhead thought.

Then Rebecca moved.

Asuka see the air tremble in front of her before something hard slammed against her chin snapping her head sideway as she flew backward in the air. Then the air around her trembled again as she was kicked from her back which sends her flying in the air.

_She…she is so fast…I couldn't even see her, _Asuka thought with one of her eyes closed from the pain.

Then she saw her.

Rebecca standing right into the air, her fist glowing with a green power as her eyes glared down at Asuka who was flying straight for her. Then she brought the hand down straight into Asuka's stomach, and the redhead feel as if her body had been split into two with the power that had been in the punch and feel blood splat out of her lips.

"**Chakra Release: Fist of Steel."**

Asuka was send flying back down unto the ground, crashing into a large crater, which raised a lot of smokes as the crowds murmured within themselves as they had witnessed the event that just took place.

* * *

><p>Kaji had half risen into his seat when he had seen this. His eyes wide and fear for Asuka's safety.<p>

_I hope she is alright? _He thought, _that power…it's not doubt about it. The Seven chakra release is not something a mere rookie should be aware of. This is an Evangelion move. Who could have taught it to her?_

The man turned his attention toward the crater.

_Let's just hope _that _doesn't happen and Asuka is simply knocked unconscious…it will be quite hard to calm her down if her Ki goes out of control…_

Kaji tightened his grip on his cell.

_Be alright Asuka, _he thought.

* * *

><p>"If that is all she got," Mari said, smirking, "She might as well start packing her bags."<p>

Kaworu glanced at her.

"You seem to be in a good mood for someone who chickened out at the last minutes," he said in a teasing tone.

Mari gives him a glare.

"It wouldn't have been fair to those EVA if an ANGEL such as me enter the Tournament," she said, "They wouldn't have stood a chance."

She glanced at the blue haired girl beside Kaworu giving her a mocking smirk.

"What's wrong Rei, you're pretty quiet?" she said.

Rei didn't even look at her or showed that she had heard for all of her attention where fixed upon the Arena below them.

_This is it, _she thought, _this is the moment to show us if you really won't back down from your promise Asuka. If I'm right, this wouldn't be the end of this fight._

A small smirk showed on the girl's lips.

* * *

><p>Hikari was mouth agape at this.<p>

_C'mon Asuka, don't you lose now, _she thought, _you said you were going to be a legend. This Tournament is where legends are born. So don't you dare give up. I've trained you and I know you're strong enough to take her down so don't disappoint me._

* * *

><p>Mayumi was looking toward the crater.<p>

_Why do I have a strange feeling of déjà vu here? _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Rebecca landed on the ground in a crouch as Chiffon approached the crater. He stood above it, looking down at the form lying there with both of her eyes, closed and blood all over the shirt she was wearing.<p>

He approached her, making her way to see if she was still alive, since they didn't want any death in this Tournament after all. He pressed two fingers against the side of her neck…

Then Asuka's hand took hold of his hand in a deathly grip, starling the man.

The blue eyes turned toward him, and give him the coldest look he ever seen in his life.

"_Don't you touch me," _she growled.

She then let go of his hand and stood back up removing dust from her clothes.

"_H…How can you still stand?" _Rebecca asked her voice carrying shock within it.

Asuka didn't answer her as her red Ki suddenly surged from within her body, a manic grin growing on the redhead's lips. The air trembled around her body as the red Ki started to encircle her body into a Cocoon of Ki, her red hair flying from the wave of power that was around her.

* * *

><p>The Headmaster, Yui seated up in shock at this. She recognizes this feeling, this power that was being used right now, but the thing was <em>how it was possible?<em>

"This girl is quite interesting," she heard Fuyutsuki said beside her, "For a PILOT that is."

But Yui couldn't answer him.

_This power is the same as Kyoko's. It even had the same feeling from back then, _she thought, _I know Asuka is her daughter but to have the identical type of Ki as her mother…this is impossible. No one in the world have the same Ki…so how is she doing it?_

* * *

><p>Yui wasn't the only one that was shocked with this power. Mari herself was taken aback with the power that was being used by the redhead.<p>

_What is that power? _She thought, _is it only Ki? There is no way a single person is able to manifest such strong level of Ki. This is…_

Kaworu looked at the Arena, not really thinking of anything but he was interested in the Power that Asuka possess. If that girl really is that powerful…she could become quite a fighter in the future.

Beside him, Rei's eyes widen slightly.

_It's the same mysterious power as before, _she thought frowning, _But it seems to be…stronger and more…violent than back then. Does Asuka have some kind of control over it? or is it a Berserker state?_

It was quite _rare _for Ki user to have a Berserker state, but it was not unheard of, and it was stranger that no one could really tell where the Berserker state came from or what caused it, but it was mostly said that is something that is passed down through families, but that's just one theory of the number of possibilities that could have caused the Berserker state.

_But the Red Devil never did have a Berserker state, _Rei thought thinking about Asuka's mother, _but she did grow immensely powerful in a short period of time, which was what caused her to become an ANGEL and Student Council President. Could she have somehow…_

Rei didn't even think it was possible…but she can't ignore the idea that it _was _possible.

* * *

><p>Mayumi's mouth hangs open at this.<p>

_It's that power, _she thought, _the same power that she pulled out during our little face to face. Back then, Ayanami-sempai had been able to stop her with only a single knock out move…but this time, I don't know why, it would seems that it is more violent…_

* * *

><p>Hikari stared at Asuka's powerful form.<p>

_This feeling…is exactly like that time…., _she thought, looking away from the fight.

In her head, she got a memory of herself facing Rei in a fight all of her weight's off.

_Asuka, don't make a decision you might regret later, _she thought.

* * *

><p>The redhead looked straight at Rebecca that was standing across her as her hands started to swell with bright red Ki forming ball of power in her hands…<p>

_She's generating Ki Waves, _Rebecca thought, _but she is just wasting her Ki, I will be able to dodge this._

Asuka then threw one of the Ki ball at her as the thing flew toward where Rebecca was standing and using her speed Rebecca easily dodged it and to her surprise the ball switched direction in midair and turned toward her.

_What? How is this possible? _

The red ball heads straight for her back at great speeds and Rebecca had been able to dodge it again by jumping over it, and she glanced toward Asuka who was simply standing there, one of her hands holding another red ball of Ki while the other hand up right in front of her face…

_Don't tell me she is controlling them, _Rebecca thought; _this level of skill is not PILOT. There is no way that girl is a simple PILOT._

She then decided to attack Asuka head on for she was the one controlling the ball of Ki that was coming at her. Acting on those thoughts, Rebecca charged forward moving at her incredible speed as the air moved around her, considering how fast she was moving.

Asuka must have noticed her sudden change of attack for she used the red ball of Ki she was holding as she slammed it down on the ground, creating dust all around her.

_She's masking her movement, _Rebecca thought.

Then a red flash blinded the girl for at least a split second causing her to block her face with her hand, and that was all Asuka needed as she launched a punch into Rebecca's stomach, making the girl gasp in pain and she launched an uppercut right after that sending the girl's head upward.

Then Asuka took hold of Rebecca's foot, and then with a yell she turned the around as she slammed Rebecca down on the ground. The manic grin growing feral, Asuka raised both of her hands toward the air concentrating her Ki as the red ball started to grow in size.

* * *

><p><em>This technique, <em>Yui thought, _there is _no way_ Asuka could have know this. Kyoko and I were the only one aware of its existence since she had never used it in battle before, so how did she know of it?_

* * *

><p>"<strong>World Explosion," <strong>Asuka yelled as she slammed the large ball downward.

Red light blinded the crowds as the explosion shook the very earth beneath the redhead's feet as the blast crashed down against Rebecca on the ground, dust rising everywhere. When it dissipated, Asuka was standing straight up, holding Rebecca by the hem of her shirt as the girl's head rolled backward, completely knocked out.

Then with her free hand, Asuka started to gather another Ki Wave as a red ball appeared there, pulsing with power…

* * *

><p><em>Is she going to…, <em>Rei thought, her eyes widening remembering that the last time this had happened Mayumi was about to be killed.

* * *

><p>"Winner of this fight, is Asuka," Chiffon announced to the crowd.<p>

Asuka blinked at this as her Ki powered down and released Rebecca whom had fallen back down on the ground. She stared at the girl, her blue eyes looking down at the girl in shock before stepping back as she looked at her hands.

_W…What was I about to do? _She thought.

She can hear soft clapping all around the Arena as she looked up toward them and then she quickly turned around heading off toward where the competitor were sent.

The Headmaster, Yui stood up.

"We will be taking a twenty minutes break before we start with the Final match of Natsuki Yoroi Vs Asuka L. Soryu," she said, speaking in a clear voice, "Thank you."

She sat back down on her seat sighing.

_How Asuka did knew of that technique, _she thought.

"That was an interesting match," Fuyutsuki said from beside her, "I never would have thought that Miss Soryu would have won with the odds that were stacked against her."

"Me neither," Yui told him, "But she got a long road ahead of her."

"I think…she might make a good Evangelion too," Fuyutsuki said.

"I don't think that this would be a good idea," Yui said.

That drew a surprised look from the man.

"And why would you oppose it?"

Yui stayed silent as she thought back to the technique Asuka just used.

"Just a gut feeling I'm having right now," she said softly, "and not a good one either."

Fuyutsuki nodded.

"She reminds me of her mother," He said, "If I didn't know better, I would have thought Kyoko was the one fighting down here."

* * *

><p>Mari was shocked.<p>

She didn't think Asuka would have actually won the battle that had occurred, but the redhead had done the impossible and actually won.

"Well what do you know?" Kaworu smirked, "She actually won."

"As I knew she would," Rei said, leaning back into her chair.

Mari abruptly stood up, drawing both of the ANGEL's attention.

"I'm…going to get something to drink," she said.

With that she walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaworu asked, looking at Mari's retreating back.

"Indeed," Rei said, standing up, "that's what I am going to find out."

* * *

><p>Asuka was seating on a bench outside of the Arena. She had seen a group of Healer walked up with Rebecca up toward the school's main building and she was shocked at what she had done to the other girl…<p>

_It happened again, _she thought looking at her hands.

Then a shadow appeared upon her causing her to look up.

"Kaji?" she said.

"You lost control again didn't you?" Kaji said, and it wasn't a question.

Asuka looked down.

"No," she said.

Kaji stayed silent.

"That time…_that time, _I was in control," she said, softly, "That time I knew what I was doing Kaji. It was scary and yet, it feels so_ exhilarating_. I…I _wanted _to kill her. I wanted to bathe in her blood…."

Kaji sighed.

"This situation is getting worse," he said, sighing.

Asuka looked up.

"Do you have the pills upon you?" she asked him.

Kaji shook his head.

"I thought you had it under control Asuka," he said, "Considering we've spend five months training together and no accidents such as the one that happened today taking place."

Asuka looked down.

"W…_What can I do Kaji_? If only I knew how to control this Berserker state…I wouldn't be in this mess," she said.

"There is one thing you can do," Kaji said.

Asuka looked up.

"When your next match is starting, you can forfeit the match," Kaji continued a serious look on his face

_What? _Asuka thought.

**Kaji make a shocking suggestion. what will be Asuka's decision to that?**

****AN:** Hey, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. took me a while to write it..now i'm going to bed, its kind of late right now.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	14. Out of the Frying Pan in into the Fire

**Hey guys, long time since last update. Sorry for the delay. Couldn't get around to write it since i have three other stories i'm working on. it had been slow for me and life had decided to give me a big slap in the face...sigh...**

**Anyway, Enjoy**

Round 14

Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

Asuka stared up at the man across her. She couldn't believe that he would tell her that…tells her to forfeit. It was her goal to become a legend similar to her mother, and Kaji had somewhat supported her in the past. But now, he is simply standing there telling her to forfeit the match.

It made her _angry_.

"I won't forfeit," she said.

Kaji's eyes became cold black.

"Asuka," he said, "You realize if this happens again…there is a chance that you _will_ kill someone. It almost happened earlier with the fight against Rebecca…if it happens again, you might not be able to reel it back in."

Asuka glared at him.

"Do you have so little faith in me Kaji?" she asked.

The man stayed silent watching her, before he answered.

"It's not a question of not having faith in you Asuka," he said.

"Then what is it?" Asuka asked him, "It's_ my_ actions only that has gotten me into this Tournament in the first place, and I'm going to see it through the end."

Kaji looked at her, his eyes wide.

"So do me a favor and _stop underestimate me_," Asuka told him.

Kaji stepped forward, catching her arm.

"Listen to me Asuka," he said, "This is a dangerous matter…"

"Don't you think I know that?" Asuka asked him, "_But I will control it_."

Kaji looked at her.

"You think _you_ can control the Berserker State," he said, "Do you know why it is known as the Berserker state…it is because _no one_ can control it."

A smirk crossed Asuka's lips at this, causing Kaji to widen his eyes.

"Then I'll be the first one to be able to," she said, "after all, I won't be much of a legend if I _couldn't_."

The redhead then walked past him and Kaji stood there for a few moments, looking at the empty space in front of him before turning around looking at Asuka's retreating back. As he watched her, another woman's form overlaid Asuka's.

_Asuka…you're becoming more like Kyoko every time I see you, _he thought to himself.

The man seated down on the bench behind him as a he watched the redhead. He couldn't believe how much the girl had changed over the years, from the young girl that won't speak to anyone other than him.

_You are like her in every way Asuka, _he thought, _but you lack something that your mother had…something…_

He put his head against his hands.

_This is getting dangerous, _he said, _I just hope you know what you're doing Asuka._

* * *

><p><em><em>Mari was troubled.

How could she_ not_ be troubled?

The girl she had brushed off as a weakling as before had just won a match where everything was stacked against her. The redhead was _supposed _to lose the fight…that much she knew but she had untapped potential…_too much potential_…

The ANGEL narrowed her eyes in anger.

She hadn't planned for this. She had expected Asuka to be a weakling PILOT, just as the rest of the PILOTs were, but that girl was no PILOT, not by a long shot.

_Maybe I should have stayed in this Tournament and teach her a lesson myself, _she thought darkly.

She took notice of Natsuki standing a little off, glancing off somewhere. To her the girl's entire posture seems relaxed, but there was something about the girl that put Mari on her guard.

"Soryu is not as weak as you said she would," Natsuki said, her voice sounding annoyed.

Mari shrugged her shoulders.

"I have never seen her fight before," Mari said, "So I simply assume that she was a simple weakling."

"It would have been a shame if she had been a simple weakling," Natsuki said, her voice taking a dark tone, "It will make the fight even more exciting. The fight against Alicia had been too…_unsatisfying. _Maybe Soryu will be able to satisfy my lust for battle."

Mari feels a light shudder.

"You know killing your opponents is not part of the rules," a voice said.

The two girls turned around.

Rei Ayanami stood right across them, her red eyes showing no emotion behind them.

"You follow me around now Rei?" Mari asked.

"At least the mystery behind your sudden drop from the list is now clear," Rei said walking forward calmly, "But I never expected you to stoop so low, _Mari_."

The ANGEL can hear the barely concealed anger in Rei's voice as the very air around the blue haired seems to tremble.

"You got something to get off your chest Ayanami Rei," Natsuki said, turning her attention toward the blue haired girl, "How about you say it to me?"

Rei's eyes shifted toward the dark haired girl.

"_You want to die_?"

Natsuki smirked.

"You think you can kill me Rei?" she asked as Ki appeared around her hand, "Why don't you show me what you got, after all you are the Number One in this Academy, the strongest of them all, the _undefeatable_ _Rei Ayanami_."

"You're nothing but a child," Rei said, "and I don't fight against children, only against professionals."

Natsuki's eyes widened in anger as she launched her hand forward…

_BOOM!_

A Ki explosion pushed her off her feet along with Mari. The dark haired girl landed on the ground on her back as Mari simply spun in the air before landing back on her feet.

_That was…, _she thought.

Rei Ayanami stood in the middle of a perfectly black circle on the ground, as she looked at them.

"Even so, I'm not going to let you to lay a hand on me," she said.

_Ultimate Defense, _Mari thought, _I didn't think she'd be able to draw it out so quickly._

Rei then shifted her eyes toward her.

"You off all people should know that cheating isn't going to win you anything. Because of your doing, Natsuki Yoroi had found her way into this Tournament. You won't be staying at this school any longer than necessary."

Mari's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You can start packing your bags Mari Makimani," Rei continued, "From this moment on…you are _expulsed from Neon Genesis Academy."_

Mari's eyes widened even more.

"You can't expulse me," she said, "Don't you know _how much_ my family had donated to this place?"

Rei regarded her coldly.

"_I just did," _she said.

Rei approached her and raised her hand toward the girl, causing her to stiffen but Rei only ripped off the blue armband Mari was wearing.

"You're no longer an ANGEL in this Academy," Rei continued, "nor a student here_."_

Mari stared at the blue haired girl. She was _completely serious_ about this. Just like that, she had been expelled from within the school that her family had invested so much in.

"_You will regret this decision Rei," _Mari said vehemently, "_One day, you will regret this."_

"I'll patiently wait that day," Rei said, turning around, "I will inform the Headmaster of this inconvenience, and your presence will be required during the Headmaster's briefing."

She continued to walk away, knowing that the two will have no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Infirmary<strong>

Claire St. Éclair was seated beside Rebecca's bed, her eyes looking over the girl's bruised form. The Healer, Ritsuko, had told her that Rebecca will be sore fore few days but other than that, the girl will be alright. She had felt great relief when she heard those words but something was still bothering her.

The power that Soryu had used wasn't normal.

She knew how Ki are supposed to feel like but this one…it didn't feel like Ki. It was violent and seemingly for a brief second, St. Éclair had felt the bloodlust…a terrifying thirst for blood that had been so powerful that she had stopped breathing and then it was gone…as if it was never there.

_Just who are you Soryu, _she thought, _you are no mere PILOT…that much is certain, but what could you be still elude me…_

A soft groan caused Claire to be brought out of her musing, turning toward her young protégé. Rebecca was waking up, blinking her eyes to adjust herself and gasped slightly in pain as she moved.

"Just lay down," Claire said.

Rebecca turned her head toward her, her eyes widening.

"_Claire_…"

"You'll be fine," the blonde continued, "but you'll be sore for a few days."

"Is…Is that so," Rebecca whispered.

"I'm angry at you Rebecca," St. Éclair said, "You have promised me that you wouldn't use that technique, and yet because your anger, you let yourself become distracted."

Rebecca turned her head away.

"When I made you learn something that advanced," St. Éclair continued, "There is a reason why I didn't want you to use it firsthand. It causes massive lost of Ki and muscle weight in part of the body. Using it so recklessly and against someone you can win against with your own skills…"

"I wanted to make you proud," Rebecca suddenly said, cutting across St. Éclair.

The older girl looked at her, her green eyes showing some confusion.

"What?"

"I wanted to make you proud of me," Rebecca said, "I wanted to show you that I can become strong and that I can be powerful. I didn't wanted you to look at me as a protégé anymore…I wanted you to look at me _as an equal_."

St. Éclair looked at the girl.

"But…but I guess I screwed up by losing the fight against Soryu," Rebecca said, clenching her fists, "I…I have disrespected you…and broke my promise against you."

A soft smile worked its way on St. Éclair's lips.

"You don't have to try to be stronger to make me proud of you Becca," she said, "I've always been proud of you."

Rebecca turned her head toward her, her eyes shining with tears.

St. Éclair moved from her chair and seated on the bed, pulling her legs up in front of her. She looked down at the Rebecca who was looking up at her.

"You've amazed me today to tell you the truth," she said.

Rebecca's eyes showed confusion.

"What?"

"Releasing all of the seven chakras is something that even I when I first learned it couldn't do," St. Éclair told her, "you are well on your way to be more powerful than me somewhere in the future."

Rebecca's eyes widened hearing this. Be even _more_ powerful than Claire St. Éclair?

"T…There is no way I could surpass you," she said.

St. Éclair smiled.

"You might never know," she said.

Rebecca buried her face against the side of St. Éclair's leg.

"I'm sorry about breaking my promise," she said, her voice muffling a little against the girl's skirt.

St. Éclair put hand on Rebecca's head, running her fingers through the girl's silky purple locks, a soft smile on her face.

"Don't you worry about that," she said, softly.

She felt Rebecca's head move in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Asuka, <em>ASUKA<em>," a voice called.

The redhead in question looked up at the voice that was calling her.

"What's the matter Hikari?"

"The Headmaster had summoned you," the Class Representative said.

Asuka stood up.

"Is it already time for the fight to start?"

"No," Hikari said, "Something else had happened. I don't know what but it seemed urgent."

"Alright," Asuka said walking forward, "let's go."

Hikari led her straight into a room in the back of the Arena and when she entered the room. She noticed Rei was there holding a blue band in her hand as her attention fixed upon the situation in front of her.

Glancing forward, she found Mari and Natsuki standing in front of a woman standing right in front of them, dressed in a long coat, and Asuka found that she looked strikingly similar to Rei, the only difference was that she was brown haired with brown eyes that were flashing dangerously as she glared at the two teens in front of her.

"…_You _are supposed to be setting an example as an ANGEL of this Academy," the Headmaster was saying, "But to learn that _this _is your doing that Yoroi had been able to enter this Tournament. You have shamed this Academy in the _worst way_, Makimani."

Asuka was confused as to what is going on, and as she got closer, Rei turned her head toward her.

"Wait here," she said.

Asuka glanced at her.

"What is going on?" she asked her.

Rei returned her glance toward the front.

"A coup toward your life," was Rei's answer.

_What? _She thought.

"Now, get out of my sight," the Headmaster said, "and out of my school _immediately."_

To Asuka's eyes, Mari's hands were shaking whether out of humiliation or anger she didn't know. From the tone of the Headmaster, the woman wasn't altogether pleased also. Mari turned around and her eyes find both Asuka and Rei and Asuka saw the anger and hatred in those eyes as they found the two of them.

"_I won't forget this Ayanami_," Mari said, hatred in her voice.

Rei's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I know you won't. I'll be waiting for your answer," was Rei's answer.

Mari didn't answer her as she simply walked out of the room, not before giving Asuka a death glare also. When she was gone, The Headmaster said, "Asuka L. Soryu, come forward, there is something I will like to discuss with you."

The redhead approached, glancing slightly toward Natsuki who had stayed oddly silent during the entire thing.

"Considering what we just discover, thanks to Rei," The Headmaster said, "You have basically won this first leg of the Tournament by default."

Asuka looked shocked.

_What?_

"How?"

"Mari had rigged this Tournament, bringing this girl here to kill _you_," Rei said approaching, "I have overhead their conversation long enough to have discovered their intentions toward you."

Asuka felt a cold grip of fear in her chest.

"_She wanted to kill me_?"

"You were simply a target," Natsuki said, speaking for the first time, "But probably the sweetest target I've ever had to kill."

Asuka turned her attention toward Natsuki, her blue eyes narrowing.

"A target huh," she said.

"This will be embarrassing for the school," the Headmaster said, shaking her head, "To announce that you've won by default…I suppose most of them will be angry…"

"Don't cancel the fight," Asuka said.

The Headmaster looked up at her, her brown eyes showing surprise.

"_What_?"

"Let the Tournament continue as if nothing went wrong," Asuka told her, "that way, no one will be the wiser that anything had happened…well, except us that is."

Rei glanced at the redhead.

_S…she's serious, _she thought.

The Headmaster, Yui, had seen that look before, many times. Kyoko usually wear it when she had made up her mind about something and since she had been friend with the woman, she had seen it more than she dared to admit.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, glancing at Natsuki.

Asuka's eyes were now trained upon Natsuki, shining with determination.

"Yes, I want to fight against her."

A light chuckle drew the three Neon Genesis personnel toward Natsuki. The girl had a grin on her face, one that made her look quite demented in appearance, with a hand against the side of her head.

"_You have just signed your death warrant, Soryu-san,"_

__**Here it is for now. The fight agaisnt Natsuki Yoroi is set up and Natsuki's true nature will come forth.**

**But that's for next chapter.**

**AN: Hunter and Vampire Fans. the twelfth Volume will probably be posted later this week. Sorry about the long wait.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	15. Natsuki VS Asuka

**Yeah i'm uploading again. Two chapters in two weeks that must count for something right?**

**Anyway, here and review**

Round 15

Natsuki vs Asuka

Both Asuka and Natsuki were standing across each other for the finale of this leg of the Tournament. Natsuki's grin was larger than it had been at the office earlier and the crazy look in her eyes seems to be even more unbalanced than before.

Asuka tightened her fist as she watched the girl across her took her stance.

"You are going to regret wanting to fight me Soryu," she grinned.

Asuka took her stance, her blue eyes narrowing at her.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to Alicia," she said.

"That girl had it coming," Natsuki said, "She think she is all that because of her school and skills. She doesn't know what it means to be powerful and feared. All she cared about his her own reputation, making me sick in the stomach."

Asuka's fist tightened even more as trace of red Ki started to appear around her body.

"That was because she has something worst fighting for," the redhead said.

Natsuki smirked but didn't say anything.

Chiffon approached the two girls as he started to speak to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Finals of the First Leg Tournament," he said, "The two fighters at the moments are Natsuki Yoroi from Fuji Academy and Asuka L. Soryu from our very own Neon Genesis Academy."

The crowds cheered for the two girls in the Arena.

* * *

><p>Rei was looking down at the Arena, slight confusion running through her. She still doesn't understand why the girl has to fight against Natsuki. They had already told her that she had won this part of the Tournament but the redhead had wanted to fight.<p>

_Why Asuka, _she thought, _Why do you want to fight against her? You know that you're going to be overpowered. Natsuki Yoroi skills are said to be quite impressive. So why…_

She couldn't come up with a proper understanding as to why Asuka wanted to fight against the girl…but…

_Flashback_

"_I want you to jump in the fight if things start to look bad for Asuka," Yui spoke as they walked toward the Arena._

_Rei glanced up at the woman._

"_Why?"_

"_Natsuki Yoroi will be going for the kill in this fight," Yui said, a serious look crossing her face, "Asuka is simply a novice. She hasn't got the heart to take a life, so I don't want to taint her innocence."_

_Rei frowned slightly._

"_I see."_

"_Jump in if you see that Natsuki is going for the kill," Yui said to her, "You have my permission to do so."_

_Rei nodded._

"_Of course Headmaster."_

_End of flashback_

Rei could somewhat understand why the Headmaster wanted her to stop the fight if it seems necessary but something about the Headmaster's tone caused to wonder why she really wanted her to stop the fight. But nonetheless, Asuka is about to face a hard fight that much she knew.

_Whatever you're planning in that head of yours Asuka, _she thought, _it better works._

* * *

><p>"<em>BEGINS," <em>Chiffon's voice yelled.

Natsuki pounced forward, her body already blurring in her speed and next thing Asuka knew a hard punch had landed straight into her stomach causing her to gag in pain as she bend forward. Another punch landed straight into her face sending it upward into an uppercut as blood spew out of her lips.

_She's faster than Hikari, _Asuka thought.

The redhead spun in the air and landed on her feet, grinding on the ground.

She felt the air shift in front of her and Asuka instinctively moved throwing both of her arms forward in an X like fashion and then a foot landed right in the middle of the X. Natsuki's eyes seems to widen considerably as she watched the redhead in front of her before jumping back.

She narrowed her eyes at Asuka.

_She was able to block my attack? _She thought _not even that Alicia girl could have seen that one coming…but how is she able to?_

A dark grin grew on Natsuki's lips.

_There is much more to see of you than what you show Soryu, _she thought, _and I am going to tear you apart to find them out._

Asuka, on her end, was staring at the girl across her a light huff in her breathing. She had managed to block her and was glad she was able to do so. The girl moved too fast…even faster than Hikari when they had been training.

_She is using her speed to overwhelm me, _the redhead thought, _but I can say that I'm backed into a corner…there is no way I can defeat her…not normally._

Then Natsuki was moving again, heading straight toward the redhead, her eyes shifting from their normal black to gold, the Ki Eyes, and Asuka noticed that her body was starting to blur meaning how fast she was moving…

_C'mon, just like when you faced Hikari that time, _she thought, _Focus on her movements and analyze them…to predict where she will appear next…_

Natsuki was almost on top of her now…

_C'mon…Focus…FOCUS._

Then Asuka moved.

Natsuki's first punch heads straight for her face which she narrowly dodged and spun in the air above Natsuki's back before falling back down on the ground behind the girl.

Natsuki glanced backward toward Asuka, her golden eyes wide.

_W…What the fuck was that?_

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Kaworu spoke from beside Rei, " I mean…<em>did you see that<em>?"

Rei's red eyes were round as she watched the fight.

_Asuka…is _matching_ Natsuki's speed…_, she thought, _How is that possible? Is that why she wanted to fight Natsuki? Did she know that she will be able to win?_

The Headmaster, Yui, had her eyes fully focused on the match. She could see everything that was happening and was a little shocked that Asuka could match Natsuki in speed.

_The mysteries surrounding your daughter start to grow a sizable amount Kyoko, _she thought, _I knew you weren't that skilled Kyoko so it can't be genes...just how did Asuka get so strong?_

* * *

><p>Natsuki herself was surprised at this turn of events.<p>

_She was able to see me coming, _she thought, _Is this part of her skills? I didn't think that she will be able to get this strong and in her last match against the Angel Academy girl, she wasn't strong looking…thought that could be a boost from her Berserker._

Her Ki eyes observed Asuka's flow of Ki.

_She hadn't used any Ki to move…that much I can see, _she continued, _which means she is only using her own stamina…_

At this a grin grew on her face.

_Well I can play this game too Asuka._

She suddenly gathered Ki in her hand as they large purple colored energy appeared around her hands which the girl tensed her body to go at Asuka.

_Let see your blood, _she thought.

Then she charged forward.

Asuka tensed as she took a stance seeing the purple glow around Natsuki's hands and took a defensive stance as Natsuki launched a punch forward and the redhead blocked it. To her surprise, the purple energy was burning through her clothes causing Asuka's eyes to widen in shock and then…

Pain exploded in her arm.

Asuka gritted her teeth.

"You can feel it can you," Natsuki said, "Feeling my power burning through your flesh…and any minutes now…will burn through your whole arm, cutting off the limb from the rest of your body."

Asuka's red Ki flared around her in a explosion of power, throwing Natsuki off of her body and she favored her arm, as blood seeped from it and falling unto the ground.

_W…what was that with her Ki energy? _The redhead thought, _It was almost like…it was burning through my arms like it was nothing but butter…_

* * *

><p>"So this is the infamous <em>Toxic Touch<em>?" Kaworu said, "Using the person's Ki as a toxin to burn through the skin like it's nothing…I must say, it is as crude as they said it is."

"And Natsuki Yoroi is the only person to have ever fully master it," Rei said, "It's this skill that earned her the name the _Toxin Yoroi_."

"Quite a disastrous technique," Kaworu said.

"Indeed," Rei said.

* * *

><p>Kaji was having thoughts of his owns.<p>

_The Toxic Touch is a deadly one for close combat, _he thought, _this could put Asuka in a serious disadvantage considering Asuka is a close combat fighter. I hadn't really trained her in long range combat…but to be able to draw out the red Ki like that…I hope she had what it takes to control it…._

* * *

><p>Asuka can feel the strange Berserker power running through her body. Like before, she can feel the excitement and the joy from being at her full power but she was quickly losing her senses of reality as the images in front of her eyes swam in and out of focus…<p>

_Damn it, it's…the power is too strong to control…., _she thought.

The red Ki swirled around the girl's body as Asuka raised her head toward Natsuki her blue eyes flashing dangerously. She then, raised her hand toward the girl and then a large blast of red Ki was send toward Natsuki.

The girl expectedly dodged the attack, thought it was a close one. Then Asuka materialized in front of her right in the air causing Natsuki to grin…

"_I can see you coming from a mile away Soryu_," she yelled.

She blocked Asuka's next attack as the two landed back on the ground.

"You really think I'm afraid of you huh," Natsuki grinned, "With those eyes, nothing can escape me."

Asuka charged at her about to launch a punch forward but one was already landing on her face, sending her flying backward.

"I can predict _your every move_," Natsuki yelled.

Then the girl sped after Asuka's flying body appearing right above her as both of her hands were encased with purple Ki.

"This is the reason why I will defeat you," Natsuki yelled, "**TOXIC PALM."**

The blast slammed upon Asuka's body sending her crashing into the ground into a large crater.

_Down you go, daughter of the Red Devil, _Natsuki grinned as she landed down.

* * *

><p>Rei half stood in her seat at that.<p>

_That blast could have killed her, _she thought.

She glanced toward the Headmaster.

_Should I step in now Headmaster? _She thought.

The Headmaster, Yui, has her entire attention focused on the Arena below.

"Rei…you might want to see this," Kaworu said, his attention fixed upon the Arena.

The blue haired girl turned her attention toward the Arena and her red eyes got even wider.

_W…What is this pressure?_

* * *

><p>Natsuki had a proud grin on her face as the dust appeared around where Asuka had landed. She knew that the girl didn't have any chance at winning against her and all that she has to do is finish this match with the <em>Toxic Stab.<em>

_Look like that bitch Éclair won't be here to step in now, _she grinned smirking.

Her left hand started to gather Ki within it as the purple glow encircled it and Natsuki looked up to see that Asuka was standing up.

_Guess that girl doesn't know when to give up, _she thought.

Then she became aware of something…a _heavy_ pressure in the air as if something was pushing against her body and Natsuki's Ki Eyes saw that the entire air around Asuka was heavy with Ki…

_W…What on earth? _She thought, _Could this be the same power as earlier…_

She had seen the power Asuka used against that Angel Academy girl and it had excited her that such power could be felt…but now her eyes found Asuka standing across her. The girl was standing there with her long red hair, no longer in a ponytail, flying in the wind of the Ki that was powering around her, and then, the redhead looked up at her.

Natsuki's yellow Ki Eyes widened.

Asuka's eyes were slits with a greenish glow within them as the red Ki powered up around her even higher causing the ground she was standing on to crack as the rocks shook around her feet.

* * *

><p><em>I told her that it was impossible to control, <em>Kaji thought shaking his head slightly; _now the Berserker had fully awakened…._

* * *

><p>From within the crowds, a single person was standing in the crowds with a hood shadowing the face. It was dressed in a blue cloak that that was hiding the entire figure as the person tilted their head toward the fully Berserker Asuka.<p>

_Time to see how much strains her body can handle, _the person thought, _first time awakening the Berserker is said to be the hardest one…_

The person tilted their head slightly showing the two glowing green eyes and the smirk that was on the lips.

**The mysterious Berserker come to light once more...and this time...a fully awekened one?**

**Will The Berserker now out...could it be pushed back?**

**Find out next time in the conclusion of the fight.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	16. Red Devil

**Hey guys another update of Evangelion Fighter. That's three updates in three weeks? **

**This is great right, that means you guys got more to read.**

**Enjoy**

Round 16

Red Devil

The red Ki around Asuka's form grew in height, dancing around her body like the tongues of the flames of hell. Her red hair was mixing itself with the Ki like they were one and the same. Asuka tightened her fist slightly…

Natsuki who was standing right across her was shocked. The enormous amount of Ki that was being released was almost blinding her Ki Eyes. It was like staring at a bright white light…

_With this…I won't be able to see her movement at all, _she thought.

The young girl gathered her own Ki toward her hand.

_The way this is going my only chance will be to Toxic Touch technique, _she thought.

Then Asuka raised her head, the glowing green eyes found Natsuki's yellow ones, and Natsuki can feel that it was marking her. Then the redhead ran straight at her, like a red bullet tearing the ground below her as she moves.

Natsuki barely had to raise her hand before the Ki powered punch slammed upon her…but she blocked it…barely, gritting her teeth slightly at the power that was behind it.

_Damn...the power behind it._

She twisted her body sideway, letting the punch fly sideway passing by her and crashing into the ground behind her causing a large crater on the ground. Natsuki looked at the redhead her eyes now going from gold to their normal one.

_Her power just skyrocketed because of what the red Ki, _she thought, _look like I will have to increase my speed as well._

She launched herself at Asuka's turned back, her Toxic touch charged up. To her surprise, Asuka jumped skyward, avoiding her attack completely. Natsuki turned her attention toward the skyward girl.

Asuka had both of her hands charging up with Ki Waves.

_Shit…she is going to…_

"**FALCON BURST," **

The blast charged down toward Natsuki's back which exploded into the ground creating another crater upon the ground.

* * *

><p>"This fight as went up from an ordinary fight to something ANGEL leveled," Fuyutsuki said, "I never would have thought that a simply EVA leveled Tournament will turn to this."<p>

"You and me both," Yui said softly.

"But Miss Soryu's Ki seems to have changed somehow," Fuyutsuki said now frowning, "There is something almost…_familiar _about it."

Yui glanced at the elder male, a confusing look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

Fuyutsuki gives her a knowing glance.

"I'm amazed that you don't notice it," he said, "after all you were Kyoko's best friend."

Yui looked toward Asuka, her brown eyes wide.

_So I was right, _she thought, _even Fuyutsuki could feel it. How could this be possible? This Berserker state might be too similar to Kyoko's full power form...Just what is hidden in your past Asuka?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Asuka landed back on the ground, her green eyes searching for the target she had seen earlier. As the dust started to dissipate, it showed the crater only but no Natsuki. Asuka growled softly as her green eyes glanced around the field of battle.

Then she suddenly glanced downward, as two hands burst from the ground filled with purplish Ki, the two hands stabbing her straight into her body.

"Got ya," Natsuki grinned.

With both of her hands upon Asuka's form, Natsuki charged up her Ki powered hand.

"This is just for you and this time…_you will die_."

Asuka let out a scream as Natsuki said, "**TOXIC BURST."**

The purple blast came out from the other side of Asuka's form, spraying blood all over the ground causing murmurs to rise from the spectators, and shocked screams. Asuka stayed still for a minute before falling down on her knees and on the ground.

Natsuki stood above her a dark grin growing on her face.

"It's nothing personal…just business."

* * *

><p>The Headmaster stood up from her seat.<p>

"Rei,"

The ANGEL didn't need to be told twice as she disappeared from her seat and appeared right in the middle of Asuka's form and Natsuki.

The blue haired ANGEL put a hand against Asuka's skin.

_She's still alive, _Rei thought, feeling a light relief, _but only just._

"Get her to the Medical Center NOW," Rei snapped.

A group of people dressed in white quickly approached Asuka's form as Rei turned her red eyes toward Natsuki.

"You know killing is prohibited in this Tournament," she said.

Natsuki started to laugh.

"I don't care about your pointless Tournament," she said, "All I wanted was to kill the Red Devil's daughter. As Mari had promised me, all I have to do is eliminate the threat that Asuka L. Soryu will show to this school and to the world."

_Mari, _Rei thought.

"And now it had been achieved, I won't be needed here anymore," Natsuki said turning around.

But Rei put a hand on her shoulder.

"_And where do you think you're going?"_

* * *

><p>The hooded figure let out a smirk.<p>

"Now let's the fun begins."

The figure raised both hands as if in a prayer, as a red glow appeared upon them.

_Rise again, Berserker._

* * *

><p>One of the medics who had started to put Asuka's form upon the stretcher was suddenly caught by the throat by a bloodied hand. Asuka's eyes had snapped back open with a bright green glow color that she had no iris.<p>

_H…How? _The medic thought.

But she was thrown away, flying above both Rei and Natsuki who glanced back, surprised. The two girls stood there watching Asuka stand back up, her bloody stomach no longer dripping with blood.

_W…What the…, _Rei thought, _What kind of Ki is this?_

Asuka turned her gaze toward the two of them and for the first time in her life, Rei Ayanami felt the cold grip of fear upon her. Somehow she knew that the person that she was looking across her was no longer Asuka…it was something else….something _evil._

Around Asuka's form the red Ki was growing around her as the redhead grit her teeth, her hands opened like claws…

"_RAAAAAH_." With that bloodthirsty yell, she charged forward heading straight for both Rei and Natsuki both of her hands aiming straight for them.

Rei dodged the move so did Natsuki but it was barely dodged. Then Asuka, landing behind them, stepped on the side of her feet before charging back at the two girls back.

_A…A counter, _Rei thought.

Asuka's clawed hand heads straight for Rei's face in all of attempt for the kill as Rei raised both of her hands. The claws slammed upon the shield causing an explosion of Ki sending both fighters backward, Rei landing on the ground doing a roll on her shoulder, quickly looking up.

_If I didn't have my Ultimate Shield…I could have died from that strike, _she thought.

* * *

><p>"It will be best if this entire place was evacuated," Yui said as she removed her coat, "I want the ANGELs present to oversee this, go Kaworu."<p>

"As you wish Headmaster," the white haired boy said.

"It will be best if you leave also Fuyutsuki-san," Yui said turning toward the GERHIN's official, "I won't want GERHIN to lose someone as influential as you in this chaos."

The elderly man chuckled.

"I will go Yui-san," he said, "but I will want the details of what occurred here today."

"Don't worry, we will talk it over," Yui said.

"Where will you be going?"

Yui pulled off her coat as she advanced forward.

"I'm going to put an end to this," she said as her Ki surged forward.

* * *

><p>Rei stared at Asuka's form as the girl glared at her charging Ki Waves from within her hands. The blue haired ANGEL stood across her, her red eyes narrowing slightly.<p>

_It's mostly like she doesn't recognize anything, _she thought, _unlike the two times from before…this one, it's like she doesn't even have a consciousness. Like a wild animal._

Asuka growled at her.

_And she saw me as a potential threat, so she will be coming after me…for the kill. Not exactly the way I wanted to fight Asuka for the first time…_

The redhead charged forward at her, sending blast of red Ki toward Rei who expectedly dodged them. The ANGEL turned her attention toward he opponent, seeing that Asuka was coming straight at her with her Ki powered hands.

Rei dodged the strikes and noticed that she was fighting with no coordination in her movements. They were all moving like crazy…moving only on instincts.

_It's hard to predict her movement like this, _she thought.

Then she switched tactics sending her feet toward Rei who swerved backward, as the other feet came flying toward her causing her to block. The force of the blow send Rei flying backward slamming down on the ground on her back, knocking the breath out of her, causing the girl to gasp

Then Asuka was flying at her, both of her hands filled with blazing red Ki looking ready to pound it into her head and Rei's eyes widened, seeing those green eyes blazing. The girl feels her body freezing in fear or in shock she didn't know…

_If I don't move I will…surely die…_

Then before Asuka could touch her, a hand came out of nowhere and caught Asuka by the throat, and Rei noticed the woman that had literally materialized out of nowhere.

"Headmaster Yui…," she spoke.

"**Static Ki release**," Yui spoke.

Asuka's form was suddenly covered in electric currents shocking the girl out of whatever state she was in…

Then Yui gasped.

The Headmaster could feel Asuka's Ki flowing…but something else was covering over it…almost like it linked it to Asuka's Ki. Yui flow her Ki through Asuka's body feeling it flying sideway toward…

_The stands, _she thought suddenly turning her head toward where she had felt the Ki.

Her eyes widened.

She saw the person standing at the end of the Arena, dressed in a large hooded cloak, then the person titled their head toward her, and Yui saw the flash of a face…_a terribly familiar face…_

_This…this can't be, _she thought.

But the next second the hooded person was gone, disappearing in the sea of people that were evacuating the Arena.

_This couldn't have been her, _Yui thought.

"Natsuki had escaped," Rei said.

Yui glanced around herself, looking for the dark haired girl. They were the only two standing in the Arena's field.

"She must have used the confusion and chaos to escape."

Asuka's limp form suddenly feel forward as the Ki connection was suddenly snapped causing the Headmaster to turn her head, catching the girl in her arms. Asuka's face was filled with bruises and the wound in her chest had all but disappeared.

_Her wounds are gone, _she thought, _it was like that Ki from earlier…somehow healed her. But nothing like that is possible._

"Rei, you can take her to the Hospital Wing," she said.

"Hai," Rei said, taking Asuka from her arms, "Where are you going?"

"A talk with Fuyutsuki," she growled.

Only he could have an answer now.

* * *

><p>Rei arrived at the Hospital Wing, carrying Asuka in her arms. There will be rumors all over the school now considering what had happened today, and in all of that, The ANGELs were one short.<p>

_Mari, do you know what you've caused? _She thought, _All because you couldn't hold in your pride._

She put Asuka on the bed, looking at the young redhead.

_But you don't make my job easier, _she thought, _being shrouded in mysteries and secrets Asuka…you are most interesting._

"I heard about the problems."

St. Éclair was seating on one of the beds with the purple haired girl, Rebecca snuggling at her side.

"Yeah, we have some big problems, but it was nothing we couldn't handle," Rei answered her.

One of the nurse approached Asuka's form quickly working on the unconscious girl.

"It's weird to see such potential in this new generation," St. Éclair said, returning her attention toward the sleeping Rebecca, running a hand through the purple locks, "the future seems to be bright with them in it."

Rei glanced back toward Asuka who the nurse was changing Asuka's clothes, and her eyes narrows a little, thinking about Natsuki and Mari all that had happened today.

"Let's hope that you are right Claire," Rei murmured, "Let's hope you are right."

**Yeah, all of that just happened. This was somewhat a hard chapter to write...but most of the time, it was fun to write this chapter cause i'm putting so much mysteries to Asuka and how did Asuka's Berserker connect with the mysterious hooded figure? So many questions this chapter just set up...but what could these answers brings to the story?**

**I must say, i'm very excited at this.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Prometheus

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

Round 17

Prometheus

Rei sighed stepping out of the Hospital wing, and she was assaulted by a Hikari and Mayumi right outside of the room.

"Ayanami-sempai," Hikari said.

"Hokari-san," Rei answered, looking at the girl confused.

Hikari approached her.

"Is Asuka alright?" she asked.

Rei looked at them.

"She is unconscious at the moment," she answered them, "But Mrs. Soryu will be fine, after all, the Academy has the best Healers in Japan."

"It was all Mari's fault wasn't it?" Mayumi said, speaking up, "That witch just can't stand having someone better than her around."

Rei glanced at her.

"What make you think so?"

Mayumi grinned.

"I saw the witch herself leaving the school ground in her family limousine," she said, "I can say you expelled her for this."

"Her actions have shamed our school in the worst ways," Rei said, "and using such acts to cause the death of a student. This school doesn't tolerate it."

Hikari noticed the look that Mayumi was giving the blue haired girl and knew the reason why off course.

"Hokari-san, is it alright that I speak with you in private for a few seconds?"

Hikari blinked.

"A…off course Ayanami-sempai,"

Rei nodded and the two girls walked a little way away from where Mayumi was standing. Hikari was curious as to what the ANGEL might want with her. They came to a stop in front of a window which gives away to the school grounds, as Rei turned toward her.

"I have an offer I would like to discuss with you," she said.

Hikari blinked.

"Okay,"

"Since Mari was expelled from the Academy," Rei continued, "The ANGELs are one short. Each of us ANGEL has the responsibility to maintain order within the school. I was wondering if you would be able to replace Mari within the Student Council?"

Hikari blinked.

"Y…You want _me?"_

Rei nodded at her.

"You're already Class Representative for the EVAs are you not?" she asked, "You could advance up the ladder in our school system; after all, your skills are already ANGEL leveled. If it wasn't for your injuries during last year Tournament…I would have promoted you to ANGEL."

Hikari twiddled her hands a little.

"I'm not sure if I'm right for the job?"

Rei blinked.

"Why not?"

"Well…Ayanami-sempai, I'm not sure because…I'm sure that they are people more qualified for the job than me," Hikari answered her.

Rei watched her for a few moments.

"Why have you stayed then?"

Hikari looked up at her.

"Ayanami-sempai?"

"Why have you stayed in the Academy then if it is not for progression?" Rei asked.

Hikari's hand went for the bands she was wearing. Rei's sharp eyes didn't miss the movement.

"Your injuries are shackling you," she said, "You believe because of them, you won't be making much of progress. I will let you have a few days to reconsider my offer, for the girl who has faced me that day at the Tournament that day is not the one I'm seeing right in front of me."

Hikari looked up at the ANGEL to see that she was already turning around, walking away from her.

"After all, simple injuries are nothing on what people can achieve in their lives." Rei said.

* * *

><p>"<em>How were the events within the Arena?"<em>

"They went as fine as they could have gone," Fuyutsuki said to his phone, "but the girl, Asuka L. Soryu shows as much promise as _she _did before."

"_Oh really?"_

"Yes," Fuyutsuki said, "It would seem that the Eve Project will be quite successful unlike before."

"_I'm sure she will," _the voice said again, "_From the events that occurred today, her body seems to be more attuned to ADAM more than Kyoko was."_

Fuyutsuki caught sight of Yui walking toward him, her coat flying behind her and from her brown eyes, he can tell she was pissed.

"Well, I best be going, Yui looks like she is about to kill me."

The voice on the other line chuckled.

"_I'm sure you can handle her after all, you are her teacher."_

Then it was the dial tone, Fuyutsuki chuckled as he pushed the phone into her pocket. Yui arrived in front of him, narrowing her brown eyes.

"_Did Kyoko really die_?"

Fuyutsuki raised his eyebrows.

"The reason you're asking me this is…?"

Yui sighed.

"When I stopped Asuka's rampage," she started, "her Ki feels like it was linked to someone else."

That shocked the old professor.

"_Linked?" _he repeated, "But that only happens in…"

"Few family members," Yui finished for him, "Mostly twins."

"Yes," Fuyutsuki said, "I'm still having research about that. But that doesn't explain why you're asking me if Kyoko died. You were there at her Funeral."

"_I know I was there_," Yui snapped at him.

Then the woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry sensei," she said, "I shouldn't have gotten angry."

The man kindly smiled at her.

"It's quite alright," he said, "With a day similar to the one you have today, it worked on people's stress levels."

Yui nodded.

"But…that doesn't explain why you're asking me if Kyoko is really dead," Fuyutsuki continued.

"It's just that…the person Asuka's Ki was linked to…," Yui said, "I was that person's face for at least a split second…and, she looked _exactly _like Kyoko."

Fuyutsuki stared at her, his eyes widening.

"That's not possible…"

Yui glanced back at him.

"I'm only telling you what I saw," she said to him.

Fuyutsuki paused a little thinking to himself.

"I will look into this matter if it put you at ease," he said, "but this is a serious matter if a Kyoko look-a-like made an appearance today."

"I don't think whoever she was, she had expected me to see her," Yui said leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, "Just once, I would have liked to have a Tournament without something strange happening."

Fuyutsuki looked at her.

"Will Asuka be participating in the Second Leg of the Tournament?" he asked.

Yui glanced at him.

"The fight may have been made to fool the spectators but you can't fool me Yui-san," he said, "I _was _your teacher after all."

Yui laughed.

"I didn't expect you to be fooled."

"You're going tell me what happened?"

* * *

><p><em>The room was empty and white. She couldn't hear anything around herself and saw only the white walls encircling her inside her prison. Glancing down at her hands she noticed that they were much smaller than she remembered and then the door opened…<em>

_A man stood in the doorway, a man with red eyes…_

"Take her," _he said._

_Then the hands came and then the pain…_

Asuka opened her eyes.

She was staring at a familiar ceiling and feel pain in her guts causing her to take hold of it, groaning softly.

"You're finally awake?"

Asuka glanced toward the voice, finding a blonde girl seating by another bed. Asuka recognized her being the blonde that spoke only once to her…thought she doesn't remember the name….

"You're….you…"  
>"My name is St. Éclair," the girl said, smiling slightly.<p>

"Ah, yes, _that_," Asuka answered her, "Why are you here?"

St. Éclair returned her attention toward the bed she was seated by, and Asuka followed her gaze finding the purple haired girl she had fought in the Tournament.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry about that…"

St. Éclair simply waived the apology away.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "It always happens in a fight."

Asuka nodded at her, and turned her attention toward the window, noticing for the first time, that the outside was pitch black.

"How long was I here?"

"They've brought you in this afternoon," St. Éclair said, "I must say, for someone who had blood all over themselves, you sure look fine."

Asuka looked at her, surprised running through her.

"I…I had blood on myself?"

St. Éclair nodded.

"I had only small glimpse," the blonde said.

Asuka frowned to herself, tightening her grip on the bed sheets.

_Did…did I kill someone? _She thought.

She thought back about it but the images were more blurry than she thought. She had a vague memory of seen Rei there, thought she couldn't really think of why Rei would be there of all people.

"Was…Rei here?" she asked.

St. Éclair glanced toward the redhead.

"She was the one that brought you here," the blonde answered her.

"Oh," Asuka said.

_How come everything something is happening to me, Rei is the one to bring me here? _She thought to herself.

"Thought I must say, there is something that's surprising me," St. Éclair continued looking back at her with her emerald green eyes.

Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"What is?"

"How Rei is acting around you," St. Éclair said smiling softly, "it's quite refreshing to see the Rei Ayanami I used to know."

"How Rei acts around me?" Asuka narrowed, in suspicions.

St. Éclair let out a small giggle.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," she said raising her hands in surrender, "I'm mostly speaking that Rei looks at you the same way she use to look at _him."_

Asuka seated up, looking at St. Éclair her blue eyes looking up at the girl. She had a strange feeling that she knew who St. Éclair was talking about but she asked anyway.

"At who?"

St. Éclair gives her a mysterious smile.

"Her brother, _Shinji Ikari_."

**The mysterious brother come up once more? What will St. Eclair reveal of Rei's past?**

**AN: Yeah, it would seems that Shinji is comming up a lot but only by mentions so far...and this time Asuka know the name. I'm making this all mysterious. well, i liked on how this chapter is came out and all. that ending make you all curious about what the next chapter holds won't it. Well, you got to wait for it XD. That mysterious hooded person looking exactly like Kyoko...What could that mean I wonder?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	18. Shadows

**Hey guys here is the next update. Enjoy and well, review**

Round 18

Shadows

Asuka stared at the girl, her eyes narrowing a little. She had heard Hikari mentioning Rei's brother before. She knew that the boy had been in an accident…but what she didn't know. Her face must have been showing the confusion she was feeling for St. Éclair smiled a little.

"Yes, I knew the boy."

Asuka looked back up at her.

"W…What happened to him?"

St. Éclair raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you believe that something had happened?" she asked.

Asuka sighed a little.

"Mostly things have heard around school about him being in an accident," she said.

St. Éclair returned her glances toward the sleeping form of Rebecca.

"Accidents happen all the time," she said, "Whether it's intentional or simply coincidental."

Asuka glanced at the girl.

_What on earth is she on about?_

St. Éclair turned her glance toward her.

"Sorry, I'm just talking to myself," she said.

"Ah…okay," Asuka shrugged, lying back down on her bed.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Asuka wanted to ask about Rei's brother. She wanted to know about him…and what could have caused Rei to become the Rei she knew today. She had heard from Hikari before that Rei used to be friendlier and open to anyone before, but that was before the accident.

_What could have happened to him?_

She glanced toward St. Éclair who was seating there, looking at the sleeping girl, a soft look in her eyes. She observed the blonde. She had seen that look before, many times thought it was never directed at her…but she had seen it directed at other children back in her younger days when she stayed with Kaji.

_A mother's look._

The girl can feel something squeeze at her heart when she thinks of her mother. The same things always happen when she thought of the woman she shared blood with, and Asuka shook those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't want to think of her right now when she knows all she will have is a hole in her heart that could never be refilled.

Returning her attention back toward St. Éclair she seated up.

"Can I ask you a question, St. Éclair-san?"

"St. Éclair will be fine," the blonde said, "I'm not Japanese so, the formal contexts don't really apply to me."

Asuka nodded and said.

"What…What caused Rei to become…_like that_?"

St. Éclair watched her with those emerald green eyes that sparkled a little in the artificial light.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what caused her to become so…_cold _toward everyone," Asuka said.

St. Éclair seems to be in thoughts for a few moments.

"I…It's not really my place to say," she said softly, "But I believe growing in a family of Evangelion Fighters can have that effects on someone."

Asuka looked at her curious.

"What?"

St. Éclair smiled at her.

"Rei…before all, is simply a girl, a teenage girl who have too much responsibility bestowed upon her," she said.

Asuka didn't understand what St. Éclair was talking about.

_I'm not even sure what she is talking about anyway, _the redhead thought.

* * *

><p>Headmaster Yui Ikari was seating in her office, the moonlight entering the room, bathing it in the silver light as the yellow artificial light, cleared her exhausted features. The young woman had been there for the few hours, drinking herself a cup of coffee, her other hand holding the picture of both her and Kyoko, staring at the woman's smiling face.<p>

_Kyoko, just what are you hiding? _She thought, _Did you really die as GERHIN had announced._

_Flashback_

"_You're serious?" Yui asked._

_Kyoko gives her a smile._

"_GERHIN had chosen me as an Evangelion," the woman said, "I must have wowed them with my skills."_

"_Sure you did," Yui shook her head a little, "Say, didn't you ever think about starting a family?"_

_Kyoko looked at her surprised._

"_What?"_

"_A family of your own?" Yui asked her._

_Kyoko frowned a little._

"_I never did think about that," she said, thoughtfully, "Since I'm an Evangelion, I'm going to be traveling a lot so getting a family might be in the long future."_

"_The long future," Yui said sighing._

"_You've got your life in front of you Yui," she said smiling a little and then she pulled out her phone, "Wow, it's already late. I'm going to leave."_

_Yui stood up at the same time._

_The redhead gives her a hug._

"_I'm going to miss you."_

"_So did I," Yui said._

_Kyoko parted from the hug, giving her a wink._

"_Next time we meet, I will be at the top of the world," Kyoko said, "GERHIN is only the stepping stone I need to achieve it."_

_Yui frowned._

"_Achieve what?"_

_Kyoko smirked at her._

"_A level beyond Evangelion," _

_End of Flashback_

Yui opened her eyes, her attention at the ceiling. She didn't fully understand what Kyoko had meant that day before her departure. That day had splits the lives of the two best friends, both aiming for different goals.

_Could Asuka's strange Ki be what you were talking of Kyoko? _She thought.

Yui didn't want to believe that the girl she knew could be doing such experiments on people and…

_A flash of the face in the hood…_

Yui put a hand against her forehead.

_She didn't even recognize me, _she thought, _I was standing right there, wide in the open…she didn't even recognize me…or could she have recognize me but…if even that person that day _was _Kyoko, why would Kyoko fake her death?_

She didn't like where those thoughts were going.

_I need to make a phone call, _she thought, _I know the perfect person for this._

The woman leaned forward, taking the phone and quickly dialing the number.

It rang once, twice…

"_Hello," _a sleepy voice answered from the other line.

"Haven't been catching some sleep?" Yui said.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and rustle in the background.

"_Yui?"_

"Yes, it's me," she said, smiling a little.

"_Why are you calling me," _the voice on the other line asked, curious.

"Are you free tomorrow?" she asked.

"_Yea…yeah, I haven't got anything planned," _the voice said, surprised, "_You want to meet?"_

"Yes," Yui said.

"_Okay, I can get there, where?" _he said.

"There is a cafe a little way away from here called _Mai's Café,_" Yui said, "Let's meet there, tomorrow around 10 o'clock."

"_I'll be there," _the voice said, "_But…Yui, why the sudden call?"_

"I guess…I just wanted to catch up on old times," Yui said.

"_Okay…sure, I'll see you there."_

"Okay, see you there," Yui said.

When the line went dead, Yui holds the phone in her hands for a few moments before putting it back down.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

Asuka opened her eyes, not knowing when she had fallen asleep. She seated up, glancing around noticing that the room was empty.

"So you're finally awake," a voice said.

A blonde woman approached was approaching her holding a form in her hands.

"You're the doctor," Asuka said.

"Yes," the woman said, "Call me Ritsuko."

"Er…okay," Asuka said.

The blonde quickly looked over the form she was holding.

"Everything seems to be back to normal…considering the injuries you've received," she said.

The blonde looked back at Asuka.

_Yet, despite all of those injuries from yesterday, she doesn't have a scratch upon her skin…interesting, _she thought.

"So…am I cleared to go?" Asuka asked.

Ritsuko nodded.

"Yeah, you are," she said, "But I noticed that your Ki had returned to normal considering yesterday's incident. It will be best if you learn to control yourself during battles. Releasing such Ki all the time hasn't affected your body yet…but it will in the future so take it easy when you're using that."

Asuka nodded.

_I would…if I knew how to control it._

"I'll keep that in mind," was Asuka's answer.

Ritsuko nodded.

"All right, you're cleared to go."

Asuka nodded and walked out of the hospital wing and closed the door behind her.

"Soryu-san," a familiar voice called.

The redhead turned her head toward it, finding a white haired young man seated on a bench that was beside the hospital door. He looked up at her, his reddish brown eyes looking at her a he smiled at her.

Asuka knew who he was off course.

"Kaworu-san?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"You know my name?" he said, "Well, we can skip the introductions at least. I must say, I was impressed with your performance at the Tournament so far. You are far more skilled than I believed."

"Er…thank you I guess," Asuka said.

"Now follow me," he said walking down the hallway.

"Huh? Why?"

Kaworu looked at her, giving her a vacant grin.

"The Headmaster will like to speak with you," he said.

Asuka nodded at him and followed.

She followed him through the school corridors following him up the stairs until they arrived on the third floor. Asuka had never been on this part of the school before, as she glanced around herself looking at the large wall that had some portraits upon them.

"Those are the past Headmasters of the school," Kaworu said, "They call it, the Headmaster's Hallway, probably from the many portraits."

They arrived at the double door which he knocked on before opening them. Asuka followed after him as Kaworu said, "Headmaster, I've brought her."

"Thank you Kaworu," the woman's voice answered her.

Asuka had only met the Headmaster once before and had deduced that she looked very much like Rei and now again, she was thinking that exact thing looking at the woman's face now. Even thought her face was friendlier than Rei's, they still had similar features.

"Everything checked out good with Ritsuko?" she asked.

"Yes everything was fine Headmaster-sensei," Asuka said.

The Headmaster nodded.

"Well, now since Natsuki had escaped during the scandal that had happened at the Arena yesterday, you are the only one left standing meaning you've passed the First leg of this Tournament," she said.

Asuka blinked thinking about the dark haired girl.

"S…She escaped?"

"She used the confusion when your Berserker had been released," The Headmaster said.

"I…I didn't kill anyone did I?"

The Headmaster blinked.

"What makes you ask that?"

"I had blood on my outfit," Asuka said, "At least that was what I was told."

"Don't worry," the woman told her, "Rei kept you busy long enough so you could be subdued."

_Rei, _Asuka thought.

"The reason I brought you here is something that I wanted to ask you," she said.

The atmosphere of the room seems to be had abruptly changed. Asuka can feel as if the room had dropped a couple of degrees, but keep her eyes upon the woman.

_Her expression is exactly like Rei during that time, _she thought, thinking back of the first time she ever spoke to Rei.

"Did you consciously draw out the Berserker during the fight against Natsuki?"

Asuka nodded.

"I thought that I could control it," she said, deciding on the truth, "But…it seems that I'm still a long way away."

The Headmaster expression softened a little.

"At least you're honest with me," she said, "But that's not the reason I called you here."

Asuka was confused.

"Then for what?"

"The Second Leg of the Tournament will begins in three days," The Headmaster told her, "Since you're the one that had won this sector of the Tournament, you will be participating."

Asuka's eyes widened.

"There is a _second_ part?"

The Headmaster raised her hand, showing three fingers.

"There is _three_ parts to the Tournament," she said, "You've only got through one, which will be taking place on an Island outside of Japan, an island purposely owned for the kind of battle it will be."

"An Island?" Asuka exclaimed, "But…what about my classes?"

"You will be exempt from your classes for this part of the Tournament so you won't have to worry about anything else other than getting ready for it," The Headmaster said.

"Okay," Asuka said.

"There will be an ANGEL that will be accompanying you," The Headmaster continued.

"Okay," Asuka said, glancing at Kaworu standing beside her.

"Oh, it won't be me," the boy said, noticing her gaze.

The Headmaster walked out from her seat and approached the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish you luck since we won't be there to help you, but a little piece of advice," she said leaning closer to her, "Don't rely upon the Berserker too much. Try to improve your own skills. If you're anything like Kyoko, you will do well."

Asuka looked up at the brown eyes.

"You knew my mother,"

"Yes, we were friends once back when we were young," The Headmaster told her, "Now go on off to lunch, I'm sure you are hungry."

**And here it end for this chapter. **

**Yeah, i bet you guys didn't think that the Tournament will be that long. I planned for the good stuff later. The second part of the Tournament will continue on the Island that Yui spoke of. See you guys next update then.**

**AN: Volume 13 of Hunter and Vampire can be up later this week. I've already written the three chapters and working on the fourth one. So be on the look out for that one this week.**

**That's about it. So later.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	19. Plans

**Hey guys, it had been a while since my last update wasn't it. Hope you had a happy holidays and a great new year of 2012.**

**Enjoy this in reward.**

Round 19

Plans

Asuka arrived into the cafeteria and could feel many students' eyes upon her as she glanced around the place, searching for Hikari. To her displeasure, she couldn't find the brown haired girl anywhere, causing her to become a little confused as to why.

But the muttering buzz that had been going around her and hearing her name coming up every now and then was enough to cause the girl to walk out of the large room, stepping out on the ground. It was an early Wednesday morning and considering yesterday was the longest day that she ever had in her life.

_But where the hell is Hikari? _She thought, _she usually is here when you're not looking for her and when you needed her, she is nowhere to be found._

Since she was excused from class, considering that she was participating in the Tournament, Asuka decided to head off toward the dorm so that she could at least take a shower, she felt sticky.

_I never thought that the Tournament will be so long, _the redhead thought as she entered her room.

She crossed through the room removing her clothes one after the other until she entered the bathroom in her birthday suit and stepping into the bath. She turned on the water and let the cool water wash upon her skin causing her to sigh softly.

_I hope I am not having doubt for entering, _she thought, _getting through those girls was something else. Their level of skills is way ahead of mine…and it was pure luck that I even win through the first stage…_

The redhead put her head down.

_If only I could control the Berserker state, _she thought, _maybe it could give me an edge on the fights. Hikari's training really helped me…but what if my speed isn't enough to take them down…_

Asuka shook her head.

_No, I'm going to become a legend, _she thought, _I'm going to become better than my mother ever was…and when I win this Tournament, I will finally accomplish that goal._

But she wondered why she didn't actually believe herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's Café<strong>

Yui stepped into the café, well dressed as she glanced around the place. Her brown eyes, searching taking in everything until she found the man she was looking for and with a smile she make her way toward him.

"I hope I didn't make you wait," she said.

"Hey it's quite alright," the man said, "I've only just arrived myself."

Yui smiled at him and took the empty seat across him and a busty red haired waitress approached her, with a smile.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?"

Yui glanced at her.

"I'll have a black café, no sugar," she said.

"Of course, and you sir?"

"Get me a latte," the man said.

"At once," she said before walking off.

Now that they were alone again, Yui turned her attention toward him.

"So, how have you been Kaji?"

The man, Kaji, give her a smile.

"Well, I've been alright," he said, "I'm amazed that you still have my number considering how long we stayed out of touch."

"Being the Headmaster of that Academy isn't all that fun you know," Yui told, "I hardly have time for myself."

Kaji chuckled.

"I presume so."

"You're still with GERHIN right?" Yui asked him.

Kaji met her eyes evenly.

"Yeah," he said, "Why are you asking?"

Yui leans forward, putting both of her shoulders upon the table, causing Kaji to furrow his brow a little.

"Weren't you ever aware what Kyoko was working on there?" she asked.

Kaji frowned.

"Why are you asking?"

"Asuka," Yui said, "There is something about her Ki, the Berserker, something abnormal about it."

"Abnormal?"

"There is a reason it is called Berserker Kaji," Yui told him, her eyes sharp, "It is because the user have no control over it…no _conscious _control."

"I know of these things Yui," Kaji told her, "I'm sure that _any_ Evangelion or _past_ Evangelion are aware of that."

"If it was simply a Berserker, then how Asuka is _consciously _able to draw upon it from within herself," the woman asked him.

"You're sure about this?" Kaji asked her.

"Asuka told me herself," Yui said, "and she wasn't lying either. So what is really going on with that girl Kaji?"

Kaji stayed silent.

"I know you were her guardian for the past ten years ever since Asuka was 5 years old," Yui continued, "right after Kyoko had passed away. Why did GERHIN passed her to you?"

"Hey," Kaji said, "Why are you fishing for information? Do you think I ask questions when those things have happened?"

"Really Kaji," Yui retorted, "You expect me to believe that?"

The man blinked a little.

"What?"

"They ask you to raise a child and you _simply_ comply, no questions asked?"

The man sighed softly as the waitress from earlier came with their drinks deposing it in front of them before walking away. Kaji took it and seeped from the hot drink.

"Listen to me Yui," he said putting the mug down, "GERHIN didn't actually leave me with much of a choice."

Yui blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"They paid me nearly 500,000 Yen a month to train Asuka ever since she was young, with no question asked," he said, "What do you think I should have done when they showed up on my doorstep with a child and half a million yen?"

"_They paid you half million a month_?" Yui repeated.

"Yep," Kaji said, "To keep my mouth shut and simply train the girl."

Yui stared at him, with a troubled expression.

"And you didn't even think as to _why_…"

"I do," Kaji said, cutting her off, "That crossed my mind every day since she was left in my care. But what could have I done?"

"You could have at least contacted _me_," Yui told him, "You could have at least _told me_ that you were taking care of my best friend's daughter."

A strange emotion crossed Kaji's face then but before Yui could read it, it was gone as quickly as it came.

"I'm going Yui," he said, standing up.

Yui looked up at him.

"What…_Why_?"

"If you want to talk to talk about this, take it to the CEO of GERHIN," he said.

"Why? _Why_ don't you tell me _yourself_?" she asked.

"It's because I can't," Kaji said.

The man made to walk out of the Café and Yui quickly took hold of his arm, but Kaji shook her off.

"It's best if you just leave all of this alone," he said, walking off "What are you trying to accomplish by fishing for information anyway?"

"Because I saw Kyoko two days ago at the Tournament," Yui said to him.

That caused the man to freeze in his steps before turning toward her.

"_What_?"

* * *

><p><strong>GERHIN<strong>

"_Kyoko you say_?"

"That's correct," Fuyutsuki said.

The CEO of GERHIN was seating behind his desk narrowing his eyes slightly.

"And Yui was able to identify her?" he said.

"Yes she told me that _this _Kyoko had been able to link her Ki with Asuka," Fuyutsuki told her, "That could have proven _why_ the Berserker almost went to its Final Stage during the Tournament."

"hm," the CEO said, "I wonder what she is planning after being gone all these years. But what bother me most is how was she able to infiltrate the school without anyone noticing her?"

"The security cameras…" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Some of them were out of commission," the CEO said, "and _coincidentally_, the ones that were watching the Arena entrance and some of the front gates."

"She had sabotaged the Academy's security?" Fuyutsuki said.

"It would seems so."

The two stayed silent as Fuyutsuki leaned forward into his chair.

"You believe she had inside help?"

The CEO glanced up at the man.

"It's _one_ of the possibilities," he said, "but I'm not seeing anyone helping her so far."

"She could expose our company sir," Fuyutsuki said to him.

"If that was her goal," The CEO said, "She wouldn't have waited for ten years to past. She has all the evidence to expose Project Eve to the world and to the public. I don't think she had planned to reveal herself to Yui yet, nor to anyone. Her target must have been Asuka."

Fuyutsuki frowned.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive," the CEO said, "and that will give us an advantage upon her."

Fuyutsuki blinked.

"An advantage?"

"To draw her out in the open," the CEO told him, a smile showing upon his lips, "Considering the Tournament that will be taken place upon Sakamoto Island in three days, this will be the perfect opportunity to take her down."

Fuyutsuki looked at him.

"Are you sure that she'll be drawn out again?"

The CEO looked at him, with a confident smile.

"I told you before, she hadn't planned to reveal herself to Yui," he said, "She still believes that her location is unknown to us, but we know that she is in Japan and in Tokyo-3. If her target is Asuka, Sakamoto Island is the best way to make contact with the girl."

"If she makes contact with Asuka," Fuyutsuki told him, "The entire project _will_ be ruined."

The CEO smile didn't even waver at that.

"Make the call to Robonuki," The CEO said, "It's time to send out our ace."

* * *

><p>"T…That's impossible," Kaji said.<p>

"I'm simply telling you what I saw," Yui said, "because of my technique I was able to sense that she had linked her Ki with Asuka's. Tell me who apart from family members can do such things?"

"None that I heard of," Kaji told her, "But this is _impossible, _Kyoko died ten years ago…I saw her body with my own two eyes."

"Now you feel how I felt when I saw her face," Yui told her.

Kaji stared at her face.

"You…_you_ think GERHIN had something to do with that?"

"I'm simply trying to figure out why there is a Kyoko look alike running around the world _years _after Kyoko herself die," Yui told him.

Kaji took his seat in front of her again.

"What do you want me to do then?" he said.

Yui raised an eyebrow.

"You want to help? I thought you didn't ask question and simply take the money."

"Well, I've been silent for _damn _too long," Kaji told her, "Kyoko _was_ my friend too…and I see her in Asuka ever since the girl was a small child. Maybe it's time we shed some light upon that."

Yui nodded at him, and took a sip from her drink.

"Maybe it is," she said.

"So what's the plan so far?"

"Was Kyoko married?"

Kaji stared at her.

"Why…"

"Maybe we can shed some light on who is Asuka's father?"

Kaji frowned.

"GERHIN never told me who it was," Kaji said slowly, "But then again, I didn't ask questions…"

"You think you can find out?"

Kaji smirked.

"Hey, I'm good at gathering information," he said, "I probably can come up with something."

"Promise me you'll be careful," Yui said, "If GERHIN paid so much money to keep you quiet on Asuka's past and Kyoko's work. It could be something that they really don't want anyone to see."

"I've done dangerous jobs before," Kaji said, "and…it will take more than just a single man to defeat me…after all, I'm one of the Great Fives."

Yui smiled.

"I suppose."

* * *

><p>"Hikari?"<p>

The girl quickly looked up at the voice, finding Asuka standing right in front of her.

"Asuka?"

"So this is where you've been," the redhead said, "I've been looking all over for you."

Hikari gives her a smile and Asuka took a seat beside the girl. They were seating on one of the bench that overlooked the large grounds of the Academy, right beside the forest.

"What's on your mind?" Asuka asked.

Hikari looked up at her.

"What…what makes you think that there is something wrong?"

Asuka glanced at her.

"Well, you are usually hounding me into telling you what happened during the Tournament."

Hikari chuckled.

"Yeah, good point."

"So, are you going to tell me what's up?"

"Well, Ayanami-sempai…offered me an invitation to become an ANGEL?"

Asuka's eyes went wide.

"Really? _When_?"

"When you were in the hospital," Hikari told her.

"That's great then," Asuka told her, with a grin, "I knew you were ANGEL material."

Then she noticed the look upon Hikari's face.

"W…What's wrong? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"But…ANGELs are the Elite of the school," Hikari said, "and I don't feel like one of them."

"But you are skilled enough to become one of them aren't you?" Asuka said, "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid," Hikari said, "I…I'm just not good enough to be one of them."

_Slap!_

Hikari head was throw sideway and feeling her check burning. She then, realized that Asuka had just slapped her.

"What?"

Asuka then put her hands on each of her shoulders.

"You are good enough Hikari, only if you believed it so," she said.

The EVA blinked.

"When you believe in something, you gain the confidence that you need to do it," the redhead said, "Look at me, I am a PILOT which no one thought that I could go far in the Tournament, but I believed in myself…I believed that I could do it. _You_ were the one that gives me that confidence Hikari so trust me when I say you will do _just fine_."

Hikari looked at the redhead her eyes wide with surprise, but a soft smile worked its way upon her lips. Asuka's determined look was contagious for she felt her own confidence growing.

_Asuka, thank you, _she thought.

Seeing the smile, Asuka gives her a smile of her own.

"See..._there_," she said.

"You're right," Hikari told her, "You are right Asuka."

**Finally updated this story. Had a major writer's block and i could have updated it yesterday...but writer's block...Argh...Anyway, the drama is getting good so far i presume and thank you to all who had reviewd and read so far.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	20. Strong Confidence

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this Evangelion Fighter saga.**

**Enjoy**

Round 20

Strong confidence

The two days of rest that Asuka had gotten passed swiftly and she had integrated a few hours of training along it. She wondered what they could be doing to the Island but didn't wonder for a long time.

She knew that she only had to be ready for anything. The First Leg was a standard Tournament, but the Second Leg could be anything and Asuka hoped that they don't do anything extreme.

_Knowing my luck, it's probably extreme, _she thought.

The redhead came out of the Arena she was training in, and she noticed that a girl was seating on the bench across the entrance. Asuka observed her carefully.

She had on the school uniform, her face into the book that was in front of her face as her hair fall short around her face. Then the girl looked up at her, as if she was feeling watched and Asuka found herself staring into a pair of pale looking eyes and it makes her wonder if the girl was blind.

"You have finished with your training Soryu-san," she said closing the book.

"Were you waiting for me to come out?"

The girl gives her a smile.

"Yes," was the answer Asuka received, "I'm supposed to bring you up to the Headmaster office."

"Oh," Asuka said, "Okay then."

"Follow me," the girl told her.

The two set off toward the school main building and Asuka was staring at the girl in front of her. She was sure she had seen the girl somewhere before, but she couldn't wrap her mind around it. She maybe could have seen her around the school ground somewhere…

Asuka nodded agreeing with her own self.

_Yep, that's probably it._

But she couldn't ignore the tugging in her mind that was telling her that she wasn't quite right about her reasoning.

They arrived at the Headmaster office in a few minutes which the anonymous girl knocked.

"Enter," a voice called from within.

She opened the door and they stepped inside. The Headmaster, Yui, looked up toward them and notices them.

"Ah, come on in," she called beckoning them forward.

The two girls approached her as the woman leaned forward putting her elbows upon the desk in front of her. Asuka was, once again, taken aback at how much the woman resembled Rei. Despite the two having different last name, she wondered if they are related somehow…

"Well, I'm glad you have been able to find her Maya," Yui said.

Asuka blinked at the name and glanced toward her companion, realizing that the Headmaster was speaking to her.

"It was no trouble Headmaster," she answered, her voice soft.

"Now Asuka," Yui said, turning toward her, "I'm certain you know why I have called you here."

"It's almost time," Asuka said.

"Indeed it is," Yui nodded at her, "It's almost time for the Second Leg of the Tournament to start. You will be leaving Japan tonight to head for Sakamoto Island."

"Sakamoto…Island?"

"That's the name of the place that the Second leg of the Tournament is going to take place," she said, "It is roughly a couple of thousands of kilometers off the coast of Japan. It's privately owned by GERHIN, the company behind the creation and recruitment of the Evangelions."

Asuka nodded.

"The plane will be taking off later today," Yui told her, "and I've only got this for you."

The woman now pulled a card toward her.

"Here,"

Asuka took the card looking at it. On it was her picture and her name and the name of the school and in bold at the bottom of the card.

**TOURNAMENT PARTICIPANT….AUTHORIZED PASS**

"That way all of the expenses you do at the Island or in the plane will be paid in full by the school," Yui said.

Asuka looked up at her, shocked.

"Are you _serious_?"

Yui smirked slightly.

"Yes, I am quite serious," she told her.

Asuka nodded.

"Is that all?"

"I have told you before that an ANGEL will be accompanying you," Yui said, "Maya had volunteered for the task."

Asuka glanced at the girl beside her.

Now she remembered where she had met the pale eyed girl. It was that day when she met the entire ANGEL group back at the time she received detention from Rei.

"I can take care of myself," Asuka told her, "I don't need an escort."

Yui chuckled.

"I know you can take care of yourself," she said, "You have proven that when you fought in the First Leg. But take it as a precaution, okay."

Asuka glanced toward Maya who gives her a small smile.

"Fine," she said.

"Okay," Yui said, "Why don't you head up toward your dorm and pack up. You wouldn't know how long they will let you stay on the Island."

"Yes Headmaster," she said.

"Go on, and good luck out there, you're going to need it."

Asuka gives her a nod and stepped out of the room, followed by Maya.

"Why did you volunteer?" she asked the ANGEL.

The girl glanced at her with raised eyebrows.

"Is it so surprising to you that I did?"

"I thought you ANGEL despised me," Asuka said.

"We don't despise you," Maya said, "If you're thinking of Rei's attitude toward you, she is like that to anyone that causes the school to look bad. Mari…well, she always had a superiority complex, but the girl got skills. That was the only thing keeping her as an ANGEL."

Maya sighed a little.

"Me, on the other hand, I look for potential ANGEL that could replace the Trias for next year."

Asuka blinked.

"Trias?"

"Me, Rei, and Kaworu," Maya told her, "We are the leading body behind the Council…and out of all the ANGELs, we are the most powerful."

Asuka stared at the girl across her.

_Could she really be this powerful, _she thought, _and on par with Rei and the white haired kid?_

"Well, I'll be meeting you on the school yards by the Angel's Academy bus," Maya continued, "We'll meet under an hour so try to get here quickly okay?"

Maya walked off, leaving Asuka to star at her retreating form.

* * *

><p>On another part of the school, Hikari was walking through the hallways heading straight for the Council Room. Asuka had given her a string of hope, something that she knew that she was neglecting. Hikari knew that she was still powerful even with her injury.<p>

_And Ayanami-sempai approached me personally knowing that I qualified, _she thought, _if she think that I'm qualified, then I won't disappoint her._

She came to a stop at the front of the large double door of the Student Council Room, and she turned the handle stepping inside.

The room was empty or at least almost empty since someone was seating upon one of the chair. The person looked up at her.

"Hey babe, what's shakin'?"

Hikari blinked.

"I…er…I am here to see Ayanami-sempai," Hikari answered him.

The boy raised his eyebrows at her before jerking his head toward the closed door on the right.

"She is the inside," he said.

She nodded at him and walked toward the door and knocked twice.

"Enter," Rei's voice echoed from within the room.

Hikari stepped inside.

Rei was seating behind a desk with many papers in front of her which she was writing something upon one of them. For one moment, Hikari thought that she resembled the Headmaster a little.

"Ayanami-sempai?"

Rei looked up.

"Hokari-san?" Rei said, "Do you need assistance in anything?"

Hikari shook her head.

"No Ayanami-sempai, I'm here for the offer you've made two days ago," she said.

Rei looked at her, analyzing her.

"I thought it would have taken longer for you to come to a decision Hokari-san," she said, "What caused this sudden change?"

The image of a familiar redhead popped in Hikari's mind.

"I simply needed a few knocks in the head to set me straight sempai," she said, with a slight smile, "A friend of mine was willing enough to help me."

Rei blinked her eyes shifting to the side looking at something behind Hikari before snapping back toward the girl.

"Do you believe you have what it takes to become an ANGEL Hokari-san?" the blue-haired girl said evenly.

Hikari frowned a little.

"Yes," she said, "I know I can do it. Unlike before, I don't believe my injuries are holding me back. I can still advance up the ladder. You approached me yourself to give me the position, and I'm willing to take it and show you that I have what it takes."

For a second, Hikari thought she saw a Rei's lips turn upward but before she could confirm it, it was gone. Rei stepped out from behind her desk and put a hand in her pocket, pulling out the familiar blue band that ANGELs wore.

"I recognize that fire in your eyes Hokari-san," Rei said, "The same fire that you have that day when you faced me in combat. You knew of my skills back then, but you faced me without fear only _bright confidence._ That's the attitude I look for the most in ANGEL."

She raised her hand toward the EVA, the hand that had the blue band seating upon her palm.

"Welcome to the ANGELs Hikari Hokari."

Hikari raised a hand taking the band from the girl.

"Thank you Ayanami-sempai,"

"Rei."

She snapped her head toward the girl.

"What?"

"Call me Rei from now on," the blue haired girl said, "I won't be your sempai any longer. You're an ANGEL now, which put you on the same level as me."

"Oh…thank you Ayan…I mean, Rei-san."

Rei gives her a nod.

"Close enough and congratulations," Rei told her, "You won't have any responsibility today…but tomorrow, they will be a meeting at 9:00 A.M. tomorrow, I expect you to be there on time."

"Hai."

Hikari tightened the band in her hand.

_I've got to tell Asuka, _she thought.

She walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Asuka headed straight for the parking lots with a duffle bag filled with her clothes and the things she would need. She found that the girl, Maya was already waiting there with a small bag herself and St. Éclair.<p>

"Why are you guys here?" Asuka asked.

"Since we're going the same way," St. Éclair said so her, "We can give you guys a lift toward the Airport so you guys can take the plane."

"Oh," Asuka said, "Thanks."

"Right you can put your bags into the compartment here," St. Éclair said.

She guide to the side and pressed a button. The side of the buss slid open and Asuka noticed that a few bags were there already and she put her bag in here. Maya did the same and they were about to enter the bus when a voice called.

"_Asuka," _

She turned toward it seeing Hikari running toward her.

"Hikari?"

"You can talk to her," Maya said, "but make it quick."

Asuka nodded at her and approached the running girl.

"What's up?"

"I did it," Hikari told her, "I'm an ANGEL now."

Asuka smirked at her.

"See, I told you you can do it."

"I know," Hikari said, "and it's thanks to you. You give me my confidence back. I hope you can do the same for the Tournament."

"I will," Asuka told her, "Don't worry."

The redhead got into the bus and turned toward the girl.

"_I'm going to win them all_," she said, her blue eyes shining with determination.

Then the bus was on its way as Hikari stood there watching it go, and then turned around, putting the blue hand on her arm a confident look upon her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Tokyo-3<strong>

A phone was ringing.

The room was bare, filled with random photographs of people plastered on the wall, a red circles drawn around the head of specific peoples in the photographs. Then a person walked through the room, the silhouette contrasting against the light coming from the window.

The person picked up the phone.

"Yes,"

"_She just left the school," _another voice spoke from within the phone.

"Excellent," the person said, "It's time to get moving. Thanks to your help I was able to get in close and personal with her. She is ready."

"_Are you sure she'll join us?"_

"When she knows the truth about the one she call 'mother', she wouldn't have any other choice," the person said.

The person approached the wall toward one of the picture.

It was of a man dressed in a suit with grayish hair and futuristic looking eyewear.

"And with her on our side, _Project Eve will crumble to the ground_."

**So end this chapter people. I must thank you guys for the reviews so far and i must say people are asking yet again about Shinji. As i explained a couple of chapter before, Shinji _will _appear in this story, just not yet. After all, Asuka is the main character in this fanfic and in stories, they always revolve around the main characters.**

**I don't want to spoil anything but you won't have to wait long those people who are asking.**

**So that's all i can say.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	21. Unexpected Meetings

**Hey guys, quick update here. I must say, two updates in less than a week. That's awesome right.**

**Here it is, Enjoy and got a little surprise for yah**

**XD**

Round Twenty-One

Unexpected Meetings

**Tokyo-3 Airport**

The large bus had finally arrived and Asuka was the first one to step out of the large bus. The sun was already setting in the distance. The entire group of the Angel Academy followed her out, and Asuka noticed that Maya was talking to St. Éclair.

The two girls seemed to have hit off ever since they got in the bus, thought Asuka believed that it is something that girls of high status seemed to do every time they met. These two must have met before.

"Asuka-san," Maya said, "Come on."

The redhead refocused her attention upon her ANGEL companion to see the girl waving her over. Sighing a little, Asuka walked toward her and St. Éclair.

"I wish you good luck in the Second Leg of the Tournament Asuka," the foreigner said, holding out her hand.

Asuka shook it.

"Thanks."

But St. Éclair didn't let go.

"I mean it Soryu-san," she said, her eyes taking a serious tone, "From here on out, the rules will change considerably. People get desperate since the rate of moving to the third part will be high."

Asuka frowned slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said.

St. Éclair nodded.

"I hope our paths crosses again in the future," she said releasing Asuka's hand, "Maya."

"St. Éclair," Maya said.

The girl walked back toward her group as Asuka watched her go.

"C'mon, we've got a plane waiting for us," Maya told her.

Asuka followed her walking toward the plane, pulling her bag up her shoulders. The plane was quite small, considered the average normal plane she was familiar with. But she noticed the word GERHIN on the side of the tail so she knew that it must be a private plane that the Company had sent after them.

"We've been waiting for you," the man standing by the stair leading into the plane, "Your pass?"

Asuka pulled out the small card that Headmaster Yui had given her and showed it to him. The man examined it before giving it back.

"Welcome aboard Soryu-san," he said, lightly bowing to her.

Asuka blinked slightly.

"Ah…okay," she said.

She walked up into the plane, hearing the man doing the same with Maya behind her. The inside was all a light cream color and was vastly different to any inside that Asuka had ever seen. The chairs were more different that what she was used to see in a normal plane. Three of them were aligned like a couch against slight curved wall.

The redhead approached the wall and approached the large thing that was attached to the ceiling and put her bag up there.

Then she felt a presence coming from behind her, and she automatically spun around launching a punch…

Until a large hand took hold of it.

He was taller than her with a mop of black hair. He had an amused smile upon his face as he looked at her with his brown eyes.

"I hope that isn't the greeting that I would receive from you Soryu-san," he said.

Asuka stared at him for a few moments, before narrowing her eyes.

"You can let go of my hand now," she said stiffly.

The mysterious young man did so and Asuka put her hand back down. He was quick enough to catch her oncoming fist like it was nothing but a casual movement of her part.

_He's got quick reflexes, _she thought.

"How do you know my name?" Asuka asked.

The young man let out a small chuckle.

"Who doesn't know who you are Asuka Soryu?" he asked, "You are the PILOT that won the First Leg at NGA, and against Natsuki Yoroi nonetheless. I must say, I'm quite impressed in your skills. No normal PILOTs could have taken that girl on and come out alive."

"You seems to know a lot for an unknown," Asuka told him.

The young man let out a short laugh.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself," he said, "I forgot to since you nearly decapitated me with that punch earlier."

"You blocked it like it was nothing," Asuka reminds him.

Then Maya stepped inside the plane, and her pale eyes found the young man that was standing in front of Asuka, her eyes widened slightly.

"_You," _she said, her disbelief clear in her voice.

The young man turned toward her, his eyebrows going up a little.

"Maya," he said, "Well, that's a pleasant surprise. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Maya said, her voice no longer carrying that hint of friendliness that Asuka had come used to.

"Now now, Maya," the young man said, "Whatever grudge you have against me…can't you just let it go?"

Maya eyes seem to glow softly as she clenched her hands into fists.

"How _dare _you show your face here again, after all that you have done?"

The young man simply chuckled.

"You don't know what _I_ have done," he said, his voice carrying a light hint of coldness that made the hair on the back of Asuka's neck stand up, "You know as the saying goes don't you Maya, '_Don't judge a book by it's cover'_."

He turned his attention back at Asuka.

"It was nice to meet you, Asuka," he said, "I wanted to be able to talk to more, but because of present company I see that it is best we postpone it to another time."

At that tone of finality, the young man simply turned around and walked toward the back of the plane. Asuka watched him go and turned her attention toward Maya.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on but, whom on earth was that?"

"This…_monster_ is Shinji Ikari," Maya growled.

_Shinji… Ikari, _Asuka thought, her eyes widening.

"Rei's _brother_?"

Maya turned toward her.

"You've heard of him?"

"Hikari told me some stuffs about him getting into an accident," Asuka said.

Maya scoffed.

"That's what Rei wants the school to believe," Maya told her, "But believe me when that say that this guy is the one responsible for what Rei is today."

Asuka stared back down toward the back of the plane, her eyes observing the mop of black hair in the back.

"_This is your captain speaking, we will be taking off in a few minutes and I want all of you in your seat with your seatbelts on, I repeat, we will be taking off in a few minutes and I want you to be in your seats for the take-off, thank you."_

"C'mon, let's seat here," Maya said to her.

"Er…sure."

* * *

><p>Rei was in her room. She had finished her paperwork for the day and had decided to simply have a little time for herself. She thought back to Hikari earlier today, how the girl has changed drastically in a short period of times.<p>

She had seen the confidence behind Hikari's eyes; she had seen that same confidence in someone else's eyes.

_Asuka had been able to give her the confidence she needed, _she thought.

Lying down here on her bed, and staring at the white ceiling, she wondered how Asuka was able to do it?

_If only I was as confident as she was, _she thought.

Rei tightened her fist a little.

_If I was as confident as her, maybe my family would still be together…Shinji still would have been by my side…_

Rei rolled to her side, letting her blue hair falls over her eyes.

_You hate her for it, _a small voice said in her mind, _you hate her for making you feel._

Rei closed her crimson eyes so that she can only see darkness.

_You want to kill her for it._

The young girl put both of her hands into her hair.

_You want to make her feel pain, _the voice whispered, _You hate seeing that confidence when you yourself have nothing._

Her hands were now holding some fistful of her hair…

_You want to break her, bring her down to your level…for you are nothing, nothing but an empty shell…_

A bing sound startled Rei out of her in self conversation as she quickly seated up, looking around for what had make the noise. Her eyes came to a stop upon the blinking light a top the computer screen on her desk.

She got off her bed and walked toward the desk and seated there and a hologram keyboard appeared upon the desk in front of her. She quickly typed a password in before the screen light up and a man's face appeared upon the screen.

"F…Father?" Rei said, surprised.

"_Hello Rei_," he said, looking at her through his black eyes, "_I have news that I should share with you_."

Rei blinked.

"News?"

"_Your brother is no longer under my care," _he said.

Rei's crimson eyes turned wide.

"H…_How_?"

"_The man's on top had decided to send him on a mission," _the man said, "_I cannot discuss it with you for it is classified."_

"But Shinji isn't cleared from his recovery," Rei told him.

"_He is well aware of that fact Rei," _her Father told her, "_That is a small price that he will have to pay based upon what I predict would happens."_

"Why Father?" Rei asked, "Why have they send Shinji and not me? You could have requested me for the mission. I'm stronger than he is."

"_Shinji is expandable," _the man said coldly.

Rei can feel her anger growing but she didn't let it show through her face, at least, she hoped she didn't let it show.

"_You have given me your word Rei," _he said, "_You continue your work on this side of the fence while I continue mine here. If I'm correct, and Shinji either fails the mission or dies, then GERHIN would have no choice but to turn to you for help."_

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"_And when they do, you simply have to do your part of the plan," _he continued, "_and remember, failure is not an option."_

In other words, if she fails, then Shinji will pay the price for her.

"I know Father," she said softly.

"_That will be all for now," _the man said, looking at her carefully, "_and one last thing. Keep an eye on Asuka will you? She might be a minefield upon the plan. GERHIN seems to be interested in her. If she shows any sign of knowing about anything she isn't suppose to know, _kill her_."_

Rei's crimson eyes narrowed.

"Yes Father."

Then the screen went black.

Rei seated there looking at the dark screen in front of her before putting her head down upon the desk. Gendo Robonuki might be her Father, but the man was the less Father like man she ever crossed.

_He didn't even ask me about how I'm doing or how is my life? All he cares about is accomplishing this plan, _she thought, a prickling feeling like a needle stabbing into her heart.

_You mean nothing to him, to anyone; _the voice whispered to her, _you are nothing but an empty shell, a puppet that he can control._

Usually Rei disagreed with what the voice said to her, but today she found herself agreeing.

She is nothing more than a puppet.

_A cold, and empty shell._

* * *

><p>Asuka had spent the best part of the flight, seating on her chair and glancing out of the ovular window. It was already dark but she didn't want to speak with Maya, but she had a lot on her mind, mainly the brother of Rei.<p>

Shinji Ikari.

Last she had heard, the boy had been in an accident of some kind but Maya had told her that it was only what Rei wanted to school to believe, which mean….

_What did really happen between Rei and her brother?_

She glanced toward Maya.

The girl had fallen asleep ever since the plane had taken off. She even had her headphones on so she could really hear what had happened. Since the boy in question was seating in the back, she have to found out from him, thought she didn't really felt like talking to the boy.

_Something about him…is dangerous, _she thought, _I don't know what it is but it's dangerous…almost like…_

A dark haired girl with glowing eyes appeared within her mind.

_Almost like Natsuki Yoroi._

She swallowed a little.

_I've got a bad feeling about all of this, _she thought, _almost like…something big is coming._

Then she felt the plane tilt slightly causing her to look at the darkened world outside.

"_Hello passengers this is your captain speaking," _a voice said from the intercom, "_We are now arriving at Sakamoto Island and will be landing momentarily."_

Asuka sighed before rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She had been seating on this plane for the best part of an hour right now, and she was glad that she will be getting off soon.

Maya had also awakened, blinking her eyes.

"We there yet?" she asked.

"We're going to land soon," Asuka told her.

Maya nodded at her.

"Maya?"

The ANGEL looked at her.

"What exactly happened between Shinji and Rei?"

Maya yawned a little.

"Why do you want to know?"

Asuka sighed.

"Just something about Rei," she said, "From what I heard so far, she was just an ordinary girl, but next thing everyone knew, Rei changed…_drastically. _I was just wondering if her brother didn't have anything to do with it."

Maya stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Rei loves him," she said, "As much as any sister could love their brother, and the bastard simply used Rei's affection toward him and scarred her emotionally. Rei didn't tell me the details of what actually happened between them, but let me tell you one thing. She would do _anything_ to keep him out of harm's way."

Asuka thought about it.

_Anything huh, _she thought.

"_Accidents happens, whether it is intentional or simply coincidental,"_

Could St. Éclair's cryptic words holds more than she had previously thought?

Whatever they meant, Asuka found that she wasn't going to like what she is going to find.

**Finally done with this chapter. Shinji make his first appearace in the EVANGELION FIGHTERS fic. I know i changed his character from canon but this is my story anyway, and the cloud of mystery start to grow even more.**

**Next chapter: **Asuka arrives at Sakamoto Island and the Second Leg of the Tournament begins...and this time, the stakes are never being higher...

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	22. Sakamoto Island

**Hey guys, another update for you to sink your teeths in. Enjoy**

Round 22

Sakamoto Island

The plane landed a while ago and Asuka had stepped out on the stairs followed by Maya and Shinji. Thought they weren't speaking to each other. Asuka glanced around the small airport.

It was darkened considering it was nighttime and Asuka can see the large buildings in the background and on the other side of the Island was nothing but engulfing blackness. She frowned a little at this, wondering what kind of challenge this Tournament will have.

Then her attention was turned toward a car that was arriving near them. The car was brought to a stop and a man stepped out. Asuka observed him.

He was built with short hair and from his features he wasn't Japanese, but he was well chiseled as he smirked a little.

"Welcome to Sakamoto Island," he said, speaking the language easily, "You must be the late comers."

Asuka blinked.

"Late comers?"

"Yeah, the Tournament will start tomorrow you know," he said, shaking his head a little, "You should have arrived earlier this week, but at least you make it, that means you won't be disqualified."

"Oh," Asuka said, "I didn't know…"

The man gives her another smile.

"Now you know," he said, "Let me get your passes so I can sign you guys in."

Asuka, Maya and Shinji give him the cards and the man scanned them with something that was hanging by his belt, and when he was done, he pressed a few buttons upon the piece of machinery before nodding.

"There all done," he said.

He handed back their passes.

"Now get in," he said, "I'll drive you guys back to the dorms."

After settling in their bags in the trunk of the car, the man took the wheel and drove through the road. There was some pop music playing on the radio and Asuka said.

"Excuse-me sir?"

"Name's Charlie," the man told her, "I'm not going to have this sir business with y'all."

"Okay then, Charlie," Asuka asked him, "How many participants had already arrived before us?"

"You three make the counts up to thirty people," Charlie told them.

_That many, _Asuka thought.

"The Tournament is getting thought though," Charlie continued, "Everyone here will be aiming for one goal at this stage, I am pretty sure you three know what I'm talking about right?"

"Evangelion," Maya said.

"Exactly," Charlie said nodding.

"Those Tournaments then," Asuka said, "they are testing us."

Charlie smirked.

"Smart girl, you're starting to get it."

Shinji had stayed quiet through all of this, as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"That would mean everyone here will be a powerful opponent," he said.

Asuka glanced at him.

_Powerful opponents, _she thought, _the likes of Natsuki Yoroi and…_

She then mentally shook her head.

_I will not be intimidated by anyone. I may be the weakest here, but my sheer strength and luck had gotten me this far, and I'm not about to call it quit._

The car came to a stop in front of large building which had the symbol of GERHIN upon it. Charlie stopped the vehicle upon the front of the large door.

"Here it is," he said, "They should be someone in here that will direct you to your rooms."

Asuka and the rest stepped out.

"Thank you for the ride."

Charlie gives her a smirk.

"Hey, no problem,"

The trio took their bags from the trunk and walked inside the entrance of the building. It was well lit, and as Charlie had said, someone was waiting for them there. It was a woman, professionally dressed with glasses on her nose as she looked at them.

"Well, I haven't gotten all night," she snapped, "Come with me."

The trio followed her.

"I can't believe you three are arriving so late," she said, shaking her head, "The Tournament is for professional and if you can't get here on time, then don't come at all."

_What crawled up her ass and died, _Asuka thought.

The trio went through the stairway heading straight through a hallway that led them through another hallway filled with doors.

"Asuka L. Soryu," the woman said, "Your room is 45, Shinji Ikari room 51 and Maya room 55. Report to the Grand Hall for the start of the Second Leg of the Tournament that will begin at 10 o'clock in the morning, and maybe then, we will see if you have what it takes to become an Evangelion Fighter."

With that the woman walked away leaving the three teens looking at her retreating form.

Then Shinji walked off, but his Maya caught his arm.

"Now how about you tell me why you are here Ikari?" she growled at him.

Shinji turned his head toward her, his eyes showing a cold look.

"You'll let go of my arm if you don't want to die," he said.

"I can take you in a fight," Maya said.

Shinji chuckled.

"You can't take me in a fight while I was in school, what makes you think you can defeat me now?" he asked, "You and I both know there is only one person that can defeat me in a fight."

He pulled his arm from her grip.

"And that is my sister."

He then walks away from the two girls.

"You still didn't answer my question Ikari," Maya snapped.

Shinji stopped in his walk before turning his head toward her.

"The same reason all of those participants are here Maya," he said, "To have a chance at becoming Evangelions."

He turned around and walked away.

Maya glowered at his retreating figure.

"Whatever you do Asuka," she said, "Don't _trust_ him."

Asuka glanced at the ANGEL beside her before turning her gaze at Shinji's form.

_I wasn't planning to, _she thought, _but all along, the way he acts is similar to Rei in some ways. They really are, brother and sister. They have the same look in their eyes._

"You can go to your room," Maya said, "We will need our rest for the Tournament tomorrow."

"You're participating?"

"I have to," Maya said, "I'm supposed to be around you during the Tournament, and it will be hard to keep an eye on you if you're too far away from me."

"So you've felt it too right?" Asuka said to her.

Maya glanced at her.

"What?"

"That feeling," Asuka said, "like something is just waiting to blow up."

Maya smirked.

_She can feel the atmosphere here, _she thought, _not bad._

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, "Get some sleep."

Asuka nodded and stepped inside her room and closed the door behind her before looking around.

The room didn't have much, just a simple bed and a small table.

Asuka sighed and threw her bag on the floor and pulled out a towel and walked toward the bathroom. She exited it thirty minutes later and now clad in a towel, she took a seat upon the bed.

_Tomorrow, _she thought, _it will be the time to shine through and make them notice me as an Evangelion._

She tightened her fist.

_I will not lose._

* * *

><p><strong>GERHIN<strong>

Kaji walked through the building. He had been summoned by the CEO today and it makes him wonder what the man wanted with him. When he arrived in front of the office, the secretary looked up at him.

"He is in a meeting and will see you soon," she said.

He nodded and took a seat.

Kaji didn't have to wait long for the door of the office slid open and a man stepped out. He was dressed entirely in black from head to toe but he knew who the man was off course.

Gendo Robonuki.

Gendo give him a passing glance before walking toward the elevator.

"C'mon in Kaji," the CEO said.

Kaji nodded and stepped inside the office as the CEO leaned back into this chair. Kaji observed the man. Steel gray hair, and an old face but the eyes were hidden behind his futuristic eyewear which had a blue light coming from it.

"Sit down Kaji," he said.

Kaji took the seat, finding it slightly warm. Gendo must have been seating there just a minute ago.

"Any reason you've called me here sir?"

The man nodded.

"Yes actually, there is a reason as to why you're here," he said, "As you already know no doubt, Asuka is going to be ready soon."

Kaji blinked.

"Is it time already?" he asked.

"No, we have to accelerate the process," the CEO told him, "As you have known someone had attacked the school during the Tournament there and make contact with Asuka…through Ki."

Kaji blinked.

"That's impossible," he said, "Only family members have that ability to do this."

"When they are trained into it," the CEO nodded at him.

Kaji stared at the man across him.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" he asked.

The CEO's lips twitched slightly.

"What do you think I'm telling you Kaji?"

"That Kyoko is somehow alive," Kaji said, "They have been rumors about it."

"Rumors," The CEO said, "Or suspicions."

"Suspicions…" Kaji repeated.

"I'm not a patient man Kaji," he said, "I won't hesitate to remove you from the equation if the need be. We are nearing the end of the Project and if, I said, _if _any word of this is leaked out. You will be put down."

Kaji's eyes widened.

"You…you're not…"

"I'm dead serious about this Kaji," the man said, his voice carrying nothing but authority, "You are already on your second strike, _don't make it a third."_

Kaji tightened his jaws.

"Yes sir," he said.

"You can leave," The CEO said.

Kaji stood up and walked out of the room.

_My head is already on the chopping block, _he thought, _when this is over, the axe will be coming down._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakamoto Island<strong>

The next day, Asuka walked out of the room finding Maya leaning against the wall, reading the same book she had seen her reading.

"You're ready?" Maya asked her.

"Never better," Asuka answered.

The duo walked through the hall.

"You've slept well?" Maya asked her, not looking up from her book.

"I couldn't really sleep," Asuka told her, "You?"

"Sleep like a baby."

Asuka sighed.

_Yeah, rub it in will ya? _She thought.

The two walked down stairs and arrived in front of a double door and the plaque above it read

GREAT HALL

"Now time like the present," Maya said, looking up slightly.

Asuka pushed the door open and the two of them entered.

Every head inside the room turned toward them, as Asuka stood there, looking at the many pair of eyes that were observing them.

_I know they were a lot of people, but actually seeing them, _she thought, _to think everyone in here must be EVA leveled or higher…_

"We must have drawn their attention," Maya said to her returning her attention back to her book.

"Do you recognize anyone?" Asuka asked her as the two started to walk inside.

"I'm not interested in faces," Maya told her, "Thought some of them might notices me, after all, I'm one of Neon Genesis Trias."

Asuka nodded.

Then the air shifted around the two as Maya snapped the book close, pushing Asuka forward slightly. The redhead turned her head toward the ANGEL to ask what it was and saw that Maya's attention was turned to her book cover, so Asuka glanced down at it.

_What the…_

Buried halfway within the book was the butt of a pencil.

"Seems you're also a target Asuka," Maya murmured before turning her pale eyes toward a direction toward the far wall, "such a shame they ruined my book."

A group of student were seating there, looking toward the two girls with cold looks.

_They just tried to kill me, _she thought, _and in full view of the entire participants._

She turned her glance toward the rest of the groups but she saw that none of them had even reacted to the attempted kill. And for the first time, Asuka realized that her body was shaking…

_What is this atmosphere? _

Her blue eyes were glancing around at the entire group of participants.

_It's almost like….they are all willing to kill to achieve this, _she thought, _they are putting everything they have just so they could pass to the Final Stage._

**An act of killing before the Second Leg even begins...Is Asuka being marked for death?**

**Or she is cracking under the pressure of her new discoveries?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**

**AN: I saw that I haven't been getting much review for this story. Make me wonder if people still like it. Reviews guys and girls who are reading. It makes me vigorous to write even more for this fic.**


	23. The Second Leg

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fic. Enjoy, i must say i'm glad to see the reviews for the last chapter. Make my day.**

**Now Enjoy**

Round 23

The Second Leg

Asuka stood as she watched the surroundings. Everything had been happening to fast for her to accept. The other wanted to kill her when she only just appeared at the doorway….how will she survive if they marked her for death?

Maya chucked the pencil out of the book, and walked toward the group drawing their attention.

"That was my favorite book," she said simply.

One of the group chuckled.

"So?"

Maya's hand shoots out grabbing him by the throat and pushed him against the wall creating a crater behind him. The entire group stood up, tightening their fists and scowling.

"So," Maya continued calmly, "It is a rare edition of a book from the 1700s. It cost more than your entire life right now. Now I'll be taking the payment for it."

Her hand started to glow a yellow color.

"When I kill you right now," she continued a dark grin growing upon her face, "I'll consider us even."

The guys eyes widened a little and Maya started to clench her hand around the man's neck.

"If you kill him," another voice said, "Then I'll kill you myself."

Maya turned her head.

One of the girls of the group, with black hair had stood up her Ki flaring around her body, as her blue eyes glared at her.

"You throw the dog a bone and you'll draw it out," Maya said, letting the young man go, "You're the one that threw the pencil didn't you."

The girl's eyes widened slightly.

"How would you know that?"

Maya holds up the pencil.

"The same Ki I've felt in this pencil is radiating off of you right now," she said, "and no two person have the same Ki."

The girl glared at her.

"You're a defensive Ki user," she said.

Maya smirked.

"I'm skilled in the art," she said approaching her, "Attack us again; you won't leave this room alive."

"Tch," the girl said turning her head around.

Then Maya walked back towards Asuka who was standing there looking at her with fascination in her eyes.

"You're scary," she said.

Maya laughed a little.

"A good intimidation is sometime useful to have on the field every now and then," she said, pulling out an exact copy of the book that had a hole in it.

Asuka stared at the book.

"I thought you said it was a rare copy?"

Maya looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"It is a rare copy," she said, "I'm the only one in the world who possesses it. But as you can see, everyone in the room is on the edge. Just our appearance caused one of those kids to snap and threw the pencil at you."

"So everyone here," Asuka said, "They are all aiming to become Evangelion."

"You are quite right."

The two turned around finding a young man leaning against the wall behind them.

_I didn't even sense his presence, _Maya thought.

The young man had dark red hair, and his green eyes were looking at them with a small smirk on his face. He was dressed in a karate outfit, but had small karate shoes on.

"Who are you?" Asuka asked.

The young man smirked.

"The name's Klatov," he said, "Russian born but was raised in China."

"China," Maya said, "You're the one who won the Tournament they had organized there?"

Klatov nodded.

"Yes that is me," he said, "But you are right when you said everyone is aiming to be Evangelion. They are at leave twelve countries that have sent their best to compete in this Second Leg."

"Twelve countries?"

Klatov nodded.

"China, Japan, Germany, United States, Spain, Poland, Brazil to name a few," he said, "Each of those countries wants them to win. As you know, the country that had the most Evangelion can be considered too powerful."

"They are trying to balance themselves out," Maya said.

Klatov nodded at her.

"I don't get it," Asuka said, frowning.

Klatov smirked.

"Allow me to explain," he said.

Maya nodded.

"As you know, Evangelions are considered to be the most dangerous people on Earth," Klatov started, "They use the power of Ki to serve their countries, similar to any soldiers in the Army but the Evangelion Units are special soldiers, only to be sent in when things are bad or when the country is at war. Choosing to become an Evangelion is almost like giving yourself to your country becoming this country's secret weapon.

Considering the power of the world's most powerful Evangelions, if a country have at least ten Evangelion it is considered to be powerful…but above the fifteen members in their Evangelion Unit, then it is considered too powerful."

Asuka was amazed at this.

"Which is probably why they have so many assassination attempts toward the Evangelions in the past years," Klatov told her.

"Fifteen members only and they considered the country to be too powerful?" Asuka said.

Klatov nodded.

"The most powerful Evangelions could destroy _an entire city_ if they wished it so," the young boy said, "it's no surprise that other countries are scared when a country have too much Evangelions."

Asuka didn't think about this. She never thought about the real world politics when she was training to become the best. All that she wanted was to surpass her mother, Kyoko Soryu. She hadn't really thought about the things after that.

"How do you know so much about Evangelions Klatov?" Maya asked.

The young man smiled a little.

"I grew up around knowledge and research about Evangelions," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "So I tend to pick things up. All of this is in Politics class off course. It's not like it's a big secret."

Asuka chuckled a little.

Then the door opened and a group of people entered as everyone's eyes turned toward them. In the head was a man that drew out some whispers from the people present. He was dressed in a large coat with long hair and a scar on his lips.

The rest of the peoples were all dressed in suits all of them wearing sunglasses which make Asuka wonder who they are.

"Maya, who is this?" she asked.

"This is Shigeru Aoba," Maya told her, "He is an Evangelion for Japan."

Asuka stared as the man walked forward all the way toward the front of the room and turned toward them. His eyes observed them throughout.

"My name is Shigeru Aoba," he said, his voice carrying out through the room, "I will be the main supervisor of the Second Leg of the Tournament. Based on the data I have received from your schools, you are the one that have won the Tournaments held there."

Asuka noticed the pause as he watched them.

"But I must warn you that in this Second Leg, the ranks that chooses your standing have no purpose here," he continued, "Whether you're an EVA, PILOT or even ANGEL, those don't matter anymore, only your skills and your mind, for when you're out in the world, as Evangelions, the sneakiest bastards can kill you no matter what rank you have, and this will be the purpose of this Second Leg of the Tournament."

Asuka blinked.

_Purpose?_

"Now I want everyone to follow me to the location of where the Tournament will be taking place," Shigeru said.

He then walked out of the room and the entire room followed him. They walked through a pathway that led the entire group outside. The sun was high in the sky and quite hot. Then the group found Shigeru standing in front of a large gate that was filled vines upon it as if no one had taken care of it for years.

NO TRESPASSING

"A forest?" she said.

She can hear the confused murmurs around her.

Shigeru smirked darkly at them.

"This is Death Valley," he said, "and the location of where the Tournament is going to take place, and the style of things we are going to have is…The Hunger Games….but other wises, we're going to call it the _Hunter Games."_

The look of shock that crossed the participants' faces was enough to make him laugh.

"W…What do you mean by that?" a random participant asked.

Shigeru nodded.

"I'll explain it to you," he said, "All of you want to become Evangelion right? This will show us how far you are willing to go to achieve that goal. By the time it is over, the numbers will be dwindled to a single digit number."

Asuka gulped slightly.

_A single digit…out of thirty?_

"How will you be able to tell which ones are who get to advance?" another participant said.

"As I said before," Shigeru said, "There will be a time allotted. When that time is up, you will head back here by the sound of the bell that will be ringing. The ones that make it out during that time are the ones that will be moving through the next stage in this Tournament."

"What exactly are you talking of?" Maya asked, "How will the numbers dwindle so fast?"

Shigeru looked at her, before letting out a smirk.

"As I said before, your ranks don't matter beyond those gates," he said, "All you need is your Ki, your skills and your mind, now before we begin, we will pass out these forms."

Two suited people were passing out the forms to them and Asuka got on and read it.

CONSENT FORM

Her eyes widened.

_What the…_she thought, _Does he expect us to…?_

_GERHIN will not be held responsible for your death during this Second Leg of the Tournament. By signing this consent form you will pledge that in the occasion of your death, all the actions leading to it were your own…_

* * *

><p>The Evangelion was smirking slightly.<p>

He notices the look of horror and shock upon some of their faces when they read the consent forms that had been sent out. He knew that the reality of what is going to happen was finally sinking in.

_Now, it will be time to see who have enough guts to continue with this, _he thought.

"_THIS IS INSANE_," a young dark skinned man said, "I didn't sign up for this…I thought it will be a simple tournament."

"This is Evangelions," Shigeru told him coldly, "Things are done differently here. You can drop out if you wish and ran back with your tails between your legs to your country boy waste valuable resources and money because you can't take it. Evangelions kills in the world out there, and fight other Evangelions for their countries and fight during wars. This is the nature of the Hunter Games, to prepare you for what's out there in the real world."

The boy gritted his teeth but didn't answer back, but he didn't budge from his spot either.

_Caught between his own fear and the shame of his country, _he thought, _nothing but a wimp. He wouldn't last ten minutes out there._

* * *

><p>Maya was doing her own thinking.<p>

_Turning everyone against each other by tempting them with the same goal their aiming for, _she thought, _as much as I hate the idea…it is a perfect way to test who have the potential of becoming real Evangelions._

She glanced at her paper, frowning.

_Everyone here is an enemy, _she thought, _the kind of pressure that he put upon us saying that only eight are expected to make it to the next level is going to make everyone desperate, and also, saying that we have to take a life…_

She sighed.

_This is not going to be a Tournament nor a test, _she thought, _It's going to be an all out bloody massacre._

Maya glanced toward Asuka who was simply seating there, looking at the paper in her hands.

_What will your choice be Asuka?_

* * *

><p>Asuka was looking at the paper in front of her.<p>

_Did my mother go through this also, _she thought.

Her hands were suddenly sweaty and she can feel her heart thundering in her ribcages whether out of fear or adrenaline she didn't know.

_I…I have to take a life? _She thought, _is this the price I will have to pay to become an Evangelion?_

Asuka didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

_I...I don't want to have blood on my hands, _she thought, _I might as well back out…_

_You want to give up now, _a voice said in the back of her head, _you wanted to become a legend didn't you, if you back out now, that will never happen._

Asuka gritted her teeth.

_If you don't do this, _the voice said, _You will never surpasses your mother._

Then Shigeru was speaking again.

"Now that you understand what you have to do," he said, "Let's speak about the task that you'll have to do while you're in there for they will be a reason why you will be hunting each other."

He holds up a small baton which was completely black.

"This is our objective," he said, "To hunt for those batons that the other person will carry. There will be a white and a black baton. Obtain both during the time allotted inside the forest and keep hold on upon them for they are your only chance of moving through the next stage. Then, inside the forest, there is a silver baton hidden somewhere so whoever finds it will be automatically chosen to move through the next stage, so be on the look-out for this one."

Asuka narrowed her eyes.

"Now let's get dawn to some rules," the Evangelion said raising his hand, "Rule number one: If you get disabled from the use of Ki or from the lost of blood or limbs, you will be immediately disqualified, Rule number two: No weapons of any kind is allowed for you already have your Ki. It's the only weapon you will need so use it wisely, Rule number Three: If you're carrying both batons and fails to arrive back here before the sound of the bell rang out, you're instantly disqualified."

"So…how long are we going to spend inside this forest?" Asuka asked.

"Five days."

"F…_Five days_," a person said, "W…What will we do for _food_? And _shelter_?"

Shigeru chuckled a little.

"You've got hands don't you," he said, "Then hunt for it, thought the forest is filled with poisonous snakes and flesh eating plants and also feral creatures."

"There is _no way_ only eight people are going to come out of this alive."

"Eight is the highest ratio that is expected to make it," Shigeru said, "Last year, they have been only two peoples that make it out of the forest and the numbers then were doubled than now."

_Two people, _Asuka thought, feeling a chill ran through her back.

"I believe they have been a year that _no one_ came out of the Forest," Shigeru continued a smirk growing upon his lips, sending a chill throughout the group, "But hey, what do I know since it was well back in the days."

_He…He is not serious, _Asuka thought.

"Now, when you turn in your forms, you will receive a baton for it," Shigeru continued, "And be led to a gate. The sound of the bell will mark the start of the Second Leg of the Tournament."

The people started to advance forward at the small office which had tinted windows.

* * *

><p><em>They are concealing who's receiving what color of baton the person is getting, <em>Maya thought, _clever. In the end, it doesn't matter which school you are from or if the person attacking you is from the same school, it's an all out battle Royale. Everyone is an enemy…an obstacle to the goal you're aiming for._

* * *

><p>When Asuka approached the small office she gives her consent form and signed it before receiving a black baton for it. Then she was led toward a small gate which had the number 02 upon it. Standing there, Asuka put the black baton inside her clothes and waited for the bell to sound.<p>

Then a loud noise pierced the air and the gate in front of her buzzed before opening, giving her way toward the forest in front of her.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Asuka walked into it.

The battle had just begun…

**Tell me if any of you expected this turn of Events? The Hunger Games trailer give me the idea for this part of the Tournament to tell you the truth. Hey guys, did you know that before this story started, i had written another story of the exact same name but completely different than this story? I was browsing my unpublished stories and i had found it and i was like "Whoa, i didn't know i still had this?**

**I only wrote like two chapters. It was more like the anime than this one but as always, widely different.**

**Just so you guys know anyway.**

**AN: Hunter and Vampire Fans, VOL 14 is in the works so don't fret about it K?**

**That's all for now**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	24. Targets

**Hey guys new update enjoy and review**

Round 24

Targets

**Somewhere out at sea…**

The ship was rushing through the sea at great speeds. It was of average size and a single figure was standing on the front of it. The figure was wearing a long coat that was dancing in the winds and a hood that shadowed its face.

As the wind pushed through it, it showed the side of the face and single blue eye that was observing the oncoming waters. In the distance, was a black spot of land that the figure knew was Sakamoto Island which a smirk showed upon her partially hidden lips.

_Soon, it will happen, _she thought.

"We will reach the Island soon enough," a man said as he approached.

"I know," the hooded figure said, "I can hardly wait."

"Intel said it is an Evangelion that is supervising the Second Leg," the man told her.

That caused a chuckle from the hooded woman.

"Don't tell me you're chickening at the thought of fighting an Evangelion?"

"Now you're hurting my feelings," the man told her, "I'm as anxious as you are. Fighting an Evangelion is every Ki users dream out there, but too bad I'm not looking for only a fight."

The figure didn't bother to elaborate during that.

"Are you sure it will work?" the man asked her, "If she will join our cause I mean."

"She will join us," the woman spoke, "That is one of the main reason I had linked my Ki with hers, for when I'm with her, she will be forced to trust me."

"Oh," the man said.

"Her own curiosity will only grow since she will want to know why I have the similarly the same Ki as her," the hooded woman said, "and as I said before, she will be forced to trust me, and that trust is all I need."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakamoto Island-Death Valley<strong>

Asuka ran through the trees, huffing a little before glancing around herself. The entire forest was silent, and the only sound she can hear was the sound of her own thundering heart and the sound of her blood pounding in her ear.

Never would she have thought that she had been pulled into this. The Tournament was unlike anything she had faced before.

_Why the hell Hikari didn't warn me about this, _she thought, thinking back to her own friend back at the Academy, _If I survive this, she's going to get an earful from me…_

Asuka was suddenly brought out of her thought by a chill that run down her spine, causing her to suddenly turn around looking at the trees. She was sure she had felt the killer intent that had been directed at her.

_Exactly like it was back at the Great Hall, _she thought.

The redhead surged some of her Ki feeling the warm power surging through her body. Then she heard the sound coming from above her causing her to look up…

Right into a ball of Ki that was coming toward her head.

_From above, _she thought.

She quickly moved out of the way, seconds before the blast hit the ground creating a crater where she had stood moments before. Asuka was glad that she had improved her speed with the training Hikari had put her through.

_If I wasn't fast enough, that could have hit me, _she thought.

The redhead turned her glance toward the trees finding even more Ki Blasts coming straight at her, causing to dodge them, moving farther away from the Ki user that was hidden in the trees.

_Why is he simply using those? _She thought, _He is not attacking me as well, it's almost like he's pushing me away from him…_

Before Asuka could finally figure out what was going on, a blast slammed her square in the back, causing her to yell out in pain and in shock. The blast sends her forward in the air before she lands back on the ground.

The redhead coughed as she tasted the bile in her mouth turning her head toward the new assailant and her eyes widened slightly.

"You," she said.

She recognized the girl of course. She was one from the group that Maya had threatened. The girl had changed her outfit for a more practical outdoor activity. Her dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail as she smirked at Asuka who was on the ground.

"I had expected to find the Trias girl but you will do just fine," she said, "and you fell straight into our trap."

Asuka was able to get back on her feet.

"W…What do you want?"

The girl smirked.

"I was going for the baton," she said, "But beating you to death sound even more satisfying than that. You are a simple obstacle that I needed to become an Evangelion."

As she was speaking two other people appeared from beside her, and Asuka recognize one of them.

"Your friend almost strangled me to death bitch," he said, smirking, "Now she isn't here anymore and we're going to teach you a lesson."

Asuka tensed slightly, waiting for the fight that was sure to come.

And she didn't have to wait long.

The guy that had just spoke, launched himself forward, faster than Asuka had predicted him to move for one of his size and his hands were surging with his own Ki. She narrowly avoided his punch as he fisted the ground she was standing on a few second ago and to her shock, his fist created a hole into the ground.

_W…What on earth? _She thought.

"You're faster than I thought," the man said, looking at her, "You managed to dodge my attack."

_It's best I don't get hit with one of his fist, _Asuka thought, gritting her teeth slightly, _that thing could pulverize my bones into dust._

The boy charged at her again and Asuka flared her own Ki as the red energy swirled around her, taking shape around her body. She continued to dodge the attacks which were getting closer after each dodge.

_I can't continue to avoid the attacks forever, _she thought, _I will need a plan of some kind. If I don't attack back, he will definitely get to me._

She lowered herself down to avoid an oncoming punch. And while spinning, the boy used the foot that was still on the floor to spin in the air, coming back with the punch toward the still crouched Asuka whose eyes widened seeing another punch coming straight at her.

_What…_

The punch launched itself straight toward her and Asuka raised her Ki powered hand to block creating an explosion, sending her flying backward as she falls down and rolling. The pain in her arm was excruciating it was like she had felt her arm split into two.

The boy however stayed crouched with his fist into the earth which also had a crater.

"You managed to evade me _again_?" he said, now sounding angry.

"You're wasting your time, Takeshi," the dark-haired girl said, "If you can't hit her, I'm going to step in."

"Stay out of it," Takeshi told her, "I want to kill that bitch and get it over with but she is evading my every moves…thought that last one, I almost got to her."

Asuka was favoring her arm, feeling the throbbing pain in her hand.

_It just grazed my arm and still it's that painful, _she thought, _I don't want to think what a direct hit will be._

She tried to move her hands but her fingers didn't even move.

_Damn it, _she thought, _Only the first day and I'm already…_

In her anger, Asuka drew upon her Ki into her other hand drawing the two arguing enemies attention as her hand started to glow a deep red color.

"**Red Devil Kiss,"**

The blast was a reddish color as it tore through the air in front of Asuka heading straight for the two of them before it simply engulfed them into a white explosion that shook the very ground the redhead was standing and it was probably heard everywhere on the Island.

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari turned his head slightly as an echoing noise was heard. He looked over his opponent who was on the ground bleeding from a wound in his stomach. The guy was foolish enough to try to take him on in a one-on-one fight, and from the look of it, he was simply an EVA.<p>

_Guess it's down one, _he thought as he took a black baton from the man's clothes.

He put the baton in his clothes before turning around leaving the bleeding opponent on the ground.

_Now to find Asuka, _he thought, _From the Ki that caused that explosion, I have a feeling that its her. She must be in a fight of some kind…how many opponents I wonder._

He gathered Ki to his feet before launching himself forward leaving a crater where he was standing before.

* * *

><p>The dark haired girl that had assaulted Asuka, Kin, was coughing as she rolled from where she had fallen from the large blast. Never before she would have thought that the girl had that much Ki within her body and having so much Ki is inhuman by itself.<p>

_Which is probably why I didn't see the attack coming until it was too late, _she thought.

Looking around herself, she saw the large crater that the Ki blast had left behind like tunnel had been carved into the Earth expending all the way in the distance.

_That much power, _she thought, _I must take care of her before it is too late. She might become an inconvenience during the Final Stage._

* * *

><p>Asuka was huffing slightly at the amount of power she had just released. She never did something like this before, unleashing all that power in one go. It was something that she usually does when she is in the Berserker State.<p>

_Did I draw upon the Berserker power without even realizing it? _she thought.

Whether she did it or not, the exhaustion of what she just did was catching up with her. Her body wasn't used to release so much power in one go and she was usually knocked out for days after that.

_I must get out of here, _she thought, _I'm not going to last any longer._

The redhead was going to run into a direction but her legs were weaker than she thought for she quickly falls over unto the ground, face first. Asuka can feel her consciousness hazing slightly as she shook her head.

_Not going to pass out, _she thought shaking her head slightly, _I'm not going to pass out…Stay together Asuka this isn't training anymore and Kaji won't be able to help you now…_

But it was harder say than done, for black spots were starting to appear in her visions.

_I really need training into controlling this power, _she thought, _If every time I used it I pass out. I must become strong enough to control it…_

"That blast must have taken a lot out of you," a familiar voice spoke.

Asuka looked up in shock, seeing the dark haired girl from before standing right in front of her. She had a few bruises upon her as her clothes had some rip marks upon it.

"Well easy picking for me," she said, smirking.

_H…How is she able to survive the blast, _Asuka thought.

"You took out Takeshi with that blast," the dark haired girl continued, "He didn't stand a chance the poor bastard. Probably thought he could survive it with his Iron Shield. So much for that thought."

Asuka feel her blood turn icy at this.

_I…I killed him._

The other girl must have noticed her expression for she started to chuckled.

"Don't look so surprised," she said, "This was what they've asked us to do at the beginning of this Tournament, and that's just what I will do to you."

Her Ki flared around her hand and started to take shape around something in her hand and Asuka realized that it was a small knife, probably about the size of a thumb.

"You…weapons aren't allowed," Asuka said to her.

"Who's going to know how someone died?" the girl told her, "They probably aren't going to check the bodies anyway. We all signed the Consent Form they passed out. The way we died, is our own fault."

Before she could even continue a bright purple light burst from her chest, spraying blood all over Asuka's shocked face. The girl's eyes widened slightly as if surprised she was taken by surprise. Blood spilled from her lips as she looked down at the light that had pierced straight through her body.

"_How_…?" she said, her voice pained.

Then she was raised into the air as she screamed in pain the light must be burning her inside and Asuka turned her attention toward where the light was coming from.

Shinji Ikari stood there, his body encased in a purple Ki one of his hands direction the Ki that had stabbed through the girl.

_His Ki…stabbed through her…How?_

But Shinji wasn't done with his target as he raised his other hand forming another purple spike and s stabbed it straight into the dark haired girl body abruptly stopping the screaming as the girl body became limp.

Then his Ki spikes suddenly disappeared and the girl's body fall back on the ground causing Asuka to wince at the noise. Then her eyes found the glassy eyes of the dark haired girl. She had always heard about death and bodies but seeing the one in front of her right now, with her legs in awkward angles and the blood that was quickly forming a mass underneath her and the eyes that were still open...and the smell of the blood.

It was too much for Asuka who simply turned her head sideway and threw up on the ground.

"You're too soft."

Shinji was standing right there in front of her.

"That can get you killed."

Asuka glared at him.

"Why are you here?"

Shinji shrugged his shoulders.

"You looked like you needed a hand."

Asuka stared at him for a few seconds before tensing up again.

"You're not after my baton are you?"

Shinji pulled two batons from his pocket and Asuka's eyes widened.

"I already have my set," he said, "Why would I steal from you."

Asuka winced slightly as she touched her invalid hand. It was still out of commission.

"You won't survive out there," Shinji continued, looking at her, "You might as well give up."

Asuka stood up slightly, her legs shaking slightly.

"Heh, I don't know the meaning of that word," she said wiping her mouth.

"You look like you can barely stand," Shinji told her, "You are a weakling and value at nothing. You think you can become Evangelion through sheer luck. You have to grow strong and powerful so that any enemy you encounter is to be crushed."

"You meant kill," Asuka said.

Shinji looked back at her.

"It's what they require from us," he said, "and that's what we need only."

Asuka's chuckles a little causing Shinji to frown.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound _exactly_ like Rei," she said, "You all think you're all powerful because no one can touch you. You two really are brother and sister."

Shinji eyes flashed with some unknown emotion.

But before Asuka could continue on what she was about to say, the sky flashed brightly almost blinding the girl causing her to shield her eyes. Shinji himself turned toward where the light was coming from and found that a second Sun had appeared in the air, burning brightly white.

Asuka had noticed the ball of light in the sky also causing her eyes to widen.

"What…_What is that_?"

Shinji's eyes widened slightly almost in recognition.

"Don't tell me…"

* * *

><p>Maya had also looked up from the strange ball of light that had suddenly made an appearance in the sky, causing her to frown slightly. Since she was a defensive Ki User, she could feel the enormous power that was within that ball in the sky.<p>

_What on earth is that? The power within this thing is too strong for a simple student to create…but who could..._

__**A mysterious light appears...what does it bode for them? **

**AN: Yeah, i hope you guys enjoyed that update...and check IMPORTANT NOTICE on my profile for more news on my situation...and don't worry HUNTER and VAMPIRE fans...i will still write the story even if i can't update it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	25. Attack

**Hello guys, here is the following chapter of this Evangelion Fighters Saga.**

**Enjoy**

Round 25

Attack

The Ball of light that had appeared above Sakamoto Island had drawn the attention of many of the staff of the GERHIN Center there. It had even drawn the attention of the Evangelion that was supervising the Second Leg of the Tournament.

The man himself was standing beside the gate of the Death Valley when the Ball of Light had appeared. He looked up slightly, confused at the sudden appearance and he knew that something wasn't going to go well.

_That's a ball of Ki, _he thought, _This is almost like a Ki Bomb._

Shigeru's eyes widened as the ball started to zoom toward the ground and before he could move, an almighty explosion occurred as the very ground beneath him started to shake violently. It was like the entire Island was shaking underneath him and it was enough to throw him off balance.

_The Island…is under attack, _he thought, _I have to warn GERHIN HQ._

* * *

><p>Asuka was thrown off her feet from the sudden earthquake and she landed on the ground on her butt, as Shinji seemed to have crouched down to avoid falling.<p>

"_What the hell_? An _earthquake_?" she yelled.

"It's no earthquake," Shinji spoke, "This is a Ki attack."

Asuka looked at him in shock.

"A _Ki_ attack?" she said, "There is no way that a Ki could do this."

Shinji glanced back at her.

"Evangelion leveled Ki Users can do this," he told her.

Asuka blinked a sudden memory of what Klatov had told her sprung to mind.

_The most powerful Evangelions could destroy an entire city if they wished it so, it's no surprise to that other countries are scared if one country have too many Evangelion._

She noticed the large cloud of dust that was rising from the distance.

_T…This is…unbelievable, _she thought.

* * *

><p>"Maybe that was a little too much," the man said as she stood beside the hooded figure.<p>

He had one hands up holding a white ball of Ki, while he was lowering the other one. He was smirking slightly as he noticed the destruction that had happened at the Island.

"You _always_ overdo things," the hooded woman told him, a light mirth in her voice, "But at least you got their attention that way."

"At least," he said, "So how do you want to do this?"

"Kill as many as you like," she said, "Even the Evangelion if you're capable…all I want is to find Asuka."

The man let out a deadly grin.

"Well, when you put it that way."

He threw out the second ball of light toward the Island as the woman took off from the ground and into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>GERHIN<strong>

The CEO of GERHIN was seating upon his chair looking at the sky outside as he smoke a cigarette. His door opened causing him to spin his chair around and Gendo stood there.

"You need something Robonuki?"

"Sakamoto Island is under attack," he said, "Evangelion Shigeru just contacted us about it."

The CEO smirked slightly.

_And she had taken the bait, just as I thought._

The man stood up from his chair.

"Tell Shinji it's time to start the mission," he said, "and keep Asuka with him at all time. This situation is critical for the survival of GERHIN's future and of Project Eve, tells all the available Japan Evangelion to make for the Island."

Gendo nodded at him before pushing up his red tented glasses.

"As you wish,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sakamoto Island<strong>

The Island rocked again as another Ki bomb slammed upon it.

"Another one?" Asuka said as she holds upon a tree, "Just _what_ is going on around here?"

Shinji was frowning slightly.

_Flashback_

"_I'm getting sent upon a mission?" he said._

"_Exactly," said Gendo._

_Shinji frowned slightly._

"_Why not send another Evangelion," he asked, "I'm still in training remember?"_

"_You are the only one that can do it since you're the right age," Gendo told him, "and that girl will be your objective."_

_He pushed up a folder in front of him and Shinji found himself looking into the face of a young redhead girl._

"_Asuka Langley Soryu," he said softly, "She is the one used for Project Eve."_

"_Yes," Gendo told him, "GERHIN believes that the Island will be attacked by the party that is after her. The party member might be of Evangelion level if not, higher than that so you will need to be at your best."_

_Shinji looked at the man._

"_Guess I have no choice."_

_Gendo looked at him evenly._

"_No you don't," he said, "and failure is _not_ an option."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_And Shinji," Gendo said._

_The young man glanced back at him._

"_If it seems that the mission is about to fail…_kill Asuka."

_End of Flashback_

_Guess for once, _Shinji thought, _the old Fart is right about something._

He turned toward the girl beside him, as she looked wide eyed toward where the Ki bomb had been dropped at. To think, all of this where being done to get to her, it was almost laughable if he had to think about it.

"We can't stay here," he told her, pulling Asuka by the arm.

"_Hey._"

"We have to move," Shinji snapped.

Asuka wrought her arm out of his grip.

"You know what's going on don't you?"

Shinji glared at her.

"So what if I did?"

"Then tell me why would someone attack the Island?" Asuka asked.

The young man groaned.

"I don't have time to play twenty questions with you Soryu," he said, "All that I can tell you is that we have to get as far away from here as possible."

"What about the Tournament?" Asuka asked, shocked.

Shinji give her an icy glare.

"Consider it _cancelled_," he said.

Shinji made to grab her but Asuka flared her Ki.

"_I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me the truth_?" she growled at him.

"Do you have to be so stubborn?" Shinji snapped at her.

Then he felt it, the strong Ki that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere causing him to suddenly flare his own Ki in his hand and launching two purples needles toward the location but they were suddenly removed.

Floating there was a person, a woman dressed in a long cloak, with the hood shadowing her face. She was dressed in pants with some sort of chest armor. The woman was hovering in the air, and Shinji took a stance, standing in front of Asuka.

_S…She's floating, _Asuka thought, her eyes wide.

"Well, well," the woman said, "I never thought this turn of events will turn out."

_So she must be…_Shinji thought.

"A GERHIN rat in this Tournament," she said, landing on the ground, "Things worked better than I expected."

Shinji frowned slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

The woman's mouth smirked.

"Don't try to deny it boy," she said, "Your face reminds me of _that_ man…and that vile Ki of yours. You must be the _new_ Project Adam."

"_Project Adam_?" Asuka whispered from behind him.

"_How_ do you know of this?" Shinji yelled.

At that the woman laughed.

"GERHIN send you here and didn't even tell you the full truth?" she said, "That's a shame; I thought as his son he would have told you…but oh, well. You're not why I am here."

"I won't let you touch her," Shinji said, flaring his Ki.

Before he could move however, the woman had disappeared from where she had landed causing him to blink a little.

_Where?_

A red blast was slammed upon his back, sending him flying forward as he let out an _ack_ sound, and landing down on the ground, feeling the burn of the Ki Blast on his back.

_H…How the hell did she get behind me?_

* * *

><p>Asuka was taken aback by the woman that had appeared, but she didn't know how but that woman seems <em>familiar <em>to her. Everything about the woman was like something she knew and was on the tip of her tongue but the answer refused to come.

_Just who is she? _She thought.

Then the woman had abruptly appeared in between her and Shinji so abruptly that Asuka stepped back either in shock or in amazement she didn't know but she knew that the woman was abnormally powerful.

Then the mysterious woman had send Shinji flying by a Ki blast and Asuka felt her own Ki flare at that, which confused her since she hadn't called upon it. But by then, she attacked the woman who blocked the fist with her own forearm and slammed a palm into Asuka's gut.

"Sorry Asuka, but I have to take care of him first," she said, as the redhead fall down on the ground on her knees.

"J…Just who are you?" Asuka gasped in pain.

She saw the lips smirk at that.

"Just someone who wants to open your eyes to the truth,"

Then she falls down on the ground.

_Damn it, my body, what did she do to me?_

* * *

><p>Shinji stood back up as he stared at the woman across him.<p>

_She is more powerful than me by miles, _he thought, _is this the kind of enemy that Evangelion get to fight?_

"Level with me," Shinji said, "How do you know so much about Project Adam?"

The woman smiled.

"I was the previous Project Eve," she said to him.

Shinji's eyes widened.

_A previous Project Eve? I thought Asuka was the only one?_

Seeing the look upon his face, the woman's smile widened.

"This is the reason why GERHIN send you here," she said, "the entire reason they have send you upon that mission to kill me. They don't want someone running around this world that known the Origins of Project Adam and Eve. But if you want to kill me, it will be proven…_foolhardy."_

The woman's eyes turned from blue to bright green from underneath her hood as her entire hand was engulfed into Ki Wave she had generated. Then she launched it toward Shinji creating a large explosion in front of her, deterring some trees and raising a lot of dusts.

"Weakling," she said, disgusted.

With that she turned around toward Asuka, but the woman suddenly turned her head around, toward the sky as a surge of Ki came from there, and three pines of purple Ki was aiming straight for her.

The woman dodged them of course and focused her attention toward the sky, finding Shinji falling down, his clothes seemingly burnt and some bruises upon his body but otherwise he was okay.

_Impressive young man, _she thought, _He used his Ki to launch himself into the air to avoid the most damage of the blast. He had quite a mastery over the Adam Ki._

Then Shinji was generating Ki Waves in his hand as causing the woman to grin slightly as she powered her right hand.

_Let's see how powerful you truly are, _she thought.

Just as Shinji launched his own two handed Ki Blast, the mysterious woman raised her right hand in the air also and the two large blasts clashed against each other in a battle of wills.

* * *

><p>Maya's eyes widened at the enormous amount of Ki that was being released into the air. Never before she had felt such power before and it was making her go weak in the knees. Her silver eyes were wide as she tried to analyze them.<p>

_It's almost like two Evangelions are fighting to the death, _she thought, _but I recognize one of the Ki. It's Asuka's, it has to be…just how did she get so powerful? Could that mysterious power back at the Arena had been unleashed again?_

The ANGEL clenched her fist.

_I have to go to her and help, _she thought, _after all, I have volunteered for this._

She started to dash through the forest, moving at unnatural speed.

_Let's just hope I'm not too far away, nor too late._

* * *

><p>Shinji was grunting at how much power he was putting into his two handed Ki blast. He was trying to push the woman's blast back but it was like trying to push a brick wall. It wouldn't budge…<p>

_Damn it, just how powerful is she?_

"I will not be defeated here," he said, "_I will not fail my mission_."

He poured out all of his Ki into the Blast trying to push back and to relief he pushed her red blast back…but only for a little.

"_You are years away from the experience you need to defeat me boy_," the woman yelled, "and you are simply too…_WEAK."_

As she said the last word, the woman's blast grew twice as large overpowering his own blast, causing Shinji's eyes to go wide in shock…

_This…This is…_

Then the red Ki enveloped him entirely and Shinji covered his face with his hand as he felt the Ki blast push him backward and burning his clothes off. He landed back down on the ground rolling, feeling pain all over his body.

_Am I really that weak?_

He tried to move but it was too painful to do anything and he let out a groan of pain. He heard the woman approaching him and then, the hooded figure appeared in his line of vision.

"I must say, you have quite a mastery over the Adam Ki," she said, "I'm impressed…but you're still too inexperienced. You might be strong in the future and maybe then, you'll give me a good fight. But for now, _mission failed."_

_Failure is not an option, _Gendo's voice echoed within Shinji's mind.

That caused the young man to clutch his hand into a fist.

_Damn it, I'm not about to fail a mission, _he thought, _I refuse to fail…_

_If it seems the mission is about to fail…_Kill Asuka.

Shinji opened an eye and moved his head, his eyes finding Asuka's form on the ground but she was moving slightly, getting up and shaking her head a little. Shinji raised his hand drawing on his Ki.

"You still want to fight against me?" the woman chuckled.

"No," he said, "Just…completing my mission."

He then launched the spine of Ki straight toward Asuka, and the woman turned her head toward it yelling.

"ASUKA, _STAY DOWN_."

The redhead looked up at the sound of her name, and saw that the hooded woman had raised her hand toward her and this caused her to become slightly confused, that is, until she saw the purple pine heading straight for her…

Then blood splattered upon the ground.

"_ASUKA,"_

__**Such a cliffhanger...Yeah, before you start ranting, Shinji and Asuka are neither friends nor schoolmates, they are just two strangers in this fic...well, so far anyway. Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	26. Remembrance

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter here. Sorry again about the wait.**

**Enjoy**

Round 26

Remembrance

**Neon Genesis Academy**

Yui Ikari leaned back into her chair, yawning a little.

She had been working no stop since this morning signing papers, and reading forms about what was going on with the school. She was pleased that Hikari had finally accepted the invitation to the ANGEL Level. The girl had deserved it in many ways…

_Good choice Rei, _she thought smugly.

Then her thought shifted toward a familiar redhead. She wondered if it was okay to send the redhead into the Island without knowledge of what could happen.

_If I told her, _she thought, _She could have resigned right away….but I don't see Asuka as someone who want to resign from something._

Yui knew that it was a trait that Asuka got from her mother, Kyoko. That redhead was as stubborn as a mule if she wanted to, and Yui was the one that had to deal with her. She knew Asuka will be fine, if the girl was anything like her mother, nothing should be impossible for her.

_You compare her to Kyoko too much, _a voice said in the back of her head, _She is not your old friend you know._

Yui was painfully aware of that fact. She knew the girl could never be Kyoko.

_When Asuka get older, _the woman thought, _She'll be a carbon copy of her mother._

Yui was brought out of her musing by the knocking on the door.

"Enter."

Misato Katsuragi entered the room.

"Misato," she said, looking up at the younger woman, "What brings you here?"

"You've got a phone call," Misato told her, "He says it's urgent."

Yui frowned a little and stepped out from behind her desk and followed Misato into the staff room where the phone was waiting for her. Yui closed the door behind her and picked it up.

"Hello,"

"_Yui."_

The woman blinked.

She can hear many noises in the background.

"Kaji, where are you?"

"_I'm calling you from a payphone," _the man told her.

"Why?" she asked, "Couldn't you use your cell?"

"_I think it has been taped," _Kaji told her, "_Yui, they know."_

The woman feels a light chill at this.

"How...?"

"_I don't know, but somehow they know that I've told you about Asuka's past," _Kaji told her, "_Either someone in the school is working for GERHIN or they've taped my phone. Look, I can't talk for more than one minute and I've already wasted forty seconds."_

"What do you have to tell me?"

"_I'm still looking into it for you," _Kaji told her, "_I'm going to have to have a go at Kyoko's old files and maybe I will find something there. I told you it's a dangerous business."_

"Kaji if it's life threatening…I don't want you to…?"

"_Don't worry about little old me Yui," _he said, and the woman can hear the smirk in his voice, "_I've got into situation like this before, and even if they come after me, I'm not to be taken lightly after all, I'm one of the Great Fives."_

Yui sighed.

"I hope you're right about this," she said.

"_I will, now I've got to go," _Kaji said, "_talk to you soon."_

Then the line was cut.

Yui removed the phone from her ear, sighing a little. It was her idea that Kaji digs up the dirt on GERHIN, but she didn't want to lose her friend…

_Kaji, you better not get killed in this, _she thought.

The woman put the receiver down and something in what Kaji had told her, caused to frown a little.

_Someone in the school is working for GERHIN._

Then Yui's head suddenly snapped toward the door as if she could actually see through the wood. She narrowed her eyes slightly at it.

_I…I felt as if someone was just standing right outside that door, _she thought.

The woman walked toward the door and opened it.

The hallway was deserted and she closed the door behind her.

"Headmaster?"

Kaworu was standing right there, holding up some papers in his hand.

"What is it Nagisa?"

"An envelope that I was told to give to you," the ANGEL said.

Yui took the letter from him.

"Thank you Nagisa," she said, "I'll go read it in my office."

The ANGEL nodded before walking off and Yui walked toward her office.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakamoto Island.<strong>

Asuka was numb.

Seeing the purple spike coming straight for her was shocking. For one wild second, she had thought that she was about to die…die before she can accomplish her goal…

_No, I'm not going to die, _Asuka thought.

Her body moved sideways, but it wasn't fast enough for the spike went straight through her shoulder, causing her to yell out in pain and blood flew out of the wound as she falls back down on the ground, her shoulder bleeding purposefully.

She simply lied there, weakened and heard a large explosion that from above her…but she was too weak to even move right now and she was sure if she stayed in that position, she would pass out…

_Am I really going to die? _She thought.

Then she felt a presence near her and someone took her in their arms. Asuka felt the spark of familiarity and knew it was the mysterious hooded woman.

"Asuka, can you hear me?" the woman was saying and Asuka can hear slight fear in her voice, "_Asuka_."

The redhead move her mouth but no words could come out.

"Good," the woman said, "At least you can hear…Asuka listen to me, you must do something for me alright. You need to draw upon your Berserker Ki."

"B…But…"

"Don't worry nothing will happen, just draw upon it," the woman told her.

"Bad things….happens…." Asuka let out.

Asuka feel a hand against her cheek.

"You're bleeding badly Asuka," she said, "You have to do this."

Asuka's eyes moved toward the hooded face, but she can see the woman's jaw line and her lips since the woman's face was turned toward her wounded shoulder probably observing the wound. Probably noticing that Asuka wasn't complying, the woman turned her head toward the redhead and Asuka can feel her eyes widen a little.

_T..That face, _she thought.

It was a face that she had seen only in pictures…a face that she never thought that she would ever see…but that's impossible…Kaji told her that she had died…so _how could she be here_?

"Asuka, _focus_," the woman said, "You need to trust me on this okay. Draw upon your Berserker Ki okay. Can you do this for me?"

Asuka found herself nodding at the woman's words.

"Now, _do it_."

Asuka closed her eyes and draw upon the Berserker's Ki. As usual, the wild and uncontrollable Ki surged forward taking hold of her body but to Asuka's surprise, she found that she wasn't going crazy or getting black spot in her head…

The Berserker was being controlled.

Then she felt another Ki, one that was shockingly familiar to hers, but had a light difference to it. Asuka then realized that it was the woman's Ki, working with hers. The Kis were in harmony with each other…and Asuka realized also that she had felt that Ki somewhere before.

_But how is she doing this? How is she controlling the Berserker?_

The Berserker then started to diminish from Asuka's system until it was completely dormant again. Asuka opened her eyes again, finding the woman's face hovering above hers.

"Good job Asuka," she said smiling.

Asuka was simply staring at her, her blue eyes wide. She didn't know what to feel seeing that woman's face above hers. She didn't know whether if she should cry or simply hug to woman and never let go.

_I…I must be dreaming, _she thought.

"Are…_Are you real_?" she whispered softly almost afraid to ask.

The woman smiled at her.

"I'm very real Asuka," she said, "But I'm afraid that I do not have enough time to tell you everything."

"Please…," Asuka whispered, feeling her eyelids starting to grow heavy.

_Don't leave me alone again…_

Asuka can feel that she was close to passing out. The woman's soft voice whispered in her ear.

"If you want to meet me again," she said, "Then get through this Second Leg as quickly as you can…and I'll be waiting for you to come to me."

_Don't leave me, please don't leave me again Mother…_

"_Good bye_ for now, Asuka."

_Don't leave…_

Then before Asuka passed out, she was sure a single tear had fallen out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>The hooded woman looked at the young girl in her arms. She had seen the amazement and awe in the girl eyes when she saw her face and she had been glad for it. She flew with Asuka in her arms and landed a little way away from the battle ground and put Asuka against one of the trees, well enough so that she was hidden from view.<p>

_We'll meet again Asuka, _she thought, _That I can swear it._

Then she raised her hand toward her ear.

"Hey Snow," she said, "Time to pull out. I have done what I have to do."

"_Aw shuck," _the man's voice said, "_and I'm having fun with the Evangelion."_

She rolled her eyes. From the explosions she could hear in the distance, the man was definitely enjoying himself.

"You'll get another chance," she said, "Now pull out."

"_I will_," Snow told her, "_don't get your panties in a twist."_

The woman chuckled slightly, and then she took off into the air, flying away from the Island. Thinking about it, she had seen it in Asuka's eyes. The girl hadn't wanted to let her go.

_She must have being in need of a mother longer than I thought, _she thought, _what will she do, when she find out that the man that had raised her…her father figure had lied to her? What will she do then, when she find out about you Kaji._

She smirked slightly.

_GERHIN didn't stop at one did they, _she thought, _even after what Kyoko told them…they still went forward and used the Adam Ki. It's amazing that boy can actually use it in the Ki in battle, and I don't believe he fully knows anything at all._

Then she stopped in her flight, her eyes drawn toward something right in front of her.

A group of people was floating right across her, and she knew who they were off course. They were part of Japan's most elite group of fighters.

They were Japan's Evangelion.

"You have nowhere to run;" the guy in front of her said, "Surrender now or you will be killed."

* * *

><p>Maya came to a stop as she glanced around. The place she had arrived in was definitely a battlefield and she wondered who could be so powerful that they had released so much Ki in the air. Frowning slightly she felt the surrounding around her, searching for Asuka's and found it a little way away from here.<p>

Wasting no time, Maya launched herself after it, and found Asuka's unconscious form hidden behind a large tree. She was sure if she wasn't looking for the redhead, she would have missed her completely. She landed right beside the redhead and first time noticed the blood upon her clothes.

_Is she wounded? _Maya thought wildly.

The ANGEL landed right beside the redhead and inspected the side where the blood was but, they were no wound to see. This caused her to frown in confusion.

_If she is not wounded…where does all that blood come from?_

Asuka moved slightly.

"_Mother_," she whispered, "_Don't leave_…"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. Yeah i know short chapter but hey, at least i updated it. i didn't even realise it was a short one till i was updating it and i was like whoa this thing is smaller than i thought but oh well.<strong>

**Round 27 should be up soon if the feeble connection that i got is still working.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	27. Lavandula

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter of this fic, and i mus tell you, the flying is an Evangelion leveled skill only so don't expect Asuka or even Rei to start flying about...even thought, some Evangelion might not learn it. One of my reviewers left a message about a mistake in the name GEHIRN when i was writing it as GERHIN, i thank him or her for that. **

**Alright enough of my rambling read on.**

Round 27

Lavandula

The hooded figure floated there as she watched the Evangelion across her. They were five of them in total, all of them dressed in similar black outfit. She knew they were all powerful but the thing that was bothering her was how did they know she was here?

_GEHIRN must have called them here, _she thought narrowing her eyes slightly, _I won't be able to escape them as easily I would have liked...and it's Five of them…guess I have to use _that _Ki to be able to take them on._

"I won't say it again," the large blond male said, "Surrender or be killed."

The hooded woman smirked.

"I've got a plan to crumble GEHIRN to the ground," she said, "I've come too far to stop now."

"You've made your choice," the large male said, "Take her down."

Two of the Evangelion charged straight toward her, crossing the distance in a blink of an eye and she dodged them by spinning in the air like a top. As she was spinning, the woman generated Ki Waves sending blast out of both of her hands toward the two Evangelion that had attacked her.

The blast hit straight into their backs, and she glanced up seeing a man's foot getting down toward her. The hooded woman quickly raised both of her hands for a parry.

WHAM!

The force behind the hammer kick sends her flying downward and she can feel the aftershock of the hit running through her body.

_He uses his Ki to give himself super strength, _she thought, _he must be Saiki, First class Evangelion._

The woman caught herself before she landed in the sea. She looked up toward the five Evangelion above her and the two that had attacked her before were now coming straight at her.

_Taking them down make take longer than I thought, _she thought.

She flew sideway to avoid the oncoming attack, but the Evangelion changed direction at the last second and flew straight toward her. Then they started to fight, with the woman blocking the onslaught of attacks coming at her, but since they were Evangelions, they were truly powerful and it was a hard time to keep up with them.

_Damn it, _she thought.

Then she blocked one of the oncoming attacks, and another one came out of nowhere slamming straight into her guts sending her flying backward and she can feel the power behind the attack.

Taking hold of her guts, she hardly had time to move before seeing a large white blast heading straight for her.

_I'm not about to be defeated that easily bucko, _she thought.

Her red Ki flared around her body as her normally blue eyes shifted to green with slits in them and a large shockwave of power split the enormous Ki blast into two pieces sending them flying each to her side.

"H…_How the hell did she did that_?" one of the Evangelion said shocked.

"Her…Ki," another said, not being able to keep the shock out of his voice, "It's…._monstrous_. Is she even human?"

"You Evangelion fight well," the woman said as her cape was fluttering by the enormous Ki she was sending and even the water beneath her was being pushed away by where she was floating as if she was a tornado of wind herself, "It's no wonder GEHIRN send you five after me…but you'll need more than Evangelion to take me on."

Both of her hands were generating Ki Waves and they can almost see the Ki in materialized in her hands as the very air around her tremble with power.

"W…What on _earth_?" an Evangelion said, shocked.

"_Disappear with the storm_," the woman yelled, "**Planetary Devastation."**

The Blast was so grand that it made the woman look like a person standing in front of a large building, and it was blinding red bathing the entire surrounding into a deadly almost blinding red glare.

The blast created large waves around the seas as it rained slightly were the hooded woman was, huffing a little from how much power she had released in the air. She can feel herself lowering and knew she won't be floating anymore…

That is until an arm took hold of her.

"Damn it, you didn't even leave any for me."

She chuckled.

"It's not my fault you're always late Snow," she said.

The man, Snow, shook his head.

"C'mon, the ship is not far," he said.

"Hey, at least you can levitate right," the woman told him.

"Yeah, yeah," Snow said, "I can't believe you took on _five _Evangelion and come out on top."

"I don't play with my food like you do," the woman told him, "But maybe I shouldn't have used that attack…?"

Snow gives her a glance.

"_Now_ you're thinking about _that_?"

"Those Evangelion were well organized," the hooded woman told him, "If I drag this out any longer, there was no doubt that they could have taken me. I had to end it quickly."

Snow nodded.

The two landed upon the small speed boat that was floating underneath them. The woman leaned upon the railing a little, still trying to catch her breath and Snow looked at her worriedly.

"Hey, you're okay?"

The woman took off the hood, showing her red hair. She shook her head slightly getting the sea water out of her hair.

"I'll live."

Snow nodded.

"Well, was the mission successful?" he asked.

That drew a smile from the woman's lips.

"A complete success," she said, "Asuka will come looking for us…sooner or later."

Snow glanced at her, his eyes narrowing a little before turning his gaze toward Sakamoto Island in the distance, smoke still rising from it.

"What is bothering me is how GEHIRN knew we will be here?" he asked out loud.

"I won't expect any less from _that man," _the woman said, her back still facing Snow, "I'm going inside and get myself out of these wet clothes and maybe get some rest."

Snow suddenly leered.

"Do you want some help?"

"Just get us out of here," she said before disappearing beyond the doorway.

Snow smirked before walking toward the boat's wheel and started to drive it away.

* * *

><p>Ryoji Kaji was drowning himself in smoke.<p>

Ever since he talked to Yui on the phone, he had been laying low at a rundown apartment building in the old district of Tokyo. He had been in this room for the best part of three hours, working upon his laptop as he scourged through the number of files he can still access from the GEHIRN supercomputer, the MAGI.

All of those old reports were giving him a headache since he couldn't even understand the science talk he was seeing right now. Sighing softly, the man drew from his cigarette and blew yet, another puff of smoke.

_I wonder how Asuka is doing right now, _he thought.

He hadn't talked to the girl ever since that day during the Tournament at the school. Asuka was almost fifteen now and he still couldn't believe that it was ten years ago, that GEHIRN dumped this five year old girl in front of his doorstep telling him to take care of her and teach her how to fight…

_Flashback_

_He had been watching TV again, and drinking some beer since it was his day off. His long hair was only a neck height, Kaji was in his mid-twenties and was lucky enough to land a job at GEHIRN and maybe by then, he would be able to get into Evangelion._

_It was the Ki User's dream after all._

_Then the doorbell of the house rung, causing the man to seat up from his slouched position, confusion all over his face._

Who could it be at this time of night? _He thought looking at the clock._

_It was almost ten o'clock and the young man sighed stood up from where he was seating and making his way toward the door as the doorbell rang again._

"_I'm coming," he yelled out._

_He unlocked the door and opened it._

_Standing on the other side of it was the strangest sight he ever seen. A man and a woman stood on the other side of the door both dressed in suit and his attention was drawn instantly toward the small child that was in the middle of them. It was a girl, dressed in a one piece blue dress, clutching upon a stuffed toy and long flaming red hair. Thought something about the girl seemed familiar to him for some reason._

"_What is this about?" he said._

"_Mr. Ryoji," the man said, "My name is Gendo Robonuki, and we have important matters we would like to speak with you."_

"_Er...sure c'mon in," he said, "Sorry about the mess by the way."_

_The odd trio entered the house and he noticed the woman giving a glance around the house, analyzing it from the look of it._

"_The mess won't be a problem," Gendo said, pushing up his red tinted glasses, his hands gloved, "We won't be staying for long."_

_Kaji nodded._

"_Okay," he said, "What do you want with me anyway."_

"_We are GEHIRN employees," Gendo started, "and the company is asking you to raise this girl for them."_

_Kaji looked at the man as if he was crazy._

"_What?"_

"_To raise this child," Gendo told him, calmly, "We are prepared to pay you a hefty sum each month for her care."_

"_Not that I'm refusing," Kaji suddenly said, "But I don't even know the child…what about her mother and father?"_

"_The mother passed away seven hours ago," Gendo said to him, "You knew her…Kyoko Soryu."_

_Kaji stayed still before glancing at the girl. Now that he thinks about it, the girl did look like Kyoko; they had the same flaming red hair._

"_Kyoko…dead? How?"_

"_I cannot reveal that," Gendo told him, "its sensitive information. All that you're asked for is to take care of her and train her in using Ki. It is important to GEHIRN's future for that to happen. A funeral is being held for the mother in three days if you wish to attend."_

_Kaji simply nodded, still couldn't believe that Kyoko was dead. _

"_But it is best for everyone if you never mention that to anybody that had been associated to Kyoko in a way," Gendo told him, pushing his glasses up once more, "It will be problematic for all of us."_

_Kaji wondered what it could be._

"_The money transfer will be send at your account tomorrow morning at his earliest," Gendo said, "train her well…I will be waiting for monthly result."_

_Kaji nodded._

_The man simply nodded at him before walking out, the purple haired woman that was with Gendo give Kaji a look before following after the man, leaving Kaji alone with the small girl._

_End of flashback_

The beeping of the computer snapped him out of his daze and he glanced down at the screen in front of him.

**The Illusive Man-**_I have the information that you're looking for._

Kaji quickly typed in his response.

**Rat-**_Where you detected?_

**The Illusive Man-**_I'm the best hacker in the world Rat, I can get information out of anything._

**Rat-**_This is GEHIRN's supercomputers we're talking about here. Getting information from them might be harder than others._

**The Illusive Man-**_If it's a computer I'll get the info out of it, they are all based on a similar system design. It's what I do now will you pay up the 250,000 U.S. dollars?_

**Rat-**_Your money will be sent to the usual account. You just save my life there._

**The Illusive Man-**_Just stay out of trouble Rat. Hate to lose my pen pal over something as trivial as this._

Kaji laughed a little.

**Rat-**_It's not easy to kill me Illusive. Send forth the data; I'll do the transfer once I see if it's correct._

**The Illusive Man-**_Will do._

Kaji can see the files being downloaded into this laptop and when it was done he quickly clicked on it. Pages started to flash in front of him and Kaji took in what it was saying.

ANTARCTICA DIGGING SITES…

-**Site A**

-**Site B**

DISCOVERIES OF FROZEN LIFEFORM IN THE ANTARTIC.

"_What on earth_?" Kaji whispered.

He clicked on another page.

SCIENTISTS AND EXPERTS was written in large bold letter above it and Kaji was looking at a picture of a group of peoples and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a familiar face in the picture, a smile upon her face.

Kyoko Soryu.

"Kyoko, just _what_ were you working on at GEHIRN?" the man whispered to himself.

Another page was a picture of one of the dig site probably and Kaji noticed Kyoko in the picture talking to one of the man over a table and what look like a lump of ice and it seems to be…a dark mass within the ice. Kaji read what was written underneath the picture.

_Kyoko Soryu was made head of the Project. With the previous work she did for GEHIRN, this will be the best way to impress Chairman Keel. The video logs will be done during the experiments and the defrosting of the life forms found. Based on Kyoko's deduction, they must be millions of years old, probably dating back to the dinosaurs. _

Only one word jumped out at Kaji at that.

_Video logs._

He quickly typed something to his pen pal.

**Rat-**_Where they any video logs?_

**The Illusive Man-**_Video logs? What are you talking about?_

**Rat-**_Did you find any video during the hack._

**The Illusive Man-**_Oh, nope. They must have had it in another files, I didn't get to look through them all. Why? Are the videos important?_

**Rat-**_Someone might be covering a truth about the cause of someone's death, and GERHIN is involved._

**The Illusive Man-**_GEHIRN got dirty hands also it seems. This is the company behind the creation of Evangelion you know. Any dirt might hurt them big time and could cause them to crash and burn. Companies like this have deep pockets you know. Might want to watch out in the future._

**Rat-**_I know it's dangerous, but can you get them?_

**The Illusive Man-**_Put the money into the account first and from there, we might see._

Kaji smiled before glanced at the data he had.

He might be discovering the truth about Kyoko's death sooner than he thought.

**Yeah, hows that for originality. This chapter was a bitch to write you know. It may look easy but it took me some time to finally finish it. We will return to Asuka's point of view next chapter anyway. HUNTER and VAMPIRE fans, don't worry, i'm still working upon the story and i'm on VOLUME 15 right now writting it and i will update VOL 14 when i got the time i'm just so busy lately sorry...i'll try if i can update it today okay?**

**So how was it? Let me hear it in your reviews.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	28. Secrets and Lies

**Hey guys, new update in this ground breaking fic, well at least it is for me.**

**Now do what you do best readers.**

Round 28

Secrets and Lies

The first thing Asuka heard when she came to was the sound of chirping birds. Blinking a little the PILOT had found herself staring at the top of trees and sunlight was streaming through them. Groaning softly, Asuka looked to the side finding Maya seating a little farther from her side, her book in her hands.

Then she looked up at her.

"Finally decided to come back to the land of the living?" she asked.

Asuka frowned at her.

"W…What?"

Maya stood up closing her book. Asuka looked down on herself seeing the dried blood upon her close and then it all came back to her. She remembers the attack upon the Island, and the mysterious woman…

_That face, _she thought.

Asuka clutched her hands into fists. She wanted to see that face again, she have to know why.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"Three days," Maya answered her.

Asuka looked at her in shock.

"T..three days," she repeated, "How the Tournament…"

"Don't worry," Maya said, "You've still got a day left."

Asuka nodded, letting out the relief.

"The…The Second Leg is still going on?" she said, "They haven't cancelled it?"

Maya shook her head.

"They made an announcement after the Island attack that it still going on," she said, "Don't worry, we avoided any enemies so far."

"Shinji?"

Maya shrugged.

"I haven't caught sight of him," she said, "Why?"

"He was with me when the attack started," she told her.

"Did you fight against him?" Maya asked her, glancing down at her book.

Asuka stood up, stretching.

"No I didn't," she said, "I don't think I would have last long if we both fought against each other."

Maya stayed silent at that.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked her.

"It's half past eleven," Maya said, closing the book.

Asuka's stomach growled.

"I haven't eaten in three days," she said, "I'm so hungry right now."

"Maybe you won't be hungry enough to fight against me."

Asuka turned toward her, her blue eyes widening slightly.

"What?"

"You're supposed to finish this thing on your own," Maya told her, pulling out a white baton from her clothes, "This is what you're after right considering you have _this_."

The black baton, her black baton was in the hands of the girl across her. Asuka still instinctively went for where she had stored the baton and found that it was empty.

_What the heck is she doing? _she thought.

"Why are you doing this?" Asuka asked.

Maya approached and Asuka stepped away from her.

"I have watch over your form for those past three days," she said, "That's the least you can do for me now won't it? You will have to fight for what's yours unless you don't want to go toward the Final Stage."

Asuka glared at her.

"That was the reason you decided to come with me to this trip didn't you," she said, narrowing her eyes, "You didn't have to come to _protect me_ as you told the Headmaster…I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

Maya smiled, her pale eyes seem to shine a cold grey and Asuka can feel a dangerous air around the girl.

"Come and get your future, Asuka," Maya said, dangling the baton in her hands.

Asuka charged straight toward her, angry at how Maya had betrayed her so much that she didn't see the hit that had tackled her feet, sending her flying forward and falling down on the ground feeling the dirt bite into her cheeks.

"You don't expect by getting to me by charging did you?," Maya said, as Asuka stood back up.

Asuka stood there gathering Ki waves in her palms before launching it straight toward the girl, the red blast causing craters upon the grounds, creating lots of smokes.

"Too slow."

A kick was slammed to the side of her face sending Asuka's head flying sideway and she felt blood flying out of her lips, followed by another kick which send her flying, landing back down toward the ground.

"You really think you can defeat me by doing such obvious moves Asuka," Maya said approaching the fallen girl, "You really aren't as powerful as I thought. It's only luck that had brought you this far, and I'm sorry to tell you that this luck just ran out."

Asuka stood back up, wiping her mouth and she can feel her body shaking as her hand was tightened into fist.

"If you can't defeat me you wouldn't stand a chance in the Third Leg," Maya said, "only the best make it part this point. You are only a PILOT, a wet-behind the ear. You aren't ready for what this had to offer."

Asuka didn't say anything simply standing there.

_If you want to meet me again, then get through this Second Leg as quickly as you can…then, I'll be waiting for you to come to me._

* * *

><p>Asuka tightened her hands into fists then she look up toward Maya, letting the girl see the rage that was in her blue eyes.<p>

"_You will not stop me from seeing her," _she said.

Her red Ki was swirling around her form and Maya's grin had disappeared from her lips a serious look crossing her face.

"Then, show me what you can do," Maya said.

That's exactly what Asuka did. She attacked Maya and the two got locked in a fight. Maya was lightly impressed with Asuka. It was like the girl's entire demeanor had changed when she was fighting. She blocked another punch feeling the force behind it.

_I wonder what caused this change, _the ANGEL thought.

She had wondered what about that redhead that had caused such change with Rei's usual cold look. The redhead probably didn't even know she was probably responsible for it.

_She is the cause behind Mari's removal from the Council, _Maya thought.

She dodged a fist coming for her head and blocked another fist.

Then Asuka disappeared from where she was standing.

_What?_

Maya quickly glanced around, trying to locate the girl.

_Nowhere around me, where did she…_

Then she felt the movement above her and she looked up toward it…just as a foot came crashing down toward her face, bringing it down.

_H…How is it that I haven't felt her coming?_

She can feel the side of her cheek bruising from the hammer kick and was sure she had tasted blood within her lips. Disoriented from the kick, another punch slammed upon the other side of her face and she felt the Ki powering it up as she was send flying backward before landing down upon the ground in a hip.

"_Don't you ever underestimate me," _Asuka snarled her hands gathering Ki Waves.

Maya quickly got to her feet just as Asuka launched the blast after her. She was still amazed that a PILOT can generate Ki Waves like it was nothing. But she had dedicated that Asuka wasn't a normal PILOT.

_Her Ki is not the same as the one I have felt, _Maya thought to herself, _They are similar but they have a light difference. Asuka's Ki is…_pure_ for lack of better word. The Ki I have felt was tainted by something…what it could be I have no idea?_

Maya landed with a light crouch a little farther away from Asuka who was glaring at her, the red Ki was visible to her working through Asuka's body.

_She is a good one, _she thought, _She has a lot of untapped potential. She might be one of the Futures Great Fives. Well, I have no doubt in my mind now. She will be an Evangelion in the future._

"Alright, you win," she said.

The confusion was almost comical upon Asuka's face.

"What?"

"You win," Maya said, pulling out the two batons from her clothes.

Asuka didn't lower her guard.

"Why should I trust you?" she said, "You just practically stabbed me in the back."

Maya laughed.

"Asuka, if I was going to kill you," she said, "I would have done it with a hand behind my back. You have a bright future ahead of you if you do become an Evangelion you know."

When she was close to Asuka, she extended the two batons toward Asuka.

"With those two, you can now move forth to the Third Leg," she said.

"W…What? You're giving it to me?"

Maya nodded.

"B…but what about you?"

Maya smiled.

"I don't see myself as an Evangelion in the future," she said, "Too much stress for me. I see what happened to Rei because of it so I don't want that much drama in my life. All I will need in the future is a pen and pencil and write about things."

Asuka stared at her in complete confusion. Maya took the girl's hand and put the batons within them.

"You have potential Asuka," she said, pulling out a familiar book, "After all, I was send here to '_protect you_."

Asuka encircled her fingers around them.

"Then what was that about?"

"Just a little experiment I wanted to do," Maya told her, "Though Asuka, there is something I want to know."

"What?"

"What did happen for you to have blood upon your clothes?" she asked, glancing at her book searching for the page she was in.

"Just…a girl that Shinji killed," Asuka said, "I was fighting her but…Shinji attacked her from behind and well her blood got on me."

Maya who was looking down at her book frowned slightly.

_That doesn't explain the hole I found in your clothes, _she thought, looking at the redhead.

"I'm not stupid Asuka," she said, glancing back up at the girl across her, "Something happened back there, and I could feel the Kis that were in play for I am a Defensive Ki User. You got into a fight with Shinji."

Asuka looked at her.

"You either get honest with me," Maya said, "or I'll report what happened today to the Headmaster."

"No," Asuka said suddenly.

Maya raised her eyebrows.

"Don't what?"

The redhead gritted her teeth.

"Look Maya," she said, "This is my only chance of…please don't tell anyone about anything."

The ANGEL stared at the girl across her.

_What did you learn Asuka? _She thought, _to change your entire demeanor._

* * *

><p><strong>GEHIRN<strong>

"You have _failed," _the CEO of the large company said.

He was standing in front of Saiki, the First Class Evangelion. The blond man stayed silent, just taking the verbal abuse.

"You and your partners have only _one _person to catch," the CEO continued, "But you couldn't even achieve this. If you can't achieve this simple mission, how are we the people of Japan are going to count upon you when another dangerous matter comes up?"

"That woman's powers had been strong sir," Saiki said, "Two of the Evangelions that were with me has suffered heavy injuries and one of them is dead. We could have overpowered her sir, but she unleashed something unlike we have never seeing before."

The CEO frowned.

"_It doesn't matter how powerful your opponent was Mr. Saiki_," he snapped, "Your duty as Evangelion is to fight enemies that threaten our national security…and now you have the gall to tell me that a single person, let alone a _woman _took out a team of Evangelion by herself?"

The First Class Evangelion didn't say anything.

"Dismissed," the CEO snapped.

With a light bow, Saiki stepped out of the office. The CEO leaned back into his chair frowning deeply. What Saiki had told him brought him a slight unease. If somehow that _thing _had got control of the strange Ki…

_She will throw a wrench into my plans, _he thought, _that would mean the Ikari's brat had failed his mission and is probably dead somewhere on the Island. Kyoko, even in death, it would seems I am still cleaning up the mess you had left behind._

He wondered if somehow the woman had found a way to have revenge through the subject from beyond the grave just to spite him.

_I wouldn't put it past her, _she thought, _and she had even overpowered the entire Evangelion team that had been sent after her. I was sure that she would have gotten caught…but she had slipped through my fingers. Now, I must plan carefully, she won't get the upper hand on me anymore._

He leaned toward the phone and pressed a button.

"Send Gendo up to my office," he said, "There is urgent matter I have to speak to him about."

The CEO didn't have to wait long before Gendo entered inside the room. As usual, the man was wearing a blank expression on his face with his red tinted glasses on his face. His black GEHIRN jacket was opened showing the red of the shirt beneath it.

"You've wanted to see me Chairman," he said, his voice smooth and yet, devoid of emotion.

"Yes," the CEO said, "Since we haven't got any word from Shinji…it is safe to say that he had failed his mission and that he died."

"It was his purpose," Gendo said.

"Indeed," the CEO said, "Then, the Adam project had failed…and the Eve project that is within Asuka is still in it's larva stage. It will take some times before it fully grow to meet our taste. But, even so there is one trump card left."

"Rei Ayanami," Gendo said.

"Yes, NGA Number One. She might be the only one that stands between GEHIRN's destruction. I want you to make sure that Rei will be up to speed with what happened. We might want to look at the ANGELs there also. Japan's Evangelion future might rest with those seven children."

"I will see to it," Gendo told him.

"Make sure you do Gendo."

The man turned around and as he walked away, a small almost unnoticeable smirk had appeared on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gendo smirks<em>...could his mysterious goal be finally revealed?**

**AN: Thanks to driftking18594 for the helpful hand in the spelling of the names and also The-Mrning-Star for the reviews. I'm glad you have followed the story since the beginning. Also, to all who have read but not reviewed...thank you also for appreciating this piece of fiction that my mind had come up for your enjoyment.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	29. Devolution

**Hey guys, here is the next update of the story. Thanks for the reviews and read on.**

**Enjoy**

Round 29

Devolution

**Sakamoto Island**

The two girls were standing there staring at each other.

Maya couldn't understand why Asuka was suddenly so secretive all of a sudden. She wondered if something actually happened during that time when the Island was getting attacked. She couldn't think of any reason why Asuka would have wanted to keep quiet about it.

_What could have happened, _she thought, looking at the redhead in front of her.

She sighed a little.

"Asuka, if you don't want to talk I will have no choice but to report it back to the Headmaster," she said.

The redhead looked up at her, and Maya can see the cogs working in the girl's mind.

"I can't," Asuka said.

Maya sighed.

"Well, if that's how you want to play it, fine by me," the ANGEL said, "But know that I will report it back to the Headmaster. When she heard about the Island being under attack, she'll be coming straight here."

Asuka turned around walking away.

"I don't care what you tell her," she said tightening her hands into fists.

Maya watched her go before following after her.

"You don't want to head that way," she said, "I can feel the Ki in that direction. Someone is battling out there."

As if on cue, a loud boom echoed toward them.

"Where do we go then?"

"Follow me," Maya told her, "We best keep moving. The five days are almost up and everyone who is still missing a baton will be growing desperate. You wouldn't want to be in sight."

Asuka sighed before nodding.

"You can Ki run right?" Maya asked her.

"Yes," Asuka told her.

"Then let's go," she said gathering Ki into her legs.

Then she launched herself forward and heard Asuka did the same beside her, causing her to smirk slightly at that.

_Not bad, for a PILOT, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Shinji gasped as he came to.<p>

At first, he was disoriented and his entire body feels sore. He momentarily wondered how he had gotten in that situation when the events came crashing into his already sore head. Grunting, the young man sat up, giving a wince at the movement, and glancing at his surroundings.

It was a high ceiling roof and he was lying upon a bed, causing him to wonder how he had gotten there when the door opened.

"Hey Shinji, you're finally up," he said.

Shigeru had entered the place, and he was carrying a pad in his hands.

"How…?" Shinji asked.

"I brought you here," Shigeru said smirking, "Imagine my surprise when I saw your name in the group of Ki Users applying to be Evangelion."

Shinji looked down at his body that was wrapped in bandages.

"I thought you were dead," Shigeru said, "But luckily you were still alive so I brought you up here as soon as I could. Any longer without medical attention, you _would_ have died."

Shinji nodded.

"Lucky me," he said bitterly.

Shigeru put the pad he was carrying upon the table beside the bed and looked at Shinji.

"What exactly are you doing here Shinji?" he asked, curiously "You are strong enough to take on an Evangelion head on, and I know that from experience. Who could have bested you and what exactly are you doing here posing as a mere participant?"

"GEHIRN send me on a mission," Shinji told him, "I was supposed to catch whoever had come to attack us."

Shigeru frowned.

"Are you telling me HQ_ knew_ we were going to get attacked?"

Shinji looked up at the man.

"That's exactly what I am saying," he said.

"Then why the hell didn't they give us more guards?" he asked, "If we had more people helping, they we could have at least prevented the deaths that had happened…"

Shinji simply shrugged at him.

"Has they had any words from GEHIRN at all?" he asked.

"No," Shigeru said, "All they said is for me to continue with the Second Leg as if nothing had happened."

"Nothing about me," Shinji asked, surprised.

"Not one word," Shigeru said, "But you were in medical attention at the time so…"

He shrugged slightly.

Shinji frowned.

Why hadn't GEHIRN said anything about him? They would have known that he had failed…

_No way, don't tell me because I failed I became expendable to them, _he thought.

_Failure is not an option._

Those were the words his…father had told him. He never liked the man before and knew that the feeling was mutual in some way but he never thought that he would simply abandon him to his death.

_As shocked as I am, I'm not surprised at him, _Shinji thought bitterly.

"So, are you going to tell me who almost killed you?" Shigeru asked him, bringing the young man out of his thoughts.

Shinji looked up at him.

"Some woman," he said, "and it seems her and GEHIRN have a very unfortunate past."

"Revenge huh?" Shigeru said, "She is the first to do something like this. Not a lot people would have had the guts to go against GEHIRN."

Shinji knew that only _too well_.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'll leave you to rest up," Shigeru told him, "I've got an event to finish."

Shinji glanced up at him.

"Shigeru…thanks," he said.

The man smirked.

"Hey, just helping a fellow Evangelion in training," he said.

He stepped out of the room, leaving Shinji to contemplate on his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Neon Genesis Academy<strong>

"The Island was attacked?" Yui repeated.

"_Yes Yui," _Fuyutsuki told her.

The Headmaster of NGA sigh a little rubbing her forehead, as if it would appease the massive headache she knew will be coming.

"Who is the culprit?" she asked.

"_The same woman who you saw during the Tournament," _Fuyutsuki told her, "_At least, that's who we suspected."_

"_But why should she_…wait a minute," Yui said, thinking, "Is she after Asuka?"

There was a light pause at the other end of the line.

"_How did you come to that conclusion Yui?" _Fuyutsuki asked easily but Yui can hear the weariness in his tone.

"That woman linked her Ki with Asuka," Yui said, "causing the girl to draw upon the strange Berserker and almost causing the death of one of my ANGEL. Don't you try to deny what I said is true sensei."

"_I'm not denying it," _Fuyutsuki said, his voice holding a ting of sadness.

Yui frowned a little.

"Sensei…just _what_ did GEHIRN do to my best friend?" she asked, her heart heavy.

"_I wish I could help to ease the pain Yui," _the man said from the other line.

"I know," Yui told him.

"_I'm going to have to leave you with this Yui," _he asked, "_But be careful in the future you hear me. I don't want you to put yourself in unnecessary danger just to satisfy your own curiosity."_

"My curiosity?" she repeated, "Sensei…GEHIRN did something to my best friend, how could I not try to find out what is it? What kind of friend would I be if iust leave it like that without trying to find out the truth?"

"_You won't do her much help if you're dead Yui," _Fuyutsuki said, "_Just tell me that you'll be careful."_

Yui sighed.

"I will," she said, "but I won't stop trying to figure out it out."

She heard the man sigh on the other line.

"_I won't stop you," _he said, "_believe me Yui when I said that there are some secrets that best stay secrets."_

With that the man had hung up the phone. Yui glanced at it before she quickly dialed another number.

"_Hello," _a male voice said on the other line.

"Get the chopper ready Takeshi," she said, "We're going to Sakamoto Island."

"_Aye, Headmaster," _the man said.

She hung up the phone and walked out of her office.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakamoto Island-Fourth Day into the Second Leg<strong>

The sun was already setting when the two girls came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Asuka asked her, breathing heavily.

"You are not used to this kind of travel yet," Maya said to her, "I'm impressed you could maintain that speed for at least two hours."

"I'm determined," Asuka told her.

Maya simply chuckled.

"I bet you are," she said, "But come here Asuka."

The redhead approached her.

"What is it?"

Maya opened the back of her book and Asuka noticed that she had drawn some kind of a map there.

"I have calculated that this Forest is at least, twelve kilometers across," she said, frowning slightly at the rough map she had drawn.

"What does that tell us?" Asuka asked.

"We have only traveled seven kilometers into the Forest," Maya said, "remember what the Evangelion had told us at the beginning of the events. They will be an alarm that will be ringing to draw us out of the forest. However, he never did tell us how far its range will be."

The redhead frowned.

"You don't think this was the reason so many people didn't make it out before," she said.

"Probably," Maya told her, "Which mean, if we can't hear the alarm sometimes tomorrow…you'll be instantly disqualified."

Asuka stood up.

"Then we don't have any choices left," she said, "We head out toward one of the exit…that way we can hear the alarm when it rings."

Maya smirked.

"I knew you were smart for something," she said, "Well times a wasting…_let's go_."

She stood up and instantly looked toward something from behind Asuka, the gray eyes going wide in surprise and…_fear. _Before Asuka could ask what she was seeing, Maya kicked her straight in the chest, throwing her down on the ground…

Just as a shadow launched forward…

Asuka eyes widened in shock seeing the large, slithery figure…too large to be real yet, there it was completely covering the area where she and Maya had been standing second before…

_Oh…God, _she thought.

"MAYA," she yelled.

The large snake-like creature disappeared into the darkness, going deeper in the forest and Asuka simply stood there, unable to believe what she had just seen looking at the shape disappear. Maya had just saved her life by kicking her away and then she just paid the price for it.

"_MAYA," _she yelled again, quickly getting back on her feet.

She looked at the darkness before she launched herself after the snake. She didn't even pause to think of the possibilities of what she was risking, all of her thought focused on finding Maya. Her Ki flaring around her body, bathing the surrounding in a red color, Asuka keep glancing around herself her blue eyes going frantic.

_Damn it…where could that thing would have gone? _She thought, her blue eyes going from left to right, _it was just here a second ago._

She continued to charge forward, and can feel her own fear toward Maya's life, heading deeper into the Forest. Then as she ran something caught her eyes causing her to stop and she bend down taking it in her hand.

It was Maya's book and she noticed the hole on the cover.

_It's that book she saved my life with, _Asuka thought, remembering back at that moment.

Narrowing her eyes Asuka glanced around herself into the trees of the forest.

_Don't worry Maya, I'm coming for you._

Asuka put the book inside her bag, along with the two batons she was carrying before launching herself forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's life is in danger and Asuka is on the trail? What secrets do the strange Forest have hidden?<strong>

**Not much to say really. Let me hear what you think in the reviews. Sorry about the short chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	30. The Hole

**Hey guys, new update here.**

Round 30

The Hole

**Sakamoto Island-The Fourth Night**

Asuka landed down upon the ground, looking around herself. She was breathing heavily from running around through the night as sweat poured down her face.

_Damn it, _she thought, _There is no sign of Maya neither of the big snake like thing that attacked her. I've got to keep looking._

She crouched down powering her legs with Ki before jumping forward, her body almost flying through the trees, and without her knowledge Asuka passed a small detector device and a camera which was hidden underneath the tree's leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakamoto Island surveillance Room<strong>

"You wanted to see me?" Shigeru said as he walked inside the large room.

It was filled with computer screens which were surveying part of the Island that was forbidden.

"Yes sir, one of our sensors had being activated," one of the technicians said.

That caused the Evangelion to frown slightly.

"Do we have a visual?" he asked.

One of the technicians quickly typed something on his computer and an image appeared, through night vision, the entire area covered in green. A large shape passed by the camera and landing upon the ground in a crouch.

Shigeru frowned slightly.

"When was this taken?"

"A few minutes ago," the technician said.

"Which camera is this," Shigeru asked him as he approached the map of the Island that was on the wall.

"Camera 2B/7."

Shigeru traced his hand through the map until he stopped upon the location of the map.

"Well, well," he said, "It's almost upon the Hole."

One of the technicians looked confused.

"The Hole?"

Shigeru turned forward, gazing around at the rooms.

"There is a part of the Island that is lower than the rest," he said, "It's very humid and almost covered with trees forming a green terrain by anyone who looked at it from above, earning it the name. Also, it's a Death Hole."

Shigeru glanced at the girl that was on the freeze frame.

"Anyone who goes in that Hole…_never came out alive_."

"Just…Just what live down there?"

"This Island was once a test site for nuclear weapons," Shigeru said, "While the Island itself is not contaminated, that doesn't mean the animals here weren't affected by it. The sunlight doesn't reach inside the Hole and it forced them to retreat there. But at night, they come out, hunting for their prey, which is of course, thirty brave souls that are fighting to the death against each other."

"Is that even _legal_?" one of the technicians said, horrified.

"I don't call the shots," Shigeru said, shrugging, "I simply do what the boss ordered. Through that, we shall see who had the guts to become Evangelions and even leaders in the future. That way, we will see who has the _potential _to become the world's most dangerous fighting force. We will see which ones will survive and earn that right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Asuka had just jumped into the air, the wind rushing through her hair as she came down toward the ground…when she noticed they weren't any grounds to land on. She had just jumped off a cliff it looked, and in the moonlight she can see a canopy of trees underneath her as she plow straight through them, falling all the way down to the ground.

_Okay, not going to try that again...ouch that hurt, _she thought.

Groaning, the redhead pulled herself off the ground, massing her sore form as she looked around herself. It was a lot darker here and she glanced around herself noticing that the moonlight was only coming through the part where she had fallen through, but nowhere else.

_Steady Asuka, _she told herself feeling her hands shaking.

The air around her was damp and she can smell something bad from where she stood. It was like everything around her was…wetter for lack of better word. She started to walk heading off toward one direction. She didn't know if she would find Maya there, but she will have to try after all she wasn't a Defensive type of Ki User.

_If I was one, I probably would have being able to find Maya sooner, _the redhead thought.

She drew her Ki into her hand, and the soft red glow appeared around the fist, putting some light around her as she walked for she couldn't see where she was going.

_Crack!_

She suddenly spun around toward the noise, her eyes searching for what it was but she couldn't see anything except the darkness and trees around her. Asuka can feel her own heart thundering in her chest at this strange fear that was settling upon her. The redhead couldn't understand it but, it gives off the feeling that she was being watched.

Asuka glanced around herself, keeping her wits about her.

Then she heard explosions in the distance, and she charged forward, wanting to see what was going on. She ran through the trees putting Ki into her legs to move faster, as she had done when she was with Maya earlier today.

"_Stay away_," a voice yelled as more explosions started to echo.

Asuka came to a stop on one of the tree branches, looking at the scene in front of her, feeling her blue eyes widen in shock.

_W…What the…?_

A creature was there, too large for them to exist in the first place with a snake like body and had the same look as a snake but to Asuka it was like the snake was too large to real. Then her blue eyes found the young man that had yelled out.

_I…I know him, _she thought, _that's Klatov._

The young Russian born she had met before the beginning of the Second Leg. He was still dressed in the same outfit she had last saw him but she quickly noticed that he was bleeding with his entire left arm covered in blood, while his other arm was holding a yellow green ball of Ki in his hand, lighting the way around him as the large predator closed upon him.

"I said, _Stay back_," he yelled launching the blast toward the creature.

The snake like creature hissed as the blast hit the side of his long neck but didn't move back...instead it moved closer, the tongue coming out seemingly readying itself to take his prey.

_Not if I don't have anything to say about it, _Asuka thought.

She launched herself forward, her Ki powering up around her body into a deadly red glow before she came down with a kick on the top of the creature's head.

"**Dropping Kick,**" Asuka yelled slamming the Ki powered kick upon the large snakelike creature's head.

The creature's large head slammed upon the ground, letting out a hiss of pain. Asuka spun in the air, landing beside the bleeding Klatov.

"A…Asuka," he said, not able to keep the shock out of his voice.

The redhead gives her a backward glance.

"How's the wound?" she asked.

Klatov winced slightly.

"It's not as bad as it look," he said.

Asuka refocused her eyes forward.

"Good, because he is getting back up," she said.

The large creature raised its head, the eyes now boring upon Asuka red form as the redhead's hands started to generate Ki Waves.

"**Twin Red Devil Blast," **Asuka yelled firing the two toward the creature's face.

Her Ki blast did what Klatov's one handed blast couldn't. It pierced straight through the creature's body, leaving a hole in the middle of the neck. The beast let out a painful cry before it falls down on the ground, dead.

"That should take care of it," she said.

Then she turned toward Klatov who was still holding his wounded arm.

"How did that happen?" she asked him, knelling beside him.

Klatov smirked.

"I fell down the cliff," he said, "That creature had been chasing me ever since the sun went down. It's a good thing you came right now; I would have been a goner."

Asuka nodded at him.

"I don't know how to take care of wounds," she said.

Klatov waved his good hand.

"You saved my life, you've done more than enough," he said, "It won't take long for me to take care of the wound."

Asuka give him a nod before standing back up, looking at the creature.

"What on earth was that?" she said, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Never seen one like it neither," Klatov told her, wrapping some clothes around his bleeding arm, "Must be one of the creatures that Evangelion Shigeru told us about."

Asuka glanced at him.

"I thought he was just trying to scare us back then," she said, "To think he was actually telling the truth."

"What are you doing here anyway Asuka?" Klatov asked her.

"Maya got taken by one of them," Asuka said, "I'm going after it."

"You know there is a change that she is…"

"No," Asuka cut him off.

Klatov looked at her.

"She is not dead," Asuka growled, starring at the creature, "Not if I don't have to say anything about it."

Klatov stood up.

"Those creatures are predators," he said, "If what you say is true, and then there is a chance that your friend is still alive if she was simply taken by one of them. But there is a chance it might have taken her to their nest."

Asuka looked at him.

"Nest?"

Klatov looked down at the creature.

"They are part lizard in some way so they must be searching for food for their newborns," he told her, "There is no telling who had been captured. It might not be simply your friend."

Asuka frowned.

"How will we find the Nest?" she asked him.

"It might be deeper into the woods, a place where no people had reached on their own," Klatov told her, "But you must realize going after the Nest is like going against an army of soldier armed to the teeth with only a handgun."

Asuka smirked, slamming her fists together.

"It doesn't matter how much of them they are," she said, "Nothing can stop the rising legend I will become."

Klatov sighed.

"You can't be a legend if you get killed," he said, "and going after the nest will do just that."

Asuka turned her head toward him, her blue eye seemingly shining a deadly color as the red Ki bathed her form.

"Then maybe I should have just left you to die," she said.

Klatov frowned at her.

"I'm not asking for your help," Asuka said, walking forward, "You have nothing to say in what I'm about to do. There is no way I will leave Maya to die like this."

"The girl is an ANGEL isn't she?" Klatov asked her.

Asuka didn't stop.

"Didn't you hear what the Evangelion told us before the Second Leg begin?" Asuka asked him.

A surprised look crossed Klatov's face.

"Our ranks no longer matter the second we stepped into this Forest," Asuka told him, "All we have to rely on is our Ki and skills. I don't know the purpose of this Second Leg but…"

She glanced back toward Klatov.

"_There is no way I will abandon a friend in time of need."_

The redhead launched herself forward, heading deeper inside the forest, leaving Klatov to stand and stare after her.

_You really are something else Asuka, _he thought.

He put his hand into his pocket standing there for a few seconds before launching himself forward, following the girl.

_You're lucky I own you my life, _he thought a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Neon Genesis Academy<strong>

Rei was in her room, simply writing in her notebook when the computer behind her beeped. The blue haired girl stopped what she was doing, before turning her red eyes toward it.

_Why is he calling me? _she thought.

Sighing, the girl walked toward the computer and seated down in the chair in front of it. She typed the password in and the screen turned black before a man's face appeared.

"Yes Father," she said.

"_First phase of the Plan is a complete success," _Gendo said, "_GEHIRN had ordered me to put you up to date with the situation."_

Rei can feel her hand tighten.

_Shinji failed then, _she thought, _or dead._

"_Not that you are in need of that anyway," _Gendo told her, "_But I have found an advantage that we can use. Since Shinji failed his mission, there is a good change Asuka might be aware of her origins and that the previous subject had made contact with her during the attack upon Sakamoto Island."_

"Do I have to kill Asuka?" Rei asked.

"_No, if she died too suddenly, it might arouse suspicions," _Gendo said, his glasses glinting red as he leaned back in his chair, "_I want you to monitor her closely when she return from the Island. If they had make contact, Asuka might be a spy for them and probably will strike GEHIRN where it's weak and even at Chairman Keel himself. When the truth is revealed, GEHIRN will be finished."_

Rei nodded.

"_When GEHIRN fall, I will rise as the new CEO," _he said, "_and you Rei will be at my side...a perfect soldier more powerful than any Evangelion on the planet."_

Rei can feel even more pain in her heart at this. The man truly didn't care about the girl herself.

"_What is it?" _Gendo asked suddenly, snapping the girl from her thought.

"I…It's nothing," Rei told her.

Gendo stayed silent watching her from his side of the monitor before the screen suddenly turned stayed seated there in front of the screen.

"So this was the deal you've made with your Father," a voice said.

Rei suddenly turned around, shocked that someone had been able to get that close without sensing their presence. Seating there upon the chair that she had vacant earlier was Kaworu. The young teen wasn't smiling his usual happy go lucky smile as his eyes seem to be taking a deadly glow.

"I must say Rei," he said, "I've very disappointed in you."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaworu unexpected appearance...what will happen?<strong>

**AN: Well, i'm glad this story got so popular with people and my H and V series, the story will be on break okay? Got too much stuff to deal with so i don't really have time to write the 16 Volume so this was all the news i could give so far.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	31. The Nest

**Here is the next chapter in this saga...ENJOY and review**

Round 31

The Nest

The first thing she notices when she woke up was the smell, the foul smell that something had died and left rotten. Maya gagged at that, looking around herself. She noticed that she was in a cave, a large cave filled with…

_Oh my god, _she thought.

They were skeletons, human skeletons littering the ground around her and flies were buzzing around as she takes in her location. It was empty as far as she can see…except for her and the remains…

_What is this place? _She thought.

She then became aware of presences around her, Ki presence to be precise. Maya then stood up, even if it was dark around her, she can see everywhere by simply using her Ki. She found that there was someone there after all, but the person was knocked out as she had been, but as she looked at the person, she came to the conclusion that he was missing an arm…

_Just where the heck am I? _she thought, _Last thing I remember was…_

Frowning to herself, Maya remembered talking to Asuka about something and then, she remembered seeing the pair of large yellow eyes that was watching them and then…the eyes had lunged after them and she had pushed Asuka out of the way…

Then she couldn't remember anything after that.

_That creature must have brought me here, _she thought, _But for what reason…?_

Maya glanced at the unconscious person in front of her with the missing arm. He was going to bleed to death and she had no means of saving or helping him in a way. Whatever the creature had brought her here for, and from the skeletons she had seen around them, Maya knew that she and that person were food.

_I never thought I would end up here, _she thought, _This Second Leg is enough to make anyone go insane. But what is the real reason to send us in a forest for five days, fighting each other to the death and then make us face carnivorous creatures?_

Maya shook her head.

She had to find a way out of this cave.

_Fuck, no wonder they aren't so many Evangelion in the world, _she thought, _if this is what they are going to go through…_

Narrowing her silver eyes, Maya looked down at the young man before standing up.

"Poor bastard," she whispered.

The young girl walked forward, she was going to find a way out of here.

_If only animals have Ki, _she thought, _That way I could sense their presences or where they are…well, I've got to use my skills. _

She powered up a Ki ball in her palm, lightning up the place around her.

_Well, time to move, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Asuka was flying through the trees, breathing heavily. She was getting tired and still hasn't found any sign of the Nest that Klatov had talked about. She couldn't believe that the guy wanted to just leave Maya behind so casually as that.<p>

_He is lucky I decided to save him, _she thought, frowning deeply.

She came to a stop glancing behind her.

She was sure, she had heard something coming behind her and sure enough Klatov came to a stop beside her.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm going to land you a hand," he said.

The redhead looked confused.

"What?"

"Look," Klatov said, "You saved my life earlier. I own you one."

Asuka looked at the arm that had the bandages around it.

"What about your arm? Can you fight with it?"

Klatov let out a chuckle.

"I told you it isn't as bad as it looks," he said, "And you should be glad that I'm landing you a hand. If you're actually going to find the Nest, they should be a large number of them."

Asuka didn't argue with him there.

"You have a point," she said, "So how are we going to find the Nest?"

"Leave that one to me," Klatov told her, "But I'll need a complete silence from you, I have a Sonar technique for that."

Asuka looked at him confused.

_A sonar technique?_

Klatov raised his good hand which was now powered with Ki, and put it above his head. He then closed his eyes before snapping his fingers.

The snap was unnaturally loud, and Asuka winced slightly at it.

* * *

><p>Klatov stayed silent as he listened for the echoes that the snap he had created. He can visualize everything around him as he got some sonar response back toward him and then…<p>

"Got it," he said, "It's that way."

Asuka stared at him in amazement.

"How did you do that?" she said.

Klatov smiled.

"You're not the only one with amazing skills Asuka," he said, "and maybe if we survive past this night, I'll tell you."

Asuka shook her head.

"We will survive," she said, "That much I can promise you."

She launched herself forward.

"C'mon, Maya is waiting for us."

Klatov shook his head before going after her.

_Like I thought, you really are something, Asuka_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Rei stared at the young man that was seating upon her bed.

_H…How did he get in here without me sensing his presence? _She thought.

Kaworu stood up from where he was seating.

"Speechless Rei," he said, in light mocking tone, "That will be a first for you."

That snapped the girl out of her thoughts.

"W…What are you…How did you get in here?" she said.

"The window was open," Kaworu said, "I just wanted to visit you since you've been so busy isolating yourself within this room so I wanted to see what was up. To think _this_ was reason."

Rei put on her best emotionless face.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"All of it," Kaworu said, "Don't you think it's time you start explaining yourself as to why your Father want you to kill Asuka?"

"It got nothing to do with you Kaworu," she said, "It's best if you forget everything you had heard."

Kaworu walked forward.

"I can't," he said, "How can I forget when it got something to do with you? You are my best friend Rei, and I'm not about to let you do something you'll regret."

Rei's red eyes found his.

"I won't," she said.

The white haired teen sighed.

"When are you going to listen to what I said Rei?" he said, "Everything I tell you something you do the exact opposite. If you just listened to me, Shinji would…"

A heavy pressure suddenly descended upon Kaworu as Rei red eyes seemed to bore into him in rage.

"_Don't you dare bring Shinji into this," _she said, her voice a deadly whisper, "This is my decision, and mine alone."

Kaworu looked at her.

"You're letting that man control you Rei," he said, "I know you're better than that. Working with Gendo Rokubungi…"

"He is my Father," Rei yelled.

"No Father will bring that kind of despair into his daughter's life," Kaworu shot back.

Rei turned around.

"I don't want to hear it Kaworu."

"Then I'll force you to hear it," Kaworu said, taking hold of the girl's arm.

The next thing Kaworu knew was that he was being slammed hard against the wall, creating crater behind him and a hand was at his throat.

"I told you to forget what you have heard," Rei said, her red eyes seemingly glowing.

Kaworu grunted.

"Or what, you're going to kill me also?" he let out.

Rei's hand tightened around his throat.

"Don't force me," she said softly, "I would hate to take your life."

She let go of him, and the young man crumbled upon the ground, coughing. Rei had a grip of steel.

_Do she really think I am going to buy that bullshit, _Kaworu thought, looking at the girl who was moving away from him.

"When I get back," she said, "You better be gone from this room."

The young man stood up.

"Alright Rei, I'll leave, but before I do, let me ask you a question."

Rei stopped at the door turning her head toward him.

"What?"

"Why did you go out of your way to protect Asuka then?" Kaworu said, "During the First Leg, with Mari and Natsuki? Why did you help her?"

Rei stopped with her hand on the doorknob, as if she was just realizing what Kaworu had been asking her. She glanced back toward the room, but it was empty.

Kaworu had already left.

_Why indeed? _She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakamoto Island<strong>

Asuka and Klatov continued their trek toward the Nest and as they get closer, a horrible smell had been growing steadily stronger.

"You smell that?" Klatov asked.

Asuka nodded.

"Stinks," she said.

"Almost like dead bodies," Klatov said.

Asuka swallowed before tightening her fist.

"Here we are."

The two came to a stop beside a deterred tree, facing a large cave, and the smell was coming from within there.

"A cave," Asuka said, "I'm not surprised."

Klatov frowned.

"This is a little too easy," he said, "Those creatures are smart in their own ways. I'm surprised they didn't leave anything behind to protect the Nest."

Asuka gathered Ki Waves into one of her hands.

"Let's draw them out," she said.

"Asuka wait…," Klatov yelled.

But the redhead already threw the blast right into the cave causing a small boom from within it. Then at the same time a growling came from within.

"You've done it now," the young man sighed.

The large creatures started to come out of the cave all of them different sizes and were all similar shape to the one Asuka had killed earlier. Asuka had her Ki flaring a red glare into the night drawing all of the creature's attention.

"What do you think you're going to do?" the young man asked her.

Asuka smirked.

"If Maya is still alive, she'll just have to follow the noise of battle," she said, "That way, she'll known that I am here for her."

With that, the redhead charged straight into the fray, her hands gathering Ki Waves before she launched the blasts straight toward the creatures which roared in anger at her. The redhead launched blast after blast as the creature started to encircle her form.

One of them launched straight at her unprotected back and before it could reach the girl, Klatov slammed down straight unto his head, knocking it down on the ground. Asuka glanced behind her at the noise.

"You don't think things through do you?" he said.

"Not very much," Asuka said.

"Well, you might want to change that," Klatov told her, "It will get you killed one day."

Asuka smirked, her eyes a shining blue in the red glare that surrounded her form.

"I'm not going to die," she said, "Not before I become an Evangelion, not before that."

She flared her Ki again and launched blast toward the creatures that was in front of her. Klatov smirked before flaring his own Ki, blasting creatures away from him.

* * *

><p>Maya suddenly glanced up.<p>

_This Ki…it's Asuka's, it had to be? _She thought, _but what is she doing? Who is she fighting against?_

Then Maya can hear noises behind her and she turned around, glancing at it. Behind her, a large number of the creatures were coming toward her.

_Asuka is drawing them toward her, _she thought, _but what is she thinking?_

Maya used her Ki to enhance her movement, heading straight toward where she had felt Asuka's Ki. She smiled a little, wondering if Asuka was doing this on purpose so that she could find her easily. Asuka had come all this way, causing a racked so that she could easily find her. Asuka knew she could feel Ki in a way since Maya herself had told her.

_She's either really bright and is thinking about what she is doing, or she's recklessly causing destruction…it's Asuka so I'm betting the latter._

Maya feel a smile coming on.

_She didn't leave me behind to die, _she thought, _She might be a good Evangelion in the future._

Maya flared her own Ki, which was glowing around her form as her speed increased even more, the world almost blurring around her form.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it for this chapter.<strong>

**With an new ally, Asuka charged into the Nest facing a legion of creatures...and Maya is on the move.**

**AN: Glad to see that people are still reading and loving this fic. This arc is almost over by the way from the way i'm writing it, i can see it could be a long story, but i'm sure that i will continue to update as the story progresses.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	32. Target Time

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. didn't have internet. Well enjoy**

**R&R**

Round 32

Target time…

Asuka roared as she unleashed a large blast of Ki toward the creature in front of her, and she can feel exhaustion kicking in. The number of the strange animals they were fighting seems to be endless. She could dodge and avoid their movement, but she can't keep going forever.

"Damn it, there is no end to them," she said, launching another blast.

"Well, we did attack their Nest," Klatov told her jumping backward to avoid a clawing attack from one of the animals, "and it was your idea in the first place so stop complaining."

Asuka let out a snarl as she flared her Ki even more, the red glare bathing her surrounding entirely.

"Stop doing that," Klatov said as he landed beside her, "You're going to exhaust yourself before you can save Maya."

Asuka spared him a glance.

"Sorry," she said.

Klatov give her a smirk, the young man was sweating his breath coming in heavy.

"Hey…I told you I'll help you didn't I?" he said, "But…I can concur I am also getting exhausted."

The creatures were still coming at them, groaning and snarling at the duo.

"Here we go again," Asuka said, "How many did we kill by the way?"

"Lost count after 50," Klatov told her.

The redhead gives him a glance.

"You were counting?"

Klatov chuckled.

"A habit from home," he said.

Asuka channeled Ki Waves in her hands again forming a large ball in her hands.

"Well, I'm putting an end to it," she said, "Both of us are getting exhausted, and Maya is still nowhere to be found…"

One of the creatures charged forward but Klatov sped forward with a Ki powered uppercut, launching it backward.

"Don't do anything reckless," he said, "If you use up all that Ki, you will be in no shape to fight."

Asuka smirked.

"Well, I've always been a little reckless," she said, "But you'll have to move out of the way."

The red circle in her palms was now almost blinding with how much power the redhead was putting into it. Klatov himself was amazed by it.

"KLATOV, _MOVE_," Asuka yelled

The young boy didn't delay as he jumped backward landing another way away, just as Asuka launched the large red blinding glare blast toward the large group of creatures. An explosion occurred as the blast seemed to tore through the creatures as if they were made of paper.

_I can feel the pressure from where I am, _Klatov thought, _her Ki is immense...almost too big for her own body to hold. If she can master over this amount she can control, she can become a monster. This girl, Asuka you are something else entirely._

Asuka was huffing when she was done with her blast, with one of her eyes opened.

"Damn, that was my last shot," she said, falling down on one knee, as her red Ki disappeared from around her form, "I…I'm out."

The destruction in front of them was visible even in the dark since a lot of trees had been deterred or is a burning chunk of woods. The bodies of the creatures were also burning and a lot of them were unmoving.

_Just how powerful are you Asuka? _Klatov thought, _When we first met, I couldn't sense that much power within you but I don't know how is that possible but it seems you've gotten stronger in the short time we went our separate ways._

He looked at the huffing redhead.

_This Japan's generation of Evangelion will be a powerful one, _he thought, _If she got nominated. GEHRIN will choose her for sure, that much I know of…guess the power is really genetic after her, daughter of the Red Devil._

"Take that, you bunch of overgrown cockroaches," Asuka said, her breath coming a little beat easier.

Klatov approached her.

"I told you to conserve your energy," he said, "You are completely exhausted."

Asuka gave him a glance.

"Well, I took care of them didn't I?" she said.

Klatov sighed.

_That girl is _really_ reckless, _he thought, _powerful but reckless._

Out of the smokes and shadows forms had started to reappears, drawing the duo's attention and before their eyes, more of the creatures started to arrive.

"_Are you fucking kidding me_?" Asuka yelled, her eyes going wide, "Just _how_ many of these bastards are they?"

"Well, we did attack their Nest," Klatov said, "Guess if you fight a few, you fight the entire Colony. What a pain."

Asuka made to stand up but she quickly falls down again.

"_Shit_," she said.

"Easy there Asuka," Klatov said, "You've just unleashed a massive Ki blast. Your body is still recovering from the backlash."

"I can still fight," Asuka said.

"You can barely stand," Klatov told her, "and I can't fight them on my own, and I'm already pushing my limits. We're going to have to fall back."

"Like those things are going to let us escape," Asuka said, standing back up again on shaky legs, "You know how fast they can get. Even so, I'm not going to leave until Maya join us."

_Is she serious? _Klatov thought, looking at the girl wondering whether if she had lost her marbles.

But the look on the redhead's face was completely serious as she took her stance, but this time she couldn't draw Ki.

"You're completely gone _mental_," Klatov yelled at her.

Asuka smirked.

"It's part of my charm."

With that, she did something that totally taken the young man aback. She charged right toward the group of creatures.

"_ASUKA_," he yelled.

The redhead didn't stop at that, she charged straight toward the creatures and to Klatov complete shock, red Ki started to appear around the girl's body.

_H…How is she able to draw Ki? She was completely exhausted?_

Asuka's hands started to gather Ki Waves forming two large blasts, one in each hand as her red hair danced around her.

_I…Is she even human? _Klatov thought.

With a large boom, the two Ki blasts met their targets as more explosions echoed across the forest as the redhead seemed to be taking upon the horde of the creatures on her own. He simply stood there, staring at her. Never before he had heard of someone drawing out Ki when they were exhausted, the person usually passed out afterwards or simply takes a rest.

But not Asuka, as he can see. The girl was like a walking powerhouse herself able to draw so much power that could easily match his own.

_She will become a monster if she can control it, _he thought, _She might become one of the youngest person to be chosen to become an Evangelion. With that immense power working for Japan, it might boost the country to become one of the most powerful countries in the world._

Then something caught Klatov eyes.

One of the creatures had been coming from behind Asuka's back who was blasting away at a group of creatures. The creature was preparing to strike her…

_Shit, I've gotten too caught up in my thoughts; _the young man had started to run toward it.

He knew even with the Ki granting him speed, he will not make it in time.

"_ASUKA WATCH OUT_," he yelled.

* * *

><p>The redhead blasted two of the creatures. She had drawn power from the Berserker and to her surprise it didn't go berserk upon her. She knew she wasn't controlling the full Berserker but had drawn just a little sip of its power from within herself.<p>

This is the first time Asuka had consciously draw a small piece of the Berserker power, and she can feel it running through her like fire in her veins. Even with that power running through her body like adrenaline, the strain of her exhaustion was causing her to become almost sluggish and can feel the sweat pouring down her face.

_Damn it, _she thought, _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up before I pass out._

Then she heard Klatov yelling at her, his voice sounding almost muffled to her ears, causing her to glance around her, catching sight of the creature behind her coming in for the kill…

_I got careless and didn't even notice it, _she thought.

The creature got at least a few feet away from her before something crashed against the side of the neck, more like a person landing a kick straight into it and Asuka had heard the bone snap from the power behind the kick.

The creature was sent flying back slamming against a nearby tree and then falling down on the ground limp.

"You've caused such a ruckus," a familiar voice said.

Asuka's eyes widened.

Maya turned toward her, giving her a smirk.

"I could feel that a mile away," she said.

Asuka smiled.

"Maya, you're okay?" she asked.

The ANGEL suddenly sends a blast toward Asuka which passed her hitting the creature that was coming from behind her.

"Don't let your guard down Asuka," she said.

The redhead smirked, feeling a new vigor settling upon her body.

"Right," she said.

She channeled Ki Waves again launching them straight toward the creatures causing them to fall back from the blast which was burning the trees around them.

"We best get out of here," Klatov told them, "Before they come back."

Maya nodded and Asuka agreed.

She had enough of those things to last a lifetime.

* * *

><p>Maya came to a stop at the base of the cliff.<p>

"Is there another path we can use?" she asked.

Klatov shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he said, "It's impossible to climb this cliff without the proper gears…,"

Asuka falls down on her knees, drawing the other two attentions.

"Asuka, you're alright?" Maya asked.

"I'm fine," the redhead huffed, "Just…exhausted."

Klatov glance at her.

"It's amazing that you're still conscious from how much Ki you released," he said, "any normal Ki User would have passed out by now."

Asuka let out a chuckle.

"Normal is overrated," she said.

She then glanced around, "Damn, I'll kill for some water right now."

Maya blinked at that.

_Water…the river…, _she thought.

She remembered the river she had camped around for three days when Asuka was unconscious after the Island was attacked.

"The river," she said.

That drew the other two's attention.

"What?"

"There is a river that must run through the entire Island," she said, "We find that river and we might found our way back into the top side of the Island and out of this hole we found ourselves in."

"Yeah, don't want to stay here any longer than necessary," Asuka said wiping sweat out of her face, "those creatures we fought seems to make this place their home."

Klatov agreed with them.

"Let's move," he said, "We need a place to rest since it won't be night much longer."

In the distance, they can see the pinkish light of morning appearing.

* * *

><p>A helicopter appeared in the skyline of the Island as the sun started to rise. The craft flew from the sea and the Evangelion Shigeru and young Shinji who had been healed from his injuries were both standing in attention, waiting for the craft to land in the helipad.<p>

_Wonder who it could be? _Shinji thought as the silver craft landed, raising winds around them.

The door opened and a woman stepped out, keeping her head down as her black coat danced in the wind, brown hair flying also. As the woman approached them, she raised her head. It was Yui Ikari, the Headmaster of Neon Genesis Academy.

"Headmaster," Shigeru spoke keeping his voice loud over the noise of the helicopter.

"Shigeru," Yui answered him, "I'm not too late am I?"

Shigeru shook his head.

"You're just in time," he said, "I was just about to bring an end to the Second Leg."

Yui nodded at him and her eyes found Shinji. She raised her eyebrows a little at that.

"Shinji, what are _you _doing here?"

Shinji give her a small smile.

"I was on a mission but failed," he said, "Glad to see you too Mom."

Yui give the boy a hug.

"Glad to see you again," she said, "How was your training going?"

"It went fine," Shinji told her.

Yui nodded.

"Shall we go inside?" Shigeru told her.

"That will be lovely," Yui answered him, "I want to know about the attack."

The trio started to walk, leaving the helicopter behind. They arrived inside the main building, which was thankfully undamaged during the attack. While they walked, Shinji filled her in on what had happened in the forest while he was with Asuka.

"So she was powerful enough to overcome your most powerful blast," Yui said, when he was finished.

"Her companion was also powerful," Shigeru said, "He could match me in a one-on-one fight with no difficulties. Whoever she is, she has powerful friends."

Shinji noticed the pensive look that his mother took.

"What did your Father have to say about this?" she asked him.

"GEHIRN is moving in blind," Shinji said, "He sends me in this mission to watch out for Asuka…"

"I don't get it," Shigeru said, looking at him, "Why is that girl so important in all of this? I mean, I know she is the Red Devil daughter, but what has she done to be targeted by a terrorist with a bone against GEHIRN."

"Maybe she is attacking the future Evangelion," Shinji told him, "I mean, sooner or later, the old Evangelion are going to be replaced by the next generation. GEHIRN know that Asuka is a potential Evangelion, and from what I can see, could be a powerful one in the future."

"Did you see that woman's face?" Yui asked him.

Shinji frowned a little remembering the fight.

"No, she was wearing a hood during the entire fight," he said, "Why?"

Yui shook her head.

"It's nothing, I just thought we could have identified her," she said.

Shigeru nodded. That sounded right.

He glanced down at his watch.

"Well, it's almost noon," he said, standing up, "Time to bring this little Hunter Games to an end."

Yui nodded.

"I'm going into the waiting room," she said.

Shigeru nodded and started to talk in his radio as he walked.

"Okay, let's wrap it up guys," he said.

"_Yes sir," _another voice responds him.

* * *

><p>Asuka was shaken awake.<p>

"Asuka, _wake up_," Klatov's voice echoed in the girl's mind.

The redhead snapped her eyes open, quickly seating up from her sleeping position. They had arrived by the river early in the morning and had decided to rest, and Maya had decided to keep a lookout as the two of them take a well deserved rest, and Asuka was out like a light since then. But now, Klatov had awoken her from her sleep.

"W…What?" the redhead asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Something's wrong with Maya," he said, "Hurry."

At Maya's name, Asuka was on her feet in a flash following Klatov toward where Maya was lying down. The girl was as pale as sheet and was shaking slightly as her brown was coated with sweat.

"W…_What happened to her_?" the redhead asked, alarmed.

"I woke up and she was like this," Klatov said, "For how long…I can only guess, but it's not good."

"What should we do?" Asuka asked him.

"What should we do…what _can _we do?" he asked, "We have no medical kit, nor the experience to take care of her. The only way is to carry her back to camp…I'm still too exhausted from last night's endeavor and I can't summon enough Ki to carry her all the way."

Asuka put a hand on Maya's forehead. It was oddly cool underneath her palm.

"Maybe those creatures did something to her," Klatov said.

Asuka frowned.

"How far are the gates?" she asked.

"Twelve…thirteen kilometers, could be longer," Klatov said, "Depends how far we are from them. Why?"

Asuka took hold of the girl's form.

"I'm going to carry her," she said, "And you best try to catch up…you don't want that wound to end up infected."

Klatov looked at her.

"Are you sure you can do this…you were almost out cold last night," he said, "And force drawing Ki can be dangerous…"

A smirk works its way upon Asuka's lips.

"Eh, it doesn't really matter what's dangerous and what's not," she said, "It's the thought that counts and this, I'm doing this for Maya's life that could be in danger from whatever these creatures had done to her, and I'm not going to let her die…not if I don't have something to say about it."

Then the redhead took off into the woods, channeling Ki into her legs to increase her speed and can hear Klatov following behind her. The two continue their treks through the woods, the river right on their side leading them back toward the Gates were. As Asuka was running, a noise reached her ears drawing her attention as her blue eyes went from left to right trying to locate it.

Then she came to a full stop.

"What is it?" Klatov told her, when he stopped beside her.

Asuka frowned a little, listening.

"Did you hear that?" she said.

"Heard what…"

"Shh, there it is again," she said.

The two stayed silent and this time they could heard it.

"I can hear it," Klatov said, frowning deeply.

"What does it sound like?"

The boy stayed silent.

"It sounds like a bell of some kind…," he said, "The ones you hear at school."

"A bell?" Asuka repeated, "But why would…"

Then it dawned on her.

_Wait…could it be that Maya was right? _She thought, _If my hunch is correct, this is the bell signaling the end of the Second Leg._

"What time is it?" Asuka asked him.

"What?" Klatov said, puzzled at the question.

"Just tell me what time is it?" the redhead snapped at her.

Klatov pulled out a pocket watch.

"It's eleven forty nine," he said.

Asuka's mind was reeling.

_That's the same time the Second Leg had started four days ago, _she thought, _The target time for the test to end…is noon. That would mean, we have only ten minutes to get from here to the Gates._

"Shit, we got to run, fast," Asuka said, launching forward.

Klatov charged after her.

"Wait…what is going on Asuka?" he asked.

"The Second Leg started at the same time this bell had started to ring," the redhead told him, "If I'm correct, than we have only ten minutes to get the Gates or else we will be disqualified from the Second Leg."

"T…_Ten minutes_?" Klatov said, shocked, "We are still a long way. There is no way we could make it in time."

"Well, we've got to try," Asuka said, "We haven't struggled these past four days just to fail because we run out of time."

Without her knowledge, the red Ki had started to spread from her legs to her entire body, increasing her speed even more as she started to blur and Klatov can feel his eyes widened seeing Asuka leaving him behind.

_She still has the energy, _he thought, _What are you running on Asuka?_

He frowned.

_If she is right, then, I have to give it my all too, _he thought, _I haven't gone through that Forest just to fail now…_

Klatov's Ki appeared around his body.

_I may not be a powerhouse like Asuka…but I can manage my Ki to last, _he thought.

**Time is running out...Will they make it in time.**

**Find out next time.**

**R&R.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	33. Nick of Time

**Hey guys new chapter enjoy and review**

Round 33

Nick of Time

_C'mon, C'mon, C'MON, _the redhead thought.

She was rushing through the trees, feeling Maya's weight upon her back and she can already feel her exhaustion from last night making its way into her system. Asuka knew that she hadn't fully recovered from the exhaustion yet and she had used an enormous amount of Ki in the fight against the creatures…

_But I'm not going to give up, _she thought, _I'm going to run until I can't run anymore. I'm going to become a legend, and I will become one._

She jumped over a fallen bush, controlling her breathing so that she doesn't tire out.

They were other reasons as to why Asuka wanted to get through the Second Leg. That woman who shares an uncanny resemblance to her dead mother, she wanted to meet that woman again, to talk to her to ask the questions she wanted to ask. She remembered the last words she had heard from her…those last words that she seemingly drew the strength from.

"_If you want to meet me again, then get through this Second Leg as quickly as you can…and I'll be waiting for you to come to me."_

_I will meet you again, _she thought, _and when we do, you will have the answers that I'm looking for. The answer about my Berserker, my mother, and the first five years of my life._

The redhead's memories of those years were gone. She couldn't really recall anything of that period of time in her life. She knew that this woman will have the answers she is looking for.

_This is the reason why…I cannot lose, _she thought before increasing her speed.

* * *

><p>A little way behind her was Klatov, who was huffing a little from how fast he was going. The young man was getting tired and can feel his legs starting to scream in protest at the strain he was putting it through.<p>

_It burns, _he thought, _I don't think I've ever felt so much pain in my legs as I do right now._

The young man glanced at his watch.

11: 55

_I've been running for five minutes without stopping, _he thought, _and I have another five minutes to get out of this forest. I still have a little bit of Ki left, and I'll save it for last. I don't want to waste it._

He can feel sweat pouring down on his face.

_I wonder how many will make it out of this Forest in time, _he thought as he jumped over a bush, _this could be the reason why so many people were disqualified from the Second Leg. Although, those creatures we've met have a good reason as to why also. He scared us, causing us to become desperate to find who was carrying the baton we needed, exhausting ourselves in the search. But, I can't help but wonder, what is the reason behind all of this?_

Klatov eyes widened a little as a thought suddenly landed in his head.

_Could this be what I think it is? _He thought.

A smirk crossed his face.

_I've got to hand it out to those guys, they know how to set up a show._

* * *

><p>Asuka's exhaustion was catching up to her, but the redhead wasn't slowing down in her speed. She couldn't slow down knowing that Maya's life was hanging on the line at the moment, and also her future in this world as an Evangelion.<p>

_C'mon just a little further, _she thought, _Just a little further…_

* * *

><p>Shigeru glanced at his watch.<p>

11:58 P.M.

Only two minutes left.

He wondered how many will have figured it out while they were in there. It was a clever ruse, forcing the participants to think for themselves for once after all, not everything is going to be with brute force only.

Then his radio crackled.

"_Number 12 just made it through Gates 52,her set intact," _a voice said.

"Roger that," he said.

"_We've got another one here," _another voice said, "_Injured but not fatally. He made it through with his set."_

_That's two, _Shigeru thought.

"_Got a girl here," _another said, "_She's fine as far as I can see. She got her set also."_

Shigeru give his watch a glance.

11: 59 A.M.

_One minute left, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Klatov glanced at his watch.<p>

_Damn, one minute left, _he thought, _let's do it._

His Ki flared around him as he raised his hand and give a loud snap.

The echo rebounded back to him and he instantly knew where Asuka was, a little way ahead of him, carrying the sickly Maya on her back and then…

_There is the gate, and someone is standing beside it, _he thought, _probably a proctor to check who will walk through it. Let's see, one minute and its two kilometers away…I've got to risk it._

He flared his Ki as much as he could and focused them in his legs which screamed at the strain but he felt his speed increased as the world around him starts to blur.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, _he thought, _Faster…_

* * *

><p>The exhaustion was causing a sluggish movement in Asuka's and can feel her heart thundering in her chest. Her legs were aching and the weight on her back wasn't helping much. She knew she didn't have a lot to go as the ringing bell sound so close.<p>

_Not going to give in to the pain, _Asuka thought, _Not going to give in to the pain…C'mon, Asuka, you can do this…just block everything out…everything except your goal which is to get to that Gate before time runs out…_

Then she can see it, in the distance the large silver gates and seeing the buildings gleaming in the sunlight. After spending four days in the wild, civilization was a welcoming sight. Her blue eyes quickly found the opened Gates and on top of it, the numbers were counting down…

_12_

_11_

Asuka roared as she charged straight for it, drawing the man's attention that was standing by the gates seeing his eyes go wide at her going at full Ki speed heading straight toward him and she ran through the gates at the 7 seconds mark.

That was when her legs gave out and Asuka gave in to her exhaustion, passing out right there.

* * *

><p>Klatov knew Asuka had made it through the Gates and he was just arriving at the sight, seeing that the numbers was at 5 seconds. He flared the remaining of what Ki he had left to increase his speed, charging straight toward the gates as the seconds counted down.<p>

_3…2…_

The he jumped, throwing his body horizontal similar to a baseball player going for a safe base and as the 1 turned to the 0 he flew through the gates, sliding on the dirt. Then he simply laid there, breathing out heavily feeling sweats pour down his face.

_Made… it, _he thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shigeru, we will need a medic down at Gates 15," <em>a voice said in the Evangelion radio, "_You won't _believe_ what just happened?"_

The Evangelion turned off the bell.

"Humor me," he said.

"_One of the participants carried an injured one on their back," _the voice at the radio crackled, "_The girl had passed out from exhaustion from carrying her friend probably. From the look of it, it seems that the one being carried had been contaminated with the Paralyzing venom. They must have run through the creatures in the Hole."_

Shigeru raised his eyebrows.

Now this was something he never came across before, and feels a smirk coming on his lips.

_This is interesting, _he thought.

"I'll be there in a few minutes with the medics," he said.

"_Roger that," _the voice at the other line said.

When he arrived at Gate 15, the Proctor was checking the girl's vitals and Shigeru's eyes were instantly drawn toward the mass of red hair that was on the ground. He approached curious and sure enough it was the same girl he had seen on the video footage heading toward the Nest.

_She made it out alive, _he thought, _Not bad for a rookie._

The group of medics put the redhead and the other girl in a stretcher. Two other medics however, were helping another young man that was seated down on the ground one of his arm tied with a piece of clothing and from his face, he was tired also.

_Exhausted his Ki just to get to the Gate in time, _he thought, _even with his injuries. I'm impressed by these two. From the looks of it, they had joined forces to survive in the forest since they have come through the same Gate._

"You don't need to ask them for their baton set," he said looking at the Proctor, "They've passed."

The Proctor seemed surprised.

"They've impressed _you_?" The proctor said, sounding shocked.

Shigeru looked as the medics carried the two girls away and the guy was also given a stretcher as he was lying upon it.

"You can say that," he said, "Now this Second Leg is finally over and six have made it through…not a bad number at all."

He walked down the path.

_A little below than what was expected but not a bad number, _he thought, _I wonder how many of them had figured the purpose behind this little Hunter Games._

Smirking a little, Shigeru continued to walk down the path back to the main building.

* * *

><p>Maya's first sight was the ceiling above her head. She frowned in confusion wondering how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was keeping guard over both Klatov and Asuka's sleeping forms. She glanced sideway toward the window seeing that red glow of the afternoon sunset. It makes her wonder how long she had been out.<p>

The door opened, letting in Yui Ikari, who was dressed with a simple blue shirt and black pants.

"Hey, you're finally awake," she said.

"Headmaster," Maya said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have heard the attack upon the Island," she said, "I simply couldn't stay away."

"Asuka and Klatov?" Maya asked.

"The two are both fine, thought Asuka is still sleeping," Yui said, "That girl had pushed herself beyond her limit that caused her a backslash. They were nothing wrong with her medically, which was a marvel within itself, she was simply exhausted."

"Did they…?"

"They all made it through," Yui told her, "But it was a _really_ close one. Asuka carried you on her back from what I presume all the way from where you are, at least, that's what Klatov told us."

Maya was surprised at this.

_She…_carried_ me?_

"Why did she…?"

"From what Klatov told us, she was adamant to find you and went into the Nest to do so," Yui said, "Well from what I can notice is that this girl is well on her way to achieve amazing things, just like her mother."

Maya noticed the woman's face had darkened slightly.

"I'll leave you to do rest," Yui said, "You guys have a meeting later with the Shigeru. I'll see you then."

"Of course Headmaster," Maya told her.

The woman nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Klatov was standing by the window, looking out at the forest in front of him. From where he stood, he can see the damages that had been done during the attacks and can see large craters from where the blast had landed. He looked at it, frowning.<p>

The blasts had caused the entire Island to shake as if caught in a violent earthquake.

_For them to attack the Island,_ he thought, _that would have taken some planning…_

Footsteps caused him to glance around him and his eyes fell upon the girl that was approaching him. His green eyes met her dark ones causing him to frown slightly before turning his attention toward the attack's damage again.

"It's quite a shock that they had done such a thing against GEHIRN," a female voice said.

"What do you mean?" Klatov asked, glancing at the girl standing beside him.

"They attacked a GEHIRN controlled Island," the girl said, "Even so, I would have thought that you of all people would have recognized me, _Viktor."_

Klatov turned toward the girl, looking at her in shock, and his eyes widened as he realized how the face seemed familiar to him. He couldn't actually believe that's who he was looking at.

"_Lex_?"

**A familiar face...what does it brings for Klatov?**

**I updated two chapter in a few days to make up for my extanded absence. Hope you have enjoyed them.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	34. The Qualities of an Evangelion

**Hey guys, next chapter here.**

**Enjoy**

Round 34

The Qualities of an Evangelion

"_Lex?_"

Klatov was looking at the girl in shock. He couldn't actually believe it was actually _her_. She was dressed in a black pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Her dark red hair was short, but some of it falling into her black eyes which were looking at him.

"Long time no sees Viktor," she said, her Russian accent thick on her voice.

Klatov approached her.

"Almost three years," he said, "They decided to send you."

Lex gives him a smirk.

"Well, after you left, _I_ was the best one," she said, "Naturally I was the best choice to be sent and as you can see, I got through the Second Leg like it was nothing. I got my set on my first day, could have finished this little test like it was nothing."

"I didn't leave by choice," he said.

Lex stayed silent.

"You know what my dad does Lex," he said, "You know why I left."

"I'm not holding it against you," she said, "But that doesn't mean the betrayal wound you gave us all is healed."

"I didn't betray _anyone_," Klatov said.

Lex gives him a cold look.

"By just being here, you _are_ betraying us."

That shocked Klatov.

"What do you mean?"

"You're here to become an Evangelion for China isn't it?" Lex said, "Just like I'm here to become one for Russia. The two countries are in a political disagreement as we speak. Your father should be aware of it since he is part of GEHIRN. Just being here, you're betraying your country by fighting for another."

"It is my dream to become an Evangelion," Klatov told her.

Lex turned her eyes toward the scenery.

"Seven years ago, you once told me that you'll become an Evangelion to make your country stronger," she said, "to _make_ Russia stronger. This was the reason I looked up to you. To all of us at the Academy back then, you were a role model."

She turned her angry gaze toward Klatov.

"To see you fighting for another country make me so _angry_," Lex said to him, "They told me you were fighting for another country; I never wanted to believe it. I never wanted to shatter the memory of you as a role model. I never believed how foolish I was."

Klatov looked at his old friend.

"Don't you think I wanted to come back home?" he asked her, "I want to become an Evangelion for Russia. It's what I dream of, fighting for my country. I will transfer back to Russia soon, that much I can promise you Lex."

"You really think they're going to let you go?" Lex asked him, "You are a powerful one Klatov, I admit it. Once they see your potential, China will not turn you over to Russia. If war breaks out, they will want you on their side."

Klatov frowned.

"If war really does break out," he said, "and we meet on the battlefield. Is that how you want our friendship to end?"

Lex stared at him.

"By just working for China as an Evangelion, you've betrayed your dream and yourself," she said, "If you can't hold on to those, then your friendship won't matter anymore."

She turned around and started to walk away from him, before she stopped again, turning to face Klatov.

"For me, that ended when you chose China over Russia."

With that she continued to walk away, leaving Klatov to stand alone.

* * *

><p>Asuka woke up blinking groggily.<p>

Her entire body felt like pain and she didn't want to move from where she was lying on. She noticed the ceiling above her, with the afternoon sunlight. But the girl wasn't going to stay down, she slowly seated up, hissing slightly at her sore body.

"You're a reckless one," a voice said.

Asuka glanced up at the voice.

Shinji Ikari was seating by the table in the room, a book in his hand. He looked up at her from over it, his dark brown eyes observing her.

"You…_You tried to kill me_," Asuka yelled.

Shinji closed the book.

"I wasn't aiming at you," she said, "I was fighting that woman and I missed my attack. You just happened to be in the direction I sent it to."

Asuka's blue eyes stared at him.

"That's bullshit, and we both know that," she said.

At that, a smirk crossed Shinji's face.

"Then it's unsafe for you to have me here in this room isn't it?" he said.

Asuka's hand quickly powered up with Ki but Shinji was already taking hold of the hand keeping it down on the bed, causing the girl to hiss in pain.

"Let me go," she said. _He's fast._

Shinji stared at her.

"You know that I am a dangerous enemy of have Asuka," he said, "I will suggest that if you want to attack me, do it when you can actually hold your ground against me. Maybe that way, I can enjoy the embarrassment even more."

Asuka's blue eyes found his dark browns ones.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said.

Shinji let go of the hand.

"You should be," he said, stepping back.

Asuka glanced at the wrist he was holding and can see a light bruise there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you to wake up," he said, "There is a meeting that's about to start and you are still in bed. All of those who had made it through the second Leg are to meet in the Great Hall."

Asuka moved her feet toward the side of the bed and put her feet down on the ground. Pain shot through her body causing her to wince.

"Seems you're still feeling the backlash of over using your Ki," Shinji said, "Guess there is no helping it. Stay here, I will find you a wheelchair."

He walked out of the room leaving Asuka to stare at his back in confusion. She couldn't understand how that guy could be cold at first then friendly the next.

_He and Rei are really brother and sister, _she thought, _those two are a lot alike._

Shinji came back a few minutes later, after Asuka had dressed herself, with a lot of difficulties. He was wheeling in a wheelchair.

"Here seat," he said, "I'll wheel you in the Great Hall."

Asuka give him a suspicious glance before seating upon the chair. Shinji then wheeled her out of the room and down the hallway.

"I don't get why you're suddenly helping me," she said.

"I'm not heartless," Shinji said, "It's not in my nature to leave the person who needs help without it."

Asuka give him a glance but didn't say anything.

They arrived into the Great Hall and entered through the door. The room which was before filled with people was relatively empty, save for a few other kids, probably the ones who had passed through the Second Leg.

She quickly located Klatov and Maya who were standing beside each other and the two of them looked up at her entrance.

"Asuka, you're awake," Maya said, giving him a glance.

"Nice to see you on your feet too," Asuka said, "You give us quite a scare in the forest."

"Yeah, sorry," Maya said, "I haven't realized that those creatures' things have put some kind of paralyzing venom in my body. That's what kicked in causing me to pass out but I wasn't in any kind of mortal danger."

"Glad to know," Asuka answered her.

Maya's gaze shifted to Shinji who was standing behind the redhead.

"What do you want?"

"Nice to see you alive," Shinji said.

He then walked away leaving Asuka with her.

"Alright people line up," the Evangelion Shigeru said as he approached.

The group turned to face him, and Asuka saw that the Headmaster was with him. She didn't know that the woman had come to the Island.

"When did the Headmaster get here?" she asked.

"I think sometimes during the Second Leg," Maya answered her as she pushed Asuka's wheelchair.

The redhead nodded at that as she was placed beside Maya who stand beside her. The Evangelion looked around them all.

"I told you guys that I would bring the number down to a single digit," he said, a small smirk showing on his lips, "I have kept my promise. But even so, on the behalf of GEHIRN I congratulate you six for making it through the Second Leg."

Asuka can feel a small smirk and as she glanced around, she can see some proud looks upon some peoples face, thought Klatov looked less happy than most. It makes Asuka wonder what had happened to him.

"But if it was up to me," Shigeru continued, "Even if you made it through the Forest, only three of you will have the potential of being nominated for Evangelion."

A few shocked looks were seeing on the people's face.

"What do you mean?" a redhead girl asked, one with a thick Russian accent, "What about the Third Leg? We still have to make it through that part, haven't we?"

Shigeru chuckled.

"There is no Third Leg," he said.

"_What_?" Asuka yelled.

She wasn't the only one. The entire group was disbelieving what they were hearing.

"As I said, there is no Third Leg," Shigeru said, "This Second Leg is the test that we made you go through to see if you have the potential of becoming Evangelion, and only three of you have that potential."

"But we did what you asked of us," a guy said, looking a little injured "We fought against others to get our set."

"I know what I asked of you," Shigeru said a smirk on his face, "But that was only half of what you're supposed to do in the Second Leg, while the second half you will have to figure it out on your own."

"And what is that?" Asuka asked.

"Teamwork," he said.

That showed some confusion within the group.

"Teamwork?"

"I don't get it,"

"Allow me to explain, Evangelion is a name given to a group of individuals that works together to achieve something for their country," he said, "Working together to achieve something greater that you can make through the challenges that you have in front of you. I purposely put you guys against each other at the start of the Second Leg to make you all learn something valuable."

Asuka frowned.

"Build trust in the middle of a unsafe environment," Shigeru told them, "The Second Leg was put in a way that you will have the ability to make your own choices that some of them can lead to your death, as it is in the real world as Evangelion. Making those choices will take some risks, which most of you will have to make not knowing the person you're choosing the trust will either stab you in the back or accept your trust."

"So you motivate us making us believe that we are all against each other," Klatov said, "making it difficult for us to make that decision."

Shigeru smirked.

"I have to make it a challenge," he said, smirking, "After all, that's my job."

"_Unbelievable_," Asuka said, her shock noticeable in her voice, "You are unbelievable."

"Now, I will take your names," Shigeru said as a man approached with a pad, "Now give out your name to Charlie."

Asuka recognized the man who had driven her to the dorm when she had first gotten here.

"Alright, let's start with you at the end," he said.

"Viktor Klatov," the young man said, "China."

Charlie wrote it, "Next,"

"Maya Ibuki," the pale eyed girl said, "Japan."

"Asuka Langley Soryu," Asuka said, "Japan."

"Sergio Ramos," a boy said, "Spain."

"Jasmine Aimer," a girl said, "France."

"Alexia Grogorovich," the redhead girl said, "Russia."

"Shigeru," Charlie said giving the man a glance.

"Your names will be on the potential Evangelion list for GEHRIN and your country," Shigeru told them, "All I have to say to you is to continue to grow as young women and men and also develop your skills as young Ki Users to become stronger than you are now. GEHRIN and your country will benefit of your abilities later in the future."

He looked at them one by one.

"Good luck," he said before walking out.

When he was gone, Asuka leaned back against the chair.

"Well, glad that's over," she said.

"You have done well, Asuka."

She glanced at the voice and saw the Headmaster was standing there.

"You have exceeded my expectations," she said, "For that I'm proud you are on that list."

Asuka give her a smile.

"Hey, I'm going to be a legend," she said, "I've got to start somewhere."

Yui laughed.

"I'm sure you will," she said, "I'm going to prepare the plane, you guys do whatever you needed to do, and Asuka, congrats to you too Maya."

Then the woman walked away.

"You haven't told her anything…have you?" Asuka said, glancing toward Maya who had silently stood there.

The ANGEL glanced at her.

"No, I did not," she said, "But what is going on Asuka? Ever since the attack, I knew there was something you were holding back, but I did not tell her, for it wasn't my secret to tell."

Asuka glanced at her.

"Thank you Maya," She said.

"Hey guys."

Klatov had approached them.

"Asuka, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well, sore all over but I'll be alright," Asuka told him, "So you're going back to China?"

"Yeah, it's the only place I've got as home right now," he said giving them a smile, "I hope we meet again soon."

Asuka smirked.

"You don't know, we might meet again sooner than we think," she said.

Klatov nodded.

"I sure hope so," he said.

Then he walked off.

The two girls stayed there for a few before Maya started pushing the chair toward the entrance which the red sunlight was gleaming into.

_From here and out, the future is in our grasp._

__**Well, this Arc is finally over. It was a long one eh? and Asuka survived through it, earning new friends in Klatov and Maya. What await our heroes next?**

**AN: Well I saw a question about Shinji being a bad guy. I wonder...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	35. Broken Angel

**New update guys, sorry for taking so long. When you have no internet.. that happen. Updating from library.  
><strong>

**Enjoy  
><strong>

Round 35

Broken Angel

**Neon Genesis Academy**

It had been a few days since the Second Leg had happened upon Sakamoto Island. A few days since the entire school went abuzz when they learned that the PILOT Asuka L. Soryu had become the first PILOT in history to make it through the Evangelion challenges and come out on top.

Asuka had become an example for the PILOT who looked up to her now as a symbol of admiration. The girl had accepted the praise wholeheartedly feeling as if she was on the top of the world. It seems that everything was going her way now.

At least for now.

Now, the redhead was in the Training room, late on Thursday night, training as she sent out punches and kicks in swift movements. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail as she furiously trained, sweat running down her brow.

"You've gotten faster."

She glanced toward Hikari who was seating down on the ground in a corner. The girl had been merely observing her as she trained herself. The redhead frowned.

"I did?"

Hikari nodded.

"Your speed had increased since I've trained you," she said, "you could probably get near a high leveled PILOT and low leveled EVA."

Asuka was huffing softly.

"Well, with what I went through during the Second Leg," she said, "I will be surprised if I didn't. I'm still a little bit mad at you for not telling me what it was about."

Hikari smirked a little.

"I thought you knew."

But on the inside something was bothering her.

_She had seriously gotten faster since then, _she thought, _It take a few month for someone to get to his level of speed and yet she had done it in mere weeks. Asuka, you could truly be a powerful one in the future._

"Hikari," Asuka said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

The newly ANGEL looked at her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you know where Rei Ayanami is?" she asked.

That caused Hikari to raise an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to her about something," Asuka said.

The redhead had now taken a seat beside her, and Hikari had kept her eyes upon Asuka's frowning brows.

"You aren't going to do something stupid again are you?" she asked, "last time I checked you and sempai didn't really get along well."

"No it's not that," Asuka said, "It's just…I met her brother during the Second Leg."

That shocked Hikari.

"Her brother…you mean, Shinji Ikari?"

Asuka nodded.

"Why would you want to talk to Rei about it?" Hikari asked, curious.

Asuka sighed.

"Just something that had been bugging me ever since the Island," she said.

Hikari glanced at her watch.

"Well, it's almost eight o'clock," she said, "Rei is usually walking around the school, and making rounds to see if there are any troubles. You'll probably run into her if you waited at one spot."

Asuka nodded.

"Thanks Hikari," she said.

"Just don't get in trouble again," Hikari said, "I covered your ass because of the Tournament that had been going on…don't expect me to do it again."

Asuka give the girl a punch in the shoulder.

"I won't get in trouble," she said, "I am wiser now."

Hikari chuckled.

"Yeah right, wiser," she said, "If you were wiser you wouldn't have arrived back from the Island in a wheelchair."

Asuka gives her a glance.

"You're never going to let me forget that will you?" she asked.

"Nope," Hikari said, "thought you should be careful on how you use your Ki from now on. It could have devastating damage to your body."

"But I feel fine," Asuka told her, "No need to worry."

"With someone like you, it's hard _not_ to worry," Hikari said, "I may not have known you for long Asuka, but I can tell you are reckless, brash and head strong, probably fly into trouble without even thinking about the problem fully."

Asuka stared at the girl beside her.

"Wow, you really _do_ know me," she said.

Hikari laughed at the look upon Asuka's face.

The two girls left the Arena a few minutes later and the school ground had a few students walking around, some of them talking to each other, most of them heading the same way, back to the dorms.

"Well, I have something to do back at the school," Hikari said, "I'm going to head off okay."

Asuka give her a nod.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"Later Asuka and please stay out of trouble," Hikari told her.

The redhead waved her off and Hikari ran back toward the school building. When she was gone, Asuka walked toward an empty bench and seated there. Asuka simply seated there, thinking about the mysterious woman's last message to her.

She couldn't get how she is going to be able to contact the woman without even knowing where to look. She had gotten through the Second Leg, she had kept her promise to the woman, and now she will want to know everything that the woman will tell her.

Asuka lied back down on the bench, her eyes watching the stars above.

* * *

><p>Kaji walked out of his temporary apartment, a cigarette in between his teeth. The result of The Illusive Man's last hack into the MAGI supercomputers had come up empty. They had been no video whatsoever about Kyoko's research for GEHIRN, meaning someone within GEHRIN had erased them from the mainframe.<p>

_And back to square one, _he thought, _with no lead upon what GEHIRN did to Kyoko nor the link to that woman Yui saw._

The ringing of his cell snapped the man out of his thoughts and he pulled it out. He didn't even check the caller I.D. as he answered.

"Kaji here,"

"_Kaji it's Yui," _the voice on the other line said.

"Yui, tell me you have some good news," he said as he light up the cigarette in his teeth.

"_I have both," _the woman said and Kaji can hear the exhaustion in her voice.

The man sighed.

"Well let's have it," he said.

"_Okay, the good news is that Asuka made it through the Second Leg without getting herself killed," _Yui told him, "_Her name is put down as a potential future Evangelion."_

Kaji smiled a little thinking about Asuka.

"She's becoming strong," Kaji remarked.

"_She has matured a lot during the short time she had been here," _Yui told her, "_I think Japan might benefit of her skills in the future."_

Kaji had agreed to that to.

"Okay, so what is the bad news?"

"_The Island had been attacked,"_ Yui told him, "_and the Kyoko look-a-like had been there."_

Kaji frowned.

"She was after Asuka," he said.

"_That was what I thought too but she had left Asuka upon the Island," _Yui told him, "_Why would she do that?"_

Kaji thought that was strange too. If Asuka was the one that mysterious woman was after why would she leave her upon the Island?

"Did you talk to Asuka about it?" he asked.

"_She had slept the entire return trip," _Yui told him, "_The Island is an exhausting experience. I thought it would be best if she had a few days rest."_

"That was probably a good idea," Kaji told her.

"_Anything on your end?" _Yui asked him.

"Well, all I could dig out was how GEHIRN got Kyoko to be head of some project when she first got to work with them," Kaji told her, "They were supposed to have some video logs along with the research but I couldn't find any."

"_They were erased," _Yui said.

"Probably," Kaji said, "Or it could be kept in a separate mainframe. They are a number of possibilities as to where they are."

"_What do we do next then Kaji?" _she asked him.

"We keep looking," Kaji told her, "They might be something that we overlooked. GEHIRN may be good at covering its tracks, but there is always evidence left somewhere. We find that evidence, and maybe we can figure out this mystery."

"_I hope you're right Kaji," _Yui told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Neon Genesis Academy-ANGEL's meeting room<strong>

Hikari stepped inside the room, and to her surprise it wasn't empty. They was someone else there, and Hikari quickly recognized the girl as Maya, the one who had accompanied Asuka to the Second Leg.

The girl looked up during her entrance.

"Hokari, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I left my bag," Hikari told her, pointing toward a chair.

Maya glanced toward it and sure enough there was a schoolbag there.

"I wondered who it was for," the pale eyed ANGEL said.

Hikari walked toward the chair and opened the bag, checking if all of its content were there before putting the sling upon her shoulder. She was going to step out but stopped, glancing back toward the ANGEL who was simply reading her book.

"Maya," she said.

The girl looked at her.

"What is it?"

"You went to the Island with Asuka right?" Hikari asked.

Maya nodded.

"Did something happen on the Island?"

That caused Maya to frown a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Asuka didn't want to talk to me about what had happened there," Hikari said, "Since you were with her I was wondering if you know anything."

Maya looked down at her book.

"She didn't want to speak of it with me either," she said, "Asuka and I weren't together for quite a while so I don't really know the details."

Hikari nodded.

"Ah okay," she said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much of help if any," Maya said.

"Don't worry about it," Hikari said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The girl walked out of the room leaving Maya to go back to her reading.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Asuka was startled from her thoughts at the voice, quickly searching who had spoken and her eyes found Rei Ayanami. The girl had her arms crossed, as her crimson eyes observed her carefully. The redhead quickly seated up.

"I was waiting for you actually," she said.

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Something I wanted to ask you Ayanami," Asuka said.

She can tell Rei was curious as to why she wanted to talk to her, though she was also cautious.

"Then ask," Rei said.

"What happened between you and your brother?" Asuka asked her.

The blue haired girl looked shocked at that question and Asuka can see that Rei was also surprised.

"Why?"

Asuka sighed.

"Considering that Shinji act the exact same way you do," she said, "I was wondering if it is a family trait…though I may not have met him for long but I can tell something heavy is going on between you two."

Rei had settled her face into an emotionless mask.

"It is nothing that concerns you," she said, "It will be best for you if you just drop it."

Asuka frowned a little at the ANGEL in front of her.

"If you want to be that way fine by me," she said, standing up, "You don't know how much I wished to have a brother or a sister when I was a kid. You have your own flesh and blood with you and yet, you two are at odds with each other."

"We are not related," Rei said.

Asuka give her a surprised glance.

"What?"

"Shinji and I are not blood related," Rei told her.

Asuka stared at the girl, not comprehending what was just being said.

"You're not related?"

"If we were blood related, my last name would have been Ikari, not Ayanami," Rei told her.

"You…You're _adopted_," Asuka said.

"Exactly," Rei said, "At a young age, the Ikari family took me within their home, something I'm eternally grateful for."

Asuka was watching the other girl talk. She couldn't understand what was happening but she feels some sort of companionship with Rei. Considering the few times she had met Rei, she disliked the girl thought she sometimes put her guard around her. Now, she had completely lowered her guard around Rei. It was like she trusted Rei, which was oddly strange.

"Then if you are grateful for that," she said, "Then hold on to it. Petty quarrels aren't going to fix your relationship with your brother."

"Why should I?" Rei said, "My brother is dead."

Asuka approached the girl, taking hold of her collar.

"You are seriously starting to piss me off," she said, "Your brother is alive and he even helped me when I was on the Island and he was still alive when I left. Stop making excuses and do something."

Rei removed Asuka's hand from her clothes.

"It is not your business Soryu," she said, "Just stay out of it."

Asuka's eyes zeroed on a necklace Rei was wearing, the clothes that moved revealed the golden chain. She hadn't taken Rei for one to wear jewelry. She saw what was attached to the necklace...almost like a piece of a golden angel.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered, pointing at the angel.

Rei simply pulled the necklace back inside her clothes.

"A good luck charm," she said as she turned around, "You best head back to your dorm Soryu. If I see you out here again, you will be suspended."

The ANGEL continued to walk leaving Asuka standing there, looking at her retreating form and the redhead had the strangest feeling that she had seen that broken angel necklace before.

**Chapter is done. Hope that was good because of my long absence.  
><strong>

**.AN: Well someone asked me why Shinji didn`t give his name because he took part in the Second Leg. Well the reason is that, he didn`t make it through all of it, he left the Forest halfway throught so...he failed, even so, Shinji is already close enough to become Evangelion since he is a level beyong ANGEL.  
><strong>

**Jacques0 out.  
><strong>

**R&R.  
><strong>


	36. Black Out

**The next chapter is here.**

**Enjoy**

Round 36

Black Out

**Undisclosed location**

The place was engulfed in darkness save for the lights that were flickering. The walls showed sight of decays and abandonment as if it hadn't been used in years. The paint was coming off in flakes showing the stonework underneath.

But that seemed to be the least of the concern of the man that was walking through the hallway. He was old with his dark hair lined with grays and wrinkles was started to show upon his face. Dressed in a dark shirt with a coat on, he was swiftly walking through the hallway in an urgent manner.

Then he arrived at his destination which turned to be a door, one which was already opened. He entered it, and gives a glance around the room.

It was a medical room by the look of it with the white bed in the corner and the medical equipment. They were already two people inside. One of them was a man, with long blonde hair dressed in a long gray coat and the other was a woman with red hair and she was seating upon the bed, thought she was breathing heavily.

The man had turned around at his entrance.

"Hey doc," he said giving him a full blown grin.

The man glanced at both of them.

"I can conclude that the plan had been a success," he said.

"It has," the woman, her head still lowered.

"Move Snow," the doc said as he approached the still seated woman, "Let me see the damage."

The blond man, Snow, moved out his way and the doc's eyes turned a vibrant gold as he looked at the woman in front of him. He was frowning deeply at what he sees.

"You used it again didn't you?" he said.

The woman gives a smirk.

"What give me away?"

"Well, you look pale and exhausted," the doc started to list off, "your Ki flow is in disarray, and I can still see it in your system."

"That's reason enough," the woman said giving a shrug of the shoulder.

"Snow, can you leave the room," the Doctor said, "I will have to start my work…._again_."

"Er…sure doc," Snow said, "And Shiki, I'll take care of it okay, be seeing you."

The woman nodded at him.

"Good luck,"

Snow chuckled.

"I don't need luck," he said.

Then he stepped out closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" the Doctor asked.

"A little errand I have sent him to," the woman smirked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Take off the shirt and lie down," he said, "This might take a while…considering the damage that had been done."

The woman took off her shirt staying in her bra before lying down upon the bed, the exhaustion visible in her face. She was breathing deeply as the Doctor approached and his hand started to glow with Ki.

"You're going to tell me about what happened at Sakamoto or do I have to beat it out of you?" he asked, his tone light.

The woman chuckled.

"I'll tell you," she said, "No need to be so demanding."

He put his hand upon her body and the woman sighed softly.

"Asuka L. Soryu," the woman said, "That's her name."

"Asuka," the man repeated slowly, "They named her after Kyoko's grandmother. How was she?"

"Alive," the woman said, "She is the same as me…I have felt it when I controlled her Red Ki. She is also very similar to Kyoko in some ways. GEHIRN had sent a boy in the Second Leg, they must have realized that I was after Asuka."

"A _boy_?" the man said, sounding surprised, "They sure are getting confident in themselves. I would have expected at least an Evangelion."

"The boy carries traces of the Adam Ki within him."

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"_He carries_…_they have_…is he _stable_?"

The woman nodded.

"It seems that the Ki had somehow merged with his own natural Ki," she said, "He was powerful for his level, but nowhere near me."

"They must have trained him to control and use it," the Doctor said softly, "To think…they would still use that malevolent Ki. I thought it was all destroyed."

"Some of it might have survived," the woman shrugged, "GEHIRN will not let something that powerful go away easily."

"Did you recognize the boy?"

"Gendo's son," the woman said, "That's who that boy is."

"Yui's boy," the Doctor sighed. Then he asked, "So what happened after that?"

"After that, Asuka got injured," the woman said, "It seems that GEHIRN wanted to kill Asuka if the mission will fail."

"That would have set them back a long way," The Doctor said frowning, "After all the troubles they went through."

"Maybe," the woman added.

"And then?"

"Linked my Ki with Asuka's so that I could heal her wound," the woman continued, "She saw my face…and thought I was Kyoko. I could see it in her eyes that she didn't want me to go."

"A girl her age is in need of her mother," The Doctor said.

"Probably," the woman shrugged, "But then, Japan's Evangelion ambushed me outside of the Island so…I had to use _that _Ki to get through them, they would have killed me otherwise."

"The plan was a success then," The Doctor said.

"Yes, it was," the woman said, "Asuka will come to me, one way or another."

The Doctor frowned a little at that.

"How will that be possible?" he asked her, "You didn't leave her a note or an address or anything…_Oh_, don't tell me…"

"Yes," the woman said, "It was the entire reason that I linked Ki with her after all. Asuka and I are twins in a way. With my Ki, I will lead her straight to us."

"GEHIRN might figure that out," The Doctor said.

"They won't," the woman told him, a smirk on her face, "With the terrorist attack that happened at Sakamoto Island, they will have their hand full with the officials of other countries. It's not like they can explain to the people funding them that the attack that happened was because of their past misdeeds."

The Doctor chuckled at the idea.

"You planned all of that didn't you?"

"Well, I don't like to brag," the woman said.

The Doctor removed his hands from her body.

"So what's the verdict?"

"I've done all that I can possibly do in this condition," he said, "With proper tools we could probably fix the damage better…But, you will have to limit the time you use the Red Ki. A large amount similar to the one you used to make the **Planetary Devastation **is devastating upon your body."

The woman nodded.

"Well, I'm not a perfect specimen," she said, "But I did what I had to do."

"You just shorten your _life_," The Doctor said, "Don't you realize…"

"I know what that mean," The woman said, a dark look crossing her face, "But I can't forgive them for what they did to Kyoko."

The Doctor sighed.

"Just promise me that you'll take it easy," he said.

"I'll be fine Doc," she said, "I have you don't I?"

"There are some wounds that I can't fix," he said, "I'm not a miracle worker, you know."

Then the woman seated up.

"What are you doing?"

She frowned.

"I'm getting out of here," she said.

"No, you will rest," The Doctor said, "I don't want any straining activities from you young lady. You are on the brick of exhaustion."

"But…I'm so close to achieving…"

"I don't care," the Doctor said, "Well, I _do_ care but I also care about your health. Take a night rest, you can continue your plan tomorrow at the latest."

The woman stayed silent for a few moments, as if contemplating the idea.

"Fine, one night won't change anything," she said, lying back down upon the bed.

The Doctor sighed in relief.

"That's all I ask."

"Here is Asuka's blood sample," the woman said, giving it to him, "I want to see if she is stable with that Red Ki within her. Can you do that for me?"

The Doctor took the vial from her and looked at the red liquid before nodding.

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

* * *

><p>Snow was walking through the corridors. He had a frown on his face, which was unusual from his happy-go-lucky attitude. He was wondering why Shiki had to send him on this little quest.<p>

_Flashback_

"_Snow, there is something that I want you to do for me," she said as she seated upon the bed._

_The man looked at her._

"_What is it?"_

"_Bring Ryoji Kaji here," the woman said._

_That confused him a little._

Kaji…where have I heard this name before? _He thought to himself. Then it came to him. The man was one of the Great Fives._

"_Why would you want him?" he asked, "The man is kind of well known in the world of Evangelion."_

"_He was Asuka's trainer," the woman told him, "and he is also working for GEHIRN."_

"_Okay," Snow said, "But that doesn't tell me why you would want him _here_?"_

_The woman had a dark look upon her features._

"_GEHIRN probably monitored Asuka when she was in Kaji's care," she said, "Which mean, he is probably aware of what Asuka truly is and yet, he didn't say anything insulting Kyoko's memory even more. I want him to be here when I tell Asuka everything, for Asuka will need someone to vent that rage into."_

_The woman looked up at him, her dark features become even more pronounced._

"_And who couldn't be more perfect than the very man who she trusted most."_

_Snow stared at her in surprise._

"_That's…you know, you're pretty terrifying when you want to be," he said, slowly._

_The woman chuckled softly._

"_Will you do it?" she asked._

_Snow stayed quiet for a while, but before he could answer, the door behind him opened letting in the Doc._

_End of flashback_

He landed right on top of a building, as he watched the city of Tokyo-3 extend in front of him. Snow knew he would be able to find the man quite easily; after all, that was his specialty.

Putting both of his hand together, he starts to gather his Ki into it and then after a moment, he extended his palms in front of him.

"**Ki Release: Pulse Locator," **he said.

Then he started to feel the Ki from the people around Tokyo-3, and with his eyes closed he tried to feel for the Ki he was looking for.

_Kaji is well known for his Body Armor Technique, _he thought, _An easy way to find him is the massive residue of Ki within his stomach area and also, the pathways there will be more developed than most Ki users…_

Then Snow opened his eyes.

_Found you, _he thought.

Then the man went flying forward, aiming straight for where he had felt the presence of the man named Kaji.

* * *

><p><strong>GEHIRN<strong>

The CEO of the large company was seating in his office, looking at the nightlife outside of his window when the door of his office opened. It had been a trying week for him as the Presidents of the countries that have participated in the Second Leg met with him about the Sakamoto incident. They weren't happy knowing that the Island hadn't been safe enough for their participants and had even wanted to have him removed from power…

_Bunch of bureaucrats who waves their money around and yet achieve nothing, _he thought, _at least, I'm working upon something that could be useful to the world in the future…_

He heard his door open and he whirled his chair around.

"You have something Gendo?" he asked.

"I have crossed the references as to whom the identity of the man that faced Evangelion Shigeru," Gendo told him, "It would seems he had once went through the training to become Evangelion…but was rejected. He scored high in his entire requirement; even so, I don't see why it was rejected. He could have made a good Evangelion."

The CEO took the files, and examining them. Then his eyes widened behind his futuristic eyewear.

_It…What is this..._

"Are you _sure_ that it is correct Rokubungi?" he growled.

"Yes," Gendo spoke, his voice emotionless as always, "Based on the description, this is the closest match."

"You may leave," he said.

Gendo nodded and walked out.

The man stared at the paper in front of him, refusing to believe what he was seeing but the words weren't changing.

_To think…the ties that I have severed long time ago is finally resurfacing, _he thought.

The name that was on the file was RAMIEL KEEL.

**A blast from the past for the CEO? What is the connection between him and the mysterious Ramiel?**

**Next time: **Kaji and Snow goes head to head in **Exodus.**

**Well this is a nice update and also adding a little bit of drama in there. Hope you have enjoyed that little review.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	37. Exodus

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fic. Enjoy**

Round 37

Exodus

**Tokyo District**

Kaji was leaning upon a railing, looking out toward the sea in front of him. In the distance, he can see the light of the boats and yachts there, illuminating the dark waters. He put his cigarette into his lips and then takes a drag out of it.

_Find the truth about Kyoko, _he thought, _Easier said than done._

He narrowed his eyes remembering his old friend. Kyoko was a nice gall when they were younger; all of them were once students at NGA. The trio met there, even thought, he sometimes spend time without the girls, he knew them quite well. Yui was the one closer to Kyoko than him.

_It's probably why I wouldn't understand how she feels about all of this Kyoko look-a-like business, _he thought.

He breathed the smoke out, letting it fly in the small cool wind that flew by. Kaji blinked, glancing behind him toward the empty spaces. The man stared at them for a few moments before turning his attention back toward the sea.

Then he spoke.

"How about you just come out already," he said, taking a drag out of his cigarette, "I hate stalkers."

Low measured footsteps approached and then, the person walked into view. He was dressed in some loose pants with a coat upon his body. The long blond hair was falling down his back as his eyes seemed to shine in the dark almost like flames.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Kaji?" the man said.

Kaji looked at him, frowning.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

The blond man laughed.

"So you don't recognize me," he said, "Well, it had been a long time since we last met. Even so, I'm not here to speak of old times. Old times are, after all, things of the past."

Kaji frowned at him.

_He doesn't look like anyone from GEHIRN, _he thought, _Guess they won't be looking for me anytime soon with all that press hounding their steps._

"Why are you here?" he asked him.

The blond man stepped forward slowly.

"Well, my boss wants me to capture you," he said, "Seems like you a piece of the puzzle that we will need."

_What is he talking about? _Kaji thought.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," he said, "Whoever your boss is, tell him I'll pay him whenever I got the money."

"I simply said I wanted to capture you," the blond man said, "I didn't say you own my boss anything."

Kaji narrowed his eyes.

"But, you certainly own someone," the man said.

"I don't own anyone any money," Kaji told him.

The man stared at him.

"Who was talking about money?" the blond said, "You own someone _the truth_. A truth that you have kept hidden within you all this time, something about the redhead back at the Island."

_Redhead…is he talking about Asuka, _he thought, _then…back at the Island….Could he be?_

"You…You're part of the terrorist group that attacked the Sakamoto," Kaji said.

"Now you're getting on track," the blond said, "But I can't say I know much…my boss _is_ the one planning everything after all."

_His boss…could he be talking about the Kyoko look-a-like? _

Then the blond man's hand started to gather Ki, a powerful amount of it also and Kaji was even surprised that he could draw so much in so little time.

"Well, Shiki never said how I have to capture you," the blond said, "Maybe half dead is a good way."

Then Kaji's body started to glow with his own Ki causing the blond to grin.

"The Infamous Body Armor technique," he said, "So I get to see it in action, I'm honored."

"Not only the Body Armor," Kaji said, "But you're also facing one of the Great Fives."

"Let's see if you hold up to your name Kaji, the Man of Steel," the blond said.

Then he launched the blast of Ki that was in his palm toward Kaji who expertly dodged it, the blast blowing away the side of the railing he was leaning into a few minutes before. Kaji then used his speed, aiming straight toward his opponent.

He aimed his punch toward him.

"**Fist of Steel," **he yelled.

The punch fazed through the blond's man form, forcing Kaji to widen his eyes.

_W…What? _

Kaji glanced around him, and then heard movement to his right sending out another fist, but it was another after image.

_Just how fast is he? _He thought.

Then it was on pure instinct that Kaji blocked the next attack that slammed straight against his raised hand, the blond's man fist slamming against his arm.

"You have good reflexes," the blond said, "But even so…"

The blond but his hand on the fisted arm that was touching Kaji's.

"**Laser Beam technique," **he said.

The blast came from his arm slamming straight against Kaji's pushing the man back until he slammed against a container that was on the docks. Kaji can feel the pain throbbing at his arm, glancing toward where the blond was standing.

_A concentrated Ki technique, _Kaji thought, _His control over his Ki…it's at Evangelion's level._

The blond had drawn more Ki into his palm which was now glowing brightly.

"Take this," he yelled.

Kaji had to move fast to be able to dodge the blast which threw the container he had slammed into backward into the sea…but then to his surprise, he found his opponent standing right in front of him.

_This…this speed, _he thought.

The blond aimed a kick straight toward who blocked it once more by making an X with his arms, but the force behind the kick threw him backward as he flew toward the sea water…

But he never falls down as he caught hold of himself in midair. Kaji glanced up toward him, and seeing that the man was floating above, the two eyes looking down upon him.

"You are not as strong as you were before Kaji," he said, "It would seem you are a bit out of practice, but then again, become a father out of nowhere thanks to GEHIRN, that might take its toll upon your skills."

Kaji glared at him.

"I'm one of the Great Five," he said, "Don't you dare take me lightly."

"The one of the old generation," the blond said, "and as I said earlier, old times are a thing of the past."

Then he flew down toward Kaji who stayed in position narrowing his eyes.

_He is both good at long ranges and close ranges, _the man thought, _his speed is even greater than mine…which could be a disadvantage, but my Body Armor is taking it's toll upon my energy. I have to end this quickly._

As the blond got closer, Kaji head straight for him and the two clashed with each other in a close combat fight. Kaji was excellent in close combat but his opponent seems to match him in every way which was quite a feat by itself. Few could ever do that, and even trained Evangelion will have trouble matching up to him.

_So how could this guy, who seems to know me, match my speed, _he thought.

He launched an attack straight toward his blond opponent but he had disappeared from where he was…

_That's speed again, _he thought.

A fist slammed straight against his back, causing his to grunt in pain but it didn't hurt as much as it could have.

"That armor is really useful eh Kaji," the blond said, "But even so, keeping it up for a long time might not be quite a good idea…since it's already taking it's toll upon you."

_He noticed eh, _Kaji thought.

"And that's how you will lose," the blond said, appearing right in front of the man, "Take _this_."

His powered up hand aimed straight toward Kaji's face…

**BOOM!**

The large explosion took place in the air as the smoke covered them both, and then as it dissipated the blond had a smirk on his face…but which quickly turn to shock.

_H…How did he…_

Kaji was still there in front of him, but his time he had his hand raised, paring the blonds' hand.

"There is a reason I am called the Man of Steel," he said, holding the blonde's hand within his palm, "It's not only because of my Body Armor…it's because of how powerful my close combat is."

_He blocked me, with only _one_ hand? _The blond thought.

Kaji threw his other fist forward, slamming it straight into the blonde's stomach. The air trembled around his opponent before he was send flying back toward the dock, with a speed similar to a bullet. Then Kaji charged after him, appearing right above him.

"You're done for," Kaji said.

His hands started to glow a bright color as Ki gathered there.

"**Double Steel Palm," **

He slammed both of them into the blonde's stomach, causing the blond to spat out blood at the impact of the attack before sending him flying down toward the concrete floor which he landed in a large crater.

Kaji then landed down beside it, huffing slightly.

_That took a little out of me, _he thought, _managing that speed…maybe I really do need some more training. Lately I haven't been able to practice how I used to._

"That could have been messy," a voice said.

Kaji looked up toward the crater, unable to believe his ears.

_This can't be…how can be still stand?_

The blond man was still alive as he stood there, his clothes a little ripped.

"That last attack should have turned your bones to dust," he said.

The blond smirked.

"You really believe I will face, the Man of Steel without having a little kryptonite with me?" he asked.

That caused Kaji to frown.

"What?"

"My regeneration," he said, "My boss was good enough to share a piece of her power with me. I never used it in a fight before…"

Then the blond raised both his hands toward Kaji.

"You'll be the first to witness this technique Kaji," he said, "My **Touch Explosion Technique."**

Kaji frowned.

_Touch Explosion? _He thought, _What is that?_

Suddenly the blond man closed one of his fists. Kaji's right hand exploded as blood came out of it in mass. This caused the man to yell out in pain, clutching his hand. It didn't take a genius to know that this hand was unusable.

"H…_How_?" he started.

The blond let out a devilish smile.

"It's quite simple Kaji," he said, "That's the same hand you used to block my attack earlier. My hand was powered up with concentrated Ki and you used your own to nullified it's attack. In the process, some of my own Ki got mixed in with yours. All of the location I came into contact with…"

He slammed close his other hand.

Kaji's forearms exploded as blood spread around him. The man screamed in pain.

"My own Ki is now being used by you Kaji," the blond said, "It is now spreading all around your body and even got mixed in with your Body Armor which is flowing through your entire form. Meaning, all of your body is now vulnerable to my technique._ That_ is your kryptonite, Man of Steel."

He threw open both of his palms as Kaji's entire form blew blood out, bathing the ground in the red substance. The man fall forward landing on the ground, his body covered with wounds.

_I…I lost, _Kaji thought, feeling blood falling from his lips.

He heard the footsteps approaching and the blond was now standing in above him.

"I didn't put much enough force within it to kill you," he said, "Which is quite a shame; I have been _dying_ to kill someone with it. My mission was to capture you _alive_, after all. You're the first person I ever used it on. As one of the Great Five, you should be honored to have seen it. Now, let's get you back to base."

That's the last thing Kaji saw before, he lost consciousness from blood loss and the pain he was feeling.

* * *

><p>When he came around, Kaji blinked slowly. He looked around himself and noticed that he was in a room, lying upon a bed. A single light bulb was illuminating the room. The man groaned in pain, looking down upon his body.<p>

It was covered with bandages and it was still painful. He looked at his hand seeing that it was in a bandage also making him wonder who had fixed him. After facing such a barbaric technique, he had thought that he would have died.

Then his room door opened, letting in an elderly man. He was dressed similar to a doctor, his labcoat upon his body as his graying hair fall upon his face. He looked tired, but his eyes seemed surprised to see him awake and also pleased.

"It's great to see you up Mr. Kaji," he said.

Kaji stared at the man. He had the strangest impression having seeing his face somewhere before…

"W…Where am I?"

The man shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," he said, "I'm simply here to check upon the healing I have made."

Kaji blinked. This guy was a Healer. He must have been the one to patch him up.

"I never thought Snow would have used _that_ technique," the elderly man said, "When he brought you in, I thought you were dead. This boy _needs_ to learn some restraint."

"You're part of that terrorist group who attacked Sakamoto," he said.

The Healer gives him a glance.

"I never set foot upon Sakamoto," he said, checking the bandages, "Well, I did once but that was many years ago."

"You worked for GEHIRN in the past?" Kaji asked, since only GEHIRN personal ever set foot on the Island, except for the participant of the Second Leg.

"That's right," the Healer, "I'm not proud of it."

It was then Kaji remembered why the man in front of him looked familiar. He had seen him before in a picture, Kyoko's picture of her work in Antarctica.

"You…You're Doctor Takatsuki," he said, "You worked with Kyoko, in Antarctica about twenty years ago, am I right?"

"H…How do you know that?" Takatsuki asked, his surprise evident in his voice.

"I'm trying to find out why happened to one of my friend," Kaji told him, "I just want to know the truth."

"One you will find out soon enough Ryoji Kaji," a new voice said.

Standing in the doorway behind the Healer was…

"_Kyoko_?" Kaji whispered.

**A meeting with the mysterious Kyoko look-a-like. What could be brought forward?**

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that update.****  
><strong>

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	38. Strenght

**Hey guys, new chapter here, enjoy**

Round 38

Strength

The man couldn't believe it. His eyes went wide in shock seeing his old friend standing there. She was dressed in black pants and a long sleeved shirt as her red hair falls upon her shoulder, a lot shorter than they used to be back then. Her blue eyes, instead of being warmth showed nothing but an icy glare at him, one filled with hate.

Doctor Takatsuki frowned unhappily at her.

"You should be in bed," he said.

"I'm well enough to do the technique," the redhead woman said, "Snow said I can find you here. I want to know the result of the blood sample test I asked you to do."

The doctor nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I have it in my office. We should probably head back by now, since I have done what I have to do here."

The man stood up, and walked toward the door as Kaji yelled.

"Damn it Kyoko, don't you even recognize your own friend?"

The redhead glanced back toward him, her hatred seems even more pronounced.

"Don't you dare say her name Ryoji," she spat, "You have lost that privilege the day you decided to train Asuka for GEHIRN."

Kaji was shocked at the venom in her voice.

"They asked you to raise your best friend daughter and you simply complied," the redhead continued, "Instead of figuring it out. You are such a bastard, taking the money instead of finding out what happened to Kyoko."

Kaji looked down in shame.

"They told me Kyoko died in a GEHIRN related incident," he said.

"And you believed them," the woman scoffed, "You're more pathetic than I thought. I wonder what Kyoko even saw in you to call you friend."

Kaji looked back up at her.

"If you're not Kyoko, then _who the hell are you_?" he asked.

The woman grinned darkly.

"You'll find out soon enough Kaji," she said, "After all, this is part of the reason why you are here. You are to witness everything that GEHIRN had buried underneath their public glamour for the past twenty years."

_Part of the reason, _he thought frowning.

"I have been trying to find out the truth about Kyoko's death," he said.

"You're _far_ too late for that," the woman said, "It's only after Yui saw me that day that you started to work upon it."

She threw an envelope on the floor in front of him. Curious, Kaji picked it up and opened it. His eyes widened noticing the pictures of him and Yui talking in the café back a few weeks. He couldn't believe it.

"I was keeping tab on your for longer than you thought," the woman continued, "My little spy within NGA had being very useful and it is thanks to that spy that my plan had been able to succeed so far."

_A..A spy within the school? _He thought.

"You know what Asuka really is Kaji," she continued looking at the man upon the bed, "You have kept your silence over those past years, doing everything GEHIRN told you to do, like a slave to his master. I'm going to reveal everything to Asuka…even how GEHIRN used you to train her to become their weapon."

Kaji looked at her.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm not going to kill you that will be Asuka's job."

The woman turned around and walked toward the door.

"What? You're going to let Asuka kill me?"

As the woman arrived toward the door, she glanced back toward him, her blue eye seemingly shining in the poor light.

"Think of it as the price you have to pay for your silence and for the insults you have done to Kyoko's memory."

Then she slammed the heavy steel door shut, and Kaji heard it locking on the other side.

* * *

><p>Doctor Takatsuki looked at the redhead who was scowling at the door in front of her.<p>

"How _dare_ he?" he heard her murmur, "How _dare_ he say her name?"

"He wouldn't know what really happened that day you know," he said, as they both started to walk down the hallway.

"He is a coward," the redhead told him, "He choose to work for GEHIRN, work for them like the spineless coward he is."

"GEHIRN may not have given him a choice in the matter," Takatsuki told her, "You already know how dirty the company can play, even to its own employees."

The redhead frowned at that.

"I don't want to talk about that man anymore," she said, "Snow had done what I asked of him."

The doctor sighed.

"You will have to tell him not to use that barbaric technique of his so callously like that," he said, "Kaji _would_ have died if he didn't get medical help."

The woman shrugged.

"I don't really care either way," she said, "He is alive now isn't he? But, I want to know of the nature of Asuka's Ki."

She gave the doctor a glance.

"You have analyzed the sample I had given you right?"

Takatsuki nodded.

"Yes, I have," he said.

"And?" the redhead asked.

"She is as normal as you could have hoped," Takatsuki told her, "but even in her blood, I can detect the trace of the red Ki within her system. She is genetically abnormal in every sense of the word. It would seems that they had fixed the problem that you have…"

"They must have gotten someone smarter than Kyoko was to work upon it," the redhead told him.

"That's what I thought also," Takatsuki told her.

The redhead let out a grin.

"I think it's time to start the Call," she said, "It's been nearly two weeks ago since I have synchronized my Ki with hers. I have to do it soon if not, I'm going to lose that chance."

The man gave her a glance.

"I presume you'll have to warn your spy," he said.

The redhead frowned a little.

"I presume so," she said.

Then she tightened her fist.

"After so long, my plan is finally going to end," she said, "Everything had been leading up to this. Asuka it's time for us to meet again."

She continued to walk forward, as Takatsuki watched her.

"What if she doesn't join us?" he asked, "You will have to consider that possibility. She might not share the same goal as you do."

The woman gave him a glance.

"I have considered that possibility," she said, "But there is no a chance she'll be against us, not after what she will learn. If she ever considers Kyoko as a mother, she won't have any choice in the matter."

Takatsuki sighed.

"I just don't want you to be brought down after everything you have done," he said.

The woman give him a pat on the shoulder, chuckling.

"I'm not a child anymore," she said, "I can handle rejection just fine. Even if Asuka denied joining us, she will have to live with that knowledge within her. In the end, she won't have any choice but to take her own revenge, which might bring her back to us."

"You really _do_ plan ahead a lot," Takatsuki said, "You're similar to Kyoko in your own way."

The redhead woman continued to walk ahead as her silhouette disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Neon Genesis Academy-Meanwhile<strong>

Asuka was in class that day, thought she was hardly paying attention as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. Lately, she had been having trouble sleeping with the number of dreams she was having. She can't understand why because they were all the same.

That same white room, the same man with the glinting red eyes, and as she thought she also remember dreaming about that broken angel necklace that Rei had been wearing. She called them dreams even thought she hardly thought why she would be dreaming of such odd things.

Something else caused the redhead to frown her eyes.

In those dreams, she was always small probably a lot younger than she is now. She couldn't think why those would be memories since Kaji had raised her since she was a child and Kaji didn't have any room in his home that looked remotely similar to the white room she had been in.

Putting the matter aside from her head Asuka refocused her attention upon the field in front of her, as the members of her classes were all sparring as they always do in Physical Education. The teacher was standing on the side, looking at them and pointing out some mistakes that some students have done and this time, they had an ANGEL in the class also.

Namely Rei Ayanami.

Asuka had hardly any contact with the blue haired girl since that night they had talked and as Rei always had looked her face completely devoid of emotions. The ANGEL wasn't fighting anyone, thought she hardly think that anyone with a right mind will willingly challenge an ANGEL, even if it was a mock battle.

The redhead let out a grin.

_Well, I always wanted to fight against her anyway, _she thought, _Even if it's not a true all out fight._

She approached where Rei was standing, instantly drawing the crimson red eyes toward her. She saw then narrow a little.

"You require something Soryu-san?"

It amazed her how Rei can sound so detached sometimes.

"Yeah, a spar," Asuka asked her.

Rei stared at her, and the redhead thought she saw a surprise and even a little amusement within those ruby eyes.

"You want to fight against me?" she said, leaning her head to the side.

"Well, you can hear can't ya?" Asuka told her, "Or are you scared."

Asuka was satisfied to see a reaction, if that reaction was a slight tightening of the jaws.

"I'm not scared of you Soryu-san," she said, "Then I don't see the point in sparring against you, you're hardly my level."

"I've improved since then Rei," she told her, "Now how about this spar?"

"Something the matter here ladies?" the teacher's voice asked as he appeared beside them.

"Just asking for a spar," Asuka answered the teacher, "But it would seem Rei is too scared to take me on."

Rei outright glared at Asuka's mocking grin.

"Ayanami-san?" the teacher asked her.

"I didn't deny her," she said, "If Soryu-san want a spar, then I'll give it to her."

Asuka smirked.

_You just walk right into my little trap, _she thought.

The teacher seemed surprised that Rei had even accepted the spar.

"O…_Okay_," he said, probably noticing the odd tension, "Well, you can use the field there, but do not go overboard. I can feel Ki a mile away so I won't suggest you draw upon any. This is training ladies, not a full blown Evangelion fight."

"Of course sensei," Asuka said.

"Follow me," Rei told her before abruptly turning around.

She led her straight where the teacher told them to go before turning around. Asuka rolled up her sleeves and got into a stance as Rei stayed standing with both of her arms at her side.

"What is the point of this spar Soryu?" Rei asked her, "You already know my skills levels are way above your own."

Asuka give her a grin.

"I would have thought you, of all people, know not to underestimate me Rei," she said, "After all, no one had expected me to make it through the Tournament but I did anyway, being ranked as a PILOT."

"That's true," Rei admitted.

"Then let's get this started," Asuka told her.

Rei closed her eyes for a second before reopening them. It would seem that her entire demeanor had simply changed and then settled herself into a standard stance. The two simply stood there for a few seconds, measuring each other. Asuka already knew that Rei might win but she had always wanted to fight against Rei, just for the heck of it.

She wanted to see what makes Rei thick.

"You can start anytime if you wish," Rei said.

Asuka didn't answer as she simply moved, blurring toward Rei as her hand aimed straight with a punch toward the girl. Rei dodged sideway letting Asuka pass her and then she extended her foot, tackling the redhead's feet sending her flying toward the ground.

Asuka put both of her hands on the ground in reflex and did a forward flip to land back on her feet again. Then she simply dodged on instinct as Rei's leg flew past her head. She can feel the wind of the kick passing by her face.

While crouched, Asuka spun her leg on the ground to tackle the blue haired girl that was still standing on one leg. Rei had seen that attack coming and simply jumped in the air, spinning her body like a top before sending one of her leg coming down toward Asuka's still crouched form, causing the redhead to widen her eyes.

_I…It's that same move she used before, _she thought.

The memory of that first fight seeing Rei fight the P.E. teacher was something Asuka knew she will never forget. But something was different now, Rei was moving at a slower speed than this causing Asuka to be able to block the attack.

Then the two parted jumping backward, giving the other some space.

"You're not fighting me at full speed," Asuka told her.

Rei scoffed.

"Why would I do such a thing?" she asked her, "This is training. I never fight people outside of a Tournament with my full speed. It will make things, slightly unfair to them."

Asuka grit her teeth.

"Fight me seriously Rei," she said.

Rei watched her.

"You're too weak to handle my speed," she said, "I will _overwhelm_ you."

"I don't care, I can handle it," Asuka said, tightening her fist, "I have fought people stronger than me before and I came out on top. I'm not afraid of you."

Rei stared at her, before sighing.

"Not afraid of me," she said, "I don't know whether this is admirable or foolish. If I fight you with my full speed, you'll have every right to be afraid of me."

"I'm not some crybaby," Asuka told her.

At that, she saw the hint of a smile on Rei's lips.

"No, I believe you're not," she said, "But I'll comply with your wish Soryu-san…don't say I didn't warn you."

Then before Asuka realized it, Rei had simply disappeared from where she was and next thing Asuka knew a powerful punch was slammed straight into her guts. The redhead let out an ack sound.

_So…So fast, _she thought, bending forward at how powerful the punch was.

Before she had time to recover, a knee was slammed into her face sending her standing straight again and then a kick landed upon her chest, sending her flying backward landing upon the ground. Asuka can feel her head spinning but she wasn't going to stay down.

_S…She is faster than Hikari, _she thought, _so…this is the strength of an ANGEL._

She looked toward where Rei was standing, probably waiting for her to stand up again.

"You…_You're incredible_," Asuka told her.

"What?" Rei said, her red eyes widening in surprise, "You…"

"Now I can see why you're the Council President and the school number one," Asuka said, "Let's go again. I want to continue this fight."

**A mock fight between Rei and Asuka and Asuka now see the Rei`s strenght? What could she be planning?**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	39. Doll

**Hey guys, new update here.**

**Hope you enjoy**

Round 39

Doll

Rei was staring at the girl in front of her.

She was truly surprised at Soryu's words. This was probably the first time someone wasn't either jealous of her power or simply scared of her outright. The last person that she wanted to have that recognition from was her father, Gendo Rokubungi, but the man didn't care about her school life.

Who would have thought that Asuka, the person she first didn't get along with was the person who genuinely said something like this?

_You truly are something else, _she thought, looking at the redhead in front of her.

Then the redhead charged straight toward her, and Rei could see every move she as she simply snapped the punch away from her, leaving Soryu wide open for attack and Rei launched her fist forward, slamming it straight into the other girls' jaws, causing her head to go sideways.

Then the blue haired girl, tackled her down letting Soryu fall down on the ground in a hip.

Soryu seem to be dazed at first as she lied there, but then she rolled back standing up again.

"Go again," she said.

Rei frowned.

"I outclass you Soryu-san," she said, "My skills are greater than yours. I surpass you in every sense of the word. Why do you still persist on fighting me?"

"I want to make sure of something."

Rei blinked.

"Make sure?" she repeated, "Make sure of what exactly?"

Those blue eyes found her red ones again.

"I want to see if you're as heartless as you put yourself out to be Ayanami," she said.

That threw the ANGEL off.

_What?_

"What are you on about?" she asked.

"From what I've heard of people who knew you in the past," Soryu continued, "You were not the same girl I'm seeing today. I'll bring this girl out from that cold exterior of yours and have her face the world once more."

Rei narrowed her eyes. _So this is why she wanted to fight against me?_

"I have told you once before," she said, "It is not of your business."

"Like hell it is," Soryu snapped at her, "You have your family, and yet…"

"You don't know _anything_ about my family Soryu," Rei snapped, her anger growing.

She thought of her father, Gendo Rokubungi, the man who has a dark plan for GEHIRN future. Her brother, whom she haven't seen in three years and her mother, Yui Ikari who couldn't do anything for her, all the woman's attention was upon Shinji's safety.

It was always Shinji.

She was nothing to them.

_Nothing but an empty shell, _the voice whispered in her ear.

Rei didn't hate them for it. They took her in since she was a child and had given her and house and an education. This was all she could ask of them. She didn't need love, or affection. A mind like hers was too complicated for it.

She had done what Shinji wanted, and in return Shinji had showed her a hand of friendship even.

_It's an emotion that your cold heart could never understand._

Rei shook her head.

She wouldn't bring up these memories, not when she had already buried them so deep within her.

"You don't understand anything about my family Soryu," she said, her eyes glaring at the girl across her, "its best if you simply stay out of it."

But it would seem that her words have infuriated the girl even more.

"_That's it_," the redhead yelled charging at her.

Rei was surprised seeing Asuka moving so fast toward her. But she blocked the attack on time, since she wasn't expecting for that attack to happen so fast. Even so, she could have at least dodged using her speed.

"For some reason, I hate seeing you like this," Soryu told her, her blue eyes, "I hate seeing your eyes looking like those of a damn _doll_."

At that word, Soryu launched another attack, one which Rei easily avoided.

"What is it to you?" Rei yelled at her, "What is it to you that I am like a doll?"

The blue haired girl slammed her fist straight upon Asuka's face, drawing blood even, since her nose was starting to bleed. The redhead shook her head as if to clear it.

"Because I fucking hate dolls," she said, wiping the blood away "I really, _really_ fucking hate them."

The two were breathing heavily at their argument slash fight.

_Just what is wrong with that girl? _Rei thought.

"When I was kid," Soryu continued, "Kaji brought me one for my birthday and it was simply there, with a lifeless eyes, fake hair and fake plastic smile. I burned it straight away with my Ki. It was unnatural to see something so lifeless, at least to me."

Then the blue eyes focused upon her again.

"You Rei Ayanami, you are a _living_, _breathing_ _human being_," she said, pointing at her, "You have no reason in your life to have eyes like that. You have a brain inside that head of yours, you have a mind of your own. If not, you wouldn't have become what you are today. You can think, and make your own decisions so stop letting someone do it for you."

Rei was speechless from that. She was so shocked that she even brought down her hands back to her side.

"I respect and admire your skill as a fellow trainee," Soryu continued, "But you need to work upon how to become a normal human girl. It's time to stop being a doll, and start acting as one of us. I have no idea how your family situation is but, a doll can't bring back her family together, but a human being can, at least, if you're up to that challenge."

_Just who are you Soryu? _Rei thought.

The blue haired girl tightened her fist.

"Why?" she said, "Why is it so damn important to you?"

That silenced Soryu for a bit. The redhead glanced down toward the ground at this.

"You don't understand me," Rei continued, "You don't know anything of what I have been through, so why…_?"_

Asuka's eyes bore into hers.

"I…I don't know why it's important," she said, "But I _do_ know that a broken angel can never fly."

At that moment, the school bell started to ring, but neither girl paid much attention at it. They were too busy staring straight at each other. Rei couldn't understand why the redhead was so damn adamant about this. She wanted to do something but she had no idea what it could be. She didn't know what to do.

Rei Ayanami had never felt so confused in her life. It was a relief when the voice of a teacher, called to them saving Rei from having to answer.

"Ayanami, Soryu, it's time to go,"

The blue haired girl didn't need to hear twice for she simply turned around wanting to put as much space in between her and Soryu. That girl was too confusing to get a straight profile of her.

* * *

><p>Asuka was eating lunch now since it was her lunch hour. She didn't even know why she was so mad at Rei in the first place. All she wanted was to have a spar with the ANGEL, but the spar had turned into a full blown argument between the two.<p>

But really it was Rei's eyes that ticked her off the most.

Those eyes were so _lifeless_, similar to one who had given up at life, and was simply letting themselves getting controlled by something else. Just like a doll, a lifeless doll.

_It's still doesn't explain why you're so damn persistent at annoying her, _a small voice said in the back of her head.

The redhead admitted that was truth. She could have simply ignored Rei completely during that P.E. class, but even so after seeing that Rei was there, she was kind of hard to ignore. The girl stood out like a sore thumb in the group that was there.

_A broken angel will never fly._

Where the heck did she came up with that phrase? It was so damn corny…but thinking about the necklace that Asuka was sure she had seen before. She wanted to reach out to Rei, and bring the real girl out of that cold shell she sees when with Rei.

_I know there is a girl beneath it all, _she thought.

She remembers the words that the girl from Angel Academy had told her about Rei.

_Rei…before all, is simply a girl, a teenage girl who have too much responsibility bestowed upon her._

Asuka frowned to herself.

_Too much responsibility, _she thought, _But it can't be from the Council work in the school…_

Before she could finish that train of thought, someone slammed a fist straight on to top of her head, snapping her of her stupor. Asuka massed her throbbing head, getting ready to fight whoever had done this, but found an irate Hikari Hokari in front of her.

"W…What was that for?" she asked.

"You damn know what that is for," Hikari snapped angrily, "I mean, _seriously_, what the hell do you have in there?"

Asuka frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"What's this I heard you picking a fight with Rei?" Hikari asked her, narrowing her brown eyes at the redhead.

"Oh," Asuka said, "You heard about that?"

"Asuka, I thought you _promised_ me that you weren't going to do anything…_reckless_," Hikari asked her.

"I didn't…I simply challenged her into a fight that's all," she said, "How did you hear about it anyway?"

"Well, rumors about Rei spread fast in this school," Hikari said, "She is the top student here after all."

Asuka give her a glance.

"Look Hikari, I'm not picking a fight to cause troubles," she said, "I simply want to find the girl that I know Rei can be."

Hikari blinked.

"What?"

"Rei is having some problems with her family," Asuka told her, "But she won't do anything to fix it so I'm giving her a helping hand."

"By picking a fight with her?" Hikari said, skeptically.

Asuka smirked.

"You can learn a lot about a person when you exchange blows rather than words," she said, "Any experience fighter can tell you that."

Hikari looked a little amused.

"Okay, and what did you learn about Rei?" she asked the redhead.

Asuka took a sip from the juice before putting it down, looking down toward it.

"She is crying," the redhead whispered.

Hikari raised her eyebrows.

"Crying?"

The redhead nodded.

"She is crying for a friend," she said, "reaching out toward us to help her…but no one is doing anything about it."

Hikari frowned.

"Okay, say I believe you," she said, "But Rei-san already have a friend. Kaworu Nagisa,"

Asuka give her a glance.

"You seen them talking to each other lately?" she asked her.

Hikari thought about it.

"Now that you mention it," she said, "I haven't seen them together ever since you came back. Those two had been inseparable before."

Asuka simply returned to her food.

"But, why would you want to help Rei-san?" Hikari asked her, "You hated her right?"

The redhead shrugged.

"I never truly hated her," she said, "Sure, I was angry at her for expelling Mayumi, but she had helped me and even saved my life once. On top of that, I feel like that I can't leave her alone. It's like there is nagging on the back of my head that's telling me to help her and I have a feeling if I don't, I might regret it all my life."

Hikari stared at the girl.

_Asuka…are you some sort of godsend?_

* * *

><p><strong>Student Council Room<strong>

Rei was seating there, working upon some papers that she has to check for the Headmaster. Her only companion was the ever silent Maya who was reading yet, another rare book and the only sound that she could hear were the flipping of the pages from Maya's book and the pen she was using scratching upon the surface of the paper.

Then the door opened letting in some people and Rei glanced up. She instantly found Kaworu who was talking something over with one of the girl of the Council. The white haired boy had barely spoken to her ever since that incident in her room. She can feel hurt inside at the cold rejection but Rei also knew this was partially her fault.

_I guess the saying it's true. You don't know what you have until it's gone, _she thought returning her attention toward her papers.

"Hey Rei is it true what they are saying?" Zachary said, slamming the door open.

Having a good idea of what the boy will be asking, Rei simply looked back up toward the sport player who for once, didn't have a basketball underneath his arm. He was dressed in a simple track suit, his blue ANGEL band tied to his left shoulder.

"What is it you want to know Zachary?" she asked him.

"You and that Soryu girl had an argument during P.E.?" he asked.

From the corner of her eyes, Rei noticed that Maya had look up from her book, her white eyes showing a little surprise in them and even Kaworu and the girl give her a glance.

"Yes, it's true," Rei said, not seeing the point in lying.

"Cool," Zachary said, "What was it about?"

Rei shook her head.

"It's nothing for you to know Zachary," she said, "That's something between Soryu-san and myself."

She heard a soft whisper and she didn't have to turn to know that Kaworu had spoken but she didn't want to deal with him right now.

"C'mon Rei," Zachary said, "The entire school is talking about it, and even some teachers. What did Soryu do to you to cause such an angry argument from you of all people?"

_What did she do? _Rei thought, _apart from nosing into my life and turning it upside down, she hasn't done much._

She mentally slapped herself. C'mon now, sarcasm wasn't _really_ needed.

"Soryu-san and I simply had a disagreement," Rei told her, "It's nothing more, nothing less."

Zachary rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a disagreement that causes you two to have a yelling match in P.E.," he said, "I'm not buying that."

Rei shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what had happened," she told him, "If you don't want to believe me, be my guess."

At that there was a knock upon the Council Room's door before a student stepped in.

"You need something?" Rei asked him.

"Yes, I was told to deliver this to you Ayanami-sempai," the boy said, holding up a letter.

Rei stood up from her seat and walked straight toward the boy and took the letter from him.

"Thank you," she said.

The boy nodded before stepping out.

Rei didn't know where that letter came from but she have to see who could have written to her. She opened it up and pulled out a simple card.

_Hello Rei, _

_ I challenge you to a fight right now, if you want to see your challenger, look out of the Council window, toward the waterfall._

The girl was puzzled at the letter but she did what it asked and stepped toward the window glancing toward where the waterfall was. There she can see someone standing beside it, dressed in civilian outfits standing out like a thumb in the middle of the crowd of students.

Rei feel her heart freeze in her chest.

The person was Shinji Ikari.

**Shinji is back.**

**Hope this chapter was nice for you guys, and thanks for the review of the last chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	40. Sibling

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story. Hope you have enjoyed it so far and thanks for the reviews on the last chapters.**

**Enjoy**

Round 40

Sibling

Maya Ibuki knew something was wrong.

She had been staring at Rei wondering who it could have sent that letter, but never in her life as she had seen Rei actually looked scared. The blue haired girl was standing at the window, her eyes seemingly seeing something that had caused her to freeze in shock.

The pale eyed ANGEL observed Rei curiously, not understanding what could have caused such reaction from the girl herself.

"Rei, are you alright?" she asked standing up from where she was seated.

That seemed to snap Rei out of whatever daze she was in. The girl removed herself from the window, steeling her resolve behind the cool mask Maya was used to see was back on.

"Its…It's nothing Maya," she said, "If you will excuse me."

She simply walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the ANGEL to stare at her.

"Well shit," Zachary spoke breaking the slight tense silence.

Maya stood up from where she was seating and walked toward the window, her eyes searching for whatever had caused Rei to react like that. It didn't take her long to find out who it was. There was only one person that could cause such reaction from Rei.

She found the culprit standing beside the school waterfall.

_What's he doing back here? _She thought, _I would have thought I had seen the last of him back at Sakamoto. I guess I was asking for the impossible._

"Maya," a voice asked.

Kaworu had walked toward her, his face unusually serious.

"Shinji is back," she said.

That caused a reaction from the rest of the ANGEL.

"_What_?" Zachary shouted.

Kaworu quickly approached the window, looking out toward the courtyard, his eyes easily finding Shinji standing beside the waterfall.

"Why is he here?" he murmured.

"That's Rei's bro right?" Zachary said, "The one who…"

"We know what he had done Zack," the girl with the long dark hair said, her voice soft.

"What is he doing back here then?" Zachary asked, "Wasn't he working for GEHIRN?"

"Rei never did told us what truly happened that day," Maya said, "Well, most of us anyway."

Her eyes were watching Kaworu who returned the glance.

"I don't know either," he said.

"You expect me to believe that Kaworu?"

"Either way," the dark haired girl said, "Rei is going to face him, but based on Rei's reaction at seeing him here, it won't be a happy reunion."

"Unhappy reunion or not," Kaworu said, "Rei will need our help."

Maya sighed.

"What do you want us to do then?" she asked him.

Kaworu thought for a few seconds.

"Arael, warn the Headmaster about this," he said, "Shinji might be Rei's brother but he isn't a student here at NGA. He will be asked to leave, that is the protocol here."

"Headmaster Ikari _is_ his mother," Maya said.

"That may be so," Kaworu said, "But she will have to comply with the rules."

Maya thought about it. That could actually work if they want to prevent whatever Rei was going to do with Shinji. She had a feeling that it won't be that easy after all, anything involving Shinji Ikari is never so easily dealt with.

"It's a stretch," she said, "But it's not like we have any choice in the matter."

Arael gave a nod before walking out of the room.

"Zachary you can come with us," Kaworu told him.

The jock smirked.

"Shinji Ikari," he said, "I was looking forward to see that bastard again, I wonder how strong he is?"

"He is probably on par with Rei," Maya said, "Before you join us Zachary, he was the Number One in the school two years ago before he left and Rei took his place. Now, it's hard to tell who is stronger than the other."

The three aimed out of the room their direction toward the courtyard, probably where Rei was heading at the moment. Maya simply prayed that nothing bad is going to happen.

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari wasn't impressed.<p>

Neon Genesis Academy looked exactly the same as it had been two years ago when he left it. The same plain building stood impressively with its pale colors and the many students were walking out in their uniforms. Few of them glanced in his directions, probably wondering who he was but Shinji wasn't worried about them.

He knew that Asuka is a student here and maybe, he will be part of this school also, to keep an eye on the girl. This was partly the reason why he had come back to NGA. He firstly wanted to fight against Rei again after all, it had been a long time since they had fought against each other and he wondered if she had become stronger.

_Knowing her, she is probably still as strong as ever, _he thought.

Rei Ayanami, his adopted sister.

Even if Rei was adopted, the uncanny resemblance she bore with his own mother threw him off sometimes. Rei could actually almost past for his flesh and blood relative, if she had different hair color or eyes color.

Shinji knew if Rei had brown or black hair, she'll be a mini version of his own mother. The other part of his reason was Asuka. He had seen Asuka back on the Island on their last day there, which mean the terrorist woman he had fought, had left her there, which was highly suspicious if not, a little odd.

A person wouldn't have gone through all that trouble of getting to Asuka before simply leaving her back at the Island. It didn't make sense to him. He knew that the woman needed Asuka for something, but what he can't even fathom what it could be. Whoever that woman was, the previous project Eve as she had called herself, had a bone to pick with GEHIRN and he had a feeling Asuka will play a major role in her revenge.

_I'm going to start keeping tab upon her, _he thought, _Find the truth behind all that mystery as to why Gendo left out the part that there are _two_ Project Eve. The Adam Ki within me is already risky enough to control properly, and Asuka probably never had any training to train the Red Ki, for she would have been a hell lot stronger back at the Island._

Then he pick out a familiar figure in the crowd, and he let a smirk show.

Rei had gotten his message. The girl walked through the courtyard, ignoring completely the greetings throw at her direction, her red eyes never leaving him. As she got closer, Shinji straightened himself, his eyes taking her in.

He hadn't seen Rei in two years. Her blue hair stayed the exact same as it was two years ago, she was a little taller than before but not as tall as him. Her face masked all of her emotions and Shinji feel a sort of melancholy feeling at this.

_Gendo taught her well, _he thought, _She even have the same blank face as him._

Now the girl came to a stop in front of him, her eyes taking him in.

"It had been a long time hasn't it Rei," he said, giving her a grin.

"Shinji-kun," she greeted.

_Still calling me that, _he thought, _Guess some things never change._

"What brings you back here?" Rei asked, probably carefully choosing her words.

"Why would someone come to NGA Rei," Shinji asked her, "I have come to become a student and the NGA number One."

"You want to become an ANGEL?" Rei asked, confused.

"No," Shinji said, "I don't have time to tie myself to a rank. Even so, on my current level, I'm beyond that. I've heard because of you, this school had stayed as one of the top Evangelion training school in Japan. Gendo must be proud of you."

He noticed a flash of emotion in those ruby eyes, but it was gone before Shinji could identify it, but somehow the boy knew what it meant.

_With Gendo, I'm not surprised, _he thought grimly.

"Yes," Rei said, "He is."

Shinji let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh, Rei, you were never good at lying," he said.

He caught a light surprise in those eyes of hers.

"I know my father," he said, his voice taking a dark edge, "That man doesn't care about anyone but himself. I'll be surprised if the words 'I'm proud of you' ever leave his lips when he is addressing either one of us. He hardly recognizes me as his son, his own flesh and blood, why would he spare his attention to someone that isn't even related to him."

Rei looked away from his gaze. Shinji had expected as much. Rei never won a staring match with him. She had always looked away from him, as if she stare too long, she might have offended him.

_I have expected you to grown a spine after two years Rei, _he thought, _but it seems that even for you, that's too much to ask for._

"Why are you here for Shinji-kun?" Rei asked him.

"I have told you my reason before," Shinji told her, "And I know that you are this school Number One. I have come to challenge you and take your spot as number One. You can stay as an ANGEL and head of the Council, I'm not interested in that school system bullshit. All I want is to defeat you in a fight."

Rei looked back toward him, her red eyes frowning in confusion.

"But why?"

Shinji allowed a smirk on.

"So that it can be obvious to either of us Rei," he said, "Even after all this time, I'm still better than you, and you will never be stronger than me."

"Fights are not authorized without a supervisor," Rei told him.

Shinji's eyes caught sight of his mother, the school Headmaster approaching them. This timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"Well, I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind,"

Rei followed his gaze finding Yui approaching them, a couple of students beside her. Shinji quickly noticed them wearing the blue armband. Those were the school's ANGEL. He recognizes Kaworu Nagisa and Maya but the two other were familiar thought he doesn't know them by name.

"Shinji-kun?" Yui asked, "What are you doing here?"

Shinji gave the woman a welcoming hug.

"I'm here to reclaim my old post," he said, "after all, I was the previous Number One of this school."

"You are no longer a student in this school Ikari," Kaworu said.

Shinji gave him a glance.

"I was never expelled," he said, "I was just on a long term…sick leave. I'm sure that Headmaster can revaluate my skills in a match against the best of what NGA has to offer to…place me of course."

"Revaluate your skills," Maya said her eyes glaring hole into him, "You expect us to believe that bullshit."

"Maya," Yui said, her voice carrying a hint of warning.

"Sorry Headmaster," Maya said bowing her head.

Yui then turned her gaze toward Shinji.

"If you want to revaluate yourself, I could set up a fight against a Borg, Shinji-kun," she said.

Shinji sighed.

"Borg will be hardly a challenge," he said, "All their moves are based upon studied martial arts and it will be too predictable. Any amateur can go against a Borg and come out on top. I'm not a first year, I can go against stronger opponents."

He glanced toward Rei.

"Rei might be the perfect one."

Yui blinked in confusion while Kaworu narrowed his eyes.

"You want to fight against Rei?" Maya asked.

"Yes," Shinji said, "She is the Number One now isn't she? She is the only one skilled enough to take me on a previous Number One. If she lost, then her skills are inadequate and will be demoted to PILOT."

"Shinji, you don't have the authority to make _that_ decision," Yui told him.

Shinji looked up toward her.

"I'm simply making a suggestion," he said, "Even so, Rei can decline if she wishes. Then, she will have to give up the Number One title to me with no question asked."

* * *

><p><em>He planned all of this, <em>Kaworu thought, _He planned this situation so that Rei will have no choice but to fight against him. Shinji, what have you become?_

The white haired boy glanced toward Rei.

_What will you do Rei?_

* * *

><p><em>That son of a bitch, <em>Maya thought.

* * *

><p>Yui was looking at her son, an uneasy feeling growing in her guts.<p>

_You've grown similar to Gendo Shinji and not by looks only, _she thought, _Spending those past two years with him…You've changed, and It don't seem to be in a good way either. Even so, the point he raised is true. Rei is our current Number One, she will have to fight to hold her spot, if she decline, she will be giving her immediate surrender from the fight and will have to step down as Council President and will be ranked second place._

She gave Rei a glance, seeing that the girl had stayed silent during the exchange.

_What are you choosing Rei?_

* * *

><p>Rei was inwardly panicking.<p>

She didn't want to fight against Shinji, she didn't want to risk that. But if she stepped down from the spot as Council President, she won't be the leading figure of the school and that was a compromise in Gendo's plans for the future. She has to stay on top of the school if GEHIRN's interest in her has to continue.

_Failure is not an option._

If she steps down, Gendo's plan might fail…and everything will be lost…

_No, _she thought, _I…I have to do this. I won't fail my father. He has faith in me, and I will hear those words from him one day…no matter how long I will have to wait._

Feeling a new resolve in her guts, Rei looked up toward Shinji's face.

"I accept your challenge, as Neon Genesis Academy Number One," she said.

Shinji grinned.

"Then it's settled," he said, "I'm sure that it will be quite an event to see..._in front of the entire student body."_

Kaworu intervened.

"Why in front of the entire school?" he asked.

"To let them know who had stepped up against Rei," Shinji told him, giving him a glance, "and also, to become familiar with their new Number One."

Yui give him a nod.

"Then I'll allow it," she said, "Maybe it's time to show us how far both of you has become. Afternoon class will be over soon, I'll send out the announcement at the end of the school day. I look forward to what the both of you will give us."

Shinji simply continued to smirk, the grin sending a strange fear in the pit of Rei's chest.

She had a feeling that Shinji had planned this from the start.

And also knew he will see this to the end.

**A fight set between Shinji and Rei? Wow, this is a real great set up at least to me. Hope you have enjoyed that.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	41. Rei and Shinji

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 41

Rei and Shinji

Asuka was walking out of her class along with the rest of the student body when the announcement comes in. She looks up toward the speakers narrowing her eyes.

"_All students are required to assemble into the Arena at this time," _the voice said, speaking through the speakers, "_I repeat, all students are required to assemble into the Arena at this time."_

The redhead frowned slightly at the news. She wondered what could be happening to cause whatever that is going on to happen.

_Maybe Hikari will know something, _she thought to herself.

She quickly set off to look for the brunette but they were no sign of her. Asuka's blue eyes looked around herself. She hated when she needed Hikari for something, the girl is never around. The redhead continued to search around the school, until her eyes fell upon a familiar figure.

"Oy, _Maya_," she called.

The white eyed ANGEL turned toward the voice, quickly finding her.

"Asuka?"

The girl arrived in front of her.

"Hey long time no see," Asuka told her, smirking.

"It hadn't been that long Asuka," Maya told her, giving her a soft smile of her own.

The redhead nodded.

"Hey, do you have any idea of what's going on?" she asked her, "Why everyone is gathering into the Arena?"

Maya frowned to herself, tightening her fists.

"Maya?" Asuka asked, noticing the reaction.

"Shinji," Maya said, "Shinji is the cause of all this."

Asuka blinked.

"Shinji? As in Shinji Ikari?" she said, "Why does this guy have to do with anything?"

Maya gave her a glance.

"He pushed Rei into a corner," she said, "A corner where Rei will have no choice but to fight."

Asuka thought back to Rei.

"But I don't get it," she said, "Why would Shinji want to challenge Rei? What is he planning from all of this?"

Maya gave her a glance.

"He got a plan alright," she said, "Not sure the whole of it, but whatever it is, I don't trust this guy."

Asuka tightened her fist.

"Damn it," she said, "What is Rei going to do? Rei only wanted to protect him didn't she?"

Maya gave her a glance.

"A fight between those two," she said, "It's something that I never want to witness…the two of them are both strong, they could destroy the entire Arena."

"I already know that Rei is stronger than all of the school combined," Asuka said, "A level of her own…I know Shinji himself is strong, I know what he can do from the Second Leg."

Maya sighed, before looking toward the direction of the Arena where all of the students were walking toward.

"C'mon," the ANGEL told her.

Asuka nodded to her and the two walked with the group of students, all of them walking toward the Arena. The redhead couldn't help but feel a queasy feeling in her guts. It was like something bad was about to happen.

_I don't like this feeling, _she thought, _I don't like it at all._

She followed Maya into the Arena and can hear the confused conversations going on around her. Most of the students didn't have any idea of what is going on, thought Asuka was sure they were going to find out really soon.

She glanced around herself seeing that the place was already full, the clamoring of the voices echoing all around them. She searched for Rei, but she couldn't spot the girl anywhere within the crowd.

"Seems Shinji is already here," Maya said.

Asuka gave her a glance seeing that Maya was glancing at the Arena. She did also and saw the boy standing in the middle of the Arena, his arms crossed. He was dressed in a tight shirt that showed off his muscled frame and simple black pants along with boots.

"Shinji," Asuka growled.

The boy had a relaxed air around him, confident too. Asuka wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Who is that?" a voice said.

"Is he the reason for all of this?" another one said.

"Mmm…He is cute," a girl said, giggling, "I wouldn't mind getting to know him."

Then from the door on the side, Rei Ayanami stepped out. She was dressed in her school uniform, her face completely devoid of emotions. It was amazing that the girl could hide her emotions so well.

"Ayanami-sempai?" a voice said, "What is she doing here?"

"Are they going to fight?"

"_Your attention please," _a voice echoed around the Arena over the speakers, "_This fight is a challenge issued by Shinji Ikari toward our Academy Number One Rei Ayanami."_

"What?" a voice said, "That's Shinji Ikari?"

"Wasn't he in an accident or something?" another voice asked.

"He's never going to win," another voice said, "There is a reason why Ayanami-sempai is number One."

"I'm not sure it will be that easy," Maya said, "When he left, Shinji was on par with Rei. That was two years ago. From the Island, I felt his power…he had grown since then."

Asuka looked at the boy.

"What do you mean?" she said.

Maya narrowed her eyes.

"It might be that Shinji Ikari might have surpassed Rei," she said.

Asuka's eyes widened.

_W…What?_

* * *

><p>Rei stared at the boy across her. Shinji uncrossed his arms and smirked.<p>

"Well Rei, are you ready to lose," he asked.

Rei frowned a little.

"Why do you gain by this Shinji-kun?" she asked, "At least, tell me that much."

Shinji frowned.

"Well, I suppose I can say," he said, "It's a hobby of mine."

"A hobby?"

Shinji smirked.

"Gendo had sent me to the Island in the Second Leg, fully expecting me to die," he said, "It's no surprise that was the reason he didn't ask for me. Too bad for him, I survived. But, I wondered why he left me to die, and why did he wanted me out of the way…when suddenly it came to me."

Rei blinked.

"And that is?"

"You," Shinji said, raising his finger toward her.

"Me?"

"You a girl he picked up from the streets," he said, "he chooses you over his own flesh and blood. When I realized that, and that it makes me hate him even more. He is planning something big…I don't know what it is but, I'm sure…no, certain that it involves you."

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"With you out of the way," Shinji said, a dark look crossing his face, "His plan will fail."

A look of shock crossed Rei's features.

"Shinji-kun…are you…are you planning to kill me?"

Shinji smirk widened.

"You were always smarter than you look Rei," he said, "You've gotten it."

_This was his real goal, _the blue haired girl thought; _This is what he was after._

"This was your plan from the very moment you sent me that letter," she said, "Under the pretext that you wanted to take my spot. All you wanted was a battle to the death with me."

Shinji smirked taking his stance.

"Now you have your information," he said, "Get ready to fight Rei…and I'm sure you'll soon find out the result of the two years I was away."

_You…you really mean that, don't you Shinji-kun? _Rei thought, looking at her brother, _I wanted to bring our family back together again…but is it already too late? Are we already past the point of no return?_

* * *

><p>"What are they talking about?" Asuka asked, "I can't hear anything."<p>

Maya frowned.

_Rei's flow of Ki hadn`t changed, _she thought, _Shinji is getting ready to fight…but she isn't…is she really going to stand here? Do you really love that brother of your so much that you can't even fight against him Rei?_

* * *

><p>Rei looked back up toward her adopted brother. This couldn't end well. In the past, she never fought against Shinji because of her love for him. Even to this day, that hadn't changed. He was the one that was always with her, and always supported her. What happened to the brother she love and care for?<p>

She glanced toward where the Headmaster was seating, the woman's face was calm as usual from where she sat. Then the woman raised her microphone to her mouth.

"_Get ready the both of you," _she said her voice carrying around the Arena, "_And Begin."_

At that, Rei felt Shinji move from where he was standing, moving at great speeds but she was able to avoid the attack by dropping to a crouch. Shinji sailed above her and then he landed on his feet a little farther away.

"Nice reflexes Rei," he said, a smirk crossing his face, "Now let's see what you really made of."

Rei stood back up, looking at him but she hadn't raised her hands or taking any kind of stance. Her eyes watched the young man across her, feeling as if a needle was prickling at her heart. She didn't want to fight Shinji…

The boy charged forward and Rei blocked the punch by doing an X fashion in front of her face and then her eyes widen seeing the hand glowing with Ki.

_That's…_

She was thrown backward because of a kick straight into the stomach. She hadn't even felt him move. She landed on her back, feeling pain throbbing at her stomach. Then Shinji appeared in the air above her, his hands joined together forming a blast.

"**Cannon Blast," **he yelled.

The blast aimed straight for Rei who was on the ground causing the girl to widen her red eyes…

BOOM!

* * *

><p>"Damn, that was powerful," Asuka said shielding her eyes.<p>

"You're right," Maya said, "It was strong enough to kill…."

The redhead glanced at her.

"Kill?" she repeated, "But they won't allow them to kill each other…right?"

"No off course not," Maya said.

She gave the Headmaster a glance.

_At least I hope she won't._

"Maya?" Asuka asked, her eyes fixed upon the battle, "What is that thing around of Rei?"

Maya returned her attention toward the battle.

"This is…"

* * *

><p>Shinji blinked, seeing the hexagonal orange glow that was shielding Rei's form as she stood up. He had heard about it, but never thought he will actually see it in action.<p>

_This famous defensive technique, _he thought.

"I never would have thought you would have mastered this Evangelion level technique Rei," he said shaking his head, "This must be the reason why you had never lost a fight before…This must be your Ultimate Defense…**A.T. Field."**

The hexagonal shield was shining brilliantly around Rei's form, which didn't have a scratch upon her body.

_My cannon blast didn't have any effect at all, _he thought, _You really are a genius Rei, mastering Evangelion level technique and to be able to pull it out at close range._

* * *

><p>"Rei's Ultimate Defense," Maya said.<p>

"Ultimate Defense?" Asuka repeated.

"She hardly used the full power of the shield," Maya told her, "Mostly, in her previous fights it's like an invisible cocoon had settled around her, protecting her from any kind of attacks. With the kind of speed she has, the battle's advantage all goes to her…automatically making her the winner."

"Woah," Asuka said, looking at the shield around Rei, "She has those kinds of skills at her arsenals. No wonder she had become an ANGEL in only one year."

"But something is odd," Maya said.

"Huh?"

"Rei had never used the shield like this before," Maya said, "Mostly she simply summons it out in the first stage meaning a shield visible only to the Defensive Ki users. This time, she had brought it out to the final stage of the Shield. It makes one wonder what she is thinking."

* * *

><p><em>Why did she bring out the A.T. Field? <em>Kaworu thought, _what is she planning?_

* * *

><p>Shinji looked at Rei with the A.T. field around her body. The young man charged forward launching a punch forward which slammed upon the shield, but with no other sign of damage. He continued his attacks, with kicks and punches but none of them were getting through.<p>

_As I thought, _he thought, with a light frown, _this shield is an impenetrable defense. The only way to defeat it is if the other fighter has an A.T. field of his own. Other than that, it's a waste of time. This must be her secret weapon and to reveal it so early in the fight…_

"So Rei, you're going to have a quick one with me aren't you," Shinji said, "With that A.T. field out, I can't hit you with any of my attacks nor my Ki Blasts. You brought out a good Ace in the whole; I can say I'm impressed with you."

A grin grew on his lips.

"I didn't want to reveal my trump card so early," he said, "I hardly had a good warm up…but since it's like that…I'll have no choice."

His entire form was now starting the get incased into a purple glow causing Rei to frown in her A.T. field shield. She had never seeing a reaction of Ki similar to this one before. Ki were always such bright colors upon it…but this one had a harder and darker color…

* * *

><p><em>The atmosphere around him had changed, <em>she thought, _The feeling…it's similar to the Red Ki I've felt from Asuka…but more controlled. This isn't Shinji-kun's normal Ki, I know that so what could it be? What did Father do to you Shinji-kun?_

"Now Rei," Shinji said, his eyes glaring at her, "Let's finish this, once and for all."

He raised his hand toward her and then, the purple Ki shoot out like a bullet of light aiming straight toward Rei's face. It hit the A.T. field causing it to wobble and then Rei's eyes widened…

_What?_

The purple Ki had pierced through the shield…and it was aiming straight for Rei's shocked face…

Blood splattered upon the girl's school uniform.

**CLIFF HANGER? Oh boy Rei is in a lot of trouble...**

**Hope you have enjoyed this little update right here. **

**R&R.**

**AN: Well, i made Shinji a real little bastard in this story, well hope you enjoyed cause he is here to stay, and i`m sure most of you guys guessed about Rei having the A.T. field. Well, review.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	42. Power of my feelings

**A new update in this fic and i thank you for the reviews for the last chapter**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Round 42

Power of my feelings

All around the Arena, they were gasp seeing what had just occurred. Maya had her eyes wide in shock, seeing what had just happened. There is no way that she had just seen what had just happened, but the reality stayed there and Rei`s ultimate defense just got breached…

_How that could have been possible? _She thought.

"_REI_," Asuka yelled, in shock seeing what just happened.

* * *

><p>Drip…Drip…<p>

Rei can feel the pain in her shoulder where the Ki had stabbed her. Her A.T. field had been breached and she was taken aback by it. She can`t believes that it had gone through the Shield like it was nothing. Rei thanked the lucky stars that she had quick reflexes for, if not, it would have stabbed her through her right eye.

She can feel the cut on her cheek as she watched the boy on the other side of the Arena.

_His attack cut through my Shield and his Ki had changed, _she thought, _But…could this be what Father was working on. The Adam Ki._

Rei didn`t think that her Father would have put that Ki in use. After all, there was a good chance that Shinji would have died from the transfer…

_But he can control it, _Rei thought, _He can control it like a weapon...This fight just gone from a ANGEL level to something beyond that._

Shinji form started to radiate with the purple Ki as it grew around his hand shaping like swords lengthening until they were around knee level.

"Well then, how about we continue this sister?" he said, a smirk growing on his face.

Then he disappeared from the spot he was in, and Rei can feel his Ki growing closer to her and then narrowed her red eyes. Then she moved launching a kick toward a where she had felt Shinji`s presence arrived.

"Too slow," Shinji whispered behind her.

Rei turned her eyes towards him, seeing the young man raising one of his Ki encased hand and swinging it toward her head. Then the girl put her leg down blocking the attack with her arm as a hexagon shield appeared there.

Shinji smirked.

"You`re getting reckless Rei," he said, "Blocking me with your arms."

Then the boy moved again, this time his other hand coming for Rei who forced her to jump backward from that. Then Shinji used that as an advantage launching himself forward, moving after her, and he launched another slash after her, with Rei still in the air, she couldn`t dodge him, not with him so close.

"You`re done for," Shinji said, "**Dissection Slash,"**

A large gash appeared upon Rei`s form causing the girl to yell out in pain as blood flew out of her wound. She rolled on the ground until she comes to a stop, lying face down. The entire Arena had just gone quiet from seeing that. It was like they couldn`t believe what they were seeing.

* * *

><p>Kaworu eyes widened. There is no way Rei could have lost that fight. He just couldn`t believe what he was seeing.<p>

_Damn it, you`re the Academy Number One, you shouldn`t have lost so easily, _he thought, _Just what the hell are you doing?_

* * *

><p>Asuka couldn`t believe it.<p>

She knew Rei was stronger than this. When she had fought the girl, she knew how fast Rei can be and how strong she was, so why was she losing this fight so badly. It was like the girl wasn`t even fighting back against Shinji…

Wait…

_This…This couldn`t be…_

Something just clicked into Asuka`s head right then and there. It was so shocking that she couldn`t actually believe that was possible. The memory was vivid as if she had just heard the words from Maya just yesterday.

_Rei loves him, as much as any sister could love their brother, and the bastard simply used Rei's affection toward him and scarred her emotionally. Rei didn't tell me the details of what actually happened between them, but let me tell you one thing. She would do anything to keep him out of harm's way._

The redhead stared at Rei on the ground, a strange feeling settling upon her. This couldn`t be it right, and even so, as much as she had seen from the match so far, Rei hadn`t attacked him, not even once. It was only Shinji that was doing all of the attacking so far…

_Rei…are you doing this on purpose? _She thought, _do you really love your brother so much…that you can`t even fight against him?_

Asuka feel a tear falling from her eye, a strange feeling in her heart.

_Is this the bond between brother and sister?_

* * *

><p>Rei could feel the throbbing pain in her stomach as she stood back up, blood spilling out from her lips. She couldn`t understand what was happening to her. She was supposed to be fighting against Shinji, and she isn`t going to lose against him but why was she doing, staying only on the defensive.<p>

_Why aren`t I fighting back? _She thought.

It would be easy. She was the strongest one in the school at the moment. She was supposed to be the strongest here, so why was she losing right now?

The blue haired girl was on her feet again, looking at Shinji who stared back at her looking lightly impressed.

"You still have the energy to stand," he said, "I`m impressed but I shouldn`t have expected you to give up so easily, after all, Father`s plan depend upon you isn`t it?"

_He is right, _Rei thought, _Father`s plan require my victory here. It requires me to be on top of this school. So why…why aren`t I fighting back against Shinji-kun?_

"Well, you must learn your place then Rei," Shinji told her.

He then charged straight toward Rei who took a stance as his used his purple Ki swords to slash at Rei who dodged the first one and a kick came flying out of nowhere hitting Rei right in her wound. The girl yelled out in pain feeling the pain shoot through her body.

_Damn, my wounds, _she thought.

"Wide open," Shinji said, his other hand coming for the attack to stab her straight throught.

Rei used her hand to push the blade sideway, feeling it cutting through her flesh as blood spilled out. Shinji was wide open right now since his body was leaning toward her. Rei willed her hand to move toward his exposed face, probably ending it with a knock-out…

But her body wouldn`t move.

_What is wrong with my body, _she thought.

Shinji took notice of Rei freezing and spun around, landing a attack straight on the side of the girl`s head causing Rei to wince feeling her head throbbing. Then a kick landed straight on her sending her backward and landing on the ground, wincing.

She stayed there not understanding why she wasn`t winning.

_I must win…for Father`s hope rest upon me_, she thought, _But…I don`t want to hurt Shinji…I don`t want to cause him harm…I love him too much._

Rei feel her eyes widen slightly at this, at her reasoning.

_Do…Do I love Shinji more…than the responsibility bestowed upon me by Father? Is this why…I can`t fight back?_

"_REI AYANAMI_," a familiar voice yelled out.

The blue haired girl turned her attention toward the stand, her eyes instantly finding out the caller. It was easy to recognize the girl leaning against the railing with that long flaming red hair.

_Soryu?_ She thought.

"I thought you told me you want to bring your family back together," Soryu yelled at her, "You are doing it the wrong way."

"Soryu," she whispered.

"You`ll never be able to do this without making your own decisions first," Soryu yelled, "So stop acting like a damn doll and _act_ on those feelings already, those feelings that is stopping you from fighting."

At that Rei`s eyes widen slightly.

_Did…did she see…_she thought.

"You are this Academy Number One," Soryu yelled, "_Start acting like it before I kick your ass_. Show that bastard what you truly are."

* * *

><p>Maya blinked looking at Asuka`s back in front of her. She hadn`t expected that to happen when Asuka had suddenly walked forward.<p>

_Asuka…_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Yui gave the girl a glance, feeling a slight amusement at this.<p>

_Now this is familiar, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Shinji glared at Asuka from where he was standing.<p>

_She is annoying, _he thought, _what does she expect to accomplish by doing this? Rei had already lost to me. She isn`t going to fight back._

The boy returned his glance back toward Rei and noticed that the girl was getting back to her feet. He felt a light surprise at this. Rei had probably lost some blood and won't last much longer. He gave her a glance.

"What do you expect to accomplish now Rei?" he said, "This fight is as well as done."

Rei didn`t say anything as she looked up at him.

_The look in her eyes, _Shinji thought, _It has changed._

"No," Rei said, "This fight is not over…after all, you said you wanted to kill me before remember. It`s not over as long as one of us is still breathing."

"I was actually thinking of sparing your life," Shinji said, shaking his head, "But now, I see that`s impossible now. Even so, how are you going to fight against me? Your Ultimate Defense isn`t going to work against me, you don`t have anything left."

At that Rei actually smiled.

_She…She is smiling, _Shinji thought, shocked, _But…Rei never smile._

"You may be stronger than me Shinji-kun," she said, "But I can even out the playing field."

_Even out the playing field, _Shinji thought.

At that the A.T. field appeared around Rei`s body encasing it into a orange gold glow and then Rei`s Ki suddenly grew rapidly.

_W…what the…?_

* * *

><p>Maya gasped.<p>

_Rei`s Ki just shoot through the roof, _she thought, _But how is she doing it?_

* * *

><p>Asuka`s eyes widened noticing the change around Rei. She can feel something big was going to happen as the power around Rei started to grow even more and more powerful until it blew outward causing a gust of wind to blow outward from her form, causing the girl to shield her eyes.<p>

When she looked back, Asuka`s eyes widened even more.

_Holy…_

The Ki around Rei`s form was now white…pure white. It had covered Rei`s form around her body as the girl`s hair whipped around herself. Rei`s entire face was calm even thought she had a large wound in her body.

_This…This is…this is Rei`s true power, _Asuka thought, _The power of her feelings to bring her family back together. I knew you were amazing Rei, I just knew it._

* * *

><p>"What?" Kaworu said shocked, "She…She actually mastered it?"<p>

The girl beside him, Arael gave him a glance.

"Mastered it?"

"A skill that she had been trying to learn since last year," Kaworu said, "But even thought she had gotten perfect control upon her Ki, the technique wouldn`t work for her. She could never figure out why and now…she had mastered it."

"The technique`s name?"

"**White Thunder," **Kaworu said.

* * *

><p>Rei stared at Shinji from across her. She can feel the power fueling through her veins and knew that she have the advantage upon Shinji...at least, for a little while. The wound she had received earlier was still dropping blood upon the ground so she has little time to show Shinji who she had become.<p>

"This is why…I am Academy Number One," she said.

Then she moved.

The ground underneath her blew outward as she sped forward, like a flash of thunder aiming straight toward Shinji. The boy`s body exploded the purple Ki outward the ground cracking around him before launching forward a large blast of Ki.

Seeing it coming Rei simply swerved out of the way as the blast created a large hole in the wall behind far behind her. Then, the girl was in the air, one punch ready to land upon Shinji`s face but the boy had dodged her the last second, letting the punch land upon the ground…

Which caused a large explosion as the ground exploded outward.

Shinji`s eyes widened seeing the destruction.

_This power…is that even Rei?_ He thought.

He landed upon the ground, seeing Rei looking up at him from the crater, her red eyes giving nothing away.

_I didn`t think she would have been this powerful, _he thought, _This can prove to be troublesome but even so…I have never felt this excited about a fight before._

Then Rei charged toward him and Shinji did the same, both forces charging at each other at full speed and as they meet it caused another explosion to take place. Then the two were going on all out fight punching and blocking each other's attacks. Shinji couldn`t really believe that Rei was actually fighting him on even term.

_Why didn`t she do it from the beginning then? _He thought, _Why did she wait so long to bring out such skill. Didn`t she take me seriously?_

When one of his attack got through Rei`s defense, he noticed that the girl was getting considerably slower than before. When she had brought out that new technique, she had been on par with him in speed…but now, Shinji had noticed her slowing down.

_This is my chance, _he thought.

He tapped more into the Adam Ki feeling a light burn on his skin causing him to wince a little.

_Damn, I won`t be able to use it much longer, _he thought, _I have to finish this fight quickly._

* * *

><p>Rei can feel her strength draining from her body. This was one of the risks in using the White Thunder technique. While it may raise the person to their full potential, it also drains the person of energy. She knew the wound she has on her body was the one causing her to tire so quickly.<p>

_I`m finished, _she thought, _Protecting my body with the A.T shield and using the White Thunder to increase my speed, it starting to take its toll upon me. But I`m not done yet, I have to show him…that I have changed…I am not the same Rei that was controlled by Father…_

"Let`s bring this to an end Rei," Shinji said, his hand gathering Ki Waves, "This battle…and show them who is the strongest between of us."

Rei gathered her own Ki in her hands.

_This…this will probably be my last shot, _she thought, _Got to show him…I`m not weak anymore._

The two eyes met across the Arena.

_The amount of Ki their gathering…it`s immense, _Maya thought, _This will probably be the decisive end to this battle._

The two launched their blast forward.

"**MASSIVE EXPLOSIVE CANNON," **Shinji yelled out.

"**CELESTIAL BEAM," **Rei yelled.

The two blasts met straight in the middle as light bathed the surroundings area forcing the students to look away as the white become brighter than the sun itself then…

KABOOM!

**Well that was eventful. Hope you have enjoyed this little update.**

**R&R.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	43. Conclusion

**New chapter enjoy**

Round 43

Conclusion...

Asuka shielded her face from the explosion as the area around her tremble underneath the power displays. She never would have thought that Rei was this powerful.

_Were they actually trying to kill each other? _She thought.

She looked back toward the Arena and noticed that the ground was pretty much destroyed from the crater of the two massive blast had carved out. Maya had been right in a way; if those two fought against each other they destroyed the Arena.

She blinked as the smoke started to clear and noticed that Rei was still standing in her corner but her eyes widened when she noticed the blue haired girl`s clothes were covered in blood.

_No, Rei, _she thought, putting a leg over the railing.

She had been so into the fight she hadn`t noticed the wounds the girl had received earlier.

Rei knew that she had no chance of continuing this fight now. She couldn`t gather any Ki and the White Thunder had drained her energy.

_Guess I am at my Limit, _she thought.

From across her, she saw Shinji was also breathing heavily, his clothes a little ripped from probably the blast explosion and he was staring at her.

"H…How can you match me?" he said, "I have gotten stronger than you over the past few years. We may have been evenly matched two years ago…but I am stronger."

Rei sighed.

"You have gotten stronger Shinji-kun," she said, "Stronger than I have ever hoped…but I…I don`t want us to be enemies."

Shinji frowned at her.

"I want to bring our family back the way it was when we were children," Rei continued, "I want us to become what we were before Father and Mom`s divorce. I don`t want us to hate each other like this. I don`t want to go back home and see that empty house."

Shinji`s mind suddenly zoomed upon a day when they were children.

_Both him and Rei seating by the table while he was trying to get her to talk to him and his mother working in the kitchen as his father stood leaning against the doorway looking at them with a trace of a smile upon his lips._

"_Hey Dad," Little Shinji yelled, "Dad, c`mon, make her talk. She doesn`t want to talk to me."_

_Gendo gave him a raised eyebrow glance._

"_You can`t forces her to talk to you Shinji," he said, "She`ll do it in her own time, remember she was alone for a long time before…"_

_Shinji pouted causing an amusing chuckle to come from his mother who was shaking her head._

"_Shinji be nice to your new sister okay?"_

"Those days, were the happiest I have known in my life," Rei told him, "and I know that we can be like that again, because I still believe in this family…"

She suddenly coughed blood falling from her lips as she crumpled forward, landing on all four.

"_REI_," a voice yelled.

It was Asuka as she comes to a stop beside the fallen girl. She put a hand upon Rei`s shoulder causing the girl to look up toward her.

"Soryu…," she said.

Shinji frowned at them, clenching his fist.

"That is nothing but a foolish hope," he said.

That drew the two girl`s attention.

"What?" Rei whispered, shocked.

"Don`t make me laugh Rei," Shinji said, his tone darkening, "Do you really believe that those days can return, that we can become a normal family after everything that happened? It`s nothing but the dream of a foolishly naive girl."

That caused Asuka to grit her teeth in anger.

"We can never be a family again," Shinji continued, "Grow up and face reality. Those days were nothing but an illusion…just like you now are worthless to anyone."

That caused Asuka to snap.

"_WHY YOU_…," she yelled charging at him.

But a hand came out of nowhere, stopping Asuka`s charge.

"Calm down Asuka-san," Kaworu said, "The fight is already over."

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

_He is fast on his feet, _he thought.

Asuka lowered her head.

"You won`t solve anything by attacking him," he said.

Asuka`s body was shaking as she reeled her anger as much as she could. Then she looked back up at him and Shinji felt a chill ran through his body. Asuka`s eyes were no longer blue but a glowing green.

"_You make me sick," _she growled at him.

With that the redhead spun around walking back toward Rei`s fallen form. She quickly took hold of the girl.

"Hang on Rei," she said, "I`ll bring you back to the infirmary."

With that she left the Arena as the whispers of the students were starting to become loud similar to the buzzing of an angry bee.

"The Headmaster wants to see you in her office Ikari," Kaworu said, giving him a cold stare, "I believe you know where the office is."

The silver haired boy walked away as Shinji glowered at his back.

"Rei love you more than anything in the world," Kaworu told him, "Even after what you did to her two years ago…she still have a place for you in her heart. She protected your name in this place and _this is how you repay her_?"

The dark haired boy didn't say anything.

"You don`t deserve her love and kindness," he said, giving Shinji a backward glance, "Neither do you belong here."

Then the silver haired ANGEL continued to walk away leaving Shinji standing there in the middle of the destroyed Arena for a few seconds before he took off, walking toward the Main school building, toward where he knew the Headmaster office was.

* * *

><p>Yui was staring at the ground outside of her office window. She had just arrived in her office and she had been pleasantly surprised at Rei's growth. She would have never expected that the girl would have gotten that strong in just two years.<p>

_Even so, the last technique she had mastered, the _White Thunder_, I didn't even know she had this one in her arsenal. But, even with her strength, she was still chained to the past. _

Yui had heard the conversation that the two were having. She would have never thought that Rei wanted them to become a family again. Yui herself had found herself wanting to go back to the days were everything was…simpler and easier to handle.

All she had to worry about in these days was work, getting some food for Shinji and Rei and make through with Gendo. Even so, she knew that they couldn't go back to those days again…

She heard a light knock on the door behind her.

"Enter," she said.

The door opened and the person entered and Yui turned toward him. Shinji Ikari was still dressed in his lightly ripped clothes. Yui stared at the boy that had stepped inside her office. She didn't think that the same son she had raised had turned so frighteningly similar to her ex-husband.

"You wanted to see me," he asked her.

"Yes Shinji," Yui said, "Take a seat."

The boy plopped down on the chair as Yui seated on her own.

"No normal Ki could have penetrated Rei's A.T. Field," Yui told him, "She had mastered it ever since her arrival here four years ago. It's an impenetrable defense that no one could have penetrated, not even someone with Evangelion level skill. That strange Ki of yours, somehow managed to do something that I can even claim I can do, why is that?"

Shinji looked sideway.

"It's what I was working on the past two years," he said, "When Father had called me back to GEHIRN. They said it's was a project developed by some woman named Kyoko."

Yui feel herself freeze at this.

"Kyoko Soryu?" she whispered.

Shinji looked at her.

"Yes," he said, "I believe that was her name."

Yui thought about it.

_Kyoko worked on this thing that strange Ki inside my son, _she thought.

"Why you?" she asked him, "Why did they choose you?"

"They didn't choose me," Shinji said, "I volunteered."

Yui didn't say anything so Shinji plowed on.

"It was an opportunity," he said, "To show Father that I wasn't weak. I'm his son and yet he decided to use some girl he picked up from the streets…"

"Shinji," Yui cut in.

The boy quieted himself.

"How did you turn out like this?" Yui asked him, "You were on par with Rei two years ago. If you want to get strong, do it from hard work not by injecting yourself with something you don't even know what it is. All the Evangelion of the past have gotten stronger not by shortcuts…why couldn't you do the same."

"I'm not the only one," Shinji told her, "I was the first…but I'm not the only one."

Yui shook her head.

"That much power will change you into something you don't even recognize anymore," she said, "Didn't you see what you did to your sister…who love and care for you?"

Shinji outright glared at her, and Yui felt a light chill down her spine. The boy looked almost demonic for some reason…but then when she blinked, the image was gone.

"What did you call me here for?" he asked her.

Yui leaned back against her chair.

"To tell you to leave," she said.

Shinji looked surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me," Yui told him.

The boy sprung to his feet.

"But…but I defeated Rei didn't I?" he said.

"The fight was a tied," Yui told him, "You didn't win…Rei didn't lose. You have no place within this Academy. You're already strong, this place have nothing else to teach you anymore. The only thing you will have to teach yourself…is _what_ you will do; now you have all that power in your possession."

Shinji stared at her.

"You…you were never going to let me back in," he said.

Yui give him a smile.

"I have no reason to take you back Shinji," she said, "You have been getting intense training from GEHIRN and probably other Evangelions. You just have to sign up to somewhere else to hone your skills. GEHIRN will be glad to have you."

"I won't be too sure," he said.

Then he turned his eyes toward Yui.

"If that's how you feel about it," he said, "Then I guess I have no choice but to leave."

"I may be your mother," Yui said, "But I'm still this school Headmaster. I can't play everything in your favors."

"Then why make me believe that I was in control of the situation?"

At that, Yui let out a soft chuckle.

"You are more like your father than you believe Shinji," she said, "Maybe you are already aware of it and isn't ready to admit it."

Shinji looked surprised but simply turned around and walked out of the office. Yui stared at his back until he was gone and the woman closed her eyes.

_Like Gendo, _she thought, _after all, you are his son._

* * *

><p><strong>Infirmary Wing<strong>

Asuka was seating upon a chair.

A little over thirty minutes ago, she had brought Rei in and the school's Healers had quickly gone to INTENSIVE CARE with the girl. She was looking down at her hand, which had some trace of blood upon it. They had given her something to wash out the blood but Asuka had simply seated there, looking at the hand.

_Rei's blood._

Even thought the redhead knew that Rei and Shinji are adoptive brother and sister, Asuka knew she would never understand how Rei felt about Shinji. The girl seemingly didn't want to fight Shinji at all it seems. It was like she was prepared to die rather than bring harm to the dark haired young man.

_And that bastard, _Asuka thought, her anger boiling, _That bastard just stomped on her goal…_

She tightened the hand that had the blood on it.

Didn't this guy understand Rei's feelings? Didn't he love her sister…

_When I see him again…_Asuka growled.

"A…Asuka," a familiar voice said.

The redhead snapped out of her daydream of mutilating Shinji into bloody pieces toward Hikari.

"Hey," the redhead told her.

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked her, "You looked pretty pissed off."

"Of course I am pissed off," Asuka said, "That guy just hurt Rei's feelings like it was nothing. It was like he didn't even care about her."

Hikari took a seat beside her.

"I almost didn't recognize him when I had seen him," she said, "He was so unlike the President he was before."

Asuka blinked.

"President…you mean…"

"Yes," Hikari said, "Before Rei-san become Student Council President and leader of the ANGELs, Shinji-san was in charge."

The redhead sighed.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," she said, "I know that there is bad blood between the two, but Rei had tried to bond with him again…and he just rejected it. How could he be so cruel…"

"I guess, two years is a long time to carry a grudge," a new voice said.

Maya was leaning into the wall across them, with a book in her hand. She had her eyes into it probably reading.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a few seconds ago," Maya told her, snapping the book shut, "I'm worried about Rei…about how she is going to handle all of this when she got out of here?"

"Let's hope she doesn't get even…colder than before," Hikari sighed, "It was already hard to get a few words out of her sometimes but now…"

"Even if she comes out of here with a stick up her ass," Asuka said, "I'll get words out of her any day of the week."

"You won't be getting into stupid detention again are you?" Hikari growled at her.

Asuka gave her a sheepish smile.

"Relax, it's not that," she said, "It's just… as Rei's friends, we'll help her through it. After all, that's what friends are for."

The other two looked at her surprised at her revelation. The continued staring caused Asuka to blush a little.

"What?" she said.

"Don't ever change," Hikari told her, "No matter what okay, just stay as positive as you are now."

Asuka gave her a grin.

"Sure thing."

A little way away, Kaworu was leaning against the wall around the corner. From where he was, he had heard the entire conversation and he let a smile show on his lips.

_Did you hear that Rei, _he though, glancing up toward the sky from the window beside him, _It seems that you have people who cares about you. Maybe with them, you will become that girl I know you can be._

* * *

><p>Shinji walked out of the school building, both of his hands into his pockets. They were few students around him but he paid them no mind. He still couldn't believe that his mother had played him so well. He had thought that his plan had worked but nothing had gone his way today…well, except for the beginning of the fight…<p>

Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone walking away causing him to glance sideway. Sure enough, someone was walking toward the side of the building wearing a hat. He frowned at the person.

_It's not a student…could it be a teacher…no, no teacher will be wondering out there at this time of the day._

He quickly followed after where the person had gone and slowed down when he can hear a voice speaking. Putting his back against the wall, Shinji leaned forward as much as he could so that he can heard what was being said.

"…Nothing wrong so far," the person was saying, "Even so, I didn't expect to hear from you yet, after the event at Sakamoto, I would have expected you to lay low."

A pause.

"Oh, so _that_ phase is already starting," the person said, "So how are you going to do this? It's not like _she_ knows where you are…Wait, what? Are you sure it's going to work…Fine, fine I'll see what I can do from my end of the bargain."

A sigh.

"Yeah, yeah I know you will," the person said, "Well, I'll set them up…I'm itching for a real fight already…this little day job of mine is making me soft…You're not the only one GEHIRN screwed over."

The person put the phone down and put it inside her pocket.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to eavesdrop, _little boy_?" a voice said in Shinji's ear.

The boy blinked noticing that the person was gone from his sight. He glanced behind him finding himself staring into a pair of merciless eyes.

**I love cliffhangers...**

**Hope you have enjoyed this. Review**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	44. When Extreme Meet

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Round 44

When Extreme Meet

Shinji blinked in shock, seeing the eyes staring at him and before he could move, a hand took hold of his throat. It was an iron grip, causing him to feel light headed from the sudden lack of air as he struggled to breathe…

_So…So strong…_

Then the hand tightened around his throat, as black spot appeared around his vision before everything turned black.

"Sleep well, Ikari," the voice said to him.

When he came to, the first thing he can hear is the sound of footsteps not too far from him. He didn't open his eyes listening to the noises around him. He can hear sound of cars passing and the sound of a few birds.

The footsteps came to a stop in front of him and he tensed himself, waiting for his chance to strike, but nothing happened as the footsteps simply started to walk away again, leaving him upon where he was lying.

"I know you`re awake Shinji Ikari," a female voice spoke, "Your breathing pattern changed. Stop feigning sleep,"

Shinji opened his brown eyes.

A woman was seating upon a couch facing where he lied. She had long purple hair, her eyes staring straight into him. She had a grin upon her face and a can of beer in her hand. She was dressed in jeans with a jacket upon her form.

Shinji knew who she was.

"Long time no see," she said, giving him a wink.

The boy seated up from where he was lying, feeling his throat sore. He coughed a little, hearing the woman chuckling at him. The boy glanced back up at her again.

"You…You`re Misato Katsuragi aren`t you?"

The woman, now identified as Misato gives him a grin.

"Wh…What are you doing here?"

Misato took a sip from her beer.

"Well, you overheard something you`re not supposed to," she told him.

Shinji blinked a little before suddenly remembering the phone call.

"I was surprised it was you of all people," Misato continued, giving him a glance, "It might be the only thing that`s keeping you alive at the moment."

Shinji stared at her, taken aback by the dark look upon Misato`s face. It was like he was seeing a new side of the teacher.

"Well, if the son of Gendo Rokubungi and Yui Ikari wind up dead somewhere," she said, "It will raise suspicions…and that`s exactly not what I`m looking for at the moment."

Shinji frowned.

_She must have been the one that had been talking on the phone, _he thought, _But who was she talking to? She also mentioned Sakamoto during the conversation…_

"You have connection to that woman who attacked the Island?"

At that Misato stared at him evenly.

"Yes," she said, standing up, "The plan had been going smoothly but your involvement complicates things and she isn`t going to like it, having you here because of who you are."

The boy frowned at him.

Before he could answer, the door was thrown open and a person stood at the doorway, the eyes glaring straight toward him.

"What is _he_ doing in here Armisael?" the woman asked.

Shinji`s eyes widened.

The woman looked exactly like Asuka; the only difference was the woman in front of him was older than the redhead he had met a few days earlier. He was also wondering who Armisael was…

"Well, can`t have him running out when he overheard us talking on the phone," Misato answered her sighing, "And I can`t kill him either. It`s Yui`s kid."

"One who had been tainted by the Adam Ki," the Asuka-look-a-like spat out.

At that Misato turned to look as Shinji, her eyes looking at him strangely.

"So that was that strange power you used today," Misato said softly, "I must say…GEHIRN sure are getting more bold than I thought. First they created you…now they created this little shit right here. What do you want me to do with him?"

Asuka look-a-like frowned, thinking.

"I`m going to start the Call soon," she said, "Take him to the Cells and if he tries to escape, do whatever you want with him…I'm sure you`re dying to kill something anyway."

Misato give the woman a smile.

"You know me so well," she said.

Shinji noticed their relaxed pose and tensed his legs, his eyes on the doorway. There was an opening right in between them. He could get to it, before they notices him.

_Now, _he thought.

He charged straight for the door, gathering speed in his legs his Ki powering them. He was skilled into using Ki so this should be no problem to him…

Then something stabbed him straight into the right side of his chest, causing him to surge forward as blood flew out of the wound. Shinji fell down on his knees feeling the thing that had stabbed him, moving and twisting around causing him to yell out.

"And where do you think you`re going?" Misato`s voice come from behind him.

_Damn, I didn`t even catch her moving at all, _Shinji thought.

The woman pulled him by the air, causing him to yell and then he was staring straight into those merciless eyes again.

"You know, my Father used to be a generous man, always caring about others and people like you use him," she said, "people like your father, took him away before I even knew him properly. You destroy lives, families without a backward glance and it makes me so mad. You don`t care about their feelings…all you care about is achieving your own goals."

She slammed his face into the ground and Shinji can feel blood dripping from his forehead, then she pulled him back up again.

"You`re so lucky I can`t kill you Shinji Ikari," Misato said, her hand caressing his cheeks, "But I know…I will enjoy watching you suffer, hearing you scream as I break every last bones in your body. Maybe then, you`ll know better than to try to escape from me."

Shinji knew that the woman in front of him wasn`t the teacher he knew when he was a student at NGA. This woman in front of him was completely different. It was like she had deceived everyone at the school.

_She isn`t who she says she is, _he thought, _And I`m the only one that is aware of it._

"You take him back to one of the cell," the other voice said.

"Why can`t I kill him?" Misato asked.

"We will kill him when we get Asuka to our side," the voice said, "But until then, thrown him into one of the cell…"

"Fine," Misato said before starting to drag Shinji who was on the ground.

* * *

><p>The woman watched them go from where she was standing. She didn`t see that happening, the Ikari boy getting himself dragged into this but in every plan there is always variables that she hadn`t predicted that happened.<p>

But she couldn`t care less about the Ikari boy at the moment, he wasn't important. The woman walked out of the room, her cloak flying behind her as she walked through the hallway. This was the moment she was preparing for.

The plan was finally moving forward.

She had rested enough and it was time to bring Asuka to them, and to tell the girl the entire truth about what happened to Kyoko and what GEHIRN had done.

_You want to know the truth, don`t you Asuka, _she thought, _The truth is waiting for you._

She arrived into the main room, finding Snow and Doctor Takatsuki there.

"You`re all healed up now," Snow asked her.

"As healthy as I can be Snow," she told him giving him a smile, "You guys best get yourself ready…the plan is finally getting to its final stages."

"I`m sure," Takatsuki told her, "So, you`re going to use _that _technique."

"It`s the only way to get to Asuka," she said.

"What about that boy I saw Misato bring in?" Snow asked.

She gave him a glance.

"He is nothing to worry about…not yet at least," she said, "All of our attention is to focus upon the plan."

Misato appeared from beside her shoulder.

"You should head back to the school," she told the purple haired woman, "They might wonder where you have gone."

Misato nodded.

"So I just have to disable the power right?" she asked.

"Tonight might be a good time," she said, "without power, we might cause a little chaos…and this time Snow you will move in and take Asuka from right under their noses."

"She will comply with it?" Snow asked.

"I`ll make sure she does," she said, "Now, you know what you have to do…let`s get it moving."

* * *

><p>Two figures landed upon a building, touching down softly upon the roof of the building. Snow approached forward, looking toward the school that was in the distance in front of them. He glanced behind him seeing the sunlight was disappearing.<p>

"It will be night soon," he said.

"I know," the woman said, joining both of her palms together to gather her Ki.

"I want you to locate Asuka`s Ki," she told Snow, "She will be remarkably similar to mine."

Snow nodded and raised both of his hand, his eyes closed. After a few moments he spoke out.

"I can feel her," he said, "Wow, you`re right, your Ki _are_ remarkably similar."

"Is she alone?"

"I`m not sure," Snow said, "But I`ll guess that she is…probably in her room considering the direction I`m feeling where she is. She is not in the school main building."

The woman smirked.

"That`s good enough for me," she said, "Contact Misato, and tell her to get ready."

Snow nodded and pulled out his phone.

"**Astral Ki release," **The woman whispered.

* * *

><p>Asuka was just stepping out of the showers. Her mind was going back to the visit she had given Rei earlier…<p>

_Flashback_

_She had stepped inside the room first when the nurse, Ritsuko told them that Rei was out of danger. None of the other girls had followed her. Asuka approached toward where the blue haired girl was lying. Her body looked like she was a mummy and one of her arm was in a sling. The girl was awake and she glanced toward her and her red eyes seemed surprised when she saw her._

"_Soryu?" _

"_Well, don`t you look presenting Rei," Asuka told her._

_The girl blinked at her._

"_You`ve got blood on your clothes," Rei deadpanned._

"_Well, I carried you here," Asuka told her with a grin._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Well, considering you were losing so much blood during the fight," Asuka told her shaking her head, "I was worried…but it seems that it was for nothing, you look healthy."_

_Rei glanced back toward the ceiling._

"_This school has the best Healers," she said, "I was not worried about my blood loss."_

_Asuka shook her head._

"_If you have lost too much blood," she said, "Not even the best Healers could have saved your life…but even so Rei…about Shinji…"_

_The blue haired girl gives her a glance._

"_You don`t have to say anything of the subject Soryu," she said, but her voice wasn`t cold…it was…tired._

_Asuka blinked._

"_I…I was too late," Rei said._

Rei, _Asuka thought._

"_He…he had rejected my hand of friendship," Rei continued, "He doesn`t even see me as a sister anymore."_

_The redhead seated on the bed and sighed._

"_Well, you can`t expect everything to be a walk in the park," she told her._

_That caused Rei to look at her, surprised._

"_Success doesn`t come without tasting failures," Asuka told her, "But I can tell that you tried your best…ever since the beginning of the fight. You didn`t fight back against him…it`s probably why you`re in here. It makes me kind of jealous."_

_Rei stared at her in shock._

"_Jealous?"_

"_Rei…even if you`re adopted," Asuka told her, "You still had a mother and father, and even brother…Even thought I had Kaji when I was young…I…I always wished I had someone of my own age around. So I can understand what you`re going through a little bit."_

_Rei stared at her, confusion in her eyes then she shook her head a bit._

"_Out of everyone…why is it that`s only you?" she whispered softly._

_Asuka gave a shrug._

"_I wondered that before," she said, "The only answer I came up with is that…something about you makes me want to help you with everything that I can. I guess, with you, that`s how it felt like to have a sister that I can`t leave alone."_

_Rei stared at her for a few seconds before chuckling a little._

"_If you were ever my sister," she said, "I wondered if either of us would live long."_

_Asuka looked at her mortified._

"_Hey…I`m not that bad," she said._

"_But…thank you Asuka," Rei said, "Thank you…for everything."_

_The redhead was surprised. This was about the first time she ever heard her name come out from Rei`s lips._

_End of flashback_

The redhead sighed as she walked into her room and dressing herself. It was then she felt something shift in the air around her. She didn`t know how she knew that but she knew that something had changed in the environment around her…it was almost like a presence.

_But I didn`t hears the door open, _she thought, _Nor anything…_

She turned around herself and looked around the room.

It was empty of life that is until the air around her started to wobble causing her to step back in shock. A person`s shape was appearing in front of her and in seconds, a woman appeared and Asuka`s shock continued to grow.

It was the same woman from the Island. She recognized the same clothes, the cloak that was hiding her face but Asuka can see the blue eyes looking at her from beneath them.

"_Hello Asuka,"_ she said, "_We meet again."_

"It`s you," Asuka said, her eyes widening even more, "You`re the woman from the Island."

The apparition smiled at her.

"_I`m glad you remember me," _she said, "_Our last meeting had been brief,"_

Asuka raised a hand to touch her but her hand went straight through the woman`s shoulder as if she wasn`t even there.

"How…?"

"_Well, during our last meeting at the Island," _the woman told her, _"I stored some of my Ki within your body so that this little conversation can take place considering I`m not actually in the room."_

"But why are you here right now?"

"_I told you that I will be waiting for you to come to me," _the woman said to her, "_that time had finally arrived Asuka, will you come with me and learn the secrets that plague your past?"_

Asuka gazed at the woman in front of her. Does she really have the answers she was looking for?

"Can I trust you?" she said.

"_I`m the only one you can trust," _she told her, "_I`m the only one that wants you to know the truth Asuka, the truth that no one's want you to know."_

Asuka gazed at her.

"What truth?"

The woman tilted her head a little, the blue eyes twinkling.

"_Will you come with me? That way, you can know the truth."_

Asuka tightened her fist. There is a lot of things that she wants to know, and if that woman, one who shares such uncanny resemblance to her mother is willing to share…

She looked back up toward the woman.

"I`ll come with you," she said, "I want to know everything."

* * *

><p>From her location on top of the buildings, the woman smiled widely.<p>

_You will know the truth Asuka, _she thought, _that much, you can count on._

"Snow, tell Misato…it`s time to move," she said, "Asuka will come with us. You get ready also."

**Asuka made her choice? What will happen next?**

**This is going to start getting interesting soon. Hope you will enjoy it soon.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	45. Choices

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Round 45

Choices

Yui Ikari walked into the school infirmary. It was already night as the soft moonlight settled within the room even with the lights on, the light of the moon was strong. The woman walked straight toward one of the room door and opened it.

Inside, Rei Ayanami was lying down, her eyes closed and breathing softly. That caused a smile to grow upon Yui`s lips as she watched the girl sleep. The woman walked straight toward the side of the bed and took a seat beside it. Her eyes scanned the girl`s pale face, and as always, she is amazed how alike Rei looked like her. It was like the girl was actually her child.

Well, they are look-a-like in the world after all, some which never met each other. How ironic Gendo and her adopted Rei Ayanami.

"I…I never knew you felt like this Rei," Yui whispered.

It was true, she never truly knew how Rei felt about the divorce between her and Gendo. She never knew that Rei wanted them to be together again. The girl was more her child than Shinji was.

"You have grown up well," Yui continued, "From that little girl whom hardly talked to anyone…to someone that feel and love. I was impressed with you today, and the _White Thunder _I didn`t even know you could use it in battle."

She stopped looking at the ceiling.

"You could have talked to me about it you know Rei," she said, "About how you felt, and maybe, I could have try to be a mother to you, as I was to Shinji before everything…"

She sighed.

"Who am I kidding?" Yui chuckled, "I don`t know the first thing about being a mother. If I was one, I could have stopped Shinji from going with Gendo and turning into what he is today…and maybe you two wouldn`t has had a death match…"

The woman ran a hand through her brown hair. She didn`t even know what to do about her family. Gendo and she went separate ways and he had taken her son away from her. Rei was the one that stayed, for what she never knew herself.

"Maybe you were trying to give me some support in your own way back then," she said, "and I couldn't even be a right mother to you. How much did you suffer because of me Rei?"

She glanced back up toward the blue haired girl who was still asleep.

"I`m a coward," Yui said, "I can`t even speak to you face to face."

She extended her hand toward Rei`s and took it within hers. It was small against hers and soft also. Yui give it a squeeze.

"Maybe I can be change things for you from now on," she said, "Maybe then, I could finally be a good mother to you, and help you to achieve that dream of yours…thought I can think of a certain redhead that would want to help you along the way."

Yui thought back to Asuka.

"She reminds me of Kyoko in a lot of ways," she said, "When she yelled at you, it was like how Kyoko was to me when I was losing a fight. I can tell you two might be great friends in the future…"

Yui stood up from where she was seated and approached Rei.

"Don`t worry," she said, "You won`t be alone anymore."

She gave the girl a kiss on the forehead before straightening up.

"You have a good night sleep Rei," Yui said, "I`ll see you tomorrow."

She gave Rei`s hand another short squeeze before releasing it. Then the woman walked out of the room and gave the sleeping girl one last glance before stepping out of the room. Then as soon as she had done it, Rei`s eyes opened.

The girl looked at the door Yui had just closed before looking at her own hand, the hand Yui had held. As she watched it, a soft smile showed upon her lips.

_Thank you…Mother, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Misato approached the electrical room and watched the machine that was keeping the power going into the entire school. Behind her, the engineers lay on the ground all of them knocked out. She was a little annoyed that she wasn`t allowed to kill.<p>

_They should count themselves lucky, _she thought.

She then returned her attention toward the machine and started pressing buttons. Sure enough the smooth noise of the machine started to power down until all that she could hear was silence.

"Phase one complete," she said, smirking.

All around the school, the light flickered off; causing sound of surprise and shock to everyone that was still walking around.

* * *

><p>Asuka gasped slightly when the light in her room, simply turned off, engulfing the room in darkness. The redhead feels her heart thundering in her chest, wondering what was going on. The astral projection of the hooded woman in front of her spoke.<p>

"_Now, head out toward the Entrance," _she said, "_one of my partners will find you there, he is locked upon your Ki right now, so you best start moving fast. It won`t be long before someone restore the power back."_

Asuka nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"_Start moving," _the hooded figure spoke before she faded out of existence.

Asuka threw on a jacket and some jeans along with sneakers. She glanced around the room for a few seconds knowing that the decisions she was doing might destroy her dream forever. Her dream of surpassing her mother and becoming Evangelion.

But Asuka knew that her dream had changed. Ever since she had seen that face back at the Second Leg, she knew that something wasn`t right with what everyone had told her about her mother being dead. If her mother was dead…than who was that woman?

She tightens her fist and her resolve before stepping out of the door, closing it behind her.

The hallway was filled with other PILOTs all of them talking about the sudden loss of power and wondering what was being done about it. Asuka simply walked through them heading straight for the exit.

"All of you, return to your room," a Prefect was saying, "There is nothing to do out here…"

Asuka looked at the young man who was speaking before stepping out of the building and into the night outside. The campus looked strange without the lights on, but she knew her way around the school so she started running toward where the school Entrance was.

Yui frowned at the loss of power and turned toward one of the people in front of her.

"Can`t we get someone from engineering?" she asked.

"I`ve radio them ever since the lights went out," one of the teacher said, "but I`m getting no responses."

Yui sighed.

"Someone get to engineering and get the power back on," she said, "And get security upon the grounds and get the students back into their rooms as from now on, this school is under curfew."

"Yes Headmaster," the group around her said, as everyone went on about their works.

Yui frowned a little.

_I hate to do this…but I`ll have to contact GEHIRN about it, _she thought.

She put a radio in her ears so she can hear how things are going on.

"Someone, talk to me," she said.

"_We've arrived in engineering," _a voice said into the radio, "_Look like someone knocked everyone out…this is an inside job. The machine had been damaged as well, it will be a while before we get the power back on."_

Yui frowned.

_An inside job…but why would someone…wait, could it be…?_

* * *

><p>Asuka ran through the vast school ground, heading straight toward the school Entrance. She knew she was almost there as the school`s large Gate came into view looking imposing as they ever looked, towering above her.<p>

But the Gates were closed as if they were never opened, causing the redhead to sigh wondering how they were going to get her…

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice yelled.

Asuka turned finding a man with a flashlight. He was dressed in a suit which was completely shocking and the redhead found that she recognized him. It was that same man who had refereed for the First Leg, Chiffon.

Then Chiffon suddenly looked sky ward causing Asuka to do the same as a man fell toward them causing Chiffon to jump sideway to avoid him as he landed upon the ground in a crouch. The man was dressed in a coat, his blond hair falling down on his shoulder as she stood up from his crouch.

"Sorry I`m late Asuka," he said.

"You…You`re with her," Asuka said.

"Exactly," the man said, "Call me Snow."

With that he charged forward moving faster than Asuka can see and he slammed straight into Chiffon throwing the man back with a single powerful punch. Chiffon landed on the ground out cold.

"Nothing to it," Snow said.

He turned toward Asuka and approached her, causing the girl to step back a little.

"You really do look like her," Snow said, "But enough talk, we`ve got to move, she is waiting for ya."

He extended his hand toward her and Asuka stayed still for a few seconds before taking it….then a lightning blast fell on the ground and aiming straight for the two. Snow, seeing this pushed Asuka back and jumped backward as the attack caused a chasm in between them.

"Look like my hunch was right," a familiar voice said.

Asuka looked toward it, and her eyes widen seeing the Headmaster walking toward them. The woman was wearing her headmaster robe which was flying behind her as a gust of wind breathed through the area.

"Great, another one of you guys," Snow said.

* * *

><p>Yui frown noticing Asuka standing there, looking surprised to see her here and the man stood back up.<p>

"Well, my mission was to take Asuka out of here quickly before the lights came back on," he said, "That`s not going to happen with you here."

She approached.

"I won`t let you take Asuka anywhere," she said.

The man smirked slightly.

"Do you really think I`m forcing her?" he said, "She chose to come with us."

Yui glanced toward the redhead, as Asuka avoided her glance.

"Asuka?" she said, "Will you chose to go with them and become an enemy of Japan."

The girl looked back up at her.

"It`s the only way," she said, "It's the only way for me to learn about my mother."

Yui`s eyes widened.

_Asuka, _she thought, _what could that woman know about Kyoko._

The man stepped beside Asuka.

"She made her choice Ikari," he said, "and she is coming with me."

"Then, as school Headmaster," Yui said, "It`s my duty to protect any student in this school…even if it is to stop them from making irrational decisions."

"Then let`s make this quick," the man said charging forward.

Yui dodged the first strike and blocked the second causing the man to smirk a little. He then charged his hand toward Yui`s face forcing the woman to jump backward from his attack. Then Yui attacked again, her hand sparkling with static currents as she slammed it straight into the man`s chest.

"**Static Reverse," **she said.

The current ran through the man`s body causing him to yell out and Yui leaned a hand backward before slamming it straight into his stomach sending him flying backward. He landed upon his back.

"You are finished," Yui said as she charged up a ball of static Ki in her hand.

"**Static bomb," **she yelled, launching it forward.

The man rolled out of the Ki ball`s way but to his surprise, the thing changed direction and aimed straight for him.

"You can`t escape this attack," Yui said with one of her hand aiming straight toward him.

BOOM!

The blast caused the earth to shake underneath Yui`s feet as she watched the explosion in front of her that had lightning sparks flying everywhere.

* * *

><p>Maya suddenly glanced toward where the school`s Entrance is located, drawing Kaworu and Hikari`s attention.<p>

"What is it Maya?" Hikari asked her.

"The Headmaster," she said, "I can feel her Ki…it look like she is in a fight."

Hikari blinked.

"Why is she in a fight?" she asked, "Could this be an attack upon the school?"

"I don`t know," Maya said, "but we`re going to help…but it`s too far away to make it in time…well, expect for you Hikari, you`re the fastest one here."

"She is right," Kaworu said, "You could get here before us and give the Headmaster a hand."

Hikari nodded.

"I`ll see what I can do," she said.

"Wait," Maya said, "I can also feel Asuka`s Ki in the same location."

"Asuka?" Hikari said, "What is she doing here? Is she helping the Headmaster?"

"No she isn`t fighting," Maya said, "But the third Ki I can feel…it`s similar to the one who attacked Sakamoto during the Second Leg."

"I best get there and make sense of things," Hikari said, pushing up her glasses, "You guys better follow me."

Maya gave her a nod.

Hikari gathered her Ki around her body and then she simply flashed away disappearing almost instantly.

"She is so fast," Kaworu said, "I wonder why she stayed an EVA so long?"

"We best follow her," Maya told him.

The two gathered their Ki and followed after Hikari, thought all the while, Maya was thinking.

_Something is not right…why is Asuka isn`t fighting? She is not one to stay on the sidelines even if under orders, that`s not like her. I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

><p>"That actually hurts a bit," Snow said as the smoke dissipated around him.<p>

Yui frowned, taking notice of the disappearing bruises from his body.

_He is healing…but how?_

"Your Static Ki is quite impressive," Snow told her, "If I was a lesser fighter, that would have KO`d me. No wonder you`re part of the Great Five."

Yui`s hand started to show more electric static as she took a stance.

"You`re no ordinary fighter to heal like that," she said, "I guess I`ll have to up my game."

Snow smirked.

Yui charged forward as Snow took his stance and he blocked her first attack, and dodging the second. The woman`s left hand came flying toward his face and he raised his other hand, which had a ball of Ki within it.

_When did he…_

"DIE," Snow yelled.

A flash of light appeared in between them before an explosion took place raising more dust around them.

_What was that? _Snow thought, _I thought I saw someone…_

Then he saw the Headmaster but there was someone with her, a younger kid who had pigtails hair and was crouching beside the elder woman.

"Headmaster?"

"Hikari," Yui said, "What are you doing here?"

"Maya felt your Ki and that you were in a fight," Hikari told her, "I was the fastest…so I came here."

"Thanks," Yui said, "You literally just save my life there."

Hikari gave her a nod and turned toward Snow, her eyes finding Asuka beside the gate.

"Asuka," she said.

Yui stood back up as her static Ki started to appear all around her body as she threw off her robe, showing the light outfit she was wearing underneath.

"Get to Asuka," she told Hikari, "I`ll take care of him."

Hikari nodded and disappeared from her spot.

* * *

><p>Asuka blinked seeing Hikari appearing right beside her.<p>

"Hikari," the redhead said.

"Asuka, c`mon," she said, "I can get you out of here."

The redhead furrows her brows.

"I`m not coming with you," she said.

Hikari was shocked, looking straight into Asuka`s blue eyes….that maybe why she didn`t see that attack coming. The red blast slammed straight into her stomach, knocking her back.

_Why is Asuka fighting me? _She thought.

She stood back up noticing the red Ki appearing around Asuka`s form.

"Why are you fighting me?" she asked, "We`re friends here."

Asuka looked at her.

"Get out of here Hikari," she said, "This is not of your business."

_What?_

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Hikari yelled at her.

"There is nothing wrong with me," Asuka answered her, "I`m simply making a choice."

Her hands now have two Ki Waves in her hands as Hikari widened her eyes.

_She is going to…_

The redhead launched the two blasts straight toward her and it was thanks to her speed that she avoided them and she can hear the explosion echoing around her at that.

"Damn it Asuka," she said, "I don`t want to fight you."

"I told you Hikari," the redhead said, "I made a choice…and I'm not going back on my word."

"You can`t fight against me Asuka," Hikari told her, "I`m an ANGEL now and my speed is far superior than yours."

The red Ki around Asuka`s body started to burn brighter as the girl`s hair flew around her.

"Then I just have to even out the playing field," she yelled.

**Asuka is turning upon her best friend? Stay tuned for the next update.**

**R&R **

**Jacques0 out.**


	46. Reasons

**Hey guys, here is a new update of this story.**

**Hope you enjoy**

Round 46

Reasons

Hikari`s eyes widened as the Ki started to grew around the girl`s body. She knew what she was going to see happening but she never believed that Asuka will use it against her. It was the red Ki she had witnessed back into the Arena when Asuka was facing Natsuki Yoroi in battle.

_Damn it Asuka, _she thought, _What are you thinking?_

Then the redhead`s power started to dissipate as Asuka glared at her from where she stood. Then the redhead moved…fast.

Hikari was surprised seeing Asuka moving at such speed but she didn`t have time to think as she simply dodged the attack and spinning around on her feet, and launching a kick right into Asuka`s head.

The redhead`s head turned sideways but she didn't fall down.

She turned toward Hikari her hand powering with Ki and she launched a blast straight toward Hikari who leaned back to avoid the blast which missed her by inches. Hikari then charges toward Asuka with a punch and the redhead blocked her.

"_Damn it Asuka_," she yelled, "_Stop this at once_."

Asuka used her other hand to attack her and Hikari blocked it with her palm which turned to be a mistake considering the monstrous Ki that was behind the attack. She felt her wrist break upon the impact causing her to yell in pain. The redhead then used that to slam a fist straight into Hikari`s face sending it sideway and then a kick behind it throwing the girl away from her.

Hikari landed on the ground, nursing her broken wrist. She looked back toward Asuka who was standing there staring at her.

"Don`t you recognized your friends anymore Asuka?" she asked, her anger loud in her voice.

Then a noise drew her attention seeing the Headmaster going head to head with the mysterious man and the two seems evenly matched trading blows like there is no tomorrow with incredible speed. Hikari then stood back up, looking at Asuka.

"I don`t know what you`re planning to do with this guy," Hikari said, "But it can`t be anything good. You`re throwing your dreams, and everything else away."

Asuka stayed silent.

"You came to this school to be the best didn`t you Asuka?" Hikari continued, "What are you throwing this away for? What else can be better than your goal?"

"The truth," Asuka said.

Hikari blinked.

"Truth?"

"They told me that my mother had died," Asuka said, "They told me I have no other families left…no matter what I asked, the answers are always the same. Now, someone is going to tell me something other than the usual answers. I can`t let that chance past me by…even if it means throwing my goal away."

Hikari looked at her.

_Asuka…,_she thought.

"So nothing I`ll say will change your mind, is it?" Hikari said.

The redhead lowered her head for a few seconds before looking up at her.

"No," she said.

Then two people appeared beside Hikari.

"Hikari," Maya yelled.

Kaworu looked toward the redhead.

"What are you doing Soryu?" he asked.

The redhead didn`t answer him as she launched two large blast of Ki toward the three of them. Maya quickly took Hikari`s hand over her shoulder and jumped far away from the explosion along with Kaworu giving way more space in between them and Asuka.

"Hikari, what`s going on?" Kaworu asked, "Why are you fighting her?"

Hikari shook her head.

"Asuka is going to leave the school with that man," she said.

Maya blinked.

"What?" Kaworu said, looking at her in surprise, "Why?"

Hikari looked at the redhead that stood a little far away from them.

"The truth," Hikari said, "She is doing this for the truth."

Kaworu frowned before looking toward the redhead.

"Truth," he said, "What truth could she be fighting for?"

* * *

><p>Maya looked toward the girl.<p>

_Do this have anything to do with her Mother? _She thought, _back at the Island…she could have killed me when I fought against her, telling her she isn`t going to pass. Asuka, what could you have learned to change you like this? What did they promise you._

"Damn," Hikari said, "My wrist it`s broken…I can`t fight like this."

"Then let us take over," Kaworu said, "You just hang back, after all, there is no way Asuka can hold both me and Maya back."

"She is stronger than she seems," Maya told him.

"The only one stronger than me is Rei," Kaworu said.

The two of them made way towards Asuka.

* * *

><p>The hooded woman sighed, noticing the explosions in the distance.<p>

_Should have known Snow will turn this into a circus, _she thought, _all he had to do is take Asuka and fly back here… do I have to do everything myself?_

She stood up from where she was seating and took off into the air, flying straight toward the school, a scowl settling itself upon her face.

* * *

><p>Yui dodged another strike from her enemy, and did a back flip backward, giving some space in between her and this man she was fighting.<p>

_Damn this guy is good, _she thought, _each time he get wounded…it just heal…I never heard of that happening. He seemingly have endless Ki and I`m getting tired…I have to find a way to end this._

With her Static Ki all over her body, Yui`s speed had increased tenfold but the man didn`t seem to stay down at all considering all the hard hit she was giving him. It was like he didn`t know how to stay down.

_His healing ability have me at a disadvantage, _she thought, _I must do enough damage to him…enough that he can`t heal it quickly…but to do this…that technique might be the only thing that works._

"Alright, time to end this," she said.

She moved forward, intercepting the man`s attack and moved below his fist. While she was down here, she launched a kick straight toward his chin sending his head up in the air. Then Yui`s left hand started to shine with Ki as static powered up her hand.

"This end now," she yelled, "**Static Lance,"**

The attack pierced straight through the man`s stomach, blood flying out of the wound as the blue Ki appeared behind him. She then used her other hand, slamming it straight into his chest.

"**Static Push," **

He was thrown backward in the air as he spun around, landing on the ground unmoving.

"That`s how it`s done," she said.

She huffed a little considering how much Ki she had used during the fight. The _Full Body Static release _had taken about half of her full Ki to perform, but she had managed to defeat him.

_You won`t be taking Asuka anywhere, _she thought.

She glanced toward where Asuka was and saw that the redhead was facing against two of the ANGEL, Kaworu and Maya by the look of it. Yui frowned.

_She is fighting us, _she thought, _Does whatever they had told her be that significant._

"You`ve let your guard down," a voice said in Yui`s ear.

_What?_

Yui spun around, unable to believe that the same man she had heard was the one she was fighting. But this was impossible, he couldn`t have healed so quickly…

She felt something slam against her shoulder causing the bone to break there and Yui felt white pain shout through her body as she was send flying forward and rolling into the ground. Her entire left arm was limply lying to her side, since the shoulder bone was broken.

_How? _ She thought looking toward where the man was standing.

"Your friend Kaji did the same mistake," the man said looking down toward her and Yui saw the wound she had made in his chest disappear.

"I…I pierced your lung," Yui said, "You…You should be dying."

"I should be," the man smirked, "But I`m not."

Then he looked up toward the sky, as if he had heard something.

"Ah shit, _she`s_ here," he said, "I must have kept her waiting too long."

Yui blinked.

_She…he must be talking about the Kyoko look alike, _she thought.

* * *

><p>The two ANGELs, charged straight toward Asuka, but before they could even get close to her, something hit them both, throwing them back where they came from. Hikari blinked, wondering what happened.<p>

"Maya, Kaworu," she yelled.

"I`m fine," Kaworu said.

"Same here," Maya answered.

The two stood back up looking toward Asuka.

"What was that?" Hikari asked, "I didn`t sees anything…"

"Look, beside Asuka," Maya said, "There is someone else there…"

Sure enough, a hooded figure was there standing beside Asuka.

"Impossible," Maya said.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"That person`s Ki…it`s like…she has similar Ki to Asuka," Maya said, "It`s like…it`s like a twin…or a sister."

Hikari was confused at this.

_I thought Asuka didn`t have any family…apart from that Kaji guy?_

* * *

><p>Asuka glanced at the person that had landed beside her.<p>

"It`s you," she said.

"I`m glad to see you Asuka," she said, "I wish Snow had just taken you and get out…what a pain."

Then the man landed beside them.

"Hey, I didn`t thinks you would have come…"

"You`ve kept me waiting," the hooded woman snapped at him, "You should have just taken Asuka and get out…what were you thinking, getting into a fight? It will only draw attention."

"Sorry," Snow said.

"Headmaster," a voice yelled.

The trio looked up toward the voice and found Yui who was being supported by Kaworu and the woman was holding her shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Asuka," Hikari called, "Don`t you turn your back toward us."

Asuka stared at Hikari. The redhead wished she could explain to her why she was doing this, but she knew that she didn`t have time anymore as the light started to come back on all around the school ground.

She simply turned away from those eyes, feeling a clog in her throat.

"Let`s just go," she said.

The hooded woman took her shoulder took off into the air along with Snow leaving the school behind.

* * *

><p>Hikari, Maya, Kaworu and Yui all looked sky ward seeing them disappear in the darkness.<p>

"We should follow them," Hikari said, "With you Maya, we can find them again…"

"That won`t be enough," Yui said.

"Headmaster?"

"Even if you do find them," she continued, "You`ll only get killed. Those two are on my level…even beyond that. There is nothing you can do. Just let them go, for now."

Hikari gritted her teeth, before looking toward the sky.

_Asuka,_ she thought.

Yui let out a gasp of pain holding her shoulder.

"We best get you to the Infirmary Wing," Maya said.

They all made their way back toward the school building, seeing that they were people walking around and one of them ran toward them.

"Headmaster," the woman yelled.

"Misato," Yui said, recognizing her as she get closer, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, some of the kids were restless," she said, "A few teachers were giving a helping hand to the security…what happened to you…I`ve heard some explosion by the entrance."

"Yeah, but I have to get my shoulder looked at," Yui said, "I think it`s broken."

Misato nodded.

"Sure, I`ll supervise things here," she told Yui.

"Thanks, Misato, I appreciate it," Yui said.

* * *

><p>The purple haired woman nodded at her and watched the three students take the Headmaster away. Then she looked toward where the Entrance was, a smirk crossing her face.<p>

_Plan success, _she thought.

Chuckling lightly, she walked back toward the school building.

_I wonder how GEHIRN will react to this, _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Yui arrived in the Infirmary as Ritsuko, the school nurse came running toward her.<p>

"What happened?" she asked.

"Just got a little injury," Yui told her, giving a smile.

Ritsuko was already examining the shoulder.

"Damn, this is a bad one," she said, "Put her on one of those beds before I start my work."

Kaworu and Maya nodded and they put the Headmaster on the bed. Hikari who was behind them was holding her wrist, gritting in pain.

"Your wrist is broken," Ritsuko said, looking straight at her, "Seat on one of the beds, Sakura will help you soon."

Hikari nodded and seated down upon one empty bed, nursing her broken wrist. Soon after, a young woman with bright pink hair arrived near her and started working upon the broken wrist and soon enough her hand was carefully bandaged.

"It will take a few days to heal," Sakura told her, "I will request no straining activities from you so that it can heal fully."

Hikari nodded at her before turning her gaze toward the Headmaster who was seating there quietly as Ritsuko worked to put her arm in a sling. She looked as if she was lost in thought, probably thinking about everything that had happened up to until now. Then with a blink, she was back and turned her gaze toward Kaworu.

"Nagisa-san, alert GEHIRN and tell them what had happened today," she said.

"GEHIRN?" Kaworu repeated surprised, "Why?"

"GEHIRN founded Asuka`s entrance money to this school," Yui told him, "I`m sure they will want to know that Asuka is no longer in this school."

Kaworu nodded.

"I`ll see to it," he said.

He walked out of the room as the Headmaster sighed before lying down upon the bed she was seating on. Hikari looked down at her bandaged hand. She couldn`t understand why Asuka made the choice she did, but she hoped that it wasn`t anything dangerous, but with Asuka involved, anything is possible.

**Asuka had left the school with the figure...her path chosen...What awaits next?**

**Hope you have enjoyed this update.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	47. Reactions

**New chapter guys. Enjoy**

Round 47

Reactions

Rei Ayanami knew something was amiss.

Ever since the strange black-out that had happened over the school two nights ago, she knew that something had changed. She wondered what could have happened. She was now dressed in her school outfit, healed from her injuries of the battle against Shinji. The Healers have done a good job into getting her back on her feet.

_Now to find out what happened two nights ago, _she thought.

The girl left the infirmary that morning making her way straight toward the Student Council Room and entered the large room. Maya was here again, but to Rei`s surprise, she wasn`t reading a book as she usually does. There was also something tense about the girl`s face, as if something weighted heavily on her thoughts.

Rei blinked a little before glancing at the other peoples in the room.

Hikari was seating at her seat but one of her hand was bandaged, which caused Rei to wonder what could have happened during that black-out. Even Kaworu wasn`t smiling his usual happy go lucky smile.

"What is going on with you all?"

They looked up at her, and Rei noticed the look of surprise upon most of their faces. It was like they just realized that she was in the room.

"Rei…You`re back?" Maya said, standing up.

"When did they let you out?"

"Just this morning," Rei answered approaching closer to the table, "How did you get yourself injured Hokari-san?"

Hikari glanced down at the bandaged hand and sure enough, her face completely fell again as if remembering something sad or betrayed, Rei couldn't tell which from her expression.

"You mean you don`t know?" Kaworu asked, "It`s all over the school."

Rei gave him a glance.

"You know that I don`t pay attention to rumors," she said.

Kaworu shook his head in apprehension as if saying, `_Typical Rei`_

"What is it I`m supposed to know?" Rei asked the room.

An uneasy silence fell on the room causing the young ANGEL to be even more confused than before.

_What is the matter with them?_

"Asuka," Maya said.

That drew Rei`s attention and she sighed a little. She knew if Asuka is involved somehow, it`s going to be an headache for everyone after all, the girl had shown herself to be a shoot first ask questions later kind of girl.

But whatever Rei heard next, was not what she was expecting.

"_She left the school_," Hikari said, tightening her uninjured hand into a fist.

Rei stood in silenced, looking at her in shock.

"What do you mean she left the school? Was she kidnapped or something?"

Maya looked up at her.

"No," she said, "She left of her own will…along with two other peoples, one which I`m sure had been responsible for the attack at Sakamoto Island."

Rei had heard about that. It had been all over the news for the weeks following the Second Leg. She can`t believe that Asuka would associate herself with such people. She frowned a little. She didn`t understand that girl at all.

"What did the Headmaster do about it?"

"She contacted GEHIRN," Kaworu said sighing, "I bet the Evangelion will be taking tracking Asuka down. If she had joined forces with the terrorists, she will be treated as one. "

Rei frowned.

_This is my legend. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu is the past, I`m the future remember that._

_The Asuka I know…wouldn`t have done this, _Rei thought.

_For some reason I hate seeing you like this, seeing your eyes like those of a fucking doll._

Rei stared down at her hands, which to her surprise where fists.

_Out of everyone, why is it only you?_

_I wondered that before. The only answer I came up with is that…something about you makes me want to help you with everything that I can. I guess, with you, that`s how it felt like to have a sister that I can`t leave alone._

"Asuka wouldn`t have done this," Rei said drawing everyone`s attention, "I think most of us can agree to that."

"But she still went and did it," Hikari said, suddenly standing up, "She still chose to turn her back against us and go with them."

"Hokari…," Rei whispered.

"I guess no matter how well you think you know people," Hikari said, "We actually don`t know them at all."

She walked out of the room, passing Rei and the girl noticed the tears that were falling out of Hokari`s eyes before the girl slammed the door behind her.

"I guess out of us all, she is the one that is most hurt about it," Rei said.

"Asuka was her best friend Rei," Maya told her, "If a friend betrayed you like this…the betrayals wounds are deeper than any injuries."

Rei lowered her head.

_I think…I understand how that feel like, _she thought, _Asuka was one I can also consider a friend._

* * *

><p>Yui was seating at her desk when the beeping noise drew her attention. She glanced toward it and sighed a little before leaning forward and pushed the blinking button. A hologram of the Head of GEHIRN appeared in front of her.<p>

The man looked as he always looked. He had steel gray hair and futuristic glasses on, dressed in a stylish suit both of his hand upon his desk. His posture was tense and his forehead more wrinkled than usual as he frowned to himself.

Beside him, Gendo Rokubungi stood like a silent shadow, his glasses shadowing his eyes and his expression blank. He hadn`t changed much based upon Yui`s observation of him. On the Head of GEHIRN other side a familiar face stood. Fuyutsuki was dressed in his usual military outfit, his grayish dark hair pulled back with both of his hand pulled behind his back.

"_Yui_," Fuyutsuki said, his voice carrying a hint of warm, "_How are you_?"

"I`m adjusting sensei," Yui answered him giving him a smile.

"_We are not here to catch up on old times_," Gendo cut off abruptly, "_We`re here to discuss the events that lead to Asuka`s disappearance from school._"

_I see you haven`t lost your charming personality Gendo, _Yui thought.

"I suppose not," was Yui`s answer.

"_Well Headmaster Ikari_," The Head of GEHIRN said, "_What do you have to report to us_?"

"Chairman Keel," Yui said, "Two nights ago, a black-out took over the school, something I discovered to be an inside job. The enemy used the chaos during the black out to try to take Asuka out of the school grounds, but I had managed to intercept the man…Seems he was the same one who attacked the Island during the Second Leg."

"_The one they call Snow_," Chairman Keel said, "_Continue_."

Yui nodded.

"He was more powerful than I anticipated," she said, "and his abilities are unlike anything I`ve seen before. I hit him at a vital point which would have killed any other opponents but he healed the wound unbelievable quickly…no matter what size of the wound it was."

"_Healing abilities_," Gendo repeated, writing on a notepad he has with him.

"After that, we were joined by a third member," Yui said, "I didn`t see her face but I know she is the Kyoko look-a-like that infiltrated the school some months ago. I was injured in my fight against Snow so I couldn`t pursuit them…even if I did, I know I would have been killed."

"_Headmaster, a question I would like to ask?" _the Chairman said.

Yui blinked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"_Did Asuka willingly go with those two wanted people?"_

Yui frowned a little.

"Is this really necessary to know?" Yui asked him, "We have to stop them from leaving Japan before they are out of our reaches."

"_I asked you a _question_ Headmaster."_

Yui tched.

"Yes she did, is there a reason for that?" she asked.

She noticed that Gendo had glanced toward the still seated Chairman.

"_That will be all Headmaster,_" the Chairman said, "_GEHIRN will take it over from here."_

"Hey wait just a goddamn minute…," Yui started but the communication had been cut.

Yui seated there looking at the spot the holograms had been in before slamming her fist upon the desk, causing cracks to appear upon it.

_Damn it, _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>GEHIRN<strong>

The chairman looked at the two men standing beside him.

"Healing abilities," Gendo said, "That is a feature of Kyoko`s project."

"I recognize it Gendo," Keel said, "That would mean she will reveal everything to the girl…and turning her against us. Considering the Red Ki power that the both of them possess…they could as well destroy the world."

"Asuka is still a child," Gendo told him, "She won`t be able to master it in a few nights. That will give us enough time to track them down."

"You forget Gendo," Keel said, glancing at him, "She has the genes of one of the most brilliant minds that was ever lived. Kyoko Soryu is a legend in her own right to be able to achieve what she had done for us."

He stood up walking toward his window, frowning at the world outside.

"Gendo, it`s time to give light to CHEVALIER," he said.

Gendo looked at him in surprise.

"A…Are you _serious_?" he asked.

"Evangelion won`t be able to fight that woman by themselves," Keel said, "She almost annihilated them outside of Sakamoto. They should search in the area where NGA is located."

"Why this area?"

"That`s because they haven`t left Japan yet," Keel said.

He turned toward Gendo.

"It`s time to take care of Kyoko`s mess once and for all," he said, "with CHEVALIER, they will have no idea what`s coming at them."

Gendo looked at the man pushing his glasses up with his gloved fingers.

"Understood," he said, "What will be their orders?"

Keel stayed silent for a few moments before he opened his lips.

"_Kill them all_," he said, "We will have to restart the Genesis Project from their remains."

Gendo turned around, walking toward the door followed by Fuyutsuki.

"As you wish," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Neon Genesis Academy<strong>

Hikari was seating one of bench outside of the Arena. This was one of the places she had chosen to train Asuka for the Tournament. The girl was one of the few people that Hikari had gotten close to in this school, the one person she actually spend her time with.

_I will become a legend._

_You`re still got long ways to go_

Hikari looked down at the ground.

_Do you know how worried you`re making me Asuka, _she thought, _you`re always getting into trouble…and this time I won`t be able to help you._

A drink she had brought lay abandoned beside her and unopened. It was the one she usually brought for Asuka during lunch since the girl. She had hers in her hand and she hadn`t opened it either.

_Was it that easy to turn your back on me Asuka, _she thought, _Weren`t we best friends?_

She was so into her thoughts that she never heard the footsteps approaching her until the person arrived right beside her.

"Can I join you?"

Hikari looked up.

"Rei-san," she said.

The blue haired girl was looking at her and Hikari thought she saw some understanding in those crimson eyes. Unlike before, Rei`s eyes seems to have lost that coldness within them. She knew that in the past, Rei wouldn`t have bothered coming here.

"Er…sure," she said.

Rei nodded and took the seat beside her.

"That girl is really an idiot isn`t she?" Rei told her.

Hikari looked at her.

"She probably thinks she can handle everything that is thrown at her," Rei continued, "It makes one wonder how she got past the Second Leg. She didn`t even let us help her."

Hikari looked down at her drink.

"I`m worried about her," she said.

Rei looked up at the sky.

"I`m not really worried," she said.

Hikari looked at her, and to her surprise she noticed the small smile upon Rei`s lips.

"You and I both know that Asuka can take care of herself," she said, "Let`s just hope she`ll come to her senses soon and return here to reach her dreams."

"Asuka…she can really work miracles can`t she?" Hikari said.

Rei glanced at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Hikari looked at her fellow ANGEL.

"She changed you," she said, "She brought out the girl within you."

Rei looked surprised.

"She may not have been here long," Hikari continued, "But I can tell that she had left something within us…something that will bring the three of us back together again."

Rei looked up toward the sky as she took notice of three birds that were flying into one direction. The wind blew slightly through her blue hair as a soft smile appeared upon her lips.

_It would seems so Hikari, _she thought, _Our future are truly intertwined with each others._

_"_Even so," Rei said, standing up, "I`m going to have a word with the Headmaster, I`ll see you later Hokari-san."

Hikari nodded at the blue haired girl as she walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location<strong>

Asuka was lying upon a bed both of her eyes were closed. She was breathing evenly like someone that was deeply asleep. But she didn`t stay like that for long as her blue eyes opened looking at the ceiling above her.

Blinking, the redhead seated up from her bed looking around herself.

It was a nice room, a bit empty but a nice room nonetheless. It was dark in the room, showing no windows causing her to wonder where she was. Then the door at the end of the room opened, and a redhead woman entered carrying a tray of food.

Asuka stared at the woman, for the first time truly seeing her face. There was no mistaking about it, this was her mother…her real flesh and blood mother…

The woman noticed that she was awake, her blue eyes taking her in.

"You`re already awake," she said, "Here I brought you some breakfast."

She put the food upon the table beside the bed.

"You…You`re my mother aren't you?" Asuka asked her, "You`re Kyoko Soryu…Why did Kaji lied about you dying…why did you turn away from me...Didn`t you wanted me anymore?"

The woman seated upon the bed taking her into a hug, one which Asuka returned feeling tears falling from her eyes.

"I was so lonely without you mother," she said, "I missed you so much. I knew you were part of NGA so I went there to be close to you…I tried to become a legend because I knew you were one yourself…I wanted to do anything to be close to you…anything…."

The woman didn`t say anything, just letting Asuka let out everything she ever hold inside her heart. All the pain of being abandoned, never having a mother`s love in her life.

"I`m sorry for all the pain you`ve been through Asuka," she said, "I truly wish I could take them away but there is something you must know."

They removed themselves from the hug and Asuka was staring into the woman`s face again…

"I`m not your mother."

**A revelation...what could the mysterious woman reveal?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	48. Revelations

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait in this update.**

**Hope you enjoy this update.**

Round 48

Revelations

Asuka stared at the woman in shock. She couldn`t wrap her mind around what she had just told her. There is no way that could be possible…She was her mother…she was a carbon copy of the picture of Kyoko she had seen in the past…how couldn`t she be her mother.

"…You`re lying," she said.

The woman looked up at her, her own blue eyes firm, showing how serious she was.

"I have no reason to lie to you Asuka," she said, "I told you before during our last meeting at the Island. All I want to is to open your eyes to the truth."

The redhead continued to stare at her in disbelief. The woman must have seeing this for she sighed; taking a seat upon the chair that was pushed against the wall. She leaned against the chair, crossing her arms, her eyes closing.

"You don`t know anything," she said, "Everyone that had taken care of you since you were a child, never revealed to you why you were truly born. It`s sad to think about it, when they have your trust and they`re doing something terrible behind your back without you knowing it."

Asuka frowned.

"What are you saying?" she said.

The woman glanced toward her before letting out a sigh.

"I can`t start a story in the middle now can I?" she said, "Well, everything actually started around twenty years ago, when one of GEHIRN satellite picked up something around in the Antarctica. They didn't truly know what it was…but it was something of interest like a frozen life form that had been within the bottom of the world for the best part of a million years or so…"

Asuka keep silent.

"A group of scientists was sent to examine the life form that they have dug out, and one of those scientists was Kyoko Soryu, the one that is the cause of everything that had happened in our lives."

_Flashback_

_**Twenty years ago…**_

_The snow storm wasn`t letting up for the day, covering everything in white. Most of the people that were inside the craft were taking a good cup of warm coffee and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. A woman sat at the corner of the window, her red hair falling down upon her face. _

"_You look bored Kyoko," a voice said._

_The woman looked up toward the new arrival._

_The man was dressed in casual clothes with jacket on and his dark hair was falling over his face. He gave her a small grin._

"_Takatsuki right?" Kyoko said._

_The man nodded._

"_Right you are," he said, "I must say, it`s great to finally meet the young genius of NGA."_

_Kyoko smiled at him._

"_If it`s rumors, I assure you, they have exaggerated them quite a bit," she said._

"_So it seems," Takatsuki told her, then he pointed at the seat, "You don't mind if I?"_

_Kyoko shook her head._

_The man took the seat across her, setting his own cup of coffee there._

"_This must be your first actual field work for GEHIRN right?" Takatsuki said._

_Kyoko nodded._

"_Yes," she said, "I am quite fascinated with the life form they had found in the ice…it must have been preserved during all that time."_

"_Probably," Takatsuki said, "Makes us wonder what else his hidden on this world we call ours."_

_Kyoko giggled a little._

"_You sound like my grandfather," she said, "He usually talks about the world like something we have borrowed from the ones that came before us."_

_Takatsuki was intrigued._

"_What do you believe then?"_

_Kyoko gave a glance out of the window, as the snow storm continued._

"_It doesn't matter what I believe," she said, "Differents group of individuals have a different view on how humanity came to be on earth. Some believe God created man, other believes we are descendant from cavemens. Sometimes it makes us wonder if both are wrong."_

"_Both theories?"_

_Kyoko stared at him, a strange smile settling on her lips._

"_What if we weren`t the first being on Earth? What if humanity is a relic of a race that once dominated this planet? This world is much older than man can calculate. It had been there before the creatures known as dinosaurs were born…It makes us wonder who could have come and bring life to this hunk of rock."_

"_You`re thinking of aliens aren`t you?"_

_Kyoko let out a laugh._

"_Why not? This universe is much larger than we can think of; our planet is nothing but a grain of sand in the vastness of space. Can people be so self-centered to think we are the only planet with intelligent life forms? This frozen life GEHIRN had found in the Antarctic, what says that it`s not a relic of the ones that came before us and the dinosaurs?"_

"_You have an open mind about such subjects?" Takatsuki chuckled._

"_I`m a scientist Takatsuki," Kyoko told him, "It`s our job to have such open mind. Without that, facts would have never been created in the first place. We think of what ifs when playing the guessing games with our theories and the one which is more believable to our minds is considered to be true. You might never know if the insane idea is the one that is true."_

"_You truly believe that?" Takatsuki asked._

_Before Kyoko could answer, a voice was now talking to the entire ship._

"We have arrived at our destination…," _the pilot was saying._

"_Takatsuki, we live in a world where people are training to use our own spiritual energy as a weapon," she said, "Over fifty years ago, all of that would have sound insane isn`t it?"_

_Takatsuki actually chuckled at that._

"_Well, you do have a point."_

_Kyoko smiled at him before standing up._

"_Well, time to set up for work," she said._

_The entire group walked out of the VTOL they were flying in, dressed in warm clothes as the snow continued to fall all around them. Kyoko glanced around herself at the camp that had been set. She noticed that they were mostly mobile moving houses probably set up earlier by GEHIRN after they had found the life form._

"_Welcome to Site B," a voice said as a woman approached forward, "I am the head of this camp here, my name is Naoko Akagi. Is there a Kyoko Soryu among you?"_

"_It`s me," Kyoko said, raising a hand._

_The blond woman gave her a glance before nodding._

"_Soryu, you come with me," she said, "The rest of you, go set up in your room, Alexis here will show you the way."_

_The young man raised her hand as the group followed him and Kyoko started to walk with Naoko._

"_You`re the one the Chairman send for us eh?" she said, giving her a glance._

"_Yes," Kyoko said._

"_You`re still a fresh out of school," Naoko sighed, "Must have done quite an impression for that."_

_Kyoko simply smiled._

"_So where is it?" she asked._

"_Follow me," Naoko told her._

_She led her straight into one of the building. It was filled with people all of them working upon their computers on strange graph design. Kyoko simply gave them a passing glance as they arrived in front of a block of ice. The young woman instantly gazed at it, frowning a little noticing the dark mass within it._

"_Any identification being done on what it is?" she asked._

"_Well, I have taken some samples and doing some test," Naoko said, "But that`s about it. We only discovered it two weeks ago and it took us nearly twelve days to set up this camp, a murder underneath all that snow and wind."_

_Kyoko nodded._

"_Can`t we break the ice?"_

_Naoko gave her a glance._

"_You`re the boss remember?" she told her._

_Kyoko frowned to herself, thinking. There is no way they can identify what it is when it`s encased within that ice…_

"_We`ll break it," she said, "And I want to see all the data of the tests that was done upon it."_

_Naoko seemed surprised before nodding._

"_Sure thing," she said._

_Kyoko nodded keeping her eyes on it. She frowned at it, as the group started to work as a machine approached the ice, and started to work upon it a red glow taking place all around it, as the ice started to melt._

"_You might want to stay a little far away Miss Soryu," a person said._

_Kyoko nodded and stood to the side, as she watched the large machine continued to melt the ice, she had both of her hands in her pocket as she watched the work. As the ice continued to melt, Kyoko frowned as a strange feeling settled within her. As a Ki User, she can feel some Ki being leaked around herself._

_The woman gave the area a searching glance wondering if anyone could feel it but everyone was working as normally as they could._

Where could it come from? _She thought._

_Then the feeling become even stronger, and Kyoko`s eyes snapped toward the life form in front of them. Her mind wondered if it was the life form that was the cause behind that strange pressure. But that was impossible, if that life form was frozen in ice…why would it be…_

"_Stop the machine," she yelled out, "Stop it _right now_."_

_Naoko who was standing by a computer looked up at her in confusion._

"_Why?"_

"_Just stop it," Kyoko told her._

_The woman nodded and pressed some buttons on her keyboard. As soon as she was done, the machine powered down. Kyoko herself, walked forward toward the ice looking at the life form in front of her. _

_She couldn`t believe her eyes._

_The thing was glowing softly, and she can feel the Ki coming from it._

"_Naoko, come here," she said, "Tell me you can see that."_

_Naoko came to a stop beside her, observing the life form._

"_I don`t believe it," she said, "Is this why you told me to stop the machine?"_

_Kyoko nodded._

"_That thing…it`s leaking with Ki," she said, "It`s still alive."_

_Naoko gave her a skeptic glance._

"_Alive?" she said, "How can it be alive…when it was frozen in ice for how many years?"_

"_I don't know," Kyoko said, "We need the proper equipment to examine it. This thing…it`s a marvel in itself. To be able to live so long..."_

_The days passed quickly as Kyoko and Naoko worked upon the life form. Takatsuki came in and took some pictures as evidences. The man was amazed also, learning about the life form. The thing was still alive even when it was frozen in ice for at least a couple of million years, if not longer…_

"_Are you telling us that the life form…can produce Ki?" a younger Chairman Keel asked._

_Kyoko was doing a video conference with her boss._

"_Yes," she said, "I have done quite a number of experiments upon it. It`s quite a marvel for it to be still alive even frozen in ice. It`s still in a embryos like stage…not even born yet. Mr. Keel, we may have found evidence that there was something else alive on the Planet before Humanity…probably even before the dinosaurs."_

_The man frowned to himself a little._

"_What can we do with it?"_

"_What can`t we do with it?" Kyoko said, shaking her head, "I can`t say much about its state but we will continue with our testing here to check on what we can find if it`s similar to us in a way, or different."_

_The Chairman nodded._

"_I knew it was a good idea to have you in charge Kyoko Soryu," he said, "Do not disappoint me."_

"_Of course Chairman," she said._

_Then the link was cut._

**A couple of weeks later…**

_The young woman was seating upon her desk, talking on the phone._

"_Kaji, so what are you up to these days?" she asked him._

"You know me too well Kyoko," _Kaji told her, "_I`m still being trained as an Evangelion spy. It`s hard work but I`m getting there. So how does it feel to be at the bottom of the world?"

"_Very very cold," Kyoko sighed, running a hand through her red hair, "Don`t get much sunlight down here either, I swear, a entire day it`s like half a normal day back home, but I don`t mind too much after all, my work is keeping me busy enough."_

"Really? Why does GEHIRN need to send you to the bottom of the world so that you can work on?"

"_Now, now Kaji, you know I can`t talk to you about it," Kyoko told him, "It`s on a need to know basis only. I`m sure if the fruits of my labor continue, somewhere along the future, it will be all over the world."_

"Patiently waiting for that moment Kyoko," _Kaji told her._

_The redhead smirked._

"_Say, you heard of Yui lately?" she asked, "I meant to call her but….?"_

"I didn`t really keep in touch with her either," _Kaji said, "_Last time I talked to her, she was going on about her teaching career."

_Kyoko smiled at that. If there was one thing she knew her best friend loved to do, it`s teaching. She remembers enough moment where Yui was the one teaching her when she didn`t make it through a semester._

"_Well, I`m sure she will be successful in the future," she said, "Yui is quite a prodigy, a "Great Five" isn`t she?"_

_Kaji let out a loud bark of laughter._

"Still can`t believe we got that nickname,"_ Kaji said._

_Kyoko had a vision of five people standing together in the middle of a large Arena, with many defeated people all around them._

"_Well, we are legends in our own rights," she said, "That ANGEL festival…we were the strongest."_

_The door of the office was suddenly opened with Naoko holding up a folder._

"_You might want to see this," she said._

_Kyoko straightened up, "Kaji, I`ll call you back, work is calling."_

"Okay, I`ll talk to you some other time," _he said._

_Kyoko put down the phone as Naoko walked forward._

"_A boyfriend?" she asked._

"_Nah, old friend from NGA," Kyoko said, "What is it that you wanted me to see."_

"_This," Naoko told her, "I ran the tests about three times before I make sure that they are right…I still can`t believe it myself."_

_Kyoko took the folder from her, and looked through the graphs in front of her. As her eyes, ran through the numbers, they start to widen themselves. She suddenly stood up, looking at the numbers in front of her desk, not believing what she was seeing._

"_You…You said you ran that test three times?" she whispered._

"_Yes," the blond woman told her, "Can`t believe it either eh?"_

_Kyoko looked at her._

"_I knew the insane idea was the better one," she said._

_The words in front of her showed how much differences and similarities they were between their Human DNA and the life form DNA._

"_I`ve got to show this to the Chairman," she said, "I think this might be the breaking point he was looking for when he sent me here."_

_The young woman suddenly made her way toward the Communication room with Naoko following her. When she entered she found Alexis here, and the young man looked up at their Entrance._

"_Connect us to GEHIRN HQ," she said._

_He nodded and ran few buttons and they didn`t have to wait long before the man was on the screen again, looking at her. He looks as composed as ever._

"_Something you want to share Mrs. Soryu?"_

"_Yes sir," she said, "We have run some tests upon the Adam DNA as we named it, to see what differences it had with our own as Humans."_

"_Ah yes," the Chairman said, "Well what are the results?"_

_Kyoko exchanged a glance with Naoko before looking at the man on the large screen again._

"_It`s 99.9 percent similar sir," she said._

_The Chairman blinked for a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing a little before a single word came out._

"_What?"_

_Kyoko simply continued to stare at him, satisfied to see the completely bemused expression on the man`s face._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_The science don't lie sir," she said._

_The man seemingly stayed silent, thinking about something before fixing Kyoko with his gaze._

"_What are the possibilities now?" he asked._

_Kyoko smiled a little._

"_Mr. Chairman, based on the data that I have seen, the possibilities are be endless," she said._

__**Endless possibilities...the strange life form...The root of the mysteries in Asuka`s life? What could be revealed next?**

**Hope you have enjoyed this update**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	49. Genesis

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic. A little shorter than my last chapter but it get the job done. I thank you all of you who had reviewed and favored.**

**Now, read on.**

Round 49

Genesis

**GEHIRN Science Labs**

**Two months later…**

_Kyoko watched the life form floating inside the tank in front of her. Two months ago, she had found out that the life form now named Genesis was alive and possibly compatible with the Ki Users in the world. _

_The room she was standing in was filled with the latest technology that GEHIRN could afford as she continued to type upon the keyboard in front of her._

"_How are the readings Aida?" she said._

_The young Ki expert, Aida Inoichi nervously pushed up his glasses as he watched the numbers in front of him, the green colors reflecting upon the lenses._

"_They are rising rapidly," he said, "Maybe we should cancel the test…?"_

"_No," Kyoko said, turning toward him frowning, "The Chairman want results into how this could help improve Ki…if Genesis is compatible with our Ki, we can make Japan stronger…"_

"_But this is insane," Aida said._

_Kyoko smirked a little._

"_The insane idea is always the better one," she whispered softly._

_Aida sighed softly as he typed upon his keyboard._

"_Rising AG level to 51 percent," he said._

_Genesis responded to it by starting to give out a deep red glow._

"_Amazing," Kyoko said, taken aback by the glow, "Calculate the Ki magnitude that is being released."_

"_On it," another technician said, as he worked upon the screen in front of him._

"_I need an answer," Kyoko snapped._

_The technician turned toward her._

"_Mrs. Soryu, you might want to see this," he said._

_Kyoko sighed approaching the screen over the guy`s shoulder. Her eyes quickly checked the numbers._

"_50,000," she said, "That`s twice the Evangelion`s power."_

_She turned toward Genesis who was still glowing inside the tank. The life form looked exactly like he did when it was released from the ice twelve weeks ago since they brought it back to GEHIRN and it was barely the size of a fist…How can something so small have so much power?_

"_Alright, this test is done," Kyoko said, "I want you to forward all of the data to Naoko so she can analyze it."_

"_Yes Ma`am," Aida said._

_Kyoko nodded at him and ran a hand through her red hair just as an alarm started to blare around them._

"_What the…?" she said._

"_Ki level rising over 90,000," an technician said._

_Kyoko turned toward where Genesis was and noticed that the glow was growing to a blinding level and the water around it was starting to boil._

"_Can`t we stop it?" she asked._

"_I`m trying," Aida said, furiously typing, "But system is going haywire. It`s like something else has taken control over it."_

_Kyoko gave him a glance._

"_Cut the power immediately," she said._

"_Cutting power," a nameless technician said._

_The room was suddenly engulfed into darkness before everything turned back up again. Kyoko glanced around herself in confusion._

"_The power turned itself back on," the nameless technician yelled._

"_Ki level reaching critical levels," Aida yelled, "500,000."_

_Then before anything else could happen, the tank behind Kyoko exploded, sending glass flying everywhere and since she was standing right beside it, she was engulfed into the water, hearing the scream echoing around her before everything was engulfed into darkness…_

_Then Kyoko snapped open her eyes, gasping loudly as she seated up._

"_Thank goodness, you`re awake," Naoko said._

_Kyoko stared at her, confused for a few seconds before putting a hand on her head._

"_Kyoko…are you okay?" Naoko asked her._

"_Naoko…what happened?" she asked._

"_Well, Genesis went critical," Naoko told her, "The entire lab was destroyed, some injuries…you`ve been out of commission for an entire week."_

_The redhead glanced at her._

"_Really?"_

"_But there is something you must know," Naoko told her._

_Kyoko gave her a glance._

"_What`s that?"_

"_Genesis is gone."_

_Kyoko stared at the blonde in front of her. She didn`t understand what the woman was telling her._

"_What do you mean "Gone"?"_

"_It`s gone," Naoko said, "The Ki test must have disintegrate it somehow…we couldn't find sign of the life form anywhere in the room."_

_Kyoko`s mouth worked to say something but nothing was coming out._

"_The Chairman want to see you as soon as you`re out of here," Naoko told her standing up._

_Kyoko nodded at her._

"_Did anyone come to see me?"_

_Naoko looked at her._

"_Well, that man Kaji did," she said, giving her a sly grin, "He is quite handsome…but too bad he is dating."_

_Kyoko raised her eyebrows._

"_You`ve got a thing for him already?" she said, "That was quicker than the others."_

"_Not my fault he is charming," Naoko told her, "Wait…others?"_

"_Kaji is a womanizer," Kyoko told her, "That`s kind of how I first met him…he tried to flirt with me and my best friend Yui almost castrated him…and he kind of stuck around after that."_

"_Oh," Naoko said, standing up and picking up her bags, "Well, I got to go. I have to clean up the mess you made down at the labs…so you just relax here and recover."_

"_When I get out of here," Kyoko said, "Drinks are on me."_

_Naoko give her a wink._

"_I`ll hold you to that," she said._

_Then she stepped out of the room, leaving Kyoko alone inside the room. The redhead sighed, as she lied down upon her bed again. She didn`t understand what happened inside the lab back there. She couldn`t understand how Genesis simply vanished like that…_

_It didn`t make any sense._

_The young woman sighed again._

* * *

><p><em>Night had fallen for Kyoko as she slumbers in her bed, breathing deeply. She was deeply asleep, the wind blowing slightly from the window as the covers danced softly. Then a shadow moved within the room, having no form and aiming straight toward the bed.<em>

_It glided upon the ground, moving soundlessly as it climbed up upon the bed, it`s form becoming snakelike as it moves. It reached the top of the bed, then the shadow moved up straight toward Kyoko`s sleeping form. It glided forward, passing the woman`s chest, the bed covers moving softly as it got closer. _

_Then as it reached Kyoko, the shadow reformed itself into a hand, a human hand, coming closer toward the sleeping woman…going for the neck…_

_Then Kyoko suddenly snapped awake, quickly seating up. She glanced around herself, her left hand going for her throat. She glanced around the room as if expecting to see someone but there was no one._

_She was breathing heavily, her hands shaking as if she was doused in ice cold water, her forearm covered with Goosebumps._

"_What the hell was that?" she whispered, not understanding what just happened._

_She lied down upon the bed once more, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Kyoko couldn`t get a wink of sleep the rest of the night for the feeling that someone was watching her was still there._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later<strong>_

_Kyoko was now standing in front of the Chairman`s desk. The man himself was standing by the window looking out toward the streets below._

"_How did this happen Mrs. Soryu?" he asked, without turning around, "Because of you we have lost an edge that could have helped our country advances, and you`ve cost me close to three million yens."_

_He turned toward her._

"_What do you have to say about this?" he asked her._

"_They were unpredictable variables into the research Mr. Keel," Kyoko said, "What had happened that day couldn't have been predicted…"_

"_But it could have been avoided," Chairman Keel said, looking at her, his eyes narrowing._

"_Probably," Kyoko told him._

_Chairman Keel sighed._

"_Use the DNA samples that we had taken from Genesis to continue the project," he said, "and I want results this time Soryu, or you`re out of here."_

"_Yes sir," she said before turning around._

_The young woman walked out pushing the door open coming face to face with a dark haired man. He was dressed entirely in black. His red tinted glasses shadowed his eyes and then the blank face makes it hard to read his expression._

"_Rokubungi," she said._

"_Soryu," he answered her, "You`re wearing contacts?"_

_Kyoko blinked._

"_What?"_

"_Your eyes…I presume that they were blue?" she asked._

"_They are," Kyoko said._

_Gendo leaned forward a little._

"_Your eyes are green," he said, "So, I presume that you are indeed wearing contacts?"_

_Kyoko touched her face slightly, the confusion settling in._

"_Excuse me," she said, pushing past him._

_Gendo stared at her back, raising an eyebrow before stepping inside the Chairman`s office. Kyoko ran to the nearest restroom and stepped inside, and making for the mirror checking her eyes. Sure as Gendo had told her, they were a bright green._

_Kyoko stared at her reflection._

"_That`s not possible," she whispered._

_Then that feeling of unease came back again, that feeling of being watched and the young woman glanced around herself, but as usual there was no one watching her, and the restroom was empty. She quickly turned on the water, washing her hand and washing her face._

"_C`mon Kyoko, get it together," she told herself._

_She glanced back up toward the mirror, finding that her eyes were blue one again. Kyoko blinked many times as if to check if her eyes will change color again but they stayed the same crystal blue she was familiar with._

_She had seen her green eyes that much she was aware of. So how did it change back? She didn`t imagine it…that much she was aware of, since Gendo was the one to point it out to her, so what was going on?_

_Then pain…and terrible pain burned within her body as she felt her own Ki going wild. It was like acid was burning in her veins as she let out a gasp of pain, as her body started to shake, her heart started to speed up as she falls down upon her knees, her legs turning to jelly…_

_She doesn't even remember hitting the ground._

_Then Kyoko started to have a strange dream or vision…or whatever it was. She was lying down upon a bloody ground, and her body was too weak for her to move on her own. The next thing she became aware of, is that she was naked._

_She feels as if she was close to passing out, but she was still retaining her consciousness. Then she felt someone`s touch upon her skin, similar to a soft caress. She wanted to see who it was but her head wouldn`t move as if she was too weak to do such a simple movement._

"_Lilim," a voice whispered in her ear, "Sister, you are lost. Your mind is close to ours…but your heart is lost….Lilim…"_

_The touch reached her breast and she let out a soft gasp._

"_Mother had blessed you Lilim," the voice continued, "Blessed you with gift of Wisdom. That gift that you have been given had led you to us. You feel similar to the Mother."_

_A soft kiss upon her neck causing her to turn her head sideway, she felt the spot burn from where the lips touched her…_

"_W…Who?" she gasped._

"_Do not be frightened Sister," the voice told her again, "I only wish to become one with you."_

_Kyoko feel her body started to get warm as if another body was lying right upon hers. Touches and soft kisses caressed her body as she let out a soft moan…_

"_Let me be one with you,"_

_She let out a soft gasp._

"_I…,"_

_She can`t control her body, it was hot, but not uncomfortable…_

"_I…I want to," she whispered, losing herself to her desires._

_The voice let out a soft chuckle as a figure appeared in front of Kyoko`s eyes. She can tell that it was a man but what drew her attention were the glowing green eyes similar to the one she herself had…_

_Then desires swallowed her whole._

**What could that mysterious voice spell for Kyoko...and what did she just do?**

**Well that`s it for now guys, hope you have enjoyed and sorry again for the short chapter. Well hope you have enjoyed reading it and thanks again for the reviews and the favs...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	50. Rebirth

**Hey guys, here is another chapter in the Evangelion Fighter saga. Hope you enjoy and leave a review while you are at it.**

**Now read on.**

Round 50

Rebirth

_Kyoko snapped awake, her mouth opened in a silent scream. All around her she can hear voices speaking and the rapid beeping of a heart rate machine going haywire and her Ki had grew out of her body, going from the soft pinkish red to an crimson. Both of her eyes were glowing green, as hands hold her down unto the bed._

"_Where the hell is that anesthesia," a voice yelled, "We can`t holds her down any longer…"_

"_Her Ki had risen to 50,000…we are going to lose her!"_

"_Her hear is beating too fast," another yelled._

"_Here is the anesthesia,"_

"_Inject it quick,"_

_Something stabbed into her skin and Kyoko`s body stopped trashing as her movements started to become weaker and weaker…_

"_Ki is going down…her heart rate is stabilizing…"_

"_What the hell just happened?"_

"_Someone contact GEHIRN…warn them of the situation."_

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko`s eyes opened, groggily, finding herself staring at a ceiling. The young woman blinked a little looking around herself wanting to know where she was. Then she became aware of something else…an excruciating pain in her stomach and she put both of her hands there. It was like all of the worst stomachaches blended all together in one.<em>

_She let out short scream as the heart rate machine beside her started to rise again as she writhed on her bed, her entire body trembling… _

_What is going on? What`s happening to her?_

_Then she felt something move underneath her palms causing her to look down at her stomach in surprise. Her blue eyes widened in shock seeing the skin of her stomach actually moving as if something was inside of her…_

_What the fuck…._

"_What the fuck? What the fuck….? WHAT THE FUCK?"_

_The door of the room she was in was suddenly opened and two people walked in. They were both dressed in white outfits and Kyoko instantly recognize them. They were dressed in the uniform for GEHIRN`s science Division._

_The man approached her, his eyes watching her stomach, his eyes looking at it in shock._

"_She is going to gave birth," he said._

"_But that`s impossible," the other one said, "We just realized she was pregnant at least three weeks ago?"_

_Kyoko was looking at them back in forth thought she was finding it hard to focus on anything except the pain she was in now. But the words "birth", "pregnant" she was able to catch quite clearly._

"_What…are you talking about?" she gasped out, "I…I`m not pregnant."_

"_Sound the alarm now," the man said, "She is reaching critical…"_

_The woman nodded and walked toward the door and quickly typing something on the pad that was against the door._

"_Kyoko if you can hear me…just breathe okay?" the man was saying._

_Kyoko could hardly focus on anything as the pain increased causing her to scream out._

"_Her Ki levels are rising again," the man said._

_They were moving the bed through the hallway…at least that`s what Kyoko thought they were doing as everything were going in and out of focus for her. She was mostly delirious all the time…as things just went out of focus…_

_She couldn`t concentrate on anything...it was like everything was fading off…_

_She can hear people talking in the distance but she couldn`t hear what they were saying before everything faded into darkness once more…_

* * *

><p><em>When she became aware once more, Kyoko found herself staring at a ceiling again. She blinked at it, quickly seating up and putting a hand on her stomach…<em>

"_Kyoko, you`re awake," she said._

_She glanced at the voice finding Naoko seating there. The blonde woman quickly stood up from where she was seating reading a book by the lamp. The redhead woman just realized that it was nighttime, since some moonlight could be seen dropping inside the room._

"_Naoko," she said._

"_Yeah, it`s me," the other woman told her, "Are you sure everything is alright?"_

_Kyoko put a shaking hand on her stomach, feeling it. She can almost sense the phantom pain in her stomach._

"_Where…where is it?" she whispered._

_Naoko looked at her confused._

"_Where`s what?"_

_The woman looked at her friend._

"_I…I had something inside me," she said, "It was growing….and I could feel it moving in there…But it`s not here anymore. How couldn`t it be here anymore?"_

_Naoko was staring at her as if Kyoko was well, out of it._

"_Are you sure you`re okay?" she asked her, "The meds in this place could still be in your system."_

_Kyoko glared at her._

"_I know my body," she said, "I know what I`ve feel…I…I think I was pregnant."_

_Naoko continued to stare at her._

"_You have a boyfriend?" _

"_Wha…of course not," Kyoko snapped her at, "But that's beside the point."_

"_You can`t be pregnant if you don`t have a boyfriend or married Kyoko," Naoko told her, taking hold of the woman`s shaking hands, "unless you went to a sperm bank…but that`s beside the point. You might have had a dream or a nightmare or something and you think it`s real."_

_Kyoko stared at her. She was still very shaken up by what had happened…but she had to think about the logic of what Naoko told her. She can`t has been pregnant because she neither has a boyfriend nor had slept with anyone…_

_The logics calmed her down a little, even thought she was still trembling._

"_M…Maybe you`re right," she said._

_Naoko smiled at her, squeezing her hands a little._

"_Good, now that you`re calmed down," she said, "You have to stop making me worried you know…that`s the second time you`ve landed yourself in the hospital."_

_Kyoko looked at her._

"_Sorry," she said._

_Naoko gave her a pat._

"_Try to get some rest okay," she said, gathering her stuff, "I`m going to have to go back home and get some sleep myself…it`s already late."_

"_Thanks Naoko," Kyoko told her._

_The blonde woman stood by the door and gave her a backward glance. Then she gave her a smile._

"_Take care of yourself," she said before stepping out._

_Kyoko lied back down on the bed, closing her eyes. She really was going to go insane, I mean, seriously how she was pregnant without even sleeping with someone…_

_That was the craziest idea ever._

"_The insane idea is always the better one," she whispered._

_She chuckled to herself. Yeah, she was crazy alright._

_The weeks passed quickly since she was released from the hospital. Kyoko went back to her life and continued to work upon the samples of the Genesis project that had been taken from the subject. But something, she always feels like there was someone watching her._

_Even when she was at work, she found herself glancing around the room more than she liked to admit, searching for whoever that was watching her but as ever, there was no one there. Then there was the matter to her Ki._

_She can`t control it properly. It would seem that it grew too fast for her when she was training with Kaji. It was like she was back at the beginning when she first started to train with her father._

"_Wow, you actually lost against me?" Kaji said staring at her in surprise._

_The young woman stood back up from where she had fallen._

"_Yeah, enjoy it while you can," Kyoko answered him._

_Kaji stared at her for a few before walking toward his back and throwing her a bottle of water._

"_Here," he said._

_She caught it and drained it half way._

"_Something the matter?" he asked her, "You`re mind isn`t here anymore."_

_She sighed._

"_Sorry it`s just…I just can`t seem to focus. Got too much on my mind,"_

"_Working for GEHIRN will do that to you," Kaji said, taking a swing on his own drink._

_Kyoko sighed looking at the empty field around them. They were in Hokkaido which was a beautiful place and have many large open fields. Kaji had a residence there and she decided to visit him since he had a dojo there and they had decided to spar for the afternoon._

"_This place is so pretty," she said looking around._

"_Yeah, yeah," Kaji chuckled._

"_C`mon, you have to agree with me aren't you?" she asked him, "It`s thing like this that make you appreciate the world a little more. We create more and built more cities, getting ourselves lost in what we do, while the world`s true beauty start to wilt and die."_

_Kaji gave her a glance._

"_Becoming a scientist made you morbid," he said, "So what`s going on Kyoko…you were fighting like an amateur."_

_The woman shook her head._

"_I told you, my head was just not in it," she said, "But I am glad that I took on this vacation…maybe it will help me."_

"_Yeah," Kaji said, "Too bad Yui couldn`t come. Still can`t believe she went to school to become a teacher. I mean, of all the careers someone can chose in their lives…"_

"_Yui loved to teach," Kyoko told him, "It`s thanks to her that I managed to run the NGA Council when I was president. Boy that sure was a shocker when I was nominated. I always thought it would be Yui."_

_Kaji tapped her on the head with his bottle._

"_Don`t sell yourself short," he said, "You`re still way smarter than Yui ever was…your smart got your working for one of the most powerful company in the world as one of their top members has it not? You're amazing in your own ways."_

_Kyoko looked at him, and she blushed a little._

"_You`re just saying that," she told him, laughing._

"_But it`s true," Kaji told her with a charming grin._

_She punched him on the shoulder as the two of them laughed, and for today, Kyoko felt like she was a teen once more, without the worries that were keeping her from sleeping._

"_Thanks Kaji,"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five months later…<strong>_

_**Kyoko`s House**_

_The young woman who was sleeping suddenly snapped awake, as she glanced around herself. _

"_I`m losing my mind," she whispered, putting a hand on her head._

_She kept having strange dreams about a child. In the dreams, the child was crying for her mother and Kyoko couldn`t help but feel responsible watching her. She wanted to comfort the child but whenever she comes close to touch her, she woke up from her sleep._

_She can`t understand it, but she felt a love for that child…a child that she doesn`t even know exist, and she couldn`t help but want to see her again. She couldn`t understand what was happening. Every time she see that child crying, she want to take her in her arms and kept her close to her and never let go…_

_But how can that be possible?_

_She wasn`t married so she didn`t have a child…she couldn`t have. As much as she love crazy ideas, there is some stuffs that not even crazy things can`t create. Kyoko walked into her bathroom so that she could splash some water on her face._

_When she was done, she glanced up toward the mirror and had to jump back in shock at her reflection. Her face was the same as she remembered it for it wasn`t the cause that caused her such fright._

_It was her eyes._

_One of them was normal blue while the other a glowing green. She approached the mirror touching her face slightly wondering if she was still dreaming…_

"_What is happening to me?" she whispered._

_Then pain…a terrible pain grew in her head causing her to yell out as she clutched it. She leaned against the wall behind her as the pain continued to grow. She made for her room, using the wall to walk toward it and arrived inside._

_Breathing heavily, Kyoko glanced toward her cabinet and she made for it but she tripped upon her feet falling down on the ground. She was breathing heavily as the pain became numbing and she was _this_ close to passing out…_

_Until it vanished all together._

"_Stand up, Sister," a voice said._

_Kyoko looked up toward the voice, finding herself standing there. She blinked at the person unable to believe what she was seeing. The other Kyoko looked down at her, both of her eyes shining that green color._

_She kneeled beside her and took hold of her hand._

"_Let me help you Sister," she said._

_Kyoko was flabbergasted as her twin helped her up._

"_A…Are you real?" she got out._

"_We are one Sister," her twin told her smiling, "Reality is nothing but a fabrication of your Human mind to organize the world they live in, but Humanity is starting to step out of reality by using their spiritual powers as weapons. As we awoken them, the term reality does not apply to us any longer."_

_The clone focused upon her._

"_But you and I sister," she said, "We are farthest away from reality for we have become one."_

_The twin caressed her cheek softly._

"_They have taken away our child," she said, "She suffers and call for her mother…"_

_Kyoko blinked._

"_Child?" she repeated her mind instantly remembering the crying child, "But I don`t have a child."_

_Her twin shook her head slightly._

"_Your mind is still bound in reality," she said almost sadly, "but our child had been born…she cries for us every day. When your Ki is in fluxes, that is our child calling for us…but you never answered her call. It sadden hers that her mother doesn`t come for her."_

_Kyoko was feeling only shock. She remembers that time she had woken up feeling something moving in her stomach…That was real…It had been real…_

"_Oh my god," she whispered, "That time…I thought I had been dreaming or having a nightmare…but it had been real."_

_Her twin glanced to the side as if she had heard something._

"_What is it?"_

"_Our child weeps once more," she said softly._

"_I don't want her to cry," Kyoko said softly, shaking her head as tears falls from her eyes, "I want her in my arms, protected and safe."_

_Her twin turned her attention at her. She gently took her face with her hands._

"_Let me free your mind from reality," she whispered, "Let us be born as one so we can protect our child."_

"_Protect her from pain and suffering," Kyoko said, "We will be one."_

_Then her twin came closer and closer…_

_And their minds become one._

**What could be waiting next as the story continues to evolve...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	51. Mother

**Hey guys, a super long chapter here. My longest yet.**

**Enjoy**

Round 51

Mother

Asuka was staring at the woman seating on the chair. She couldn`t believe what she was hearing. There is no way that anything she had heard was true. How could any of it be true? She can feel her own hands shaking.

"You`re lying," she said, "There is no way all of this is true."

Her mother look-a-like glanced at her, her own blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"It`s all true," she said, her voice carrying through the empty room, "Everything I am telling you is what GEHIRN had wanted to hide from you…what none of them wanted you to know. But my story isn`t over yet…"

The look-a-like looked down toward the ground.

"That night, I have felt Mother`s presence," she said, "I could feel her power…and her anger toward the peoples that has taken me from her. In my mind, I could feel her coming toward where I was and I could hear the destruction as her red Ki tore the place apart…In then, at the end…she found me…"

_Flashback_

_The young child glanced up as she heard the door open. Then a dark shadow was standing there, a red glow around their form and the two green eyes that were staring straight toward hers. But instead of feeling fear, the child can feel tears falling from her eyes._

"_M…Mother," she whispered as she stood up._

_The woman in front of her walked forward and kneeled to her level, taking her into a hug. The woman`s body was warm with life and the child found herself clinging to her mother, never wanting to let go._

"_You have come for me Mother," she whispered._

"_I`m sorry for making you wait so long my child," Mother whispered back to her, "I hope you can forgive me."_

_The child simply buried herself into her Mother`s embrace._

"_I was so lost," Mother continued, "and resisted your call to me. But I am lost no longer, for I have come and found you. I will always protect you from now on."_

_The child nodded._

"_I know you will Mother," she said._

_Mother stepped out from the hug and gave her a smile, one which the child returned. Then Mother picked her up in her arms and ran out of the room they were in. The child kept her head hidden inside the woman`s clothes, unable to stop the tears from coming. She was finally reunited with her Mother again, and she can`t help but feel glad about it. There was nothing that could separate her from her again._

_Then Mother stopped running._

"_Kyoko Soryu," a voice yelled, "What exactly do you think you`re doing?"_

_The child can feel Mother`s anger._

"_Keel," she said spitting out the world like a curse._

_The child removed her head from the Mother`s shoulder and glanced toward the man that stood across them. He was dressed entirely in black, his darkish gray hair illuminated by the artificial lights above them. His gray eyes stared emotionlessly at them._

"_That child is not yours," he said._

_Mother growled with anger._

"_She is my child Keel," she said, "You have dared to come between a mother and their child. For five months I thought I was going insane…but you…you have stolen my child during birth and experiment on her."_

"_That child is no more yours than mine," Keel answered her, "That accident during the Ki test with Genesis. I have figured it ever since we found you passed out in that bathroom. Genesis had imprinted upon you and your Ki, somehow merging with you resulting into that child that you now carry."_

_Mother`s hands tightened upon the child`s body._

"_Genesis used you as a way to survive," Keel told her, "and the result of that is that child in your hands. She is not a Human being Kyoko, be reasonable."_

_Mother`s anger suddenly grew as her red Ki caused the very area around them to tremble and even the lights were started to flickers above them._

"_She is our child," she said, "No longer bound in that reality that we call normal. My child and I no longer fit in your world Keel. No longer will you use it as a way to control the world."_

_She raised her hand toward her and launched a blast of Ki toward the man who stepped out of the way at a surprising agility._

"_If you won`t go quietly, then I will have to use force," Keel yelled._

_The child was moved to her back as she also moved at full speed, the two charged at each other. Keel`s hand was glowing as he aimed it straight toward Kyoko, just as the woman`s arm let out a large Ki whipped like things coming from behind her._

_Then Keel`s hand tore through Kyoko`s side, as blood falls out of the wound causing the woman to yell out in pain in the child`s eyes widened, seeing that Mother was hurt._

"_Mother," she yelled._

_Mother jumped back as she threw her hand in a S like motion as the whip made of Ki flashed past Keel`s face causing the man to dodge sideway. Then Keel`s eyes widened in surprise as the whip suddenly split into many as one of them slashed him across his face causing him to yell out in pain._

"_No one will touch my child," Mother yelled as a Ki Wave ball appeared around her hand, "__**ANGEL EXPLOSION."**_

_The blast tore through the buildings all the way toward the opening. Then Kyoko quickly started to run toward the exits as the alarms continued to blare around them and she flew outside of the building…_

_And falling into the snow covered grounds outside._

"_Damn, the snow had already started to fall," Mother whispered as her breaths come out in short gasp._

"_Mother…it`s cold," the child said from her back._

"_Don`t worry my child," she whispered, "I`ll get you out of this place…don`t worry."_

_She walked through the snow, huffing as she went, her side bleeding from the hit that Keel had given her. The cold wind continued to blow in her face, so the young child hid her face into her Mother`s back._

"_My name is Kyoko by the way," she said drawing the child`s attention back toward her, "Kyoko Soryu and I am your mother as you already know."_

_The child nodded._

"_I don't have a name," she said softly._

_Kyoko gave her a backward glance as she continued to walk in the snow._

"_They never gave you one," she asked._

_The child shook her head. Kyoko frown a little as she glanced forward again._

"_Well I guess as your mother, I will have to give you a name eh?" she said, a smile appearing on her face._

"_A name Mother?"_

"_Yeah," Kyoko said, "It`s how the world works. Everything has a name you see. Those white things that are falling around us it`s called snow."_

_The child looked up toward the sky, seeing the white snow falling out of the darkened above._

"_Snow," she whispered._

"_Yep," Kyoko said, panting slightly, "It`s beautiful isn`t it?"_

"_Yes," the child said softly._

_Kyoko chuckled._

"_Yeah," she said, "Well, since you`re my child…it`s my responsibility to see that you have a name for yourself."_

"_What will you call me Mother?" the child whispered to her as she put her head down again._

"_It`s hard," Kyoko said chuckling, "I mean, I never thought I`ll have a child. My best friend, Yui was always the one I can see with a family…but, before I can give you a name…we have to find a place to seat this storm out, otherwise, we are going to freeze to death…I can hardly feel my legs anymore."_

_Mother seemed to glance through the darkness around them, her breath coming in short gasps._

"_Damn I wish I learned the Flight ability like Yui," she murmured underneath her breath._

"_Mother, look," the child said pointing toward something, a shed with snow all around it that stood in the darkness. _

"_Wow, I almost missed that," Kyoko chuckled, "Good eye."_

_The child chuckled as Mother makes her way toward the shed…arriving right in front of it and she turned the handle finding it locked._

"_Fine, I`ll do it the hard way," she murmured._

_She slammed her Ki enhanced punch into the door, hearing some splitters as it was thrown open. Then the two walked inside the shed and Mother let the child down. She glanced around herself curiously since she had never been outside of that gray room that she had spend the past five months in…_

_A noise drew out her attention and she glanced toward Mother who was now lighting a fire into a hole in the wall._

"_Found some matches in one of the drawers," Mother told her smiling at her, then her eyes trailed upon the child`s body at the clothes she was wearing._

_She then approached her and knelled down to her level as she draped a large cover around her body._

"_You`re not still cold are you?" she whispered to her._

_The child shook her head._

"_It`s warm…now that Mother is here with me," she said with a bright grin._

_Some tears appeared in Kyoko`s eye as she took the child in a hug again._

"_You`ll never be alone again," she whispered._

"_I know," the child said._

_Kyoko removed the hug as she stared toward her then a smile grew on her face._

"_Shikinami," she said, "That will be your name. Shikinami Soryu, my daughter."_

_The child, no Shikinami stared straight at her then a bright smile grew on her face._

"_I like it Mother."_

_That caused Kyoko to gently smile back at her. She gave Shikinami a small pat on the back before standing straight up again._

"_Get some sleep," she said, "I will have to go make a call."_

_Shikinami nodded and walked toward one of the corner before seating down. She watched her Mother dialing a number before putting the phone against her head._

"_Takatsuki," she said, "It`s Kyoko…no listen to me…There is something that I have to tell you about GEHIRN."_

_Shikinami`s heavy eye lids slipped to a close as sleep overtake her._

_She didn`t seem to sleep long before she was awake once more. Blinking, Shikinami wanted to know what awoken her when she felt someone beside her move. She glanced toward Kyoko who was seating up, and making way toward the window._

_Shikinami wondered what was wrong. She can see sunlight streaming through the windows, and that the snow had stopped falling._

"_Mother…," she said._

"_Shuuu," Kyoko said._

_Then a sound overcame them, low at first put soon it started to come louder and louder, a rhythmic bounding like powerful blades wiping against the wind…_

"_Helicopters," she said, "They`ve found us."_

_She quickly ran toward Shikinami and took her and carrying her unto her back._

"_We`re going to have to run," she said, "GEHIRN must have called for reinforcements…"_

_She threw open the door and started to run through the snow, using her Ki to go faster…_

"Target in Sights, I repeat, we have target in sight," _a voice said over a loud speaker._

_Then bullets started to tear through the snow around them as Kyoko continued to run, her breath coming in short gasps. Shikinami hung on her mother`s form, her eyes closed in fear hearing the grounds tearing up from the shots that were exploding the snow around them._

"_They must have Ki Sensors," Kyoko said, her breaths coming in gasp, "Or they wouldn`t have found us this quickly…"_

_Then Kyoko reached a cave hiding into it and she can hear the helicopters noise thundering above. She then glanced toward the North, frowning slightly._

"_We`re still too far away," she murmured, "We won't make it with those helicopters flying above us…I might be the only thing that will work…"_

_She removed the young girl from her place from her back and kneeled in front of her._

"_Shiki, you`re going to have to run while I drew their attentions," she said._

_Shikinami feel fear hearing this._

"_Mother, I don't want to be parted with you again," she said._

_Kyoko jabbed her on the forehead with her index and her middle finger joined together. Shikinami touched the place with her small hands blinking at her._

"_Don`t worry," she said, "I will find you again, that I can promise you."_

_Shikinami stared at her, feeling tears falling from her eyes._

"_Mother…," she whispered._

"_Run through here," Mother said, "Beyond this there should be someone waiting for me to arrive but they have been a change of plan."_

_A red glow had started to appear around Kyoko`s form as her hair seemingly turn to flames. Shikinami started at her as Mother`s eyes shifted from blue to a glowing green. Mother then looked down toward her, a soft smile toward her._

"_Now go," she said firmly, "and don't look back."_

_Shikinami nodded at her and started to run through the snow. It was hard at first but she got the hang of it as she continued to run._

"_Run child," she heard her mother whisper, "But do not cry for I will find you once more, that`s a promise."_

_That didn`t stop the tears from falling…Shikinami did what she was asked of and just run…run without a backward glance. Not even turning around as the world shook from the attacks Mother was throwing toward the people…she just kept running and running until all the noises of the fights become distant and her breath was labored…_

_She came to a stop seeing a car standing in the road and leaning against it was a man. He looked up at her approach._

"_You`re the child Kyoko spoke about, my name is Takatsuki," he said looking at her, "Where is Kyoko?"_

"_Mother is fighting," Shikinami said, "Go help her."_

_Takatsuki sighed and shook his head._

"_I`m sorry but I am no fighter," he said, "I`m only a Healer."_

_Shikinami stared at him, her tears unable to stop. She had hoped that she`ll find someone to help Mother but she didn`t find anyone…She left mother all alone…._

"_We have to get out of here," Takatsuki said, taking hold of her hand._

"_No," Shikinami said, furious tears continuing to fall, "I`m not leaving Mother all alone."_

"_Listen to me," Takatsuki told her, "It`s too dangerous to stay here now…Any longer and GEHIRN will pick up your Ki. Kyoko is distracting them so they don`t find you."_

_Shikinami tighten her little fists._

"_I`m so useless," she said softly._

_Takatsuki put a hand on her shoulder._

"_You`re still a child," he said, "There is nothing you can do here."_

_She walked with him into the car as they start to drive away from the locations. Shikinami stayed seated on the passenger seat as Takatsuki handed something toward her._

"_Here, put this in your ear," he said._

_Shikinami took it and did so. Then she can hear loud noises and a familiar voice heavy breathing and a groan in pain._

"_Mother," she whispered._

"Shiki?" _Kyoko`s voice answered her, sounding surprised, _"That means Takatsuki had found you…good that`s…aagh…good."

"_Are you hurt Mother?" Shikinami asked her._

"It`s only a little scratch," _Kyoko chuckled thought her voice sound pained, "_Don`t worry, I will be there soon…"

_Shikinami can feel her tears falling again. She was lying, she knew her Mother was lying and that the little scratch was a fatal one, but she wasn`t going say that._

"_I kn…know," she sobbed, "You`ll teach me about snow…and other things right?"_

"Yes I will," _Kyoko answered her, "_I will tell you about our family, and I`m sure Granny Asuka will love to meet you…she is quite a strong woman…and I will help you control your Ki after all, you`re going to be at NGA just like I did in the past…_"_

_Her mother coughed._

"Also…you will make a lot of friends there…and become an ANGEL just like I did_," she said._

_Shikinami`s tears continued to fall. She had no idea of what her mother was talking about but she believed those words…she wanted to believe them…_

"Then…we will live together…forever_," Kyoko continued her voice barely a whisper, "_My beautiful daughter_…"_

_Then there was a loud bang sound causing Shikinami to jump in her seat. Then she can hear sounds of footsteps in the snow._

"Target eliminated_," a male voice said._

_At the same time, Shikinami felt her Mother`s Ki disappear. She lowered her head down, her tears continuing to fall._

"_Mother…you liar," she whispered through her sobs._

_Takatsuki had stayed silent during the entire exchange, as his grips only tightened upon the wheels of the car he was driving._

"_They will pay," she whispered._

_The man glanced toward her._

"_They will pay for what they have done to Mother and to me," Shikinami said her eyes shifting from blue to green in the rage that grew in her heart, "GEHIRN will pay."_

_End of Flashback_

Asuka stared at the woman, at the silence in the room once more. She knew now the truth of what happened to Kyoko.

"Since that day," Shikinami continued, opening her blue eyes, "I have sworn revenge upon what GEHIRN had done and I trained for it. Takatsuki took me in and trained me into using Ki and learning to fight with it. Years go by and I grew strong in both body and mental power. I felt confident in myself, I knew I could take on GEHIRN and destroy their organization…but one day, I have felt something…something I haven`t felt in many years."

She smiled softly.

"I have felt Mother`s Ki," she said softly, "I didn`t want to believe it at first but as the years continued to past…it grew hard to ignore so I returned to Japan, to find out for myself and then I saw you."

Asuka blinked.

"A small child, no older than five years old seating alone in a park," she said, "I watched you…unable to believe my eyes…and then you stared right back at me. When I saw those blue eyes of yours, I knew then who you were and what you were."

Asuka was shocked. She remembered that day when Kaji took her to the park and she was suppose to be playing with the other kids but she had seated down waiting for Kaji to finish buying some ice cream for her…

"You were that strange lady with the glasses," Asuka said softly, "Even back then, I wondered why you felt so familiar to me…It was around then I started to ask Kaji about her, Kyoko."

Shikinami looked at her.

"From what you told me," Asuka said, "You…you are born of Kyoko because of that Genesis thing…then what the hell am I?"

The older woman`s gaze seems to filter straight into her soul.

"Haven`t you realized it yet?" she asked her, "Your Ki exactly similar to how Kyoko`s Ki was. You even look too much like her as you grew up…everything you are is an exact copy of what Mother was back when she was a child…"

Asuka stared up at her.

"Are you saying that I am….?"

Shikinami nodded.

"Yes Asuka," she said, "You are a clone of Kyoko Soryu. The woman you call mother _never_ was your real mother…you are a copy of her, a weapon GEHIRN created so that they could control the Genesis life form that created me. We are simply flawed pieces of Genesis."

**The entire truth is now out...the dark secret that GEHIRN wanted to kept hidden from her had seen light...Now what will be Asuka`s decision?**

**AN: Well don`t expect to see anymore flashback at least...not for a while, i hope. I also hope you have enjoyed the full revelations...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	52. Bind

**Considerably shorter than the chapter before but it get the job done.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Round 52

Bind

Shikinami could see that something had changed in Asuka`s eyes. The girl`s body had stayed so visibly still that she might have passed for a statue. Her skin was had become abnormally pale as she stared down at the bed in front of her.

"A…A clone," she whispered, "A…clone."

Shikinami continued to stare at the girl.

"That`s the reality of it," she said, "Kyoko had become one with Genesis meaning she was more than a normal human being. Her power was stronger than I am right now…she didn`t have enough practice in it`s use. It`s probably why she died that day…GEHIRN had killed her and then created you…hoping to have Genesis under their control."

She tightened her fist.

"I couldn`t let that happen," she said, "I couldn`t let them use Mother like that…it was unforgivable…"

Asuka`s breath started to come in heavy drawing Shikinami`s attention. Her eyes suddenly widened noticing that the younger redhead was struggling to draw breathes which were coming in short gasp. She quickly ran toward Asuka putting a hand upon her back.

"Asuka, calm down," she said, "You _have_ to calm down…"

The girl didn`t seem to hear her as her entire body seems to be shaking in her short gasps. Shikinami knew that she was having a panic attack. She was using her Ki, merging it with Asuka`s so that she could calm the girl down but then the latter fall against her.

"She passed out," Shikinami said.

Her arms cradled Asuka in her hands as she sighed a little. This younger child right there, was the clone of her Mother, Kyoko Soryu. She still couldn`t hardly believe it as she hold Asuka in her arms right now.

_I will protect you now Mother, _she thought closing her eyes, _Just has you have done for me in the past…_

She made Asuka lied back down upon the bed. She then stared at her, the blue eyes scanning Asuka`s face. She raised a hand and touched Asuka`s face seeing that the girl`s skin was oddly cold.

_I better go find Takatsuki, _she thought as she stood up.

Shikinami watched Asuka`s face for a few seconds before stepping out of the room. She made her way toward Takatsuki`s lab where he usually is. When she arrived, she found the man standing by the computer typing quickly.

"Takatsuki," she said.

He turned around. He must have seen her expression for he quickly stood up.

"What is it?"

"Something`s wrong with Asuka," she said, "She had a panic attack after I told her everything…and passed out. Her skin was oddly cold so I wanted you to look at her to check if anything was wrong."

The man nodded.

"Well, I am a Healer after all," he said giving her a smirk, "I`ll see what I can do."

The two arrived back into the room finding the unconscious Asuka on the bed. Takatsuki walked straight toward her and started his work. Shikinami stood by the door with both of her arms crossed, waiting for the work to finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Neon Genesis Academy<strong>

Rei arrived in front of the Headmaster`s door and knocked upon it, before stepping inside. The woman was seating behind the desk her head in her hands, probably thinking deeply about something. She had seen her do something like this before in the past.

"Headmaster,"

Yui looked up.

"Rei? You need something?"

The blue haired girl walked forward.

"There is something I would like to talk to you about?" she said.

Yui blinked.

"Is it about school?" she asked.

Rei shook her head.

"No, it`s about Asuka,"

Yui didn`t bother to hide her surprise. She continued to stare at the younger girl giving her a nod.

"That`s unusual for you," she said, "asking about something that's not school focused."

Rei looked a little uncomfortable but she hid it well. That caused Yui to laugh a little.

"Anyway, what is it that you wanted to ask about Asuka," she continued.

Rei looked up toward her again.

"What is it that is being done about Asuka?" she asked, "Is GEHIRN doing anything to find her?"

Yui ran a hand through her hair.

"GEHIRN had decided to "take it over from here"," she said, "Whatever the old man was saying. I don't know but I feel like there is something they`re not telling us. From the files I have on Asuka, GEHIRN seemingly funded the girl`s entire life up till now. It was like they were watching over her since birth."

"Since birth?" Rei repeated.

Yui nodded.

"Kaji, an old friend of mine, had been taking care of her since she was a little girl," she said, "GEHIRN never said anything about Asuka`s real father…even thought I researched some information about who her father could be…I came up with nothing."

"Headmaster," Rei said, "I want to ask your permission before I do what I am planning to do."

Yui blinked.

"What you are planning to do?"

"I want to go after Asuka."

"Are you insane?" Yui asked her, "You`re no match for them. Heck, even I was beaten and I am stronger than you are Rei."

"_I am not abandoning my friend with these people_," Rei snapped.

Her outburst caused Yui to become silent. The elder woman stared at her the brown eyes watching Rei`s red ones but the Academy Number One was staring without fear into her eyes. Yui was surprised at this development. She was surprised to see so much feeling behind those eyes…

"Your friend…?" Yui repeated.

Rei had her hands tightened into fists.

"Asuka is a friend of mine," she said, "I don't know who these peoples are to her…but the Asuka I know won`t just turn her back against her friends. She helps them, even before they knew they needed help. This…This is why I just can`t abandon her like this."

"You want to go after people that are more powerful than you?" Yui said.

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"I am stronger than I was in the past," she said, "I _will_ bring Asuka back."

"Rei, you know if you do this," Yui told her, "You will be suspended…and that will squash your chances to become an Evangelion considering the Winter Exams are in a few weeks."

The blue haired girl looked down toward the ground, then she stared right back up toward the Headmaster, her eyes shining with a determination that Yui herself had never seen before upon the young girl`s face.

"Then, so be it," she said.

Yui`s eyes widened a little.

"Rei…,"

"I`m ANGEL," she said, "I can always take it during the Summer Exams…even if I am held back a semester. A couple of more months is nothing."

At that, a small smirk worked its way upon the Headmaster`s face.

_It`s strange seeing you like this, _she thought_, With eyes full of life unlike before… With eyes like this, maybe you can become a true Evangelion. You have grown…Rei._

"GEHIRN will probably send someone to find Asuka before you can," Yui told her.

"Maya is the best Ki Sensor there is," Rei said, "I will find Asuka long before they can…and I will save her from those people."

She turned around to walk out of the room when Yui called her again.

"Rei, tell me why you want to help Asuka?" she said.

The blue haired girl came to a stop at the door.

"I guess…she showed me that I don't have to think I am alone no longer," she said.

Then she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Yui chuckle a little as she glanced up toward the ceiling.

_This generation has a lot of promises, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Rei arrived in the Student Council Room, and she was glad to see Maya there, and as usual the girl was simply reading her book.<p>

"Maya," she said.

The girl blinked glancing toward her, her pale eyes showing a little confusion.

"What is it Rei?"

"Come with me," Rei told her.

The girl blinked a little before following after Rei and the two walked through the empty school`s corridors since class had started a while ago.

"What is it?" she said, "Where are we going?"

"First, we are going to look for Hikari," Rei told her, "Can you locate her Ki for me?"

Maya blinked a little.

"Sure I can do that," she said.

The girl closed her eyes as she put herself to work, searching for the other girl`s Ki.

"She is in class right now," Maya told her, "Third floor. The last room, I think."

"History," Rei whispered to herself before running up the stairs.

"Oi, Rei…will you tell me what`s going on?" Maya called after her.

* * *

><p>Hikari was seating in her class, with a dazed expression on her face. She was hardly taking in what the teacher was saying and was spinning her pen through her fingers, as her other hand holds her face up. The bandages had been removed but she wondered about Asuka and where she is at this moment and what she was doing?<p>

_Asuka, _she thought, narrowing her eyes, _Do you know how worried I am for you?_

She sighed a little as she try to focus upon her work but it wasn`t working. But her distraction come up when the classroom door was thrown open, drawing everyone`s attention toward it. Rei Ayanami stepped inside the room, followed by Maya, and walked straight toward the teacher.

"Ayanami-san, I am in the middle of a lesson," the teacher told her.

"I would like to borrow Hikari Hokari, please" Rei told him, "It`s an ANGEL problem."

The teacher nodded before glancing toward Hikari.

"Hokari-san," he said, "You`re excused for the rest of the period."

Rei glanced toward her also raising an eyebrow seeing that she wasn`t moving. Then, Hikari quickly packed her things into her bags and stepped outside of the classroom along with Rei and Maya.

"What is going on Rei?" she asked.

"We`re going to search for our mutual friend," Rei told them, "It`s a little side field trip."

Hikari was confused.

"Our mutual friend…? You don`t mean…"

Rei`s small grin was the answer she needed.

"You can`t go outside of the grounds during school hours, you`ll get suspended," Hikari chastised, "if you`re suspended…you won`t be able to participate for the Winter Exams."

"I`ve already talked it over with the Headmaster," Rei told her, "I simply have to take it during the Summer Exams then."

"Rei…you," Hikari said.

"It`s the least I can do for Asuka," Rei said to her, "The three of us are going to find her and bring her back."

"Those guys are immensely strong you know," Maya said, "Shouldn`t we take Kaworu with us?"

Rei shook her head. They were now out of the school building running straight toward the large Gates.

"President and Vice-President can`t both be absent from school grounds," she said, "Beside, the two of you…are the strongest in the entire Student Council."

Both Hikari and Maya exchanged glances.

"Hikari, I don`t think there is anyone in the _world_ that is as fast as you are," Rei told her, "Your speed rivals Evangelions…and even go beyond that. Maya, you never fight against people because you don`t like fighting too much, but I do know when you get serious…no one can stand in your way."

Rei had a small smile on her face now as they arrived by the front Gates of the school.

"Me, well, I am not number one for nothing," she said, "Maya, I want you to start focusing upon Asuka`s Ki and try to locate it. Once you do, we will head that way immediately. I don`t believe that the people who have taken Asuka away from us are out of Tokyo yet…"

"Sure okay," Maya said.

Hikari glanced around them, the exact same location that Asuka had taken off with the strange peoples. Maya put her hands together as her Ki started to appear around her body.

"I…I have never tried to scan an entire city before," she said, "That might be a challenge."

"I know," Rei said.

Maya had her eyes closed as she grits her teeth together. The other two stood besides her waiting for her to scan the city searching for it.

"I…I think I got her," she said after a while.

Rei glanced toward her.

"Where?"

"In somewhere in the South," Maya said, her eyes still closed, "But I can`t be too sure…since it`s far…and it feels like something is blocking my senses."

Rei frowned, thinking.

"I never heard of this happening before," she said, "But we have our heading. Now let`s go."

The three girls disappeared from the spot they were standing in, all of them running straight toward the direction Maya had indicated.

_Just wait Asuka, _Hikari thought, frowning, _I am coming for you._

* * *

><p><strong>GEHIRN<strong>

Gendo and Fuyutsuki were both walking into the underground corridors of the building they were in.

"Gendo, what exactly is CHEVALIER?"

The man smirked.

"You`re about to see it for yourself Sensei," he said.

They arrived in front of a heavy steel door which read. AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY

Gendo approached the door and pulled out his card and pushed it into a slot in the corner. There was a slight beeping sound as the red glow at the top of the door shifted to green. Then they opened showing them the darkened void beyond.

He stepped inside followed by Fuyutsuki and then the lights flashed on, blinding them for a few seconds before they adjusted to it. Fuyutsuki gazed at the sight in front of him as his eyes widened in shock, his face turning white from the sight in front of him.

"W…_What is this_?"

**Here ends this chapter ladies and gentlemen.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	53. Chevalier

**Hey guys, here is the next anticipated chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it XD**

Round 53

Chevalier

The man couldn`t believe what he was seeing right in front of him. There is no way that this is possible and yet, the sight in front of him didn`t alter. He couldn`t believe what he was seeing.

"H…How…?"

Floating in a circular tube filled with amber liquid, her long red hair floating around her body was Kyoko Soryu. The woman was seemingly asleep as she floated completely in the nude, as Fuyutsuki stared at it, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Welcome to CHEVALIER," Gendo told him as he approached the tube.

"How can Kyoko be here?" he asked.

Gendo smirked slightly and he turned toward the still stunned teacher.

"We never buried her in the first place," he said.

Fuyutsuki blinked, his eyes widening.

"What are you talking about?" he said, "I was at Kyoko`s funeral, I saw her body in that coffin…now you tell me…"

Gendo pushed his glasses up with his hand.

"Just a simple trickery," he said, "We couldn`t bury Kyoko and let all those possibilities goes to waste."

"Possibilities?" Fuyutsuki repeated in a low voice.

"This research goes back many years," Gendo said, "Before Kyoko went and made a mess of our top base, we had few months to observe and test the capacities of what Genesis truly can do. The Eve Project, the one before Asuka had given us many possibilities and a way to control it`s power."

"Gendo this is madness," Fuyutsuki told him, "You`ve defiled a human being...someone you and I knew…That`s an insult to her memory."

Gendo turned toward him.

"All of this happened because Kyoko destroyed the base," he said, "If she had simply stayed away then nothing would have befallen her…but since she Genesis merged with her and gave birth to the First Eve, we simply couldn`t let that pass."

Fuyutsuki stared at him.

"But Kyoko was more than a human being Professor," Gendo continued looking at the young woman floating in the tube.

"W…What do you mean?"

"Because of Genesis, Kyoko had become something more powerful than any Human being on Earth," Gendo said, "If she had full control of her power…she could have single handedly destroy the planet."

Fuyutsuki stared at the woman`s face, feeling a new kind of horror. He didn`t know what to feel now since he was seeing that.

"Is she alive?"

"No," Gendo said, "The LCL is the only thing that`s keeping the body from rotting. Since she had died a long time ago, we created the LCL so that we could keep it here. From there, the Second Project Eve was created meaning the young Asuka. Thanks to the studies done both on Kyoko`s body and the First Project Eve, you can say she is the perfect tool."

"She is just a girl Gendo," Fuyutsuki said.

Gendo pushed his glasses up again.

"So she is," he said.

He approached the screen that was on the side of the room and started to type upon it. As soon as he had done it, three more tubes grew from the ground drawing Fuyutsuki`s attention. Inside them were people, all of them having the unmistakable red hair of Kyoko Soryu. The trio were also dressed in skin tight outfit all of them different color.

"More clones," he said.

"Not exactly," Gendo said, "They are half of the Genesis life form from the cells we`ve taken from Kyoko`s herself, but we manufactured something more with it. Keel decided to call it CHEVALIER in reminiscent of the Knights of the Round Table."

"How poetic," Fuyutsuki murmured.

Gendo shook his head as he pressed a few buttons.

"**Dummy Plug Activated," **an automated voice said.

"Dummy Plug?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"The system that was created to control them," Gendo explained simply.

The tanks that was holding the trio was drained of its LCL and then the three teenagers stepped out of their confinements. They were all standing, their hairs falling into their eyes and face but were doing nothing to remove it. They were like…robots.

"They are manufactured by GEHIRN," Gendo said, probably noticing the look on Fuyutsuki`s face, "and in a way, we own them. Meet, Unit 01 to 03."

The three didn`t say anything.

"Do they speak?" he asked.

"They are anti-social," Gendo said, "They never leave this room since this project is classified…we have measured what they are truly capable yet but I can say that fighting all of them together, and you are doomed to fail."

He turned toward the trio standing in front of him.

"Mission status had been updated," he said.

The trio looked up toward him.

"Find Asuka L. Soryu, and the defected," Gendo continued, "Orders are to kill them and bring their bodies back here, understood."

"Hai," the trio said in the same dead tone.

"Go," he said as he typed some buttons on the clavier in front of him.

Then a side of the wall opened up, showing another exit of the room they were in. Then the trio all flew toward the opening, leaving the two men to stare after them.

"They also know the Flight ability," Fuyutsuki said.

"Yes," Gendo told him, "They have."

"But how will they find Asuka?"

"You worry too much Professor," Gendo smirked, "Chevalier is the best of the best."

Fuyutsuki glanced toward the floating form of Kyoko. He approached the tube his eyes upon the woman`s deathly pale face.

"All this time I thought she was at peace," he murmured, "when she was being subjected as an experiment…"

"Kyoko was a woman of science Professor," Gendo told him, "I`m sure she would have agreed to what I am doing right now."

Fuyutsuki gave him an icy glare one that caused Gendo to blink slightly. Never before he had seen such a look on the elderly man`s face before.

"She is still a Human being," he said, "I don`t care what you say Gendo, performing experiments on human being is illegal. It`s doesn't matter how powerful of a company GEHIRN is, acts like this could crumble the entire company."

Gendo looked at him.

"Human?" he repeated, "I`ve told you before. When Kyoko merged with Genesis, she was no longer a Human being."

Fuyutsuki frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Gendo glanced at him before turning toward the screen in front of him.

"Human don`t apply to Kyoko any longer since she is dead and we have no live humans here," he said, "Where is the evidence of such crimes Professor?"

Fuyutsuki looked down at the ground turning away from the floating Kyoko in the tube.

"This is no longer right Gendo," he said, "Too much power can do us no good."

The man sighed.

"The only reason that this project was born was because we believe that it can help advance our Evangelions, and even help the people that have Ki damage to be using Ki again. It was supposed to be a medicine project, nothing more. Now GEHIRN is using Genesis to create weapons. Have we truly lost sight of what we were doing?"

"We haven`t lost sight Professor," Gendo said, as he walked past the elderly man, "Our plans only changed."

The elderly man sighed before following after him leaving the floating Kyoko inside the tube down in the bowels of GEHIRN.

* * *

><p>Asuka blinked slightly as she glanced around herself. She started to wonder how she had gotten here in the first place, and then it all came back to her. All the things that Shikinami had told her about Kyoko and about what she truly is.<p>

The young girl stared down at her hands unable to believe what the woman had told her. Is this the reason she was created for? Why she was born?

_You are a clone of Kyoko Soryu, the woman you call mother was never you real mother…_

The redhead put both of her hands in her head.

"Just…who am I?" she whispered.

_Flashback_

"_Why is it that you want to know Asuka?" Kaji asked her, curious as to why the young girl wanted to talk to him._

_She was about six years old, her long red hair falling down her back as her blue eyes stared at the man._

"_Did you know my mother?" she asked._

_Kaji blinked._

"_Your mother…what brought this on?"_

_Asuka looked down at the small teddy bear that was in her hand._

"_I was just curious about her," she mumbled, "about who she is."_

_Kaji stayed silent staring at her and the young Asuka glanced back up at him, her eyes wide._

"_I can tell you about her," he said after a while._

_Asuka`s entire face was suddenly filled with happiness._

"_Really?"_

"_Sure," Kaji told her, "Well, her name was Kyoko Soryu, she used to be one of my friends back when I was at NGA."_

_Asuka blinked._

"_NGA?"_

"_Oh," Kaji said, "It`s an acronym for Neon Genesis Academy. It`s one of the most famous school for people who want to apply to become Evangelions and I`m sure you know what Evangelions are don`t you."_

_Asuka nodded._

"_She was one herself you know," Kaji said, "Evangelions…thought she didn`t stay one for long when GEHIRN chose her to become one of their scientists, the top one."_

"_Was she strong?" Asuka asked._

_Kaji nodded._

"_Sure, she might have been stronger than me if she ever got serious," he said._

_Asuka had wonder in her eyes._

"_But you`re so strong," she said, shocked._

_A soft chuckle grew from Kaji`s lips._

"_I know, those are Evangelions you know…they are the best of the best," he said, "All of them are stronger than me by mile."_

_Asuka smirked._

"_If I become an Evangelion, I might become stronger than you right Kaji?" she said._

_The man stared at her._

"_You probably can," he said smiling._

_Asuka gives him a wide grin._

"_Then it`s settled," she said, "I`m going to become an Evangelions and become stronger than you and even stronger than Mom was…I will become the best…a legend in my own right."_

"_Well aren`t you all fire up now," Kaji said, "Well, let`s continue your Ki training…if you want to become stronger than Kyoko you have to get a lot of hard work in."_

"_Yes sir,"_

_End of Flashback_

Asuka tightened her grip on her head.

_This was my dream…Mom, you were my goal…my only reason to become a legend, _she thought, _Can I even do that anymore. You were nothing but a lie…my entire life was built on a lie…_

Her Ki was starting to leak from her body as she started to tremble.

_A lie…_

Her body shaking with anger…

_A lie…_

She screamed out, lashing out toward the wall in front of her, slamming her fist unto it causing a large crater upon it. Blood started to leak from her fist as she raised her hand again and slamming it down on the wall again causing the entire room to tremble.

_A fucking lie…_

She continued to punch the wall until she didn't have any more strength left in the arm and sliding down upon the ground, putting her forehead against the battered wall. Her tirade had drawn some attentions for she heard the door open behind her.

"You`re awake," Shikinami`s voice said to her.

"What do you want?" Asuka growled at her, "Come to open my eyes to more truths that I couldn`t see."

The other redhead stared straight at her slumping form, her face blank.

"There is someone that would like to see you," she said.

Asuka frowned in confusion.

"Who?"

Shikinami gave a mysterious smile.

"You`ll see soon enough," she said, "Follow me."

Asuka stood up from where she was looking down at her bloodied knuckles. She frowned noticing that they were slowly healing. She blinked slightly at the phenomenon.

"Your wound is healing," Shikinami said.

"Yes,"

"You`ll get used to it," the older woman said, "Come on."

Asuka wiped the blood from her hand and followed her out of the room and into the hallway. She followed the woman down the place, and it was completely engulfed in darkness save for a few lights that lit up the way.

"Are we underground?" she asked.

"Yes," Shikinami said, "It`s the only things that could probably shield our Kis from sensors. The magnetic field in the area could scramble their machines so it`s the perfect area to hide."

"Oh," Asuka said softly.

"But don`t worry," Shikinami said, "We`re perfectly secure here."

The redhead nods her head.

"Here we are," Shikinami said after a few minutes of silence.

It was a metallic door and she turned the handle unlocking it.

"I`m sure you two have a lot to talk about," she said giving her a look.

Asuka peered inside. It only had one light and a man who was lying on the bed quickly seats up and Asuka feel her eyes widen slightly recognizing him instantly, noticing the man`s eyes widening when they fell upon her.

"K…Kaji," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Kaji seated up hearing the door of his prison opening. He was wondering what they wanted from him now. He didn`t have any more visitors ever since doctor Takatsuki had patched him up from his wounds. But he never expected to see the girl that was standing at the entrance.<p>

"K…Kaji," Asuka whispered.

The man watched her standing at the entrance. He noticed it instantly, that Asuka`s face had changed somehow. He didn`t know how but something about Asuka had changed…considerably…

_What could she have told her, _he thought.

Asuka stepped inside the room, her blue eyes never leaving his. It was like the girl was in a trance as she approached him and he stood up on his two feet. Asuka stood a little way from him as the door behind her closed.

Silence settled in as he started at the girl`s face. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Asuka…," he said.

"Did you know that I was a clone?" Asuka asked him.

"A…A clone?" Kaji repeated, totally taken aback by it, "What are you talking about?"

"Kyoko Soryu, was never my mother," Asuka yelled suddenly angry, "She is the person I was cloned from…I am nothing but a copy of her…"

"A clone," Kaji whispered, "GEHIRN cloned Kyoko…"

That was the reason why Asuka never had a father. It had started to make sense as to why Asuka was given to him when she was a child, the entire reason GEHIRN wanted to have him raised her.

"How could I have been so blind of it?" he murmured, "All this time…I never even realized."

"The reason I trained was to surpass her," Asuka continued, "She was my goal, I wanted to become a legend and not be recognized as her daughter. What is my reason to continue now when I find out that I was a clone of her…"

The redhead launched a punch forward one which Kaji caught quite easily as the tears started to fall from her eyes. She leaned against his chest as she continued to cry and Kaji put a hand upon her back.

"What should I do Kaji?" she said, "I just don`t know who I am anymore."

The older male just hold her form against him, the young girl he sees as his daughter cried.

* * *

><p>Maya blinked a little as she abruptly come to a stop drawing the attention of the two beside her.<p>

"What is it Maya?"

But the girl couldn`t hear them as she felt the three powerful beings that she was sensing.

_Impossible…how could all of them be so powerful…It`s not humanly possible, _she thought to herself, _Just what could it be?_

"Maya," Hikari said, putting a hand on the girl`s shoulder snapping her out of her musings.

"Sorry…I just felt three immensely powerful Ki moving a little way away from here," she said.

Rei was instantly interested.

"Evangelions?" she asked.

"No," Maya said, "Their powers are unlike anything I`ve felt before…"

Rei frowned to herself thinking.

_Mother said that GEHIRN would be taking care of Asuka`s situation from now on…could they have send people already?_

"Where are those three powers heading?" she asked.

"In the same direction we`re heading," Maya told her, "But they`re moving faster than we are…probably flying."

"We`ll follow them," Rei told her, "It might be the team GEHIRN send after Asuka and those terrorists."

"GEHIRN…but if those people aren`t Evangelions…then what the hell are they?"

Rei`s red eyes narrowed a little as she stared forward.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," she murmured.

Then the trio started to move again.

* * *

><p>High in the sky, Unit 01, 02 and 03 grew closer to their destination…<p>

**The CHEVALIERs are on the move...?**

**So this is it for now...hope you have enjoyed reading it and leave me a few reviews.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	54. The Three Units

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews that i received. You guys rock.**

**Now Enjoy**

Round 54

The Three Units

Asuka`s sobs were the only sound in the dark empty cell. Kaji stood with his head bowed as he holds her in his arms, giving her some comfort. He was at lost at what he should do now. Not once he could have guessed that the young girl he was holding was the clone of his best friend.

But they were sign of the cloning. Asuka had a mannerism of Kyoko sometimes, when she shine with her confidence, it was like seeing Kyoko alive through her. Also, the redhead was quite a genius herself, probably something she picked up from Kyoko herself…

_She is so like her it`s quite odd that I never saw it, _he thought.

"Asuka," he said.

The girl pulled from him, her eyes red from crying. Kaji had to smile a little seeing her face. It was quite a feeling to see her go from that small five year old that GEHIRN dumped on his lap all those years ago to that young woman that was in front of him now.

"What exactly did she told you?" he asked her.

The redhead lowered her gaze.

"Everything," she said.

"You think she is telling the truth?" Kaji asked her.

Asuka glanced up toward him.

"I believed her," she said, "The way she told me…I don`t think anyone could have lied like that. Even the doctor Takatsuki was there when Kyoko died. I am sure he can vouch for her."

Kaji sighed.

"Guess everything is the truth," he said, "But will you tell it to me?"

Asuka did tell him of everything Shikinami had told her. As she talked, Kaji started to furrow a little as he heard everything that had happened to his best friend. The question as to what GEHIRN did and what Kyoko had done to them also spoke as to why Asuka had such massive Ki.

When she was done Asuka was seating down on the bed and Kaji was leaning against the wall. He had his arms crossed.

"Now that she had told me everything," the redhead said, "I don`t know what to do. The entire reason I drove myself forward was to become a legend to surpass my mother`s. But it was all a lie…a lie on which you were part of weren`t you Kaji?"

The man sighed. He glanced up toward the girl seating on his bed seeing the blue eyes staring straight at him. He didn`t bother to lie to her anymore and simply nodded.

Asuka let out a dry chuckle.

"I can`t believes you of all people would have lied to me?" she said, "All this time you knew I was a clone…"

"_That_ I didn`t know," Kaji interrupted.

Asuka stared at him.

"I didn`t know you were a clone," he repeated straightening up, "I truly believed that you were my best friend`s daughter. It is partially why I took you in."

Asuka blinked.

"Partially?"

Kaji sighed and walked to the girl`s side and seated down. He joined his hands together.

"The other reason was because I was dead broke," he said, "I didn`t qualified in the Evangelion program which I trained for and keeping a steady job was hell to tell you the truth. Then, GEHIRN showed up in front of my door paying me high cash to take care of you. It was like a blessing in disguise for me."

He chuckled.

"At first, I did what I was told," he said, "Took care of you all the while I got paid…but, in all of that, I found myself enjoying your company and even having fun doing it. Even thought we had our bad times, I started to see you as my daughter…just as you looked up to me as your dad."

Asuka looked down from staring at him and Kaji put a hand on the girl`s shoulder.

"I still see you as my child Asuka," he said, "Even if you…don`t see me as your father figure anymore…"

Asuka turned toward him.

"Don`t be ridiculous," she said.

Kaji blinked in surprise at her, taken aback.

"I will always see you as my father figure Kaji," she said giving him a sad smile.

Kaji could feel bile in his throat, making it hard to swallow.

"You took me in, raised me and taught me everything I know," Asuka continued, "You were the one I trusted the most, the one that comforted me when I was young."

The girl put a hand on her chest, where her heart was.

"And you always will have a special place in my heart Kaji," she said.

The man stared at the girl, and he can feel as if he was going to cry.

_Asuka…you…_

Kaji put his head in his hands as his shoulders shook with how much emotions he was feeling at the moment. His actions drew Asuka`s attention toward him.

"Kaji, are you okay?" she asked.

"I…I thought you would have hated me," he said.

Asuka put his arm around the man`s shaking shoulders and put her head upon him.

"I can never hate you," she said, "I can`t afford to hate someone I love as my father."

Those words must have been the turning key for Kaji as he rubbed his hands into this face, whipping the tears that were threatening to fall. He couldn`t believe that Asuka didn`t hate him.

"You truly are Kyoko`s child," he said.

Asuka removed her hands from him as she stood up abruptly. This drew Kaji`s attention.

"But I am not," she said, "I`m a clone…a copy of the woman you once knew."

The man stared at her back.

"Do you believe that?" he asked.

Asuka turned toward him, a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"A clone is basically the original`s child," Kaji told her, "You may be similar in many ways, and share the same blood, but you are your own person Asuka. Being a clone isn`t going to change anything about what you believe in."

"What I believe in?"

Kaji nodded.

"Because of what you believe in, you thrived forward so that you can become a legend," he told her, "To live beyond Kyoko`s shadow, to surpass her. You once told me not to underestimate you Asuka, back at the Tournament at NGA."

Asuka blinked remembering the event.

"I didn`t believe that you could have gone as far as you did back then," Kaji said, "but you went ahead and prove me wrong by becoming a potential Evangelion. Asuka, I may not be a legend myself but, I truly start to believe that you will strive towards."

The redhead looked down.

"You are already carrying Kyoko`s will within you ever since you were a child," Kaji told her, "That will had gotten you as far as you have gotten today. Promise me that you will not weaver from it."

Asuka tightened her fists, unable to say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Hide out.<strong>

Snow was, once again, standing guard in front of the entrance. He was seated down upon a rock, looking at the lush landscape that was in front of him. The young man had let his hair fall down his shoulders as he watched the surrounding, a faraway look in his eyes.

_Going to be anytime now, _he thought.

They already have Asuka in their hands, and Shiki surely would have told the girl everything that had happened in the past. Snow himself didn`t truly know since Shiki hardly spoke it with him but Snow knew that there were some bad blood between Shiki and GEHIRN and Asuka is going to play a big part of their plan.

He chuckled.

_We`re going to move out soon anyway, _he thought, _Once everything is prepared, which should be any day now…_

Then something drew his attention.

Snow glanced around himself wondering what was causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand. He couldn`t see anything around him…

_Just what could it be…_

Then he felt it.

He felt the three immensely powerful Kis that were quickly approaching to his location. He glanced around himself wondering where it was coming from until he glanced straight up toward the sky.

_From above, _he thought.

He couldn`t see anything for a few seconds but then, three dots appeared in his line of vision, growing closer and closer to him. He could feel the sheer power of the new comers that were quickly approaching.

_No way, did GEHIRN track us down that easily, _he thought, _Could it be the Evangelions?_

Then the trio came to a stop, hovering above him and Snow can feel his eyes widen slightly. Those three were merely kids probably around Asuka`s age even a little older. There was two girls and one boy all of them sharing the same flaming red hair and blue eyes. The boy was dressed in a blue skin tight outfit with a 01 upon the top of his chest. The girl on the left which had long hair had a 03 on her chest, in a black skin tight outfit and the one of the right had a white version of the outfit with a 02 upon it.

_Just who are these guys?_ Snow thought.

The trio lowered completely in sync in their movements until they were all on the ground a little way away from where Snow was standing.

"This is where I have tracked the Abandoned Ones, Unit 01," the girl with the 03 said.

"We will carry out our orders," 01 said, "Exterminate."

He raised his hand forward and Snow can feel the boy`s Ki skyrocket.

_No way, that much power is impossible…,_he thought.

"Die," 01 said.

* * *

><p>"They`ve stopped moving," Maya said, blinking as she could feel the three powerful beings.<p>

"How far?" Rei asked.

"Not a lot," Maya told her, "and it seems that a fight had started…"

"That mean they had found where Asuka`s kidnappers are hidden," Hikari said.

"Probably," Maya answered her giving the girl a glance.

Hikari could feel her excitement growing.

_We`re close to you Asuka, _she thought, _Don`t worry, we are coming._

* * *

><p>Shikinami suddenly feel the entire place tremble they were in shook violently, catching her off guard, causing her to lean into the wall to keep her balance. She glanced up forward feeling dust falling down upon the ground.<p>

_What the heck was that? _She thought to herself before launching forward.

* * *

><p>Kaji and Asuka glanced up toward the ceiling at the sudden earthquake cause everything around them to shake violently.<p>

"What the…?" she said, "What`s happening?"

"It`s a Ki attack," Kaji said instantly recognizing the pattern.

Asuka glanced at him and was instantly brought back to Sakamoto Island when the Island had been attacked causing it to shake.

"We`re been attacked," she said, "Could it be GEHIRN?"

"I don't know," Kaji said.

_That much power…just how many Evangelions are out there at the moment?_ The man thought.

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari looked up at the explosion and the sudden shaking. His face looked remarkably calm as he seated up from where he was in the room he was hold up in.<p>

"Look like GEHIRN finally made a move," he said softly, "I was getting bored of waiting."

He summoned his Ki in his hand and the purple aura settled around it.

"Guess I don't have to play possum any longer," he smirked.

* * *

><p>Shikinami reached to place where she had felt the shaking coming from, and can see sunlight up ahead of her. This caused her to frown. They were in an underground base. There was no way for sunlight to reach where she was arriving right now…<p>

When she reached it however, she can feel her own blue eyes widening in shock. It was like something had carved all the way down her from the surface at a thirty degree angle. She can see where the entrance was as rubbles were falling down on the ground across her. She glanced around herself searching for something and her eyes caught a familiar form on the ground.

"SNOW," she yelled.

She ran toward him and noticed that his body was covered in bruises and even his clothes were ripped somehow. The man groaned as he tried to get up from where he was lying down.

"Snow, are you alright?" she asked him.

"It`s nothing…just a scratch," the man told her as he got back on his knees, "Damn…that blast came so fast…I hardly had anytime to even think about moving…"

"Who did this to you?" Shikinami asked him.

Snow glanced up toward the entrance and Shikinami did the same. Standing there with the sun behind them was the three Units. The three were approaching from where they were and Shikinami feel her eyes widen in shock, noticing them.

_What the…their Ki, _she thought, _They feel…like Mother._

"Target Acquired," Unit 02 said, her eyes finding Shikinami.

"The Eve 01," Unit 03 said, "Target to be eliminated."

"Notified," Unit 01 said.

The trio unleashed their power as red Ki started to glow around their bodies. Shikinami had her mouth hanging open at this. This was impossible…this was just impossible. How could those three have the same power as her, her mother and Asuka?

_Could GEHIRN have created more clones rather than just Asuka, _she thought, _but something…feel different._

Then Unit 01 simply _moved._

Shikinami hardly had time to blink before a punch aimed straight toward her face moving at speed that even she was amazed at, but she had managed to block it by simply moving on reflexes, parrying the attack with both of her hands. Then the next second, the two other Units appeared, each on one of her side in a crouched positions before they both attacked.

Shikinami had to jump and spin her body in the air to avoid those attacks for when they collided caused a large shockwave as the area around them to shook. She floated in the air above them as the trio on the ground looked up at her.

_They are fast, _she thought, _even faster than I am…but I can tell they aren`t Evangelion. Just what on Earth are these guys and even their Ki`s are similar to Mother. Just what is GEHIRN had been doing with Genesis all these years?_

"Shiki, let me help," Snow said from where he was still on the ground.

"You aren`t fully healed yet," Shikinami answered him, "and these guys are way out of your league Snow, they aren`t any normal Evangelions."

"We aren`t Evangelion," Unit 02 said as she started to float in the air.

_They can fly too, _Shikinami thought, noticing this.

"We are the Genesis Rebirth Program," Unit 01 said, "Also known as CHEVALIER."

_Genesis Rebirth, _Shikinami thought, _that would mean they were created using Genesis? But it had merged with Mother when she died, just how GEHIRN had…_

Then a possibility settled upon Shikinami, one that made her feel disgusted and also caused a white hot anger to burn in her breast.

_N…No way, don`t tell me they…, _she thought.

"Now it`s time to be terminated, Eve 01" Unit 03 said.

Then the trio all flew up toward Shikinami.

* * *

><p><strong>GEHIRN<strong>

"While I am disgusted at how CHEVALIER was created," Fuyutsuki said, "The first project Eve is not one to take lightly. She had managed to fend off a group of Evangelion at Sakamoto when we tried to capture her…why do you believe that this won`t be the same?"

Keel who was seating behind his desk chuckled.

"You have doubts?" he said, "Maybe this will help to ease your old mind."

He had pulled out a folder from his desk with the English word CHEVALIER written upon it. Fuyutsuki took the folder and glanced through it.

"This is an Evangelion evaluation sheet," he said, looking up at him.

"Yes, I know," Keel told him, "Continue to look through it."

Fuyutsuki did so his eyes zooming through the papers. As he read more, his face slowly started to turn into shock.

"T…Those are all perfect…," he mumbled.

"Yes," Keel said.

"But that`s _impossible_," Fuyutsuki said, "There is no way that can be done to have all perfect score in _everything_."

Keel stood up and approached the window to look toward the distance.

"CHEVALIER is more than Evangelion could ever hope to be," he said, "The First Eve might have done quite a job to fend off the Evangelions we had sent off after her but against the three Units, they can be nothing but defeat that awaits the end of that battle. They are the perfect team."

**The CHEVALIER trio had found them...what await next?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	55. Shikinami VS the Three Units

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter in this story.**

**Hope you enjoy**

Round 55

Shikinami Vs the Three Units

Shinji walked out of the room he was in feeling the area around him shake violently again. The young man turned around glancing at the place he was in, wondering just what was going on up there.

_Probably a fight, _he thought, _GEHIRN is taking on that hooded woman probably…then I am going to have to warn them about Misato…about who she had her allegiance to._

He gathered his Ki around him and then zoomed forward running straight toward where the sound of battles were coming from. He wanted to see who the ones were fighting against that woman he had faced back at the Tournament on Sakamoto.

* * *

><p>Shikinami stood across from the trio in front of her. The young woman was breathing deeply as she stared at her three enemies. All of them were fast and their teamwork was so amazing that they were almost no opening in their movements…<p>

_Well I can say, I`m in a pickle alright, _she thought narrowing her eyes, _They are not only fast but also as powerful as I am…probably even more…GEHIRN send them to finish me off, and I can`t rule out they could be after Asuka also…_

She raised her Ki as her eyes shifted from their blue to the bright green.

"Meaning I will have to defeat them here," she said, "Since you three aren`t playing around, I`m going to have to get serious early…"

The three Units stayed silent as they observed her then they moved in perfect sync. Shikinami dodged Unit 03 who came at her with a punch which she blocked. Shikinami spun her body around letting most of the force from the Ki, enhance her movements as she launched an attack of her own toward the Unit`s head…

Then a hand took hold of her clothes, causing her to glance back at it finding Unit 01 standing there. The young man pulled her back, sending her flying backward. Shikinami then landed on the wall in a crouch as she gathered her Ki around her body…

Unit 01 launched a large blast of Ki toward her and Shikinami raised her head toward it as she joined both of her hands together as her Ki gathered their also.

BOOM!

The large blast tore through the wall behind her, continuing the drill the mighty large hole into the earth as rocks and dust covered everything around them. From the smoke, Shikinami jumped out her clothes lightly ripped as she hovered in the air.

"That was close," she murmured.

Then a shadow appeared from above her causing her to glance up toward it. Unit 02 was there coming down with an axe kick toward her face and Shikinami instantly blocked the attack, feeling the air around her vibrate.

_Damn, I can`t fight back at this rate, _she thought as she was pushed back by the force of the attack.

Unit 02 charged forward at her, and she started to launch blow after blow toward Shikinami who was blocking all of the attacks, her hands moving in a blur of movement to even keep up with the girl she was fighting against.

Then she suddenly jumped backward from her causing Shikinami to blink at the sudden retreat only to see that the Unit 02 at her hands formed into a square symbol aiming straight toward her.

"**Four Corner Blast,"** she yelled as her hands started to glow brightly.

_Shit, _Shikinami said as the world in front of her suddenly started to disappear in a bright white light.  
>The pure power behind that attack sends her flying down unto the ground landing there in a crater. She lied there; not understanding how that attack hit her, it was like a wave of something knocked her straight out of the air.<p>

As she stood back up the trio arrived in front of her.

"Your defeat is inevitable Eve," Unit 01 said.

"My name is Shikinami Soryu," Shikinami said to him, "and I will not let puppets like you three stop me from achieving what I worked for."

Her Ki started to grow even higher than before.

* * *

><p>Snow who was watching the fight blinked slightly noticing Shikinami`s Ki continued to grow. He never thought that it could reach such height before since she never had done so in the past. But he knew the story when Shikinami had unleashed that power before and she had almost died back then.<p>

"Don`t tell me this is…," he said.

* * *

><p>Shikinami`s Ki continued to grow and the earth below her feet had started to shake slightly and the rocks around her had started to levitate from how much power she was releasing.<p>

Flashback

"_Your body can`t handle all the release at once you know," Takatsuki told her as he seated in front of a teenager Shikinami._

_The girl blinked at him._

"_Why not?"_

"_Your sickness stops it from happening," Takatsuki told her._

_Shikinami tighten her fist._

"_I thought the doctor said I was cured," she said._

_Takatsuki approached her._

"_You may have been healed but the damage that had been done cannot be repaired," he told her, "While I am helping you to reach your full potential, I know that you can`t do it as you are now. Even using the _Planetary Devastation _is pushing it."_

"_But I need that power," Shikinami told him, "I need it to take down GEHIRN. To make them pay for what they have done…"_

_He put a hand on her shoulder._

"_GEHIRN`s time will come," Takatsuki told her, "You and I will see to that, but you shouldn't push your body like this anymore…if you do, you won`t survive."_

_Shikinami was angry but in the end, she agreed with the man._

"_It`s all their faults," she said, "What they have done to me…left me scars that will never heal."_

_The man simply lowered her head._

"_C`mon, let`s get back to the house," he said._

_End of flashback_

Ever since that time, she never pushed herself far anymore and since she had never been sick then, she thought that she was healed enough causing her to use the Planetary Devastation against the Evangelions back at Sakamoto…

_Even in my death, I will not let them get in the way of my revenge, _she thought.

Then the world exploded around her pushing everything away as the three Units, covered their faces against the large winds that were flying with dust. When it settled, Shikinami was standing, thought her appearance hadn`t changed much but her eyes surely did which no longer where the glowing green color but a crimson red.

A gold like had merged with her Ki as she stood there staring at the trio in front of her, her eyes taking them in.

"Time to die," she said before she simply disappeared where she stood.

The three Units blinked, glancing around themselves searching for their targets when it suddenly appeared in front of them. Shikinami launched a lightning quick attack straight toward the one in the middle meaning Unit 01`s face causing him to fly backward. The two other Units didn`t have time to move before Shikinami was upon them, smacking a kick straight into Unit 02`s face sending the girl flying and launching a Ki Wave attack straight against Unit 03 as she flew back also.

Shikinami landed on the ground with a crouch before standing back up, her red eyes glaring at the trio which was standing back up. Unit 01 had a cut on his lip, Unit 02 was also sporting a bruise upon her face and Unit 03 had a burn mark upon her skin tight outfit.

She then raised her hands toward them gathering an enormous amount of Ki forming a concentrated Ki Bomb in her hand.

"Turn to dust, **Atomic Devastation."**

The small ball of Ki grew in size probably twice as large as the Planetary one as the blast razzed the ground as it aimed straight for her enemies. Then a sudden brightness appeared in front of her followed by the explosion that carved a crevasse in the earth…

* * *

><p>Rei blinked at the sudden light that appeared in the distance in front of their group causing her to come to a stop along with the other two. The ground underneath their feet even had started to shake like the aftershock of an earthquake.<p>

"What on earth was that?" Hikari asked, taken aback by the light and the earthquake.

"I don't know," Rei said, before glancing at Maya, "What can you make out Maya?"

When the girl didn`t answer, Rei gave her a glance and noticed that Maya was shaking as her pale eyes stared at the distance. It was like she hadn`t even noticed that Rei had spoken to her. Rei approached her and gently touched her shoulder.

That snapped Maya out of whatever trance she was in. The girl then, glanced toward Rei.

"Oh, Rei…," she said.

"What can you feel Maya?" Rei asked her.

"Powers beyond those of a normal human being," Maya said, "It easily can destroy this entire side of the country if that person wish to do so and I don`t see how anyone could defeat whoever is holding that much power."

"Is it those three powers you noticed earlier?" Hikari asked.

Maya shook her head.

"No those are still the same as they were before," she said, "I think…I think it`s the one who had taken Asuka away from the school."

"They are more powerful than I anticipated," Rei said frowning, "Maya, can you feel Asuka`s Ki from where you are."

"I can`t," Maya shook her head, "That powerful Ki is overpowering everything around it…I can hardly feel our own Kis from where we are."

"Let`s hope she hadn't gone anywhere," Rei said, "C`mon let`s continue…but be careful, we don`t know what we`re walking into here."

The other two nodded at her before the trio started to move again.

* * *

><p>Snow was watching the destruction that Shikinami had made. He couldn't believe that she was that powerful. Never before that had he seen her unleash such destructive power before. Maybe it was a last resort move…but whatever it was…<p>

It was fucking awesome.

"Snow?" a familiar voice said.

He turned his head toward it.

"Hey Doc," he said, "You won`t believe what Shiki just did right now."

Takatsuki glanced toward where Shikinami stood and his eyes went wide as his skin became white as sheet.

"No…No," he said, "Why _did she unleashed that power_? I told her the risks before."

Snow noticed the worried tone in the older man`s voice.

"What`s this power Doc?"

"It`s an incomplete transformation," Takatsuki said, "A transformation that use the full potential of the Genesis cells within her body. Last time she had done it, Shiki almost died because her body couldn`t handle it. I made her promise to never use it again because it`s use will be her death."

Snow`s eyes went wide with shock.

"W…_What_?"

Suddenly, Shikinami falls collapsed to her knees, coughing violently.

"_Shikinami_," Takatsuki yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>BA-DUM<strong>

A vertigo feeling coursed through Shikinami form as she falls down on her knees, coughing. She can taste the blood in her lips as she did so.

_Damn it, not now, _she thought as she put a hand on her mouth.

She removed it when her coughing subsided noticing the splotches of blood upon it. Then she felt someone kneeling beside her.

"Shikinami," Takatsuki said as he took hold of her shoulder.

"Hey," she said chuckling, "I…won."

"But why did you use that technique?" Takatsuki asked, "You heard my warnings before…"

"I know," Shikinami said, giving him a sideway glance, "I had to…to keep them away from Asuka."

Then she leaned forward coughing again and this time vomiting blood upon the ground in front of her. Takatsuki took hold of her shoulder keeping her in place.

"Hang in there child," he said pulling one of her arm over his shoulders, "Just hang in there."

"Sure Doc," she grinned.

"Snow come and give me a hand," Takatsuki said over his shoulder.

Snow arrived soon enough and Shiki`s other hand over his own shoulder as the two helped her up…

"You`re not going anywhere Eve," a familiar voice said…_from right behind them_.

Then an explosion took place sending all three of them flying forward and landing on the ground. Shikinami groaned where she had painfully landed and rolled until she came to a stop. Then she raised her head in the air glancing around and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Impossible," she murmured, "This is just impossible."

Unit 01 was standing right there, his skin tight outfit still looking the same thought it had a few cuts here and there. He looked down toward her as the other two landed beside him.

"N…No way," she heard Snow said, "How…How could they have survived such an attack?"

"Those plugsuits we wear is not for fashion," Unit 01 said, "They are Ki Armor."

Shikinami blinked.

"Ki Armor?"

"They absorb our Ki and become the strongest defense that any person can hope to achieve," Unit 01 said, "Any weaker people like us wouldn`t have survived but since our Armor use our Ki to become a shield, your last attack almost had no effect upon us. In other words, that power you just used…_was a total waste."_

Shikinami stared at the trio in front of her.

_This is…I can`t believe it myself, _she thought, _my incomplete transformation…_

She shook her head as she pulled herself up.

"I`m not done yet," she said, standing on shaking legs, "I can still fight…"

**BA-DUM**

Shikinami suddenly vomited blood again, the red substance landing on the ground in front of her and splattering about as her fall back down to her knees.

_No…It can`t be it yet…,_ she thought.

Unit 01 smirked slightly as he raised his hand toward her slumped form.

"This is the end for you, Project Eve," he said as he powered up his hand.

Before he could attack her, a red blast came flying from somewhere causing the Three Units to suddenly jump back from Shikinami to avoid getting hit by the surprise attack. Shikinami blinked wondering where it came from as she searched for the person that had sent it.

Her eyes went wide when she find Asuka standing a little farther away, along with Ryoji Kaji, her red hair flying behind her and an angry look on her face.

"You three bozos, _stay away from her," _the young girl growled.

Unit 01 narrowed his own eyes at her.

"Eve 02," he said, "You are also a target for elimination."

**Asuka enters the carnage... the fight will reach it`s climax...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	56. Awakenings

**HEy guys, here is the next update.**

**Enjoy**

Round 56

Awakening

Shikinami stared in shock at the redhead girl that stood a little way away from them. She can`t understand what was happening right now. Why the girl was here along with Kaji? She coughed as she falls back down on her knees, breathing heavily.

_Damn, my body feels like it`s falling apart, _she thought.

"Asuka," she yelled, "You have to run away. They are too powerful for you to handle."

The redhead glanced at her briefly before fixing Unit 01 with a cold stare.

"I don`t know who you people are but you will have to leave," she said.

Unit 01 turned toward her.

"Unit 02, and 03 take care of Eve 01," he said as he approached, "I will eliminate Eve 02."

Then he charged forward arriving in front of Asuka in a flash of movement, startling the girl but Kaji had stepped in between them blocking the attack as his Ki appeared around his body. He then charged forward sending punches forward as the Unit 01 easily dodged them as if they weren`t even here.

"Asuka, go," Kaji yelled.

The redhead gave her a nod before dashing toward where Shikinami was. Snow had stood up in front of the fallen woman sending blasts toward the other two Units who were simply dodging the incoming blasts with relative ease.

Asuka herself flared her Ki as she increased her speed, moving quickly as she appeared in the middle of the other two Units. Snow blinked and even Shikinami was taken aback by the speed Asuka was using.

_She…she is faster than when I saw her at the Tournament, _she thought.

Asuka spun her body around hitting Unit 02 in the chest with a kick and launched a Ki blast toward Unit 03 forcing the two to step back from the attack standing across them. She then landed beside Snow as she stared at the duo in front of her.

"Asuka," Shikinami said.

"Those three feel…_familiar_," Asuka said, as she stared at the duo.

"They are more Genesis clones," Shikinami said, "They are the same as us."

Asuka frowned.

"I didn`t think GEHIRN would have created more than me," she said.

"That makes two of us," Shikinami said, as she stood back up coughing.

Asuka gave her a glance.

"Are you okay?"

"I`ll be fine," she answered her.

Unit 02 stepped forward as her Ki suddenly grew, the red aura appearing around her body.

"N…No way," Shikinami said softly.

The other Unit beside her also was suddenly bathed into her own red aura. Asuka feel a chill ran up her spine as she watched their eyes turn green.

"Hey isn't that…?" Asuka started.

"_Berserker_," Shikinami whispered.

This fight is already lost.

"W…We can`t fight the Berserker State," she said.

Asuka simply smirked confidently as she stared at the duo in front of them.

"Well, look like things just got interesting," she said.

Shikinami gave her a glance.

"You actually want to fight against them…knowing that they are more powerful than us?" she said.

"Well, I am not going to run nor hide," she said, "They said they want to kill us…well _bring it on_."

She charged up her own Ki, and Shikinami stood up even thought she was still wounded. Snow gave her a glance.

"You sure you`re up for this Shiki?" he said, "I mean…your body…"

"I`ll be fine," Shikinami said, "I can still fight."

The trio stood side by side as they watched the duo in front of them.

"Snow you and Asuka go against Unit 02," Shikinami said, "I`ll go after the Unit 03."

"You sure?" Snow asked.

"I may not be able to fight them all at once," Shikinami said as her eyes shifted to green, "I sure can handle one by myself."

"Alright," Snow and Asuka said.

Then the two Units charged forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Shinji stepped inside an empty room, glancing around himself. He can feel the fight going on but he was doing some snooping around first before seeing what was going on. He stepped forward searching the drawers of the room he was in.

It was a medical room by the look of it. There were many empty vials and some of them had blood inside of them. Shinji turned his toward the drawers again and found a folder and he pulled it out. He opened it and seeing the many files inside wondering what they were for.

He scanned through most of them until he came to a stop reading a familiar name on top of one.

_Asuka L. Soryu_

_What you got yourself into now, _he thought as he read the note at the bottom of the paper.

_Asuka`s blood test had come up positive for the Genesis testing. But I have never seen so much concentrated Genesis cells inside one's body. It`s a strange miracle that she is still alive. Her DNA must have bonded with the Genesis DNA. Considering that she is a clone of Kyoko Soryu, she might be what is known as Alpha._

Shinji`s eyebrows shoot up into his hairlines.

_A clone, _he thought, _She is a clone of that woman that used to work for GEHIRN twenty years ago._

He pulled up the paper from the folder and putting it into his pockets. He might have a further use for it later…

_That must be the true nature of project Eve, _he thought, _Well, Dad you were always a bastard, just when I guessed that you couldn`t be more…you._

Then earth around him shook again causing the young man to look up at the ceiling.

_Well, time for me to join the party, _he thought smirking as he stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Asuka crashed into the wall as a crater formed behind her. She spat out blood as she fall down on the ground. Coughing, the redhead looked up toward where Snow was getting overpowered by the teenager looking Unit 02.<p>

She knew they were powerful people in this world but this girl…her power was just beyond what she expected. She stood back up wiping the blood out of her lips, glancing toward where Shikinami was fighting the Unit 03.

The two seems to be on even footing thought…Asuka can see that Shikinami was growing weaker. She can feel the woman`s Ki weakening with each exchange. Then a yell make her glance up as Kaji crashed down unto the ground.

He was fighting in the air with the Unit 01 and now the man was on the ground.

"KAJI," she yelled.

Unit 01 landed on the ground in front of the man, looking as if he wasn`t even hit once. Then he raised his hand summoning out a ball of red Ki that will surely kill the man on the ground. Then Asuka moved forward, not wanting Kaji to die in front of her.

She stepped in front of the blast just as Unit 01 threw it down as Asuka made an X in front of her face to shield herself up.

KABOOM!

The blast attack threw both Asuka and Kaji back, even thought the man was on the ground. Her body was covered in bruises as she groaned.

"It would seem that you still breathe Eve 02," Unit 01 said as he stepped forward, "I would have expected you to die."

Asuka smirked.

"Guess I am made of tougher stuff than you thought," she said.

Unit 01 stared down at her, his blue eyes seemingly scanning her.

"Let`s see how thought you are," he said as she stood up.

He dashed at her slamming a punch straight into her stomach, with such force that Asuka feel as if she was going to vomit. Using the same hand, Unit 01 powered it up as a red glow appeared there.

"**Red Shot,"** he said.

The blast pushed Asuka, as she screamed, back into the wall behind her as her skin burned from the attack. She had an angry burn on her stomach which showed a hole there. She coughed up blood as she seated there.

"Asuka," she heard Shikinami yelled.

The girl`s eyes started to lose focus as the world in front of her start to blurry out. She can make out Unit 01`s shape standing right in front of her.

"You are terminated," Unit 01 said as he raised his hand toward her face to finish her.

"**TORNADO ATTACK," **a female voice yelled…a familiar one to Asuka.

A whirlwind of movement simply appeared in front of Asuka, and she heard some fist and kicks hitting their targets as Unit 01 was send flying backward from where he was standing. The new savior stood in front of Asuka, dressed in very familiar uniform.

"You won`t lay a hand upon her," a familiar voice said coldly.

Asuka stared up at the voice. She couldn`t believe what she was hearing nor what she was seeing…there is now way she could be here…it`s not even possible? The redhead stared at the back of the girl that stood in front of her dressed in a NGA school uniform.

"_Hikari," _she whispered.

The girl in front of her gave her a sideway glance.

"Hey there Asuka," Hikari Hokari said in greeting.

The redhead couldn`t believe what she was seeing.

"H…How?"

"Useless to say that I did this alone," Hikari told her just as two other people landed right beside the girl.

Asuka looked toward them and just when she thought she couldn`t feel more surprised, she feel her blue eyes widen. Standing there were Rei Ayanami and Maya Ibuki.

"Maya…Rei," she said.

The blue haired girl quickly kneeled in front of her.

"You`re okay?" she asked.

Asuka simply stared at her.

"W…Why are you guys here?" she asked.

Rei gave her a smile.

"Isn`t it obvious," she said, "We`ve come to bring you back to NGA with us."

"W…What?"

Maya herself suddenly glanced up toward where Unit 01 was.

"I think explanations are going to have to wait," she said, "I can feel his Ki rising…he must be one the three we had followed here…but why does his Ki seems similar to yours Asuka?"

The redhead looked down at that.

"Explanations are going to have to wait," she said repeating Maya`s earlier phrase.

Unit 01 stood across them, his eyes narrowing.

"I don`t care how many friends you have Eva 02," he said, "I will kill you all."

His Ki suddenly grew so high that the earth around him started to shake as scale like features started to appear upon his skin. It was like he was transforming into a lizard.

"His Ki…it`s _enormous_," Maya whispered, trembling slightly, "H…Is he even human?"

Rei frowned.

"We are going to have to take care of him so that he doesn't attack Asuka," she said, taking her stance.

Hikari took hers as Maya did the same.

Asuka herself couldn`t understand what was happening. Why was those three here?

"But why…why are you here?" she said, "Why are you fighting for me?"

"Because you are our friend," Rei answered her.

Asuka stared at their backs in front of her.

"We`re not about to let you go without a goodbye now do we?" Hikari smirked.

"Time to die," Unit 01 said as he charged forward.

"Hikari," Rei yelled.

The girl nodded as she vanished from where she was along with Unit 01.

_I…I can`t even see them move, _Asuka thought hearing the two exchanging blows.

Then with a blast attack Hikari was thrown back from where she was fighting smashing against the ground coming from above them.

"He is in the air," Maya said.

Rei glanced up as Unit 01 was coming down toward them. Rei herself raised her hands toward him as her A-T shield appeared to block his incoming attack when he disappeared from the air…

"Maya, where?" Rei yelled.

Before Maya could speak a kick was slammed straight into her jaws as Unit 01 appeared right in the middle of the duo. Rei turned around, her red eyes widening noticing the presence there. Before she could attack however, Unit 01 punched her straight into the face causing her to spin as she flew backward and rolling on the ground.

"_Rei_," Asuka yelled.

"Now it`s your turn Eve 02," Unit 01 said as he turned toward her, joining his hands together.

His joined hands were glowing as he aimed them straight toward Asuka.

"**Red Spear," **he said.

The blast charged straight toward Asuka as red covered her vision…

_KABLAM!_

Smokes covered her face as the blast missed her. Asuka wondered what had happened when her eyes widened in shock seeing Kaji standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened at the man.

"K…_Kaji_," she whispered.

"You will…not lay a hand on my daughter…," Kaji let out, his breath came out in wheezes.

"You were still alive," Unit 01 said, "A great Five…former GEHIRN employee, but now you are simply collateral damage."

Asuka continued to stare as the man she knew as her father fall unto his knees.

"Asuka…I…," Kaji started but never finishes as he fall down unmoving.

The redhead continues to stare at the man…unable to believe what she had just seen. There is no way what she had just seen happened.

"Time to be eliminated, Eve 02," Unit 01 started again as he raised his palm…

Only for a fist to land straight into his face, shocking the hell out of it before he was send flying backward. Asuka was standing up, a murdering look upon her face as both of her eyes glowed a bright green.

"**YOU WILL PAY,"**

* * *

><p>In the darkness, there was only water…water everywhere.<p>

In the darkness…there was only silence.

In that darkness…two glowing eyes opened.

**Berserker is unleashed...but has Asuka lost control like last time?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	57. To each their own battles

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating last week.**

**Here is the next chapter in this saga, so enjoy and review...**

Round 57

To each their own battles

**Around the same time in front of NGA Academy**

Misato Katsuragi stood beside the front gate of the school. She had a bag at the side of her feet, her purple hair dancing the wind as she stared at the distant buildings in front of her. Just a few hours ago, she had given the Headmaster, Yui, her resignation from her post as a teacher there.

Flashback

"_You're resigning?" Yui said, looking at her in shock._

_Misato stood in front of her, her bag already packed. _

"_Yes Headmaster," she said._

_Yui was confused._

"_But why would you want to do that?" she asked, "You're one of the best teachers here."_

_Misato chuckled a little._

"_It's my decision Headmaster," she said, "I guess I am not cut out to be a teacher all my life. Please let me take my leave in peace."_

_Yui glanced at the letter down in front of her on the desk, a frown marring her features. _

"_If that's what you wish to do," she said slowly._

"_It is," Misato told her._

_She stood up from where she was seated, and stared at her from across her desk. The latter could see that Yui was trying to figure out what was the reason behind the sudden resignation on her face but Misato had kept her face devoid of emotions and had kept her eyes as intangible as a wall._

"_Then, I will accept it," Yui said, as she stared at her, "It's been great having you here at this school Mrs. Katsuragi."_

_Misato gave her a bow._

"_Thank you for having me as a teacher for the past six years," she said._

_Then the purple woman picked up her back from the ground and walked out of the office._

_End of Flashback_

Then, the woman glanced toward the incoming BMW that was slowing down and sighed before picking up her bag from the ground beside her feet. The black car came to a full stop and the trunk opened letting her put her bag there and closing it.

Then she opened the backseat door and stepping inside.

There was already someone seating inside the car.

It was a woman, probably in her mid-forties with blonde hair falling on her shoulder. She was professionally dressed and wearing no jewelry safe for the diamond earrings she has upon her ears. Her face was also hardened and her eyes were fixed upon the sight outside of her window.

Then, the car started up again, as the driver takes them on the road again.

"Hello Madame," Misato said.

The woman turned toward her, her eyes taking her in as she gave a soft almost unnoticeable smile.

"Misato, it's been a while," she said.

"True," the purple haired woman said, "So if you're here that means everything went fine then."

The older woman gave a nod.

"Yes it did," she said, "But do you have the data?"

Misato pulled a small USB drive out of her pocket. She handed it toward the woman who took it from her.

"This is everything I have collected about the two genetically grown Children of Genesis," she said.

The woman pulled out a laptop from the side of her seat and opened it. The screen glowed blue as she put in her password before appearing it was on the normal desktop. Then the woman inserted the USB into a drive.

As soon as she did so, she clicked upon it and the files started to appear. She took her time reading them her eyes scrolling down the screen. Misato helped herself by simply pulling out some gum and started chewing upon it.

When she was done reading the files, the woman closed the laptop.

"You have done well Misato," she said.

"Hey, just doing my job," the purple haired woman told her, with a small grin, "So, what's going to happen next?"

The woman stayed silent for a while.

"GEHIRN had finally realized what kind of threat their creations can be," she said, "they have send CHEVALIER to finish the job for them."

Misato blinked giving her a sideway glance.

"What exactly is CHEVALIER?"

"A side project of the Genesis life form," the woman told her, "Created by using the Genesis DNA and also DNA from Kyoko Soryu herself, the woman who had become the first of her kind."

"So…it will really come to past then?" Misato said.

The woman nodded.

"It is inevitable," she said, "GEHIRN had tempered with something they should have left alone and buried in the Arctic snow. It is as the saying goes, "You reap what you sow"."

"They probably had it coming," Misato said.

"Perhaps," the woman said.

"So…Asuka is really the one then?"

The woman gave her a glance.

"Now you start to believe me?" she asked.

"It's hard not to," Misato said, "You've told me of those Children that will be born…and that those Children will change the face of this world. Asuka is one of them isn't they?"

"Yes she is," the woman said, "Asuka is the one that would rally all of those Children together for what's to come."

"With CHEVALIER upon them," Misato said, "I don't think they will survive."

"She will have to if we are to believe that she is the one the Manuscript spoke of," the woman told her, "The one that was born from the flesh of the Celestial Race."

"Shikinami is the same as Asuka you know," Misato told her.

"The First Eve had been through too much for her body to handle," the woman said, shaking her head, "If she unleash her true power, the only thing she will do is destroy herself…I can assume that the fight is already reaching its end…"

"How would you know that?"

"Our satellite had been tracking the CHEVALIER ever since they left GEHIRN," the woman said, "Those are the images that had been captured by it."

She handed Misato a folder which the woman opened and pulled out a picture. Her eyes widened noticing the large crevasse that had been carved into the Earth. It was like a meteor landing sight.

"T…That thing is huge," she said, "It's almost the size of a small Village."

"Quite fascinating is it not?" the woman told her.

Misato continued to flip through the pictures before she glanced up at her companion.

"You knew all of this will happen," she said, "and yet…you just let it?"

The woman chuckled.

"Well, I can't say I knew it would happen in this manner," she said, "The Manuscripts simply foretold the coming of something that we ourselves, Humanity, had created."

"And Asuka is that creation?"

"She is born from science," the woman said, glancing at Misato, "GEHIRN had created her believing they could control the power that she has within herself. They are simple fools with delusion of grandeurs."

The woman joined her hand together upon her lap.

"GEHIRN will fall into bankruptcy sooner or later," she said, "They have already played their parts in this event, now we just have to play ours. The pieces are all on the table now, Misato, now we just have to wonder if it will be for the good of Humanity or is it for it's downfall?"

Misato stayed silent as she watched the pictures.

"You made it seems like something big is coming."

"Something is coming Misato," the woman said, "Whether we are ready for it or not."

The purple haired woman glanced at her.

"How are you so sure of this?"

"Because I know the truth Misato," the woman said, "and the Manuscripts are _never_ wrong."

The purple haired woman simply sighed as she leaned back against her seat.

"So what of the Committee?"

"I will be speaking to them soon," the blonde said, "But I have one last task for you to accomplish for me Armisael."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Fight<strong>

Rei Ayanami had never thought she would see this again. Back when she had felt this power had been at the Tournament at the school where Asuka had completely lost control of herself. She had become like an animal, and it was Yui who had knocked her out but now…

_It's exactly like before, _she thought, _But something feel…different._

The redhead girl was standing straight her red Ki bathing the entire area in a strong blood red glow. Asuka's eyes were glowing like emeralds fire as she stared straight at the Unit 01 who was standing back up wiping the side of his face.

"Seems you are stronger than you appear Eve 02," he said, in his emotionless voice.

Asuka didn't say anything as she glared straight up at him, her hands balled into fists. Rei expected to hear her roar that monstrous roar as she did back at the Tournament. She had expected her to lash out at the nearest person she could see and attack them but what she didn't expect was…

"Rei, keep the other two out of this," Asuka spoke, "_This one is mine to kill_."

The crimson eyed girl was so shocked that she was sure her mouth had dropped open.

_No way, don't tell me…she is controlling her Berserker? But no one had ever done that before?_

Unit 01 narrowed his eyes.

"You wish to fight it out Eve 02," he said, "Then let do so…"

Rei glanced toward Hikari who was also standing up and glancing at Asuka. Then the girl met her eyes.

"Take the one with the 02," she said, "I'll fight against 03."

Hikari nodded at her before running straight toward where the 02 was and Rei stepped in front of the Unit 03 who had been distracted by the sudden display of power that Asuka had unleashed. The Unit then turned her head toward Rei, narrowing her blue eyes.

"You are Rei Ayanami," she said, "You are not my target. Step out of the way."

Rei took her stance in front of her.

"I won't," she said, "You want to kill Asuka and I won't let that happen so you will have to kill me first."

Unit 03 continued to stare at her as her previously blue eyes turned green.

"Then be prepared to die," she said.

A white aura appeared around Rei's body as the girl smirked.

"Don't count me out just yet," she said, "I'm not the Number One at the school for nothing."

"Regardless of your rank," Unit 03 said, "you will die."

Rei glanced toward the woman that was on her knees, coughing up blood.

"You best stay out of this," she said, "It's seems that your body had already reached its limits. If you continue fighting in that condition, you will die."

"I'm not out of this fight yet," the redhead woman said as she tried to stand up.

_She is as stubborn as Asuka, _Rei thought.

"She will stay out of it," a male voice said as he touched the woman's shoulder, causing her to glance at him.

"Takatsuki," she said, surprised.

The old man took her arm around his shoulder, "Let the NGA's best take care of things here. I'll leave it to you Ayanami Rei."

Rei gave him a glance before turning toward the Unit 03 in front of her.

Their fight will soon begin…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Unit 02 who was running toward where Unit 01 was found her way bared as a figure materialized out of thin air in front of her. Hikari Hokari took her stance as she blocked her way.<p>

"Sorry, but you're not getting in between this fight," she said, giving her a cold glare.

"You are not my target," Unit 02 said her voice emotionless, "I have no business with you."

"You want to kill my best friend," Hikari growled at her, "That make it my business…I don't care who you are or who sent you. If you want to hurt Asuka, you'll have to go through me first."

Unit 02 narrowed her blue eyes before they shifted to green.

"Very well," she said.

Hikari can feel the enemy's Ki rising as she stood her stance. The girl was wondering how she was going to fight her when she felt the bands on her arms move.

_If I am going to protect Asuka, I will have to take them off, _she thought, _That way…I can fight with my full potential…_

But the girl didn't move for a few seconds as she watched the bands…

Flashback

_She was lying on the bed, feeling her body spamming as she stared at the ceiling above her. She can't believe it…after training so hard…how had she lost? She was the fastest, she knew her speed was going to defeat Rei so how…_

_Then she heard a door opening causing her to glance toward it. Rei Ayanami had stepped inside and walked toward her._

"_Aya…na…," she breathed._

"_Don't speak," the girl said, "Your body is still recovering from the surgeries that had been done. It's a miracle that you're still alive considering what you`ve put yourself through."_

_Hikari turned her gaze away from the girl._

"_You have improved Hikari," Rei said, "Our fight truly challenged me…If I didn't have my Ultimate Shield, I would have lost against you, I guess speed isn't everything in a fight. Even so, the fastest speed can never break down the strongest defense no matter how powerful it is."_

_Hikari gave her a glance._

"_You increased your speed but neglected everything else," Rei said, "That was the reason you lost against me Hokari-san, you lacked control over yourself. Rushing in isn't going to solve everything, no matter how swift you are, just remember that for the next time we fight, or against someone else."_

_With that the girl turned away leaving Hikari in her own thoughts._

End of Flashback

_You knew what was wrong with me back then Rei, and you gave me an advice, which I ignored ever since that fight, _Hikari thought, _I thought you were looking down on me back then…but thanks you Asuka, I know now what you were trying to tell me…_

The bands fell down to the ground, each of them causing a small crater to appear where they fall. Hikari had both of her arms lowered as her own Ki spread through her entire body.

_When I thought I wasn't good enough to fight seriously, _Hikari thought, _Asuka showed me the way that I shouldn't give up no matter what life throw at me. I must face everything as they are, for me to grown up and become a true ANGEL._

She opened her eyes, staring at the enemy in front of her and a confident smirk grew upon the young woman's face.

"Now, I will show you the reason why I was called _Devil`s Flash_," Hikari said

******Here it is for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out**

**R&R.**


	58. A battle of Speed and Power

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this epic fight taking place.**

**Enjoy**

Round 58

A Battle of Speed and Power

Hikari tensed her legs as she stared at her enemy. The Unit 02 was dressed in completely white outfit with the blue lines upon it as she stood in front of her, narrowing her now green eyes. Then Hikari moved, as she dashed toward Unit 02 who seemingly widens her eyes a little at the speed Hikari was moving.

In less than a second, Hikari appeared right in front of her, a punch aiming straight toward the head of the short haired Unit and it landed straight upon her face sending the Unit backward. Hikari moved again, and while the Unit was falling back she appeared below it, her body like a shadow beneath her.

"_Shadow Dance_," The Unit let out before, recognizing the attack probably.

Hikari smirked as she slammed both of her Ki enhanced palms straight into her back sending Unit 02 into the air. Then the girl jumped after the Unit who was still reeling from the speed the girl was moving and then Hikari appeared right beside her, her legs already in movement.

"**Dancing Shadow Chop," **she yelled as her foot make contact with the Unit`s head as blood flew out of it at that attack that landed on her face.

It landed on the ground in a large crater as Hikari landed down upon the ground a smirk on her face.

"All in one," she said standing up taking her stance.

The Unit stood back up, wiping the blood from her face.

"It would seems you are faster than previously recorded Evangelions," she said.

"I am not an Evangelion," Hikari said, "I am an ANGEL of Neon Genesis Academy."

Unit 02 simply blinked as her green eyes bore into Hikari`s, before charging forward toward the girl. Hikari simply smirked before vanishing from sight causing the Unit`s eyes to shift from left to right tracking her movement, but she couldn`t block the attack that landed against the side of her head, which Hikari had launched a kick.

Unit 02 winced slightly at the hit as she spun in the air, before landing on the ground, both of her hands gathering Ki Waves. But Hikari appeared right in front of her.

"Too late," Hikari said, slamming an elbow straight into her face.

That caused Unit 02 to lose her concentration as the Ki Waves dissipated. Hikari continued her attack sending punches and kicks combo toward the Unit who was unable to block them as they hammered down upon her with lightning like speeds.

Then for the last attack, Hikari launched both of her fists forward powering them up with her Ki as she slammed them straight Unit 02`s chest.

"**Double Impact,"** she yelled out.

That sends Unit 02 flying backward, crashing into the side of the large wall causing a crater there. Hikari herself was huffing a little as she stared at her work. She was already starting to feel the strain in using her full speed.

_It`s taking a lot of stamina to keep up this speed, _she thought, _I will have to finish this fight into the next move…I already know that these guys can be immensely powerful if they wishes…But even so, I am faster than they are…they may be stronger than me…_

The young girl frowned as Unit 02 stepped out of the rubble she was send into. The short haired Unit blinked a little as she stared at her.

"You are not truly powerful," she said, "Your speed may be impressive, but you don`t have the power behind it."

Hikari let out a tching sound hearing the weakness of her speed be brought out again.

"Even so," Unit 02 continued, "After seeing how you move, I have memorized it."

That caused Hikari to frown slightly.

_What is she talking about? _She thought.

At once, Unit 02`s face suddenly had scales like things upon it, almost like a lizards as her eyes started to glow even brighter green than before. That caused Hikari to frown slightly wondering what was happening to her, but she hold her ground, taking a stance.

_Whatever she is going to pull, I can take her with my speed, _she thought, _I`m going to have to finish this quick._

The two moved from their positions and Unit 02 appeared right in front of Hikari`s face.

_What?_

Then a punch landed on Hikari`s face sending the girl back as she slid upon the ground. She was covering her face gritting slightly before Unit 02 appeared right behind her, drawing her attention.

_No way, _she thought.

Unit 02 launched an attack straight toward her back and Hikari narrowly avoided it by simply lowering herself to chest height. Then she spun around, extending her leg going for a tackle but Unit 02 jumped above her extended leg.

In the air Unit 02 gathered her Ki in her legs before slamming it down upon Hikari`s crouched back causing the girl to land painfully on her chest as the ground cracked below them. Hikari let out a spat of blood at this.

_Did…Did she get faster than before, _Hikari thought as she coughed.

Then she felt the weight being removed from her back and turned her gaze around not seeing Unit 02 anywhere.

_W…Where…_

"Hikari, _above you_," Maya`s voice yelled at her.

The girl looked up and saw Unit 02 both of her hands aimed straight toward her, forming a small symbol which was glowing brightly.

_Shit, got to move…, _Hikari thought.

"**Four Corner Blast," **Unit 02 yelled.

The white blast flashed down toward Hikari before hitting target as the entire area they were in was caught in its explosion as rocks and dust were flying all around. When it dissipated, Hikari was on the ground her body sporting bruises. Her brown hair was free from the rubber band that was holding it as it flew down her back.

Maya landed beside her.

"Hikari, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," the girl said, "I moved fast enough to avoid most of the blast."

The brown haired girl glanced upward toward Unit 02 who was still hovering above them, her green eyes staring down at them.

"Maya, what can you feel?" Hikari asked her.

"Her Ki has grown even higher than before," the pale eyed girl said, "Whatever she had just unleashed…must be her true power."

Hikari stood up.

"She is somehow matching my full speed," she said.

Maya gave her a glance.

"Matching?" she repeated, "How?"

"I don't know," Hikari said, "When we started, she was slower and I was getting the upper hand, but she just did a complete hundred eighty on me."

_I won`t be able to hold that speed any longer, _Hikari thought, _its eating away at my stamina._

The duo stood up as they watched the Unit lower herself down onto the ground. Hikari took her stance as Maya did the same.

"Maya, what are you…?" she started.

"You won`t be able to defeat her alone," the pale eyed girl said, "I know the price of what that technique you are using Hikari, if you continue like this, the same thing that happened to you might happen again. Considering how far from civilization we are, I don`t take you will make it if it does."

Hikari sighed.

_Maybe if we both attack her at the same time, _she thought, _we might be able to defeat her…and maybe, I can figure out what kind of trick she is using to match my speed._

"Alright," she said.

Maya`s white Ki appeared around her body as her hair danced around it. Then she raised both of her hands which were both engulfed into white flames.

"**White Tiger Ki Release," **Maya said.

Unit 02 raised her hand as her green eyes glared up at them.

"It doesn`t matter how many of you come at me," she said, "I will crush all who stand in the way of my mission."

Then both Maya and Hikari charged forward toward her.

"Hikari," Maya said, "I will cover you with power."

Hikari nodded at her, thought she was curious what kind of power that Maya uses. She had never once seen the girl actually fighting since Maya had been an ANGEL long before Rei was.

"Alright," she said, "Here we come."

* * *

><p>On her side, Rei was fighting on even ground with Unit 03. The other girl was strong and even in her <em>White Thunder<em> form, she was getting hard pressed against the girl. The blue haired ANGEL dodged another attack from the Unit 03 as she side stepped it.

She then send a kick straight toward the Unit`s head but she avoided it by simply leaning backward, then the Unit jumped back narrowing her green eyes at her.

_Considering the last time I saw Asuka like this, she was a lot stronger, _Rei thought, _She is controlling that power…It can`t be a Berserker since it`s being controlled. Just what kind of power do these guys have within them?_

"You are strong," Unit 03 drawing Rei`s attention, "Your speed actually matches mine, but even so, we both know speed isn`t everything in a fight."

Then Unit 03 charged straight toward the blue haired girl as the latter stayed in one place, letting the attack came straight for her but to Unit 03`s surprise, it seems to have met an orange like wall that had appeared in front of Rei`s form.

"I know," Rei told her before retaliating.

She attacked forward launching a kick straight into the Unit`s chin sending her head aiming up straight into the sky. Then with a roar, Rei launched a punch following that which slammed straight against the Unit`s chest.

As the Unit stepped back from the attack`s dazed, Rei joined her hands together as Ki Waves gathered in her hands aimed straight for her enemy.

"**Celestial Beam," **she yelled.

The large Ki blast slammed straight against her enemy sending her flying back from the attack and crashing into a crater as rocks falls down around her. Rei let out a breath as she stared at the place.

"Down for the count," she murmured.

Then to her surprise, Unit 03 had stepped out of the smokes, her hair flying as she walked without much of a smug or damage upon her black skintight outfit.

_That was one of my strongest attack, _Rei thought, _How did she walked out of that?_

"An impressive display of power for one so young Ayanami Rei," Unit 03 said, "But a fruitless attempt."

Rei blinked.

"You know my name?"

Unit 03 blinked.

"Rei Ayanami is the name given to the Generation 00," she said.

The blue haired girl tensed slightly at that.

"What are you talking about?" she said, "What Generation 00?"

Unit 03 leaned her head to the side.

"You are not aware of it?" she said, "I would have thought as an older product model…"

Rei`s red eyes stared straight at her.

"Older product?" she said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

But Unit 03 shook her head, not even acknowledging what Rei had asked her.

"Nevertheless if you are one of us," she said, "Since you are interfering with the mission that I was given, we stand on opposite sides, Ayanami Rei."

_What was she talking about? _Rei thought, _what exactly is Generation 00?_

Then Unit 03 moved, causing the blue haired girl to come to attention, dodging the attack still using her White Thunder form. She continued to dodge the oncoming attacks which all came closer to hit her but she managed to dodged most of them, others simply bruising her.

Unit 03 launched a Ki Blast at her but the A.T. Field that was around her blocked the attack, fizzling to life around her as it came to contact with the enemy`s attack. Unit 03`s eyes narrowed slightly at this.

"As long as that shield is active," she said, "Ki Attacks are useless against you, such an achievement is admirable Rei Ayanami, as expected of the Generation 00."

Rei narrowed her eyes at the name again.

_There is that name again, _she thought, _why does she keep calling me like that?_

"But newer generations are known to surpass the older ones," Unit 03 said, as she raised her hand toward Rei.

Then to the blue haired girl shock, a yellowish A.T. field appeared in front of the Unit`s hand and as the shield became larger, Rei felt her own A.T. field being nullified before disappearing from sight.

_Damn it, _she thought, _My defense…_

Then Unit 03 with her hand still raised toward Rei suddenly gathered Ki waves.

"**Multiples Waves," **she yelled out.

Multiples large blast of Ki shoot out of her palm all of them aimed straight toward Rei who was forced to dodge out of the way as the blast exploded on contact around her. Without her A.T. field, this battle had dangerously changed pace. The continuing blast waves exploded around her and Rei was send back went some of the blast hit her.

She slid upon the ground before dropping on her left knee. That girl had managed to destroy her A.T. Field and hit her with an attack right after it. Rei thanked her lucky stars that she had speed on her side or that last attack would have taken her out.

Unit 03 appeared right in front of her kneeling form and Rei`s red eyes widened at the abrupt appearance. Then she was forced to throw herself sideway as the Unit`s fist hit the ground where she was a split second earlier causing a small fist sized hole into the ground.

Rei got on her feet after that shoulder roll, still kneeling on the ground and then she charged forward to attack Unit 03…

Only for a kick to land straight into her stomach, surprising the hell out of her. The blue haired girl let out a gasp of pain as she was send flying back from the kick. Then Unit 03 charged forward while Rei was still in midair and she jumped in the air above Rei.

"**Final Judgment," **Unit 03 yelled as she come down upon Rei`s form, slamming it down upon Rei sending her down unto the ground.

It caused a small crater to appear on the ground with Rei lying down inside of it, blood falling from her lips. She landed down beside the fallen Rei who was coughing and trying to get up.

"Still have a fight within you," she said, "I am surprised that you are still able to move after this."

Rei glanced up toward her coughing violently.

_Her speed had increased, _she thought, _I didn`t even see her move during that last attack…and she had survived my Celestial Beam…she is stronger than I previously thought._

"Now, to end this," Unit 03 said as she moved forward.

Before she could reach Rei, a purple Ki slashed the ground in between the two fighting maiden causing Unit 03 to come to a stop in her charge. Rei, however, blinked at the attack recognizing it.

_That`s…, _she thought.

"You`re pathetic, really" a familiar voice said, "And you call yourself NGA Number One Rei, don`t make me laugh."

There standing above the fight with one of his hand encased in purple Ki, was Shinji Ikari.

**Shinji enters the battlefield...**

**But what are his intentions?**

**See you all next time.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	59. A Tacticians Power

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Round 59

A Tactician`s Power

The young man was holding his hand toward the two of them, his brown eyes observing them. Rei stared up at him in shock, wondering how he had gotten there?

"S…Shinji," she said, shocked.

The one in question glanced down toward her, raising an eyebrow.

"You`re losing a fight Rei?" he asked her, "I thought the rumors where that you never lost a fight before? Were those rumors a bunch of made up lies?"

Rei turned her eyes from him and Shinji simply scoffed at that. That girl was just too predictable it was funny. He then turned his gaze toward the girl Rei was fighting against and he raised an eyebrow.

_I know those plug suits, _he thought narrowing his eyes; _those are the things that Gendo was working on the past two years I was with him. He told me that those armors can withstand the strongest Ki blasts. _

He jumped from where he was standing and landed down in a crouch from where Rei was still on the ground. Then, he straightened up, gazing at the girl in front of them.

"So, GEHIRN decided to send out the artificial humans eh," he said.

"Artificial humans?" Rei repeated.

"I don`t really know the details," Shinji said shrugging his shoulders, "I didn`t really care about the boring stuffs. They must have been sent here to fight that woman who attacked Sakamoto after all, Gendo only told me that they were to be released only for emergencies."

Rei stood back up.

"Father knows about them?"

"Of course he does," Shinji said smirking.

"But Shinji, what are you doing here in the first place?" Rei asked him.

Shinji chuckled.

"I will love to catch up with you Rei, but we have a more pressing matter in front of us."

His hands were now covered with purple Ki as he stared at the Unit 03 in front of him. The girl had her eyes upon him right now. Then Unit 03 moved, charging toward him and Shinji simply smirked as his both of the purple Ki he had on his arms lengthened into spikes. Unit 03 aimed a fist toward his head but Shinji spun upon himself.

"**Buzz saw Spin," **Shinji yelled.

The Unit 03 jumped back to avoid getting hit by the spinning purple like blades, which all left large slashes upon the ground. He stopped moving as he stayed crouched.

"I always wanted to have a go at the CHEVALIER Units," he said smirking, "Gendo believed that you guys are the strongest thing ever made, you bunch of fakes."

Unit 03 frowned slightly as she stared at him.

"It would seem that you are more dangerous than Generation 00," she said, "I will have to take you seriously."

Shinji let out a dark grin.

"You will have to," he said, "If you intend to keep that head on your shoulder."

Then Unit 03`s Ki skyrocketed again.

"**Full Power Release," **she said.

Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"You better not disappoint me Unit 03," he said.

He charged at the unmoving girl, coming to stab her with one of his Ki sword but Unit 03 disappeared from where she was causing the young man to blink a little.

_Where did she go?_

"Shinji-kun, _above you_," Rei yelled.

The young man turned his head to the side seeing that Unit 03 was crouched there in midair, right above his head. Then the two feet come flying down toward him hitting him straight into the back. The attack sends him flying forward as the Ki disappeared from his hands sliding on his chest as he fall down.

He threw both of his hand forward taking hold of his weight as his body went vertical before landing back on his feet, crouching on the ground. Shinji turned toward Unit 03 who had both of her hands aiming straight toward him.

"**Multiples Waves," **she yelled.

Shinji smirked as his body started to glow with his purple Ki and then he launched both of his hands forward.

"Don`t get _overconfident_," he yelled, "**Explosive Cannon."**

The blast tore through the smaller ones aiming straight toward Unit 03 but to Shinji`s surprise, an A.T. Field appeared in front of the Unit 03 blocking his attack.

_Damn she can do the A.T. Field too,_ he thought.

When the blast was gone Unit 03 charged straight toward him and Shinji charged toward her also but the girl disappeared again from his sight.

_Above again, _he thought glancing upward.

"Forward," Unit 03 said as she hit him straight into the chest.

Shinji feel pain shot up through his body at the hit as fleck of blood flew out of his mouth. Then another punch hit him straight into the face, a kick sending his head upward and can taste the metallic taste of blood.

"It`s over," Unit 03 said, "**Ki Hands Double Paw."**

The two Ki enhanced palms hit Shinji straight into his chest as he was thrown backward in the air and landing down on the ground rolling and coming to a stop.

"Shinji-kun," Rei yelled.

Her eyes widened in shock as she had seen her brother defeated so easily. In the past, she was sure no one could have defeated Shinji like that. She turned her gaze back toward Unit 03, feeling a new set of anger growing in her chest.

_It would seems that she is finally showing her full power, _she thought, _Meaning before she wasn`t even fighting at full power and then I was still getting overwhelmed. Just what kind of monsters did you create Father?_

Unit 03 then turned her attention toward Rei and the girl feels her body freeze up.

"Now shall we continue where we left off?" she said, "I know that you are still going to be in my way before I can accomplish my mission."

Rei tightened her jaws as her heart hammered in her chest.

_C…Could I be afraid? _She thought, _is this fear I am feeling right now…fear because I know that I cannot defeat that girl?_

The blue haired girl feels a soft smile growing upon her face, feeling her shaking hands.

_Before, I could never feel like this in a fight, _she thought, _Before, I was always so sure so confident that I will be the one to win against them. I feared no one…No, I don`t think this is fear…_

Her white Ki started to appear around her body again as the **White Thunder **took shape again. She tensed her legs, knowing that this technique used a lot of stamina in what she was about to do. She stared straight at Unit 03 who was walking calmly toward her, her overwhelming Ki causing small dust to appear around her feet.

_I never thought nor believed that I will meet an opponent that could bring out that level of _excitement _within me, a fight that causes this feeling to flow through my veins…this _rush.

A grin started to appear on Rei`s face.

"Let`s see more of what you`re made of," the blue haired girl told her.

Then the duo charged at each other.

* * *

><p>Hikari took a hit in the face from the Unit 02 as she was send flying backward crashing onto the ground letting out a yell of pain. From behind the Unit 02, Maya charged forward with an attack with her Ki enhanced hands but the Unit spun in the air as Maya missed her.<p>

Then the Unit spun upon herself before throwing an oncoming kick toward Maya who blocked it with her other hand.

_Damn, she is fast, _Maya thought.

Unit 02 then thrown her other foot at Maya`s head who had to bend backward to avoid the attack coming at her, and then the young ANGEL did a complete back flip landing on all four. Then the girl stared up at her, before slashing at the Unit.

"**Tiger Slash," **she yelled.

The Unit disappeared from where she was, avoiding the attack completely. Maya stood back up again as Hikari appeared beside her.

"Damn she is matching my full speed evenly," she said.

"Her Ki is still as strong as ever," Maya told her, "With her speed, she can avoid our attack completely… Do you think you can keep up that speed for any longer?"

Hikari took a deep breath.

"I probably can," she said, "I have been training to maintain it ever since I joined the ANGELs so I can probably did it better than I did back then, why?"

"Because I have an idea," Maya said, "I can sense her Ki to locate where she is…this is probably why she haven`t landed much hit on me. If we double teamed her, we might stand a chance to hit her…though there is something about that outfit she`s wearing."

Hikari gave her a glance.

"The outfit?"

"Yes," Maya said, "I can feel Ki running through it."

"What?" she said, "Some kind of Ki Armor or something?"

_Ki Absorbing Armor seems more like it_ Maya thought, raising her head in attention.

Unit 02 had appeared right in front of them in a crouch.

"Maybe if we damaged that armor," Maya said, narrowing her eyes, "We can reduce her strength; since I am pretty sure that the armor is the one that is giving them such powerful Ki in the first place."

Hikari stared at the Unit 02 form fitting outfit.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"All of our attacks are Ki enhanced and when she blocked us the armor absorbs the Ki merging it with her own Ki," Maya told her, "Remember earlier, I have felt an enormous release of Ki that turned everything white. Their armors must have absorbed that power. It is probably why they never seem to be getting tired. Maintaining your full speed eat away at stamina`s but, this girl managed to level you without breaking a sweat. If you are not used to the speed, the body will be having drawbacks and she is probably pushing at her limits."

Maya narrowed her white eyes staring at Unit 02 and she can see the perspiration running down the girl`s face, even thought her face remained like stone and the green eyes observed them.

"That mean the Ki she had absorbed it`s the only thing that`s keeping her moving right now," she said as she stood up.

"You`ve figured that out by just observing her," Hikari said impressed.

"I am a Ki Sensor," Maya told her, "It`s within my specialty to observe and analyze the enemy`s weaknesses and use it at our advantage. Even so, it`s not going to be easy since she is matching your speed…thought, I want you to try to go even faster than her."

Hikari gave her a glance.

"What?"

"Just for a second," Maya said, "That will be the time gap we will have to take her down."

_One second, _Hikari thought.

"That doesn't seem much," she said.

Maya chuckled.

"You`ll be surprised," she said, "In Evangelion battles, one second can change a _lot _of things. Now gather as much Ki as you can within your body to increase your speed to go faster than before and when you do just attack. With my Sensor abilities, I will be able to sense you coming so I will dodge down and you go straight for it, and that way, I will have enough time to damage her armor."

Hikari glanced toward Maya`s back.

_No wonder Rei chose her, _she thought, _She came up with a plan by simply observing the enemy`s mannerisms and Ki. She brings out the full potential of a Ki Sensor, maybe that`s why she is an ANGEL. When she gets serious, no one could truly beat her…not even me with my speed._

Hikari stood up.

_Her power is not within her Ki, but within her mind and her observation skills, _she thought, _That`s why they have that nickname for you, NGA`s Tactician genius, Maya Ibuki._

"Alright," she said, "I`ll start gathering my Ki…"

"Good and make it quick," Maya said, "We have to share that knowledge with Rei and Asuka soon since they are fighting the other two."

* * *

><p>With at Maya charged forward, with the Ki in her hands disappearing causing a frown to appear upon Unit 02`s face. Then the girl came forward with a kick which Unit 02 blocked.<p>

"Attacking without any Ki enhancing your movement," she said, "A foolish decision."

Maya was sporting a grin. She continued to attack noticing that the Unit 02`s body was starting to move with a slight sluggish look to them. That will mean her theory about the girl`s body not able to handle Hikari`s speed was correct, after all, only Hikari could manage this speed since the girl`s body was already used to it.

She then jumped backward putting her hands into claw likes shape, before attacking again. Unit 02 pushed the two hands away as Maya`s arms was thrown open. Then Unit 02 launched forward and Maya can feel the raise in Ki.

_From the left, _she thought.

The pale eyed girl raised her elbow blocking the attack that came for her, and then another punch come flying from the other side causing her to spin her head sideway feeling the punch missing her face.

Then she continued to spin herself, raising her leg which came flying straight at the side of the Unit`s face. She put a hand on the ground as her leg was raised at her opponent`s face. It was no surprise that it was blocked after all, the girl was using Hikari`s speed to fight.

Then Maya used her other leg to attack from the other side which Unit 02 took hold of. A smirk crossed the ANGEL`s face as she suddenly raised her body upward, with both of her hands aiming straight toward her enemy`s face, both of them shaped like claws.

She saw the green eyes widening, noticing that they have no way of blocking the attack coming at them.

"Take this," Maya yelled, "**Tiger Slash."**

Unit 02 quickly disappeared again and she slid backward a little farther away from Maya, in a crouch. Maya herself dropped down on her feet, in a crouch staring at her enemy, proud to see the slash upon the other girl`s face.

"Got you," she said.

Unit 02 raised her hand to her face, just noticing that she had gotten nicked from that last one. Then the green eyes stared back up at her.

"You…You can predict my movements," she said.

_So she finally figured it out, _Maya thought.

"I noticed that you dodged some of my attacks that I knew that should have hit just as my right hook from before," Unit 02 told her, "Only a skilled Sensor could have predicted my movements in the speed I am moving."

"Then it`s your bad luck that you are facing one," Maya told her.

Then from behind her she felt Hikari moving.

"And you`re about finished right now," she continued.

She crouched down as a gust of wind breathed past her, feeling Hikari`s feet lightly touching her back and she suddenly summoned her Ki again in her hands. She noticed that Unit 02`s eyes widened again as Hikari materialized from nowhere above her with one of her legs raised in the air.

"**Shadow Heel," **Hikari yelled out slamming a foot down upon her head.

Maya smirked noticing that the attack meet its target as she charged forward with Unit 02 slamming upon the ground in a crater formed by the force behind the attack. Then the Unit disappeared from where she had fallen and Hikari disappeared along with her and Maya looked upward seeing them materialize in the air.

* * *

><p>Hikari would have grinned seeing the shock in Unit 02`s eyes seeing her there. It was like the girl couldn`t believe that she was actually there.<p>

"Where do you think you`re going?" she told her enemy.

"H…How are you faster than I am?" Unit 02 said, the shock noticeable in her voice.

Hikari launched a fist forward and Unit 02 moved to intercept the attack but to Hikari, she might have well being moving in slow motion as her fist slammed down upon her enemy`s stomach.

"_Because I am the Devil`s Flash Hikari_," she yelled out as the air around her vibrated from how fast she was moving.

She send Unit 02 down toward the ground.

"It`s all yours Maya," she yelled.

* * *

><p>From below, Maya had both of her hands coated in the <strong>White Tiger Ki Release <strong>as she stood there watching Unit 02 fall down. Then she took a stance, her senses already spotting the place she will have to destroy in the suit. She then spread her arms wide as the enemy reached her shoulder height.

"**White Tiger Ki Release Secret Technique: Ghost Claws."**

She dashed forward before disappearing, then appeared on the other side of the falling Unit 02, her legs bended down, with both of her arms raised to each of her side like a butterfly. Then behind her, the back of Unit 02`s outfit exploded as large gashes appeared upon the girl`s body.

Then Unit 02 falls down, unmoving. Maya stood up, lowering her arms, before glancing back toward the girl on the ground, her pale eyes showing no emotions.

"As I said before, you are finished."

**The full power of the tactician...bring down one of the Unit...turning the tide.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	60. A Sibling Tag Team

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter in the story.**

**Enjoy and review**

Round 60

A Sibling Tag Team

"We…We actually defeated her?" Hikari said as she stood above the fallen Unit 02.

Maya nodded.

"No one is unbeatable," she said, "As long that you know the weaknesses, they are nothing to worry about, thought I can say it`s a bit of luck on our part since she had tried to match your speed Hikari. She may have been powerful but I don`t think anyone can withstand that level of speed like you do."

The brown haired girl gave her a side way glance.

"Thanks…," she said.

Maya glanced at her.

"You`re feeling alright," she asked.

Hikari looked down upon herself.

"It`s strange but I don`t feel anything," she said, "Unlike last time I used that speed, all I felt was pain, but now…nothing."

Maya hummed a little.

"It`s seems your body had adapted since your accident," she said, "But for now, let`s go share that information with Rei and Asuka, and maybe that way, we can help them end this battle."

"Yes," Hikari said, giving her a nod.

Maya felt the Ki around her before glancing at a direction.

"Rei is over there," she said, "You go and warn her about the Unit`s outfits Ki Absorbing ability, I`ll do the same for Asuka since I can feel where she is."

Hikari gave her a nod.

"Alright," she said, "Good luck."

With that the girl quickly aimed toward where Rei was fighting. Maya stood there watching her go for a few moments before turning around toward where Asuka was.

_I hope that Asuka don`t do anything reckless, _she thought, _The more power we use when we fight them…the more powerful they become and considering how much Ki Asuka had unleashed earlier, there is no telling how much powerful this one might become._

The pale eyed girl feels a soft smile on her lips.

_Knowing Asuka, she`ll probably go reckless again just as back at Sakamoto, _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>A little while earlier…<strong>

Rei stared at the girl in front of her, her stance ready. Her crimson eyes were sharp as they stared at her opponent across her. Her breath was coming in short gasp. Unit 03 didn`t have any opening that she could see. She was as deadly…even more deadly than before and her power simply seems to keep increasing which was something that Rei found discouraging.

_But…_

Instead of feeling fear, Rei feel excitement. Never before had she met an enemy that could potentially kill her and counter every attack she launched.

"You seem calmer than before," Unit 03 said.

"I am anything but calm in this fight," Rei spoke out, "I can`t fight you how I usually fight those I have faced before. You can use you're A.T. Field to counter mine, meaning using it in this fight is completely pointless. You managed to point out a flaw in my technique, one I overlooked before."

Unit 03 blinked.

"Flaw?"

"My A.T. field had been my line of defense in fights," Rei continued to speak, "When I have summoned it out, no attacks can hit me, and all the fights I had before were boring and uninteresting. I was faster than all that I had faced except for one. Now, that my A.T. field is removed from the equations, I feel vulnerable."

Unit 03 was confused.

"You`re telling me your weakness?" she said, narrowing her green eyes, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Rei smirked.

"You managed to destroy the way I fight," she said, "Never before I have entered a battle where all the odds are stacked against me. It`s quite a feeling that I found myself liking a lot."

Her **White Thunder **form was brought out again.

"Your technique will not help you," Unit 03 said, "It is pointless to continue this battle. You have already lost. The longer you fight me the weaker you become. Even so, you continue to try to fight against me."

She moved blurring out of sight as Rei seasoned skills kick in. She managed block to oncoming punch and to her surprise the hand that she had blocked was lighting up.

"**Fist Exploding Wave," **Unit 03 said.

KABOOM!

The blast threw Rei backward as the blue haired girl flew in the air, blood flying out of her lips as she was floating backward in the air before slamming down on the ground again. Rei stayed still for at least a few seconds, as her ears rung from the blast and then she struggled to stand back up as her White Thunder Form disappeared fully.

_Damn, _she thought, _My Ki…is almost finished._

She glanced back up toward her opponent who was glaring at her.

"Why do you wish to protect Eve 02?" she asked, "Why do you still continue to fight when you have already lost?"

Rei glared at her, the two crimson eyes seemingly glowing.

"Asuka is my friend," she said, "That`s all there is to it. She helped me once before and now I`m doing what I can do for her. I don`t expect _someone like you_ to understand what that means."

Unit 03`s eyes narrowed before she charged straight up toward Rei. The girl gritted her teeth, preparing to take the blow…

"**Dissection Slash," **a familiar voice yelled.

A purple light flashed in between the two as Unit 03 was send flying back. Shinji Ikari had appeared in front of Rei one of his arms encased in the purple spike that had slashed the Unit across the side.

"Shinji-kun," Rei said, her eyes widening.

Unit 03 slid on the ground as she glared toward the new arrival, her side dripping with blood.

"You again," she said, "I thought that I had taken care of you before."

Shinji gave her a cocky grin.

"It will take more that a pat on the head to take me out," he said to her as he straightened up, "But even so, I will not let you lay a hand on my sister."

Rei stared at the back of the young man in front of her.

_Shinji-kun, _she thought.

"Oy, Rei stand up," Shinji told her, "Can`t believe you are going to let yourself get killed here. Where was that fire you had in your eyes when we fought?"

"I…I can`t hardly draw any Ki and I am exhausted," Rei told him.

Shinji let out a chuckle.

"You were bleeding your guts out back then," he said, "That didn`t stop you did it?"

Rei`s eyes widened in surprise. Shinji glanced at her, his brown eyes seemingly staring straight through her.

"And didn`t you say that you had a stupid hope to accomplish?" he asked her, "Are you going to just give up and let that dream disappear or where you just blowing smokes to look good in front of NGA?"

The blue haired girl continued to stare at him in surprise.

_Flashback_

_I want to bring our family back the way it was when we were children, I want us to become what we were before Father and Mom`s divorce. I don`t want us to hate each other like this. I don`t want to go back home and see that empty house._

_End of flashback_

_Shinji-kun, you…,_ she thought staring at the young man.

"Well?" the boy asked her.

Rei shook her head a little before standing back up and she stumble a little but Shinji`s hand took hold of her arm, keeping her standing. The girl let a soft smile grew on her face at this and then stood beside her brother as the two stared at Unit 03.

"The both of you want to fight against me?" she said, "Foolishness."

Rei and Shinji glared at her.

"Well," the latter said as purple Ki surrounded him, "Let`s see on how you stand against the Rei and Shinji Tag Team."

Rei had a triumphant look on her face as she stared forward.

"I can`t believe we are actually fighting on the same side," she said, "You hardly teamed up with me in the past."

"Well Rei," Shinji told her, "Just don`t make a habit out of it, and since we are both previous Number One back at the NGA, and I have received training from Evangelion Trainers. I think we can both take her on…after all, we are the strongest."

"Well I`m almost out of Ki," Rei told him, "If we`re going to do this, we might have to do it in one shot…thought there is something about her that worries me."

"Oh really?" Shinji asked.

"Her Ki keep getting stronger as the fight continues on," Rei told him, "Considering the length of the fight, she should be getting weaker like I am considering the amount of Ki Waves attacks she sends after me but, her powers only seems to grow rather than weakening."

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

_Could they be that new Armor…, _he thought.

"Rei, I have an idea," he said, "Back me up."

The blue haired girl gave him a glance.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Just watch," Shinji told her as his Ki swords lengthened around his arms.

Then the duo moved, and Unit 03 frowned her eyes at them and then Shinji came at her with his Ki swords causing her to avoid the oncoming attack. The purple swords slashed as she simply continued to avoid them.

Shinji narrowed his eyes as he did a 360 spin which Unit 03 leaned backward to let the purple Ki passed above her, putting a hand on the ground. Then she spun her body, letting a kick fly toward Shinji`s face hitting the young man causing him to be send sideway.

Rei come flying toward her with a punch causing Unit 03 step back to avoid it.

"Still attacking me and without using any Ki?" she remarked, "A foolish idea."

"I don`t need Ki to beat the likes of you," Rei told her, as she launched a kick forward.

Unit 03 pared the attack.

"Predictable," she said, as her left hand light up with Ki.

Her left hand was thrown forward hitting Rei straight into the chest.

"But you are wide open," she finished.

Her other hand come in, slamming it straight into Rei`s face. The girl was send flying backward at the attack slamming down upon a rock, letting a yell out at the pain.

* * *

><p>"REI," Shinji yelled.<p>

Then he glared at the Unit 03.

"You bastard…,"

But Unit 03 was standing right in front of him.

_H…How fast is she moving? She crossed that distance in a split second?_

"I tire of you," Unit 03 said slamming both of her fist into Shinji`s stomach, "So I`ll take care of you quickly."

Blood flew out of Shinji`s mouth as he was pushed back from the attack. He had one of his eyes closed as his stared forward at the enemy, his body still reeling from the attack.

"Now to end you," Unit 03 said, as she drew her fist backward, "**Ki Hands Punisher."**

The fist grew forward aiming straight toward Shinji.

_Shit, from that range…I won`t be able to dodge, _he thought.

Just when the punch was about to hit him, it came to a stop in midair as the air in front of Shinji crackled with Ki energy.

_What? _

"A.T. Field," Unit 03 said, instantly recognizing the shield that protected Shinji.

The boy glanced toward Rei noticing that the girl had both of her hands aiming toward them and that they were glowing with orange Ki, even thought she was bleeding from the side of her head.

"_Now Shinji_," she yelled, "Pierce the shield."

The boy smirk a little as his purple Ki ensnared his body. Then he charged forward, doing a spin as the twin spikes from his arms whipped around like a helicopter blades.

"**Buzz saw Spin," **he yelled out.

Unit 03`s eyes widened noticing the purple blades piercing through the A.T. Field that was in front of him to get to her. The spinning technique caused her to jump back from the attack, narrowly avoiding them.

Shinji noticed her moving and brought himself to a stop and then, charged forward toward Unit 03`s retreating form.

* * *

><p>"<em>Take this<em>," Unit 03 yelled as she launched a large blast of Ki toward him.

The explosions blew out the ground but then Shinji flew out of it, without a mark upon himself.

"My Ki have no effect upon him?" Unit 03 said shocked, "How was that…?"

Her green eyes widened noticing the crackle around Shinji`s body.

"The A.T. Field from before," she said.

Then her attention turned toward where Rei Ayanami was standing with both of her hands aimed straight toward Shinji.

_She is the one doing this? _Unit 03 thought, _She is protecting him with her own A.T. Field, that would mean she is wide open for attack. I will have to take her out first._

* * *

><p>Shinji was coming straight for her, and he knew he had her now with Rei supporting him with the A.T Field.<p>

"**Dissection Slash," **he yelled as he attacked.

But to his surprise, he completely missed her as Unit 03 suddenly let out an impressive burst of speed. Shinji glanced around noticing where his opponent was running to…

_She…She is aiming for Rei,_ he thought.

The boy shifted from where he was and aimed straight after her, his Ki enveloping his entire form.

_I have to get there first, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Rei`s eyes widened as the Unit appeared right in front of her, one of her hand thrown backward and encased in Ki.<p>

"Now to finish you," Unit 03 said as she launched her hand toward Rei, "**Ki Hands Punisher."**

BOOM!

Rei covered her eyes as the smokes blew in front of her and feel something warm hit the side of skin which caused her to glance down toward it. The red flecks of blood had fallen all over her clothes causing her to widen her eyes.

_Blood, _she thought.

"H...Hey Rei, you okay?"

She glanced up toward Shinji`s voice and her red eyes widened in shock. An harm was sticking out of Shinji`s side aiming straight for her crouched form as the boy stood in front of her protectively, his back facing her.

"S…_SHINJI-KUN_," she yelled.

**Shinji took the hit to protect Rei...is this the end for him?**

**Hope you have enjoyed this update, and review.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	61. Wills and Feelings

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy and review**

Round 61

Wills and Feelings

Rei Ayanami could only stare at what she was seeing. There is no way that this sight in front of her was possible and yet, the horrible sight neither fades away nor disappears. It was real…it was all real…

"_SHINJI-KUN_," she screamed.

* * *

><p>Shinji feel blood falling from his lips as the wound in the side of his guts burn with pain, staring at the face of the Unit 03 in front of him. He stared up toward her eyes noticing that they were staring straight at him. They narrowed slightly.<p>

"You have gotten in my way again," she said.

Shinji let out a smirk.

"I told you earlier…," he said, "I won`t let you touch my sister."

"Sacrificing yourself for such an old product," Unit 03 said, "A foolish way to die."

At that, Shinji let out a soft chuckle, feeling the pain burning at his side.

"Could say the same about you," he said.

Unit 03`s eyes narrowed a little in surprise before her eyes widened in surprise before blood fell from her lips. Her previously green eyes shifted to blue as her Ki disappeared from her form, then her eyes glanced down at her chest.

One of Shinji`s arm was covered with purple Ki, his hand into a fist that had hit her straight in the middle of her chest. That purple Ki had pierced her body and coming out from behind her, lengthening slowly as blood fell on the ground.

"H…How?" she said, "When?"

Shinji`s eyes narrowed at her.

"It`s your time to die," he said, "**Porcupine."**

Then many purple spikes pierced out of many place of her body, out of her back, front chest and even neck, all of them the size of a full grown man fist. Then as he watched, Shinji noticed the light of life disappearing from Unit 03`s eyes before the head fall forward, and he knew that she was dead now.

Then, he released his Ki as the purple spikes disappeared from Unit 03`s skin. Then the girl fell backward, the hand that had stabbed him in the guts was pulled out causing his body to tremble with pain. Then the girl fell down on the ground, dead.

He stood there for a few seconds before falling backward.

_Damn…I feel so light headed, _he thought as he fell.

But he didn`t hit the ground as he had expected, but falling into someone`s arms. His eyes caught the patch of blue hair that had appeared in his vision along with a pair of familiar crimson eyes.

"R…Rei," he breathed out.

He noticed that tears were falling out of Rei`s eyes as the girl stared at him.

"Shinji…why did you…?" she started.

"How I would know…," he said, "I just moved…but, I do know that…no one is going to lay a hand on you…not as am I still alive."

He can feel Rei`s Ki twisting around his wound.

"Rei…what are you…?"

"I`m not going to let you die," she said, as the tears continued to fall, "If I do…I won`t be able to keep my promise."

Shinji stared at her.

"But you don`t have any Ki left…,"

"_I don't care_," Rei yelled, "I`m going to heal you…"

_How do you even know how to heal Rei? _Shinji thought.

The young man could start to see black spots in his vision, and his eyes were getting heavy, too heavy for him to keep them open. There might be a way…but, he don`t know if it will work after all…it had only worked for twins in the past.

But he had to at least suggest it to Rei before he passed out.

"M…Merge your Ki…with mine," he said, "My…power could be…of help."

Rei stared at him in shock but Shinji`s mind was already getting overtaken by the darkness which swallowed him completely.

* * *

><p>Rei stared at Shinji`s face. She feels her heart jump as the young man passed out right in front of her.<p>

"Shinji…_Shinji_," she yelled, touching the young man`s face.

But she had gotten no answer. The girl could feel herself panicking.

_No Rei, keep a cool head, _she thought, _what did he said before he passed out? To merge our Ki together? But that is only done by twins thought no one know actually why…but will it work? Will it work to save Shinji`s life?_

The girl stared at the young man on the ground and at her blood soaked hands.

_It has to work…it has too, _she thought.

She frowned remembering the published works she had read about the research that had been done about the Ki Merging process.

_I will have to use my Ki to reach his, _she thought, _since Ki is our spiritual power, as long as the person is alive, I will be able to reach their Ki, which is the technique that most Healers use to heal Ki damaged patients. I don't have much Ki left…but I will have to make it work for Shinji`s sake._

She drew upon her Ki as her hands started to glow, reaching within Shinji`s body searching for the boy`s Ki. She grit her teeth noticing that her own Ki was starting to stretch thin since she was already running out of and the feeling of immense wariness overcoming her body.

She can feel sweat working upon her brown as she gritted her teeth, the wariness starting to grow in her limbs causing them to shake.

_No…Not yet, _she thought, _Not yet…_

There! She felt a spark of Shinji`s Ki but it was weak, which is normal considering that the young man was getting weaker from blood lost. She reached deeper within him and then and abrupt backlash hit her, causing the girl to wince.

_No…my Ki, _she thought, _It had run out…_

Then she felt another Ki, one that was neither Shinji`s nor hers but also familiar. That caused her to open her eyes and found Hikari there, crouched right beside her. The young girl had her hands rights above Rei`s frowning in concentration.

_Hikari, _she thought, _but when did she get here? How I hadn`t feel her coming._

Hikari looked at her and give her a smile one which Rei found herself returning with gratitude. Then she reached toward Hikari`s Ki causing it to spread through her limbs. She can feel compassion and care rushing through her body causing her to gasp slightly before she reached toward Shinji.

She found Shinji`s Ki quicker with Hikari`s Ki helping her and then stared down at the wound that was on Shinji`s gut and noticed that it was already closing as reddish skin appeared above it. Then the Ki glow disappeared from their hands as Hikari seat on the ground, breathing heavily along with her.

"A…Are you okay?" Rei asked her.

Hikari nodded.

"Yeah…the exhaustion is just catching up to me," she said, "Sorry…"

Rei stared down at the young man and felt relief, seeing his chest rising and lowering at his breath. At least one danger was adverted today.

"Did you…finish the other one?" she asked.

"Maya thought of a plan to take her down and I just followed her," Hikari told her, "I was on my way here to help but…I see that you guys have already taken her down."

"That mean…the one Asuka is fighting is the only one left," Rei said.

Hikari nodded and then glanced toward Shinji.

"We`ve done what we can to help him," she said, "Only a Healer can do the rest completely."

Rei nodded.

"There is an Healer here," she said, "Let`s take Shinji to him."

The duo carried Shinji`s form and they started to walk.

"I guess it`s all up to Asuka to end this," Rei said.

* * *

><p>Shikinami let out a gasp of pain as her body was pumped with Ki courtesy of Takatsuki. The elderly man was gritting his teeth.<p>

"You just have to try to unleash your full potential," he said, "Now those wounds have opened again…and I`m not sure if can save you this time."

A soft whisper let out of Shikinami`s lips.

"Asuka…,"

That caused Takatsuki to glance at her.

"Shiki…," he said.

Then the woman`s body started to glow red as her Ki grew around her.

"No…_No _don`t drawn any more Ki," he yelled at her, "_Do you want to die_?"

But Shikinami didn`t seem to have heard him for she continued to drawn on her Ki causing her to grit her teeth.

"Asuka…your mind could be lost…," she whispered, "I…I can`t let that happen…"

Takatsuki started at her.

_Is her Ki still linked to Asuka`s in some way?_ He thought.

* * *

><p>KABOOM!<p>

The explosion deterred some trees as Unit 01 flew forward looking behind him. Then not too long after, Asuka followed running on all four with her red Ki burning around her like flames, her glowing green eyes giving her an deadly aura. The girl raised her hand again as Ki Waves appeared there.

She then launched it forward aiming straight for Unit 01 who raised his hand as the blast hit some sort of invisible wall before it dissipated.

"It`s seems you still don`t have any control over your own power," he said, "Use too much of it…and you completely lose your human senses. You really are such a weak creature."

His green eyes stared at Asuka who was growling at him as she stared at him.

"Now, killing you won`t feel as satisfying as it should be," he continued, "I will only feel as if I just put down a wild animal."

Asuka let out a loud roar as her Ki burned even higher causing nearby trees to catch fire. Unit 01 to raise his eyebrow at the phenomenon.

"Uncontrollable," he said, "But…I will have to take you down soon anyway…"

He froze, suddenly picking up something.

_W…What this? Unit 03`s Ki is gone, _he thought, _I can`t sense her anymore…don`t tell me she is…_

Asuka suddenly charged forward, suddenly appearing in front of his face, her clawed hands going for his face as the enemy suddenly disappeared from her sight.

"Seriously, don't attack me when I am thinking," Unit 01 said from behind her.

The girl turned her head toward him but Unit 01 slammed both of his feet toward her back sending her falling forward into the ground in a crater. The floating Unit then turned his attention toward where the other two where.

_She have to be dead, _he thought, _Unit 02 isn`t fairing well either since her Ki is also diminishing…they have both failed._

He then turned his gaze toward Asuka who had stood back up and glaring up at him a snarl escaping her lips.

"I guess I will have to take you down and complete my mission Eve 02," he said, "But…I won`t be going easy on you since both of my teammates have fallen."

A sudden surge of power ran through his body as his glowing eyes become pupiless.

"**Full Power Release," **he said, "I will simply kill you here and take her of Eve 01 as it was ordered."

* * *

><p>Asuka herself was lost in a sea of red. Her mind feels hazy as she was asleep and yet, was aware of everything around her. She knew that she was fighting that Unit 01 guy after he had taken Kaji down…but as it always happens; she had completely lost control again…<p>

"Asuka," a voice whispered causing the girl to open her eyes.

She can feel a presence around her, a presence that was yet, foreign and familiar. Through her blurred vision, she noticed someone standing over her fallen form.

A woman with red hair and blue eyes.

"Mother," she instinctively said.

"Asuka…your mind could be lost," the woman said, "I…I can`t let that happen…"

The girl blinked wondering what the woman was talking about…but the vision was not as hazy as it was before. She recognized that voice, speaking to her.

"Shikinami?" she said.

"I know that you can`t control your true power yet," Shikinami told her, "Which is why you have to take back control over your body."

"I…I can`t," Asuka told her, "Whenever Berserker takes over…I can never take back control."

She felt a hand pushing her from her back, raising her from the depth of her mind.

"That may be truth for Berserker cases," Shikinami told her, "But yours is not a Berserker, at least, not a true one. You can take control back…and I will help you do it."

Asuka feel the haziness in her mind starting to dissipate and now she can smell something…like a forest and fire…The hand continued to push her and Asuka can see a light…a light that was burning red…

As the red glow started to become even closer a memory rose from the depth of her mind, an memory of her exchange with Kaji…

Flashback

"_You are already carrying Kyoko`s will within you ever since you were a child," Kaji told her, "That will had gotten you as far as you have gotten today. Promise me that you will not weaver from it."_

_Asuka tightened her hands into fist, she can feel tears falling from her eyes._

"_I…will never weaver," she said, "Not now…not ever…I am the daughter of Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. I will continue to move forward until I reach my dream as an Evangelion."_

_She felt Kaji take her into a hug._

"_Carry her dreams for her Asuka," he told her, "and carry mine for me too for my will is within you as well…"_

"_I promise," she said, "I promise…I will carry both of them until my last breath."_

"_That`s my daughter," Kaji told her._

_End of Flashback_

The girl snapped her eyes open as the world took shape around her form. She can feel her Ki, the Berserker diminishing from her body as the flames like Ki dispersed themselves. She was crouched on the ground as she stared up toward the sky, finding Unit 01 hovering above her.

"_Oh_," he said, sounding quite surprised, "It seems you have managed to return…I didn't think you could have done such a feat after being so far gone in the Berserker state. I didn`t think it was possible."

Asuka stared up at him, her green eyes shining.

"Achieving the impossible…it`s what legends do," she said, with a smirk.

Unit 01 raised his hand toward her.

"**Magnitude Shot,"** he said.

Asuka`s eyes widened at the sudden blast aimed straight for her. She made her hands into an X shape as the blast pushed her back feeling her back, deterring some trees along the way before she stopped sliding on the ground, her legs crouched. The blast had caused a large trench to appear in the ground as smoke and dust covered the area for a while before it dissipated.

"You managed to block that blast," Unit 01 said as he landed on the ground not too far away from her, "It would seems that before you lose, you`ll manage to entertain me at least, Eve 02."

Asuka lowered her hand but, put one of her hands fell upon her heart, feeling the organ beating underneath her fingers. She can still feel Shikinami`s presence within her, the same presence that had released her from the Berserker`s state.

"Kaji, Kyoko and Shikinami," she said, "All of their wills are flowing through me."

She looked up toward Unit 01, her green eyes shining with determination.

"With those feelings, _I can never lose to the likes of you_," she yelled out.

**Asuka`s flowing with determination as she faces Unit 01...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	62. The Final Showdown Begins

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy and review**

Round 62

The Final Showdown Begins: Asuka vs. Unit 01

Maya frowned to herself as she got closer to where Asuka was fighting. The pale eyed girl can feel the change of the Ki in the air.

_It seems that she somehow got control over that Berserker, _she thought, _I never thought that something like that could have been done….then again, this is Asuka. She might have done it after all. Let`s just hope that I can get there in time to tell her the information about the Unit`s suits._

* * *

><p>Asuka and Unit 01 stood across each other inside the trench. The air was thick with tension as Asuka took her stance, the one she had come up with, her Ki slowly appearing around her form in a red glow. Her green eyes stared straight toward her enemy, her face showing the determination she was feeling.<p>

_This guy can fly and probably even more powerful than before, _she thought, _Look like I will have to play this smart…_

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Unit 01 said, raising a hand doing the _come on_ motion with it.

Asuka grit her teeth before charging forward, moving straight toward him aiming toward his face with a punch but he parried it perfectly. A smirk showed around Unit 01`s face.

"Amateur," he said.

With the arm he had blocked Asuka, he took hold of the girl`s still extended arm before tossing her sideway. Asuka spun in the air before landing on a crouch on the ground. She turned her gaze toward where Unit 01 was to see that he had disappeared.

"Where are you looking?"

Asuka quickly turned her attention forward toward where she had heard the voice…only for a foot to land straight against her face sending her back and she landed upon the ground on her back. Standing above her, Unit 01 raised a hand which glowed with power.

"**Red Shot," **he said.

Asuka simply moved on instinct as she rolled out of the way, hearing the attack tearing the ground she was just laying on a few moments earlier. She then got back upon her feet, noticing the hole that the attack had created.

"C`mon, fight," Unit 01 said smashing a fist straight into her stomach.

That caused Asuka to let out a gasp of pain at that attack and then launched his other hand forward.

"**Magnitude Shot,"** he yelled.

Asuka screamed as the blast hit her at such a close range feeling her skin burn on the contact of the blast, her clothes getting ripped off, as the ground created a crater around the duo before she was send flying backward hitting a tree with her back.

She then slides back down on the grassy ground.

"Nothing to it," Unit 01 said.

Asuka could feel nothing but pain in her stomach as she watched the blood falling from the wound. She was lucky that the blast didn`t run a hole through her body. She coughed, flecks of bloods falling from her lips.

"Now time to end you Eve 02," Unit 01 said as he stood right in front of her with his hand raised toward her, "My most powerful attack yet."

Asuka looked up toward him, her green eyes staring straight back at his own.

"**Devastator Shot,"** he said.

KABOOM!

The blast blinded the entire area into a bloodied red as a hole took place of where the tree and where Asuka was. Unit 01 stared at the location, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You managed to avoid that attack…?" he said.

Standing back to back with him was Asuka, her red hair falling down in waves since they didn`t have a band to hold them up. The girl was standing with both of her hands into fists, her red Ki encircling her form like flames.

"You shouldn`t try to end this so quickly…," Asuka answered him, "I am not done yet."

A smirk crossed Unit 01`s face.

"I guess it wouldn`t have been much fun if you had died so quickly," he said.

Then he moved, spinning upon himself as his fist was launched in an arc, aiming straight toward Asuka`s head but the girl pared the attack with her own arm. Then, she twisted her arm around his, and spun herself with a kick aiming straight at his face which connects causing him to twist his head sideway.

Then while her body was still fully parallel to the ground, Asuka released his arm as her other legs landed a kick against Unit 01`s chest sending him backward. Then the girl landed on the ground in a crouch. Unit 01 put a hand on the ground to catch his fall before he was back on his feet again.

"You move faster than before," he said, "I guess _yours_ must have awoken then…"

Asuka narrowed her eyes at him before charging at him.

She launched a blast straight for him, causing the young man to avoid it completely as he spun upon himself and then she launched an attack straight for his head. Unit 01 avoided it by crouching down, letting her past him before striking forward.

He hit her straight against her side with a vicious punch causing her to wince at the pain and then he slammed a punch straight toward her face sending the girl backward before she landed back down on the ground, which she did a full backward flip landing back on her feet again.

She glared up toward where he was.

_I can read his movements, _she thought, _somehow compared to earlier…Just what he talking about...something was awakening…_

She frowned slightly.

_But that doesn't matter now…all that matter is that I beat him, _she thought, _C`mon think Asuka, he must have a weakness or something._

She then shifted her stance as she put a hand forward, all of her Ki suddenly disappearing from her form, her eyes going back to their original blue ones.

_I will use whatever I know so far to take him down, _she thought, _I must not rely too much on my Ki or else, when it runs out, I might be in trouble. If I fight him without Ki, just how Hikari thought me…but I will be using Ki in my legs just as how Maya said back at the Forest…_

She then started to channel her Ki through her legs.

_Here I come, _she thought.

She charged forward, moving swiftly towards where Unit 01 was who raised his eyebrows.

"Fighting me without Ki?" he said, "I don't know whether you`re brave or stupid…Even so, that work in my favor Eve 02."

He launched an punch toward Asuka`s face and the girl shifted her feet, barely managing to avoid the attack. But Unit 01 didn`t stop at one, he continued to launch his attacks at her, and Asuka pared one of those attacks with her palm, gritting her teeth at the force behind it.

She then launched a punch straight toward his face, which he blocked.

"It`s impressive how you are able to match me without even using any Ki," he said, "But you are still…_an amateur_."

One of his hands, the one that Asuka was holding had started to glow with Ki causing the girl to widen her eyes…

"**Red Spear,"**

The blast actually _missed_…causing Unit 01 to actually widen his eyes in surprise. Then he suddenly glanced up above him seeing Asuka there, one of her hands holding a Ki Waves which had formed itself into a ball in her hands…

"Take this, **Red Devil Bomb."**

She launched the blast down at him causing a large explosion to take place, forming a large crater on the ground. When the dust was settled, Asuka was in the middle of the crater, in a crouch with both of hands right down at the starting point. She glanced up toward where Unit 01 was.

* * *

><p>The Unit 01 was frowning.<p>

Something was amiss in this fight, he just knew it.

_She had managed to dodge me twice in two completely different situations, _he thought, _when she had faced my __**Devastator Shot **__she had somehow dodged it. I thought it was a fluke at first but she had managed to dodge me again, a split second before my __**Red Spear **__attack could connect. It seems like one second she was in front of me…and the next she is gone…_

He narrowed his eyes.

_Could it be some kind of trick? Could her speed have somehow increased…or is _that _responsible? Considering to ours was Awoken because of Gendo`s work…but could hers had awoken in the middle of the fight. Could it have somehow affected her speed?_

He stared at Eve 02 as she stood up across him.

_I don`t think she is even aware of it, _he thought, _If I fail here, and she figured _whatever _technique she is using…her threat level will rise even higher than Eve 01 ever was. I never thought that I will have to use _that _so early in a fight…but I see that if I don't use it…she might even defeat me._

He stood up.

_Eve 01 had managed to use hers earlier…but it seems that even her can't use it to it`s full potential, _he thought, _If Unit 02, and Unit 03 had used them, they may not have been defeated by those annoying pests… I guess I have to make an example out of her._

* * *

><p>On her side, Asuka had felt something change during the fight.<p>

She didn`t know how…but something had changed. She could feel it within herself that something had changed. She had been trying to wrap her mind around it, on whatever had changed but she can`t comes up with anything…

At least, not anything she can see anyway…

"I never expected I would have to use _that _against you," Unit 01 said, narrowing his eyes, "But I see if I don't use it…I might well lose this fight against you."

Asuka frowned, wondering what he was talking about but the Unit 01 raised his hand in the air. Then something started to shine through his chest causing the girl to wonder what the heck was happening to him.

Then strange symbols started to appear upon his face and hands as he stood there with both of his hands raised toward the sky. His once red hair had turned silver as the young man closed his hands into fist before he lowered them.

Asuka stared at him in shock, her eyes widen.

_This power…it feels…exactly like that Berserker but somehow…completely different._

"Feast your eyes upon the power of the S2 Organ Eve 02," he said as his eyes, which had turned crimson stared down at her, "Fear my true power."

_S2-Organ, _Asuka thought wondering what the heck that was.

He then smirked. Then he unleashed a wave of his power which caused the ground beneath them to shake lightly as winds blew the trees around them backward, pushing the redhead girl back, who was covering her face from the sudden strong wind…

_W…What is this power?_

* * *

><p>Maya, who was still nearing toward where Asuka was, was suddenly blown backward from the sudden strong wing that had overtaken the area around her. She fell back on the ground, wincing slightly. She groaned slightly wondering what had just happened as she seated up.<p>

_W…what is going on? _she thought, _Is this power…Ki? No…there is no way it could be but…something about it, feels…strange._

Her pale eyes narrowed slightly.

_It's the same power that caused that large explosion from before…is Asuka the one doing this?_

* * *

><p>Takatsuki suddenly glanced backward finding the two NGA students, holding a third person over their shoulder.<p>

"Please you have to help us," the one with the blue hair said.

The duo walked forward and put the young man they were carrying on the ground.

"My brother was gravely injured," the blue haired girl was telling him, "I managed to close the wounds…but I am out of Ki and I can`t help him fully."

The elderly man glanced at the sleeping Shikinami. He had managed to do what he can for her, so as long as she sleeps and don't use anymore Ki, she will survive…at least, for a little while longer. He had Snow packing their stuffs since they`ll be abandoning this base as soon as everything was done. He glanced back toward the two girls and the boy on the ground, and made a decision.

"Get him on the bed on the corner," he said.

The girls nodded and quickly put the young man on the bed, beside the unconscious Kaji. Takatsuki approached him and recognize the boy as Shinji Ikari, Yui`s boy. He then turned his attention at the blue haired girl. Now, he can see why that girl looked familiar…

She was like a carbon copy of Yui when the woman was a child. He then turned his attention toward Shinji`s wound.

"You said, you healed him by yourself?"

"Well, not by myself since Hikari-san had helped me," the blue haired girl told him.

"How?"

"I…I Merged my Ki with his,"

"Ki Merging?" Takatsuki repeated, shocked, "I always thought it was Twins that were able to do this. But then again, you managed to do well enough job to keep him from dying as far as I can see."

He then put his hands on where the wound was and used his Ki to heal his skin and then tying bandages around the young man`s torso.

"I`ve done what I can," he said, "He should be well enough in a few days…"

He was suddenly cut off by a gasping voice behind him causing him to turn around. Shikinami was breathing heavily as she stared at the ceiling.

"Shiki…you should be sleeping," he said.

But the woman didn`t even seem to have heard him.

"I can feel it," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Takatsuki asked her.

"_S2 Organ_," she whispered.

Takatsuki went white as sheet.

_T…The S2 Organ, _he thought, _But how is that possible?_

"Could Asuka`s…wait, _what are you doing Shikinami_?"

The woman`s body was starting to glow, causing sweat to appear on her brow as she instantly started to cough some hacking coughs causing blood to fall from her lips.

"_Don`t draw any more of your Ki_," Takatsuki told her, "Your body is in need of rest. Continue like that, and you will end up dead."

"If…If I don`t," she said, gritting her bloodied teeth, "Asuka will be the one to end up dead…and everything we`ve work for toward this point will be worth nothing…_Cough-Cough_…_Hack_."

"What are you planning to do?" Takatsuki told her, "You cannot help her in this condition…"

Shikinami looked at him.

"My Ki is still linked with hers," she explained, "That way…I can help, with my **Astral Ki Release."**

"Shiki…," Takatsuki told her, "If you do that…you`ll…"

At that a soft smile appeared upon the woman`s face.

"Ironic isn`t it?" she said softly, "Mother sacrificed herself to protect me from GEHIRN…now I will do the same, to protect her legacy…"

**A will to protect drive Shikinami...to what ends?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read. Let me hear what you think in the reviews.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	63. The S2 Organ

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Round 63

The S2 Organ

Shikinami was in pain.

She could feel it throbbing all of her body causing her to gasp as she drew in her Ki. She can feel the pain increasing as she continued the process, causing it to become almost numbing. She tightened her hands into fist as she bit down on her cheek so that she doesn`t scream.

_I have to help her, _she thought, _If I don`t…then everything I worked for will be over._

* * *

><p>Rei Ayanami didn`t understand what was happening, nor what caused the sudden change in mood. She approached the Healer drawing the man`s attention toward her before she spoke out.<p>

"What is going on?" she asked, "I heard you mention Asuka…?"

The man watched her for a few seconds.

"The fight outside just become a lot more dangerous for Asuka," he told her, "I don't know how GEHIRN managed to awaken that power, but it will be best if it`s destroyed right now."

"What power?" Hikari asked, joining in the conversation.

The man sighed.

"Something far too powerful," he said, "Shikinami had sensed the change in the fight and will help Asuka by using her **Astral Ki technique**. It managed the User to simultaneously appear to the location of the person she had merged her Ki with."

"Merged Ki with?" Rei repeated, "But how would that be possible?"

"It doesn`t have to be a full Merge," the man told her, "A small spark of Ki could be well enough to use it."

"It`s sound like a useful technique," Hikari said.

"It is," the man said turning his attention toward Shikinami, "But in her condition…if she use Ki, she might as well forfeit her life."

He put his hands upon the woman`s body as they started to glow a greenish glow.

"Takatsuki," Shikinami said, "W…What are you…?"

"You won`t last long on your own," he told her, "I`m using my Ki so that you can help Asuka as long as you can…but even though it`s not much."

Shikinami gave him a smile.

"Every sacrifices counts," she told him, "Now…**Astral Ki Release."**

* * *

><p>Asuka stared at the enemy in front of her. She can't understand how he can get so powerful…thought something about that power feel exactly like the times she was at Berserker except this time, she was on the outside.<p>

"Well, come at me," Unit 01 told her raising a hand, "Unless all that talk earlier were just smoke."

Asuka gritted her teeth before she charged forward, her Ki powering her body as she slammed a fist straight into his face causing him to turn at the hit but other than that, he stayed standing straight. Unit 01 simply turned his face toward her.

"That`s it?" he asked, "I can tell that this one is already over."

Asuka was shocked.

_It had no effect?_ She thought.

She jumped back gathering Ki Waves around her hands.

"**RED DEVIL Explosion," **she yelled out throwing her hands forward.

The red blast aimed straight toward Unit 01 who stayed standing still before it reaches him causing an explosion at the attack as the wind blew her hair backward as she narrowed her eyes at the explosion in front of her. As the smoke dissipated, a shadow stood in the smokes.

Her eyes widened in shock.

_W…What the?_

Unit 01 stood there with the destruction around him. He didn`t even looks like the Ki Waves attack didn`t do anything to him. He had his eyes closed as the smoke danced around him before opening them again.

"That tickles," he smirked.

He then pointed his finger toward Asuka.

"If that`s all you have to offer, then let me repay the favor."

Then he moved, as the air trembled around him before a fist landed straight into Asuka`s chest causing the girl to let out an ack sound. The pure power behind the punch send her flying backward before landing on the ground rolling on the grass before coming to a stop.

Unit 01 appeared right in front of her fallen form before taking hold of the girl`s clothes rising her from the ground. He then punched her again and again and again causing the girl to let out blood from her lips before tossing her aside.

Asuka landed on her back, letting out a gasp of pain.

"You bore me now, considering how weak you are," Unit 01 told her as she tried to get back up on her feet, "It`s a shame you didn`t have control of your own power. Maybe the fight would have been more destructive and take out this side of the country, maybe then, it would have been a fight to remember…"

Asuka was on her feet now as she stared at him.

"Maybe the Eve 03 will be more productive than you are," he said raising his hand toward her, "**Ultra Magnitude Shot."**

The blast shone before aiming straight at Asuka…

"**Astral Shield," **another voice said.

Asuka widened her blue eyes as the blast hit a wall that was in front of her, and then her eyes widened noticing the hooded figure that was standing in front of her, blocking the attack from Unit 01 by standing in front of her like a cross.

"_You won`t be killing her today, you sorry excuse for a copy," _The Astral form of Shikinami Soryu spoke out as she stood in front of Asuka.

"Shikinami?" Asuka said.

The woman turned her head toward her and gave her a smile, "_Hey Asuka, got here just in time."_

Unit 01 blinked a little.

"Oh, so you are still alive," he said, "I would have expected the massive backlash you have felt would have been enough to kill you."

Shikinami turned her attention forward again.

"_So that`s why you didn`t bother attacking me anymore," _she said, "_I was wondering why you had left me off so easily."_

"What will be the fun in killing an already half-dead enemy," Unit 01 told her, "T…Thought, it`s still admirable that you can even still use Ki despite how your real body might be feeling."

Shikinami didn`t say anything as she stared at him.

"_So that`s the S2 Organ`s power?"_ she said.

"Shikinami," Asuka asked her, "W…Why are you here?"

"_I am not going to let you die like that Asuka," _Shikinami told her, "_No matter what the cost, even thought I can`t fight with you…there is something I still can do to help."_

Unit 01 charged forward as Shikinami put her hands together.

"_I don`t have a lot of Ki…so that will have to do, cover your eyes Asuka" _she said, "**Astral Flare."**

A sudden brilliant light covered the area as if the very sun had suddenly dropped in the middle of the fight as Asuka shielded her eyes from the attack. Then she felt herself move away from the location as if her body had a mind of her own.

* * *

><p>Unit 01 was blinking the black spots from his visions as he glanced around the now empty area.<p>

"I didn`t expects her to come back into the fight," he said, "I should have taken her down when I had the chance…"

He then turned his eyes toward the surroundings.

"But no matter the consequences of my decisions, you can`t escape from me that easily," he said.

Then he disappeared from where he was standing.

* * *

><p>Asuka was flying.<p>

She couldn`t understand how she was doing it but her body was floating, a technique that she knew that only Evangelion leveled Ki Users could do.

"H…How?" she said.

"_It`s my doing Asuka," _Shikinami`s voice echoed from within her, "_I`m using my __**Astral Ki Release **__to do so."_

Asuka blinked.

"You can do that?"

"_Yes, and a lot more with that technique but we don`t have much time before that copy found us again," _Shikinami told her, "_Meaning, we will have to make a stand soon."_

Asuka frowned.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"_I plan to awaken your S2 Organ,"_ Shikinami told her.

Asuka blinked at that.

"So I have one of those too?" she said, "Whatever they are…"

"_I told you before Asuka, you are not fully human," _Shikinami told her, "_Because you and I are created by Genesis, we share the same anatomy, and since I had an S2 Organ myself, you have to have one too."_

"S2 Organ, what exactly is that?"

"_I don`t actually know much about it to tell you the truth," _Shikinami answered her, a soft sigh coming out, "_But I knew that it was the source of our true potential. While we have Ki like everyone who train to become Evangelion, the S2 Organ amplified that Ki five times over, causing us to grow extremely powerful, even overpower an entire squad of Evangelion."_

Asuka feel a chill at this.

"Do you mean that Berserker that I had…?"

"_It was never a true Berserker. It is more commonly know that Berserker is a technique that no one had any conscious control over, while you could still see what you were doing at the time you unleashed that terrifying power from within you" _Shikinami told her, "_That was the power of your dormant S2 Organ."_

Asuka thought back about that power that she could never control. That power that she knew that she had to avoid using in any cases.

"When you said you`re going to awaken it," she said, "How…?"

"_I will use my Ki to awaken it," _Shikinami told her.

"But I don't have any control over it," Asuka said, "You know what happen whenever I use it."

"_I won't let it go out of control," _Shikinami told her, "_I had done the same back at Sakamoto when I healed your wounds remember."_

Asuka blinked remembering when she had first seen Shikinami`s face and thinking that she was her mother.

"Back then," she murmured.

"_Yes," _Shikinami told her.

That caused Asuka to gulp.

"But I…?"

"_You`re afraid?" _ Shikinami finished for her.

Asuka feel herself land on the ground. She can still feel Shikinami in the back of her mind. Asuka knew herself that she was afraid of that power…afraid of losing her mind or herself.

"**Ultra Red Shot,"**

Asuka glanced backward seeing the blast coming at her before she feel herself drop low avoiding the blast as it hit the group behind her causing dust and deterring some trees. She then glanced toward the sky finding Unit 01 floating there.

"Well what do you know," he said, smirking, "I found you."

"_He is faster than I thought," _Shikinami said softly, "_To be able to find us so quickly. Asuka, it`s now or never."_

She glanced up toward the Unit 01, seeing the now silver hair dancing in the sky and then.

"Are you done running?" he asked her.

The redhead tightened her fist.

"If it`s the only way I`ll survive this," she said.

"_It is," _Shikinami told her.

The redhead frowned.

"Then do it,"

As soon as she had said this, Asuka felt the power growing through her body. She can feel it growing through her limbs, as the Berserker…no, the S2 Organ power exploded from within her body. She yelled out toward the sky as her red hair turned silver and the Ki took the shape of flames around her.

"_The S2 Organ true power," _she heard Shikinami said, "_It…It`s more than I thought."_

The ground below Asuka cracked and fissured as the pressure got even stronger with her fists so tight that it drew blood.

* * *

><p>Unit 01 stared at Eve 02 in surprise.<p>

He couldn't actually believe that she had actually awoken this power. He never thought that she could…considering that just earlier she had lost her mind when she unleashed it before.

_Could Eve 01 had something to do with it? _He thought, narrowing his eyes, _That strange technique of her from before…_

Then the immense power from before started to stabilize itself, as Unit 01 narrowed his eyes down at Eve 02 below. The girl hair was now a silvery white color, looking oddly out of place in the flaming carnage that the Ki was doing around her. He lowered himself down toward where she was and was now standing across her.

The girl then raised her head in his direction, her eyes an eerily green glow as she stared at him.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," he said, "Now that our power are levels once again, let`s end this battle."

Eve 02 took her stance, the green eyes narrowing at him.

"**Then come at us," **she said, her voice echoing as if two person were speaking at the same time.

Unit 01 smirked.

"Oh, I will,"

Then he charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed location<strong>

The clack-clack of a woman`s heel echoed in the hallway, before the person that was walking emerged. She was dressed for business as she carries a suitcase in her hands. The conversation earlier with Misato had left her in high spirits and the data that she had collected had been more than useful.

She knew that all that she had to do is to play the pieces.

She arrived in front of a double door which slid open as she reached it. Then the woman, unhesitant, stepped inside the room beyond which was engulfed in darkness, safe for a ring of light in the middle. Then the blue lights of the scanner had the end of the room turned on and started to go up and down her body, confirming her identification before disappearing.

She reached the ring of light in the middle of the room and put her suitcase unto the table. Then one after the other, large white Holograms started to appear in front of her until they were Five in totals, all of them encircling her. She can see the shape of the person in the hologram but other than that, no other identification could be made.

In her head thought, she likes to call them Number One to Number Five.

"Evening gentlemen of the Committee," the woman spoke out, "Armisael had been successful in retrieving what we asked of her."

"_You have the data?"_ Number Three asked, a light accent upon his Japanese.

"Yes," the woman said, "She had been our spy within NGA and had watched over the First Eve and making contact with her. She also had information about Eve 02, known as Asuka L. Soryu. GEHIRN had launched the CHEVALIER program after the two Eve to eliminate them. Although the CHEVALIER are powerful, they don`t have the Human sense, meaning they will face defeat."

"_GEHIRN had played it`s part," _Number Five said, "_Have you taken the necessary precautions?"_

The woman let a smirk grow on her face.

"I have send Armisael upon that errant," she said proudly, "I have faith in her to accomplish a job well done. Before the end of the week, GEHIRN will fall."

"_The U.N. will take notice immediately," _Number One said, "_They will try to establish order, and will mostly likely take control of the Evangelion Program themselves."_

"_Now, we will have to plan carefully," _Number Four said, "_Since Armisael had left NGA, we will need new eyes inside the school to monitor Eve 02`s progress."_

"I can make a few calls," the woman said, "I know Yui personally since I was one of her teachers back then when she was in college. I can have the person of your choosing working at NGA in a matter of weeks."

"_You have done well for us Naoko," _Number One said, "_Your carefully placed plan has finally bear fruition. We will trust you with that task."_

The woman, Naoko Akagi, the same woman who once worked with Kyoko on the Genesis project narrowed her eyes.

"They`ve killed someone I regarded as a dear friend," she said, "I am only repaying the favor."

"_This meeting is adjourned," _Number Five said.

Then one after another, the hologram vanished until Naoko standing in the room alone. Then the woman turned around, walking with a hard look on her face until she approached the double door which opened for her and closed behind her, engulfing the room into darkness once more.

**The mysterious woman is revealed...and it`s Naoko, Kyoko`s old friend?**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Read and review**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	64. A new ability

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story. Hope you enjoy**

**Notice: Asuka speach patter will change. When she is speaking in bold that mean both her voice and Shikinami`s voice are speaking at the same time. You will get it as you read the chapter. When it`s not bold, that mean she is speaking in her mind with her own voice to Shikinami rather than the both of the speaking as one.**

Round 64

A new ability

Maya blinked at the enormous power that was being unleashed in the air. From where she was she can see that the sky around was starting to change color. Her pale eyes were wide in surprised at what she was seeing.

_Just what kind of power could do such a thing? _She thought, _I can feel the Ki and I still can`t believe what I can see in the distance. Even so, Asuka must be fighting with all she got, and I have to give her the information about those guys outfits before time ran out._

The girl continued to run toward where she can feel the two enormous powers that were about to clash were.

* * *

><p>The now silver haired Asuka took her stance as she glared at Unit 01 across her. Her red Ki was now coming from within her body as the red glow bathed the area as her green eyes narrowed dangerously at him.<p>

"Let`s get serious then Eve 02," he said before charging forward.

His attack aimed straight for Asuka`s face but the girl managed to avoid it, even at his full speed. Then she retaliated with her own fist and Unit 01 blocked it with his forearm. Unit 01`s harm moved as he blocked the next attacks that came flying at him at a speed that easily matched his.

Asuka noticed that she wasn't getting any hit, launched a kick forward toward his head which Unit 01 sidestepped. Then he raised both of his hands together and slammed them upon the girl`s face sending her flying sideway unto a bunch of trees deterring them.

With a light growl the girl shook her head before noticing the red blast that was coming straight at her as she raised her head. Then the next second she was above the attack, letting it fly by bellow her as it continued to destroy the forest behind her.

"_So this is your S2 Organ ability," _Shikinami`s voice said within her head.

"My _what_?" Asuka asked her.

"_Can`t explain it right now," _Shikinami told her, "_We have to focus upon the fight, considering because I awoken your S2 Organ, your Ki and mine are mashed together joining our consciousness. I must said it`s a dose of luck, since it will be much easier to control than before."_

Asuka give a nod as she noticed that she was hovering in the air, probably Shikinami`s ability no doubt and then Unit 01 came flying at her with a kick which she flew sideway to avoid. Then joining both of her hands together, she slammed them both upon his head throwing it backward. Then she continued with a smashing kick unto her enemy sending him back down upon the ground creating a crater.

Unit 01 stood back up from where he was, looking at her as she lowered herself onto the ground. With Shikinami`s consciousness helping her, it was like the woman`s very skill were imprinted into her brain and could access them with a simple thought.

The boy charged at her again causing her to take her stance preparing herself to fight as Unit 01`s Ki appeared around him forming a pointed shape around his form.

_What the…? _She thought.

Then she moved out of the way, but just in time as he narrowly missed her. She slid upon the ground as she gazed at her enemy, who was behind her. It was then she noticed the blood upon his outfit. Frowning in surprise, she wondered what was going on before pain exploded on her side as blood flew out.

"**Aagh," **she said, putting a hand upon the wound on her side, "**H…How did you did this to us?"**

Unit 01 smirked dangerously.

"You are not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves Eve 02," he said in a contending tone.

His Ki continued to grow around himself as he smirked to himself. Asuka gritted her teeth in anger as she glared at him, her own anger continued to grow immensely.

"_Careful Asuka," _Shikinami told her, "_You must not lose your cool, or you will be defeated."_

Asuka herself charged forward, not acknowledging that she had heard what Shikinami had told her. Her hands were powered up by a Ki Waves as launched one of her punch forward and Unit 01 avoided the hit quite easily and slamming a kick straight into the girl`s face causing her to let out a hack sound as she spun in the air before landing back down on the ground.

Asuka got herself back up gathering power in her hands before launching her hands forward.

"_Asuka don`t…," _Shikinami yelled within her mind.

But it was already too late as the blast lightens up the area as the girl launched her Ki Blast attack toward Unit 01.

"**Red Devastation," **she yelled.

The blast tore the ground as it aimed straight for Unit 01 before the entire area exploded with rocks, and deterred trees that were sending flying about, leaving the carved place in the area. Asuka narrowed her green eyes at the area as the dust settled finding Unit 01 standing a little way back from the attack with both of his hands covering his face.

Then he lowered them, not showing much of a scratch upon his skin.

"**W…What the hell?" **she said.

"_Damnit Asuka," _Shikinami said from within her mind, "_Now you have given him that Ki that was in that attack."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Their outfits absorb Ki," _Shikinami told her, "_That`s why I was defeated…I tried to finish them with a powerful attack…but it backfired upon me."_

Asuka narrowed her eyes at the Unit 01 as he approached forward.

"Thanks for that," Unit 01 said, "Now let`s get wild."

He disappeared from where he was before an attack landed upon Asuka`s stomach causing the girl to widen her eyes in shock since she hadn`t seen him coming. Then with the power behind that punch she was thrown backward, her stomach wreathing in pain.

"_He had gotten even faster than before," _Shikinami said.

Asuka feel her body righting itself as she landed on the ground, sliding. She looked forward not seeing anyone around her.

"**Where…?"** she said.

Then she suddenly glanced behind her as a red glow light up behind her.

"**Ultra Magnitude Shot," **Unit 01 said.

Asuka wasn`t prepared for that attack, which hit on her back. She feels herself scream in pain as the blast burned her flesh as she couldn`t see nothing but red around her.

* * *

><p><strong>With Takatsuki and the rest<strong>

Upon her bed, Shikinami`s actual body let out a scream as she tightened her fists. Takatsuki gritted his teeth.

"_Damn it_," he said, "Just what Asuka is doing out there?"

"I…Is she alright?" Hikari asked.

"She is fine," Takatsuki told the young girl, "But her body is feeling everything Asuka is."

That caused the girl to frown in confusion.

"How?"

"The **Astral Ki Release** is a technique that only Shikinami can execute," Takatsuki told her, "She can use it to temporally possess someone`s body. While her real body stay somewhere safe, she became Ki itself, materializing as a ghost like figure. When she is in the possession of a person, she can feel everything that the person is feeling, whether it is emotions or physical pains. Since she went to help Asuka, she might have possess Asuka`s form in order to help her fight."

Shikinami started to couch, blood falling from the side of her lips.

_She won`t last long like this, _Takatsuki thought to himself, _What a situation. Even if Asuka is saved, she won`t be breathing for another day. What do you always have to be so selfless Shikinami? _

"Get…up," Shikinami whispered, "Asuka…_Get up_."

* * *

><p>Asuka was in a world of pain. She can smell burnt flesh and knew that it was her back since it was throbbing so much that she only felt numb. Black spots were appearing in her visions and she knew that she was close to pass out.<p>

"_Get up,"_ Shikinami`s voice echoed in her mind, "_Asuka…Get up."_

"_I…I can`t,"_

"_Damn it Asuka," _Shikinami yelled, "_Get off the ground right now."_

The redhead feel her limbs shaking as she tried to stand back up but the strain causes the pain on her back to throb even more before she fell back down on the ground. She grits her teeth together as she tried to get back up again…

_Don't fall down; _she told herself, _don't you dare fall down._

She can feel her muscles protesting as she got upon her knees, feeling her breath coming in short gasps of pain, leaning back upon them as she huffed, closing her eyes and feeling tears falling down from there.

"Pathetic," Unit 01 said.

Asuka opened her now green eyes, finding Unit 01 standing right in front of her. He still had that cocky smirk upon his face as he raised his hand toward her.

"It was fun while it lasted Eve 02," he said, his hand lighting up as he shaped it like a gun, "But your time is up."

"**Gun…,"** he started.

But he was interrupted by a large roar. Asuka`s eyes instantly looked upon the abnormally large animal that had appeared from the smoke of the flames that were around them. Unit 01 turned his gaze toward the creature.

It was a tiger, a large white tiger with glowing eyes as it aimed straight toward them before jumping in the air as Unit 01 aimed his own hand toward the animal.

"**Gun Shot,"** he said as a red ball of light aimed straight toward the tiger…

Then the animal dissolved into a white mass causing Asuka to widen her eyes.

_What on earth? _She thought.

Then the white mass which twisted around itself and Maya Ibuki appeared in the middle of it both of her hands covered in the white Ki.

_Maya, _Asuka thought.

With a roar of her own, Maya launched both of her hands toward Unit 01`s face.

"**White Tiger Pressure," **she yelled.

The very air in front of Unit 01 actually pushed him back from where he stood in front of Asuka, sending him flying back but he didn`t fall as he took hold of his body.

"I`m impressed," he said, smirking up at the new arrival, "Using a Ki transformation and using the air around your Ki as an attack. You must have already figured out what my outfit can do."

Asuka blinked a little. _Ki Transformation_?

"_It`s a Mirage basically," _Shikinami said from within her head, "_Most fighters who uses a technique named after an animal can momentarily use their Ki to transform their aura into the animal itself in a matter of speaking. It`s mostly something used for intimidation. To the victims of this attack, they literally see their opponent transform into the said animals hence earning the name, Ki Transformation."_

Maya stood in front of Asuka, with both of her hands encased in the white Ki as she took her stance.

"Yes I had figured it out," she answered him, "and I will be damned before I let you kill Asuka."

Unit 01 chuckled.

"You are challenging me?" he said, "You must be an idiot. Can`t you feel the power that I am unleashing."

His Ki caused the wind to blow toward both Maya and the still on her knees Asuka. Maya however stood unmoving in front of the kneeled girl.

"I am a Ki Sensor," Maya told him, "I can feel your power miles and miles away from here, but I have nothing to fear when I have a friend to protect."

Asuka feel her eyes widen as she gazed at Maya`s back.

"I will put my life on the line to keep her safe from the likes of you." the ANGEL said as her own Ki grew around her body.

_Maya…,_ Asuka thought.

"_That girl is going to die if she fights against him," _Shikinami told her.

"**Maya,"** Asuka said, "**You will die if you fight against him. Don`t risk your life because of us."**

The ANGEL laughed softly.

"I could tell you the same thing," she said, "Back at Sakamoto; you came to save my life in that Nest of creatures not even knowing if I was alive or dead. Maybe your recklessness is contagious Asuka. I never would have thought that I will be doing what I am doing right now."

Asuka stared at the girl in front of her.

"**Maya…you…,"**

"Oh, before I forget," Maya said, tensing her legs, "Those guys outfits absorb Ki so don't just attack him recklessly and you can find herself paying heavily. Thought there is a way to destroy what it causing them to absorb Ki."

"**Y…You found out how?"**

"Yep," Maya told her, "Just destroy that thing that is on their back…since that`s where all of his Ki seems to be concentrated. Get back up on your feet Asuka since from what I can sense…I won`t last long against him."

"**Okay…just don't die,**"

"Not planning to," Maya said before charging forward.

"_The healing process had lessened the wounds on your back," _Shikinami told her, "_Even if it`s not much."_

Asuka can still feel the pain but it was not as potent as before as she got on one leg, feeling her limbs trembling slightly. Then before she could even do anything else, a yell caused her to look up and she found Maya on the ground, her body already holding bruises.

_Maya, _she thought.

Her Ki suddenly surged forward and Asuka dashed forward, crossing the distance in a blink of an eye. She slammed a punch straight into Unit 01`s face surprising the latter from the attack even drawing blood from that punch.

Unit 01 stepped back from the hit as he glared straight at her, but Asuka launched another punch forward, slamming it straight into his chest.

"**Stay away from her,**" she yelled as the punch sends him flying.

Unit 01 spun backward in the air before landing back on his feet.

"Well, let`s continue where we left off Eve 02," he said, raising both of his hands toward her, "**Multiple Shots."**

They all aimed straight toward Asuka who quickly turned toward where Maya was and picking up the girl before her body took off from the ground aiming into the air as she narrowly avoided the Shots that were coming at her and hitting missing her.

"You`ve let your guard down," Unit 01 said from above her.

With no way to block him since she had Maya in her arms, the kick hit her straight in the face as she was send flying back toward the ground as she slammed upon the on her back, causing her to wince at the burning pain there and Maya was send rolling away.

"**Maya," **Asuka yelled.

"I…I am fine," the latter answered her as she glanced at her.

"_Focus on the fight Asuka," _Shikinami told her, "_Your friend may have been hurt but she won`t die. You will have to take care of him before he causes any more damages. Considering the knowledge she came to give us, we will have to make good use of it…and there is a way to do this…but it will be quite risky."_

Asuka was standing up now as she stared at the floating Unit 01 above.

"_What do you propose?"_

"_I have a technique that can take destroy that Ki generator on his back," _Shikinami told her, "_But it is a close range attack…and we will have to use your teleporting technique for it."_

Asuka feel confusion.

"_Teleporting?"_

"_Don't tell me you didn't notice it?"_ Shikinami told her, sounding surprised, "_You've used it earlier when that blast was about to hit you and you had no way to avoid it…but somehow you did."_

Asuka was suddenly aware of what Shikinami was talking about.

"_Now that you mention it," _she said, "_That happened sometimes during the fight….but I didn`t think much of it. I keep thinking that it was a fluke or just luck."_

"_Nobody gets _that_ lucky during a fight Asuka," _Shikinami told her, "_Do you think you can use it again?"_

"_Hey it`s not like I was doing it consciously," _Asuka snapped at her, "_But…I did feel weird a few times…like the air was moving around me…it was strange."_

"_Asuka, for this to work, you will have to feel exactly what you were feeling around that time that new ability manifested itself because here he comes," _Shikinami told her.

Asuka refocused upon the enemy who was coming down straight toward her and she took off from the ground and aimed straight toward the enemy. She can feel the air around her shifting again as she moved closer…

"_Now Asuka," _

Then the two were upon each other as Unit 01 launched a lightning fast punch toward her…the fist aiming straight for her face. Then in front of her very eyes, the fist had started to disappear, as if it was turning invisible, and she can feel the air shifting around her body as if she was being stretched…

Then she was behind Unit 01 as her head and for that split second she gasped before turning her head backward seeing his back as if it was frozen in time…

_W…What the hell? _She thought.

Then in slow motion, to her eyes, Unit 01 turned his head toward her and she can see his eyes widening in surprise seeing her there.

"W…What?" she heard him said.

Then Asuka seized that chance.

"**Secret Taijutsu Technique: Lion`s Roar,"**

She slammed it upon the cylinder shaped thing that was upon his back, feeling the object breaking underneath her fist as Unit 01 chest was thrown forward, the young man yelling out.

**A turning tide stirs as Asuka even the grounds...**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	65. Even Grounds

**Hey guys, here is an update for this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 65

Even grounds

Unit 01`s mouth was thrown open from that attack as blood flew out from his mouth. His entire body was thrown forward from an attack that came faster than he could think. Asuka had her eyes glowing with power at the attack she had landed, sending her enemy flying down toward the ground bellow them in a large crater that shook the ground.

She stayed floating there as she stared at her doing, breathing in light huff. She didn`t know what happened but somehow she had been able to teleport at Unit 01`s back.

"I did it," she whispered, "I actually did it."

"_Good," _Shikinami told her, "_Now that way he won`t be able to absorb our Ki attacks anymore. Now we can actually fight him on even grounds."_

Asuka feel a smirk coming on.

"I like that idea," she said.

The smoke dissipated as the crater was fully visible. Unit 01 was standing right in the middle of the destruction, his red eyes glaring up at her. His outfit had sparks running through it meaning whatever device that he was using to absorb Ki was now destroyed. Asuka lowered herself down until she landed right across him, the two staring each other down.

"Well, now that trick of yours is out of the way," she said, taking her stance, "Let`s finish this."

"You`ve destroyed my KU," Unit 01 said, "not bad, but even without it, you`ll find that I am more than a match for you Eve 02."

Asuka narrowed her green eyes.

"**My name**…," she said tensing her legs.

Then she moved, dashing forward toward the enemy landing a fist straight into his face.

"**is ASUKA**…,"

She continued the attack with another punch slamming it straight into his stomach.

"**LANGLEY**,"

She finished the combo by putting her foot against him sending him sprawling back, sliding on the ground.

"**SORYU**,"

The girl lowered her leg unto the ground.

"And you best remember that," Asuka growled as she gathered Ki Waves in her hands.

"_Careful Asuka," _Shikinami said, "_Even if you have broken that device that absorb Ki, don`t waste your power in Ki Waves attacks."_

"I know Shikinami," Asuka told her, "I am not putting a lot into this attack. This is just my introduction."

She launched both of her hands forward aiming toward the Unit 01 who was standing up, yelling, "**Red Devil Roar."**

The blast aimed straight for him who covered his face as the blast reached him causing Asuka to smirk slightly at him being overpowered but then in front of her very eyes, the blast she had launched at him got split into many directions as Unit 01 stood in the middle of the split.

_W…What is going on? _Asuka thought surprised.

Before she could think of anything else, Unit 01 charged forward, the fingers in his hands joined together as he stabbed it forward aiming straight toward Asuka`s face. The redhead`s feel the air vibrated around her before she leaned sideway but not after feeling something slice the side of her cheeks drawing blood.

"_Could this be his S2 Organ ability?"_ Shikinami said surprised.

Unit 01 didn`t stop there as he continued his attacks upon her as he launched his other hand toward her, aiming straight at her, causing the girl to widen her eyes. Then she jumped above the attack feeling the air moving beneath her and hearing the tree behind her explode.

"You`re wide open," Unit 01 said as he appeared right in front of her.

His kick hit her straight into the chest sending her falling back onto the ground. While he was in the air, Unit 01 had joined his hands together.

"No more games Eve 02," he yelled out, "**Air Pressure Push."**

While she was on the ground, Asuka can actually see the air actually expand around her. It was like seeing bubbles from underneath the sea waters except that bubble was formed in plain air. It was now aiming straight toward her and then she feel herself moving, probably Shikinami`s doing to avoid that attack coming straight at her at all cost.

She simply had turned her body away when the ground she was laying was suddenly pushed back down into the earth, shaking the ground beneath her as she used a shoulder roll to land in a crouched stance.

Asuka narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Whatever you do Asuka, don't get hit by one of this things," _Shikinami told her, "_It`s an extremely lethal attack, that I don't think even your healing process might save you from. His S2 Organ ability is far more dangerous than I`ve ever seen."_

"So this guy got one too?" she said.

"_That only confirm my suspicions that they had been created using Mother`s cells," _Shikinami said, "_They`ve used her to create those Units and then send them after us. That I can`t forgive."_

Asuka stood up, tightening her hands into fist.

"You and I both," she said.

Unit 01 aimed straight at her as he launched his hands forward at Asuka, who expertly avoided the attack as the air bubble moved past air hitting the ground behind her. She launched forward, feeling her anger growing at GEHIRN and at everything that had been happening. Unit 01 threw his right arm forward only for Asuka to caught hold of it.

Then the girl slammed a punch straight into his face.

"_**This is for Maya**_," she yelled out.

She landed another.

"_**This is for Kaji**_,"

Unit 01 had his teeth gritting as the blood flew glisten down from his lips.

"_**This is for Shikinami**_," Asuka yelled landing another punch.

She threw her hand backward gathering her Ki within that fist causing the red glow around her body to glow even stronger.

"**Taijutsu Technique: Gatling Fists."**

Her fist became many as they hammered upon Unit 01`s chest as her other hand hold firm at Unit 01`s hand. Asuka yelled as she slammed the fists down upon his chest letting out all the anger, and loneliness she had felt all her life. The pain she had felt from not having a mother, her anger upon GEHIRN`s secrets in her life.

She landed the last punch straight into Unit 01`s chest letting go of him all the same as the Unit was thrown backward from the power behind the punch send him backward as the Unit threw his head backward, the blood flying in the air before he landed on the ground.

Asuka`s breath came out in short gasps as her hair returned the their normal red color and the green disappeared from her eyes leaving the normal blue ones. She glanced at herself wondering what was happening when she felt that she was almost out of Ki.

"_Your Ki is running out," _Shikinami said, "_I won`t be able to last any longer either…but even so, it seems we have done it."_

Asuka glanced toward Unit 01 noticing that he was still on the ground, not moving from the beating he had gotten.

"Yeah," she said, huffing, "We have. I couldn't have done it without you Shikinami. God, I am glad that you`re going to be around now, at least, I won`t be alone any longer."

Shikinami stayed silent for a few seconds as Asuka straightened up.

"_Asuka…I will have to be honest with you now," _Shikinami finally said, "_I…When I release the __**Astral Ki**__ technique… I will die."_

Asuka stood shocked, feeling her blue eyes widen.

"What?"

"_My body…had an illness, you might call it," _Shikinami told her, "_One that I discovered when I was about the same age you are now. During my training, I had tried to unleash my own S2 Organ, but instead, I almost died. It would seems that it was damaged during the many experiments that had been done to me when I was a young girl. Takatsuki had managed to bring me back to full health, so I should never use that power again, but I have used it when I fought against the Three Units and it had left my body weak."_

Asuka didn`t know what to do.

"B…But we just met each other," she said, "We have just become a family…you can`t just say goodbye like this."

Suddenly a light appeared around Asuka`s body, and she felt Shikinami`s presence within her mind disappear and then the **Astral Ki** Form that she had met back in her room was floating in front of her.

"_I couldn`t have come to your aid alone," _Shikinami told her, "_Takatsuki is giving my body all that he has just so I could fight by you so you can survive beyond today. I can feel that he is growing weak…I can`t let him died either, for he is the one that will teach you how to control your S2 Organ."_

Asuka stared at her.

"Let me help," she said, her voice growing frantic, "They might be something I could do…"

She made to step forward but her legs felt momentarily weak causing her to stumble forward.

"_Your body had already went through too much Asuka," _Shikinami told her, "_If you do anything, you`ll risk the chance of dying too, and all that I have done for you then will have been for nothing. I can`t let you risk that."_

The tears were falling from Asuka`s eyes as she stood staring at the floating form of Shikinami. The woman had a soft smile upon her features as she stepped forward raising a hand to wipe away the tears…thought her hands couldn`t touch Asuka`s face.

"_You don't have to be sad Asuka," _she said, "_In the short time that I had spent with Mother, I knew she loved me unconditionally even thought if I never heard it from her. I will use this chance so that I could do what she haven`t done."_

Shikinami`s arms encircled Asuka`s standing form with the tears falling down her face, feeling the warmth of the Ki against her skin.

"_I hope that you can forgive me, for not being there anymore" _she said, "_but know that I will always be with you Asuka, watching over you and protecting you. Thank you for trusting me this far, and know that I love you with all my heart, always and forever."_

Then Shikinami`s form started to disappear in lights spheres the warmth Ki that had formed her Astral Form disappearing as the morning sunlight peaked over the horizon in the distance. Asuka crumbled to her knees afterwards, feeling the lingering warmth of the woman that she will never forget.

* * *

><p>Takatsuki had beads of sweats appearing upon his forehead as he poured Ki into Shikinami`s body. He knew he was reaching his limit…<p>

_It`s like my Healing Touch isn`t having any effect, _he thought.

Then suddenly he felt Shikinami`s Ki weakening, momentarily taking him by surprise as an sinking feeling in his stomach grew. She couldn`t have…she just couldn`t…

"No, Shikinami," he yelled suddenly drawing the attention of the two NGA students that were in the room with him, "Don`t you just give up…"

He continued to try to heal her but it was no use. The glow around his hands disappeared as he tightened his hands into fists above the girl`s body and turning his gaze toward her face. Shikinami`s face, he was surprised to see, had tears falling from her eyes.

_Shikinami, _he thought, _You…_

"What happened?" Rei asked stepping forward curiously from beside the unconscious Shinji`s bed.

Takatsuki simply pulled off his coat from his form and covered Shikinami`s body with it causing the girls behind him to stifle gasps of shock, suddenly realizing what had happened. He can feel a knot in his throat as he stood silently in front of the girl`s body…the girl he had looked after as a surrogate daughter.

It didn`t take long for the tears to start falling from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Asuka was sobbing as she stayed on her knees, the tears falling down her front. She felt two hands softly taking hold of her shoulders causing her to glance toward the girl, Maya who stood beside her.<p>

"Asuka," she said softly, "W…We got to go."

The redhead made no move to stand by herself so Maya gently helped her up and Asuka leaned into her. Maya took Asuka`s arm and threw it over her shoulder as the duo started to walk, the morning sun lightening up the area around them.

"You`ve been gone from school for at least a couple days now," Maya told her, "And me and the rest of the guys, only one."

Asuka didn`t answer her, causing Maya to glance at the redhead noticing her expression. The ANGEL let out a sigh.

"C`mon, we best get back," she said, "and get your injuries looked at. Let`s hope after this, nothing insane is going to take place anymore because if things go on like this, it`s going to be hazardous to be your friend…thought, I wouldn`t want it any other way."

The duo made their way through the forest that separated them from where the hideout was and as they got closer, Rei and Hikari were there to greet them.

"Asuka," Hikari yelled, running at them.

Asuka looked up at them, still getting help to walk with Maya her blue eyes light up slightly at seeing them.

"Hikari, Rei," she said.

"You gave us one heck of a scare out there Asuka," Rei told her, taking the girl`s other arm and putting it around her shoulder.

Hikari glared at her.

"_Don`t you dare_ make me worry like that again you hear me Asuka," Hikari told her, "We are your friends you know. You don`t have to shoulder everything alone. That`s why we are here, to help you carry that load."

Asuka looked down at the ground.

"Hikari…I am sorry," she whispered.

"C`mon," Rei said, "that old Healer said he was taking us back to Tokyo-3."

The girls walked inside finding Shinji and Kaji who was awake now and the man had wrapping around his body as he stayed seated upon his bed. Asuka can feel a load off her heart when she saw him seating upon the bed.

"Kaji," she said.

The man turned toward her and gave her a smile and standing up. Rei and Maya let Asuka go as the girl stumbled forward in the man`s form who took her into a hug.

"You`re alive?" she said.

"Well I had my Armor to protect me from that," Kaji told her, "But…that guy`s attack was too powerful for my Armor to handle and I had passed out…you know, for a while there, I was worried about you, but I saw that you managed to pull through."

"If it wasn`t for Shikinami," Asuka said, "I probably wouldn`t have survived."

Kaji let go of the hug.

"I…I heard what happened from Takatsuki," he said.

Then the man in question stepped inside the room they were all assembled.

"The train is ready," he said, "Let`s take all of you back home."

"Train?" Rei repeated surprised.

"There is a reason we had the base underground," Takatsuki told her, "Those old trains hadn`t been used ever since the big technological advancements done the past fifty years. I am sure that no one will miss them. We best get you all back home, considering what happened here, I won`t be surprised if GEHIRN swarm this place in a few hours."

In agreement, everyone started to move and making their way down the tunnel. Asuka stayed with Kaji as Shinji supported by his sister Rei followed along with Hikari and Maya. At the end of the tunnel, an old electronic train stood on the rail, humming softly from the power it releases. The entire group went on and everyone took their seat.

Asuka was amused to see Shinji leaning on Rei from where they seated and they were speaking softly to each other and she can see a content look upon the blue haired girl`s face. At least someone had a happy ending out of all this mess that had happened.

She then looked down at her hands. Shikinami was gone, dead because she sacrificed herself to save her, and now Asuka had the knowledge of who she was, of _what _she was. Can she simply go back to NGA and live her life with that knowledge? Can she trust GEHIRN after what they had done to her…what they had created her for?

She glanced up toward Hikari who was seating across her. The girl was putting on the bracelets that she usually have there and the EVA caught her staring. She gave her a smile one Asuka found herself returning.

_You don`t have to shoulder everything alone._

The redhead glanced at Maya, who had somehow reading a book, her silver eyes going from left to right as she read and those silver eyes glanced up at her giving her a smile.

_Maybe…maybe I can trust them with it? Maya, Hikari and Rei, _she thought, _I am surprised that they aren`t asking questions…and since they have come to help me, maybe trusting them with my secret is the least I can do. But will they accept me as a friend, knowing that I am a clone?_

Shikinami had given her that knowledge so that she could be aware of the truth that was hidden from her. Now that she knew, what she does with it, will define who she truly is now.

**Finally done with that arc. Hope you guys have enjoyed it.**

**Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	66. Fall

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter for the new year...**

**Enjoy**

Round 66

Fall

Keel looked up noticing Gendo entering inside his office. The man as usual was dressed in a black outfit, his red tinted glasses glinting oddly in the morning sun. It had been yesterday afternoon that they had sent out the CHEVALIER at the group after the EVE projects, and since then had been waiting the results.

He leaned back into his chair as he stared at the man that approached his desk.

"You have news on CHEVALIER`s doing?" he asked.

"Yes," Gendo said, "This is the reason I am here."

"Well, start talking," Keel told him.

Gendo nodded.

"All three Units have gone offline," he said, his voice even, "Probably sometimes around 5 to 6 o`clock this morning. From the data that I have gathered, they were all defeated."

Keel stared at him, his mouth dropping slightly. Then the man stood up.

"I thought you said they were the best fighting forces there is," he growled out.

"They are," Gendo told him, "But while they may be strong, they also have flaws."

Keel frowned.

"Flaws?"

Gendo pushed his glasses up.

"The CHEVALIER Project centers on fighting as a single Unit," he said, "All three of them synchronizing their attack as one, not leaving an opening for the enemy to exploit. With no openings, the enemy will inevitably face defeat. The flaws however is if they are separated. While they are strong individually, their chances of winning decrease considerably."

"What of the EVE projects?" he asked.

"I have already sent a clean-up team to the Unit`s last location," Gendo told him, "We just have to wait for their reports."

Keel walked toward the window which gave out toward the city.

"This is a goddamn mess," he said.

"My proposition still stands," Gendo told him.

Keel turned toward him.

"Using Rei Ayanami as the Weapon," Gendo continued.

"You`re willing to sacrifice your daughter? After your son had failed his job at Sakamoto," he said.

"Rei and Shinji are two different people," Gendo told him, "While Shinji is a brat who has no senses of following orders, Rei, on the other hand, will do whatever I ask of her. "

"If she is not compatible…she will die,"

Gendo pushed his glasses up, and they glinted like twin fires in the sun.

"I have already prepared the safety measures that such events will occur," he said, "But even so, I have monitored Rei ever since she was a child. While she may not be comparable to the EVE projects. She has something that set her apart from the others."

Before Keel could as what he was talking about, a ringing interrupted. Gendo pulled out a cellphone from his coat pockets before putting it against his ear.

"Rokubungi," he said, then he frowned at what he was hearing, "_What_?"

He stayed silent.

"Very well, I will be on my way soon," he said.

He snapped the phone shut and put it inside his clothes once more.

"It would seem that the CHEVALIER Chamber had gone dark," he said.

"Well the bad news just seems to start piling up," Keel told him, "Check it out and report to me what`s happening."

"Of course sir," Gendo said, and then continued, "And what of my proposition?"

"Deal with this first," Keel told him, "Then we will talk of your proposition when I return from the U.N meeting."

Gendo gave him a nod before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Keel stood up pulling his coat over his body.

_Yeah, it`s just one trouble after another, _he thought.

Ever since Sakamoto had been attacked, the other countries presidents were threatening to remove the funding they were giving the company, their trust shaken. Keel is going to have to grease a few palms to get his way again and have their trust back…thought he had no idea on how to act with them.

_I am going to have to think of something soon, _he thought to himself as he took his private elevator.

The elevator dinged before starting it`s descend toward the lower level. Standing inside of it, he pulled out a cigarette and put it on his lips before lighting it up. He was still weary of Gendo pushing him to get Rei Ayanami to be injected with the same thing his son had. While, he trusted the man, it was his actions that caused him to be reluctant in agreeing with the man.

Gendo was the type of man who didn't care on how much he destroyed to attend his goals. These types of men were the one that he was wary of. Shinji Ikari who had surprisingly volunteered for the experiment had come out no worse for wear, thought had little control over the piece of Genesis he carry within him…and he didn't have a clue of what he carry within him just wanting power.

_Because of what Kyoko had done, _he thought, _We have lost Eve 01 and our second Eve had disappeared from school. I thought that the Chevaliers would have been enough to deal with them, but they failed…_

He was brought out of his thoughts by the ping of the elevator, and he stepped out into the Lobby of the building. He passed a few peoples who greeted him as he passed and then stepped down the stone steps toward the limousine that was waiting for him and the driver who was standing right in front of the passenger door opened it. Keel blinked slightly noticing that he had a different driver than the one he was used to see.

"Where is Kaiza?" he asked.

"He is sick sir," the new driver told him, "I will be taking over for him today. My name is…"

"Yeah, yeah, I am already behind schedule," Keel interrupted him, "Get me to the airport, I have a flight waiting for me."

The new driver nodded.

"Of course sir," he said.

Keel got inside the car and then the driver closed it. It was long before the limousine pulled away and into the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>CHEVALIER PROJECT CENTER<strong>

Gendo arrived at the hallway finding that they had a few people there. A technician and two guards, who stood beside him. Noticing his arrival, the technician quickly ran approached him.

"Rokubungi-san," he said.

"What`s the situation?" he asked.

"I was just doing my routine inspection of the buildings when I noticed that my cards wasn`t working in this sector," the man told him, "I got through to the elevator but this door leading toward the research sides will not open which I was curious about and I noticed that the scanner was not light."

Gendo reached toward the scanner and noticed that the man was telling the truth.

"How long was the power out?" he asked.

"Depends," the technician said, "Considering it was working yesterday afternoon…probably went out during the early morning hours."

"The backup generator is still running?" Gendo asked him.

"I already send a man to check it out," one of the guards said.

Then a radio crackled.

"_I am in the generator`s room," _a voice said over the readio.

"Alright, can you check to see if the backup generator for The CHEVPC is working?"

"_The backup generator had been turned off," _the man over the radio said, "_I will turn it back on now…"_

Gendo turned his attention toward the heavy steel door in front of him reading AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY upon the door before the pad suddenly turned on.

"None of you are authorized beyond this door," he said, turning his gaze toward them, "I will see if anything had changed inside."

"Yes sir," the guards said before walking away along with the technician.

Gendo waited for when they have completely gone before using his card to open the door. Then he stepped inside, but to his surprise the light inside did not turn on which caused him to frown a little…

_Splat_

He glanced down at the ground below him noticing the shining surface that was moving underneath him like a wet floor.

_But where could all of that water be coming from?_ He thought surprised.

He turned toward one of the wall and then opened an emergency breaker which he pushed up. Then reddish light covered the area as Gendo glanced around himself and stop short, his eyes widening behind the tinted glasses he wore. Then he approached toward the middle of the room, unable to understand what he was seeing.

Little drop of water were floating all around the broken container that once held the floating body of Kyoko Soryu. He couldn't understand how that had happened. Did someone else come inside this room before the power went out?

Then in the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of movement causing him to instantly turn around toward where he had seeing it. It was by the computers which were all turned off right now. He was sure he had seen a figure disappear behind the equipments. Gendo narrowed his eyes, as suddenly becoming cautious as he pulled out a gun from underneath his clothes.

Cautiously, the man stepped forward his gun at the ready to shoot anything that moved. He stepped closer toward the equipments before turning the corner aiming his gun toward…

Empty.

The area there was empty causing him to lower his gun slightly, wondering if he was imagining things. Then he turned around his gaze fixing toward the broken container.

Where had Kyoko`s body gone?

Then he heard it, soft footsteps of someone walking and then he aimed his gun toward where he had heard them. Standing across him was a completely nude Kyoko Soryu, her body glistering from the LCL water that was inside the cylinder. Her hair clung to her skin as she stared straight at him, her face showing no emotions, her blue eyes glowing eerily in the reddish lights that covered them.

Gendo, for the first time in his life, couldn`t believe what he was seeing. There is no way that what he was seeing was actually true but, his eyes didn`t deny it. A dead woman was standing across him.

"_Kyoko_," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

The woman leaned her head to the side a little, her face not even changing contemplating him. Then a ghost of a smile crossed the woman`s lips.

"_Gen…Gendo," _

Her voice was hoarse, from lack of use. It was still the same voice he remembered from twenty years ago…But how is the woman alive? There is no way that Kyoko had survived…he had spend enough time in this laboratory with the dead woman in the LCL to know what the facts are but yet, here she was, standing across him and heck, she had even spoken to him.

Then the woman straightened her head, looking to the side as if listening for something. Then the woman`s eyes met his again.

"_W…Where is my child?"_ she asked, her hoarse voice echoing toward him, "_Why can`t I hear her…?"_

Gendo was puzzled as of what she was talking about? Thought from the reports of what she had done twenty years ago came to him. He recalled the Chairman speaking about it that Kyoko had caused them to lose Eve 01…

_Could she be talking of her?_ He thought.

Then Kyoko put a hand against her head as if she was in pain from a headache. Then her hand removed the hair that was stuck on her forehead, revealing the bullet scar that was there. She touched it almost hesitantly as if wondering where she had gotten it. While she was doing this, Gendo stepped backward, moving slowly away from her. If only he could press the alarm before…

"_GEHIRN," _Kyoko whispered.

Then her Ki exploded around her body, the sheer backlash was enough to push him down on the wet ground beneath him. Gendo looked at her, noticing that the woman`s hair had turned a snow white color, her eyes shifting to a glowing green.

But what shocked Gendo the more was the glowing white things that had grown out of her back. They were arched almost like strings of lights for lack of words to describe them. They grew from her back and formed two large wing like shapes.

Kyoko`s face was one that showed anger and hatred. She had her hands tightened into fists as the ground beneath her cracked underneath the pressure and the very room she was in was shaking as the wings like branch encircled her form almost like a cocoon…

Then she threw her head backward and screamed.

The power behind that scream caused the equipment around her to bend away from her almost like she was pushing them by her own voice. Gendo stayed on the ground, amazed at what he was seeing and couldn't believe that she was alive.

She had taken a bullet to the head. Those shots were usually instant kill, and yet, here she was standing right in front of him, destroying everything in the room as she stood there. He stood back up aiming his gun toward her.

_I have to kill her, _he thought, _for if she leaves this place…it will force GEHIRN to lose its funding from the government. With the mess made at Sakamoto, any other problems, and everything that was worked for…will be thrown out of the window._

He pressed the trigger aiming straight at Kyoko and before the bullet could actually leave the muzzle of the gun, Kyoko launched straight into the air, tearing through the ceiling above her, as the bullet flew straight into the opposite wall.

Gendo stood there staring at the hole in the ceiling, hearing the fire alarm going off and then the shaking that the building had as booms echoes from above.

_This is bad, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Kyoko didn`t know what she was feeling. Everything was a blur of emotions, pain and adrenaline. She couldn`t feel her…she couldn`t feel her child…and it was the most terrible thing she ever experienced. She couldn't compare that feeling to anything for it was so powerful that it felt like the powerful feeling was breaking her apart.<p>

She can feel tears falling from her eyes, tasting a rusty metallic taste upon her lips as screams echoed around her as if from far away along with the explosions around her.

Everything was still a blur, a blur of emotions.

_My child, _Kyoko thought, _Why can`t I feel her presence…Has she died?_

It was then she heard it.

Kyoko`s emotions seemed to just vanish at the sound. Everything in her eyes became sharp as her vision suddenly became clear. She can see rows of buildings in the distance from where she was standing looking at the city`s skyline.

She knew where she was.

Tokyo-3…she used to see that skyline every time back when she was…

_Genesis...__**DEATH…PAIN…DEATH…KILL…**_

Kyoko shook her head as she stared at her hands which were covered in blood along with her body as smokes came from the building she was standing on top of. She looked at them with a strange look in her eyes as if used to see them upon her body.

Then she stared at the distance again, hearing that voice.

"I can hear you," she murmured.

Then the strings of light shaped like wings grew from her back again as she threw her head toward the sky before taking off.

* * *

><p>Misato had seen what happened to the GEHIRN building from where she was, through her goggles. She had a smile upon her face as she saw the golden light flying off the burning GEHIRN building. From where she was, she could feel the pressure of the power that was being unleashed in the distance.<p>

She lowered them from her eyes, and put it inside her coat pockets, frowning a little. It seems that GEHIRN had more secrets than she thought. She pulled out a phone from her pockets and speed dialed a number.

"_You have some information?"_ the voice on the other line said.

"Well, something just flew out of GEHIRN," Misato said, "I didn't know what it was but…it was powerful…probably could match Evangelions five times over."

"_Did you have a good look?"_

"Not really," Misato told the voice, "I didn`t want to blind myself by staring at a bright lights with goggles…thought it was a person, that much I can tell you. Do you think this disaster will seal GEHIRN`s fate?"

"_It could be, two major disasters that GEHIRN can`t control and the loss of a couple of Japan`s Evangelions at the Sakamoto incident. The Prime Minister might not be forgiving with the loss of military power that Evangelions possess. With the disasters that happened, the U.N. might chose to control GEHIRN themselves by replacing Keel. Then I am sure that the Committee will make sure that _we_ control GEHIRN."_

Misato turned her gaze toward the burning building in the distance noticing the large gashes that were upon the building`s side as if someone had hacked at it with a sword…

_In an instant, _she thought, _that building was torn…I almost didn`t see what happened. If I couldn`t feel the KI in the movement, I might have missed it entirely._

"Well, goodbye GEHIRN," she murmured as she placed the phone in her pocket, "Let`s see you pull yourself out of this one."

**GEHIRN HQ destroyed...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	67. Recall

**Hey guys, i hope you have enjoyed the holidays and the new year..**

**Here is a new chapter.**

Round 67

Recall

Yui Ikari was walking toward the Medical room in NGA. Just a day ago, that Rei, Hikari and Maya had returned to the school along with an unconscious Shinji Ikari, a surprisingly docile Asuka and a heavily bandaged Kaji Ryoki. She had decided that they go to the Hospital Wing so that they can get rest and get the proper healing that they need after all, NGA did have the best Healers in Japan.

She reached the door of the room and they slid open at her arrival, causing Ritsuko to turn toward her. The blonde woman gives her a nod as she approached.

"So, how are your guests?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, they are all out of danger," Ritsuko told her, "The only ones that needed care was Shinji Ikari-san and Kaji-san. The wounds on Shinji`s left side was mostly healed so we simply had to treat it for infections and admit the proper medication that he needed. Kaji, on the other hand, had severe scars upon his body probably got attacked by a strange Ki technique from how those wounds were formed, and from what I could gather, he was healed…thought it seems he had reopened his wounds from fighting, but we managed to take care of him."

Yui mulled all of this in her head.

"And the students?"

"Well, Rei had severe Ki exhaustion, and few bruises," Ritsuko told her, looking at the charts in her hands, "Hikari was fine thought with a few bruises along with Maya who had a fractured rib. Asuka however had strain upon her muscles and is still in the Operating room. From the diagnostics I have gotten the last hour, it seems she will pull through."

Yui let out a breath.

"At least they are all alive," she said.

Ritsuko gave her a searching glance.

"If you don`t mind me asking, why are people are wounded as if they have come from a war?" she asked.

"Well, depends on what kind of war you are talking of," Yui told her, shrugging, "Asuka had gotten herself joined in a pretty strange affair so the ANGEL decided to go find her and bring her back. Who is awake at the moment?"

Ritsuko chanced a glance on the monitor that was behind her.

"Well, Kaji is," she said, "along with the ANGELs, considering their diagnostics, I might release them tomorrow morning or afternoon."

"I`ll talk to Kaji," she said, "Thanks again for what you have done Ritsuko."

The blonde woman put the pad upon the desk.

"He is in room 7, but hey don't thank me, I am just doing what you pay me for," she said.

"I know…but still, thanks."

Ritsuko looked at her again, giving her a searching glance before nodding. Yui walked down the hallway and reached the room before twisting the doorway and stepping inside. The man was dressed in a white shirt, his hair out of the usual ponytail he had it as it fell upon his shoulder. His attention was diverted from the blushing nurse in front of him toward her.

"Hey, Yui," he greeted.

The woman raised her eyebrows.

"You really don`t change do you Kaji," she said.

The man gives her a grin.

"Not my faults this place still have such cute nurses, right Sakura?" he said giving the girl a playful wink.

That caused the poor nurse`s face to turn even redder. Yui shook her head at him and couldn`t believe the man had the strength to flirt after everything that happened to him.

"Sakura, can you leave us for a minute?" Yui asked, "I want to speak to him privately."

"Y…Yes, of course," Sakura answered her before quickly walking out of the room.

"It`s a wonder on how you managed to raise Asuka," Yui said approaching the bed.

"C`mon Yui, give me some credit," Kaji answered her, "I am a ladies' man, not a pervert."

The woman smiled at him one which Kaji returned.

"You know," he said, "I remember spending a lot of times in those rooms back when we were still in school. It gives me such a nostalgic feeling to be back in here."

"Yeah, those were the days," Yui said taking the chair and dragging it beside his bed.

She plopped down and her expression became serious again.

"Well?" she asked.

Kaji sighed.

"It`s worse than either of us thought," he told her, "GEHIRN were the ones that killed Kyoko."

Yui frowned.

"How did you find out?"

"Asuka," Kaji said simply, "It seems that the terrorist that attacked Sakamoto two months ago was Kyoko`s actual child…She was seemingly impregnated by a strange lifeform called Genesis after an accident in the GEHIRN`s Sciences Labs. She had a child, a daughter which she helped escape from a GEHIRN Facility somewhere in the mountains outside of Tokyo-3."

"That child…that woman was Kyoko`s child?" Yui said in shock.

"Yep," Kaji told her.

Yui looked down at her lap, thinking. That Genesis thing sounded familiar…thought she can`t think of where she had hear it before.

"I think I have heard of it before," she said, "Although…I can`t think from who…"

Kaji turned his gaze toward the ceiling.

"But what about Asuka then," Yui asked, looking back at him.

"She is a clone," the man said, "Kyoko`s clone…that`s why the resemblance with Kyoko is so uncanny. I am sure you can see it when you look at Asuka`s face. You can see Kyoko there too."

"A clone," Yui whispered, shock flooring her where she sat.

"Based on what Asuka had told me," Kaji continued, "I can conclude that GEHIRN wanted to use Genesis as a way to empower Japan`s Evangelions. Our countries although it created the age of the Evangelions, we are quickly losing grounds in power in those ranks…thought I can say that a sudden growth in power for Japan might not end too well in the future."

"What they did is illegal," Yui said, "Cloning had been _prohibited_ upon Human being."

"Yui," Kaji told her, "You can`t go against GEHIRN like that. That`s a powerful company. You don't want to get on their bad side…even if you have evidence of that cloning procedure, GEHIRN have deep pockets."

"I am not scared of them," Yui growled, "I just want justice for what they have done to my best friend."

Kaji had probably felt how agitated she was, before putting a hand upon hers.

"You know how I feel now," he said, "The only thing you can do now is to protect Asuka from them for the time being."

Yui was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"GEHIRN knows right now that Asuka knows the truth of what she is," Kaji said, "That was the reason they had sends out the people who attacked us after both Asuka and Shikinami."

Yui suddenly looked up at the name.

"Shikinami?"

"Yes, that`s the name of the mysterious Kyoko look-alike," Kaji told her, "Why?"

Yui shook her head.

"It`s nothing,"

"Anyway," Kaji said, getting back on the subject, "You can protect Asuka because she is under your authority as long as she is a student here. This school answers to the Government of Japan. So as long as Asuka is a student here, nothing will happen to her."

"Happens to her so far," Yui said, "I get what you are saying. So for the next, four years, Asuka is under my protection, depending on how fast she goes up the ranks."

Kaji nodded.

"So what happened to Shikinami?" she asked.

"She is dead," Kaji told her, "Died protecting Asuka depend on what I`ve heard."

Yui looked down.

"She must have accomplished what she wanted," she said softly, "Now that Asuka knows the truth. How was she by the way?"

Kaji shook his head.

"She was a mess on the way back," he said, "I think Shikinami`s death had really shook her, after all, Shikinami had been related to her, a sister at most."

"This had turned into a big mess," Yui said.

"You said it," Kaji yawned glancing at the window toward the large school grounds outside.

* * *

><p>In her room, Rei was reading a book when her door opened. She glanced up toward it and her eyes widened at the familiar white haired young man stood in the doorway.<p>

"Kaworu?"

"Hey," the boy said, walking forward.

Rei closed the book as the young man came to a stop beside her bed.

"So Rei," he said, "Where exactly have you been for the past three days? Last thing I heard was you pulling Hikari out of class with Maya and then you disappeared from the school grounds."

Rei was frowning in surprise.

"You didn`t ask the Headmaster?"

"She wasn`t in the school grounds the past three days," Kaworu told her, "Well, what is your answer?"

"I had something to do," Rei answered her, "Maya and Hikari where the perfect supports that I could ask for."

Kaworu narrowed his eyes.

"You went after Asuka didn`t you?" he said.

"Well if you already know that much why are you asking me?"

The young man ran a hand through his hair.

"I suspected it," he said, "But you`ve just confirmed my suspicions. Why didn't you leave it to GEHIRN? She had joined a terrorist group for god`s sake."

"They were going to kill her," Rei snapped at him, "What did you want me do? Just stand aside and let them do as they please."

Kaworu seemed surprised at the sudden rise in her voice but he quickly dismissed it.

"Isn`t that the same thing that your father asked you to do?"

That threw the girl off for a minute as her red eyes seemed unfocused for a few seconds before, she recompose herself, her red eyes glaring holes into him.

"My father doesn`t control my life Kaworu," she said, calmly, "Despite what you might think. I did what I did because I wanted to protect Shinji-kun from him. As long as I did as he asked, he will not cause harm to come to him…but father had broken his promise…meaning I no longer have to hold mine."

Kaworu sighed.

"You know when you did that, you won`t be able to take the Winter Exams right?"

"I know," Rei answered him, "I have made my choice."

Suddenly, a soft smile broke out on the boy`s lips.

"Well, what do you know," he said, "You are a person after all."

Rei looked away from him, a memory coming to the forefront of her mind.

_Flashback_

"_You Rei Ayanami, you are a living, breathing human being," she said, pointing at her, "You have no reason in your life to have eyes like that. You have a brain inside that head of yours, you have a mind of your own. If not, you wouldn't have become what you are today. You can think, and make your own decisions so stop letting someone do it for you."_

_End of flashback_

"It`s thanks to Asuka that I started to think differently about things," she said, "She made me think of how wrong it was to have distance myself from everyone because of what happened."

Kaworu looked at the ceiling.

"Well I had a feeling that this girl will bring great changes to the school," he said, "Somehow, Asuka had melted that cold heart of yours. If she was a guy, I would have thought you had fallen in love with him."

Rei glanced at him.

"What are we Kaworu?" she asked him, "Are we still friends…?"

The white haired boy turned his gaze toward her.

"What do you wish us to be Rei?" he asked her.

"I…I would like us to go back to how we were," she said, "If…If that was possible."

Kaworu chuckled in amusement. It was strange to see Rei like this. It would seem Asuka L. Soryu had an effect upon Rei to change. The boy stepped forward reaching toward Rei before leaning toward the girl and kissing her on the cheeks.

Rei was seemingly frozen at the action as he leaned back, the red eyes staring at him in shock. He simply gave her a vacant smile.

"Then I can accept that," he said, "Well, I best get back to work. With you gone, I had to take care of those papers you usually have to take care of oh and Rei, if you ever went and go do something dangerous again, at least take me along with you. I`m getting increasingly bored copped inside the school."

Rei gave him a smile, an actual smile that caused the girl`s face to simply light up.

"I`ll be sure to think of you then," she said.

The white haired boy gave her a wave before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>United States<strong>

**Headquarters of United Nations (UN)**

The United Nations meeting room was extremely large and well light. On the walls, it was filled with the banners of the different countries, similar to their flags. There was a glass podium upon an elevated stage of the room that had a microphone in front of it. The room was filled with many people's who were taking their seats, talking softly to each others. Then as the many people sat down, the Head of GEHIRN, walked up toward the podium as a silence fell in the room as the many attentions of the country's leaders turned toward him.

"Evening Gentlemen," Keel said, looking at them all, "Now that all of us have gathered, I am sure that the most of you are…concerned about the terrorist attacks that had been done to Sakamoto."

"What is being done to capture the terrorist that had done the deed?" The British Prime Minister said.

From where he stood, Keel frowned to himself.

"GEHIRN is using all of the resources that we have to capture the ones responsible," he told him, "We have managed to identify one of the terrorists that had attacked Sakamoto. He goes by the name of Ramiel Keel, or his alias Snow. The other, which had been identified as a woman, still hadn`t being identified yet."

"The same woman who made an appearance at NGA a couple of months ago," The Canadian leader said.

Keel glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, why the woman had appeared inside NGA at all," the Canadian leader continued, leaning upon his chair, "If she is a terrorist, I would have expected the school to be the least of their concern…unless there is more to this story than you let out, Lorenz."

The Head of GEHIRN frowned slightly but it barely crossed his face.

"We are still trying to uncover who was the cause of for the attack upon the school," he said, "But I can assure you that we are doing the best we can to apprehend both the woman and Snow, and from what had happened the past weeks, it had shaken your trust of GEHIRN."

"What do you propose to do?" the African leader said.

"It`s simple," Keel said looking at the entire group, "We will bring the Showcase back to life."

"T…The Showcase?"

"It hadn`t been done for over 25 years,"

"Gentlemen," Keel said, "Considering the Evangelion Selection Exams that will take place this coming December….I think this is the best time as any to show your prowess to the world. I am sure the next generations will have many surprises for us, and the Showcase will be the best place to do so…and with that, we will see which of the top ANGELs in the countries is qualified to become Evangelion and what potential the next generations have."

A silence fell over the room.

"All in favor?"

Most of the rooms raised their hands. Keel feels a slight satisfaction.

_Everything is going according to plan, _he thought, _with the Showcase…the country leaders will be busy in showing off. That will give me some time to find that wretched woman._

__**And so it ends for this chapter.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	68. Asukas decision

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this Evangelion Saga.**

**Enjoy the read**

**A shorter chapter than most but it gets the job done.**

Round 68

Asuka`s Decision

Asuka was lying on her bed in her room ever since they brought her back from the operating room.

She was there ever since her arrival yesterday night, considering her body was recovering from the backlash of the amount of power that she had released during the fight against the Three Unit and mostly Unit 01.

But the redhead was still feeling that hole in her heart. Ever since she had met Shikinami, she had always hoped that the woman was her mother somehow. The woman was the closest thing to family she could have but yet again, Shikinami had been snatched away from her by the very same thing that had taken Kyoko away.

_Death._

Asuka had pulled herself into a ball upon her bed as she lied there the previous night, crying her eyes out until she had finally given herself into an exhausted sleep. Now that she had woken up, she was feeling slightly better, but the pain that she felt when she lost Shikinami was still hurting.

_And I don't think it will ever stop, _she thought.

The redhead turned her gaze toward the window.

It was a bright day, as far as she could tell as the sun shone through the window, giving her a view of the large school grounds. She can see the trees dancing in the distance from the wind blowing outside causing their green leaves to fall making sign of the fast approaching winter. Asuka caught sight of few students walking through the grounds in the distance before her attention was drawn by the door opening.

It was Hikari and Maya.

The two looked fine as they approached her bed.

"Asuka," Hikari greeted with a smile.

Maya gave her a nod.

"Hey guys," she said, "W…What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you of course," Maya answered her, "Why else would we come here?"

Hikari however took a seat beside Asuka`s bed.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked.

Asuka shook her head.

"I don`t know," the redhead answered.

Hikari glanced toward Maya who had seated upon the bed but the silver eyed ANGEL simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know how to cheer you up," Hikari said, "I wish there was something I could do…"

Asuka glanced at her.

"You guys have already done enough," she said, "You skipped school and faced those guys just to save my life. I don`t thinks I can ever repay what you`ve done for me."

"You don`t have to repay us," Hikari told her, "We`re friends Asuka. We watch each other`s back and help each other when in trouble."

Asuka glanced at her, and can see that Hikari was truly honest about what she was saying and from the corner of her eyes, Maya was also nodding at what Hikari was saying.

_I wonder…what would they think if they knew what I really was?_ She thought to herself, _will they still see me as a friend…or as a freak._

She swallowed a little.

"But there is something that I wanted to ask you Asuka," Maya said looking at the girl.

Asuka turned her attention toward the girl.

"I know what you`re going to ask Maya," she said softly, "But not now please..."

Maya`s eyes were questioning but the girl had managed to hold herself back before nodding a little.

"If that`s what you want," she told the redhead.

Hikari looked at one to the other, confused.

"What exactly are you two talking about?" she asked.

Maya didn`t say anything causing the brown haired girl to turn her attention back to Asuka, that questioning glance in her eyes. Asuka simply waved her off.

"It`s just something that happened during the fight," she said.

"Oh," Hikari said softly.

An awkward silence fell into the room and Asuka was quick to change the subject.

"How`s Rei and Shinji?"

"Well we didn`t visit Rei yet," Hikari said, "But I know Rei is going to pull through…I was just worried about you."

Maya chuckled.

"She had all but ran here when they released us earlier today,"

"Hey, I didn't," Hikari retorted at her.

Asuka chuckled a little.

"I`m glad that you cared Hikari," she said.

The other girl`s face flushed a little.

"Of course I care," she said, "I told you before Asuka. It`s hard_ not_ to worry about you."

The door opened again drawing the trio`s attention.

"Headmaster?" Maya greeted, quickly standing up.

Yui Ikari was standing at the door with a soft smile upon her face.

"Hokari-san, and Ibuki-san," Yui greeted them, "You guys just got released?"

"Yes, this morning Ma`am," Hikari answered her.

"That`s great," Yui said, with both of her hands inside her coat pocket, "Girls, can I talk to Asuka alone for a minute, if that`s possible."

"Of course," Maya said, "We will leave it to you then."

Hikari gave Asuka a smile.

"I`ll see you after a bit,"

Asuka gave her a nod in return as the two ANGELs left the room, the door closing behind them with a soft click. The redhead turned her attention toward the older woman in the room who walked forward until she was standing beside the bed.

"How are you adjusting?"

"I don`t feel any pain," Asuka answered her.

Yui nodded at that.

"It must be that your body is still recovering," she said, "I am quite surprised that you are awake this early. From the exhaustion that was on your body…and the backlash of Ki that you have gotten, I would have expected you to still be out cold for at least two full weeks."

Asuka looked down at her hands on the bed.

"I guess that Genesis Ki is responsible,"

The redhead quickly looked back up at the woman in shock. Only one thought was in her mind at the moment.

_She knows._

Yui must have seen the look on her face for she nodded slightly.

"Yes, I know what you are," she said her voice staying on the same tone, "Kaji told me everything just earlier, everything that had happened with those Three Units and Shikinami."

Asuka was confused. Why was the woman still speaking to her like that?

"I don't understand," she said finally.

Yui seemed surprised.

"What don't you understand?"

"If you know what I am?" Asuka asked, "Why do you still speak to me like I am…normal."

Yui stared at her for a few seconds.

"Asuka, I knew the moment you entered this Academy that you were anything _but_ normal," she said, with a soft chuckle, "Your genes don`t make you who you are Asuka... Being a clone doesn`t make you any more inhuman than I am."

"But…," Asuka said.

"Don`t worry," Yui told her, "Everyone already knows you as Kyoko`s daughter, so nothing will change."

"You mean I can`t tell anyone?"

Yui thought about it.

"Well, it`s entirely up to you if you decided to tell someone," she said, "Thought I will advise against it at least, for now."

"Maya is already suspecting something is up," Asuka told her.

"Well she is a Sensor," Yui told her, "She might have noticed the awfully big similarities between you and the Units…do you wish to tell her?"

"I don`t want to lie but, I don't want them to see me like a freak if they know the truth," Asuka said.

"You`re not lying to them," Yui said, "In a way, you are Kyoko`s daughter…you have the same blood, but the one thing that`s different is that you weren't' born in the womb of the woman."

Asuka looked down at herself.

"What should I do?"

Yui stayed silent for a few seconds.

"You`ll figure it out," the older woman told her.

Asuka didn`t say anything for a while as she watched her hands.

"But anyway, this isn`t the reason I came here in the first place," Yui told her, "There is something that I want to ask you Asuka."

The redhead glanced at her, confused.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember anything from before you were left in Kaji`s care?"

The redhead blinked a little.

"Why are you asking about that?"

"Kaji told me that you were roughly 5 years old when you were given to him," Yui explained, "But before that, they had been no record of what or where you were before that…so, I am asking you if you remember anything from before that time."

Asuka frown a little as she thought back to that time. She remembers the strange dreams she had before about the strange white rooms and the man with the red eyes…

"I don't remember much before living with Kaji," she said, slowly, "It`s like a huge blank gap…I never really thought about it before. Well, it's my childhood memories so I didn`t expect to remember them all that well."

Then the redhead looked back up at the woman.

"But I do remember a lot of white rooms," she continued, "and a man with red eyes."

Yui blinked in confusion.

"A man with red eyes?"

Asuka shrugged.

"That`s the only memory that I have probably of that time," she said.

Yui nodded at her.

"Alright," she said, "I didn`t know what I expected when I asked you…but it`s enough…thought I can`t say much about the man with red eyes…well, I best be off. You take care of yourself from now on okay Asuka, best of luck with your classes."

Asuka looked up at her retreating back in surprise.

"You mean…I am still a student?"

Yui slid the door open and then turned her head toward her.

"Yes you are," she said, "That`s one of the main reason that I had allowed Rei and the others to go after you."

"One of the reasons?" Asuka repeated, "What is the other?"

Yui smiled to herself.

"You change people Asuka," she said looking straight into the redhead`s eyes, "I don`t know why…but there is something about you, that draw others to yourself…That`s a good quality to have in Evangelions."

Asuka looked a little confused. Yui gave her a wave.

"Since you have a dream to become Evangelion and better than Kyoko was," she said, "I look forward to see your future accomplishments."

With that the woman walked out of the room. Asuka stayed still staring at the closed door still feeling confusion at what the older woman had said.

_There is something about you that draws other to yourself._

She thought about it. Well, she had made friends with Hikari and Rei who everyone said that she was a cold hearted bitch. There is Maya who had stand up for her back against Unit 01 for what she had done to save the girl…

Even when she had turned her back against them, they had come to look for her…to help her. Asuka sighed softly. Shikinami had given her that knowledge…

_I hope that I am making the right decision, _she thought to herself.

The redhead glanced at the sky outside, noticing the slowly moving clouds.

_I have already set myself to become a legend, _she thought, _that will not change. Just watch over me Shikinami…I _will_ change the world._

* * *

><p>Yui stood outside of the girl`s room with both of her hands into her coat pockets. She stared down toward the ground in front of her, thinking.<p>

_She is like a mix of both Kyoko and Kaji`s personality, _she thought a soft smile upon her lips, _She shares Kyoko`s unmoving will and Kaji`s stubbornness…I never would have thought that such a combination will have such favorable results._

The woman started to walk down the hallway, her brown hair falling down into her eyes as a new feeling settled upon her.

_GEHIRN won`t be getting their hands upon Asuka as long as I live, _Yui thought, _and there is someone I need to talk to for I am sure that he had a hand in all of this. I never wanted to speak to him again, but he is the only one that I know that have something._

The woman blinked when Ritsuko approached her.

"Ritsuko, is there something wrong?"

"GEHIRN Central had been attacked," the blonde doctor told her.

**The news of the attack upon GEHIRN reaches NGA...**

**What will be the results...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	69. Mayas Deduction

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic.**

**Enjoy and review...**

Round 69

Maya`s deduction

Yui frowned a little.

"What do you mean attacked?" she asked.

"I just received a call from the hospital right now," Ritsuko told her, "Since we are the best Healers in the country, they are asking us to come and volunteer for them."

Yui narrowed her eyes.

"But how was that possible?" she asked, "Did they know who done it?"

Ritsuko shook her head.

"They didn't tell me anything," she said, "Just told me to come down at the Hospital."

"Alright, go," Yui told her.

"I`ll have Sakura take my place here," the blonde woman told her they walked out of the Hospital Wing and into the hallway.

Yui pulled out her phone, drawing the blonde`s attention.

"Who are you calling?"

"Fuyutsuki," she said, "He is one the recruiters for GEHIRN. He might have an idea of what happened to G.C."

Ritsuko nodded at her and walked away living the Headmaster standing there as she put the phone against her ear. She stood there, listening the phone ringing…her heart hammering.

"C`mon, sensei," Yui murmured.

But no one answered it as it goes to the voicemail. Yui let out a sigh of annoyance as the mechanical voice talked through the speakers and then it beeped.

"Sensei, I heard of what happened to GEHIRN," she said, "Call me as soon as you get this message…please."

She hung up looking at the small screen in her hands. She stared it for a few seconds before quickly going through her contacts and landing on one name

_Gendo_

_Never thought I will call him again, _she thought.

She pressed the call button and pressed the phone against her ear.

It went straight into voicemails.

"Gendo, it`s me," she said, "I heard what happened and I got…worried. Call me when you get this alright and…we need to talk, face to face. I`ll tell you about it more when I meet you."

She then hung up and put her phone inside her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"I wonder what the Headmaster wanted to talk Asuka about." Hikari said as the two girls walked through the hallway of the Hospital Wing.

"Probably about why she left the school," Maya answered her, with a shrug, "Disappearing off school grounds…she might get some detentions or suspended."

"Well, we didn`t have anything happening to us," Hikari said, "Why should Asuka be the only one to take the blame?"

"She is the reason all of us had to go after her," Maya told her.

Hikari sighed softly as she walked frowning as silence settled upon the duo.

"Those Three Units weren't normal you know," she said softly, "From the way they fought…and how cold their eyes were. It was like…they didn`t have any love inside them. I may not be a Sensor but their Ki…was awfully similar to Asuka`s…"

Maya let out a soft grunt drawing Hikari`s eyes to her.

"What do you think?"

Maya glanced at her.

"Why asking me?"

"Well you are the Tactician," Hikari said.

Maya chuckled.

"You seems to value my opinion a lot," she said.

"Well you saved my life…heck, our lives out there," Hikari told her, "Without your Sensory abilities, we might have never gotten out of that situation alive."

"You`re probably right," Maya said softly.

"Well…?"

Maya frowned as she thought back to the fights against the Three Units.

"Their Ki were similar to Asuka`s in many way," Maya said, "They had the same potency…the same…_wildness_ to it, similar to the terrorist woman that died."

"I still can`t believe Asuka managed to defeat one of those guys by herself," Hikari said.

"I won`t say she did it by herself," Maya told her.

They came to a stop in front of a room and Maya stopped walking.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"Let`s go visit Rei," Maya told her, "That`s her room, I think."

"Sure,"

Maya stepped inside, finding Rei seated upon her bed.

"Hey Rei," Maya greeted.

But the girl didn't even seem to have heard her for her attention was fixed upon the TV screen on the wall. Hikari and Maya were surprised at that and then turned their attention toward the television instantly catching sight of what had drawn Rei`s attention.

**GEHIRN CENTRAL ATTACKED?**

"What on earth…?" Maya whispered.

On the screen, they showed the GEHIRN`s building which had large holes and slices on its sides as if someone had taken at it with a sword hacking and slicing at it without any regard of the design they had in mind.

"…_still don't have any words into what had attacked the building," _the announcer`s voice said, "_The amount of deaths and injuries are rising by the hour, as the police will try to investigate into what is happening. Stay tuned as we continue with this story update."_

"But how that could have happened?" Hikari whispered, "The only person that could have attacked GEHIRN had…"

"She might not have been working alone," a familiar male voice answered.

Hikari glanced around herself searching for where the voice had come from but Maya walked toward the screens that separated Rei`s bed from the window and pulled it aside. Lying there on the bed was Shinji Ikari, looking no worse for wear with the many bandages around his torso, his black hair messy.

"You," Maya said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am resting," Shinji answered her as if it was obvious, "I almost died you know."

"Of course I know," Maya snapped at him, "You were bleeding all over the place."

"Maya, please," Rei called out.

The silver eyed girl turned toward.

"But Rei…,"

The blue haired girl shook her head.

"It`s all in the past," Rei told her, "Let`s just leave them where they are."

Hikari frowned a little.

"Exactly what are you guys talking about here?" she asked.

Rei turned her attention toward the brown haired girl.

"Just an old story," she said softly, "By the way, how is Asuka?"

Hikari blinked at the change of subject and Maya decided to answer.

"She is awake. We were just with her earlier but the Headmaster wanted to talk to her about something."

Rei nodded.

"At least she is…alright," she said.

Maya then turned her gaze toward the screen who was once again showing the destroyed part of GEHIRN building.

"You said that`s the terrorist woman wasn`t acting alone," she said, "But I don't see the old Healer doing anything for a while now…"

"It wasn`t only the Healer," Rei told her, "There was the blond man that drove the train…"

Hikari blinked a little.

"But I don't understand something," she said, drawing the other`s attention toward her, "The woman was the leader right? She had just died…so I just assumed that they would have, I don't know, given up."

"It`s impossible for the blond man to do what you see," Maya said.

Hikari glanced at the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"That`s because he went with the old Healer so that they could bury their leader," Maya said, "They are probably far outside of Tokyo-3 for the past three days. GEHIRN Central probably was attacked sometimes during the night of yesterday and the early hour of this morning."

Maya turned her attention toward them.

"While Evangelions can destroy entire cities if they wishes," she said, "They will have to spend an awful lot amount of power just to take out a couple of blocks. They can`t destroy the city in one go because no one is that powerful. From the damages that was done to GEHIRN Central, I will say only this. I think that it`s GEHIRN`s fault this disaster happened."

Rei stared at her surprised.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "How could GEHIRN be responsible for that disaster?"

"How did you end up with that idea?" Hikari asked her.

"I have been suspicious of what`s going on ever since Sakamoto was attacked by that terrorist woman," Maya told them, "I have once felt that woman`s power locked in a battle with Shinji, thought at the time I thought it was Asuka."

Rei turned toward the boy on the bed.

"Is that truth?" she asked.

Shinji turned his gaze toward Maya.

"What are you getting at Ibuki?"

"Shinji," Maya said, "You are an Evangelion Trainee. The Sakamoto test is even a little bellow your level considering you left this school nearly two years ago. GEHIRN was the one to send you here did they not? They wanted to add an extra for Asuka was targeted during the First Leg."

Rei frowned.

"You mean when Asuka`s Berserker took over," she said.

Maya smirked.

"Hikari," she said, "you told me that you wondered how Asuka had managed to defeat the last Unit by herself…well she had somehow controlled her Berserker."

A dead silence fell into the room.

"That`s not possible," Rei said instantly, "You saw what happened back then at the Arena. She had no control back then, how did Asuka get control over that power…"

"I am just telling you what happened," Maya said, remembering the silver haired Asuka that was coated in power, "I saw it with my own eyes…that battle….It was like something out of a comic book or a legend. Their powers were even more powerful than the Evangelions themselves."

Maya glanced at them, seeing the shocked faces that were staring at her.

"I didn't know if it was a fluke or something else entirely but what I do know that _if_ Asuka can control her Berserker, she will become the _most_ powerful 15 year old girl in the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-3 Hospital<strong>

Gendo Rokubungi was seating down on a chair with a small wound on the side of his head. A small bandage was placed on the side of his face. His familiar glasses were missing, having lost them when he woke up in the CHEVALIER Chambers a few minutes later. He had seen what Kyoko had done to the building.

He still can`t believe that she had managed to wake up. He can`t even understand how that was possible when he knew that the woman was dead.

_Then how was it possible? _He thought, _Could the Genesis have somehow brought her back to life. I knew that the healing process for the Genesis is fast but to actually bring a person back to life._

He knew that could have been a possibility.

_We don't know much about the Genesis to begin with, _he thought, _We don`t know it`s full function…_

Sound of footsteps drawing closer to him, drew his attention as he turned his gaze toward the new arrival…who was covered in blood.

"What the…?" Gendo said.

"Re…Reporting sir," the woman in the suit said, holding her side.

She had a gash on the side of her face

"Lucy?" Gendo said, shocked, "What happened to you? Where is the rest of your team?"

"I…I am the only survivor," Lucy answered, "The mission had failed sir."

Gendo approached her as the woman walked forward. A doctor who had seen her quickly walked forward and said.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked.

"Treat her wounds," Gendo told him curtly.

"Of course," the doctor said, then he turned his head toward the other nurses, "I need a gurney here."

"But sir…," Lucy started.

Gendo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Save it for later," he said, "Then we can talk."

The medical group arrived with a gurney minutes later, transporting the injured Lucy off leaving Gendo standing in the middle of the hallway. The man narrowed his eyes.

Lucy and her team were the best of the GEHIRN Section 2. They were the best and can even subdue rogue Evangelions. What could have been so powerful that it will destroy the entire team?

_I don`t have a good feeling about this._

**More badnews for Gendo...What could the agent of Section 2 bring...**

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	70. A Promise

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 70

A Promise

**Tokyo-3 Hospital**

Gendo was approached by a medic a few hours later and he turned toward the man.

"Ikari-san," the man said, getting his attention, "You are Ikari-san yes?"

The man was dressed in his standard medic outfit, wearing glasses upon his face. He was holding a pad in his hands. He had gray eyes, and he didn't seem to be Japanese born…most likely European.

"Yes," Gendo answered.

"I am Doctor Caleb Manson," he introduced himself, "I have to talk to you about the woman that was brought in a hour ago."

"What of her injuries?" Gendo asked him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"She had a wound on her side probably from a KI attack by the burn upon her skin," Dr. Manson said, "She had also many fractures in her bones probably from hitting a hard surface probably a wall or a rock covered ground."

"She is alive then?" Gendo said.

"Yes she is," Dr. Manson said, "And she is asking for you."

"Very well, I will see her," Gendo said, "What`s her room number?"

"It`s the last one down this hall," Doctor Manson told him indicating the hallway.

Gendo simply nodded at him before walking off toward the indicated room. He had both of his hands into his pockets as he reached the room. Lucy was lying upon her bed, staring at the ceiling as she laid there, her hair falling around her like a fan.

She turned her attention toward him as he entered.

"Ikari sir," she said.

He approached her silently until he was standing beside her bed.

"What exactly happened out there Lucy?" he asked her curtly.

Lucy shook her head.

"I don't know what happened," she said, "I don't think I can believe it myself."

Gendo frowned.

"Just tell me what happened," he said.

Lucy sighed.

"Alright," she said, "We found the site where the Three Units where…"

_Flashback_

_The chopper had landed on the ground as the Section 2 team spread out and Lucy dressed in her suit was glancing around at the destroyed place. She walked through the site and reached the first Unit. It was a girl, and her body was filled with holes as her dark red blood spilled all around._

"_This one is dead," the guy kneeling beside her said._

"_That must be Unit 03 from the color of the plugsuit she is wearing," Lucy said, "Bag her."_

"_Yes Ma`am," the man said, "I guess that`s one bad news to the big guy eh."_

"_Highlight of my day," Lucy grumbled, thought she was confused as to what could defeat Gendo`s Bio weapons._

_She put a hand against her ear._

"_Found any of the others?" she asked._

"Found Unit 01,"_ a voice answered her, "_He seems to be only unconscious and his KI Unit had been destroyed as well."

"_Even more bad news," Lucy sighed, "So any words on the Unit 02?"_

"We`ve got her here," _another voice said in her radio, "_Major damage done to her muscle tissues and her tendons. Her self-healing is doing what it cans but…without proper medical equipments, she won`t survives."

"_Bring her to the chopper right now," Lucy said, "We`ve already lost one of the Units, we don't want to lose another."_

"As you wish Ma`am…what the_…"_

_Suddenly and explosion sounded in the distance and Lucy can see a light appearing where she had heard it from. The explosion had drawn the attention of the other member of her team that were with her at the moment._

"_Take out the Ki Guns," she said, "Set it to stun."_

_She pulled out the Ki powered gun from her coat and it glow blue in her hand. It looked exactly like a normal handgun but the only difference was that it used Ki as a power source instead of a clip for ammo._

_The others take heed of her orders as she continued to talk._

"_Masashi, Udei you two guard the helicopter," Lucy said, "The rest, follow me."_

"_Roger that,"_

_The team of five followed Lucy as they made their way through the woods toward where they had heard the explosion. She had three of the members go around so that they could box in the enemy that had caused the explosion._

"_Any radio contacts?" she asked as they reached the location they lost contact._

"_None," one of the man from her left said, "Whatever it is, it`s blocking our communications."_

"_Alright," Lucy said, "Keep out of sight, we don`t know who we are dealing with here."_

"_Could one of the Units have gone berserk?" _

"_Impossible," Lucy answered, "Section 2 had been engraved upon them so they will recognize our uniform…no, something else is at work here."_

_They now were right on top of the location._

"_My Ki Radar is going off the charts," one of the members said, holding the small device in his hands, "Whatever is beyond that is powerful."_

"_Alright, is Team 2 in position?" Lucy asked._

"Ready for your signal Ma`am_," _

"_Alright on my go…One, Two…Three, _Now_."_

_Then all of the Section 2 team stepped out of the shades and into the location but Lucy was drawn toward the strange sight in front of her. Both of her team members were on the ground unmoving and a completely naked woman who was covered in blood was kneeling beside the fallen Unit 02 which was twitching from where she laid._

"_Don't move," she yelled out aiming her gun straight toward the bloody woman, feeing her weapon warming as she put some Ki into it._

_The bloody woman stood up looking at them standing up. Her red hair covered some part of her face and to Lucy it was hard to tell her description but she was holding a bloody red ball like thing in her blood covered hand. Her eyes, which to Lucy were bright green seemingly, glowed even brighter as she took notice of them._

"_Her Ki is going over 15000," she heard the Sensor said from beside them, "That`s beyond the Evangelion`s power."_

"_Roger that," Lucy murmured to her teammate before addressing the naked woman, "Stand down now or we will open fire."_

_The woman didn`t seem to have acknowledge her warning at all. She had turned her gaze toward the bright red ball that was in her and before pushing it into her skin. Lucy`s eyes narrowed slightly noticing the veins that were appearing upon the woman`s skin as the red ball was getting swallowed into her body._

_Then the woman`s body was convulsing as she fell upon her knees her body trembling as she let out short screams and gasp. Then her body started to shine with power as many lines of light sprout out from her back shaping together like wings made out of pure Ki._

_Lucy had seen enough._

"_Open fire," she said to the team with her._

_At once, bright blue blasts aimed straight toward the redhead woman and the wing likes things suddenly enveloped her body causing the stun attack to simply bounce off. Then the woman let out a large feral roar which surprised the heck out of Lucy since she hadn`t been expecting it from a human being…thought she wasn`t sure if the woman was a human being._

"_The Stuns shots are having no effect,"_

"_Set to kill," Lucy said, "Set the guns to kill."_

"_**Kill,"**__ the woman whispered, a grin growing upon her lips._

_Then what happened next Lucy couldn't even put it unto words if she tried. The naked woman moved and everything exploded around her and she can hear the screams of her men as blood flew out of everywhere she could see. She felt someone touch her and then her side exploded with the blood causing her to scream out in pain as she was thrown back onto the ground, her gun flying out of her hand._

_She gasped in pain as she heard a voice yelling in her radio but she couldn`t make out any words of what was being said. She glanced at the gun lying a few feet away from her and Lucy dragged herself toward it and caught the hilt of the gun as she heard a something approaching from behind her. She quickly took hold of the gun and turned…_

_Finding herself face to face with the naked woman._

_She was a few inches away from her and Lucy made to aim the gun at her head but the woman took hold of her arm pinning her down. Lucy couldn`t move even if she tried as the woman gazed upon her face almost as if she was curious about her. Lucy can smell the sterile smell of hospital and the metallic rust of blood and another foreign smell thought she can`t place it with anything._

_The naked woman eyes which were bright green stared into her owns and Lucy could even see her terrified face reflected in those eyes but the woman didn't do anything else except pushing herself off Lucy`s fallen form as she glanced off toward something._

"_Core…Child," she heard the woman whisper before taking off._

_Lucy stayed there frozen in fear or in shock but she knew that in the back of her mind…she was _extremely_ lucky to be alive._

_End of Flashback_

Gendo frowned at what he was hearing.

"She took some kind of round red thing from Unit 02 and put it inside herself?" he repeated.

Lucy nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I didn`t knows what she was…"

"Thank for telling me this," Gendo said standing up, "You get some rest."

Lucy nodded at him.

"Do you know what she was sir?" she asked.

Gendo turned his gaze at her.

"Just get some rest," he told her simply before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

The man walked down the hallway, thinking heavily.

_I need to get back home, _he thought, _and analyze the data so I can make sense of what is happening here. _

He put his hand into his pockets to take his cellphone but to his surprise it was missing.

_Damn it, must have lost it back at the Chevalier Chamber, _he thought, _With Keel out of Japan, I might be able to start Phase Two, with or without his approval. He had kept me waiting long enough._

With a new plan already working within his mind, Gendo Ikari left the Tokyo-3 Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>NGA Hospital Wing<strong>

Kaji looked up, hearing his door opening and in stepped Asuka, dressed in her school uniform. He looked surprised at seeing her here and on her feet already.

"Hey Asuka," he greeted, "You`re on your feet earlier than I thought."

The redhead shrugged her shoulders.

"I am already healed so there is no reason to keep me here," she told him as she approached forward.

The man chuckled as he turned his attention back toward the news channel he was watching about GEHIRN Central that was attacked.

"That super healing is good for something I guess," he said.

Asuka glanced at the TV screen.

"What are you watching?"

"The news," Kaji answered her, before turning it off, "I know you don`t care much about real world politics anyway."

Asuka glanced back at him, her blue eyes seemingly harden. Kaji was surprised seeing that expression upon her face. What could have happened now?

"Is everything alright there Asuka?" he asked.

"Why did you do it?" Asuka asked, "Why did you tell the Headmaster?"

Kaji sighed.

"I couldn`t kept it hidden from her," the man told her, "She was Kyoko`s best friend when they were in school together. She is one the few people that I could actually _trust_ with that kind of information."

Asuka looked down.

"Yui isn't one to judge people Asuka," Kaji told her, "She had her flaws but she make up to it for sheer stubbornness and wits. The only decision she made that never sat with me is when she married Gendo."

Asuka stepped forward.

"Gendo?"

"He is a GEHIRN bigwig," Kaji told her, "And he is the one who left you in my care ten years ago."

Asuka stared at him, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"You don't think he know what I really am do you?" she asked him.

"I won't put it past him to not know about it," Kaji answered her, "But enough about the heavy stuff, how are you holding up?"

Asuka took a seat beside him on the bed.

"I don't know," she said, "I…I am still sad about Shikinami`s death, but the knowledge of what she had passed on to me, I have no idea what to do with it. Do I tell someone or do I use it to take out GEHIRN?"

Kaji stared at her curiously.

"What do you want to do with it?" he asked her.

"I want to become an Evangelion," Asuka said, "That`s what I set out myself to become…That`s the only path I see myself walking on…but that knowledge of what GEHIRN had done to Kyoko and to the rest…It makes me mad."

The redhead stared at her hands.

"But I am only a teen," she said, "What can I do against the company that created Evangelions in the first place?"

"Become an Evangelion and change the world?" Kaji suggested.

Asuka chuckled softly as the man put an arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe," she said softly.

"Hey don't go saying maybe here," Kaji told her, "I thought you wanted to become a legend or wasn`t that the words you were always sprouting since we started training together?"

Asuka smiled at the memory.

"I will become the strongest Evangelion even stronger than Kyoko," she said softly, from her memory of training she had with the man, "My name will be known all over the world as a legend. The Legend of Asuka Langley Soryu."

"I will be with you every step of the way Asuka," Kaji told her drawing the girl`s attention toward him, "Don't you ever forget that."

The redhead gave him a hug which Kaji returned.

"That`s my promise to you," he said softly.

He felt Asuka`s body shake in his arms and he knew that the girl was crying.

"T…Thank you, Kaji," Asuka whispered.

**A little comfort from her Father Figure...what will Asuka do next?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	71. Changes

**Hey guys, here is another chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 71

Changes

The redhead stood right beside the door that led straight to Rei`s room. Her conversation with Kaji had given her some courage to face them again, thought she is still isn`t sure if she should tell them the truth…

She took a deep breath before sliding the door open and stepping inside. Rei who was seating up on her bed, glanced toward her at her entrance and the red eyes brighten a little. The redhead gave her a small smile which the blue haired girl returned.

"Asuka," Hikari said, approaching her and taking her into a hug.

Asuka returned it, thought with less vigor than the brown haired girl. When Hikari stepped back Maya approached her.

"You`re okay?" the silver eyed girl asked.

"Yeah," Asuka told her, "I`m feeling alright."

She turned her attention toward Rei.

"How about you Rei?"

"They will release me tomorrow," the ANGEL smiled softly at her, "I never thought that I will be here in here for Ki Deprivation. It`s the first time in my life I`ve ever face something like that."

"Well you know what they said Rei," Asuka told her, "There is a first time for everything."

A small grimace crossed the girl`s face.

"Not this one,"

"Say, Asuka," Hikari asked, "What did the Headmaster wanted anyway?"

"Oh," Asuka said glancing away, "It`s just…it`s nothing. She just wanted to talk to me about what happened those past three days I have been away."

"Well that`s sound like fun?" a familiar male voice said.

Asuka stepped toward it and sure enough, she found where the voice was coming from. Shinji Ikari was lying on the bed beside Rei`s and was staring out toward the window.

"Shinji Ikari," she said.

The boy turned his head toward her, his brown eyes staring straight at her as a mocking smile grew upon his lips.

"You look like crap," Asuka deadpanned.

Shinji chuckled.

"Aren`t you bundle of sunshine?" he said.

"Asuka," Maya said, drawing the redhead`s attention, "Since we are all here, I think it`s best to tell us what exactly those Units are?"

The redhead stayed silent as she stared down toward the ground. This was the moment that she had been preparing for. She took a deep breath looking up toward the group. All of their eyes were on her, waiting for her to talk.

But it wasn`t Asuka that talked.

"They were Artificial Humans."

The entire group turned their attention toward the boy on the bed. Shinji had his attention upon them, and he was smirking slightly.

"Artificial Humans?" Maya repeated.

"Shinji," Hikari said, "You knew what they were? Why didn`t you say anything before?"

The boy turned his attention at her.

"I didn`t see the point in saying anything," he said shrugging his shoulders, "They are from a Super Evangelion project called CHEVALIER. I think GEHIRN had meant for them to be Japan`s secret weapon or something of the sort, to be used in cases of national security matter or whatever craps GEHIRN feeds the media."

"Isn`t that illegal?" Hikari asked, "I mean…those Units are people aren`t they?"

"GEHIRN created them," Rei said softly, "By all rights, they belong to GEHIRN since I am sure that they didn`t have any other homes."

"That still doesn't explain why their Ki were so similar to Asuka`s," Maya voiced.

Asuka glanced up at that and Shinji shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I don't know all of the details," he said, "So don't bother asking me."

The silver eyed girl turned her attention toward Asuka who noticed the stare.

"I…I am as clueless as you are," she said.

Maya stared at her and Asuka knew that the girl was aware that she wasn't telling the whole truth. Asuka, however, stared right back at her. She was going to act as before the entire mess landed on her lap. She had decided to keep it quiet as she had promised Yui.

"Well no fun of crying over spilt milk," Hikari said, trying to diffuse the odd tension that had settled in the room between the two girls, "This entire thing is done and over with, let`s just move on from it okay."

Asuka turned her gaze toward Hikari, sending the girl a grateful smile.

"You`re right," she said, "Maybe things will return to normal after that."

"At least, as normal as it can get with you around Asuka," Rei said, glancing at the redhead.

That caused Asuka to glance at her, her blue eyes showing some mirth.

"At least you`re not a stick in the mud anymore Rei," she answered.

"Touché," Rei answered.

"Well," Hikari said, "We`ll leave Rei and Shinji to rest. They have much healing to do. You Asuka are coming with me to the Café. I want to eat something and Maya, we will see you later."

The girl took Asuka by the hand and walked with her out of the room with the rest saying their goodbyes, except for Shinji who simply closed his eyes to sleep. Asuka let herself get pulled by Hikari until the two were outside of the building.

Then Hikari came to a stop causing Asuka to frown.

"What is it Hikari?"

The girl turned toward her.

"Tell me Asuka, are you really okay?"

The redhead feels some irritation settling in.

"For the last time Hikari, I am feeling fine," she said, "Could you please stop asking about that?"

Hikari`s face showed some sadness.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to sound…repetitive but, you know I am your friend right Asuka? You don't have to lie to me."

Asuka stared into the girl`s eyes and saw that she was telling the truth and even noticed the conviction in her eyes.

_I`m sorry Hikari, _she thought, _but this secret…is staying with me alone._

She put on a brave face.

"I am not lying Hikari," she said patting the girl on the shoulder, "Trust me okay."

The girl didn`t seems convinced but she nodded at her.

"Alright, if it`s what you want," she said, "But you know, we are here for you Asuka. Me, Rei and Maya, we are all your friends."

Asuka smiled at her.

"I know," she said, "and I thank you guys for it."

Hikari put her arms around Asuka`s.

"Let`s go to the café and get something to eat," she said, "With the Winter Exam that are coming upon us, it`s best if we get ready."

Asuka knew that the Exams will be a test of how strong you have gotten during the first four months here at NGA. This was when your potential to grown is shown to the teachers and if you fail, you will have to repeat the past four months.

The redhead let out a deep sigh.

"It`s still a month away," she said.

Hikari turned toward her.

"Hunh-Hunh, _no way_ I am letting you do something at the last minute," the girl told her, "The better you are prepared and the better chance you have of staying here at the school and becoming an Evangelion."

Asuka turned toward her.

"What about you?" she asked, "You are already an ANGEL. Does that mean you`ll be leaving the school right?"

Hikari shook her head.

"I may be an ANGEL Asuka," she said, "That doesn't mean that I have a chance of getting chosen by recruiters for Japan. The only peoples that the recruiters are looking at are the Trias."

Asuka frowned.

"Rei, Kaworu and Maya?" she said, "But why only them?"

Hikari gave her a smile.

"Because they are _the best_ this school has to offer. It`s a simple logic really. While they may look at the files of all the ANGELs," she said, softly, "They are the ones that have their entire future hanging at that Exam."

Asuka blinked a little.

"What happens if they fail?"

Hikari thought about it.

"Well, they will still be students here," she said, "But it won't do them any good since they have hardly anything else to teach them. They will have to wait for the Summer Exams to get a change at Evangelion."

"But…That`s in July right?" Asuka said, frowning, "That`s five months after the Holidays."

Hikari turned her gaze at her.

"Then if a PILOT fails," Asuka continued, "We have to retake the Exams during then?"

The brown haired girl turned her gaze away.

"It`s not exactly like that," she said.

Asuka frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"If you`re a PILOT and fails the Winter Exams," Hikari told her, "You will be sent home. Only the half that passed will be moving on to the next sessions."

Asuka`s mouth dropped open in shock.

"WHAT?"

Hikari winced at the volume in the girl`s voice.

"Sheesh, put it down a little Asuka," she said.

"But why would they send the half that failed home?" the redhead asked her, taking hold of her shoulder.

"Well, that`s to reduce the choices for Evangelion," Hikari told her, "The school is like a training ground for Evangelion and not everyone is made to become one, after all, Evangelions are the best of the best. That is why you will have to prepare for the month till the Exams begin, so you don't fail."

"That means I have to study a lot right?"

"Study for what?" Hikari asked her, "You just have to train a lot…the writing exams is only 10 percent of your grades….the physical Exams, is the one that you will have to worry about."

Asuka let out a sigh.

"Great," she said, "What about you Hikari? You`re taking the Exams?"

Hikari shook her head.

"I will have to take it in July," she told her, "I have to be an ANGEL for at least 5 months to be able to qualify for it. In other words, I am exempt from the Exams."

"Lucky you," Asuka growled, "Now I have only a month to prepare for the Winter Exams."

Hikari turned toward her, a soft smirk crossing her face.

"That`s why I am going to help you get ready for them," she said, "What do you say? It will be just like old time."

Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Sure, it will be just like old time," she said in a sarcastic voice, "With me wearing weights and walking around school like a drunk. Oh, I can see this ending really well."

Hikari pulled out her glasses from her pocket, rubbing them with a piece of cloth. Asuka blinked noticing her putting them on.

"Why are you wearing them again?" she asked.

"I had removed my contacts a little while ago," Hikari told her, "I don`t have such a great vision you know."

Then Hikari now wearing her glasses turned toward her with a smile.

"Time to pick up training again, my little student."

Asuka sighed.

At least training will take her mind of things, even if it`s at least for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>United States<strong>

**Headquarters of the U.N.**

Keel was summoned out thought the man was curious as to why the leaders wanted to see him about. On the news yesterday, he had seen what had happened to GEHIRN and had already booked a flight back to Japan so that he could deal with the mess. He had tried to get Gendo on his cell phone but it went straight to voicemails.

He had even tried to get to Fuyutsuki but it had went on with no one answering on the other line, which made him wonder what the old fossil was up to. He reached the room he had been summoned too finding two security guards standing there.

One of the men saw him approach and spoke to the radio he had before nodding at whatever they told him and he opened the door. Keel stepped inside and noticed that only a few peoples were there.

"Ah, Keel," The U.S. president said, approaching him, "Nice of you to join us."

Keel shook hand with him.

"William," he greeted.

The President William turned his attention toward the few members of the people inside as the Japanese Prime Minister approached.

"What is this meeting about Prime Minister?" he asked.

"The United Nation had decided for you to step down as CEO of GEHIRN," the Prime Minister told him in a firm voice.

Keel`s eyes widened in shock.

"What…what is the cause of this decision?"

A man approached forward drawing Keel`s attention toward him. He was the President of Brazil.

"It had been decided even before the conference we had two days ago," the Brazilian said to him, "With the incident that happened to GEHIRN…a new face will be best to lead GEHIRN to the future."

Keel narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know how much I have given to this Company?" he asked, "What I have achieved to bring GEHIRN to what it is today?"

"We know what you have done Keel," The Japanese Prime Minister said, his voice as calm as ever despite the fury that was seeing upon the other man`s face, "But none of us here as the U.N. feels that it is for the best that you still run the company."

"Then who will replace me?" Keel asked, "No one is as qualified for as I am to work as the leader of GEHIRN."

At that moment a man approached forward, a security, drawing the room`s attention and he whispered something to the American President in English. The white man nodded at him before turning toward them.

"Well gentlemen, he is right outside," he told them.

Keel blinked in confusion.

"Who is here?"

The Japanese Prime Minister nodded getting the idea of who was there.

"Your replacement," he told him, "We would have wanted the both of you to go back to Japan and break the news of your removal there, but _he _had insisted that it had to be done here, let him in."

The door behind Keel opened and the man turned around wanting to see who they had chosen to replace him. A young man stepped inside, dressed in a suit which looked expensive along with his shoes which were well shined. He had dark hair, and Keel can already see that the man was Japanese and he was wearing sunglasses which sat impressively upon his nose. It looked like an old style of glasses.

"Hello everyone," he said the English flying out of his lips with the ease of a native, "I hope that I am not too late."

Keel frowned.

"Who are you?"

The man turned his attention toward him.

"Ah, Lorenz Keel," he said, "A pleasure to finally meet you face to face. My name is Makoto Hyuga and the new CEO of GEHIRN."

**The new leader of GEHIRN is here...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	72. Scars

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this fic.**

**Enjoy.**

Round 72

Scars

Makoto Hyuga stepped into the room, a soft smirk upon his face. Lorenz frowned to himself staring at him. He couldn`t believe that he was being replaced by this…youngster.

"Hyuga?" Lorenz said, "You won't be related to…"

"Tamaki Hyuga was my father," Makoto told him as he reached the elder man, "He spoke highly of you in the past."

Lorenz turned his attention toward the Prime Minister.

"Hyuga`s son?" he said.

"He was the most qualified for the post," the Prime Minister told him, "Makoto was the one who brought success to the China and Germany GEHIRN branch. He is well admired by most of the higher ups officials and some of the senior staffs of the Evangelion Units."

"A soldier is not one to lead a company Prime Minister," Lorenz said.

"I won`t be leading GEHIRN Lorenz," Makoto told him, "While I will be the promising new face of the massive company, the U.N. will be the one taking charges of where the Company goes and I will simply execute their orders."

"But GEHIRN always had free reign to evolve based on where the Boards decided to go," Lorenz said.

"While the numerous countries fund the company`s growth," Makoto said a soft smile upon his face, "The presidents are basically the board of GEHIRN…and they are simply taking control back of what they are created."

"_Japan had created the Evangelion program_," Lorenz said hotly.

"And the Japan Prime Minister is the one that allowed the Evangelion program to become what it is today," The Prime Minister answered him, "It`s because of my predecessor`s green light that GEHIRN had flourished into a worldwide phenomenon. Now, listen to me well Lorenz Keel, with GEHIRN Central suffering against the mysterious attack that had happened during the meetings, it`s time to show the world what we can truly do."

Keel narrowed his eyes.

"Now, I want both you and Makoto to be on that plane heading back to Japan to deal with this mess GEHIRN is in right now," the Minister continued, "Makoto, as soon as you arrive in Japan, I want you to have Section 2 work to find whoever that was responsible for the attack upon GEHIRN Central and I want result before the end of the year."

"Of course Prime Minister," both Makoto and Keel said thought Keel said it less enthusiastically than the other guy.

"Then I wish you well gentlemen," the Prime Minister said before turning back toward the rest of the other men in the room.

Makoto turned his attention toward Keel and the latter can see the amusement that was playing in the younger men`s eyes.

"Well, we have our orders," he said, "It`s best to get to work."

Keel walked out of the room and Makoto followed after him, his smile never leaving his face. Keel however was frowning heavily.

_If that guy becomes the new CEO, that will mean he will have access at the lesser known deeds that had been done in the past, _he thought, _I will have to speak to Gendo soon, that way, our research upon Kyoko`s body and the cell of Genesis that she carries within her. _

"Are you alright Keel?" Makoto asked, "you seems worried."

Keel turned his attention at him.

"I am merely thinking of how we could move on with the repairs," he said.

Makoto smiled.

"Ah, yes what occurred at GEHIRN Central is going to be one for the history books," he said, "For the first time in 70 years, a terrorist attack upon the company that brought Evangelions to life."

"Hyuga, how is your father these days?"

Makoto smiled to himself.

"Well, he had been dead for the past three years," he said.

Keel blinked at the news.

"Oh, I didn't know that he had passed away," he said.

Makoto shrugged his shoulders.

"You two were friends in the past before you become the leader of GEHIRN?"

"Yes, for twenty years," Keel said, his voice taking a melancholic tune, "He was a good friend."

"For that I am sure," Makoto said, "He often spoke of you as his inspiration to join the Evangelion Programs back then."

"I was an Evangelion when I first met him," Keel told him.

Makoto turned his attention toward the older man as they stepped out of the building.

"I don't remember how you get that scar on your eyes," he said, "My father told me stories about you and never once he told me you had a scar."

Keel put a hand upon the eyewear he was wearing.

"This was a GEHIRN incident that happened a few years ago," he said.

Makoto hummed at that.

"I`ve heard of the incident," he said, "and we`ve lost quite a young genius on that day…what was her name…Kyoko Soryu I believe?"

Keel blinked, glancing at him.

"You know the name?" he asked.

Makoto turned his gaze at the man.

"I am one of the Great Five Keel," he said, "Me, Kaji, Kyoko, Yui taking on the Competitions on that fateful day…I`ve heard you have decided to reinstate the Showcase again. Quite a smart move of your part…I am sure that most of the other countries can benefit of that, to show the potential of the next generation of young Evangelion trainee."

The two had reached the car outside with the driver standing by the door and opening it for them.

"Where to sir?" the man asked.

"The airport will be best, we are returning to Japan." Keel said stepping inside.

Makoto give the driver a nod in greeting before following after Keel inside the car. The driver closed the door behind them and then get into his seat, and drove off into the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan<strong>

**Night**

Gendo was seating down inside his apartment as he searched through the many files about what Lucy had told him earlier at the hospital. The man had been curious as to what Lucy had said and he was absolutely sure that it had been Kyoko that had attacked the Section 2 team…

_If that location is where the CHEVALIER had been found, _he thought, _that would mean that's where Eve 01 had faced them and probably along with Eve 02. The red ball that Lucy had mentioned…_

The man turned toward his monitor and quickly typed something upon the keyboards as the schematics of a red ball called the S2 Organ appeared.

_The CHEVALIER Unit were all equipped with an S2 Organ along with Eve 01 and Eve 02,_ the man thought looking at the screen in front of him, _I have Awoken the CHEVALIER`s but Eve 01 must have awoken hers sometimes after her capture…this could be the reason why she had escaped from the Evangelion that had been sent after her at Sakamoto…_

The man frowned slightly.

_From what Lucy told me, _he thought, _Kyoko had taken the S2 Organ from the Unit`s body and absorbed it within her body. She had probably taken the ones from the entire CHEVALIER unit…but what could she want to do with them all? _

He had done a few test upon what the S2 Organ can do and knew that it was the source of extreme power from within the Unit`s body. The last time he had tested the height in power it had made an Evangelion at his maximum look weak…

_If Kyoko is gathering them, _he thought, _Why didn`t she go toward Asuka then? The girl must have one of them too…unless Kyoko hadn't realized yet that we have cloned her. Considering Asuka`s Ki is almost identical to hers, she didn't jump on it right away…_

The sound of a knock at his door caused the man to glance up toward it in confusion. Gendo turned his attention toward the clock noticing that it was 9: 45 P.M. The man blinked in surprise.

He had been researching in front of the computer for the best part of five hours. A knock at the door again, this time, quicker than the last caused the man to gather the papers scattered across his desk and throw them into a drawer as he closed the lid of the laptop on the table in front of him.

Gendo then made his way toward the door and looked through the spy glass on the door. He let out a sigh and then ran a hand through his black hair before opening the door. On the other side, stood Yui Ikari, dressed in coat upon her form and she looked up at him.

"Yui," he said.

"Hello Gendo," the woman answered, "Mind if I come in?"

Gendo stared at her for a few seconds, as if to place why she was here but in the end the man stepped back and letting her in. Yui stepped inside the apartment glancing around as he closed the door behind him.

"I didn`t even think you still live here," she said glancing around the place, "and the place hadn`t changed one bit either."

"What are you doing here Yui?" Gendo asked her.

The woman turned toward him.

"You are one hard man to reach Gendo," she said, "I have left you multiple messages upon your mobile but you never call me back so I decided to come here."

"I didn`t think you`d still care enough to check on me after going two years without so much as a phone call," he said.

Yui`s face hardened at the jab.

"You are the father of my son Gendo," she said to him, "As much as I would hate to admit it, part of me still cares about you and your well being."

"I found that hard to believe," Gendo answered her.

Yui narrowed her eyes.

"How can that be hard to believe?" she said, "I am not the one who cheated during our marriage or the one who kept secrets. If anyone should be angry at someone Gendo, that would be me. Even so, I am the one that came here to talk to you about what the heck happened at GEHIRN Central today?"

"You watch the news," Gendo said, walking toward his refrigerator to get a drink.

"Like you really expect GEHIRN to say anything about what actually happened," Yui told him.

Gendo turned his attention toward the woman, holding the cold beer in his hand.

"Believe what you want to believe Yui," he said, "I am not talking about what happened today."

Yui let out a sigh shaking her head.

"Still keeping secrets I see," she said slowly, "At least one thing haven`t changed with you."

"Are you done?" Gendo asked her, "I have work to do and as you have seen on the TV today, I will be busy for the next few days following this event, and I will prefer to get back to work, and do something that`s actually productive and not wasting my time talking to you."

Yui`s anger caused a spark to run through her eyes.

"So talking to me is a waste of time now?" she said.

Gendo didn't answer, preferring to take a sip from the drink he was holding. Yui stood in the middle of the room, her brown eyes staring straight back at him and Gendo can see a new level of coldness in her eyes.

It was even worse than it had been that day he left the house back when they divorced. He can still feel the bitterness of that time…

"Very well," Yui said softly, "If I am wasting your time, then I best be on my way."

"That will be for the best," Gendo said simply.

Yui shook her head, a bitter laugh falling from her lips, "God _you`re an asshole_."

She walked toward the door but came to a stop in front of it.

"Oh, and before I leave, there is one last thing that I have to say," she told him, "I don't know what you did to my children Gendo but if you mess with them again, I will not be as lenient as I am today."

Gendo turned toward her.

"Rei will longer be in NGA, once she succeeded the Winter Exams," he said, "Shinji had left the school two years ago, not even as Headmaster can you stop them from leaving."

"I am not speaking as a Headmaster, but as their mother," Yui told him, "While I may not have been the best mother in the world…but I will damn make up for it. I thought that for once you would have been honest with me Gendo, but I guess whatever secrets you have is worth sacrificing your family over for."

Yui turned and opened the door.

"And you will have time to kill if you`re waiting to get your hands on Rei," she said, "Despite how she had become under your care, the Rei I see today is not the one who you left at NGA two years ago."

Yui stepped out of the apartment, and closing the door behind her, leaving Gendo standing in the middle of the empty apartment to mull over what she just said.

* * *

><p><strong>NGA<strong>

Rei was seated upon her bed watching nurse Sakura wrap the bandages around Shinji`s form. The young man had an irritated look upon his face as the young woman did her work but he kept his mouth shut, causing Rei to smirk a little at the sight. In the past, Shinji always hated not being able to do things by himself. From what she was seeing, it seems that haven't changed for him.

"You are healing nicely," Sakura told him, as he lied back down, "The injuries are still tenders but they should be able to be healed by the end of the week."

"_Great_," Shinji mumbled sarcastically, "A week in bed, that sound fantastic in every way."

Rei chuckled a little, causing the boy to glance at her in annoyance.

"Shut it Rei."

The nurse simply shook her head before heading out of the room leaving the duo alone.

"So how are you feeling exactly Shinji?" she asked.

"Like a million buck," the boy responded, "So, what is it with you anyway, you look like you had something on your mind all afternoon."

The blue haired girl glanced down at her hands.

"It`s been bothering me ever since that time we faced that Unit," she said, "What she said…"

Shinji glanced at her, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

Rei turned her crimson eyes toward him.

"Do you know anything about Generation 00?" she asked.

**A daring question...what could be revealed of Rei`s past?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	73. Connection

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic. Sorry for not updating last week.**

**Enjoy**

Round 73

Connection

The boy stared at her in surprise. He had his eyebrows raised as his brown eyes stared straight back into her owns.

"Generation 00?" he repeated.

"Unit 03 talked about it before you joined the fight," Rei told him, "She said that I was like them…in a way. I was wondering if you knew anything about that."

Shinji turned his attention at the ceiling, thinking to himself.

"I can`t say I have heard about it," he said, "but…I did hear Gendo mentioning something about some test he had made before creating the Artificial Humans…it might have something to do with what you are asking me…"

The boy sighed.

"I don`t really know anything about it thought," he said, "This is just what he told me in passing one day before I got injected with Adam."

Rei frowned.

"Adam?"

Shinji turned his attention back at the girl.

"The Adam Ki," he said, "It`s the reason why my Ki could pierce through your A.T. Field."

"The Adam Ki," she said, "Gendo did mention it in the past to me…"

"Yes, that`s something I wanted to talk to you about Rei," Shinji said, suddenly, "Over what exactly did you and Gendo had a deal?"

Rei gave him a glance.

"So you know,"

"I only know that Gendo seems to have grown _awfully _interested in your progress ever since you`ve become an ANGEL," Shinji told her, "I thought at first that it was because he favored you more than I am…but when you mentioned Generation 00 and what the Unit 03 had said to you…I can`t help but feel that there is something that I am missing."

Shinji looked at her straight into the eyes.

"What happened to your real parents Rei?"

The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Gendo was the one to adopt you back then," Shinji said, "You were only 5 when you first joined my family….so you must have at least a few memories of your life before you came to live with us right?"

Rei thought about it.

"You might have a point," she said, "but I hardly remember anything from before my 5th birthday."

"What do you mean?"

Rei frowned to herself.

In the past, she hardly thought back to those days before she stayed with the Ikari family. The memories were muddled and she couldn`t even recall her father or mother`s face. There was nothing of significance in those past memories…

Although…

She put a hand upon her neck and then pulled out the Broken Angel necklace she always wore. Even thought she doesn`t know who had given it to her, the girl found that she couldn`t bear the thought of parting with it. It was old and broken but to her, it holds great sentimental value.

"You still have that old thing?" Shinji said, raising an eyebrow.

Rei turned her attention toward him.

"It`s the only link I have to my parents I think," she said softly, "My birth parents at least."

"It doesn`t have any initials on it or anything indication of who it used to belong to?" Shinji asked.

Rei removed the necklace from her neck and it took hold of the small broken figurine in her hand. She stared at the small silver statue.

"I never seen anything like initials upon it," she said.

"Let me see," Shinji said extending his hand toward her.

Rei glanced at him confused.

"I told you that it doesn`t have any initials," she said.

"Rei, you have that chain for so long that you won`t even notices what you`re supposed to be looking for," the boy told her, "Just let me look at it."

Reluctantly, Rei handed the necklace to him.

"Don`t damage it," she said.

"Please Rei, that thing is already broken," Shinji told her taking hold of the small figurine, "I don't think I can do more damage than it already has."

The boy lied back down upon his bed and started to turn the figurine in his hand looking at it closely. Rei watched him, feeling quite restless now that the necklace was out of reach. She had hardly taken it off in all the time she had it, and now with it off of her, she found that she wanted to have the familiar weight around her neck again, if it was to only appease that strange restless feeling that she had upon her.

"Find anything?" she asked.

"Nope," Shinji told her, "Nothing yet…wait…ahah, I wondered what this thing was for."

Rei was startled to hear the soft click that echoed in their silent room.

"Did you break it?" she asked, speaking quickly, "Did you?"

"Relax," Shinji told her, "It was a folded metal."

Rei was confused.

"What?"

Shinji turned toward her.

"Well, since this figurine is missing a piece, it`s broken. When the metal folds together it form a small angel," he said, "and right underneath this Angel…there is the initials that you were supposed to look for."

The boy handed it back to her and Rei was now holding the small Angel in her palm, her red eyes wide. The small angel had opened straight into the middle showing the inside. She always thought that the split that was on the figure was damages that had been done to it over the many years of abuse this necklace had before it came to her possession.

"How…How did you open it?" she asked.

"The Wing," Shinji told her, "I simply twisted it upon itself and then voila, magic as it's finest. A quite ingenious lock if I may…anyway, can you read the initials?"

Rei stared at the inside and could see the kanji written inside, "It`s not an initials…it`s someone`s name…"

She trailed off, her eyes widening as she stared at it, unable to believe what she was reading.

"_Asuka Soryu_," she said softly.

Shinji looked over to her.

"Asuka Sory…Wait, _Asuka_?"

Rei nodded.

"That necklace used to belong to Asuka?" Shinji said softly.

"But that`s impossible," Rei said, looking at her, "I had this necklace as long as I remember…ever since I was five years old…and I am sure that I never met Asuka before…"

Shinji frowned.

"Maybe before you came to live with us…you and Asuka crossed paths before as children?"

Rei glanced at him.

"But…how was it possible?" she asked, "I would have remembered if I met Asuka before...the way that girl acted…I don't think I would have ever forgotten about her."

Rei turned her gaze toward the small necklace in her hand. How could this piece of jewelry, the one thing that she had treasured the most in the world be carrying the redhead`s name. Could her and Asuka have crossed path before as children…if so _where_?

_I am sure that I would have remembered meeting her if I have gotten a souvenir from her, _the blue haired ANGEL thought to herself, _Generation 00…the mystery of who my parents where…Asuka`s name upon my necklace. Could all of those things be connected in some way?_

Rei frowned to herself.

_I am going to have to talk about to Father about it, _she thought to herself, _He is the one that holds all of the answers…he always had._

"Now don`t go thinking yourself in a frenzy now Rei," Shinji`s voice said, brining her out of her thinking process, "All of this could be a coincidence."

Rei glanced at him.

"Coincidence?" she said, "You really think so Shinji-kun?"

"As hard as is it for you to believe Rei," Shinji said, "Coincidences do happen."

Rei glanced back at the necklace reading Asuka`s name upon the metal in her hand. Maybe she was over thinking this a bit…Shinji could be right and this might be an big coincidence that the name inside that necklace had been Asuka`s…

"Maybe you`re right," Rei said softly.

Shinji gave her a smirk.

"Of course I am right," he said, "You should listen to me more…anyway, I best get to sleep, and maybe those wounds of mine will heal up faster."

The boy turned over in his bed, getting himself comfortable and Rei glanced over to her.

"Goodnight Shinji-kun."

"`Night Rei, Light off."

The light was turn off, engulfing the room into darkness.

The girl lied back down upon her bed, clutching the small necklace in her fist. As much as Rei wanted to believe Shinji`s words, part of her feels that it was too good to be truth. Too good to be passed up as simple coincidence.

The blue haired girl stayed there in the darkness, part of her wanted to think about the _what-ifs_. What if long ago, before she was adopted by the Ikari family, she and Asuka crossed paths before? If she had that necklace, could it mean that they were once friends? Did their parents know each other? Where did they meet?

Those thoughts keep flashing through Rei`s mind for the best part of the night before the girl finally succumbed to sleep…but not before a single sluggish memory was drawn from her mind…

_The memory of a man with red eyes and a small red haired girl…_

* * *

><p><strong>Mai`s Café<strong>

Yui Ikari was seating inside the café with a hot drink in front of her. She had decided to spend a few moments by herself, thinking back to the episode she had with Gendo earlier. The man truly hadn`t changed, and passed it off as being naïve when she was younger. She had fallen in love with him and yet, now a days, ever since the divorce, she can`t find herself having any emotions for him left.

True as it might have been, she had gotten worried about him, and that`s seems to be the only thing that she allowed herself to feel for him. She admits that her cold shoulder for the past two years could have hurt him but…

She tightened her grip upon the cup in front of her. Then she felt a presence come to a stop beside her.

"You look like you needed some company," a female voice said.

Yui glanced up at the voice, and quickly stood up in shock.

"N…Naoko?" she whispered.

The woman, Naoko smiled at her warmly.

"Good evening, Yui," she said.

The younger woman took her into a hug, causing Naoko to return the hug, chuckling deeply. Then she stepped back from her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to have a coffee," Naoko told her smiling softly, "and I took notice of a _very_ familiar colleague of mine, and I wanted to catch up."

Yui smiled at her.

"Hey, it will be great to catch up with you," she said, "Seat."

"Why thank you," Naoko said taking the seat across her, "So how life had treated you so far Yui?"

"It`s been good," Yui told her, "got married, have a kid and got divorced…"

"Sound like an adventure," Naoko added, "I hear you`re the Headmaster of NGA now?"

"Yeah, it`s a pretty fulfilling job," Yui told her, "Never thought I will be a Headmaster of that school, I mean, I love to teach and I`ll settled to be a professor but, I ended up as Headmaster."

"Don`t sell yourself short Yui," Naoko told her, "There isn't anyone better qualified for that job other than you."

Yui turned her gaze away from the other woman.

"I`ll be a better one if I could find a Teacher for the Ki Training class," she mumbled, "and at such a bad time too with the Winter Exams coming up soon."

Something sparkled in Naoko`s eyes and Yui who was watching the table didn`t see it.

"You`re missing a teacher?"

"Yeah, the previous one left," Yui said looking up at her, "Which was pretty strange…considering Misato is one of the best teachers I had in the past seven years since she had started."

"Did you already send out notices that the job is open?" Naoko asked her.

"I had a secretary do it," Yui told her.

"Why don`t you let me help you with that?" Naoko suggested.

Yui stared at her, surprise visible in her eyes.

"You would?"

Naoko gave her a smile.

"I have an old friend of mine that is looking for work," she said, "I can give him a call and have him by swing by NGA in two days if that`s convenient for you."

"I wouldn`t want to impose on you Naoko," Yui told her.

The other woman waved her concern aside with her hand.

"Think nothing of it," she said, "I am simply giving an old friend a hand…after all, you and I both know that it will help the youngsters to get ready for the Winter Exams…their futures hangs upon it."

Yui had a light pout upon her face but she knew that the woman was right.

"I suppose," she said, still not feeling right about asking help from her former friend.

Naoko smiled at her.

"There isn`t that better now that you have someone to ask for help?" she said.

Yui looked up at her giving her a smile.

"It`s nice of you to be able to help me like this," she said.

Naoko nodded at her.

"Just giving a hand to an old friend," Naoko told her, "No wonders Kyoko talked about you a lot when we worked together in the past."

Yui stared at her confused.

"You knew Kyoko?"

Naoko nodded.

"Yes," she said, "We worked together for GEHIRN twenty years ago in Antarctica."

Yui looked down at her drink.

"What did you work on?" she asked.

Naoko stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Well, I am not supposed to be talking about it but since it`s had been so long ago," she said, "I guess I can tell you about it."

Yui leaned forward.

"Both Kyoko and I worked on a program called Genesis," Naoko told her, "It was a science research to improve the medical needs for people who have Ki damages. We thought that Genesis would be able to help fixing the damages that Healers couldn`t heal. It was going to become a new age for Evangelion and Ki Users alike."

Yui narrowed her eyes.

"What happened?"

"An accident," Naoko told her, "Kyoko was injured and then GEHIRN scrapped the project because of how much money that was lost."

"Was Kyoko alright?"

"She was fine," Naoko told her, "Well at least physically. But she didn`t talk of it about me…and well you know what happened a few months later…"

"Yeah, she died," Yui said softly.

Naoko put a hand upon her shoulder.

"Yui, don't worry yourself about things of the past," she said, "Worry about the future more…and what you can accomplish. Kyoko made her choices, it`s time for you to make yours."

**Yeah, this chapter was good i guess...Hope you enjoyed that curve i threw in with Rei`s past.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	74. Preparation

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy and review**

Round 74

Preparation

The air cooled rapidly during the passing days as December slowly approached.

The students of NGA were now dressed in their winter uniforms with some of the girls wearing scarf around their neck so that they could protect themselves against the cold. With the Winter Exam fast approaching, a lot of students were starting to work hard in the school`s gym preparing for the test that will seal their future as Evangelion.

Asuka was no different from them. The redhead had decided to focus wholly upon her training with Hikari so that she could be ready for whatever the Exams will send her way, thought she didn`t think that they Exam will be as hard as the Tournament was, she still think they are going to be challenging.

The girl had tried not to think about anything else other than that, and for most part it worked but she sometimes get distracted during training and she lost the fight she was having with Hikari. Like now, she was just hit in the stomach by a kick which threw her backward unto the ground.

The redhead shook her head before seating up.

"Asuka, you`re okay?" Hikari asked her.

The redhead nodded.

"Yeah, I`m fine," she said.

Hikari narrowed her eyes.

"That`s the second times today that you got hit by something you could have avoided or blocked," she said, "Your mind is wondering elsewhere?"

Asuka sighed and took a seat on the floor.

"Sorry, Hikari," she said, "I am just…distracted today."

The brown haired girl took a seat beside her.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

Asuka shook her head.

"I`ll be alright," she said.

"Well, how about we stop here for today," Hikari told her, "Maybe you need a few days of rest. We`ve been training everyday for the past three weeks. While the Winter Exams are coming closer, I think it`s best if we stop training so you can get rested up."

Asuka gave her a glance.

"Thanks," she said.

Hikari patted her on the shoulder.

"Don`t mention it," she said.

The girl stood back up on her feet and stretched.

"C`mon, let`s hit the showers," she said, tapping Asuka on the shoulder.

Asuka nodded at her and stood back up herself feeling her legs shake a little from the exhaustion she was feeling. She had been preparing a lot, so that she can be prepared for the upcoming Exams. Even so she still can`t forget what Shikinami had done for her and still feel the guilt that the woman had died because of her.

A little while later, the duo was walking out of the Arena and into the open ground.

"Wow, look at this," Hikari said.

Asuka glanced up looking forward and noticed that snow was falling, covering everything around in a white blanket. The two watched the falling snow, and Asuka can see a smile working its way upon Hikari`s face as she observed them.

"The Winter is already here," she said.

"The winter had been here for the past two weeks," Asuka told her as they walked toward where the Dorms are located.

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me," Hikari smiled, "But even so, it`s nice looking at the falling snow."

Asuka looked up toward the falling snow, feeling one fall upon her cheek.

"You know Hikari," she said, "Snow always makes me think about my mother."

The girl gave her a glance.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it`s the only time of the year that Kaji never wanted to train with me," Asuka told her, smirking a little, "So during then I had many things to think about…"

"It must have been hard, not growing up with your mother," Hikari said, glancing at her.

Asuka shrugged.

"It`s not like I knew any different," she said, "I may not know how a mother should be but I always had a great Christmas with Kaji...I guess with him, I already had everything I need."

Hikari nodded at what she was saying.

"Well, are you going to spend the holidays with him?" she asked.

Asuka thought about it.

"Probably," she answered.

They reached the Dorms and they approached the door and Asuka opened the door as Hikari stayed down upon the bottom of the stairs.

"You`re not coming in?" Asuka asked, noticing this.

"This is the PILOT dorms you know," she said, "My dorm is still a few way away."

"Oh," Asuka said stumped, "I didn`t know that they were different Dorms for each group."

Hikari smiled.

"Well, I best get going," she said.

The brown haired girl walked off and Asuka stood there looking at her go before calling her again, "Hey, Hikari."

The girl turned toward her.

"Thanks again, you know for helping me train," Asuka told her.

Hikari gave her a look before nodding.

"Sure, no problem Asuka," she said, "I told you before. You are my friend and I want to help you realize your dream."

Asuka nodded at her.

"You know," Hikari continued, "At first, I thought you were just saying it because you had a big ego…but now, after surviving the Tournament and everything that had been thrown at you, I am starting to think that you might actually do it."

The redhead looked at her, her blue eyes widening a little.

"Hikari…," she said.

The other girl approached her and put her hand upon Asuka`s shoulder.

"Hey, don`t start doubting yourself now," she said, "A friend once told me that once I believe in something, I get the confidence to do it. You Asuka, already have that confidence within yourself, all that you have to do is start to believe that you can do it."

Asuka looked down at the white ground in front of her.

"You don`t have to worry about the Exams you know," Hikari told her, removing her hand, "You survived the Tournament. I think the other examiners are the ones that are going to be afraid of you."

"It`s…It`s not that…," Asuka said.

Hikari blinked.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

Asuka opened her mouth to say whatever that was on her mind but the words wouldn`t come…She wanted to tell Hikari about what Shikinami had told her…She doesn`t think that she can hide it from her any longer…

"Hikari…will you be friend, even if I wasn`t…me?"

"Where is this coming from Asuka?" Hikari asked her, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I am fine…," Asuka told her.

"Hikari," a voice called.

The duo turned around, finding Kaworu walking toward them. The young white haired young man had his hands into his jacket pockets, his scarf dancing slightly in the wind. He had a soft smile upon his face as he approached the duo.

"Kaworu-san," Hikari exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Rei asked me to do the rounds for her," Kaworu answered, "I didn`t think I`d run into you two out here."

Asuka noticed the young man`s gaze finding hers and she can see something in his eyes, like he was analyzing her and despite the friendly face he had on, the girl can feel something strange about the young man.

He reached them and came to a stop.

"Asuka," he said, "I must say, it`s quite nice to see you again."

The redhead simply nodded at him as Hikari returned her attention back to Asuka.

"What is it that you were saying Asuka?" she asked.

The redhead shook her head. She didn`t want to say anything while Kaworu was there.

"N…No, it`s nothing," she said.

Hikari brown eyes showed concern as she watched her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "You seemed worried earlier..."

Asuka gave her a smile.

"Trust me," she said, "I am fine. I guess I just had jitters about the Exam."

Hikari nodded at her.

"Well, if you`re sure," she said, "I best get back to my Dorm and so do you Asuka."

Asuka gave her a smile and a nod.

"Yeah, goodnight."

The brown haired girl gave her a wave along with Kaworu who was silently standing there. Asuka made to walk back toward the Dorm`s door.

"Soryu-san, may I have a word?" Kaworu said.

The redhead stopped walking before turning her gaze toward the young man.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kaworu stepped forward.

"I must say that you have done something that I once believed to be impossible," he said, his smirk growing upon his face.

Asuka frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

The boy took another step forward.

"You opened Rei Ayanami`s heart," he said, "I have tried to do it on numerous occasions and I always ended in failures and yet, you have done it, something I took years, trying to accomplish."

"I simply gave her a helping hand," Asuka said.

Kaworu leaned his head to the side.

"I have always tried to help her," he said, taking another step.

Asuka stared at him.

"Maybe you never gave her the help she needed," she said.

Kaworu chuckled.

"Maybe," he said.

Asuka noticed that he was much closer to her now.

"You know," he said, "It`s quite amazing what you managed to accomplish on your short time here. Never once I have seen such promise in a young trainee. You have sparked many people`s interest with your accomplishments."

The redhead girl frowned.

"The good kind of people I presume," she said.

Kaworu smiled.

"The Evangelion are always looking for those who have a lot of potentials," he said, "Whatever ranks they may be…you my dear have quite a bit of accomplishment under your belt."

He now leaned toward the girl, his reddish brown eyes boring into Asuka`s blue ones.

"I am looking forward to what you can do at the Exams," he said.

Asuka instead of backing down stepped forward a little so that they were almost nose to nose.

"Then, I hope you enjoy the show then."

Kaworu stepped back, chuckling again.

"I am sure that I will."

He walked off, the snow crunching underneath his boots.

"Have a good night, daughter of the Red Devil," he said.

He continued to walk away as Asuka watched him. Despite her boasting earlier, something about this guy gave her serious creep. It was that senses of danger that she first had when she first met with Shinji, of someone that was more powerful than her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tibet<strong>

A lone figure was walking up the stone toward the Monastery. The figure was dressed in a long black cloak which danced around the form which was woman, walking straight up toward the large building until she reached it.

Then the woman raised her hand and thumped her fist against the wooden door which echoed. She didn't have to wait long before the door was opened from the inside. A young monk was standing in front of her and the young man eyes widened noticing the glowing green eyes that were staring at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Genesis," the woman said, "I have come for what your Elders holds for me."

The man blinked.

"Our Elders?"

"Yes," Genesis said, looking at him, her green eyes flashing, "Tell them, that the Dawn has come."

The young man seemed confused at the saying.

"I am sorry, but it`s forbidden for a woman to come here," he said.

SLUCK!

The young man stared at the glowing spear that had run through him in shock before looking up toward the woman, shock and surprise running through him.

"K…Ki User…," he gasped.

Genesis narrowed her glowing eyes.

"_Ki Users_?" she repeated, "Do not mistake us for those pale imitators."

She withdrew her spear of light and the young man fell down on the ground, dead. Genesis then turned her attention toward the open door and stepped inside, stepping over the dead monk.

**A mysterious force drive Genesis forward...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	75. Truth

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy**

Round 75

Truth

Genesis walked into the Monastery, the green eyes sweeping over the old Buddha statue that was on the side of the wall. She glanced at it briefly before continue to walk down the corridor. She turned her attention around herself, frowning.

_I can feel it, _she thought, _It`s near…_

She reached a large, heavily ornate door which she threw open, as the door lead straight down below. Narrowing her eyes, Genesis walked down the stairs, the light coming from the torches that light the places up. She reached the lower level and found a large golden statue there.

Genesis blinked as she approached the statue. She can feel the power coming from it, and she stepped forward. The statue was made out of stone so it couldn`t be inside of it. Genesis frowned.

"Hiding it are we?" she murmured, raising a hand which was bathed in a red glow, "Well, not for long."

She raised it and slammed her fist into the statue causing it to crack and shatter as the entire room shook from the Ki Attack that she launched into it. The statue had destroyed the wall behind it and gave way into darkness and she can feel that power again, growing and she smirked.

She stepped into the darkness as she raise her hand which glowed red, giving light toward the empty room in front of her. It was mostly empty with only a coffin in the middle of the room. Genesis walked forward and reached the coffin, looking down at it.

The power was coming from inside of it.

With one hand, she pulled the top out and threw it sideway. The coffin was empty, safe for a small package that sat right in the middle of it. Genesis`s green eyes widened a little as she took the package and opened it.

Golden streams of light came from inside the package as she stared at it, her eyes mesmerized by the display.

"I found you," she murmured.

"_Hey,"_ a voice yelled.

Genesis turned toward it. A man dressed in red and yellow robes stood by the large hole she had made in the wall. He was old, his head shaven bald with his face filled with lines of old ages. Genesis simply returned her attention back at the Artifact in her hands before returning toward the hole and stepped out.

"_You are not supposed to be here,"_ the man said speaking in Tibetan.

Genesis looked up at him and she notices the man looking at what she was holding and a suddenly light changed in his eyes. He knew what it was.

"I see that you know what it is?" she said looking at him.

"_H…How do you know of it`s existence?"_ the man said in Tibetan.

Genesis sighed before pulling out the oval shaped Artifact from the container and then, bright light appeared all around them, almost blinding the Old monk. Then as the light dissipated, Genesis lowered it back into the container. The Monk looked at her in surprise.

"W…What…?" he said.

Genesis smiled. Now she can understand him.

"Well, it`s only right for us to take back what was already ours," she said.

"Y…Yours?" the Monk said then he blinked confusion appearing upon his face, "B…But how could that be? This had been in our care for over hundreds of thousands of years. That was what the Spirit told us to do."

"The Spirit?" Genesis repeated, "Oh…You mean _her_?"

A light came from the artifact as a figure appeared, her clothes dancing around her body, her eyes which were all gold. She looked ethereal, like a Spirit.

"The…The Spirit," the Monk said, lowering down upon his knees.

Genesis had a smirk growing upon her lips.

"They do say science and magic are indistinguishable to primitive cultures," she said, "Your ancestors found the Artifact just as _he_ said you would, impressive prediction Oracle."

The Monk stared at her back up at her, confusion seeping into his face.

"What?"

The ethereal golden figure blinked and glanced down toward the redhead woman.

"_I almost didn't recognize you in this form if it wasn`t for your energy signature. It`s been a while?"_ she said, a look settling upon her face.

"A long time..._Sahaquiel,"_ Genesis said looking at the golden figure, "You look the same since I last saw you."

"_You`ve already awoken?"_ Sahaquiel told her, "_It is not yet the right date."_

"The Lilim had discovered me in the ice," Genesis answered her, "But we have much to talk about Sahaquiel."

Sahaquiel then turned her gaze toward the kneeling Monk who was staring at them his eyes wide.

"W…Who are you?" he whispered.

A smirk appeared upon Genesis`s face as she walked forward.

"Since you Lilim have done quite a lot to keep this Artifact safe and out of the public eyes, then let me tell you a little about our past," she said.

Her green eyes seem to darken considerably.

"We predate you Lilim," Genesis said, "we were the ones that reached this world long before your kind was born. I can see Lilith`s power all over your kind and seeing the _Ki Users_ as you have called them…makes me think that your kind have grown quite a lot during the years of our absences."

Genesis let out a growl before slamming a punch into the monk`s face, hearing a sickly crack of the neck being broken before falling down toward the ground dead.

"_That`s one thing that he didn`t see," _Sahaquiel said simply, "_Lilith`s doing had spread all over the world."_

Genesis narrowed her eyes.

"Our power is being used like…an instrument of war," she said.

"_Maybe your awakening had some merit," _Sahaquiel said.

Genesis turned her attention at the figure.

"I was thinking of accelerating the plan," she said, "It could push things into our advantage. Thanks to Lilith`s Fruit of Knowledge, the Lilim have reached our power...It might be more…"

"_You do raise some ideas," _Sahaquiel said softly, "_If Lilith had given a piece of our power to this world…then we have no choice but to accelerate things…but tell me something, who awoken you?"_

Genesis frowned.

"From the memories of this vessel," she said, "It`s a company known as GEHIRN. They wanted to use my power as a way to help those who have not properly awoken their Fruit of Life…"

She turned her gaze toward the ethereal form of Sahaquiel.

"I can`t just sit by idly and watch those ignorant Lilim make use our power as if they are weapons," she said.

"_Then we start the plan,"_ Sahaquiel said, "_We have to awaken the White Moon."_

Genesis frowned.

"I will see to it that it happens," he said.

"_Our Rebirth depends upon it, Genesis,"_ Sahaquiel told her.

Then the ethereal form disappeared, leaving Genesis standing alone in the empty Monastery with the dead body of the monk.

* * *

><p><strong>NGA<strong>

Rei walked toward the Headmaster office. It had been a few days since she was released from the Hospital Wing, although Shinji was still there since his wounds were taking longer to heal, after all, the young man gut run through by someone else`s fist.

The young girl stepped forward entered inside the office, finding Yui there. The woman looked up at her Entrance and was working upon many papers upon her desk. There was a man there seating upon the seat that Rei usually sat on when she visit. The man was dressed in a suit. He looked totally relaxed with his glasses upon his face.

He had short dark hair, his head turned toward her entrance along Yui.

"Hello Rei," she said, "Did you need something?"

"I…I`m sorry," Rei said, "I didn`t realize you were having a meeting."

"Is it anything important?" Yui asked her.

Rei looked away from her gaze for a split second before looking back toward the woman.

"I can wait outside for when you`ve finished with your meeting," the blue haired girl said.

Yui gave her a smile and a nod.

"It shouldn't be long," Yui told her.

Rei nodded at her and then stepped out of the office but not before she heard Yui talking again with the other man.

"Sorry about that interruption Takumi-san," Yui said.

The man chuckled a little.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I know how busy running a school is…"

Then the door closed.

Rei sighed to herself and walked toward the chair which faced the Headmaster office door. She didn`t have to wait long before the door opened and the man called Takumi walked out of the room. Rei looked up at him, and see his eyes, which were a dark blue. He gave the girl a small nod before walking off, carrying a small case with him.

Then the blue haired girl stood up and stepped inside the room. She found the Headmaster still looking over some papers.

"What is going on?" Rei asked.

"A new teacher taking over Misato`s empty post," Yui answered her, "I must say…it`s quite a accomplished young man. I am going to have to thank Naoko for requesting him."

Then Yui looked up.

"Say, didn`t you have something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Rei nodded.

"Yes, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about," she said.

Yui looked at her, frowning.

"Sure, what is it?"

Rei looked at her.

"Did you know my real parents?" she asked.

Yui blinked at her surprised. It was like she wasn`t even expecting what Rei had asked of her.

"Your real parents?"

"Yes," Rei said, "Did you know them?"

Yui put the papers down on the desk. She let out a sigh.

"What brought this on?" she asked.

Rei looked down, feeling the weight of her necklace against her chest.

"It`s…I was just curious as to who they were," Rei said to her.

Yui nodded.

"Well, I can understand your curiosity," she said, evenly, "But…I didn't know your parents, other than the name Ayanami that you had when you came to us."

Rei looked at her confused.

"You don't know them?" she asked.

"No," Yui told her, "Gendo was the one who brought you to us one night. He said that you were the daughter of someone close to him at work…He said that they both died in an accident a few years back."

"An accident?" Rei said, "Did he say more about it?"

Yui shook her head.

"I asked him about it sometimes," she said, "But Gendo wanted to raise you saying that you were his responsibility. You were never talkative when you were young…except you always played with that necklace you always have."

Rei listened attentively at that, and Yui herself let out a soft chuckle.

"You didn`t want to be parted with it, despite it being broken," the woman told her, "I think that`s the first time you talked to me about it, saying that it was a gift from a dear friend."

Rei tried to think about anything that was related to that necklace and the dear friend…but nothing of remote importance came up in her muddled memories.

"A friend?"

Yui nodded.

"Yeah, that`s the only thing I can get out of you," she said.

Rei looked down.

_It seems that only Gendo hold the answers, _she thought, _despite what Shinji said._

"Rei, are you okay?" Yui asked her.

The blue haired girl looked up at her.

"I`m fine," Rei answered, "I didn`t expect to learn a lot, but I can`t help but still feel a little disappointed that there isn`t more."

"Hey don`t be down on yourself Rei," Yui told her, drawing the girl`s attention toward her, "You have done some incredible stuff in your life. You have friends now and I am pretty sure that your parents would have been proud of you…I know I am."

Rei looked at her, her red eyes wide in surprise at the admission. Yui gave her a smile one which Rei returned. Then the blue haired girl stood up and nodded.

"Okay," she said, "I have to go now, thanks for telling me about…well, what you know about my parents."

Yui looked up at her.

"Well, I am your mother after all," she said, "I have to be supportive to my children…despite if they are blood related to me or not…after all, we are family."

Rei smiled again.

"Yes, we are."

* * *

><p>The mysterious Takumi walked through the school ground, the cold wind causing his scarf to fly to the side and puff of white air escape his lips. He then pulled out a phone from his pocket, feeling the device vibrate from within.<p>

He put it against his ear.

"Hello, Takumi here."

"_How did the job interview go?"_

"Hello Naoko," Takumi answered, a smile growing upon his lips, "How are you this fine morning?"

"_That depend on your answer Takumi,"_ Naoko answered him.

"It went well," Takumi said smiling at her, "I am from now on, a professor here at NGA. Look like my true mission is going to start. I can`t wait to actually met her, the Child of Destiny as you call her, the one called Asuka L. Soryu."

**Planning in the shadows...Just what they are planning?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	76. Deeper

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Round 76

Deeper

The Exams are finally here.

With training she had been done with Hikari the past week, Asuka felt a little better at what awaits her during those tests. She was dressing herself up in her winter school uniform, before looking at herself in the mirror, taking herself in.

She looked different, she noticed. She still looked the same as she did when she first entered the school back in September, but she somehow looked different. She stood there for a few minutes, watching her reflection in the mirror wanting to see what was different until she noticed her eyes.

They were the same blue as they always had been, but they were hardened. A sparkle that she used to notice before had disappeared completely as a new shine seemed to brighten from their depths. Asuka smiled to herself before settling her face into a look of complete determination.

"Alright," she said, "Time to ace these Exams."

She made her way out of the dorm along with the rest of the PILOTs. While some of them were having conversations, others stayed silent, thinking about what they were going to be facing in those Exams. She didn`t know what kind of Exams that she will face but she knew that whatever it was, she will have to give it her all.

Inside the Great Hall, they were many students seating down having breakfast and Asuka ate what she could, glancing around noticing that the Headmaster was there at the Teacher table along with quite a number of teachers. The ANGELs were present also, all of them seating at a table on the far corner of the room and Asuka noticed Hikari talking with Maya about something.

Then the bell ran across the school and all of the students made their way toward the first class of the day, which would be Ki class with that purple haired teacher, Miss Katsuragi. When Asuka stepped inside the classroom, however, it wasn`t a woman that was behind the teacher`s desk.

A well dressed young man was there, reading a book. He was quite good looking, seemingly absorbed in the book he was reading. Asuka caught part of the title which was _The Farron Sisters_ and it made her wonder what it was about.

She took her seat along with few of the students who were there. When everyone was finally there, the teacher closed the book he was reading and looked up, giving the class an overview look. Then he put the book down unto the desk and stood up, as a silence fell over.

"Good morning everyone," he started, "My name is Takumi Higusawa, and I will be your new teacher for this class. Today, you will be taking the First part of your Winter Exam, the writing section."

Asuka frowned to herself.

_The writing part is worth only 10 percent of our grades from what Hikari told me, _she thought, _I would have thought they have started with the heavy stuff first, but it seems we are starting small._

The teacher, Higusawa, walked toward the stack of papers that were on the side of the desk and distributed it to the class.

"This test will take ninety minutes to complete," he said, giving each student a stack and let them past it back to the one behind them, "At least that`s what Ikari-sensei told me, so that your time during the Exam and no rushing."

Asuka took her copy of the test and saw that they were twenty questions upon the test which caused her to frown a little. Ninety minutes to answer twenty questions? That seems to be too much time for only so little questions.

She glanced around noticing the many of the other students looked serious and focused.

_I guess they know the stakes that`s riding on this exam,_ she thought.

She glanced back down toward her test.

**PILOT WRITTEN EXAM**

**Neon Genesis Academy**

**December 19 20XX **

She girl focused upon the test as Higusawa-sensei wrote upon the board the starting time and the ending time before putting down the.

"You can start upon your Exams," he said, turning toward them.

At once, the entire class picked up their pencils and writing utensil to start.

* * *

><p>A smile crossed Takumi`s face as he watched the class starting to work upon their Exams. He had already identified Asuka in between the students after all, her red hair was easy to spot in the midst of the black and browns.<p>

_So this is the Child eh,_ he thought.

It was quite a pleasing sight to see the child that his employers were so..._interested _in. The child that GEHIRN had secretly genetically grown as a weapon to control... The mysterious life form that was found in the Antarctic had drawn his attention when he read the report that Naoko had given him.

Flashback

"_So I am taking her place?" he said, looking at the blonde woman that was situated upon his couch._

_She smiled._

"_Well, I slipped your name to the Headmaster of NGA," Naoko told him, "I think it will be only fair that we continue the plan till the times comes. The Big Five are starting to prepare now that the date is fast approaching."_

_Takumi turned his gaze toward the large window that gave out toward the city._

"_I am surprised that you are still working for them with what they are planning," he said, "One would have pulled out by now."_

_Naoko looked up at him._

"_It doesn`t matter what the outcome of their plans are," she said, "What matters is that we have our own weapons. The people upstairs want them to be ready."_

_Takumi sighed._

"_Ready heh?" he said softly._

"_So you will do it?" Naoko asked him._

"_I will," he said, "Thought, I am surprised that you even get me inside NGA, how did you pull that off exactly?"_

_Naoko gave him one of those knowing looks of hers._

"_I have friends in many places," _

_End of Flashback_

The young man picked up his _Farron Sister _book that was upon the desk. He let out a smirk.

_Friends in many places, _he thought, _I guess it worked well in your favor that your old student is the Headmaster of the school. You really are a different person than you were twenty years ago Naoko, compared to what you are now. You have being reduced to using your own student as a means to an end._

He looked up toward the silent class that was working upon their Written Exam.

_I guess I am going to have to wait till the Second Part of the Exam to get an idea of what she can really do, _he thought to himself.

He looked over his book, toward the mass of red hair by the window seat.

_I usually am a very patient person, _Takumi thought to himself, _and even I am wishing that the time could actually go by faster so that the second part could start…I guess not even you know of the task that will soon be placed upon you Asuka L. Soryu._

The man feels a smirk working upon his face.

_Well in those times, everyone turn into a monster._

* * *

><p><strong>NGA<strong>

Gendo Rokubungi walked into the temporary building that was set up as NGA HQ. He was just called in by the Head of the company, thought he was wondering what Keel wanted right now. But the man simply schooled his features into a cool mask before stepped inside the room.

The man behind the desk wasn`t Keel at all, however. A younger man seated there a soft smirk upon his face as he watched him. Gendo knew that he had seen that young man`s face somewhere thought he can`t think of where at the moment.

"Rokubungi," the man in the glasses said with smile upon his face, "I haven't seen you since Yui`s wedding."

He blinked in surprise.

"Makoto?" he said.

Makoto Hyuga stood from where he sat and approached the man.

"Well, you still look like an old man," he said laughing causing Gendo to frown.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I have replaced Lorenz as Head of GEHIRN," Makoto told him with a smirk.

Gendo narrowed his eyes behind the red lenses he wear.

"They`ve put you in charge," he said.

Makoto glanced at him.

"Well it`s not like I expected to be the one to be chosen to tell you the truth," the younger man told him, "But Keel created such a mess that other countries are started to pull out their funding from the company. You do know that without funding, this company will crumble and disappear."

"But GEHIRN created Evangelions," Gendo told him, "If GEHIRN falls…"

Makoto leaned back into his chair and his laughter cut the other man off.

"What is so funny?"

Makoto looked at him and the air around the man seems to change.

"Do you think that the company who first created a car still creates cars today?" he asked, looking at the man, "They are always other companies to take over what GEHIRN had created."

Gendo narrowed his eyes.

"What are you implying Hyuga?"

Makoto gave an half a grin.

"I am not implying anything Rokubungi, why so defensive all of a sudden?" he asked.

Gendo stayed silent.

"But even so, that`s not the reason why I called you here," Makoto continued, straightening up.

Gendo looked at him.

"Then what?"

Makoto looked up straight at the man, suddenly getting a sharp look in his eyes.

"I want to know about Project Genesis," he said.

Gendo blinked.

"Genesis? How do you know about it?"

Makoto patted a closed folder that was seating upon the desk on the side.

"I know that twenty years ago GEHIRN had discovered a life form in the frozen wastelands of the Antarctic. From what I read of the many reports, it seems that this life form who was nothing more than the size of my fist have more Ki than the entire squad of Japan`s Evangelion together."

He then looked up toward the man in front of him.

"But the details got sketchy after an incident took place in one of the labs in which Kyoko had been experimenting in," Makoto said, "In the reports that she had written, it seems that the Genesis life form had simply vaporized during the experiment."

"If you know this why are you asking me?" Gendo said.

"Because six months later of that incident, Kyoko Soryu died," Makoto told him.

Gendo frowned at him.

"And I was simply wondering if that life form had anything to do with it and since you were present twenty years ago," Makoto continued, "I wonder if it wasn`t caused by the life form…and caused the destruction of the training base in the Kyoto area."

"You`ve read the reports and the data that we have on the subject, so you know what had been done," Gendo started.

Makoto smirked looking up toward the man.

"What is it that you found funny,"

"Keel told me everything Gendo," he said.

The man`s eyes widened behind his sunglasses.

_What?_

Makoto stood up from where he was seating.

"The CHEVALIER project that you were working on," he said walking toward the man in the room, "and using the cells of Kyoko Soryu even after her death to develop controllable Children or should I say…weapons."

He then comes to a stop in front of Gendo, looking at the man in front of him straight in the eyes.

_He caused Keel to tell him everything, _Gendo thought, _I didn`t think that old bastard would have told him about everything…no…Keel is not one that can break that easily…but…_

Gendo`s attention was drawn toward Makoto in front of him.

_There is more to this man than he let appear, _he thought.

"So you know about all of the lesser known projects," he said.

Makoto smirked.

"Keel was very informative," he said, putting his hands together behind his back and intertwining his fingers, "The First Eve project was a perfect combination of the life form`s power and man. Born from the womb of Kyoko Soryu in the matter of weeks if the files were correct right?"

Gendo nodded.

"She must have been the one to attack Sakamoto a few months ago," Makoto said, walking back toward his desk, "and caused this chaos that GEHIRN Central had found itself in…"

The man trailed off, thinking causing Gendo to look toward him, wondering what the new CEO was thinking. Then a smirk suddenly crossed the younger man face.

"Gendo," he said, "The CHEVALIER project had been a way to combine Human DNA with the life form DNA and they were a success right?"

"Kyoko`s DNA was the only one that worked with it," Gendo told him, "I have tried to match it with some other DNA but we had even less chance of success."

Makoto raised his finger.

"But there was _one_ success right?"

Gendo pushed up his glasses with his gloved hands.

"Yes," he said, simply.

"The CHEVALIER?" Makoto asked, "Where they only just Three Units?"

"There was…a older product I created," Gendo said, "But it`s too unstable to be of any use. I have kept it in the cryogenic labs for at least ten years…The success came in that category was the single success that we had in combining the life form known as Genesis and human DNA other than Kyoko."

"So for all of those projects," Makoto said, "This is where all the funding had been going through…I must say you have done enough crimes that I could put you away for life Gendo along with Keel, but, you`ll be more of use to me here rather than in jail anyway."

"What do you wish me to do?" Gendo asked him.

Makoto smiled.

"Well, then pack your bags Gendo," he said, "You are going into the Antarctic. I have some new information from our friends down there…it`s seems that they had found something else."

**A blast from the past...what could Makoto reveal?**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	77. The Physical Exam Starts

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy**

Round 77

The Physical Exam Starts…

Gendo stood in front of the man with a look of surprise on his usually impassive face. Makoto was enjoying the look upon his face immensely. It was unusual to anyone to see Gendo showing that kind of face to him and he was soaking it in.

_Cold Face_ Rokubungi is what they called him back then because of his unusually emotionless face. He was the man that was making him actually show that he was still a human being. Makoto inwardly smirked.

"Antarctic?" he repeated, "But GEHIRN pulled out of there twenty years ago…we don`t have a base there anymore…and what is it that they have found there?"

Makoto smirked as he pulled out something from his folder and handed it to him. Gendo took the paper from him, giving him a questioning look.

"Those are the image that our satellites had managed to pull out from there," he said.

Gendo looked down toward the pictures, and Makoto noticed that his hands tightened themselves a little around the edges he was holding. The man`s face was showing nothing but curiosity and Makoto noticed that he was also surprised.

"W…What is that?"

"That my friend we don`t know," he said, "Satellites picked it up five days ago and the week before, there was nothing over that region and as you can see in the images, we have visual."

"Could it be identified?" Gendo asked, looking up toward him.

"No identification were made," Makoto told him, "which is why I am sending you out there after all, you are an expert in the strangeness of thing. As you can see from the report...those things are leaking with Ki."

Gendo was staring at the picture, a small frown appearing upon his forehead.

"The location…it`s only twenty kilometers away from where site B was," he said.

"Really?" Makoto said, raising his eyebrows, "You`re suspicious of something?"

"I am just wondering why our equipments didn`t pick up any residue of Ki activities in that area," he said, "The science team had Ki tracker with their team, I had made sure of that…I found it quite odd that no Ki had ever been found."

"I am sure that they have dozen of theories in that area," Makoto told him, "I expect you to figure it out, and however since I am a busy man, it`s best if this matter is resolved quickly."

"I will see to it that it is done," Gendo said giving him a nod.

"Make sure you do so Gendo Rokubungi," Makoto told him, "and remember, I can reveal everything that you have done to the Boards, having you thrown in a maximum security prison for the rest of your life. However, your skills in the study of Ki and your genetic knowledge are the best in the world and maybe the only thing that is keeping out of prison."

Gendo and Makoto meet gaze and the latter couldn`t help but be impressed by how stony and cold Gendo`s face had become.

"You`d be well to remember that," he said.

"Of course sir," Gendo said simply before turning around and walking out of the room.

Chuckling softly, Makoto leaned back into his chair as his attention turned toward the window, seeing some snow falling outside.

_Gendo, you really are a cold face, _he thought, _i`ll play with you for a little while longer, after all, we were already aware of your doings long ago. Now that I am the Head of GEHIRN, the Committee will be the one to control what this company does._

He stood up and walked toward the window.

_When the Fated Day arrive, _he thought, _The entire world…will be its witness._

* * *

><p><strong>NGA<strong>

For Asuka, the Writing Test had gone as well as it could have gone. The twenty questions were pretty generic questions. A few of them were harder to answer than others but the young girl knew she had done her very best at answering them truthfully…

Although something about the new teacher rubbed her the wrong way.

Throughout the entire test period, Asuka had felt that crawl upon her skin, a feeling she sometimes get when she was aware that she was being watched. The first time, Asuka had simply glanced around the room in curiosity to see who was watching her but she couldn`t find anybody so she had simply returned to her test.

But then, the feeling intensified and the redhead had glanced up again, and it was then she had noticed the teacher, Higusawa-sensei was looking toward her general direction, at least, that`s what she first thought. But a closer look, however, revealed that the man was staring straight at her with a look that she couldn`t identify.

When their eyes met, the man watched her with that knowing look upon his features, as if he knew something about her that she didn`t, thought Asuka couldn`t figure out for her life what it could be after all…she already knew where she came from or from who she was created from.

The girl had simply decided to avoid the man`s eyes for the remainder of the test period and she had felt a strong sense of relief when the man stood up again.

"This is time," Higusawa-sensei told the class, "Please put down your pencil and pen and close your test booklet."

The class, which had been silent for at least a full hour was now filled with noise of shuffling paper and the sound of the student`s voices sighing resignedly to whatever they had done in their test.

"Soryu-san," he said, drawing Asuka`s attention toward him, "Will you assemble the tests for me, and the rest of the class, you are all free to go."

The room was then filled with the students stepping out, talking about the exams and how they think they have done with it. Asuka stayed behind and picked up the booklet that they had left behind until everyone had left the room, leaving only Asuka and Higusawa-sensei.

When she had all the test in her hands, the girl then made her way toward the teacher`s desk and placed it upon the table before making her way toward the door.

"I wish you luck in the Physical Exam Soryu-san."

Asuka stopped at the door before turning toward the man. He had his book upon his lap now as he stared at her.

"Sensei," she said, not keeping the confusion out of her voice.

"Well, based on rumors," Higusawa-sensei said, looking at her, "It seems that it is considered to be the part that is most stressful since your future as an Evangelion relies upon passing that test."

"I am already aware of that Sensei," Asuka answered.

"Oh," he said not sounding surprised at all, "Then I hope to see some great achievements from you then Asuka L. Soryu."

Asuka gave him a bow before stepping out of the room, not sure about how she felt around that strange teacher. She arrived at the cafeteria a few minutes later so that she can get something to eat since she was starving now.

"Asuka,"

She glanced up toward Hikari who had taken a seat beside her.

"Hey, Hikari," she greeted.

"Well, how was it?"

The redhead looked down for a few seconds, thinking.

"Well, the writing parts only had twenty questions," she said, "It wasn`t that hard to answer most of them…and they were a few that were harder than others, thought I don't get why they will want to give so much time for only twenty questions."

Hikari frowned to herself, thinking.

"It had been like that when I took my test," she said, "Maybe they were testing more than just how smart you are."

Asuka gave her a glance.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think of it this way," Hikari said, "When you took the Evangelion Tournament back on Sakamoto, they were another test underneath the first one right…they were testing you of your survival but also, to make allies and take risks with your life hanging in the balance."

Asuka thought about it.

"Yeah, that guy did say something like that," she mumbled softly.

Hikari smiled.

"Then, they must be something else they are testing for," she said, "Half of the test will be done normally, the second half will probably be done in another fashion altogether."

Asuka nodded.

"Then, the result of what they were looking for is probably going to be announced during the Physical Exams," she said.

"Probably," was Hikari`s answer.

"So what were you doing anyway?" Asuka asked her, "With the Exams going on…"

"Well, I was helping Rei with something," Hikari told her, "ANGEL business really…"

Asuka blinked.

"What kind of business?"

"Well, there is a list about the number of students who want to spend their Christmas here at the dorms," Hikari told her, "Rei had just posted it on the bulletin Board at the School`s Entrance."

Asuka stared at her surprised.

"You can actually do that?"

Hikari smirked.

"Yeah," she said, "But…speaking of Christmas, my older sister is probably going to come to visit me during the Holidays. She is an Evangelion you see, always traveling around the world so I barely see her during the school year so this time of year is probably when we see each other."

Asuka chuckled.

"That sound nice, how is she like?"

"She is pretty cool," Hikari told her, "and is a sucker for pretty things…can`t keeps a stable boyfriend for more than three weeks but other than that…"

"Wow, sounds like an excitable life," Asuka told her.

"She blab about it every year she visit," Hikari sighed, shaking her head, "But anyway, what about you? Got any plans for Christmas?"

Asuka thought about it.

"I will probably spend it with Kaji," she said, "We always used to spend it together in the past…thought I wished that _she_ had survived you know."

Hikari glanced at her.

"You mean that woman…,"

Asuka looked at her.

"Yeah."

Hikari tapped her on the back.

"Cheer up," she said, "I am sure that whoever she was, she wouldn`t want you worrying like that."

Asuka smiled at that. Hikari was right in way, after all, Shikinami wouldn`t have wanted her to sulk about her death. They may not have known each other for very long, but Asuka had a feeling the Shikinami wasn`t one to have people worry about her.

The bell rung causing Asuka to look up as many students started to seat up around her.

"Well I gotta go," Hikari told her, "I have to get back to Rei and finish my work, and Asuka, you watch yourself okay and keep a cool head, it might help you rather than just charging in without thinking."

Asuka waved her away.

"Fine, fine, just go or you will be late," she said.

Then an announcement was echoing across the school.

"_All PILOTs should report to the Testing Arena at this time,"_ a voice was saying, "_I repeat, all PILOTs should report to the Testing Arena at this time, thank you."_

Asuka sighed and stood up. It was show time.

* * *

><p>The Testing Arena, Asuka noticed, was the same place that she had taken her Entrance Exam in. The same place where she had faced that Borg in battle and destroyed it. Thinking about it now, it feels like a lifetime ago.<p>

Chiffon was standing across them along with the Headmaster, Yui Ikari, and the blonde doctor from the Hospital Wing. There was another person there, a man dressed in a suit looking at them all, a frown upon his face as he watched them.

"Now that you are all here," Chiffon started, his voice carrying across the room, "I welcome you to the Physical Exams. Now, here is our Headmaster, Yui Ikari, who will like to say a few words, Headmaster."

The woman gave him a nod in thanks before stepping forward and Asuka found herself standing a little straighter at the serious look upon the woman`s face.

"All of you have worked hard to get to this stage," she said looking at them all, "I have seen your dedication and the improvement you have shown in the first four months that you have studied here. While they will certainly help you during these Exams, it is not guarantee that you will move further beyond this point."

A wave of confusion passed through the group.

"They are 65 of you here," Yui said looking at the entire group, "You will be placed in a team of 5 people for this next part of the test. This Exam will weight upon the score you have as a team not as an individual meaning, you pass or fail as a team."

Asuka frowned to herself.

_It seems teamwork is the base of all the Evangelion Ops, _she thought, _Back at Sakamoto, this was how the second part in the Forest was played out. Could we be facing the same type of test?_

Yui looked at them all.

"Now, I wish you good luck," she said, "Mr. Masashi will be presenting the opponents that you will be facing during this Exam."

The suited man who was standing beside Chiffon stepped forward as the entire group turned their attention at him.

"Good afternoon everyone," he said, his deep voice carrying through the group, "My name is Tatsu Masashi, from HERDA Industries. My company is the one that create the Borg that can mimic Ki Users and uses artificial Ki to be able to match your strength and speed. Your opponent will be a Borg model of the 6th Generation compared to the 5th Generation you have faced during your Entrance Exams."

A few whispers broke out from the group.

"A _Sixth_ Generation?" a whisper said.

"Aren`t those the same the Evangelion uses?"

"Why would they make us face such an advanced Borg?" a girl said.

Asuka frowned slightly.

_Something is telling me that this test is more than it appears, _she thought.

It seems that it was all that the man had to say for Chiffon stepped forward with a box in his hand.

"Now, all of you form a line and pick out an number from within this box," he said, "The teams had been split into 13 in total and behind this door…" he indicated a large double door on the other side of the room, "They are a number of rooms marked with a number. You are going to pick a number from within the box and head toward the room marked with the number you hold. That way you can see who you are partnered with and chose the one you think is the leader of the team."

Everyone started to line up quickly one behind the other as conversations started to echo around the large room they were in. Asuka placed herself behind a guy with blond hair even thought she was still thinking about what the man had said about the placement of the teams.

_A game of luck then, it all depends on what number you chose and what kind of people that are in your team…and how strong they are. It can be well balanced or an power team or a mash of clashing personalities and considering what is riding upon this Exam…everyone here will want to have a talented Ki User in their team, and from what I heard of that Sixth Generation Borg…it`s going to be even more of a pain than the one I faced in the Entrance Exam._

Asuka tightened her fist.

_Then again, I am stronger than I was back then, _she thought, _I am pretty sure I can face whatever they throw at me._

The line moved slowly as each student picked up a slip from within the box Chiffon was holding in his hand and stared down at the number that was on that piece of paper. Asuka can feel the nervous energy in the air as she get closer and closer to the box and then soon enough she was standing in front of the box.

The girl swallowed softly before raising a hand and put it inside the box in front of her. She felt the papers from underneath her fingers and she took hold of one and pulled it out. Without looking at it, she stepped out of the way and made her way toward the large double door.

Then she looked down upon it, and her eyes narrowed.

A bold black number 3 was staring back at her, from the small piece of paper…

**Choosing the number that will decided her future...The Physical Exam continue for Asuka...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	78. Team 3

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy.**

Round 78

Team 3

Asuka arrived in front of the door that had the number 3 by its side. Her eyes narrowed to themselves as she realized that her team will be the third one to be tested. While it was a good number, it won`t help much if they are to work in team of 5.

She barely knew anyone from her level since most of the people she had encountered and interacted with are Hikari who is an ANGEL now, along with Rei and Maya. Maybe she didn't think about needing to interact with them after all, her only goal was to become an Evangelion, nothing else had really mattered…

But now…

The redhead shook her head before stepping inside the room. There was already someone there, a young boy and he was leaning against the wall at the far end of the room. He looked up when she entered.

He had spiky looking hair from the back thought some of his bangs were falling in front of his eyes. In the fluorescent light of the room, his dark hair showed some blue tinges as he straightened up. His eyes seemed to be taking her in just as she was doing to him.

"You`re Asuka right?" he asked.

The redhead blinked.

"You know me?"

The boy chuckled.

"I don't think there is a PILOT in this school who doesn't know your name," he said stepping forward, "I am Ryuzaki by the way. Ryuzaki Nagasiwa."

"Well, you already know my name," Asuka told him.

Ryuzaki smirked.

"Well, if you are on my team, I think there is a pretty good chance of us passing this Exam," he told her, "You are skilled enough to become a Candidate for Evangelion in your first year at Sakamoto."

Asuka frowned to herself.

"What can you do exactly?"

Ryuzaki shrugged.

"A little bit of this and that," he said, "I am mostly a Sensor in training and I am well versed in close combat. My Ki manipulation is also quite good…"

Asuka nodded, frowning.

"That would have been helpful if we were fighting an actual person," she said.

Ryuzaki nodded to himself.

"The Sixth Generation Borg," he said, "They can be quite a handful to those who are most used to the Fifth."

Asuka gave him a glance.

"You know about them?"

"I know enough to tell you that they are not to be underestimated," he said, "The Fifth Generation lacked the right maneuver to actually go against those with strong Ki and couldn`t fully calculate what to use to combat…it mostly copied off the actual opponent."

The young man was cut off when the door was thrown open and a young girl was standing there. She had short hair and she had a frown upon her face as her blue eyes took in the two that were already inside the room.

"Ryuzaki?" she said, "You`re in this team?"

"Hello Yoko," Ryuzaki told her with a smile.

Yoko`s attention turned toward Asuka and her frown deepened.

"Soryu too," she said and she didn`t sound too happy about it.

Asuka was confused as to why the girl looked at her like that, and the bitterness in the tone. It was like she hated her or something and the redhead had no idea as to why.

"What did I ever do to you?" Asuka said.

Yoko walked forward and pointed her finger at her.

"_You_ got Mayumi-sempai kicked out," she yelled.

Asuka blinked in surprise.

_Mayumi…?_ She thought.

"You know her?"

"Of course I know her," Yoko yelled, anger visible upon her face, "She is my cousin."

That caused Asuka to raise her eyebrow.

"_Cousin_?"

"Yes, and you`ve gotten her expelled," Yoko yelled, as her yellow Ki started to appear around her body.

She dashed toward Asuka and the girl sidestepped that attack, alarmed at Yoko suddenly attacking her out of the blue like that.

"Hey, it`s not my fault she got expelled," Asuka yelled back, "She broke the rules and fought against me."

"Then why are you still here while she got expelled?" Yoko growled at her, "Why are you still here in this school?"

Asuka lowered her eyes. She knew that she could have been expelled that day also, thought it seemed that someone from somewhere didn't want her out…

"Alright ladies," Ryuzaki said stepped in between them, "How about you settle thing some other time. We have an Exam that we have to face soon and wasting our energy here isn`t going to help us when we are going to face the Borg."

Yoko turned toward him.

"Shut it Nagasiwa," she said, "I already know why we are here."

The young man smiled.

"Good," he said.

The door opened again and this time, two people entered inside the room. One of them was dressed in Kendo outfit, her long hair flowing down upon her back as she approached. She had a wooden sword hanging by her side and she frowned to herself as she stared at the trio.

The other had his two hands into his pocket, watching the group and had wooden needle stuck in between his teeth. He looked completely relaxed as he stared at them all.

"When I heard the yelling," the guy said, "I should have known it was you Yoko."

"Jay," Yoko growled, "What are you doing here you slacker?"

The young man raised the piece of paper he had in his hand showing the number 3 upon it.

"We are on the same team," he said.

"Look like the gang`s all here," Ryuzaki said stepping forward, "All of us are Team 3."

Jay, however, turned his attention toward Asuka, and a smirk grew upon his face.

"Well, we`ve got a heavy hitter with us," he said, "I think we might actually pass this Exam. I guess I can count myself lucky to have chosen this team."

Ryuzaki sighed.

"Even with Asuka, we might not even pass," he said, "The Sixth Generation Borg will be a handful to deal with."

Jay laughed.

"Please, they are probably just slapping a new name to the Borg because they upgraded it a bit."

Asuka frowned.

"But most of the students seem worried about that," she said, "One of them even said that Evangelion are the ones that used them."

"Well Evangelion also use the Fifth Generation," Jay told her, turning his attention toward the girl, "and you didn't hear anyone complaining about that, did ya?"

Ryuzaki, however, turned his attention toward the last member of the team.

"What do you think Shizuru?"

The girl in the Kendo outfit glanced toward him.

"We must first choose a leader of the Team," she said simply, "So that we can admit our team to the Proctor when we face the Borg."

"Well then," Yoko said smirking, "I nominate myself as Team leader. I am the most skilled and I have perfect grades in my classes."

"Didn`t you hear what the Headmaster said earlier?" Asuka piped up, looking at the short haired girl, "Our grades won`t guarantee whether we pass or fail."

"I did hear her Soryu," Yoko said, glaring at the redhead, "But to make this team work we need a leader with good deduction skills, something I am sure that you _seriously_ lack."

_This girl, _Asuka thought feeling her hands tightening into fist.

"Soryu-san is right," Shizuru spoke softly drawing everyone`s attention toward her, "Our grades won`t matter if the Examiner failed us. We will be send straight home and will have to wait till next year to apply at the school again."

A silence settled into the room as everyone considered Shizuru`s words.

"Well, I do know quite a bit out the Sixth Generation," Ryuzaki said after quite a few minutes, "and I am quite a strategist if I had to boast. Considering what is at stake here, it`s best if we think about what they could be testing."

"What do you mean?" Yoko asked.

"From what we know so far," Ryuzaki continued, "we are going to be facing a Sixth Generation Borg in battle, in team of 5 different peoples who most of us had never worked with before even thought we all know each other. Unlike the Written Exam which is an individual challenge, this is one that all of us will face together as a team which makes me think of two things."

Asuka frowned.

"They are testing our teamwork," she said.

"That is one of them, and one that is quite obvious if you really think about it" Ryuzaki told her, with a smirk, "But there is something that is required from all the members of a team for that to work."

Jay blinked.

"What?"

"_Trust_," Ryuzaki told them.

Asuka blinked and noticed that both Jay and Yoko were surprised at that. Shizuru, however, simply nodded her head to what Ryuzaki had said.

"Trust is required for a team to work well," she said, "In my Kendo Club, I trust my fellow teammates to achieve well in Tournaments and in training. If anyone ever worked with a team before, they could figure that part out."

"So what`re you saying is that all we have to do to past this Exam is to trust each other?" Jay said, looking at him.

"Exactly,"

Jay slapped a hand on his face.

"Argh, _what the fuck_?" he said, "What kind of Exam is this?"

"There is no way that I can work with her," Yoko said pointing straight at Asuka.

Ryuzaki looked up toward her.

"Then this team had already failed this Exam without even facing the Borg," he told her.

Asuka noticed the look upon Yoko`s face as the girl tightened her hands into fist before walking off toward the other end of the room and taking a seat. Ryuzaki sighed softly.

"I guess all of us know what is going to happen once we get out of here," he said.

"Well, that suck," Jay said.

After that, everyone just fell silent, not knowing what else to add. Jay had slid upon the ground against wall still chewing upon that piece of wood he had in his mouth. Shizuru had simply crouched upon the ground with her wooden sword in front of her, her eyes closed. Ryuzaki had leaned back against the wall and Asuka was seating against a table that was pushed against the other wall.

The redhead looked down at the ground thinking.

_Trust is what we need to past this Exam, _she thought, _but, how can we trust people that we just met…_

She glanced toward Yoko who was simply frowning to herself.

_I have to clear things up with her, _she thought, _If I don`t…then I can kiss my future as an Evangelion goodbye._

The redhead steeled herserlf.

_But that`s out of the question, _she thought.

She made her way toward Yoko who looked toward her at her advance.

"What do you want?"

"Have you talked to Mayumi when she came to the Tournament?" Asuka asked.

Yoko blinked.

"What are you bringing this up?" she asked her.

Asuka frowned to herself, her blue eyes staring straight down toward Yoko`s own.

"Hit me," she said.

Yoko stared at her, the shock visible in her eyes and the rest of the room reacted to that as all attention was on the duo.

"Asuka…," Ryuzaki started.

"Don`t get involved," Asuka told him giving him a sideway glance, "This is between me and her."

The young man fell quiet. Yoko, however, stood up staring straight at her, the confusion still upon her face.

"You`re telling me to punch you?" she asked the redhead.

Asuka smirked at her.

"Just earlier you wanted to do it," she said, "What`s stopping you now? None of the others are going to get involved after all; this is just between you and me."

Yoko smirked.

"Well I can`t past this opportunity am I?" she said.

Asuka simply stayed quiet before Yoko slammed a punch straight into her face, causing her to turn her head sideway and she can feel her cheek throbbing from it. She stumbled backward but didn`t fall down.

To everyone`s surprise, as Asuka turned toward Yoko again, she had a smirk upon her face.

"What are you laughing about?" Yoko asked.

"I think this Team might make it after all," the redhead said.

Jay and Ryuzaki stepped forward, the latter having a frown upon his features.

"What are you talking about Soryu?" he asked, "You just got decked in the face."

The redhead simply continued to smirk.

"Yoko just showed me that she can trust me,"

The girl in question showed some surprise.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Asuka turned her attention toward her.

"You put your trust in me not to fight back," she said, "When I told you to hit me right now…you did."

"Yeah so?"

"How did you know that I was going to keep my word and let you hit me?" Asuka asked.

The girl stayed silent as if she was just realizing that.

"I could have blocked that attack or simply dodged it," Asuka continued, looking at Yoko, "But I didn`t, making your trust worthwhile, just as Mayumi did. She became my friend after that fight, and I was angry at the Council that she was expelled. For that, I challenged them and it was the reason why I became part of the Tournament in the first place."

Asuka put a hand upon her heart.

"I made a promise to become Evangelion," she said, "and I will make sure that it does happen and for that I will need your help and your trust."

Yoko frowned.

"Your future is at stake because of this Exam….if you value Mayumi as your friend, you will show her that you can get to the same level as she did and once she does…she will see you as a rival."

Yoko chuckled.

"You can`t be serious," she said, "There is no way Mayumi ever saw me as a rival….To her, I was always the little cousin. Even when I entered this Academy…she never saw my strength…and you got her expelled before I could show her how strong I have become."

Asuka and Yoko stared at each other, almost like a battle of will is going on between the duo. Ryuzaki frown to himself and Jay`s face was serious though he was still chewing upon the stick in his mouth.

"If you fail this Exam," the redhead said, a tone of finality in her voice, "Then she will never see your growth…after all, our futures as Ki Users and Evangelion are decided with that Physical Test against the Borg. Do you really want to go back home and tell her that you failed because you didn't even try?"

Yoko`s eyes widened for a split second at that before she glanced down at the ground.

* * *

><p>Shizuru who was still kneeling upon the ground had opened her eyes and was observing the two girls with an almost unnoticeable smile upon her face. The kendo girl was staring at the redhead girl with a look that could be described as respect. While she was polite to everyone she met, hardly a lot of people ever gained her respect…<p>

Asuka L. Soryu had just done that without even knowing it.

_This girl…she has the capacity, _Shizuru thought to herself, as she continue to observe the exchange between the two other girls, _She had the will within herself…I can already see it._

Shizuru was quite good at reading peoples body language and it helped her quite a lot during her Kendo matches. Asuka`s body language, the way she talked with Yoko and that air around the girl as she interacted with the others.

_She probably doesn`t even known it herself, _the Kendo girl thought, _But I can already see it...that girl is a born leader._

**A new Team is assembled...Could they work together and ace this Exam?**

**Hope you have enjoyed this update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	79. The Team is Set!

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 79

The Team is Set!

Asuka stared at the girl in front of her, waiting for her reply. Her blue eyes showed nothing of what she was feeling inside as she stared at Yoko who had her eyes down toward the ground probably thinking about what she just told her.

Then Yoko looked up toward her, her own blue eyes seemingly hardened with a new determination.

"Don't you dare patronize me Soryu," the short haired girl told her.

Asuka blinked, some confusion showing upon her face.

"I am my own person okay," Yoko growled, "Of course I want to ace this Exam and move forward as a Ki User. You think you are the only one who is aiming to become the best?"

"I never said I did," Asuka answered, "But I want to know your answer to my question. Will you work with us?"

"I don`t have a choice do I?" Yoko told her, "After all, I have to show Mayumi how much I have grown for the past months, and that way she will have to acknowledge me as a rival."

Asuka smirked a little.

"Then as long as you have that goal in mind," she said, "I don`t think we will have any problem working together out there."

Then she turned her attention toward Ryuzaki who was watching the exchange with an interested look upon his face. The young man nodded to her before addressing the entire room.

"Alright," he said, "Now that`s this drama is done and over with, I think we can choose a leader now, but before we can do that…we have to share our abilities to each other so that we can map out strategies to work against the Borg."

Asuka nodded.

"I think that`s a great idea," she told him.

Jay chuckled a little and Shizuru who was still kneeling on the ground stood back up and picked up her wooden sword. The kendo girl approached toward them drawing their attention toward her.

"I use a weapon when I use my Ki," she said, showing them the wooden blade in her hand, "I can channel my Ki through this blade and use it to fight."

"You use weapons?" Asuka said looking at her.

Shizuru gave her an affirmative nod.

"I was trained in Kendo since I was a young girl," she said, "I think it`s only fair using my offensive Ki with the weapons and can use it to send slash of pure Ki in the air similar to the Ki Waves attacks but it is also different. I have named it **Kiyohime, **since it`s my own original creation."

_She created her own style? _Asuka thought, looking at the girl in amazement, _she must be pretty skilled with that blade._

"A mix of close range and long range Ki User," Ryuzaki said, "How about you Jay?"

The boy chuckled.

"My **Strong Fist** technique is all I need in battle," he said showing his hands which were wrapped in bandages.

"_Strong Fist_?" Asuka said, "A part of the Man of Steel complete Body Technique?"

Jay gave her a glance.

"So you know of it?" he asked her.

"My teacher is the Kaji Ryoki," Asuka told him, and she was glad to notice his eyes widening a little.

"Kaji is your teacher?" he said, shocked, "_How_ did you get one of the Great Five to teach you?"

"He basically raised me since I was a child," Asuka answered him.

"That is pretty cool," Jay told her, grinning, "Man…what would I give to have a match with that man…He will probably wipe the floor with my ass but dang…this guy is a legend with that Man of Steel Body technique."

"Yoko?"

The short haired girl looked up at them.

"I am mostly a long range Ki User," she answered, "But I am training in mastering the **Moon Mirage** technique."

Asuka frowned to herself, but she noticed the look Ryuzaki was giving her.

"I never heard of that," she said.

"It`s quite an advanced technique," Ryuzaki answered for her, "it uses major amount of Ki to be able to keep it up and create a Mirage of Ki basically in front of your opponent to fool him into thinking that there was two of you out there and he wouldn`t be able to tell which was which."

Asuka nodded.

"That sound quite…advanced," she said.

"I don't have full mastery over it yet," Yoko said, "and I have been training my butt off for these Exams…I don't plan to fail any time soon…thought what about you Soryu, what kind of technique to you use?"

The entire group stared at her and Asuka looked toward them.

"It`s the **Red Dragon,**" the girl answered, "Kaji trained me ever since I was five. It`s a strictly close combat fighting…but I also but some of my own moves in there, and I am also good in long range since I have my own Ki Waves attacks."

"The _Red Dragon_," Yoko said, surprised, "How can you even master such a technique? The amount of Ki it uses in the body just to keep it at top speed is insane."

"We all have seen you fight back at the Tournament," Jay said, "I am not totally surprised at ya mastering something like that. I mean, with the Man of Steel as your teacher, I should have expected it."

Asuka shrugged.

_I was fast, _she thought, _But Hikari and the rest were a lot faster than I was…and thanks to Hikari, my speed had increased quite a lot, my Red Dragon should be even more effective than before._

Then she glanced at Ryuzaki.

"So who will we chose as a leader?"

"Don't look at me," Jay said putting his hands back into his pockets, "I am not a leader material."

"You are a slacker," Yoko told him, glaring at the laid back young man, "I would be surprised if you were."

Jay stared at her for a few seconds.

"You know…you really need to get laid," he said, "Maybe that will take out that large metal pole up your ass."

Yoko blushed heavily at the comment and Asuka stared at the young man with a raised eyebrow.

"_Why you_…," the short haired girl started, her yellow Ki starting to shine around her form.

Suddenly a wooden blade materialized in the middle of the duo, stopping Yoko from launching herself at Jay, to pummel him.

"What the hell Shizuru?" the girl asked her.

The Kendo girl stared at her, and Asuka found herself taken aback by the sudden chill in the girl`s eyes.

"Fighting among ourselves will not be tolerated," she said simply as if she was stating a fact.

"Shizuru is right," Ryuzaki spoke up, "Look Yoko, you need to calm down a little okay and Jay, please keep your innuendo to yourself. We need teamwork not chaos."

The long haired girl lowered her wooden blade, still holding it in her hand.

"As my vote for a leader, I chose Asuka," she continued, staring at the redhead with her dark eyes.

Asuka stared back at her…

"Me?"

"_Her_?" Yoko said, shocked.

"Why?" Ryuzaki said.

"Amidst all of us here," Shizuru told them, "She has the most capacity of a leader within her."

Asuka frowned lightly and Ryuzaki crossed his arms, probably thinking about it. Then after a few seconds, he glanced up toward her.

"Well?" he said.

Asuka shook her head.

"I don't have the experience to be a leader," she said, "A leader is the one that tells the team what to do and plan out the strategies. I don't have any of those skills since I am more oriented in close up fighting rather than leading material."

Shizuru looked at her, her gaze piercing through her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Asuka nodded.

"I`ll let Ryuzaki handle this one," she said, "After all, you are a Sensor and most Sensors have probably trained in leading a team and telling where to attack."

Ryuzaki nodded at her.

"Well, I have a few courses," he said, "Alright…then I am the leader of the Team."

Then a knock on the door drew the attention of the entire group all of them suddenly tensing. Then Shizuru walked forward and opened the door as a young man walked into the room holding a red folder.

"Hello everyone sorry I am late," he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Er…who are you?" Yoko asked, leaning her head to the side.

"I am Ling," he said, "and I am here to take the list of the names of the people who are in this Team and bring it to the Examiner."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his folder and put it on the table which the entire group gathered around. Asuka read the top of the paper.

**PILOT PHYSICAL EXAM**

**Team Number**

**Team Leader**

**Team Members**

"A team sheet?" Jay said, looking at it curiously.

"Yes," Ling answered, "Each of the 13 teams are getting one of these and when you are going to be testing, you will give this sheet to the Examiner and he will announce your team, along with the team leader and team members."

"I see," Shizuru said, "That way, you will be able to instantly fail the five students if they don't pass this Exam."

Ling nodded.

"Yes," he said, "Now I am supposed to help you choose your team leaders…"

"We have already chosen a leader," Asuka told him as she stepped forward.

Ling blinked.

"Really?" he said shocked.

"Yes," Ryuzaki told him.

The young man stared at them, his surprise still written all over his face.

"I…I see," he said, "Well sign up and get ready to be tested."

Ryuzaki stepped forward and wrote his name down on the piece of paper and Jay followed after him, along with Shizuru and Yoko and Asuka stepped forward looking down at the paper now and wrote her name.

**PILOT PHYSICAL EXAM**

**Team Number: **3

**Team Leader:** Ryuzaki Natsuboshi

**Team Members: **Jay Ken, Shizuru Ikaruga, Yoko Amemiya, Asuka L. Soryu

Ling took the paper from the table and read it over a smile growing upon his face. Then he looked up toward them.

"Alright," he said.

He pulled out something from his belt as then spoke into it.

"Team 3 is ready," he said.

"_Acknowledged," _another voice answered from the radio in his hand, "_I will notify the Examiner when team Twelve had finished."_

"Thanks," he said.

"W…Wait…," Yoko said suddenly stepping forward, "A team is taking their Exam right now?"

"Yes," Ling said, putting the radio back into his back pocket, "Well, four teams had already taken their Exams and Team 12 is the fifth one."

_F…Four teams?_ Asuka thought, shocked since she hadn`t heard anything.

Shizuru had a frown upon her face.

"It`s only been half an hour since we were assembled into teams," she said, "You`re saying that four team had already tested in less than thirty minutes?"

Ling glanced at her.

"Yes," he said, "If they don't have the potential to grow…then the Examiner won`t bother with them continuing the test."

_So that means…those four teams had all failed, _she thought.

"They all failed didn`t they?" Ryuzaki said, voicing Asuka`s thought.

A smirk crossed Ling`s face but he didn`t answer the question. His silence was already enough of an answer.

"I wish you all good luck," Ling said simply, "And when you hear the bell sound. Then you walk back toward the Testing Arena and well…take your test."

With that he walked out of the room leaving the group standing there.

"Four teams had already failed," Jay said, "While we were talking, four teams are already sent home…"

Asuka swallowed.

_This test sound as extreme as the Sakamoto test, _she thought.

"I just hope you are right about this Ryuzaki," Yoko told the young man, "With that teamwork thing you were talking about earlier."

Asuka gave the young man a glance and noticed that he was looking a little worried now. Within that short amount of time, four teams were sent home, and with him as the Team leader…he was probably feeling the pressure of what was suddenly placed upon him.

_He better not croak under the pressure, _she thought staring at him at the corner of her eyes.

The sound of the bell echoed across the muted silence of the room causing Yoko along with Asuka and Ryuzaki to jump in surprise. That will mean the Team that was testing had finished. They all looked at each other and then Ryuzaki straighten up.

"Alright, time to go," he said.

They stepped outside of the room and across them; they noticed another group walking out of the door at the end of the hallway. Asuka instantly noticed the dejected looks and slumped shoulders. The very air around them had told them all she needed to know.

They had _failed_.

_Okay…I`m worried now, _she thought.

**What could those test unveal?**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	80. The Sixth Generation

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 80

The Sixth Generation

**Meanwhile**

On another part of the school, Rei Ayanami was walking through the school building with a frown upon her face. While she was supposed to be preparing to take the ANGEL Exam next week, she knew that she will have to wait till the summer to take it.

She had a three days unexcused absence and that was already the line she had crossed meaning she won't be able to take the Exam along with a few of the other ANGELs.

_Some Council president I am if I can`t even set a good example for the rest of the school, _she thought shaking her head.

She then came to a stop finding Kaworu walking in the opposite direction.

"Nagisa, what are you doing?"

"Well, I am going to watch the PILOT Exam," he said giving her a smile.

The blue haired girl raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't know you were interested in those exams," she said.

Kaworu chuckled.

"Well, we do have some impressive players this year," he said, "In the previous years, more than half of the PILOTs failed and few of them had advanced to the next level."

He turned his attention toward Rei.

"Don't tell me you aren`t curious Rei?" he said.

Rei`s lip turned upward at the corners.

"I admit I am curious about how it will go," she said.

"Then come along with me," he said putting a hand upon her shoulder, "You have nothing to do for now anyway."

"What about you?" Rei asked him, "Don't you have the ANGEL exam to prepare for?"

Kaworu shook his head.

"I do," he said, "But you and I both know that I don't need those Exams to become an Evangelion, after all from our fight last time…you have only seen a fraction of what I can do."

Rei turned his attention at him, her red eyes suddenly sharp.

_A fraction…_

Noticing the sudden look, Kaworu smirked.

"Now don't go analyzing now," he said, "We have some PILOT to watch get their dreams crushed into a pulp."

Rei however was frowning to herself.

_A fraction of his power, _she thought, _But that couldn`t be…last time we actually had to fight, we were on even ground…_

She watched the silver haired young man that was dragging her along with him.

_Maybe I am getting worked over nothing, _she thought, _Ever since I knew him, Kaworu never actually fought since he always seems to be so easy going…but now that I think about it, I don't remember ever seeing him fight seriously._

The duo made their way toward where the Testing Arena was and like usual, they walked through the booth where they usually watched the match they have taking place there. Kaworu stepped forward against the glass looking down at the ground below.

"Well, this is interesting," he said, his smile widening.

Rei stood beside him and watched the ground below her and her red eyes observed what she was seeing.

"What is?"

"They have a new Examiner other than Chiffon," he said, "Isn`t that Makarov?"

Rei suddenly looked down.

"M…_Makarov_?" she said, shocked, "What is the Headmaster thinking making him the Examiner?"

Then from below, a door opened on the side of the building letting in a group of people along with a proctor of the Exam.

"Examiner, this is Team 3," he announced.

* * *

><p>From below, Asuka and the team walked forward seeing that they had stepped onto a large arena. It wasn`t the same one she had fought at the Entrance Exam.<p>

_Wow this take me back, _she thought a soft smirk upon her face.

"Examiner," Ling said, "This is Team 3."

She then refocused her attention down toward the person Ling had addressed. A man was standing there with both of his arms crossed. He had long dark gray hair and his eyes were glaring toward the group, his mouth set in a thin line. He was dressed in entirely in a dark blue outfit similar to the proctor.

"Well, so this is Team 3," he said, his voice sounding like gravelling rocks.

Shizuru, Yoko, Ryuzaki and Jay along with Asuka stood in a line in front of him.

"I hope you bring more than those past teams who I just send home," he told them.

_This guy…,_ Asuka thought frowning.

"My name is Makarov Prince-Stone," he said, "I will be your Examiner for this Exam."

From the corner of her eyes, Asuka noticed Ryuzaki react at the name and she frowned wondering if that man in front of them had a history. Makarov however seemed completely calm as he watched them in front of him, his eyes staring at them and he seemed to be measuring.

"This Team power in total is quite even," he said.

The entire group stared at him.

"You…You`re sensing our Ki levels?" Yoko asked him.

The man grinned.

"I am a Sensor after all," he said, "Measuring the group`s power is what I do…so which one of you is the leader of this team?"

"I…I am," Ryuzaki spoke out.

Makarov stared at him, his frown deepened.

"Eh, you guys have a lot of trust to choose a wimp like him as a leader," he said.

A tense atmosphere passed through the team as they all stared at Ryuzaki who simply tightened his fist and his eyes narrowed.

"Just start the test," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Makarov grinned, his face looking even more frightening than before.

"If you`re in a hurry to fail, then let`s get started," he smirked, "Get the Borgs out of here."

Asuka blinked suddenly taken aback.

_Why is he speaking in the plural sense?_ She thought.

From the other side of the room, two figures walked forward, identical in image. They had pale white figure with bald head and their eyes showed no emotions. They were adult sized with only pants upon their lower body.

"W…Wait," Yoko said, "We`re facing two?"

"I thought they were only one Borg for the Exam?" Jay said.

Makarov simply chuckled.

"Why you`re going to chicken out?" he asked.

That caused the duo to fell silent. Shizuru, however, pulled out her wooden blade holding it at the ready and Asuka cracked her fingers.

"So leader," she said, "You ready for this?"

Ryuzaki seems to snap out of his daze at the two Borg that were now standing in front of the Team. He glanced toward Asuka who had started to summon her Ki out.

"Well, it`s seems that I have to change my plans," he said, "I had only planned for the possibility of facing a single Borg."

"Then make more plans then Ryuzaki," Shizuru said, "The Team is counting on you to get us through this."

Ryuzaki lowered his head for a few seconds before looking up, a determined expression taking over his features.

"Alright," he said, "Leave it to me."

Makarov who had walked out of the fighting ring as he stood on the side of the fight a frown appearing upon his features.

"Alright," he said, "You guys ready?"

The team nodded.

"Alright, starts the Exam," he said, "Your thirty minutes mark start…now."

As soon as he had spoken, the two Borg charged forward aiming straight toward them.

"They are already attacking?" Yoko said, shocked.

"Alright, let`s see what`s these guys are made of," Asuka said as her red Ki took form around her body.

Jay had taken his stance, his Ki appearing around his hands which were pulled up into fist.

"I`ll go," Shizuru said, aiming forward before the group.

Her sword started to glow a light gray color as the two Borg aimed straight for her. She stood her ground and with a slash of the wooden blade, a wave of curved Ki aimed straight for the two Borg.

"Amazing," Asuka whispered.

The wave of Ki reached the two Borg who simply avoided it by jumping above it.

_They are quite fast, _Shizuru thought, _to be able to avoid my attack._

Then one of the Borg, while in the air joined both of his hands together as he let fly a large white blast at her forcing the Kendo girl to jump backward letting the blast hit the ground but to her surprise it didn`t cause any damage.

_What the…_she thought.

Her distraction caused her to get hit by one of the Borg who slammed a kick straight into her face sending her backward upon her back. At that time, both Asuka gathered a Ki Waves attack in her hands.

"**Red Devastation," **she yelled out.

The blast aimed straight for the two Borg causing a large booming sound to echo across the area.

"That should give us a few minutes," she said.

"Probably," Jay said.

Shizuru had stood back up and hold her wooden sword at the ready as she frowned to herself.

_Something…doesn`t feel right here, _she thought.

Suddenly out of the smoke, the one of the Borg sprung out aiming straight for the team.

"W…What?" Yoko said shocked.

"My attack should have taken both of them out," Asuka said.

The Borg aimed straight toward Asuka launching a fist forward and Asuka pared it blocking the attack.

"Sorry I can see this coming a mile away," she said smirking.

"Asuka _BEHIND YOU_," Shizuru yelled in warning.

The redhead changed a glance behind her finding the other Borg there with a fist raised slamming it straight into her face and at the same time, the other Borg extended his leg out causing the girl to spin forward in the air as she was hit and slamming down on the ground hard…

Jay, Yoko, Shizuru and Ryuzaki all had wide eyes at what just happened.

* * *

><p>On the side, Makarov had a smirk upon his face.<p>

_The Sixth Generation had targeted that girl eh, _he thought to himself, _They must have calculated that she was the biggest threat in the team…compared to that Shizuru girl._

He turned his attention toward the Team`s leader, that Ryuzaki kid.

_What will you do now leader?_

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki narrowed his eyes at what just happened.<p>

_I didn't even sense the other one move, _he thought, _On what difficulty are we fighting against here? Against two of them…it`s going to be troublesome._

Then the two Borg moved together, aiming straight toward Shizuru now who suddenly take her stance with her sword.

"Jay, go help Shizuru now," he said.

The young man turned his attention at him.

"What?"

"Just go," he said, "They are targeting us one by one…if Shizuru falls like Asuka, then we won't have much of a defense if they take down two of our close combat fighter."

Jay narrowed his eyes at him before launching himself forward.

"Don't get use to ordering me around," he said.

"You got a plan?" Yoko asked him.

"I have an idea of what they are trying to accomplish," he said.

Yoko glanced at him.

"Well share," she said.

"The Borg are targeting the strongest in the team," he said, "Shizuru`s fighting power is about near Asuka`s and they attacked them both in quick succession. If they take down both Shizuru and Asuka, our team won`t survive against them."

Yoko glanced toward where the redhead was lying down.

"I`m going to get her up," she said, "You keep analyzing them."

"I didn`t stop," Ryuzaki said staring at the two Borg.

_I have to see, what is their planning and what the goal of fighting the two Borg is, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Shizuru was getting hard pressed with the two fighting against her and she was only armed with her blade meaning that she had to mostly stay on defense and then from behind Jay attacked, both of his fist glowing with power.<p>

"Eat this, **Strong Fist Iron Knuckle,"** he yelled slammed his fist straight upon the back of one of the Sixth Generation`s body.

To his surprise, the Borg didn`t even move.

_What the…_ he thought.

The Borg simply turned his one of his arm toward him, backhanding him and sending him flying backward and landing on the ground on his back. His attack, however, had given Shizuru enough time to step away from the attack and she landed right beside him.

"What`s the matter with you?" she asked.

Jay whipped his mouth.

"My attack didn`t have any effect," he said.

"You sure you hit it?" Shizuru asked.

"I know I`ve hit that Borg," Jay told her.

The two Borg turned toward them, standing side by side as they stared at the duo. Jay and Shizuru took their stance as they watched them not understanding what was happening or why his attack didn`t work.

* * *

><p>From above the two ANGEL, Kaworu and Rei had watched the entire thing.<p>

"They are struggling a bit," Kaworu said.

"I have never seen the Sixth Generation Borg in action before," Rei said, "They truly are fearsome…"

"They are Evangelion made Borg," Kaworu told her, "That level of attack is nothing against them. An Evangelion had enough power to hit a hole through one of those…those PILOTs won`t make a dent upon it. That`s the difference in power with those two ranks."

Rei glanced to the side where Asuka was slowly getting back upon her feet with the other girl, Yoko.

_I guess Asuka is going to notice the difference between those Borg and the one she faced back then, _she thought.

* * *

><p>The redhead shook her head as she stood back up. Those Sixth Generation Borg hit harder than she had expected and that last attack against her had knocked down almost knocking her out in the process.<p>

"C`mon Asuka, we need your help out here," Yoko said.

"These things hit harder than I expected," Asuka said looking at where the two Borg`s where, "They are on a completely different level than the one I faced back at the Entrance Exam."

She glanced at Ryuzaki who was still standing in the middle of the room, both of his eyes fixed toward where the Borg was and Asuka made her way toward him drawing his attention.

"Asuka…you`re up?" he said.

"We`re wasting our time against them," she said, "They are on a completely different League."

"I noticed," Ryuzaki said.

The girl glanced at him.

"Some kids said before that that Borg generation is made for Evangelion," she said, "Meaning only someone with Evangelion leveled power could actually have a chance against them right."

"That`s about correct," Yoko said, "What you got an idea in that head of yours?"

Asuka smirked.

"I might have," she said, "After all, Teamwork is the backbone of the Evangelion of Japan."

Suddenly both Jay and Shizuru were thrown back from an attack by the two Borg and Asuka suddenly surged her Ki forward.

"Ryuzaki," she said, "Combine your power with Yoko…that should give enough power to reach those of an Evangelion. The power of two is always stronger than one after all."

Ryuzaki stared at her shocked.

"That`s your plan?" he said, "But A Merging of Ki is only possible through family members and twins."

Then the two Borg aimed straight for her.

"We don't have a choice," the redhead answered him, "Just get ready."

They aimed an attack for her causing the girl to dodge the attack and they aimed straight toward Asuka who smirked.

_That`s right, come straight for me, _she thought.

The first Borg came at her with quick fists and kick attack as the girl continued to dodge and block.

_Thanks to Hikari that I increased my speed, _she thought.

She jumped over a strike from below her and then the other came flying at her from above smashing a fist straight into her face, throwing her down into the ground.

"NOW," she yelled.

* * *

><p>Both Yoko and Ryuzaki who had summoned out their powers joined their hands together aiming it straight toward the two Borg who were still in the air.<p>

_Amazing, _Ryuzaki thought, _I can feel Yoko`s Ki but somehow…it`s like…we are one. This is not a Merging…this is…_

"Let`s go Ryuzaki," Yoko yelled.

"Right," he said _Great idea Asuka…as expected of the daughter of the Red Devil._

"**DOUBLE IMPACT,"** the duo yelled out as the large blast of Ki aimed straight toward the two Borg resulting in a large explosion from above in the air.

**A combination attack...but will it be enough?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	81. Team 3s Brilliance

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 81

Team 3`s Brilliance

Rei blinked at that last attack, feeling her eyebrows go up.

"That was interesting," Kaworu said smirking a little as he watched them, "I didn`t think that those rookies could have figured The Ki Unison."

"The Ki Unison," Rei said frowning a little, "It`s not a Ki Merge but something of similar caliber that two Ki Users specialized with the same kind of training could accomplish. A nice call if I can say so myself."

"Well, we didn`t see the Sixth Generation`s true power yet," Kaworu told her, giving her a sideway glance, "Those PILOTs got a lot of trouble heading their way."

* * *

><p>From where he was standing, Makarov had a small frown upon his face.<p>

_That was quite a straightforward attack, _he thought, _they must have realized that the Sixth Generation is targeting the one that is most dangerous on the team like that Shizuru girl and the redhead, Asuka. _

A small smirk worked it`s way upon his lips.

_They work well for a group of people that just met each other, _he thought, _But they should know by now that teamwork is not everything in working together as a team._

* * *

><p>Asuka along with the rest of the team stared at the spot that the Borgs where and that attack had hit them.<p>

"Did we get them?" Yoko asked.

"It should have been a direct hit," Jay said, "But what was that last attack by the way?"

"A Ki Unison attack," Shizuru said.

Jay blinked giving the Kendo girl a glance.

Ki Unison?"

"It`s a form of a combined attack," Ryuzaki said stepping forward, "Unlike a Ki Merging attack which is known to be exclusive to Twins, the Unison attack only need the two Ki Users of the same type of training to combine their power for a more powerful attack."

"Why the same type of training?" Jay asked, "Can`t a close combat Ki user do it with a long range specialist."

"No," Asuka said, explaining it, "Both of those types of KI Users manage their Ki in a different way. A close combat fighter mostly uses their Ki to enhance their attacks and their KI Waves blasts while a long range is mostly used only for ranged combat."

"Oh I get it," Yoko said, a sudden light appearing in her eyes, "Because of how different they are, it wouldn't work, which is why you`ve let me do it with Ryuzaki."

"Exactly," Asuka told her.

"That was a good deduction Asuka," Shizuru told her.

"Well it seems like a good idea at the time," Asuka answered the girl with a soft smirk, "With the way those Sixth Generation are…it seemed to be the only think to take them down."

The smoke from the attack dispersed and then the five students widened their eyes in surprise.

"W…What?" Ryuzaki said.

"Damn it…," Jay said.

"Those guys…," Shizuru said taking hold of her wooden blade and taking a stance.

"_A.T. Field_," Asuka said.

One of the Sixth Generation was standing in front of the other one with one of its arm raised and a large orange shield was standing right in front of them, and then, the shield simply disappeared.

"That large attack had no effect?" Jay said, growling angrily.

"As expected of the Sixth Generation," Ryuzaki said, "They truly are fearsome."

Asuka tightened her hands into fists.

_I was so sure that the Ki Unison would have taken them down, _she thought, _I didn't expect these machines to be able to use A.T. Field since the last Generation didn`t use them._

"We are so out of our league," Yoko said, and Asuka can hear the light fear in her voice.

"No," Asuka said, turning her eyes toward the girl, "If you start to doubt your power…then it`s already over."

"Soryu-san is right," Shizuru said her calm voice carrying through the group, "When the doubt start to get settled in, we start to make mistakes and then failure is sure to follow."

The two Borgs stood together on the other side, as if contemplating their next attack and from the blank eyes that were staring back at them. Asuka feel a shiver run through her body as she stared at the duo across them. Those things remind her of the Units that she had faced back a few while ago…

_Don't think about that Asuka, _she thought.

"I have a plan," Ryuzaki said drawing the redhead out of her thoughts.

"What are you planning Natsuboshi?" Jay asked him.

"Those guys are the most advanced Borgs," he said, "They are more powerful and from the look of it…more like us than we thought and I just thought of a way to bring them to a grinding halt."

Asuka turned her attention toward him, still keeping the Borgs in sight.

"So what`s the plan leader?"

"It`s quite a simple plan if you really think about it," he said, "But for that plan we will need your **Moon Mirage **technique Yoko."

Yoko blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Your Moon Mirage technique will be our weapon against the Borgs," he said smirking lightly.

Asuka frowned for a few seconds before her blue eyes widen.

"You mean…?" she started.

The smirk upon Ryuzaki`s face is what she needed to know and the redhead feel her own grin growing.

"Well, what do you know?" she said, "I never would have thought of it that way."

"Okay, I am still lost," Jay said.

"A well made plan," Shizuru said, getting the idea Ryuzaki was going for, "It should work in our favor."

Suddenly the two Borgs made their way forward dashing toward the team.

"Alright, here they come," Asuka said as her red Ki appeared around her form.

"_Shizuru, Asuka, Go_," Ryuzaki yelled.

The two girls dashed forward aiming straight for the two Borg. The redhead had drawn upon her power meeting one of the Borg head on by smacking her fist straight into his chest by increasing her speed.

_Since those things aren`t human…I don't have to hold back, _she thought, following that attack with a kick sending the Borg sliding backward upon his feet, thought he still didn`t go down.

She smirked and was about to attack with a Ki Waves when for a split second, she saw Unit 01 standing in front of her, his entire body bathed in power his silver hair dancing in the wind...and that caused her to freeze long enough for the Borg to slam a kick straight into her face sending her backward and she landed on the ground upon her back.

_Damn it…don`t think about back then, _she thought.

The Borg appeared in the air above her with both of his hand joined together probably to form a Ki attack of his own and then the blast aimed straight for her with the girl lying there before the Ki attack was suddenly slashed into two pieces slamming on the ground on either side of her.

"Are you alright Soryu-san?" Shizuru asked standing in front of the fallen girl.

Asuka shook her head before getting up.

"Sorry I am fine," she said.

"Is everything alright…you froze up back there?" Shizuru asked her as the redhead stood beside her.

"It was nothing," the redhead answered.

Shizuru give her a sideway glance before refocusing her attention toward the Borg standing together again.

"Ryuzaki," she called, "How much longer?"

"Not long," Ryuzaki called to the duo from the back.

* * *

><p>"Alright, anyone want to fill me in what you guys are planning?" Jay asked standing in front of both Ryuzaki and Yoko.<p>

"It`s quite a simple plan," Ryuzaki told him as he gathered his Ki, "I`ve just come up with it when Asuka had reminded me of the Ki Unison. It combine the Ki of two peoples making it stronger than both of the individual…and with Yoko`s Moon Mirage, we will turn the Sixth Generation`s advancement against them."

Jay gave him a glance.

"I still don't get it," he said.

Yoko sighed.

"Just keep an eye on both Asuka and Shizuru," she said, "That way we won`t screw up this Exam."

Jay glanced forward again.

"Whatever you said," he said, _explaining it into words is too big of a trouble for you?_

The young man sighed again.

* * *

><p>The Examiner, Makarov frowned to himself as he watched what was happening.<p>

_This Team had progressed more than I expected, _he thought, _While the Ki Unison had taken me by surprise…it seems that they had something planned next with two of their strongest close combat fighters drawing the attention of the enemy…they use this time to concentrate on their Ki attack…_

A grin crossed his features.

_Well, at least they aren`t boring like the past Teams that I have seen today, _he smirked.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki frowned to himself and pressed both of his hand upon Yoko`s back.<p>

"Alright," he said, "Now do it."

"Right," Yoko said as her yellow Ki grew even brighter than before.

The young man then looked up toward where the two girls where.

"_Now Asuka, Shizuru_," he yelled.

Hearing the yell, Asuka and Shizuru exchanged glances and then nodded to each other before both of them jumped backward toward where their Teammates were with the two Borgs following after them. The redhead frowned to herself as she reached where the rest of the team was.

"Anytime now Yoko," she said.

"Wait for it," Yoko said as her yellow Ki grew even higher than before.

Ryuzaki had his teeth greeting against each other and was sweating a little at how much Ki he was combining with the young short haired girl who had her eyes fixed upon the two oncoming enemies.

"Now would be a good time," Shizuru advised her.

As soon as she had spoken, Yoko flashed to the front of the entire Team and with both of her hands glowing with power.

"**Mystical Ki Palm Technique, Moon Mirage."**

As she yelled that out she slammed both of her palms together causing a shockwave of yellow Ki to flash in the area aiming straight toward the two Borg as the light enveloped them entirely. Yoko grunted lightly and said.

"Alright, _Team 3 GO_!," she yelled.

"Let`s go guys," Ryuzaki said.

The entire Team, safe Yoko, dashed forward together and Ryuzaki had his Ki enveloping his form.

"Alright everyone," he said, "While the Moon Mirage is distracting them…let`s all finish this with all of our most powerful Ki Waves attacks."

"Right," the rest said.

Ryuzaki pulled his hand back.

"**Snake Ki…COBRA,"** he yelled launching his hand forward as a Ki formed King Cobra launched out, fang bared.

"**Strong Fist…AIR Knuckle,"** Jay said launching his attack forward.

"**Kiyohime…Sword Trust,"** Shizuru said the gray Ki launching out of her blade attack.

Asuka had both of her hands together as her red flaming Ki forming a ball in her hand as she launched it forward.

"**World Explosion,"** she yelled.

All of the attacks launched straight toward the two Borgs which were trapped in the Moon Mirage technique, resulting in a large explosions creating a hole in the side of the Arena. The entire group stood together as they watched, waited for the Borg to make their appearances and as the dust settled, the two Borgs had some part missing showing the metal underneath and they were both on the ground.

"Okay…can someone please explain to me what just happen?" Jay said staring at the duo, "Why didn`t the Borg see that last attack?"

"The Moon Mirage create a illusion around the Borg," Yoko told him as she stepped forward, "It uses large amount of Ki into creating a mirage of a person but with the amount of Ki that Ryuzaki had given me…I was able to recreate the entire Team…the Borgs advanced features worked against with the illusion taking over their attentions."

Jay blinked.

"Oh," he said, "So that`s what was it, and you couldn`t just explain it earlier?"

Yoko had a vein in her head as she glared at the boy.

"_You slacker_, when we introduced ourselves we told each other what kind of technique we use and I told you that the Moon Mirage can create illusion," she said, "Don't you pay attention?"

* * *

><p>From the Observation Box, Rei had a smirk upon her face.<p>

"Well that was surprising, right Kaworu?"

The silver haired boy had a smile upon his face.

"You are quite right," he said, "I didn't expect them to do this well…"

* * *

><p>Makarov walked forward drawing the attention of the entire group and he came to a stop in front of them with both of his hands behind his back.<p>

"You bunch are quite interesting," he said looking at them all, "You have managed to keep me wondering what you were planning all the time and even I was surprised by that last combined attack Natsuboshi and Amemiya pulled."

He glanced at the Borgs on the ground.

"I`ve never thought that a bunch of PILOT would have faced two Borgs and triumph over them," he said.

He turned toward the group again.

"Team 3," he started, "You...have passed your PILOT Exams."

The group let out a sigh in relief and Yoko even jumped in celebration.

"I have a question," Asuka asked stepping forward.

Makarov raised his eyebrows staring at her.

"During the Entire Test," Asuka started, "I have noticed some signs that there was something more to this test than just defeating the two Borgs. The Exams I had faced in Sakamoto, while they were not similar to this, they all carry something of value behind the way they have been set up."

Makarov had a smirk upon his face.

"What was the value behind the set up of this Exam?" she asked.

The Examiner chuckled.

"You are quite right girl," he said, "Since you have faced the events at Sakamoto, I am not surprised at your questions. The reason behind this Exam was to see if you could work together with people that you`ve never met before."

That caused some confusion to grow within the group.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked with his hands crossed, "All of us know each other."

Makarov raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" he asked, "Did any of you willingly participated in Team exercises together before?"

The group stayed silent.

"That`s what I thought," Makarov told them, "While you are aware of each other because you go to the same school, in the real world, Japan is a big country with millions of people in it. You never known into what Team you are going to be placed in or what kind of people you`re going to meet…This little Exam was placed in way to prepare you for what you will face in the larger world from beyond the walls of this Academy."

He frowned to himself.

"Those who are not ready for that step are send back home," he continued, "From what I have seen of the Teams before you, they doubt themselves and make stupid mistakes…in my opinion, they shouldn`t have wasted their time applying at all. Evangelions are people who trust wholly into their own abilities, no matter how small or insignificant it is, because the moment you start to doubt your own power, is the moment you lose everything."

He watched the team in front of him.

"Ryuzaki Natsuboshi, Jay Ken, Shizuru Ikaruga, Yoko Amemiya and Asuka L. Soryu," he stated, "Remember those words as you climb the ladder toward your goals for as Evangelion in training, they should become your very principles."

**The words to look back as you grow...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	82. We Fall, So we can pick ourselves up

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter in the fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 82

We fall, so that we can pick ourselves up

The team walked out of the Arena together and Asuka had put both of her hands behind her head, watching the cloudy sky above her. It wasn`t snowing today but she knew that she had a confident smirk upon her face.

She had passed the Exams and that means that she will be moving to the EVA level this coming spring.

"You know for a second I was worried back there," Yoko said, drawing the group`s attention, "But we managed to pass."

"Yeah," Ryuzaki said smiling, "Thank God Asuka gave me the idea for that last one…if she hadn`t, I am pretty sure we were all going to be packing our bags right about now."

Shizuru simply stayed silent as she walked.

Asuka blinked.

"Oh, now that reminds me," she said, "Ryuzaki, who was that man, back there? Makarov something…"

"Makarov Prince-Stone," Shizuru said, her voice carrying over to the group.

"Yeah, so who is he?" the redhead asked, "It sounded like you knew him from somewhere."

Ryuzaki glanced at her.

"He is a Senior Evangelion," Ryuzaki told her.

Asuka blinked, completely lost.

"Is that something I should know?" she asked.

"You should know that," Yoko said, looking at the redhead surprised, "You sure you were trained by one of the Great Five?"

Asuka frowned.

"It`s not like I was focusing on what other peoples were doing," she said, "I had only one goal back then…"

"Had?" Jay piped, "Your goal changed?"

Asuka lowered her eyes before shaking her head.

"It hadn`t changed," she said, "I just put it on hold for now…but anyway, about Makarov, who is he anyway?"

"He is a Senior Evangelion as I said before," Ryuzaki told her, "It`s an Evangelion who had reached ten years in service of his country. It`s not uncommon but they are looked up too as leaders and aspiring figures in the Evangelion community."

Asuka frowned to herself, remembering the last words that Makarov had told them.

"Now that makes senses," she murmured.

"You picked up something?" Jay asked.

"His last words to us before we were dismissed," Asuka said, "He must have seen a lot of Evangelions doubting themselves in his time with the Japan Evangelion teams. Evangelions are the last line of defense that a country had if they were ever at war you know…"

"As long as we don't doubt," Shizuru said, "Victory is assured."

"Right," Yoko said.

"Quite a show you`ve put up, Soryu-san," a male voice said.

The group turned around, finding themselves facing Kaworu and Rei. The two ANGELs were standing together and Kaworu had put a vacant smile upon his lips and Rei had both of her hands behind her back, an almost unnoticeable smile upon her lips.

"Ayanami-sempai," Yoko said, "Nagisa-sempai."

"What bring two of the school`s top dogs around here?" Jay said, with both of his hands into his pockets.

"Rei," Asuka greeted, "What are you doing here?"

The blue haired girl stepped forward.

"Well we have watched what you`ve done during the Exam back there," she said, "I must say, it was quite an ingenious plan to make use of the Ki Unison."

"Well, it was the only thing that I expected to work," Asuka said, "The Sixth Generation was powerful enough to overpower us if we continue to fight them one on one."

Kaworu grinned but didn`t say anything.

"Hey, hey, Asuka wasn`t the only one who was risking everything on that Exam," Yoko said, not keeping her jealousy out of her voice.

Rei turned toward her.

"I was complimenting the entire Team, Amemiya-san," the blue haired girl told her.

"Oh," Yoko said, looking away, blushing.

"Well, you have our thanks Rei," Asuka said, smiling at the ANGEL.

Rei inclined her head at her.

"I hope you enjoys your Holidays then," she said, "I`ll see you back here in Spring."

With that the duo walked away leaving the group to watch them.

"How did you become friends with her?" Yoko asked.

Asuka smiled glancing at the short haired girl.

"I am just a likable person,"

"As if I`ll believe that," Yoko retorted.

Asuka actually laughed.

"Believe what you want Amemiya," she said.

The group reached where the PILOT dorms were situated.

"I`m going to go take a nap," Jay yawned, "That will take the stress of the exam away."

"You got the right idea," Ryuzaki said, "An afternoon resting will do all of us some good."

"For once I agree with you slacker," Yoko said glancing at the tall kid.

Jay glanced at the girl.

"Why are you always bothering me woman?" he said.

"Because you are a _slacker, lazy good for nothing_," Yoko snapped at him.

The rest of the group stared at the arguing duo.

"Something tells me in the future those two are going to be dating each other," Ryuzaki said, chuckling.

Asuka glanced at him confused.

"What makes you deduce that?" she asked.

Ryuzaki gave her a sideway glance.

"They remind me of me and my girlfriend," he said, "Back when I first met her…we were both of the worst side of each other, but somehow along the way…we fell in love with each other."

Asuka glanced at the duo in front of her and thought back to herself. She never once considered dating anyone yet since all of her focus had been only getting better in her Ki training and growing stronger. As she stared at the duo, she thought back to someone that she doesn`t get along with…

_That would be…_

Shinji Ikari was the first thing that popped in her mind, after all, it`s someone that she doesn't see herself getting along with during the brief time they had met each other. The girl simply shook her head.

_Nah, there is no way…not in a million years, _she thought at the ridiculous idea of her falling for Shinji.

"Well, I`ll be seeing you around Asuka," Ryuzaki said snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

Asuka gave him a nod and made her way toward her building toward where her room was when a voice spoke.

"Soryu-san, is it alright if I talk to you?"

She turned her attention noticing that Shizuru was following after her.

"Eh…you`re still here?" she asked, surprised.

"My room is also in this building," Shizuru answered her.

"Oh," Asuka said, "Sure."

The kendo girl nodded curtly and spoke out.

"Tell me the truth reason as to why you didn't want to become the Team`s leader. I knew that you said you didn`t feel qualified for it back there with the rest and I didn`t press the subject because of the situation earlier."

Asuka frowned in confusion.

"What about it?" she said.

Shizuru stared back at her, and Asuka was surprised at the intensity behind the gaze.

"You have all the qualities to become a leader," she said, "I don't know if you have leading experience from the past, or if it just something natural, but I want to know the reason as to why you`ve refused?"

Asuka looked away from the intense gaze.

"Look, I told you before," she said, "I don't feel qualified for it. Ryuzaki was the better candidate."

Shizuru`s gaze became less intense as she watched the girl in front of her.

"Do you doubt yourself?" she asked.

Asuka snapped her attention forward.

"I know how much power I have," she said, "And I know that there is no enemy that I can`t defeat."

Shizuru stared at her.

"You have confidence in your power…but _not_ in yourself?"

Asuka looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"While your power is admirable Soryu-san," Shizuru told her, "It is what most people look for in leaders. If you had the same confidence in yourself that you had in your power, then you would have put yourself forward as the Team leader earlier…"

The redhead looked away.

"You`ve said earlier that your goal had being put on hold," Shizuru said, "I don't know what happened to you…but the Asuka I see in front of me is nothing but a pale imitation from the one I have seen in the Tournament. Compared to her, you are an empty shell."

Asuka looked at her.

"_What the hell do you know_?" she lashed out, "It`s not of your business."

Shizuru shook her head.

"You are right," she said, "It is not of my business, but, you have an obligation to yourself to pick yourself up from what you`ve experienced because from the way you`re going…it won`t be long before you start to doubt your own power and then that last shred of confidence you still have within yourself will crack."

Asuka stared at the girl in front of her.

"It`s like Prince-Stone-sensei told us before," she said, "_The moment you start to doubt your own power, is the moment you will lose everything."_

Asuka stayed silent as she stared at the girl in front of her. Was she really that obvious? She had wanted to move forward from what happened to her with Shikinami and the Three Units, and what she had discovered about what she really was, but it seems that a part of her is still hurting from what she had learned back then and what she had lost…

The redhead girl looked down, leaning her back against the wall as a silence fell in between the two girls.

"W…Was it really that obvious?"

Shizuru shook her head.

"No," she said, "Most wouldn't notice that anything was wrong."

Asuka stared at her.

"Then how did you?"

"Because I went through something similar in the past," the kendo girl told her.

Asuka let out a shuddering breath.

"How did you move forward?" she asked in a small voice.

Shizuru looked out toward the window and noticed that it had started to snow again. The kendo girl glanced at the white falling snow for a few seconds before she glanced at the redhead in front of her again.

"I did the same thing that anyone would do when they are knocked down," she said, "I picked myself up."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Rei and Kaworu had continued their trek toward the school main`s building and as the duo come close to the building, they noticed a man standing in front of the building and Rei feel her eyes widening ins surprise as she recognizes who it was.

Kaworu had noticed her stiffening and frowned.

"What is it?"

Rei didn`t answer as her attention was focused upon something in front of them and Kaworu turned his attention forward as the man in front of them turned toward the duo. He was dressed in a suit, with a coat upon his form, his hair dancing softly in the cold wind that was blowing through, his red tinted glasses seating upon his face.

"F…_Father_," Rei said.

Gendo Rokubungi was standing in front of them, both of his hands into his coat pocket, as mist clouded in front of his nose each time his breath.

"Hello Rei," he said, his voice like an iron rod in the air, "Can we talk?"

The blue haired looked at him, her red eyes looking at him confused for a few seconds before she nodded.

"Of course," she said, "I wanted to talk to you about something too."

If he was surprised at that, Gendo didn`t show it upon his face as he simply gave the girl in front of him a brief nod.

"Very well," he said.

Rei made to move forward but Kaworu took hold of her arm, bringing the girl`s attention toward him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

Rei simply gave him a smile.

"I`ll be fine," she said, "You dont have to worry about it, for despite everything, he is still my Father."

The girl made her way toward the man and the two walked together away from Kaworu who stood there watching them.

**Gendo makes an reappearance...What is he planning?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	83. Gendos Request

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy and review**

Round 83

Gendo`s Request

Father and daughter walked side by side in silence through the snow covered ground. A cold lonely wind blew softly through the area, causing their clothes to ruffle in the cold afternoon air. Rei Ayanami looked up toward her father`s back, and it seems even the cold air didn't seem to affect the man. It was like he was above the entire natural phenomenon taking place around them, with both of his hands into his pockets.

"Yui had left me under the expression that you won`t be taking the Winter Exam taking place in two days," Gendo started.

The sound of his voice startled Rei out of her thoughts and the blue haired girl looked up at the man`s back and noticed that he had stopped walking. He was facing her now, the glint in the red tinted glasses aiming straight toward her.

"Yes, that is correct," she answered.

Gendo lips seem to tighten at her answer.

"Why is that?"

Rei can feel as if he was x-raying her behind the red lenses and she swallowed to appease the nervous feeling that had seeped into her systems.

"Some events had caused me to miss a few days of school," she answered, "Because of that I was suspended for my leave of absence; it forfeited my chances of taking the Exam."

"Events," Gendo said slowly, "Elaborate."

Rei had a soft frown upon her features.

"I am pretty sure that you are aware of why," she answered him.

Gendo stated still as he watched her.

"I see," he said simply.

Rei blinked waiting for something more but it seems that was all the man was about to say. He stood there staring down at her for a few seconds before speaking again.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me about something?" he asked.

Rei was confused at the sudden change of subject but she didn't say anything. Now this was what she wanted to know…the mysteries in her early life.

"What is Generation 00?"

Gendo raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Generation 00," Rei said, "It is something that someone said to me recently and it had been on my mind ever since then."

The man stayed quiet for a few minutes as if contemplating what to tell her.

"I do not know how you became aware of that name Rei," Gendo said after quite a while, "But it is best for you to forget about it."

Rei looked surprised.

"_Forget_?" she said, shocked.

"Yes," Gendo told her, "I want you to remove it from your mind and not ask about it ever again."

"Why?" she asked, stepping forward, "Why don`t you want me to know about it?"

Gendo stayed silent.

"You know what is it don`t you?" Rei said, narrowing her red eyes at her, "You know that it had something to do about my past so why shouldn`t I know of it."

Gendo looked at her, not even reacting.

"Was it some kind of project that my parents worked in the past?" she continued to ask, "Was it the reason they left me behind in your care when I was small?"

The man in front of her let out a sigh.

"You are right that I know what Generation 00 is," Gendo told her, "While I have spoken with you about the inner working of GEHIRN, this, however, is something that came from the people beyond GEHIRN."

Rei frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "GEHIRN is funded by the UN…what else is there after that?."

Gendo removed his hand from his pocket which was gloved. He walked forward and put it upon the young girl`s shoulder.

"There is more to this world than you realize," he said, looking at her seriously, "While I don't blame you to ask questions Rei, they are some that I can`t answer for you. There is a shadow behind every action ever since the birth of the Evangelion program. GEHIRN cast the largest one…a shadow that can make everything happens, no matter how atrocious it is."

Rei looked up toward the man a sudden feeling coursing through her. There was something about the man`s tone…that caused the hair on the back of her neck stands.

"What are you saying Father…?" she asked, a fear growing through her heart.

Gendo removed his hand from her shoulder a soft sigh crossing his face.

"I will be leaving Japan at Winter`s end," he said, his hand falling to his side, "They have been words of strange happenings in Antarctica."

Rei looked at him.

"That`s where…," she said.

Gendo nodded.

"The exact same place," he told her, "and I don't believe it`s simply coincidence."

Rei stared at him.

"Then why are they sending _you_ there?" she asked him, "Couldn't they have someone else do it?"

"I am more experienced in the type of work that it requires," Gendo told her, "Beside Kyoko and Naoko, I was the more involved with the GENESIS Program."

"When will you come back?" Rei asked him.

The man didn`t answer her as he started to walk away.

"That`s all I wanted to talk to you about," he said simply.

Rei stared at his retreating back.

"W…What the…Father, _when will you come back_?" she asked.

Gendo stopped before turning to look back at her. From that, Rei noticed a rare smile upon the man`s lips.

"It seems you still care about me," he said.

Rei frowned.

"Of course I care about you," she said, "You`re my father."

The man turned fully toward her, the small smile still upon his lips.

"Is that so?"

"Of course," she said, her red eyes shining with emotions, "One day, I want to have all of us back together again. Just as it had been in my childhood, before the divorce…"

At that a chuckle grew from the man`s throat.

"It`s seems that Yui was right about you," he said, "You`ve changed since I brought you here two years ago. Then as your father, I have a request for you Rei Ayanami."

The girl feels herself standing straighter.

"W…What is it?" she asked.

"Take care of your mother and your brother for me will you?"

Rei`s red eyes widened. Snow had started to fall around them but Rei was staring at the man across her. Why was he talking as if something was about to happen to him?

"As your Father, this was something I was originally supposed to do," he continued, "But…fulfill it in my place Rei."

The girl continued to stare at him, her eyes still wide with surprise and shock.

"I will," she said.

"Good," Gendo said turning around and start to walk.

"But only temporarily," Rei continued causing him to stop, "The job to take care of the family and protect them is the job of the parents. Shinji is my brother, Yui is my mother, and _Gendo Ikari_ is still my father no matter what the divorce papers might say. When you come back, we will be waiting for you, and when you do...we will all say _Welcome Home_."

Gendo resumed to walk away but raised his right hand in goodbye, with the snow falling down around them.

* * *

><p>The man walked through the snow, his red tinted glasses covering his eyes from the cold air around him. Gendo looked up toward the sky, seeing the snow falling down around him. He chuckled to himself before turning his attention toward the school building behind him.<p>

_So many memories in this place, _he thought, _all the people I have befriended…all the hopes I had, the dreams…and now today, they all seems meaningless._

"Reminiscing about the past?" a voice asked.

Gendo turned his attention toward the man that was standing beside him.

"_Fuyutsuki_," he said, "I am surprised that you have decided to come along on the expedition."

Fuyutsuki looked at him. The older man was dressed in his military uniform, with his gray hair falling around his aged features.

"While I never agreed with everything you did Gendo," he said, "I never truly understood the goal of what you wished to accomplish…but now that I do, it is exactly like you to push everything away."

Gendo turned his attention back toward the school.

"You`ve talked to her?" he asked the old teacher beside him.

"Yui is a grown woman now," Fuyutsuki told him, "She doesn`t need an old fox like me to linger around any longer. She still surprises me every time I see her, seeing how much she had changed from that meek, shy girl to the powerful woman she had become today."

Gendo chuckled.

"I think Kyoko might have been the cause of those many drastic changes," he said.

Fuyutsuki sighed.

"What about you Gendo," he said giving the man beside him a look, "You didn't talk to her for over a year since you`ve divorced each other, and when she had tried to talk to you…you`ve continued to push her away."

Gendo turned his attention toward him.

"It`s the best possible way that I could think of," he said.

Fuyutsuki actually laughed.

"You Gendo, truly are a complicated soul," he said.

The man simply shrugged before walking toward the car that was seating beside the gates.

"But is it alright for you to part way with them like this?" he asked, "After everything…they deserve to know at least the truth."

The man turned his attention toward the old teacher.

"Yui will draw to much attention to herself if she was aware…and I already took a big risk in telling you," he said, "The less she knows…the better it will be for her. It will be bad to draw _their _attention like that with their puppet Makoto at GEHIRN."

"So Makoto too," Fuyutsuki sighed, "Such a bright young man…what a waste."

The duo stepped inside the car.

"What exactly are _they_ truly after Gendo?" he asked.

The man frowned.

"I ignore what could they be after," he said, "Everything will be placed on Asuka`s shoulders, from what I know so far…but what the girl could do for them I still can`t figure it out. I am hoping that the Expedition in Antarctica will shed some lights upon the matter."

The car started up and then with Fuyutsuki driving, they were leaving the school behind.

* * *

><p>Rei was standing in the snow, looking at the place where her Father had been standing just a few minutes ago. She had a frown upon her features as she watched the area. The words that Gendo had said to her just earlier where still twisting inside her head, confusing her a little but there was something in her Father`s tone that worried her.<p>

_Just what exactly where you trying to tell me, _she thought, _there is a shadow behind GEHIRN. But how could it be…the only thing that GEHIRN had behind it is the U.N._

The blue haired girl shook her head a little, walking back toward the school.

_There is more to this world than you realize…_

That caused the ANGEL to come to a stop.

_More to this world…,_she thought.

Rei turned her attention toward the snow covered area behind her. Her red eyes intently observing the falling snow, and the cold wind that blew through her blue hair.

_When I asked him about the Generation 00, he was surprised that I was aware of it, _she thought, _I know that he was…and he told me to forget about it. Why? What more secrets there are to hide Father?_

She didn`t like where her thoughts were going one bit.

Gendo was aware of something, that much she knew…but what could it have been? Her Father had shared with her more secrets than this before but what about the Generation 00 that he wanted to keep silent.

_Take care of your mother and brother for me will you?_

Rei feel her eyes narrow.

_This is not something he would say, _she thought, _Father never once showed Shinji nor Yui any love ever since the divorce. He was always cold…and his back was always turned toward them ever since then…he even went back to use his old birth name Rokubungi because of how bad the divorce was…so why…why did he made me that request?_

The blue haired girl let out a sigh of frustration.

It didn`t make any sense to her…but she knew that when she saw her Father again, she will want to know everything.

**A strange request by Gendo cause confusion for Rei...What was the reason behind the strange action?**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	84. Reflections

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 84

Reflections

Yoko Amemiya never once thought that she would have worked with Asuka L. Soryu. Ever since she had heard about the daughter of the Red Devil, she had thought that she would have made a serious competition out of the girl during her stay here at the school after all, everyone needs a little challenge every now and then on the life here at NGA.

Mayumi had been instantly interested after learning about the girl`s arrival. Her older cousin had always been one to leap before she look and Yoko had smirked learning about what she had planned that day to fight against the redhead and made her learn her place…

But she had gotten expelled leaving Yoko here in this school with the very girl that was responsible for that. When she had learned of Mayumi`s expulsion, she had half a mind to go after Asuka and cause her to pay for what she had done but Yoko couldn't act for the redhead had somehow get the Class Rep of the EVA as a friend, namely Hikari Hokari, and Yoko was not stupid enough to cause trouble with someone of such caliber around Asuka.

So she had bid her time and then words got around that Soryu somehow had gotten herself into the Tournament that was taking place and Yoko had been glad that she will be able to see Soryu take the beating she deserved…but again Soryu had managed to do the impossible and triumphed over her opponents.

Yoko hadn't understood how the girl could have been so skilled. It was like the redhead had become another Rei Ayanami for lack of better words and Yoko had seen the powerful red Ki that she had summoned out and knew that`s not an opponent she was going to take down easily…

Then the girl was sent to Sakamoto and then new rumors started to grow around the school again with Sakamoto attacked by a terrorist group and Yoko had found herself hoping that Soryu would perish during the Sakamoto brutal events but the redhead had managed to return, although in a wheelchair, from the Island`s event and Yoko knew that during her stay back on the Island, Soryu had somehow became stronger than when she had left.

And it had pissed her off to no ends.

She had decided to thrown herself into her training, anything to keep Soryu out of her mind when new rumors started to spread again about the said redhead girl picking a fight with the school`s number one, Rei Ayanami-sempai. Yoko had once thought that the girl had someone lost some screws in her head for that act, and then she witnessed the events that took place in the Arena a few days later, the battle of Ayanami-sempai against her supposed brother Shinji Ikari.

And the blue haired ANGEL had been losing the battle till, once again, Soryu intervened.

Yoko couldn`t understand what was happening back then but somehow, Soryu`s words had managed to change something within Ayanami-sempai and the fight had simply went to a whole other level before the ANGEL had fallen to her wounds, but Soryu had managed to carry the injured girl back toward the school`s Hospital Wing.

Then, right after that Soryu had disappeared from the school grounds.

Yoko had been shocked to learn about the girl`s seemingly disappearance from the mouth of other students and they have been also talk of a fight that had broken out at the school`s entrance and the Headmaster had gotten injured.

Yoko had briefly wondered if Soryu had been the cause of that injury but quickly dismissed it. Soryu may be strong but there is no way that she will manage to injure one of the Great Five. As the day had passed by, Yoko once again learn that Ayanami-sempai had taken both Ibuki-sempai and Hokari-sempai out of the school ground and the trio had gone off god knows where, and when they had came back, a rumor had spread over the school that both Soryu and Shinji Ikari along with an injured unknown man was with them.

Yoko couldn`t understand what was going on and she knew that Soryu was stuck right in the middle of it and she could just handle how the redhead seems to be involved in everything that had happened during the five months that had passed and now, just earlier today, out of all the rotten luck, she had gotten Soryu as a partner for the PILOT Exam.

The short haired girl didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this turn or event and all that anger she had at Soryu just blew off at this point…but the redhead had caused the Team to pass the Exam. While it had been Ryuzaki who was leading them, Yoko knew that Soryu was the real cause for them to pass.

Yoko couldn't understand the girl at all.

Just who was Asuka L. Soryu?

Yoko just couldn't understand why the girl was always there, why does it seem that Soryu was more than she seemed? How did she get so strong in just five months? What other secrets where she hiding and why…_why did she admired her so much_?

Yoko didn`t understand when or why she had started to look up to Soryu. The redhead girl had a certain charisma around her. She was unsure if the redhead was doing it consciously or not but Yoko found herself believing that she was looking at someone who was going to change everything there is to know about being an Evangelion.

And that whatever talent that Soryu has to make friends with the most unlikely of people…Yoko knew that the redhead is somehow going to be important in the future?

She changed Ayanami who was a cold hearted person from what Mayumi had told her about the girl. She entered the Tournament as a PILOT, the first PILOT in history to become a Candidate for Evangelion…

Something about Soryu just made Yoko want to hate the girl for what she had accomplished during the short time she had been here, making all of the training Yoko herself had accomplished seems meaningless, but a part of her, as much as she hates to admit it, a part of her admired Soryu. The girl seems to have an unweaving confidence in herself and her abilities and faced everything head-on with no fear…

If the redhead has accomplished so much by just being a student here at NGA, what is she going to accomplish when she is out there in the real world?

Yoko found herself looking forward to when such a day arrived.

* * *

><p>Jay Ken was taking a walk through the athletic fields of NGA. The young man had both of his hands into his pocket. He still had the straw in his lips, a small smirk upon his features. He never expected to be moving up the stages up in the school.<p>

As Yoko had described him, Jay was a slacker and he spend most of his time sleeping in class and on other time, he simply skip it. The young man walked through the area and blinked noticing someone upon the basketball arena and he was shooting hoops.

_So that`s where you are, _he thought.

He made his way inside the basketball arena as the ball fell into the hoops.

"So, what are you doing here Jay?" the person asked without turning around.

"Now don`t be like that," Jay grinned, "You are acting as if I am interrupting something."

The young man he was talking to raised his hand and string of KI shoot out of his hands and dashed toward the basketball on the floor and he yanked it toward him and catching the ball in his hand. Then he turned his attention toward Jay.

"Well, did you fail?" he asked.

Jay laughed.

"Zacky, you of so little faith…are your expectation of my performance so low?"

Zackary, one of NGA ANGEL, raised his eyebrow as he stared at the young man in front of him with the basketball in his hand. The ANGEL simply sighed.

"So, did you pass?"

"Of course I did," Jay said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I was quite lucky to have such a team on my side…they were quite entertaining. I didn`t even have to use most of my power to fight the Sixth Generation Borgs…even so, aren't you suppose to be preparing for something?"

Zackary dropped the basketball but it hang in midair, the string of Ki still attached to it.

"Please, as if they are going to be even a challenge," he said, a bored look crossing his face, "Most of the ANGELs are weak except Maya, Rei and Kaworu. Rei won`t be participating because of her inexcusable absence from school."

Jay looked at him.

"Well are as confident as ever eh Zacky?" he said, smirking.

Zackary glanced at the younger boy beside him.

"Mom and Dad are going to throw such a fuss over me," Jay continued with a sigh, "Man just when I actually wished to be left alone with you hogging all the glory."

"You make it seems like I asked for it," Zackary told him.

"It doesn`t matter whether you asked for it or not," Jay answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "Man it will be so troublesome when we go back home at the end of the week after the ANGEL Exam."

Zackary threw the basketball toward the hoop and with a soft swish, it went in.

"Well, you are moving up the ladder," he said, "It would have been pointless for you to simply join this school and not get something out of it."

"Well at least the school helped me with my **Strong Fist** technique," Jay said looking down at his fist which was still wrapped in bandages, "It got me stronger…but I skip some class because all I wanted was to sleep."

Zachary simply chuckled.

"You really are a slacker, little brother."

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki Natsuboshi was seating inside his room with both of his hands behind his head. The computer in front of him was showing the website he was browsing for a few hours before he leaned back into his chair, lost in thoughts.<p>

_When I come back in the Spring, _he thought, _I`ll be starting the new semester as a EVA._

The young man frowned to himself.

_I wonder how many students are going to pass apart from our Team, the others before us all failed. It shows just how tedious that exam was…if it wasn`t for Soryu`s idea, we might have failed._

Ryuzaki let out a soft breath as he turned his attention toward the picture upon the desk. It was a picture of himself with a young woman with dark blue hair and bright green eyes. Shelia was a one of a kind girl, thought he absolutely hated her when they first met as he had told Soryu before. She had a brash personality and brutally honest…thought he found himself thinking fondly of her as he watched the picture.

It was during a Festival that was taking place in their hometown and they decided to go and enjoy themselves.

_I should probably give her a call later, _he thought, _She will probably be glad that I made it through the next level._

He turned his attention toward the screen noticing that a chat box had popped up. He seated up and started to type.

**Ryuzaki- So what is the problem this time?**

**Nathan- Your dad is going to be late, you might be staying in school for an extra three days but I will come to pick you up in his stead.**

Ryuzaki frowned to himself.

**Ryuzaki- What is the cause?**

**Nathan- You know your Father Ryu. He would have come himself if not for his work…turn out the mess GEHIRN had caused a month ago is still taking a while to fix.**

He sighed softly.

**Ryuzaki- What is the UN trying to accomplish exactly?**

**Nathan- I don't know much…but there have been talk of the Showcase. It seems that the UN is trying to buy the trust of the people with it.**

Ryuzaki feel his eyes widen a little.

"A Showcase?"

**Ryuzaki- Are they serious, the Showcase is not going to change much…**

**Nathan- It`s a long shot probably anyway how are things on your end? Anything exciting happened ne yet?**

Ryuzaki smirked to himself.

**Ryuzaki- I`ll tell you when we meet. It probably won`t do much if I just tell you right now and not seeing your expression.**

**Nathan-Yeah, yeah, whatever Ryu, say give Shelia a call soon k. She is driving me nut asking about you almost every day now. I love my sister to death but she drives me nut when you aren`t here.**

**Ryuzaki- No worry, tell Shelia I will call her later.**

**Nathan- Good, I`ll pass on the message maybe she`ll leave me alone again. Anyway, see ya soon okay.**

**Ryuzaki- See you Nathan.**

Then his friend had signed off. Ryuzaki leaned back into the chair a smirk growing upon his lips before he stood up and made way for his phone. He will have to call Shelia soon…

* * *

><p>Shizuru Ikaruga made her way into her room. It was vaguely decorated with old samurai painting and there is even a sword upon an elevated part of the table, the blade shining in the soft light that was coming through the window.<p>

Shizuru removed the clothes she was wearing and dressed herself in a yukata with socks and sandals. Now dressed, she made her way toward the sword in the room and placed her wooden blade right beside it and took a seat down upon the ground in front of the two blades.

_Asuka, _she thought, _You have the ability to become great, but you must first let go of the chains of the past…the chains that keep you from advancing…_

The girl thought back to the redhead back in the hallway, as they spoke…

_Flashback_

_Shizuru observed the redhead as a silence settled in between them. Asuka was leaning against the wall, her eyes fixed toward the ceiling above them, her red hair falling down on the side of her face. She looked…small in Shizuru`s eyes. It was like the shine of confidence that had always been around the girl had disappeared leaving only the small fifteen years old girl._

"_You pick yourself up," Asuka said, her voice oddly soft, "If it was that easy…then I would have done it already."_

_Shizuru stepped forward until she was standing right beside the redhead girl._

"_Maybe it is because you haven't tried yet?" she said._

"_But how do you try?" Asuka asked, "How do you move forward from something like this? I have never dealt with something like this before…I don't know…"_

_Shizuru looked down a little, thinking._

"_Four years ago, my sister died," she said after a while._

_The redhead glanced at her._

"_She was my twin," Shizuru told her glancing up toward her, "You can only imagine how painful it was to lose her. With her gone, my days were always filled with sadness and hopelessness. It was like a part of my heart had been ripped out and I couldn't fill up that void that she had left behind, no matter what I`ve done."_

_The swordswoman turned her attention toward the falling snow outside._

"_But one night in my despairs, I thought to myself," she whispered, "This isn`t the way that my sister would have wanted me to live. She wouldn`t have wanted me to be sad about her death, she wouldn`t have wanted me to wallow myself in grief. So I picked up the art of the sword to fill that void."_

_Shizuru`s hand touched the handle of the wooden blade at her waist._

"_She was a swordswoman and was quite skilled," the young woman continued, "She had a goal of becoming the first Evangelion swordswoman in the world but she had died before she could achieve her goals. So I took it upon myself to walk to path toward that goal for her. With that goal in my mind, I had filled that void inside my heart with my determination to reach it, for her sake."_

_Asuka stared at her, the blue eyes seemed surprised at her. Shizuru returned her gaze._

"_I had found the answer I needed to pick myself up," Shizuru told her, "Once you found your answer, I am sure that you will pick yourself up and be that person that I have seen that day in the Arena facing Natsuki."_

_The redhead looked away from her gaze._

"_Find your answer Asuka," Shizuru said as she walked past, "And for your sake…I hope you do."_

_End of Flashback_

Shizuru opened her eyes, staring at the sword in front of her. The metal sword had been her sister`s. It was a gift from their Father to the said girl when she had completed her training. When her sister had died, Shizuru had taken the blade as a memento of her twin, to remind herself of the promise that she had made and that when she sees it every day, that determination in her heart will never whither.

**Hope you have enjoyed that update...Thought it felt more like a filler chapter, i just wanted to expend the Team 3 characters more...to give them a little story.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	85. The Doctors Return

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry for it being so short.**

**Enjoy**

Round 85

The Doctor`s Return

It was now time for the end of the school year as Asuka packed the bags that she had to leave for the Holiday. She had gotten a call from Kaji that he will be picking her up from the school`s parking lot so that they could go back to his house outside of Tokyo-3 and from how the redhead was feeling right now, a couple of weeks out in the country side might do her some good.

She sighed softly as she closed the trunk that she had and gave the room a glance. She probably won't be returning here for the new Semester back in January, but she is going to miss the place…thought she had a feeling that all of the rooms where designed the same way.

Asuka pulled her coat on and her muffler around her neck and a winter hat. Then she stepped out of the room, and into the hallway that was filled with students, and people talking about everything and what they were going to do during the Winter.

Asuka walked through them all and made her way outside of the PILOT dorms, and into the snowy grounds outside. They were many people milling about in the snow which was quite shocking to her, but Asuka simply made her way toward the parking lot where Kaji told her that he will be in a few minutes.

When she reached the intended area, she set her trunk on the ground and took a seat upon it, letting the snow fall upon her as she sat in the cold…thought Asuka hardly felt it as her mind started to go back toward what Shizuru had told her just a few days earlier…

In her short fifteen years, Asuka had never once dealt with loss. Never once she had someone close to her died. Sure, she had heard about people dying and her supposed mother was one of the people that she had lost, but she had hardly knew the woman…

The one she was _cloned_ from…

Shikinami was someone that gave her all the answers that she had ever wanted but also, she had lost the woman the same day that she thought that she wasn`t going to be alone anymore but the woman had died…leaving her behind…

Asuka had believed that she could easily move forward from Shikinami`s death but even thought she had found herself walking forward unto the road, the heaviness in her heart was starting to show through her and soon enough, she was going to fall on her knees, unable to move forward anymore…

"What am I suppose to do?" she whispered, "Shizuru told me to find my answer…but what is my answer?"

She stared up toward the sky, seeing the snow falling from the cloudy above.

"What are you doing seating out there?" a familiar male voice asked.

The redhead turned toward it.

"You`re out of the hospital Ikari?" she asked.

Shinji was standing behind her with both of his hands into his coat pocket, his neck protected by the jacket he was wearing underneath. The young man was staring at her curiosity all over his face.

"Yep," the young man told her, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Waiting for Kaji," Asuka answered, "I am going home for the holidays you know."

The young man turned his attention toward the front.

"Why didn't you tell them?" he asked after a while.

Asuka glanced at the young man in confusion.

"Tell who what?"

Shinji gave her a glance.

"Tell your friends about what you really are," he said.

Asuka feel herself freeze in shock. She stared at the young man a new fear growing through her….

_He knows,_ she thought, _he knows…_

"Since you`ve met that woman," the young man continued, "She must have told you everything about what GEHIRN had been done and what you were created for."

Asuka stared at the young man, her blue eyes narrowing suddenly.

"How do you know all of that?"

"I worked for GEHIRN," Shinji told her, "Why did you think I was on Sakamoto that day it was attacked? Someone in the company didn`t want you two to meet…thought it hardly matter now."

Asuka looked down toward the snow covered ground in front of her.

"Then why didn't you tell them yourself?" she asked.

The boy let out a snort.

"It`s not my secret to tell," he said, "But I figured you have enough shit to deal with already before adding more fuel to the fire."

Asuka had her hands joined together on her lap as she kept her head down.

"Well, how was it to find that you were cloned from someone?" Shinji asked.

"I...It was an eye opener that`s for sure," the redhead told him softly, "But…It makes me wonder how petty my life had been. All this time I thought I was going to become a legend…but after everything that happens, I am not sure about anything anymore."

From beside her, Shinji chuckled drawing the girl`s attention.

"What`s so funny?"

"When you set a goal that high," Shinji told her, "Did you really think you won`t face any hardships? There is a reason that some people are called legends you know, it`s because of the hardship that they had faced on their journey to that goal…and the person they became after, that is what a legend is."

Shinji`s dark eyes found hers.

"It`s just a fact of life."

Asuka looked down and feel a smile coming on.

"You know, hearing this from you," she said, "I guess I must look really pathetic huh?"

"You`re not the only one who have found themselves in a slump Asuka," Shinji said.

The redhead turned her attention toward him.

"A slump eh?" she said softly.

The duo stayed in companionable silence for a few seconds.

"Well, I am going to head back," Shinji told her.

"You`re going home with Rei?" Asuka asked him.

"Mom wanted us to stay with her at her house during the vacation," he said.

Asuka smiled a little.

_Seems that your dream is on its way to come true Rei, _she thought.

"Hey, Shinji, be there for Rei alright," Asuka told him, "I`d hate to see her go back to have that lifeless look upon her face again."

The boy turned away and starts to walk.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon," he said, "Seems you left quite an impression unto my sister. She isn`t the same Rei as before…I never had to say this to anyone before but, thanks for helping her."

Asuka turned toward him.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked, "I thought you didn`t want to go back?"

Shinji stopped walking.

"I was angry," he said, without turning around, "angry that the one person that wasn`t biologically my sister, nor a member of my family to be the one to do what I should have done. It wasn`t like I didn`t want to go back…I just didn't know how."

Then he simply walked away, leaving the redhead to stare at his back. Asuka didn`t have to wait long for she took notice of Kaji`s car entering the parking lot and she stood up, pulling her trunks behind her so that she could go join the man.

The man got out of the car, and he gave her a smirk.

"Hey Asuka, long time," he said.

The girl took him in a hug, which the tall man returned.

"Nice to see you too Kaji," she said, enjoying the man`s warmth.

A deep chuckle sounded from him.

"It`s great to see you too," he said, removing himself from the hug, "C`mon, you can get in, I`ll put your trunks into the car."

Asuka smiled at him and opened the passenger door before seating inside, closing the door behind her. The girl closed her eyes, leaning against the soft cushion of the seat. She felt the car shaking a little when Kaji placed the trunk back inside the car and then in no time at all, the man was back in the driver`s seat beside her.

"Let`s get going," he said.

Asuka simply hummed in agreement.

The car left the school ground and out in the open road. Asuka must have fallen asleep sometime during the ride from the school for when she opened her eyes, Kaji had stopped in front of a house. She didn't know where they were and blinked around in confusion.

"Hey, you`re awake?" the said man noticed from beside her.

"Kaji, where are we?" she asked.

"We`re here to see someone," Kaji told her, winking at her.

Asuka frowned, confused at what the man said.

"Who?"

"Well, come inside and see for yourself," Kaji told her before stepping out of the car.

Asuka removed her seatbelt and open the door into the cold air outside. She stepped out, stretching as she glanced around. There were trees all around them, and she wondered for how long that Kaji had driven them out.

She walked up toward the house following Kaji who was walking straight toward the doorstep. It was a well sized home, probably from someone who has a lot of money to spare. The man reached the front door and Kaji knocked upon the wooden door.

The door opened and a man stood at the entrance. A familiar blond haired man, one that made Asuka came to a stop in shock…

"Kaji, you`re here," he said a smirk upon his features, "And you brought Asuka eh."

Asuka stared at the man, for a few seconds.

"Snow?"

Shikinami`s former ally stood at the door, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and jeans with a small smirk upon his face.

"Hey there Asuka," he said, "I thought you would have forgotten my name the way you were standing there like that….well, don't stay out in the cold, c`mon in."

He stepped back and let us both inside the house warmth and closed the door behind him. Asuka turned toward him.

"How come you`re here?" she asked, "I thought you left since Shikinami`s death?"

Snow shrugged.

"We did leave," he said, "GEHIRN wasted no time to get the place that we fought those three things that attacked us so we had to destroy the rest of the base. Doc wanted to bury Shikinami at his place so we came here."

Asuka turned her attention toward the man beside her.

"How did you know where they live?"

"Takatsuki contacted me," Kaji told her, "when I left the school after I was healed from that fight. He said that he wanted to fulfill Shikinami`s last request."

Asuka blinked in confusion.

"Last request?"

"That`s right Asuka," a new voice said.

The trio turned their attention toward where the voice was and Asuka noticed the old doctor that was with Shikinami. He was dressed in a long black sleeved shirt with pants on. He had both of his hands into this pocket and his eyes were observing her.

"It is nice to see you again Asuka," he said, a soft smile taking over his lips.

"Doctor Takatsuki," Kaji greeted.

The man walked down the stairs until he was standing right in front of the girl. He stared down at her, and Asuka looked up toward him, her blue eyes wide with surprise at him and she can suddenly felt the tension rising in the room as he observed her carefully.

"Shikinami left something to me," he said, "A last request if you want to think of it that way. Tell me Asuka, are you ready to fulfill that last request?"

**A last request...What will Asuka say?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	86. Asukas Answer

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this story.**

**Enjoy**

Round 86

Asuka`s Answer

A few days had passed since Takatsuki had asked that question and the redhead still didn`t have an answer for him. She didn`t understand why she didn`t answer right away, but something within her was holding her back, something that she couldn`t identify.

These past days, Asuka only came out for the meals and stayed inside her room for the entire time, lying upon her bed staring at the ceiling above her for a number of hours on end. Shikinami had left everything behind for her, the woman had said it herself so Asuka should be jumping at the chance of getting stronger…

_What was the problem?_

* * *

><p>"She still didn`t give you an answer?"<p>

Kaji was standing outside in the back of the house looking out toward the large empty space around them. The snow was covering the entire area in a white blanket with most of the trees only branches as he watched them. He was surprised that Asuka hadn`t answered Takatsuki yet, since he had expected the girl to jump at the chance of getting stronger.

"It`s not like her," he said.

Takatsuki was leaning against the wall beside him, as he observed the way outside. His eyes were calm, showing nothing of what he was feeling inside. The older man had both of his arms crossed across his chest.

"I expected her to take a while to adjust to everything that happened to her," he said.

Kaji glanced at the man, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Like Shikinami once was, Asuka isn`t Human," Takatsuki told him, "Despite what outside appearances might says."

"Not human…is it because she is a clone?"

"Being a clone of Kyoko Soryu has nothing to do with it," Takatsuki told him quietly, "You know that Kyoko had being infected with the thing that we call Genesis, and from that, Shikinami and Asuka were created. Even from a young age, Shikinami`s Ki could match a fully trained Evangelion and that was without her S2 Organ being accessed."

"That much power…," Kaji said shocked.

Takatsuki looked up at him.

"Then they are those time you told me of when Asuka will lose control of herself as her power grew too powerful," he said, "That is the power of the S2 Organ fighting for release at being in a cage for too long and you know what happens when you cage the beast."

Kaji frowned as he remembered that time when Asuka had first lost control of herself. He had been shocked to see that much power growing from the twelve year old.

"How can she even try to control such power?" he said.

"Because it`s within herself to do so," Takatsuki told him, "That power is not something that she has to keep hidden within herself. It`s like denying your very nature as a human being despite being human."

Kaji put both of his hands into his pockets letting out a breath.

"In her nature?" he said softly, "Then you know what Genesis truly is?"

"I know as much as GEHIRN know right now," Takatsuki told him, "They know it`s a life form that was hidden under the ice of Antarctica for the past billion years…probably dating back to the days of the dinosaurs. I couldn`t even figure out myself despite of the many years of research I have done upon it, but what I do know is that they are 99.9 percent similar to our DNA."

Kaji stared at him, shocked.

"That close…," he whispered.

Takatsuki looked up toward him.

"It was probably why GEHIRN wanted to clone the tissue samples," he said, "Considering the damage Kyoko had done and the enormous power that she had unleashed while she had somehow merged with Genesis…that power that Asuka now possess. Can you image how it can be used to change this world?"

Kaji frowned to himself.

"That much power would eventually lead to war," he said slowly, "Other countries are going to fear the ones who has it, jealousy will lead to greed and greed to hatred."

"An Evangelion war," Takatsuki whispered, "That`s probably a war that no one will ever want to witness, thought some fears that it will happen sooner or later down the road. Thought, even if they aren`t any war, people will want that much power controlled."

Kaji looked at him.

"They`ll want Asuka to be controlled?"

"When everyone discover how powerful she truly is," Takatsuki told him, "What do you think they will do to her…Asuka`s power continue to grow daily. She is probably stronger than she ever was five months when you left her at NGA, in another five months, she will probably match an ANGEL…but with the S2 Organ under her control, she might be even stronger than an average Evangelion."

The young man chuckled.

"Then she will become a legend just as she always dreamed."

But Takatsuki didn't smile.

"You should know that legends are only recognized…_after their deaths_."

That caused a chill to run through Kaji`s body as he turned toward the large area he was observing.

"Asuka won`t die," he said, his voice full of conviction, "she won`t leave this world before me. I will make sure of that."

Takatsuki stayed silent as he observed the area in front of him.

"Perhaps," he said softly.

Kaji turned his gaze toward the old man beside him.

"What do you know of Genesis?" he asked.

"I do know that it was found in the Antarctic twenty years ago," Takatsuki told him, "that it was going to give birth to a project to help Ki disabled people be able to use Ki again…other than that, I hardly knew anything about it other than it was not of our world."

Kaji frowned.

"This begs the questions of where does Ki came from?" Takatsuki said, "Seventy years ago to this day, was the day Ki was unveiled…and the day people from around the world start to develop this strange power. Is it evolution or did something else interfered?"

"You`re thinking the latter?"

Takatsuki looked at him.

"I had spend the entire time while I was with Shikinami studying and researching for clues as to where Ki originated," he said, "The details are scarce…which isn`t surprising after all, the Japanese Government is probably trying to keep it all secret."

"If it`s information you want," Kaji said, "I can do something about that."

Takatsuki looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I know a hacker than can hack into anything," he said, "But he isn`t cheap. I could give him a few calls and let him do the rest…but why would you want to know about where Ki come from?"

Takatsuki frowned to himself.

"I may be wrong about this but I have a feeling that the Genesis that had been found in the glacier in Antarctica twenty years ago is connected to whatever was the cause of the birth of Ki. It`s just a wild speculation that I am doing at the moment but if I can get some hard evidence…I could probably finish my theory."

Kaji looked at him.

"Then I`ll get you your evidence," he said.

Suddenly he glanced behind him, taking notice of the red hair out of the corner of his eyes. Asuka was dressed in warm clothes and she had both of her hands into her pocket as she approached them. She looked exhausted and she reached them.

"Asuka, are you okay?" Kaji asked her, stepping forward.

The redhead gave him a small smile.

"I`ll be alright Kaji," she said, then she turned her gaze toward Takatsuki, "Is Shikinami buried anywhere close to here."

Takatsuki looked surprised at the answer.

"Why do you want to know about that?"

"I feel that if I see her grave," Asuka said, "I will be able to give you my answer."

The two men looked at the younger girl in front of them each of them curious about the redhead. Kaji himself can see that Asuka seemed more…mature than she was when she was a week before. He wondered what was going inside the young girl`s mind.

A few months ago, when he was driving the redhead to NGA for her first year, Asuka seemed childlike and full of determination at what she was going to accomplish to become a legend. It was still there, that determination within her but the childlike innocence that she had was gone from her features.

"I will show you the way," Takatsuki told her.

Asuka nodded at him and the duo walked out of the house, trekking into the snow and toward the trees. Kaji stood there observing them for a few seconds.

_I hope whatever decision you chose, _he thought, _whatever path you decide to walk, that I will be behind you a hundred percent._

With that, he turned around making his way toward his room. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

><p>Asuka was quiet the entire time she walked with the older man through the snow covered woods. The air was cold, which was no brainer considering that it was Winter, but the area also had a gentleness to it that she couldn`t place. It was peaceful and it was like the worry of the world beyond them was starting to melt away.<p>

"Here it is," Takatsuki spoke suddenly.

Asuka snapped her head back in attention toward where the grave was. Situated on a small opening in the trees was a pure marble tomb, with the snow around it but somehow, it wasn`t as overcrowded with snow as the rest of the place. Someone must have been pelting the snow regularly to keep it that way.

The redhead made her way toward it, and came to a stop in front of it. Upon the stone, however, only her name was written.

**Shikinami Soryu**

Asuka stood there looking down toward the name upon it. She knew that she has a decision to make, to move forward from that lost that was still heavy in her heart.

"I…I`m not sure what to do Shikinami," she whispered, "I…I`m sad that you aren`t here anymore…I just found my family and yet…you died before we could actually spend any time to bond with each other…"

She tightened her gloved hands into fist.

"I thought that I would be able to move forward," she continued, "I thought even with you gone…I could go back to how things were…but, they weren`t…it`s not the same as before. What you told me is starting to take it`s toll upon me and _I don't know what to do with it_."

Her raised voice echoed across the area.

"It`s the first time in my life I am so lost at what to do," she whispered, looking down at the ground, "I just wish…"

_This is my legend. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu is the past I am the future remember that._

_There is a reason that some people are called legends you know, it`s because of the hardship that they had faced on their journey to that goal…and the person they became after, that is what a legend is._

_Achieving the impossible, it`s what legends do._

_You are already carrying Kyoko`s will within yourself ever since you were a child. That will had gotten you as far as you have today._

Asuka opened her eyes, staring down at the tomb in front of her.

"I don't know why I am so important," she said, "I don't know why I was created…I don't know many things about what is truly going on but…"

_I hope that you can forgive me, for not being there anymore, but know that I will always be with you Asuka, watching over you and protecting you._

"You laid down your life for me," Asuka said softly, "Even when you were on the brink of death…you came to my aid and fought with me…That strength that you had carried then, that determination is the reason that I am still alive today."

She can feel tears falling from her eyes.

_You don't have to be sad Asuka._

"Thank you…," the redhead said, "Thank you for looking out for me. Thank you for doing what you have done for me…"

_Thank you for trusting me this far, and know that I will always love you with all my heart, always and forever._

"Thank you…_for telling me that you love me_," she whispered.

A cool wind blew through the area as the girl stayed still in front of the grave, the silent tears falling from her eyes. It was like the heaviness that she had felt inside her heart was slowly disappearing, becoming lighter than it was before…

Then, the girl pulled out something from her coat pocket and walked forward, placing the offering upon the front of the grave. She stayed there, kneeling in front of the grave as her fingers traced the kanji of the name.

"Thank you and goodbye Shikinami," she whispered.

Then she stood up.

_How do you move forward?_

_I did the same thing that anyone would do when they are knocked down._

Asuka whipped the tears off her face, and opened her blue eyes which were now free of the burden that she had been carrying for weeks now…her resolve stronger than before…

_I picked myself up._

The redhead walked toward where Takatsuki was standing. The man looked at her, a curious expression settling upon his face.

"I`m ready," Asuka said softly to him.

Then she continued forward, leaving Takatsuki to look at her retreating form before the man turned his gaze toward the grave. Then a soft smile crossed his face before walking after her.

**Asuka make her decision...What awaits her in the future?**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	87. The woman on the Red Cross

**Hey guys, here is the new update of this story.**

**Enjoy**

Round 87

The woman on the Red Cross

A day later, Takatsuki took her underneath the house to start her training. Asuka was curious as to where they were going and find out that there was another level underneath the seemingly small house. The lights flickered on around them and Asuka took notice of the strange diagram that was upon the ground.

She approached it and noticed that it was something that had been drawn upon the floor and she frowned to herself as she stared at it. It stretched toward the end of the room like a tree but with circle and words in a curious language written upon them.

"W…What is that?" she asked.

"This is the Tree of Knowledge," Takatsuki said approaching to stand beside her, "It`s Mystical Ki technique that Shikinami had created here. That`s how she had started to touch the power of her S2 Organ that lied within her…thought, it didn`t work as well as she thought it would."

Asuka frowned, remembering what Shikinami had told her when she had merged with her…

"She said that it was damaged somehow," she said.

Takatsuki nodded at her.

"Now, this is where you will tap into your own S2 Organ power," he said.

Asuka glanced at him.

"Just what do you know of the S2 Organ," she asked him.

"Relatively little," Takatsuki answered her, "Considering that Shikinami`s was damaged…there wasn`t much I could learn from it. The only person that could know more than me is the people that worked upon the Genesis program all their lives, mostly the man known as Gendo Ikari or Rokubungi as he is known by these days."

Asuka feel something within her react at the name…Kaji had mentioned something about a man by that name. She thought about it and sure enough, she remembers why the name did something to her. It was the same man that had left her on Kaji`s doorstep ten years ago.

"He is the one that left me in Kaji`s care," she said softly.

Takatsuki glanced at her.

"Tell me something Asuka," he asked, "Shikinami merged with you by using her **Astral Ki **release. What did she do?"

"She awoken my dormant S2 Organ," Asuka answered her, "That was the only way we could defeat that Unit 01 guy."

"That`s good," Takatsuki said softly, "At least you`re familiar with the feeling that come with unleashing the S2 Organ…and the training that we are going to do for these past weeks are about controlling that power."

Asuka looked up at him.

"The S2 Organ from what I know hold massive power…more than I could ever imagine," the old doctor continued, "The amount of power that you possess within you Asuka is five time stronger than any Evangelion ever hopes to achieve in their lives. That amount of power could shift the balance between countries with Japan having someone that powerful under their thumbs is not going to seat well with the rest of the world."

"I am only a trainee now," Asuka told him, "All that I have to do in this moment is to control that power. I will deal with the rest as they come."

Takatsuki let out a soft chuckle.

"Alright," he said, "If that`s how you wish it…"

"It is."

"Alright," Takatsuki said, "Let`s begin the training…now go seat on the tree`s diagram and meditate as you draw out your power and as you do so, try to summon out the S2 Organ`s power."

Asuka looked at him.

"Alright."

She made her way toward the indicated place and seated down upon the cold hard ground in a meditating pose. Then she closed her eyes drawing out upon her Ki as the red glow started to appear around her form and then on the ground, the diagram of the tree of Knowledge started to glow also and then the next thing Asuka knew, she was standing in a dark place alone.

She glanced around herself, surprised.

"What the…Where am I?"

The redhead glanced around herself. How the hell did she get here? One minute she knew she was seating on the ground in front of Takatsuki and drawing out her S2 Organ and the next…she was standing here in the place…

Then slowly, a red pathway appeared in front of her stretching toward the darkness and Asuka nervously glanced around herself again before following the pathway. She walked in the darkness, the sound of her footsteps the only ambient noise in the heavy and muted silence around her until a figure started to appear in the distance.

Asuka frowned at it wondering what it was and as she got closer, her blue eyes widened in shock.

A woman was hold up against a cross with both of her hands nailed into it. She had her head leaning down, her face hidden behind a sheet of silvery hair. She was wearing a white dirty outfit, thought part of it was ripped in some places, her body showing sign of malnutrition.

Then the person raised her head, and from the shades of the curtains of hair, two red eyes glowed and Asuka felt a shiver run through her body at the stare that was observing her.

"Y…You are not…one of us," the silver haired woman gasped.

The voice was raspy, as if not used in a long time and Asuka was taken aback by the woman`s features as she slowly raised her head. From the pale chalky white skin and the silver hair, she realized that the woman nailed to the cross looked strangely familiar…

"But yet…here you…are," she continued, a curious look crossing her red eyes.

Asuka stepped closer to the unknown woman.

"I…I can tell…you are one of the Lilim…but, you…also feel…like one of us," she observed, "Tell…me…what`s your name…Child?"

Asuka didn`t know why but something within her feel compelled to tell the woman was she asked. Its like part of her wishes to obey while the other part, still feel completely out of the loop. Asuka looked away for a few seconds before looking up toward her.

"My name is Asuka Langley Soryu," she answered.

The woman on the cross had a trace of a smile upon her lips.

"I….asked you for your name…child…the one that lies…within you…not Lilim…your true name…,"

Asuka frowned.

"I don't have any other name than the one I just told you," she said.

"I…I…see," the silver haired woman whispered, "Y…You are…the Child…The Nameless…"

Asuka frowned confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, "And where the heck are we? Why are you nailed to a cross…Can I get you down from there?"

She made her way toward the woman and reached to touch the nailed hand but her hand seems to have hit an invisible wall for it couldn`t get any closer.

"Such…a spirited one you are…," the woman said, wheezing out a chuckle, "But you can`t free…me…at least…not yet."

Asuka looked at her confused.

"As for…where we are…it`s the Ki Flow," she continued, "An energy…that flow through…the Earth`s atmosphere…it`s quite…admirable…that you were able…to come here… to visit me…I didn`t think…that time…was upon us already."

"Stop talking in riddles and tell me what the hell are you talking about?" Asuka asked her.

"You said…your name is Asuka…is it not?" the silver haired woman said softly.

"Yes," the redhead said, "You never did tell me yours?"

The woman`s body suddenly started to shake and Asuka got worried about her when she realized that her mysterious companion was laughing.

"What`s so funny?"

"Y…You really aren`t one of us…if you don't know…who I am child," the woman answered Asuka.

"You keep saying one of us," the redhead said, "Are you…the same thing as that Genesis life-form?"

"I…do not know…of what you speak of Child," the woman told her, "But…you can feel my power can`t you?"

Asuka then realized that a strong powerful feeling was coming from the seemingly weakened woman. It was stronger than anything she ever felt before. It was like feeling thousands of different Ki merging and joining together and it was so intense that she stepped backward.

"Impossible…," she whispered as she stared at the woman in shock, "Your power…it`s like…"

How can that weak woman had this much power within herself? It was like…

Then, a crack appeared above them drawing the two`s attention and the silver haired woman spoke.

"So…they finally…realize," she said softly.

"What`s going on?" Asuka asked.

"It`s best…that you leave Asuka," she said, "But…I am sure…that we will meet again…soon."

The next thing the redhead knew was that she was once again in the middle of Takatsuki room and that she was lying upon her back staring at the ceiling above her.

"Asuka," the man said, "Are you okay?"

The redhead seated up and glanced around the room. A large crater was seating in the middle of the room where she was lying in. The redhead feel her eyes widen in surprise.

"W….What happened?"

"A Backlash of Ki," Takatsuki told her as the girl started to stand up, "Thought it was more powerful than I expected it to be. I guess with the S2 Organ involved, everything is amplified."

Asuka glanced around the room, thinking about the mysterious woman she had been conversing with. Was that real?

"Asuka," Takatsuki asked her, "Are you…alright?"

"I just…experienced something really weird," she told him.

Takatsuki was honestly curious.

"Weird in what sense?"

"When I drew upon the S2 Organ…, I was transported into a strange location," Asuka said.

"That is strange…considering you were here the entire time," Takatsuki told her, "You`ve only started the training for at least a few seconds before the backlash happened…"

Asuka looked down.

"I guess…it was a hallucination or something of the sort then," she said.

* * *

><p>In the place where the silver haired woman was, she stayed silent as her head bowed down. The mysterious woman was truly surprised when that Lilim Child had entered this place…but, she could feel that this child wasn`t entirely a Lilim.<p>

The female Lilim felt like her Brothers and Sisters felt, the same essence of power…thought the mysterious woman couldn`t understand how that was possible after all, none of her Siblings should have been awoken yet…

_Unless something had changed, _she thought.

Lilim were unpredictable…there was no saying as to what they have done with the knowledge she had given them…

The mysterious woman sighed again.

_Born of us, yet share flesh with Lilim,_ she thought, _The Nameless._

She looked up toward the red sky above her.

"Seems that your worst fears, have come true," she whispered, "Now…what will be your next move?"

Then she shook her head.

"I don't even need to ask," she murmured, a little scorn in her voice, "Unlike the Lilim…_you are quite predictable_. The day of the Rebirth is approaching and maybe…this time…it will be different."

A soft chuckle grew from the woman`s lips as they curved up at the corners.

"It seems that the old saying was true," she said, "The Nephilim that will break the cycle…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Weddell Sea<strong>

**Off the Coast of Antartica**

The large ship was slowly moving forward through the ocean water, getting closer to the cold and icy lands of Antarctica. It was a merchant ship, transporting good form the United Kingdom when an alarm started to ring across the ship.

The Captain of the ship who was in his quarters getting some winks was suddenly woken up by the alarm echoing across the ship. The old sea veteran of 40 years old groaned to himself and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Captain, Captain, there is something you must see," one of the seamen said.

"What is it Murdoch?" he asked, "Is it pirates?"

"No sir…it`s…it`s…,"

The young man of 25 looked like he had seen a ghost and the Captain sighed before leaving the room, making his way toward the main deck…and stopped short at the sight in from of him. The man`s eyes widened in shock.

"What in God`s name?" he whispered.

A thick smoke like substance was covering the entire sea in front of them and not a sight of land in the horizon. But this shouldn`t be possible after all, they should be arriving in Antarctica by now and he should have seen the large white lands stretching in front of him…

"Where did all of the smoke come from?" he asked.

"It`s not smoke," Murdoch said from beside him, "If it was…we should have smelled something burning already."

The Captain turned his attention toward him.

"You mean this is a fog?" he said, "That`s impossible…no fog should be able to hide an entire country form the horizon…have we contacted the shore?"

"We`ve been trying for the past twenty minutes," Murdoch answered, "I haven`t been getting anything. Paul had taken a team to see if they could navigate through it…but we haven`t gotten word from them yet."

"Call Paul and the rest of the crew back," The Captain said.

"Yes sir," Murdoch said and ran off toward the bridge.

The old sea veteran was getting the chills by just looking at the fog in front of him. Something about this wasn't natural and he never heard of a fog that covered an entire country like that…it was impossible. He had a bad feeling about this fog…something about it didn't feel right.

_I know it in my bones that something rotten is going on here._

He made his way toward the bridge finding Murdoch on the ship`s radio calling out to Paul in the rest but all that he was getting back was statics…

"Anything?"

"No sir,"

"Keep trying."

Then a loud crash echoed from outside and the Captain made his way out finding some of the crew that were on deck scattered about and a lifeboat overturned on the deck, one that hadn`t been there a few seconds ago.

"Where that boat did come from?" he yelled.

"It just flew out of the fog Cap`n," a crew member yelled.

"T…That`s the boat Paul and the rest took…," Murdoch whispered from beside him.

The Captain feels a chill run through him at that. Could Paul and the rest of the lads were…No, it can`t be…Just what the hell was going on in the freaky fog?

"CAPTAIN, look up there," another crew member said pointing toward the sky.

The old man looked and sure enough, there was a person there. It was floating in the air, and from the distance, the Captain can see that it was a woman, his practiced eyes taking notice of the dark red hair that was dancing in the air above her and both of her hands seems to be crossed across her chest.

"Is that one of them Evangelions?"

"Could some trouble be happening?"

The redhaired woman, the Evangelion was dressed oddly too. The Captain noticed the boots and the somewhat skintight outfit that showed her form but she had some weird things upon her shoulders and a long staff upon her back.

Then the woman raised her hand as light started to gather there. The Captain was wondering what the hell is going on? Was this woman the one to throw the boat at them? If she was…did she kill Paul and his team?

Then the woman aimed her hand straight toward them and a ball of light aimed straight at them moving at a blinding speed and before the Captain could think of anything else, it struck the ship and everything was overcome with white.

**A danger is growing...What could this new menace bring?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	88. Side Trip

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 88

Side Trip

**GEHIRN**

**Conference Room**

Makoto Hyuga frowned at the report in front of him. The young man observed the words for another few seconds before looking up toward the many screens that stood in front of him.

"So those are the reports of the happenings in that continent," he said.

"They have been other reports of ships disappearing in the area," the British Prime Minister said, a frown upon his features, his thick accent in his Japanese, "And they are the images of that giant…fog all over the Antarctic."

"What is the UN planning to do?" Makoto asked, a curious look crossing his face.

"An infiltration team will do the job quite well," The American president said, "We don't know what we are dealing with here. We don't know whether that fog is a natural occurrence or another matter entirely."

Makoto leaned backward upon his chair.

"Well, a few weeks ago," he said, "One of the GEHIRN Satellite picked up a strange anomaly in the country just before that fog appeared."

That drew the attention of the people on the screen.

"An _anomaly_?"

Makoto turned his attention toward the desk in front of him and pressed one of the holographic buttons on the desk and then a new image appeared in the room and he can see the reactions of the people as they stared at it in shock.

In the white snow of the East Antarctica, a shape was upon the ground and the strange oval shaped thing that seems to have swelled from the ground.

"W…What in God`s name is that?" The Japan Prime Minister asked.

"That…we don't know," Makoto said, "Not much could be detected from the image apart of it`s strange placing but from the data that we`ve collected before the strange fog appeared, it`s about the size of mount Everest which was strange considering there was nothing there the previous week before it`s appearance."

"How can something that big just appeared out of nowhere like that?"

"It`s not a shift in the tectonic plates…and the Antarctic is not even on one of those yet," The American President said frowning, "There could be a number of theories as to what could cause such a strange event to take place."

"But what is left is what we can do about it?" the Japan Prime Minister said, "But what of the continent itself and it`s population? What are they doing about it? Surely, someone would have noticed a giant mountain popping out of nowhere like that."

Makoto looked up at the screen, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Antarctica had gone silent," he said, a serious look crossing his face, "They haven`t been a sign of communication and the number of times we tried to communicate with the security that had been placed there, we received nothing but statics."

A total silence reigned in the room.

"How is that possible?"

"The entire continent had gone silent?"

"It must be some sort of error…?"

"Gentlemen," Makoto said, speaking out toward the screen in front of him, "While it may be hard to believe, but it is reality. I think that if they were people left alive on that ice island they would have tried to call for help or contact the outside world."

"What are you saying Makoto?" the Japan Prime Minister said.

"Everyone on that Island may be already dead," he said simply.

"You aren`t serious," the British said, "There is no way that many people can all just die in a number of days…it`s impossible."

"The sailing trading ships that went to Antarctica that had gone missing," Makoto said, "The entire continent going dark…I can`t think of no other alternative for those events."

"T…Then, what are we going to do?"

"We take precautions," The American President said, "We need to study this phenomenon in Antarctica…and maybe we can find something out in this new happening."

* * *

><p>Then a few minutes later, Makoto walked out of the conference room and made his way through the building with both of his hands in his pocket and out in the courtyard of the GEHIRN temporary building.<p>

The snow was everywhere as he walked through the pathway toward a BMW that was parked at the entrance. He made his way toward it and entered inside. The car set off unto the road and he turned his attention toward the woman that was already inside.

"Hello Naoko," he greeted.

"You made me wait," the blonde woman said without looking at him.

"Sorry," Makoto told her, "The UN Leaders wanted to have a meeting because of what is happening in Antarctica, thought I am sure that you have heard about it."

"Yes, The Committee had grown interested ever since the rumors of the disappearing ships had started," Naoko answered him.

"What next?" he asked her.

Naoko turned her gaze toward him. It was piercing.

"You were planning to send a group to investigate the happenings before Antarctica went dark right?" she asked.

"Yes," Makoto told her, "If the Committee is interested…then it`s good enough to send people in. Maybe we can finally learn about _them."_

Naoko let out a soft sigh.

"Maybe."

He glanced at her.

"How did the Committee became aware of _them_ in the first place?" Makoto asked.

"I may work for them, but that doesn`t mean they tell me anything," Naoko answered him.

Makoto turned his attention toward the window looking at the passing buildings.

"But it is thankful that you have contacted me," she continued, "The Committee is going to send an investigating party to Antarctic in a couple of days…We need an expert in the GENESIS study."

"Well, Gendo was supposed to go at the end of the Winter Season," Makoto told her, "But I can give him a call and have him with you."

"Good," Naoko said, a small smirk growing upon her features.

"The UN are going to be everywhere in that place," he said, "How are you going to go in?"

"The Committee will find a way Makoto," Naoko told him, "_they always do_."

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-3<strong>

**Yui`s Home**

The morning was filled with sunlight as the house occupants started to move around. Rei Ayanami walked out of her room still dressed in her pajamas making her way toward the kitchen following the smell of cocking.

When she arrived, Yui was the one standing behind the stove and was humming lightly as she worked upon her breakfast. The woman then turned around to take something from the shelves behind her when her brown eyes noticed her.

"Good morning Rei," she said giving a smile.

"Morning," Rei answered her stepping forward, "What are you making?"

"Just a little bit of breakfast," the woman told her, "Is your brother up yet?"

"I don't think so," Rei answered, "He is still sleeping."

Yui actually laughed a little.

"That`s just like him," she said, "So do you want to help?"

Rei looked at her, feeling somewhat surprised at the request but she agreed. She made her way toward the stove and in seconds, the two were working together to prepare breakfast for today. Rei can feel something tightening in her throat as she stood there beside her adoptive mother.

"I…like this," she said.

Yui turned her attention toward her.

"What is it Rei?"

"It feels…just like before," Rei continued as she watched the plate in front of her, "All of us staying here together."

Yui turned her attention back toward the stove.

"That was your dream wasn`t it?" she said.

"Yes," Rei said softly.

"Don`t worry," Yui told her giving the girl a sideway glance, "I am sure that it will come true."

"If it`s that way," Rei said, "Does this mean you will let father come back to us?"

Yui stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Your father…isn`t the same man I married," she said.

Rei glanced up at her.

_Take care of your mother and your brother for me will you?_

That request her father had made still made her feel uneasy. She still couldn't understand what the man was going to do to make something like that…

"A…Are you sure of that?" she asked.

Yui gave her a curious glance but didn`t say anything allowing Rei to continue.

"What if…he still cares about us…"

"Did you talk to your father before the break?" Yui asked her.

Rei looked at her.

"Does it matter if I did?"

Yui shook her head.

"I don't know what he told you Rei," she said, "and honestly I don't really care…I stopped caring about him a long time ago."

Rei looked down toward the food.

"That doesn`t mean he stopped caring about you mother," she said softly.

"Rei…"

"I`ll go wake Shinji," the blue haired girl told her before walking out of the kitchen leaving Yui to stare at her, confusion upon her features.

The woman turned her attention at the cooking food in front of her, a light frown marring her features as she thought about what Rei had just said to her.

"_Gendo, just what the hell did you tell her_?" she whispered.

Rei walked down the corridor toward Shinji`s room and found the young man seating against the wall with a frown on his face.

"You talked with Father didn't you?" he said.

Rei blinked at him.

"You heard?"

Shinji glanced at him.

"Yeah," he said.

Rei looked down.

"I know you said not to talk to him but…,"

"I`m not mad at you," Shinji told her with a sigh, "I guess out of all of us, you are the only one that can break through Father`s stone cold mask."

Rei took a seat beside the young man on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"My dream to have us all together…was really a foolish one," she said softly, "I didn`t even stop for a second and think about mother`s feelings."

Shinji tapped her on the side of her head.

"Now don`t go all gloomy on me now," he said, "That redhead friend of yours don`t want you to go back to being the old Rei."

Rei glanced at him confused.

"This new Rei is much better that the old one."

"A redhead friend…Asuka?"

"Yeah," Shinji told her, "You`ve managed to make some great friends the past semester Rei."

Rei looked down, feeling a strange feeling settling in her heart. She wondered what it could be for a few seconds before she realized what she was feeling.

She was grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-3 Docks <strong>

**Night**

The entire dock was completely empty of people, save for the few men walking around in their winter coats and working at putting crates back into the ship. Then they were momentarily distracted by the arrival of a car which parked up right beside the dock`s entrance.

Then the door opened and Gendo Rokubungi stepped out, sans glasses, as his dark eyes looked around himself. He was dressed with a coat upon his body as he glanced around himself for a few seconds before taking a briefcase from within the car and closing the door behind him. Then, the man walked forward, his breath encasing in white smoke.

As he approached one of the workers approached him.

"Gendo Rokubungi I presume," he greeted in a gruff voice.

"Yes," he said, "You must be Hisui."

"Yes, that`s my name," the man, Hisui answered, "They are waiting for you inside the ship."

Gendo nodded stiffly at him before walking up toward the ship and into the deck. They were hardly people there, but the man knew where to go with a frown upon his features. He made his way inside and walked through the hallways until he reached a wooden door and opened it.

Inside the room, where a few people thought some of them were seating down and a single one, a man, was standing leaning against the wall behind him.

"You`re finally here Gendo," one of the man seating down said, his purple eyes looking straight at the man, "Come, have a seat with us."

"And you are?" Gendo asked as he approached.

"Oh, I am sorry," the man said, "I didn't introduce myself yet. Well, I am Kohaku Yamagashi. I will be your partner during this trip to the Antarctic."

He indicated the woman beside him.

"This is Tomo Nikaraga," he said, "She is a Ki Expert, but also a Ki Researcher. I am sure that you will make full use of her abilities."

Then he gestured to the man behind him.

"That is Ryu Nyoto," he said, "He is a Senior Evangelion and also a Ki Sensor."

"An extra precaution I presume," Gendo said.

"I am sure you are aware of the Antarctica situation," Kohaku told him.

"I know that the UN has not forwarded word to send people to the country yet," Gendo said.

A light chuckle came from the woman.

"You are a well informed man," Tomo said, a smile growing upon her lips, "But as you can see, we don't answer to the United Nations after all they didn`t fund this little side trip. As far as they are concerned, this trip doesn`t exist."

**Working under the radar of the world...What is the goal of the mysterious Committee?**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	89. Mysteries and Connection

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this saga.**

**Enjoy**

Round 89

Mysteries and Connection

A silence fell inside the cabin as Gendo watched the woman in front of him. He was musing as to whom could have been behind this mission and from what Tomo just said, she cleared it for him.

"I see," he said, simply, "I presume this is the presumed Committee I have heard so much about."

Kohaku had a glint in his eyes as he watched him.

"So you are aware of its existence," he said.

"With the many things I have done for GEHIRN," Gendo answered him, "I would have been a fool if I didn`t know of that mysterious organization. I can guess that they are the ones that are paying for this little side trip we are going to."

"You`ve guessed right Gendo," Kohaku told him leaning back against his chair, "But the mission is the same as Makoto had briefed for you a few weeks back, as I am sure you are aware of."

"That strange anomaly that appeared there," he said.

"Yes," Kohaku told him.

"That drew the attention of the Committee?" Gendo questioned.

"This event that is happening in Antarctica right now could change history as we know it," Tomo said leaning forward, "The last time Humanity made a discovery such as this, the power of Ki had been born. If we manage to study the anomaly and discover its secrets…what could it mean for us?"

Gendo keep his face blank but inside he was thinking.

_If the Committee is interested in that anomaly, _he thought, _then it must be where I could find answers as to what they are truly planning to do. They`re risking enough to send people to help me work…then I will have to find out what they need Asuka for…_

"As you can see, there is a grave situation upon us," Kohaku said, "That is why the Committee is using the confusion that the strange fog appearance is causing the world to move forward."

"Sneaking in when the world is in turmoil," Gendo said, "A clever plan…"

"A much needed one," Tomo told him.

"And if we encounter danger?" Gendo asked.

"I am sure Ryu would be able to sense an hostile force miles away," Kohaku told him glancing at the silent man in the corner who simply nodded his head in agreement, "Even so, you have quite a bit of a famous right hand Gendo…_Your Right Hand of Glory_."

Gendo gave him a glance as a frown crossed his features.

"You were considered to be a force to be reckoned with," Kohaku said, "Isn`t that right…W-ANGEL former number one."

At this Tomo seems to be confused.

"Right Hand of Glory?" she repeated, "I am not sure I understand what you are talking about."

Kohaku chuckled.

"You want to do the honor or should I Gendo?" he asked.

Gendo stared at him for a few seconds before raising his right hand which was still gloved and pulled it from it. Upon the back of his hand was an X like symbol with smaller ones all around it.

"It`s a mystical Ki technique," he said, "Thirty years ago when I was still a student at NGA, I will fight my opponents by only using my right hand. Focusing all of my Ki upon it, it became an indestructible weapon capable of breaking through walls and piercing the strongest steel."

"Only your right hand?" Tomo repeated shocked, "Is that even possible?"

"It wasn't only the right hand," Kohaku said, "His speed was unbelievable as well. You once participated in the Showcase didn't you Gendo? Seeing that teenage young man tearing through the other participants like an unstoppable whirlwind of destruction and chaos, it was like a glorious judgment. He even managed to defeat the previous W-ANGEL number One by himself. That was the event that made him become the strongest ANGEL in the world, the prodigy Gendo Rokubungi."

Everyone was staring at the man in the room as he put his glove back on.

"Like I said before," Kohaku told him, "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Then a knock came from the door drawing the people`s attention and Ryu straightened up and went to open it. Then Hisui walked into the room.

"Captain Hisui," Kohaku greeted.

"Everything is loaded up," the man said, "We should be setting off in a few minutes."

"Good," Kohaku said, standing up, "Then set up the course. We will need to move as soon as possible."

"Right away sir," Captain Hisui said before leaving the room.

Then Kohaku stood up.

"Well, I guess it's time we retire for the night," he said, "We have a long journey ahead of us, and because of what the situation has presented us, we will need to be at the top of our abilities."

* * *

><p><strong>Japan<strong>

**Takatsuki`s Home**

Asuka was once again seating in the lower level of the house, the Tree of Knowledge glowing benath her as a red glow appeared around her form. She had both of her eyes closed and her hair was showing silvery gray streaks in them as she gritted her teeth.

Then the glow disappeared and Asuka opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

"That was better," Takatsuki said.

"It`s still tiring," Asuka said, her breath coming out in short gasps.

"Well you`ve been going at it for at least sixteen hours straight," Takatsuki told her stepping forward as the girl stood up, "Here drink some."

Asuka took the bottle from him and drained it, letting the cool water parch her throat. She then put the bottle down, and thought about the strange woman she had met, that woman on the red Cross. While she didn`t go in that place again when she had resumed her training, something about that woman still holds many mysteries within her. As she had first thought, something about her had been familiar to her…although she can't tell from where…

"Is everything alright Asuka?" he asked, curious.

The redhead looked up toward him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"What is the Ki Flow?"

Takatsuki seems surprised at the question, as his eyebrows raised toward his forehead. His eyes were showing the surprise he was feeling in their depths.

"The Ki Flow," he said, frowning.

"You know what it is right?" Asuka asked him.

"Yes," Takatsuki said frowning to himself, "Well, most scholars who study Ki and its nature said that all Ki energy are connected to each other in a way."

Asuka was confused.

"Connected?"

"Well, they said that there is a web of interconnecting waves in the atmosphere that the people who use Ki Sense can touch to locate another person with Ki," Takatsuki told her, "A flow of energy that spread throughout the entire world. Some believes that was how Ki had spread all over the worlds 70 years ago."

Asuka frowned.

"So no one knows where Ki actually came from?" she said.

Takatsuki shook his head.

"If that`s what you want to believe then do so. Some believes that Humanity as a species is evolving...while others think it`s a divine gift from God," he said, shaking his head, "But if may ask, where did you hear about that Ki Flow?"

Asuka looked down.

"Well…something happened the first time I trained here," she said, "When you said the backlash of Ki had happened. When I used my power, I went to another place."

"What do you mean you went to another place?" Takatsuki asked her, shocked, "You were here the whole time."

"I don't know what happened," Asuka said, "But I know that I went to that dark and strange place and met that woman with silver hair…"

He was listening attentively now.

"I didn`t really get what she was talking about too," the girl continued, "She said that I am like her in a way…"

"Like her how?"

Asuka frowned to herself, thinking.

"That Genesis lifeform is the one that was used to give birth to me. I think that woman is the same species as that thing."

"I don't see how that was possible," Takatsuki said, "the Genesis life form was no bigger than a fist…but this was an actual person…I just don't see the connection."

Asuka looked down.

"Something within me is telling me that they are connected in way," she said, softly, "I just don`t see how."

Takatsuki gave her a sideway glance before putting a hand upon her shoulder.

"C`mon, resting is over," he said, "Let`s get back to it."

Asuka nodded at him before standing up. It was time to continue training.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-3<strong>

**Hikari`s home**

The young woman was staring at her mother in surprise.

"What…what do you mean she isn`t coming?"

Her mother let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"She just called last night while you were asleep," the woman said, "Turns out with the trouble that was on the news with Antarctica have every country on high alert."

Hikari looked down.

While when her sister came home, she always ended up being annoyed with the older girl, but this time Hikari wanted to have her here and tell her of what she had done this year and becoming an ANGEL.

"Just when I wanted her to come home, she doesn`t come," she murmured looking down.

"I am sure that Hana wanted to Hikari," the woman told her taking her into a hug.

The younger girl simply gave her a hug back before returning her attention toward the TV who was giving coverage about the situation in Antarctica, thought they were no image showing anything. It had been the same since the discovery had been done with the country suddenly going silent. She was shocked to hear about it and she wondered what was being done to keep it safe.

Hikari turned her attention toward the white outside.

"I`m worried about her."

"So am I," her mother said softly, "I hope they take care of this situation soon."

* * *

><p><strong>A small pub in Tokyo-3<strong>

Kaji was seating by the counter with a beer bottle seating in front of him, a cigarette in between his lips as he thought about what Takatsuki had said to him a few days ago. He was worried about Asuka and what could lay in the future for his adopted daughter. Ever since that he had learnt about Asuka being a clone of Kyoko, things had started to really blur together for him. It was like he didn`t know what to believe anymore…

_It`s like every time I got something answered, a dozen or more questions pops out, _he thought letting out a breath of smoke, _Who was behind Asuka`s creation? For what reasons did they use the Genesis Ki for?_

The S2 Organ as Takatsuki called it, hold a massive load power…thought, Kaji hardly believed that GEHIRN will pull something that risky and dangerous without a reason. The man glanced down at the bottle in front of him, a frown crossing his features.

_Just what are they after?_

Then someone took a seat beside him and Kaji was instantly alert as his eyes turned toward his companion. It was a woman, with long purple hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a sinfully short black dress with a red jacket thrown over it. Kaji raised his eyebrows as he stared at her legs which slowly crossed.

"See something you like?" the smooth voice asked.

Kaji then finally looked up toward the woman face.

She was pretty that was for sure and her lips, which were coated in red, was pulled into a half smile as her eyes stared straight at him.

"Depends on what I am looking for," Kaji answered, removing his cigarette from his lips.

The woman chuckled softly.

"Then what are you looking for Ryoji Kaji?"

The man narrowed his eyes.

"You know who I am…and yet, I don't know you."

The mysterious beauty gave him a glance, and that half smile again.

"Before this night is over, I am sure that you will remember it for the rest of your life."

**Kaji crosses path with a familiar enemy...What will come out of it?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the early update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	90. Elemental Ki

**Hey guys, a new chapter...althought shorter, but a chapter nonetheless**

**Enjoy**

Round 90

Elemental Ki

Asuka was standing in the middle of the room with both of her hands raised into a stance as her red Ki glowed around her form. The girl`s normally blue eyes were green thought her hair was still a flaming red as before.

"So, c`mon little Red," Snow said standing across her with a smirk upon his face, "Is that all you`ve got?"

The redhead frowned at him, her anger showing upon her face before she charged forward.

**A few minutes earlier**

Asuka stared at the old man in front of her, her blue eyes widening in shock.

"You want me to _what_?"

Takatsuki had both of his arms crossed. He was dressed with a long sleeved shirt and pants and his face was totally serious as he stared back at her. They were standing in a dojo, which was in another part of the house.

It was a large room with few workout equipments and this morning Takatsuki had dragged her into the room saying that she had to utilize her S2 Organ Ki in battle. Asuka didn't like using it in battle because of every time, except when Shikinami had been Merged with her, she had lost control of herself…losing herself to the beast within.

"You`ve heard me Asuka," he said, his seriousness echoing in his voice.

"But I have only been practicing using the S2 Organ Ki for only _two weeks_?" she said, "How am I suppose to use it in battle?"

"You can use it in battle now Asuka," Takatsuki told her.

The redhead blinked confusedly at him.

"How?"

"The exercise you have been doing for the past two weeks hadn`t been for nothing you know," Takatsuki said to her, "I wanted your body to adapt itself at using the power of your S2 Organ. In the past, did you ever train yourself at using or mastering the S2 Organ Ki?"

Asuka looked down.

"No," she said, "Kaji said that it was too dangerous the first time it came out…I almost killed him because I lost control…"

"But now you won`t lose control because of the training you have been doing here with me," Takatsuki told her, "You may not have noticed it, but you became stronger than when you first started."

Asuka looked up toward him.

"Alright," she said, tightening her hands into fist, "Let`s do it."

Takatsuki smiled.

"Good, now your opponent will be Snow," he said as the tall blond man entered inside the room, "And good timing."

"You said you needed something Doc?" the man asked.

"I want you to spar with Asuka," Takatsuki told him, "Let`s get a feel of how strong she had gotten since then."

Snow had a small smirk.

"You want me to fight little Red?" he said, "Alright…I always wanted to see how strong she was."

"But no using that **Touch Explosion Technique** of yours on her," Takatsuki told him in warning.

"Sheesh, Doc give me some credit," Snow said giving him a sideway glance, "I only use that technique when I am fighting an enemy."

He stepped forward and took a stance.

"Well, let`s see what you got girly."

Asuka feel the surge of her Ki burning through her veins as she felt the S2 Organ within her become suddenly warm. It was like she could feel her very heart grown warm with power and to her surprise, she didn't start to lose focus as before nor did the sudden bloodlust grew within her.

_I…I can I can control it…if only for a moment, _she thought.

Then she moved forward and started to fight against the young man…thought she was mostly trying to land a hit upon him but he seems to be moving just out of her reach for her to miss him. She threw a kick forward but the young man blocked it. Then Snow`s hand took hold of her feet and threw her across the room and Asuka landed hard on the ground, rolling.

Then she stood up again, her eyes bleeding into a deadly green color as she glared at him. She stood up, taking her stance.

"Is that all you`ve got, little Red?" Snow asked her a smirk crossing his face.

**Now**

Asuka charged forward at him and Snow tensed his legs waiting for her attack which came straight toward his face, but Snow simply avoided the attack, before countering with a strike of his own, aiming straight toward Asuka`s exposed face.

"_Wide open_," he said.

But he missed by a few centimeters as Asuka suddenly dropped low on the ground in a crouch doing a shoulder roll with her momentum. When she was back on her feet, Asuka turned her head toward Snow who was turning toward her and didn`t waste any moment before launching a kick forward straight toward him.

Snow managed to block it with his forearm, but the force behind the attack caused him to slide back a few paces. Asuka then landed down on the ground instantly taking a stance, getting ready.

"Not bad for a little girl," Snow said, "You`re quite skilled, but you`re nowhere near Shikinami`s level."

Asuka narrowed her eyes at him and her green eyes seem to glow even brighter as her anger showed upon her face.

"I guess you`re still a kid after all."

"I hate it," Asuka said, her Ki Waves appearing out her hands and in front of Snow and Takatsuki`s shocked eyes, flames were starting to appear around them.

_Impossible…her Ki is creating flames?_ Snow thought surprised.

"_When people underestimate me_," she finished before dashing forward, moving faster than before.

Before Snow could actually think, Asuka was already in front of him with one of her hands cooked back aiming straight toward his stomach; the hand now had flames spinning around it like an infernal tornado.

_Close…_Snow thought.

An explosion took place within the area as Snow slid back with a crouch, his two palms raised up with a glow around them. The blond man smirk was gone and he was narrowing his eyes at Asuka. The redhead blinked at him for a few seconds before her green eyes turned blue once again.

"That was unexpected," Snow said, "So this is the power of an S2 Organ?"

"A.T. Field?" Asuka said, staring at Snow in shock.

"It`s not an A.T. Field," Snow told her as the glow dissipated, "It`s a technique called **Touch Absorb** and I can absorb Ki attacks. The part of the enemy that touched me during that attack will be vulnerable to my _Touch attacks_."

"Alright, how about you stop here for now," Takatsuki said stepping forward, "I have seen what I wanted to see…thought Asuka, how did you do that?"

Asuka stared at him confused for a second.

"Do what?"

"In your last attack you used Elemental Ki," Snow said, "I didn`t know they taught you those kind of thing at NGA."

Asuka looked completely confused.

"What`s Elemental Ki?"

Takatsuki was surprised.

"You don't know what it is?"

Asuka shook her head no.

"It`s a type of Ki attacks that uses the elements," Takatsuki told her, "Elements like Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Lightning or a combination of two or three of them. Just earlier, when you attacked Snow your fist was covered in flames."

Asuka looked down at her hand which didn't have any sign of being near fire.

"Covered in flames," she said.

The girl stayed quiet for a few seconds thinking.

"I never thought that it could do that," she said, before looking up toward the two in front of her, "Is it normal?"

"It`s not common," Snow told her, "But they have been people who could use Elemental Ki in all the seventy years that Ki have been around, only three people could actually use it."

Asuka looked up toward him shocked.

"Th…Three?"

"There was a man named Joseph from France that could do it," Takatsuki said, "He used Ice Ki, a mixing of both Water and Air Elemental Ki. Then there is one of the World Angel of today that can use it, an American girl by the name of Amy Rhodes she uses black Wind Ki."

Asuka frowned at him.

"That`s two…who is the third?"

"He is at NGA and is one of the school`s ANGEL," Takatsuki said, "I think his name was Kaworu Nagisa."

Asuka feel her eyes widen in shock as a familiar white haired young man came into mind.

_Him, _he thought.

"Only three of them could actually use it?" she said, "But…is it really that hard?"

"It`s impossible to learn," Snow told her, "Unless you were already born with the ability to do it in your blood, you can forget about it…mastering it, however, is an entirely new thing altogether considering how few people had been born with the ability."

"But it is also a dangerous ability to have," Takatsuki told her sternly, "For Japan to have two peoples so close to each other in ages with the ability to use this power…"

Asuka looked down toward the ground.

"Why don`t you go take a shower Asuka," the old man asked her.

The redhead nodded and without saying anything, she left the room. Snow turned his attention toward Takatsuki.

"I guess you didn't expect such ability to surface did you Doc?"

"Honestly," Takatsuki said, "I never expected it…which is strange considering Shikinami never did develop something like that."

"So what do we do?"

"We continue training her into her S2 Organ ability," Takatsuki said, "That is the reason why we took her in the first place…although I pray that no one had made the connection yet. It could be troublesome for her to be placed on the spotlight like that."

* * *

><p>Kaworu Nagisa was seating at his home bored out of his mind. He passed the ANGEL Exam a few weeks ago and without Rei, there wasn`t much of a challenge and not even the Sixth Generation Borgs on their hardest difficulty could stop him and the young man simply let out a sigh.<p>

He though back to Asuka.

The first time Asuka drew his attention was during the Tournament back into the school. He had never expected someone else to have that same ability as him…and it didn`t seems that the girl was aware of the ability.

Kaworu turned his attention toward the soda can on the table before putting a hand over it. Then the metallic body of the can suddenly started to rip apart like something was cutting through it and it even left a gash upon the table.

"A Red Flame Elemental Ki," he murmured, "I would have never expected you, of all people, to have become this interesting, daughter of the Red Devil…I am waiting for the time for when you can control that power and when you do…"

He turned his attention toward the sky out of the window which was bathed in a red gaze.

"Kaworu of the Slicing Wind shall be waiting for you," he said, a smirk crossing his face.

Maybe Asuka could be a challenge like Rei was.

**Kaworu`s powers revealed...a new challenge awaits down the line...**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	91. Attacked

**Hey guys, here is the next update of the fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 91

Attacked

Gendo was standing on the deck of the ship, looking out toward the dark ocean in front of him. For the past few days, it had been pleasant at best thought he hardly caught sight of the people that he was with on this boat other than the crewmembers of the ship.

The few times that he had met them was during the mealtime where he will engage Kohaku in conversation about the man telling him a bunch of needless stories about what he had no need of but even so, he had managed to gather a few number of data about the man.

First of Kohaku traveled a lot from what his stories told, whether they are true or not. The man must be pretty loaded if he could simply travel more times than he needed to be…or maybe someone is paying for his travels.

That caused the dark haired man to frown to himself.

That mysterious Committee, while he was curious about them, he knew that they played a big part in those events that are taking place right now. All the clues that he had gathered so far, with the Genesis find, the birth of Ki, the creation of the Evangelion program…it`s all seems to be related in a way but toward what it could lead…the man didn`t have a clue.

The woman, Tomo Nikaraga, was hardly out of her cabin these past days. Well, Kohaku did say that she was a researcher of some sort. She is probably analyzing the data she has and from the few things that he had seen her collected, she was quite good at what she does…but he had never heard of her before.

Surely someone that skilled would have worked for a large company or something. It seems once again, the mysterious Committee was playing it`s cards again.

Then there is Ryu Nyoto, the Senior Evangelion Class.

Gendo had worked for GEHIRN for the past two decades and not once he had ever came across that name in the old files GEHIRN had about the Senior Evangelion Class. Heck, not even the MAGI, GEHIRN supercomputer could track where he came from. It was like the guy had literally popped out of nowhere.

He was a quiet one too, since Gendo had never seem him talk before but sometimes he would catch Ryu watching him. It was like the man was keeping an eye on him or something, but Gendo wasn`t foolish enough to not notice that he was being tagged.

_Let`s hope that those answers will come soon, _he thought looking at the black sea in front of him.

"Deep in tough Rokubunji-san?" a female voice asked.

The man turned toward it.

Tomo was there dressed in a fitting coat around her form, her dark green hair dancing in the soft wind that blew across the deck. Her eyes hold deep amusement as she watched him.

"Nikaraga-san," he answered politely.

The woman waved her hand.

"Now, don't be like that," she said, "We are all friends here, so you can address me by my first name you know."

_Are we all friends here, _he thought, _It feels more like you people are using me as a mean to an end._

"Then you should address me as Gendo then," he answered her.

Tomo smiled again.

"Then I will Gendo," she said, "So what is on your mind?"

Gendo frowned.

"Why are you asking?"

"You have that look upon your face," Tomo told him, leaning on the railing in front of her, "Those glazed eyes that seem to be here yet far away at the same time."

Gendo put a hand inside his pocket.

"Am I really that obvious then?" he asked.

Tomo chuckled.

"I only noticed it because my friends told me that I usually have a look similar to yours in the past," she said a light chuckle in her voice.

Gendo observed her for a few seconds.

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you," he said.

Tomo looked at him.

"Oh, and what`s that?"

"Out of all of the many jobs a woman of your talents could have chosen," Gendo started, "Why Ki Researcher?"

Tomo stayed silent as a light frown marred her features.

"I guess…I don't really know myself," she said, "In the past, KI had always fascinated me. It was like a blessing from Heavens…a miracle that had breathed into reality. While many things about Ki have been discovered such as how people manipulate Ki and how to harness that power from within ourselves. Even with all that discoveries, there is still so much that we ignore of."

Tomo looked toward the stars.

"It`s like when Humanity first wondered about space," she said, her voice taking a light tone, "Or first wanted to explore the seas to see what lays beyond…I guess, I was curious by nature."

Gendo looked at the sea in front of him.

"Curiosity eh," he murmured.

"But I want to be the one to unravel the truth about Ki," Tomo said, "I want to see it`s true nature."

Gendo looked at her.

"True nature," he repeated.

"Most people pass KI off as a cosmic energy that had awoken within ourselves," Tomo told him, "But there is something about Ki that is just…foreign in appearance. For example, to some peoples it can create violent natures that the person has no control over."

"The Berserker State," Gendo told her.

"Exactly," Tomo told him, a smile upon her face, "The people you would least expect to have a Berserker has one and then there is the Ki Merging which is only a special ability by twins…it`s like a new side of that mysterious power come to lights little by little."

"What do you believe is the true nature of Ki as you place it?" he asked.

Tomo stayed silent for a few seconds.

"The true nature of Ki…for me, is part of our Human nature," she said.

"What do you mean?"

Tomo gave him a glance.

"When Ki was revealed to the world all of those years ago," she said, "Where they any casualties reported?"

Gendo was suddenly in attention.

"Casualties?"

"You would think that because of our exposure to a new foreign element would have…I don't know, forced us to adapt," Tomo said to him, "Like a disease of some kind. The strange diseases that popped out of nowhere and then vanished, leaving million deaths behind and yet when Ki was unleashed upon the world…not one single casualties was reported."

Gendo frowned to himself thinking.

_Now that I think about it, in the week of that day if I remember correctly, there really wasn`t much deaths reported, about people that were forced to adapt or the ones that couldn`t adapt dying from it…_

"You've raised a good point Tomo," he said.

Then Gendo felt the ship slowing down causing him to look around him. From beside him, Tomo straightened up having felt the same thing he did.

"Why are we slowing down?" she asked.

"I don't know," Gendo answered glancing around himself before something caught his eyes in the distance.

_What is that? _He thought.

He quickly made his way forward, listening to Tomo`s heels as the woman followed after him, reaching the very front of the ship. A few miles away it seems, stood in impenetrable wall of darkness that blocked out even the stars from the horizon.

"What is that?" Tomo asked him as she stared out toward the large black thing out in the distance.

"I think I know what it might be," Gendo told her, "But it shouldn`t be here because we are still a few hours away from reaching our destination."

Tomo looked at him.

"Our destination?" she repeated, "Are you saying that this is the mysterious fog that had being covering the Antarctic?"

"Yes," Gendo told her, "And considering we are not that close the continent yet, it can only mean one thing. This fog is growing bigger."

"Rokubunji-san, Nikaraga-san," their captain`s voice said, "Get back inside the ship."

The duo made their way inside and into the ship`s conductor room and found that Kohaku and Ryu were already there.

"We`re not even that close to the continent yet," Hisui was saying, "there shouldn`t be any fog out here at the moment…and why the hell is it black?"

"You know what we need to do Hisui," Kohaku told him.

"I know my job Yamagashi," he said giving the man a glare.

The old man ignored him turning his attention toward Ryu.

"Well?"

Ryu nodded before closing his eyes and Gendo can feel the air shift around him. Ryu stayed quiet for a few seconds as a frown appeared upon his features.

"This fog…is Ki," he spoke out.

Gendo looked at him surprised he even talked.

"What do you mean Ki?" Tomo asked.

"I can feel a powerful Ki in front of us," Ryu said, "it`s more than I ever felt before…too powerful to even be human and it`s coming from the Fog."

"Well this is a new development," Gendo said, "I never once taught that this thing was made out of Ki. That means, our Senor is now useless."

"How are we supposed to navigate through this thing?" Kohaku said looking at the large wall of darkness in front of him.

"Well that`s why we have a sonar," Hisui told him, "That way even if we don't have visual, we can still see."

The man pressed a button upon the console in front of him before taking hold of the ship`s wheel. Gendo was staring at the large fog that was slowly taking over the ship as it glide through the ocean water. It was so thick that you couldn`t even see the front if it wasn`t for the blinking red light at the bow.

The ship continues to glide through the area until a small bleep echoed from the sonar.

"What was that?" Tomo asked.

"Sonar is picking up something," Hisui said, glancing down at the device, "four kilometers out."

"Any idea what it is?" Kohaku asked.

Suddenly Ryu glanced up, his eyes going wide.

"What the…_BRACE_," he yelled.

"What are you…?"

BOOM!

A brilliant beam of light shoot out from the fog, hitting the ship causing it to tremble and as the red blast tore through the ship causing brilliant blast of fire to shoot out through the air. The pressure of the blast causes the window of the control room to explode and Gendo quickly hid his face away from the rain of shards that flew toward them as he kneeled down feeling the ship lean sideway.

"_What the fuck was that_?" Hisui yelled.

"This is a Ki Attack," Ryu said, "But I can`t tell who is doing it."

Then Hisui took hold of the radio.

"Damage reports," he said.

"_We`re taking in some damage there captain," _a voice said from the other end, "_One of our engine just got totaled because of what happened. We`ve also got some wounded down here."_

"Get a medic on the wounded immediately and take care of the damage as best as you can, and have someone takes care of the fire," Hisui said.

"_Aye_, sir," the voice said before the communication was cut.

Hisui continued to direct the ship through the fog and Gendo turned his attention out toward where they had seen the blast attack them from.

_This wasn`t an ordinary Ki attack, _he thought, _But where could it have come from…and who is doing it?_

"I think it`s best if we turn back right now," he said.

Everyone in the room turned toward him in surprise.

"Why should we turn back?" Kohaku asked, "Whoever attacked us probably can`t see us at all like how Ryu can't see them."

"We don`t know the full extent of what this fog is created for," he said, "That last attack hit us dead on…just because we can`t see our enemy, doesn't mean it can`t see us."

Suddenly Ryu tensed again.

"It`s coming…_another attack_," he said.

"From where…?" Hisui asked.

But was not needed as to tell where for a far larger blast than the one before pierced through the fog causing it to spread apart from it and Gendo`s eyes widened in shock as he took sight of a massive structure not too far away from them. Before he could say anything, the blast tore through the middle of the ship, sclicing it cleanly into two pieces and Gendo took the nearest person beside him, meaning Tomo before pushing her to the side.

A large explosion echoed across them as a sudden wave of heat burned through the room they were in causing the side he was on to lean backward as the blast tore through the room they were in and he can hear yells of pain and screams of metal as whatever the Ki attack that was burned through the ship.

Gendo looked back toward the room and noticed that the other side of the ship was leaned backward and that the mysterious fog was seeping through the large opening. He turned his attention toward where he had seen the large structure in the distance.

_Just what was that?_

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

_Now is not the time, we have to get out of here._

He glanced down toward the woman beside him.

"Tomo, are you okay?"

"I…I`m fine," the woman answered him, her voice was still shaky, "Scared…but fine."

He nodded before glancing around.

"Kohaku, Ryu," he called.

"Over here,"

Ryu was floating with Kohaku`s arm around his shoulder.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes," Kohaku said.

"What about our captain?" Tomo asked.

"Dead," Ryu said simply.

Gendo looked at them before turning toward Tomo.

"I know the Flight Ability," he said, "We need to leave, the ship is lost."

Tomo nodded and she let Gendo carry her out of the destroyed ship as the floating duo flew out, leaving the sinking ship behind. As they floated above it, the man turned his attention toward where he had seen the large thing and frowned to himself, narrowing his black eyes.

_Just what was that thing?_

**A mysterious enemy await in the shadows...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	92. Reaching Antarctica

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic...**

**Enjoy and review**

Round 92

Reaching Antarctica

Gendo glanced around himself as he floated with Tomo, searching for sight of their companions and Tomo was calling their names and soon enough, Ryu along with Kohaku joined them as the duo, with Kahoku supported by Ryu, found them.

"Just what happened back there?" Kohaku asked.

"Someone doesn`t want us to reach Antarctica that`s for sure," Gendo told him.

"Then what should we do?" Tomo asked, "We don't have our ship anymore and whoever attacked us is still out there."

Gendo frowned to himself remembering the large shape that he had seen in the fog. He didn't know what it was but he knew what he had seen.

"I saw something in the fog after the second attack," he said, drawing their attentions to him, "It was just for at least a split second. Whatever it was, it was big."

Kohaku was frowning.

"Then we need to reach the continent to find out more," he said.

"We are still a few hours out," Tomo said, "and it`s almost impossible to see through this fog."

"We are going to have to risk it," Kohaku told her.

"But what about that thing Gendo said he saw?" Tomo asked, "If that thing attacked us…what to say it won`t attack again."

"If he did," Ryu said softly, "Then it would have already…maybe it`s just targeting ships or things large enough to draw attention."

Gendo frowned.

_Maybe he is right, _he thought. _That thing didn`t attack again…and then again, we don't actually know what exactly is going on here._

"We were still a few hours away from reaching the country," he said, "With the Flight ability, we might reach it in a half an hour depends on how fast we are going."

"Let`s go," Ryu said.

Then the two flew forward, moving quickly through the air as they were aiming straight through the air. For the longest time, no one talked as they continued to fly forward toward the country and Gendo was still frowning as they moved through the air thinking about the large thing that had attacked them.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed location<strong>

The redhead woman previously known as Genesis turned her head toward where she had felt the release of Ki. It seems that one of her guards had once again taken care of a nosy Lilim ship that had gotten too close for comfort.

_Those Lilims are stranger than I thought, _she thought to herself, _you kill some of them and instead of staying away, more of them are drawn like moth toward flames._

She turned her attention back toward the large tubes in front of her.

_But it`s still not completed yet, _she thought, _with only me there it`s taking longer than usual…and the sacrifices are not making it go any faster…I can`t awaken them yet…not until the time is right._

Then she stopped, a new feeling coming over to her before she turned her attention toward it, a frown toward the location.

_That Ki…I know it, _she thought.

A dark smirk grew upon her face.

_Well, maybe I could play with them for a little, after all, I have been bored doing nothing but work all day, _she thought standing up as she pulled her coat over her form, _Let`s see how they will fair against the _prototypes.

* * *

><p><strong>With Gendo`s group<strong>

"There it is," Kohaku called out.

Gendo`s eyes were drawn toward the large mainland that was slowly appearing through the fog. It wasn`t as thick as it was before but it seems like a giant shadow had fallen over the country and it was completely covered in darkness and even in the distance, they can see the large molded shadow in the distance and Gendo knew that it must be the strange anomaly that had appeared over the country before it went dark.

The team landed upon the ground and they glanced around themselves. The snow that was covering the ground was filled with black spots and some of them were even still falling from the sky.

"Just what is that?" Tomo asked, looking at the falling black snow.

Gendo raised his hand and touched one of the black snows which had fallen upon his gloved fingers and notices it dissolve into ashes.

"A most curious thing," he murmured.

"Does anyone smell that?" Ryu asked

Gendo could smell something in the air, thought he was having difficulties at figuring out what is it. It was strange smell…

"Okay, now that we are here," Kohaku said, "Let`s get this show on the road…let`s head toward the anomaly and figure out what is it."

Gendo gave him a sideway glance.

"What exactly did the Committee send you here for Kohaku?" he asked.

Kohaku glanced at him.

"Well, I am sure you`ll figure it out soon enough," he grinned.

Suddenly Ryu glanced around them.

"Something is coming," he said.

Gendo glanced around himself not seeing anything in the light fog around them. He could feel a sudden pressure that had appeared around them.

_There is someone out there, _he thought.

"Ryu, what can you feel?" he asked.

Ryu frowned to himself, throwing his senses out.

"What`s with that enormous Ki?" he said, a shocked look upon his face, "There is no way that someone is _that_ powerful…"

Then suddenly he glanced toward the small cliff in front of them and then noticing the figure that was standing there.

"Over here," he said.

Gendo glanced at the direction also, seeing the woman and then his dark eyes widened in shock. He recognize this woman after all, she had been in a tank beneath GEHIRN for the best part of twenty years.

"_Kyoko_," he whispered.

Kyoko was standing there with both of her arms crossed as her green eyes stared down at them, a smirk growing upon her lips. Her red hair was flowing down behind her.

"Wow, I never expected visitors this early," she said a small smirk upon her face, "I guess you Lilims just don`t understand when someone doesn`t want you here."

The group stared up at her.

"Y…I know your face," Tomo said suddenly, "You`re Kyoko Soryu…but how can you be here? You died twenty years ago."

"That was the name of this vessel once," the redhead said, "But the name is Genesis now and it was because of me that Kyoko isn`t worm food by now. The Lilim merged with me and with my power I had kept her body in pristine condition…though getting shot in the head slowed down the process of my rebirth in this body."

Her eyes gleamed.

"But since you people are here, I was wondering how my prototypes are going to fair when that Day arrives so how about you guys become my test subjects?"

Gendo was suddenly aware of footsteps upon the snow which were approaching them and he glanced around taking notice of the shadows appearing from the darkness. Then they appeared, all of them humanoid shaped but they hardly looked human with how long their arms are and the many stitches that seems to be keeping them together.

Upon their faces was a single eye that was moving around looking around as the new arrivals let out large screech.

"Just what the hell…?" Kohaku said shocked.

"What are those things?" Tomo whispered.

"Their Ki…it`s not something to underestimate," Ryu said simply, "Those things could probably match any Evangelion from what I can feel."

They were seven of those strange creatures in total and they were all standing there with their hunched forms and Ryu along with Gendo stood in front of both Tomo and Kohaku to keep them safe from harm.

Gendo was looking at the new arrivals for a few moments before looking up toward where Genesis sat.

"The people of this country, what did you do to them?"

Genesis let out a sinister smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, "Maybe if you can survive my experiment, I`ll tell you Gendo Rokubungi."

Gendo frowned at her but raised his hand and pulling off the gloves.

"If that`s what you wish," he said simply, raising his Hand of Glory.

On the back of his hand, the X shaped symbol suddenly twisted upon itself taking the shape of an Uzumaki symbol.

"They are seven of them," Ryu said, "And two of us that can use Ki…and these guys from what I can feel are powerful…"

Ryu cut himself up as he took notice that Gendo was gathering his Ki into his right hand which he had pulled down beside him and the man feel his eyes widen in shock.

_That much power in only one hand, _he thought, _This guy…_

"You can seat this one out Ryu," Gendo said as he walked forward, "I`ll be enough for them all."

Ryu looked at him, shocked and even Tomo along with Kohaku were surprised. Genesis, however, who was still where she had been since she first appeared, smiled and then she nodded. As soon as she did, the strange humanoid creatures all charged forward, all of them charging straight toward the man who was slowly still walking toward them.

When they got close enough, Gendo put his hand to the side and spun around faster than the eye could track and then the next second, all of the creatures were cut into pieces as blood flew from their wounds causing Ryu along with Kohaku and Tomo to have their mouth dropped into shock as the seven creatures fell to the ground.

_So…so fast, even I couldn't see his movements, _Ryu thought, shocked.

_H...He has gotten stronger since his Angel Days I see, _Kohaku thought.

_Amazing, _Tomo thought.

Gendo stood in the middle of the sliced up bodies with his hand to his side which was still glowing with power as the man turned his attention toward Genesis who was still standing on the cliff.

"Not bad," Genesis said, "So this is how strong you Lilim have gotten by the use of Ki. I guess with that little test with the prototypes I can gauge how powerful to make them for the future."

Gendo looked up toward her.

"Now are you ready to talk?"

Genesis`s smirk widened.

"I guess I can afford to play," she said, "But please…"

From her back, two large branches of Ki grew out like wings as a halo formed above her.

"At least make it _enjoyable_."

Then, the branches of light upon her back launched themselves out aiming straight toward Gendo who instantly dodged the attack thought some of them still grazed him, causing the man to wince in pain.

_She managed to graze me…even if I am moving at full speed, _he thought.

Then he dashed forward aiming straight toward the woman as Genesis send out more of the branches at him and he used a zigzag maneuver to avoid the attacks. As he got closer Genesis put both of her hands together.

"**White Tree,"**

The ground exploded outward as many more branches grew out of the ground some of the slicing through Gendo`s outfit causing him to yell out in pain as blood flew out. He was thrown back by the sudden explosion falling down upon the snow covered ground.

Ryu chose this moment to launch out a large Ki Waves attack toward her as a large blast of Ki aimed straight for Genesis who blinked at the attack before and explosion appeared right in front of them. Then the young man landed right beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"I thought I told you to stay back," Gendo told him.

"I was going to but…this enemy is not one you can defeat by yourself," Ryu said.

Before he could say anything a white branch suddenly grew out of the ground in front of him, stabbing him straight through the chest causing the young man`s eyes to widen in shock and even Gendo was taken aback.

"I have no business with you," Genesis said as she stepped out of the smoke without much of a smug upon her clothes, "So stay out of this _weakling_."

**Genesis show her ruthless side...what will the group do in this dangerous situation...**

**Hope you have enjoyed this update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	93. Genesiss Terrifying Power

**Hey guys, here is another chapter in the story.**

**Enjoy**

Round 93

Genesis`s Terrifying Power

Everyone was frozen at where the sudden attack had came from, but no one was more shocked then Ryu who`s eyes widened in shock at being stabbed by the strange white branch like thing. He glanced down toward the spike that had stabbed through him feeling blood falling from his lips as the dark red substance fell upon the ground beneath him.

_I…I didn`t even feel it coming, _he thought.

"I have no business with you," their enemy said as she walked out of the smoke hardly a smudge in her clothes, "So stay out of this _weakling_."

"_Ryu_,"

* * *

><p>Gendo was suddenly upon his feet staring at the young man in front of him. His dark eyes watched as the white branch that had stabbed through Ryu disappeared and the young man fell upon the ground clutching where he was stabbed which was bathed in blood.<p>

"Now, how about we continue our fight Gendo?" Genesis said a smirk growing upon her lips.

Gendo turned his attention toward her, narrowing his eyes.

_I am the only one in the team apart from Ryu that can use Ki, _he thought, _With his wound, Ryu can`t fight anymore and I am pretty sure that she is going to kill Tomo and Kohaku when she is done with me…meaning, I will have to face her and defeat her here._

The man stood up.

"Tomo, Kohaku," he said, "Take Ryu and get out of here."

The two behind him looked toward the man`s back.

"Gendo…,"

"If you guys stay here," Gendo continued, "I won't be able to fight properly if I have to worry about that woman using you as leverage. I can hold her here as long as I can."

"Okay," Kohaku said.

The man took hold of the injured Ryu and along with Tomo they quickly made their way out, disappearing and when they were gone, Gendo refocused his attention at Genesis who had both of her arms crossed as she stared at him.

"I`m surprised you let them go," he said.

"Well, we can't always chase after a few flies now would we?" Genesis told him a small dark grin growing upon her lips, "Even so, they won't survive long out there, after all, this country is completely underneath my control…their fates became sealed the moment they stepped upon this continent."

Gendo frowned.

"None of you are leaving this Island alive," Genesis told him, a green glow appearing in her eyes.

Gendo took his stance, readying his hand as his enemy put both of her hands together again as the large branches grew from her back forming large white wings shaped thing as the halo formed once again above her.

"Now, let`s dance," she said.

The white branches suddenly grew out of the ground aiming straight toward Gendo who suddenly spun upon himself at this exact time, slicing through them with his Hand of Glory. Then when he stopped, he raised the said palm and launched an invisible attack straight toward Genesis who raised both of her arms as the blast caused the area around her to explode with energy.

_What`s this…a Ki attack? _She thought, _No…_

Then Gendo`s form materialized behind her with his Ki hand ready to stab through her but before the man could even move, a fist was slammed upon his face causing him to yell out in pain at how powerful it was feeling his nose breaking from the contact. He was then thrown backward from the attack, sliding upon the ground at his fall.

When he looked up, he noticed that Genesis didn`t even turn around as one of her fist was aimed behind her.

_She managed to get me…without even turning around, _he thought.

"I could have killed you back there," she said turning her attention toward him, "But I would be bored once again if I ended this too quickly."

Gendo wipe the blood from his lips as he stood back up again.

"Try to make it interesting Gendo," she said.

Then Gendo raised his hand.

"If that is what you wish."

He stabbed forward with his Ki powered hand causing a wave of Ki to aim straight toward Genesis who simply smirked before disappearing where she was standing. Gendo blinked, wondering where she had gone before her voice came from beside him.

"That`s strike two," Genesis said, "You have one chance left before I end this."

Gendo turned his attention to the side, his dark eyes taking in Genesis who was seating down upon the ground in a bored matter. Her eyes were watching him with a light amusement coming from her lips.

_Just…how out of my league is she?_

Gendo jumped back away from her as Genesis slowly stood back up.

"I had hoped that you will be a match for me…or at least give me an work out," she said, "But I see that`s you`re a weakling like the rest of the Lilims. Even as you have a piece of our power…you can`t even match up to us."

_Our power?_ Gendo thought, _She must be talking about the Ki energy._

"I have a few questions that I wanted to ask you," he said.

Genesis smirked.

"Oh," she said, "Well, you are on your second strike Gendo…another one and I will kill you, but if you can land a hit on me…I may be inclined to answer a single question that you may have."

_Only one? _Gendo thought, _I have a million questions that I wanted to ask._

"C`mon," Genesis said raising her arms at him, "Come at me Gendo Ikari."

Gendo frowned before he charged forward, the ground tearing behind him. His body becoming a blur of movement as he made his way toward Genesis, who raised her eyebrows and she dodged the first strike that was aimed toward her face.

"A frontal attack Gendo…you`re getting desperate," she said.

The man continued with many punches and kicks but none of them hit as Genesis continued to evade him before she send him flying back with a single kick in the chest. The man spun in the air before landing on the ground in a crouch.

Then he charged forward once more, his Ki hand aimed straight toward her as he increased his speed.

"**Piercing Hell Fingers,"** he said.

Genesis seems to be surprised at how fast he was moving and that the hand was aimed straight toward her exposed torso. With the hand getting closer, Genesis used her hand to lightly touch the Ki powered hand causing Gendo to change direction toward the ground causing a large explosion to take place in the area.

When the smoke dissipated, Gendo was on the ground with his hand buried into the ground with a large crater forming near him melting the snow around him. Then he looked up toward Genesis who had jumped away from the attack.

"Well," she said, "Now you are finally getting serious."

Then her Ki started to gather around her form, a small smirk crossing her features.

"So am I."

Genesis put both of her hands together and then she spread them wide apart as coma of Ki were formed within her hands spinning widely in her palm and the more she spread her hands apart the more of them formed around her.

"**White Carnage,"**

They suddenly flew out toward Gendo who widened his eyes at the speed of these things before numerous explosions shook the entire area raising a lot of smoke and snow which flew everywhere. Genesis smirked lightly as she watched the destruction in front of her and soon enough a solitary figure stood with ripped clothes, bleeding in various places.

"Oh," Genesis smiled, "You`ve survived it I see."

Gendo had both of his arms into an X fashion in front of his face as he breathed heavily from the last attack breathing heavily. In front of him was a hexagonal shield of orange glow that flickered in and out of existence.

"A.T. field," Genesis said, "I didn`t think you Lilim could have touched this level of power yet…I must say I am surprised by how quickly you`ve managed to pull it out….but it doesn't seems to be as powerful as it could be."

Gendo`s A.T. field dissipated entirely as the man straightened up.

"But what are you going to do about the next wave?" Genesis said.

A sudden light appeared in the sky above them and Gendo looked up noticing they were even more of the coma shaped things flying in the air above them.

_H…How did she made so many…_Gendo thought.

"**White Carnage Hellish Devastation,"**

The numerous coma shaped Ki attacks all aimed down straight toward Gendo`s form causing numerous explosion to take place around them and Gendo screamed out as pain exploded all over his form.

When the attack was finished, Gendo was lying upon the ground, his entire body bruised and bleeding as he stayed unmoving. Genesis stared down at him.

"A fitting end for a man like you," she said a smirk crossing her face.

Then she turned her attention toward the direction where the others had gone.

"Well, times to take out some flies," she grinned.

As she flew away, she didnt see Gendo`s fingers twitch.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kohaku and the rest<strong>

The group had walked through the snow covered ground, and they could hear the numerous explosions echoing in the distance from the battle of Gendo and the mysterious enemy. They continued to walk with Ryu bleeding out until Tomo said.

"We need to treat his wound…otherwise he won`t survive another minute longer in this weather."

Kohaku nodded at her before putting the man against a nearby wall. It was a small town they had stepped inside from the look of it but the entire place it was completely deserted leaving abandoned cars on the road.

Tomo glanced back toward Ryu who was still breathing heavily with his bleeding wound. She quickly used some water and ripped off some of his clothes to tied the wound up causing him to yell out in pain.

"Somehow, no vitals were harmed," she said, as she observed him, "You`ve got lucky."

"I…I wouldn`t call…myself lucky," Ryu said, coughing lightly.

Tomo smiled lightly.

"W...Where`s Rokubungi?"

"He stayed behind," Tomo told him, "To give us a chance to escape."

Ryu stayed silent, a frown upon his features. Tomo then turned her attention toward Kohaku who was standing a few feet away looking at the empty street in front of him.

"This is more than what the Committee had expected to find isn't it?" she asked him.

"Even the Committee didn`t know what we will find," Kohaku answered her, "An entire country going silent…Kyoko Soryu alive and is behind it…"

"What next?" Tomo asked him, "We are trapped here and you know that there is no way that she will let us go back…"

Kohaku stayed silent.

"Then the Promised Day is closer than the Committee was aware of," he said after a while.

Tomo looked at him, confused.

"The Promised Day?"

Kohaku turned his attention at the girl.

"The Committee will like fewer people to know of it but considering our situation, it is unlikely that any of us would survive," he said, "Then you will have to know why they wanted you to come to this mission."

Tomo looked at him, and Ryu`s eyes turned toward him.

"The Promised Day is…," Kohaku started

KABOOM!

The explosion took over the entire are destroying the many houses that were there sending everyone flying sideway along with pieces of concrete that the houses were made of as they were all send back.

Tomo coughed where she lied down, her ears ringing from the blast that had seemingly came out from nowhere. The woman glanced around herself noticing Ryu lying not too far away but he wasn`t moving probably knocked out from that attack and then she found Kohaku lying against a wall with a bleeding head.

"_Kohaku_," she gasped.

Groaning, she slowly pulled herself up.

_Just what was that, _she thought.

"So there you are little flies,"

Floating above them was Genesis who had both of her arms crossed with no scratch upon her skin and she smirked as she observed them bellow her.

"Why are you here?" Tomo asked, feeling fear running through her.

Genesis smirked.

"W…_What happened to Gendo_?" Tomo asked.

"Well…he is probably…not okay," Genesis told her as she lowered herself down unto the ground.

Tomo was shocked.

_Impossible…Gendo was defeated? But…he was one of the Top ANGEL in the world…and he was so powerful…how can he lose to her?_

Then Tomo`s eyes turned toward Genesis who was standing across them.

_If someone as powerful as Gendo lost, then just how powerful is that woman?_

"Well your arrival had made me enjoy a little fun," Genesis said stepping forward, "But as you may well know, the fun times never last."

"Just…_who are you_?" Tomo asked, "Why are you doing this? What is your goal?"

Genesis stayed silent.

"I guess, before you die," she said, "I can indulge you with a few answers as to what is the reason I am doing this."

"Your race has grown too powerful you might say," she started, "The ability of Ki is something that you should have _never_ awoken. Your reality is breaking more and more everyday and soon enough, wars will take place decimating this world more than the Two World Wars you Lilim have raged. You can say that we are doing this as a precaution."

Tomo stared at him.

"A precaution?" she repeated, "What do you mean?"

Genesis looked down at her.

"Tell me Lilim," she said, "If you can make a God bleed, will people still believe in him?"

Tomo was silent.

"Awakening Ki was the first step toward that," Genesis continued, "You Lilim have reached the power of God…and it`s only natural that God himself take precaution into what will happen to this world`s future. It will be only a matter of time before you Lilim rebels against your Makers…"

Tomo looked at her, her eyes widening in shock as if something was suddenly clicked in her head.

"No…," she whispered, "You are…You can`t be…There is no way something like this is possible? They should have been evidence of such things…"

Genesis smirked.

"There is none…_because we never allowed such thing to exist_."

Tomo stared at the being in front of her. The shocking discovery she just make…this is not something that could be possible…there is no way that something of that magnitude could exist. But…the creation of Ki…the birth of that ability… this strange events…

"So this is the will of God…," she whispered, "No…I refuse to believe it…I refuse to acknowledge it…there is no way that this…"

"Believe what you want Lilim," Genesis said raising her hand toward Tomo`s head, "For this is your final resting place."

Before she could attack him something piercing straight through Genesis`s back as the woman`s eyes suddenly widened in shock. Blood flew out of the wound, as a hand powered with Ki had come out from behind her back.

"You…You should be dead," Genesis said, glancing at him behind her.

"I should be," Gendo said, "But I am not."

Genesis suddenly flew away from him, holding the wound on her stomach as blood fell from her lips. Gendo Rokubungi stood in front of Tomo, a frown upon his face.

"Gendo," Tomo said, surprised.

"I finally understand," Gendo said, "I understand The Committee`s true goal."

**Gendo stand tall...what could he has figured out?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	94. Secrets of History

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic.**

**Enjoy.**

Round 94

Secrets of History

A silence fell into the place as the trio stood together observing each other. Gendo stood in front of Tomo, his face completely focused thought he was still bruised in the face, and a cut upon his lips. Genesis was still holding her side from where she had been stabbed through and had a frown upon her features as she observed him.

"I finally understand," Gendo said, "I finally understand it all."

The man narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't trust my theory at all except for when Tomo told me of the no casualties that had been found that day seventy years ago," he continued, "We have awoken Ki from within ourselves as if we had the ability all along…but dormant within us."

He looked up toward Genesis.

"You said that we have awoken your power," Gendo continued, "The only way that will be possible if that somehow, your race and ours are distantly related to each other in some ways…almost like you are our ancestors."

Genesis narrowed her eyes and Tomo spoke out.

"She told me that her people are our Makers."

Gendo had a frown upon his face.

"Our Makers…," he repeated, "That only reinforced my theory of your existence and what you truly are. While no records or clues were ever found of your people, somehow, the Committee became aware of your existence in this world…and I am certain that it had something to do with that day…the day Ki was born to us."

Genesis chuckled straightening up.

"Well that is a nice theory," she said, "I must say that you have done your homework well."

Gendo stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"The one they call Lilith is one of you isn`t it?"

That was the first time real surprise was shown upon Genesis`s face. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, her mouth dropping open.

"Lilith?" Tomo repeated, confusion in her voice.

"It`s a name I came across a few years ago," Gendo said, "While I couldn`t find much on it since it was only mentioned in passing."

"So you know of Lilith," Genesis said, "and it seems that you are aware of us unlike your predecessors."

Gendo and Tomo frowned in confusion.

"Predecessors?"

Laughter came from Genesis as she stared them her Ki suddenly grew stronger than before causing Gendo to widen his eyes in shock. The snow on the ground beside her feet was starting to melt causing steam to escape from them. The wound that she received had upon her stomach at all but disappeared leaving behind only the blood that she has spilled.

"This reformation will be even more delicious than the previous ones," she said, a wide bloodthirsty grin "I have forgotten how much fun it was to watch you scream in agony and in pain, to watch you people cower in fear…"

_Her power…just shot through the roof, _Gendo thought, _And I thought she was powerful before…this woman…is a monster._

"What do you mean predecessors?" Gendo asked.

Genesis raised her hand.

"I have already answered your question Ikari," she said, "Now…playtime is over."

Before Gendo realized what had happened, a white branch shoot out from her back aiming straight toward him and his instinct took over, moving lightly to the side but he was stabbed in the arm breaking the bone there causing him to yell out in pain.

"_Gendo_," Tomo yelled.

The man could feel the power from the branch in his arm and Genesis raised her hand at him, her dark grin growing even stronger.

"You said you wanted to see what happened to the people of this country didn't you?" she said, "Then lend me your arm as a demonstration."

"**White Death," **

In front of Gendo`s eyes, his entire arm was suddenly exploded into a jet of black smokes and even his blood flew out forming a reddish white mist around him. Then the man took hold of it, letting out scream of pain, falling down upon the ground. Tomo ran toward him, taking hold of the man`s shoulder, her eyes looking totally lost at what to do.

"_Aaaaargh_,"

"This fog above us in the sky," Genesis said looking toward the heaven above, "It is the remains of the millions that used to live upon this continent."

Gendo looked at her, still holding his shoulder as blood flew out of the wound. Tomo had a shocked look upon her features at what she had learned.

"_What_?"

"I killed them all," Genesis continued, "After all, it would have been troublesome to try working with that many flies buzzing around don't you think?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Kohaku had become conscious a while ago.

He had decided to move away from where the fighting, wanted to put as much distance between him and the Genesis as Gendo had dubbed the strange woman. He still can`t believe that the Committee knew of this and yet, didn't do anything. While he knew his mission was to investigate the area and how far off the Promised Day was and from his own eyes, he can see that it will be soon.

The man frowned to himself, turning his attention toward where he could hear the blast of Ki energy.

_I`m sure Gendo could keep her busy enough for me to finish my mission, _he thought.

Flashback

_Kohaku was seating upon a chair with a small red orb seating upon a table in front of him. He looked at it curiously._

"_And this is?"_

"_It`s an Artificial S2-Organ," the woman in front of him said, "It`s for your mission…it is connected to the 00 Generation that we have. Once you use it, the data will be instantly transported to us."_

_The man touched the red orb feeling it move underneath his fingers._

"_Is there something inside?"_

_The woman in front of him smiled darkly._

"_Don't ask questions that you don't need to know the answer for," she said, "The Committee has already paid everything in full. Do what we ask of you and we won`t have any problem."_

_Kohaku looked up at her, his eyes taking in a serious look._

"_If we run into trouble?"_

"_This mission is a top secret one Kohaku," the woman told him, "You fail it…and no one will come to rescue you, but you should known, failure will lead into the death of every human being on this planet…think about that before you make a foolish decision."_

_End of Flashback_

Kohaku pulled out the said S2-Organ from his clothes looking at the object in his hand a light frown upon his features. Just what is the purpose of this thing? What is the purpose of the Committee sending him to his death?

Then he heard footsteps in the snow causing him to turn around toward the noise, finding himself face to face with one of the humanoid shaped thing that had attacked the group earlier, and the thing was already too close for him to run away from it.

The creature turned its attention toward him a light growl coming from its throat and Kohaku was sure that the beast was going to slaughter him but to his surprise, the humanoid simply walked right by him as if he didn't even see him.

Kohaku stood there shocked as to why this happened and glanced behind him toward where the humanoid was walking to and saw the creature disappear behind amount of snow.

_Why did he…?_

The man couldn`t understand why the creature just walked by him like that. He would have thought he was going to meet his death before he could complete his mission but luck has turned for him again…

Then he glanced down, noticing that the artificial S2-Organ was now glowing in his hand.

"W…What`s this?" he said, surprised, "Why is it glowing?"

* * *

><p>Genesis was looking at Gendo on the ground, the man writhing in pain at losing his arm. The Lilim woman, Tomo was trying her best to stop the bleeding which was pooling around the snow turning it into a crimson red.<p>

"Stay with me Gendo," she said.

"It is useless to keep him alive at this point," she said forcing the woman to look at her, "He is going into shock…either way he is going to die whether you try to help him or not."

Tomo glared at him.

"Y…You`re a monster," she said.

"I try," she smirked.

Then she froze, feeling a familiar Ki overtaking her sense causing her to look toward the direction it was coming from. Genesis`s eyes widened in shock as she stared at the direction unable to believe it.

_Impossible…this Ki…it`s Lilith`s, _she thought, _But how did she get here? I would have sensed her power a long time ago by now. Why am I sensing it right now?_

Genesis narrowed her eyes.

_Could she have come with the Lilim here to prevent me from carrying out the plan?_

She turned her attention toward the woman in front of her and then raised her hand toward her, letting a white Ki branch stab through the woman`s stomach causing her to yell out in pain as she slid back.

"Tell me…was there another Ki User with you?" she asked.

"A…Arg…?"

"Speak _Lilim_," Genesis snarled, "Was Lilith part of your group?"

"I…I don't…," Tomo started before letting out another gasp of pain, holding the place where she was stabbed through.

Genesis growled in anger before raising her hand.

"Don`t lie," she said, "I can feel every Ki on this Island and I felt hers…"

She stabbed Tomo again.

"Tell the truth before I rip your head off your shoulders," she growled.

"I...I swear I don't know….of who you`re talking of,"

Genesis growled her anger becoming even stronger than before.

"**White Tree,"**

Many branches suddenly grow out of the ground beneath Tomo impaling her from the back as blood flew around her, her lips going wide in shock before the light disappeared in her eyes. With a humph, Genesis turned away from her and stood beside Gendo`s form on the ground who was still gasping in pain with his blood flowing beneath his body.

She stared down at him for a few seconds before turning away.

"You`re too pathetic to kill," she said.

Then she took off in a sonic boom, aiming straight toward where she had felt the Ki, and it didn`t take her long to actually find the culprit, landing a few feet away from the man who looked surprised at her sudden appearance and he stepped back a few.

It was then her eyes found the source of Lilith`s Ki. It was a red ball the size of a golf ball in the man`s hand as it was glowing brightly in the darkness around them and then Genesis feel her eyes widen even more as she stared at it.

She knew what it was and her hand tightened into fist.

"You…You _LILIM SCUM,"_ she snarled, "You…you have defiled her…"

Her Ki was growing around her form causing the man to step back in shock at what she was doing.

"What you have done…is _unforgivable_," Genesis continued, "And I will make sure that you pay for this."

With a wave of her hand, a slash of Ki was launched in Kohaku`s direction slicing the man into two as blood bathed the area around him before he fell down on the ground instantly killed. Genesis walked forward picking up the red sized golf ball into her hand.

She raised it at the height of her eyes, observing it for a few seconds before lowering the hand.

"Lilith…is it truly worth all of this?" she asked, "You let the Lilim defile your sacred body. You told them about us, you give them a piece of your power…but to what ends Lilith? What is your goal in all of this?"

Genesis crushed the ball in her hand causing it to dissipate into red smoke.

"But I will not let something like this go unpunished," she said, a dangerous glint appearing in her eyes, "I will make sure that whoever had done this…pay for their crimes. I will make sure…that they got the message clearly."

Genesis turned away from the dead body, making her way back toward base.

The time to strike was looming closer than ever now and now that knowing what has been done to Lilith…that time just got cut in half.

* * *

><p>Kaji groaned at the pounding headache that he had.<p>

The man blinked as his surrounding slowly takes shape around him and noticed that he was seating in a chair in the middle of a dark room. The man glanced around himself expecting to see someone but there was no one around him and he couldn`t understand what was going on.

He glanced down and noticed that his arms were cuffed into the armrest of the chair he was seating on and he tried to get out of it but it was no use.

_Not even My KI is doing anything against this thing,_ he thought looking at it.

"It`s an Anti-Ki technology," a female voice said.

Kaji suddenly looked up toward the front and started to glance around.

"Who said that?"

A hand fell upon his shoulder drawing his attention toward it finding a woman standing there. She had blue hair pulled up in a ponytail as her crimson eyes stared down toward him. She had pale skin like an albino and the man feel eyes own eyes widened at the sight.

"You…,"

"My name is Rei Ayanami the First," the woman told him, "And you and I have a lot to talk about, Ryoji Kaji."

**Another Rei Ayanami...Just what did Kaji land himself into?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	95. The Committee

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 95

The Committee

Kaji stared at the woman.

He couldn`t believe what he just heard. Rei Ayanami was the name of one of Asuka`s friend at NGA if he remembers correctly. The woman in front of him looks to be around in her early twenties…too young to be a mother…but from how Asuka had described her friend, this woman looked exactly like her.

"Now," the woman continued, "How about we start our conversation."

"Are you related to Rei Ayanami from NGA?" he asked.

The woman raised her eyebrows.

"This information is irrelevant to our conversation," she said, simply.

"Then I won`t talk," Kaji said, "Not until I know what the fuck is going on here."

The woman stayed quiet in front of him, as if contemplating what she should do.

"Maybe it`s only natural to reveal to him who we are," she said turning her eyes toward something over her shoulder.

Kaji glanced back toward it but there was no one there.

_Who is she talking to? _he thought in confusion.

"_Very well Ayanami,"_ a voice answered.

All around them holograms appeared all of them numbered from Number One to Number Five. Kaji glanced around himself noticing the shape of the people in the holograms but he couldn't identify any of them.

"We are known as the Committee," Ayanami said drawing Kaji`s attention toward her, "An hidden organization that reside in this world`s darkness."

Kaji frowned but stayed silent.

"As you may well know, they are events that are happening around the world in this moment that is causing us to act," Ayanami continued, "As I am sure that you are aware of the events in Antarctica."

"Are you guys the ones responsible for this?" Kaji asked.

Ayanami had a small phantom smile upon her features.

"The Committee is not responsible for it," she said, "But we know who is behind it."

Kaji blinked.

"Who?"

"_That is a tale for another time Ryoji Kaji," _an voice spoke from the hologram around them, "_We shed some lights upon who we are as you have demanded…and it`s time for you to tell us about Asuka L. Soryu."_

Kaji looked up at the holograms.

"What do you want to know about Asuka?" he asked, suddenly afraid for the girl.

At that images started to appear in the air around Kaji causing him blink at them and one of them caught his eyes.

**Mysterious Ki Disturbance in the Kyoto area**

_Wait…that`s the…_

He remembered seeing that article…it was just after when Asuka had first lost control of her power…considering that he used to live in Kyoto when Asuka had been a kid. He turned his attention toward another, an image showing Asuka in a room with her Ki bathing her form and another girl standing in front of her. He realized that Asuka was wearing the NGA school uniform meaning it must have been at the school…

"_We have been keeping tabs upon her ever since she was in your care Ryoji Kaji."_

Kaji frowned.

"Then you know…,"

"We know what Asuka is," Ayanami told him simply.

A dark look crossed the man`s face as he remembered what Takatsuki had told him with people wanting Asuka`s power controlled.

"You are after her power aren`t you?" he said.

"No."

That caused him to blink in surprise, glancing at the woman in front of him.

"No?"

"We have no plan of interfering with Asuka`s life in anyway so far," Ayanami told him, "You are the last person to be with Asuka before you were brought here. The Committee will like to know if the girl had mastered her S2-Organ yet."

"How do you…?"

"We know more than you realize Mr. Kaji," Ayanami told him simply.

_Just who are those people? _He thought, a light frown upon his face, _they know everything there is to known about Asuka…and they know what she is…but how?_

"I don't trust you enough to tell you these things," he said.

"Your trust is not required for a share of information," Ayanami told him, "As I told you before, the Committee had been keeping tabs upon Asuka since the day she was left in your care. We could have stepped in anytime and take her away from you and having her raised by us but we realize it would be best to let her enjoy what life has to offer…"

Ayanami`s red gaze seems to pierce through him.

"We are not your enemy Mr. Kaji," she said, "Nor the enemy of anyone in general. Our only concern is the survival of the Human race."

Kaji narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think Humanity will need you people to survive?"

Ayanami leaned her head to the side.

"Who do you believe created GEHIRN Mr. Kaji?" she asked, "Who do you believe created the Evangelion system that the entire world has adapted over the past half a century since Ki was unveiled?"

Kaji feel his eyes widen.

"Humanity has relied on us for much longer than you may think," Ayanami told him.

_Is she serious?_

"You expect me to believe that?" he asked her.

"It is your own choice whether you decide to believe what I am saying to you or not," Ayanami told him with a light shrug of her shoulders.

Kaji continued to stare at her.

_Wait…if they have created GEHIRN…could they also know about that day seventy years ago? _He thought, _the day Ki was unveiled to the world._

"There is one last thing I want to know before I tell you anything about Asuka," he said.

Ayanami raised an eyebrow.

"Really, and what is that?"

Kaji stared straight at her.

"Tell me…who was responsible for the birth of Ki?"

Ayanami stared at him silently.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Because everytime I feel like I have reached an answer," Kaji told her, "More questions are starting to rise up. Why would GEHIRN create someone like Asuka? What was the goal behind it? Why would some organization keep tabs upon a girl that have nothing to do with it? You people said that you are the ones that created GEHIRN right…then also, you are the ones that pushed forward Asuka`s creation and all that had happened since then…and I want to know why?"

Ayanami glanced up toward the holograms around her.

"Well?"

"_Those questions can`t be answered without him knowing anything," _Number One said.

"_This knowledge isn`t for anyone,"_ Number Three said.

"_Then there is only one thing to do,"_ Number Four said, "_Ryoji Kaji…join us."_

Kaji stared up at the hologram in shock and he wasn`t the only one. Ayanami was also surprised at the request.

"_This is reckless,"_ Number Five said, "_He is not to join our cause…not without his loyalty."_

"_Ayanami,"_ Number Four said, "_Show it to him…and make him understand."_

Ayanami stood up, her eyes looking up toward the holograms.

"Are you certain sir?"

"_Yes,"_ Number Four said, "_Kaji, your answers shall be answered soon, but know this. Should you share that knowledge with anyone…consider your life forfeited."_

Kaji gulped at the threat.

Then the restraints in his hands retreated and the man can feel his Ki returning to his body as he stood back up. Ayanami stood up as the hologram around them disappeared.

"Follow me," she said.

Kaji looked at the retreating form of the woman before following after her. The duo walked through a number of corridors which were all the same color and he knew he would have been lost if it wasn`t for the woman that was with him.

Just where the heck was he?

Just then they reached a huge metallic door and Kaji glanced up toward it noticing the insignia upon it.

"NERV," he said.

He had never heard of such a company before.

The word was written in large red letters with a big leaf adjacent to the world and beneath the logo in a half curved shape were the English words "GOD`S IN HIS HEAVEN, ALL`S RIGHT WITH THE WORLD,"

Ayanami raised a hand pressing it to the pad on the side of the door which scanned it and a cool automated voice said.

"_Clearance Level 0 accessed, welcome Ayanami Rei The First,"_

With a heavy clunk, the locks on the door were slowly removing themselves. Then when it was done, the dual door opened showing that it was an elevator. Ayanami entered and Kaji followed her inside and the large heavy door closed behind them.

"What you`re about to see is the greatest secret in all of this world`s history," she said, "It will bring in questions everything you know about religion, faith, beliefs and what we are."

Kaji glanced at the woman who gave him a sideway glance.

"Are you sure you wish to continue?"

"I need to know," Kaji told her, "It`s the only way I can fully understand what is going on."

Ayanami raised her hand and pressed a button and then the elevator started to lower itself into whatever place they were in. A few minutes passed, making Kaji wonder how deep they are going.

"Just what is NERV?" he asked.

"The darkness of GEHIRN," Ayanami told him simply.

At that, the elevator came to a stop and then the dual metal door in front of them opened giving way into the darkness. Ayanami wasted no time stepping inside the room and Kaji followed after her wanting to see where she was leading him.

As soon as he stepped inside the room, however, a heavy pressure hit him without warning causing him to stagger in shock. Ayanami glanced back at him in confusion for a few minutes before a light appeared in her eyes.

"I have forgotten that you are not used to it yet," she said.

"Just…Just what is that?" Kaji asked, still taken aback by the sudden pressure he was feeling.

"Your answer Ryoji Kaji," she told him, "Despite this long in captivity…it`s seems her power still amazing."

_Her?_

Ayanami continued to walk forward and Kaji followed after her. That pressure he realized, was Ki energy, more powerful than he ever felt before and for some reason it reminded him of Asuka`s S2 Organ power…the day that the girl had lost control upon him.

Then Ayanami stopped walked and Kaji came to a stop beside her, glancing around himself.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked.

"There is your answer Kaji," Ayanami said looking upward.

The man did so…and his eyes widened in shock.

In the air above them was a large cocoon of glowing symbols that seems to have been drawn in midair. All aroudn it was a number of more symbols all of which were attached together like branches of a tree, growing out of the cocoon like webs of energy.

"What…What the hell is this?" he said, "A Mystical Ki technique?"

"No," Ayanami said from beside him, "It`s something much…_much_ more powerful. It`s a new type of energy that we call Essence."

Kaji glanced at her.

"Essence?"

"Yes," Ayanami told him, "Each living thing has two side of energy within them…the mystical energy born from our spirit and the one that is born from our physical strength. Ki is the mystical energy and Essence is the other side…however, it seems we Humans can only use only one side of that power."

"Ki," he said.

"But they are those who has touched the Essence," Ayanami said, "the few peoples who have been able to awoken their Elemental Ki as you call it…the power that was unleashed had made them more powerful than most…they could be considered as Gods…those people however had only touched a fragment of that power.

"But, with the likes of Asuka who has both Ki and Essence within her," the blue haired girl continued, "Her power…will rival those of _her_ kind."

"Her?"

"The one that we have up here," Ayanami told him, "Look with your Ki and you will see her…you will see the one that unlocked that power within Humanity…you will see…the one that gave birth to Ki."

Kaji looked up toward the strange floating symbols in the air, his eyes aiming straight toward the cocoon above him. Then his eyes widened taking notice of the silver haired woman that was within it. Her body was pulled upon itself into a ball with her silver hair flowing behind her. She had long ears which were pulled against her head and had many symbols upon her body which were glowing a soft red color.

"What the hell…?" he said.

"The _Tree of Hell_ Mystical Ki technique is the only thing that kept her subdue like this," Ayanami said, "You could say…she is in a sleep induced trance. From what we were able to gather from her, she is called Lilith."

"L…Lilith…?"

"She is one of the first living being upon this world Mr. Kaji," Ayanami told him, "You could say…she is of a pre-humanity race."

**A shocking new discovery...The one called Lilith is revealed...but how is it all connected?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	96. Return to NGA

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 96

Return to NGA

Takatsuki glanced toward the school building that stood out from the morning sun. It was still covered in snow from the winter season and considering that it was still early January. The older man let out a sigh as he turned his attention toward his companion.

"You ready?"

Asuka L. Soryu stood beside him her hair a lot shorter than it used to be since it was now falling upon her shoulder instead of the long stress she had before. Her blue eyes were looking up toward the school in front of her, a small half smile upon her lips.

"Yeah," she answered him, "Man…it feels like I've been away forever."

"It had only been a couple of weeks," Takatsuki told her with a raised eyebrow.

The girl glanced at him with a light smirk upon her face.

"Well, you get what I am saying," she said, "I will begin the new chapter here…"

"With the training we`ve done," he said, "You are certainly stronger than when you left for the break."

Asuka nodded.

"I know," she said.

Takatsuki approached her.

"Listen Asuka," he said, "I know that you have worries after learning the truth from Shikinami and your new found strength that you have been controlling…"

"You shouldn't worry," the redhead told him.

The man blinked at her, confusion upon his face.

"I may not know why I was created," she continued, "But I will make my own way in this world. I am still going to become a legend no matter if I was born the natural way or not."

Takatsuki looked at her, silent for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"Alright, we`ll do it your way then," he said, "just keep in contact with me if something happens."

"I will," Asuka told him with a smile.

Then she looked down a light frown crossing her features.

"Still no word from Kaji then?" she asked.

Takatsuki shook his head.

"No," he said, "He is still keeping silent, but I expect to hear from him in a few days."

Asuka sighed.

Kaji had been gone ever since before her training started with Takatsuki. She was worried that the man had landed himself in some sort of trouble.

"I hope he is alright."

"He is one of the Great Five, so he will be fine," Takatsuki told her, "You just worry about yourself alright…and keep up the good work here."

Asuka looked up toward him.

"I will, thanks for all of your training," she said.

Takatsuki actually smiled.

"It`s the least I could do," he answered her, "Now off you go."

Asuka picked up her suitcase and walked back into the school ground. Her boots crushed the snow beneath her feet as she stepped through the school gates walking straight up toward the school. This entire break she had spends it training herself into using her S2-Organ power. She was still taken aback at how much power that lies within herself and through her training she had barely scratched the surface of what she can do with it.

She remembers that time when Shikinami had unleashed her S2-Organ true power. She remembers the feeling of that power running through her veins…and that she was able to match Unit 01 head to head…

_But can I control it? _ She thought to herself as she frowned, _my confidence had grown because of the training I had done with Takatsuki but…I never unleashed that much power._

"Asuka?"

The girl blinked out of her thoughts glancing toward the voice.

Hikari Hokari stood across her, the girl had a look upon her face that showed complete surprise at seeing her.

"Hikari," Asuka greeted with a smile.

The ANGEL stared at Asuka across her, her mouth dropping open at the girl`s new appearance.

"I almost didn`t recognize you," Hikari told her with a grin.

Asuka raised her hand to her newly shorter hair.

"Yeah it`s kind of a big change eh?"

"You`re telling me'" Hikari told her taking her into a hug.

Asuka laughed but return it.

"It`s great to see you to," she said.

The girl stepped back from the hug.

"Why did you cut it?" Hikari asked touching the shorter hair Asuka now had.

"Well, it was getting in the way of my training," the redhead told her.

"Training?" Hikari repeated, "That`s what you`ve been doing during the break?"

Asuka nodded at her.

"What about you?" she asked, "What you`ve been up too?"

"It was alright," Hikari said with a shrug of her shoulders, "But it could have been better if my sister could have been there."

Asuka was curious.

"Your sister is an Evangelion right?"

"Yeah," Hikari told her nodding, "with the Antarctica business going on…all of the Evangelions have been on high alert. With the way the things are going, it feels like we`re preparing for war."

Asuka was aware of the problem in Antarctica with the entire continent going silent.

"They still don't have any information about what is going on there?"

Hikari shook her head.

"From what I know, the UN has made a blockade around the continent," she said, "My sister is part of it…well, she never actually said it out loud but with the world focused upon the entire event, it wasn`t hard to figure out."

"I just hope they take care of it soon," Asuka said with a soft sigh.

Hikari glanced at her.

"Let`s change the subject," the girl said, "You said you`ve been training right?"

Asuka glanced at her.

"Yeah…, why?"

"What kind of training exactly?" Hikari asked.

"Well…it`s mostly being Ki training," Asuka told her, "This semester, I am going to be an EVA right?"

"Yeah, the few students that passed the Exams," Hikari told her with a smile.

Asuka was frowning.

"Say, there is something I don't get," she said, "They are only PILOTs, EVA and ANGEL right. Those are the three levels they are in the school right?"

"If there are new students every semester how does the school manage it?"

Hikari chuckled.

"Not everyone made it into the next level you know," Hikari told her shaking her head, "Classes only get more difficult from here on out."

The duo walked past the PILOT dorms and Asuka stopped glancing toward it.

"What are you doing?" Hikari asked, "You won`t be staying here anymore you know that right?"

Asuka stared at it.

"Yeah…it`s going to be a little weird not going there anymore," she said.

Hikari shook her head and gave Asuka a pat on the back and the two continued to walk together walking straight toward the other dorm at the end of the pathway which was covered in snow. It looked relatively the same to the PILOT dorms except for the banner that was hanging outside, one with two swords crossing forming an X in middle in the words beneath it.

_Iter prosperum futuri sit amet_

"What the…?" Asuka said, "What kind of language is that?"

Hikari looked up.

"It`s Latin," the girl said.

"Oh…I knew that."

"Riiiiiight,"

Asuka gave her a glance.

"So you know what it means right?" the redhead asked.

Hikari smiled.

"Of course," she said, "_The path to success is the key to the future"_

Asuka looked up toward the banner.

"Basically if you are successful here, you`ll be great in the future," Hikari told her with a shrug.

"I won`t be just great," Asuka said looking up toward the banner a smirk upon her features, "I`ll be a legend."

Hikari laughed.

They stepped inside the dorm, and found that they were many girls assembled in front of a Bulletin Notice all of them conversing about it.

"What is going on?" Asuka asked.

"Probably the room arrangement," Hikari told her.

"So you`re finally back Soryu," a familiar female voice said.

Asuka glanced at it.

"Oh…it`s you," she deadpanned.

Yoko Amemiya had her short hair falling around her face as her pale blue eyes narrowed angrily at her.

"What kind of greeting is that?" the girl yelled at her pointing her finger at Asuka, "Did you forget it`s because of me you became an EVA."

Asuka raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you talking as if you were the only one that was in a team with me?" she asked her.

Yoko looked away.

"W….Whatever…," she said, "Anyway, I hope you have gotten stronger Soryu, after all, it will be boring without the competition there. I have been training during the Holidays and I have gotten better since then."

Asuka chuckled.

"I`m sure that I will be glad for it," the redhead said, "I have gotten better too."

Yoko narrowed her eyes.

"Well let`s hope you can show it up during the Placement Test," she said.

Asuka frowned.

"Placement Test?"

"The EVAs are divided into three Major Class," Hikari explained to her, "They are the First Class, Second Class and Third Class…each of the class rivals on how good you are. Me, I am Second Class…well I was as second Class when I was EVA."

"Second Class…that should be expected from the former EVA Class Representative," a new voice said.

The girl had dark hair falling around her face with a small smile upon her lips. Her eyes were a dark green which seems to shine in the artificial light. She was dressed with a long sleeved shirt and dark jeans.

"L…Lucia?" Yoko said, shock in her voice, "W…What are you doing here?"

The girl turned her attention toward her.

"Well hello to you too Yoko," Lucia answered her, "I must say…I certainly didn`t expect to see you here, I guess even the amateurs can have some luck."

Yoko growled.

"What did you say you…?"

But Lucia hardly paid attention to her as she turned her attention toward Asuka.

"You are quite famous upon this campus Daughter of the Red Devil," she said, "and your luck is even more impressive than Yoko`s…but don't think that luck is everything in this world."

Asuka narrowed her eyes at her.

"I only have one thing to say to you," she said, "I didn`t rely on luck for my fights…my skills is all I need."

Lucia let out a small chuckle.

"Well, well, a confident one too," she said, "I`m looking forward to see what you can do during the Placement Test. First Class is the only place that can handle the Elites such as myself, but if you consider yourself as an Elite, then get to the First Class too…it will be quite boring if I don't have any competition there."

"I will make First Class just to pound your face in Lucia," Yoko yelled at her.

Lucia suddenly glared at her and Asuka feel a chill came from the other girl as Yoko suddenly stepped back as if burned by it.

_Just what was that?_ The redhead thought.

Then she walked away.

"So this is _the Viper_ eh," Hikari said.

Asuka glanced at her.

"Viper?"

"She is quite a powerful one," Hikari told her, "She managed to lead her Team to pass from what I have heard."

"She is a vicious bitch that`s all she is," Yoko growled, "She can defeat her enemy with a single lethal strike…I had hoped that she didn't pass the PILOT Exam."

Asuka frowned.

"What about First Class?"

"It`s the strongest EVAs that are there," Hikari told her, "Rei had been one in the past, along with Shinji Ikari…though most of the EVA are always Second and Third Class. The few that had gone to the First Class are almost always ANGEL by their third semester."

A smirk crossed Asuka`s face.

"Oh really," she said, "Then I`ve made up my mind."

Both Hikari and Yoko glanced at her.

"I`m going for First Class."

**Asuka returns...and she has a goal in mind...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	97. The EVA Placement

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this update.**

**Enjoy**

Round 97

The EVA Placement

Asuka settled within her room a few hours later after that encounter. The redhead was really looking forward for the placement test that Hikari had talked about and she had already decided that she will aim for the best, meaning First Class.

The redhead dressed herself up and with a glance at the mirror to check how good she look, Asuka walked out of the room and made her way outside. It was still chilly with the number of snow that were on the ground.

The girl aimed straight for the main building of the Academy so that she can get something to eat after all, she was a little hungry.

"So you`re back Soryu-san?"

She turned toward the voice. A dark haired girl was behind her dressed in the winter school uniform as a wooden sword hung from her back by a white string. Asuka blinked a little since the girl was familiar…

"Hey…you`re Shizuru right?" she said.

The girl smiled lightly.

"Yes," she said, "I`m grateful that you remembered me."

"When did you get back?" Asuka asked her as Shizuru fell into steps with her.

"I was here since yesterday," Shizuru told her, "I almost didn`t recognize you at first, you`ve changed yourself?"

"Yes," Asuka said, "Is it really that big of a change?"

Shizuru looked at her.

"It is nice to see your confidence again," she said.

Asuka was surprised at the words but she smiled lightly.

"Thanks for your advice," she said, "It really helped me."

Shizuru gave her a light nod.

"I`m grateful that I was able to help you."

The duo stepped inside the school`s cafeteria which was mostly empty safe for a few students who were still here in the school.

"Say, Shizuru, what do you know about a girl called Lucia?"

Shizuru glanced at her.

"Lucia? Dark hair with green eyes?"

Asuka nodded.

"Yes, that`s her."

The kendo girl seems to think about it.

"She is…strong."

Asuka was curious.

"How strong?"

"I would have some difficulties if I fight against her," Shizuru said, "She is at most the best of our year…at least, beside you. She is what you might call a prodigy."

Asuka looked down.

"So she is that strong," she murmured, "I never realized that they were others like this."

Shizuru glanced at her.

"Don`t tell me you`re afraid now?"

Asuka chuckled.

"No, I am not," she said, "It`s just the kind of competition that I will need for the EVA placement. Since I am going to be aiming for First Class, it`s just what I need."

"You`ve gotten stronger haven`t you?"

Asuka glanced at her.

"Eh?"

"You didn`t only get your confidence back, I notice" the kendo girl told the redhead, "But you`ve also grown in strength."

Asuka smirked at her.

"I did spend the break training," she said, "To become stronger is the path of becoming a legend in the future."

Shizuru actually chuckled.

"Then I`m looking forward to see how much stronger you have gotten since our Exam."

* * *

><p>A couple of days passed in quite relaxation for Asuka as more students started to show up during the week. Asuka noticed that they were mostly familiar faces from the past months she had been here. It only means that the new PILOTs aren`t there yet.<p>

"That`s because the PILOTs Entrance Exam will take place on January 24th," Hikari told her when Asuka had brought up the subject.

"Eh…that long off," Asuka exclaimed, "But why?"

"Well…the EVA aren`t placed into their classes yet," Hikari told her smirking lightly, "It take times to organize the events. This is why most of the students are arriving this late."

Asuka let herself fall down upon the bed in desperation.

"Meaning we came to school an entire week early?" she wailed.

Hikari who was at her desk shook her head before returning her attention toward the computer screen in front of her with the holo-keyboard which she was typing on.

Asuka looked up from where she was lying down.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"I am keeping up with the news," Hikari told her.

The redhead walked over and stood over the older girl`s shoulder.

They were articles about the events in Antarctica and a few pictures upon the website with the massive blackish gray fog that completely covered the country in the distance.

**Antarctica Watch continues...DAY 35**

"It`s already being a month since the news broke," Hikari continued, "and they still haven`t figured out who is behind it. I`m worried about this thing. What do you think Asuka?"

"I can`t think of anyone who would want to take over an entire country," the redhead told her with a shrug of her shoulders, "But it is getting worrisome that the UN can`t solve the problem."

Hikari nodded.

"They have already sent warships to do a blockade," she said.

Asuka blinked.

"Warships?" she repeated, "It`s like they are preparing for a war or something."

"If you are going against someone who can take over a country in less than a month," Hikari told her, "You`d be preparing for war too."

Asuka looked at the image on the monitor. She knew of the development going on in Antarctica during her training with Takatsuki. This mysterious phenomenon that had appeared all over the world is something that she was curious about and yet, no one could figure out how it actually happened.

Then she remembered the strange silver haired woman on the cross she had meet…how she kept talking in riddles and saying confusing things…but…

_Could she be…,_she thought.

Suddenly a ping echoed across the room and a voice was coming from the speakers.

"_All new EVA students who didn`t receive a Class sheet, please report to the Arena at this time,"_ a voice said, "_I repeat, all new EVA students who didn`t receive a Class sheet, please report to the Arena at this time, thank you."_

Asuka looked up toward the speakers.

"What…it`s already time?" Hikari asked, surprised.

Asuka glanced at her, confused.

"Time for what?"

"The EVA placement test," Hikari told her, "You didn`t receive a schedule sheet with your classes on it right?"

"No," Asuka told her.

Hikari smiled.

"Then get to the Arena," she said, "I think you`ll find quite a surprise there."

Asuka looked at her surprised for a few seconds before walking out of the room, making her way straight toward where the Arena was situated. It didn`t take her long to reach her intended place and she noticed that she wasn`t the only one that was called into the Arena as a few students were also walking toward the Arena.

"Asuka Soryu," a male voice greeted.

Asuka blinked at the young man.

"Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki Natsuboshi was standing across her, with a grin upon his face when he noticed her. The young man approached her.

"It`s great to see you again," he said.

"It`s great to see you too," Asuka told him, "Do you have any idea of what`s going on here?"

Ryuzaki hummed lightly.

"I can venture to guess," he said.

"Well?" Asuka asked.

Ryuzaki glanced at her.

"The EVA placement Test," he told her.

They stepped inside the large Arena and noticed that a few people were already inside all of them talking to each other about what were going on. Asuka glanced around herself, seeing some faces she recognized thought not by name and sure enough, she took notice of Lucia who was also present.

"Asuka, Ryuzaki,"

Yoko was there too, as she waved at them with a smile upon her face, but she wasn`t alone for Shizuru was there with her also.

"Hello Yoko," Ryuzaki greeted, "And Shizuru…it`s seems most of the Team is here, except for Jay."

"Thank God for that," Yoko said, "I can`t stand that slacker."

"I love you too Yoko,"

The girl jumped at the voice and even Asuka was startled by the sudden presence at her shoulder. Jay Ken stood there with a grin upon his features and both of his hands were into his pockets.

"W…What are you doing here?" Yoko yelled pointing at him.

Jay smirked.

"Well they did say that people who didn't get a Class sheet to come here," he said, "So I did…such a pain in the ass too, I didn't want to get recognized."

"Recognized?" Yoko repeated, "No…Don't tell me…you too…"

"Yep," Jay said, "All of us here are being considered for First and Second Class EVA."

"You`ve got to be joking," Yoko said, face-palming herself.

Asuka smiled.

"I must say, it`s nice that our team got together again," she said.

"Welcome all of you," a woman`s voice greeted.

Everyone quieted down and turned toward the new arrival.

Headmaster Yui Ikari had entered the Arena and alongside her was Makarov Prince-Stone who had both of his hands into his track pants pocket. He had a grin upon his face as he observed them. Yui had a long coat upon her form and her eyes were set in a determinate gaze as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Now that you are all gathered, I welcome you back for your EVA semester here at NGA," she told them, "In your PILOTs Exams, you have showed me and our proctor that you have come to this school for a purpose and a goal in mind, and that is to be the best Evangelions in the future."

That caused a few of the students to smile lightly.

"Today you are embarking into the second part of that journey," Yui continued, "As some of you may already know, they are three Classes in the EVA level, and those classes will define your future here in this Academy. Third Class are for those that have a mind skill set that are needed for support, and rescue. In the Third Class, you will learn how to be invisible to the world around you and to go unnoticed by enemies Evangelions and opponents."

"Second Class is for the ones that have power and speed," the woman said looking at them all, "They will be strong and they will show that they have the skills to overtake their opponents no matter how strong they are. While speed and power are good, Second Class, are those who have a steel-trap within their brains."

She stayed silent for a few seconds.

"First Class is the top of the three," she said, "You not only have power, skills and speed on your side, but you also have the determination to make decisions that can affect your entire future. It`s those who are not afraid to stand and face danger. First Class is for those who have come and show the entire world…that they are here to stay…and they are here to become _legends_ into the future."

Asuka smirked.

_Sounds about right up my alley, _she thought.

"Today, we will determine into which you belong," Yui said, "No…you will show us were you belong and this placement test…is a fight between you all."

That caused a few students to frown.

"They are twenty of you here," Yui said, "The Third Class group had already been chosen and the rest of you, will decide who belong in First and Second. The names of the combatants will be chosen at random by this electronic board."

From behind her, a panel opened up showing the black screen beneath it with the school logo spinning in the middle.

"Now, for the first two names," she said.

Everyone`s attention was drawn toward the names that were flashing through the board and Asuka felt a thrill seeing her name for at least a split second before the machine stopped on two.

**JAY KEN TEAM 3 VS MOTASHI TATSUBA TEAM 11**

"Damn," Jay said, "My name right off the bat."

"Everyone except the two who has their names on the board get off the Arena and into the level above," Makarov said.

"Give it your all Jay," Ryuzaki told him as they walked away.

Everyone made their way up the level above which was basically a catwalk that was placed a few feet high. Asuka noticed that Motashi was a young man with bleached hair and he had a smirk upon his features as he stared at him.

"_Don`t you dare lose slacker_," Yoko yelled.

* * *

><p>Jay winced at the yell Yoko did and shook his head a little. Seriously, would that girl give him a compliment one of these days. It`s not like he wanted to fight too…<p>

_Didn`t even want to stand out, _he thought, _and now I am going to have to fight._

"So you ready to quit slacker?"

He looked up at his opponent, Motashi.

"You were always sleeping in class and lazing off," he continued, "Do us a favor and just turn away right now."

Jay smirked.

"First of all, don`t call me slacker," he said, "only Yoko get that right. Second, I was only trying to keep away from the limelight which was the reason I slacked off."

He pulled out his bandaged fists from his pockets.

"You`re talking as if you even stand a chance slacker."

Jay took a stance.

"Call me what you want, I`ll let my skills do the talking for me," he said.

**The EVA Placement Test begins...with one-on-one brawls for who will become the best...and Jay is the first one up?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	98. A wolf in sheep clothing

**Here is a new chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Round 98

The Wolf in Sheep Clothing

The duo were standing in the middle of the Arena in their stances across each other and Asuka had her eyes focused upon the duo below, her blue eyes taking them in.

"What can Motashi do?" she asked.

"He is a Sensor based on what they said about him," Ryuzaki spoke out, "Meaning his powers isn`t as strong as one would have considered to be a threat but…he is still one to be weary of."

"So that means the slacker could actually lose?" Yoko said surprised.

Ryuzaki smiled giving her a glance.

"You sound worried?"

"N…Don't…be ridiculous," Yoko yelled.

Shizuru simply narrowed her eyes.

_You`re wrong…, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Makarov Prince-Stone stood there as he watched them with a frown upon his face.<p>

"Alright you two ready?" he said.

The two boys nodded.

"Alright, Begin."

Jay didn`t waste any time to get started as he launched his fist forward in aiming it at his opponent.

"**Strong Fist…Air Knuckle,"** he yelled.

The attack aimed straight toward Motashi who simply avoided it as if he had seeing it coming a mile away. The young man smirked as he dodged it and made for Jay in a speeding dash, and launched a kick straight at his face…which was blocked.

Jay slid back a little from that kick before punching forward aiming straight toward Motashi who avoided it`s incoming strike by lowering himself into a crouch and then spinning clockwise, he tackled Jay`s leg sending him onto the ground upon his back.

"You`re finished," Motashi said as he put a hand upon the ground to continue to spin, "**Rotation Down Kick."**

As the name said, he spun himself in a rotation movement before bringing his heel down upon Jay`s form causing the young man to let out an ack sound at the attack.

* * *

><p>"Jay," Asuka yelled.<p>

"That guy…is surprisingly good," Ryuzaki said, "Not what I expected from a Sensor."

"_C`mon slacker, you`re stronger than that_," Yoko yelled.

Shizuru frowned.

_Motashi is strong, _she thought, _It`s not something that you will think of as a Sensor, but…_

* * *

><p>Motashi stood back up from his attack as he watched Jay upon the ground a light smirk upon his features.<p>

"I don't think he is going to get up from this one," he said turning his attention toward where Makarov was standing.

Then to his surprise, Jay Ken seated back up.

"That hurt you know," he said.

Motashi blinked at him.

"I didn't think you`ll wake up from that," he said.

Jay stood up.

"Well, I have a habit of surprising people," he said coughing lightly, "and well…I can`t disappoint my team by losing here do I?"

Then a grin crossed his face.

"I already figured you out," he said, "the way you fight…your breathing…your stance…you won`t be landing a hit on me again."

Motashi glared at him.

"You….bastard," he said charging.

Jay smirked raising his fists again.

Motashi jumped up in the air and then came down with a rotating kick aimed at his head but Jay blocked it with both of his fists before pushing him back. Motashi landed back down on the ground with a crouch before charging forward again, his kicks coming even faster than before as they aimed straight for Jay who continue to block them.

"His kicks are coming even faster now," Yoko said.

"And yet, Jay is blocking and dodging them," Shizuru said.

Motashi was surprised that this guy was this good. All year ever since they stepped inside the school, Jay Ken was always a slacker. He spends most of his time sleeping in class or simply skipping it. There is no way this slacker is better than him.

He hardly fought in school and when he did, he was always losing…so how…_how is this bastard seeing through all of his moves?_

Motashi jumped back huffing lightly as he stared at Jay across him who was lightly breathing standing there waiting for him.

"Don't tell me that`s all you`ve got?" he said.

Motashi chuckled.

"You`re surprisingly good for a slacker," he said, "But i`m done with games, let`s end this."

Jay smiled.

"Then let`s end it."

Motashi frowned.

_Considering that I am a Ki Sensor, _he thought, _I can sense when he is going to use a Ki attack and maybe avoid it. I must use my Ultimate attack to take him down…this guy it`s seems that everything that I thought about him was wrong._

His Ki was leaking around his form as he tensed his legs, before dashing forward.

_My speed is going to be on my side this time, _he thought, _I`ll use that…to overwhelm him._

His body became a blur of movements as he dashed straight toward Jay who tensed, waiting for the attack that was coming and then sure enough, Motashi appeared right bellow him.

"Take this," he said, slamming his foot straight into Jay`s jaws.

Jay`s head was thrown in the air along with his entire body. Motashi then actually ran through the air aiming straight for young man, his legs wrapping around Jay`s torso.

* * *

><p>"What the…he is walking <em>in<em> the air?" Asuka yelled, "That`s crazy."

_No, _Ryuzaki thought, _It`s not walking in the air…he is using the gravity that is in the air and pushing against it with his Ki…That`s similar to the Flight ability that Evangelion uses._

"_JAY_," Yoko yelled.

* * *

><p>Motashi, now having the young man in his lock, he started to spin around with him and then aiming straight down toward the ground yelling out his ultimate attack name.<p>

"**Leg Lock…Extreme Rotation Fall."**

The attack actually created a crater upon the earth as many rubble flew around along with smoke and then as the smoke dissipated, Motashi feel his eyes widen noticing that there was nothing where his opponent should have been lying down unconscious.

"How?"

"I told you before," a voice said from behind him, "I already figured you out."

He turned around, shocked to see Jay standing right behind him both of his hands tightened into fist.

"Impossible," Motashi said, "No one could escape my Leg Lock technique."

Jay smirked.

"I can…and you`re done for," he said aiming a punch straight toward him, "**Strong Fist…Power Knuckle."**

The punch slammed straight into Motashi`s form as the air around them tremble at the impact. Motashi yelled out in pain before he was sent flying backward crashing into the wall causing a crater there. Then he sled down upon the ground completely knocked out.

"And that`s how you do it," Jay said with a smirk upon his face.

* * *

><p>"He won?" Yoko said surprised.<p>

"I guess he isn`t a slacker after all," Ryuzaki said.

"That guy…," Asuka murmured, "He is stronger than he let out."

* * *

><p><em>He brings new meaning to the phrase wolf in sheep clothing, <em>Yui Ikari thought as she watched Jay Ken walk up toward the level below, _a hidden strength beyond his slacker attitude. I know exactly where to put you, Jay Ken._

* * *

><p>"You had me worried there," Ryuzaki said as Jay approached.<p>

"I had this one since before it even begin," Jay said shrugging.

"How come you`ve never used this strength before?" Asuka asked him.

"I hate standing out," he said sighing, "This is going to be such a pain when my parents learn about this."

Asuka was confused.

"If you hate standing out so much, why did you win?"

Jay smirked.

"I was going to let myself lose this one but…I heard a very familiar voice yelling out my name in worry," he said, "Well with that… I couldn`t let myself lose."

Everyone turned their attention on Yoko who was blushing like crazy.

"So Yoko," Jay continued smirking, "Don`t have anything to say to me?"

"No," The girl said turning away.

Jay sighed.

"After all that hard work…," he mumbled, "Not even a good job or something."

"The next match is starting," Shizuru told them.

Everyone glanced toward the electronic board.

**MAEKA Team 7 VS YUKIKO Team 15**

Maeka turned out to be a plain girl with glasses as she walked into the arena below with a blank expression upon her face. Yukiko surprisingly turned out to be a guy as he stood with both of his hands into his pocket.

"She is from Lucia`s team," Yoko said, "that Maeka girl."

Asuka frowned to herself as she watched the girl and then looked up toward where Lucia was. The green eyed girl was staring down at the arena with a small smirk upon her features. Her companions however didn`t seems to be quite pleased as they watched the ground bellow them.

"Begins," Makarov said.

The redhead glanced down at the duo down at the Arena and the two girls were fighting quite evenly, for a couple of minutes that is until Maeka outmaneuver Yukiko`s attack sending the boy flying down unto the ground upon his back into a crater.

"Impossible," Asuka said shocked.

"That girl…Maeka," Ryuzaki said a light frown upon his features, "She is quite an opponent."

"She is strong," Shizuru said, "You will do well to not underestimate her…or anyone here."

"If that was me," Yoko said, "I would have kicked her ass."

"Well, you are going to have to Yoko," Jay said.

The girl glanced at him.

"Why?"

Jay simply pointed forward and Yoko glanced at where he was pointing which was at the electronic board, which was showing two more names.

**AMEMIYA YOKO Team 3 VS YU NAOHARU Team 7**

Yoko paled.

**Yoko`s fight is next...but is she paling in worry or is there something deeper?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	99. Yokos Past

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fic.**

**Enjoy.**

Round 99

Yoko`s Past

The girl stood frozen where she was standing. She was staring at the electronic board as if she couldn`t believe what was written on there. Both of her hands were tightened upon the handle bar in front of her so hard that she can feel the metal cringing underneath her palm.

"Amemiya, get down here," Makarov yelled out.

The girl blinked and noticed that Naoharu was already down on the Arena bellow and she had both of her hands crossed beneath her chest. The girl was wearing her school uniform with her dark purple hair flowing down her back and her eyes seems to stare straight back toward her, the face completely empty.

_Just like last time…_

The girl tightened her resolve before walking down the stairs one after the other and then too soon, she was standing right in the Arena right in front of the dark violet haired girl. Naoharu was looking straight at her, the brown eyes watching her intently, not betraying any emotions that she might be feeling.

"Are the two of you ready?" Makarov asked.

Then Naoharu raised a hand and kissed her pinky, something that caused Yoko`s eyes to widen in surprise.

_That`s…_

Then the girl dropped into her stance waiting. Yoko let out a soft breath and did the same.

* * *

><p>"W…What the…their stances?" Asuka said.<p>

"It`s an exact mirror to each others," Shizuru said.

"That means…they both use the same technique right?" Jay said glancing at the kendo girl.

"**Moon Mirage,"** Ryuzaki said, "The Art of Illusion and Deception."

Asuka glanced down at the violet haired girl.

"Just who is she?"

"Her name is Naoharu," Ryuzaki told her, "Well, don't know much about her past but she came from NGA West Institute."

"Institute?" Asuka repeated.

"It`s a school for people with Ki problems," the boy told her giving her a glance.

"You mean…that girl is…"

"Probably," Ryuzaki finished.

Asuka turned her glance toward the duo down at the ground.

_Then…why did Yoko reacted like that?_ She thought, _It`s almost like…_

* * *

><p>"BEGIN," Makarov yelled.<p>

At the same time, both Yoko and Naoharu charged at each other and then at the same time, Naoharu summoned out her Ki, suddenly lashing out with it causing another version of her to suddenly pop out toward Yoko who instinctively blocked but it simply phased through her.

The real Naoharu slammed a punch straight into Yoko`s stomach taking advantage of the girl`s freezing at her illusion. She quickly continued with another punch and then finishing with a kick sending Yoko down on the ground.

Then Naoharu`s hand started to shine with Ki as she did a lot of strange movements with her hands as if drawing something in midair and then a symbol started to appear in the air around her hands.

"**Mystical Ki: Devastation,"**

Numerous explosions appeared around Yoko who yelled out in pain as she was thrown back unto the ground rolling until she came to a stop.

"YOKO," Asuka yelled.

The girl shook her head and glanced up toward Naoharu who was still standing on the other side of the arena.

"That was…Isumi-sensei Mystical Ki attack," she said as she slowly stood back up.

"So you still remember," Naoharu told her.

Yoko looked at her.

"Of course I still remember," she said, "I was there…but how can you…"

"I mastered the Five Mystical Ki technique that Isumi-sensei knew back then," Naoharu said.

Yoko`s eyes widened.

"But sensei told us to only advance our Moon Mirage," she said.

"Well, I can`t actually listen to someone whose dead now can I?" Naoharu said making movements with her arms again.

"**Mystical Ki: Heavenly Forest,"**

Large white branches grew from the symbol that had appeared in the air in front of the violet haired girl, aiming straight toward where Yoko was. Yoko narrowed her eyes and her yellow Ki bathed the world around her before she launched both of her arms forward.

"**Moon Slicers,"** Yoko said.

Large slices of yellow Ki aimed straight toward the white branches cutting them in pieces as they got torn apart from her attacks. Then Yoko charged forward with both of her hands shining with her yellow Ki.

"**Mystical Ki Palm Technique, Moon Mirage,"**

She slammed her palm together sending the shockwave of power toward Naoharu as the yellow Ki wave completely covered her. Then Yoko charged forward and jumping in the air aiming straight toward where Naoharu was and then to her surprise, the wave of Ki suddenly get blown apart with Naoharu standing in the middle without a scratch upon her skin.

Naoharu looked toward her as a large symbol appeared in front of her.

"**Mystical Technique Level 3: Amaterasu,"**

A black wave aimed straight toward Yoko who covered her face with her hands as they completely encircled her form and screams started to come from within it.

* * *

><p>"Amaterasu?" Ryuzaki said shocked, "That girl…can create an Amaterasu?"<p>

"What`s that?" Asuka asked.

"Amaterasu is a powerful Mystical Ki technique," Shizuru explained, "It attacks the mental psyche of the person it is attacked with and brings pain to that person. While you aren`t physically in pain, as long as the mind believes it…well, you will be."

"That means Yoko will…," Asuka said turning her attention toward the black floating orb in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p>Within the Amaterasu, floating like a broken doll was Yoko. She had her mouth open in a silent scream as her eyes stayed wide with pain. Her hands were twitching ever so softly…<p>

_Flashback_

_A ten year old Yoko was standing in the middle of a room, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She had her hands spread out in front of her, watching and waiting for something to happen but nothing was happening._

"_It`s still not working," she yelled._

"_You can`t expect to be able to create the Moon Mirage with only a week of training now," a yellow haired young woman told her as she looked down at the twelve year old._

"_Isumi-sensei," Yoko pouted._

_The woman, Isumi, put a hand upon the young girl`s head._

"_Those kind of trainings take time you know," Isumi told her._

"_But she can do it," Yoko said pointing._

_Standing across them was another girl with short violet hair. She had her own Ki flying around her as she stood in full concentration at what she was doing. The girl barely gave a glance in their direction._

"_Yoko, Nao was my student for a full two years before you," Isumi told her a light frown upon her features, "She worked hard to reach this level of potential…and maybe in two years you can work to that level too."_

_Yoko glared at Nao across her, feeling a little jealousy running through her._

"_It`s not fair," she mumbled._

_End of Flashback_

Yoko eyes slowly started to close, the pain becoming overwhelming.

_Flashback_

"_It`s been five months since you`ve started Yoko," Isumi said as she stood in front of the shorter girl, "I must say that I am pleased to see you advancing so far the Moon Mirage techniques. You even got through the first stage faster than I did back when I was learning it."_

_The younger girl blushed._

"_Are we going to learn the Mystical Techniques that you know?" Nao asked._

_Yoko glanced at the other girl in confusion._

_Isumi stayed silent as she glanced at the girl._

"_No."_

"_Why not?" Nao asked._

"_You`re not ready to learn it," Isumi told her, "Those Mystical Techniques are my own to use, and it will be wrong to teach them to children."_

"_Er…Sensei, what is she talking about?" Yoko asked._

_Isumi sighed._

"_Well, I guess it`s best to simply tell you Yoko," the blonde woman said._

_She had a frown upon her features as she stayed silent for a few seconds._

"_I use what you might call __**The Five Heavenly Mystic**__," Isumi told her, "Five very destructive Mystical techniques that are used for killing. You are children and shouldn`t have such things in your arsenal. The Moon Mirage is the only thing that I can teach you and if you think that it is beneath you…then get out of my dojo and don't come back."_

_Yoko stayed silent and glanced toward Nao who was simply frowning. Since none of them were moving, Isumi smiled._

"_Now let`s continue...,"_

_End of Flashback_

Yoko`s eyes closed, her hands starting to become limp…

Flashback

"_What is that?" Nao asked her._

_Yoko had put her pinky against her lips before smirking._

"_That is a promise," she said, "That I will surpass you in the Moon Mirage."_

_Nao raised her eyebrow._

"_I have two years above you," she said, "There is no way you will ever surpass me."_

Flash

_Yoko stood there looking at the ambulance that was standing in front of sensei`s house. She stared at it completely taken aback at the car there._

"_Yoko,"_

"_What`s going on Mayumi?" she asked._

_The older girl shook her head._

"_Isumi sensei collapsed earlier," she said._

Flash

_Isumi was seating upon her hospital bed as Yoko entered inside the room and the woman smiled._

"_Hey Yoko, you came to visit your poor sensei?"_

"_Yes," Yoko said, "I heard you collapsed three days ago."_

"_It`s not unusual," Isumi said, "My Ki had been giving me some problems lately, but it`s nothing to worry about…have you been continuing your training?"_

"_Yes," Yoko said, "But it`s hard without you there to teach me."_

_Isumi smiled lightly._

"_I am sure that hardship is going to be useful to you someday," she said, "That's what the path we have chosen is going to lead us to. When you become an Evangelion, that hardship you face as a child will be your driving force against your enemies."_

_Yoko smiled._

"_That means I will be able to defeat Nao."_

_Isumi`s eyes dimmed. _

"_Nao…is ambitious," she said, "But…promise me something Yoko."_

_The girl blinked._

"_What?"_

"_You will remind her that she is still a child," Isumi told her, "That she needs someone to rely on and not do everything by herself."_

_Yoko was confused._

"_But she _is_ a child," she said._

_Isumi laughed._

"_Sometimes, your innocence really amazes me," she said, "Don't try to grow up too quickly okay Yoko. Your childhood is where your most precious memories lies, it`s where the source of your strength is…cherish it with all your heart."_

"_Okay, I promise," Yoko said smiling._

End of Flashback

Yoko`s eyes snapped open.

_Back then…I was simply agreeing with her just for the sake of doing so, _she thought, _I never understood what sensei really meant back there…_

The girl narrowed her eyes and feels her own Ki burst through her form.

_Now I know the key to unlock the Moon Mirage true potential, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Naoharu had a frown upon her face as she stared at the black ball of the Amaterasu.<p>

_She stopped screaming, _she thought, _what the…?_

From all around the Amaterasu, yellow Ki had started to burst through until it exploded the ball outward with Yoko in the middle of it with both of her hands covering her face but all around her was the shadow of a person as if a large shield of yellow Ki was protecting her.

But what shocked Naoharu was that the shape of the shield…it was the shape of a familiar person…

_Isumi-sensei…_

Isumi sensei form was glowing all around Yoko`s body as the girl stayed suspended in the air for a few seconds before falling down on the ground, the shield disappearing. She crouched when she landed but Yoko straightened up, looking straight toward Naoharu.

"Time to fulfill my promise to sensei," she said, "Let`s end this Nao. I have promised you that I will surpass you…and I tell you, that day…is today."

**Yoko going to begin a counter attack...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	100. Lunar Eclipse

**Chapter 100 is reached. Thank you for your support.**

**Now enjoy the read.**

Round 100

Lunar Eclipse

Nao blinked as she watched the girl across her, anger appearing in her eyes. She was narrowing her eyes at the other girl across her grinding her teeth as her anger grew.

"Defeat me?" she said, "You can talk all you want Yoko… but that will only stays in your dreams. You were always the lesser student between the two of us."

Yoko watched her silently.

"I have mastered the **Five Heavenly Mystic**," Nao continued, "The one that sensei hadn`t wanted to teach us. I am the better student."

Yoko instead of replying simply smiled at her, causing Nao`s anger to become confusion.

"Then if you have so much confidence in your abilities," she said, "Then show it to me."

Nao smirked.

"And I shall."

With that she charged straight forward aiming right toward Yoko who tensed in anticipation at her coming straight at her and then, she moved, launching a fist forward but Nao had seen it coming paring the attack with her own hand.

Then moving quickly, Nao took hold of the arm and tossed Yoko over her shoulder and unto the ground upon her back, but Yoko had disappeared.

_What…an illusion?_

Yoko however slammed a kick straight into Nao`s chest causing the girl to widen her eyes at the hit before she was thrown backward but she landed in a crouch. Then she looked up toward Yoko who came at her with a punch but it was pared.

"How did you escape from me with that illusion?" Nao asked, "I had touched you."

Yoko smiled.

"You still can`t see it can you," she said.

Then a voice came from behind her.

"You are still trapped in my illusion,"

Nao turned her head toward the voice, shocked to hear Yoko`s voice coming from there. Yoko, however, seized the chance and slammed punch into Nao`s face causing the girl to step back in pain and then continued with her attack, each landing a hit against Nao who was getting pressured from the many hits she was getting.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Yoko completely turned the tables on her," Asuka said looking at the fight bellow.<p>

"I didn`t think the Moon Mirage could create a living shield around her," Ryuzaki said, "Like it did earlier. What do you think Shizuru?"

"Something`s different about Yoko," the Kendo girl observed.

* * *

><p>Nao was huffing lightly at the girl.<p>

_The Five Heavenly Mystic take a lot of Ki energy to perform, _she thought, _while I was able to master them…it`s not something I can just use to my heart`s contents. Unlike Isumi sensei who could use all Five…to use one will drain me considerably…but I know which one I should use in this scenario…_

She raised her hands together and joined them at chest height.

_I will show her what is real, _she thought, _I will show her that holding upon a promise…is nothing more than a obstacle in the path to become the best._

"**Heavenly Mystic, Soul Creation."**

A large rise of Ki suddenly grew out of Nao as a large form started to take shape around her body which she grit her teeth together. It was vaguely human shaped but big enough for it to be considered a threat.

"Nao…you shouldn't be using those techniques," Yoko yelled at her.

"SHUT UP," Nao screamed at her, "You can't tell me what to do Amemiya. _YOU_ have taken my master from me. We have nothing else to say to each other."

Yoko continued to stare as the form started to get even larger and larger and it grew two arms which slammed upon the ground causing craters into the Arena. Around the purple haired girl`s form, treads of lights started to grow out of her body and attached themselves to the large purple form that had grown in front of her which had started to stabilize. Two glowing eyes appeared upon the face of the large form as a mouth grew out, letting out a shrill cry.

Yoko stood in front of the large form, her eyes wide in shock.

_T…This is…?_

* * *

><p>"W…what is that thing?" Asuka said shocked.<p>

"I…I don`t know," Ryuzaki said, "But whatever it is…it`s dangerous."

Shizuru frowned to herself.

"Damn, look at the size of that thing," Jay said, said not keeping his surprise out of his voice.

* * *

><p>Yui Ikari had her eyes wide as she stared down at the Arena from where she was seated. The Headmaster of the school couldn`t believe what she was seeing at the moment. Never before she would have thought she`d seen that technique again.<p>

_That`s one of the _Five Heavenly Mystics, she thought, _The only person I know that has enough Ki in her system to create a perfect one is Isumi, but she had been dead for years now…how was this girl able to do it? Did Isumi taught it to her?_

* * *

><p>Nao was huffing lightly with the amount of Ki she was unleashing and she stared at her enemy, her eyes half lidded, a light grin upon her features.<p>

"Time to lose Yoko," she said.

The large purple being that had been formed let out another large roar before it`s glowing eyes turned down toward the girl on the ground in front of her. It raised his hand in the air and then sent it down toward Yoko who quickly moved out of the way as the rubbles flew around.

The girl slid down upon a crouch before charging straight forward aiming toward Nao but the large Soul crashed it`s fist toward her causing her to jump out of the way but while she was in the air, the other hand came flying at her smacking against her form sending her flying backward and into the wall with a loud smacking sound.

Then Yoko slid down unto the ground, blood falling out of her lips.

"Now, you are finished Yoko," Nao said raising her hand.

Strings of light shoot out toward where the girl was but as the strings reached her…Yoko dissipated into nothingness.

_Another illusion?_

Yoko appeared right in the air above her and both of her hands were glowing yellow with power.

"**Lunar Cycle,"**

She smashed the attack right upon the large being but it hardly had any effect.

"What?" she whispered.

Before she could move out of the way, a large purple hand took hold of her form and smashed her into the ground causing her to yell in pain.

* * *

><p>"What the…Yoko hit it at point blank," Asuka yelled, "How come it had no effect?"<p>

"It could be that it`s one of the effect of this strange Mystic technique," Shizuru said, "This Soul seems to be able to shield the caster from any attack."

"But I thought A.T. field was the only thing able to dothat," Asuka said.

"So did I," Shizuru answered, "But it seems that we were both mistaken about that."

The redhead turned her attention toward the fight, her own fist tightening in frustration.

"Damn it," she growled.

* * *

><p>Nao chuckled as she stared at Yoko on the ground, captured by the Soul.<p>

"It`s seems that it`s no illusion now," she said, "Now do you see the differences in our powers? There is no way in this lifetime you will ever defeat me Yoko. You were always second best ever since we were children…and even now, it will never change. So face the reality of things. Your promise is as good as dead."

Yoko, was struggling to move from underneath the large hand that had her. She was trying to move but the arm had her pinned down. As much as she hates to say it, she was having the short end of the stick here…

_But I can`t lose here, _she thought, _My promise to Isumi-sensei…I have to accomplish it…_

Then Yoko`s eyes widened in shock.

_Wait…I could use _it, she thought.

She smirked.

_Yes, I will use that technique…after all, it`s what Isumi-sensei would have wanted me to do in this situation._

Then she drew upon her Ki feeling the energy running through her limbs as the golden glow started to appear around her.

"It`s pointless to fight Yoko," Nao said, "You already lost."

"I will not lose," Yoko yelled, "Not until I did what Isumi-sensei told me to do all these years ago."

Nao let out a scoff.

"Well if you wish to die…then perish,"

The Soul responded to her command as the other hand came flying down toward where the girl was…

"YOKO," Asuka yelled.

Suddenly a large golden spike suddenly grew from where Yoko was piercing through the purple hand that was holding the girl causing Nao to suddenly grabs her head in pain as she felt it ran through her body.

Then Yoko was upon her feet the golden glow around her form intensifying.

"I will show you the result of my training," Yoko said, "I hold on to the promise I made to our sensei, unlike you. You were always trying to be an adult, trying to be more than you are. Learning the Five Heavenly Mystic, disregarding our teacher`s wishes. This is not what a student should do."

Nao grit her teeth as she caused the Soul to attack Yoko again but the girl had already disappeared moving quickly as she dodged the oncoming attack.

"I will show you what you should have done Nao," Yoko said, "I will show you what our sensei`s wish is."

She placed both of her arms in an X position and raised them toward the air. Nao`s eyes widened.

"That stance…," she said, "There is no way you have learned _that_ technique. Isumi sensei died before she could even teach us that."

Yoko stared at her straight in her violet eyes.

"Just because she died, doesn`t mean that we have to stop practicing what we`ve been taught, and progressing into learning more," she said, "While you abandoned your teaching halfway through…me I have been working my ass off to master techniques for the past five years."

Nao narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Meaning, I am five years stronger than you are," Yoko told her.

_DAMN YOU YOKO,_ Nao cursed in her head.

Then she glanced up toward the Soul around her and noticed that it was starting to destabilize causing her to wince.

_Damn it, am I already running low on Ki? _She thought, _then I will use my remaining Ki to erase her out of existence. She will never surpass me…not now, not in a million years._

Nao yelled out as she poured as much as Ki as she could afford into the Soul around her and then the large purple being joined both of the large hands together forming a ball of Ki with it.

* * *

><p>"The amount of Ki their gathering is quite big," Jay said.<p>

"I think they`re about to finish this one up," Ryuzaki said.

"C`mon Yoko," Asuka yelled.

* * *

><p>From where Yui was seated, she glanced toward Makarov who had met her eyes and she nodded. The proctor turned his attention toward the fight and disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>The two girls stared at each other from across the room and as if a silent green light had been given, the two launched their attacks at each other. A large beam of light escaped from the large purple being and at the same time, Yoko brought of her crossed arms down launching her own Ki forward.<p>

"**SOUL EXTINCTION,"**

"**LUNAR ECLIPSE,"**

The two attacks aimed straight toward each other and just when they were about to meet they suddenly vanished and white smoke rose from the sudden disappearance. Every students present was shocked at what happened and slowly Nao`s Soul Creation had completely disappeared around her form and the girl fell onto the ground on one knee, huffing.

Yoko herself was in no better shape considering she was bleeding and was lightly huffing, though her face showed confusion at what just happened.

"What…?"

As the smoke dissipated, Makarov Prince-Stone was standing right in the middle where the two KI attack should have met with both of his index fingers directed toward each girl a light frown upon his features.

"Now that was a bit much don't you think?" he said.

**Makarov interrupt the fight...What is the reason?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**AN: Hey guys, if this fic was manga with original characters and story. Do you think it would have gotten famous? Just a thought that crossed my mind when i was writing this chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	101. Anticipation

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this saga.**

**Enjoy**

Round 101

Anticipation

"W…Wait…What just happened?"

Jay wasn`t the only one confused. They were clamoring through the group of the students as they watched the area bellow them completely taken aback by how the two powerful Ki attack had simply disappeared.

However, Ryuzaki had a shocked look upon his features as he stared at the man standing in the middle of the room, who was now slowly lowering his hands.

_This…this was Warp, _he thought, _Makarov Anti-Ki technique._

"Why did their attacks disappear like that?" Asuka asked, "Did that guy has something to do with it."

"It`s _Warp_," Shizuru said.

Asuka glanced at her, confused along with the rest of the team.

"Warp?" Jay repeated.

"An Anti-Ki technique," Ryuzaki told them, "The technique got the ability to negate Ki attacks bringing them to absolute Zero. It`s considered to be one of the most dangerous ability in the world, and Makarov is one of the few people that can control it perfectly."

Asuka looked down at the man below them.

"This old man is badass," she said.

"But why did he stop the fight?" Jay asked confused.

The redhead was wondering about that too.

* * *

><p>Makarov straightened up and the Headmaster appeared beside him as the two girls slowly approached toward them.<p>

"Did you two forget where you are," she asked, her voice tainted in anger, "While you may have unresolved tension in the past, this evaluation is not the place to resolve your problems. You two are Evangelions in training, so start to act like it, instead of like a bunch of brats fighting over some candy."

The two girls looked down, and the Headmaster sighed.

"The two of you head toward the Infirmary," she said, "I am sure that you need to get your wounds looked at before they get infected."

"Yes Ma`am," the two girls answered her.

Yui watched them carefully before nodding.

"Very well, get out of here," she said.

Nao and Yoko both walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Jay suddenly started to walk away.<p>

"Hey where are you going?" Ryuzaki asked him.

"I`m done with my battle here," the young man answered him, "I`m going to check on Yoko."

With that the young man walked out of the room, leaving the three others to stare at his retreating back.

"I hope Yoko will be alright," Asuka spoke out.

"I`m sure she`ll be fine," Ryuzaki reassured her.

Asuka nodded, thought as she thought back to the fight, she remembers the strange almost phantom like presence that the violet haired girl had summoned out with her Ki.

"Just what was that attack before?" she said, "That thing the Naoharu girl used."

"I`m not entirely sure what it was," Ryuzaki answered her, "But whatever it was…it was incredibly powerful and draining."

"The Five Heavenly Mystics," Shizuru told them, "That girl used one of the Five Heavenly Mystics."

"You knew what that was?" Asuka asked her.

"The Soul Creation was said to be part of that assemble," Shizuru told her, "I don't know what the rest are but each of them are devastating technique and even that girl, Naoharu couldn't use the Soul Creation to its full potential."

"That thing was huge," Ryuzaki told her, surprised, "You mean it could have gotten even more powerful?"

Shizuru nodded in confirmation.

"Damn…," Ryuzaki said, "I guess I could count Yoko lucky for that."

* * *

><p>From across the room, Lucia had both of her hands crossed bellow her chest as she listened to her teammates words.<p>

"Can`t believe Nao actually used it," Momo said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Maybe it indicated what level of threat she considered that Amemiya to be," Lucy said her blonde hair falling upon her shoulder as she scoffed, "They have surprisingly strong members Team 3."

"She lost her composed self," Lucia added simply drawing their attentions, "She foolishly allowed Amemiya to get under her skin. This was why she lost. She could have easily won her battle, but instead…she made a pathetic mess."

The girl shook her head.

"I`m disgusted thinking that she could lose in such a pathetic way."

Momo laughed.

"Well, you can't have everything going your way you know," she said.

"Probably," Lucia said, raising her eyes toward where Soryu and her team were. She can feel a shiver of excitement running through her form. Oh, how she longed to fight against the redhead girl. She knew that Soryu was powerful for she wouldn`t be able to become a Candidate. Lucia could have participated in the Tournament last year but she was out sick then so she had missed her opportunity.

But now she had a chance to fight against the redhead girl.

_Lets see if my slithery luck works again, _Lucia thought as she watched the electronic board which was flashing through names until two appeared upon it.

**MIZUKI Team 11 VS MINATO Team 15**

"Those two…," Lucy said.

* * *

><p>"Well this should be interesting," Ryuzaki said.<p>

Asuka glanced at him, surprised.

"Why?"

"These two are brothers," Shizuru told her, "Twins to be exact."

The two turned out to be twins in fact that the only thing different about them was the clothes they were wearing. They both had short spiky hairs that stood on the end. The two were standing across each other from the field and then as Makarov set them to go, the duo stood in the same stance and then fought against each other using mostly the same moves, considering they were probably trained by the same person but in the end it was Minato who was the victor with his brother on his knees in front of him.

"A nice battle," Asuka said, "These two are quite good."

"They probably be Second Class based on their style of fighting," Shizuru noted.

Two new names flashed upon the screen.

**Ben Team 15 VS Katsu Team 11**

The two other boys were quite good in their styles of fighting. Ben used mostly Ki Transformation to intimidate his opponent by transforming into a large Bat but he ultimately lost the fight with Katsu blowing something up. Turns out, Katsu Ki ability was able to create small ball of light which explode upon commands and then with a number of them around Ben the young man was knocked out from the attacks with Katsu smirking lightly at the young man on the ground.

"Well, someone like to blow things up," Asuka said as the young man walked back toward where his team was.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes lightly as she suddenly straightened up.

"What is it Shizuru?" the redhead asked her.

"My time is up," the kendo girl told her.

Asuka looked at the screen which was now bearing two more names.

**LUCY LANG Team 7 VS SHIZURU IKARUGA Team 3**

* * *

><p>"Oh…I'm up," Lucy said looking at the sign with a pleased expression upon her face.<p>

Momo frowned lightly.

"Is it me…or we are almost always facing Team 3?" she asked.

Lucia feels her smirk upon her lips.

"Then it seems fighting against Soryu is not so far off," she said.

"Wish me luck," the blonde said as she jumped down from where she was.

* * *

><p>"Good luck," Asuka told Shizuru as the girl walked away from them.<p>

Shizuru didn`t show any sign she had heard her as the girl continued down toward the arena and then met the blonde at the middle of the ring. The girl had a small smile upon her face as she stood in front of her and then Shizuru simply gave her a small bow in greeting.

"You two ready?" Makarov asked, as he stood in between them.

Shizuru took her wooden blade and then took her stance with the weapon in front of her as she holds it with both of her hands. Lucy let out a light ah sound at her.

"Wow, a swordswoman," she said, "Maybe you`ll make it fun for me after all."

With a flick of her wrists, two handles fell from her long sleeved shirt and then she activated her Ki and the handles which had a crystal ball upon their top started to glow.

* * *

><p>"Ki Weapons," Ryuzaki said.<p>

Asuka gave him a glance.

"You mean…she is using her Ki to activate the weapons," she said.

"Exactly," Ryuzaki said, "Unlike Shizuru who uses her Ki to strengthen her blade, that Lucy girl is using specially made weapons for Ki Users. This could become an interesting fight."

Asuka glanced down toward the girl that stood in front of Shizuru.

"I hope she can win," she said.

* * *

><p>"That Ikaruga girl is good," Momo said, "I hope Lucy doesn`t get cocky."<p>

Lucia watched the two girls down in the Arena floor.

"She is someone to watch out for that`s for certain," she said, "But…I`m sure Lucy can get the victory."

Momo gave her a sideway glance.

"That`s unusual for you to get supportive," she said.

Lucia glanced at her.

"Lucy is strong I can admit that," she said, "If she can use her strengths well, it won`t be much of a fight at all against Ikaruga…but it will be a foolish thought to underestimate her. Ikaruga is very skilled and she is mostly one that is being considered for First Class because of her skills only."

Momo glanced down at the duo.

"So that`s how it is," she murmured.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Makarov said, "BEGINS."<p>

Shizuru took her stance waiting for the attack that was sure to come. She wasn`t disappointed as Lucy suddenly bend back as if she was going to throw something at her and then she launched her hand forward and then in front of Shizuru`s eyes, a string of lights sprung out of the Ki Weapon she was holding, aiming straight toward her and it was her skill with her blade that caused her to block the attack that was aiming at her as her own gray Ki covered the entire wooden sword in her hands feeling the weapon shake.

"Not bad," Lucy said, "You`ve got quick reflexes."

A smirk grew on the blonde`s face.

"Well…how about _this_."

She launched an attack at Shizuru again this time coming from above as the string of light from her Ki Weapon, coming in an arc down toward the kendo`s girl face, who instantly raised her blade blocking with a spark.

But then Lucy wasn`t done with her attacks as she launched a whip attack from the other hand, coming lightning fast toward Shizuru who sidestepped it, but she winced as the string ripped some clothes from her shoulder.

Then before Shizuru could get her bearings, Lucy was upon her in seconds landing a kick upon Shizuru throwing the girl backward as she slid down upon the ground upon her back. Then Lucy landed upon her feet and then jumped high in the air with both of her arms extended backward.

Two whip made of Ki had extended from her weapons and then she came down toward aiming with a yell as she aimed both of her attacks straight down upon Shizuru`s form upon the ground.

"_You`re finished_,"

The two whips slammed down upon Shizuru`s fallen form causing a large explosion to shake the area as smoke covered them but as they dispersed, Shizuru had somehow gotten back to her knees and her wooden blade now strengthened with Ki had blocked the attack and she was gritting her teeth at the effort as her eyes met Lucy`s straight on.

"You _are_ strong," Lucy said, landing on the ground with a light crouch, "And I see from your eyes…that you have that determination…that look of a person with a goal."

Shizuru stood up and with her sword held with both hands she took her stance once more but she didn't say anything. Lucy centered herself as both of her Ki Weapon started to glow in her hands.

"Maybe you`ll be some fun after all," she said.

Shizuru stood in attention as both fighters stared each other down.

* * *

><p><strong>Antarctica<strong>

**UN Blockade**

The numerous warships of the different nations were lazily moving on about the sea, keeping the fog covered country in front of them, which was swirling softly within the wind. Upon the _Shiwanta _a young woman of early twenties was observing the large black fog in the distance.

She had short brown hair, which danced in the wind and a skintight outfit upon her form with the Japanese kanji for EVANGELION written upon the shoulder of it. It`s been nearly a month now since most of the powerful countries Evangelions had been deployed here and because of that she had missed Christmas with her family.

_Hikari must have thrown a fit, _she thought thinking about her little sister.

The young woman let out a soft yawn.

"You`re still keeping on guard duty?" a voice asked her, "I thought I told you to get some rest."

The woman chuckled.

"Hard to rest with this thing so close," she said.

The man was Zaiki, First Class Evangelion. The man had both of his hands in his pocket as he walked forward to come to stand beside her. He was easily taller than her, his eyes fixed upon the fog in the distance.

"I`ve been hearing rumors going around the sailors," the woman continued, "This mission we have been sent in…they think we might be going to war."

Zaiki gave her a glance.

"This isn`t like you Hokari," he said, "I thought you didn`t listen to rumors?"

Hokari gave him a sideway glance.

"You feel it too don't you?" she told him, "There is _something_ in the air...i don't know…Like calm before the storm."

Zaiki didn`t bother to say anything after all, the girl was correct. There was something like an endless anticipation in the air. Maybe it was because they were sending a good portion of Evangelion from all over into one area, and it wasn't hard to figure out they will be expecting fighting someone…or something.

"Even so, try to get some rest," he said, "If something does happen, it won`t do people any good if you are not a hundred percent."

The woman sighed.

"I`ll try to get some sleep," she said, "You made me miss Christmas Zaiki, you best be ready to make it up for me."

The man chuckled to himself as Hana Hokari walked away and after a while, the humor disappeared. Zaiki observed the fog, feeling his eyes narrow at it.

Hana had been right about one thing. Something was going to happen soon…and he had a feeling whatever it was, won't be good.

**Hikari`s older sister make an appearance...Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	102. Mismatch

**Hey guys, here is the next update in the fic. Hope you have enjoyed it so far...**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Round 102

Mismatch

Jay walked through the hallway of the Hospital Wing of NGA. The young man reached Yoko`s room and stepped inside finding the said girl seating upon the bed, looking out toward the window.

"How ya feeling?" he asked.

Yoko turned her attention toward him, surprised.

"What are you doing here slacker?"

"Was worried about you," he said.

Yoko looked away.

"So what`s up with you and Naoharu exactly?" he asked.

"It`s nothing you should worry about," the girl told him.

"Yoko, you just had a death match with the girl in front of us," Jay told her, "I may not be the sharpest tool in the box but I do understand when someone had a lot of unresolved tension in the air and you and Naoharu seems to crackle with it during the fight."

Yoko sighed.

"We trained under the same master when we were young," the girl told him, "But…Nao thought that because of Isumi-sensei taking both of us as students…it made her strain her health and ended up at the hospital."

Jay stayed silent.

"Isumi," he repeated, not keeping the shock out of his voice, "_Isumi of the Heavenly Five_…that legend was your teacher?"

Yoko looked at him.

"Yes…I never asked her about her past," she said, "It`s only after she died I realized how powerful she was in her youth, and who she was. Because of her death, Nao had become bitter toward me and any trace that we ever knew each other vanished after that."

The girl sighed.

"And now…I even failed sensei`s promise," she whispered softly.

Jay looked at her.

"You reached out to the girl," he said, "She is the one that need to take your hand…don't beat yourself up because things didn`t go the way you wanted it."

Yoko looked at him.

"I…Maybe you`re right," she whispered, "But that doesn't mean I`ll give up upon her you know."

Jay smirked.

"You wouldn`t be you if you did," he said.

Neither of them knew that just beside the open door, Naoharu was standing right there listening to every word they were saying and the violet haired girl had both of her eyes closed as she listened to them. Then, she walked off down the hallway and then chanced a glance at the sky outside.

It was a sunny day with the clouds moving quietly in the sky as the leafless trees danced lightly in the wind.

_Isumi-sensei…_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Shizuru dodged an attack from Lucy`s whip which aimed straight toward her and then the other came flying which she pared yet again with her wooden blade.

"I wonder…how long you can keep this up, swordgirl," Lucy said a small grin upon her features.

_I can`t get close to her at this rate, _Shizuru thought, _If I send a Ki Slash attack…she`ll simply avoid it and I`ll be just wasting Ki. She is smartly keeping her distance from me instead of attacking me in close combat…probably something she isn`t really good at from her earlier displays._

The girl tightened her grip upon her blade.

_Now, how exactly am I going to do this?_

* * *

><p>"They have been going at it for the past fifteen minutes now," Ryuzaki said, "I would have expected Shizuru to handle this quickly but…that Lucy girl is quite a strategist too using her skills to her advantages."<p>

"Why don't Shizuru set off some Ki Waves attack?" Asuka asked, "She could get her in long ranges."

"Shizuru`s _**Kiyohime**_`s is more likely a close combat technique," Ryuzaki told her, "Her Ki Waves attack are not as powerful as yours Asuka, and Shizuru probably hardly used her Ki in such manner before."

"But Lucy seems to be skilled in long ranges," Asuka said, "Unlike Shizuru…and she is probably doing this on purpose, keeping herself away from Shizuru`s reach."

"Exactly," Ryuzaki told her, "This fight…is a mismatch for Shizuru`s skills."

The redhead tightened her hands into fists.

_Damn it,_ she thought, _This match is going on long enough and Shizuru should have won this by now if it was anyone…_

* * *

><p>Over to Lucia`s team, Momo was looking at the fight going on bellow in a bored manner, leaning against the railing.<p>

"What is Lucy think she is doing?" she said, "She should have ended this match fifteen minutes ago."

"She is being careful I reckon," Lucia said observing the fight carefully, "Every opportunity she`s taken for a lethal blow…that Ikaruga girl blocked it skillfully. It`s not like she is dragging this out, it`s more like…she can`t hit her opponent."

Momo gave her a surprised glance.

"That Ikaruga girl is _that_ good?"

"She had been on the defensive for a while now," Lucia said, "And she is extremely good at it."

"A Defensive Ki User?" Momo said, "Like you are?"

Lucia gave her a sideway glance.

"Not exactly," she said, "My _**Viper **_technique is made for mostly Defensive Combat, but Ikaruga is an Offensive Ki User, with probably little Defensive knowledge with her Kendo experiences. From the way this fight had been going on, the two are a total mismatch for each other…like oil and water."

Momo looked at the Arena bellow.

"You`ve been analyzing them since the beginning," she said, "It`s no wonder you are so good at reading opponents."

"You`re only interested in the finishing act Momo," Lucia told her with a light shake of her head, "Before you get to the explosive ending…you have to go through the story first."

Momo gives her a grin.

"Now that you`ve explained the boring details," she said, "Do you know how is it going to end?"

Lucia observed the duo on the Arena floor.

"It still could go either way," she said, "I think both opponents are looking for that mistake that will decide the match."

* * *

><p>Lucy Lang was observing her opponent quite carefully.<p>

Usually whenever she fought someone, they are always charging in like idiots and they were immediately taken out with her Ki Whips, but that Ikaruga girl wasn`t attacking her like an idiot. Her opponent probably already deduced that she was a long range specialist with how the fight was going on but for some reason…she wasn`t attacking her.

Lucy was also thinking that the girl would have attacked her at some point but no, she had let Lucy do all of the attacking…almost as if she was analyzing her.

_Reading your opponents movement is one way to win a battle, _she thought, _ that way…you can plan on how to avoid the attacks and strike yourself…quite devious actually. She is probably thinking of a plan to attack me now…_

She smirked.

_Excellent, finally an opponent who can actually use their brains instead of their brawns, _she thought.

"Well here it comes," she said.

_I will attack her and force her to act upon her plan, _she thought, _Just to see what she has planned._

She launched one of her whips straight toward the swordgirl who suddenly reacted as soon as she did.

"**Kiyohime…Sword Trust,"**

The wave of gray Ki collided with the coming whip completely destroying it in the process causing Lucy to widen her eyes in surprise. This was the first solid attack that this girl had done against her and she had aimed straight for her Ki whip.

_Just what is she planning?_

* * *

><p>Right after the attack hit the incoming KI Whip attack, Shizuru suddenly dashed forward crossing the distance rapidly, aiming straight toward her enemy who was momentarily frozen in surprise at what her attack at done.<p>

_Now is my chance, _she thought.

As she got closer, she got her sword in a samurai stance with her legs crouched apart with both of her hands upon her wooden blade which was bathed with gray Ki.

"**Kiyohime…Sword Slice."**

She launched her horizontal slash at her opponent her Ki suddenly lighting up in front of her at the attack but to her surprise, Lucy had managed to avoid the attack by jumping over her and Shizuru turned her head toward her, her lone eye finding her opponent in the air above her upside down.

"Almost got me there," Lucy said, "But take this."

She launched a whip toward Shizuru who, seeing it coming blocked the attack coming from behind her with her wooden blade.

Lucy smirked, and with her other hand, she launched another attack straight toward Shizuru`s back. The girl chose that exact moment to move, pushing off the first attack as she spun upon herself, lowering her blade down as the second attack passed just right beside her shoulder.

Lucy`s eyes widened in surprise…at her own missed attack and Shizuru took full advantage of the opportunity handed to her.

"**Kiyohime…Rising Tide."**

Her attack caught Lucy who was still in midair completely wide open as the wave of Ki lashed upon her as she send the girl flying into the air at the attack, spinning before landing back on the ground with a loud smack.

She didn`t get back up.

* * *

><p>Makarov approached the fallen girl and kneeled besides her, checking her pulse and then give the Headmaster a glance before nodding. Then he stood up.<p>

"Winner by Knock-out, Shizuru Ikaruga."

* * *

><p>Momo was frozen.<p>

"Lucy…lost?"

Even Lucia was taken aback by what she had heard. Her green eyes were wide with surprise as she stared at what had just happened. She had truly believed that Lucy had the upper hand on the fight as it seems to have been for the past fifteen minutes but…

_This girl, _she thought, _Did she let Lucy attack her all that time on purpose?_

* * *

><p>"Shizuru, that was badass," Asuka yelled.<p>

"I was worried there but it seems you pulled out of it just fine," Ryuzaki said chuckling.

Shizuru gave them a light nod.

"I was…pressed at the beginning but I simply studied her pattern," she said, "It`s quite similar to Kendo…except the only difference was the Whips instead of swords."

"Wow two wins out of three," Asuka said, "That`s great…our team is so awesome."

"You do realize this is an Evaluation right?" Shizuru told her with raised eyebrows.

"I don't really care at the moment," Asuka said, "A win is a win in my book, no matter when or where it happened."

"Asuka is right," Ryuzaki told her, "You did win the match out there."

Shizuru stayed silent.

"I suppose you are right," she said.

Asuka give her a grin.

* * *

><p>Makarov stood beside the Headmaster`s seated form.<p>

"A strategist battle," he said, "Middle for both First and Second Class, but with a leaning toward the Second for those two girls."

Yui lightly frowned.

"Ikaruga is a student that I am curious as to how far she will go with her **Kiyohime**," she said, "Lang is also quite skilled with her Double Whip technique, and her ability to use the field to her advantage. She will make quite an Evangelion in the future. Ikaruga however, is also similar in a way but she is a patient one…even more patient than Lang is."

Makarov wrote something by the names on the list in front of him.

"I think they will do well in those Classes," he said showing it to the woman.

Yui gave it a glance and smiled.

"Just what I was thinking also."

**So ends another chapter. I know from the review you`re wondering about Rei and Shinji...well, there is a reason as to why they arent there yet...it will probably come up in the few comming chappy.**

**Anyway, see y`all next time.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	103. The Vipers Spell

**Hey guys, here is the next update.**

**Enjoy**

Round 103

The Viper`s Spell

**Nami Ling Team 15 VS Ryo Team 11**

The two next names on the list went down the floor and Nami was a girl who used a Staff Ki weapon as Ryo who was simply a simply normal fighter. The duo fought each other quite well but in the end it was Nami who brought to victory to herself.

"There aren`t a lot of people left anymore," Shizuru said observing the members of the other teams, "There you two along with Lucia and one of her teammates and then a member of Team 11 and one of Team 15."

Asuka frowned to herself.

"That means…the chance of either me or Ryuzaki getting chosen has risen to almost 50 percent," she said.

"Exactly," the kendo girl said.

Everyone`s attention was drawn toward the screen which had flashed two more names.

**Asuka L. Soryu Team 3 VS Lucia Fujino Team 7**

"Well, looks like it`s my turn," the redhead smirked, "And it`s against that Lucia girl too…"

Ryuzaki narrowed his eyes.

"Be careful Asuka," he said, "This girl is stronger than you think."

The redhead gave him a sideway glance.

"I gathered that."

With that the redhead made her way down toward the Arena.

* * *

><p>Lucia smirked when the two names appeared upon the screen and her green eyes flashed with anticipation.<p>

"Well, well you`ve got your wish after all."

Lucia simply gave her a grin before continuing walking down toward the lower level of the Arena was located, feeling herself getting pumped up. She had heard of Soryu`s doing from the rumors that were going at the Academy of the girl who had become a Candidate after Sakamoto.

_Now it`s time to see if you are worthy of those rumors, Asuka L. Soryu, _she thought.

She came to a stop in front by the proctor just as Soryu reached them. The girl was smirking lightly as the blue eyes observed her confidently. Lucia had to give her prop for being so confident…

"I wanted to fight against you," Soryu told her.

"So do I," Lucia told her, "I have heard many rumors about you Daughter of the Red Devil…and while rumors are something I just don`t believe in. I want to see the proof of your strength myself."

Soryu smirked.

"Then you are going to see the proof of how strong I have gotten," she said.

Lucia lightly stepped back.

"Then let`s see it."

Asuka took her stance.

"You two ready?" Makarov asked, looking from one girl to the other, "Alright…BEGINS…"

* * *

><p>As soon as the fight starts, Asuka dashed straight for her, with a punch aiming straight toward Lucia`s face.<p>

"I`m going to pound your face in,"

Lucia simply smirked as the punch aimed straight for her. It aimed straight toward her face but as the punch got closer, her arm suddenly lashed forward, twisting itself around Asuka`s arm causing the girl to widen her eyes at the phenomenon.

"Too predictable," she said simply.

Then she spun Asuka in the air sending her rolling down on the ground behind her as the redhead yelled out as smacked on the ground and came to a stop.

Asuka shook her head as she slowly got back upon her feet and returned her attention toward enemy who was standing there looking at her mockingly. Asuka gritted her teeth and then aimed straight at Lucia.

With a flurry of kicks and punches, none of them hit the green eyed girl who was simply evading them quite skillfully and blocking others.

_What the…?_ Asuka thought, _It`s like she is reading all my moves._

Lucia smirked to herself and Asuka saw a snake shoot out of the girl`s sleeve which she had blocked her fist and then the snake opened its mouth wide and then bit down upon Asuka`s skin. The redhead feels her skin boil at the bit and then jumped back from where Lucia was.

But before she could get her bearing, Lucia was upon her in a flash.

"You`re done for," she said.

Before Asuka could comprehend what had happened, Lucia`s left hand hit her straight into the middle of her chest causing her to gack in pain as if something had hit her straight in the inside of her body.

Then she fell down upon the ground on her knees.

* * *

><p><em>That`s new, <em>Momo thought as she observed the battle so far, _Lucia had been on the offensive…and that single vital point hit…guess this is as far as Soryu is going to go…and I was looking forward to her battle too. Shame she got taken out so quickly._

* * *

><p>"Asuka is down," Shizuru said, "So this must have been the lethal strike Lucia is known for."<p>

"Of course it`s lethal," Ryuzaki told her, "Snake based techniques like the **Viper **and my **Cobra **deal with internal damages rather than outwards. It won't matter how strong you are or how fast…The inside of your body are completely vulnerable to attacks. A single lethal strike from either of these techniques will completely destroy you."

Shizuru turns her attention back at Asuka on the ground.

"Could this mean…Asuka could actually lose this fight?"

"If she hadn`t already," Ryuzaki told her.

* * *

><p>Asuka was on her knees breathing heavily as mind numbing pain was throbbing on her side. She felt like she had just being shot point blank by a gun but as she looked down at the place that was hurting her, there was no wound to be seen.<p>

_I`m not bleeding or anything…and that attack hurt a lot more than an ordinary one, _the redhead thought, _Just what the hell was that?_

"Don't tell me that`s all you`ve got Soryu?" Lucia said as she put a smirk upon her face.

Asuka grit her teeth and then stood up again, although the side that was throbbing with pain.

"I don't know what you did," she said, "But there is no way such a cheap trick is going to keep me down."

_I might need to use that just in case, _Asuka though as her Ki started to swirl around her body.

Lucia had a smirk growing upon her features.

"Very well," she said raising both of her arms into a C like shape, "Don't blame me for your demise."

* * *

><p>Momo instantly straightened up.<p>

_That`s the…, _she thought.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dance of the Viper,"<strong>

Lucia blurred out of existence and Asuka felt a brief wind danced across her face before strikes started to hammer upon her form by the hundreds causing the girl to widen her eyes in shock as she felt the numerous attacks.

_S…So fast, _she thought.

The attack had managed to raise the girl from the ground with how many of them coming at her in quick succession before she rolled on the ground, and stayed unmoving.

* * *

><p>"Asuka?" Ryuzaki yelled.<p>

"That was taking it too far," Shizuru yelled, tightening her grip upon the wooden blade.

* * *

><p><em>To think she will use that technique against Soryu, <em>Momo thought, _Each of those strikes are exactly alike, each as lethal as the next…Asuka`s entire organ system will be throbbing with pain. She is definitely not getting back up from that one. Lucia, you really are a Viper._

* * *

><p>Lucia looked at girl`s form upon the ground, shaking her head.<p>

"It`s doesn't matter how strong you are girl," she said, "No one can escape my **Viper.**"

She turned her gaze toward where Makarov was standing.

"I think you can end this battle," she said, "this girl is not getting back up again."

"Is that so?"

Lucia turned her attention toward where the voice came from, shock all over her features as Asuka slowly got back to her feet. She had some blood falling from her lips but otherwise she seems okay as her eyes glared straight back at Lucia.

_How can she still stand? _Lucia thought, _My __**Viper **__strikes are enough to keep _anything_ down…_

* * *

><p>Momo had her mouth hanging open as she stared at the turn of event taking place right in front of her. She couldn`t believe that girl actually withstand Lucia`s Viper techniques.<p>

_There is no way, _she thought, _This is impossible._

* * *

><p>"How did she…?" Ryuzaki said, surprise all over his voice.<p>

"She had a trump card up her sleeve," Shizuru said, "To be able to withstand that Viper attack…"

* * *

><p>"How can you still stand?" Lucia asked her, "That attack was enough to bring down a fully fledged Evangelion…yet you…"<p>

Asuka smirked as a red glow appeared around her form, almost like a protective armor.

"Well too bad for you I had this up my sleeve," she said, "Body Armor Technique."

Lucia blinked.

"A body Armor? That`s part of the Man of Steel Complete Body technique…How did someone like you know something like this?"

The redhead smirked at her.

"Too bad for you the man who taught me how to use Ki and trained me since I was a child is the Man of Steel himself, one of the Great Five, Ryoji Kaji," Asuka told her, "I picked up this little technique from him."

"One of the Great Five…was your teacher?" Lucia repeated, taken aback.

"Yes…with an ultimate defense," Asuka said slowly taking a stance, "And the training I did for the past weeks during the Winter...I`m going to clobber you."

Lucia looked surprised at her, but then, her face slowly melted into a small smirk which grew upon her lips.

"This is more than I expected," she said, "I would have never expected to get _this_ level of excitement out of an Evaluation match. I had intended to go easy on you Soryu but if you are bringing your best on the table…it`s seems I have no choice but to do the same."

She raised both of her arms in the air and from her sleeves, Ki shaped snakes started to twist around her form and her entire body slowly moving through her skin.

"**Viper Mystical Technique: Ki Eater."**

* * *

><p>"No way…that girl can use Ki Eater?" Ryuzaki said shocked.<p>

"What`s Ki Eater?" Shizuru asked her.

"Snakes have the ability to eat any size animals they encounter," Ryuzaki said, "Ki Eater is basically that physicality brought to light. My **Cobra **Technique is offensive but not even I can use Ki Eater…and to be able to master this technique…you have to basically become a snake from within and out."

Shizuru looked down at the fight toward where Lucia was.

"Ki Eater`s ability is to suck out the Ki of their opponent," Ryuzaki continued, "I hate to say it…but Asuka just landed herself under the Viper`s Spell."

**A Viper`s Spell...Can Asuka break free?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	104. Lucias Trump Card, Ki Eater

**Hey guys, sorry the late update...Writers block and school taking too much of my time.**

**Anyway, enjoy**

**XD**

Round 104

Lucia`s Trump Card, Ki Eater

Yui was now interested in the fight. She had seen some spectacular fights so far, but this Fujino girl had just brought a new piece on the table…a very dangerous piece for the redhead.

_Ki Eater is quite an advanced technique, _she thought, observing the two girls on the floor below, _Lucia Fujino is one of the top students in this school considering her marks during her Entrance test…and then there is Asuka who is resourceful at using her brain quickly but also quite a reckless streak…something I'm sure she had picked up from Kaji._

The headmaster feels a light smile working upon her lips.

_I`m curious…how far these two have gotten since their Entrance Exams at the beginning of the school year._

* * *

><p>The two girls seized each other up from across the field. Lucia had both of her arms on her side as the snakes made out of Ki seems to twist around her arms, and Asuka had her Ki Body Armor upon her upper chest which had taken a soft shape of a person`s torso around her.<p>

"I never expected this level of excitement form you Soryu," Lucia smirked, "But your confident smile won't be around longer when you face my Ki Eater."

Asuka smirked confidently.

"Then get on with it."

Lucia then dashed straight toward her.

"With pleasure."

She aimed straight for Asuka and launched a punch straight for the side of Asuka`s face but the redhead blocked it perfectly, still smirking at Lucia. But then, from out of the corner of her eyes, Asuka noticed one of the snakes that were upon the other girl`s body had slithered out and was now baring the fangs at her causing the redhead to widen her eyes.

_Shit…_

"Wide open," Lucia yelled throwing her other hand forward aiming it straight into Asuka`s stomach.

The girl feel the punch into her stomach but also feel as if something just stab through her and coming out from her back causing her to let out a hacking sound before she was send flying backward and landing down unto the ground on her feet, but she lowered herself upon a crouch.

_I…I got stabbed, _she thought feeling the area but there was no wound, _I know I did…but.._

Her blue eyes widened, taking notice of something that caused to feel shock.

The snake on Lucia`s other arm was biting upon a bit of red Ki that was hanging from its lips as if it was a snack and then with three bite, the red Ki had disappeared from within it's mouth.

_That thing…just took a chunk of my Ki…and eaten it?_ The redhead thought, _So…that must be the whole reason this technique is called Ki Eater…then, the thing that stabbed through me…was the snake._

The redhead could feel a frown upon her face.

_If that thing can eat Ki, _she thought, _My Body Armor…will be completely useless against her…_

"That was a delicious meal," Lucia said, "I can feel your Ki getting absorbed my snakes…it`s so _untamed_ and _wild_ I could just get weak in the knees from its euphoria…"

Lucia licked her lips, her eyes seemingly turning golden.

"I can`t wait to get another taste," she grinned.

* * *

><p>"Asuka is in trouble," Ryuzaki said as he narrowed his eyes.<p>

"That last attack got some of her Ki," Shizuru told him, "this was quite a strange technique…that Ki Eater. Those snakes upon her will force Asuka to keep her distance but I don't think that Lucia girl will leave her alone like that."

Ryuzaki frowned.

"She might want to end this fight quickly if she want to have a chance to win against Lucia," the young man said, "The longer this fight goes….the more Ki that the snakes of the Ki Eater can absorbs…and the more dangerous it will get for Asuka."

* * *

><p><em>I must avoid her hands, <em>the redhead thought to herself, _but that is going to be hard to do considering her speed…and I need to avoid those Ki snakes too for if I got too close…even if a block her attack, the snake will get to me and I won`t have time to dodge or avoid her._

The redhead could feel as if she had run into a roadblock.

_Well, I hate to say it but I am in a pickle alright._

"What`s the matter Soryu?" Lucia said as she stepped forward, "Don't tell me you are staying away now…well, if you won`t attack me…then I will attack you."

She raised both of her hands toward Asuka.

"**Striking Viper Snakes,"**

Two snakes shoot out of her sleeves aiming straight toward Asuka who instantly dodged them feeling the creatures missing her instantly. Then Asuka with her left hand powered up a ball of Ki before sending it flying at Lucia.

"**Red Devil Blast,"**

The attack aimed straight toward Lucia but before it could actually reach the girl, a snake from her sleeve shoot out and caught the ball in it`s mouth causing Asuka to widen her eyes.

_It caught my Ki attack,_ she thought.

Then like the snake it was, the red ball disappeared within the Ki Snake mouth. Then the Ki snake shone and in front of Asuka`s shocked eyes, it grew bigger in size.

"_What_?"

Lucia laughed.

"My Snakes absorbs Ki Soryu," she said, "What did you expect to happen when you threw a blast of Ki toward me? It doesn`t matter if it`s fast or slow, the Ki Snakes will snatch whatever it was out of thin air just because of the Ki guiding them straight to their meals."

"You`re speaking as if those things have a mind of their own," Asuka said.

Lucia smirked.

"But they do."

A shocked look crossed the redhead face.

"What…?"

"There is a reason the Ki Eater is such a deadly technique," Lucia told her, "It`s deadly because of the effect it had on the User`s mind. Right now, my mind is connected to the snakes upon my body and they are completely under my control…although if you don't have a strong spirit, they will devour your Ki and leave you for dead."

_That`s a pretty dangerous and risky technique, _the redhead thought.

"Ever since I was young," Lucia continued, "Snakes have always fascinated with me. I feel more at ease with a snake around my neck than someone`s arm…It`s like my own Ki is a Snake itself and it felt only natural that I master the deadliest Snake Technique of all, **The Viper."**

The girl had a snake like grin upon her features.

"Your power is quite something Soryu," she continued, "You have more Ki in your body than I gave you credit for. A single bite from my Snakes can drain a person quite quickly, but you are still standing a strong enough to launch Ki Waves attacks. Then as you have power, the hungrier my snakes become and can hardly hold themselves back…"

The Snakes hissed loudly.

"I am going to devour your Ki till you are nothing more than a pathetic mess on the ground," Lucia continued.

The large snake that had become oversized suddenly split into many as they all charged toward Asuka with a blinding speed. The redhead instantly noticed this and then avoided the coming snakes by stepping to the sides and continuing to dodge them as they dashed at her with bites…

Then find herself face to face with Lucia.

_Shit,_

"**Dance of the Viper,"**

Pain exploded all over Asuka`s body as the attack hammered upon her form before she was thrown backward, landing upon her back. Then as she was on the ground, the snakes all aimed straight toward her as Asuka feel her eyes widen in shock; seeing how close they are she knew she had no way out…

Then it happened.

One second Asuka was on the ground staring at the snakes all coming down toward her…the next, she was in the air, high above the Arena causing her to blink in shock at what just happened.

_This is…just like that time when I faced Unit 01, _she thought.

Her S2-Organ ability.

_Flashback_

_Takatsuki frowned lightly at what Asuka had told him. He had her telling him everything that had happened during the fight against Unit 01 and when she had told him of her ability…he was lost in thought about it._

"_So this is your S2 Organ ability."_

_Asuka blinked._

"_Shikinami had said the same thing," the girl told him, "What is that anyway?"_

"_The S2-Organ ability is something that can be used when you awoken it," Takatsuki told her, "Shikinami`s S2 Organ ability was her __**Astral Form**__ even thought she couldn`t use her own S2 Organ all that much. I mostly think of it like an instinct that had been awoken and considering how it had been activated, if the situation calls for it, your instincts will automatically activate it randomly."_

_Asuka looked down at the ground._

"_Then what can I do to Master it?" she asked._

_Takatsuki had a frown upon his features._

"_To master her __**Astral Form**__, Shikinami used her Ki to remove oneself from her body," the man said, " Basically, you have to throw your mind outside of the body and using her Ki to create a form for it. Considering how different yours is, I think that you have to think of yourself at a different place than when you were cornered…and your instinct will mostly likely choose that nearest location to send you in."_

_End of flashback_

_Nearest location, _Asuka thought, _Since I was on the ground…I saw the ceiling above and it send me up there…._

Then instantly, Lucia looked up toward the air, her eyes wide in shock seeing Asuka there along with the rest of the people in the Arena, the shock visible in their eyes at the sight of her free falling from above, but then, Lucia smirked.

"I don't know how you`ve gotten up there," she said, "But you`ve made it too easy for me."

The Snakes around her went straight up toward where Asuka was and the redhead was looking around the empty spaces around Lucia`s form…

_My instincts will chose the safest place to send me in, _she thought, _Now I have to use that chance and control it myself…_

The snakes were almost upon her now...their jaws wide open.

Then she felt it.

A soft spark of something and everything around her started to slow down, and an electric like feeling coursed through her being and then with tunnel vision, the spot behind Lucia light up like a beacon in her mind and then…

_There_

She was there, in a crouch as the air around her tremble with her sudden landing and then time moved forward again and cracks on the ground formed beneath Asuka from the force she appeared there and then Lucia slowly turned her attention toward the redhead that had seemingly appeared behind her.

"How?"

Asuka didn't waste a second before slamming a hit upon Lucia`s form sending the girl flying forward from how she hit her. Lucia landed on the ground, sliding upon her front.

* * *

><p>Makarov blinked at what just happened.<p>

_Was this speed…No…I have never seen something like this before, _he thought, _I thought for a second there that Soryu would have lost in some way but…she seems to have gotten out of a impossible situation…_

* * *

><p>Yui had her frown as she stared at what just happened there.<p>

_It`s like…she teleported in some way, _she thought, _Even with my __**Static Ki**__, I can move to some level of speed that to some people seems like teleportation but what I have just seen is not like that at all…it`s like…a true form of Teleportation…if Asuka can manage to control and nurture that technique in some way…she could become one of the fastest and most powerful Evangelion in the world…_

* * *

><p>"D…Did you see what just happen?" Ryuzaki asked, completely puzzled.<p>

"No…it was too fast for me to even track it," Shizuru answered him.

* * *

><p>Lucia slowly stood up staring at the redhead across her.<p>

_Just what was that earlier? That strange speed…_

The green eyed girl narrowed her eyes.

_She erased her Ki presence for at least a split second, _Lucia thought, _But that`s impossible…no speed can do such a thing…This girl…she is more than I anticipated…_

"You manage to do impossible things Soryu," she said.

The redhead looked at her and Lucia feels surprise. When she had met the redhead back at the dorms, she was sure that Soryu had blue eyes but now…as she was staring at the redhead across her her eyes weren`t blue.

They were emerald green.

"You`ve got your tricks," Soryu said, "And I`ve got mines…How about we wrap things up?"

**Time to end the fight...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	105. A new menace

**Hey guys, here is the new chapter of this fanfic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 105

A new menace

Asuka could feel the power of the S2 Organ working through her form. While she hasn't has enough control to awoken it like Shikinami did, she can use it and control it enough that she can use a piece of that power.

_I did tell Takatsuki that I wont use the version we created during training, _she thought, _But I can still use a little bit of power…_

She looked at Lucia across her and then took her stance.

"Let`s wrap this up, shall we?"

Lucia frowned but Asuka didn`t wait any second before attacking straight toward the girl who stood still waiting for her and then her snakes went flying at Asuka who sidestepped their comings and blocked Lucia`s sneak punch toward her.

The dark haired girl shoot snakes out of her sleeves and Asuka jumped back from her but from behind the redhead, the large snake which had grown in size from eating her Ki before suddenly appeared behind her causing the redhead to glance at it coming at her from behind.

Then she jumped above it, letting the snake pass as she did a backward flip in the air before landing on the ground in a crouch. Then Asuka sped forward, her body blurring with the level of speed she was using aiming straight for the girl with her fist but Lucia had already moved her snake in a defensive position.

"Attacking me like that…is foolishness Soryu," she yelled.

The Snakes opened their mouths as lightning sparks started to appear from within their depths growing to an overwhelming level as the snakes let out large beams of lights aiming them straight the redhead charging straight toward her resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

><p>"Asuka," Ryuzaki yelled out.<p>

"That hit was enough to kill her," Shizuru said, tightening her hold upon her wooden sword.

The young man glanced at her.

"You don't think the Headmaster would have let it gone that far would you?"

Shizuru glanced toward where the woman was seating and unlike during Yoko`s fight, the woman hardly seems to be worried about anything.

"She did stopped Yoko`s fight," Shizuru said, "I guess she would have stopped this one if she thought it was dangerous enough."

* * *

><p>"Look like I win this one," Lucia said smirking lightly at the smokes in front of her.<p>

She used her snakes to taste the air, and then what she felt made the smile she had disappear as Soryu burst out of the smoke, her Ki enveloping her body like a shield.

_Damn it…just what will it take to take you down?_

Lucia growled as she launched her Ki snakes toward the girl, ordering them to drain her dry but to her surprise, Asuka tore through the snake coming at her…

_How was that possible? _Lucia thought, _She should have her Ki drained…_

Asuka came down toward her with a single punch which landed straight into Lucia`s face sending the girl backward in the air and into the ground which she slid. Lucia groaned as she glared at the redhead.

"How did you do it?" she said, "You should have been dried by now."

Asuka took her stance.

"Someone once told me that I should be as good with Ki as I am without," the redhead told her, "Your snakes can sense my Ki when I use it, making me a beacon for you to find in the night. But with simply physical arts, your Ki snakes will have no effect upon me after all, I am not using any Ki."

Asuka charged forward and launched a punch aiming straight toward Lucia but the girl was expecting the attack for she dodged it and smacked a kick straight into Asuka`s face forcing the redhead to turn her head sideway.

But Asuka didn`t react much for she reared back with her fist smacking straight into Lucia`s face. Then the other girl retaliated as both parties started to pound away at each other in a brawl of fist.

* * *

><p>Momo watched the entire thing with a wide eyed look.<p>

Never before had she had seen Lucia so unlike herself. Whenever the girl was with them, she was always refined and similar to a well brought up girl even thought something she was frightening with that cold look in her eyes…

But seeing her fighting against Soryu…it was like Lucia had let all of her wall down and as Momo continued to watch…It was like…

_She is acting her age, _she thought, _Lucia always seems to be older than she seems when we were taking the Exam…but now, she looks every bit of the seventeen year old she is._

* * *

><p>Then the two girls sprung apart, huffing and out of breath their faces covered in bruises as they stared down at each other from across the Arena.<p>

"You…don't know….when to give up…do you Soryu?" Lucia huffed.

"Never…learned…how…," Asuka responded.

Lucia pulled her hand behind her.

"Then let`s finish this," she said.

Asuka gathered herself to a stance.

"That`s what I was about to say," she said.

Lightning started to appear around Lucia`s hand as they grew even brighter forming snakes shaped form around her hands.

"Elemental Ki?" Asuka whispered.

"So you know what this is," Lucia said, "Yes…I can use Elemental Ki…and I will use it, to defeat you completely Soryu."

_How did she tap into Elemental Ki? _Asuka thought surprised.

"Disappear Soryu," Lucia yelled sending out a large blast of lighting shaped snakes aiming straight toward the redhead.

Asuka acted on pure instinct.

Her Ki bleed out like a raging inferno as the lightning flashed into her direction and in front of everyone`s shocked eyes, fire grew from around the girl before Asuka threw both of her hands forward and the two Elemental based attack clashed against each other in a blast of fire and lightning.

Then she charged forward tearing through the blaze and lightning appearing in front of the shocked Lucia who stared at her, completely amazement in her green eyes.

Before the girl could move however, Asuka had pulled her fist back and slammed it straight into Lucia`s face with a flaming inferno merged with lightning came tumbling down resulting in a completely large explosion of power and light.

When the light dissipated, both girls were down on the ground and Makarov approached them, checking each of their vitals before looking toward where the Headmaster was seated.

"It`s a draw," he said.

* * *

><p>"A draw?" Ryuzaki whispered, "I never thought that Asuka would be in a draw."<p>

"Me neither," Shizuru said, "That simply shows you how strong her opponent is."

"So it seems," Ryuzaki told her giving a sideway glance.

He frowned lightly at the look upon Shizuru`s feature.

"What is it?"

"Something in Asuka`s last attack…bothers me," the girl said simply.

* * *

><p>When Asuka woke up, she found herself looking up toward a familiar ceiling. Her blue eyes blinked for a few seconds before glancing toward the window beside her noticing the almost red sunlight coming through.<p>

_How long was I out?_

She seated up, letting out a soft hiss of pain.

"So you`re finally awake Soryu?"

Asuka glanced to her right and found Lucia lying down with a book beside her form. The girl was dressed in a hospital gown her dark hair a complete mess from how she was.

"You`re a mess," Asuka said.

The girl glanced at her with a bored expression.

"You`re not exactly the Queen of England yourself," she deadpanned.

Asuka lied back down upon her bed, sighing.

"What time is it?"

"Well it`s really late in the afternoon," Lucia answered her, "The Placement Test had been over for hours now."

_That means I missed Ryuzaki`s fight, _Asuka thought.

"Since when did you use Elemental Ki anyway?" Lucia asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Asuka glanced at her, surprised.

"W…What?"

Lucia glanced at her.

"I know what I saw Soryu," she said, "Those flames you used to counter my Lightning Elemental Ki…Normal Ki attacks doesn`t work upon Elemental Ki, they`ll just get torn apart…trust me, I know this for a fact. You on the other hand managed to not only block my Elemental attack but counter it."

Lucia eyes met hers.

"Only another Elemental Ki User can do that," she said.

"Before I answer you," Asuka asked, "How on earth did you know how to do it?"

Lucia stared at her before turning her attention toward the ceiling.

"That week-end I was out of school sick," she said, "That`s when I did…unlock that power. I hated not doing anything but confined in bed all day. When I got better however, I felt a change within my Ki so I experimented to see what it was and then…voila, electric powers at my disposition."

"A change?"

"Couldn't explain it to you," Lucia said shrugging, "But I felt the change...now what about you, how did you ended up using Elemental Ki?"

Asuka stayed quiet for a long time as she observed the ceiling above her. She didn't know where the Elemental Ki ability came from to herself but…

"I guess….it`s the same for me too," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Antarctica<strong>

Deep within the mist of Antarctica, Genesis was standing in front of the large mountain that had grown with a deep frown upon her features. She needs to go and find Lilith before the others came. The woman turned her attention toward where the mist was and could feel the numerous number of Ki that were spread out around the country.

Seriously, those Lilims will never make sense to her.

And this time, she will find the ones who had sullen Lilith`s body and kill them herself.

"Alright," she said, "Time to get moving…we`ve got a message to send out to the world."

At soon as she spoke, a loud hum sound echoed as a large shadow covered her form entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>Blockage<strong>

Zaiki was snapped awake as his senses went to overdrive. The young man glanced around himself, his eyes searching for the change around his cabin but there was nothing changed about it. Seating up, he let out a soft groan rubbing the back of his neck before standing up and getting dressed.

He walked out of the cabin making his way through the deck, glancing around himself. The sailors were working as usual and he notices that they were fewer men on deck than they have been yesterday.

"Where are the rest of the men?" he asked the nearest sailor.

"Resting in the mess hall I reckon," the sailor told him, "They`ve been quite tired with the constant anxiousness about this fog."

Zaiki nodded as he made his way toward the mess hall finding the sailors there but also, few other First Class Evangelions that had come on this mission.

"Zaiki, how long are we going to be at sea for?"

The man was dressed in his Evangelion battle outfit which was a body suit with the Japanese characters for Evangelion upon the shoulders in a circle. Japan`s flag had been emblazoned upon the left breast of the outfit, the small white flag with the red circle within the middle. His dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail with his blue eyes staring straight at him.

"I don't know Eichi," he said, "This mission is going to take a few more months to complete considering that I haven't received any news of the Japanese Government."

Hana Hokari who was seating on the man`s other side, let out a soft sigh at Eichi`s snort.

"Great," she let out, "I am still wondering what my sister had to tell me."

"Your sis is in training right?" Zaiki asked, "I`m sure she`ll be a fine Evangelion in the future."

Hana glanced at him.

"Hokari is strong," she said, "Her speed could rival anyone here."

"Damn," Eichi said, not keeping the amazement out of his voice, "NGA really sure like the geniuses."

At that same time, an alarm starts to blare around the ship. The trio glanced at each other before they all dashed outside and noticed the flurry of activity upon the ship. Zaiki glanced around himself searching for where the trouble was when he heard Eichi said.

"What the seven hell of fuck is that?"

Zaiki glanced at it.

Out of the fog, a large shape was coming through. At first, Zaiki thought it was a ship but as the shape started to glide out of the fog, he realized that it was a large blue reflective octahedron. The surface was as smooth as glass as it floated out of the fog.

"Anyone else felt that amount of Ki?" Hana asked, her voice holding a tint of fear.

Zaiki could feel it. It was enormous…It seems that bad feeling he had in his guts had just shown it face to the world.

**A new menace appears...Genesis makes her move against the world?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	106. The message

**Hey guys, new chapter here.**

**Enjoy**

Round 106

The message

The floating object was big….much bigger than Zaiki had ever seen in his life and it was making a soft humming noise from where it was slowly approaching where their ships was located. Something about that thing was giving him a bad feeling and the amount of Ki that thing was pulsing with…it was higher than he ever felt before in his entire career as an Evangelion.

"Time to start our mission then," Eichi said.

"Yes," Zaiki told him getting a hold of himself and blinking himself out of his stupor, "Hana, you go to the captain and get the ship battle ready, radio contact all of the ships and have their Evangelions ready for a fight also."

"Yes sir," Hana said before moving on.

Eichi glanced at him.

"How the hell are we going to fight that?" he asked.

"I`m not sure," Zaiki said, "But it got to have a weakness we can exploit."

Then a hollow sound suddenly echoed from the object in front of them and Zaiki had to cover his hear because of how piercing it was. From beside him, Eichi wasn`t fearing much as he was also covering his ears and then in front of them, the large floating fortress shape was changing like a liquid as it middle separated, spikes growing out from the sides and then a red glow appearing from within the darkened depth inside.

_The Ki is growing even stronger, _Zaiki thought, _It`s going to attack._

A red blast shoot out aiming straight toward the ships and tearing through the first one as if it was made out of butter and he can hear the screams echoing from the distance as the ship exploded into a brilliant jet of red and yellow flames which were belching black smokes toward the sky.

Then in front of Zaiki`s horrified eyes, the red beam that the floating object had send out started a sweeping motion with its attack tearing through the ships one after the other destroying them before they could even mount an attack…

And the blast was now aiming straight for the Japanese ship.

His training kicked in and Zaiki suddenly drew his Ki out startling his companion out of his shock and then the man sprung forward aiming straight toward where the red blast was coming.

"What are you thinking Zaiki?" Eichi yelled, "It`s crazy."

"It`s the only way we can mount a counter attack," Zaiki yells back, "Radio Hana and tell her to get the guns of the ship ready…we need to at least take it down before it destroy the entire fleet."

"Zaiki…,"

"No time to argue," Zaiki said as his hands started to glow with his power.

"Goddamn it, you better not die," Eichi told him.

"Not planning to," Zaiki said as he slammed both of his hand together, "**Iron Ki Release."**

The green glow grew around his form and then the young man charged straight toward the red blast which was coming straight for the ship.

"**Iron Shield Full Power."**

Large symbol appeared around his form as he threw himself in the path of the powerful beam and then felt it hit the Iron shield so strongly that it pushed him back for a few seconds and Zaiki let out a yell of pain at the amount of power that was being slammed upon his Shield.

_Damn it, it`s more powerful than I expected, _he thought, _But I will be able to last long enough…hurry Eichi._

* * *

><p>The said Evangelion reached the captain`s cabin throwing the door open.<p>

"What are you guys waiting for?" he yelled, "Get the goddamn guns ready."

"My men are working on it," the captain yelled back at him.

"We need to radio the remaining ships," Hana told him, "All of us need to launch an simultaneous attack at the enemy to take it out."

"Do it," the Captain said to his Communication Specialist.

"Yes sir."

Hana glanced at him.

"Zaiki?"

"He is stopping that beam from tearing this ship into Swiss cheese," Eichi told her.

"He is using his Iron Shield?"

"Yeah," Eichi told her, "You know there is nothing in this world that can break his Iron Shield."

* * *

><p>Genesis was confused as to why the beam had come to a stop during the attack but then she let out a smile when she notices why.<p>

_You`ve managed to stop the attack, _she thought, _Not bad…not bad at all. The Evangelions as they are known as are quite something…they may be the only real threat that stands in our way, apart from those people who had Lilith._

She stood up.

"Go full power Ramiel," she said, "Erase those pest from existence."

* * *

><p>The floating octahedron let out a soft hum before the beam of power suddenly become even more powerful than before causing Zaiki to widen his eyes as his Iron Shield was starting to literally melt away. He can even feel the heat from that attack growing stronger and stronger.<p>

He also noticed that his hands…had started to melt along with his Iron Shield.

_Aarg…not going to give up yet, _he thought pushing his Ki into his Shield, _C`mon guys…hurry up I won't be able to hold it long enough._

* * *

><p>"Captain, all of the remaining ships are ready for a simultaneous counter attack," the Communication Specialist said.<p>

"Alright, ready all weapons to fire."

Upon the top of the ship, the large cannons started to move all of them aimed straight toward the large floating thing in the distance.

"On my mark…FIRE,"

The ship fired the cannons straight toward the target along with what was left of the UN blockage fleet and the trio watched as the missiles aimed straight for their intended target and then they exploded upon contact.

"A direct hit," the captain yelled.

Hana narrowed her eyes.

"No," she said, "We didn`t hit it at all."

That whipped out the joy the old captain had.

"What do you mean we didn`t hit it," he said, "You saw what happened."

"She is right," Eichi said, "The KI levels we were sensing didn`t change at all…"

Hana glanced at the captain.

"Fall back," she said, "This is beyond your skills now, let the Evangelion take care of this. We are going to help Zaiki."

She quickly ran out of the room with Eichi following after her.

"So, do you have a plan on how to fight that thing?" he asked.

"I`ll let you know when I do," Hana told him.

The duo reached where Zaiki was and they both came to a stop.

"No…," Eichi whispered.

The man`s body was literally half way melted by the power he was holding back. He turned his head toward them and Hana horrified eyes noticed that half of his face was pushed back and he was only able to give her a half smile before his entire body disappeared within the powerful blast of Ki resulting in a explosion throwing both Hana and Eichi off their feet.

"Zaiki," Hana yelled as she stood back up.

"I can`t feel his Ki anymore," Eichi said, "H…He is gone."

Hana glanced toward the floating object and noticed that it wasn`t firing anymore and it had transformed back into its original octahedron shape. She was wondering why it wasn`t attacking before it took off into the sky at amazing speeds until it disappeared in the clouds.

"Just what the fuck was that?" Eichi said.

"I don't know," Hana said, "But we need to contact the UN and GEHIRN HQ about this."

* * *

><p><strong>GEHIRN<strong>

"I see," Hyuga said frowning.

From the screen, Hana had little expression upon her features.

"So the enemy had finally made itself known," the Head of GEHIRN said, "Is there anything else that can be added as to where it is going?"

"_It vanished too quickly to make any real sense to where it was going sir," _Hana Hokari said, "_But from how powerful it was…we need to make sure that most of our cities are protected."_

"I`m sure the UN will take the necessary precautions," he told her, "Thank you for your report Evangelion."

With that the screen turned black and the Head of GEHIRN leaned back against his chair, a light frown upon his features. Then he turned his attention toward his companion.

"So this was the plan all along then?" he asked.

Naoko who was seeping upon some tea looked toward him. Her eyes showed nothing of what she was feeling but the woman placed the cup upon the table in front of her.

"I`m not sure what exactly the Committee is planning," she said, "But drawing them out might have been the last thing on their mind at the moment…I wonder how this is going to play out."

"Not in the way they expected that`s for sure," Makoto told her.

"Maybe," Naoko told him with a light shrug, "But it will be best to warn the UN about the impending threat."

Makoto nodded at her before standing up.

"There is something I don't understand," he said, "If that thing was as powerful as the Evangelion reported…then why didn't it destroy the entire fleet?"

"I`m sure that question would have an answer soon."

* * *

><p><strong>NGA<strong>

"You know, with the amount of time you spend in here, one would think that you actually live here."

Asuka turned her attention toward the voice.

Rei Ayanami was standing by the door of her room with both of her arms crossed across her chest. Her blue hair was the same as ever and she was even dressed in her uniform. The red eyes were observing her, showing the little amusement within their ruby depths.

"Rei," the redhead greeted, "When did you get back?"

"Just an hour ago," the ANGEL told her, "I heard that the Placement Test was a little exciting this year."

"They were a few noticeable fights," Asuka answered her, remembering the Test, "Are you the only one here?"

"Shinji had to come along," Rei told her, "Although, I am not sure what exactly he plans to do after that."

The duo left the hospital Wing behind and where out on the school ground aiming straight toward the main building.

"How was your break?" Asuka asked her.

Rei stayed quiet and the redhead noticed a melancholy expression upon the blue haired girl features.

"Rei…is everything okay?"

"My dad died during the break," Rei said simply.

Asuka`s eyes widened.

"Oh Rei…I`m sorry," she whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"I`m not sure on how I am supposed to be feeling," Rei said, "My mother hardly even bat an eyelash at the news, and Shinji…Shinji just shrugged it off like someone was announcing the weather."

The girl glanced at Asuka.

"He is our father," she said, "Shouldn't we be grieving him…or am I the only one who cares?"

"I`m sure they care in some way," Asuka told her, "They just have their own ways of dealing with it."

Rei looked forward again and from how her face was, she was doing some thinking.

"Maybe," she murmured.

Then a shadow passed upon the duo causing the two to look up toward the sky above. Asuka feel her eyes widen in surprise and in shock at the large object that was passing above them. It was a reflecting blue and it was passing so close that Asuka could even see hers and Rei`s reflection upon its form as it went forward.

"W…What the…?"

"I…I don't know," Rei said, "But it`s heading toward Tokyo-3."

The floating object was now moving straight toward the Tokyo-3 skyline moving so slowly as if it was deliberately trying to draw attention toward itself as both Rei and Asuka watched and then the object started to transform and then it quickly started to spin upon itself as a red glow appeared from within the middle.

_This feeling…_Asuka thought, _It`s…_

A red flash of light burst from the middle of the large floating octahedron and then with a circular sweeping motion, the tallest towers near it got their top parts cleanly cut and from behind both Asuka and Rei, the top of the NGA building exploded causing both students to suddenly glance back behind them.

"How did it reach all the way here?" Rei whispered, "I didn't even see it."

At that same time, the school alarm started to echo across the campus just as large explosion started to echo from the city in front of them.

Tokyo-3 was under attack.

Asuka refocused her attention upon the floating object in front of them, floating above the city as the black smokes danced across it. She knew that power….She knew that feeling she had in her guts.

_It`s the same as my S2-Organ power, _she thought, _But how could that be possible? _

"C`mon Asuka," Rei said putting a hand upon the girl`s shoulder, "We should get to safety."

* * *

><p>Genesis was floating above RAMIEL as she looked at the burning buildings below her. Her eyes were cold as she watched the destruction RAMIEL was causing.<p>

"That should be enough to get their attentions," she said, "The ones who have Lilith."

Her glowing eyes narrowed darkly.

"Time to send them a message."

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed location<strong>

The Committee along with Rei Ayanami the First was looking at the destruction that the news was showing. The floating object was visible on every news channels ever since it appeared there a few minutes ago and the sudden destruction that it had made.

"They have taken the bait," Ayanami said softly.

Suddenly the screen was suddenly focused upon a floating figure above the octahedron. A woman from the looks of it and the figure disappeared briefly…only to reappear right in front of the screen and a yell of pain echoed.

"_Is this a live recording?"_ the woman asked.

"_Y…Yes,"_

"_Good,"_ she said, "_There is something I wish to speak to you Lilim."_

Her glowing eyes were now fixed upon the screen.

"_Many known my name as Genesis," _the woman spoke, "_And I am sure that those who are responsible for my awakening is watching right now so I`m speaking directly to you. Nearly a month ago, you`ve send me a message…one that I didn't take kindly to because of the act you have done to the Mother of Life, Lilith. It is because of her that your kind had evolved and is even intelligent enough to even form words and defiling her body is one of the worst mistakes you Lilim have made, so I have come with my own message to you."_

"_Return the All-Mother to me…or every hour you make me wait, an entire city will suffer and billions of lives will be extinguished in an instant," _Genesis said, "_I`m sure your leaders known of what I can do when I decimated the blockage around Antarctica and the survivors I let live as a message to them…however, this time no one will survive my wrath."_

* * *

><p>Deep in the bowels of NERV, the floating form of Lilith had stayed the same during the entire 70 years since she was put there.<p>

Then, her two eyes opened, revealing the blood colored irises.

**Genesis threaten the world...and Lilith wakes up?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	107. The Day the World Stood Still

**Hey guys, new update in the Evangelion Fighter saga and into this new arc that had begun...Hope you enjoy the read.**

**XD**

Round 107

The Day The World Stood Still

"_Just a few minutes ago, Tokyo-3 was subjected to an attack so sudden that it left most of its people baffled and scared,"_ the announcer spoke to the screen, "_No identification could be made about the strange apparition above the city as the Army had blocked off the entire blocks surrounding the object, as evacuation continues…"_

The channel flipped.

"_Following the situation in Tokyo-3 and the threat made from the one responsible, the question that is on everyone`s mind is who is responsible for this catastrophe? And what exactly is Lilith that the woman known as Genesis spoke about? Little to no information could be made at this time…"_

It flipped again.

"_The Rogue Evangelion that attacked Tokyo-3 had been identified as Kyoko Soryu, a woman that was declared dead over twenty years ago by the worldwide Evangelion Training organization GEHIRN. We had tried to get information as to why the woman is still alive to this day but no GEHIRN personnel could be found for questioning at this time…"_

It flipped once more.

"_With the threat of cities and billions of lives at stake, people are starting to wonder what the government and the UN is planning to do against this terrorist Evangelion. Will they concede to the madwoman`s claim about this Lilith…or will they find a way to fix the situation. We will continue to report the story as it develops…"_

"Every channels," Hikari said, "It`s all on the same thing."

"It`s been nearly thirty minutes since it's appearance, you can`t expect them not to follow such an event but..." Maya said, "Do you really think she`ll destroy an entire city if the hour is up?"

Asuka shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "She sounded serious enough about it."

Rei glanced at her and Asuka without even looking, she knew Rei had a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"I`m sorry you had to find about your mother like this," she said.

"She is _not_ my mother," Asuka said sternly.

Her blue eyes fixed Rei`s crimson.

"I had no mother all my life," she continued, "I don't care if she looks like me…nor share the same blood as me…I have no mother, and I certainly don't need one now."

With that the redhead walked away from the screen leaving the group to stare at her retreating back.

"She`s taking this too hard," Maya said softly.

"Wouldn`t you if you saw your own mother become something like this?" Rei asked her turning her gaze toward the screen in front of her which was filming the floating object.

Hikari who had stayed silent glanced at the screen again.

"What is that Lilith she spoke of?"

The others shook their heads.

"_We are just getting words that Evangelion Second Class are reaching the hot zone in hope of negotiating with the terrorist`s demand," _the announcer said drawing the attention of the girls, "_We will see how that develop…"_

* * *

><p><strong>With Genesis<strong>

The said woman was floating above Ramiel with both of her eyes closed. She was also in a lotus position counting down the minutes in her head as the hour crawl by. She could feel the Ki approaching closer to her causing her to open them.

She felt Ramiel react to the approaching Ki as if he was going to attack but Genesis dismissed it.

"Don't worry, you`ll get to play soon," she said, "I`ll handle them."

She glanced down toward the Lilim that were approaching her. They were two males and a female all of them dressed in their battle gears. The male, the leader left the two on the ground and flew closer to her until he was level.

"I`m here to negotiate your terms Mrs. Soryu" he said.

"The hour is almost up," Genesis spoke, "And yet, they still didn't bring Lilith to me. I must say, you Lilims are quite…interesting in the face of death."

"Lilith doesn`t exist," the male Evangelion said.

"But she does," Genesis answered him, "If not...I wouldn't be here. Bring me what I ask, and maybe I wouldn`t destroy half the world."

"We won't let you do so," the Evangelion told her.

"You and what army?" Genesis asked, "You people never faced something like me and you will died before you can even blink. You made a show of showing me two of your Evangelion below but what about the ones that is around us on top of the buildings. I can feel their Ki just waiting for your signal so that they can attack."

The guy looked surprised at her reasoning.

"Don't take me for a fool," she said, "I have already stated my terms for what I am doing. It`s the ones who has Lilith that you should be worrying about…after all, they hold what I want."

"There is seven of us and one of you," the male Evangelion said, "And we are strong you shouldn't take us lightly."

To his surprise, Genesis actually smiled.

"Do you really believe that power has anything to do with numbers?" she asked, "It won't matter if you have the entire world of Evangelion against me. I will destroy them all, just as I am about to destroy you."

Before the man could blink, his head was cleanly sliced off, with blood spurting from the neck. The floating body simply falls back down toward the ground and the two Evangelion bellow quickly approached forward toward where his body had fallen.

"Take this trash back where you came from," she called to them causing the duo to look at her, "I won't be negotiating for anything…other than to have Lilith. And you only have twenty minutes left before the first hour is up…I suggest you use it _wisely_."

* * *

><p><strong>The Committee<strong>

The Five members of the Committee were having a conversation.

"_The time is dire,"_ Number Three said, "_Because of Genesis`s doing, she is forcing our hands to release Lilith."_

"_If we do release her…what say that Lilith will cooperate?"_ Number Two said.

"_She is the one that told us of their coming,"_ Number Five said, "_She must have an agenda of her own about the future of our race."_

"_If we gave her Lilith…then the world will be aware of our organization`s existence too soon,"_ Number One said, "_We mustn`t reveal ourselves till the Day has come."_

"_What of Ayanami and Ryoji?"_

"_The two had been sent out,"_ Number Four said, "_They should be reaching Tokyo-3 quite soon…"_

"_Not soon enough,"_ Number Three told him, "_The hour is almost up and a city is about to be destroyed."_

"_A small price to pay,"_ Number Five told them, "_That tragedy will be nothing compared to what to come."_

* * *

><p>Asuka walked through the underground of NGA where all of the students had been evacuated earlier when the top of the school exploded. The redhead reached the hallway both of her hands tightened into fists. This was Kyoko Soryu, that much she `knew from how many times she had seen the woman`s picture at Kaji`s home and the resemblance between the two of them was uncanny. There was no hiding that this woman was her mother…or at least, the real Kyoko Soryu she was cloned from.<p>

Asuka stayed still, her eyes glancing toward where the Entrance was located, the decision coming in her mind way too easily.

She took three steps forward…

"Where do you think you`re going Soryu?"

She instantly glances behind her. Shinji Ikari was standing there with both of his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes observing her. He was wearing long sweatpants and a muscle shirt upon his form.

"Don't try to stop me Ikari,"

"Going out there will be stupid," the boy said, "What are you hoping to get out of it?"

"Answers," Asuka said simply before walking forward.

Shinji stayed quiet as he observed her before letting out a soft sigh.

"You`re more reckless than I thought," he said, "Then I am coming with you."

Asuka stopped before glancing back at him.

"I don't need your help," the girl told him.

"Maybe," Shinji said, "I can easily signal a Prefect and not let you go outside at all."

Asuka gritted her teeth in anger.

"Fine," she said, "You can come…Just don't blackmail me for it."

"I hardly think of it as blackmail," Shinji said, "More of steering the situation in my favor."

"Still blackmail,"

"Whatever."

The duo continued on, walking straight toward the entrance where two Prefects were standing beside it.

"Well did you have a plan for these guys?" Shinji asked.

Asuka glanced at the duo for a few seconds before suddenly summoning her Ki out drawing the attention of the two Prefects. Then she launched a KI blast straight down the hallway she and Shinji had came from causing a clatter and shatter of glasses. The two Prefects quickly dashed after it, wanting to know what had happened.

Asuka and Shinji walked straight toward the entrance of the underground safety zone and toward the stairs that lead up back toward the surface.

* * *

><p>Genesis opened her eyes.<p>

"The hour is almost up," she said, "And it seems they want to play too."

Tanks and other war machines were slowly approaching toward where she was and she glanced down toward them, the cold look in her eyes narrowing at them.

"They must be really desperate to use these weapons against me," she continued, "Ramiel…take care of them."

The large octahedron beneath her let out a soft hum of power before a red blast tore through the approaching military movements and then from above two missiles flew straight toward her but an A.T. field was there to protect her as the artillery simply exploded before they reached her.

Ramiel shoot out some more red blast destroying the flying crafts in the air and she shook her head.

"Pathetic," she murmured, "Well I must think of what city I could destroy now that the hour is almost done…Ramiel…time to show them how powerful you truly are."

"GENESIS," a voice called.

The woman turned at the call finding two people floating in the air. One of them had blue hair pulled up in a light ponytail and the other was a badly shaven man also with long hair. Her eyes focused upon the woman…her face…bare great resemblance to Lilith.

"So you have come," she said, "But I don't see Lilith anywhere. I specifically asked for you to bring Lilith to me."

She turned toward them.

"And you are going to tell me where she is," she continued, "But you should know…your hour is up."

From below her the octahedron glowed brightly and a light suddenly shot toward the heavens above so bright that it was blinding.

"A city is going to suffer for it."

* * *

><p>The light shoot toward space, where it concentrated into a ball of light brighter than the sun. It hovered there for a few seconds before flashing down toward the ground growing larger and larger with each passing seconds…<p>

It continues to lower down, it`s speed increasing at each passing seconds, toward the target below it and then it hit.

Then white overtook everything.

* * *

><p>The buildings around Genesis shook at the tremors that were being felt from across the globe and she smirked lightly knowing that the city she had targeted was nothing more than ashes right now.<p>

"Look like my target had hit," she said.

The woman and the man glanced around each other as the trembling building.

"An earthquake…?"

"No…it`s just an aftershock," Genesis told her, "An aftershock of an entire city getting destroyed and turning into nothing but a desolate wasteland…and another hour to go till the next one falls."

* * *

><p><strong>UN HQ<strong>

"Which city…Which city was hit?" The Prime Minister asked, glancing around.

"The middle of Central America sir," a technician said, "On the border between Honduras and Nicaragua...the two lands had been separated…and had sunk beneath the sea levels."

"What?" The American President yelled, "That can`t be possible…I need a visual NOW!"

"Yes sir."

An image was pulled up the screen and where the stretch of land once was, a giant hole could be seen there…

"My god…,"

"This isn`t a city…that thing almost destroyed two entire countries,"

"Central America…had been separated into two?"

* * *

><p><em>That single act was the thing that had started it all.<em>

_Now looking back at it, I would have never expected everything to go wrong so fast…The Day The world stood still was the day that sparked the beginning of the war…The beginning of the horror that we were going to face in the following weeks after that…_

_A horror that the world would never fully recover from…_

The hand shook as the person that was writing it let out a gasping breath. The person let out a couple of cough as her other hand ran through her hair…Then she placed the pen upon the paper once more writing the last few words.

_The First Evangelion War…_

**An onimous darkness lies in the future...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0**

**R&R.**


	108. Under One Hour

**Hey guys, here is the next update of the story.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**XD**

Round 108

Under one Hour

Genesis was smirking lightly as she observed the duo in front of her. She can feel the aftershock of the destruction was still shaking the buildings around them but there were hardly paying attention to it. Her eyes were observing the blue haired woman that was across her.

The latter bare great resemblance to Lilith, that was one of the thing she noticed but her Ki was also strange too. She didn't feel similar to the man beside her, however, she didn`t feel familiar either. It was like the woman`s power was a mix of some kind...

"Another hour till another place of this world is destroyed," she said.

The blue haired woman stared at her.

"Then that`s the amount of time have to defeat and kill you," she said.

Genesis chuckled.

"You can try."

"And I will," the blue haired woman said, "Kaji, you stay out of this…I have to gauge how powerful she is."

"Are you sure Ayanami?" the man, Kaji asked.

Suddenly the woman`s Ki started to grow stronger and stronger.

"Yes," she answered him, "**S2-Organ Release."**

Genesis smirk was whipped off her face as she felt the power suddenly grow. This power…it has the same feeling as her own but how could that possible? That girl wasn`t one of her Sisters considering that they weren`t here right now but that would mean…

"_Nephilim,"_ she whispered.

A Halfling.

It was a myth, a legend that Lilith once told her about a kind of people who shares their powers but wasn`t born from the same Mother. But they had never been a Nephilim before in all of the cycles, one was never born...

_This was Lilith`s goal, _she thought, as something start to make itself clear in her head, _She wanted to bring that myth to life…but…_

"**A Nephilim will break the cycle."**

Words from a long time past whisper back into Genesis mind. That terrifying whisper that brought a new level of fear within herself…and within all her Brother and Sisters….

Genesis refocused her eyes upon the Nephilim in front of her. The girl was no longer blue haired but now it was white as newly fallen snow. Her eyes still stayed their ruby red but they had become sharper almost a shining red now as her bluish white power shone from around her form.

* * *

><p>Ayanami watched her opponent and when she had unleashed her S2-Organ power, she had seen the shock in her face and for some reason…she saw a small trace of fear which caused to wonder what exactly did that Genesis had to fear about her but she hardly had any time to think about it as Genesis`s face become a deadly cold mask.<p>

Then she unleashed her own power as white branches grew upon her back into wings like shapes and a halo appeared above her head.

"I never once believed that I will come face to face with a Nephilim," she said, "But I will erase you from existence."

_She seems to have a complete change when I unleashed my S2-Organ, _Ayanami thought, _and she called me a Nephilim. I wonder what caused that fear I have seen on her face before?_

But she didn`t have much time to think about it for Genesis suddenly launched her white branches thing toward her and she barely managed to avoid them considering how fast they were moving. Ayanami send herself forward aiming straight toward Genesis as the woman put her palm together.

"**Weiss Wave,"**

A bright light appeared upon her form before it literally pushed everything away from her. Ayanami was caught in the blast causing her to be thrown back from the attack as the building windows blew, raining hundreds of glass pieces all around them.

She landed straight against the ground in a crouch causing the asphalt bellow her to crack as fissures appeared bellow her. She then looked up seeing that Genesis was coming quickly at her and then she quickly got up from the ground in a sonic boom aiming straight up toward Genesis as the latter send out the white branches right toward her.

Ayanami put both of her hands in front of her in an X shape.

"**Mystic Swords,"** she said.

As the white branches reached her, Ayanami brought her hand out in an x shaped attack and then all around her, the white Ki branches were all sliced up into pieces causing Genesis to widen her eyes in surprise.

Then in Ayanami`s hand two white shapes similar to swords were in her hands as she aimed straight for her and then raised the two of them straight toward her. Genesis left hand was covered in white power as she launched it forward and then two attacks hit each other head on causing a large wave of Ki to be unleashed as the two clashed in the sky.

* * *

><p>From below, Kaji was looking at the fight with his eyes fixed upon them. The duo was moving at great speeds and he even had trouble following their movements sometimes with his eyes.<p>

_She is keeping up with that Genesis, _he thought, _And their powers felt similar to how Asuka`s felt. But how can Ayanami access it? Asuka can do it because of how she was created but Ayanami…was she somehow created the same way?_

Kaji narrowed his eyes lightly as the image of the form he had seen in the dark bowels of NERV came to the forefront of his mind.

_Could they have used that Lilith for her?_

* * *

><p>The fighting duo above the city was sprung apart, glaring at each other. Ayanami had her red eyes narrowing at her and Genesis smirked lightly at her.<p>

"I never fought a Nephilim before," she said, "And I must say…your kind is quite powerful."

Ayanami narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks for the warm-up," Genesis said, "Now I can gauge on what level of power to fight you with."

Ayanami feel her eyes widen.

Suddenly Genesis power grew even higher than it was when they started to fight and the sky above them started to darken considerably causing the girl to glance up toward it, noticing that it was storm clouds and she can even hear the thunder from within them.

"Now Nephelim, you will face my power," Genesis said as she raised her right hand toward the sky itself.

Then a lightning bolt shoot out from the clouds hitting Genesis`s hand and from above and even more of them started to gather around her hand.

"You…You`re taming lightning…Elemental Ki," she said shocked.

_If something like that hit the city…then NERV Geofront will be revealed, _Ayanami thought, _I can`t let that happen._

"Now, I only have one question for you," Genesis spoke, her green eyes looking down upon her, "Where is Lilith?"

"Don't know of what of speak of," Ayanami answered her.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Genesis growled, "Your face…is a reminiscence of Lilith`s…and I know for a fact that the only reason that you possess your power is because of her…Now answer me, _Where is Lilith_?"

"There is no answer," Ayanami said.

"Very well," Genesis said, "Then perish."

From above her a Lance made out of lightning was materializing as the lightning sparked around her hand then she launched her hand down aiming it straight down toward her.

"**White Lance of Heaven,"**

She aimed it straight toward Ayanami and with a clap of thunder, her eyes was filled with white as it shone brightly in the sky for a few seconds and then the large backlash of Ki appeared blowing through numerous buildings creating a large hole in the middle of their shapes.

Genesis smirked.

"Pitiful Lilim," she said.

* * *

><p>"Ayanami," Kaji yelled as he rushed forward.<p>

He found her inside a building her body lying against a wall with a large crater upon the said wall. The girl hair had turned blue again and blood was dropping from the side of her head. She had both of her eyes closed with her clothes ripped in places showing her bruised form beneath it.

"Ayanami," he called kneeling beside the fallen girl.

"S…She is…more powerful…than the Committee anticipated," Ayanami answered without opening her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kaji asked.

Ayanami opened her eyes before she slowly started to get up but quickly fell back down upon her knees.

"Hey, you`re are not in a shape to fight anymore," Kaji told her.

"I have to fight," Ayanami told him, "if I don't…she will discover NERV Geofront underneath the city along with Lilith."

"Underneath the city eh?"

Both Kaji and Ayanami looked at the entrance of the large hole in the wall in front of us finding Genesis standing right there with both of her arms crossed.

"To think Lilith was this close to me," she continued, "I guess I know where my next target is."

_When did she get here?_ Ayanami thought shocked, _I didn't even feel her presence._

"I guess neither of you are valuable to me anymore," she said, "Then Die…**White Tree."**

All around them large white spikes started to grow all around them and Kaji took Ayanami in his arms before crashing through the already damaged wall behind them as the white spikes overtook the entire building in a devouring snare.

"She knows where NERV is," Ayanami said, "She is going to attack it heads on…this must not happen."

"Ayanami you are in no shape to fight," he said.

Before Kaji could do anything else, he was elbowed in the face by the girl he was carrying and then dropped her. Ayanami, however, stayed afloat in the air as her wounds slowly disappeared until she was completely unscathed.

Kaji feel his eyes widen.

"They are more to me than you realize Ryoji Kaji," Ayanami told him, "And I will do everything and fight till my last breath to make sure that she never reaches NERV."

With that she dashed forward aiming straight toward where Genesis was. The latter looked a little surprised to see her coming at full speed at her and she landed a kick straight into Genesis`s face causing the redhead to be send backward through the air.

Then Ayanami had both of her hand aimed forward.

"**Mystic Swords, Pentagram Formation."**

All around her form white swords appeared made out of Ki and the girl hair turned white as she unleashed her S2-Organ`s power. Then all of them charged straight toward Genesis floating form and connected with numerous booming explosions.

Ayanami narrowed her eyes as the smoke dissipated noticing the A.T. field shield that had protected Genesis.

"It seems you don't only share our power but our abilities as well," Genesis said.

Ayanami simply narrowed her eyes and then something stabbed Genesis through her shoulder causing her to glance at it in surprise.

"How…my A.T. field was fully functioning?" she said.

"My ability allows me to get through any shield," Ayanami said, "That is my S2 Organ ability to cut through anything…even your impenetrable A.T. field."

Genesis looked at her as lightning started to flash behind the floating woman.

"Your S2 Organ ability," she said, "So this is the name you`ve given to the Holy Power."

Ayanami blinked.

"Holy Power?" she said.

"Then let me show you mine," Genesis said, "Feast your eyes upon my Holy Power."

All around Genesis`s body the white branches started to grow even longer as the dark clouds above her continue to thunder ominously. Lightning flashed across the woman`s form until she raised her hand toward the sky and a lightning bolt hit her straight in the hand causing Ayanami to shield her eyes as the light blinded her than when it was gone, Genesis was holding the lighting in her hand almost like it was a lance.

"The Ramiel Lance," she said, "Made from the element of Lightning….My Holy Weapon."

Genesis turned her attention toward Ayanami.

"I was going easy on you earlier because you knew of Lilith`s location," she said, "But now that I know where she is…erasing you from existence Nephilim…will be too sweet."

* * *

><p>Asuka and Shinji were Ki running through the empty school ground aiming straight toward the city in front of them. They can feel the ground shaking underneath their feet as they run and from the brief flash of lights in the distance and the feeling of Ki being unleashed, they knew someone was fighting against Genesis.<p>

"We need to hurry," she said, "Before the fight is over."

"We`ll get there soon enough if we continue on this speed," Shinji said.

Then suddenly in front of them a figure materialized out of nowhere forcing the duo to slide to a stop.

"Damn it, is it a Prefect?"

The figure in front of them had long silver hair which danced in the wind and was dressed in a white cloak which flapped and it was then Asuka noticed that the person had no feet underneath the cloak bottom.

"What the…?" she said.

Then the figure looked up toward them, the silver hair parting showing the sharp features. Asuka feel her eyes widened in surprise for she recognize this face…

"You…You`re that woman," she said, "The one on the Red Cross."

The woman smiled lightly.

"I told you we will meet again, Nameless Child."

**She appears in front of Asuka and Shinji...what is Lilith goal?**

**I hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	109. Cycle

**Hey guys, here is the next awaited update of this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 109

Cycle

The two stared at the apparition in front of them. Asuka had her blue eyes wide at seeing it there and she looked different than the time she had seen her on the Red Cross back then. Back then, her face was skinny like malnourished child but the one in front of her was healthier and her face was also younger looking…though the only thing that remained the same is the crimson eyes that she was looking at.

"How are you here?" Asuka asked.

The person in front of them chuckled.

"Well…I can`t say I am here exactly," she said, "I`m more like a…projection you might say. The happenings of today had awoken me."

Asuka stared at her for a few seconds.

"Well, why are you here?" she asked, "Unless you haven`t noticed…I`m kind of going somewhere."

The silver haired woman turned her gaze toward her, her eyed eyes seems to narrow lightly.

"And what do you expect of finding out there other than a quick death?" she asked, "You have much…much potential to grow stronger than you are now Nameless Child. Throwing it all away just because of anger…is something I will not allow."

"Wont allow?" Shinji repeated.

The silver haired woman smirked.

"That is right," she said, "I will not allow you to go to the city and face Genesis."

Asuka was angry.

"What makes you think you get to decide what I get to do or not?"

Suddenly the look in the silver haired woman`s face darkened.

"If you want your species to have a breathing chance at surviving the Cycle," she said, "You will stay outside of that battle going on behind me. The entire reason that you were created with that power within you and all that careful planning…will have been for naught."

Asuka stared at her, shock showing upon all of her features as Shinji suddenly tensed.

"W…What do you know about that?" she asked, "How do you know all of this?"

The silver haired woman turned her attention back toward where the battle was taking place and a soft wind blew through the area.

"Because…I made it happen," the woman said softly, "Seventy years ago, I walked into this world and gave your species the ability to fight for when the time come…an ability you come to know as Ki. But, reality is a cruel thing…for the Genesis was born before you reached maturity Nameless Child and it will begin soon for the Reveal had already been accomplished."

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Asuka asked her.

"Are you saying…that you`re the reason for the birth of Ki?" Shinji asked.

The silver haired woman turned toward them.

"That`s right," she said, "I`m the reason you have these gifts within your systems. The reason you Lilims could even do what you are doing at the moment. The reason Genesis is even here right now."

Asuka and Shinji were frozen in surprise at the new discovery.

"Y…You`re…You`re Lilith?"

The newly christened Lilith let out a smile.

"That is my name," she said, "I`m Lilith the All-Mother. I`m from a race that is far older and far more powerful than you Lilims. We watch as evolution happens as the first living race of the cycle grew from whatever origins it was born from and then dominate this world. You Lilim are the _sixth_ race to call this Planet home."

"S…Sixth?" Shinji whispered.

"How come we never found evidence of them?" Asuka asked, "If other races existed before Humanity…they should have been traces of it."

Lilith raised her hand.

"Maybe it will be best if I show you."

Then the trio was gone.

* * *

><p>Asuka blinked and glanced around.<p>

"Where are we?"

Shinji was standing right beside her but the entire area around them was unrecognizable. They were large mountains in the distance but they weren't covered with green but brown and black as it seemingly spreads across the area around them like a fungus.

They were standing in a slightly elevated roundish shape that stood a little higher from the ground.

"We are at the same place," Lilith spoke out causing the two teens to glance back at her, "The same exact location that you were…but at a different place, and a different time."

"You mean…this desolate place…is going to become Japan in the future?" Shinji said, glancing around himself in shock.

Lilith shook her head.

"No," she whispered, "This little piece we are standing on _will_ become part of the country you call Japan one day, the area around…not really."

"You can travel through time," Asuka said.

The silver haired woman let out a scoff.

"This is not time travel," Lilith said as she glides forward, "This is a Memory."

"A memory…Yours?"

"No… it`s a memory of the Planet."

Asuka and Shinji glanced at each other.

"I don't understand," Asuka said, "How can the Planet have a Memory?"

"It`s my power," Lilith said, "My Holy Power. There is a reason I was called the All-Mother and that reason is because of what I can do. I can make the Planet do anything I wish. There is a lot of memories hidden deep within the Planet`s Light. Memories of suffering, memories of the billions of years that it had passed since it`s birth. Memories of my peoples arrival, memories of each Cycle, of their terrors…their pains…of the horror we have done to justify our own actions…"

Her voice broke off as if she was going to choke a sob. Lilith`s shoulders shook lightly but she continued to speak.

"Unlike Lilims who forget as times pass by. The Memory of the Planet`s Light never diminish. They stay as vivid as if they have been made just a few seconds earlier."

The area around them quickly shifted and the trio was now standing in the middle of a deserted street. For a wild second, Asuka thought it was Tokyo but as she looked closer, she noticed that the building looked wildly different and the strange marks upon the wall that she had mistaken for Japanese couldn't be make any sense at all.

"Where are we?"

"Year 3025," Lilith said, "Fifth Cycle…the Lilims called this world Gaia if I remember correctly…and they were quite a peaceful people. We have watched them grown over hundreds of thousands of years, watch them grow intelligence and create what you see here just as the Planet remembers it…until their Cycle came to an end."

"An end?" Shinji repeated.

"They have grown as far as they could go," Lilith said, "Or maybe…it was because they grew too close to the truth about my kind`s existence. We just couldn`t let them figure it out or they will try to find us or try to understand our purpose…so we destroyed them all, killed every living being that was upon this Cycle turning this rock until it was nothing but a boiling hell and its people, ashes in the wind."

As she was speaking, the entire thing was happening around them. Asuka and Shinji watched in horror as thousands of people were dying as if the Planet was completely overtaken by fire, lightning, winds and destruction. It was like all major natural disasters had been combined and got supercharged as they ravaged the complete surface of the world and the people`s screams echoed around them as fear and terror overtake them.

"Why are you showing us this?"

The area around them changed again and they were back in a large plain filled with trees and grass.

"Genesis had started the domino fall," Lilith said turning her gaze toward the duo in front of her, "Her presence had become an international security risk that the UN will want to see erased and destroyed and with how powerful she is…they will declare war upon her…and as soon as they do so, your Cycle will come to an end."

"Then we can fight her and defeat her before that happens," Asuka said, "If what is waiting for us is what you`ve just shown, then I want to fight her before that happens."

"You are not strong enough," Lilith told her, "You`ve just awoken your Holy Power and is barely able to control it. You need to train yourself at it, and gather other who has awoken it also."

Asuka looked up.

"Others?"

"Like him," Lilith said inclining her head toward Shinji.

The boy blinked.

"Me?"

Asuka glanced at the boy beside her, completely confused.

"How?"

"His Ki is laced with Holy Power energy," Lilith said, "I could sense it from him…it`s probably the reason why your attack can pierce through A.T. Field."

Shinji looked up at her surprise over his features.

"But unlike you Nameless Child, he seems to have it inserted within his body rather than birthing with it in his system," Lilith continued with a light shrug of her shoulders.

Asuka looked at her.

"You mean…they are others like me and Shikinami out there?"

"Once you can sense out someone`s Holy Power," Lilith told her, "You will find out who they are…and what they can do."

In front of them, Lilith`s form slowly started to fade causing the latter to look down at her hand.

"So…this is my limit huh?"

All around them cracks were appearing upon the sky drawing the two teen's attention as they observed them completely shocked and then they all broke apart showing the place they were just before Lilith appeared in front of them.

"You must grow stronger," Lilith continued as her form slowly start to disappear, "Train yourself and be ready for the Promised Day for it is almost upon us. Nameless Child, do not let your emotions lead to the end of your species."

Then she was gone.

Asuka stood there staring at the place Lilith had disappeared, completely taken aback at what she had seen and heard.

"Well, that`s something that doesn`t happen every day," said Shinji.

_Is this the reason I was created, _Asuka thought, _Is…this…my purpose in this world?_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

_Just how powerful can someone be?_

That was the question running through Ayanami`s mind as she floated in front of her opponent which held the thunder shaped Lance in her hand. It was impossible for something of such magnitude to happen and yet, Ayanami had seen it happen with her own two red eyes.

_This woman takes Elemental Ki to a whole new level, _she thought.

Genesis smirked.

"You know…I never tested how powerful this Lance truly was," she said, "Last time I used it…I obligated an entire Island into ashes…I will destroy you Nephilim…and erase you out of existence."

She raised the Lance in the air.

"_DISAPPEAR_,"

The Lance came down like a flash of lightning and Ayanami barely had time to move before the blast hit her and several more buildings as the light continued to go through the large built place of Tokyo-3 tearing through them and the line of devastation continued outside of the city through the forest and kept going and going leaving a large crevasse of destruction behind.

Genesis smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>NGA<strong>

The ground shook horribly where the students were hidden as they screamed in fear as the shakes, and some of them noticed cracks appearing upon the large concrete walls that had been built beneath the school.

Rei Ayanami was holding the wall beside her to keep herself steady and even the T.V. screen had gone out with only white noise on the screen.

"W…What the hell was that?" Hikari asked, shocked.

"Could be from the battle outside," Maya said, "I can sense some really powerful attacks…"

Rei frowned.

_Just what is going on out there?_

* * *

><p>Asuka was ripped out of her thoughts when the shakes took over sending her off her feet and into the ground and even Shinji was down. The duo turned their attentions toward the city in the distance noticing the brilliant light that had overtaken a side of the city and seems to be heading out of it.<p>

"What power...," Shinji whispered.

Asuka could literally feel a cold stab of fear in her heart as she watched the display in front of her. What was she thinking going straight out there to face this Genesis? This power was similar to how her S2-Organ felt but it was so powerful it made her feel worthless.

_How is Lilith expecting us to stand up to that? _She thought.

* * *

><p>Genesis blinked as she glanced toward the floating octahedron, a light from within her eyes.<p>

"What is it RAMIEL?" she asked.

**He is calling you…**

The redhead blinked.

"Impossible…how can he be…?" she whispered, "How did he become aware?"

**Because he had become fully awake**, Ramiel answered,** Your doings had brought awareness into his mind...**

Genesis tightened her hands into a grip as the Lightning Lance dissipated from her hand.

_If he is fully awake…then he must be aware of Lilith`s Betrayal, _she thought, _Not the way I wanted to proceed with things but…things haven't being going to plan ever since Lilith sided with the Lilims._

"Let`s go back Ramiel," she said, "Father is waiting."

**The Father...just who is he?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out**


	110. Resonance

**Hey guys, new update here. Hope you enjoy it...Sorry for the long wait by the way.**

**Enjoy**

Round 110

Resonance

The sun rose the next morning over the destruction that was done the previous night. Even now, the news helicopter was flying above the sight of the destruction and the cameraman could hardly believe what he was seeing. It was like the city had been bombed by enemy forces and it was the first time such destruction had been done in all the years that Ki had been around.

"Such destruction…so this is what Ki is truly capable of,"

Fuyutsuki was overseeing the military clean-up that was being done as the Red Cross and the UN forces were combing through the destruction for survivors or dead bodies that were buried underneath the rubbles. The man sighed to himself before turning around and making his way toward the tent that was set up for him and noticed the CEO of GEHIRN stepping out of a car along with the Section-2 security.

He made his way toward him.

"Hyuga," he greeted.

"Fuyutsuki," Makoto Hyuga answered, "How is the situation?"

The old professor raises an eyebrow.

"Bad," he said, "A major breach in national security and major damages done to the city, hundreds wounded and the mortality just keep rising by the hour, so is the disappearances."

The head of GEHIRN had a grimace on his face as he listened to all of this.

"Talk about overdoing it," he said, glancing at the destruction in front of them.

"What are you doing here exactly Hyuga?"

"I wanted to see how bad the damage was," the man answered him with a light shrug of his shoulders, "Even our own Evangelion didn't stand a chance against whatever that floating thing was and even Kyoko who was dead all those years ago…"

Fuyutsuki frowned to himself as he remembered the floating form of Kyoko beneath the bowels of GEHIRN. The man put both of his hands into his pockets.

"What is the UN planning then?" he asked.

Hyuga let out a chuckle.

"What do you expect to happen when we face a dangerous threat," he said, "The same thing that always happens all throughout our history? We snuff it out."

"Could this be a war?" Fuyutsuki asked.

Hyuga looked at the destruction in front of them.

"That attack upon Tokyo-3 might as well as been a declaration of war," he said, "and don't forget the death that happened when Central America was attacked. Whoever that Genesis was, she just brought the wrath of the world upon herself."

Fuyutsuki let out a soft sigh.

"So it had come to this," he murmured.

_It seems you were right after all Gendo, _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>NGA<strong>

Asuka was in her room, seating in front of her computer holoscreen as she waited for her call to go through. What she had learned yesterday was still brewing inside her mind. Whatever Lilith had said to her had a lot of effect upon the young girl.

Then before she could get lost into her own thoughts, the screen beeped in front of her and Takatsuki's face appeared upon the screen.

"_Asuka," _he greeted, "_Are you alright? I've heard what happened to Tokyo-3 in the news. I have tried to reach you but the lines were down…"_

Despite herself, the redhead let out a small smile.

"Hey Takatsuki," she greeted, "You don't have to worry about me."

"_Asuka…if you are anything like Shikinami was," _he said, "_You would be doing something reckless because of what Genesis is…or whose face was on the screen that day."_

The redhead looked away from the screen.

"It was her wasn't it?"

Takatsuki sighed.

"_Yes it was."_

Asuka looked at him.

"But how was that possible?" she asked, "Shikinami told me that she died that day when Kyoko helped her escape from that GEHIRN facility and that was the entire reason that I was created after that…so how come she is still alive?"

"_I am shocked as you are Asuka," _the old man told her, "_I don't have the faintest idea as to how or why Kyoko is still alive after all these years. I too believed that she had died on that day too, but it seems that we were both wrong on that account."_

Asuka frowned to herself.

"You were right," she said, "I did tried to enter the fight that was taking place in the city."

"_You WHAT?" _Takatsuki said shocked, "_Didn't you realize how foolish that was? I have seen what happened to the city on the news and you would have been walking into your death…"_

"I know," Asuka said, "I know now that it was stupid decision…but someone stopped me from entering. Remember when I talked to you about that place where I met the strange woman on the Red Cross?"

Takatsuki nodded, still curious.

"Well, I've met her again last night."

The man was surprised.

"_How did she find you? More importantly how did she get into the school grounds without anyone noticing?"_

"She wasn't actually there with me," Asuka said, "It was kind of like Shikinami's _Astral Ki_ technique. I don't know where her physical body was but a projection of herself met me…and she revealed some strange things to me…or some really messed up things."

"_Like what?"_

Asuka retold as much as she could remember from that strange experience she had with Lilith and when she was done, Takatsuki was frowning to himself thinking.

"_A long time ago, Kyoko had this theory that the Earth was much…much older than we were aware of," _he said, "_That we might not be the only ones that lived upon this world…and now, I see that her theory proved to be truth…but what I don't understand, is what is this Promised Day she was talking about?"_

"I was hoping you'd be able to make sense of it," Asuka told him.

"_I may have to do some research upon that," _Takatsuki told her, "_I have to see if there is something written about this somewhere."_

He fell silent, thinking again before returning his attention at her once more.

"_There is something else…this woman told you about people that share similar power to you?"_

Asuka nodded.

"_How similar are we talking about here?"_

Asuka thought.

"Well, I am mostly thinking those who have S2-Organ ability…or Holy Power as she had called it," she said, "Mine is well, that instant teleportation I can do and Shinji's can pierce through A.T. field. They must have some people that can do other stuff."

"_I'll have Snow look it up," _he said, "_They should be record of it happening somewhere."_

Asuka smiled.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," she said, "Still no word from Kaji?"

"_No," _Takatsuki said, "_He hasn't called you."_

"I haven't heard from him since Christmas break," Asuka told him, "I'm getting worried."

"_I'm sure he got his hands full," _the man told her, "_He is probably occupied with something important."_

Asuka let out a soft sigh.

"I hope you're right."

The man on the screen gave her a light smile.

"_Take care of yourself you hear me," _Takatsuki told her, "_I don't want you to take risk such as this anymore."_

"I'm going to need training in mastering my ability," Asuka told him, "What Lilith told me made me feel like what happened yesterday had been only a preview in what is to come."

Takatsuki had a light frown upon his features.

"_Take care of yourself alright Asuka," _he said, "_I can't train you at something when I don't even know how to. Shikinami did it herself when she was training in her _Astral Ki _technique. Only you can train in this…and they said that you were a genius. Use that intelligence in your head and move forward."_

Asuka looked away as she frowned before nodding.

"I'll see to it," she said.

Takatsuki gives her a light smile before the screen went black and the redhead leaned back against her chair. Asuka felt a little overwhelmed with all that was happening now. First she had the rare ability of Elemental Ki within her and now, she had a strange ability that causes her to teleport to place she can see and then…there is that thing within her…that made her different than the rest.

She knew that power that lies hidden within her and the little control she had over it.

She hardly had control over them all, or can use them consciously, but she remembers in her fight against Lucia, she had managed to use the teleporting ability but that was in a fight…

It was then Asuka became aware of it.

The girl blinked to herself and stared down at her hands, wondering what was wrong. Something felt different within her…or maybe it was always different and she just didn't notice it, but the redhead couldn't simply stay there. She had to test it out.

So she headed straight for the Arena, wanting to see what was different in her Ki.

* * *

><p><strong>USA<strong>

**United Nation Headquarters**

"We demand actions," the English Prime Minister was saying, "What happened in Tokyo could only make way to other attacks upon our nations. What if that terrorist Evangelion decide to attack another country or worse laid waste to one of our nation with that weapon of hers?"

"The Prime Minister is right," the American President said, rubbing his chin, "We know where the enemy had based themselves. A nuclear strike could annihilate the island and take care of the threat before it get worse."

"That's your answer to everything isn't it?"

"Then what do you propose we do?" The President asked, "You saw the footage of what happened in Japan. That weapon decimated most of the JSDDF forces like nothing and almost nuked the city twice. I was in the army before I was president, and the damage that was done might as well have been a declaration of war against the world."

"How can one person fight a war?"

"That person has a weapon that can _flatten _countries fifteen times over," the American president said, "Central America had been split into two and the death tolls continue to rises by the hour because of it."

The man looked around the room.

"I don't care if it's one person…a weapon like that cannot be allowed to exist," he said, "Nor be in the hands of a criminal."

"I think one of the greatest mysteries here is how come that woman is still alive," the Canadian Minister said, "From the records known, she was killed almost twenty years ago now and had been declared legally dead by GEHIRN…and now Hyuga, how about you shed some light upon that?"

Makoto Hyuga who was seated, listening to them talk for at least over an hour now looked up toward the man who addressed him and slowly stood up.

"I confess that I don't know either," he said, "The records of what my predecessor had done had been destroyed that time GEHIRN was attacked by a mysterious assailant which I am believe to think that it is the same person responsible for what happened that night in Japan."

"Why would she attack GEHIRN?"

Makoto glanced at the speaker.

"That I don't know," he said, "The research that was done to unearth whatever mysteries there were about that break-end turned up with nothing of what she was after."

"Then we have to eliminate her and destroy the weapon she possesses," another President said, "We have to act quickly before she retaliate. From the information that we have from GEHIRN, we know of her location and how strong she is. We will have to eliminate her at her source with the use of the N2 mine."

"Multiple would be needed," The Japanese Prime Minister said, "And in distance, you have seen what happened to the military forces that happened there. They are also the need for Evangelion there but we have a number of losses…"

Makoto Hyuga looked up toward the duo.

"Then it's time to use our upcoming Ki students for the effect," he said.

Inwardly he smirked.

_Seems it will soon begin…Naoko._

* * *

><p><strong>A few miles out of Tokyo-3<strong>

"This is Bravo-6, we have a sight on target,"

The numerous choppers were landing around as Kaji walked forward toward where the large crevasse had ended. There was complete destruction as they had followed the crevasse for days on end and had finally reached the end of it.

The man approached where the search team was located and found the person he was looking for.

Rei Ayanami the First was laying in a broken hip upon the ground her body completely broken as many branches were stabbed through her body and dried blood pooled around her. Her blue hair was completely dirty as her red eyes stared without seen in them.

"She is dead," one of the man kneeled beside her said.

Kaji sighed.

"Bag her then," he said.

The man nodded at him and started to work on putting the woman's body into the body bag they had brought with them in a just a case emergency. The man pulled out the phone from his pocket and activated it.

"_You have news?" _

"Ayanami is dead," he said, "That last attack Genesis had done to her had done the deal."

"_Has her S2-Organ damaged in a way?"_

Kaji frowned.

"Let me ask…Hey, Doc the S2-Organ damaged?"

The man looked at the file in his hand for a few seconds before shaking his head negatively.

"Doc said it wasn't damaged," Kaji told the phone.

"_Bring her body back to NERV."_

"As you wish sir," Kaji said before hanging up.

He sighed for a few seconds looking at the sky for a few seconds. Maybe he should give Asuka a call one of these days with how busy he had been because of the Committee. He sighed to himself making his way toward the helicopter, the one which had Ayanami's body inside of it.

Slowly the craft took off into the air and then Kaji suddenly glanced down at Ayanami's form a light frown crossing his face. He could have sworn he just felt a flash of Ki coming from the dead girl on the ground…but that couldn't be…

Shaking his head, Kaji turned his attention toward the view outside as the helicopter continue it flight through the sky.

**What awaits the world after what Genesis had done?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	111. Castle of Glass

**Here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 111

Castle of Glass

**NGA**

Asuka had reached her intended place meaning the large Arena of the school. The redhead entered inside the building, glancing around noticing that it wasn't as empty as she had hoped. They were a few students there and they seem to be training with a few dummies around and they were two of them which were locked in a battle. The redhead sighed to herself seeing them there and decided to step back out, leaving whoever they were to their training.

As she walked out of the building, her attention was drawn toward the top of the NGA main building which was nothing but a charred top from the strange attack of yesterday. She sighed to herself as she noticed it and Asuka made her way through the grounds and into the main building and toward the cafeteria.

As soon as she entered, she noticed that it was mostly empty with few people eating their foods and she made her way toward the buffet table to grab something to eat when someone stepped in beside her. She glanced at the person.

"Afternoon Asuka," Rei Ayanami greeted.

"Rei," the redhead said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you all morning," the blue haired girl told her, "Where have you been anyway?"

"I was in my room all morning," Asuka answered.

An understanding look flashed in Rei's ruby eyes.

"Oh."

Asuka nodded, "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" Rei asked.

Asuka blinked.

"Yeah, sure," the redhead told her.

She followed Rei out of the cafeteria and through a couple of corridors through the school and now they were reaching a familiar hallway that Asuka had walked down once before, except last time she had been with Hikari.

"We're going to the Council Room?"

"It should be empty by now," Rei told her, "That way we can talk without getting overheard."

Asuka was now curious.

She wondered what could be so important that Rei didn't want anyone overhearing them. The duo entered inside the room and Rei closed the door behind her. The room was desolated as Rei had told her and she managed to glanced around for a few seconds as Rei approached her.

"I…I have spent a long time trying to think of a good way to talk to you about this," Rei told her, "With everything that had happened these past few days, I'm not sure what is the truth anymore."

Asuka observed her.

"Before my father…left," Rei said, "I had confronted him about my past and who my parents were but he hardly said anything other than to forget about it…The only thing I have to remember those days is this little necklace."

She showed the small broken angel necklace that Asuka had seen once before. Asuka observed the little jewelry the girl had pulled out of her clothes.

"You said that you were adopted right?" Asuka said, "This is the only thing you had of your parents…well, birth parents?"

"That's what I thought," Rei told her, "But…it wasn't the case."

Asuka frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Rei met her eyes.

"Asuka…did we meet when we were children?" she asked.

The redhead was confused.

"Say what?"

"Did we meet when we were children?"

Asuka frowned.

"I'm pretty sure we didn't," she said, "I grew up with Kaji, the man who trained me and taught me everything I know."

Rei raised her hands behind her neck and in seconds, the chain of the necklace was unhooked and she holds the little angel in her hand twisting it. Asuka heard a little crack causing her to observe carefully as she watched what the other girl was doing.

Then Rei extended her hand straight toward the redhead with the now opened Angel necklace.

"I opened it," she said, "And there is someone's name inside of it."

Asuka took hold of it and simply stare at the opened Angel in her hands a light frown working its way upon her face. The last time she had seen this object, she had the strangest feeling of seeing it before but now as she holds it in her hands, that feeling was back except it was stronger this time…much, much stronger.

Almost in a trance, Asuka turned it sideway and then found the name that was within the necklace…_her name_ engraved within it.

Then something pulled at her memory…the memory of the same white room that had hunted her dreams a few months ago…the man with red eyes…

"I…I know this necklace," she whispered.

"How?" Rei asked.

Asuka frowned.

"I don't know," she said, "It's just like…when I am holding it like this…it feels familiar as if it was an old toy that I use to own. Where did you get it anyway?"

"I have always had it," Rei answered her, "Even before I was adopted I had it…I think somehow in the past, we…our parents crossed paths before and somehow we've met a long time ago."

Asuka looked at her, her mind working with something.

"How old were you when you were adopted?" she asked.

"Five," Rei told her, "Why?"

Asuka looked at the necklace.

"That's the same age I was when I went to live with Kaji," she said, "I don't remember almost anything from five years old and before….except…"

Rei was looking at her intently now.

"Except a white room, and a man with red eyes."

"A white room?"

Asuka shrugged.

"That's as much as I could remember sorry,"

She noticed Rei paling lightly as her red eyes seems to widen as if she had just realized something.

"What is it?" Asuka asked her.

"I…I always thought that it was a dream…," Rei whispered.

"What was a dream?"

Rei looked at her.

"I…I used to have this dream when I was a kid," she said, "I was always playing with a girl my age…and I used to call her Princess."

Asuka blinked.

"Princess?"

"Yes," Rei said, her expression lost in the memories, "Because she stayed in a castle of glass…and she couldn't get out of it. It was always white where she was and I used to talk to her about wanting to be my friend."

"How is that relevant to what I just told you?"

Rei looked at her.

"Because the man with red eyes was there," she said, "He was always there when I met the Princess…"

Asuka looked at her.

"Do you really think…"

"That we met when we were kids," Rei finished, "Then yes…Asuka, I'm convinced of it. Don't tell me you don't feel it."

Asuka glanced down at the necklace in her hand.

There was something there…she had the feeling in her gut about it.

"It's not like the knowledge if we met before could help us now," she said handing it back over to Rei.

Rei took it.

"I don't know what I was expecting," the blue haired girl said, "I thought it was just a good feeling to have."

That night in her room, Asuka lied upon her bed staring at the ceiling above. She couldn't as the memory of the opened necklace in her hand was constantly swimming in and out of her muddled thoughts that she couldn't get any rest.

Did she meet Rei before?

"_C'mon Asuka, it's time to do another test,"_

Slowly the white room started to appear around her again…except this time, it wasn't a white room. She blinked to herself as she was seating in the middle of a room with a number of small toys around her.

A small child answered.

"_Okay, then I can play later," _

A small chuckle. A man's.

"_Of course," _

The memory cleared up. She was a child standing in the middle of a white room, no…the floor was white but all around her, there was a glass walls, completely entrapping her within it. The girl walked straight forward and then as she approached, a single man in a white coat stood on the other side.

A man with red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Antarctica<strong>

Genesis walked straight through toward the large White Moon that she had summoned into the ice continent. Her red hair was flying behind her as she walked through the inside and could feel the tremble in the room as the Father's power echoed from within…

"Father?"

Suddenly the very room started to shake as a large white being slowly stood up. It was completely white, the body glowing brightly and a single red large round within the middle of its chest and the two hollow eyes that stared down at her.

"**LILITH…," **the being growled.

Genesis looked down.

"S…She had betrayed us," she said, "Lilith had chosen the Lilim over us and had used her Holy Power to spread her gift over the world, and because of that…the Lilim had created…"

"**WHAT HAS LILITH CREATED?"**

"A…A Nephilim,"

Silence reigned within the White Moon as Father's body froze. Genesis could feel the surprise from how his Ki reacted to the news. Then the anger came…the pure white, _unrestrained_ anger…

"**LILITH HAD BETRAYED US," **Father growled, "**THESE…LILIM HAVE LIVED MORE THAN ENOUGH…IT'S TIME TO END THIS CYCLE."**

"We can't," Genesis said, "My Brother and Sisters are not completely awoken yet…"

"**THEY WILL BE," **Father spoke out, his voice thundering around them, his red orb in his chest started to glow, "**ONCE I USE MY HOLY POWER."**

Genesis looked up toward him.

"You will use _that_ power," she said, "But Father…the risks are too great…"

"**CHILD, THE THREAT THE NEPHILIM POSE TO US IS WORTH THE RISKS," **Father spoke out, "**LILITH'S FOOLISHNESS WILL BE DEALT WITH AND I WILL HUNT THE LILIM DOWN TILL THE LAST BREATHING ONE."**

Genesis nodded.

"I have already killed the Nephilim…,"

"**TO KILL A NEPHILIM," **The Father said, "**IS THE SAME WAY TO KILL ONE OF US."**

Genesis looked at the Father, her eyes widening in shock for a few seconds before narrowing them in anger.

"I have underestimated her," she said, "If it's that way to kill them..."

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed location<strong>

The room was covered with large cables all over the grounds and a single light coming from a container filled with an orange colored liquid. Within that liquid floated the naked form of Rei Ayanami the First. The dead girl had been brought in twenty four hours ago by Kaji from where she had been found dead. As the hours had gone by, the large wounds that she had upon her form had slowly disappeared, leaving unblemished skin behind.

Then, the young woman's eyes slowly opened as if coming out of a deep sleep.

Ayanami glanced around herself for a few seconds as if to wonder where she was before her location started to make sense to her and she slowly start to realize where she was. Then slow measured footstep drew her attention as a single person stood in front of her, a man with both of his hands into his pockets.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," he said, "How did it feel to be dead for twenty four hours?"

Ayanami gave him a cold stare.

"Not much a conversationalist?" he said, "You will stay inside till all the wounds have healed completely. I'm sure the Committee will be glad to know that their little experiment had been a complete success."

The man turned toward the screen and seeing the images in front of him, images of Genesis from the camera that was installed within Ayanami's eyes before her confrontation. The man had a slight smile upon his features as the screen was reflected in his twin crimson pools.

**The mysterious man with red eyes...How is he connected to everything?**

**Hope you have enjoyed this update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	112. First Class

**Hey ugys, here is the next chapter for this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 112

First Class

The event that had happened in Tokyo-3 with the strange woman had left a lot of people shaken at the sudden happening. Despite of the uneasiness that was happening outside of the walls of NGA, within the school, life had restarted.

Asuka L. Soryu made her way through the hallways of the school buildings and reached the door and stepped inside the room looking at the group inside. There was a Prefect standing there holding a paper within his hands and she noticed that Shizuru was there along with her opponent from the EVA Placement test, Lucia.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Now that you join us Soryu-san," the prefect said, "How about I introduce myself to you. My name is Kansei and I am the Head Prefect for the EVA Classes, and I am sure that you recognize your fellow classmates….now that you are here Soryu, then we can finally get started."

Asuka glanced at the other two girls and could see that Shizuru was at lost at what was happening but Lucia looked eager and her smile looked a little too much like a snake to her liking but she can`t blame the girl after all, she was a Snake Ki User.

"The three of you had been chosen as First Class EVA," Kansei announced.

Lucia smiled confidently.

"As expected," she said.

Shizuru frowned and Asuka had a smile upon her features.

"This had presented a perfect opportunity to prepare the new Trias of NGA," Kansei said, "The three of you have performed into what we are looking for the ones that will replace our current Trias, and as First Class for NGA the three of you will be working as a team."

"A team?" Asuka asked, confused.

"Yes," Kansei told her with a light nod, "As Trias you will be given task to complete around the school and uphold the security within the perimeter and outside of it."

"I thought ANGELs were responsible for that?" Shizuru spoke out.

"Ayanami-sempai, Nagisa-sempai and Ibuki-sempai are the Trias of the school," Kansei told them, "They work as the Student Council to keep NGA informed into what is happening throughout the school. Now that the new Trias had been chosen, each of you will be working with one of them meaning they will be able to show you unto how to work to become a Trias."

"So we will be like apprentice and master type of teaching?" Lucia asked, not sounding too pleased about the entire thing.

"If that`s how you like to think about it," Kansei told her with a light smile of amusement.

Asuka nodded in understanding and noticed that the others had similar expressions upon their features.

"Who were we assigned to?" Shizuru asked.

Kansei approached them and handed them each a piece of paper.

"On there is everything you will need to know about the person you were assigned to," he said, "The teach will be three full weeks at learning everything you know about being a Trias. Good luck in replacing them."

With that he left the room and Asuka glance down at the paper she was holding reading the kanji upon it until she came to a stop her eyes narrowing in shock.

_I`m assigned to Kaworu? _She thought.

She hadn't had much interaction with the silver haired happy go lucky smiling guy…thought last time she had met him, she had been on guard around the young man. They had been something about him that just gave her a strange feeling, and she hadn`t been happy about it.

She glanced at the duo beside her and noticed the frown upon Shizuru`s face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I`m assigned to Ayanami-sempai," the swordswoman said.

"That leaves me to the Tactician eh," Lucia said smirking, "Not bad, I might actually enjoy this…although I had expected to join up with Ayanami-sempai rather than her…but not a bad choice."

"You are talking as if they are the ones who chose us," Asuka said.

Lucia glanced at her.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," she said, "You are friends with the ANGELs are you not? I must say, getting Kaworu of the Slicing Winds is quite a catch."

"Slicing Wind?" Asuka repeated, confused.

"He is an Elemental Ki User," Lucia told her, "Like we are."

Asuka was surprised but as she thought about it, she recalled Takatsuki and Snow telling her about the known Elemental Users in the world, and Kaworu had been on that list. The redhead frowned to herself.

_But they told me in all of the years since Ki had been unveiled, they had only been three Elemental Ki Users so far, _she thought, _maybe I can get him to teach me on how to use my own Elemental Ki…_

They stepped out of the room and the trio made their way out of the room when Shizuru called her name. The redhead turned around, facing the brown haired girl.

"What is it?"

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you," Shizuru asked.

"What about?"

Shizuru looks turned focused.

"It`s about that mysterious power you used back during the Placement Test," she said.

"My Elemental Ki…,"

"No," Shizuru said, "The _other _power."

Asuka then get the idea of what she was talking about. Her teleporting ability that she had displayed during the battle against Lucia.

"Oh,"

"I don't know how you have gotten that power," Shizuru told her, "But I have to warn you…It didn`t feel…normal."

"Normal?"

"There is something different about it," Shizuru said, "I can`t explains it but… I do know that it doesn't feel like Ki."

Asuka looked down.

When she used the Teleportation, it was a different feeling than when she used her own Ki…its like she had breached another side of energy within herself.

"I don't know that I can tell you Shizuru," she said to the girl, "But know that it`s my ability…so you don't have to worry about it doing anything."

Shizuru stayed quiet as she observed her carefully for a few seconds.

"If that`s what you wish," she said, "Then I won't press it, but know this Asuka, some powers are not to be trifled with whether it is your own or not."

Asuka looked at her.

"Thanks for the advice."

Shizuru inclined her head toward her before continuing to walk away leaving Asuka standing at the hallway. The redhead glances down at the paper in her hands again.

_I can ask him to teach me Elemental Ki, _he thought.

Finding Kaworu was another thing entirely for she hadn't once cross path with him ever since they talked to each other before the Christmas break. But she knew one person who can actually know where Kaworu might be.

Well time to make another visit at the Council Room.

Asuka quickly made her way toward the said room and crossed path with Hikari on the way there.

"Asuka," she greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm heading for the Council Room," the redhead answered her.

Hikari gave her a stare.

"You're not in trouble are you?"

"Of course not," Asuka told her, "I'm actually looking for Kaworu…have you seen him?"

"Kaworu?" she repeated, "Why would you look for him?"

"They've chosen me to be one of the next Trias," Asuka admitted to her.

Hikari stared at her, shocked.

"Trias…does that mean you're…First Class?"

"Yeah."

"That is automatically putting you in line for one of the ANGEL," Hikari told her, "You must have impressed the right people to get there."

Asuka frowned. She didn't win her fight against Lucia as much as that grated on her mind…but she had an idea as to why she was placed at First Class. Her S2 Organ ability or Holy Power as Lilith had called it.

Instant Teleportation.

"Must have," she murmured softly.

"What is it?" Hikari asked her.

"I think I know why they have chosen me for First Class," Asuka told her, "During my fight…I kind of teleported."

Hikari stared at her.

"You did what?"

Asuka looked at her.

"I teleported."

Hikari continued to stare at her, and Asuka can see that the girl didn't believe her…at least, not completely.

"How was that possible?" she asked, "It's not a Ki ability…is it?"

Asuka shrugged.

"Maybe it's a new one," she said, "Heck, Ki hadn't been around that long for everything to be explained right."

"Maybe so," Hikari told her, "How come you never told me?"

Asuka was confused.

"I just did."

"Not that," Hikari said, "How come you've never told me that you were an Elemental Ki User?"

"You know about that?"

"Asuka…_it's all over the school_," Hikari told her, "The people who seeing you do it talked about it. Something like that isn't going to stay secret you know and I won't be surprised if it makes it to the Evangelion Scouting Centers. They could pull you right out of school because of it and place you in the Evangelion forces."

Asuka looked at her, completely taken aback. She had heard from Takatsuki that being an Elemental Ki User was a big deal but…

"Seriously?"

Hikari nodded.

"And with you as a Candidate," she said, "They will be even more interested in you and what asset you could be for Japan. You weren't kidding when you said that you'll become a legend."

"I guess…my dream is closer to being realized than I previously thought," she said.

The duo reached the door of the Council Room and Hikari opened it. The duo stepped inside and found Maya along with a dark haired girl. The two were talking over about something and the duo looked up at their entrance.

"Asuka, Hikari," Maya said, "Well, this seems familiar. You're not in trouble are you Asuka?"

"Why does everybody seems to think I am in trouble because I am here?" Asuka asked, surprised.

"Last time Hikari brought you here," Maya told her, "You took part in the Tournament as a cause."

"It's not that," Asuka said, shaking her head, "I am looking for Kaworu actually."

The dark haired girl reacted at that.

"Why are you looking for him?" she asked.

Asuka glanced at her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Arael," the girl told her, slowly standing up, "Tell me, why are you looking for Kaworu-san?"

"Well, I have been chosen as First Class and one of the Trias," Asuka announced, "And Kaworu is the ANGEL I have been assigned to."

"You're part of the next Trias?" Maya asked surprised, "I'm impressed."

The girl Arael raised her eyebrows as her eyes flashed yellow.

"I see," she said, "Well then Maya-san, we will continue our conversation at another time. Soryu-san, follow me, I'll take you to Kaworu-san."

**Asuka is First Class and assigned to Kaworu...What has she planned?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	113. Countries secret weapon

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 113

Countries Secret Weapon

Asuka followed the dark haired girl out of the Council Room and walking through the empty hallways leading out of the school grounds. With the late January air around them, the snow had started to melt a little thought it made the ground incredibly wet or slippery with their shoes on.

The redhead, however, was curious about the girl in front of her. She had seen the girl, Arael, for quite a few times but not once had she spoken to her nor does she wonder how strong the girl could be. She seemed like one of those people you wouldn't look twice at.

But it was those kinds of people that seem suspicious.

"Where are we going anyway?" Asuka asked.

"Just follow me," Arael told her, "We are almost there."

They walked away from the school building and made for a stone path that lead straight by the large trees that the school had. Asuka had never once wander into it before but with the trees, almost leafless, they can see the dark clouds hanging over their heads swirling and looking menacing as if it was going to rain.

Then the path turned away from the trees and was now leading out of the trees and Asuka found herself looking at a large body of water, a lake, with a small wooden house was built there and there was someone standing right within it, and even as they approached, Asuka recognized the silvery white tangled locks.

"Arael," Kaworu said without even turning around, "along with Asuka too."

The young man turned around to face them and Asuka noticed that he wasn't smiling but he still had a peaceful expression upon his features. His reddish eyes however were quite piercing as they seem to see right through her.

"How did you know I was there?" Asuka asked.

Kaworu smiled lightly.

"I know that you've been assigned to me as one of the next Trias," the young man told her, "But I have a feeling that's not the reason you are here."

Asuka approached him.

"You're an Elemental Ki User right?"

"Yes," Kaworu answered, "But they are rumors around the school that you are one also along with that girl, the one they call the Viper."

Asuka met his eyes.

"Teach me how to use Elemental Ki," she asked.

Kaworu blinked.

"Teach you?" he repeated, "How can I teach you something that can't be taught?"

Asuka was angry.

"You must have at least an idea on how to activate it or something," she said.

Kaworu stayed quiet, observing her thoughtfully for a few seconds.

"You mean you can't summon your Elemental Ki out?" he asked.

Asuka nodded.

"I don't know how to do it," she said, "I was hoping that you might know."

Kaworu chuckled.

"It's not something that can be explained," he said, "It's like trying to explain to a blind person how colors look like."

Asuka looked away from him.

Seems that Takatsuki was right in a way. They don't seem to be able to teach anyone about this thing and she was hoping Kaworu will have some sort of clue on how to use that power…but it seems that nothing is going well…

"Tell me," Kaworu said, drawing the girl's attention, "When you used your Elemental Ki for the first time, how did you feel?"

Asuka was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Kaworu frowned to himself.

"Elemental Ki is a power that is tied to our deepest and rawest emotions," he said, "Powerful life changing emotions, or maybe a deep wish of the heart. It will be intense and powerful enough to draw it out from the depths and into light."

Asuka thought about it.

"Last time I did it…I was angry," she said.

Kaworu was observing her carefully.

"Did anything happen before that?" he asked, "A death in the family or something that made you felt lower than dirt?"

Asuka looked at him shocked as Shikinami's death flashed through her mind.

"From your expression something did happen," Kaworu said, "Elemental Ki is awoken from within us when a change happen in our Ki. It's almost unnoticeable at first but sooner or later, you've felt that change and then…"

Kaworu raised his hand as wind started to gather into his palm.

"This happen."

Asuka stared at him. Just a few days ago, she had felt a change within her Ki and she had wondered if it was because of the S2-Organ ability she had but…if that change she had felt…

She looked at her own hand and then summons her Ki out but instead of Ki that come, bright red flames burst into life around her hands drawing the group around him attention. She stared at it, taken aback by the display but it didn't feel hot as normal fire usually does…it felt more similar to Ki.

"See," Kaworu said, sounding pleased at her feat, "It's easier than you expected. You can see that instead of being complicated…this power is quite simple to use. I must say, I am quite surprised that they were other Elemental Ki User here in Japan, maybe that'll take the pressure off of me for a bit."

Asuka extinguished the flames in her hands giving him a glance.

"You mean the Scouting people," she said.

"Exactly," Kaworu agreed, "I would have been scouted by them later this month but with Tokyo-3 getting attacked, it had made a lot of people nervous…thought, I am sure that something is going to happen very soon."

Asuka looked at him.

"Then what do we do so you can teach me how to be a Trias?" Asuka asked.

Kaworu chuckled as he turned his attention toward the large body of water in front of him.

"Being a Trias isn't that hard," he said, "Most of what you have to do is to keep the school ground safe and enjoyable for students and teachers. Stop unauthorized fights…that sort of things."

Asuka frowned.

"Basically a disciplinary officer."

"If you like to think of it that way," Kaworu shrugged.

Then a new sound filled the air, drawing the attention of the three students by the lake. They all glanced up toward the sky, searching for the source when two helicopters flew by all of them low enough for the sign on the side of the craft to be read. The large black bold letters of UN imprinted upon it along with the insignia for GEHIRN.

"What the…?" Asuka said surprised.

"Those are…," Kaworu murmured looking at the craft passing over the trees.

"Evangelion Defense Forces," Arael spoke out, looking at them.

"Defense Forces?" Asuka asked.

"It's basically an Evangelion recruiting service," Kaworu told her.

"Recruiting…but why?"

"We must head back to the school and find out," Kaworu said, "Although I am pretty sure as to why they have come here to NGA."

* * *

><p>Yui Ikari was looking over some files when the rhythmic pounding of the crafts rezoned in her ears. The school head looked up from the papers on her desk and turned her attention toward the large courtyard the school had seeing the large military crafts fly over the building and from how low they were flying, she knew where they were going.<p>

_I didn't get any message that I'll get a visit from the EDF, _she thought frowning.

The woman made way out of her office and headed straight toward the roof where the helipads were located and by the time she had reached it, the large crafts were powering down and a single figure had stepped off, dressed in military clothing. The man had short cropped hair and his beetle black eyes were observing everything around him with an unusual sharpness.

She knew who it was.

"Commander Sheppard," she greeted.

"Headmaster," the foreigner said his Japanese flowing with an English accent, "I apologize for the unannounced visit."

The two shook hands.

"It must have been important if they had the UN Evangelion Defense Forces acting quickly," Yui answered.

"Yes," Sheppard said nodding, "But it will be best to discuss these things inside."

"Very well," Yui said, "Follow me then."

The duo made their way inside the building and into the Headmaster's office and Yui closed the door behind her. Sheppard made his way toward the available chair and Yui took her seat.

"Now, what is this about exactly?"

"I'm sure that you are aware of what happened in Antarctica?"

"Yes, the entire world is aware of it," Yui answered.

"The Evangelion have suffered many losses back there," Sheppard said, "Entire squads lost and countries find themselves losing their powers with so many powerful Evangelions lost…even Japan is dealing with the problem."

Yui suddenly had a light in her eyes.

"Don't tell me…?"

Sheppard nodded.

"Yes, I am here to recruit certain students from NGA," he said.

"But they are just _students_," Yui said, outraged, "None of them are trained to be actual Evangelions."

"Japan is not the only one doing this," Sheppard said, "All of the UN figureheads are recruiting from the best schools across their countries to have the best of what each countries can achieve to have a fighting chance. I don't like it anymore than you do Ikari, but this is my job and you are in no right of refusing me."

The man had pulled out a piece of paper, handing it over to the woman who looked down at it.

"This is…," Yui said shocked.

"Yes," Sheppard agreed, "You can't refuse this order for they are from the Prime Minister himself and of the UN."

Yui stared down at the paper in front of her unmoving for at least a few minutes before looking up toward the man across her.

"I presume you already have a list of students that you will like to recruit," she said.

"Certainly," Sheppard said now pulling out another piece of paper with a list upon it extending it toward the woman.

Yui caught the paper and read through the list.

"I would have thought you have the ANGELs in mind but…," she said, "Those students are not…most of them didn't even have a year yet."

"Their records speak for themselves," Sheppard told her, "If we see the potential of what one of the students can achieve, they don't need to finish their schooling. Prodigies are just naturally good at everything."

Yui glanced up at him.

"Why the sudden recruitment?" she asked, "At least tell me, you own me that much."

Sheppard stayed silent for most part his eyes seemingly narrowed lightly.

"You have an idea of what awaits down the road," he said, "After what happened to Tokyo-3 and Central America."

Yui was surprised.

"Are you serious…They can't just…_they're just kids_."

"No," Sheppard said, his voice hard, "They were kids. This is the path they had chosen Ikari, and sooner or later they will have to face what the reality is…and what it means to truly be an Evangelion for your country."

"Sending these kids to their deaths…how is that being an Evangelion?"

"You know well enough what Evangelion are Ikari," Sheppard said, "While the people admire them for giving them a good show with the powers but you know what is the unofficial names they gave people like us, isn't that right?"

Yui looked at him.

"They are their countries secret weapons," Sheppard said, a serious look crossing his features, "Not even considered human by most of the military staff. That's the reality of the Evangelions, they are considered to be nothing but tools for their countries…tools to be used till their outlived their usefulness."

**The cruel reality of what it means to be Evangelion in the military...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	114. Recruited

**A new chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy the read**

Round 114

Recruited

Even as the school day went by, the talk around the school was of the EDF crafts that had come to the school earlier. It wasn`t everyday that someone from the Government showed up within NGA and the gossip around the school was that they were recruiting people for the Evangelion.

Shinji Ikari had a frown upon his face as he stood in the corner looking at the craft that had landed on the school ground this morning. He was suspecting that the event that took place in Tokyo a few weeks ago was the cause of this new movement but…

_No, it feels like something bigger is at play here, _he thought, _But what?_

"From the back, you look a lot like your dad Ikari,"

The young man turned toward the voice.

"Shigeru," he said.

The Evangelion who once presided over the Sakamato Test was approaching with both of his hands into his pocket. He was looking at the school ground and seems to be only observing the area.

"Why are you here?" Shinji asked him.

"Sheppard requested my presence," Shigeru answered him giving him a glance, "Thought I am not sure exactly for what reason yet, but to tell you the truth, I am surprised to see you back here in NGA."

"Well I had a few things to take care of," Shinji told him a light smirk crossing his face.

Shigeru chuckled.

"I`m sure."

Shinji observed the man for a few seconds.

"So you have no idea what`s going on here or why Sheppard came here himself?"

"It`s an order by the UN," Shigeru told him.

Shinji was surprised.

"The UN?" he repeated, "Why?"

Shigeru let out a soft sigh.

"I`m sure you know of that rogue Evangelion that appeared in Tokyo-3 right…well, whatever that weapon is…it`s got a lot of the higher up spooked. They faced quite a number of loses in Antarctica and most of the countries are probably at less than half of the Evangelion men power they had before."

"They want to recruit _students_?" Shinji said, not keeping the shock out of his voice.

"Only those who show prowess and power," Shigeru said, "I`m sure that your name was on that list somewhere."

"Why would they recruit them?" Shinji asked, "There is nothing that those kids can give…"

"They are trained," Shigeru told him, "Although not in Evangelion level but we`re going everyone we can afford if we have to take that person down."

"Why?"

"I think it`s mostly as a precaution," Shigeru said a light frown crossing his face, "We don't know why this woman attacked Tokyo-3 but every country is at risk of being attacked…and with the amount of death and damage that had being reported of that incident they`re not taking any chances."

Shinji narrowed his eyes staying silent for a while as a soft breeze blew through his hair.

"It`s going to be a war isn`t it?"

Shigeru didn`t answer but that might have been a confirmation. The young man shook his head.

_You chose a shitty time to die, _he thought thinking about Gendo, _thought I am pretty sure you had an idea of what was truly going on._

"Say Shigeru," he started, "What other names were on that list?"

"Well for NGA there was…,"

Shinji turned his attention toward him, his eyes widening in shock.

* * *

><p>Asuka was in class that afternoon.<p>

It was a class about Ki weapons and she was quite interested within the subject as they listed off quite a number of Ki weapons that existed and they were a lot of them. Ever since her EVA classes started, they were quite more interesting than her PILOT classes for they delved deeper into what it is to become an Evangelion and even more responsibility she had on her shoulders if she was to become one…

She was seating in a large classroom with the teacher below showing a slideshow of the many weapons that Evangelion had in their arsenal and then she raised her hands.

"A question Mrs. Soryu?"

"Yes," she said, "Why don't most Evangelion use weapons if they are such variety of them?"

"That`s because not a lot of Ki are compatible with Ki weapons," the teacher told her, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Some weapons might break or even explode if the Evangelion is using weapons that require a certain level of Ki Control. A weapon like Ki gun requires continuous absorption of Ki and a quick release at each shot which requires a quite amount of time of training to master which can cause neglect in honing other skills."

"What about swords?" another student asked.

"Swords are another matter entirely," the teacher said, "They are many Evangelion who uses swords for they are the easiest weapon that could be used with Ki along any form of bladed weapon. I`m sure they are many Japanese Evangelion which uses swords along with English and French Evangelions."

Asuka nodded having her questions answered as she returned her attention to her notebook to write but the someone knocked on the door of the class drawing the said teacher`s attention.

"Enter."

A Prefect entered inside the room with a serious look upon his face. He made his way toward the teacher and started to talk to him in hushed whispers. The man nodded and turned his attention toward the class.

"Mrs. Soryu," he said, "Pack your things, you are being summoned at the Headmaster`s office."

Asuka blinked a little, wondering what was going on before placing her notebook and affair within her backpack and shouldering it as she walked down to meet the prefect. The young man walked out of the room and Asuka followed after him.

"Do you know why I was summoned?"

The prefect shook his head.

"They just told me to bring you up to the Headmaster`s office," he answered.

Asuka nodded wondering what they could need her for. She hadn`t don't anything lately to break the rules as far as she knew but she can`t help but remember what Kaworu had told her earlier today before class, about the recruiting people.

_But they wouldn`t actually recruit anyone other than the ANGELs right? _

She walked the down the familiar corridor to where the office was situated and stepped the prefect let her go inside. Asuka entered the room glancing around herself, instantly finding that she wasn`t the only one here.

Shinji Ikari stood in a corner with both of his arms crossed along with Rei Ayanami. Maya was also there looking as confused as she felt. She noticed there were two new people there. One of them was dressed similar to the Evangelion standard outfit and she realized with a shock that it was the Evangelion who had directed the Sakamoto event. The second man was older looking with darkish hair and foreign look but he was nice looking and there was also a commanding air around him.

"Asuka L. Soryu, I presume," the foreigner stated.

"Yes," the redhead answered unsure.

"Good," the man said, "Now we just have to wait for the last two people."

Asuka glanced at the people there frowning to herself as she made her way toward where her friends where.

"They've called you to," Maya said, her silver eyes glinting.

"Do you know why?"

Maya along with Rei shook their heads but Shinji didn`t even shown that he had heard her.

"But Mother seems worried," Rei quietly told her.

Asuka glanced at the Headmaster and the woman actually did look worried and she had both of her hands joined together on top of her desk and her knuckles were white. They didn`t have to wait long for the other two person arrived and it was Lucia Fujino, and the dark haired girl looked a little put off as well, beside her was Kaworu Nagisa and the silver haired young man didn't have a smile on his face and for some reason it made him look…threatening.

"Good, now that we are all gathered," Sheppard said, "It`s time to maybe debrief you about what is happening right now."

All of the students turned their attention toward the man.

"My name is Commander Lucas Sheppard," he introduced himself, "and I am the Head of the Evangelion Defense Forces, an Unit by the UN design to train the future Evangelions of the world…and the reason you are all gathered here is quite simple actually…The UN is recruiting all of you to become Evangelion."

"Recruited?" Maya asked, "But why?"

Sheppard turned his attention at the girl.

"Nearly a month ago," he said, "Japan lost a considerable amount of manpower in Antarctica when more than half of the fleet send there was wipe out by that Rogue Evangelion. Considering how low in strength we are now, we need strong people from the next generation to take up the spot open so we can defend this country."

"You want us to fight her?" Asuka said, "You want us to fight Kyoko Soryu."

Sheppard glanced at her for a few seconds before returning his attention to the group.

"We are leaving in an hour," he said, "Go pack the necessary things you need and join us at where the helicopters are."

"You`re recruiting us?" Maya said shocked.

Commander Sheppard turned his attention toward the girl.

"You have come to this school to become Evangelions," he said, "To serve your country in it`s time of need and to become your countries weapon against enemies. Well, we have a dangerous enemy that threatened the entire world, and it`s time to fight for your country."

A silence reigned within the room.

"We are leaving in one hour," he said, "I`m sure you know where the craft are located, I`ll see you all there."

With that the man left along with the Evangelion leaving the students within the room.

"Can he do this?" Rei asked the Headmaster.

"This order came from the UN itself," Yui said, speaking for the first time, "and the order was signed by the Prime Minister…I can`t refuse."

Asuka frowned.

"Order?" she repeated.

"NGA is funded by the military," Yui said, "They have power to decide what happens to the students and to the school, and I can`t refuse them."

"But Asuka and Lucia didn't even spend enough time here to even learn everything," Rei said, "Why would they choose them?"

"Elemental Ki," Kaworu said.

The group turned toward him.

"For the first time in history," the silver haired young man said, "Three people in the same country share that power…They want Japan to grow strong quickly than the other."

Rei was surprised.

"Kaji told me how valuable Elemental Ki was," Asuka said, "I never realized until now."

Yui looked up at them.

"Listen to me, all of you," she said, "Now I know that some of you haven`t been student here for long and others are. Once you`re outside of this walls of NGA, it will be a very different experiences than what you know here…and I want you to look out for each other, if you get send out to fight in those battles. Make sure that each and every one of you survives."

The Headmaster let out a sigh.

"It`s best to get moving," she said, "But I am glad to have met all of you here, and I hope a brighter future awaits us after all this tension."

* * *

><p><em>A brighter future…<em>

_A brighter future was the last thing that awaited us down the road. We didn`t know what awaited us in the later weeks, but how we have known? How could we have known? Asuka, if you knew what we would have faced that day…_

Tears well upon the paper as the hand holding the pen shook. The world blurred at the tears in her eyes continued to fall upon the paper in front of her.

"I can`t take it," she whispered as the tears continued to fall, "I…I can`t…"

A large roar echoed causing the young woman to jump, glancing at the ceiling above. Then she returned her attention down toward the paper in front of her. Her dark brown hair falling around her face, Hikari Hokari had tears in her eyes…

"Pl…Please," she whispered, "Somebody…someone…_please help us."_

**What horrors had Hikari in tears...what could have happened?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	115. Taking Off

**Hey guys, here is a new update for this fic. Since i have already written it, i decide to update it.**

**Enjoy**

Round 115

Taking Off

Asuka returned to her room a few minutes later to pack her bags. She still couldn`t believed that she was recruited by the Army and it seems that the event that almost destroyed Tokyo-3 is going to change the surface of this world. Lilith had told her that something bad was coming but now, it seems that they were almost facing the storm that had started to brew ever since that anomaly had appeared in Antarctica.

The redhead continually put her clothes in her trunks as she was clearing the room that just a few weeks ago it seems had just moved in.

_I didn't expect things to happen like this, _she thought, _but then again…nothing had being going as I thought it will ever since I met Shikinami…_

Ever since the woman had told her the truth about what she was…Asuka`s life had taken a stranger turn and she was barely managing to keep herself from drowning…but Asuka was a fighter, she was made for battle and she knew she was going to fight till the last breath.

The redhead turned her attention toward the clock and noticed that she still have plenty of time before she had to go to the helipad, to take the helicopter that will take them away from the school. She returned her attention toward the desktop and booted it up as the holo keyboard appeared along with the holo screen.

Asuka quickly typed in Takatsuki number and let the computer connect the call. She didn`t have to wait a long time before the old Doctor appeared upon the screen in front of her.

"_Asuka_," he greeted, "_Is something the matter?"_

The redhead looks at him.

"I…I have been recruited."

The man was surprised. His eyes grew wide as his mouth dropped lightly.

"_Recruited?"_ he repeated, "_You mean as an Evangelion…But how…"_ He trailed off seemingly thinking about something, "_Could Antarctica had something to do with this?"_

"The man who recruited us said something similar," Asuka said.

Takatsuki looked grave.

"_If they are recruiting…that could mean they are getting ready for a war," _he said.

Asuka looked nonplussed.

"A war," she said, "Against Kyo…_Genesis_."

Takatsuki nodded.

"_Could be,"_ he said, "_Things are about to get really nasty really fast."_

Asuka looked down.

"What can such a war do?" she asked.

"_I wouldn`t know,"_ Takatsuki answered, "_They have never been such a war like this before…and considering how destructive Ki can be…we might be looking at a lot of collateral damages. I was afraid that things were going to turn out like this after Genesis`s appearance in Tokyo-3."_

"That large thing that she had with her…," Asuka said, "It felt similar to my S2-Organ power and with what Lilith had told me about the Cycle coming to an end."

She let out a sigh.

"Takatsuki," she said, "If this war start…promise me you`ll find a place to hide."

The man seems surprised.

"If Lilith`s words were truth and this war begins" the redhead continued, "We might face the end of the world. Genesis got a weapon that can annihilate continents or large part of them and we don't know what else is hidden in Antarctica…or it could be something worse."

"_Asuka," _Takatsuki said meeting the girl`s eyes across the screen, "_You don't have to worry about me alright. From being recruited, you`ve already have enough to worry about."_

The redhead sighed.

"Okay," she said.

"_I`ll past the words to Kaji when I see him," _Takatsuki told her, "_Still nothing from him."_

Asuka shook her head.

"I hope he is alright," she said.

"_I`m sure he`ll be fine,"_ Takatsuki told her.

Asuka gave the clock a glance and noticed that it was getting a little closer to the time to leave.

"It`s almost time for me to leave," she said.

"_I understand," _Takatsuki said, "_But before you go…how did you draw their attention enough for them to recruit you?"_

"Elemental Ki," Asuka answered simply but before Takatsuki could interrupt the girl continued, "They were going to find out sooner or later anyway…"

"_I see," _he said simply, "_be careful, alright Asuka…I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks...it`s going to be your life on the line from here on out."_

"I kind of figured that part on my own," she answered him with a light smile.

"_Keep me updated even at wherever you`re going," _Takatsuki told her.

"I will," Asuka said, "Bye."

"_Take care of yourself Asuka," _Takatsuki told her before the connection was cut.

The girl stayed seated in front of the monitor for at least a few minutes longer before she stood up and walked toward her bags. Holstering them upon her shoulder, Asuka made her way toward the door and after giving the room behind her on last glance she stepped out making her way to where the helicopters were. As she made her way toward the room, she crossed path with Shinji Ikari and the boy gave her a sideway glance before walking up and Asuka followed after him.

"What that woman said is going to happen right?" he said without turning around.

Asuka looked at him in surprise for a few seconds before agreeing.

"Seems so."

"Did you tell anyone?" Shinji asked.

"Even if I wanted to," Asuka said, "Who is going to believe that we might face the end of the world."

Shinji shrugged.

"But even if we were to talk about it," he said, "They will want to know where we have gotten the information…but I have a feeling even if we didn`t attack them…they will attack us just like Genesis did to Tokyo-3."

Asuka shook her head.

"Then all we have left is to fight," she said.

Shinji gave her a sideway glance.

"We`re doing what Lilith told us to do," Asuka continued, "If things are going to get to shit, then we`re going to have to get stronger."

Shinji chuckled.

"I figured you might say something like this," he said.

Asuka glanced at him for such a long moment that Shinji raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"It`s strange…to see you laughing," the redhead told him.

"Want me to kick your ass?" Shinji growled.

Asuka laughed, punching him on the shoulder.

"Like you could even if you wanted to," the redhead said.

Shinji frowned.

"Oh yes," he said, "You got an Elemental Ability now…and there is that strange power you released during the Placement Test. Could it have been the what that Lilith person had called Holy Power?"

Asuka glanced at him.

"I think so," she said, "She said I could sense other people who had the same power as I do…"

The girl thought about it.

"Now that I remember…when I first met Kaworu, I had a strange feeling in my gut that he was strange," she said frowning a little, "But that was before I knew he was an Elemental Ki User."

"It won't do anything now," Shinji said as they reached the top level, "We`re going to be busy with training for at least a few days."

When they approached the helicopters, Asuka noticed that her and Shinji were the last one to arrive and the Headmaster was there also, but she was talking to Rei. Hikari and Maya were placing their bags into a compartment beneath the craft, so Asuka along with Shinji made their way toward the two girls and Hikari turned to meet her.

"Hey,"

"Hi," Asuka returned, glancing at the large craft they were standing behind, "So this is our ride back to wherever we`re going right?"

"Yep," Maya said looking at the craft, "Kind of a strange idea considering that I had no wish to become an Evangelion in the first place but to be chosen…this sting."

"That`s what you get for being skilled," Shinji told her, giving the girl a sideway glance.

Maya simply gave him a glare.

Then the Evangelion Shigeru along with Commander Sheppard were approaching and the man were talking to each other and then the Headmaster made their way toward the two men and at that time, Rei walked toward them and Asuka noticed that she seems down.

"Rei, is everything okay?" Asuka asked.

The blue haired girl met her eyes and she gave a light smile.

"I`m fine, no need to worry," she said.

"We best get inside," Shinji told them, "We`re going to take off soon."

The others nodded and followed the young man unto the craft. The inside was completely well taken care of and the chair made it reminiscent of an airplane.

"This is an helicopter right?" Asuka said as she stared at the chairs.

"Must be the VIP ones," Shinji told her.

"Why would they send a VIP chopper to pick us up?" Hikari asked completely baffled.

"That`s because it`s my private helicopters," Commander Sheppard spoke drawing the group`s attention, "Considering the UN has requested me for your pick-up, I decide to come with my fleet."

Asuka frowned.

"You`re the Commander of the EDF?"

Sheppard had a small smirk upon his face.

"No," he said, "There is another person above me on that matter…you could say I am the Vice-President you might say."

Asuka frowned.

"Then who is the president?" she asked.

"You`ll know soon enough," Sheppard said as he seated down, "Best get strapped in, for we are taking off."

"Kaworu isn`t coming?" Rei asked, surprised at the silver haired young man`s disappearance.

"He will get to the base in another method," the man answered her, "At least, that's what he told me anyway."

The man didn`t seems to care that the boy was here or not.

Rei looked confused but she didn`t push the matter as the door closed and then with the powerful blades whipping against the wind, the helicopter took off into the air as the students left NGA behind.

* * *

><p>Kaworu Nagisa stood at the school`s entrance with his bags at this feet. The young man was leaning against the school gates with his eyes lost in thought but the sound of the helicopters drew his attention toward the sky as they passed above and the young man smiled lightly at the happening and knew that they had left the school.<p>

_It`s a no man land from here on out, _he thought.

"They`ve left," Arael said from beside him.

"Yes," he said, "Things are going to be quite different from here on out."

"But why didn't you go with them Master Nagisa?" Arael asked, giving him a glance.

Kaworu glanced at her.

"I am curious as to what is going on with the rest," Kaworu said, "With the event that happened in Tokyo-3 and the mysterious power Genesis showed. I want to consult her first."

Arael looked a little put off but her attention was drawn toward the BMW that was slowly pulling up toward the school ground. Then when it comes to a stop, a single person stepped out, well dressed and had blond hair falling upon her shoulders.

"Hello Naoko," Kaworu said, with a smile.

Naoko showed little emotions on her face as she watched him and turned her gaze toward Arael.

"I see things haven't changed for you Tabris," she said.

Kaworu had a grin upon his lips.

"You should know that things are going quite well," he said, "The Rebirth is about to begins with that date approaching. I expect NERV is getting ready."

Naoko showed a little smile.

"The Committee is aware," she told him.

Kaworu smiled.

"Good," he said, "Now let`s get going…they are some things that I wish to speak to you before I go to the Evangelion Base."

"Of course Commander," Naoko said as the young man walked past her, "Thought I always wanted to know…why did you integrate yourself within NGA? You could still know everything that happened without going to the school?"

Kaworu let out a soft hum.

"The Committee made sure that Asuka would be joining NGA last year," he said, "I believe in making close contact to her early is better than meeting her when the world ends. NERV`s goal is the survival of the human race, and trust is the way to that goal."

"If you say so," Naoko said.

"I want to stop by NERV for a few," Kaworu said as he opened the car door.

"Why?"

"I want to speak to Lilith," the young man said a light frown in his eyes, "There is something I need to make sure about her."

Naoko glanced at him, a light of curiosity in her eyes as she observed him.

"Something happened?"

"You might say that."

**Kaworu Nagisa...Tabris...is the Commader of the mysterious NERV? Just what is his story?**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update and this revelation.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	116. Players and Pawns

**Here is the next update of this story. Enjoy the read.**

Round 116

Players and Pawns

The flight went in silence.

Asuka was seating upon the inside of the craft right beside Shinji and she had her attention pulled toward the front of her lap. She occasionally glanced at the view outside at the passing clouds and it made her wonder how far they were going.

They had been in this craft for the past hour by now and Asuka was feeling a little dejected that she didn`t see Kaji before she left. She probably knew that the Headmaster was going to tell the man about what had happened to her.

_Seems I am going to be fulfilling my duty to my country, _the redhead thought.

She let out a soft sigh before running a hand through her hair. She then glanced at her companion. Shinji looked to be in pensive from the way he was seating. Asuka then wondered if they were other students that were joining them…other people that were being recruited for their countries…

_That means…they will choose other students from different schools, _she thought.

Asuka knew that they were other schools in Japan like Fuji Institute the school Natsuki Yoroi came from and there was that other school Angel`s Academy but that was all the way in Canada…

_If its only Japan, _she thought.

"Hey Shinji," she asked drawing the boy`s attention toward her, "How many Ki training school there is in Japan?"

The boy looked at her for a few seconds.

"You don't know?" he asked surprised.

"If I would I wouldn`t have asked you," she told him.

The boy let out a sigh.

"Sometimes, I wonder if the genius they called you is a way of saying you`re mentally retarded," he told her.

Asuka narrowed her eyes.

"Want me to push you out of the craft?" she asked him.

Shinji let out a conceding grin.

"You wouldn`t be able to even if you tried," he said.

Asuka let out a sigh.

"Fair enough," she said, "But c`mon, tell me."

Shinji shook his head.

"There are three," he said, "Two of them you may already know."

"Only three…_in the entire country_?" she asked shocked.

The boy glanced at her.

"Does that really surprise you?"

"Yeah," Asuka said, "I would have thought that they were at least a few hundreds."

Shinji chuckled.

"The UN will never allow more than ten schools per country," he said, "Why do you think they are so few Evangelions in the world?"

"Why would they leave so few schools?" Asuka asked.

"It`s politics," Shinji told her, "Considering how powerful Evangelions are, having them in great numbers would seem to be a good idea…but having too much Evangelion means that they are more chance of some of them going rogue…and probably causing more chaos causing whoever countries that created them to lose a lot of money investing in getting them to Evangelion level in power."

Asuka frowned thinking about it.

"That seems…controlling."

"It is yeah," Shinji told her with a light nod, "You could say it`s a way to control how many Evangelion a country can create in some years…and it`s also to avoid an Evangelion War to erupt in between countries."

"A war," Asuka said, "kind of like now."

Shinji glanced at her but didn't say anything.

"So what are the three schools?" she asked.

"Well NGA is the more popular one," Shinji told her, "and probably the oldest among the three schools. There is Fuji Institute and then the third one is known as Kaiza Genesis Center."

"Kaiza Genesis?" Asuka repeated, unfamiliar with the name.

"It was a no-name school for the past thirty years," Shinji told her, "But it became famous because currently one of the World`s ANGEL went there."

Asuka was confused.

"World`s ANGEL?"

"It`s the name given to the top ten most powerful ANGELs in the world," Shinji told her.

"Most powerful…?" Asuka repeated, "Then Rei is definitely on the list then."

Shinji laughed.

"What?"

"Rei is the strongest in NGA," he told her, "But in the entire world…Rei isn`t even anywhere near that list."

"Y…You`re kidding?" Asuka said.

"I kid you not," Shinji answered her.

"If Rei is that powerful and not even on that list…_then what the hell are those people_?"

"They are powerful alright," Shinji told her, "I`m pretty sure that they are going to recruit him also."

"Him?" Asuka repeated, "So you know him or something?"

Shinji frowned to himself.

"Not personally but I do know his name," he said.

"What is it?"

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"His name is…,"

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiza Genesis Center<strong>

A young man was seating upon the windowsill of an empty classroom, looking away toward the sun outside. He was wearing an entirely white outfit but with the KGC school logo upon the right sleeve of the shirt. His black hair was falling around his face almost hiding his eyes which were an orange red color…

"Yurei Shikari?"

The young man glanced back at the voice who had called him, seeing one of the school prefects standing at the door of the classroom.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"The Headmaster will like to see you in his office," the prefect said.

Yurei`s face showed a little hint of confusion before turning his attention toward the cars which had pulled inside the school a few minutes ago. He had seen the Headmaster talking to whoever those people was, they were here for something.

"Then I will go see him then," he said.

The young man`s body seems to fade away until he disappeared from the spot he was seating on.

* * *

><p>"Yurei Shikari," Asuka repeated.<p>

"Or Yurei the Phantom," Shinji said, "if you want to talk of his nickname. Each of the World`s ANGEL has their nickname after their strengths or their uniqueness."

"Is he high on the list?" Asuka asked.

"He is number seven last times I heard," Shinji said, "But his position could have changed from the last time…"

"Number seven," Asuka repeated, "Seems kinda low…"

"All of those people on that list are strong," Shinji warned her, "I told you that Rei the most powerful student in NGA couldn`t even make it on that list…that should tell you how much of a power these ten students holds."

Asuka turned her attention forward.

_Seems kind of legit…I mean, Rei is strong enough that even I can't beat her, _she thought, _Then just how much powerful are these World ANGELs…hang on…I think I remember hearing about one of those guys before?_

"What about Amy Rhodes?" Asuka asked him.

Shinji glanced at her.

"You know about the Black Huntress," he said, "And you seem to not have known about the World`s ANGEL."

"No…I just remember I heard her name before," Asuka told him, "Then how high is she on that list?"

Shinji frowned thinking.

"Probably one of the Top Fives," he said, "I don't really remember where she was placed."

"Oh…," Asuka repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>NERV<strong>

**Lilith`s Chamber**

Kaworu walked into the large empty room with both of her hands into his pockets. The silver haired young man approached toward where the being was located and looked up toward the womanly figure within the Cocoon.

He raised his hands and reached out with his Ki toward Lilith`s floating form and then the Tree of Hell Mystic technique glowed brightly until when the light faded, Lilith`s projected form was standing right in front of him.

The silver hair parted and the twin crimsons eyes he was so used to see on Rei`s face were staring back at him. then a small almost unnoticeable grin appeared upon Lilith`s face.

"Tabris," she spoke.

"Lilith," the young man answered, "Although the name is Kaworu now…but even so, there is something I wish to speak to you about."

"Of what exactly?"

"Don't play coy Lilith," Kaworu said a frown appeared upon his face, "I know you appeared at NGA during the time Genesis appeared in Tokyo-3…what exactly where you after?"

Lilith seems to become more amused at him.

"Genesis`s doing had awoken me from my sleep," she said, "I could feel RAMIEL`s power destroying and taking lives as it had always done at the end of each Cycle…I was merely curious to see how far things have progressed since I was here."

"And I am sure Asuka had nothing to do with your little outing?" Kaworu said.

Lilith met his eyes.

"You know," he continued, "I never truly understand why you would help us the Lilims as you call the Human race. Turning your back upon your own people and giving us a way to fight against them."

Lilith`s gaze seems to become piercing.

"Would you have rather face them with nothing but your military weapons?" she asked, "Would you have rather be annihilated without even having the slimmer of a chance of fighting back?"

Kaworu stayed silent.

"You asked me about my plans," she continued, "But what of your owns? What of the Instrumentality Plan that your Committee has for the future of the Lilims."

Kaworu seems shocked.

"How do you know of that?" he asked.

"The Planet hears all," Lilith told him simply, "I may be trapped within that shell of yours...but the Planet whisper in my ears…has it had always done in the past. The Nameless, however, will not always be your pawn."

"It is yours then?"

Lilith smiled but for some reason, it made the hairs on the back of Kaworu`s neck stood.

"The Nephilim will break the Cycle," Lilith said, "The Nameless`s destiny will be written in blood as a rightful price for her birth, and the world shall fall into darkness."

With that the projection disappeared leaving Kaworu standing alone inside the Chambers. He glanced up toward Lilith`s floating form above and he frowned to himself.

_Every time I talk to that woman, all I get is more questions rather than answers, _he thought a light frown appearing upon his brow, _but there is one thing I should know at least…you have some sort of plan for Asuka…or you wouldn`t have risked going outside to meet her._

Kaworu turned away from the floating shell above, making his way toward where the elevator was situated.

_I can only guess what you've told her, _he thought, _But it seems all the players are placed unto the field…and now all that is left…is for someone to make the first move and everything will follow from there on out._

* * *

><p><strong>With Asuka<strong>

"We`re here," Shinji spoke out, touching Asuka`s shoulder to wake her up.

The redhead blinked her drowsiness out of her eyes and seated up in her chair. She glanced around noticing that some of the guys were already leaning over the window to glance at the ground and Asuka did the same, leaving over Shinji to see what that place was.

There were many people walking around and they can see a number of bleak looking buildings.

"Where are we?" Asuka asked.

"This is Evangelion Defense Forces Base," Shinji told her, "The place that is going to be our home until this entire thing blows over, probably till we became Evangelion."

"You`ve never been there?" Asuka asked him.

"Only once," Shinji told her.

The craft was slowly lowering itself down toward the ground and Asuka feel herself tensing as it touched down unto the ground, noticing a number of people were already approaching the craft and she noticed that they were all wearing military clothes.

_Well, I guess soon enough, we`re all going to be wearing clothes like these, _she thought to herself.

**New players make their moves...awaiting the day the world will end...**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	117. The EDF Base

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fic. Considering that i will be heading back to school tomorrow, the update will be one chapter per week so i can make time to write.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

Round 117

The EDF Base

The craft power slowly withered down as the blade slowly started to stop turning. The door of the helicopter was slid open and Commander Sheppard stepped out of the large craft instantly greeting the person that was standing there in wait for him.

"Commander," he said with a salute.

"Captain Hizaki," Sheppard said with a nod.

He turned toward the group behind him.

"This is Captain Hikazi Ootaru," he told them, "He will be in charge of your training from here on out."

"Commander," Hikazi told him, "There is a UN representative waiting for you in your office."

"A Representative?" the Commander repeated.

"Yes, he arrived two hours ago," Captain Hizaki told him, "Shigeru why don't you take the new Cadets back to where they will stay. I have something important to discuss with the Commander."

"Yes sir," Shigeru said with a salute.

The two men walked away leaving the group behind.

"Alright, you follow me," he said.

The group walked across the large area.

They were many vehicles around and group of soldiers dressed in full military gears, holding their automatic weapons and they were others running across a track not too far away. What struck Asuka as odd is that they were not as many soldiers as she had expected and she wasn`t the only one who noticed it.

"How come there isn`t a lot of soldiers here?" Maya asked

"They are mostly here for security," Shigeru answered without turning around, "They aren't more because Evangelion are considered to be the deadliest force with Ki and they are sure that most Evangelion can take care of themselves, and even sometimes other Evangelion come to help out."

They reached a white building which had the words CADETS LODGING.

"This will be the place you sleep for the remainder of the time that you are here," he said, "Training start at 0600 tomorrow morning."

"Training?" Asuka said, "What kind of training?"

Shigeru simply smirked.

"See you tomorrow Cadets," he said before walking away.

"That`s not strange at all," Hikari said a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Let`s just get in," Shinji said, "I need to rest my eyes for the night."

Asuka glanced at the setting sun in the distance she let out a sight before stepping inside the building. It was bland and it showed no sign that anyone had lived there except for the poor excuse for decorations that were on the wall and the dead plants at the end of the hall.

"This place is a poor excuse of a place to stay," Lucia said, the disgust loud in her voice.

"No one is asking you to stay here," Rei told her simply.

Lucia gave her a sideway glance.

"Well I can`t exactly sleep outside," she said, "I suppose that they will have to do."

Asuka shake her head.

"You sound as self-centered as usual Viper," a familiar voice called out.

The redhead blinked.

_I know this voice._

She turned toward where she had heard it and saw the girl seating down upon the chair in what looked like a small kitchen. The said girl was dressed in a cargo pants with an army green shirt on. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail behind her head showing her smirk upon her face.

"Mayumi?" Asuka said shocked.

The girl glanced at her, and surprise showed upon her face.

"Asuka?" she said sounding equally shocked, "They recruited you."

"Yeah," the redhead said.

Mayumi approached them.

"I expected Ayanami and Ibuki at least but Hokari and Asuka and Fujino?" she said, "Why you three?"

"It`s mostly have to do with Elemental Ki," Maya told her.

"Elemental Ki…?" Mayumi repeated shocked glancing at Asuka, "You?"

The redhead nodded, "Surprising?"

"To tell you the truth…I`m not really surprised at you having it," Mayumi told her causing Asuka to blink in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"When I fought against you Asuka," Mayumi said, "your Ki felt hot to me and usually Ki doesn`t have any kind of heat to it, it's mostly energy that the body release. Based on that…you are a Flame Elemental Ki."

"Yeah," Asuka told her.

"And I am a Lightning Elemental," Lucia told her.

Mayumi let a light frown upon her features.

"I guess I can understand why they chose you two," she said.

"Which school are you in for?" Hikari asked her.

"Kazai," Mayumi answered, "C`mon, I`ll show you where the girls dorm is."

They followed her down the hallway and toward a single door which she opened. Inside was a large room filled with number of beds lined up together causing Asuka to frown at the sight. All the beds were the same and some of the bed looked like someone is already using them.

"Who are the other two beds for?" she asked.

"One of them is for the other girl that came from Kaiza with me," Mayumi said, "The rest of the group was mostly boys along with Yurei…"

"Yurei…," Rei interrupted, "One of the World`s ANGEL?"

"Yes," Mayumi told her with a nod, "Pick your beds girls, you`re going to be in here for quite a while."

Asuka approached one of the empty bed by the end of the room and placed her bag upon it…and at that time a light scream echoed from behind her causing her to glance back at it. Maya had jumped back from her bed as she stared down as if she had seen something terrifying.

"What is it Maya?" Mayumi asked, shocked.

"T…There is a roach there," the girl said simply.

Asuka sighed, shaking her head.

"Roaches are going to be the last thing we have to worry about in this place," Rei told her as she took the bed beside Asuka`s.

The girl gave her a glance but Rei simply smirked at her before she had started to unload her things from her bags and Asuka gave a light smile before working upon her own things.

* * *

><p>On another part of the EDF base, Commander Sheppard stepped inside his office to meet the UN officer that had been waiting for him. He glanced at the man seating inside the office with a light frown upon his face.<p>

"The recruiting has gone as well as planned?" the man asked, giving him a sideway glance.

"Yes," Sheppard said as he entered the room, "All of the three schools have given what we asked of them…and now all that is left is for us to train them for the week. Excuse me, I don't remember ever meeting you before?"

The man smiled lightly.

"My name is Caleb," he said.

"Are they really going to attack Antarctica with N2 bombs?" Sheppard asked.

Caleb let out a chuckle.

"It`s not like there is anyone alive on that continent anyway," he said, "and that terrorist weapon is not something that we can ignore any longer. Since the attack on Tokyo-3 and what happened in Central America…they believe the sooner they attack, the sooner they will take care of the enemy."

Sheppard glanced at him.

"When will they attack?"

Caleb let out a soft hum.

"Probably…sometime late afternoon tomorrow," he said.

Sheppard was surprised.

"Really," he murmured.

_They really want to destroy this thing so quickly, _he thought, _But it`s not that I blamed them for taking actions but something about this thing…bugging me._

"Did they ever find anything about this Lilith that she asked about?"

"The UN thinks it was a hoax probably to probably attack Tokyo," he said, "But it still causes a few shifty businesses with the resemblance between that Genesis and Kyoko Soryu."

Sheppard nodded.

"I have also noticed," he said, "Considering I`ve met the woman myself in the past."

A silence fell in the room.

"If that attack hit tomorrow," Caleb said after a while, "You do know what the next step will be right?"

Sheppard glanced at him.

"I know…," he said.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen within the room as all of the girls were seating inside their room. Asuka who had dressed herself into her pajamas, was seating on Hikari`s bed since all of the girls were seating together getting to know the rest of the girls. Mayumi and another girl named Sarah Kurashiki were the two girls from Kaiza Genesis.<p>

Sarah was a blonde girl who wears glasses and she was quite friendly. She was an ANGEL from her own school and she seems to always address everyone formally. Fuji Institute student will arrive tomorrow morning from what Mayumi told them.

Asuka later then went to her bed when they told everyone to go to sleep because of how early they will have to wake up tomorrow for training. She approached her bed and glanced at the bedside table finding a picture seating upon it. Frowning a little, Asuka picked it up and glanced at it.

It was a family picture.

She didn't recognize the man in the picture but the woman was easily recognizable after all, she was the Headmaster and she had a soft happy smile upon her lips. Two small children were in front of them, a boy and a girl. The boy was grinning happily and Asuka realized that it was Shinji as a child wearing what looked like a giant robot T-Shirt. The girl had blue hair and the crimson eyes stood out in the picture but she had a soft almost unnoticeable smile on her lips.

"This was taken a year after they adopted me."

Asuka looked up toward Rei who was seating upon her own bed, looking up toward her.

"Sorry," she said, placing the picture on the table it was before, "I didn`t mean to look at it…"

"It`s alright," Rei told her, taking the picture, glancing down at it herself.

Asuka noticed a light sadness in Rei`s eyes and she took a seat beside the blue haired girl.

"This was your dream wasn`t it?" Asuka said.

Rei nodded.

"But now I know it would never be true," she said softly, touching the picture of the man.

Asuka looked down at it too but this time put her arm around Rei`s shoulder.

"When you got your own family then," she said, "You`ll make those memory come alive then."

Rei glanced at her.

"My what?"

Asuka gave her a grin.

"You know," she said ruffling Rei`s hair for a bit, "If you find that lucky guy you`ll bear children for…you`ll always be with them and love them like a mother would. Then that dream of yours will be alive once more."

"Leave it to you to see the light in everything," Rei said straightening her hair out.

Asuka walked toward her own bed and started to get under the cover.

"Aren`t you worried?" Rei asked her.

The redhead glanced at her.

"You know why they recruited us right?" Rei continued.

Asuka didn't meet her eyes.

"More than you know," she murmured to herself but she continued louder so that Rei could hear her, "I`m not that daft Rei. I know what we might go against…"

She remembers the destruction she had seen Genesis do and felt her power. Then she felt a soft hand into hers and found herself meeting Rei`s red eyes.

"You`ll have us with you, you know that right," she said.

"I know," she said.

Rei smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Antarctica<strong>

Genesis stared at the forms inside the tubes. She was monitoring them quite closely with a light frown upon her features and knew that it was thanks to the Father`s power that it could have been done like this…

A smile grew upon her face.

"Seems we might begin to end this Cycle tomorrow at the latest," she said, "Well Lilith, you may have betrayed us for those Lilims…I wonder, what are you going to do when you see what awaits them tomorrow?"

She looked up toward RAMIEL that was floating above her.

"It`s time to get ready for the start," she said, "The first part of ending this Cycle…_Destruction_."

All around RAMIEL`s form lines of light started to appear and crisscrossing across it as a light hum trembled the air around them.

**The First part of the cycle end is about to begin...The Danger is about to come to life?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	118. The Promised Day

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fic...**

**I hope you enjoy the read of this super long chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Round 118

The Promised Day

**The Committee **

Five people were seating together in a room. They were all silent from where they sat, the only sound coming from the humming of the computer in front of them.

"So…it finally arrives," one of the people said.

"That day Lilith had predicted had dawned upon us," another said putting a hand upon the table showing the ring he wore.

"It seems that the Japanese aircraft carrier had left the bay at 0430 this morning," a third one said, her voice seemingly carrying a small amusement, "Predicting they could reach a distance from Antarctica in a few hours probably by midday."

"The Promised Day will change this world," a third man`s voice said, a light accent on his Japanese.

"The Instrumentality Project will allow us to shape the future as we see fit," a fourth said, "But there is the matter of Lilith`s Companions to take care of."

"I`m sure that everything will work out as the Project had been designed," the one with the ring said raising his hand to his chin, his eyes glinting in the darkness, "This world`s future and everything else will be in our control when this war is finished."

* * *

><p><strong>0600<strong>

**EDF Base**

Asuka was wrenched from sleep by an annoyingly loud alarm.

The redhead wrenched her eyes open, glancing around her as the soft blue light of morning was appearing inside the room. All around, she can hear the groans of annoyance and even Rei let out a muffled curse as the girl on the bed beside hers started to stir.

"It`s six o`clock already?" a tired voice said, one Asuka recognized as Mayumi.

Asuka seated up from her bed rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"GOOD MORNING LADIES," a voice yelled out throwing the door open.

Asuka winced at how loud the voice was this early in the morning. A single person was standing there with both of his hands behind his back. He was dressed with a simple shirt and cargo pants on along with boots. His was wearing dog tags upon a chain as he smirked showing all of his teeth to them.

_Is it even normal for someone to be so chipper in the morning? _Asuka thought.

"You realize this is the girl`s dorm right?" Lucia said, sounding not quite happy being woken up at the crack of dawn.

The man glanced at her direction with a raised eyebrow.

"Please as if you have anything worth looking at," he said, a sneer on his face, "I`ve seen better looking ladies than this sorry bunch in front of me."

Lucia made a strange sound between shocked and angry and Asuka felt a stab of anger at him for insulting her womanhood. Probably noticing the murderous glares he was getting, the man laughed loudly.

"Great, now that you`re all awake," he said, "I want you all to line up so I can check whose missing."

The girls lined themselves up together as the man walked in front of them looking at the in the eyes for a few seconds before nodding to himself. Then he walked back forward and then pulled out a tray filled with clothes all of the same color.

"Now I don't care who you are," he said, "And you don't care who I am but when you`re addressing me, it`s either Platoon Leader, or sir got it?"

The group glanced around at each other.

"_I asked if you got it Cadets_?" he snapped.

"YES SIR" echoed from the girls.

The man smirked.

"Get dressed," he said, "I want to see everyone outside in less than five minutes..."

He glanced at the watch he had.

"It`s 0605 right now," he said, "I want to see everyone dressed outside at 0610. If you`re get there one minute later, you`ve got ten laps around the track outside waiting for you to complete."

With that he walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind him.

"What the fuck?" Lucia said.

"We best get dressed," Rei said, "I don't feel like running ten laps so early in the morning."

Asuka agreed too and then quickly took a random shirt and pants along with boots and by the time she had finished putting her clothes on, she glanced at the clock noticing that it was 0608.

"Shit," she said, "Rei, Hikari, Maya you guys done?"

"Yep," Hikari said, "I was just about to head out..."

The four girls walked out together and reached outside finding the boys were already there waiting for them and that man was standing there too. He glanced at the clock he had in his hands.

"You`re late," he said.

Asuka was confused.

"What?" she said shocked, "It`s not even six ten yet."

The man glared at her.

"You`re calling me a _liar_ cadet?" he growled.

"No, but…" Asuka started.

The man moved so fast that Asuka barely had time to blink before a hand was around her throat and slammed her against the wall behind her. The iron grip was hard upon her throat and she started to cough.

"I didn`t hear you right?" he growled, "What was that Cadet?"

"N….N…No sir," Asuka gasped.

The man snorted letting go of her throat and Asuka slid down upon the ground coughing as she massed her throat. The man turned is attention over his shoulders.

"The rest of you get in line," he said, his tone daring them to say otherwise.

The rest of the three walked back as Asuka slowly got back to her feet.

"Hey you red, give me ten laps around the track," he said, "And don't even think about using any Ki…_I`ll know_."

"Yes sir," Asuka said before making her way toward where the track was.

It was a huge field probably the size of two football fields combined. She glanced at it surprised by its size but Asuka tied her hair together in the back so that it won't go into her face. She stretched for a few minutes before starting her tracks.

She ran around the entire track for a few minutes, her breath coming in sharps gaps as the sunlight slowly started to peak out of the distance letting a red glow overtake the surrounding for a few minutes so much that it drew Asuka`s attention as she glanced at its direction. She was never one to look at the morning before but the red glow drew her attention and she can feel the heat from the sun slowly rising but also her Ki seems to react to the rays of the sun.

_That was weird, _she thought looking at her hand for a few seconds.

She simply shook her head and refocused herself in her run and when she was done, she had a few sweat running down her face as she huffed a little from the run. It was a good warm up, now that she was all awake and ready to take on the day.

"CADET,"

She jumped at the voice that yelled at her and she noticed that it was the man from earlier and he had both of his hands crossed across his chest as he observed her.

"You`ve finished your laps cadet?" he asked.

"Finished them seven minutes ago sir," Asuka said snapping into a salute.

The man raised his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"If I couldn't finish ten laps," Asuka continued, "Then I am not qualified to be where I am today sir."

"Not bad Cadet," he said, "Now get in line with the rest…your training is about to get started."

Asuka nodded and made her way back toward the rest of the group and noticed Hikari waving her over.

"What did you guys do?" she asked.

"He was talking about a bunch of military jargon that I didn't even know about," Hikari answered with a shake of her head.

"Did he ever say his name?" Asuka asked.

"Nope," was Hikari`s answer.

They`ve gotten in line as Shigeru approached them. The man was dressed similarly to them and he had both of his hand into his pockets.

"Alright, welcome to your first training session," he said, "Now that all of you have been chosen as Evangelion trainee, there is a single skill that is required for every Evangelion to learn…a skill that most of you probably already saw in the past…Now can anyone tell me what is keeping us on the ground?"

There was a few moment of silence before a young man said, "Gravity."

"Exactly," Shigeru said, "Gravity is the most powerful force on this planet…able to keep anything and everything stuck to the ground no matter how heavy it seems. Now Evangelion have the power to counter this force and created what you know as the Flight ability."

_We`re going to learn how to fly? _Asuka thought surprised.

"The Flight ability is a useful ability required for every Evangelion to learn because you cannot always rely on transportation to get you where you need to go," Shigeru said, "Evangelion are always getting send out quickly and on any moment notice…meaning you have to be ready to go and be able to fly to the extended location that was send out to you…"

Shigeru`s Ki started to glow around his body and slowly the man started to levitate off the ground until he was about seven feet of the air.

"Now, all of you are known as the smartest and probably the most powerful of your respective schools," the man continued with a light frown growing upon his face, "This skill while it is most basic for Evangelion…it is probably the most difficult to learn. Now to learn this, you will have to use your Ki to counter the gravity in the air around you…if you have speed on your side you may already be fighting against Gravity as a way to increase yourself…Use your Ki to feel the gravity in the air around you and lightly push against it from all around your body enough so that you can manipulate and control it…and from the sole of your feet, push against the gravity bellow you and rise up in the air."

"Why don't they teach this at school sir?" a young man asked.

"Because it`s a dangerous skill for those in training," Shigeru answered, "If an PILOT who is just learning to use Ki this exercise, he risk blowing up his own legs off….and let me tell you, that`s not a pretty sight. It used to be part of the programs back in the days but with as many accident such as the legs blown up happening, they`ve removed it. Now get to work."

Asuka frowned to herself as she started to concentrate upon her Ki and slowly trying to feel the air around herself. She stayed like this for a few second trying to find the Gravity in the air around her before she slowly starting to feel a strange heavy feeling that was pushing her Ki on the ground…

_This must be it…, _she thought, _this must be Gravity…I didn't think it will be this strong._

Asuka gritted her teeth as she continued to push the gravity around her but at the same time, the gravity force seems to grow even stronger causing her to wince as she felt she was being pushed down even stronger...

Then she opened her eyes as she had fallen to her knees huffing.

_Holy crap, _she thought, surprised.

She slowly get to her feet glancing around, noticing that the rest of the group weren`t fearing much better than her. Some of them looked to be concentrating while others looked strangely constipated. Beside her, Hikari wasn`t having much luck either as the girl had both of her eyes closed with a frown upon her face.

"This was easier than I thought," a voice said.

Asuka and few students glanced toward the voice finding a young man in the air above them with both of his hands crossed over his chest. His black hair danced lightly in the wind as a blank look could be seen from his eyes.

"You`re Yurei Shikari right?" Shigeru said, "Not bad from a World`s ANGEL."

_This guy is the World`s ANGEL, _Asuka thought.

Yurei simply gave a light shrug.

"Why don't you go in and get some breakfast," Shigeru said still floating in the air, "The rest of you…continue."

Yurei simply flew forward and landed a little way away walking off toward the main building.

"Leave it to a World`s ANGEL to show us up," Hikari said with a light huff in her voice.

"Well, they`re not called the best in the world for nothing I guess," Asuka said, "But how did it feel for the Gravity thing?"

"It feels like someone is pushing me down on the ground," Hikari told her, "How in the hell are we suppose to know how to manipulate this thing? It feels like the more power I put…the stronger the gravity force become."

"I realized that too," Asuka said with a soft sigh, "I didn`t expect this to be this hard."

Hikari seems to have been distracted by something.

"What is it?" Asuka asked.

"Look at Rei."

Asuka glanced at the direction Hikari had indicated and found Rei quite easily thanks to her blue hair and what was surprising was that Rei was floating a few inches of the ground…not as high as Yurei had went but she was still off the ground.

"NGA`s best at work," Hikari chuckled, "Well if we want to win this thing, we best get to work."

Asuka nodded continuing to look at Rei`s floating form before the girl suddenly fell back down on the ground and at that…cracks appeared around her feet. Seeing that Rei was already that far ahead, Asuka found inspiration within herself to do even better than her fellow classmate.

"Alright, let`s do this thing."

* * *

><p><strong>1200 hours<strong>

**Couple of Kilometers off of Antarctica**

The aircraft carrier had slow down to a long distance away from the continent itself. They soldiers were loading the N2 mines within the two aircrafts which will be dropped upon the continent in a few minutes.

"Alright, Raptor 02 is ready to go," the pilot said.

"You have the green light Raptor 02," the Commander of the ship said.

In a sonic boom, the aircraft zoomed down the runway and then taking off into the air.

"Raptor 02 has taken off," the pilot said, "Now in route for the target."

"Raptor 05 is also ready to take off,"

"You have the green light 05," the Commander said.

Another craft took off into the air as now both aircraft were aiming straight for the continent itself. The two pilots continue to fly straight for the target and as they were approaching Antarctica, they noticed something strange…

* * *

><p>"This is Raptor 02, I have visual on the target but they seems to have an unidentified bogey in sight," the pilot.<p>

"_Similar to the one from the Tokyo footage?"_

Bleep-Bleep

The pilot of Raptor 02 glanced at the radar as _multiple_ bogeys were getting picked up. So he glanced forward and his eyes widened in shock as hundreds of hundreds of floating octahedrons were all moving together. Each of them the size of a truck as they approached the two craft…

"What the hell…?" the man had gotten out before his craft was thorn into two pieces from a single red blast.

The other craft had tried to get away but it suffered the same fate.

* * *

><p>Back at the aircraft carrier, the communication officer turned toward his commander.<p>

"Sir, we just lost contact with Raptor 02 and 05…,"

"Commander, we`ve got incomings bogeys from the target`s location," another said.

The man took some binoculars and looking through them as he noticed a large number of large shapes flying above the ships coming from the horizon almost blocking out the sun from behind them.

"Contact HQ immediately," he said, "Tell them we have incomings from all over..."

"On it sir."

* * *

><p><strong>1230 hours<strong>

**EDF base**

Asuka was on the ground huffing loudly.

She was trying this thing for hours and nothing was working. She and a fewer cadets were working upon that thing and still she couldn`t work upon the happenings of the gravity around her and fighting against it feel hard.

The redhead sighed to herself before seating up.

"Alright one more time," she said.

"You know…it`s time for a lunch break," Maya said standing over her with a light amusement in her eyes.

Asuka looked at her.

"I want to be able to do this," she said, "If this Flight thing is basic for Evangelion to learn…then I will learn it before I eat."

"I admire that you`re stubborn Asuka," Maya said, "Well, maybe I can give you a hand."

Asuka glanced at her, "I`m listening."

"You have to find a happy medium between the Gravity in your Ki," Maya told her, "You probably felt the gravity pushing down upon you when you push with your Ki right?" Asuka nodded at her, "You have to lightly intertwine your Ki with the gravity to be able to manipulate it to your will. If you only push against it, the gravity will push back against you meaning you`ll feel it getting heavier and heavier against your body and you will fall down."

Asuka blinked.

"I see," she said.

"Go ahead," Maya told her, "Try it."

Asuka frowned to herself sensing the Gravity in the air around her thanks to her Ki. She concentrated and did what Maya had told her to do and to her surprise, the gravity became…softer for lack of better word and she can feel as if she could float meaning…

Asuka placed Ki around her feet and lightly pushed against the Gravity below her as her form started to slowly take off into the air rising a few feet off the ground and when she noticed it, it caused her to grin.

"Well, why do you know it works," she said.

"Great," Maya told her and then the girl`s attention was pulled away from her and toward the sky above her.

Asuka frowned and glanced up noticing the red lines that had appeared against the blue sky above. The group around her looked up also along with Lucia who was also surprised at the happening.

"What the?" she said softly.

"Are those…planes?" Lucia asked.

All over the sky were those red lines and the redhead was frowning to herself wondering what the hell they were when one of them red lines suddenly was aiming straight for them…

"Run," Maya yelled, "This thing is dangerous…"

Before the group could fully react to her warning, one of the things hit the ground and Asuka had only a glimpse of reflective blue before an explosion covered her vision and she was knocked out of the air….

And everything became dark.

**A sudden attack...what could this new happening brings?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Next time: **Total Chaos

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	119. Total Chaos

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fic. Hope you will enjoy the read.**

**Now Enjoy**

Round 119

Total Chaos

Pain was all Asuka felt when her consciousness was returning. The redhead was instantly aware that she was lying upon her back and that her body was throbbing with whatever had happened. She can hear a loud siren echoing around her...

The redhead gasped lightly as she felt a hand upon her shoulder…

"…suka…Asuka…._ASUKA_,"

She opened her eyes finding the worried gaze of Rei Ayanami gazing down upon her. Seeing that she had opened her eyes, a look of relief crossed the older girl`s face before she started to pull her up.

"Rei…," she said as she was pulled up into a seating position.

Then she became aware of the large destruction in front of her. The entire area that was all fresh and completely well taken care of was now destroyed entirely that even the grounds had large cracks running all over it. She was shocked at the destruction feeling her eyes widen considerably.

"C`mon Asuka, get up," Rei said pulling her unto her feet.

"Maya…," Asuka said, "Maya…have you seen her? She was right here with me?"

Rei shook her head.

"I didn`t see her anywhere," she said.

"_LOOK OUT_,"

Before the two could get their bearings, the ground beneath their feet trembled as another booming explosion echoed around them. The two noticed another large cloud of smoke rising not too far away from them.

"Who is attacking us?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know…,"

Asuka glanced around them and noticed a body not too far away from her caused her stomach to take a nasty lurch.

The body was wearing similar clothes to hers and from the shape, it was a girl. The unmoving form had a sea of blood pilling around the form and it was easy to tell that whoever she was, she was dead. Worrying for Maya, Asuka glanced around herself again.

"Maya," she called.

"C`mon, we`ve got to move," Rei told her.

The two then started to run.

* * *

><p><strong>UN Command HQ Center<strong>

"Reports are coming in of simultaneous attack all over the globe," one of the Presidents said.

"The mission to bomb Antarctica with the N2 mines had failed miserably," another said.

"How can someone had enough men power to _attack every continent_?"

"Satellite imagery is showing some sort of serious activities all over Antarctica," another said, "It`s like an entire army is pouring out of the country."

"This is impossible," another said, "IF there were people alive other than Soryu we would have sensed it…"

"The KI radars are going out of control…"

The American President frowned to himself.

"Based on the reports so far…it seems that all of the attacked areas are known Evangelion bases," he said, "The enemy is trying to remove the people who have the power to control Ki out of the equation."

"Then we have to issue an worldwide alert," another said, "We have to evacuate every schools there is across the world…if we lose the Ki Users…then we might lose a major hurdle in this war."

* * *

><p><strong>NGA<strong>

**Tokyo-3**

Yui Ikari was floating above the said school with her eyes narrowed as she watched the city get destroyed once again but this time by a large number of the same thing that had attacked a few weeks ago.

She frowned to herself.

_If this continues…the death toll is going to be in the millions, _she thought.

Then her attention was drawn toward a number of the shapes aiming straight toward where she was. She frowned lightly as they approached the school and Yui was surprised that they were completely ignoring everything and in front of her, red blast shots out toward her and she managed to avoid them by using her Static Ki to move away from the attacks.

_Coming for me eh, _she thought.

Then to her shock, the floating octahedrons flew pass her aiming straight toward the school building behind her causing the woman to widen her eyes.

_They`re not aiming for me…they`re aiming for the school._

Yui made a sudden dash in the air toward the large thing and with her Static Ki appearing around her form, the woman tore straight through one of them causing the floating object to be split into two pieces.

The woman then gathered her Ki within her hands and then aimed them straight toward the rest.

"**Static Nightmare,"**

The Ki attacks aimed straight toward her enemy and large explosions filled the air in front of her and Yui smirked lightly at her victory.

_None of you are getting into this school while I am here, _she thought.

"Headmaster?"

She glanced down at the voice that had called her and noticed that it was one of the ANGELs, Zackary.

"Get everyone down into the Vault immediately...sound the alarm," she yelled at him.

"HEADMASTER _LOOK OUT!_,"

Yui glanced up instantly feeling the sudden rise of Ki but she wasn`t fast enough to dodge as one of the blast hit her straight through the shoulder causing her to yell out in pain. She was knocked out from the air and landed down on the ground upon her back and sliding as she held her bleeding shoulder…

_Shit, _she thought.

She glanced at her enemies and noticed that more of them were approaching the school and with her injury, she won't be able to protect her own students from them.

"Headmaster are you okay?" Zackary asked.

"We need to get out of visibility," she said, "Now…Go."

Even with her wounded shoulder, Yui managed to dash along with Zackary to safety as the blast from the floating objects hammered down upon the ground after them and they even destroyed part of the inside of the school as they hammered after them.

_We need to send word to GEHIRN, _Yui thought,_ If those things are after the school…then there is a chance that the two other schools are going to be in danger too._

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours since the first attack<strong>

**EDF Temporary Base**

"_you want me to what_?"

Commander Sheppard was staring at the screen in front of him with both of his eyes narrowed angrily. The afternoon had taken a turn for the worse ever since the first attack hit the world and then now the news was covering what was happening all around and the death toll was rising by the hour to height never reached before.

"When I contacted you I wanted you to have some sort of a plan," he said.

"_This is the plan Commander," _the man on the screen said, "_We have reached intelligence that the enemy is targeting the Evangelion training schools in each continent across the globe, meaning they need to cripple us of the power that we possess…the only power that we possess against them. Keeping these schools standing till reinforcement arrives is top priority."_

"I don't have enough Evangelion with me to pull off such an operation," he said.

"_You have new recruits don't you?_" the man said, "_Use those recruits."_

"We`ve only started training them earlier today," Sheppard yelled, "and not all of them survived against the attack on the base…"

"_Then make use of what you have Commander,"_ The man told him, "_Every country is making an attempt to keep the future of Ki Users alive…The enemy known that our best weapon against them are the Ki Users and if we lose them, then we lose this battle, HQ out."_

Then the screen went black.

"Goddamn it," Sheppard snarled.

Shigeru was standing a little way away from him, both of his arms crossed across his chest. The Evangelion had been silent the entire time before glancing toward him.

"What now Commander?"

"We don't have enough Evangelion to pull off an operation like that," Sheppard said.

"What about Section-2?" Shigeru asked.

The man let out a soft humn.

"They might be able to help," he said, "Assemble any Evangelion you have under your command right now and all the cadets too. I want them to be ready for their first mission at 0500."

"You`re really going to use them?" Shigeru asked.

"I hate it as much as you do," Sheppard said, "But there is some truth into what HQ had spoken of. If we don't save as many Ki Users as we can…we will lose the edge we have against whatever those things are."

Shigeru stayed quiet for a few moments before placing a hand in salute.

"Yes Commander."

* * *

><p>Maya Ibuki was dead.<p>

Asuka was standing in front of the body bag that contained the girl that was once her friend. She was shocked to see it with her own eyes as she stared blankly at the form below her. She just couldn`t believe that Maya was just…dead like that.

They had to evacuate the destroyed base shortly after Asuka had regained consciousness and now they were in a small isolated town a few kilometers away from the base. Lucia Fujino had been alive when they found her but the girl had serious wounds upon her body along with the side of her face which had an ugly gash upon it, and ever since then she had been lying inside a medical room, dead to the world…

Maya herself had been stabbed by some debris which had pierced her body at multiple places and her head had suffered a serious injury too and it was probably what had caused her death.

The redhead was feeling numb at what had happened and couldn`t feel anything except that numbing feeling that had overtaken her. She took a seat across where the body was and had simply stayed there until Hikari had taken a seat beside her.

"She didn't deserve it," Asuka spoke.

Hikari gave her a glance.

"Maya shouldn't have died like this," she continued, feeling something catch at her throat.

"It`s not like we were expecting to be attacked openly like that," Hikari told her.

Asuka lowered her head as she tightened her hands together.

"_All Cadets presences are required into the Main building,"_ a voice announced, "_All Cadets presences are required in the Main building."_

Asuka frowned as she glanced up again.

"What was that about?" she said.

"Nothing good I reckon," Hikari told her, "C`mon…we`ve got to go."

Asuka let out a soft sigh before standing up again, walking out the room leaving Maya`s body behind. They walked through the hallway in complete silence. The air was heavy with one of their owns killed in that surprise attack and Asuka was curious as to why they were calling them now.

When they reached the room, the rest of the cadets were already inside…at least, those who survived the first wave of the attack. Asuka quickly located Rei seating beside Shinji and she made her way toward them along with Hikari.

"Do you know what`s going on?" Hikari asked the other two.

Rei shook her head and Shinji simply shrugged his shoulders. Asuka sighed to herself as Commander Sheppard walked in, accompanied by Shigeru and two other people, a man and a woman.

"T…That`s my sister," Hikari said shocked.

Asuka observed the woman.

She shares the same features as Hikari but she had an expressionless look upon her features as her battle outfit was overcastted by a black coat. The man beside her had a frown upon his face as he observed the room in front of him.

"Now that you`ve all gathered," Sheppard started, "I have something to tell you all."

The man paused for a few seconds.

"Each and every Evangelion base across the world had suffered the same attack we had today," he announced, "Based on the reports we have gotten from HQ, we gathered that the enemy is attacking Ki Users directly…and new targets have shown up for them…your schools."

_NGA was attacked?_ Asuka thought shocked.

"HQ can`t send reinforcements at the moment," he said, "and considering that we lost contact with Tokyo-3 an hour ago, we have no confirmation that there is anyone left alive within the city itself. HQ had ordered us to go into the city and confirm that they are still survivor Ki Users because without Ki Users, we might as well lose this war."

"But we`re still cadets," a young man said shocked.

"Three hours ago you were cadets," Sheppard said, "But now all of you are Evangelions. You will be placed into teams to venture into Tokyo-3 and confirm that they are survivors…if they aren`t…HQ won't bother waste their resources at scourging the entire city…now I know that none of you have any experience at what you`re about to face…and frankly to tell you the truth, none of us have experience into this matter….but what I do know is that you have chosen the path to become Evangelion and serve Japan and now…to save those Ki Users because without them, this war is lost."

Then one of the Evangelion that was with him placed something upon the table and a large hologram map of Japan appeared.

"The teams are going to split up into three so that we have enough people to be able to pull this off," Sheppard said with a frown upon his features, "Under Eichi, will be the group that will go to Kaiza Genesis and there will be, Yurei, Mayumi, Takeshi and Sergey. Hana Hokari`s team will be heading to NGA and the team will be Asuka L. Soryu, Hikari, Shinji and Rei Ayanami. Shigeru will be heading to Fuji Institute which is the farthest and the rest will go with him."

Asuka frowned.

"One of the reason you`re paring us like this is because since you are the students, you know the school and you will know where they will be kept….you have your orders Evangelions, suit up…and make sure our future is secured."

**The world is in peril...the way to save the future is to keep the Ki Users alive...**

**Next Time: **Darkness Fall

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	120. Darkness Fall

**Hey guys, here is the next update for this fic...**

**Enjoy and review**

Round 120

Darkness fall

Hikari`s sister had taken them out of the room toward a tent were the Evangelion gears had been put in. Asuka stepped inside and found that there were swords, guns and even a skintight outfit similar to the one the older woman was wearing.

"Alright, chose your things and get ready," she said.

Hikari glanced at her.

"We`ll have to wear those?" she asked.

Hana looked down at her.

"We`re Evangelion now," she said, "Although I am against using you guys as my subordinates…if we don't secure the next generation of Ki Users, we are going to be in deep trouble later in this war."

Asuka along with Rei and Hikari removed their clothes and placed the smooth and flexible material of the Evangelion battlesuit upon their forms. Asuka had chosen a dark one with dark red lines upon it. The material felt great upon her body and she flexed herself a little getting a feel for it and she noticed that it was as comfortable as her own skin.

"Those things are quite comfortable," she said looking at it.

"There is a technology in the material that mold itself to your skin," Rei told her as she was finally dressed herself with her own suit. It was a dark blue with white lines upon it and it looked good upon Rei`s form.

Asuka placed gloves upon her hands and noticed that it had pattern upon them and Hikari approached the duo with her own black suit with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Asuka was glad that she had gotten an haircut back in January…thought it had started to get long again

She was also surprised to see Rei pick up one of the Bo Staff that was upon the wall.

"You can fight with that?" she asked.

Rei plied the weapon and placed it on the side of her leg.

"I know how to use it," she said, "If you had managed to stay in NGA…you would have started weapon training."

"I had a weapon Class," Asuka said, "Thought it was only for a few days…but I guess I will have to make use of my Elemental Ki."

Hikari didn't choose any weapon but she had taken some gloves along with few other accessories. Then the three girls walked out of the room meeting Hana along with Shinji. The boy had two guns hanging by his legs…and he was also wearing a blade upon his back. He looked like he was ready for a battle.

"Alright, Team NGA is ready," Hana said, and gave each of them a small black bug, "This is a radio," she explained, "It will allow us to stay in contact while we fly."

"We`re going to fly?" Asuka asked, surprised.

"Yes," Hana said, "We can`t allow the enemy to become aware of our presence by arriving with a truck or a chopper…and we don't know what we might be facing either way."

Hana was carrying something upon her back and also had guns hanging on the side of her waist along with what look likes Ki Weapon handles.

"Hana, did you hear anything about Mom?" Hikari asked the older girl.

"No," she said, "I tried to call the house, but they had been nothing."

The look on Hikari`s face was enough to make Asuka`s heart clench with unease.

"But don't think about it right now," the older woman continued, "We have a mission to accomplish."

Asuka sighed and she placed the small radio inside her hear and they followed the woman outside and the group stood watching them. Asuka can see the respect in the people's eyes around them and Commander Sheppard was standing right in front of the other Teams who had assembled.

"I only have one thing to say to you all," he said, "Watch each other`s back out there. Your group Leader will be able to contact us here at Base and I wish you all the luck possible."

"Alright, Everyone of Team NGA follow me," Hana said and she slowly took off into the air.

Hikari and Rei along with Shinji flew after her and Asuka slowly gathered her own Ki within her form as Maya`s words from earlier today came back to her mind.

_You have to find a happy medium between the Gravity in your Ki. You probably felt the gravity pushing down upon you when you push with your Ki right? You have to lightly intertwine your Ki with the gravity to be able to manipulate it to your will. If you only push against it, the gravity will push back against you meaning you`ll feel it getting heavier and heavier against your body and you will fall down._

Her Ki lightly danced around the Gravitational force around her body. She can feel it disappearing around her form and then Asuka looked up toward where her group was and tightened her gloved fists.

_Maya…thank you, _she thought, _and I will make sure that your death meant something, I promise you that._

Asuka flew off the ground and into the air after her teammates. It was still feeling a little shakily but she had managed to control herself and using the Gravity around herself to keep herself upright. She instantly found the rest and approached toward them, the red glow slowly appearing around her body.

"Hey Asuka, you managed to master it," Hikari said looking at her.

"Yeah," she said, "It was thanks to Maya that I did."

Rei was silent.

"You lost someone during the first attack?" Hana said drawing her attention.

"She was an ANGEL like us," Rei said.

"I see," Hana said simply, "Well, that`s one of the things you`re going to have to get used to as an Evangelion from now on. Death is just another part of that kind of life you have decided to join. Those friends you`ve lost, however, keep them in here."

Hana pointed toward her chest and Asuka knew she was pointing toward her heart.

"Having them here will give you the strength to protect more so that no one has to died in vain," she said.

"Right," the others said.

"But we are going to have to hurry," Hana said, "Night is falling."

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time the group was approaching the Tokyo-3 skyline and Asuka feel her eyes widen in shock. Even in the distance she can see that some of the buildings were burning and that even some were missing...and the ember from the flames were showing the parts which were completely destroyed and one of the nearest building had a large hole in it`s middle.<p>

"Dear God," Hikari whispered, "All of this happened three hours ago?"

"It`s no wonder we`ve lost contact with the city," Shinji said narrowing his eyes.

"Let`s all land here," Hana said pointing toward a small building.

The group all landed one after the other in small crouch. Then Hana walked forward and pulled out a pair of binoculars to access the situation.

"This is weird," she said.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"I can`t see any bodies down the streets," she said, "There is no way that anyone could have cleaned up anything that quickly…"

"Think it`s a trap?" Shinji asked.

Hana frowned.

"I don't know," she said, "Alright I am activating our radios in case we get separated. I don't know where the enemy is out there…"

Then the ground shook as a sudden high level of Ki was felt. Then in the distance the group noticed a large blue spike growing out of one of the building and spreading out, growing like a fungus kind of plant.

"What on earth…?" Rei whispered.

_This feel exactly like the S2 Organ, _Asuka thought.

Then in seconds, the middle of the city was ensnared in a large blue snare that twisted at the buildings and growing out toward the sky almost like giant trees, with claw like branches, and above the tree, large ring of light appeared, almost like an halo of some kind.

"What is that?" Hikari asked.

"I have no idea," Rei said.

Shinji frowned.

"I`m reporting this to HQ," Hana said, "This is Hana Hokari of Team NGA, I have in sight one of the most strangest thing I have ever seen in my life. It looks like a giant blue tree had grown in the middle of Toyko-3."

"_This is Sheppard," _the man`s voice spoke from the radio, "_You`re not the only one to report this, HQ had just send out words of something like this happening at each location that was attacked…we have people trying to study it but I advise caution."_

"Acknowledged, Hokari out."

The woman sighed softly.

"Alright, let`s move," she said, "We have to get to NGA before whatever that thing is do what it does."

She flew off and the rest followed after her all of them flying toward the school and that meant flying straight by the giant tree which to their surprise didn't even do anything against them. Hana continued to lead them straight toward where the school was and Asuka finally noticed the familiar building in the distance.

It had a part of it that was destroyed and even the school ground had suffered some damages as some fire burned lowly. Hana landed upon the ground with the group and then they quickly advanced forward.

"Everyone would have evacuated into the lower levels," Rei said, "And since I was an ANGEL I know where they are."

Hana nodded to her and they followed after Rei through the school building aiming straight toward a large heavy metal door of the Vault which was closed. It was situated in the lower level of the school and from the look of it, it was locked on the other side.

Rei approached the nearby panel and quickly placed a code in.

"What are you doing?" Asuka asked her.

"I`m placing the Headmaster`s code in," she said, "That way we may open the door."

Asuka nodded at her and then with a heavy clunk the metal doors were unlocked and then slowly they opened themselves...

"Oh…My…God," Hikari said shocked.

Rei`s eyes widened in horror.

Asuka paled.

Shinji`s shock was shown upon his face and even Hana had a look of horror.

Blood was splattered against the inside of the metal door and they can see a body lying upon the ground not too far away from them. They noticed they were also blood upon the walls of the room.

"No…," Rei said, "This couldn`t has happened. This was the safest place for all of the students if the school was ever attacked…not even an N2 mine could have damaged…so how."

Hana pulled out a flashlight and light up the inside.

"Follow me, and keep yourself on your toes," she said.

Shinji pulled out the two guns he had and a purple glow appeared around them, Asuka was ready to fight if she needs be and Rei had stepped inside following after her. Asuka couldn`t understand how could something had gotten inside this place. If Rei was confident that nothing could breach it…how come…

As they walked deeper inside, they noticed more bodies in the ground the pool of blood looked like it dried up around them and Asuka looked at their faces which were all familiar to her even thought she didn't know them by names…

_Could Shizuru and the rest have…? _She thought, thinking about the few friends she had made during the test.

A growl echoed from the darkness and all the lights turned toward it.

And a figure charged straight toward them…a misshapen figure coming at them with full speed and in seconds, it was upon them and Hana was the first one to react and in a lightning like move, she pulled out one of her Ki Weapon handle and then a light flashed across the thing`s body causing it to explode into a jet of blood and then it fell down on the ground dead.

"_What the fuck is that_?" Shinji said looking down at the body.

They stared at the form and Asuka couldn`t help but feel a bile rising in her throat at the smell of blood causing her to look away from it. Was this the thing that had massacred everyone in here? If it was…then were the fuck did it came from?

"It…It can`t be," Rei whispered.

The group looked at her.

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>Rei kneeled beside the misshapen figure looking at it in shock. She looked at the arm that had drawn her attention, the one that wasn`t deformed…and it was a human arm…a <em>female <em>human arm. Could this thing have been human before, and if it has…how did it became this?

"That thing…was a Human being," she said.

"You sure about this?" Hana asked kneeling beside her.

"Look," Rei said, indicating the arm, "This is a human arm and look at the body…you can tell that it was human woman from the look of it…but from how it`s dressed it wasn`t one of the teachers…because the teachers had a field day planned for today meaning they were out of the school and the only adults that could have been here…"

A cough drew their attentions and Shinji aimed his weapons straight toward…

"Zackary," Hikari said.

The ANGEL was leaning against the wall with blood upon his face. The young man coughed again and Hikari quickly ran toward him to support him and he was murmuring something. Rei ran toward him also along with the rest of the group.

"Zackary…," she said.

"She…transformed," the boy was saying, "Killed everyone…we tried to escape but no one could get out…killed….all of us."

"Zackary," Rei said ,"What are you talking about?"

The boy looked half mad, as he talked about what happened to him.

"Thought we could be safe…safe from the floating things outside…but we were trapped…we all died."

"Zackary," Rei said, "Who transformed? Who killed everyone?"

"_The Headmaster Yui Ikari,"_ Zackary spoke, his revelation freezing everyone that was listening to him, "_She became a monster…she butchered everyone down here."_

**An horrible revelation...Could the fate of the students in NGA is already sealed...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	121. Survivor

**Hey guys, here is the new update for this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 121

Survivor

The group stared at him all of them baffled at what he just said. Rei and Shinji were the two that had this ashen look upon their features. There is no way that this thing on the ground in front of them was Headmaster Yui Ikari. There is no way that thing was the woman that had wished them luck just two days ago…

"There is no way that this is true," Hikari said simply.

Zackary was huffing from his wounds that were still bleeding and Hana kneeled beside him, "I will tend to his wounds and I will need one of you to stay with him. We have to search over the school for survivors."

"But I thought all of the students will have to gather here if there was an alarm," Asuka said glancing at the mutilated bodies around them.

Shinji was the one who answered her.

"If all of the students were here," he said, "There should have been more bodies."

"He is right," Rei said her voice low, "This isn`t everyone in the school."

"Get to work all of you," Hana said, "Rei, since you are more knowledgeable about healing techniques, you will work with me here. Hikari, Shinji and Asuka the three of you will have to search the school premises."

"You want us to search the entire school?" Asuka asked.

"This is our mission," Hana said, "HQ want us to bring as many Ki Users as we can and we have to contact them about it so that we can get an evacuation point. I don't want to believe that everyone in this school has died during that attack, nor do I want to return empty handed."

Asuka glanced at Shinji but the boy`s face had become as blank as a wall so she willed herself in. She didn't know what was waiting outside but she was going to face it head-on. Hikari on her end still looked a little sick at the sight of the dead bodies around them.

"Alright, go and keep radio contact," Hana told them.

"Right," the other three said.

They made their way out of the school bunker and found themselves into the silent hallway of the school building. Asuka glanced around herself as she walked with the other three. With the school as silent as this, it made her feel really uneasy.

"Do you really think that Zackary was telling the truth back there?" Hikari asked, "About that thing that attacked us being…the Headmaster?"

"We have no way of knowing for sure," Asuka answered her, "But if it is…then this thing is really fucked up…and how did she became like that?"

"Either way," Shinji said, "We have a job to do so let`s focus on that, shall we?"

The two glanced at the boy. Shinji had this dead look upon his face as he passed them and Asuka felt her uneasiness grow. The Headmaster was his mother after all, and seeing that thing like that and being told that it was your mother…she can`t help but image what was going through Shinji`s head right now.

Then they reached the large hole that had been blown into the school way giving way toward the open schoolyard. Considering it was night, the automated lamppost where on but the orange lights over the school grounds was giving it an almost eerie feeling.

"It`s so strange coming back here and yet…" Hikari whispered.

Shinji didn`t say anything and Asuka let out a sigh.

"We`ll split up," he said, "Look, we don't know what we may find out there so keep your guards up."

"Does splitting up sounds like a good idea?" Asuka asked.

"It will take too long to search the entire school if we walk together," Shinji said, "I don't know about you but I don't feel like staying here any longer than necessary."

_You`ve felt the uneasiness too, _Asuka thought.

"Alright," she said, "I`m taking the PILOT and EVA dorms considering they are located on the same place."

"Okay," Hikari said, "I guess I`ll have the ANGEL Dorms and teachers lounges."

"I`ll have the Observatory and the classrooms in that area," Shinji said.

Asuka blinked.

"Observatory?" she repeated.

"It`s on the third floor of the school," Shinji told her simply, "Anyway, I `m going…Hikari, you have first and second floor."

"I know," Hikari said.

Asuka nodded at them and then the redhead crossed the school grounds making her way toward where the dorms were located, her footsteps the only sounds in the dead silence.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hana and Rei<strong>

Hana looked at the boy on the ground with a light frown upon her features. What the boy had told them earlier still left a shock upon her conscience after all, she knew who Yui Ikari was and the woman would rather die than raise a hand against her students but…

She glanced at the deformed form lying not too far away from them.

_What could have caused this change? _She thought, _I never heard of that happening before. Could it have been caused by the attack?_

Hana glanced at where the deformed body was, covered by the large white blankets Rei had put over it. The woman frowned to herself for a few seconds before making her way toward it and uncovered it.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"Something isn`t seating well with me with what that boy told us," Hana said, "I want to check what could have caused the change that happened to her."

Hana knelled beside the body and turned it over so that she was facing the front. A breast was hanging out as the blood covered the entire form and the face was completely deformed beyond recognition so it was hard to tell who it was before the person had been normal…but what was curious about it was the eyes.

They were white…like completely white with no pupil or anything but they had strange black veins growing from them and around the face almost like a burn. She stared down at it frowning.

"Strange…," she murmured, "It`s like her eyes got burned or something."

Rei looked down at it.

"What do you think could have caused this?"

"I have no idea," Hana murmured, "Thought…it look similar to a Berserker case that some of the Evangelion had to take care of five years ago."

Rei glanced at her.

"They`ve called Evangelions for a Berserker case?"

"I was surprised to when they had called us for it," Hana told her, "Berserker doesn't get that dangerous to call us to resolve them but, this Berserker had almost transformed to person into an animal like being…and the eyes were cauterized from the Ki burns there…"

Rei frowned glancing down at the white eyes.

"You think Ki had done this to the eyes?"

"It`s very possible," Hana said, "Most doctors who use KI Eyes had grown blind with overusing the Ki in their eye. The optic nerves get damaged and it reduces their vision. One of the risks that you`ll have to take if you want to become a Ki Healer."

"But a Berserker couldn`t have changed her form…could it?"

"It`s not like we know much of the Berserker except that it is a rare Ki disease that some people have no conscious control over," Hana told her, a deep frown upon her features, "But even so, we won't know much until this boy wakes up and tell us exactly how this safe place had become a death trap for all of those students here."

* * *

><p>Hikari was glancing around herself as she walked through the empty school building. Everything felt so desolate and empty that even if the building was familiar to her, everything felt so alien. She could hardly recognize the school that she had spends her time studying in…<p>

_This is so strange to see it so empty, _she thought, _But I am going to have to do my best at finding at least a few people…that are still alive?_

The girl opened the door of an empty classroom, glancing around it but it was empty of life just like all the rest she had checked down this floor.

_Could they really be no one else here?_

The girl remembered the scene they had walked in a few minutes ago…with the Vault and the number of bodies that they had found down here…

_No, I refuse to believe that…everyone had died down there, _she thought, _I don't want to believe that at all._

Steeling her resolve, Hikari made her way toward the stairs to check the other floor.

* * *

><p>The school`s Observatory was a large building mostly unused but it was an ideal place to hide out from teachers. When the school was still in use, most students used it as a make out place and they had even rumors of students using it as a place to fuck.<p>

Shinji Ikari had checked the entire area but not once had he found any students there and the boy can feel his irritation growing. Not finding any survivors means that either everyone had perished down in the Vault bellow the school…

_The Headmaster Yui Ikari, she became a monster…she butchered everyone down here._

Zackary`s words whispered within Shinji`s mind and the young man frowned to himself, unable to believe what he had said was true…that that deformed thing which had attacked them was…

_I don't want to believe it…but, the place didn't look like it was breached from the outside either…so that mean, that monster was already inside with the rest of the students._

Shinji turned his attention toward the sky which had a single whitish blue moon above. He made his way toward the roof, which had a large view of the entire school grounds and even the city a little farther away and that large blue tree-like thing that had grown in the middle of the city…

_Could it be true…and Mother transformed into that thing?_

Shinji tightened his hands into fists.

_I don't want to believe it…I don't want it to make it true but…it was a chance that whoever it was had been in there with the rest of the students…then how did it happen? How did a human being transformed into a monster?_

* * *

><p>Asuka had reached the dorms and had managed to check the entire PILOT dorm but they were no sign of anyone there. She made her way toward where the EVA dorm was situated and reached it finding it with a large hole on it`s side meaning it was attacked.<p>

The redhead entered inside the place glancing around herself seeing through the fire that was still burning from whatever attack had happened.

"Anyone here?" she called out, "If you can hear my call out."

She fell silent listening for a voice to answer her back but no one did and Asuka feel her shoulder slumping.

"This is hopeless," she said, "If we don't find anyone…"

"A…_Asuka_?"

The redhead looked up at whoever had called her name and found a girl standing across her. She had purple hair falling upon her shoulders and on her clothes showed sign of blood. She was also bleeding from a wound on her arm which was bandaged since she was holding it.

"N…Naoharu?" Asuka said, "You`re the girl who fought against Yoko back then."

"I…I`m glad that you remember," she said before leaning against the wall.

Asuka quickly ran toward her before kneeling beside her. Then the redhead pressed a button upon the radio she had in her ear.

"This is Asuka, I found a survivor."

"_This is Hikari," _a voice answered, "_I got you."_

"She is wounded badly," Asuka said, "EVA Dorms."

"They took the rest," Naoharu said drawing Asuka`s attention, "They attacked the school and took the students…captured them."

Asuka looked at her.

"Captured?" she repeated shocked, "By who?"

Naoharu shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "But they have taken Yoko…I…I`ve got to give her an answer."

_Yoko, _she thought frowning, "Where you alone?"

"No," Naoharu told her, "They are others who had hidden in the cellar…We didn't make it to the Vault so we hid out in the cellar just outside the building."

It was at that point that Shinji along with Hikari reached her. Asuka glanced at her and told her what Nao had said and she along with Shinji made their way toward where the cellar was and Shinji threw it open.

Standing at the Entrance was Shizuru with her wooden blade getting ready to attack along with another person.

"Hey, chill out," Asuka said.

"A…Asuka," Shizuru said shock in her voice.

"Shizuru," the redhead greeted taking the girl in her arms, "I`m so glad you`re alive."

"Shizuru, who was it at the entrance?" another familiar voice asked.

It was Jay and the young man, looked alright.

"It was Asuka," Shizuru said.

"Damn its good to see a familiar face," the boy said, "But why are you here?"

"The EDF sends us," Shinji said, "We are to find any Ki Users and bring them back to base with us, and maybe we`ll get a chance in this war."

"But the EDF only sends Evangelions," the girl said surprised.

"It`s what we are now," Shinji said, "Me, Asuka, Hikari and Rei are now Evangelions for Japan."

"A…Are you for real?" Jay said shocked, "All of you became Evangelion…just like that?"

"Let`s join the others and maybe you can finally tell us what the hell is happening around here," Asuka said.

**Survivors found...but could they finally resolve as to what happened to the rest of the school?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	122. Complications

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this fic. Enjoy the read.**

Round 122

Complications

"_Sis, can you hear me?"_

Hana blinked as Hikari`s voice echoed from her radio. She raised her hand toward the radio in her ear.

"I hear you Hikari," she said drawing Rei`s attention, "What`s wrong?"

"_Asuka and Shinji found some survivors," _her younger sister told her, "_We`ve taken refuge in the EVA dorms right outside of the grounds, Rei will know where that is."_

"Okay, we`ll be here soon," Hana told her, "Good job."

"_Thanks," _Hikari said before the connection was cut.

"Survivors?" Rei asked.

"A few," Hana said, "At least, not all of the students were caught in this trap, this place had become."

"Where?"

"EVA Dorms," Hana said, "You know where that is right?"

Rei nodded, "It`s not far from here, I can take us there."

Hana agreed and picked up the fallen Zackary before the two left the Vault and all of butchered and dead students behind. They walked out of the school buildings and made their way straight through the empty grounds, making their way toward where the EVA Dorms was, and as they approached Shinji was there to greet them.

"C`mon," he said.

He led them straight into the building and into a large room where the rest of the group had gathered. Hana quickly noticed that they were students looked a little rattled but they were fine thought one of the girl was bleeding from her arm.

"This is the EVA prefects meeting room," Rei told her as she placed Zackary beside the wounded girl with help from one of the boy who quickly ran toward him.

Hana quickly approached the wounded girl, accessing her wound.

"Will she be alright?" Asuka asked her.

"It`s not as bad as I thought it is," Hana said, frowning, "But I need to take care of the wounds…don't we have any clean water."

"Yes," one of the students said, "I have a few medical courses and have done what I can for her."

Hana was impressed.

"You`ve done quite a job," she said, "You might have saved her life from what I am seeing here."

"Zackary," Jay said looking at the young man.

Rei glanced at him.

"You`re his brother right? Jay Ken?"

"Yes," Jay said, "I was worried that they took him like the rest of the students."

That drew Hana`s attention from the girl on the ground in front of her.

"Took him?" she repeated, "What do you mean…took him?"

Jay looked toward her.

"They were taking students from the ground itself," he said, "Those things...they looked human but, there was a sort of wrongness about them…it was probably why so many students were taken."

"Taken where?"

The boy shook his head.

"I don't know where they went."

Hana was confused. Why would they take the students and who was behind the taking? While she was glad that they were at least a few survivors, whatever happened to the rest might…they need to find out.

"Alright," she said, "I`m going to contact HQ about what you`ve told me and see if they can make sense of it, Shinji Asuka, keep an eye out for any sign of troubles."

"Yes ma`am," Shinji said and Asuka gave her a nod.

Hana pulled out the small bag which carried the radio she needed to contact the EDF base. She placed it on the ground in front of her and turned it on. She connected it through the small device and placed it in her ear.

"This is Evangelion Hana Hokari," she said, "I have a code Alpha for the rescue mission to NGA. Anyone respond."

_Statics._

"This is Evangelion Hana Hokari," she repeated, "I have a code Alpha for the rescue mission to NGA. HQ respond."

_More statics._

"This is Hana Hokari, anyone respond?"

"_This is…HQ. W…read you…ver."_

"We have a Code Alpha," Hana said, "I repeat, we have a Code Alpha."

"_W…read you…gelion…Hokari," _the voice on the other end answered, "_But…there is…much interference...air. HQ will…update your…sion."_

Hana frowned in confusion.

"Update?" she repeated, "What is the update?"

"_Th…is a large…blue tree…," _the voice said, "_It`s causing…much interference…and we…almost lost…signal be…of it. We…to destroy it…"_

Hana grit her teeth.

"We have injured, what we need right now is an evac point, _not _a new mission," she said, barely restraining her anger.

"_Th…mission stand…gelion Hokari," _the voice said, "_Your signal…is weak…because…the interference. If you need…an Evac point…destroy the blue tree…it`s the…source of the…interfe…We can`t…afford to sen…reinfor…if we lost…your sign.."_

Hana let out a sigh.

"Copy," she said simply.

"_HQ out."_

Then the link was cut.

She made her way back toward the group and the people glanced at her.

"Well, are they coming to an Evac point?" Shinji asked.

Hana shook her head.

"Things just become a little more complicated," Hana said.

"How?"

"HQ can`t give us an Evacuation point," she said, looking at the entire group, "They are saying there is too much interference in the air and they are going to lose my signal any minute right now."

"Interference?" Rei said confused, "There is nothing that could cause interference in the military network."

"There is," Hana said, "Do you guys remember that large blue tree like thing we saw growing when we arrived in the city? Well, HQ think that it is the cause of the interference…meaning it could be the enemy base and all we need to do is to destroy it."

"Sound simple enough," Jay said.

"It does sound simple," Hikari told them, "So what are the worries?"

"The things that this boy said had been taking the students," Hana said indicating Jay with her head, "I have a feeling that these things are going to be there too and it might be a chance to save those students that had been taken…but I can`t take the entire team with me, I will need someone to stay behind to keep an eye on this group here."

Hana frowned to herself for a few seconds.

"Hikari, you`re staying behind with the group," she said, looking up toward the group, "Rei, Shinji and Asuka, you three are coming with me."

"We can fight," the brown haired girl said holding her wooden sword.

"I know all of you can fight," Hana said, "But this is an _Evangelion_ operation and you are _not_ Evangelion. The rest of you can fight with Hikari if you are attacked here, got it?"

The group nodded although, reluctantly.

Hana then stood up, pulling out a small device from within her clothes and handing it to Hikari.

"This is the signal that you will need for the VTOL to find you," she said, "I want you to hold it for I don't want it to be damaged if there were to be a fight taking place. Now I want you to stay here and keep this location safe. I`m counting on you guys to keep each other safe and keep an eye on the two that are injured you hear me?"

"Yes ma`am," the group said.

Hana smiled lightly.

"Rei, Shinji and Asuka follow me," she said, standing up.

* * *

><p>Asuka followed after Hana. The woman was a good leader and probably thinking plans ahead of everything that could and would possibly happen. The trio walked after her in completely silence and when they were far enough from the Dorm, Hana came to a stop.<p>

"Alright," she said, "I don't know how many enemies we might face down here but the mission is that we destroy this large blue tree in the middle of Tokyo-3. And there is a chance that we might also be finding survivors that whatever people Jay spoke about took with them. We don't know why but if they are survivors, we have to take them to a safe location meaning back here to the school."

She turned toward them.

"There is a chance that this might turn bad really fast," she said, "I want you to keep an eye upon each other`s back and no charging in recklessly and don't play the hero. Follow all of my orders to the letter, understood?"

"Yes ma`am," the three echoed.

"Good," she said, "Let`s go."

She took off into the air and the trio followed after her. Asuka was feeling a little nervous about the entire thing but she was completely feeling confident that she could hold her own after all, it won't be the first time she had stepped into a crazy situation and managed to survive.

The group found themselves quickly approaching where the large blue tree was and noticed that it had expanded even larger than when they had first seen it arriving into the city. As they approached, they noticed that the tree had a strange glow within, bathing it surrounding in it`s fluorescent lights that reflected off nearby windows and building. Asuka glanced down the streets they were passing in and took notice of the blue roots that were sticking out of the ground, almost like it had buried itself into the Earth.

"Is this…Ki?" Rei asked.

Asuka can feel the powerful feelings that were appearing all over the area.

_It`s the same feeling as the S2-Organ, _she thought, _No…it feels exactly like the thing that had attacked the city a few weeks ago….could this things be related in some way?_

"I think we need to be careful," Asuka spoke, "I have a bad feeling."

"You`re not the only one," Hana said.

It was then they reached the center of where the large tree had originated. The group landed on the roof of the small building, looking down toward where the roots were, noticing there were a number of people down here.

"Everyone is here," Asuka said, "Is this why the city was so desolated?"

"Something about this feels wrong," Hana said.

Then from behind them, they heard a light shuffle causing Hana to instantly take hold of the Ki Weapon handle she had in her belt, moving faster than Asuka had ever seen before. She launched an attack straight toward whoever was there an Asuka took notice of a vaguely human shape before the entire roof exploded from beneath their feet, sending the group flying off of it.

_I didn`t even sense a presence, _Asuka thought shocked as she landed upon the ground in a crouch but Rei and Shinji along with Hana had managed to hover above her.

"Where did that came from?" Shinji asked, "I didn't even feel the Ki release of that attack."

"Me neither," Hana said.

Rei stayed silent.

Asuka then felt it….It felt similar to her S2-Organ power and it was moving fast…

"It`s coming," she called.

Then the shape blurred in the air in front of them and Asuka had managed to see it. It was a man…or at least, man shaped but one of it`s arms seems to be larger than the other and then with a flash it hammered through the group that was in the air sending them all falling down on the ground with yells of pain as it landed right across them.

Asuka summoned her Ki out, "**RED DEVIL BLAST,"**

She launched the attack straight toward the figure but it had disappeared yet again, moving too quickly for her to keep an eye upon, and a shape flashed in front of her and she caught sight of two white eyes staring down at her with the larger arm raised toward her but then before it could send it down, a white coated form slammed a kick into the figure sending it flying backward and crashing into a nearby car. It was Rei and she was in her _White Thunder _form the white glow appearing around the blue haired girl`s body.

"Thanks for the save," Asuka said.

"Don't worry about it," Rei told her as she pulled out the Bo Staff she had reformed it unto it`s full length form.

Shinji was on her other side with his Ki Guns in his hand aimed straight toward where the figure had been send flying, and Hana had approached thought she was frowning lightly.

Then the figure slowly stood up and approached toward them, and a nearby light shone upon the figure`s form, and upon his face…

"Impossible," Hana said.

Both Rei and Shinji paled as they stared at the man across them, and Asuka can feel her eyes widening in shock. She recognizes who that man was, for she had seen him in a family picture not too long ago…a picture that belonged to Rei.

Standing across them, with one of his arm larger than the other, a ripped outfit upon his body and white eyes that glow eerily was no other than Gendo Rokubungi. His larger arm looked stitched together and had a long arced bone white horn that was growing out of it.

"F…_Father_," Rei chocked, her _White Thunder_ form disappearing from her body.

"This can`t be…," Hana said, "Gendo Rokubungi was reported to have died last Winter, how can he be here?"

Even Shinji had a wide-eyed look upon his face as he stared at the man across them but Gendo didn't show any sign of recognizing any of them and Asuka can feel the power of the S2-Organ pulsing from the man across them.

But it wasn`t coming from the man in front of them alone.

The feeling was all around them and Asuka started to take notice of the number of shapes that were appearing around them all of them deformed and taller than any ordinary human beings. All of them were approaching, and she can hear them snarling as they slowly stepped into the light around Gendo`s form and she noticed that they had long arms…too long to be normal with deadly claws at the ends of it and a single eye could be seen from the middle of their faces as screech and growls echoed around them.

_This is bad, _Asuka thought, _I think we might be in way in over our head here._

**A familiar face within the dangers...Could the group had walked into a trap?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	123. Husks

**Hey guys, here is the next update.**

**Enjoy**

Round 123

Husks

The four Evangelion stood together as they watched the number of enemies that were appearing all around them…thought most of everyone`s attention was focused upon the man across them, the one that seems to be leading the pack of the strange creatures.

Asuka herself noticed that those creatures felt the same as her…they had the same Ki like feeling upon it and she noticed that the feeling was also coming from Gendo`s form or more likely…his arm.

"His eyes…," Hana said, "It`s exactly like on that thing that killed the students back in the Vault."

Rei had a look upon her face as she gazed at the man across them. She didn`t want to believe that it was her father standing across her…but who else could it be? The man was reported killed in action just during the last Winter Break…but how come he was here leading these things?

Then, Gendo moved, stepping forward causing the group to tense but he simply disappeared from sight, and at the same time, all of the monsters charged forward, all of them snarling and roaring at them and Shinji was the first one moving as his Ki was sprung into life and then he slammed his Ki enhanced fist into the ground…

"**Needle Forest,"**

Bright purple spikes grew all around the group in a large deadly circle underneath the creatures that were coming at them growing outward and stabbing the monsters as purple blood flew out of the enemies that got stabbed causing them to let out piercing shriek thought some of them seems to tore through the spikes as if they were made out of paper and Shinji let out a grunt of pain seeing them coming.

The ones that were getting closer to them, Hana took them on as her Ki handles suddenly lightened p and two blades made out of Ki grew out of them and then the woman sliced them up, in swifts but deadly strokes.

Rei who seemingly had gotten over her shock of seeing her father across her blurred into action, moving the Staff she was holding in her hands with deadly precisions as she slammed and hammered anything that were coming for them, but she got hit by one of enemy sending her flying backward and landing upon her back.

"Rei," Asuka yelled as she dashed forward toward her friend.

The redhead bathed her body in a red glow as she landed a single kick straight into the creature`s face throwing it backward as it yelled back, purple blood flying out its white face because of the attack. She then landed on the ground in front of her as she tightened her hands into fist taking a stance.

A group of enemy was heading straight for her and Asuka gathered Ki Waves into her hands.

"**Red Devil Kiss,"**

The attack bathed the surrounding in a red glow as it aimed straight toward the group causing a large explosion in the middle of the street as the nearby buildings cracked and shook from the tremors that had appeared around them.

"Nice one Asuka," Shinji said.

"This cleared the street in front of us," Hana said, "But we need to move fast if we have to save whoever they had taken and maybe destroy that large tree standing in front of us."

"Right," Asuka said giving her a glance.

That turned out to be a fatal mistake.

For the moment she turned her head, Gendo materialized right in front of her at that time with his larger arm raised in the air. Asuka had felt the sudden appearance in front of her and she turned her head forward at the same time Rei yelled, "ASUKA WATCH OUT…"

The hands came down…aiming straight toward her head and she would have died right then and there if it wasn`t for Hana Hokari, who had appeared right as the arm reached her face causing a rezoning clang to echo around then as the attack deviated toward the left, and blood…_red_ blood flew as a earth-shattering scream grew out of Asuka`s lips.

* * *

><p><strong>NGA<strong>

**EVA DORMs**

Hikari was worried for the group as she observed the three in the distance. While she would have wanted to go with the rest and help them fight, she kind of understood as to why she had to stay behind, after all, you can`t send all of your soldiers out in the battlefield without leaving someone behind for guarding.

"Za…Zackary," Jay`s voice called.

The brown haired girl turned her attention toward where the voice came from and she noticed that the boy was moving after spending the past hour out of commission. Hikari made her way toward him and kneeled beside him.

"H..Where…?" Zackary asked.

"You`re safe," Hikari told him, "Well, at least for now."

The boy slowly seated up, glancing around himself, noticing the other members approaching him.

"The Vault?" he asked.

Hikari shook her head.

"You were the only survivor," Hikari told him.

The young man looked down on the makeshift bed he was seating on.

"What exactly happened down there?" Shizuru asked a frown upon her face, "I thought that nothing could penetrate the Vault if it`s sealed. How could everyone…"

"What attacked us was already inside," Zackary spoke out his voice trembling, "I…I still can`t believe it myself either…I…I was hoping that it had been a bad dream."

"It was already inside?" Jay repeated.

Zackary tightened his hold upon the sheet.

"T…The Headmaster…," he said, "She had gotten wounded protecting the school when the first attack reached NGA…"

_Flashback_

_Zackary took hold of the woman as he helped her toward where the Vault was located and the prefects were already leading everyone inside but when he glanced outside toward the window, he noticed that a blue strange shaped thing was floating on the school ground and it shone some kind of light upon a few students that were on the ground and then the simply fell._

What the…,_he thought, _They`re…

_HE didn`t finish his thoughts when the fallen students suddenly simply disappeared as if they were never there and then the floating object flew away. The young man shook his head and continued to lead the Headmaster away. Today was supposed to be a day off for the students considering most of the teachers had some sort of day out to prepare for something…_

_They reached the Vault`s door finding a number of prefects there._

"_The Headmaster is injured," he said, "Call Nurse Sakura."_

"_She is already inside," another said._

_Zackary made his way with the woman inside the Vault and instantly found the said woman who was working upon a student who had a wound upon his arm. She then glanced at them, a look of shock crossing her face when she noticed them._

"_Get her on the bed now," Sakura told him._

_Zackary did so and the Headmaster let out a gasp of pain her shoulder still bleeding, causing a mass of red to appear upon the white covers of the bed. Sakura approached her and quickly started to work, her green eyes looking at the wound…_

"_I have never seen a wound like this before," she murmured, "But I will do my best to keep you in shape."_

_The Headmaster nodded._

"_Send word to GEHIRN," she gasped, "They…we are going…to need their help."_

"_Right," Zackary, "I`ll get to it right away."_

_The boy left the room, and it was in no time that he managed to do so sending the S.O.S. to the company that kept an eye upon NGA, thought Zackary thought that they would have send someone by now. _

"_This is quite mess we found ourselves in," _

_Zackary glanced at the voice finding a young man there._

"_Hey, you`re Ryuzaki right?"_

"_Yes," he said, "I`m surprised you know who I am?"_

"_Jay is my younger brother," Zackary told him, "He mentioned his teammates from the Exam last winter."_

_Ryuzaki had a light appearing in his eyes at this._

"_I wondered why you looked so familiar," he said, "You two look remarkably alike."_

"_Yeah, it`s kind of a family thing," Zackary told him with a grin._

_The ground shook causing the duo and a few worried students to look toward the ceiling above them._

"_Just what is going on out there?" he said._

"_Beats me," Ryuzaki said, "Seems Tokyo-3 was experiencing another attack…thought from what I couldn`t really decipher."_

_He let out a sigh._

"_Let`s just hope they can control the situation, whatever it is."_

"_I hope you`re right."_

_The hour crawled by as the sound of explosions echoed and the ground shook some of the times and Zackary had taken a seat in the corner of the room. He had searched the entire place and not once he had come across Jay meaning his brother was out there and he hoped that he was safe, for he would never be able to forgive himself if he died out there._

_Then suddenly a scream echoed suddenly drawing his attention. The boy had a wide eyed look on his face as he stood up. He recognized Sakura`s voice, the nurse who had been looking over the Headmaster from her wound. _

_He quickly ran forward along with some prefects wanting to see what was wrong while another was keeping the other from going inside. He made his way toward where the room they had placed the Headmaster and he found the group standing in the doorway, their faces pale as their shock was visible from their eyes. Zackary made his way toward them and pushed his way in to see what was going on inside the room…_

_Once he saw…he instantly wished he didn't._

_Blood was splattered all over the bed and on the ground with her eyes open and her mouth still carrying the ghost of her scream was nurse Sakura. But what disgusted him was that her stomach had been blown open, probably the reason the blood was splattered everywhere._

_But his attention was drawn to the figure standing above the dead woman on the ground._

_It was the Headmaster that much he can tell from her clothes but she was hunched above the woman on the ground and a whizzing breath was echoing in the muted silence. _

"_Headmaster?" he spoke out, his voice loud in the dead silence._

_The woman across them reacted to the voice and she slowly turned her head toward them and was now facing them. Zackary feel his eyes widen in shock and in horror. Blood was all over the woman`s clothe as one of her hands was caked with it, droplets falling on the ground beside her. Her eyes were white, almost as if she was blind and black veins seems to pulse upon her face._

S…She killed…the nurse, _Zackary thought shocked._

_The Headmaster left shoulder cracked as a number of bosses started to boil upon her skin, deforming her body and her arms seems to lengthened as the skin started to fall off and her face which transformed beyond recognition._

_Then she charged straight at the group, a feral scream echoed from within her now wider than normal mouth…_

_And blood was splattered everywhere._

_End of Flashback_

"That was the last thing I remember," Zackary said, "I couldn`t…I…I couldn't believe it…I didn`t want to believe it…but…this is what happened down in the Vault."

"How horrible," Shizuru said, unable to hide her horrified looks.

"Everyone was killed," Zackary continued, "The Vault was supposed to be the safest place within the school…it was the only place that could have protected us but…it turned into a death trap for us all…"

"Ryuzaki…," Jay said.

Hikari had a frown upon her face. She couldn't even stomach what she had just heard. It was terrifying to say the least. Someone they trusted turned upon them….

_And I don't think that the horrors are finished yet, _she thought, glancing at the window which gave a view of the dark outside, _to think…yesterday, the only thing I was worried about was if I was going to survive my Evangelion training._

Unknown to the group which had gathered around Zackary, Naoharu let out a soft gasp of pain from where she was lying, and from the wound upon her arm, black veins started to appear upon her skin…

* * *

><p>The pain was the worse Asuka ever felt in her life.<p>

She felt like a side of her face was on fire as she felt her form flying backward landing upon the ground. She raised her hands toward where she had felt the wound and can feel blood seeping in between her fingers as the pain continued to increase as a screaming voice echoed around her, and Asuka instantly realized that the screaming voice was her own.

"_Shinji, Rei get her out of here," _Hana`s voice was yelling, "_We`re retreating."_

Asuka feel someone picking her up and from the blue that had filled her pain-induced gaze, she deduced that it was Rei which had picked her up and then she was moving quickly as a white glow appeared around her.

"Hang on Asuka," she heard Rei saying to her.

Asuka couldn`t focus on anything as the pain continued to grow and the redhead knew that blood was falling everywhere as everything become a haze of movement and voices echoing around her…

* * *

><p>Shinji had escaped alongside Rei as Hana unleashed a powerful technique causing the nearby buildings to collapse and he couldn`t help but feel amazement at how powerful the woman was. He knew himself that he couldn't match an Evangelion in power except for hand to hand combat, and he was impressed by it.<p>

"C`mon, let`s move," Hana told him, "Let`s hope that this could cover our retreat."

Shinji nodded at her and the duo flew after Rei, finding the said girl far away from where the blue tree was. She had Asuka on the ground inside an empty store and as the duo approached her, Rei turned toward them.

"How is the wound?"

"I…It`s bad," she said.

Shinji approached forward wanting to see for himself.

In the artificial lightning of the store, he had a good look at Asuka`s face. The girl had blood falling all over the left side of her face and upon her clothes but the biggest surprise was the eye socket which the blood was coming from.

"She lost her left eye," Rei announced to them.

Hana let out a curse.

"Damn it," she said, "This is bad, I was going to use her Elemental Ki for destroying the Tree but with her injury…"

Rei looked at her.

"I will do what I can for her," she said.

"You can heal?"

Hana was surprised.

"She can," Shinji told her, "If it wasn`t for her…I'd be six feet under by now."

Hana glanced at him for a few seconds before giving him a nod.

"Do what you can then," she said, "But do it quickly…those things might have followed us."

Shinji pulled out his Ki Guns.

"I`ll go keep an eye out," he said, "I`ll contact you if I have enemy in sight."

With that the boy left the store and ran out in the darkened street. Rei glanced back down toward Asuka who was breathing sharply still in pain and the blue haired girl approached.

_Hang on Asuka, _she thought, _It`s my turn to help you out now…_

**A mysterious happening that transforms normal people into monsters...and Asuka with an deadly injury...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	124. The Revealed Horror

**Hey guys, here is the new chapter of the story.**

**Enjoy**

Round 124

The Revealed Horror

Rei had a look of complete concentration upon her face as the glow covered her hands. She was holding it close toward Asuka`s face. She had wiped off most of the blood before starting it still make her stomach turn to see the empty socket where Asuka`s eye used to be.

She knew that from the look of it, the mark of the attack was going to scar her young friend`s face. The blue haired girl continued her work, thinking back to her father…the man who was responsible for this.

_But was it really her father?_

The man`s arm was something that made her wonder. It wasn't human as far as she could tell and she can feel that same feeling from it just as the one that had attacked Tokyo-3 but how were they connected?

Rei frowned to herself as she glanced down at Asuka who was lying unconscious on the ground bellow her. Now that she thought about it, Asuka`s power felt similar in a way…

She felt movement behind her. The young girl glanced toward it finding Hana there. The older woman had both of her Ki handles in her hands, kneeling beside her.

"How is she doing?" she asked.

"The healing process is going faster than I thought," Rei told her.

"Is that strange?" Hana asked her.

Rei thought about it.

"It wouldn`t be if Asuka had consciously merged her Ki with mine," she said, "But the girl is unconscious…it`s almost like she is healing herself somehow."

"Healing herself?" Hana repeated, "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Rei said, "But Asuka always seems to heal fast in the time I knew her. She came back from Sakamoto in a wheelchair but was able to get over it in a few days...over a shorter period than expected."

"That mean she would be awake sooner too," Hana told her.

Rei nodded.

"I`m impressed," Hana said, "I would have never thought of you as an Healer."

"I`ve read a few books upon the subject," Rei said.

Hana raised her eyebrows.

"Books and practice are two different things Ayanami," she said.

Rei had an embarrassed look upon her face.

"I practiced on a few animals," she said, "and I even had some help from Sakura, one of the nurses back in NGA."

"You seems to be a pretty good fighter and a good strategist based on what your records say," Hana said.

"I just wanted to learn a little bit of everything," Rei told her with a light shrug of her shoulders.

Hana frowned and glanced at the street her eyes narrowing lightly.

"What is it?"

"I felt a presence," the Evangelion said.

Rei instantly placed herself in combat mode with her hand instantly going for the Staff that was lying not too far away from where Asuka was. Hana instantly activated her radio.

"Shinji, do you read?"

"_I read you," _the boy`s voice.

"What`s the sitrep where you are?" Hana asked.

"_Everything seems to be fine…which is strange since I thought they would have followed us," _Shinji answered, "_I deduced that they must be guarding the blue tree…thought I don't get as to why they would be guarding it."_

"Maybe they`re doing something to the people that they have captured," Hana said, "That boy did told us something looking human but taking students from the school ground during the attack."

"_Want me to check it out?" _Shinji asked, "_Do a little bit of reconnaissance while we wait for Asuka to get better."_

Hana glanced down at Asuka who was still out of it.

"Do what you can," she told him, "But don't take unnecessary risks, we can`t afford any grave injuries like Asuka`s."

"_You`ve got it," _Shinji said.

Rei looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Shinji is going on a recon mission," Hana told her.

"Without back-up?" Rei said shocked.

"He`ll be fine," Hana told her, "Shinji was trained with the Evangelion for a year before he was pulled out of the program. Out of all of you here, he is the one that is most qualified for a recon mission. I wouldn`t worry about him, if I were you."

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari was kneeling upon a rooftop as he glanced down at the place where they faced Gendo, noticing that the place was entirely deserted unlike before where it was crawling with enemies. The boy frowned to himself as he observed the area and the damages that were done to the area.<p>

Shinji pulled out his binoculars, surveying the area and also switching to night-vision to be able to see clearly and the entire area didn`t even have anyone near it. The boy then pulled out a headpiece and clicking it on before placing one of the pieces in front of his eyes before activating the Ki Detector. This device would warm him if it detects any Ki signatures in a wide perimeter of thirteen meters all around him.

Then the boy launched himself forward, aiming straight toward where the large blue tree seems to have grown out and quickly checking his surrounding as he quickly moved through the area, making his way forward.

Then suddenly, the Detector beeped in his ears, drawing his attention to the left.

Seeing one of the figures, Shinji quickly hid himself behind a wall noticing the large figure that was moving through the debris pulling on something behind it. Shinji narrowed his eyes at the figure with the arms that were too long to be normal and the breathing had whistled in the air.

_Just like the ones who attacked us, _he thought.

The Ki Detector calculated the Ki levels of the being as the number of 7825 flashed in his vision. Shinji can feel his eyes narrow.

_That`s just shy of the average Evangelion power, _he thought, _For them to be this powerful. Considering the resistance we met a little while before, I`m not actually surprised._

Then the thing that the husk was pulling behind it came into view and Shinji got a view of a large blue oval shape. It was easily the size of a full grown man and as it passed near a light, Shinji got a view of a shape within it.

A frozen human shape.

_What the…what is this? _He thought surprised.

The Husk continued to pull upon the blue oval shape and dragging it behind him and walked straight toward where the blue tree was located. Shinji continued to observe his mind running a mile a minute.

_What could they need us like this? _He thought, _and where is he taking that person?_

Shinji frowned remembering Jay, talking about how they were taking the students during the attack. Shinji thought about it.

_Why were they taking students in the first place? _He thought, _The entire reason we came to this mission was to save the Ki Users because the UN believes that they were killing them…but from what I just seen, they are not killing us…_

Shinji froze his eyes wide as Gendo came up in his mind…the man who was believed dead but was here in Tokyo-3, with his eyes completely white and then back in the Vault, Zackary had told them that her mother was the one who killed everyone…

_No way…, _he thought, _Could this be…_

Shinji frowned to himself.

_I`ve got to tell the other what I`ve just discovered, _he thought.

He pulled out a small device and sticks it upon the wall he was before making his way back.

* * *

><p>Asuka let out a soft noise as she slowly got back to consciousness. She firstly found herself glancing at a white ceiling and then slowly became aware that a side of her face was wrapped in bandages…the side which was still feeling the echo of the pain from before…<p>

"Asuka,"

Rei appeared in her vision and the red eyes were looking at her worriedly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Asuka didn`t answer her but raised her hand toward the left side of her face, touching the bandages but she instantly stopped when she couldn`t feel the eyeball there…only an empty hole.

"M…My eye…,"

"You've lost it in the attack," Rei told her.

Asuka slowly seated up, feeling the pain echo at the face causing her to wince.

"Where are we?"

"In a shop in Tokyo-3," Rei told her, "I`ve managed to heal you as best I could."

Asuka`s lone eye turned toward her in surprise.

"You healed me?"

Rei nodded.

"Wow, thanks," the redhead told her with a smile, "I guess I got lucky with you around."

"You sure did," Hana said stepping back inside the room.

Asuka glanced at her for a few seconds before glancing around herself.

"Shinji isn`t here?" she asked.

"He is on a recon mission," Hana told her, "He`ll be back soon enough."

Suddenly the woman turned around to face the entrance only to see Shinji there.

"Shinji,"

"There is something that you have to know," the boy said, "I think I've figured why they are taking students from the school."

Hana frowned.

"You`ve figured it out?" she asked, "How?"

Shinji turned toward her.

"While I was getting closer toward where the tree was," the boy said, "I came across one of those husks that attacked us earlier but it was pulling some sort of blue oval shape thing behind him and inside of that thing…was a person."

"A person?"

Shinji nodded.

"The reason we came here was because we believed that they were killing the Ki Users," he said, "But what If we were wrong? What if they were harvesting us?"

Asuka raised her eyebrows.

"Harvesting us?" she said, "Like livestock?"

Shinji turned toward her.

"No," he said, "More like mindless soldiers."

The other three frowned and then Hana had a sudden understanding look on her face, and on Rei`s face, she seems to be getting to what Shinji was talking about.

"You mean…,"

"Exactly," Shinji said.

"Will someone clue me in?" Asuka asked.

Hana was the one who explained it.

"Back in the Vault of NGA," she said, "The monster back then had white eyes and Gendo who we met today and he had also similar eyes. He believe that whatever those things are turning Ki Users into those things…into their mindless soldiers."

A shocked look crossed the redhead`s face.

"That would mean…_all of the students in NGA that had been taken are going to be like that_?"

Shinji glanced at her.

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p><strong>NGA<strong>

**EVA Dorms**

Silence had fallen within the room as everyone were waiting for the rest`s return. Hikari had stepped outside for a few seconds and Shizuru had taken a seat upon the ground with her sword in front of her, both of her eyes closed in meditation.

Jay was seating beside his brother`s sleeping form and he was nodding off himself. In the corner, Naoharu was slowly seating up, gasping as her breath whizzed out and the last girl in the room, the blonde looked toward her and slowly approached.

"Hey, you shouldn`t be seating up," she said.

Nao glanced at her and black veins were pulsing around her face. The girl had her mouth opened and sweat was covering her entire face.

"My head…_is killing me_," she gasped.

Shizuru glanced in her direction as her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Nao," she said, "What`s wrong with your skin?"

The girl glanced down at herself, noticing the black veins that were spreading across the exposed side of her arms. She frowned at it, as if she didn`t even notice it before. The girl glanced at her wounded arm and noticed that there wasn`t any blood coming from the bandages so she started to take them off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jay asked, noticing her.

Nao didn`t answer him as she removed the bandages entirely staring at the black mass that the wound she had before had become and in front of her eyes, she can see the black veins growing from it and she couldn't understand except continue to stare at it.

"What the fuck?" she whispered.

Then a terrible pain coursed through her brain causing her to yell out as she put both of her hands into her head. She fell unto her knees as the pain continued to grow as if something was burying itself into her brain and she continued to scream with both of her hands upon her head.

Hikari had ran back into the room, wondering what was going on but saw that Nao was on the ground upon her knees, with both of her hands into her head. Jay and Zackary were up as they observed the girl around them and the blonde from earlier was the closet, kneeling besides screaming girl.

"Nao, hang on," she was saying.

Shizuru had her hand upon her blade handle as Hikari quickly made her way toward Nao but as she was approaching, the blonde girl was suddenly send flying smacking straight into her. The girl let out a soft gasp in pain as Hikari caught her form as she slid back with the extra weight.

Shizuru was beside her in a second.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I`m fine," Hikari said.

"Oh…my God," the blonde said staring straight ahead of them.

The group turned their attentions toward Nao, noticing that one of her arms had grow bigger than before as bones started to stick out of it. The girl continued to scream in pain as her arms continued to get ripped apart, blood falling on the ground.

She had a large clawed monster hand which was falling on her side as her hair covered her face and the black veins were now more visible through her body and all over her neck as the entire group stared at her, shocked…

"Nao?"

The girl slowly raised her head toward them, revealing the twin white pools that her eyes had become to the world.

**Nao had now transformed into a monster...Now the group found themselves facing a new menace...**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	125. The Revealed Horror part 2

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story...**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 125

The Revealed Horror part 2

**NGA**

**EVA Dorms**

The entire group watched the girl across them as she let out a soft growl. Hikari can feel her eyes widening in surprise at the sight. It was just like how Zackary had described the Headmaster in his story…how the woman had transformed into a monster and killed all of the students down in the Vault.

Then Nao`s body started to change as her face started to get lines of red upon it before blood started to fall from her mouth and eyes. Her transformed arm had started to become longer as bones burst from the skin and Hikari can hear bones breaking and shifting from within the girl as she fell on the ground with large arms like figures growing out of her back causing blood to fly out of her body as a feral scream grew out her mouth with opened too large for it to be normal.

Before they could think of anything else, Nao dashed forward, aiming straight for the group and Hikari narrowed her eyes as she reacted, instantly moving and intercepting the charging and transformed Nao with a kick straight into her face sending the monster crashing into the far wall of the room.

"What the fuck…," Jay yelled.

"Get everyone out of here now," Hikari yelled at him.

"I`ll take responsibility for that," Shizuru told her before the Kendo girl started to pull everyone away from the area.

The a growl drew Hikari`s attention toward Nao and noticed that she was standing up, but the thing across her no longer resembled Nao. The face had become lizard like in appearance as her jaws continued to transform and even her hands were no longer five fingered…but white bones was growing from the bloody stump.

_This is insane, _Hikari though staring at the figure across her completely taken aback, _She just transformed…out of nowhere like that…but how did this happen?_

The monster then opened its jaws and Hikari can see the Ki gathering there.

_K…Ki Waves, _she thought, _That thing can gather Ki Waves…that`s…_

She never finished her thoughts for the blast aimed straight toward her as a large explosion blew out the wall of the Dorm causing a large hole to be made there as the blast continued to tear through the ground behind the dormitory.

* * *

><p>Shizuru and the rest were running through the courtyard when the explosion light up the world behind them and the girl had looked back in shock, surprised at the sudden blast. The rest had come to a stop beside her as they looked back.<p>

"What the hell just happened?" Jay asked, supporting his brother.

"She transformed," Zackary said, "Just like the Headmaster before… she transformed into a monster."

The blonde girl that was with them gave the young man a glance.

"How was that possible?" she asked, "She was fine…other than her wounds. How could she have simply transformed like that?"

"How the hell should I know?" Zackary snapped, "All we need now is to find some place to hide before that thing kills us all."

"What about Hikari?" Shizuru asked, "Do you suggest we leave her behind?"

"That girl is as good as dead," Zackary told her, "You can`t fight against these things. A single one of them killed over forty students down in the Vault. Facing against them is suicide."

Shizuru frowned to herself for a few seconds.

_The moment you start to doubt your own power, is the moment you lose everything._

The words from Makarov echoed from within her mind as Shizuru tightened her resolve. The brown haired girl took hold of her wooden blade as she stood there facing the EVA Dorms.

"Shizuru…," Jay said, "What are you thinking? Zackary is right, we can`t face that thing like this."

The girl didn`t turn to face him.

"Tell me Jay, do you remember the PILOT Exam?" she asked.

Jay blinked.

"Yeah, of course I remember it," the boy told her.

"Then you should know that Evangelion are people who believe wholeheartedly in their own strengths no matter how insignificant it might be," the girl told him, "Because the moment you start doubting your own power…then it is the moment you lose everything."

From the smoke and dust, the transformed monster was slowly approaching them, a growl coming from its throat.

"If you give in to fear and despair," Shizuru continued, "Then you are no use into being a Ki User. This path is the one we have chosen when we stepped in NGA. We are to fight against everything that is a threat to us and to our country because that is our duty as Ki Users."

The young woman took her stance, holding her wooden blade ready as the gray Ki started to shine across her body.

"I will face down this threat," she said, "The rest of you can go hide."

A figure come to stand beside Shizuru, drawing the girl`s attention. The blonde from earlier was standing beside her and the young woman was into a stance as well.

"I will fight beside you Shizuru-san," she said.

"Are you capable?" Shizuru asked.

The blonde smirked.

"My name is Cecile and I was a Candidate for the ANGELs spot Nagisa-sempai had left out," she said, "I think I am more than capable to fight."

Then the young woman`s skin started to change.

"My _Hardening Reversal Ki_ will be more than appreciated against that thing," Cecile said as her Arm started to turn into metal.

The monster let out a large roar before a light started to appear around it`s jaws and then in front of Shizuru and Cecile shocked eyes, Ki Waves was gathering upon its jaws and then it let out a large blast aiming it straight toward them.

_No way, A Ki Wave attack, _Shizuru thought shocked.

Cecile however charged forward toward the blast that was aiming straight toward them.

"Cecile what are you…?"

The young blonde didn`t even say anything as her arms turned into a crystal like color and with both of her hands she blocked the attack which pushed against her and she was still completely taken that the girl and then her hand seems to twist the Ki around her as if it was made of water before launching it back toward where it came from a large explosions echoing through the area.

"Have a taste of your own medicine," she said, chuckling.

"Y…You just redirected the Ki attack," Shizuru said.

"That was my Reversal technique," Cecile told her, "Although, that Ki attack was stronger than I expected. It pushed me back for a few seconds there."

Then a flash of movement drew their attention as the monster burst from the destruction that the attack had caused and Cecile feel her eyes widen in shock noticing that it wasn`t dead yet.

_It…It`s still alive?_

Before the monster could reach them, however, a black figure had materialized right in front of them and with a single kick, it sends the monster crashing down face first upon the ground. It bounced off it and another kick send it flying back and tearing the concrete when it landed. Hikari Hokari landed right in front of the group.

Her Evangelion outfit was missing some pieces of the arms and her hair was no longer tied up in her usual twin ponytails but was flying behind her as she landed on the ground in front of them.

"Hikari," Shizuru called, a look of relief crossing her face.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, giving them a glance, "I thought I told you to get out of here."

"And what?" Cecile asked, "Let that thing hunt us down one by one."

Hikari glanced at the blonde, a frown appearing upon her face.

"What are you…?"

"We`ve decided to fight," Shizuru told her as she placed her blade at the ready, "We have decided to make a stand rather than run."

"Are you guys insane?" Zackary called, "You don't know what that thing is capable of…You are all going to die."

"Maybe," Cecile said, a grin growing upon her lips, "But we are Ki Users after all, death is just another part of what it means to have that power within us…so you are welcomed to run like a coward."

Hikari looked at the duo beside her before focusing her attention forward finding the large creature approaching them.

_Facing that thing alone is dangerous, _she thought, _maybe it will be wise to accept their help…although…_

"Fine," she said, "I`ll accept your help from now on but you got to follow my lead go it."

"Whatever you say Class Rep," Cecile said.

The trio stood together facing the monster that was approaching them…the monster they once called friend.

* * *

><p><strong>With Asuka and the rest<strong>

"Are you sure you`re fit to travel?" Rei asked giving her a glance.

"It feels weird not being able to see through both eyes," Asuka told her, giving the blue haired girl a glance with her single eye, "But this mission is too important for me to simply leaving it halfway. If those things are going to transform all of the students into mindless monsters and I didn't take part of it because of that injury…it will be a disgrace to Maya and all the others that are counting on us."

The redhead was standing upon both of her feet. Like she had told Rei, it was weird not to be able to see with both of her eyes but she wasn`t going to quit that mission halfway…not with so many things on the line and the many lives they will have to save.

It just wasn`t an option.

"Nice to know that you feel so strongly about this," Hana said, "and I am glad that you are still with us…we are going to need everyone to pull off this mission."

She turned her attention toward Shinji.

"Take us to the place where you've planted the Trace," she said, "We need to find out where they are taking the group but we`re moving without Ki this time. If those things can somehow sense our Ki, we will be found just as easily as before."

"It will be best to keep to the shadows," Shinji told them as they stepped out of the abandoned store.

The group moved as quickly as they could and Asuka kept herself near Rei so that the girl with both of her eyes may be able to quickly see things. They moved quickly through the area and Asuka had to keep her eyes glancing around to be able to see everything that is going on around her and they finally reached a location and Shinji came to a stop.

"We are here," he said, "This is the place where I have seen one of the Husk with the strange blue oval thing."

"Then we follow where he had gone," Hana said, placing an object upon her face one with a strange lenses upon her right eye, "Alright, let`s go."

She moved first and appeared on the other side in a crouch glancing around herself before making sign for them to follow. They followed up after her, Rei first followed by Asuka and lastly Shinji bringing up the rear.

"There is an entrance there," Hana told them, "I don't know where it leads but I am detecting some Ki down there…so be careful and keep quiet."

They entered inside the entrance and Asuka feel her eye widening as she glanced around at the walls of the cave which were filled with numerous blue roots on the ground and she can see that it was merging with the wall causing it to glow blue also.

"It`s like it`s burrowing deeper into the Earth," Rei commented as she glanced at one of the roots.

"That thing feels exactly like the thing which attacked Tokyo-3," Asuka told them.

Hana gave her a glance but didn`t say anything as she pressed on. The group continued through the cave that seems to burrow deeper into the earth and then it suddenly opened giving way into a larger cave with a large opening that glow a bright blue…

"Get down," Hana said suddenly.

The woman quickly hid herself behind a wall as well as the rest of the group. Asuka glanced down at the level bellow them noticing a large number of the husk below but what really drew her attention was the blue Ovals that Shinji had described for them…the ones that had the people inside of them. They were a large number of them too and some of them were moving the Ovals toward the roots and in front of the group`s eyes, the root moved on its own and connected with the Oval as a deep blue glow appeared from within it.

They noticed the shape within the glow started to move and it was growing larger until a hand burst from the Oval and one of the husk busted from it, letting out a large roar. It was covered in blood and around them the cave shook.

"I`ve seen enough," Asuka said, "We need to intervene right now."

"You`re right," Hana said, "And I have a feeling that if we start right now, we might be fighting for a long time."

Rei pulled out her staff and straightened it. Shinji pulled out his Ki Guns and Asuka pulled on her gloves to tighten them upon her hands. Hana pulled out her Ki weapon handles.

"Take out those guys as fast as we can," she said, "and we have to figure out a way to remove the people from those Ovals."

They nodded at her and then Hana stepped out of her cover, making her way straight toward the Husk who had its back turned toward her and then activated her weapon as two swords made out of Ki grew out of the handle and she sliced through them.

Then the other Husk turned toward them but Shinji fired his weapon sending out purple Ki blast straight toward them taking them down swiftly. Rei and Asuka made their way toward him and took down the remained group by quick and deadly movements.

Asuka turned her attention around herself as she stood in a stance with the many number of the Husk were starting to appear from around them and Asuka stood there her lone eye narrowing with her anger…

Flashback

"_Tell me," Kaworu said, drawing the girl's attention, "When you used your Elemental Ki for the first time, how did you feel?"_

_Asuka was confused._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Kaworu frowned to himself._

"_Elemental Ki is a power that is tied to our deepest and rawest emotions," he said, "Powerful life changing emotions, or maybe a deep wish of the heart. It will be intense and powerful enough to draw it out from the depths and into light."_

_Asuka thought about it. _

"_Last time I did it…I was angry," she said._

_Kaworu was observing her carefully._

"_Did anything happen before that?" he asked, "A death in the family or something that made you felt lower than dirt?"_

_Asuka looked at him shocked as Shikinami's death flashed through her mind._

"_From your expression something did happen," Kaworu said, "Elemental Ki is awoken from within us when a change happens in our Ki. It's almost unnoticeable at first but sooner or later, you've felt that change and then…"_

_Kaworu raised his hand as wind started to gather into his palm._

"_This happen."_

End of flashback

The redhead tapped unto the same feelings she had felt the first time she had first pulled on that power…that anger within her and then all around her body, large golden red flames burst forth. The amount of Ki that was being drawn out was powerful as the Husk glanced at her, growling darkly.

Then with her single eye a bright green, Asuka charged into the ground sending out large blast of fires toward her enemies taking them down and burning their flesh.

* * *

><p><em>That amount of power, <em>Rei thought, looking at Asuka in shock, _It`s…It`s even more powerful than my own strength…so this is what an Elemental Ki User is._

* * *

><p>Hana was also surprised at the phenomenon.<p>

_To think she was this powerful, _she thought, _I guess I understand as to why she was chosen to be an Evangelion…The Commander always had a good eye for raw talents._

* * *

><p>Shinji frowned.<p>

_Her power feels the same as that woman I faced back on Sakamoto, _he thought, _To think that Asuka could unlock this level of strength…but what worries me, is that she also felt exactly like those husks around us._

Then to everyone`s shock, the husks started to step back from them and Shinji wondered as to why this was happening. Then a chuckle echoed drawing their attention as a woman was seated on the ground right across them.

She had long hair falling upon her back. It was a silvery color and she had a staff seating upon her shoulder as she observed them with her red eyes. The group stared at the woman completely taken aback at her sudden appearance.

"Well now, this is a surprise," she said, a feral grin growing upon her lips, showing her fangs.

"_Who the hell are you_?" Asuka growled in anger, the flames around her intensifying.

The silver haired woman lowered her head for a few seconds, "Who am I…well, Sister, you may call me Gaghiel."

**A new face appear...What could this new menace bring?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	126. The Tree of Rebirth

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

**Enjoy the read**

Round 126

The Tree of Rebirth

They all stared at the woman across them. Her silver hair danced lightly as she slowly stood up, her staff in her hand. Gaghiel was beautiful, almost like a divine being but her red eyes showed the wickedness. They were like two great pools of crimson blood, alert with curiosity as they met Asuka`s green one.

"Sister?" Asuka repeated.

Gaghiel glanced at her.

"Yes," she said.

"What are you doing to these people?" Asuka asked her as she stepped forward.

Gaghiel chuckled.

"I`m simply correcting a mistake that was done years ago," she said, "You Lilims using _our_ power was something that shouldn`t have happened in those long years."

"A mistake?" Rei said surprised.

Asuka glanced at the Oval shapes that had the people within them. She frowned to herself for a few seconds. She knew that Lilith was the one that gave them the Ki ability…and that woman said that she was fixing a mistake…

"You`re taking away their Ki?" she said.

Gaghiel smirked.

"This power doesn't belong to your people," she said, looking at them, "I am simply doing what Father had ordered me to do…and soon enough, this world will be rid of your kind. I still think it was a mistake that you Lilim had been allowed to live after the disaster that had happened in Eden."

Asuka glanced at her.

"So all of you," Gaghiel said aiming her Staff at them, "Just die."

A halo appeared above the young woman as her entire form glowed along with her staff and Asuka and the rest found themselves caught in rings of light that appeared around their form and then the redhead felt a pain like no other tearing through her form causing her to scream out and she can hear the rest screaming as well as their pain continued to grow.

Then Asuka roared as her flames suddenly grew around her form causing the rings that were around her body to explode outward and then she landed on the ground. She can feel her S2-Organ warning within her chest as she glared up toward Gaghiel who had a surprised look upon her face.

"_Impossible_," she silver haired woman said.

The redhead dashed straight for her and launched her fist which had fire all around it straight toward her enemy`s face but Gaghiel had summoned out a white circle in front of her and Asuka slammed it against the middle causing the entire area around them to explode with Ki energy as Gaghiel frowned to herself.

"_Nephilim_," she said, "You are a Nephilim…"

Asuka`s other fist which was filled with fire tightened.

"My name is Asuka L. Soryu," she said, "_And you`ll pay for what you`ve done."_

She slammed the other punch upon the circle and the fire grew around them as the world shook again. Gaghiel had a smirk upon her face as she stared at the girl in front of her.

"It was said that a Nephilim will be the one to break the Cycle," she said, "Let`s test that theory shall we?"

Asuka took her stance, her lone eye fixed upon her enemy.

* * *

><p>Rei had landed upon the ground when the white rings had disappeared from around her form. The blue haired girl can feel her limbs shaking at the pain that she had felt. Never before she had felt something like this…it was like her very soul had been attacked.<p>

Then she glanced up, looking around herself and she feel her eyes widen as she stared at Asuka standing across them. The girl`s entire body was covered in flames and Rei had never seen someone use Elemental Ki like this before. The Elemental Ki she had seen in the past were always using the power similar to how they use Ki Waves, but the girl in front of her, it was like her very Ki had become flames…

_I`ve never seen her like this before, _Rei thought.

"Rei, are you alright?"

Shinji kneeled beside her.

"I…I`m fine," she said getting up, "How did you escape?"

"I don't know," Shinji said, "I think Asuka is distracting her somehow."

Then Shinji turned her attention toward the husk which were aiming straight toward them. The creatures were howling dangerously as they made for them. Brother and sister reacted as one as they charged at their enemy. Shinji pulled out the sword he had upon his back, slicing through them and Rei, using her _White Thunder_ form and her staff, she took the ones that were nearing her down.

When the two was done, Rei turned her attention glancing around herself searching for Hana and noticed that the woman had cut down one of the husks.

"Let`s get these people out of those pods," she said, glancing at them.

"What about Asuka?" Shinji asked.

Hana glanced toward where the redhead was.

"Do you really want to get in the middle of that?" she asked.

Shinji followed her gaze and his eyes widened at the sight of the duo standing across each other. Asuka`s entire body bathed in flames and the silver haired woman had the Halo above her form. The two seems to be pulsating with so much power that Shinji couldn't help but stare.

_So…this is the power of a Elemental Ki User, _he thought, _They always said that it was a fearsome thing and I never believed it…to be experiencing it like that…I don't think I`ll doubt the rumors again._

"Let`s try to remove the students from the Pods," Hana said, "maybe we can free them while Asuka is keeping that woman occupied."

Before the trio could actually move, Gendo landed right in front of them in a crouch. His single arm landing on the ground across them, as he suddenly charged forward, his white eyes glowing in the semi darkness of the room.

Rei was the first one to move out of the trio. Her staff aimed straight for his form, hitting him straight into the chest forcing the men to stall in his attack and that was all Shinji and Hana needed. The two attacked at once, Shinji with his sword and Hana with her Ki handles forming blades with them and the two slashed at the man causing blood to fly out of the wounds.

Gendo was thrown back from the attack, crashing against the wall that was behind him and tearing through it.

"Let`s move," Hana said.

* * *

><p>Asuka stared at her enemy with her Flame Elemental Ki burning around her form. She can feel her S2-Organ as she unleashed a slice of the power, the same amount that she had managed to be able to use during her training with Takatsuki.<p>

"A Nephilim," Gaghiel said as rings of light appeared around her forms, "I would have never expected that one of you abomination to actually exist. Lilith really did work hard to make this little fairy tale of hers come true."

"I told you," Asuka growled, "My name is Asuka."

She dashed straight toward Gaghiel who instantly send out the rings flying toward her and Asuka had eye focused upon them for a few seconds before she aimed a fist straight toward the one coming at her destroying it with her punch.

The other came at her and Asuka feel the thing go through her as pain pulsed through her form causing her to scream out in pain.

""I will rip out your soul Nephilim," Gaghiel said coming straight at her with her staff.

Asuka glanced up as the staff came down upon her form. Asuka felt the hit tore through her form as blood flew out of her mouth and she slammed upon the ground and the earth beneath her shattered like glass as piece of rocks flew around her form.

_S…She is strong, _the redhead thought.

Gaghiel had her hand raised in the air as the rings placed themselves in a vertical formation above her. Asuka blinked as a light started to appear in the middle of the ring and then the blast aimed straight down toward her.

"**Ascended Judgment,"**

The blast slammed down upon Asuka causing the entire area to explode with energy as a large hole was formed into the earth descending deep into the Abyss.

"Typical," Gaghiel said, "Nothing but a fairy tale it seems Lilith."

"_Who`s a fairy tale?"_

Gaghiel feel her eyes widened in shock as she turned toward where the voice came from only for a fist to land straight into her face causing her to fly backward and landing upon the ground in a crouch. Gaghiel then looked up toward her as Asuka`s hand were completely covered in flames.

"**Infernal Devastation," **she yelled launching a large blast of fire straight toward Gaghiel.

The woman had summoned her rings placing them right in front of her, blocking the attack.

"You may have surprised me Nephilim," Gaghiel said, "But you`re still too weak."

A white light appeared within the rings and Asuka noticed the light burst through her fire as if it wasn't even there and it aimed straight for her. Asuka narrowed her eyes and then everything slowed down for her as she suddenly teleported to the ground causing the earth beneath her feet to crack at her sudden appearance.

She looked up toward Gaghiel noticing her curious gaze.

"So this is your Holy Power," she said, "You can move yourself out of existence…"

Suddenly the ground beneath Asuka started to glow and the girl glanced down at it, shocked that a ring was right there.

"But you are predictable," Gaghiel finished.

A large light burst from the ground and Asuka screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Antarctic<strong>

Genesis was seating in the middle of the ground with both of her eyes closed. She could feel Ramiel`s Ki from all around the globe and knew that the Seed had been planted and will grow as this world dies.

Thanks to Father`s power, her Brother and Sisters were slowly awakening and the ones that were already up had been sent out to watch over the Seeds as they grow and search out the nutrients for the seed to grow…

"Lilith had really betrayed us, didn`t she?"

Genesis opened her eyes.

"She has…the day she gave those Lilim our Fruit of Life," she said.

"She is foolish to believe that the Lilims will be strong enough to stand against us," the person beside her said.

The long white coat danced in the cold wind of the Antarctic as the long white hair blew along with it. The figure had both hands on the sides, probably observing the lands stretching in front of them.

"But I did encounter a Nephilim when I went out to search for her," Genesis spoke out, "While not as powerful as us…their power is something to be wary of."

"Power…," the person chuckled, "The Lilims are nothing but an abomination that needs to be wiped out….I would have expected Father to use _that_ to destroy everything as in the previous cycles."

"In the previous Cycles, Lilim didn't have Fruit of Life," Genesis said, "And Lilith didn`t betray us. Everything had gone on as predicted. With Lilith`s doing, Father had no choice to accelerate things."

"The Tree of Rebirth," the person mused, "For something to be reborn…death had to take over everything. It`s a slow death."

Genesis smirked dangerously.

"If Lilith cares for the Lilims so much," she said, "She will have no choice but to step out of whatever hole she had crawled in…and when she does, we will be waiting for her."

"I`m sure Father had chosen this for that exact reason," the person said as they moved away, "He wants Lilith to witness what her actions have accomplished…and what fates awaits the Lilim had the end of this Cycle."

"The same fate that always claimed the race of the previous Cycles," Genesis said her green eyes glowing, "_Extinction_."

The person chuckled.

"I`m sure Lilith will have something planned…if she went through all that trouble to create those abominations."

"That`s what I think also," Genesis said simply, "But what could it be…I don't have the faintest idea, but I do know that it will involve that Nephilim I faced when I went to search for her…I`m certain of it."

* * *

><p>Asuka had fallen to her knees after that attack. Her clothes had ripped in some places as her body was bruised. She was in pain…there was no way of saying anything else but the girl was still conscious…<p>

"I`m surprised that you still breath," Gaghiel said as she aimed her staff straight toward her head, "I guess you still share some of our durable qualities."

Asuka`s lone eye looked up toward her enemy. Gaghiel was now raising her staff in the air and the object was glowing with power.

"But…it`s time for you to die," she said.

Then she brought the staff down.

Asuka`s body then suddenly exploded with power causing Gaghiel to step back in shock as Asuka`s hand took hold of the staff that was about to hit her. The redhead was slowly starting to turn into silver as her entire body started to heal of the wounds that she had upon her form. Large flames grew around her body until she was standing in an inferno with her glowing green eye fixed upon Gaghiel.

"The hell…I would let you kill me," she said, "I already own my life to someone very dear to me. If I simply died without fighting back…I`ll be spitting upon her sacrifice."

Asuka`s fist which was covered in flames then aimed straight toward Gaghiel`s face hitting the silver haired woman at point blank.

"_Don`t you underestimate me," _she yelled sending Gaghiel flying back.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith`s Chamber<strong>

Deep within her cocoon, Lilith knew all.

She knew that the Father had finally started to make his move just as she had predicted he would. He was just as predictable as ever. His fear of the Nephilim had caused him to start his move into eradicating the Lilims.

The whispers of the Planet also spoke to her of Asuka…and from what it was saying of the girl, Lilith feel a slight smile grew upon her lips.

_I knew I made a good choice into choosing you Asuka, _she thought, as her blood red eyes opened, _You will be the one that will end this Cycle. Growing with the other Lilims around you will give you something to fight for, and you will only grow stronger from now on as you accept yourself…_

Lilith body shifted.

_The Tree of Rebirth will slowly drink the life of the Planet, _she thought, _They are probably trying to draw me out, but I am not one to fall for such an obvious trap Father. _

The humanoid being narrowed her crimson eyes.

_Soon Father, _she thought, _Soon…the Cycle will be broken…_

**The promise made...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update and the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	127. Into Despair

Round 127

Into Despair

**Meanwhile at NGA**

Hikari took her stance as Cecile and Shizuru stood beside her. The trio stood together as they stared at the monster Nao had become. It was growling as it approached them, it`s body rippling with the changes that were happening within it.

Then the monster let out a large roar before charging straight toward the trio and Shizuru was the first one to move, her wooden sword already swirling with her Gray Ki. The brown haired young woman yelled as she slashed at the monster but the being had disappeared from sight at her attack.

"It disappeared?"

"Shizuru above you," Cecile yelled.

The girl looked up at the warning finding the said monster coming down toward her, the longer arm aimed straight toward her form but it didn`t reach her for Shizuru had already raised her blade in the air blocking the attack that came for her and the entire ground cracked beneath her feet at the power she was paring against.

Hikari and Cecile had chosen this moment for them to both attack as the two landed a hit upon the monster`s form sending it flying backward and it landed down on the ground on all four across them before dashing forward again.

Cecile placed both of her hands in the ground and with a yell she pulled out the concrete from the ground and with a yell she send it flying toward the monster who crashed right through it sending pieces of concrete flying everywhere.

Hikari charged forward and slammed a powerful punch into the creature`s form but it hardly moved before she was backhanded in the face which send her flying backward and landing upon the ground blood flying out of the girl`s mouth at the hit.

Shizuru yelled with anger as she slashed at the enemy her Ki causing her to cut through the skin drawing blood but it hardly did a thing as the wounds seems to simply heal up right in front of her eyes. Cecile then came from above with both of her hands glowing with Ki before crashing them straight upon the creature causing a large wave of dust as the entire ground cracked forming a large crater as the wind blew around her.

Cecile then landed beside her.

"Think that got it?"

"I wouldn`t think so," Shizuru said tightening her grip upon her blade`s handle, "That thing…it was healing…"

As the smoke disappeared, the large monster was slowly getting up and they could hear the cracking of bones as it placed it`s neck pack into place.

"What the hell?" Cecile said shocked, "I broke it`s neck…and he just placed it back?"

"That thing…is not normal," Shizuru said.

"I guess the one thing we have to do is to take the head off it`s neck," Hikari said as she stepped forward.

Cecile glanced at her.

"You`re okay?" she asked.

"I`m fine," Hikari answered her wiping her mouth of the blood, "That thing hit harder than I expected."

The monster growled.

"So, we are going to have to cut his head off?" Cecile said.

"I will leave that up to you Shizuru," Hikari told the brown haired girl with a glance, "You will have only a window open for that strike…so you will have to take it."

Shizuru nodded.

"I know."

Hikari walked forward.

"I can`t believe you are simply going to kill her like that," Cecile said softly as she followed after her.

Hikari came to a stop.

"That thing…is no longer our friend Nao," she said simply, "That thing will kill us without a second for hesitation or remorse. We only have to return the favor."

Cecile sighed softly.

"Alright," she said as her Ki started to appear around her hands, transforming them into a metallic shine, "**Hardening Ki Release,"**

Hikari`s entire form was also bathed in her power as her hair danced across her form and the duo stood together for a few seconds before they both dashed forward. Hikari went forward first as the husk launched it`s long arm toward her but the girl had managed to duck underneath the attack.

As she passed from beneath the arms, she switched her legs to the left and aimed straight for the face with a single punch causing the monster to let out a large roar at the attack and then Cecile came forward with her Metallic looking hands, slamming one of the straight into the husk`s opened torso, the powerful attack sending it flying backward.

It landed on the ground and then the husk opened its lips, gathering Ki Waves there.

"It`s going to do that thing again," Hikari said, "Watch out."

"I know," Cecile said raising her fist into the air and then she slammed them back down unto the ground.

It caused the earth to role like a sea waves beneath her as the Ki pulsed through the ground aiming straight toward the husk causing it to go off balance.

"Nice one," Hikari yelled, jumping high in the air and as she came down upon it she spun into a ball before letting out a axe kick straight toward the husk`s face.

"**Shadow Heel,"** she yelled slamming her attack upon target.

The husk other hand however, took hold of her feet as it was pushed back and Hikari feel her eyes widen in surprise at being caught.

_I thought it was taken off guard, _she thought.

The husk slammed her down upon the ground causing the girl to yell out in pain. Cecile rushed forward with a yell as she launched a punch straight forward but the monster turned around still holding Hikari and launched her straight toward the oncoming Cecile causing both girl to collide as they were both send back.

Cecile winced in pain as she hit the ground and Hikari rolled off of her.

"That thing is stronger than it looks," the girl told her.

"I thought we took it off guard," Cecile said, "seems that we are still not as strong."

"**Kiyohime…Rising Tide," **

The blast of Ki caused the husk to be pushed back lightly as Shizuru came to stand right in front of them with her blade in hand. Then the girl raised her blade in the air as more Ki started to gather around the sword. The husk roared at her before aiming straight at her but Shizuru didn`t even move…

"**Kiyohime…Dragon God Sword,"**

The attack came straight toward the husk as it reached her causing a large shockwave of energy to be drawn around the girl as blood flew out everywhere and Shizuru still stood with her sword in her hand.

"You did it…,"

Hikari feel her eyes widen as Shizuru`s form was slowly rising off the ground.

"No…_SHIZURU_," she yelled.

The girl`s body was impaled on the husk`s longer hand and the said girl`s body went limp against the said monster`s arms which seems to have gone straight through her body.

* * *

><p><strong>With Rei Hana and Shinji<strong>

With a yell, Hana cut through the Oval Shell that had a person within it and it was one of the students as the said person coughed as a liquid fall all over the ground around her feet. Hana kneeled beside him and said,

"Are you okay?"

The boy nodded but continued to cough. The Evangelion turned her attention toward Shinji and Rei as the two were also freeing some students from the Shell.

_Seems they are targeting Ki Users, _she thought, _If that`s where they are….then what happened to the ordinary people?_

She shook her head, not wanting to think about that right now. She had a mission to do and she is going to see it to the end. She quickly turned toward Shinji.

"Shinji, lead the ones that we have freed out of here and back toward NGA," she said.

"Right," the boy told her.

The ground suddenly shook and Hana turned her attention toward where it came from.

_Asuka, _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>With Asuka<strong>

The girl had now silver hair as she clashed against Gaghiel, each time they landed an attack a shockwave of power shook the area around the duo as they clashed. Gaghiel stepped backward as she spun her staff around, the entire baton form glowing with power as she aimed it straight toward the girl causing a large blast of Ki to aim toward Asuka.

The lone eyed girl however, narrowed her eyes before she teleported out of the way letting the blast destroy the area around her. She appeared on the other side just as a ring formed there.

"I told you before," Gaghiel said, "You`re predictable."

The ring glowed as it was preparing to attack but Asuka`s hands which were completely covered with her Flame Ki, completely destroying it. Then she turned toward Gaghiel launching a large blast of Fire straight toward the woman who raised her hand as a ring appeared there, the attack completely disappearing within its depth.

"You are in over your head Nephilim, "Gaghiel said as more rings were brought to life, "Be gone."

The rings light up and then large blast all aimed straight toward Asuka causing the girl to quickly move out of the way as the attacks it the ground destroying them completely and Asuka summoned out her entire flames as they grew even hotter around her body.

"**Flame Devastation," **she yelled launching it straight toward her enemy.

The last blast blew the roof of the cave they were in out showing the night sky above them along with the large blue tree that stood above the entire city. Asuka jumped, the flames causing her to jump high in the air and landing on the ground as she glanced around herself.

She then looked up as a large glowing sphere was visible in the air and slowly the sphere disappeared as Gaghiel floated in the air above her. The woman had a miffed look upon her face as she observed her.

"You are quite powerful for a Nephilim," she said, "If I didn't know better…I would have believed you to be one of us."

Asuka narrowed her eyes at her.

"If I don't take care of you now…you might be a troublesome fellow in the future," she continued as rings appeared around her in the sky, "It will be best to kill you right now."

Asuka narrowed her eyes at her.

"You`ll find that I am very difficult to kill," she said.

Gaghiel chuckled as she tightened her left hand into fist.

"Are you now…," she said.

Symbols started to appear upon her skin forming across her face and hands and even her clothes started to shown lines and mysterious symbols which danced all across her. Her Ki seems to grow even more powerful when the symbols appeared.

"The Blessing of the Father still runs through my blood," she said, "That is the difference between our people. Your kind does not share that blessing…and you will always stay a weakling."

Asuka launched a large blast of flames straight toward her and it hit her head on but when it dissipated an orange like hexagon was glowing in front of her.

"_An A.T. Field_?" the redhead said shocked.

"So you know that this is," Gaghiel said as the rings placed themselves around her, "I`m impressed that you Lilim are able to bring about the Light of your Soul…I guess you are spiritually stronger than I expected…but your time is over."

All of the rings went flying toward Asuka who took off flying as the rings aimed straight for her, as she continued to dodge them coming for her and she narrowly missed some of them which came inches of her face as she curbed a corner.

Then she aimed straight toward where Gaghiel was and took notice of the strange formation that the rings that taken place around the said woman who had her staff aimed straight toward where she was.

"**Soul Carnage,"**

Millions of little rings appeared around Asuka`s form as the girl glanced around herself in shock at their sudden appearance.

_When did she?_

"Now _disappear into extinction_," she yelled.

All of the rings glowed and then Asuka screamed as oblivion and blood followed…

* * *

><p><strong>With Rei<strong>

The girl was still searching for more Oval to free as many of the group that they had let out of the entire area. She glanced around herself for a few seconds before she instantly ducked down, letting a shadow past over her.

As she was crouched, Rei`s red eyes recognized the form that had landed in front of her.

_Father, _she thought.

Gendo stood in front of her, his white eyes focusing upon her as a growl came from the man she once called her father. Rei had seen how the man hadn`t even hesitated when he attacked Asuka and if it wasn`t for Hana, the redhead would have been dead…

The man`s leg tensed as his larger than normal arm was dragged behind him.

_Look after your brother and your mother for me will you?_

Rei tightened her resolve as her White Thunder coated her body and her staff twirled in her hands as she took her stance.

_I made a promise to you that I will protect Mom and Shinji, _she thought, _and that is what I am going to do…even if it is from you._

* * *

><p><strong>NGA<strong>

Shizuru had her eyes wide with shock when she was stabbed through. The girl couldn`t believe that this monster was able to get through her _Dragon God Sword_ attack so easily. That was one of her most powerful technique beside the _Rising Tide_ and that thing just…tore through it like it wasn`t even there and stabbed her straight through…

Blood falls out of the brown haired girl`s lip, as she was raised into the air from the attack before she was thrown sideway and she rolled upon the ground landing upon her front. She can hear voices calling her name but they sounded muffled in her ears…

_Is…this…it for me?_ She thought as her vision was staring to blur and the sounds slowly started to disappear from everything.

Her eyes were draw toward the wooden blade that had fallen not too far away from where she was and Shizuru slowly crawled toward it, her hand raised toward it.

_I…I made a promise…, _she thought, _I…I am…sorry…Forgive me…Shizuka…_

Her hand fell back down on the ground.

**Shizuru on the brink of death...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	128. Overcome

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fic.**

**Enjoy the read...**

Round 128

Overcome

"_You have a goal to accomplish…don't you Shizuru_?"

The girl opened her eyes finding a large empty whiteness around her. The brown haired girl blinked to herself wondering where she was. She was floating, that much she was aware of but she wasn't moving in any direction…

Then she felt a presence against her back causing her to turn her head toward where it had came from. She can see brown hair, of a similar shade to hers and large white sleeves of a samurai outfit. The presence felt familiar and Shizuru can feel her heart thundering within her chest.

"_Is this how far your determination is going to push you forward sis_?" the voice echoed around her.

Shizuru feel her eyes widening.

"S…Shizuka…," she whispered, "But….how is this possible? You died four years ago?"

"_That maybe true," _Shizuka`s voice echoed around her, "_But that doesn`t mean I wasn`t always by your side."_

Shizuru glanced down at her feet.

"I`m sorry I wasn`t able to accomplish the goal I promised you," she said.

"_Since when did you give up so easily?"_

Shizuru stayed silent.

"_You have a stronger heart than I ever did Shizuru," _her sister`s voice whispered, "_It`s one of the reason I had trusted you to carry on what I could. I trusted you will be able to continue where I have left off."_

She felt her sister`s finger intertwine with hers and Shizuru feel tears falling from her eyes.

"Shizuka…,"

"_I know," _her sister whispered, "_But don't worry…I will always be there at your side…as long as you keep me within your heart."_

"How are you helping me?"

"_We are twins, after all," _Shizuka whispered in her ear, "_Our bond…reaches even from beyond the walls of death."_

Shizuru eyes opened as she felt the grass beneath her body. She can feel Ki running through her veins but the thing was…the Ki wasn`t hers for she knew how her Ki felt like…This Ki that was pulsing through her was Shizuka`s Ki.

The brown haired girl can feel her strength growing through her body as she slowly stared to stand up. The pain from where she was stabbed was still there but lessened considerably. Shizuru raised her hand toward the wooden blade.

She slowly got back to her feet, huffing with exhaustion as blood slid down from her hands and upon the wood as she used it as a cane to stand up and her eyes were drawn toward where the fight was happening. She can see Cecile and Hikari still dueling with the large monster, and to her horror, they were slowly losing ground as the large creature seems to be keeping up with them as numerous explosion and crash echoing around them.

"Shizuru,"

Her attention was drawn toward the voice, finding Jay along with his brother approaching her. The young man approached her, his worry visible upon his face.

"W…Why are you guys back here?" she asked.

"I got worried," Jay said, glancing at the blood, "This is a bad wound."

"I`ll be fine," Shizuru told him with a light smile, "But what are you doing here? I thought you guys were about to run…"

"We`ve decided to come back," Zackary said, sounding a lot calmer than before, "and you were in saying that we need to fight…Those monsters have killed a lot of my friends and I was an ANGEL…but I couldn`t do anything."

The young man looked up toward where the fight was.

"But not this time," he said frowning.

Shizuru nodded.

"I had a feeling that this thing might have needed all of us," she said, coughing as blood falls from her lips.

"Are you sure you will be able to fight?" Jay asked her.

"I can fight," Shizuru told him as the Ki grew stronger around her body.

Suddenly Cecile got thrown back by a vicious hit as she crashed on the ground and from where she was Shizuru can hear the girl scream out in pain. That was the unneeded signal they were waiting for. Zackary and Jay both dashed forward, their Ki growing around their bodies as they made to help and Shizuru stood there looking at them, standing straight ignoring the pain that was in her gut.

_Flashback_

_Shizuru was walking toward where her Father`s room was and came to a stop in front of the Dojo finding her twin there. Shizuka had both of her hands around a wooden blade and she was practicing her strokes. Shizuru observed the movements, as her sister practiced her _Falcon Eye _style compared to Shizuru`s _Kiyohime_._

"_Shizuru," she greeted taking noticing of her sister._

"_Why are you still practicing?" Shizuru asked, "You have already perfected your sword style."_

_Shizuka smiled lightly._

"_That is true," she said, "But…even so, If I am to become an Evangelion swordswoman, I must put all my heart into it, and perfect my craft so that at the lightest chance of warning…I will be ready to fight."_

_Shizuru was confused._

"_Why do you want to become an Evangelion?" she asked._

_Shizuka glanced at her._

"_Why…well, I guess it`s because I was inspired by the warriors of old," she said._

_Shizuru was confused._

"_In the history of our country, Samurai were said to be the most honorable warriors of their time," Shizuka continued, "considering how old fashioned our father is…I guess, I wanted to make him proud because when I become an Evangelion, these old glory days might come again."_

_Shizuru chuckled._

"_You read too many stories," she said._

_Shizuka stuck her tongue out toward her, "Hey let me dream will you?"_

_End of flashback_

Shizuru looked up toward where the fight was happening, tightened her resolve and then dashed forward.

_I promise you sister, _she thought, _These days you wish to see…will come again._

* * *

><p>Hikari jumped backward as she dodged an attack coming straight at her as the monster in front of her roared as it let out a large blast of power at her direction causing the girl to shield her face as the attack came at her but…<p>

Her body suddenly moved higher as if it had a mind of it`s own the attack slamming down on the ground beneath her form. Hikari glanced down at the attack in surprise, shocked that it had missed her…

_How did I…_

Then her eyes were drawn toward the strings of light that were attached to her arms and body causing her frown in confusion.

_Just who…_

"You`re not going to die that easily Hikari."

Zackary was there, his hands aimed straight toward her and she can see the strings of light that were coming from his palms, which were aimed straight toward her and pulling her forward. She was surprised that the boy was here and she even noticed Jay who had his hand wrapped in bandages and Ki pulsing through his hands.

She then landed on the ground beside them.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" Jay told her, "We`re giving you guys a hand…for you looked like you were getting your asses kicked."

"We`re here to help," Zackary said as lights started to appear around his form almost like dusts, "If you continue to fight alone, you will all die."

"I`m kind of shocked that this thing can take on all of you alone and still be the one winning," Jay said, "But he won`t be winning now."

Cecile came to stand beside them.

"You guys finally came back to your senses?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Zackary said, "We are going to have to move quickly and take care of it."

"Right," Jay said.

"Alright, Hikari, Cecile and Jay," Zackary said, "The three of you are close combat specialists so do what you can against it, I will use my _Spider Web_ trap to ensnare it, that should leave him wide open for all kind of attack…but considering how strong that thing is, it probably won't hold him long probably ten seconds, give or take."

"That`s more than enough," Shizuru said as she approached.

The group glanced at her shocked that she was still alive but whatever they were about to say was cut short as the monster let out a large roar drawing their attentions and then it charged straight toward them.

Jay, Cecile and Hikari all charged forward at this time and Jay`s hand which were powered up with Ki as the young man made his way straight toward the monster yelling out as he launched his fist forward slamming it straight into the large being`s stomach.

"**Strong Fist Power Knuckle,"**

The attack caused the large monster to slid back as the shockwave caused the ground around his feet to cracks as the large monster was send back from the attack. The monster let out a snarl before it`s jaws opened to let out a large Wave of Ki…

Only for a heel to land straight into its jaws forcing the monster to keep it shut, as its head was thrown back down.

"Keep it shut," Hikari said.

Cecile left hand transformed into a large Metal ball with Spikes at the top as she and Jay both charged forward, both aiming a punch straight toward the large monster.

"**Strong Fist… Air Knuckle,"**

"**Hardening Ki…Steel,"**

The two attacks slammed straight into the monster`s body causing it to be sent back. At that same time, Zackary launched out the strings of light toward the large creature and they all speed across the monster`s form until he was completely ensnared from the strings.

"_Spider Wed _capture complete," he said, "Whatever you`re going to do…you best do it soon Shizuru."

The young woman beside him nodded and charged straight forward, with her wooden sword in hand. She had both of her hands upon the weapon as her Ki started to grow around her form but her Ki was no longer gray but a bluish white color. Her sister`s Ki was pulsing through her body and Shizuru can feel the power growing stronger around her blade as she poured it all into this single strike she was about to do…

_Flashback_

"_Did you know that once a samurai`s blade and his heart are one, the blade would cut what can`t be cut?" Shizuka asked._

_The other twin glanced at her sister, with a raised eyebrow._

"_Did you read another of those legends again?"_

"_Well Father has many stories in those scrolls," Shizuka said, "That one was my favorite."_

_Shizuru looked at her sister, wanting to know._

"_What is it?"_

"_A traveling swordsman fell in love with one of the Feudal Lord`s daughter," Shizuka told her, "When the Lord learned of it, he sends the swordsman to face a legendary monster that was said to be undefeated and that blade shatter when they met it`s skin. He told the swordsman only this, "If you truly love my daughter, then you will not fall against this beast."_

_The swordsman answered him, "I will use my heart as steel to strengthen my sword, for once those two are one…things that can`t be cut, shall be severed with that steel."_

_The swordsman traveled to the mountain to slay the beast and faced the legendary creature in mortal combat. The beast was arrogant, knowing that he couldn`t be slain. He laughed at the swordsman, already aware for the reason the swordsman had come to his mountain._

"_I will let you attack first," the monster said, "My skin is so thick that not even the world`s strongest metal could not pierce it. I will watch as you see how foolish it was to try."_

_The swordsman took hold of his sword and took his stance, "Know this fell creature, when my sword and my heart are one…my blade will cut what can`t be cut."_

_The swordsman attacked and then with single stroke of his blade, the beast hide which was said to be impossible to cut was split into two pieces. The fell beast had died in his arrogance and the swordsman was victorious. He returned to the Feudal Lord brining the head of the beast as proof he had killed what can`t be killed._

_From that time on, the swordsman had become a legend as his blade was passed down from the ages...a legend to tell that even when facing the hardest challenges…we can always overcome them, with our strength of will."_

_Shizuka glanced at her with a smile._

"_A nice story, don't you think?"_

_End of Flashback_

Around, Shizuru`s form, a Ki Transformation had taken place around her form as she her friends stared at her, completely taken aback the phenomenon and then she charged aimed straight toward the large creature…

_The heart and the blade are one…and things that can`t be cut…shall be severed…_

With a yell, Shizuru slashed at the creature`s neck as the bluish white glow slashed at the creature with a flash of light as the monster`s head was separated from it`s shoulders...and from behind it, the EVA Dorms had also had been split into two as the top side was separated from the level below.

**Overcoming the impossible...that is the strenght of one`s will...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	129. Halo

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 129

Halo

The entire group was staring at the happening in front of them completely taken aback by it. Hikari, Jay, Cecile and Zackary were all open mouthed seeing that Shizuru had not only sliced the monster`s head but also the building behind them.

_How did she do that? _Zackary thought.

_Wow Shizuru, _Jay thought, _Didn`t think you had it in you…but to be able to slice a building into two…unreal._

Hikari was completely god smacked.

_S…She cut the building, _she thought, _Just what kind of technique was that…and since when did she knew how to make a Ki Transformation?_

Cecile had her eyes wide too at what had just happened. The young blonde was staring at the happening for a few seconds before turning her eyes toward Shizuru seeing the wooden blade that she had.

_She is this powerful with a blade made out of wood…how powerful will she be with an actual sword, _she thought.

The large monster`s body landed on the ground along with it`s head as blood spilled around it`s severed neck. Shizuru lowered her blade as she stared at the body on the ground in front of her before she let out a soft gasp.

"Now this is finished," she said.

"That was one of the most epic thing I have ever seen," Jay said as he approached her.

"It was quite something," Cecile smirked as she glanced down at the wound Shizuru had, "You`re okay to be walking around with a wound like that."

Shizuru simply glanced down at the wound for a few seconds before her body tilted backward and landed on the ground. The entire group rushed at her side.

"Shizuru," Hikari and Jay called out.

"She is unconscious," Cecile said, checking the girl on the ground, "We might want to move to a safe place so we can heal her completely."

"Right," Zackary said and with his Ki he created a large web like figure around Shizuru`s body and elevated her unconscious form into the air.

The group ran off toward the school building, making their way toward the school`s infirmary so that they could find some things to heal their friend`s wounds.

* * *

><p>Rei stood there, watching Gendo`s form in front of her. The young blue haired girl had taken a stance in front of the man who had been her father. Rei knew that whoever she was seeing in front of her right now wasn`t her father, not by a long shot. She took her stance in front of the man as her <em>White<em> _Thunder_ Form appeared around her body coating it in a white blue glow causing her red eyes to shine.

Gendo growled as it white eyes focused upon her and Rei noticed that the wounds that Hana and Shinji`s attack had given him were gone from his form and he approached toward her, suddenly spinning around, at amazing speeds.

Rei barely had time to dodge the attack that missed her by in inches, but Gendo had continued to spin upon himself, launching a kick forward forcing Rei to block it with her staff but the power behind it caused her to be send back.

But Rei kept her balance as she slid upon the ground, her feet sliding upon the earth. She glanced up toward Gendo who dashed at her and when he was close enough, he spun around launching his larger arm…the same one that had taken Asuka`s eye….toward her but Rei blocked it with her A.T. Field which had sprung into life right at this moment.

She jumped into attack at this moment, with her staff slamming the weapon upon his form causing him to step back lightly from her and with her Ki running through the weapon in her hands, Rei spun it around in her hand, attacking the man with it slamming it upon different part of his body causing it to screech as the number of the attacks hit true.

When the last of her attack hit it caused Gendo to slide back and Rei raised her palm straight toward him, gathering Ki Waves into her hands.

"**Celestial Rays," **she yelled.

The attack aimed straight for Gendo hitting the man squarely on the chest causing the entire area to get covered in large blast of Ki and explosions.

_I will not hold back against you Father,_ she thought, _For you are already dead._

She tightened her grip upon her staff as the smokes dissipated from the area in front of her. Rei narrowed her eyes as Gendo stood in front of a large crater with his larger arm covering his body but what was shocking was the strange glow that was coming from the strange Eye shaped like thing that was on its shoulder.

_What is that? _She thought.

Then the glow disappeared from around the man`s form and he lowered the arms, his white eyes glowing the darkness around him. Then his form disappeared from sight and Rei heard a crack on the wall on the left drawing her attention toward it.

_What is this speed? _She thought.

Gendo then appeared right below her guard in a crouch and he launched his attack straight toward her exposed torso but Rei`s A.T. field was at work as the attack crackled it around her body. Instantly reacting, Rei launched a fist forward aiming it straight toward Gendo`s form but the man spun upon himself, his larger arm glowing and the two attack met each other causing a colossal Ki explosion, as a large crater appeared bellow them.

The cracks run through the walls and the ceiling around them as Rei grunted with the power that was released from her punch and with her staff Rei spun the weapon around with her other and before launching it forward with a yell slamming it upon the man`s form in front of her.

When she hit him, a red glow appeared from the man`s shoulder as the Eye appeared there again. Red Lightning crackled around them, causing Rei to wonder what was going on before she was thrown back from the attack before landing upon her back. Then Rei barely had time to move before Gendo was upon her again, his large arm coming down upon her face but her A.T. Field managed to save her life yet again…but to her shock, the shield started to wobble like water as the arm slowly started to pierce through.

The girl then pulled herself away from it, as the arm crashed upon the ground causing a large crack on the earth. Gendo`s entire large arm was completely covered in a red glow which as he approached her.

_That thing could pierce through my A.T. Field, _she thought, _Good thing I varied my style since my fight against that redhead Unit._

Rei spun the staff in her hand before taking a stance staring at the man across her. Gendo let out a soft growl as the red glow intensified before he launched forward, his arm aiming straight for Rei`s head and the girl instantly avoided the attack with a focused look upon her face as she let her Ki run through the weapon she was holding.

Then using her fastest speed, the blue haired ANGEL spun the weapon forward, aiming the tip straight toward him hitting him straight into his chest causing a shockwave to echo around them as the force of the attack pushed Gendo back.

Then, Rei dashed forward thinking that she now had the advantage in this battle but Gendo suddenly spun around with his glowing hands and it slashed the air around her as the numerous gashes appeared on the ground around her feet as Rei was pushed back with her hands covering her face from the wind of the sudden spin.

_Damn it, I thought I had him on the rope, _she thought, _And my attacks didn`t even phase him…_

Rei feel her eyes suddenly widening as pain coursed through her body causing the girl to yell out. She glanced down at her body and noticed, to her shock, that her body was covered with slashes as if she was cut by a sword.

_How did he…,_she thought.

Her thought didn`t even finish before a wind blew past her and with that single wind, enormous pain coursed through her form and blood feel out of her lips as she fell down upon her knees holding her wounded form.

Rei glanced behind her noticing that it was Gendo who had cut through her form.

_I get it now, _she thought, _It his Hand of Glory attack…the Pressure Hand. It uses the wind and pressure around the attack. It wont matter if he doesn`t reach you…the pressure will and that will be the one that hit you…that`s his deadliest attack._

Gendo turned toward her, his white eyes finding her on the ground. Rei grit her teeth.

_He is much stronger than I expected, _she thought, _I guess the title of Former Number One of the World`s ANGEL isn`t just for show._

Rei slowly stood up as the man was approaching her. She can feel pain coursing through her at the number of wounds she had upon her form. She stared at him as the white thunder glowed around her form.

She folded her staff and placed it upon the pocket at the side of her leg. Then Rei took her stance with one hand raised at chest height while the other was pulled up into a fist beside her head. The red eyes narrowed.

_I never understood why you never told me the truth Father, _she thought as the man charged toward her, _I thought if I knew about where I came from will made me into something more…but…_

As the man reached her, he started to spin and Rei ducked low to avoid his large arm but at the same time, her feet launched forward hitting him straight into his knee, causing the leg to buckle. Rei then launched the other one forward aiming straight toward his face sending Gendo`s head backward.

_I don't need to know who my family was to know who I am, _Rei thought as the man stumbled backward, _and I know that I will do whatever it take to fulfill what you have asked of me._

With her hand glowing with Ki, Rei launched her fist forward hitting him straight into the middle of his chest as a white cross appeared upon him.

"**Celestial Cross,"** Rei said.

Gendo stumbled back from the attack with the White Cross visible upon his form. Rei had both of her hands, coated with Ki aiming straight toward him, forming a diamond shape.

"Be engulfed into the Celestial Light," she said.

The White Cross upon Gendo`s chest suddenly brightened up until it completely covered the man entirely as a scream echoed from within it. A beam of white light shoot into the air, forming a large white cross as her attack completely covered the area they were fighting in.

When the light disappeared, Gendo was gone along with the chunk of earth he had been standing on. Rei narrowed her eyes at the location for a few seconds. She can feel as if her Ki had suddenly lowered itself. It used a lot of Ki to accomplish the _Celestial Cross_ technique.

_It`s a one hit kill, _she thought, _and you were the one that taught it to me…isn`t it, Father?_

* * *

><p>Asuka`s form was on the ground, with her outfit ripped in many places that even some skin was showing. Her hair was falling around her head from where she lied as Gaghiel lowered herself down unto the ground before glancing up toward the large blue tree behind her.<p>

"Glad that this is over with," she said, observing it, "I would have hated to damaged the Seed while it`s still in such a fragile state."

Asuka let out a chuckle drawing Gaghiel`s eyes toward her. The silver haired woman had a surprised look crossing her face at hearing her laugh.

"I`m surprised that you`re still breathing," she said, "Is it stubbornness or luck that keeps you alive?"

Asuka slowly got back to her feet, blood falling upon the ground. The redhead lone eye fixed upon her enemy, glinting with mischief. Blood fell out of her lips as she got back to her own feet and she raised her hand to wipe her lips.

"So damaging that large tree behind you will be bad for whatever you have planned isn't that right?" the redhead said.

Gaghiel narrowed her eyes.

"Too bad for you," Asuka continued, "That`s exactly what I have planned."

White rings were brought to life around Gaghiel`s body as she raised her staff.

"As if I will let you live long enough to even scratch the Seed," she said.

Asuka took her stance as the red flames were brought to life around her form. The redhead still had that same smirk upon her face as she observed Gaghiel. The girl instantly took off into the air and Gaghiel followed after her.

"Where are you going?" she yelled, sending out the rings toward Asuka.

The redhead glanced down at the rings which were aimed straight at her and she suddenly made her way toward the large blue Seed, aiming straight toward the top, going above all of the building in the entire city.

She landed upon it and glanced up at the rings which were coming straight at her but they came to a stop in midair before retreating back toward Gaghiel floating figure. Asuka smirked lightly.

"So you can`t attack me from here," she said, as her hand was suddenly powered up with her Flame Ki, "But I don't have any problem _destroying this_."

She went to slam her and on the ground but at the same time, a white ring appeared right beneath Asuka`s form and the next thing she knew, she was slamming down on the hard ground. The redhead glanced around herself confused for a few seconds before she noticed that she was back at the ground…at the bottom of the Seed.

_How did I…_she thought.

"I told you didn`t I?" Gaghiel said.

Asuka looked up noticing the silver haired woman there.

"I wouldn't let you make a scratch on it," she said.

Then from behind, a ring coursed through Asuka causing the girl to yell out as she felt as if her very soul had been ripped through. The girl glanced up toward her and she dashed straight toward Gaghiel who aimed her staff at her as rings were brought to life.

The blast aimed straight for Asuka who had disappeared and dashed out to the left, her flaming fist aiming straight toward Gaghiel but a ring had been placed there as it light up in the middle to attack but Asuka disappeared again as the attack completely missed her.

Asuka glanced upward toward Gaghiel and with both of her hands aimed straight at her as a large blast of Red Flame Ki aimed straight toward the floating woman who simply created her rings around her form as they blocked the attack.

"Such an obvious attack isn`t going to work on me," she said.

Asuka smirked before disappearing from where she was as the flames encircled Gaghiel and then she appeared right above her.

"I was planning on it," she said.

Gaghiel turned her head toward her as Asuka launched a fist forward…

But it came in contact with a large ring which had appeared there.

"Predictable," she said.

Asuka unleashed her S2 Organ power into the fist as she descended down upon the ring with her other hand slamming upon it with her entire power causing the ring to explode into pieces.

"I may be predictable," the girl said, "But I will not stop until I accomplish what I have to."

Her Flames grew more powerful around her form and in front of Gaghiel shocked eyes, the flames grew to form large wings made out of fire around Asuka body as the girl launched an attack straight toward her frozen form.

"**Phoenix Cry," **

The large attack threw Gaghiel down on the ground causing a large boom to echo as she hit the ground causing the earth to rumble as Asuka stayed afloat, her green eye observing carefully.

* * *

><p>Gaghiel slowly stepped out of the crater she had fallen in. The young woman clothes had some damages upon it as well as some bruises upon her clothes. Her silver hair was falling across her face as her crimson eyes fixed themselves upon the floating Asuka who still had the fire around her body.<p>

_Her powers continue to grow, _she thought, _so this is the true strength of the Nephilim?_

Gaghiel took hold of her staff when her eyes perceived something above her enemy. She blinked in confusion for a few seconds as she stared at the girl noticing the shadow of the halo that was slowly appearing above Asuka`s head.

_No way…An Halo? _She thought, _The Nephilim is not pureblood…there is no way…_

**A mysterious happening to Asuka...The Battle is about to reach its climax...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	130. Choice

**Hey guys, here is the new chapter.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 130

Choice

"Everyone, make way to NGA," Hana was yelling to the group of students that were coming with her and Shinji, "Don't stop, just continue to run."

The Evangelion was guiding the students through the streets in front of her. Her eyes were moving through the entire area as she holds her two Ki Weapons in her hands, turning toward her back seeing that Shinji was firing at some of the Husks that were coming after them.

"They should have been more students," he yelled.

"We were getting swarmed," Hana answered him as she cut down one of the Husk, "We wouldn`t have lasted much down there."

Suddenly an explosion drew her attention toward where the large Blue Seed tower above them and Hana can see the red flashes that were appearing from there. The woman frowned.

_Asuka is still battling that silver haired woman, _she thought to herself, _I`m worried about her…but I can`t just abandons everyone here…_

She raised her hand toward her radio.

"Rei, do you copy?"

She had to wait for a few seconds before the blue haired girl`s voice answered her.

"_Yes."_

"What`s your status?"

"_I`m still underground," _Rei answered her, "_I got held back by my Fa…by Gendo`s Husk form."_

"Are you okay?"

"_I`ve already handle it," _Rei told her curtly.

Hana noticed her sharp tone but didn`t object upon it.

"Listen, Asuka is still facing that silver haired woman, Gaghiel," she told Rei, "I want you to go and assist her. Shinji and I will try to get the students we`ve managed to rescue back to NGA. When you guys are done, the reason we have come here stands alright."

"_I`ll make sure that it happens," _The blue haired girl answered, "_Rei out."_

Hana removed her hands from her radio and ran toward where Shinji was.

"Alright Ikari," she said, "Let`s get these students to the safe location…"

Shinji nodded at her.

"What about Rei and Asuka?" he asked.

"They`ll join us later," Hana told him, "Now c`mon."

Shinji frowned.

"If we are going back to the school," he said, "Then, let`s give Hikari an heads-up."

"Good idea," Hana said placing her hand unto her radio, "Hikari, this is Hana, do you copy?"

"_Hana,"_ her younger sister`s voice spoke from her radio, "_Is everything alright?"_

"Everything`s fine sis," Hana told her, "Look, Shinji and I are coming back to the school with some students that we have managed to save and we have some Husks on our tails."

"_Alright," _Hikari answered her, "_I`ll take some of the group with me for a relief…"_

"Delay that, Shinji and I can take care of it," Hana snapped, "I want you to contact HQ and have them send for evac choppers immediately and _don't_ take no for an answer."

"_Alright sis," _Hikari said, "_I`ll get right on it."_

* * *

><p>On Asuka`s side, the redhead had launched herself up toward the sky aiming straight toward where the Seed stood and with a single punch she slammed it upon the blue object but to her shock…it didn`t even make a dent upon it and the red Ki that was around her hand slowly got swallowed into the blue Seed.<p>

_It`s absorbing my Ki, _she thought.

"It will be useless to do so," Gaghiel spoke out drawing her attention.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"The Seed is to absorb the Ki from people that are attached to it," Gaghiel said, "As long as you bare the blood of the Lilim, you will be nothing but a nutrient, feeding it power as it grew. At each area where a Seed was planted, the Ki in the air will be drawn into it and considering your world was completely affected by what Lilith had done…it will slowly turn into a dead rock of sand and death."

"I will not let that happen," the redhead growled.

"What can mere Lilim do?" Gaghiel asked, "Your strength came from us…The very existence of your race continued to live today become we have allowed it. Your time on this world had come to an end…and it`s time for you to die."

Asuka narrowed her eyes.

"You`ll find out something about humans," she said, her eye glaring straight up toward Gaghiel, "We do not give up easily."

Gaghiel narrowed her eyes. Asuka placed a hand where her heart was and where Takatsuki had told her where her S2-Organ was located. Her S2 Organ power was staring to shine around her body as Asuka started to pull upon it. The red glow around her form intensified, until it was almost a blinding red.

"_I will use all of my power to make sure it happen_," Asuka yelled.

Gaghiel raised her hand as rings were brought to life around the redhead girl.

"You think I`ll let you do as you please?" she asked.

Suddenly a white blast slammed upon Gaghiel`s back causing the silver haired woman to widen her eyes in surprise at being hit and even Asuka blinked surprised at the sudden attack. The duo turned her attention where it came from and the redhead instantly recognized the mop of blue hair.

_Rei, _she thought.

Gaghiel let out a snarl of anger, glaring down at the blue haired girl…

"Lilith…?" she said surprised as her anger disappeared upon her face.

Asuka, noticing that she had let her guard down took her chance instantly charging forward aiming her fist at her. Gaghiel must have heard her move for she turned her head to face the redhead but a punch slammed straight upon her face sending her flying backward and through a building in the distance.

"Destroy that thing Asuka," Rei yelled.

The redhead grinned at her before focusing her attention upon the large blue Seed in front of her. Feeling her S2-Organ ability coursing through her veins, and her now silver white hair dancing behind her the redhead charged forward aiming straight toward the tree with a single punch slamming it upon the side.

It didn`t even budge nor shown sign of damage.

She launched continuous punches upon the large Seed but nothing was working.

_Damn it, just how hard is that thing, _she thought.

The redhead flew backward as her hand started to gather Ki Waves into her palms which were joined together on her side and the area around her started to tremble with how much power that she was gathering in her hands.

"**Planetary Devastation," **Asuka yelled launching the powerful blast forward.

The red attack aimed straight for her target as the entire place was instantly filled with light and Asuka smirked to herself as the larger than normal attack was slammed upon the Seed, causing her form to look small in front of it.

When the blast was finished, Asuka feel her eye widen in shock.

_No way…that much power should have…_

The area where she had hit the Seed had turned red for a few seconds before the blue glow reappeared at that location until everything was completely covered in a blue glow again.

"It didn't work?" Rei said.

"I would have thought that it would," Asuka said, "Earlier I was about to attack it and she stopped me from hitting it, meaning I would have damaged it somehow but now, it didn`t even make a dent."

Rei glanced at her.

"You sure about this?"

"Of course I am sure," the redhead snapped, "She teleported me through her rings because of it."

A sound from behind the two floating girls made them turn and they saw that Gaghiel had stepped out of the hole that Asuka had sent her through with her punch.

"I would have thought she would be knocked out from that attack," Rei said surprise in her voice.

"She is tougher than she looks," Asuka told her as her Flame Ki started to appear around her form.

_Flames…_

The redhead blinked to herself before glancing down at her flaming hand, a sudden idea taking place in her head.

_So that`s it, _she thought, _I`ve got it._

"We`re going to have to team up to take her down," Rei said.

"No," Asuka told her.

Rei glanced at the redhead in shock.

"What?"

"You won't stand a chance against her power Rei," Asuka said giving her a glance, "She is too powerful."

"If you can stand up to her, then I certainly can," Rei argued.

"She is not human Rei," Asuka told her, "She isn`t a normal person."

Rei frowned for a few seconds before her eyes fixed upon Asuka`s newly silver hair and glowing green eye as a strange expression crossed her face.

"Are you?"

That single question caused Asuka to let out a soft sigh as she looked away briefly. This was the secret she had kept hidden ever since Shikinami told her what she was. The redhead tightened her fists.

"No, I am not," Asuka told her, "I am a clone Rei. The clone of the woman I thought was my mother."

Rei`s eyes widened.

"I am like her," Asuka continued her gaze finding Gaghiel, "But…she calls me a Nephilim, whatever that means."

"You sure you want to face her alone?" Rei asked her.

Asuka smiled.

"Yes I am sure," she said, "Go and join the others back at the school."

Rei glanced at her.

"You best come running when you`re done here," she said, "I won`t accept nothing else other than a victory from you Asuka."

"I already made my choice," Asuka answered her, "There is no way I am going to lose right now."

Rei placed a hand upon her shoulder and green met red for at least a brief second before Rei flew off aiming toward the school and Asuka refocused on Gaghiel who had reached her.

"I`ll hunt her down when I am done here with you," she said.

Asuka smirked as her Flames appeared around her body. Her Elemental Ki was dancing around her form as she took her stance while in the air.

"You won`t have a chance to," she said.

Gaghiel looked at her as the rings appeared in the air around her. Then they all aimed straight for Asuka who instantly flew away and dodging the oncoming projectiles and when she was farther away from them, the redhead launched out a large blast of fire toward them catching the group into the large flames she had conjured. Then she charged straight toward Gaghiel who blocked the attack with a ring which had appeared.

"I`ve figured your rings out," Asuka said.

Gaghiel blinked.

"Oh, have you now?" she said launching her staff toward her.

"Depend on the sizes of the rings, they all have a different function," Asuka said dodging the white staff that came at her, "The large ones, for example act as link to one another, meaning you can redirect attacks to any area you wishes or simply send them to a different dimension."

Asuka then launched her punch straight toward Gaghiel who summoned a ring in front of her and Asuka`s hand hit something solid.

"Those medium sized ones are made for blocking as you can see," she said, "You used them quite a lot when my flames almost reached you…which is strange considering you can send my Ki attacks into different dimension…which means only one thing."

Gaghiel narrowed her eyes.

"_You can`t affect my flames_," Asuka told her, "You do not change a thing about them nor can you do something against them. They are deadly to you and to that Seed after all, that`s the reason why you didn`t let my flaming fist attack hitting it."

Gaghiel looked at her for a few seconds.

"So you`ve finally figured it out?" she said.

"Only now," Asuka told her, "When I attacked the Seed with my normal Ki attacks, it was simply absorbed into it, and your explanation about what that Seed does earlier helped me realized it too."

Then from behind Asuka a single ring was brought to life causing the redhead to glance behind her as it glowed to life.

"Even if you know that type of rings I use," Gaghiel said, "Doesn`t mean that you`ll be able to do anything about it."

The blast aimed straight for Asuka but the redhead suddenly disappeared and she materialized right in front Gaghiel and wasting not another moment, she slammed an attack straight upon the woman`s stomach catching her by surprise.

Asuka`s lone eye glared at her.

"I`ve figured you out," she said, "And you won't land a hit on me again."

Another punch slammed upon Gaghiel, completely covered in flames as blood came out of the said woman`s lips sending her flying backward slamming straight against the Seed body. Gaghiel let out a growl before launching a large number of rings aiming straight for her.

"I will not face defeat by the likes of you," she yelled.

Seeing the attack coming for her, Asuka raised both of her hands as her flames started to spin around her body.

"**Infernal Spiral," **she yelled out as the large blast of fires grew around her and the rings were all broken apart with the force of her attack.

"Y…You destroyed my rings?" Gaghiel said shocked.

Asuka raised her fist toward the woman, one fist covered in flames.

"And now it`s your turn."

The redhead launched the attack straight for Gaghiel who launched a white blast aiming straight at the girl but the attack barely did anything to the oncoming Asuka as the redhead tore through it, her fist aiming straight upon her target and continuing to push until they slammed upon the Seed again with the Flames and a sudden crack filled the air as a large fissure appeared upon the Seed form.

_So I was right, _Asuka thought, looking up toward the crack that had appeared and smaller ones were also appearing upon it spreading across the thick blue pillar.

"…Do you have any idea…what you are trying to do here?"

Asuka glanced down toward where the voice came from, finding Gaghiel there. The woman was barely able to keep afloat and she was lying against the hole that had appeared in the Seed.

"The power of over a billion Lilims reside within this thing," Gaghiel said, "If you destroy it…you`ll take the entire city along with yourself. You won't _survive_ the blast."

Asuka stared at her.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" she asked.

Gaghiel widen her eyes.

"I`ve made the choice and promise to my friends to destroy that damn thing," Asuka said, her flames appearing around her body as she unleashed her entire power, "And that is what I am going to do…"

"Y…You…,"

"I`ve put my life on the line ever since I became an Evangelion," Asuka yelled, "You think something as trivial as death will scare me…"

The glow intensified.

"You think _we_ are scared of _you_? No, you are the ones…_that should be afraid_," the redhead yelled charging and sending the punch forward.

The impact hit Gaghiel`s form completely overtaken her form with the large fire but it didn't end there. The Seed was completely shattered as the silver haired woman was completely send through the pillar and the top of the Seed titled sideway and slowly started to fall but suddenly it came to a stop.

Beams of light shoot out of numerous places of the Seed before everything was covered with white and then large blast of flames follows with a massive shockwave as the entire city of Tokyo-3 was set ablaze.

**A massive explosion egulf Tokyo-3...Asuka`s fate is...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	131. Intersect

**Hey guys, here is the next update of the story for those who are reading.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 131

Intersect

On the hill where NGA was, the school hadn't escaped unscathed by the sudden explosion that had overtaken the entire city. It had happened so suddenly that even the school had been knocked down from the shockwave as piece of concretes flew everywhere completely overtaking the entire area.

After that, the rocks were pushed apart as both Shinji and Hana pushed the Vault`s door open. The two looked around themselves for a few seconds taken aback by the destruction around them as Rei and Hikari followed after them with the rest of the survivors.

"I guess you were right with that thing able to survive such an explosion," Shinji said.

"But what happened?" Hikari asked, surprised.

"Asuka…," Rei whispered.

The blue haired girl ran forward with the rest following after her, and came to a stop at the top of the hill, her red eyes wide with horror at the destroyed city in front of her. A large mushroom cloud was hovering above the country capital where the large blue tree used to be as it point of impact.

"God…," Hikari whispered.

"The city…it`s completely _gone_," Shinji said softly.

"That large blue Tree," Hana said, "It must have had a large pressure of Ki inside of it...to cause such destruction of this scale."

Rei suddenly fell upon her knees as her hand went for her neck. The blue haired girl couldn`t believe it. Could Asuka have known this was the result of destroying that thing? Could this have been the reason why the redhead had told her to run and leave her….

"Rei," Shinji said kneeling beside her, "Rei are you…?"

The boy cut himself off as he noticed the tears that were falling out of his sister`s eyes. Rei`s hand was tightened around her clothes, where her necklace was. He had never seen Rei actually cried before in all the years he had known her and it was a pretty shocking sight.

"Rei…,"

"Asuka…, you damn idiot," the blue haired girl whispered, "_You damn idiot_."

Shinji put his arms around her shoulders. Hikari also had tears in her eyes as she turned her gaze away from where the destruction was and Hana watched the sight in front of her, a strange feeling settling within her, the same one she had felt when Zaiki died right in front of her eyes. She may not have known who that Asuka girl really was but that girl was a brave one…

_Because of her the mission had been a success, _she thought, _we have managed to save some of the Ki Users…thought, I doubt we will find a body to bury._

* * *

><p>In the late morning was when the choppers finally arrived in NGA. Commander Sheppard was the first one out of the craft as Hana saluted him.<p>

"Commander,"

The man nodded at her and glanced at the number of students that were getting treated from the numerous medics that had come.

"That`s all you`ve managed to save?" he asked, his eyes taking them in.

"Yes sir," Hana said, "The enemy had their own forces and we couldn`t do much against them. This mission would have required quite a large number of Evangelions…but we are stretched thing as it is."

"Glad this one had been a success, unlike the others" Sheppard said.

Hana glanced at him, miffed by his wording.

"What do you mean?"

The man glanced at her.

"Your mission is the only one that succeeded Hokari," he told her, a grave look upon his features.

Hana feel her eyes widen.

"_What?_"

Sheppard turned his gaze forward, looking at the destroyed city in front of them, "We`ve lost contact with the other Teams since around midnight and they have been no contact from any of them since then. I thought that you have perished too but when your little sister radios us, we have hope for the future."

Shinji had heard that part.

"Are you telling us that none of the others…survived?"

"That`s what I am saying," Sheppard told him.

"This is bullshit," Shinji said, "They had a World`s ANGEL with them…and trained Evangelions. How in the hell could they fail?"

"It`s a dire situation," Sheppard said, "The number of Ki Users had been dropped to a dangerous low…The UN is in disarray with their own failures and much part of the worlds is in ruins…as much as I hate to think of it…the tide of this war is turning against us."

Hana let out a sigh.

"What can we do now?"

Sheppard glanced up toward the sky above them as the black smokes danced in front of the midmorning sun.

"The only thing we can, we fight together or we die together."

* * *

><p><strong>Antarctic<strong>

Genesis suddenly looked up as a black ring appeared right in the air in front of her causing her to raise her eyebrows before flames suddenly shoot out of it. The redhead instantly dodged the blast as a figure shoot out of the flames landing on the white ground a little way away from her.

"Gaghiel," she whispered.

Genesis quickly ran toward her Sister.

She was badly injured with her body burned in many places and she was bleeding too. Genesis kneeled beside her noticing that Gaghiel`s hands were shaking…

"Gaghiel," she said, "What happened to you?"

Gaghiel glanced at her and Genesis can see the fear in her Sister`s eyes. Never before had she seen something affecting her Sister this way.

"N…N…Ne…," Gaghiel gasped.

"Breathe," Genesis whispered, leaning closer.

Gaghiel took a deep breath as her blood gathered on the ground beneath her body and breathed a single word.

"_Nephilim."_

Genesis feels her eyes widening in shock at the name and quickly glanced down at her sister.

"A Nephilim…," she whispered, "Gaghiel, tell me how did the Nephilim look like? Is it the same one I faced?"

But Gaghiel had died, her eyes turning glassy. Genesis stared at her Sister in complete shock. Her Sister had been afraid, something that had never happened before. Just what did the Nephilim did to her to scare her this much?

_Damn it, Could it have been the same one that I faced myself? _She thought, _But…even so, she couldn`t have defeated Gaghiel…she wasn't that powerful or maybe, she had been holding back…._

Genesis disregarded that thought.

_No, that Nephilim was fighting me with all her strength, _she thought, _there is no way she could have grown this powerful in a few weeks…but that would mean, they are _two _of them? _

Genesis glanced toward the distance.

_I already know one...just who is the other?_

"Gaghiel`s name disappeared off the list."

Genesis glanced toward the new arrival, a serious look crossing her face.

"We have work to do, gather our Brother and Sisters," she said.

"Did something happen?"

"A Nephilim _killed_ Gaghiel," Genesis growled.

Silence.

"How…?"

"It doesn't matter how," Genesis snapped at him, "We are going to every place where Lilims are, and we are going to _massacre them_ until the Nephilim shows itself. I was going to let the Tree of Rebirth let them have a slow death but, it seems that we are going to have to enter the fray ourselves."

"It`s been a while since I have been an action," the silver haired man said, "I can`t wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Temporary Evangelion Base<strong>

Shizuru groaned softly as she became aware again. The brown haired girl blinked to herself from where she was lying down and glanced around herself. She was in a medical room that much she can see but she instantly recognized that she wasn`t in NGA.

_Just where…_

"You`re awake," a familiar voice said.

The brown haired girl turned toward it.

Yoko Amemiya was seating at the other end of the room with a book in her hands. The young girl quickly seated up and made her way toward her.

"Y...Yoko?"

"Welcome back to the Land of the living," the young girl said with a smile, "For a while there, I thought that you would never wake up. You`ve lost quite a lot of blood and the hole in your stomach…we thought you were going to die."

Shizuru touched her stomach feeling the bandages there.

"H…How long was I out?"

"Two weeks," Yoko told her with a light smile.

Shizuru glanced at her.

"_Two weeks?"_

Yoko nodded.

"Yep," she said, "You`ve been lying there for two weeks."

Shizuru started to move her hands.

"No wonder my body felt so stiff," she said, "What happened to NGA?"

Yoko shook her head.

"I don't really know what happened exactly but…I do know that the entire city was destroyed," she said, "The night they came to rescue us, I mean, Rei and Hikari didn`t talk much about it…"

Shizuru was confused.

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"Asuka sacrificed her life so we could live," a voice told them.

Shinji Ikari was seating on the windowsill. The young man was staring at the sky outside drawing the two girls attention. Shizuru can feel shock run through her at the news.

"Asuka is dead?"

Shinji glanced back at them.

"Yes," he said simply, "I thought that you`d deserve to know before any of you start hounding Rei and Hikari about it."

Yoko stood up.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just now," Shinji said, "I overheard you guys talking while I walked by so I told you the news just so you don't bother neither Rei nor Hikari, Asuka was their friend after all."

With that he jumped out of the windows leaving the two former teammates of the said redhead girl to silently ponder this grave news.

* * *

><p>"I keep thinking that she is going to come out of nowhere with that grin on her face."<p>

Hikari was lying on the grass as she observed the sky. The girl`s eyes were completely lost in the passing clouds high above her. She was dressed in an Evangelion battle suit and seating down beside her was Rei. The blue haired girl had her legs pressed against her chest and her chin was upon her knees along with her arms around her legs holding them against her.

"I still can`t believe she is just gone like that," Hikari said, "I don't think I`ll ever get used to it."

Rei stayed silent, her red eyes observing the distance.

_She is not human Rei…_

_Are you_

_No, I am a clone. The clone of the woman I once thought was my mother…_

The blue haired girl tightened her hands into a fist. She didn't know what to think anymore. She was always suspecting that there was something off about Asuka but to think that this was it…

"Asuka…will continue to live through us," Rei said simply, "Her along with Maya…they have died and we are here. We can only do what they will want us to do, to keep moving forward and carrying this world forward for they will soon need us."

New sounds of footsteps came toward the girls as Zackary, Jay, Cecile and Shinji came to stand with them. Rei slowly stood up and Hikari seated up.

"We are going to do what Asuka had taught us," she said, turning toward the group assembled behind her.

"And what`s that sempai?" Jay asked.

"To keep fighting," Rei answered him, "To fight for the ones that can`t fight…and to never give up…even in the face of our deaths, after all, we are Evangelions."

"And Evangelions believe wholly into their own abilities," Jay said a light grin crossing his face, "No matter how small or insignificant it may be."

He placed his fist forward.

"Then we fight for what Asuka sacrificed herself for," he said.

Rei placed her fist forward agreeing along with Hikari and then the entire group placed their fist together.

"This here is promise," Rei told them, looking at them all.

Hikari let out a small smile.

"We are not out of this war yet," she said.

"_Right."_

_We honestly believed that we could fight back. That day you left us Asuka, is the day that we made the promise to fight, after all, it was what you`ve taught us. It was the only way we could stand against this force that ravaged our world…We believed that we could defeat whatever these people were…_

_How naïve we were…_

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>

A man was walking around the large room he was in quickly typing upon the keyboards in front of him a light smirk upon his face as his hair fell in front of his eyes, which light up by the screens in front of them, shone a dark crimson.

Then the door slid open drawing the man`s attention.

"Commander?"

Kaworu Nagisa walked forward with both of his hands behind his back. His face was completely set in stone as he walked through the room making his way toward the large tube in the middle of the room. The young man was dressed completely in black with his top opened showing the white shirt he was wearing underneath.

"I didn't expect a visit from you," the crimson eyed man said.

"How are things going here?" Kaworu asked.

"We don't have the same resources as we did before the Promised Day," the man said, "So it might take longer than planned…but it should be ready."

"Use more of Lilith`s cells," Kaworu said, "We must complete the process as soon as possible."

"Of course Commander," the man said, turning toward the computers, "although I must say, it was a cold-hearted decision of yours, not going to help your NGA companions in that battle in Tokyo-3."

Kaworu turned his gaze toward him.

"Why should I?" he asked, "I already knew the outcome like all of the other schools. It was a loss battle since the beginning, although, we can take advantage of that situation, after all, as long as the Evangelion draw _their _attention, we are in the clear."

Kaworu then returned his gaze upon the tube in front of him.

"And you should know very well Doctor," he said, "You don't fight a war…without a _secret weapon."_

Floating within the tube, with the red hair dancing behind her and with one an empty eye socket was Asuka L. Soryu. The girl`s entire body was covered in burns as well as her right arm missing completely as she floated naked and dead to the world.

**So ends this chapter...and the first half of this story. Next chapter will be a timeskip and the second half will begin. Quite a long fic so far. I hope you will continue to support the story.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	132. NERV

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in the story and so begins the next story arc..**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 132

NERV

_Whispers…_

_They were echoing around her head as she fell into the abyss…She can feel them moving around her as she fall, their voices…their fears and hatred…She could feel them all moving about through her…Then the area completely changed._

_She was standing in a large red lake that went up to her knees. The girl didn't know what was going on but a light in the heavens drew her attention toward it and she recognize it as the moon, its silvery brilliance shining down upon the red world around her…_

"The Nephilim shall break the Cycle of death and rebirth_," a voice spoke out._

_It echoed all around her and the girl looked down at the red liquid she was in, taking notice of the rusty odor and she instantly realized that this wasn`t just an ordinary lake…this was blood…this entire lake was made out of blood…_

_Then faces started to appear in the blood around her, faceless faces which were floating all around her and the girl found herself becoming afraid as she tried to run but her body wouldn`t follow her command as she stood rooted to the lake of blood…_

_Then the moonlight started to shine brighter drawing her attention up toward the heavens once more and her eyes widened._

_The moon had a large symbol appearing upon it as the light started to shone brighter and brighter blinding her completely…_

Then she took a breath.

The first sign of awareness came with the muted silence around her. She can feel the soft bed beneath her body and the clothes upon her form. From the smell around her, she can guess that she was in a hospital of some kind but what kind, she couldn`t really tell. Her body felt stiff, as if she was lying down upon a bed for a really long time but she didn`t have enough strength neither to open her eyes yet…nor to know where she was…

The next time she became aware, the smell of the room was different almost as if it had been cleaned but the steady sound of her breathing wasn`t the only sound she could hear. She can also hear the tick-tock of a clock that seems to be right above her bed.

She slowly started to move her hands and can feel her strength within her limbs and she knew she can move now, but her body still felt as stiff as a board. Her breath was even as if awakening from a deep sleep and then slowly, very slowly, Asuka L. Soryu opened her eye.

The fluorescent lights of the room seem to blend together as her blurry eyesight slowly moved about. She blinked slowly letting the room to come into focus. It was a plain room with an unfamiliar green ceiling which had a light aiming straight down toward her.

The girl stared at the light for a few seconds before letting her eye wander. Asuka can tell that she was in a hospital, thought she can`t tell where she was yet. The redhead turned her head to look for a window but all she found was a wall…

_Strange, there is no window in this room, _she thought.

The girl refocused her attention toward the light above her as she frowned lightly trying to remember how she had gotten there...and as her brain started to work, the memories came flooding in.

The Large blue Seed…

The Battle against Gaghiel…

The Explosion…

Asuka then instantly seated up, but that turn out to be a mistake for everything instantly started to sway causing her to lean to the side as if to stop the room from spinning. The girl was gasping as she thought back to the last thing she remembered…

That explosion had engulfed both her and Gaghiel, something she had been planning to do and Asuka knew by all right she should be dead right now, after all, nothing on Earth can survive such an explosion by being on ground Zero of it…

_Then how am I alive?_ She thought, _This doesn`t make sense…_

Asuka glanced around herself once more feeling her hair falling upon her shoulder. It caused her to raise her hand toward it. It felt…unkempt and wild as if she hadn`t taken care of it for months. The redhead growled lightly.

_Just how long was I out? _She thought.

The girl slowly threw the cover off of her body, taking notice of her state of dress. She was wearing a one piece blue thin dress and she can even feel her nakedness underneath the thin outfit she was wearing. Asuka got off the bed and placed her bare feet on the ground…

She winced at how cold it was.

The girl slowly got to her feet. She stood there for a few seconds glancing down at her body.

"Did…Did I get taller?" she murmured, looking at her hands.

She shook her head.

_That`s impossible, _she thought, _I don't know how am I alive but I can only have been out for at least a few days…or a couple of weeks considering how stiff I felt right now, but where exactly am I…is this some Evangelion Base?_

The door at the end of the room instantly opened drawing Asuka`s attention. A man stood at the end of the room. He had shorter hair and a light bear was upon his jaws as his eyes looked at her almost as if he was about to cry. The man was dressed in cargo pants along with a white shirt.

"Asuka…," he whispered.

Asuka instantly recognized the voice.

"K…Kaji?"

The man crossed the room in record time before engulfing her frame into a large hug. Asuka can feel how her head is resting perfectly upon Kaji`s shoulder as her height was almost as tall as him. The man then stepped back and Asuka notices the tears falling from his eyes as he observed her and Asuka took this time to take a closer look at him.

Ruggedly handsome was one way to describe the Kaji she remember with his hair thrown back in a long ponytail and his unshaven face. The man in front of her was a mere shadow of what that was thought. His hair was still long thought it was shorter than before and he had heavy shadows underneath his eyes as if he didn`t get much sleep and he looked…_old_.

"It`s great to see you again Asuka," he said with a light smile upon his face.

Asuka stared at him for a few more seconds.

"Kaji…what`s going on here?" she asked.

The man blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Asuka feel her temper snap.

"What do I mean?" she returned, "Kaji…I_`m almost the same height as you are…_and why do you look so…so…And where the hell are we?"

"You are in the Medical Wing of NERV," a new voice announced.

The two turned toward the voice.

"Kaworu?" Asuka said surprised.

It was the silver haired young man she had met back at NGA, and Asuka can already see the difference in his face than the Kaworu she had met before her mission to Tokyo-3 and this young man in front of her. He was definitely older with how his hair was falling around his eyes and he was dressed in a white shirt with black pants on.

The young man let out a soft smile.

"Hello again Asuka," he greeted.

"Commander what are you doing here?"

"Security alerted me of the situation," Kaworu answered Kaji with a sideway glance, "they told me that Asuka was awake so I came down here to see for myself and I must say, it`s quite nice to see that they were telling the truth."

Asuka glanced at one then back at the other.

"Commander? NERV?" she repeated, "Just _what_ is going on here?"

The two men turned toward her and Asuka can see a realization appearing upon Kaji`s face, as if he was aware of something she didn't know. Kaworu must have noticed the silence for he simply spoke.

"How about you get dressed Asuka?" he said, with a small gesture toward the other door at the end of the room, "Then I promise you that I will answer any question you have as we walk."

The girl turned her attention toward him. Something about this entire situation felt off in a way. Her mind was trying to work around the strangeness of the situation as she gazed at the older Kaworu in front of her for a few seconds before nodding.

Her acceptance causes the two men to relax lightly and the two of them stepped out of the room to give her room to get dressed.

* * *

><p>The door slid close behind Kaworu and he looked up toward Kaji.<p>

"I…I forgot she didn't know," he said.

"I don't blame you for your actions," Kaworu told him, "Although, I can tell she is really suspicious of us."

"I don't blame her for it," Kaji sighed pulling out a cigarette placing it upon his lip thought he made no movement of lighting it up, "I don't exactly look the same as I did before."

Kaworu glanced at him.

"I will talk to her about everything that happened," he said.

"You really think she`ll believe it?" Kaji asked him.

"She`ll have to," Kaworu told him, "After all, it is in the situation we are in now."

* * *

><p>Asuka stepped out of the room, to find the two men waiting for her. It disappointed her that there was no mirror in the room so she can`t exactly tell how she look like. She had dressed herself in the few clothes she had found in the depth of the closet in her room. They were all military clothes from the look of it and she had noticed the word NERV written upon the clothes shoulders and it made her wonder as to what it was.<p>

Kaworu had mentioned it earlier and the girl made a mental note to ask him about it. She can still feel the empty eye socket and can feel the scar of her battle there. That was something else that bothered her…She had gotten that wound a few days ago so it should be still feeling pain from it but for some reason it felt healed and faded…which was strange considering that it takes years for that to happen…

She wonders really for how long she had been lying down on that bed.

"Everything okay?"

Asuka blinked out of her thoughts, her eye finding the two men in front of her looking at her expectedly. She glanced toward Kaji with a light smile.

"I`m fine," she answered him, "Thought…I am going to be needing a patch for my missing eye."

Kaworu and Kaji exchanged glances.

"Then I`ll go take care of it for you," the older man said, "What color…?"

"Black," she said simply.

Kaji nodded and he walked away down the hallway.

"We`ll be in my office," Kaworu called to him.

Kaji waved his hand to show he heard before disappearing around the corner. The girl then turned to face Kaworu.

"I can tell that you have many questions," Kaworu told her as the two started to walk down the empty hallway.

"You damn right I do," Asuka told him, with a tinge of anger, "Just where exactly are we?"

"As I said before," Kaworu told him, "We are in the Medical Wing of NERV…which is an organization unto which I am the Commander of. NERV had been created over seventy years ago by a group of very powerful peoples. Those same people are the ones responsible for the Evangelion Programs and the systems that had been spread all over the globe."

Asuka was surprised.

"Those same people…created Evangelions?" she said.

Kaworu seems to think about it.

"If you think of it that way," he said, nodding.

Asuka frowned to herself.

"Where are we exactly?" she asked again.

"Underneath Tokyo-3," Kaworu told her.

"Underneath?"

"Roughly a thousand meters down beneath the city," Kaworu said as they came to a stop, "The Committee had built NERV under complete secrecy that not even the Japanese Prime Minister had been aware of its existence…the entire world was barely aware of it."

Asuka looked at him.

"How long?"

Kaworu glanced at her.

"What?"

"How long was I on that bed?" Asuka asked, "How long have I been here? How long has it been since I fought against Gaghiel back in Tokyo-3 and destroyed that blue Seed?"

"Asuka…you have to understand…," Kaworu started.

"What _do I have to understand_?" the girl bellowed, "I know that you and Kaji are hiding something from me…any idiot could have seen that and I want to know why?"

Kaworu had fallen silent for a few seconds as if debating to tell her or not and then he let out a sigh.

"If I remember how stubborn you are," he said, "Then you are not going to let this go are you?"

"Not a chance in hell," Asuka said.

Kaworu chuckled.

"Thought so," he said, "Then follow me."

The two made their way through a number of empty halls and Asuka was completely taken aback by how many turns they had to take and she would have been sure that they were lost but Kaworu didn`t falter in his steps as he made his way forward, meaning he knew where he was going.

The two came to a stop in front of two heavy looking metal doors which bear the NERV Logo upon it. Kaworu typed something on a pad in the corner and the two door slid open in front of them giving way toward an elevator.

"Where are we going?" Asuka asked as they stepped inside.

"The surface," Kaworu told her.

The door slid close and Asuka can feel them move upward. It was completely silent within for a couple of minutes as they climbed up.

"The world had changed Asuka," Kaworu said drawing the girl`s attention toward him, "It`s no longer the same one you remember."

Asuka didn`t say anything as the elevator came to a sudden stop and then the door in front of them slowly opened. They made their way forward and Asuka took notice of the walls around her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It`s a bunker," Kaworu said, "It serves as an secret entrance to NERV a few years back."

They reached the door of the bunker and Kaworu, once again, enter a code at a pad beside the door and Asuka heard a heavy clang of something being unlocked and then the door slid apart. There was a bright sunlight coming from the empty sky as the duo stepped outside and Asuka instantly glanced down at her feet taking notice of the sands she was stepping on.

"Sands," she said surprised.

Kaworu walked straight forward until he came to a stop.

"You`ve wanted to learn the truth," he said, "There it is."

Asuka came to stand beside him and take the sight in front of her.

_What the…_

The entire area in front of her was covered in sands. She can see destroyed buildings which were all on their sides or some leaning against each other but most of the area was completely devoid of any sight that were familiar to her.

"I thought you said we were underneath Tokyo-3," she said.

"_This is Tokyo-3," _Kaworu told her simply, "At least…what`s left of it since the explosion."

Asuka blinked as an sudden image of her destroying the Seed came to mind and Gaghiel`s words came back to mind, "_If you destroy it…you`ll take the entire city along with yourself. You won't survive the blast."_

"But that`s impossible," she said staring at the desolated Tokyo-3 in front of her, "I was just there a few days ago…it can`t have been that long for this to happen."

"That was five years ago."

Asuka turned her attention toward him.

"What did you just say?"

Kaworu turned toward her, "You asked me how long you were in that room? You were there for five years Asuka. Five years ago, you and a team of Evangelion came to Tokyo-3 to save our future Ki Users so that we could put up a fight…it was nothing more than a slaughter waiting to happen."

Asuka couldn`t comprehends what was happening….There is no way…there is no way that this is true…

"What about Rei?" she asked, "Hikari, Hana and the rest?"

Kaworu glanced at the remains of the former city.

"I doubt any of them are still alive at this point," he said.

**The horrible truth...Five years have gone by and the world lies in ruins...**

**What will Asuka do now?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	133. Ascension

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

**Hope you enjoy the read.**

Round 133

Ascension

"_You took her to the surface_?"

Kaji was standing in front of Kaworu`s desk with both of his palms slamming upon the wooden desk, staring down at the young man seating down in front of him. Kaworu was leaning against his chair, completely relaxed at what is happening right now as he looked at the man in front of him, his face completely devoid of emotions.

"It was necessary," was the answer the older man received.

"Necessary?" Kaji snarled, "You could have at least warned her about what happened up there?"

"She needed to know the truth Kaji," Kaworu told him, "And the sooner she knows, the better it will be for her to move forward, unless you have forgotten most of the human population had been completely exterminated and we need our counter attack soon and make those things know that we haven `t given up yet."

"I think you`re rushing this too much," Kaji told him, "She just woke up only three hours ago, you could have completely destroyed her feelings with what you`ve just done."

Kaworu looked at him for a few seconds.

"Would you rather have her find out on her own?" he asked, "Find about what this world had turned into a living hell, and that all of her friends are probably bones by now or worse?"

Kaji sighed.

"I didn`t want her to find out this way," he said.

Kaworu shook his head.

"It`s better for her to know sooner than later Kaji," the young man said as he stood up, "Things are nothing like they were before…say, where is she anyway?"

"Asuka is in her room," Kaji said, "She barely said anything since you`ve returned from your little trip."

Kaworu let out a soft breath.

"She`ll be fine," he said, "She just need some time."

"Time?" Kaji said shocked, "We have lived in this hell for five years and I can barely believe what had happened, nor get used to seeing the world like that. I still sometimes think that this world is nothing more than a nightmare."

"A nightmare that we will never wake from," Kaworu told him, his reddish hue eyes looking toward him.

* * *

><p>Asuka was seating inside her room, most likely, the room she had woken up from earlier, but the redhead could hardly focus on the objects around her. Her mind couldn`t wrap around that five years of her life had simply been gone like that…<p>

_Five years…_

_Flashback_

_Asuka was standing there, observing the desolated land that Kaworu had just called Tokyo-3. There is no way that could be truth…there is no way…that this is possible._

"_This can`t be true," she said shaking her head, "There is no way…`_

"_That is the truth Asuka," Kaworu told her as he stood beside her, "This world had started to die after the war we have against those people. This is the world that we live in right now, it`s only a mere shadow of itself."_

_Asuka glanced at him._

"_How…?"_

_Kaworu glanced at her._

"_Do you remember that Blue Tree that you`ve destroyed?" he asked her._

_Asuka nodded._

"_Well, those things are everywhere," Kaworu told her, "They drained the earth of life leaving nothing but dead lands and even dried up the rivers and lakes. Life slowly disappears until all that is left is what you see here in front of you…a wasteland."_

_The redhead glanced up toward the sands as her hands tightened into fists._

_End of flashback_

Asuka can still feel that bubbling anger in her heart when she had returned in her room but slowly that anger faded until she was feeling nothing but sadness. She thought of her friends, the brave group that was beside her when she had completely lost herself back then…

_Hikari, Shinji, Shizuru, Jay and Rei, _she thought, _I`m so sorry I hadn`t been there…If I was…I could have done something…I could have…_

Tears were now falling out of her eyes, even the one that was missing an eyeball and Asuka rolled herself unto a ball on the ground as her tears continued to fall. Just how many people had died…just how many lives had been broken…just how many…people they had let down…had _she_ let down…

_Shikanami, Doctor Takatsuki…, _she thought, _You believed that I could change this world…but…how can I help a world that is already beyond saving?_

Then she felt a hand upon her head, a soft touch similar to a mother`s touch.

"Now, now," a familiar voice said, "What is crying is going to do to help?"

Asuka suddenly opened her eye, looking toward where the hand had come from finding a familiar figure there. The young woman`s had white hair falling upon her shoulders as white as newly fallen snow but the redhead recognized the red eyes…she knows this face.

"Lilith," she whispered.

The now identified woman smiled lightly at her.

"We meet again Asuka," she spoke out.

Asuka stared at the woman in front of her, completely taken aback by her presence before she realized that she could feel Lilith`s touch upon her head, and can feel her fingers through the strands of her hair.

"I…Is this another Projection?" Asuka said.

Lilith removed her hand from her hair.

"No," she said, "I felt your despair and I reacted to it, and this is the result I presume."

Asuka looked down and away from her.

"You've been to the surface," Lilith stated.

"Yes," Asuka told her, "It`s like the entire world had been drained of life."

"During those past five years," Lilith said, "I have felt the world dying because of my Holy Power. The Tree of Rebirth was a way to draw me out."

Asuka looked up at her.

"Draw you out?"

"Because I have helped the Lilims," Lilith said softly, "They believed that if they used this, I will come out and help them but I didn`t…I couldn`t do anything yet."

"Because I wasn`t here," Asuka said softly.

Lilith smiled at her.

"But…how can I do anything Lilith?" the redhead asked her, "In the time I could have grown stronger, I was lying unconscious upon a bed. When I took down Gaghiel…I…,"

Lilith took her into a hug causing the redhead to fall silent.

"I know Nameless Child," she whispered in Asuka`s ear, "I knew what happened that day when you risked your life to save your friends. I know that you have a stronger will to protect what you love."

Asuka stepped out of the hug as Lilith`s red eyes met hers.

"And that strength you possess within yourself is why I knew I made the right choice in choosing you," the white haired young woman told her as she took hold of her cheeks, "You possess our power and yet, share the heart of the Lilims. You are the one that will break that Cycle and bring true freedom to this world."

"But how?" Asuka answered, "I am nowhere strong enough…"

Lilith smiled.

"But you will be," she said.

Asuka was confused.

"How?"

"Ascension," Lilith said simply.

Asuka was confused.

"Ascension?" she repeated, "What is that?"

Lines of light started to appear upon Lilith`s body and Asuka watched amazed at her. She had seen something similar before when she was fighting against Gaghiel back when they faced off each other and the young woman`s power had skyrocketed because of this.

"Gaghiel had done something similar when I was fighting against her," Asuka said as she observed the woman in front of her.

Lilith nodded.

"This is the power of The Blessing," she started, "Because of the blood Gaghiel shares with the Father, she was able to use this power. It`s truly unleashing the full power of my people`s power from within yourself."

"You mean…The S2-Organ?" Asuka said.

Lilith nodded.

"But Ascension is something else entirely," she said, "It`s to become more than a Lilim. To ascend, you will have to shed your flesh as Lilim and become one of us."

Asuka was shocked.

"You want me to become like you?" she asked, shocked.

"You already have My Blessing within you Asuka," Lilith told her, "When you used your S2-Organ power as you call it, your hair changes color and your eyes turn green…which is probably because you are a Nephilim, but the Ascension will be entirely your choice…?"

"Will it help me fight against the others that are out there?" Asuka asked.

Lilith observed her for a few seconds.

"It will help," she said slowly.

"Then I want it," Asuka said, "It will make up for the past five years I have missed out in training."

The redhead looked down toward her hands before looking back up toward Lilith`s eyes, her blue eyes shining with determination.

"This world may be beyond saving," she said, "But this is _my_ world and _my_ people that have been dying for the past five years…it`s _my friends_ that have been suffering all that time. I will never stop fighting for it."

Lilith observed her, and Asuka can see a light fascinating look in those ruby red eyes. The white haired woman placed her hands upon her shoulder. She leaned forward and for a second Asuka though that the white haired woman was going to kiss her but she simply leaned toward Asuka`s ear.

"_Then come to me_,"

Asuka`s eye snapped open. She was lying upon the bed before slowly standing up, glancing around herself. She slowly stood up and placed her eyepatch in place. Then she walked out of the room and down the hallway. She walked with purpose in each of her steps as she made her way through the hallways and almost ran over Kaji.

"Asuka…what are you doing out here?" he asked.

The girl looked at the man.

"Do you know where Lilith is being held?" she asked.

Kaji looked surprised.

"How do you…?" he asked.

"Why are you asking for that Asuka?"

Kaworu who had been standing a little behind Kaji stepped forward, his eyes looking a little suspicious.

"Because Lilith asked me to," Asuka told him, "and if you want me to join in this war and turn it into your favor, you will do it."

Kaworu and Kaji glanced at each other.

"Very well," the young man said.

They were back at the elevator, but this time it was going down straight toward whatever depths they were going in and then, it suddenly came to a stop. Then the metal doors opened giving way into the darkness. The trio stepped out of the elevator and Asuka was following Kaworu and the two men into the darkness until they came to a stop.

Then above in the air, within a cocoon of light was Lilith. Asuka stayed still as she observed the being above them. It was then she realized how inhuman Lilith looked. Her body had the glowing lines upon the woman`s form as she floated.

"I`m here Lilith," Asuka said, "Now it`s your turn."

Lilith`s Projected form appeared right in front of them as her eyes met Asuka`s giving the girl a sweet smile. Then she turned her attention toward Kaworu.

"It`s time to release me Tabris," she spoke.

Kaji gave him a glance.

"Release her?" he said.

Kaworu observed her.

"So…that time has finally arrived," he said, "The time where we start fighting back."

The projection nodded.

"You`re actually going to release her?" Kaji said surprised, "What if she…?"

"I have already chosen my side of the war Ryoji Kaji," Lilith spoke out giving him a sideway glance, "and with Asuka finally awake, it`s time."

Kaworu raised his hand toward the glowing ball in the air as symbol appeared in the air in front of his palm. Then it resonated with the thing that was holding Lilith before the white light started to disappear and ball that was around Lilith was dissipated into thousand shaped little lights and her body slowly rolled out from the small ball she was in to a full standing pose.

Her form was shining with power as two white things grew out from her back, her silver hair dancing behind her. She slowly lowered herself down to the ground until she stood, completely naked in front of them all. Asuka had found herself completely open mouthed at the woman in front of her. There is no way that Lilith`s true form would have ever passed down to be a normal human. She looked different than her projected self who had normal ears and an average face.

Her true form however was so beyond it and the only word that Asuka could think of when she saw Lilith was that the white haired woman in front of them was a Goddess, despite the two long ears which grew on the side of her head. The white things that had been on her back enveloped themselves around the woman`s form until they formed into robes around her body and then she finally opened the ruby eyes that Asuka was familiar with.

"Lilith…," Asuka whispered.

The woman smiled at her.

"We meet at last, Nameless Child," she said her voice hoarse from lack of use, "Now come to me."

Asuka walked toward the woman feeling oddly small in front of her beauty. Lilith`s hands were soft and it causes shiver to run through her body as she looked up toward the taller being in front of her.

"Asuka what are you…?" Kaji asked.

But Asuka paid him no mind as her blue eye was fixed upon Lilith`s ruby red.

"Do you truly choose this Asuka," she whispered.

"If it helps me fight to protect this forsaken world, then yes," the redhead whispered.

Lilith gave her the barest of nod before speaking, "Then let us become one."

She leaned toward the redhead and Asuka felt the softest pair of lips took hers. Asuka feel her eye widen in shock at what was happening but her body started to lean into Lilith`s, with the latter`s other hand upon her waist.

_Our minds are now one, _she heard Lilith`s voice echo within hers, _With My Blessing within you, Shed the skin that made your previous form, Open your heart to my Love, Ascend as my Child, Seraphelim, the Savior._

Light overtook Asuka`s eyes as she felt her S2-Organ grew warm within herself.

* * *

><p>Both Kaji and Kaworu shielded their eyes from the bright light that had instantly surrounded the two in front of them and despite that light; there was no Ki at all. The two men had expected to feel something in those strange lights that had happened.<p>

"Just what is that power?" Kaji said shielding his eyes.

"I don't know," Kaworu answered, "But whatever it is, it`s not Ki as far as I can tell. It doesn`t have that same pressure."

Then the light dissipated as Kaji removed his hand from his eyes to see what Asuka had done. Then he can feel his eyes widening in shock at the sight in front of him.

_What the…_

Asuka`s previously red hair had become entirely white and the girl back was turned toward them as she stood in front of Lilith who was slowly removing her hands from Asuka`s body. The girl had some strings of light upon her entire body oddly similar to the one Lilith had upon her form, but instead of the yellow color, they were a soft bluish colors.

"A…Asuka?" he said.

The girl turned to face him. Her face still looked the same but her silver hair had fallen around her face as a light look crossed her features. The girl raised her hand toward the eye patch she was wearing. A smile crossed her lips as she looked back toward him.

"It`s time to fight back," she said.

**Asuka made a deal with Lilith to become stronger...where could this new happening lead?**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Note: **Evangelion Fighters will be on break Friday 7th.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	134. The New Earth

**Hey guys, i am back from my break. Here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 134

The New Earth

The two men observed Asuka in front of them, completely taken aback by the changes that happened to the girl. Kaworu had a frown upon his features as he observed the girl in front of him. He didn't know what had just happened here and he had a feeling that whatever it was, it didn't happen in the Committee`s best interest.

"What…What have you done Asuka?" Kaji asked, approaching the girl.

Asuka looked at him, her eye was still blue despite what had just inspired. The lines around the girl`s body slowly disappeared off her skin and the girl`s hair slowly melted into its natural reddish color though this time, it had a hint of silver upon it strings.

"I wasn`t strong enough," the redhead said, "I know how powerful my Brothers and Sisters are. If I was still the same as I was before, I wouldn`t be able to defeat them in battle. In the past five years, from the images Mother had given me, they have grown stronger now that they are used to their new bodies…if Gaghiel had been used to her new form…I would have died in the battle against her."

"So what did you do then?" Kaji asked.

"Mother Ascended me," Asuka said with a light smile, "That`s probably the only way I can explain what just happened."

"Mother?" Kaworu repeated.

Asuka blinked to herself as if just realizing what she had called Lilith. The girl turned toward the white haired woman beside her with a glance.

"Did I just call you Mother?" she asked.

"You have," Lilith spoke out softly, "I used my essence to ascend you. In a way, you have imprinted upon me, hence why you are calling me that without realizing it. You probably didn`t realize also that you have called the others of my kind Brother and Sisters."

Asuka looked surprised at it.

"I didn`t even realize it…," she said softly.

Lilith simply placed her hand upon the young girl`s shoulder.

"Give it time," she said.

Asuka nodded.

"Now what?" Kaji asked.

The redhead turned her gaze toward Kaworu.

"I want to know what had happened to my friends," she said.

"I told you, they might have died already," Kaworu answered her, "They all probably perished during the Evangelion War."

"I don't believe that," Asuka told him with a light narrow of her eyes.

Kaji stepped in.

"Why would you think we know where they are?" he asked.

"Because despite how powerful I am," Asuka answered, "I won't be able to defeat any of my Bro…any of the rest of her kind alone. And I am sure that you have kept an eye on whoever is alive in this world."

Kaworu stayed quiet for a few moments, observing the girl in front of him. He had both of his hand into his pocket as he stayed still in front of her before shaking his head.

"The EDF had set bases somewhere around the Yosaka area," he said, "I can`t tell you the exact location for even I didn`t know. They have stayed there for at least a few months before the war had started. I doubt you`ll find anything there."

"That`s the same place we were stationed before we went to help the Ki Users," Asuka said, "I know where that is."

"Not in this world you don't," Kaworu told her, "I`ve said before…this world is nothing like the one you remember."

Asuka frowned.

"So…you have a guide for me?" she asked.

"She`ll met you up in a few minutes," Kaworu said, "I`ve send her on a recon mission on the surface over 70 hours ago…she`ll be coming back…."

Then the young man paused before placing a hand at his ear.

"Yes," he said, "I see…copy."

Asuka blinked.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes," Kaworu said, "Your guide is in need of your help. You said you wanted to go to the surface…then this is your chance to experience the new world of today."

"I told her not go on alone," Kaji said, shaking his head.

Asuka nodded to herself.

"Alright, let`s go," she said, "I can test my new powers then."

"I`ll go as well," Lilith said.

"You will?"

The white haired woman smiled.

"It`s been quite a while since I have been above ground," she said, "And it will be a good way of stretching my legs after so long from being inactive in that Cocoon."

Kaworu looked at them both and said.

"Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>The Surface<strong>

**Roughly 50 km away from NERV BASE**

The motorbike was roaring through the deserted streets with speeds that would have been illegal but considering that the police don't exist anymore, it could go as fast as it wanted. The driver had leaning upon the bike, driving and narrowly dodging the rusty cars that still stands in the deserted road.

Then the bike was suddenly pressed on the brake for a sudden stop as the back turned to the side and the driver looked up toward the sight in front of her. Shapes were slowly moving in and out of her sight as she stared at them and she knew that it was a Pack.

_Damn it, _she thought, _I thought that I lost them a few km back…seems that they are tracking me…well this mission could have gone better._

The woman revved the bike and caused it to shoot out forward as she charged straight toward where the Husks were. The Pack were all moving together and now charged straight toward her and she swerved right to avoid the one that jumped toward her. Then she twisted herself back the other side causing the bike to do a doughnut spin, with the back wheel rising in the air, hitting another with it, sending it backward.

When the bike landed down on the ground, the woman pulled out a semi-automatic weapon and aimed it straight toward the group before opening fire letting the rounds hammer upon the enemies causing dark purple blood to fly out of their wounds as the bullets hit them.

Then a noise drew her attention.

A large shadow had passed over her, causing her to look up toward it.

"Fuck," she said, "One of those guys…"

The large creature was a winged one. It was easily twenty meters long with large jaws and scaly body. If Dragons were real creatures in this world, that monster that just flew above her was about as close as it get….but instead of breathing fire, this monstrosity let out a large powerful blast of Ki capable of eradicating a good portions of its attack place.

The woman already knew that her weapon is going to be useless against it. And looking at the flying creature, she had completely lowered her guard letting one of the Husk that had somehow survived getting hit with her gun attacked her on the side.

The woman let out a yell of pain as she was suddenly thrown off her bike and into the ground and rolling. She shook her head and turned her attention toward the Husk which was charging again toward her and the woman raised her weapon toward the husk and then it glowed with Ki.

She opened fire and the bullets which were powered up with Ki, tore through the creature`s body and it fell on the ground dead. A large roar echoed from above, reminding her of the winged creature that had passed above her.

The woman removed her helmet, letting her purple hair fall around her face and Misato Katsuragi pressed her hand against the earpiece she was wearing.

"NERV, this is Misato Katsuragi," she said, huffing, "My mission was compromised and I have a Drake on my ass…I need support."

"_This is NERV," _a familiar female voice said, "_I will notify the Commander."_

"You best work your ass Ayanami," Misato told the girl as she pushed herself off the ground.

The woman looked up toward the Drake as it was dubbed and the monster was circling overhead. It probably already spotted her so running was out. Misato glanced around herself searching for a hiding place and found the remains of a building not too far away from where she was. Hearing a swirling sound, Misato looked toward the Drake noticing that it was lowering itself down.

Abandoning her bike, Misato took off at an enhanced Ki Run toward the building and then a sudden blast crashed right around her causing her to be blown to the side and in the air. Misato landed down on the ground in a huffing sound feeling pain course through her from where the Husk had attacked her.

_Shit, _she thought.

"_NERV supports are on their way," _Ayanami`s voice said, "_ETA 5 minutes."_

"I won't be alive in five minutes," Misato growled as she slowly started to stand up.

The Drake landed straight toward where she was and Misato took notice of the creature's eyes which were fixed upon her and the jaws opened letting out a large powerful roar. The woman winced at how loud it was and can feel the ground around her shaking at the mere shockwaves of the roar.

_No wonder the Evangelion Forces were wipped out during the war if that`s the kind of enemy they faced, _Misato thought.

The Drake focused upon her and with its large jaws, he descended to swallow her whole and Misato closed her eyes, not wanting to see those jaws completely overtaking her but before they could happen, she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

The woman opened her eyes surprised at the feeling noticing that the Drake had completely disappeared from her sight. Misato glanced around herself noticing she was a few kilometers away from where the Drake was flying…a few distances away…but how was that possible…

"Are you okay?" a voice asked her.

Misato turned her attention toward the voice, finding a young woman standing beside her. The reddish silver hair was falling down upon her shoulder and one of her eyes was hidden behind an eye patch, the blue eye looking straight at her…she knew who it was.

"Asuka?" she said surprised.

Asuka seems surprised too.

"Misato-sensei?" she repeated.

Misato glanced around herself.

"How did I get here…how did you get…?" she started to ask.

Asuka smirked at her.

"Don't worry about it," the girl told her as she walked forward, "You`re safe from that thing."

Misato stared at the girl for a few seconds.

"Hey, where are you going…you can`t defeat a Drake all by yourself," she yelled at her.

Asuka didn`t even seems to hear her as she flew straight toward the Drake.

_Is she insane? _Misato thought.

"She does seem reckless no," another voice spoke out.

Misato glanced at the new voice finding a white haired woman standing there as the white robes flowing behind her. The woman`s red eyes were looking at where the redhead was heading. Misato was shocked.

"Lilith? You`ve been released?"

Lilith glanced down at her.

"Yes I have," she said.

"She can`t take it on," Misato said, "Go and help her or something."

Lilith only smiled.

"What?"

"Watch," she said.

* * *

><p>The girl landed on the ground in front of the Drake who turned its attention toward her. Asuka looked up toward the large creature glancing toward her and it let out a large roar toward her and the redhead smirked lightly.<p>

_Time to see how powerful I have gotten, _she thought.

The large creature powered up as it launched a large Ki blast straight toward her but Asuka wasn`t there anymore. She was now high above the Drake as her left hand was completely covered in white fire. Then she zoomed down straight down upon the creature`s back before slamming it down upon it`s back causing the large creature to let out a large roar of pain.

The Drake started to move and slowly stared to buck trying to remove her and with her other hand she placed her hand upon it. A symbol appeared upon the back of her hand as her eyes glowed red and then from all over the Drake, white flames burst from within the creatures causing the large creature to yell out in pain before the large creature massive form smashed down upon the ground. The white flames grew higher as it completely overtaken the creature`s entire body.

Asuka appeared in front of the burning carcass, as her hair flew behind her. She glanced at the large creature behind wondering why it was over so quickly. She had expected it to be stronger and she glanced down at her hand noticing the symbol which disappeared from her hands.

_I feel like I`ve seen it somewhere before, _she thought, _But where?_

Then she looked toward the dead creature with a light frown upon her face before appearing beside both Misato and Lilith.

"You`ve taken it down…in a single hit?" Misato said shocked as she stared at her.

"I was surprised at that too," Asuka told her as she looked at her own hands, "I didn't know I could create white flames."

"_Flames of Purification_," Lilith said, "It`s the true nature of your Holy Power. It seems the Ascending has released it to its full potential."

"Is that so…," Asuka murmured glancing at the purple haired woman in front of her, "Let`s get back to NERV, there is something that we need you for Misato-sensei."

The woman blinked at the question but simply nodded.

Asuka placed her hand upon both of her shoulder and Lilith`s before the trio simply disappeared with a flash of white flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere…<strong>

The candle light up the room where the woman was. She was writing upon the papers in front of her, the scratch-scratch of her pen the only sound in the silence. Her tears were slowly falling upon the paper as she writes, the pain of what she had felt this entire time completely overtaking her body.

A sound caused the woman to freeze but it seems it was only a shift of the wind. She didn`t let her guard down as her back tensed lightly. She could feel someone`s presence there.

"I know you`re there," she said simply.

"One could never sneak up on you could they Hikari?"

Hikari relaxed lightly as she closed the notebook she had and turned toward the new arrival. The face was completely covered by bandage, but she can see the two eyes glinting in the light of her candle.

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn`t sleep," the bandaged figure told her, "Saw that your light was on so I came to check on it. You`re still writing in that notebook of yours?"

Hikari looked down at the notebook.

"Any words yet?" she asked.

The bandaged person shook their head.

"It`s been five days and no contact," the person answered, "I hate to say it but since we`ve lost the Evangelion war, no one wants to fight anymore. They`ve lost hope to fight back against those monsters out there."

Hikari shook her head.

"We`ll give her another three days," she said, "We can`t abandon hope to turn the tide in this war."

"We`ve already lost the war," the figure told her, "To keep fighting now it`s just risking your life needlessly."

Hikari turned toward the bandaged figure.

"Do you think that _they _will stop even when we have given up?" she asked, "They will continue to hunt us down, killing us all one by one until we are nothing more than an extinct. We have to fight because that`s the only thing we can do now…It`s the _only thing_ that we have left."

**Hope you have enjoyed the update...**

**Next Time: **Forward

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	135. Forward

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

**Enjoy the read**

Round 135

Forward

Misato hissed in pain as she placed her clothes back on. She was hurt from the numerous attacks that she had being hit on her side. The purple haired woman still felt tender in her ribs but, nothing she hadn`t been used too, living in this world now, after all, you don't get to survive without tasting a little pain.

The door of her room opened, drawing her attention toward the arrival.

"You should have let me come with you," Kaji told her.

"I`m used to go to the Surface," Misato answered him, "I don't need a babysitter."

"I`m just worried."

The woman shook her head.

"You`ve done nothing but worry ever since this entire thing started," he said, "You should find something better to do with your time, Kaji."

Misato walked toward the entrance and when she was going to step out, Kaji placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"I only worry because I care," he said.

"Don't," the purple haired woman said, "It`s best if you don't get attached in this world. It`s doing nothing but bring us more suffering than we can handle."

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and stepped out of the room. The man shook his head and sighed.

"I didn`t know that Asuka was going to wake up," she said, "When did that happen?"

"Just a few hours ago," Kaji answered, "I was starting to fear that she might never wake up considering how long she was out."

"She is stronger than what I expected," Misato said, "I guess it means that the Dead Sea Scrolls were right after all…change is coming, it just never said when it would come."

The two of them reached Kaworu`s office, finding that both Asuka and Lilith were already there. Misato blinked at the white haired being in the office. She hadn`t never seen Lilith before with her own eyes when she was still imprisoned beneath NERV but seeing the figure right now, Misato couldn`t help but stare at her.

Lilith was so obviously not human that it was almost in a _in your face kind_ of way. The said being was curiously observing the large screens in front of them, probably having never seen something like this before. Asuka was standing right beside her and the girl was dressed in an Evangelion battle suit, thought Misato had no idea where the Commander had pulled this one out of for the girl wasn`t wearing anything like that earlier when she had saved her.

The younger girl was flexing her hands, probably testing the suit against her form.

"Misato, glad to finally see you join us," Kaworu said looking at her, "How`s the injuries?"

"They`re fine," Misato told him, "Still a little sore but hey, that`s the kind of life we chose to life in this hell."

"Was your mission successful then?" Kaworu asked.

"Mission?" Asuka asked, curious.

"Yes," Kaworu told her, "For the past months, we`ve suddenly being getting large movements in Japan and more monsters than we`ve seen for the last five years. After the Evangelion were completely annihilated, the monsters attacked the rest of the world, completely wiping out civilization entirely from every crack of the globe."

"But those Seeds they have planted could have been disastrous enough," Asuka said, "From what Lilith told me, those things are drinking up the Planet`s life."

"And she is not wrong," Kaworu told her, "The world you see here in front of you is the result of that mostly, but with their sudden gathering here in Japan is no coincidence either. They are probably in search of the one who had managed to kill one of their own…in other words, _you_ Asuka."

"So that mission you`ve send Misato to?" Asuka asked, giving the woman a glance.

Misato nodded.

"That`s right," she said, "I have been doing reckon mission to figure out their movements."

"Isn`t that dangerous to get so close," Lilith asked in her soft melodious voice.

Misato chuckled.

"Not for me," she said, "My Ki allow me to become invisible to their sensors. Just like I can strengthen things with my Ki I can do the exact opposite, for if they sensed me, all they would think was probably an animal or a rat."

"Quite an ingenious idea," Lilith said softly, "I can see it fooling them. They are quite confident in themselves now."

"Well I don't care about that," Asuka said suddenly, "You told me you`ll give me a guide to where my friends were last located."

"A guide?" Misato repeated.

"Yes, I almost forgot," Kaworu said, "Asuka need you to guide her to the Yosaka area."

"Why would you want to go there?" Misato asked her, surprised, "There is nothing left there."

"I want to see it for myself," Asuka said giving the woman a glance, "I want to see if all my friends truly died out there like Kaworu had told me. Once I learn that truth, I will decide what I should do next."

"What do you mean you`ll decide what to do next?" Misato asked, "You`re going to fight with us aren`t you? Isn`t that the reason why we`ve slaved five years of your lives trying to bring you back?"

Asuka`s lone blue eyes fixed upon her, and Misato feel a shiver run through her body at the cold look that at settled in her direction.

"I don't trust any of you," the girl said simply, "While I may I know you five years ago, I don't trust NERV at all. From how prepared you are for the Promised Day, you could have at least warned someone about what was going to happen rather than let million dies."

Kaworu narrowed his eyes.

"But, right now I don't have a choice into working with you so don`t think that I will simply join your cause," the redhead continued.

"Asuka," Kaji said.

The girl turned her gaze toward him but she simply turned away, walking out of the room and Lilith silently followed after her like a white ghostly figure, leaving the three people behind her. Misato stared at the two men in front of her.

"What the hell Kaworu?" she said, "Isn`t she the one that Naoko spoke about…those Scrolls spoke about."

Kaworu was silent.

"It doesn`t matter," he said, "You will guide them toward where the EDF last base was. I can count on you don't I?"

Misato nodded.

"I can take them there," she said.

"Good," Kaworu said leaning back into his chair, "About the recon mission."

Misato placed a map upon the table in front of him.

"They have taken refuge on the corner here where the other Three of Light has grown," she said, "Their forces had grown considerably stronger since the war."

"So they are looking for Lilith then," he said.

"Was it wise? To release her this early?"

"That`s why we will need of your second ability," Kaworu told her giving her a glance, "There is another reason as to why I chose you to be their guide."

Misato frowned lightly.

"You realized that they are two of them right?" she said, "I won't be strong enough…"

"Ayanami will go with you," Kaworu said, "I want her to keep an eye on Lilith while out there. Lilith had already sunk her claws into Asuka`s form and if she win Asuka`s trust, the Committee's plan for the future of the human race might as well disappear into thin air."

"Why are you talking like Asuka might turn against us?" Kaji asked, "She will never do something like that."

"You heard her yourself," Kaworu told him, "She doesn`t trust any of us, despite we know her for long."

Kaji stared at the man, completely shocked at what he was saying.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the NERV complex, Asuka was walking down a corridor with Lilith following with her. The white haired woman had stayed quiet the entire time but Asuka can feel that she wanted to talk about something.<p>

"I can feel that you want to ask me something," she said, "Then do it."

Lilith chuckled.

"I`m curious as to why you don't trust NERV?" she asked softly, "They could be your only ally here in this world."

"Maybe," Asuka said, frowning, "But I just don't like it. Look at the size of this place…they could have become a shelter for the people that were suffering in the surface and yet, there was no one here. They chose to keep your warning for themselves and damned the world to oblivion…I won't ever forgive them for that."

Lilith frowned lightly.

"I believe the Lilims would have used it to protect their species," she said, "It was one of the reasons I chose this Cycle. They were more diverse than the previous…even more different than my Children were…but it seems that I was truly naives about what kind of people the Lilims were."

Asuka came to a stop.

"That`s why I need to find my friends," she said, "That`s why I need to believe that they were still alive. I need people I can trust standing beside me if I am to fight in any kind of a war."

"What about Kaji?" Lilith asked, seemingly surprised.

Asuka shook her head.

"I can`t trust him," she said, "Despite wanting to…I guess it finally made sense as to where he was when he disappeared last Winter..."

"You mean, five years ago?" Lilith corrected her.

Asuka came to a sudden stop and Lilith came to a stop right beside her. The white haired woman turned her attention toward the girl, noticing the darkened look that had crossed the redhead`s face. Asuka was still feeling the guilt of what her choice was.

"It`s not your fault," Lilith told her gently placing a hand upon the redhead`s shoulder.

Asuka shook her head.

"It`s not that," she said, "I`m still trying to wrap my head around that it`s been five years since all of those thing had happened…"

Asuka tightened her hand into a fist as her anger grew. She can remember the destroyed wastelands she had seen when she had traveled to the surface…a world she barely recognize as the one she had grown up in.

But she will find her friends again. She sincerely hoped that they were still alive after all, they were the people who had flew right into danger for her back then and she will do the same for them.

* * *

><p>The next day Kaworu had come down to her room himself to tell her that everything was ready for her. Asuka was once again, dressed into her Evangelion battle suit. The girl had tied her hair back into a long ponytail as she walked with the head of GEHIRN.<p>

"You never spoke to Rei about this?" she asked the man.

"No," Kaworu said shaking his head, "Ignorance is bliss after all, how would the world react if they knew that everything they believed they knew about this world was nothing but lies? How would they react when they learn of our species true origins."

Asuka frowned to herself.

"Rei isn`t everyone," she said.

"Maybe so," Kaworu said with a light shrug of his shoulders, "I couldn`t tell her for I have taken an Oath of Ki to the Committee."

Asuka glanced at him.

"An Oath of Ki?"

"Yes," he said, "As long as I never spoke of what I knew…I won't die."

"But you were just a kid?" Asuka said, "You were like us…what kind of person would force a kid do do such a thing…"

Kaworu chuckled.

"A kid…," he said softly, "I don't think I have ever been a kid before…quite strange to be called like that to tell you the truth."

They reached the elevator.

"Misato and the rest is already waiting on the surface," he said as they stepped inside, "I will tell you again, they won`t be much left…less alone anyone left alive in this place."

"Let`s hope you`re wrong," Asuka told him, "It will be pretty pointless to fight for a world that is already dead."

Kaworu sighed.

"If that`s what you believe," he said simply.

The elevator reached the bunker and the two stepped off of it and toward the double doors which gave way to the endless sands that had covered the once large city of Tokyo-3. Asuka stood there staring at the city for a few seconds before glancing at the people that were there.

Misato was dressed in military clothes with a gun strapped to her back and other survival outfits. She had sunglasses on her face to help against the sun and dust that were flying everywhere. Beside her was another woman with long blue hair which was flowing behind her. That woman was dressed in a simple one piece outfit and she had gloves on her hands. The NERV logo of the curved leaf was emblazoned upon her back. On her face she had a gray visor which hid the top side of her face, with a red horizontal line running across it.

"Who is that?" Asuka asked.

"Azure," the new arrival spoke out, "The Commander feels that you will need more people on this errant of yours."

"Azure eh," Misato commented with a shake of her head, "Whatever you said, anyway let`s get going…we`ve got a long way to go."

"Allow me to take care of it,"

The entire group looked up finding Lilith floating above them. She was still dressed in the white robes from the day before and the young woman lowered herself down in the middle of the group.

"I was wondering when you were going to show yourself," Asuka told her with a light smile.

"I was simply taking in the sight," Lilith spoke out, "But now, I`ll take care of our transportation."

Lilith simply raised her hands and the group around the group slowly rose up in the air and then Asuka glanced around to see that Lilith had formed a floating rock beneath them. She glanced at the white haired woman with a raised eyebrows glance.

"My Holy Power is connected to the Planet`s Memory," she said, "Because of that, The ground became my domain. Something like this is nothing to me. This is one of the reasons why I may believe Asuka when she said that some of her friends might live. Without me in their ranks, our enemy cannot see what hid underneath the ground."

_This must be why NERV was never found, _Asuka though, a light smirk growing upon her lips, "Alright, move forward."

"If we`re going to be flying," Misato said, "Then this might not take long at all, head northeast of here."

The floating land beneath them, under Lilith`s power, aimed straight toward the intended direction as the group made their way forward, flying above the desolate and completely destroyed city beneath them.

**The mission begins...what could they find in this desolate world?**

**Next Time: **Ghost of the Past

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	136. Ghost of the Past

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy**

Round 136

Ghosts of the past

The floating piece of land Lilith was controlling was flying at a relatively fast pace, that Asuka can feel the breeze of the wind against her skin as she observed what the world had become in the past five years. Her eyes were taking in the destroyed buildings and the large blowing sands that were all around them.

"Not a pretty sight eh," Misato told her.

Asuka glanced at her.

"It`s hard to believe that all of that happened in five years," the purple haired young woman continued, turning her attention forward, "It must be quite a shock to see the world so different than the one you remembers before waking up."

"It`s strange," Asuka answered her glancing at the area around them, "But…despite everything, I am not focusing upon that right now."

"What do you expect to find out there?" Misato asked her, "I have been moving through these lands for the past five years and I haven`t run into a single soul for the past two years."

"They are people still alive in the world," Lilith spoke out.

Misato and Asuka glanced at her. The purple haired woman raised her eyebrows.

"Are they now?"

"Yes," Lilith said simply, "I am deeply connected to this Planet`s Memory and I can see things as the world remembers them."

"Are you saying that the Planet is alive in a way?" Misato asked.

Lilith let out a mysterious smile.

"Not in the way you are thinking of," she spoke out, chancing a glance to the left, "There is some Ki in that direction."

Their last companion, Azure, raised her hand toward her visor as she glanced at the location that Lilith had indicated. Asuka heard a beeping sound echoing from the visor as the red line that was crossing the middle of the visor glowed.

Asuka observed her quite carefully. Something about her was familiar in a way but the redhead couldn`t see what was familiar. The blue haired girl was probably around her age or even older than her and Asuka didn`t remembers ever being friends with someone who had blue hair…

No one other than Rei.

"Is it going to be a problem?" Misato asked.

"No," Azure spoke out, her voice soft, "From how far they are, I don't think they sensed our presence."

"You can see Ki with that?" Asuka asked.

"Her visor can track Ki for twelve kilometers out," Misato told her, "If she said that they won't be a problem, then they won't."

"Alright," Asuka said before giving Misato a glance, "How far are we?"

Misato was looking at the front and they were approaching a familiar looking mountain, one that had been major tourist attractions from when she was still alive. The infamous Mount Fuji. The largest mountain in the country stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of the wastelands around it and Asuka can see that it didn`t escape undamaged too with a large crater on its side…

"Mount Fuji," Asuka said softly, "I`ve never been this close to it before."

"As if it`s anything to look at now," Misato told her with a frown, "The Drakes really did a number on it."

Asuka gave her a glance.

"Drakes?"

Misato nodded.

"You remember that large dragon like creature that you defeated?" she said, drawing a nod from the redhead, "Well, that`s what they were named as considering how close they resembled dragons. Then they are your every day Husks, which are probably the ones you`ve faced when you came back for your mission in Tokyo-3, but…"

"But…?"

"They are what we call Destroyers," Misato continued, "They are larger than average Husks and their sole purpose is to find and well destroy anything in their paths…They are the ones that the Evangelion army had come across when Japan was attacked. It was a bloodbath waiting to happen."

"NERV didn`t help during that?"

"No," Misato said, shaking her head, "It isn`t that we didn`t want to help them, it`s just that we couldn`t help them. With you basically dead, NERV used all of its resources to bring you back alive. We couldn`t risk the enemy discovering the base for if they did, you wouldn`t be here right now."

Asuka looked away from her, feeling a prickle in her heart.

_So it's my fault then, _she thought.

She shook the thoughts from her mind.

"So you`re telling me that NERV sacrificed thousands of innocent lives just so that I could survive my time in a coma?" she whispered.

Misato gave her a glance, but instead of her, another voice responded Asuka`s question.

"It was a necessary sacrifice," Azure spoke out drawing Asuka`s attention toward her, "We`re close."

"She`s right," Misato said, "This is the remain of that old military base where the EDF had made their last stand."

Asuka glanced toward where Misato was indicating. The entire area looked like it had been put through the wrigglers. They were number of destroyed buildings all around them and the sands was blowing through the area.

"You were right when you said there was nothing left of the actual area," Asuka said approaching the edge.

"You`re still going to search down here?" Misato asked her.

"it`s the entire reason that we came here," Asuka told her, "Lilith, can you land down?"

Lilith nodded before the floating piece of lands they were on lowered itself down unto the ground and with a light grumbling noise, their transport landed down upon the ground. Asuka walked forward glancing around herself.

She can`t even recognize the area by just looking at it. It just reminded her that this world wasn`t the same as she had left it behind. The young woman walked forward hearing the rest following after her. The girl stood for a few seconds before making her way forward again.

"Keep it tight people," Misato said, "We don't know what is crawling around here. Aya…I mean, Azure, you see anything?"

"I`m not picking up anything in the surroundings," the blue haired woman spoke.

Asuka ignored them as she continued straight forward aiming for the remains of the building that was still standing but looking aged as if no one had been living there for a few times, which was quite right after all, no one had been living there for five years.

The girl walked toward the building and opened the door, hearing it creak, giving way to the inside the building. The young woman found herself looking at a familiar entrance, the same place where she and her team along with Hana Hokari had walked out of when they were being sent out to that Tokyo-3 mission.

The girl continued inside the building, her eye taking in the dirty floor and the broken roof above her and she turned her attention into the building making her way through the hallway. She continued through, glancing around at the darkened rooms which were all deserted until she came to a stop at the end of a T way.

She glances down at the left finding a bench there. The girl walked forward coming to a stop there before turning her attention to the empty gurney down the corridor…

_She didn`t deserve to die like this._

She remember seating there, looking at the dead body of her friend feeling the weight of helplessness crushing her. She couldn`t believe that Maya had simply had died like this…

_Maya, _she thought remembering the silver eyed young girl that had accompanied her during the Second Leg on Sakamoto Island.

"Asuka,"

She turned at the voice finding Misato there.

"What is it?"

"Azure had found something," Misato told her.

The redhead followed her out of the building and they found the blue haired girl along with Lilith standing in front of a number of crosses that seems to have been planted in the earth and Asuka feel her heart jump in her chest at the sight…

_A graveyard, _she thought.

Asuka approached forward passing Azure until she was standing right in front of one of the graves. She can see that they were words written upon it, so she raised her hand to clear the dust off of it so she could see what name was written there…

**KEN ZACKARY**

Asuka frowned at the name but an image of a boy with a wounded arm popped into her mind as she remembers the name of the boy they had rescued in the Vault back at NGA. The boy had been one of the ANGEL in the school. She moved on to the next name beside it, but she didn`t recognize it and she skipped to the next name…

**HOKARI HANA**

Asuka feel a bile rise in her throat when she read the name of Hikari`s older sister. The Evangelion had been quite powerful. She continued through the rest but she didn't recognize most of them but her heart jumped lightly when she realized that Rei`s name wasn`t on there…neither was Hikari`s. This could be a sign that they didn`t die back when whatever this happened.

Then she came to a stop in front of one that seems to be the oldest grave marker. It was a tomb similar to the ones in the cemetery so she used her hands to remove the dust hiding the name as the letters came out

**SORYU L. ASUKA**

The redhead stared at her own name, completely taken aback by seeing it there but she realized that the others thought she was dead. Asuka also believed that she was dead too before waking up yesterday from that coma of hers…

"They are still alive," she said softly when she turned toward the group, "Their names isn`t there."

"Or maybe they didn`t have anyone to bury them," Azure said.

Asuka gave the girl a glare.

"I believe that they are alive," she said, coldly, "I`ll stick to that."

"That naivety may have been tolerated in the old world," Azure said, her voice still soft but now carried a weight of steel behind it, "In this one, it will lead into one thing, your death."

Asuka narrowed her eyes at the woman, but before she could actually say anything a soft beep came from the visors she was staring at and at the same time Lilith reacted as the two glanced at the same direction.

"What is it?" Misato asked, "Is it Husks?"

"Not husks," Azure spoke, "Human…it was for a brief seconds but my visor picked up some Ki coming in from the south."

_So they are people still alive, _Asuka thought.

"Another human being?" Misato whispered, "So they have survivors after all."

"Then let`s go find that person," Asuka said, "Maybe it will lead us to a survivor`s camp or something of the sort."

The ground beneath them started to move as Lilith formed another floating part of land and then they all floated toward the direction Azure had indicated them to. Asuka had her eye peeled for any sign of human activity as she searched the ground beneath them.

"How far?" she asked.

"It was probably around here," Azure said, "The Ki was only a couple of kilometers away from where we were…and its leading toward those remains."

Asuka took notices of the destruction in front of them, noticing the numerous large craters that were on the ground and she narrowed her eyes, wondering what could have caused them, but she can see destroyed houses and numerous broken cars. She frowned to herself.

"What`s this?" Misato said suddenly.

Asuka glanced toward where the woman was pointing and then they could see some smoke growing out of something.

"It looked like a fire," Azure said, "Too small to have been made by themselves."

"Which means someone made it," Asuka said standing up, "I guess we have a location as to where the strange spike of Ki came from."

She flew down toward where the fire was and landed on the ground in a crouch. The redhead glanced around herself as she made her way toward the small fire. It was a camp fire from the look of it and she continued to move forward when she stepped on something made out of wood.

Asuka glanced down at what she had stepped on before kneeling down, wiping away the wood and words appeared in front of her…

TNT

_Shit it`s a…_

A large explosion suddenly engulfed where she was as the large blast completely overcame where the girl was standing on. From above, Azure and Misato were shocked at the sudden explosion and even Lilith had widened her eyes in surprised.

"Asuka," Misato yelled in shock.

"What the…?" Azure said shocked, "How did an explosion happen."

"A trap," Lilith said frowning, "That only confirms that they are Lilims still alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Underground…<strong>

The person with the bandages all over their face reacted at the explosion. That wasn`t too far off from where their base was. If something had sprung one of their traps, could it be that those enemies have found them?

"What was that explosion?" a woman asked as she stepped forward.

"One of my traps was activated," the person with the bandages said.

"Is it an enemy?"

Hikari Hokari walked forward, the young woman had a dark look upon her face.

"I felt the explosion," she said, "Have they found us?"

"I don't know," the person with the bandages said, "I was about to go check it out, if it was her, the trap wouldn`t have been set off."

Hikari nodded.

"Alright," she said, "Let`s go check it out then, let`s go find the one who set off the trap. I want the rest to keep an eye upon the group, and we`ll keep radio contact, if it`s one of those Seekers, we will need to evacuate immediately."

"Roger," the group said.

Hikari nodded at him and said, "Let`s go."

* * *

><p>Lilith landed the small floating lands they were using before the group walked forward toward where the large explosion had happened. The group approached the large fire which was belching black smokes toward the skies above them.<p>

"Asuka," the purple haired woman yelled.

The said girl suddenly appeared right beside them causing the woman to jump in shock.

"That surprised me," the redhead said as she stood up.

"How did you…?" Misato asked.

"I teleported a couple of kilometers in the air," Asuka told her, "To avoid most of the blast…well, it was a trap from the look of it, built by people."

"That`s my thoughts too," Lilith said as she frowned at the large flames, "But even so…"

Asuka glanced around herself.

"That would mean that there is a camp nearby if one would make some traps like this," Azure said pressing some buttons upon her visors, and Asuka can hear the light beeping again, "And I was right…there are multiple Ki signatures coming closer toward us."

"From what direction?" Misato asked.

"Beneath us," Azure said.

Asuka frowned.

_Beneath us?_

"Beneath us…they`ve taken refuge underground?"

"No different than NERV then," Asuka smirked.

The girl glanced around herself as they waited for the peoples to arrived and she was surprised that they weren`t showing themselves yet. She frowned her eye.

"Azure?" she said.

"They are around us but they are not moving any closer," the blue haired woman said.

"They must be checking us out," Misato said, "If they are…then they must have visitors before…the unkind ones."

"The ones that caused this apocalypse then," Asuka said, "Let`s be chill here, we don't want to cause more problem than we need right now."

"Whatever you say."

Beside them, Lilith only narrowed her red eyes.

**A meeting is approaching...What reception could Asuka and the rest get?**

**Next Time: **The Evangelion Resistance Forces

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	137. The Evangelion Resistance Forces

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this amazing longfic that i have written. This new arc i am writing is so freaking awesome and i am pround how far it had gone.**

**Enjoy the read XD**

Round 137

The Evangelion Resistance Forces

Hikari placed herself in place as her team slowly took their assigned place. Those new visitors, while she didn't know who they were, they had come up at a bad time. The Tension was running high now because she didn't return yet and now…

"Is everyone in positions," Hikari asked through the radio in her ear.

"_I`m in place," _a voice spoke out.

"_It`s C, i`m also in position," _another, a woman`s voice said.

"_It`s K, i`m also in place,"_ a male spoke out.

"Alright, sharpshooter, what do you see," Hikari asked.

* * *

><p>Hundred meters away from the location, in one of the destroyed building, a single person was lying down upon their front with a high powered sniper rifle aimed straight at where the explosion had happened. He was taking a piss when the explosion happened so he didn't actually see what caused it but he was now back in place, to take in the sight.<p>

The man looked through his scope as he scanned the area in front of him. The wind was blowing sands and dust everywhere so it was hard to actually see what he was supposed to be searching for but he was a patient man, after all, patience bring good things.

"Dust cloud is causing a little trouble to see," he said, "I`ll wait for it to clear out…but I can see a few shapes in the dust."

"_How many?"_

Sharpshooter scanned the area with his scope, searching the shapes through the dust that were blowing across the area and he caught sight of a person. He instantly focused upon it. He was staring at the person shape and he can tell it was a woman…but other than that…

"I see a woman," he said, "Hard to get a visual on her with all that dust floating about, the explosion had caused quite a shift in the area."

"_We won't move till you give us the all clear," _Hikari spoke to him.

"Got it Captain," he said.

Sharpshooter wasn't a Ki User similar to the rest but he was the best in shooting people from long range. It was one of the reasons why Hikari had given him this job in keeping an eye out. He had good eyes to be able to spot trouble a miles away before it even happened.

Without Ki, he was invisible to Ki Sensors and he was able to pick them off one by one from far away and the silencer he had upon his sniper helped too.

The wind was finally dying out and Sharpshooter finally got the visual upon the woman he had seen and then, he felt himself freeze. The long flowing white hair and the robes…

_Shit…_

"Hikari, It`s the enemy," he said, "I repeat, I`ve got visual and it`s the fuckers who destroyed the world."

"_Roger that, I`ll give the order to move,"_ Hikari answered immediately.

"Hikari, I`ve got a shot," Sharpshooter said, removing his sniper`s safety.

"_I don't think that it will work," _Hikari said, "_If they discover where you are, we would lose a valuable asset."_

"But you know I can`t let that chance past by," Sharpshooter said.

"_I know you can`t," _Hikari said, "_Be careful alright."_

The man chuckled.

"_I`m always careful Captain," _he said, "_Sharpshooter out."_

The man placed his gun straight, taking aim upon the white clothed figure, feeling the anger bubbling as he stared at the woman.

_If it wasn`t for them...everyone would still be alive, _he thought, _this is for my family._

Then he pressed the trigger.

* * *

><p>Asuka reacted to Lilith`s getting shot straight through the head as blood flew out of the wound, sending spray of the substance everywhere. The entire group turned toward their white haired companion, completely taken aback by the sudden attack.<p>

"What the…?" Misato said.

"_Lilith_," the redhead yelled dashing toward her.

"A sniper," Azure said instantly ducking down, "But I didn`t detects any Ki…"

But Azure stopped talking as her helmet beeped, causing her to glance around herself.

"_INCOMING_," she yelled.

Asuka and Misato reacted at her yell instantly taking notice of the numerous blast of Ki that were all aiming at them from everywhere at once.

"Azure," Misato yelled summoning her Ki.

"I know," The blue haired girl said as her white Ki burst from here body.

The two women moved as one as they launched their own attacks to counter the numerous blasts that were coming straight at them. Azure had summoned a large number of white shaped swords as they tore through the Ki and Misato was using her gun which was powered by her Ki causing numerous blasts to take place all around the area raising a lot of dust.

"Why are they attacking us?" Asuka asked.

"Beat me," Misato answered.

"They could be scavengers," Azure said.

Then, a shadow passed above the trio causing them to glance up toward the sky noticing the single shape person there. The person was floating high the air above them and then whoever it was raising both of her hands and a large amount of Ki grew around her body causing a shape to take place around her form, purplish in nature…

"What the…?"

Asuka stared at the being in the air.

_Wait, this is…_

"Everyone _scatters_," Azure ordered.

They moved without a word as the large purple shape slammed a punch right down in the middle of where they were, causing the ground to shake the area as dust was raised everywhere. Asuka slid away from the attack, narrowing her eyes at the large being in front of her.

_I know I have seen this before, _she thought, _At the EVA Placement..._

Suddenly the redhead felt a presence behind her and she only ducked down just as something silver flashed in the air above her head and saw a few strings of her red hair falling off.

_If I didn't duck down, this could have cut my head clean off, _she thought, _These people…are fighting to kill…_

* * *

><p>Misato turned her attention around as she glanced at the numerous smokes around herself wanting to see what was going on and who was attacking them. If Azure was right, then these people were Scavengers then they are going to quite nasty.<p>

Then a figure appeared right in front of her and Misato barely had time to block the attack before she was send flying backward.

_This punch, _she thought.

She looked up toward the young man across her with the bandaged hands along with his long hair.

"Why are you attacking me?" she asked, "I`m human."

"Then why are you working for those creeps who destroyed the world?" the young man said, "People like you make me sick."

He cracked his fingers.

"I`ll enjoy pounding you into mincemeat," he growled as his Ki powered up around his hands.

Misato frowned.

_This boy looks a little familiar, _she thought, _even so…his power is nothing to joke at. That punch of his is pretty powerful for someone so young…but then again, this might be the remains of the Evangelion forces…I don't want to fight against him but from the look of it I won`t be able to persuade him either…_

Misato took her stance.

"Seems there isn`t a way out of this without a fight," she said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Antarctica<strong>

Genesis was seating n the ground, her long red hair flowing behind her with both of her eyes closed in concentration. Everything had been going as planned so far for them and Genesis was as glad that it was as well as it gone…

Althought…

For the past years, she got a few glimpses in the life of the woman she had taken over all those years ago. Kyoko Soryu`s memories were hazy and mostly faded from her mind considering the woman had been dead for over twenty five years now but, she still sometimes get a few feelings that wasn`t hers and even some names will came up in her mind that she had no idea as to where they had come from…

_I was still greatly weakened when I did it, _she thought, _Maybe a piece of her still survives within me…_

She heard footsteps following after her.

"You need something?"

A silver haired woman had approached her from behind. She had glowing green eyes with her long ears. She had some designs drawn upon her skin oddly similar to tribal tattoos.

"There is something you need to see," the woman spoke out.

Something in the woman`s voice caused Genesis to glance back at her, a light frown appearing upon her face before seating up. The two walked back inside the large White Moon where the Father laid resting from using his power to bring his Children back to life once more.

The two continued to walk until they reached the list of names of all of the Children which were glowing in white color.

"What is it do I need to see Zeruel?" she asked.

"This," Zeruel spoke, "A new name appeared in Gaghiel`s place."

Genesis instantly looked up toward where the empty space of Gaghiel`s name had been for the past five years but in front of her eyes, a new name was there. Genesis stared at it for a few seconds, her eyes completely taken aback by it.

"How long has it been there?" she asked.

"I only recently noticed it," Zeruel said softly.

"Meaning it hadn`t been there before," Genesis told her, "Only Lilith and the Father have the power to create a Child and considering our Father is resting…"

"That mean it`s Lilith doing."

Genesis smirk grew.

"So, she has finally come out of hiding," she said, "Meaning, this new Sister is the Nephilim that probably defeated Gaghiel in battle."

"What do you plan on doing?" Zeruel asked.

"Warn the others, tell them that Lilith had surfaced," Genesis said, "We`ll take her and then kill that Nephilim child at the same time."

Zeruel nodded.

Genesis returned her attention toward the new name that had been added upon the list.

_Seraphelim eh, _she thought, _I can`t wait to actually meet you dear Sister._

* * *

><p>Asuka had just escaped a certain death.<p>

She was on the ground crouched from the sword strike that almost looped her head off. She hadn't expected this to be the welcome they had gotten but as everyone had been telling her, this world had changed the last five years since she was comatose.

The sword strike however, seems to cut the very air it had missed as the cloud of smokes in front of her were sliced into two as the Ki in the attack sliced the very air into two pieces. As she was staring, she took notice of strings of red hair flying in the wind…

_If I was a second slower, _she thought.

As she was on the ground, she launched her leg at the enemy that attacked her, but the enemy was gone from behind her so Asuka had to look up toward the air seeing the enemy who had a sword aiming straight toward her back, meaning she had jumped to avoid getting hit.

Then the person with the blade came down straight toward her but Asuka moved out of the way to dodge the sword strike coming at her, letting it hit the ground.

"Wait, I am not an enemy," Asuka yelled, "I`m just looking for survivors of the Evangelion War…"

Her attacker stopped and Asuka got a first good look at the person who was attacking her. The hair was pulled back into a ponytail her face had a light scar on the side of her cheek but despite the roughness of it, Asuka recognizes it instantly.

"Shizuru," she said softly.

The swordswoman stood there staring back as her eyes were wide with surprise, shocked to see her standing here.

"Impossible…you can`t be alive…no one could have survive an explosion like this," she said.

Asuka smirked lightly.

"Isn`t that what legends are for," she said, "To survive the impossible."

Shizuru stared at her.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

Before Asuka could answer her, something pierced straight through Shizuru causing the girl to widen her eyes as the blast went through her stomach sending blood flying out of the wound at the sudden attack.

"_Shizuru_," Asuka yelled charging forward taking hold of her fallen friend.

The redhead looked up toward where the blast had came from and took sight of a strange being that looked vaguely human but was oddly deformed. It reminded her of Gendo`s husk form from where it was.

_What the hell…_she thought.

"D…Destroyers," Shizuru gasped in pain, "Get…Hikari…save our people…"

Asuka glanced down at the girl but her eyes were losing focus.

"Hikari…she is still alive?" she whispered.

The Destroyer let out a large roar which echoed across the area and more of them started to appear beside the first one and Asuka holding her bleeding friend in her arm.

_This world…is really different than my own, _she thought, _Now that I have found my friends…I won't let them perish like this…they`ve had suffered enough._

The Destroyer let out a large blast of Ki toward her and Asuka`s eye glowed green as white flames suddenly burst forward forming a protective shell around both her and Shizuru.

_You have fought alone for five long years, _Asuka thought as the white flames encircled the two of them, _For five years you`ve suffered…but now, you guys can rest…for this is my time to fight._

**Asuka prepare to fight for her lost friends...**

**Next Time: **Destroyers

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	138. The Destroyers

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 138

The Destroyers

The large white flames grew high in the air drawing the attention of the people that were fighting against each other. Misato was the first one who noticed it when she had dodged the attack the young man had send at her.

_This is Asuka`s power, _she thought a light frown upon her face, _What could have caused her to use such a large amount of Ki…_

Then her eyes refocused upon the young man in front of her who launched a fist forward and Misato can see the KI taking shape around his hand as the blast was launched straight at her. The young woman narrowed her eyes before jumping up in the air, by doing a back flip letting the blast pass right below her and landing down on the ground in a crouch.

"Azure," she said speaking in the radio she has, "Asuka is doing something on her end…can you get a reading into what`s going on?"

"_I`ll try," _Azure said simply.

* * *

><p>Azure blocked the attack the woman across her launched before sliding backward. She wasn`t fighting with all her strength against her after all, the woman was a human. She only fought with her pull power against the Enemy that had been destroying the world.<p>

In her visor which can see Ki, she can predict her attack and maybe work her way through them but the other one, the girl who had the golden form around her body was not as easy to avoid. The amount of Ki she was wielding was incredible to be able to physically bring something that large into physical shape and to be in complete control of it, that was something else…

_If we continue to fight like this, _she thought, _We are going to draw some _unwanted_ attention…_

Before she could even finish that train of thought, Asuka materialized right beside her, startling the two girls which they had been fighting against.

Azure glanced at her, noticing the person Asuka had in her arms.

"Asuka," she said.

"We`ve got a problem," she said.

Asuka`s appearance had caused the two girls to stop attacking and the one that had been using that incredible speed was looking at her completely shocked at her appearance.

"A…Asuka?"

The redhead glanced at her.

"It`s been a long time, Hikari," she smiled.

The one called Hikari stared at her, unable to form words but Asuka wasn`t waiting for her to talk.

"Listen, Shizuru is injured," the redhead pressed on, "And they are Destroyers close to here, and we are going to have to destroy them first before this fight drawn any more attention."

The two across Azure glanced at each other for a few seconds.

"If it`s Destroyers then we`ll put the battle on hold right now," Hikari spoke out, "We have to warn the others about it…if they find the Colony we`ve managed to help then…"

A sudden boom drew their attention and the shadows of the Destroyers were slowly appearing. They were humanoid in appearance but that ended there. Their bodies were deformed and pulsing with Ki as they approached.

"Yoko," Hikari said.

"I know," the girl in the golden figure said.

"**Moon Mirage, Hellraiser," **

A large beam of fire grew around her as the golden being controlled the flames with his large hands and then the large blasts were send flying toward the group of Destroyers causing a the ground beneath their feet to shake at the amount of power she had unleashed.

"She`s gotten stronger," Asuka said surprised.

_That was the power of an average Evangelion, _Azure thought, _For someone as young as her to be this powerful…I guess five years in a hellish world like this one, it forces you to be stronger._

As the smoke of the attack disappeared, Hikari raised her hand toward her ear.

"Sharpshooter, what can you see from where you are?"

* * *

><p>Sharpshooter was looking through his scope, observing the amount of destruction he was seeing. He recognized that attack anywhere.<p>

"All I see is Yoko causing a mess," he said searching the plane, "What am I supposed to be looking for exactly?"

"_Destroyers," _Hikari told him, "_If there is a pack of them here, there must be a King Destroyer somewhere close by…can you see him?"_

Sharpshooter searched the area with his scope, his eye taking in the sight he could see.

"No, I don't see anything nearby," he said, "But I`ll keep an eye out."

"_Thanks," _Hikari told him.

* * *

><p>Hikari glanced back toward where Asuka was.<p>

She couldn't believe that the girl was here, standing right in front of her. It was like all of those five years she had suffered had disappeared as she stared at where Asuka. The redhead was dressed in combat clothes but the logo on her shoulder which was a curved leaf wasn`t familiar to her at all. She didn`t know how Asuka was here, but she was keeping it in the back of her mind after all, she didn't trust easily anymore…

"Asuka, what was the first thing I`ve ever said to you?" she asked.

The redhead gave her a glance.

"What?"

Hikari`s gaze was cold as she glared straight at her.

"The first time we met," she said, flexing her hand, "What did I say to you?"

Asuka`s lone blue eye was fixed upon her as if she was surprised at the question but then she narrowed her eye at her.

"You don't trust me?"

"No," Hikari said, "You people arrive here and Destroyers after that…I don't know but that`s awfully convenient don't you think?"

Asuka shook her head.

"All I came here is to look for my friends," she said, "That Destroyer attack had taken both me and Shizuru by surprise….but if you want to know, the first time we met was when you gave me my schedule for my classes."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Hikari took hold of Shizuru and turned away from her. She didn`t say anything but she continued to walk back.

"Yoko, call Jay and tell him of the situation," she said, "I`m going back to the Colony and we have to evacuate before the Destroyer King let out the toxin."

"You`ve got it," Yoko said, "I`ll be more than enough to take all of those Destroyers on."

"Don't be reckless," Hikari told her before jumping forward.

* * *

><p>Asuka glanced at Azure.<p>

"Toxin?"

"Destroyer Kings have the ability to infect ordinary people," the blue haired girl told her softly, "They can turn them into Destroyer themselves…I am sure you have witnessed it before."

Asuka frowned to herself as Gendo strange form came back to mind.

_So this must have been it, _she thought, _and what happened to the Headmaster too…_

"Then we must find whoever this Destroyer King is and kill it," she said.

The golden form around Yoko blocked a sudden blast of Ki as she was pushed back. The two glanced toward where it came from, taking notice of the strange Husks approaching them growling as their eyes glowed with Ki.

White flames appeared around Asuka`s body as her Ki grew through her body and around her hands. The girl stared at the numbers in front of her narrowing her eyes at them. Then she dashed straight toward them, the white flames completely covering her entire body as she grew closer and then she launched her fist forward hitting the first one that was closest to her.

The Husk was send flying back with a trail of flames following after it, as his form crashed through the others after him. Azure`s Ki launched the white blades she has and she was slicing through them like they weren`t even there, bathing the entire area in blood.

"So Yoko," Asuka yelled, "How do we find this Destroyer King?"

The girl in the golden being glanced at her.

"It`s easy," she said, "Take out the one with the bigger dicks."

Asuka glanced at her for a split second before blocking an attack by taking hold of the arm that was launched at her and with her hands encased in flames, she transferred the white flames upon the Husks body causing it to scream out…

"**White Haze,"** Asuka said.

The white flames suddenly grew and launched forward into a wave of destructions completely ensnaring the Destroyers into it`s infernal carnage. Asuka smirked as she stared at the destruction in front of her, her lone eye shining with her ominous power…

"I guess coming back from the dead gave you a big power up eh Soryu?" Yoko said glancing down at her.

Asuka chuckled.

"I don't know about coming back from the dead," she said tightening her hand into fists, "But I do know that my power have grown…I haven`t tested the limits yet…and these guys are the perfect punching bags."

Suddenly from the smokes, a large form appeared looking remarkably similar to a dinosaur, as it jaws powerful as it approached where they are.

"A Destroyer King," Azure said.

Asuka look at the large monster in front of them.

"Really?"

The Destroyer King opened it`s jaws letting out a large blast of power straight toward them and at the same time, Yoko moved coming to stand right in front of them.

"**Moon Mirage, Lunar Light," **she said.

The blast reached the two of them but the golden light stood strong in front of both Asuka and Azure protected and when it hit the large being, it ricochet off into the distance and Yoko had a large frown upon her face as she grit her teeth.

"Yoko," Asuka yelled.

"It will take more than that to get through my Lunar Light," Yoko said glaring at the Destroyer King across them.

"Watch out," Azure said.

Yoko unleashed more KI as the large being around her body started to move pushing back against the beam of Ki that was throwing her back.

"T…This is nothing," she said, "This is nothing."

Then to her shock, another Destroyer King appeared beside the first one.

"Two…?" she said shocked.

_Another one…_Asuka thought shocked, _Where did it come from?_

The other Destroyer King let out a large blast toward the being and it tore through the large being around Yoko causing the girl to scream out in pain…

"_YOKO!_," Asuka yelled as she disappeared from where she was and catching the girl in her arms.

Azure herself had jumped away from the two Destroyer King across them, landing beside Asuka.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"She`ll be fine," Asuka told her, "These Destroyer King don't take chances…"

"It`s quite strange to see two of them together," Azure told her as she summoned out her blades which spun around her form, "We`re going to have to take care of them."

"You don't have to ask me," Asuka growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Antarctica<strong>

Genesis stood in the middle of the room with both of her hands beside her. She was looking up toward the group that had gathered around her, her blue eyes looking at them all.

"My Brothers and Sisters," she spoke, "We are growing closer to the Rebirth of this world and these past five years, the Lilims had disappearing from this world, and when the Father wakes, he will be glad to have chosen us for this task."

They were agreeing sounds from the group.

"But this is not the reason why you`ve summoned us..."

"No," Genesis spoke giving the white haired man a glance, "Recently, a new name had appeared upon the Wall, A Sister has been born."

"That`s not possible," another voice spoke out, the woman narrowing her dark purple eyes.

"Only the Father and Lilith had the power to create one of us…," another spoke, "Wait…are you saying…"

"Yes," Genesis answered, "Lilith has started to move once more."

"The whore has finally chosen to move," another woman spoke, a dangerous grin growing upon her lips, "What`s the plan?"

"Lilith is trying to bring the old saying of the Nephilim to life," Genesis spoke out, "She send us a message when she created our new Sister and it`s time to show her that we`ve received it."

"You have a plan Genesis?"

The woman smirked darkly.

"Yes," she said, "We take the fight to her and erase all sign of what she is trying to accomplish."

"So…we`re finally going to start fighting again?" another Brother asked, "Those past years, everything had been so boring. I want to fight some worthy rivals soon."

"We soon shall face those Nephilim," Genesis told them, "And we will destroy Lilith`s doing as she realize soon enough that betraying the Father…_was the worst mistake she made."_

* * *

><p>Floating high in the air was Lilith.<p>

The white haired being was floating high above the ground observing the works that the Children of the Father had done. They have moved quickly in the past five years it took Asuka to be well again, but things are going to start moving soon again.

_Predictable as usual, _she thought a light smirk growing upon her lips, _You are playing right into my palms and soon enough your Children are going to notice the new name and they will do what you have ordered them to do…find and kill the Nephilim…_

She looked up toward the moon which was shining bright silver from where she was.

_The pieces are set on the table, _she thought, _Now let`s play this last game and see which one will be the victor. Your pieces or my Ace in the hole? Asuka, I have great plans for you so you need to grow quickly, for in this world of Lilims, the bonds with your friends will atone to nothing but misery…_

A small smile crossed the woman`s face.

"Your fear of the Nephilim will be your downfall," she said, "And I will be there to see you die…for over trillions of years I have watched this world die and reborn at your whim…but there is a new dawn on the horizon my dear, a dawn _of blood_."

**Lilith`s onimous prediction...Just what is she after?**

**Next Time: **Side by Side again

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	139. Side by Side Again

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this saga.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 139

Side by Side again

Hikari was moving quickly through the underground area that had become a home to the Colony that they had managed to save. The young Ki User was carrying her wounded friend in her arms, her step hurrying her through the pathway until she came to a large opening where the Colony was.

There was a number of peoples milling about talking to themselves probably worrying about the numerous shaking that was happening above ground and the dust that was falling upon them.

"Look, it`s Hikari," a voice called.

"She`s got a wounded,"

"What`s going on up there?"

"Hikari?"

The bandaged figure that had spoken to a few days ago approached her. In the light that was within the room, it showed her womanly form and the Evangelion body fight outfit. Her eyes however, fixed down upon the person that she was carrying.

"What happened to Shizuru?"

"Destroyers," Hikari said, "We need to evacuate this area immediately, get everyone into their respective vehicles."

"But what about….?"

"We don't have a choice," Hikari said, as she quickly made her way through the crowd with the bandaged woman following after her, "You know what a Destroyer King is capable of. Once that Toxin is released in the air, everyone here will be worse than dead."

"I know," the woman told her.

They reached a tent and Hikari turned toward her.

"Go and get everyone in the vehicles now," she said, "We have to move quickly."

The bandaged woman nodded before turning away and started to bark out orders.

"Everyone make way for the vehicles, pack the necessities, leave the rest, go, go go…"

Hikari turned away from the sight of the people scrambling to move before making her inside.

It was a mess of a place but with medical equipments and a blonde woman who was working on something and she turned around when she heard Hikari enter her tent.

"Hikari, what`s going on?" the woman asked, "I`ve felt the shakes…" she cut herself off when she caught sight of Shizuru`s bleeding form, "What happened?"

"Destroyer," Hikari told her, "We`ve got to move now."

"Get her into the ambulance," the doctor said, "I`ll do what I can for her there…if we have to move quickly."  
>Hikari nodded at her and the two women made their way there and Hikari opened the backdoor placing Shizuru there on the bed inside caused her to wince in pain as she gasped. All around them, people were climbing inside a large bus and the bandaged figure had jumped upon the top of the bus.<p>

"Hikari, where is Jay and Yoko?"

"They are outside fighting with the Destroyers," Hikari answered.

"If there is a Destroyer King out there, they are going to need help," the bandaged woman said.

"Don`t worry about them," Hikari said, "You protect the Colony and get them out of here, i`ll find you after."

Hikari then run back to the top of the fight.

"Jay," she said speaking into her communicator, "They are Destroyers attacking so get your ass back to Yoko to help her with the fight. I`m coming up."

"_I could hear the explosions," _Jay said, "_What do I do about the people who activated the bomb?"_

"Leave her," Hikari said as she reached the top, "The Destroyers are a bigger threat."

"_Very well, see you there," _Jay said.

"Jay…before you go," Hikari said, "There is a surprise waiting for you…"

A large blaze of white fire suddenly grew in the distance drawing Hikari`s attention.

_White flames…this is the same power that I have seen Asuka use earlier when she appeared, _the young woman though, _Rei did tell us that Asuka was a Elemental Ki User…but Asuka used red flames…just what exactly have been done to you Asuka?_

Hikari used her speed to quickly reach where the fight was happening and landed down upon a crouch as she took in the entire place in front of her. Asuka and the mysterious blue haired girl were standing in front of two Destroyer Kings, the large creatures were roaring at the two girls when Asuka suddenly raised her hands toward the two enemies in front of her and then a large burst of white flame burst to life in front of her forming a large spinning tornado of fire and heat.

_This is…insane, _Hikari thought, _Can elemental Ki do something like this?_

Hikari looked back at her old friend and feel her own heart stop.

Asuka`s previously red hair was white as snow and the one eye she had was glowing a bright green, someone she had seen before. It was the same venomous color she had seen upon those white haired peoples whom the Evangelion had faced off during the war…

Then the large flaming tornado actually changed direction aiming straight toward the two Destroyer Kings and it resulted in a alarmingly large explosion raising dust and sand which blew everywhere and Hikari had to cover her eyes as the blast flew everywhere…

"…_Kari…Hikari…What the hell is going on?" _

Sharpshooter`s voice was yelling into the communicator in her ear.

"We`re evacuating," she said, "We have two Destroyer Kings to take down."

"_That explain why I see the Colony cars moving about," _Sharpshooter told her, "_I`m going to join them alright."_

"You do that," Hikari said.

"_Watch yourself out there alright Hokari," _the man told her, "_The Colony can`t afford to lose you."_

"I can take care of myself," Hikari answered him, "See you later Aida."

The young man chuckled but didn't answer as the communication was cut.

* * *

><p>Asuka had a small frown upon her face as she observed the dust in front of her. She was testing how powerful she could go right now and she was kind of surprised at how powerful her Ki had become. She hadn`t expected her power to grow so powerful like this but in some way it made sense.<p>

When she had seen Genesis`s battle and she had felt how powerful that woman had been back then and then there was Gaghiel who had been stronger than her…

_If I can test how strong I am against them, _she thought, _and then I can prepare myself to be able to fight._

As the dust settled, the Destroyer Kings were still standing through they had a large amount of bruising upon their bodies and even blood was seeping out of some of their wounds.

"I would have expected that to end them like I defeated that Drake," Asuka said narrowing her eye.

"You`ll have to find the Core," Yoko said drawing their attention.

"Yoko…you`re alright,"

"I`m fine," the girl said standing up, "It will take more than that to keep me down."

_That`s the Yoko I know, _Asuka thought, _Too stubborn for her own good._

"You said something about a Core?"

"Yes," Azure spoke out, "To kill a Destroyer, you are going to have to destroy it`s Core which is similar to it`s power source if you like to think of it that way."

"A power source," Asuka repeated, "Take out it`s battery and the toy stop moving…sound simple enough."

"Yeah it sounds simple," Yoko told her, "But to find the Core is damn impossible for each Destroyer have it in a different place than the previous one, thought before one of them could get destroyed they release that damn Toxin of theirs…"

Asuka blinked as she stared at the Destroyers in front of her.

"Is the Core big, red and shiny?" she asked.

Yoko blinked.

"How did you know?"

Asuka pointed forward.

"Cause I think I just found one," she said, "It`s right there on it`s neck."

The trio looked forward and sure enough upon the Destroyer`s neck was a red ball that had veins sticking out of it almost as if was an organ being pushed out of the main body. Asuka can see it pulsing lightly like an heartbeat.

"Well that was easy," Yoko said, "we`ve found the Core."

"Now, all we have to do is to attack it," Azure said summoning out her Light Blades which were spinning around her body.

She launched them forward aiming straight toward the Destroyer King neck but the creature actually dodged the attack as some of it pierced it skin as his hand went up to protect where the core was.

"It actually defended?" Asuka said shocked.

"I guess even _it_ knows where his weak spot is," Azure said, "This is not going to be easy to defeat."

Asuka frowned to herself before charging forward aiming straight toward the Destroyer King causing the other two behind her to react.

"Asuka what are you doing?" Azure yelled.

But the redhead barely paid her any mind as she charged straight for her enemy with a frown upon her face. She had her hand at the ready as she grew closer to the Destroyer.

_I will use that same attack that I used to defeat the Drake upon him, _she thought, _And this time, I will use it right on the Core._

The Destroyer roared launching his arm at her and Asuka simply blinked out of existence with a light red flash before another flash, she was there right in the air beside the Destroyer`s head. Then she launched her hand forward, slamming her palm straight upon the Core.

"**Flames of Purification," **she said.

The white flames were brought to life as the Destroyer King yelled out in pain as its entire body was suddenly emblazed into the large fire.

"ASUKA, watch out,"

The girl glanced behind her, just to see a large clawed hand coming straight at her.

_The other Destroyer…_

"**Impact Knuckle," **

Before the hand could actually reach her, something slammed straight into the arm of the Destroyer causing the hand to miss her and Asuka flew away from where the Destroyer was, glancing at where the attack came from.

A young man had his fist aimed straight toward the Destroyer, a serious look across his features. Asuka recognized him.

"Jay," she said surprised.

The young man didn't even acknowledge her as he continued his next attack, his left fist shining with Ki as he launched it forward and then the impact of the punch hit the Destroyer again causing a shockwave of power to shake the area across the Destroyer pushing it back.

Asuka landed on the ground in a crouch.

"I guess that`s what Hikari was talking about when she said there was a surprise," Jay spoke out, giving her a sideway glance.

Misato landed right beside the girl.

"Saw the explosion…you must have been behind it Asuka," she said.

Jay looked forward.

"Hikari said that there was two Destroyer King…where is the other?"

"I`ve killed it," Asuka told him, "All that`s left is that one and we have to find its Core."

Then the Destroyer let out a large roar before it vomited out a large white blob thing from its jaw, letting it fall on the ground in front of them. The thing was covered in hole and it was reddish with blood falling down upon it and the holes were slowly enlarging in size.

"What the hell…?" Asuka said.

"It`s a Spawn," Azure said, "It`s going to release the Toxin."

"Not if I get to it first," Asuka yelled charging forward.

* * *

><p><em>He probably realizes that it`s outnumbered, <em>Jay thought, _Trying to finish thing before we kill it._

The young man`s attention was turned toward the redhead which was charging forward in front of them.

_Asuka…if you are alive, where have you being those past five years when we were surviving in this hell the world had become? You better have answers for it…._

He then chanced a glance at the two people which were with Asuka.

_From the look of their clothes, they don't look like people who have been living in this world…just what is going on with them?_

* * *

><p>Asuka launched a large blast of Elemental Ki straight toward the Spawn as Azure had called it but the Destroyer King placed it`s body in the way to block the attack causing it to yell out in pain.<p>

_He protected it?_

The Destroyer launched a blast of Ki from his large jaws forcing Asuka to dodge the attack by side stepping it. The girl frowned to herself as white Blades launched themselves at the Destroyer King who stood protectively above the Spawn.

"Once a Destroyer King laid a Spawn, it will protect it with its life," Azure said.

"Then we move it out of the way," Asuka told her.

The Destroyer King had lowered itself upon the Spawn on for keeping the thing right underneath its belly. Then the large claws dug into the ground around him as his back started to move. Then elongated figures came out of it all of them filled with jaws of teeth and long, oily and pink tongues which seems to go on and on as it whipped from one side to the next.

"What the fuck?" Asuka said.

"It will protect that thing with his life," Jay said, "and it will do everything in its power to keep the Spawn unharmed. We have a few times before the Spawn at matured and when it does the Toxin it will release will cover the entire area in seconds."

At that moment, Hikari appeared right beside them in a crouch drawing their attentions.

"Hikari…," Asuka said surprised.

"He is right," she said, standing back up, "We have some time before the Spawn is mature, but not long, we have to do everything in our power to make sure we killed the Destroyer and take care of the Spawn."

"How long do we have?" Asuka asked giving her a glance.

"Minutes," Hikari told her.

White flames appeared around Asuka`s hand as her red Ki grew around her form and the girl smirked to herself.

"Then we don't have time to stand around do we?" she said with a grin.

Hikari glanced at her for a few seconds before a light smirk crossed her face.

"It seems you are still the same girl Asuka," she said, "Then let`s go."

Asuka, Jay and Hikari all stood together in a line as they observed the Destroyer King before the trio all dashed forward at the same time.

"Misato, Azure," Asuka yelled, "Provide a Distraction."

* * *

><p>"You`ve got it," Misato said as she pulled out her Ki guns and then opening fire upon the large Destroyer King.<p>

Azure had also summoned out her White Blades launching them forward.

"**Mystic Swords, Teeth of the Dragon," **she yelled.

They all hammered upon the Destroyer King who roared in pain as he launched an attack straight at both her and Misato but a large purple being jumped in front of the attack blocking it.

"Don't you forget about me," Yoko yelled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hikari, Jay and Asuka had split apart each of them on one of the side of the Destroyer King and the thing on it`s back suddenly lashed out toward them, forcing the duo to keep their distance.<p>

"Can you do that attack you did you take the first one down, Asuka?" Jay asked

"I could…but those thing on his back…I can`t get close enough to do the attack," the redhead answered.

Hikari frowned to herself before she launched herself forward increasing her speed becoming a blur of movement as she dodged the attacks that were being launched at her but one of them managed to hit her causing the girl to be thrown back from the attack.

"Hikari," Jay yelled.

White flames suddenly hit the Destroyer King as Asuka launched her own attack aiming straight toward the large monster.

"It`s useless to attack it if you don't know where the Core is," Hikari yelled at her, "It will just kept regenerating."

"Then I`ll attack him with something he can`t regenerate from," Asuka told her.

The girl jumped in the air and joined both of her hands together as the white Flames and red Ki merged together within her palms.

"_GET CLEAR, ALL OF YOU_," Asuka yelled.

Jay and Hikari didn`t have to say anything for they ran off and even Yoko had picked both Misato and Azure in her giant form hand before flying away and noticing that Asuka unleashed her power within the attack causing the very air around her to vibrate…

"**Heaven`s Fury," **she yelled.

A beam of pure Ki shoot out of her palms causing the very air around her to vibrate with how much power she launched out and it hit the Destroyer King on the ground, causing the very earth to cave in at how much power she had unleashed caused a massive explosion as large as if an N2 mine had been dropped into the area...

**Action packed...But will this finish the Destroyer King and the dreaded Spawn?**

**Next Time:** Little Dove

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	140. Little Dove

**Hey guys, here is a new update of this fic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 140

Little Dove

The entire area was completely covered with dust as the large explosion took over everything that was near the Destroyer King. The large smoke clouds were flying high into the air as the rumbles continued from the attacks and the nearby places shook with the tremors of the last attack.

Hikari along with Jay were observing the spectacle of destruction in front of them and the girl couldn`t help but be completely amazed at the sheer power Asuka had unleashed upon the creature.

"Was Asuka always this powerful?" Jay asked.

"I don't know," Hikari told him.

"How is she even still alive?" Jay asked, "You said that she died in that large explosion that destroyed Tokyo-3."

"I don't know about that either," Hikari told him, "But I don't trust her."

Jay gave her a sideway glance.

"Why not?"

"Look at her," Hikari told him, "When she used her powers, she looks like _them._"

Jay frowned to himself as his attention was drawn toward the floating girl in the air above the destruction. He could see her clearly with the white hair flowing behind her as she hung above them.

_Just what had been done to you Asuka? _He thought.

* * *

><p>A little way away from the destruction, Misato, Azure and Yoko were at the same place as the girl placed them down as the large form around her body disappeared and Yoko landed down on the ground in a crouch.<p>

The trio glanced up toward the destruction in front of them.

"Talk about overdoing it," Misato said.

_She is stronger than I expected, _Azure thought, _I might have trouble restraining if she ever were to go against the Committee's wishes._

"Damn that Soryu," Yoko said, "She had to go and make a big spectacle."

Suddenly, the visor Azure was wearing beeped and the girl suddenly glances down straight toward where the Destroyer King was and she widened her eyes.

"The Destroyer King is…," she said.

In front of them, the Destroyer King`s form was completely filled with wounds and even pieces of it`s flesh had fallen off gushing dark red blood everywhere and his entire back was filled with blood as it was completely covering the Spawn right underneath it.

"That thing…is still alive?" Yoko said.

* * *

><p>Hikari frowned.<p>

"It`s no surprise," she said, "Their Core is their only weak point…it doesn't matter how many times you`ve attacked it. It will continue to regenerate until the Core is hit."

"It`s weakened," Jay said, "We can take him before he start to unleash that damn Toxin of his."

Hikari nodded at him and the two of them charged forward coming straight toward the Destroyer King, their Ki appearing around their forms. The Destroyer King turned it`s bloody head toward them, the eyes glowing brightly with danger.

Suddenly two thing shoots out of the ground, their jaws wide open and Hikari feel her eyes widen in shock.

_What the…?_

Before the two things could reach them, Hikari and Jay were both caught on their shoulders and were pulled back from where the two Heel looking monsters were spinning around the Destroyer King protecting it.

"You guys okay?"

Asuka was the one who had taken hold of both of their shoulder and the girl was staring up straight toward where the Destroyer King was.

"How did you know they were down there?" Hikari asked.

"I could see them," Asuka answered, "The Ki that they are using is similar to any normal people so it was easier to detect."

"You….You could see them?" Jay repeated, shocked.

Asuka straightened up and released their shoulders.

"Yes," she said, "By using my left eye."

Hikari glanced at her, seeing that her left eye was covered by the eyepatch but it had some sort of strange glow coming from beneath it. The girl frowned to herself.

_Just what did you do to yourself Asuka? _she thought.

"It`s stronger than I expected it to be," the girl said, "But we have to attack him while he is still wounded and maybe we can find the Core."

Hikari nodded at her and the three of them charged forward.

"Yoko," she said speaking through her radio, "We need your help to fight this Destroyer."

"_Coming right up," _Yoko said and a large purple being appeared in the distance.

The two Heel looking creatures charged straight toward the oncoming trio but Jay was there with his fists glowing with Ki, launching his attack straight toward them.

"**Air Knuckle," **the young man yelled.

The air around his fist was supercharged with Ki blowing the enemy away causing the snake like creature to yell out in pain. The other one, Hikari had managed to push it away using her speed and smashing her fist upon the creature`s face in quick successions.

Asuka herself when the duo had launched the two Heel creatures away, she herself launched a blast of Elemental Ki straight at them, completely overtaking the two creatures. The Destroyer King let out a large roar at that his jaws glowing with power but before it could do anything, a large purple fist landed upon its form, completely smashing him unto the ground causing it`s body to fall upon the Spawn it was protecting.

"Nice once Yoko," Asuka cheered at her.

The girl grinned to herself.

"There is more where that comes from," Yoko said as she launched another large purple fist down upon the Destroyer King causing blood to fly everywhere.

Now that the Spawn had been destroyed, the large creature let out a large roar considering it was still alive launching blast of Ki toward where Yoko was causing the girl to jump away from where she was.

"It`s going berserk," Asuka said.

Suddenly white shaped blades all hammered upon the Destroyer`s King form slashing it`s arms off causing the creature to yell out in pain as blood flew everywhere.

"I saw the Core," Azure yelled, "It`s inside its mouth."

"Guess we know where to attack then," Jay said.

"We have to cut its head off," Hikari said, "If only Shizuru was here…she could have taken care of that thing in one attack."

"Hikari," Jay said, "Use _that_ attack…it might work, you know the one you`ve learned from your sis."

A dark look crossed Hikari`s face at the mention of her sister but a determined look took it over.

"I know," she said, "It`s going to work."

Her Ki appeared around her form as she placed her hand to the side and all around the head of a spear had started to take shape all around her arm. Asuka stared at the phenomenon completely shocked at what was happening.

_This amount of Ki…Hikari you…, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Azure had also noticed the sudden change of Ki that was taking place thanks to her visor which warned her of a sudden rise of Ki, and the girl had glanced toward where it was, taking notice of the amount of Ki that were around the brown haired girl`s hand.<p>

_This amount of Ki is quite incredible, _she thought, _But I have seen this technique before…it was the Evangelion Hana Hokari`s signature technique…The resemblance with her and this girl is quite something. Is this girl a family member of hers?_

* * *

><p>Yoko blinked, taking notice of what Hikari was doing.<p>

_She is going to use that technique of hers, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Hikari stood there observing the Destroyer King in front of her as the light in her right hand grew a blinding color. Circles of light were appearing around her hand which was the center of the amount of power she had gathered in her hand.<p>

_Flashback_

_Hikari was huffing as she stood in front of her sister, her brown hair falling around her shoulder. All around her was large craters of Ki attack and her right hand was completely covered in bandages which were ripped in many places._

_Hana was standing on the side with both of her arms crossed._

"_Maybe it was too early to start teaching you such an advanced technique," she said._

_Hikari glanced at her sister._

"_No," she said, "I`m going to learn it...maybe there is something I am just not getting."_

_Hana frowned._

"_Why?" she asked._

_Hikari straightened up._

"_We`re at war sis," the girl told her, "I have already lost my closest friend in this battle. I need to learn more powerful Ki attacks so that I could fight side by side with all of them and make sure that none of them die."_

"_It`s war," Hana told her, "Someone is going to die sooner or later…"_

_Hikari placed her bandaged arm forward and started to gather her Ki, and the glow started to appear around her arm._

"_I know that," she said, "I know that no matter what I do…someone is going to die. I know there is someone who is going to be gone at the end of each battle but I want to grow stronger, not only to protect my friends but to make them live so we can face our future together…and I don't care how much I have to suffer to make this happen…"_

_Hana stayed silent for a few seconds as Hikari continued to gather Ki in her arm and it slowly was starting to take shape around her hands and circle were starting to form…_

"_That girl who died…Asuka," Hana asked, "Is she the reason for this new drive of yours?"_

_Hikari grit her teeth._

"_In all the time I knew her," the girl said, "Asuka never once back down from a fight…she never gives up and she fought till the very end so that we could be safe today….and as her best friend, I have no right do less than what she has done..."_

_A sudden explosion took place right in front of Hikari creating a large crater around the girl before sending her flying backward and landing down upon the ground. The girl slowly started to seat up, holding her bandaged arm which was now bleeding in numerous places._

"_Damn it…it`s still not enough," Hikari said, holding her wounded arm._

"_It took me years to master this technique Hikari," Hana told her as she came to stand beside her sister, "You`re not going to master it in just a few days."_

"_But I have to master this," Hikari said, "I have to…"_

_Hana placed a hand upon her head drawing Hikari`s attention at her._

"_Calm down little dove," she said with a small smile, "Your Ki control is quite astonishing but your wings haven`t grown strong enough to fly yet…and if you continue like this, you might damage your right arm…so let's stop here for today."_

_Hikari nodded._

"_HANA," Hikari yelled out in terror._

_They were on the battlefield and Hikari was staring in shock at her sister who had taken a blast for her from one of her blind spot. One of the many monsters had managed to sneak upon Hikari and the older girl had simply appeared there to take the hit for her, blood flowing out of her wounds._

_Hikari stared at her completely taken aback at seeing her sister covered in blood. Her entire form was frozen as her sister slowly fell to the side. Then a white glow appeared right beside her as Rei tore through the Husk in her White Thunder form._

"_Hikari, move," she yelled._

_The girl took hold of her sister and started to pull her away._

"_Healer…I need a HEALER," Hikari screamed over the yell of the battle around her, "My sister is…"_

"_Hi…It`s okay…," Hana whispered her voice soft._

_Hikari looked down at her, tears falling from her eyes._

"_Hana, hang on," she said, "I`m going to get you to a Healer…you`re going to be fine…"_

_The older girl placed a hand upon Hikari`s._

"_I can`t…little dove…," Hana spoke out, "My lungs…are pierced…I…I won`t…be around…"_

"_No," Hikari screamed, "I can`t loses you…please Hana…don't leave me…"_

"_Protect your friends…," Hana said, "Protect our future…and don't ever lose hope...It`s the only thing…we can hold on to…in war…Be strong…Hikari…Be stron…little…dov…"_

_Hana died in Hikari`s arms and the girl let out a scream of pain causing the nearby Husks to look at her and started to charge toward where she was. Tears falling from her eyes, Hikari slowly stood up from her sister`s corpse on the ground as her right hand suddenly light up with powerful Ki causing a shockwave of power to grow around her as circles appeared around the Ki in her arm…_

_Screaming in anger and in pain, Hikari, with still tears falling from her eyes, charged straight toward the large number of Husks that were coming at her and at the same time a Ki transformation appeared around her form, with two large wings seemingly growing out of her back…_

_End of Flashback_

Hikari charged forward, aiming straight toward where the large Destroyer King was, her speed causing her to become a blur as she tore straight through the large being with her large Ki made attack.

"**Mystical Ki Technique, Judgment of the Falcon," **Hikari said.

The Destroyer King entire body was torn to pieces as blood flew everywhere, it`s entire body completely destroyed along with it`s Core. Hikari stood there with the Ki around her arm as it slowly disappeared.

_Thank you for your help Hana, _she thought tightening her right hand into a fist, _and I swear to you that I will take your words to my grave…because this little dove has finally grew the wings she needed to fly._

**Hikari grew strong...**

**Next Time: **Broken Trust

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	141. Broken Trust

**Hey guys, here is the new update in the story.**

**Enjoy**

Round 141

Broken Trust

The group observed the spot where the Husk had been. There was nothing left except for a splatter of blood and gut that was everywhere. Asuka powered down as her hair turned back to normal. Misato and Azure also approached toward her.

"You okay?" Azure asked her.

"I`m fine," Asuka answered her, "I`m surprised at how hard it was to take down compared to the other one."

"That`s what happen when you don't know something`s weak point," Misato told her as she glanced toward where the enemy`s remain was.

The redhead frowned to herself before glancing at the two beside her. Then she glanced toward where Hikari was and found that both Yoko and Jay had joined the brown haired girl who had her hair falling upon her shoulders. Asuka had never thought that Hikari was that powerful.

The girl walked forward, making her way toward her old friends and as she approached, Yoko and Jay glanced at her, and Asuka noticed that the two had tensed a little as she approached them.

"Hey Hikari," Asuka said, "That was quite a wicked technique you`ve pulled there. I didn't know you had something that powerful in your arsenal."

Hikari glanced at her.

"There is a lot of thing you don't know Asuka," the girl answered her, "C`mon we got to rejoin the Colony…they shouldn`t be far."

"You can`t just continue to stay here?" Asuka asked her.

"It`s a no good to stay at a place where a Destroyer King was," Yoko told her, "Husks is going to swarm this entire area because it`s completely contaminated by the Destroyer`s King blood. It will become a death trap by tonight when the Husks started to swarm."

Asuka seems surprised.

"So even if we defeated that Destroyer King…we`re still in danger," she said softly.

"Exactly," Yoko told her, glancing at her, "I don't know how you managed to survive Tokyo-3 destruction…but I am damn glad that you`re here."

"I`m glad that I am here to," Asuka answered.

Hikari had pulled out a com and started speaking to it.

"Sharpshooter, we managed to defeat the Destroyer King and we`re coming back," she said.

"_Roger that," _Sharpshooter told her, "_I`ll check in with Thunder. But what about Rei? She won`t knows about what happened to the Colony when she comes back…"_

Hikari sighed.

"That is if she comes back at all," she said, "This is not the way I planned to have this thing go. I`ll figure something out, will join you in a few."

"_What about the people who were working with _Them?" Sharpshooter asked.

Hikari glanced toward Asuka and the two people that she had with her.

"I`ll deal with it," she said before cutting off the communication.

The brown haired girl walked toward them.

"Alright, now that The Destroyers are out of the way," she said, "Now…how about some answers as to what exactly is going on here? None of you people look like you lived through the five years of destruction that had befallen the world so start talking."

Asuka glanced at her, a little surprised at the cold tone Hikari was using. It was quite odd to see someone that seemingly yesterday was her best friend, but now, was acting so different from how she remembered.

_But it had been five years, _the redhead though.

"I don't believe we can reveal such things to you," Azure spoke out.

That caused Jay to chuckle darkly.

"Then we have nothing to do with each other," Hikari said turning away from them.

"Wait…Hikari," Asuka called out walking forward, "We`ve just helped you fight off Destroyers. I`m still your best friend from NGA…"

"I buried my best friend," Hikari growled out.

That caused Asuka to stop short.

_What?_

Hikari slowly turned to face her, an angry look marrying her features as her brown eyes found Asuka`s.

"My best friend died five years ago in Tokyo-3`s destruction," she continued as she walked forward, "Because of her sacrifice, I was able to survive. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but my best friend wasn`t a monster."

"Hey Hikari," Yoko called, stepping forward, "That was uncalled for."

"You saw what I saw Yoko," Hikari said.

"I know what I saw," Yoko said, "But…Asuka is our friend. Don't you see what`s standing right in front of you? You should be glad that your best friend had managed to come back from the dead..."

"No ones come back from the dead Yoko," Hikari told the younger girl.

"Asuka never actually died in the first place."

Everyone`s attention turned toward Azure.

"What?" Hikari said.

"Asuka didn`t die when Tokyo-3 was destroyed," the blue haired masked girl continued, "But…she had being in a coma with extensive injuries that would have been fatal if it was anyone…but with Asuka`s accelerated healing ability, she had been able to survive."

Hikari was frowning to herself for a few seconds, turning her attention toward the redhead.

"You did seem to always heal faster than normal back when we were at NGA," she said, "So it took you five years just to be healed enough to move?"

"To tell you the truth," Asuka said, "I only woke up a few days ago…Hikari, trust me when I said that it`s really me. I had thought that I died when I destroyed the Seed back then…but when I had learned and see what happened to this world in the time I was gone, all I wanted was to find you guys again."

"She is the only reason we are out here," Misato added, "Because she wanted to find you people."

"But that doesn't explain why you look like Them earlier," Jay told her with a frown.

The group stayed silent for a few seconds.

"It was my choice to become what I am," Asuka told them, "It was the only way I believed that I could help. Five years had passed and I was only as strong as I was when I was…gone. So I made a deal with Lilith so she could give me power."

"Lilith?" Hikari repeated, "You mean…that same Lilith that Tokyo-3 was attacked for?"

"The very same," Asuka said.

"Asuka, you don't have the right to reveal…," Azure said.

Misato only placed a hand upon the blue haired girl`s arm, shaking her head.

"How could you trust her?" Jay asked, "You saw what has been done to this world…and yet you still…"

Asuka gave him a glance.

"Lilith is the reason we even have Ki in our system," she said, "That power that is flowing within all of us…it`s all because of what Lilith had done that day 75 years ago from now...She is the reason all of us are still alive because of that power she had given Humanity. Without that power, all of us would have been dead."

"S…Seriously?" Yoko whispered.

Then Azure`s visor started to beep, drawing the blue haired girl`s attention as she placed a hand upon the side of it.

"I think it will best if we continue this conversation later," she said, "My Sensor is picking up a serious amount of Ki coming straight for us."

"Husks probably," Hikari said, "Drawn in by the Destroyer contaminated blood. I expect that you all known the Flight Ability, if you do then follow me. We`re heading toward the Colony`s Convoy."

Hikari took off into the air with Jay following after her. Asuka glanced at the other two beside her and flew off after her along with Yoko and Misato, helped by Azure, followed.

"I really hate flying," Misato said.

"Even so, you should have learned it," Azure told her.

Misato sighed.

"Say, have you been tracking Lilith since she took that bullet?" the woman asked.

Azure glanced down at her for a moment.

"When she was shot…her Ki disappeared," she said, "I thought she was dead."

"Genesis was only a larva when she merged with Kyoko," Misato told her, "She was shot in the head and then she returned when we least expected her. Lilith is a being more powerful than we ever imagined…there is no way a bullet to the head could kill her."

"Then…if she isn`t dead," Azure said, "Where is she?"

Misato frowned.

* * *

><p>Sharpshooter was seating on top of the bus with his binoculars in his hand as he scanned the area around the convoy`s road. The man was seating upon one of the large bus where most of the Colony people were, his sniper rifle strapped to his back. There were three other cars in front of the bus all of them which were driven by their security members and their Ki Users were flying above in the air to keep an eye for them.<p>

Suddenly someone landed right beside him drawing his attention.

"Well?" the bandaged woman said.

"Still no sign of Hikari," Sharpshooter told, "I wonder what`s taking her so long."

The bandaged woman eye which was slitted yellow narrowed a little.

"Could she be having problems with those people who had come?" she asked.

Sharpshooter shook his head.

"No," he said, "it seems they worked together to defeat those Destroyer Kings."

The woman glanced at him.

"Destroyer Kings?" she repeated, "There were two of those fuckers."

"Yes," Sharpshooter told her with a nod as he glanced toward a direction with his binoculars.

"I`m impressed that they were able to defeat them before one of them could laid a Spawn," she said.

"Yeah," Sharpshooter told her, "What`s the report about Husks in the area?"

The woman turned her attention forward.

"I spoke to Cecile a while ago," she said, "There isn`t any sign of Husks yet, not even Drakes…I think we can consider ourselves lucky so far."

Sharpshooter sighed.

"How is Rei supposed to find us now?" he said, "I know she was due to return five days ago but…"

"Maybe Hikari has something planned," she said.

Sharpshooter let out a little sigh.

"Maybe,"

Then someone else floating right in front of them.

"What is it Cecile?"

"We`ve got incoming," she said, "From behind us."

Sharpshooter took his binoculars and was already scanning the air to spot what Cecile was talking about and it didn`t take him long to find them. He caught sight of the flying people that were coming straight toward where they are.

"It`s Hikari," he said.

That caused the two women beside him to relax a little.

"But it seems she is bringing some company with her," Sharpshooter said removing the binoculars.

"Company?" Cecile repeated, "You don't mean those people…?"

"Don't let your guard down," Sharpshooter said.

Then he pulled out a radio from his pocket, "Hey, Keita stop the front vehicle."

"_Why?"_ the voice asked.

"Just do it," Sharpshooter said.

"_Fine, sheesh, no need to get your panties in a twist," _the one called Keita said.

All around them the vehicles came to a stop and the trio on top of the bus jumped down on the ground, waiting for the new arrivals to reach them. Hikari was the first one to land on the ground and Jay followed right after her.

"Glad to have you back," Sharpshooter told her with a smirk.

Hikari returned the smile.

"Glad to be back," she said, "Everyone here?"

"We managed to evacuate everyone without any major incidents," Sharpshooter told her, then he turned his attention toward the new arrivals, "Who`re they?"

Hikari glanced back at the group that had just landed along with Yoko.

Sharpshooter took them in one by one. They looked as ordinary as they were but their clothes were cleaner than he had seen the past five years since this war started. The one beside Yoko was a girl probably around Hikari`s age with long red hair. She was dressed in a battle suit, one Sharpshooter recognized as an Evangelion battle suit. The girl was glancing around and he noticed the eyepatch she was wearing on her left eye and he briefly wondered what had happened to it.

The other was wearing a mask upon her face hiding her features completely. She was also wearing a battle suit but the logo that was upon her shoulder was unfamiliar. The third one was dressed as a military soldier with Ki Guns at her legs and her purple hair was flying behind her in the wind that blew through the area.

From beside him, Sharpshooter hear his companion drawn in a sudden breath as if she was shocked, causing him to glance at her.

"What`s wrong with you?" he asked.

The bandaged woman didn`t seem to have heard him, her yellow eye fixed upon the redhead.

"Asuka L. Soryu," she said drawing the redhead`s attention, "You…You`re alive?"

The redhead, Asuka, had her eye fixed upon her in confusion.

"Do I know you?"

The bandaged woman stared at her for a few seconds before launching her hand forward as snakes made out of Ki burst from her hands and Asuka instantly dodged them completely.

"That attacks...Ki Eater…You…Fujino?"

The bandaged woman, now revealed to be Lucia Fujino, Asuka`s old nemesis from NGA walked forward taking hold of the girl`s clothes.

"Now…Where the fuck have you been these past five years Soryu?" the bandaged woman asked, "You better have a good answer before I start pummeling your ass into the ground."

* * *

><p><strong>That night…<strong>

A single figure was walking through the wind with the hood shadowing their head as they got closer to their intended location but the figure came to a stop. The figure kneeled down and slowly approached the small hill that it had been climbing and then below was filled with Husk.

_Could the Colony has…, _the figure though.

Then the figure glanced at the place in front of her for a few moments before shaking their head.

_No they`re not here, _the person though, _The only reason that so many Husks are at one place could be…_

From behind the figure, two Husks approached both of them snarling before launching forward drawing the figure`s attention who instantly dodged them by jumping above the two Husks, letting them past beneath.

Then the figure landed down upon the Husks` back, one foot upon each their back. Then with both of their hands the figure launched two blast forward, tearing through the Husks body like they were made out of butter.

The two Husks fell down upon the ground and the person did a back flip before landing down in a crouch. Then the person looked up noticing the number of Husks that were charging and then the person raised their hands.

"**A.T. Field,"** the female voice said.

A large hexagonal orange field appeared right in front of her and then the woman continued to speak.

"**A.T. Field Offensive Formation…Lance Spikes," **

The orange shield suddenly let out a number of spikes which shoots out of the shield tearing through the charging husks. Then from behind the young woman a single husk charged toward her drawing her attention and then when the Husk slashed at her, the young woman instantly dodged but the husk had managed to slash through the hood she was wearing.

Blue hair fell down around her head reaching her shoulders as the young woman red eyes looked up fixed upon the monster across her which growled. It was larger than an average husk meaning it was a Seeker.

The Seeker let out a roar before charging straight toward her and the woman prepared to attack but a purple spike shoot out from behind her hitting the Seeker right into his face decapitating it, causing it to fall down and sliding upon the sandy ground.

"I thought you said not to draw attention to ourselves Rei,"

Rei Ayanami turned her attention toward the young man a little way behind her who had his hand raised toward her still glowing purple. The young man had a blade upon his back with two Ki Guns at his waist as he approached, his dark hair danced at each of his steps.

"What took you?" Rei asked him.

"I had to make a detour," the boy answered her as he lowered his hand, "The Colony?"

"Husks had overtaken it," Rei told him, "I deduced that they had probably being attacked by a Destroyer King. Their infectious blood is the only thing that can draw so many Husks in one place…meaning they are probably on the move with the vehicles."

"That explain why I found this," the boy said raising a small black box.

Rei took it from him.

"Where did you find this?"

"At Sharpshooter`s nest," the boy told her, "Hikari left us a message."

Rei pressed a button upon the box and then a holographic image appeared. It was a map from the look of it, there was a red dot that was blinking a little way north of where they are.

"A tracking device," she said, "It`s seems you are right Shinji, they did left us a message. So let's follow the trail of bread crumbs then."

Shinji Ikari nodded at her and the two set off and then suddenly Shinji glanced up toward the sky. For a split second, he had though he felt something familiar…

"You`re coming?"

Rei was already farther away from him and the young man followed after her.

* * *

><p>Above them in the air, Lilith observed the duo moving, her red eyes approving of what she had seen.<p>

_They are gathering, _she thought, _The pieces I need to end this war once and for all…be ready all of you…your greatest battle is about to begin._

**A new battle is rising on the horizon...Rei and Shinji returns...**

**Next Time: **Fangs from the Shadows

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	142. Fangs From the Shadows

**Hey guys, here is the next update in the fic.**

**Enjoy**

Round 142

Fangs from the Shadows

Kaworu was seating down in his office with his hands joined together underneath his chin. It had been hours since Misato along with Asuka, Rei the First and Lilith had been send out to the Surface with Asuka`s mission in mind.

Kaworu hadn`t wasted time worrying about what had befallen the people he once knew considering that he never actually had any close attachment to any of them. Even in the wars, he was never worried that NERV would have been found, and he had read the reports of the damages that had been done the past five years…

The young man seated alone in the darkened office, lost in his thoughts. He didn't know what Asuka is going to find out there, but he was sure that the girl could handle herself and even if she didn't Rei and Misato would use the fail safe to control her…

_But Lilith will be a problem, _he thought, _If she got the lightest suspicions of changes in Asuka`s behavior…she might take it out upon us. Even thought I am sure that SEELE will have something to deal with her…_

The sound of his office door opening drew the young man`s attention. A woman had walked inside, her blond hair falling around her shoulders as she approached him. Naoko hadn`t changed much considering how cold her heart had become in the times he had knew her. The woman`s single reason of being part of their Organization was to have revenge on GEHIRN for killing her best friend.

"You needed something Naoko?" he asked.

The woman looked at him.

"The Committee wants to see you," she said.

Kaworu sighed.

"I expected as much. They must have realized I released Lilith."

"You will come down to the Chamber?" Naoko asked him.

"There is no need," Kaworu told her, "I`ll take it here. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"I am only doing my duty Commander," she said, "But…there is something I want to ask."

Kaworu looked at her, his eyes lightly narrowing.

"Yes?"

"Does the Committee have a plan to deal with Asuka?" she asked.

"I`m sure that it will come up in the conversation," Kaworu told her, "They are probably going to share their ideas with us. It will be best if I talk to them privately."

"As you wish," Naoko told him with a light nod.

The woman turned away and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Kaworu stood up from behind his desk and walked toward the front.

"Activate Security Protocol Gamma," he said.

"_Protocols activated Commander," _an automated voice responded.

The man came to a stop in the middle of the room has it darkened completely. Then lights started to appear around him, five shaped figures all of them white in appearance. The holograms didn't show any facial representation of whom he was speaking to but he knew who they were.

"Members of the Committee," Kaworu spoke.

"_Hello again Tabris," _one of the voices spoke out, "_It`s been quite a long time since the last time we`ve communicated."_

Then another took over, "_Do you have any news to share with us?"_

"Lilith had been released from her Seal," Kaworu announced, "And Asuka had awoken a few days earlier from that. The next phase in the Instrumentality Project will be finally able to move forward."

"_Now don't be hasty Tabris," _a voice chuckled, "_Lilith is surely aware of the Instrumentality already because of that power of hers, so the plan has changed."_

Kaworu frowned.

"Changed how?"

"_There is a new variable that had happened that we didn't plan unto," _the Third one spoke.

A video image appeared in the air and Kaworu recognize it. It was the time Lilith had unleashed that strange power within Asuka.

"_It would seems Lilith has an agenda of her own," _The First one spoke again, "_And that piece she has is Asuka, the one which we had created. The plans had been modified so that Asuka will be removed from the equation."_

Kaworu was surprised.

"You want to kill her?"

"_Asuka`s energy signature no longer read the red pattern that Humans have," _The Second one spoke, "_Her pattern is now blue…in other words, she is now one of the Fallens."_

Kaworu stayed silent for a few seconds.

"_But you don't have to be worried," _The First one spoke with a light chuckle in the voice, "_We are not going to kill her yet. She has a purpose to fill after all. Our enemies are still quite powerful to take on by ourselves and despite being a Fallen now, Asuka still remains our best bet."_

"If you are planning to kill Asuka…then, what of Lilith?" Kaworu asked, "She will still be a factor in this war."

"_SEELE will deal with her," _The Fifth one spoke, "_We already have one of our Soldiers in Japan keeping tab upon her location."_

"A Soldier?" Kaworu repeated, "Who…?"

"_You don't need to know who it is," _The First SEELE member spoke out, "_That person will never come in direct contact with NERV, you wouldn't have to worry about it. I `m sure you know who it is anyway…she is the First of her kind after all."_

Kaworu feel his eyes widen.

"You mean…it`s already cleared for actual missions?"

"_Yes," _The Third SEELE member spoke out, "_She has been sending us some good footage so far. It would seem Asuka was successful in finding her friends, and even had managed to gain some tremendous power."_

Kaworu was thinking.

_Hang on. Asuka went on that mission just earlier today and from where SEELE`s base is located…how did she managed to travel so much distance in just a few hours…not even Evangelion had enough power to do it._

The white haired young man glanced up at them.

_For them to have it ready in just five years…that`s quite something._

"_But before we could get sidetracked," _the Third SEELE member announced, "_There is a reason we wanted to contact you Tabris. They have been movements in Antarctica."_

That drew Kaworu`s attention.

"Movements?"

New images appeared in front of him and the young man can see that it was a series of pictures of the location where they had the Intel of where the Fallen`s base was.

"_The enemy had decided to move," _The Third continued, "_Six of them had left the base and they seem to be making a beeline straight for Japan…based on our calculation, they will be reaching the continent in less than a few hours or maybe early in the morning tomorrow."_

Kaworu frowned.

"They have hardly come in large number before…except for during the Evangelion wars," he said.

"_So you realize what it means," _The Fifth member of SEELE spoke out.

"Yes," Kaworu said, a determinate look crossing his face, "They know Lilith is awake and moving about. They are coming to get her. The time for NERV to enter this war is finally here."

"_I expect victories from the oncoming battles Tabris," _The First member of SEELE said, "_The careful planning of seventy years depends upon it along with Instrumentality."_

Kaworu stood silently for a few seconds.

"I will not fail."

The holograms around him disappeared and the young man made his way toward his desk and placed himself back in front of his desk and pressed a button underneath it.

"Attention to all NERV Personnel," he said, "This is Commander Kaworu Nagisa."

* * *

><p>Kaji, who was in his room, looked up at the voice coming from the speakers, in surprise at what was happening. Kaworu never used the intercom before in the past…so why now?<p>

"_I am thankful for the amount of patience that you have shown in the past five years that have passed," _Kaworu`s voice continued.

_What is he doing? _The man thought.

* * *

><p>A man who was seating in his room in a lotus position opened his eyes which were bright gray and he turned his attention toward the speaker in his room.<p>

"_I know that it was hard for all of you to bid by my orders and adandon the world above to destruction and death," _Kaworu continued through the speakers, "_I understand that many of you thought my orders was harsh and cruel but I am here to tell you that it`s time to finally stop waiting."_

In a training room somewhere, a young man was hammering a sandbag in front of him with punches, sweats running down his body as his muscles contracted and rippled each time his fist made contact.

"_NERV is finally going to steps out of the shadow of the world," _Kaworu said, "_We will rise from the ashes of our dead world and strike at the enemy. We are going to enter Red alert."_

The young man came to a stop his fist freezing as he breathed hard, his mind finally unregistering the words that the Commander had just spoken. The young man then, slowly lowered his fist before turning his attention toward the speakers.

"Well it`s about time Kaworu," he said, "I was getting bored of training for these past five years."

* * *

><p>Naoko was surprised as she stared at the speakers, completely taken aback.<p>

_Red alert, _she thought, _What could have caused this sudden change? Could the Committee have some new information about the Fallen?_

* * *

><p>A young woman who was seating on the railing had heard the entire message and a grin grew upon her lips.<p>

"Did you hear the message just now?"

She glanced toward the new arrival. The other girl had dark hair falling in front of her eyes as she approached her.

"Of course I did," the young woman answered, "It was broadcasted all over NERV. Seems that something big had happened if we`re going Red Alert."

The young woman which had reached her came to stand right in front of her.

"That would mean…our enemy is on the move," she said, "The ones who destroyed the Evangelion Forces."

The girl on the railing gave her a glance.

"Don't tell me you`re getting cold feet?"

A large grin grew upon the girl`s face.

"Are you kidding?" she said, "I have been dying to start killing someone again after so long…My Toxic Touch had been getting retless lately…Husks and whatnots have gotten quite too easy these past five years and they have been hardly a challenge from them."

"Now, now Natsuki," the girl on the railing said, "How about you conserve your strength till the fight is here."

Natsuki Yoroi gave her a glance.

"I should say the same about you, Mari," she said, "You can hardly control yourself too."

All around Mari, little lights had started to appear. They looked like red butterflies which seem to be flying about around the girl who smiled a little.

"I guess after so long training and growing our skills," she said, "I am eager for a real fight as well."

* * *

><p><strong>The Surface<strong>

The figure was observing them.

The quiet wind blew through the area as she simply stood there, observing the light in the distance…the light of the camp where Eve 02 was. She had been keeping track of the subject ever since her fight with the Destroyer Kings and she had been recording everything for SEELE.

The figure raised her left arm up toward her eye which was a robotic red. The red glow faded as it stopped recording and the figure simply moved toward a destroyed building and took a seat there to wait out the night.

The figure was dressed in combat clothing, military styles thought she didn`t have any visible weapons upon her form….but there was a edge to the young woman who was seating in the darkness…an edge that tell to anyone looking her way that she was deadly even without weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>SEELE<strong>

**Undisclosed Location**

"Is it really wise to let Eve 02 live?" one of the person in the room spoke out, "From the images we see, Lilith already had her claws upon her."

"Despite all of our efforts that Lilith had gotten to her first" another said and there was an edge in his voice.

A new voice chuckled and one of the men placed his hand upon the table illuminating the gold ring he was wearing.

"It`s one of the risks we will have to deal with I am afraid," he said, "As you all well known, Lilith can be quite resourceful when she can…but for now, our goal with her coincides so we will let her do as she please…."

"But…,"

The man placed his hand upon his chin as a smirk grew upon his lips. A mask with an L symbol was placed upon a side of his face but his eyes, which was a golden orb shone in the little light there was in the room. The man had a smirk upon his face.

"But nothing," he said, "the Yeager will shadows her steps for now along with Eve 02. Instrumentality will become a reality sooner rather than later but for now; we shall wait for the golden opportunity to truly free this world."

**SEELE`s dangerous plans...what could this Instrumentality be?**

**Next Time: **Quiet Night

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	143. Quiet Night

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Hope you enjoy the read.**

Round 143

Quiet Night

Night had fallen a while ago.

The Convoy of vehicles had taken refuge near a destroyed Gas station with the wide open lands all around them. Many people's were moving about and some of them went inside the Gas station working through them as they worked to salvage for food.

Asuka was leaning against one of the car observing the people that were moving about. They weren`t a lot of people in this group from what she could see they were well organized, but they were still normal people and the few Evangelions that survived the War.

The earlier meeting with Lucia was not something that she had expected. She hadn`t recognized the girl at all with the bandages all over her features, but she realized that the girl might not have recovered from the unexpected attack all those years ago…

_Flashback_

"_Now where the hell have you been these past five years Soryu?" Lucia said taking hold of her clothes, "And you better have a good answer before I beat your ass down into the ground."_

_The redhead was slammed into one of the nearby cars, causing the glass to crack at the contact. Azure and Misato sprung forward getting ready to fight. The redhead removed the hands from her clothes and pushed Lucia away._

"_Nice to see you too," she said._

_Lucia made her way to attack again but Yoko was there taking hold of her form._

"_Calm down," she said._

"_Calm down?" Lucia repeated as if the very idea was ludicrous, "What the fuck? She died in Tokyo at least that`s what you and Hikari had told us?"_

"_I know what I said," Hikari told her as she approached._

_Yoko pushed the girl she was holding back away causing Lucia to stumble a little._

"_Then how is she here?" Lucia asked her, her yellow eyes fixing her with a deadly stare._

"_Look, we`ll have time to talk later," a man said._

_She turned her attention toward him. He was dressed in military clothing and he had what look like a sniper upon his back. His hair was brown matted with sand dust within it, but with how much of the planet had become a massive sand dune, she wasn`t surprised._

"_Sharpshooter is right," Hikari said, "The Destroyer King had laid a Spawn and it won`t be long before Husks overcome the entire area. Let`s get moving."_

_End of Flashback_

Asuka looked up noticing Azure and Misato walking toward her. The two reached her and Azure was the first one to speak.

"What are you planning to do now?" she asked.

Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"You found what you were looking for right," Azure said, "But they are not the same people you know back then."

"I figured that out myself," the redhead told her with a light frown.

"So what next?" Misato asked, "We can`t exactly take these people to NERV with us."

Asuka gave her a glance.

"Why not? These people need help."

"They seems to be doing just fine in my point of view," Misato told her.

"I can`t just abandon them here," Asuka argued.

"You didn't abandon them," Misato told her, "These people have been living in this world for five years. They have things controlled and unless you don't know, they don't seem to trust you that much."

Asuka looked down.

"These people are my friends," she said, "I don't care if they don't trust me."

"You should," Misato told her, "In this world, if you don't have someone you don't trust to have your back, the whole lone wolf act is going to get you killed."

Asuka stayed silent.

"We`re leaving in the morning," Misato added, "And you`re coming along with us."

Asuka gave her a glare but she didn't say anything. The woman simply turned away from her walking off. The redhead turned her gaze toward Azure who was silently standing right beside her.

"You don't have anything to add?" she asked.

"What will be the point?" Azure answered, "You will only make up your own mind and act on what you feel."

That caused Asuka to chuckle lightly.

"You`re right about that," she said, "if NERV is fighting to save the world…shouldn`t we help the people too."

Azure seems to be silent.

"So it would seems," she said after a few moments.

The girl looked up toward the sky, noticing the twinkling stars above. They were a few clouds dancing in the air. It was then that something occurred to Asuka. In all of their battles, she realizes that someone had slipped from their group…someone that had been there with them.

"Azure, what happened to Lilith?" she asked.

The blue haired girl gave her a glance but didn`t answer.

"I noticed her Ki disappear during the battle against the Destroyer Kings," she said, "But…she didn't reappear again."

Azure sighed.

"I don't know where she is," she said, "But even so…I don't really trust her after all, her kind is the reason why the Human race is on the edge of Extinction."

Asuka frowned to herself, thinking for a few seconds before glancing at the girl.

"What is NERV true goal?" she asked.

"NERV exist only to fight and defeat the ones who had destroyed this world," Azure answered him.

"And you couldn`t enter the war because of me right," Asuka said.

"That`s right,"

"Now that I am awake…we`ll enter the war and kill them," the redhead said walking off.

* * *

><p>Hikari walked toward the medic van looking in on Ritsuko working upon Shizuru`s motionless form. The girl was observing the blonde woman working with the soft healing green glow around the place where the wound was.<p>

The blonde woman stopped what she was doing and let out a soft sigh.

"How is she?" she asked.

Ritsuko gave her a glance.

"She`d lost a lot of blood. I did what I could for the wound but…without the proper tools and a blood infusion…she won`t make it."

Hikari slammed a fist against the door of the ambulance in anger causing a dent in the metal door.

"Fuck," she growled.

The blonde observed her for a few seconds.

"How am I able to protect anyone if all of us get picked off one after the other," the brown haired girl continued as she leaned against the door she just punched.

"Don't be too hard on yourself girl," Ritsuko told her, "Everyone in this camp own you their lives, and these past five years you`ve done your best to keep us alive."

Hikari gave her a glance.

"They were over a hundred of us Ritsuko," she said, "Probably even more than that…and now, we are down to just seventy, maybe my best isn`t good enough to keep anyone alive anymore."

"Now don't you dare say that," Ritsuko argued, "Now, that it is true we`ve lost many of our friends and family over those long years but we`ve got to endure as long as we have hope."

"Hope?" Hikari said.

"Yes," Ritsuko said, "It`s the only thing that is keeping these people going."

Hikari stayed quiet before walking away.

"Tell me if her condition changes," she said, "I`m going to check in with Sharpshooter."

Ritsuko nodded at her.

The girl walked away from the ambulance, crossing through the open space. The Convoy had stood the vehicle in front of the old Gas station. She noticed someone standing in front of the old pump.

"Find anything?"

"Well, it`s not full but it might have enough," the man said, "We managed to get some."

Hikari nodded and made her way toward the military car which Sharpshooter owned. She found the said man along with Cecile and the two were talking about something and Cecile was eating something from a can.

"Guys," she said.

"Hey Hikari," Cecile told her, "How Shizuru`s doing?"

"She lost a lot of blood," Hikari told them, "But Ritsuko had managed to stabilize her. She is going to need an infusion to survive."

"What is her blood type?" Sharpshooter asked, "Maybe if we ask around we might find someone with the same blood…"

"We don't have the proper equipment for it," Hikari said, "Where is Lucia?"

"She is setting up the perimeter," Cecile told her, "After what happened earlier with that redhead, I think it would be best if she cool her head for a while."

"Good idea," Hikari said, "We need her at her best and with her Ki Eater, she is our best Sensor without being an actual Ki Sensor."

Hikari frowned.

"Speaking of that redhead," Sharpshooter added giving her a glance, "I was sensing some serious history between you two."

The brown haired girl let out a sigh.

"She used to be my best friend," Hikari told him, "Her name is Asuka L. Soryu."

Cecile gasped.

"The Red Devil`s Daughter?" she repeated, glancing at Hikari.

The brown haired nodded. Sharpshooter, however, was confused.

"The who of what?"

"Her mother was considered to be one of the Great Fives," Cecile told him, "Let`s see…there was Gendo Ikari, Rei`s father and Yui Ikari who was Rei`s mother. Kyoko Soryu who was the third and there was that guy which took over GEHIRN before it fell."

Sharpshooter observed her for a few seconds before turning toward Hikari.

"So…what happened?"

"She died five years ago when Tokyo-3 exploded," Hikari said, "But…to see her alive again…I just can`t bring myself to trust her."

Cecile and Sharpshooter exchanged glances but didn`t say anything else.

* * *

><p>Yoko frowned.<p>

"Is that all we managed to salvage?" she asked.

The woman nodded at her. She was inspecting the ratio they had managed to assemble within the truck before they had to evacuate and from the small bubble of food that was within the truck they had and it didn't look too good for them.

"This isn't going to last long," she murmured.

"That Destroyer attack took us all by surprises," the woman told her, "From what I can see, we won`t last a week out there with this little ratio."

"Thanks Rika," Yoko told her, "I`ll get it to Hikari`s attention."

Rika nodded at her.

Yoko let out a sigh and walked away from the car. This was a bad news that she didn`t want to hear right now. Back at their underground place, they had enough food to last for months and months but now…with the quick escape they had to make, their ratio of food had dangerously decreased.

The girl glanced around the camp noticing that most of the groups of people were already stepping into the cars to catch some sleep. Everyone had already something to eat and she hoped Hikari could come up with a plan…

She caught sight of Asuka walking off somewhere so she decided to call the girl out.

"Asuka,"

The redhead turned at the voice and found her so she made her way toward her. The girl reached her, giving her a light smile.

"Hey," she greeted.

"How you`re feeling?" Yoko asked her.

"Well…If I had to associate with feelings," Asuka answered, "I will say…confused. It`s still strange that people I knew and trusted treat me like the enemy."

Yoko sighed.

"They`ve lost a lot Asuka," she said, as the two of them walked together, "You can`t blame them if they are a little paranoid. Just give them time, they`ll come around."

Asuka nodded.

"You trusted me," she told her.

Yoko laughed.

"I did," she said to her, "I trusted you because I know who you are Asuka. You are someone who fights for her friends and will do anything to protect them. Five years may have passed since I last saw you, but you haven`t changed one bit."

Asuka smiled a little, "So what were you doing earlier?"

"Checking in on our supplies," Yoko told her, "And it`s looking bad."

Asuka was concerned.

"How?"

"We had to make a quick escape because of the Destroyer Kings," Yoko told her, "We have been storing food in a trailer truck…food that could last us months but with what we managed to grab…we won't last long out there…So I am going to talk to Hikari and be a bearer of bad news…something I really hate doing."

"Hikari really is the leader of this group isn`t it?" Asuka said.

Yoko gave her a glance, noticing the smile upon the girl`s face. She was curious as to why Asuka was happy learning that but she nodded.

"That`s right," she said, "That girl had come a long way ever since she lost her sister during the war…but she is the one that managed to pull all of us together and become what we are today and since then, we`ve just being surviving and hoping that things will change soon…and I have a feeling that it will."

"How so?"

"You`re here," Yoko told her, "I remember that you seems to be at the thick of everything back at NGA."

Asuka simply shook her head as the two reached where Hikari was. The girl was seating upon the roof of a military car along with Cecile and Sharpshooter.

"Something the matter Yoko?" Hikari asked.

"I`ve got some bad news," the girl told her.

Hikari sighed.

"What is it?"

"Our ratio is low," Yoko told her, "and I doubt that it will last us the rest of the week."

**A new trouble brew...**

**Next Time: **A Knife in the Dark

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	144. A Knife in the Dark

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Was having some sort of writer`s block...again.**

**Hope you enjoy the read.**

Round 144

A knife in the Dark

Hikari stood up from where she was seated. The blonde girl and the young man from earlier, the one she called Sharpshooter followed. Asuka took notice of the look that crossed Hikari`s face. It was a look of worry.

"Is this from Rita?" she asked.

Yoko gave her a nod.

"I was just with her," she answered her, "With how hasty our escape was from the Colony, we haven`t managed to take a lot of food from the Containers…Rita did what she could but if we don't find some supplies soon, they won`t be food for everyone."

Hikari sighed.

"It`s just one thing after another," she whispered, massing her forehead.

"Isn`t there a way to get the food that you have left behind?" Asuka asked.

"Unless you want to fight through hundreds of Husks," the blonde girl answered her.

"It took us a good while to gather that much food," Yoko told Asuka, drawing the redhead`s eye toward her, "And that was throughout the years we managed to survive…we`ll be lucky to find any fresh food in a long while…"

Asuka frowned to herself, thinking.

"I might be able to help you with that," the redhead spoke out.

The group glanced at her direction.

"How?" Hikari asked.

"The people who had been taking care of me for the past five years have a large facility hidden underground," Asuka told them, "Now while I don't know how much ratio they have, but I know that they do have power and were well equipped enough with medical wing and all…"

They were silent as they observed her.

"Where exactly did you wake up at?" Yoko asked.

"A facility underneath Tokyo-3," Asuka answered.

"Tokyo-3?" Hikari repeated, "Don`t you know _how far_ that is? There is no way that the entire Convoy will make the Journey in one piece considering we have Drakes, Husk, Destroyers and god knows what else that is out there? Being underground was the only way you could live…the only way you _have_ to survive. What else did you think the Colony was underground?"

Asuka turned her eye toward the brown haired girl.

"You don't have a lot of options Hikari," she said, "Like you said…food on the surface has probably rotten away in the past five years and from what Yoko said, your food source is considerably low."

The brown haired girl frowned to herself, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>A few kilometers away<strong>

Snakes made out of Ki were moving through the sands as Lucia was setting up the perimeter across the Convoy`s resting place. The young woman had her entire face bandaged from the wounds she had received during the war and her yellow snake like eyes were a side-effect of overusing her power when she had been on the brick of exhaustion.

"How is it out there?"

Jay Ken had come along with her. The young man had both of his hands into his pocket. The two had become somewhat friends over the past five years; the two mostly do the perimeter job together back when they were still in the underground Colony.

"Nothing yet," Lucia answered him.

The young man nodded as he turned his attention toward the darkness in front of them. Night was something they had grown familiar with these past years ever since the loss of electric power all over the continent. The sky above them was filled with clouds which were rolling like sands above them.

"It`s so quiet," he said, "Like the world is holding its breath."

"It`s been that way for a long time," Lucia answered.

Jay sighed.

"Probably going to stay that way for a long time…as long as those things are here," he said.

Lucia didn`t say anything. The two had come to a stop in front of a abandoned jeep which was completely covered by sands save for the side of the driver`s seat. It was missing a window from the looks of it.

"You didn't seem to be glad to see Asuka again," Jay told her after a while.

"I never liked Soryu in the first place," Lucia said, "But I don't like how she suddenly was back on her feet, coming back with us like the past five years didn`t even happen. It`s fucking pissing me off."

"I`m suspicious too," Jay told her, "I haven`t let my guard down ever since those three came back at camp…more so the one who wears the mask upon her face…She gives me the creeps."

Lucia was about to say something when she suddenly stopped.

The girl glanced off their right, her eyes instantly focused upon that single looking hill. Jay, noticing her sudden stillness came to stop in his walk, before turning to face her.

"What`s wrong?" he asked.

"One of my snakes picked up on someone," Lucia told him, "But it stopped observing who it is."

"Paralyze them," Jay said, "If it`s Scavengers, we can`t let whoever it is escape."

"Already on it," Lucia told him with a light frown upon her face.

_That Ki…it feels like…_

The snake Ki that Lucia had spoken about had came to a stop a few feet away from the target it had detected. The snake then, with the new order coming from Lucia, slithered forward soundlessly and before it could actually jump toward where the figure was, a boot was slammed right upon the top of its head causing the Ki-created creature to dissolve.

Lucia gasped.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"that person had defeated my Snake Creation," she said, "She sensed it`s presence."

"But only a Ki User could have been able to avoid that attack," Jay said, "This is bad…"

"I won`t allow them to escape," the yellow eyed woman said as she suddenly rose her Ki higher.

* * *

><p>The Snake Creations in the area all heed the order that had been given to them. They were all moved quickly aiming straight toward where they Snake Creation had been destroyed. They had completely surrounded the entire area and all of them launched toward where the spy was situated but the person suddenly moved, their form a completely blur of movements and all around them, the snakes were all destroyed as they stayed crouched on the ground.<p>

The person then stood up, a glowing robotic red eye shining in the darkness as they glanced around them. The person only glanced at it for a few seconds before a new noise reached them. The person then glanced up toward where the noise came from and found a young man coming down straight toward them with a fist already raised in the air.

As the fist came down, the person simply disappeared from where they were causing the young man to gasp. Then the person was upon the young man`s back causing him to glance at them, completely taken aback.

"How…?"

But the young man hardly had anything to say before two boots were slammed upon his back and he was slammed down upon the ground by the force of the attack causing him to yell out in pain.

"JAY,"

The figure looked up toward the voice, finding a young woman across her.

* * *

><p>Lucia stared at the opponent who had easily dispatched of her companion.<p>

It was woman that much she could see from the shape but she was dressed in a combat outfit. She can see the long red hair that was falling down upon her shoulders and the mask that hid the lower side of her face. She didn`t have any visible weapon upon herself but Lucia knew she was a Ki User so, she didn`t need weapon to be a fearsome opponent.

"Get off him," Lucia yelled as her Ki grew higher.

The mysterious woman didn`t even talk back for she simply stepped off Jay`s unmoving form. Yoko can see the robotic red eye that glowed in the darkness as her enemy approached. Lucia took her stance.

"Now, who the fuck are you?" she snarled at the woman across her.

But her mysterious companion completely disappeared from where she was causing Lucia to widen her eyes in surprise. Then a hand appeared out of nowhere, taking hold of her face and then she was slammed down upon the ground.

She let out a hack sound as the hand holding her face tightened. She was picked up from the ground again and then slammed down and Lucia was sure that she was bleeding in her head…

"**Viper Mystical Technique, Ki Eater," **

Snakes shoot out of many parts of her body forcing her enemy to let go of her head as the presence instantly disappeared and reappeared a little way away from her. Lucia instantly stood up, gazing at her enemy as blood was falling from her head and unto the sandy ground beneath her.

_If she had slammed my head unto the ground again, she could have cracked my skull open, _Lucia thought, _and that speed of hers…it isn`t natural…_

The woman across her observed her for a few seconds and Lucia created even more snake Ki which appeared around her form, forming a circle all around. Then she launched them toward the redhead.

_Something about it feels familiar, _Lucia though, _With my Snakes out, I can trace your Ki quite easily and I will figure out your little speed trick._

The redhead dodged the snakes that were coming at her, moving skillfully through them but Lucia was relentless in her attacks as more snakes launched after the redhead who seems to be getting annoyed at her attacks and she suddenly disappeared causing Lucia to widen her eyes.

_Her Ki presence…just vanished…, _she thought.

Then the Ki reappeared again and Lucia instantly aimed her Ki Snakes toward where she had felt the enemy`s presence but in the split second it had appeared, it was gone again. Then the presence appeared right behind her.

_Shit …_

SHHHLUCK!

An arm had pierced through her form causing the girl to widen her eyes. The arm had a silver glove at the end of it. It had pierced straight through her right shoulder. In the split second she had tried to avoid the attack but it still managed to get through the shoulder, with blood spraying out from the wounded shoulder.

Then snakes shoot out from Lucia`s skin aiming straight toward the woman which had stabbed her shoulder and then the hand was pulled out quickly and the redhead woman dodged the snakes, jumping backward and away from her.

Lucia stumbled forward, holding her wounded shoulder, her entire right arm useless right now. There was no way she could fight right now. Blood was dripping from the wound all along her arm as she glanced at her enemy across her…but instead of the mysterious enemy, she was seeing Asuka across her.

_I knew it, _she thought, _I have seen someone used speed like this before…and it was Asuka during the Placement Test five years ago, _she thought, _But how come she could do it…just who is she?_

Lucia glanced toward Jay who was still on the ground, completely out of it.

_I`m not going to last against her, _she thought, _With Jay out of the picture…i`m finished._

The mysterious enemy, the woman moved her left arm which made a weird, almost mechanical sound from where she was and then she launched forward aiming straight toward Lucia. The snakes which were around the latter, launched at the enemy but she disappeared from where she was and then reappeared right in front of her, her left arm, the same arm had had pierced through her right now was now aimed high, and straight toward her.

Then the arm came down…

Hitting an orange shield which had materialized right in front of Lucia…

The girl blinked.

_What?_

Lucia can see that her attacker was also surprised at the sudden appearance of the shield in front of her as her arm didn`t seems to be able to penetrate it. Then the enemy`s eyes was turned toward something from behind Lucia and then she suddenly jumped back as purple spikes landed down upon the ground where she was moments before.

Then two people landed right in front of Lucia causing her to widen her yellow eyes.

"Shinji…Rei…," she whispered.

Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami were standing right in front of Lucia. The duo was standing together side by side as they observed the opponent across them. Rei was dressed with a cloak upon her clothes, her blue hair dancing in the wind her red eyes narrowing at her while Shinji was wearing a long sleeved shirt with long pants along with boots, his hood thrown back.

His hard hair had gotten longer during the five years as some of them fell unto his eyes.

"It seems we`ve got here just in time to save your sorry ass Lucia," Shinji told her.

Lucia stared at them.

_That shield that protected me, _she thought, _It must have been Rei`s A.T. Field…_

"But how did you know where to find us?" she asked.

"Hikari left us a trail of breadcrumbs," Rei answered her, "All we had to do is follow it."

"So Lucia," Shinji asked, the purple glow appearing around his form, "Who is your new friend?"

Rei`s white Ki was shining around her form as her red eyes narrowed at the opponent. The enemy stayed still as the robotic eye glowed in the darkness. She turned her attention to the side, which Lucia realized was the direction of where the Convoy was.

_Just how long was she shadowing us? _ Lucia thought.

Then the young girl turned her attention toward the two before she completely disappeared.

"She`s gone," Shinji said.

"Is she?" Rei asked, giving Lucia a glance.

The yellow eyed girl nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I can`t feel her Ki at all."

At that instant, Rei turned toward her and kneeled beside the wounded girl. Her red eyes were focused upon the wound and then she raised her hands which glowed a green glow as she started to heal her.

"Just who was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Lucia answered the older girl, "When Jay and I were doing the perimeter work, and my Snake Ki sensed her presence. We though she was a scavenger following us so I tried to paralyze her…big mistake that was."

"Jay was with you?" Shinji said.

"Yes," Lucia answered, indicating where Jay was with her head "He had gotten himself knocked out fighting against her..."

Rei gave the boy a glance and Shinji nodded. He walked then at the direction that Lucia had indicated. Lucia hissed in pain as she felt the Healing Ki moving through her form.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"Lucky for you…nothing important was damaged," Rei answered her, "But it will take you a few days for it to heal completely."

Lucia nodded. As she sat there, she thought back at the enemy she was fighting against before Rei arrived. That person was following them from what it looks like but for what reason? From the way she was dressed and how she fought, she wasn`t a scavenger…but if she wasn`t…who the hell was she?

Shinji had returned, and he had Jay upon his shoulder.

"Let`s head into camp," he said, "Hikari will need to know what happened here."

Rei helped Lucia stand.

"I can walk," the latter said, moving away from Rei`s hands.

Rei gave her a light nod.

"I saw what happened to the Colony," she said, "How did you managed to escape?"

"We had some help," Lucia told her.

"Help…from who?" Shinji asked.

"You won't believe me if I told you," Lucia answered, "You`ll see for yourself soon enough."

**Rei and Shinji returns...but who was that mysterious attacker?**

**Next time: **The Reunion

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	145. The Reunion

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 145

The Reunion

Hikari was thinking about what Asuka had told her. There is a Facility underneath Tokyo-3 that has shelter and medical equipments. There is a place that there is food, and a place where they could actually stay for a while but…

Tokyo was far from where they are right now. In the normal world, it would take them a day to get to the main city itself but with how the world is right now, with the many enemies and monsters that hide within the darkness and the others that roam the lands freely now. It would be a suicide mission at best…

She glanced up toward the redhead across her. Asuka had been her best friend back at NGA but she had a duty to the people she had decided to protect but…what Asuka had offered her sounded too good to be true…

"I can`t make such a decision by myself," Hikari said, "This will sacrifice the life of everyone here…not just me and you. The Convoy will decide what our directive is next."

"I can live with that," Asuka answered with a light nod of her head.

Hikari nodded at her.

"Well, now that we have a plan," Cecile said, "When do you tell the others?"

"Let them have a night rest," Hikari said, "With losing our home of the past five years like this…a night`s rest is what they need right now."

Cecile nodded at her.

"Alright," Hikari said, "But I want the perimeter to be safe for us all…we don't want any Husks or Destroyers, or anything kind of crawlers around to sneak up on us."

"Jay and Lucia were on perimeter work," Sharpshooter told her, "But they aren`t back yet."

She frowned.

_They should have been back by now, _she thought, _unless something happened._

Asuka then looked up toward the darkness in front of them her lone blue eyes suddenly alert. Hikari was about to ask what was going on with her but then she heard the noise of footsteps approaching. The group turned toward them and noticed a group of people approaching.

Hikari recognize Lucia immediately and the girl had blood upon her clothes. She instantly moved forward making her way toward her friend and found that the person who had been helping Lucia was Rei…

"Rei," she whispered.

The blue haired girl gave her a light smile.

"Hello again Hikari," the blue haired girl told her.

"What happened?" Cecile asked, going to Shinji and helping the unconscious Jay.

"An attack," Lucia said hissing in pain as she was moving, "I told you I could walk."

"Yeah," Rei said, giving the girl a glance, "I would believe you…if you didn't fall on your face after taking a few steps."

Shinji however gave Hikari a smirk.

"Sorry we weren`t there during the Destroyer King attack," he said, "Even thought…Lucia said that you had some help with that."

Hikari was about to tell him and then Rei let out a soft gasp.

* * *

><p>Rei was staring at the girl that her eyes had fallen upon.<p>

Asuka L. Soryu.

The girl was standing right across her, with the eye patch upon her left eye, the combat outfit and she had a surprised look across her features also. In the many years since she had believed Asuka to be dead, this was the last time she had expected to see her.

"Rei," the redhead said.

Even her voice was how she remembered. But how come Asuka is here with them when she perished during Tokyo-3`s destruction? It just didn`t makes any sense…

But she had to be sure.

Rei gave Lucia to Sharpshooter so that he could help her and then she made her way toward the redhead.

"Asuka…is that really you?" she asked.

Asuka gave her a smirk.

"What did you expect?"

"You died…," Rei whispered.

"I survived," Asuka answered her, "It`s nice to see you too Rei."

The blue haired girl took her in a hug. It surprised Asuka considering she had been expecting the cold shoulder that Hikari gave her the first time they had met. She smiled a little and the girl returned the hug, glad that someone was on her side.

"Is this because of the _you-know-what_ that you survived?" Rei`s voice whispered in her ear.

Asuka tensed a little.

She had forgotten that she had told Rei about what she truly was. The redhead knew that it was because of that she had survived. Any normal human would have blown to pieces from that explosion.

"I don't know," she answered her, "I think so…but I didn`t have time to ask."

Rei nodded and stepped out of the hug, giving her a light smile.

"You don't have to worry," she said, "I didn't say anything about it to anyone."

Shinji approached them.

"You really are back," he said, "So you must have been the one who help Hikari faced the Destroyers."

"I did," Asuka said, "But I didn`t do it alone. I had two other with me."

"So what are you doing here anyway Asuka?" he asked.

"I was looking for you guys," the girl told them, "If I am to fight in a war against those people who destroyed the world, I'm going to need people I can trust beside me."

"I see," Shinji said.

"Cecile and I will take first watch," Hikari said, "Shinji and Rei go get some rest. Yoko and Sharpshooter will keep an eye from within the camp."

"I will keep an eye on the camp too," Yoko said, "We wouldn`t want any enemy to sneak up on us do we?"

"Good," Hikari said, "Then tomorrow we made a decision as to where to go."

The group dispersed and Rei turned her attention toward Asuka again.

"Come on," she said, "I want to talk to you about how you are here now."

Asuka nodded at her and the two walked off.

They walked along with Shinji following after them. The trio had much to talk about.

* * *

><p>"<em>Asuka had managed to find them?" <em>

Azure glanced down at the communication device in her hand. Kaworu`s face was looking back at her own as her visor was pulled up her own red eyes observed the man on the screen. The woman nodded.

"Yes," she said, "there is a Convoy of people along which I feel that Asuka is going to try to bring back to NERV."

"_It`s just like her to do something like that," _Kaworu sighed shaking his head.

"I have some news to share with you Commander," Azure told him, "Lilith has disappeared when we were ambushed and she had used the confusion to escape us as to where she is now…I have no clue."

Kaworu stayed silent for a few moments.

"_Lilith wont stay away for too long," _he said, "_She has big plan for Asuka, whatever they may be. Expect her to show up sooner or later but don't let your guard down for we don't know what her full plans are."_

Azure nodded.

"Is the Committee planning something to deal with her?"

"_From our last talk, it seems they already have a plan in place," _Kaworu told her, "_But while we are on the subject of the Fallen, there is something else the Committee had told me."_

Azure blinked.

"_Our enemies has started to move again," _Kaworu told her, "_From the reports, it would seems that they are coming back to Japan from their base in Antarctica."_

"They are heading back here," she said, "If they are then Misato and I need to get back as soon as possible."

"_It`s a good idea," _he said, "_But if Asuka has the actual idea of bringing people to NERV, she is going to have to move fast…we don't know when they will reach the country yet."_

Azure nodded at him.

"Very well," she said.

* * *

><p>Asuka followed Rei toward one of the car and they simply sat down into the dirt. The night was completely quiet around them and the two looked at the distance seeing the shadows of the buildings in the distance as well as the large gust of sands moving about as the wind blew through the area.<p>

The redhead didn't know what to say to her. The last time they had seen each other was during a battle and she had told Rei to run so that she could face her death head on. She had truly believed that was the last time she would be seeing them and yet, here they were five years later…

"You don't have to apologize," Rei told her.

Asuka glanced at her.

"What?"

The blue haired girl smiled a little.

"I know you that well Asuka," she said, "You were going to apologize for not being there to help us fight in the war."

The redhead looked down at the dirt.

"Am I really that predictable?" she asked.

"No," Rei answered, "But it`s what you would you have done when you weren`t there to help us. But to tell you the truth, you have nothing to apologize for. I would have done the same if I were in your place…."

She trailed off.

"No," she said, "The person I was wouldn`t have the strength to do something like this…"

Asuka placed a hand upon Rei`s shoulder.

"You would have," she said, "You may not know it yet but you have that strength within you Rei. It`s one of the things that I admired of you."

The blue haired girl smiled.

"I`m glad that you`re back," Rei told her giving her a glance.

Asuka nodded.

"So am I."

The two stayed silent for a while as they observed the area.

"Where were you anyway?" Asuka asked her.

Rei gave her a glance.

"Shinji and I were scourging the destroyed cities for survivors or food," she said, "While we had the container at the Colony, I knew that it wouldn't last. If something happened how we will survive and they are those enemies out there always hunting us…in our entire search, we never run into any lives person except ruins and death…"

"It must have been horrible," Asuka said.

"It is," Rei told her, "It made it hard to think that they are any other people alive out there."

Asuka glanced up toward the sky above them.

"We just going to have to believe that out there they are more people fighting and surviving as you have been doing," she said, "I know you told me not to apologize for leaving you guys behind but I am still going to say I`m sorry that I wasn`t there."

Rei glanced at her.

"If I was…maybe Hikari wouldn`t have turned her back toward me so easily," the redhead added at the end.

"Then, show her that you are still the Asuka she knew back then," Rei told her, "If she can see that this girl that had been her friend back then, she will trust you."

Asuka looked down.

"The girl I was back then couldn`t even tell her about what I am," she said.

Rei let out a soft sigh.

"Don't focus on the what ifs right now," she said, "They are times that we regrets the choices we have made but that time had already passed…all we can do now is make due with the time we have right now."

Asuka chuckled.

"You really have changed, didn`t you Rei?"

"I had someone who had pushed me out of my shell," Rei told her with a smile.

Asuka nodded at her.

"I`m glad that you`re on my side."

* * *

><p>The next day, Hikari had gathered the entire Colony in front of her and she observed them. The girl had decided to call out this meeting. With the shortage of food they had, she had to be true to the people that were following after her thought she had a feeling that they were already aware of the problem.<p>

"All of you, gather around," she called out causing them to fall silent.

She glanced at the group beside her. Sharpshooter and Jay were there along with Rei, Shinji along with Asuka. Cecile was also there with Lucia and she had one of her arms in a sling probably having Ritsuko done it the previous night.

"Now I have some bad news to share to all of you," she said, glancing around at them all, "When we escaped from the underground Colony…Rita and her team managed to take some of the food there but, it won't last us the rest of the week."

A few peoples started to grumble and she can hear the desperations in their voices as well as their shocks.

"Look," Hikari called out, quieting them down, "I know this is a bad situation for all of us, but Asuka had given me an option…an option that I consider to be too big of a decision for me to make alone."

She gave the girl a glance before continuing.

"From what she told me, there is a underground Facility in Tokyo-3 that has food and shelter but the journey there will be long with what we know we have to face in this world now. The decision is yours to make."

She stayed silent for a few moments, letting what she had said sink-in. She looked at them all, the familiar faces that looked up to her. Then slowly one man stood up. His name was Oroichi, he used to be a spoke person for the Prime Minister before the world ended…

"If there is place we could be safe," he said, "I`m going to take it…We are going to have to take the risks."

"He…He is right," another man said, "We have to at least try…"

Hikari observed them as the domino falls as everyone started to agree about the trip toward Tokyo and because of that, she knew their decision had been made. She then glanced toward where Asuka was and then turned toward the group in front of her.

"You`ve made the decision," she said, "Then let`s prepare the cars."

The group agreed and started moving about and Hikari made her way toward where Asuka was standing. She glanced toward the redhead.

"You give these people some shred of hope," she said, "Don't tear it down."

Asuka gave her a sideway glance.

"You should know by now Hikari," she answered, "I don't break my promises."

**The group is moving out...**

**Next Time: **Mother and Child

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	146. Mother and Child

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this long...long story.**

**Hope you enjoy the read.**

Round 146

Mother and Child

The cars were moving slowly through the destroyed and desolated world around them. There was nothing but large empty lands, with remains of the civilization that once inhabited the world. Asuka was flying in the air above the Convoy moving beneath her and she was keeping an eye on what she might be able to see from where she was but there was nothing…

"I can`t see anything," she said, "What about you Lucia?"

The radio in her ear crackled.

"_My snakes aren`t picking up anything either," _Fujino told her, her voice sounding suspicious, "_I find this quite strange, we should have run into something by now."_

"_She is right," _a male voice said from over the radio, the one called Sharpshooter if Asuka remembered well, "_Husks would have been attacking us left and right and not to mention Drakes."_

The redhead was a little off about all of that. She can feel something was amiss but she couldn't really figure what it could be. If they said that they were going to be Husks around, they should have been Husks but ever since they`ve started their journey, not once they had run into any kind of strange creatures…

* * *

><p>On the ground inside of the cars, Hikari was also feeling uneasy.<p>

The young woman had taken her seat inside of the vehicle when they had started to move and she had been preparing herself for whatever enemy that is going to jump out at them and attack but so far…they have been nothing and it was making her twitchier than normal.

"Anyone else feels like something bad is just waiting to happen?" Yoko asked her.

Hikari frowned to herself.

"I don't like this," she said, "I keep expecting something to happen and yet…nothing is happening."

"Maybe we`ve got lucky?" Cecile added.

Hikari shook her head.

"No…there is no way we can get _that_ lucky," she said.

She picked up the radio that was on the dash and spoke into it.

"Stay vigilant you guys…something is going on here_," _she said.

"_We kind of figured that part out," _Shinji told her.

"How is it on your end?" Hikari asked.

"_Just as Lucia told us earlier," _Rei answered, "_They`ve been nothing in the horizon…not even a bleep in the Ki radar we have…it`s like the next six to seven kilometers are as empty as the one we just left behind."_

Hikari sighed.

"_Alright, continue to watch, Hokari out."_

She placed the radio back into place before placing both of her hands upon the steering wheel in front of her. She can`t help but feel that something was amiss at this entire situation. Even when they were simply going on supplies run, they run into Husks and other form of enemies, but now…not even seeing one of them is seriously is sending warning signals into her brain.

_If there is nothing in front of us, and nothing from behind, _she thought, _could something have scared them off…but that`s impossible, there is nothing that these things are afraid of…so what could it be?_

Suddenly she pressed upon the brake as the car in front of her was slammed into a stop.

"_Son of a bitch_…," Cecile exclaimed, "Are you trying to make me kiss the dashboard?"

"That`s why we have seatbelt for," Hikari told her, not even sparing the girl beside her a glance.

"Why are we stopping?" Yoko asked.

"I don't know," Hikari said, picking up the radio, "_Asuka, you`re the one in the air…what`s stopping us?"_

"_There is no road in front of us," _the redhead`s voice came from the radio.

* * *

><p>Asuka landed upon the ground in front of the large army Hummer that was in front of the Convoy. In front of them the road was filled with many cars that were rusted and some even were covered in sands. The girl approached forward looking inside of them, seeing what look like a skull within the vehicle.<p>

"Well this might cause a problem,"

Shinji and Rei had come toward her and the duo was observing the number of cars in front of them.

"Seems like they were the people that had tried to escape Tokyo-3 after the start of the war," Shinji said.

"They didn`t seems to have make it very far," Asuka said, "Can`t we go around it?"

"We might have to go off road," Rei told her.

"So that`s why we stopped?"

Hikari had stepped out of her car as she observed the sight in front of her.

"We make another road," she said, "Back the Bus up."

As the cars were slowly moving back so that they could make their way around the blockage of destroyed vehicles, a strange feeling settled upon Asuka. It was like there was a soft touch upon her skin causing the girl to blink a little and she glanced back toward where the cars where.

_Asuka…_

The voice was like a whisper in the back of her mind but the redhead knew that it wasn`t her. She wasn`t doing it but she recognizes the voice very well…

_Lilith…_

A soft chuckle answered her.

_So our Soul finally manages to truly connect, _Lilith answered her; _It took longer than I previously thought it would._

The world around Asuka simply faded away and the redhead finds herself standing upon a red path just like the first time she had met Lilith upon that Red Cross. She glanced around herself, taking in her new locations.

All around her were pedestals all of them forming a large circle and in the middle of those pedestals was Lilith. The being was seating a lotus position but her body didn`t touch the ground. She was floating in the air as her long hair danced around her.

Her crimson eyes met Asuka`s.

"Where is this?"

"You should know where we are," Lilith told her, "We`ve met there before if you would remember."

Asuka stayed silent for a few seconds as she recalled it.

"You mean…that time you were on that Red Cross," she said.

Lilith gave her a nod.

"That`s right," she said, "This is the Ki Flow."

"That Cross was the Seal you were placed under," Asuka asked her.

Lilith nodded again.

"It restrained my movements," the woman told her, "But it didn't suppress all of my powers as SEELE hoped it would since I was able to move out the world in my Astral Form and to be able to speak to you."

Asuka glanced around her, at the Pedestals that were spinning around Lilith`s floating form.

"Then what are those Pedestals?"

Lilith seems surprised.

"You can see them?"

Asuka glanced at her confused, "Shouldn`t I be able to?"

"Last time we met in the Ki Flow," Lilith said, "You couldn't see them around me…but I guess, with me making you into one of Us, I shouldn`t be too surprised that you are able to notices them."

"What are they?"

Lilith smiled.

"You shouldn`t worry about it," she said, "For it`s not the reason as to why I have decided to Summon you here."

Asuka turned toward her.

"It is not?"

Lilith shook her head.

"They are coming Asuka," she said.

The redhead fell silent.

"You mean…_Them?"_

"Yes," the silver haired woman told her, "They are heading straight for Japan as we speak…it would seems that they have become aware that I am finally awake and moving about."

"How was that possible?" Asuka asked her, surprised.

Lilith stayed silent for a few seconds.

"In the past," she started, "There was something that the Father and I created with our power known as the Dead Sea Scrolls. Upon that was written down the name of all of the Children that we, the Father and I, have created. The only possibility I could take into account is that your name has appeared upon that Scroll."

"M…My name…?"

"When I ascended you," Lilith told her, the red eyes fixing upon her own, "I baptized you as Seraphelim, The Savior. It`s probably the name that is written down upon the Scrolls."

"You knew it would happen?" Asuka asked.

"It was a risk worth taking," Lilith told her, "Which is why I have been keeping the enemies away from your group as you move through with your Convoy."

Asuka looked surprised.

"You mean…you`re the reason why we haven`t…," she started then she stopped realizing what Lilith just told her, "_How_ exactly did you know that?"

Lilith smiled.

"I never left you Asuka," she said, "I am always there nearby but I can`t honestly reveal myself considering how your friends had treated you by just being what you are…There is already an underlying tension and mistrust between you and Hikari. Showing myself will break all kind of trust between you and her, and I have a feeling that`s not what you would want right now."

Asuka stayed silent for a few seconds.

"So you know about that as well," she said softly, "I had never expected her to be like that toward me…maybe if I didn't sacrifice myself that day…"

Lilith observed her with a light sadness in the depths of her red eyes.

"Your sacrifice brought this world more time," she said, "If that Seed had reached maturity…the Ki in the air around this land you call Japan would have completely disappeared. When you destroyed it, the others that have grown in this land have died…You have unknowingly destroyed the Seed that would have turned Japan just like the rest of the world is now."

Asuka was silent.

"Does this mean that…"

"They are Lilims still alive all around the world," Lilith told her, "Don't give up that hope within your chest Asuka…"

She suddenly trailed off as her attention was suddenly drawn to the side. Asuka noticed the sudden stillness that had come over the being in the front of her.

"What is it?"

"I believe we have to cut this one short," Lilith told her, "Someone else has entered the Ki Flow."

* * *

><p>Asuka`s form in front of Lilith suddenly disappeared from where she was and Lilith refocused her attention toward where she had felt the disturbance. She hadn`t expected that someone else would have been able to enter this zone…but she had an inclination as to who it was…<p>

_If she had managed to enter it, _she thought, _Then they must be closer to Japan than I thought._

Then a form appeared upon one of the Pedestals that were floating around her. The redhead flew down the person`s back as the eyes focused upon her. Genesis looked straight at her and then a grin crossed her lips.

"So I was right," she spoke.

"It is you…Light Bearer," Lilith said, "I never would have believed that your connection to me is strong enough for you to meet me here."

"You are still my Mother," Genesis answered, her eyes meeting her own, "I will never sever my connection to you…despite me wanting to kill you for betraying us…for betraying Father."

Lilith closed her eyes.

"Then why have you come here?" she said, "Is it to make a tantrum like your Father had done these past five years?"

"No," Genesis said, "I wanted to talk to you at least before facing you in battle and depending on your answer, I could convince Father to forgive your actions and spare your life."

Genesis jumped forward and landed on the pedestals closest to Lilith causing the red eyes to open meeting her now blue eyes.

"You chose to give the Lilims our Power," Genesis said, "You chose to make them similar to us…and you let them defile your pure body…and then there is those Nephilims…why would you chose the Lilims over your own kind Mother? Why chose them over your own _Children_?"

Lilith observed her for a few seconds in silence and then she let out a soft sigh.

"You know my power," she started, "I remember everything that has ever happened ever since we started the Cycle after the end of the first Species. My power causes me to become deeply connected to this Earth…to this world and each time we ended a Cycle, I feel my heart breaking for them. We decided to become their Creators and yet…we chose to destroy them every time they start to discover about us…about our true origins…"

Genesis stared at her for a few seconds.

"What they have done to you," she said, moving forward so that she was mere feet away from Lilith, "The defiling that has been done to your body is proof enough that they should never find us Mother. They should never discover the truth. They will never be ready…"

Lilith stayed silent a light from upon her face.

"If we destroy each Cycle before we can realize that…they may never be ready," she said, "And the Rebirth is simply pointless for we will never learn anything to adjust in the next Cycle."

Her red eyes met Genesis.

"I chose that path so that the Lilims may finally have a chance to evolve as they should," she continued, "We have tried to control them for too long and without our control… they will grow as we have done before them... They will make their own path, and carve their own history, not the ones we have written for them."

Genesis looked at her.

"Mother…," she stared, "Father will not approve of this…He will not…"

Lilith smirked sardonically, "Of course he will not. Why do you believe he wants me killed off?"

"You will not turn away from this foolishness, will you Mother?"

"We both known that we are beyond the point of no return," Lilith told her, "If it were any different…"

A light smile grew upon Genesis`s lips, the reflected sadness in Lilith`s voice upon the twin sapphires pools.

"I know," she said.

Then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere above the Atlantic<strong>

Genesis was seating upon the back of a large creature that was flying above the sea and the young woman finally opened her eyes as her Mother had removed her from the Ki Flow. She looked at the distance in front of her.

_So you`ve made your choice then, _she thought, _I would have thought that I could talk some sense into her…but it seems that it was a pointless attempt. I guess it`s just as you said, we are past the point of no return…_

Genesis felt something falling down from her eyes so she raised her hand toward it and then when she removed her hand, there was crystal clear of water upon it. Her eyes showed surprised as she stared at the liquid.

_Tears?_

She let out a dark chuckle.

_I guess even my own body knows…that I am going to have to kill my own mother._

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Front of the Convoy<strong>

Lilith was floating upon a piece of rock and a light sadness was within her own eyes as she watched the sun in the air. She was seating in a lotus position as the wind blew in the white clothes upon her form.

_I have always known ever since I have started this that I would have to fight my own Children, _she thought, _but now that it`s here…I feel sad…how strange._

She looked down toward the destroyed Earth beneath her.

_But I guess despite all of that, I still love them all, _she thought, _and no Mother should ever has to kill her own children or help killing them. But in these moments, I am going to have to harden my heart…_

She turned her gaze toward the hundred of husks around her that were turning to dust and even the large Drakes that had fallen around her and fossilizing into the earth. Then she faced forward again, a deep anger growing within her heart.

_It`s all because of you, _she thought, _Your fears…your hatred…and your paranoia. You have started this Father and I swear to you, their deaths…their sacrifices for your cause will all be upon your back._

**The different paths they have chosen to walk...all seems to be heading toward an inevitable confrontation.**

**Next Time: **Arrivals on Two Fronts

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	147. Arrivals on Two Fronts

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 147

Arrivals on Two Fronts

The cars moved off road managing to move away from the desolated highway that was filled with the remains of cars and of the people who died five years ago. Their movements continued without any more hitches much to Hikari`s dismay about the entire situation that no one had managed to meet any resistance.

Asuka herself had grown worried after her talk with Lilith in the Ki Flow. What she had learned had caused her to become apprehensive if their enemies were about to come back to this country again. She glanced toward Rei beside her.

"Hey, Rei," she started drawing the blue haired girl`s attention toward her, "There is something I wanted to ask."

"What is it?"

"The ones you fought in the wars with," Asuka asked, "You know…like Gaghiel was…when was the last time you saw them?"

Rei was surprised that much she can tell from the expression upon the other girl`s face. Then she frowned to herself.

"If you`re talking about Gaghiel," she said, "You mean that silver haired woman you fought five years ago?"

Asuka nodded. Rei frowned.

"To tell you the truth…we didn`t face any of them," she told her.

Asuka was shocked.

"What?"

Rei frowned.

"The battlefield was mostly filled with Husks and Destroyer Kings," the blue haired girl told her, "And not to mention the Drakes that were solely focused upon destroying our air forces attacks. The entire time we were fighting in that war, not once did we run into them."

"How can that be?" Asuka asked, "If they started to war…how come they didn`t fight in it?"

Rei`s face turned darker.

"Maybe they thought we weren`t even worth the trouble," she said, "I mean, if you`re going to clear out the vermin of a place why get your hands dirty when you can send out your pets to do the job for you."

Asuka frowned.

"And those things destroyed us completely," Rei continued, "When we thought of war, we believed we would be facing against other people at least someone like us…but we had to fight against monsters…things we were never trained to fight against."

The redhead gave her a sideway glance.

"But it was after the war they started to show," Rei told her, "At each place where we made base, they attacked us reducing our numbers even more. With their monsters having destroying us and our morale, they came and picked us apart one by one…but they didn`t only kill Ki Users…they killed everyone in their paths."

Asuka stayed silent.

_If they didn`t fight in war themselves, from what Lilith said it seems they are coming straight to Japan…just to get at Lilith. Then that must be just how powerful she actually is…_

"Why did you ask?" Rei asked her.

"Something that was on my mind, you don't have to worry about it," Asuka told her.

Rei narrowed her eyes observing the redhead for a few seconds.

"Do you know something that you`re not telling me?"

Asuka met the red eyes.

"Rei…,"

"Asuka," the blue haired girl told her, "Keeping secrets from us isn`t going to help Hikari trust you."

"I didn`t even tell her that I was a clone," Asuka answered her, "Even thought I doubt that Hikari will trust anything I say to her right now. Maybe before all of this, but now…"

Rei sighed shaking her head before facing forward again.

"When you died," she said, "Hikari pushed herself to her limits because she didn`t want anyone else to die. Even during the war, she trained herself honing her skills so that she could be better. You are the one person that gave Hikari something to fight for Asuka. Your will to fight, your unbeatable spirit and risking your life for everyone is what Hikari strive to become."

The girl lowered her gaze.

"But she continues to lose people she cares about," Rei continued, "Her friends…her sister…and all the people she lost leading that Convoy, Hikari take that blames all upon herself. Out of all of us, she is the one that need your help the most."

* * *

><p>"The Commander isn`t going to be happy about this."<p>

Misato and Azure were seating in the back of the Bus. They were seating on top of it along with that Sharpshooter guy but the young man was observing the surroundings through his lenses so he was occupied for now. Azure still had her visor on as she seated beside her purple haired companion who was taking hold of the Ki Guns she has spinning them within her fingers.

"Taking all these people to the Facility," Misato continued, "That`s just asking for it."

Azure didn`t even glance at her.

"He already knows what kind of personality Asuka has," she told her, "I presume he was aware of this ever since she decided to venture on the Surface to look for her friends."

Misato gave her a glance.

"How are you so calm about this?" she asked.

"It`s because I already accepted it," Azure told her, "There is nothing that we could have done to dissuade her from what she had in her mind. You saw her before we head out."

Misato sighed.

"Don't remind me," she said.

"_I thought your voice sounded familiar."_

The new voice startled the two and at the same time, the visor beeped at the sudden rise of Ki that had suddenly birthed behind the two. At the same time, Misato and Azure turned toward it finding a young man across them upon the top of the Bus…with purple Ki surging through him.

"You…," Misato said, her eyes recognizing him instantly.

"To think I will run into you here of all place," Shinji Ikari said, his Ki rising with his anger, "You tried to kill me five years ago…_how about I return the favor_?"

_Shit, _Misato thought, her Ki moving through her weapon.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Buzzsaw Spin," <strong>Shinji said charging forward as his Purple Ki formed spikes from his arms aiming straight toward Misato aiming straight for her exposed torso but…

A white blade pared his attack causing a small shockwave of Ki to pulse through the area they were in right now and Shinji feel his eyes widen as he took notice that the masked blue haired girl had blocked his attack.

_She managed to block me? _He thought, _A Ki Blade…_

Two white blades seems to have been brought to existence in the air in front of the masked girl who had instantly protected Misato. He frowned to himself as he stared up toward where she was.

_Not a Ki blade then, _he thought, _Must be a form of Ki Materialization of some kind…_

Then Shinji noticed that all around him White Ki blades had formed all around him blocking all chance of an escape around him. All of them managed to appear right around him so that they could hit him at every angle.

"Why are you attacking us?" the masked girl asked.

Shinji glanced at her, his eyes narrowing at her. The voice sounded exactly like…

"Hey…what are you guys doing?"

It was Jay and the young man landed on the top of the Bus as Sharpshooter also stood up.

"The hell you`re doing Shinji?" Sharpshooter asked.

The boy turned his attention toward where Misato stood with her Ki Gun in her hand.

"Repaying a favor," the boy said simply, "She had tried to kill me in the past five years ago when she was working with that terrorist who attacked Sakamoto."

Jay frowned glancing at the duo in front of him, taking a stance as his fist started to glow causing the purple haired woman beside the masked blue haired girl to tense a little.

"Enough,"

The voice of Hikari drew everyone`s attention as the young woman approached them along with Rei and Asuka.

"What the hell do you think you`re doing?" Hikari told her.

"We have an enemy here Hikari," Shinji told her, "That purple haired bitch tried to kill me before and I won't be surprised if she is the person that was within NGA that caused that black out."

"I was undercover you asshole," Misato growled, "I couldn`t have you blowing my cover no matter what kind of justice streak you think you are in. You should consider yourself lucky to be alive for if it was Shikinami who had found you, you`ll would have been killed."

Everyone stared at her and Asuka narrowed her eyes a little.

"Look," Hikari said, stepping in between the two before Shinji could actually attack, "We don't have time for this crap right now. We are only a few clicks away from reaching Tokyo-3 and I want all of you to stay chill. Whatever happened in the world before this one doesn`t matter anymore to us…what matter is that we have to stay together for the moment we start fighting against each other, we might as well swallow a bullet."

A deadly silence was placed in between them and then Shinji`s purple Ki disappeared from around his form and then the young man turned away from them causing the white blades that Azure had created to disappear. Rei`s attention was upon the blue haired girl, her red eyes holding some sort of curiosity within their depths.

Hikari let out a sigh.

"Keep it moving," she said, "We`re almost there."

She moved back toward her car and then everything started to move again as the rest moved away from the two women. Asuka gave them a look but she didn't say anything as she moved away from them.

It didn`t take long for them to reach Tokyo-3, the dead wasteland showing nothing of what it once was. In a part of the city there wasn`t any sign of buildings nor ruins which caused Asuka`s blood to chill a little realizing that this was the place she probably faced Gaghiel and died…

"The place where it all begins," Rei said observing the wasteland in front of them.

"There is almost nothing left," Yoko said.

"Considering that large explosion that happened five years ago," the blue haired girl said, "I`m not truly surprised."

Asuka`s eyes were searching the area in front of them for a few seconds before pointing forward.

"There is a path down here," she said, "We can use it to cut through the destroyed city."

Rei looked at it for a few seconds, "Good eye, I almost didn`t see it."

The trio lowered themselves down unto the ground by where the group had stopped for rest and food. Hikari who was seating on the top of a car with Sharpshooter and the rest of the gang looked up at their arrivals.

"Well?" she asked.

"We`ve got a path not too far from here," Rei said, "Look like it`s still clear of any type of enemies as we can see."

Hikari nodded.

"Seems that everything is going as well as it could so far," she said, glancing at Asuka, "So where is that base located anyway?"

"We`re not too far," Asuka answered her, "If we go just beyond that past, we will reach the secret entrance. Considering how low the sun is getting, we might be able to reach it before nightfall."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere<strong>

Three large creatures were moving quickly through the air flying above the sea water. Genesis was seating upon one of them with both of her eyes closed. They were getting closer now and the land that was once called Japan was slowly appearing upon the horizon.

"We`re almost there,"

She opened her eyes. Genesis slowly stood up, red hair flying behind her as the wind blew around where she stood.

"I will take on Lilith alone," she said.

That drew surprised looks from the others.

"That`s not part of the plan," the man with long white hair said, "We are all going to face her together and take her down. She would not be able to handle all of us at once."

"Even so," Genesis said, "We can`t forget the Nephilim threat that she had created. I planned to destroy them all in one go."

"It`s been five years," another said, "You would think that a Nephilim would have show up by now."

Genesis gave them a glare.

"I don't care what you think," she said, "That new Sister of ours, Seraphelim, she has been created by Mother and I am sure that all of you realize for what purpose she did."

The others fell silent.

"So…we are going to kill her as well."

Genesis nodded.

"I`m sure she was the one responsible for Gaghiel`s death five years previously," she told them, "There is no telling how powerful she had managed to grow these past five years. She was strong enough to overcome Gaghiel`s Thousands Rings Dance…"

A soft chuckle echoed as the man smiled, his dark green eyes shining.

"I understand," he said, "I`ll make sure that she dies."

Genesis nodded.

"But…even so, will you be strong enough to face Lilith by yourself?" the man asked her, "Her powers equals that of Father himself."

A dark look crossed Genesis`s face.

"I will be more than enough for her," she said, "There is one weakness that she has that I will exploit and it won`t matter how much power she has..._she will die_."

The man looked at her.

"Very well," he said refocusing his attention forward, "I will leave it to you then."

Genesis glanced at him, "I leave you in charge Sachiel."

The man, Sachiel, gave her a glance but Genesis simply jumped off the large creatures they were riding together before flying off in a direction by herself. He watched her go for a few seconds before refocusing himself forward.

"All right, brothers and sisters," Sachiel spoke out, "We have our duties. To kill all the Nephilims as well…Sahaquiel, Leliel, Zeruel, Bardiel…let`s fulfill our duties to our Father. We will destroy this threat and then when Father woke, the Rebirth shall begin."

In front of the group, the land of Japan grew closer…

* * *

><p>Night had slowly started to fall as the Convoy reached the passage that Asuka had known was the Entrance to NERV. Azure had been the one to lead them there after the group had entered inside the desolated and destroyed wasteland of Tokyo-3.<p>

They had someone standing there waiting for them at the entrance. It was Kaji, someone which Asuka recognize quite well and the man had a smirk upon his face as they approached.

"You guys took your time getting there," he said, "And any later, I would have sent out a search party."

"Why are you out here?" Asuka asked him.

"The Commander already knew that you were going to come back with whatever you found," Kaji answered her giving her a sideway glance, "I decided to be the one to be the greeting party."

Then he glanced up toward where Misato and Azure were.

"The Commander want to see you two," he said, "Red Alert had been issued."

Both Misato and Azure seems to tense.

"A…Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am," Kaji told them, "Go ahead."

The two nodded at him before disappearing from sight. Asuka looked at the man in front of her for a few seconds before the Convoy started to move into the large entrance behind the man. They cars slowly entered the place which turned out to be a large tunneled road. It leaded down toward deep into the ground with light lightening the way for them.

"An underground tunnel," Rei said, "How that thing was even built in the First place?"

"It was all build seventy years ago along with NERV underneath the city," Kaij answered the group as they reached a large opening, "It would seems that it was built as a precaution of an Evangelion War but it was abandoned with the establishment of the Schools and the Evangelion system that was put in place and all record of it`s existence was erased."

"Look," Hikari interrupted, "I don't care about the history lesson. What I need is food and medical equipments for my Convoy."

Kaji glanced at her.

"Of course," he said, "I`m sure that your group will get settled in soon when we reach the Geofront."

**They`ve reached their destination...all the while...a danger approaches closer...**

**Next Time: **Genesis Vs Lilith

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	148. Genesis VS Lilith

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 148

Genesis VS Lilith

The Geofront was a large open space that was the size of the city of Tokyo itself. Tall buildings stood beside each other all of them a metallic shine under the light that seems to come from the ceiling above. In the distance in front of them was a large reflective triangle shaped building that stood larger than all of the others around them.

"It`s like a fortress," Asuka said with surprised eyes.

"You didn`t see this part?" Shinji asked her with surprised look upon his face.

Asuka shook her head.

"I wasn`t really paying any attention to it," the redhead answered.

Shinji nodded as the group followed after Kaji who led them through the large city and straight toward the main triangular building.

"You`ll find your medical help here," he told them, "I`m sure that some food could be found in the mess hall."

* * *

><p><strong>NERV Main building<strong>

Both Misato and Azure were moving through the hallways toward the Commander`s office. They reached it soon enough and Misato was the first one to speak.

"Kaji told us about the Red Alert command."

Kaworu looked up from where he sat and Naoko was there also, glancing back at them at their entrance.

"Misato, Rei, welcome back," she said.

"It seems that you`ve managed to come back in home piece," Kaworu told them.

"Yes," Azure answered, "Thought I suspect Lilith to be the one behind the matter considering we didn`t run into no enemy on our return."

Kaworu stood up.

"What`s the news Commander?" Misato asked, "Are they…?"

"Yes," Kaworu answered, "The Committee contacted me yesterday with the news. It would seems that six of our enemies have left their base in Antarctica, and are coming here for us…I predicted they would reach Japan later today probably in the morning."

"For them to return…," Azure said, "Something must have happened."

"Something did happen," Kaworu told them, "Asuka becoming what she is must have alerted the others of her presence. Based on the Committee`s findings, her pattern is no longer yellow, it`s blue similar to Lilith and the rest of her Kind."

"So what`s the plan?" Misato asked.

"Firstly, I brought our Ki Sensor online so we might be able to see them coming and get ready," Kaworu said, "The next, I have placed some of the others in various part of the Geofront so that they will be ready to move into action when the attack starts."

"Will they be enough?" Misato asked, "I mean, Rei lost to one of them when they attacked Tokyo-3 five years ago…"

Kaworu narrowed his eyes.

"It will be enough," he said, "Those guys we have aren`t normal Ki Users anymore…and it`s what we`re going to be needed to fight back in this war."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on the Surface, <strong>

**Early Morning**

Lilith was floating in a lotus position when she sense the Ki signature that was approaching. She opened her red eyes curious as to whom it was but as it got closer to her, she realizes who it was.

_She manages to find me…even when I had been suppressing my power, _she thought.

Genesis came to a stop as she was floating above Lilith who glanced up toward her. The woman`s red eyes narrowed a little when they took notice of her and a small smirk grew upon Genesis`s face.

"It`s been a long time, Mother," she spoke out.

"I`m surprised that you managed to find me despite me suppressing my powers," Lilith answered her.

Genesis lowered herself until she landed on the ground across her. Her red hair was flying behind her as a soft wind blew across them along with some dusts but that didn`t cause Genesis to stop staring at the woman across her. She was the one who had started this entire predicament they were in right now.

"It`s been almost a couple of billion years since our last meeting," Genesis said, "You stood with us and now…at the end of this Cycle, you decide to stand against us…against Father."

Lilith let out a soft sigh.

"Are you going to start this argument again despite making my intentions clear back in the Ki Flow?"

Genesis frowned.

"I see your arrogance hasn`t changed one bit," she said as she slowly raised her hand.

"I should asks of yours Light Bearer," Lilith told her, meeting the blue eyes across her, "Coming alone to face me…you should know very well that it would take at least all of you to even have a chance of defeating me in battle."

"I know that," Genesis said, calmly, "I know that you are the most powerful beside Father and I know that facing you by myself is nothing short but suicide, _but that`s what you want to hear me say isn`t_ _it_ _Mother_?"

Lilith narrowed her eyes but she wasn`t done.

"You ask me how I was able to find you?" Genesis continued, "It was quite easy. I didn`t break off my connection to you as my Siblings has done and after our talk in the Ki Flow…I was able to pick up on your trace of Ki from there to here."

"I see," Lilith whispered, as she lowered herself down until her feet was touching the ground, "You`re quite a crafty one as ever."

Suddenly thunderclouds started to gather above them as lights started to appear upon Genesis`s skin along with symbols of the Blessing.

"But if I am to face you Mother," she said, "I will have to be at my full power."

A thunder strike shoots out of the clouds and right into her palm. Then it formatted into a Lance in her palm and she stood with it.

"Bringing out your Holy Weapon," Lilith said her face not even breaking from its calm façade.

The enormous amount of Ki was causing the ground to rattle and even the rocks to start to float as Genesis unleashed her full power at Lilith. Then with a yell, she charged straight toward the white clothed woman who simply raised her hand as Genesis launched her Lance forward…

A large blast of Ki tore through the ground behind Lilith splitting the Earth into two pieces as a large white blast seems to tear through them in a curved shape. Genesis had her eyes wide in surprise seeing her attack change direction like that.

_What the.., _she thought, _I missed…_

Lilith was standing across her with one of her hand raised her robes dancing with the wind of the attack that just passed her. Genesis grunted as she switched her attack launching the Lance straight toward Lilith`s head but the woman caught the Elemental Ki with her palm as the ground around them suddenly cracked as if a heavy load was placed on the ground as a crater took shape around the duo.

Then Lilith spoke.

"**Crumble,"**

In her hand, The Ramiel Lance shattered into pieces as they dissipated in the air around them and Genesis jumped backward holding the bottom piece of the Lance. Lilith then lowered her hand down staring at her.

"**White Tree," **Genesis spoke out.

From beneath the ground large branches made of Ki shoots out from in front of Lilith causing the woman to look down toward it as they aimed straight toward her but…

"**Crumble,"**

They were instantly destroyed into little light and then Genesis charged forward, her form blurring out of existence as the lance was aimed straight toward her but Lilith raised her hand and with the lightest touch, she send the weapon to the side causing it to aim straight toward the sky above, twisting the clouds around it passed.

Then Lilith`s hand came down straight toward Genesis`s face as her blue eyes widened with a small ball of Ki appeared in front of her fingers and it was aimed straight toward her face and a large explosion took place right in front of Lilith causing large amount of smoke as Genesis slid pieces of a Ki branches falling everywhere. She raised her eyes.

"You managed to shift my attack into the ground by using a _White Song_ defense," Lilith said.

Genesis looked up at her.

"I have no interest in becoming a statue for you," she said.

Lilith blinked.

"I recognize your _Golem _quite well Mother," Genesis continued, "Using it to trap your enemy into a petrified state till you release them. You haven`t changed one bit since we`ve begin the Cycles…_You still refuse to kill."_

She slowly got upon her feet.

"That is your weakness," Genesis said, "You fight and you have the power to kill and you could have killed me in that last attack but you chose to use the Golem to try and trap me…a a slower attack than the ones I know you have in your arsernal…and unlike you, I can kill just fine."

Lilith chuckled, causing Genesis to narrow her eyes.

"What`s so funny?"

"The only reason I never killed is because I never fought against someone I would like to kill," The All-Mother answered, "The Lilims of the previous Cycle were no opponents and I never faced anyone that is worth me releasing my full power but…"

A trace of anger appeared upon her face.

"There is one person I would like to kill at the moment," she said, "The one responsible for the Cycle system in the first place. _I am going to kill Father."_

Genesis stayed silent for a few seconds.

"You created these Nephilims just for that?" she said, "If you wanted to kill Father, why not do it yourself?"

Lilith gazed at her.

"The Nephilims will accomplish what I need just as you are doing for Father," she said, "Despite all of my power, even I know that I will not be able to face Father and the rest of you on my own. From beyond that point…killing Father will be quite easy after all, in his desperation at my betrayal and of the birth of the Nephilim you obviously told him about, he used his Holy Power to bring life to all of your embryos state to full function before the time come."

Genesis stared at her, her eyes observing the woman across her.

"I presume he must be feeling quite weakened after such an effort," Lilith continued a small smirk.

"Mother…," Genesis whispered.

"Then the past five years, he believed that using the Tree of Rebirth technique will bring me out of hiding but you and I know how that turned out," Lilith continued, "His power has dwindled considerably while my powers remain intact."

"You…_You planned all of this," _Genesis said, the shock in her voice, "From the very beginning?"

Lilith let out a soft hum.

"Although, I can say that I didn`t plan on the Lilims finding you so early," she said, "I wanted them to be stronger than the previous Cycle…but I guess I can`t predict everything that is about to happen…but if you have lived with someone as long as I did, you will get to know them _very well."_

Genesis continued to stare at her, completely taken aback.

_All this time, I believed we had her on the run, _she thought, _but we were all playing into her plans…everything we have done so far, she had predicted all of it almost like she had been there with us from the start…_

"Now I know that killing you is the only way to stop you from this madness Mother," Genesis growled out.

Lilith looked at her.

"If you wanted to kill me…then you should have brought the others along," she told her.

Genesis frowned to herself.

_In my current State even with my Holy Power, _she thought, _I won't be able to defeat her and she isn`t even using Ki in her attacks at all except for the Golem move and her Crumble...in my current state, I would be no match for her… and she didn`t even used her own Holy Power…something I doubt she`ll do against me…She used her own hand to deviate my attacks earlier…_

Genesis placed both of her hands together.

_Then I am going to have to use that technique I developed the past five years, _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>NERV<strong>

**Main Command Room**

"What is it that I should be brought to my attention?" Kaworu asked as he entered the large room.

Azure turned to face him.

"The Ki Sensors has started to picked up on some powerful Ki Signatures," she said to him, "Seven of them to be exact although, it seems that only five is heading straight in our direction…two of them stayed behind, for some unknown reasons."

Kaworu stared at the map in front of them.

"Blue Pattern I presume," he said.

"Yes," Azure told him.

Kaworu nodded, "Warn the NERV EVAs…it`s time to move out."

"Yes sir," Azure quickly typed something upon the keyboard in front of her.

"This is Command Center," Azure said, "Calling out to all EVAs."

At once, someone answered.

"_This is Mari , EVA 05," _the female voice answered.

"_This is Natsuki, EVA 08," _

"_This is Amy Rhodes, EVA 02,"_ a voice said with an American accent.

"_This is Viktor Klatov EVA 04," _a male voice said.

"_Alexandra Grogorovich, EVA 06," _another female said.

"_Takeshi Karata, EVA 07," _

"_Yurei, EVA 03,"_

Kaworu glanced at her.

"Go."

Azure nodded and walked away from him before stopping.

"Shouldn`t we call for Asuka`s help?" she asked.

"No," Kaworu said, "These people have been training no stop for the past five years for today increasing their powers even beyond normal Evangelion…we should allow them that chance…if it get`s too bad, we`ll let Asuka out."

Azure nodded walking off, "_This is Azure, EVA 01. I want everyone getting into position, I`m coming soon."_

With that, the blue haired girl disappeared from sight. Kaworu turned toward the screen in front of him, his eyes narrowing.

_We`ve got three of the most powerful World ANGEL with us, _he thought, _and with the intense training NERV had been giving them…these eight peoples are even stronger than the Japan`s Evangelion Squad by miles…it`s time for us to fight back against these people…_

His fist tightened.

_It`s time…we retake our world from them._

* * *

><p>Lilith observed Genesis in front of her a curious expression crossing her face.<p>

"Now what are you planning?"

Genesis took hold of the Lance she was holding in her hand and stabbed it through herself and into her own Core causing Lilith`s eyes to widen in shock. Upon her skin, black lines started to appear as her hair turned from red to white in color.

"What have you done to yourself," Lilith whispered.

"Something Father taught to me, long ago and I modified it these past five years," Genesis answered her, "I never actually faced someone powerful enough that will force me to use that power…until now that is and I had a feeling that I would need it if I am to face you in a battle to the death I will have to use it."

Her entire body was coursing with Lightning.

"_Now roar…__**MELCHIOR."**_

Lilith`s eyes widened as Genesis only appeared right in front of her with an attack smacking straight upon her form as the world around her exploded…

**Genesis unleash her full power against Lilith impenetrable strenght...**

**Next Time: **NERV Enters the War, The Seven EVAs.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	149. NERVs enter the War, The Seven EVAs

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy the read**

Round 149

NERV Enters the War, The Seven EVAs

**The Surface**

Seven people were all placed into different positions. They were all dressed in battle suits with their EVA number upon them. The men`s outfit was black with white lines running through it with the NERV Logo upon their shoulders. They had fingerless gloves upon their form and upon their back was a Ki Absorber to help them in the upcoming battle. The only difference that the female suits has been that it was obviously made for girls with the space for their breast added at the chest area and the smaller sizes.

All of them were wearing a visor similar to Azure`s as it could tell them were the enemy was coming from.

"I can see them," Takeshi spoke out, drawing the rest`s attention, "Five o`clock."

The others turned their gaze toward where he had indicated and soon enough, in the air growing closer toward where they are was the two large Drakes that were approaching toward them.

"And it seems they have brought Drakes with them," Amy Rhodes said as her Dark Ki started to appear around her form, "Those will be a pain in the ass to deal with."

"Ayanami," Viktor said, "We have an incoming of two Drakes which the enemy is using to travel here."

"_Take care of them," _Azure`s voice came from the radio, "_We have to reduce the most visible threat present. I`ll be with you as soon as I can."_

Takeshi let out a chuckle.

"Roger that, Captain," he said.

He pulled out a bow from behind him and with a flex of his hand, Ki started to run through the weapon as he raised it toward the sky above toward the Drakes. He placed the bow in a horizontal position as he aimed it straight toward the enemy as Ki started to form at the tip of his extended fist which was holding the said weapon.

"Time to die," he said, "**Fleche de Lumiere."**

Numerous lights shoots out of his fist all of them aiming straight toward the Drakes with amazing speeds and they connected straight into the large animals which let out large roar of pain as the large creatures spilt blood all over the air.

"It`s all in your hands Amy," he said.

The Black Huntress narrowed her eyes before raising both of her hands toward the Drakes and a small cone shaped black Ki appeared before it shoot out straight toward the Drakes.

* * *

><p>Upon the Drakes, Sachiel narrowed his eyes as something black shoot out past them completely taken aback by the sudden attack. He can see that his Brother and Sisters were surprised at well at the sudden attack that had started to happen.<p>

"Those Lilims," Sahaquiel told him, "They were waiting for us."

Bardiel let out a chuckle as he placed his hand upon the sword at his waist. His dark red eyes were observing the ground as a grin grew upon his face.

"I count six of them," he said, "They must be feeling quite confident to be able to face us like this…can I destroy them?"

"I think we have a matter at hand," Zeruel said as she turned her attention toward the black thing in the air above them.

She raised her hand toward it just as numerous lines shoot out of the black thing in the air and it sliced and diced the Drakes they were riding on completely killing their Creations. The blood of the creatures flew all around them thought none of them were armed thanks to Zeruel.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Bardiel said, "All they did was kill the Drakes."

Zeruel turned her attention down at the ground bellow them as the Drakes body fell down to the Earth below them.

"Sahaquiel if you would," Sachiel said.

Sahaquiel raised it`s hand into the air and a small ball formed upon it`s palm. Then he simply dropped it straight toward the ground bellow from where they were floating.

* * *

><p>Amy Rhodes frowned as she noticed the five forms that were high in the air above. That would means those were the Fallen that had destroyed the world during the past five years since they have appeared. The American girl frowned to herself as the figures stayed still in the air and then suddenly her visor started to beep as it detected a sudden rise of Ki which was coming down straight toward them.<p>

Then a word appeared in her vision.

**UNABLE TO CALCULATE**

_This amount of power…not even the Visor was able to calculate it`s power…that must mean it`s too powerful for any of us._

"All of you scatter now," she called out, "This power is too much to withstand."

"So the Visor is not broken," Mari said, "I was wondering what it was showing unable to calculate."

They were all scattered as the ball of Ki reached the ground and it suddenly expended into a massive size and it was still growing…

_What the hell…this amount of Ki is insane, _she thought.

Then a massive explosion engulfed her vision.

* * *

><p><strong>NERV Command<strong>

Kaworu had told hold on the railing in front of him to not fall at the sudden shake that had happen and from the window he can see large pieces of rocks falling down into the Geofront from the ceiling above and even the crumbling sounds coming in the distance.

"Rei, can you get a response from the Team above?"

"_All I am getting is statics," _Azure answered, "_Just what had caused the shaking up there?"_

"An explosion is my guess," Kaworu told her, "It would seems things are about to get a whole lot harder and it seems they have blown a hole straight into the ceiling of the Geofront."

He turned toward Misato who was seating in front of a computer screen.

"What`s the statues of the EVAs?" he asked.

"They are all still alive," she answered him, "It seems they have gotten away from the explosion in time…even if the communication isn`t working at the moment."

Kaworu nodded.

* * *

><p>"W…Was that an explosion?"<p>

"Just what is going on out there?"

The Convoy had felt the shake of the explosions from the attack and even Hikari was curious as to what is going on. The girl glanced at her companion and noticed the looks upon their faces. They knew what was going on at the moment even from that single glance they all shared.

It was an attack.

"What do we do?" Yoko asked her.

"Have you seen were Asuka had gone?" Hikari asked.

Yoko glanced round herself.

"Now that you said it," she said, "I haven`t seen her since we entered here to eat. She must have stayed behind with that man."

Yoko gave her a glance, probably noticing the expression upon her face.

"What?" she said, "You think Asuka led us into a trap?"

"I don't know," Hikari said, "But what I do know is that we need to protect the Convoy."

Yoko nodded at her as the other started to join them.

"Alright," she said, "What do you want us to do?"

Hikari glanced at Lucia.

"Think you can see what`s going on above us with that Mind Link of yours?"

The woman`s golden eyes looked insulted.

"What kind of question is that?" she said, "Of course I can figure out what`s going on."

"Then do it," she said.

Lucia placed a hand upon her forehead as a Snake made out of Ki appeared upon her hands and when it opened its eyes, they were the same shade as Lucia`s. Then it slowly disappeared until it became invisible from sight and then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>The Surface<strong>

"Nice work Sahaquiel," Sachiel told him with a light smirk.

A large crater had been formed from the explosion exposing the city that had been built underneath it. A smirk appeared upon his face.

_It would seem that you were right after all Sister, _he thought, _But what I don't understand is why you didn`t move upon this location sooner?_

"Seems good old grumpy face was right," Bardiel said fingering the handle of the blade at his waist.

"So it seems," Sachiel said, "Now you know what you have to do. Find the Nephilims and kill them all. Any Lilims who gets in your way is to be eliminated as well."

The others around him all launched themselves forward aiming straight toward the hole in front of them but before they could actually reach it, a black net of some sort formed itself in front of them causing the group to come to a stop and then right across them was a group of Lilims all of them seemingly ready to fight.

"Oh," Bardiel said, "It`s seems we have some…challengers."

"None of you are getting past us," one of Lilim said, a male one.

Leliel let out a chuckle.

"Try to stop me,"

He simply moved forward and at the same time, of the Lilim female attacked launching her hand, which was shining with a purple Ki but the attack simply went straight through him as if he was a ghost of some kind and some chock appeared upon the female Lilim`s face at that.

Sahaquiel sends out a small ball of Ki toward them and then an explosion followed causing them to be blown back by the sudden attack as they were all send backward. Bardiel simply followed after his Brother along with Zeruel.

Sachiel reached them and said.

"You`re not coming?"

"I`ll take care of those pests here," Sahaquiel said, without turning to face him.

Sachiel simply nodded his head before falling down into the Geofront.

* * *

><p>The group of EVAs stood back up, barely managing to have surface that close of a blast thanks to Viktor who had managed to somehow caused it deviate into the ground with his Sonar Ki reflective technique and the young man was huffing a little with how much power he just used.<p>

"That was some quick reflexes Klatov," Amy Rhodes told him.

"Don't mention it," the young man said.

Mari glanced at the girl beside her.

"What the hell was that earlier?" she asked, "You had the enemy in a point blank range and you missed?"

"I didn`t miss," Natsuki answered her.

"That sure looked like a miss to me considering that he didn`t have a giant hole into his chest," Takeshi told her.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes.

_I know that I didn`t miss that attack, _she thought, _There is no way I could ever miss in such a close range then, why it didn`t affect him?_

"But now it`s not the time to worry about whether she missed or not," Alexandra told them, "We have an enemy in front of us."

Across them standing in white robes was a silver haired feminine looking young man. The eyes were an emerald green as they observed them and slowly all around her form, small ball of lights were starting to take shape all around her.

"All of you…die," the Fallen said.

The balls of light all aimed straight toward them with great speeds but they managed to dodge them by jumping away but to the group`s shock, the ball changed direction in midair and aimed straight toward them.

"What the…?" Takeshi said.

"It seems to be locked on upon us," Klatov observed, "in that case…"

He snapped his fingers again and a shockwave of that power shoot out straight toward the ball causing it to shatter in pieces and the fallen seems surprised at that phenomenon. Klatov then turned toward the Fallen raising his hand.

"**Sonic Boom,"** he said.

The blast of Ki shoot straight toward the Fallen causing the ground to shake at the amount of power that had been unleashed upon the being as it raised its hand to block the attack as it shattered the Earth around it.

He glanced at his team noticing the explosive balls that were following them had disappeared.

_So it seems that attacking the Fallen broke the concentration he had upon those, _he thought, _A nice information to know._

"All of you head back to the Geofront and find the rest of those Fallen," he said.

"Viktor…," Alexandra said, "What about you?"

"I`ll handle this one here," he said.

The Fallen looked at them and then raised his hand.

"I told you…I won't let any of you pass me."

Klatov was upon him in moment as he launched his hand toward him causing the Fallen to block but the young man smirked.

"**Vibration Push,"** he said.

A shockwave shoot out throwing the Fallen back as a large amount of Ki tore through the ground in front of him. The blast was powerful that much he could see and then the group behind him started to move into the hole and into the Geofront.

"You better not die Viktor," Alexandra called out to him.

The young man simply gave her thumbs up as the girl flew after the others. Klatov then focused his attention upon the Fallen across him as the smoke dissipated from around him, showing that it didn`t even had a scratch upon him.

"That was quite a surprising force you possesses," the Fallen told him, the green eyes focused upon him, "But I hardly doubt it will amount to anything if that`s your full power."

Klatov smirked.

"That was just my introduction," he answered, as his Ki started to shine through his body, "Just like you did earlier with your Ki Bomb attack."

The Fallen let out a small humph.

"I see," he answered.

"Now I have five years of anger and hatred toward your kind for what you have done to my world," Klatov continued, his anger showing through his face, "_I hope you`re ready for it."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Geofront<strong>

Azure was running through the area heading straight toward where the EVAs position where situated. The girl had her visor upon her face, still dressed for battle.

"No communication yet?"

"_Nothing," _Kaworu said to her, "_But I am getting a signature of the enemies Ki entering the Geofront. It would seem that whatever explosion they have set off earlier had caused that large hole above us._

Then her visor suddenly beeped and Azure glanced toward where it came from, her White Ki Blades materializing all around her form as it blocked the numerous blasts that had been sent after her, causing them to shatter in pieces.

_Where did that came from?_

Then a figure appeared right in the air causing her to glance up at the white clothed figure above. It was a female from how she looked as her long white hair danced in the wind beside her. Two luminous green eyes observed her as the white clothes danced behind her.

"I found you _Nephilim_," Zeruel said, her eyes narrowing lightly.

"_Rei, what`s going on?" _Kaworu asked from the communicator in her ear, "_What was that explosion just now? Rei…?"_

"I encountered an enemy," Azure answered him, "And it seems…that they are hunting down Nephilims…"

**The Enemy is here...and Azure find herself facing against one...**

**Next Time: **Targets, Nephilims

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	150. Targets, Nephilims

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story. Sorry for the long time without updating and all that.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter enjoy the read.**

Round 150

Targets, Nephilims

Alexandra Grogorovich glanced behind her as she followed after the rest of the group. She was worried for Viktor facing that monster by himself. These Fallen were said to be more powerful than the former Evangelions before the word went to shit…and even Ayanami didn't last long against one of them in the battle for Tokyo-3 when it had appeared above the city with that reflective blue object.

"Alright, all of you," Takeshi spoke out drawing the girl`s attention, "Get all of your Visors into tracking mode, I want these Fallen found immediately."

Alexandra pressed a button upon the side of the visor she was wearing upon her face as it took a green tinge and a beeping sound echoed as Ki signatures were filled upon her visions…

"I have two of them heading straight for the Geofront main building," Mari said.

"I`ve got one on the West side of here," Amy said.

"It seems they`ve split up," Natsuki said frowning, "We have to move quickly to intercept and defeat them."

"Right," the group said.

"Let`s go," Takeshi called out.

Then group dispersed and Alexandra flew forward, aiming straight toward one of the Ki she had focused herself one.

_You better be careful Klatov, _she thought, _I won't forgive you if you die on me…you are the only thing that I have left from the world before…so don't you dare die._

* * *

><p><strong>The Surface<strong>

**Meanwhile**

Lilith frowned to herself as she blocked the attack that Genesis had launched at her. The shockwave of their meeting caused the ground around them to break as rocks were started to float around the duo and she had a frown upon her face at the sight of what Genesis had turned herself into. Then Genesis flashed out of existence in front of her causing Lilith to blink in surprise at the happening before a massive amount of Ki was gathered right in the air above her.

The silver haired woman looked up toward the sky noticing the Thunder forming a circle around Genesis`s _Melchior _form as the woman focused all of her power toward her.

"**Melchior Dance of a Thousands Thunder," **

All of the blast of lightning shoots down straight toward Lilith who instantly moved out of the way as the blast caused massive explosion at each of their contacts against the ground, the earth around them shaking with the amount of power that was being unleashed at the moment. Despite the massive amount of power, not one of the attacks had managed the hit Lilith as she dodged them by softly moving and gliding as if she was ice skating upon the hard earth beneath her.

Now that the lightning attacks have stopped Lilith stopped moving, turning her attention toward where Genesis was…only to see that she was gone again and a soft tap of movement, almost like a breath of wind, caused Lilith to turn her attention toward it and right there was Genesis with her Lance in her hand as she launched the attack straight down toward Lilith`s head…

The woman instantly raised her hand and pared the attack as the ground beneath her caved in as if she was suddenly in the center of a large crater as she met the glowing eyes of her Child. Lilith tightened her grip upon the Lance and then threw Genesis forward and the woman spun in the air before lancing down upon the ground in a crouch, facing toward her.

"Your power may have increased," Lilith said as she raised her hand toward Genesis, "But your skills remains on the same level."

Genesis narrowed her eyes.

"Is that so," she said, "It seems that you are still underestimating my newfound power Mother. You haven`t used any Ki except for your Golem attack."

She placed her Lance forward.

"But that will be your downfall," she said as she placed the weapon aiming straight toward the ground, gathering even more power within her Lance as the lightning started to gather around her.

Lilith simply narrowed her eyes a little.

"**Melchior, Full Release," **she said.

Then for a split second, Lilith couldn`t see Genesis at all which caused her eyes to widen in surprise for at least half of a seconds before she raised her hand to block the attack that had come straight toward her face with her hand which she had brought up at the last second as the Lance almost reached her left eye.

_Her speed…suddenly increased, _she thought, _And it seems that all of her power is rallied toward the Ramiel`s Lance, Her Holy Power…then I will have to destroy it…permanently._

"**Fossilization," **she whispered.

From the point she was holding, the Lance suddenly turned into stone, something that caused Genesis to suddenly let go of it but Lilith was waiting for her. The white haired woman raised her hand aiming it straight toward still in the air form.

"**White Song," **Genesis said as the branches upon her back protected her form.

The point of collision caused a small shockwave before Genesis was pushed back and landing upon the ground in a crouch, not too far away from her Mother. The woman stared at her, narrowing her eyes.

"I thought I told you that your Golem wasn't going to work upon me Mother," she said, "I can see it coming from a mile away."

Lilith stared at her for a few seconds as Genesis slowly stood up.

"And you probably thought that my Holy Weapon is the point of my power isn`t that right?" Genesis said looking at her, "That was the only reason why you should have used your Fossilization attack upon it…you should have had used it upon my form and yet…you didn`t…You still have that weakness."

"Not killing an opponent weaker than you is not weakness," Lilith answered, "It`s control of oneself."

"Spare me the lecture," Genesis growled as she raised her hands in the air and all around Lilith light`s started to appear around her causing the woman to blink in confusion.

"What is this?"

"You think destroying my Holy Weapon is going to weaken me in some way," Genesis told her, "But you should know when I am in my _Melchior_ form, my Holy Weapon became part of me and of my power."

Lilith frowned as the light started to form lines of light all around her form blocking all means of escape but the woman wasn`t worried.

"**Crumble," **she said.

But to her shock, the light`s seems to brightened at her word. A small smirk grew upon Genesis`s lips.

"**Melchior, Light of the Sephiroth," **

A sudden blast of Ki grew around Lilith`s form as she was instantly engulfed by a large amount of power within that large explosion that had completely overtaken her causing the earth to shake and a small smirk grew upon Genesis`s lips.

As the dust settled, Lilith was still standing there but her clothes were ripped in some place and she even had some wounds upon her body. She looked a little surprised at what had happened to her.

"You`ve managed to wound me," she noted, almost if she was stating a fact.

"Some weak incantation like your _Crumble_ that isn`t going to overpower my Melchior Mother," she said as she stared at Lilith across her.

Lilith looked up toward her as Genesis smiled.

"Now there is something that you are to know about my Melchior Mother," she said, "While using Melchior improve my power greatly, it also increase whenever my Lance is destroyed…and considering that you`ve destroyed my Lance two times now…I will receive twice as much as power as I had before…which means…"

Lilith narrowed her eyes.

"_I have enough power…to match even yours."_

Lilith feels her eyes widen…

A punch slammed straight into her stomach causing her to widen her eyes in shock. This was even too fast for her to manage to block or counter…The power within the punch sends her flying backward and crashing through a desolated building before falling down upon the ground into a crouch.

Then Genesis reappeared again, as the white branches launched themselves straight toward where she was and the woman instantly dodged the attacks coming at her with quick precision but a punch slammed on the side of her cheek caused Lilith`s hand to be send to the side as she slid backward glaring at where Genesis was.

_Her speed had increased again, _she thought, _She is on par with mine…no, she is even faster…That Melchior she spoke about…it`s quite a deadly weapon…_

"It would seem I will have to get serious to be able to fight against you," she said addressing Genesis.

Genesis smirked.

"And here you were saying that you would be too strong for me," she answered her.

Lilith looked up at her.

"It would seem that I was mistaken into thinking that," she said, as she raised her hand.

Ki started to appear around Lilith`s form and a light gathered into her raised hand before it suddenly solidified into a sword. The weapon didn`t have any pointed tip but rather a square like shape.

"**The First Song, Hell Blade," **Lilith said softly.

Genesis reformatted her Lance in her hands.

"You should have done better to summon out your Holy Weapon Mother," she said, "I doubt that this sword will help you much against my Melchior."

"My Holy Weapon is to be used only when I am fighting against the Father," Lilith answered her as the wind blew through her white hair, the two red eyes fixed upon her, "You my Daughter will face my Three Songs."

Genesis blinked.

"Three Songs?" she repeated.

"In the previous cycles, I never faced an enemy that would force me to use them," Lilith told her, "Those weapons are connected to my Holy Weapon and the Fourth Song will bring it out but I doubt that you will still be alive to witness the Second Song."

Her eyes seem to darken considerably as she slowly lowered her Hell Blade.

"It really does break my heart…_to kill my own Child_," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>The Geofront<strong>

"Sir, we have two powerful Ki heading straight for the Geofront," Misato told him.

Kaworu barely had time to think about it before the walls in front of him completely exploded as he covered his head from large amount of dust that was blowing everywhere as well as large stones that were falling everywhere.

The white haired young man glanced up toward where the blast had come from and found two people dressed in white robes floating in front of him. They also had long white hair thought one of them had what look like a sword hanging by his waist while the other had both of his hands on his side.

"There is one here," he said.

The one with the sword grinned, "Now I get to kill you _NEPHILIM SCUM_."

Before he could actually do anything, Misato pulled out twin Ki Guns from her clothes and she started to fire upon them, hammering them with the weapon she was instantly taken hold back the throat by the one that didn't have any weapon.

"Misato," Kaworu yelled charging forward.

But the one with the weapon was already blocking his way.

"Your fight is against me Nephilim," he grinned darkly as one of his hands was light up with power.

Kaworu glanced down at him for a few seconds before he instantly disappeared from in front of the Fallen that was blocking him and making his way straight toward the one who had Misato by the throat.

"Don't ignore me," a voice yelled from behind him.

Kaworu glanced toward the voice, finding a large wave of Ki aiming straight toward him and wind appeared around his form as he blocked the attack causing a large explosion of power within the room as he was thrown back and slamming upon the far wall.

He looked up toward where Misato was and the woman was still struggling in the hand of the person who had her by the throat.

"Misato," he called.

"You should worry about yourself more," the one with the sword said, a smirk upon his face and Kaworu took notice of holes in his palms as he raised it toward him, "You are going to die Nephilim."

The young man frowned to himself.

_Nephilim, _he thought, _Could they mean…people who has the cell of Lilith within their bodies?_

"**Kaze," **Kaworu yelled.

Large winds gathered within the room as he blasted them straight toward the Fallen in front of him causing the venomous eyes to blink in surprise at him as the wind started to move quickly as it became a tornado around the silver haired young man.

"**Slicing Winds," **Kaworu yelled.

Blood splattered everywhere as the Fallen in front of him was slashed through by the powerful slices that were cutting them man in front of him into ribbons. Then Kaworu dashed straight forward aiming straight toward the one who was holding Misato.

Winds aimed straight toward the one who was holding the purple haired young woman but suddenly large waves of water suddenly materialized into spinning tornado around the Fallen holding Misato and as the wind hit it, the water instantly crystallized into ice as the cold wind blew around them.

_Elemental Ki, _Kaworu thought, _No…that can`t be…_

"_We weren`t done yet_," a voice said behind Kaworu.

The white haired young man glanced back, noticing the one he had sliced up was behind him and had a dark grin upon his features. Suddenly something stabbing him straight through his back as Kaworu`s eyes widened.

"You want to slice things up?" the Fallen behind him said, "We`ll so do I."

The sword slashed through the young man`s form as blood flew from his wound and Kaworu yelled out in pain as he fell forward, bleeding heavily. He spat blood upon the ground, turning his head toward the Fallen who had blood all over his form but a dark grin grew upon its lips. He was holding the sword that had been at his waist was dripping with blood.

He approached fallen Kaworu as he raised the weapon he had in his hand as a smirk grew upon his features.

"Now…you die," he smirked, staring down at the downed Kaworu.

_I let my guard down…for one second, _he thought, _and I am going to pay for it…shit._

* * *

><p>Suddenly Lucia opened her eyes.<p>

"We have incoming," she warned the group in front of her.

She barely even spoke before the ceiling was blow open as a single person stood in front of them. The white robes danced lightly at the figure in front of them lowered itself down to their level. It was a man from the look of it and his green eyes met them as a deadly blank look stayed upon his face. Rei, Shinji, Hikari, Yoko and Cecile all turned to face him.

Jay had already powered up his hand as his legs tensed for attack.

_Damn it, _Lucia thought, _I thought this place will be more protected…for them to be able to find us so quickly._

_Those explosions we`ve heard earlier, _Rei thought, _Could whoever faced them had already being defeated?_

"My, my," the new arrival spoke out, "I never expected to run into _two _Nephilims at once. Bardiel will be quite pissed off knowing I drew out more than he could…"

Rei tensed a little.

_Nephilim, _she thought, _I…I heard someone spoke of that term before…Someone…_

Ki started to leak out of the white haired man in front of them.

"But now, all of you…_Die_."

A large blast of Ki shoots out straight toward the group, engulfing them into a massive explosion.

**The Fallen launches their assaults...and their targets are the Nephilims...**

**Next Time: **The Power of the Fallen

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	151. The Power of the Fallen

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 151

The Power of the Fallen

Klatov frowned to himself as he stood against the Fallen across him. The duo stood across each other as they stared at the others, and the glowing balls that were materializing across that one`s hand meant that each of them were a bomb of some kind…

"Is that all the power you possess?" Sahaquiel asked him, "You don't even have the chance to survive. Pests should know better than to challenge their betters."

_Damn it, _he thought, _All of my attacks didn`t even seems to phase him…could this be the true power of these Fallen?_

The young man raised his hand as the air started to vibrate around his hands.

"Don't you dare underestimate me," he yelled.

He launched the vibrated attack straight toward Sahaquiel who simply dodged the attack by simply moving to the side. Viktor flew straight at him and launched his Vibration attack straight at the enemy again who simply raised his hand as a ball formed upon his finger.

From the ball, numerous lines of light shoot out piercing through his vibration attack causing it to shatter like glass as Klatov widen his eyes in surprises at the power. But he barely had time to think before the lines of light aimed straight toward him and before he could move, one of them sliced through his arm and at the same time a sudden explosion took place right in front of him causing him to be send back and crashing upon the ground.

Holding his wound, Klatov let out a huffed sound as he looked up toward his enemy who was floating in the air above him. Then he joined his hands together in the air and a large ball formed around its form.

"I`m going to finish you off right now," Sahaquiel said, "**Annihilation."**

The light in front of Klatov suddenly light up and a beam of light aimed down straight toward him as he laid there completely frozen before the explosion completely overtook his form completely and he closed his eyes, as his death come for him but to his shock…the attack didn`t even hit him. Klatov was surprised at that so he opened his eyes to see what was happening.

"No…," he said.

Standing in front of him was his old friend, Alexandra with a large start shaped stars in front of her as she blocked the attack that was surely going to kill him.

"Alex…," he said.

The girl turned her gaze toward him.

"I knew I shouldn`t have left you alone," she said.

As the smoke dissipated, it did along with the star shaped shield in front of the two. The girl glanced up toward the enemy a frown crossing her face.

"Why did you come back?" Klatov asked her, "I told you guys I could handle this by myself."

"You sure seems to be able to handle this quite well considering you were about to die," Alex answered him, "He is too powerful for anyone to handle by themselves you know that. And the others know that as well so I made the decision of coming back here to help."

Klatov let out a sigh as he stood up. Alexandra raised her hand as stars slowly formed around her hands all of them spinning at high speeds.

"An impressive power you possess," Sahaquiel spoke.

Alex looked up toward him, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"And you`re about to face the brunt size of it," she snarled at him.

Sahaquiel still within the large ball of Ki that he had formed around himself had a small smirk upon his face. He raised his hand and all around the ball smaller version of them started to take shape almost like moons around a larger planet from how they were slowly spinning around his Ki form.

"Now, it seems that I don't have to hold back any longer," he said, softly, "You two will make quite a warm-up before I hunt down the rest of the Nephilims that reside in this place."

Klatov come to stand right beside her, his Ki taking shape around his body.

"So you`ve got a plan to take him down?" he asked.

The girl didn't answer for she launched the Stars shaped Ki attacks she had created straight toward the being in front of them but the ball of power simply tore through them. The ball aimed straight toward the duo who dodged the attack causing explosion and dust in front of them as they covered their eyes.

Then at that time, strings of light shoot out from the smoke aimed straight at them.

"Don't let those touch you Alex," Klatov warned.

"I know," Alex answered as she placed a palm forward, "**River of the Stars."**

The blast formed straight through the strings of light causing it to be destroyed before it could reach them but more came out and Klatov raised his hand, "**Sonic Boom."**

The blast disintegrated the attack causing the young man to let out a huff of gasp. He turned his attention toward the sky where Sahaquiel was with the floating glowing Ki balls around him.

"Damn it," he said, "We have to take care of those Ki Bomb attacks before he launched them all straight toward us."

"That`s what I was thinking," Alex told him, "But his Ki level isn't even readable on the Visor…this guy`s power is more than even the two of us combined at our best."

"Then we just have to be even better than our best," Klatov said to her.

Alex glanced at him.

"My Vibration attack is able to shatter his Ki Bomb attacks," he told her, "If we are able to get close to him and be able pierce that shell he had placed himself in. Then, we might be able to get to him."

"Alright," Alex said forming more stars around her form, "Let`s go."

Both of them charged straight toward the enemy who narrowed his eyes at them.

"Foolish to attack me head on," He said.

The two spinning Ki Bomb he had around him suddenly launched strings of light straight toward the duo that were charging straight toward him. All around Alex, her Ki suddenly surged as her body suddenly become a blur of movement.

"**Stardust," **she said.

She blurred through the strings, moving with such high level of speed that none of them managed to hit her causing her enemy to show some surprises upon his face at that. Then, Klatov appeared above Alex with his Vibration Ki thrumming through his hands.

"**Sonar Echo,"** he said.

The blast of Ki slammed straight upon the large ball of power he had around his form, clashing against it as it raised large amount of Ki as they clashed but it didn't seems to be able to pierce through.

"Damn it," Klatov said, "My Vibration attack didn`t penetrates…"

"**Meteor Strike," **Alex yelled.

The powerful shot aimed straight toward the location Klatov`s attack was fighting against and to Sahaquiel`s surprise, it managed to pierce through and aimed straight toward him but it connected with a yellowish shield that had appeared around the man`s form.

"No way…," Klatov said, "He has an A.T. Field."

Alex let out a tch sound, "This just got a whole lot harder."

Sahaquiel observed them quietly for a few moments.

"I must confess," he spoke out, "I would have never expected my _Exploxia_ to be breached by Lilims like yourselves. This is quite a marvelous feet that you two have accomplished, and you should be feeling an enormous level of accomplishment…tell me, Lilims what are your names?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

Sahaquiel glanced down at them.

"They have only been two individual to ever be able to breach my _Exploxia_," he said, "Two of them are my Siblings. You two however are the first Lilims to ever breached it…I make it my duty to know the name of everyone who ever breached it and will ever breached Exploxia."

"My name is Alexandra Grogorovich," she said, "I`m from Russia."

"I am Viktor Klatov," Viktor told him, "And I am also from Russia."

"I see," Sahaquiel said, "My name is Sahaquiel, and I am known as the One of the Skies…and now that I know your name, I will make sure that you two perish for the act of breaching my Exploxia."

* * *

><p><strong>With Azure<strong>

The young woman was huffing as she stared at her enemy. Something was wrong for her Bladed attacks seems to have almost no effect upon the strange enemy that had simply appeared out of nowhere to face her and she had called her a Nephilim at that…

_Seems that Doctor`s theory was right, _she thought, _Nephilim…_

Flashback

_She stepped out of the tube she had being her during her healing procedure. The young woman still feels a bit weak but it would seem that all of her power had managed to return completely. She hadn't any qualm about dying but…_

"_How do you feel?" a male voice asked._

_She turned her attention toward the red eyed Doctor. The man had both of his hand into his white coat pocket. His red eyes were seemingly glowing in the darkness of the room and a small smirk was upon his lips._

"_It would seem that I have recovered completely," Ayanami answered._

_The Doctor turned his attention toward the screen beside him, typing something upon the keyboard._

"_And you have done a marvelous recovery as well," he said, "It would seem that your regeneration process had been quite ahead of schedule thanks to your S2 Organ."_

"_Have you received all of the data that we could?" Naoko asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere._

_Ayanami glanced at her, surprised that she hadn`t noticed the blonde woman`s presence in the room. She must have been more out of it than she thought considering she hadn`t sense her presence with the Doctor._

"_This data is quite fascinating," the Doctor said a small smirk upon his features, "After all of my previous works with the Hybrids of both Fallen and Humans, I was able to understand the physiology of the one they call Genesis quite well."_

"_How so?" Naoko asked._

"_Well, Gendo`s files about the CHEVALIER project have been sent to my direction by our dear friend at GEHIRN," the Doctor said, giving her a glance, "It would seems that Kyoko herself had merged with the life form that we have found in the Antarctic years ago…or more likely, the life form had merged with her and that process had been similar to our dear Asuka`s physiology."_

"_You mean…she is also a Hybrid of the two races?" Naoko said._

"_Well Kyoko was before she was killed off," The Doctor answered her, "And not only that, she had used Kyoko`s body to give birth to the first Eve although the answer to that still eludes to me to this day."_

"_Then a Hybrid of the two Races," Ayanami said, "It`s what they call Nephilims."_

"_Precisely," The Doctor told her._

"_So how do we kill them?" Naoko asked._

"_Based on the studies that I have done on Lilith and the files from Gendo`s little CHEVALIER project," the Doctor said, "Both the Hybrids and the Fallen had a similar weak point. With the experiment that had been done with the Generation 00, we have determined that the S2 Organ is the source of your powers and the only place that if destroyed, will cause them to lose all of their powers."_

"_To kill them, we will have to destroy their S2 Organ?" Naoko repeated, "How in the hell are we even be able to localize where it's located?"_

_The Doctor typed upon the keyboard bringing out an image of Ayanami`s form as well as Lilith`s. There were even more images of the said being smaller in less details._

"_It`s quite simple," he said, "In Ayanami`s case, her S2 Organ is located directly beneath her heart thought if the heart is ever damaged there is no chance she will die for it will be instantly regenerated from the 00 experimentations that has been done. Lilith`s one is located almost directly beneath the ribcage…If we can compare Lilith to the rest of her kind, then their S2 Organ are located at the exact same location."_

_Naoko stayed silent for a while._

"_Then I will have to share this piece of information with the Commander," she said, "And I am sure that the Committee will want to know of this as well."_

_The Doctor nodded at her as a small smirk grew upon his face._

"_Of course," he said, "I exist to serve after all…"_

End of Flashback

Azure looked up toward the being in front of her noticing the white robes that were upon the feminine form in front of her. Her eyes were drawn straight toward where the place was. She tensed her legs before charging straight toward her enemy, her white blades summoned into existence around her form. Her enemy smirked lightly as she took a stance.

Her enemy may not have any weapons but Azure knows how deadly she can be. She launched her blades straight toward her but the enemy had already disappeared from where she had been causing the blue haired girl to frown in confusion.

Then a foot was smashed straight into her jaws causing her to let out an ack sound as blood flew out of the wound. She was send backward at the powerful attack and then before Azure could actually get her bearing, another attack was smashed upon her form sending her crashing on the ground bellow, causing her to slide upon the ground until she came to a stop.

"You are quite weak for a Nephilim," Zeruel spoke out as she lowered herself down upon the ground, "I don't get why everyone is so afraid of your kind."

Azure slowly got back upon her feet, blood falling upon the ground as it slid down from her forehead.

"But I have a job to do so I am going to have to kill you," she said, "Not that I expected you to be a challenge anyway."

She raised her hand toward Azure downed form as Ki gathered upon the back of her hand into an oval like shape.

"**Power Surge," **she spoke.

The blast aimed straight for Azure moving in quick successions causing numerous explosions. From the smokes, Azure shoot out as she flew off causing Zeruel`s eyes to follow after her.

"At least you`re quick on your feet," she said.

Then she disappeared, appearing right above Azure causing the young woman to glance back at her, shock in the eyes that were hidden by the Visor she was wearing. Zeruel`s raised arm had transformed into a sharp Ki shaped weapon…a blade most likely and it was glowing with power.

"Not that was going to help you either way," she said.

She slashed down at Azure who managed to create her White Blades to block the attack causing the air to shake with power but even so…her blades shattered with the impact of the attack and her clothes were slashed as a large gash appeared upon her with blood flying out of it as the girl yelled out in pain at the attack.

Azure flew backward and by using her Flight ability she managed to stay airborne as her wound gushed with blood. She placed her hand upon her wound.

"You`ve used the split second that your blades blocked mine to avoid most of the damage," Zeruel said with a light amused tone, "You have done well to avoid my _Scimitar _but your luck will run out soon enough."

Azure observed her for a few seconds, the large Ki Manipulated Weapon that her enemy had created.

_The amount of Ki it will take an Evangelion to create such a large Weapon will be impossible, _she thought, _but I guess…these Fallen aren`t people at all…If I am not careful, I will surely be killed._

She took a stance.

_It`s just like that time when I faced Genesis, _she thought, _But I have a feeling that Genesis is even more powerful than that one…and since I know where their S2 Organ is located..._

"**S2 Organ Release," **Azure said softly.

A powerful amount of Ki shoot out from within the girl as her power suddenly grew causing Zeruel to frown a little at what she was doing as her hair turned a white color. Azure took her stance as she took hold of the two White Blades she had materialized in her hand.

"Not bad," Zeruel said, taking a stance, "At least you`re stronger than you seems."

Azure stared at her for a few seconds, the wound that she had disappearing completely and then the girl suddenly dashed straight toward her enemy. Zeruel smirked as she launched her weapon straight toward her but Azure had managed to avoid the attack aiming straight for her but before she could reach Zeruel, the large weapon was already coming back on her left side and she had no choice but to block it as the Ki caused a shockwave around them. Azure was send flying to the side as she stayed airborne. She barely got her bearing before Zeruel was upon her again with her large blade aiming straight at her but Azure managed to block it with her weapons.

_She is fast, _Azure thought, _And despite her weapon size…she can still move it like it weighted nothing._

"Your reflexes have gotten sharper," Zeruel said, "Let's see to which degree."

The two Ki made weapons separated and then Zeruel dashed at her again slashing at her but Azure blocked her attacks swiftly as she was able to keep up with her enemy's skills. Zeruel was ruthless in her attacks as well, despite the size of her weapon; she was keeping Azure completely on the defensive as she dominated the battle completely.

The two weapons clashed again and this time an explosion from the side drew Azure`s attention in the direction it came from.

_That`s…The Command Center, _she thought.

Zeruel smirked a little as she charged straight at her forcing Azure to block her attack and then the larger blade started glowing causing Azure to widen her eyes.

"**Scimitar Wave,"** she said.

The blast of Ki caused Azure to yell out in pain as she was thrown down unto the ground causing a large crater as smokes grew around the area. The smoke slowly disappeared and Azure appeared from them, upon her knees as she huffed. She had a large amount of bruises upon her form from that last attack.

"You`re still alive?" Zeruel said from where she was hovering, "Guess you Nephilims are stronger than you look. I usually vaporize my opponents with that last one…thought the last opponents I faced didn`t have Ki in their systems, I guess I could take that into account."

Azure was gasping in pain and huffing.

_That large explosion I heard earlier…it came from the Command Center where Kaworu and Misato are, _she thought, _Could they have reached it already?_

"Your attention wavered at that last one," Zeruel said drawing her attention, "I`m guessing you are worried about your friends…and from the Ki I am sensing, they are facing Bardiel and Sachiel the two strongest out of the group. They are as good as dead."

Azure frowned to herself.

_I`m worried about the Commander and Misato but I can`t let my attention waver, _she thought, _Because of that last distraction she used it against me…I have to stay on my guard._

Blades were formed around her form all of them floating and forming a ring of around her body and they were spinning rapidly.

"So you still got some fight left in you," Zeruel told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Command Center<strong>

Kaworu was on the ground, bleeding as Bardiel raised his sword high in the air. The man had a crazed grin upon his face before he lowered the weapon straight upon him but the weapon met another one.

Kaworu was surprised.

_Takeshi, _he thought.

"It`s you pests again," Bardiel growled.

The bow in Takeshi`s hand had blocked the weapon that would have killed Kaworu and the two were staring straight into each other`s eyes.

"Sorry," Takeshi said, his voice cold, "I can`t have you killing our Commander."

On the other side of the room where Sachiel was holding Misato by the throat, a large wave of darkness suddenly sprung into life around the man causing him to blink around in surprise at the sudden attack that appeared around him and a soft female voice spoke.

"**Black Jigsaw," **

Suddenly he was ripped apart as blood flew out of the wounds and Misato fell down right into Amy Rhodes arms, the Black Huntress as the wave of Black Ki started to dissipate leaving the form of Sachiel on the ground. The woman in her arm was coughing causing Amy to look down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Misato said, "Thanks for the save."

Amy nodded before turning her gaze toward her companion.

"Takeshi," she yelled.

"I know," the young man said as the top of the bow started to glow with power causing Bardiel to raise his eyebrows in surprise but before he could do anything Takeshi spoke.

"**Fleche de Lumiere,"**

The blast of attack tore through his neck causing a hole to appear there as blood flew everywhere. Takeshi kneeled beside the Commander.

"Are you alright?"

"I`ll be fine," Kaworu told him, "But this won't be enough to kill them…"

"But it will give us enough time to get you out of here," Takeshi told him.

He helped Kaworu upon his feet and took him toward Amy who had placed Misato upon her feet.

"That really hurt you know."

The two turned their attention toward the enemy finding that their wounds had already healed. Bardiel`s neck didn`t show any sign that he was being wounded at all except for the blood that was upon his clothes and the other was simply standing beside him, without a smudge on his clothes. Amy glanced at the location where she had seemingly killed him and saw that there was nothing but water there.

"Look likes destroying their S2 Organ is the only way to actually kill them, "Amy said as she stared at the duo.

Takeshi stood beside her.

"So it seems," he said.

**A weakness about to be exploited...but could it turn the tide for them?**

**Next Time: **The One that Commands the Night

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	152. The One that Commands the Night

**Hey guys, here is another update in this fic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 152

The One That Commands the Night

Previously

"_My, my," the new arrival spoke out, "I never expected to run into two Nephilims at once. Bardiel will be quite pissed off knowing I drew out more than he could…"_

_Rei tensed a little._

Nephilim_, she thought, _I…I heard someone spoke of that term before…Someone…

_Ki started to leak out of the white haired man in front of them._

"_But now, all of you…_Die_."_

_A large blast of Ki shoots out straight toward the group, engulfing them into a massive explosion._

Now

The smokes covered everything as the blast of Ki tore through the ground aiming straight for the group that were standing completely taken aback by its sudden appearance…but someone managed to move in time as a large golden form suddenly appeared all around the group completely protecting them.

Rei had her eyes wide in surprise at the golden glow around herself before turning her attention toward Yoko finding the girl standing straight up. They had Ki strings coming from her form as they connected with the large being above her and the young woman was huffing from the strain of the attack.

"Yoko," she said.

The girl didn't even turn around as she stared straight toward their enemy. The man was staring back at her, his green eyes shining with power as he stared back at them. A small smirk crosses his face as he stared.

"My," he said, "So one of you has the ability of a Shield…not bad."

"And that`s not all I can do," Yoko yelled at him.

The large being around her let out a roar before launching a large fist straight toward the man who looked up at the incoming attack and to everyone`s shock, it simply fazed through him almost like he was a ghost.

"What the…?" Yoko said.

"It went straight through him," Lucia said.

"How is that even possible?" Jay said.

Around the man`s form, dark shadows started to appear spinning around him almost like a wave of water and he raised his hand causing the darkness around him to grown even taller.

"Is that pitiful attack suppose to harm me?" he said, "Insects should know their places."

The black waves moved so fast that they were only flashes of black that sped toward them and before they could move, they were piercing through the large being that Yoko had created causing the young woman to yell out in pain as the strings of Ki were that were upon her form were severed from her Creation.

The large being simply dissipated as Yoko fell down upon the ground completely out of it.

"Yoko," Hikari yelled.

"Why you…?" Jay yelled charging straight for him with his fist glowing.

"_Jay…no_," Rei yelled in warning.

But the young man didn`t listen as he charged straight toward the enemy in front of them, who was surrounded by the shadows around his form. Jay yelled as he launched a fist straight toward him but the attack had simply gone straight through his body.

_Damn it, again, _Jay thought.

"I thought I told you," the new arrival said, raising his hand, "_Insects should know their place_."

"**Shadow Fang,"**

Blood splattered everywhere as Jay`s form was suddenly covered by large gashes and wounds upon his body as the young man`s eyes widened with surprise.

_Just how did he…, _he thought.

"JAY," Hikari yelled.

"BASTARD," Lucia yelled as a large amount of snakes were brought to existence in large number, all of them aiming straight for him but the enemy had jumped away before the wave of the attack could reach him.

Lucia charged straight after him leaving the rest behind.

"Lucia wait…don't just charge ahead," Hikari called after but her words fell on death ears as the woman disappeared from sight.

Rei suddenly ran forward kneeling toward Jay who was lying in a pool of his own blood on the ground.

"Jay," she yelled out.

"Is he alright?" Hikari asked, her.

Rei`s hand stared to glow as she started to apply her Healing Touch upon the young man.

"He is still alive…but really weak," the blue haired girl told her, "Just what was that power…Yoko`s attack and Jay`s didn`t even touch him."

Hikari was kneeling beside Yoko`s form as she lied unconscious.

"We`ve got to bring them to Ritsuko so that they could be healed," she said, "Hey, Shinji…"

But the young man wasn`t there.

"Wait…where did he go?" Hikari asked surprised.

Rei glanced at the place where Shinji had been standing noticing that it was vacant. Rei turned her attention toward where Lucia had followed the enemy that had appeared, causing a worried look to cross her features.

_Did Shinji go after her,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dance of the Viper," <strong>

Lucia`s body sprouted snakes from her form as she charged straight toward the enemy in front of her. Her rage against what had happened to both Yoko and Jay earlier had brought out that hatred she had for what had happened to everyone she loved…

What happened to her family…her friends…and her boyfriend…

Her golden eyes were alight with that hatred as they focused upon the enemy in front of her who was floating in the air as he stared at her.

"_I`m going to slaughter you,"_ Lucia screamed as she unleashed her Ki charging straight at him.

The Snakes around her were hissing as they launched straight toward the enemy who dodged the attack completely, green eyes shining with mirth as the shadows around him moved swiftly toward her but Lucia was ready. The snakes upon her shoulder suddenly shoot out taking hold of the shadows inside their mouths before swallowing it.

Lucia can feel the power surging through her, feeling the strength that her snakes had swallowed growing through her form. The snakes upon her shoulder had grown in sizes as well as in lengths before it shoots out straight toward the enemy who had wide eyes in surprise at what had happened.

The shadows appeared again as he raised his hand all of them snaring around the large snake`s body and with him clenching his fist, the snake was completely destroyed, but in Lucia`s good hand, lightning started to take shape around it before it launched straight toward him causing a large explosion of Ki as the building behind it crumbled as well.

Lucia was huffing as the Elemental Ki surged around her form in arcs of lightning. She stared straight up toward where the enemy was, narrowing her eyes.

_I know he isn`t dead, _she thought, _I can still feel his Ki…_

Suddenly a surge of Ki came from the left and Lucia launched her snakes toward it with the intent to kill but the shadows slashed them completely as the enemy she had launched her Lightning attack at walked forward without a scratch upon his form.

"Your power is quite something," he said.

A snake suddenly shoots out from her hand aiming straight toward him but he simply launched the shadows around it similar to earlier, ensnaring the snake into it. Then he pulled forward causing Lucia to widen her eyes in shock as she was suddenly pulled forward.

"But...you are still an insect…," he said, "And you should just die…"

A black wave aimed straight toward her and Lucia knew she couldn`t block against it and before the attack could actually pierce against her form, a form suddenly appeared right in the middle of the two and with a single slash, the two interconnected Ki were cut.

Lucia`s eye take in the new arrival who was still in midair with one hand raised straight toward the enemy.

"**Explosive Cannon," **

A sudden large explosion of Ki took place right there as it raised a lot of winds and smokes and then Lucia felt herself being picked up into two arms before they were moving quickly away from where the battle was.

She stared at her savior.

"S…Shinji?" she said shocked.

The young man, Shinji Ikari glances down at her.

"You are an idiot," he said to her.

Lucia glared at him.

"What the hell?" she said, "That`s what you said to someone you just saved?"

"Yes," Shinji said landing down on the ground a little farther away from the explosion, "You know that you are injured and yet you still charge straight into a fight that you`ll have no chance to survive."

Lucia fell silent as the young man placed her down upon her feet. They were back at the place where the enemy had first appeared. Shinji walked forward.

"Get back inside to Ritsuko," he said, "And stay out of the battlefield for a moment. You are a valuable asset to this team with your Viper and we can`t have you dying because you let emotions cloud your judgment."

He moved forward.

"I…I was just fed up with seeing everyone I care about fall in front of me," Lucia answered, him, "I just…"

Shinji stayed silent for a few seconds.

"You`re not the only one who feel that way," he said causing the girl to glance at his back, "You are not the only one who has lost in this war."

An image of Yui Ikari appeared in his mind, causing Shinji to tighten his hands into fists.

"We have all suffered," he said, "So trust me when I say that all of us understand your feelings quite well…but you must learn to control your emotions because all it will lead to is your death."

Shinji`s purple Ki started to appear around his form as the young man looked forward.

"So go, I`ll take care of this one," he said.

Lucia nodded at him before running off leaving the young man to stand there as his Ki took the shape of blades around his hands just as shadows appeared right behind him as well as the enemy.

"So…you`ve finished saying goodbye, _Nephilim?"_

Shinji instantly reacted slicing through the air as the shadows instantly moved forward resulting in a large shockwave of Ki to take place where the two were fighting. The young man slid backward as he stared at where his enemy was noticing that he didn`t even have a scratch upon him.

_I guess my last attack didn`t have any effect huh, _he thought.

"I`m surprised you`ve let her go," Shinji said.

The enemy chuckled.

"My targets aren`t those weakling Lilims," he said, "Sure, they are quite amusing to play with and they possesses interesting powers but none of them pose the threat that you Nephilims represents."

_That name again, _Shinji thought.

"My name is Shinji Ikari," the young man answered with annoyance in his voice.

"Ah," the enemy said, "So we`re exchanging names…well, my name is Leliel, the One that Commands the Night."

Shadows started to appear around his form.

"And I am going to enjoy killing you."

Shinji took a stance with the purple Ki around his arm taking the shape of the blade that he usually fights with. The young man had a frown upon his face, getting ready to do battle against this creature.

_Now, how exactly am I suppose to fight against him? _the young man thought, _When Yoko and Jay attacked him earlier, they simply fazed through him like he was some sort of Ghost or something…Could this be some sort of Ki Projection of some kind? Just what is his power?_

The black shadow like waves around Leliel shoots out, aiming straight toward Shinji who instantly avoided the attack increasing his speed and dashing to the side. Then more shadows aimed straight toward him as Leliel raised his hand at him.

Shinji jumped in the air to avoid the attack as he aimed his hand toward his enemy.

"**Needle Blast," **he said.

Spikes of purple shoot outs out from his left hand aiming straight toward his enemy and Leliel raised shadows in front of him to block the attacks that were coming straight at him. Then he used his other hand to shoot out more shadow straight toward Shinji who was still in the air. Shinji only had time to cover his face with his arm as the shadows reached him and they snared around his body.

"You are taken within my Shadow," Leliel spoke, "**Shadow Fangs."**

Slashes appeared upon Shinji`s form causing the young man to yell out in pain as the mark appeared where the shadows had ensnared his body. Shinji fell back down upon the ground and rolled until he came to a stop.

The young man hissed in pain as blood fell on the ground as he was getting back upon his feet.

_So once his shadows touch you…he can gave out a deadly attack, _he thought, _then the way we have to fight against him, is not let the shadow around him make contact with me…no matter what._

Shinji looked up toward Leliel who was approaching, the Shadow spinning around his form as his white cloak danced in the wind.

_That will also explain how he was able to take down Jay so quickly, _he thought, _He…He is not an ordinary enemy and with my physical attacks meaningless…There must be a weakness somewhere, I just have to find it._

The young man narrowed his eyes as he shoot out purple spikes straight toward Leliel and the attacks simply passed straight through his form.

"Is this supposes to do something against me?" he said a small smirk growing upon his face.

Shinji narrowed his eyes as the shadows suddenly shoot out straight toward him. The young man instantly moved, not wanting those shadows to make contact with him again and as he ran the strings of shadows were coming straight at him forcing Shinji to let out spikes shooting them straight toward them causing an explosion of KI in the sky.

The young man then landed on the roof of a random building just as more strings of shadows appeared behind him causing him to turn toward it.

_Shit,_ he thought, _He is already behind me?_

The strings of shadows were all around him forming something like a net around him completely as it kept him trapped there. Shinji narrowed his eyes before charging straight toward them with his Ki shaped blades around his hand as he spun with great speeds.

"**Buzzsaw Spin," **he yelled.

He slashed through them all causing the shadows around him to dissipate and in the air were Leliel and he seemed to be oddly surprised at seeing him destroy the net he had place.

"You`re not half bad," he said as the shadows spun around him.

Then the voice came from right behind Shinji, causing his eyes to narrow...

"_But you`re done for."_

Shinji spun his Ki blades toward where it came from, just as an attack aimed straight for him, an attack covered with shadows.

"**Shadow Burst," **Leliel spoke.

A large blast of Ki tore through Shinji`s attack causing the young man to be blow backward through the air as he spun in the air but then he landed on the side of a roof, with his legs crouched and he looked up toward where the attack was…only to see a massive blast of shadow aiming straight toward him.

Shinji joined both of his hands together as he gathered his Ki into his palm.

"**Maximum Explosive Cannon," **he yelled.

A large beam of Ki shoots straight toward the mass of darkness that was heading for him and the large blast tore through the shadows resulting into a large Ki Explosion which rattled the surroundings.

As the smoke dissipated, Leliel was floating in the air with both of his hands at his side, his face blank as he observed him.

"You really are stronger than you seemed Nephilim," he said, "But…nothing for me to worry about."

All around Shinji, shadows sprung from nowhere as the young man was suddenly completely ensnared within them.

_How did they…? _He thought shocked.

The darkness completely covered him as a sadistic smile crossed Leliel`s face.

"_That`s one down," _he said, "_**Eternal…"**_

Leliel paused as little lights were starting to appear around him. The Fallen glanced around noticing that they weren`t little lights but actual butterflies which were flying all around him and he seemed to be oddly surprised that.

"What is this…?" he started.

A female voice spoke out.

"**Song of the Butterfly," **

Leliel suddenly shield his face from the sudden bright light that had appeared around him and he suddenly jumped back, as he spun his shadows around his form to block out the light. The darkness that had surrounded Shinji disappeared and the young man was about to fall forward but a hand took hold of his arm before he could.

Shinji turned his attention toward it and feel his eyes widen in shock.

"Mari?"

The girl, Mari Makimani, was holding him with a grin upon her features.

"Well, I never expected to see your face again Ikari," the girl said, "I thought you were dead."

Shinji stared at the girl.

"How are you here?"

Mari smirked to herself.

"I was approached by NERV to become what I am today," she said, "My skills set speak for itself."

From in front of them, the smoke of Mari`s attack dispersed and Leliel was still unharmed from the attack as he stared at the two in front of them.

"Little insects again," he said, "**Shadow Strings."**

The said shadows aimed straight toward Mari but before it could reach them a wave of Ki hit the shadows causing an explosion of Ki appear in the sky. Shinji`s attention turned down toward the ground along with the rest toward another girl on the ground with both of her hands shining with power.

"You," Leliel said simply.

Natsuki Yoroi had both of her eyes glaring up toward him as her hand shone with her Toxic Touch.

"I won`t let you out of my sight again," she growled.

**Mari and Natsuki joins Shinji against this deadly foe...Could their combined power be enough against Leliel?**

**Next Time: **Devastating Power

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	153. Devastating Power

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter on this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 153

Devastating Power

**Command Center**

Takeshi and Amy stood side by side as they observed the two enemies across them. The young man was ready for battle as he stared straight toward them, tightening his grip upon the bow he was holding in his hand.

"The one with the sword will be a match for you," Amy said, "If you can keep your distance from him then he shouldn`t be a problem for you."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Takeshi told her, taking his stance before giving a glance toward the two behind them, "Misato, take the Commander out of here, we will handle them."

Misato took the wounded Kaworu in her arms, looking at the duo in front of her.

"Alright," she said.

"The Nephilim will not move away," the one with the sword said charging forward.

But Takeshi was waiting for him.

His weapon started to glow with Ki as he launched blast straight toward Bardiel who dodged the attacks as he pulled out the sword as a wave of Ki surged through the weapon almost like a whip. The Fallen smirked lightly as he turned the weapon straight toward Takeshi.

"Die, Lilims," he yelled.

The wave aimed straight toward Takeshi causing the young man to cover his face as the blast went straight through him, tearing through the building until it blew a large hole to the side of it. Takeshi flew out of the smokes and landed down on the ground upon a crouch, sliding upon the hard ground.

He looked up toward where Bardiel as the Fallen charged straight at him, holding the handle of his blade which was glowing with power. A wide dark grin was upon the Fallen`s lip as he charged straight toward him and Takeshi took aim with his Bow straight toward the enemy.

"**Fleche de lumiere," **he said.

Numerous blast of light ran toward Bardiel but the young man with his sword and with a single slash he tore through them like nothing was there. And his sword moved again aiming straight toward Takeshi like a beam of light and the young man only had time to block with his bow as the powerful attack clashed against him.

_This power…_

He was smashed down upon the ground causing a large boom to echo. Takeshi felt a little dazed after that attack and can feel pain on his left shoulder, as blood started to darken his clothes. The young man groaned as he got back to his feet.

"You Lilims are stronger than your Predecessors," Bardiel spoke out as he placed his sword upon his shoulder.

Takeshi looked up toward him. The Fallen was floating above him a light grin upon his face.

"Lilith`s doing I presume," he continued, "But not that it would matter anyway. None of you are strong enough to take us on."

Takeshi glared at him.

"I wouldn`t count us out just yet," he said.

Bardiel chuckled.

"Your race is basically extinct," he said, "The few that lives aren`t enough to repopulate this world and when the Father wake…the End will come, and all of you will be nothing but history."

Takeshi looked up at him.

* * *

><p>Sashiel let out a soft sigh at what Bardiel had done to the destroyed area in front of him. He was too much into battling for his liking and he can`t blame his Brother after all, it had been quite dull without a worthy opponents these past few years. He turned his attention toward the Lilim in front of him.<p>

She had been the one to destroy the Drakes when they first arrived if he remembered correctly. He observed that move she did when she had freed the other Lilim from his grasp, not that he was going to use any real power to kill her after all, they were beneath him.

"Well, are you going to fight me," he asked.

The female Lilim summoned her Ki, and it took shape around her like a dark embrace. He can`t help but feel disgusted at their perverse use of the Blessing they have. It was one of the reasons he was angry at Lilith for spreading that power over the world. He had wanted to fight her himself but Sister had already that covered, so he was leading this attack against the Nephilims…

_What do we have to fear of them? _He thought, looking at the Lilim in front of him.

The Lilim launched her attacks toward him but he was simply sidestepping them, moving left and right letting the attacks passes him. These Lilims were too weak…that it was an insult for him to use his Holy Power against them.

The girl seems surprised at how he was avoiding all of her attacks so she charged forward causing him to scoff at the sight. She launched a blast forward again, but he sidestepped it, and then, his hand moved forward slammed upon the Lilim`s face causing the girl to fly back from the hit and crashing at the far wall of the room.

"You are all so weak that I find it disgusting that Lilith would betray us for your kind," he said as he approached her, "You are nothing but a plague that should have been never existed."

He raised his hand.

"And you will all perish," he said, "**Aqua Enra,"**

Suddenly the female Lilim had a shocked look upon her face as she placed her hand upon her throat almost as if she was starting to have difficulties drawing breaths.

"What the…I…I can`t brea…,"

"A basic knowledge is that your body to survive has liquids within it," Sashiel said, "I have control over anything that is liquid and anything that has liquids and can become liquid. I`m simply accelerating the creation of liquids that your body creates and soon enough, your own body will be the cause of your death."

The Lilims`s eyes were starting to roll into the back of her head as she struggled to drawn breath.

"You are finished," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>With Shinji <strong>

Mari smirked to herself.

This was a good moment. She never expected to run into Shinji Ikari of all people here. She had heard that a Convoy lead by that Asuka into the Geofront but she had never expected to see this guy here. She knew Shinji ever since back at NGA when the young man had been the President of the Student Council.

"Mari,"

She turned her attention down toward where Natsuki was.

"Do It," the girl called out.

Mari raised her hand as her Ki created the Butterfly around her again as they all aimed straight toward their enemy who jumped away from the explosions that followed. Shinji created a ball of Ki within his palm launching it forward.

"**Explosive Cannon," **he yelled.

The blast aimed straight toward Leliel as it went straight through the Fallen who had a smirk upon his face at his tries.

"Damn it," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Natsuki landed beside the other two.

"Nothing is working," she said, "It`s like everything we do isn`t working….just what is his power?"

Shinji stared in front of him, a light frown upon his face.

_Something feels off, _he thought.

"I have an idea," he said.

Mari glanced at him.

"What idea?"

"Just something that stuck out to me when we were attacking him," Shinji said, "We`re going to have to time this perfectly for it to work. Mari, use your Butterfly technique as a cover for Natsuki and I."

"What are you cooking up in that mind of yours Ikari," Mari said.

"Just a gut feeling I have," Shinji said, "You`re ready?"

Mari nodded at him as she raised her hand creating a large amount of the butterflies around so that it was almost covering everything.

* * *

><p>Leliel noticed this and decided to jump backward, giving space between him and the large amount of the Ki energy that had been unleashed in front of him. His Shadows around him grew like vine. Then out of the large blast of Ki in front of him, purple spikes flew forward, aiming straight toward where he was but they simply fazed through him.<p>

_Something like that isn`t going to work on me, _he thought.

Then suddenly two shadows struck forward aiming straight toward where he was and Leliel smirked to himself as his shadows launched forward aiming to attack but the two persons actually dodged him.

"You can`t keep running away," he yelled.

Then Shinji launched two more spikes straight toward him and the attacks simply fazed through him like before. Then Natsuki ran forward with her hand completely covered with her Toxic Touch technique as she aimed straight toward him, the attack drew his attention.

"Really, that`s how you`re going to attack me," he said as a Shadow grew in between the two of them, "You should have realized that you`re outmatched from the start."

The shadow launched forward straight at Natsuki`s face but the girl actually stopped and then she disappeared with a burst of speed causing Leliel to blink in surprise and then he suddenly felt a large rise of Ki.

He glance upward straight toward where it was coming from. The boy Shinji Ikari was up there with both of his hands drawn together as he aimed them straight at him.

"**Massive Explosive Cannon," **he yelled.

The beam of light came down upon him like a force causing a large explosion to take place in the area. Shinji landed on the ground staring at the place where he had launched the attack as Natsuki looked on as well.

"Did we get him?" Natsuki asked.

As the smoke cleared, an egg like shape stood in the middle of the destruction causing both Shinji and Natsuki to widen their eyes. It was black as night, as if a piece of the darkness had solidified itself into a cocoon right in the middle of the debris.

"What…is that…?" Natsuki said.

A crack filled the air as the black cocoon started to shatter and as piece of it fell off, Leliel`s face appeared from within them, looking not a little bit harmed by the attack.

"He managed to fend it off…like its nothing," Mari said as she walked forward.

"Our attack didn`t have any effect?" Natsuki said.

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

_So that`s what this is, _he thought.

"You are quite persistent little insects," Leliel spoke out, as the cocoon around him continued to crumble, "But all that power amounts to nothing."

Around Shinji`s arm, the purple Ki lengthen into swords like shapes.

"Hey Ikari," Natsuki yelled, turning toward him, "Your plan didn`t work at all."

A confident smirk grew upon Shinji`s face.

"Actually, it just made everything clearer," he said.

Mari had a confused look upon her features as Shinji launched forward, moving at incredible speed causing the two girl`s eyes to widen at his display of speed. It was incredibly faster than the level of speed he showed before and the young man`s eyes shone a brief green for a split second in his attack.

Leliel narrowed his eyes.

"You really don't know when it`s pointless to fight against what you can`t…,"

Then his eyes noticed something upon Shinji`s blade causing them to widen in surprises before he actually dodged the attack by leaning backward but Shinji wasn`t done for he only said two words.

"**Buzzsaw Spin," **

His attack spun aimed straight at the enemy who jumped away from him sliding back…Leliel looked up toward the young man.

"A good try," he said, a light grin upon his face, "But that`s all there is to it…a try."

Shinji looked at him.

"Are you sure…?" he said, "Because the blood upon my Ki Spikes _is not my blood."_

Leliel`s eyes widened along with Mari and Natsuki.

"What?" the latter said.

"You mean…you managed to wound him?" Mari said shocked, "How could that have been possible?"

Shinji raised the spikes he had created around his arms and sure enough there was blood upon them but also, the spikes looked different. They had designs upon them and they lines were glowing a orange color…

"That…could this be…?" Natsuki said.

"**A.T. Field," **Shinji said, "It's the thing that had been protecting you the entire time we`ve been fighting."

Leliel looked surprised before a scowl grew upon his face.

"You…figured it out," he said.

"Yes," Shinji said, staring at him, "I`ve figured out your secret."

"How did you manage to do it Ikari?" Natsuki asked, "How did you wound him?"

"Something struck me as odd when he dodged Mari`s attack when you came to save me," Shinji said, looking toward their enemy, "Why would he dodge an attack when his body could simply phase through them like a ghost…and then it occurred something to me right then and there…Could it be that his phasing ability has a limit or was it something else so I decided to put my theory to the test."

Natsuki glanced at him.

"You mean your plan from before?" she said.

"Exactly," Shinji told her, "When the two of us attacked earlier, our attacks went straight through him as usual but my _Massive Explosive Cannon _attack was blocked rather than simply phased through like our earlier attacks….and it made me realize one thing….that guy can`t let large attacks phase through his body…or more likely he couldn`t for his real body would have been damaged as well."

"His real body?" Mari questioned.

"Yes," Shinji said facing their enemy, "The real body I had been able to wound because of my A.T. Field attack was able to cancel his and I managed to wound his real body."

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki told him, "Are you telling me that the form in front of us isn`t his real body?"

"No," Shinji said, "That`s his A.T. Field which created this form in front of us. Considering it`s an A.T. Field, none of our attacks could actually do anything to him after all, A.T. Fields are the only defense we know against Ki attacks."

Mari thought about it.

"You might be right," she said, "If someone has an A.T. Field, no Ki attacks will be able to pierce their defenses. It will take someone else with another A.T. Field to cancel the existing one and be able to battle on even grounds."

Then she glanced at Shinji.

"Even if it`s an A.T. Field, we should have been able to notice it`s existence or something of the sort," she said.

A chuckle came from Leliel drawing their attentions.

"You have quite a keen eyes for details," he said, "I haven`t expected anyone to be able to see through my technique that thoughtfully it makes me quite discontent at myself."

Shinji smirked.

"I know someone who has the mastery over the A.T. Field more than anyone I know in this world," he said, "It didn`t take me long to see the same tactics…despite being different species, you`re not that much different from us."

"Is that so?" Leliel said, "I guess when you discover the weakness of my technique, you believed that you will be able to defeat me?"

His Ki started to grow as light started to appear upon his body. Strings of light appearing all around his form as the shadows around his form took shapes in his arms.

"What the…?" Mari said shocked.

"His power…just grew again," Natsuki said taking a stance.

Shinji got himself ready.

"I never expected to use my Blessed form to battle you Nephilims," Leliel said as he approached them, "You should feel honored to be facing such a form."

Then before the trio could blink, Leliel was in the middle of the group, a breath of wind the only sound they`ve heard of his movements. The trio couldn`t move as he raised his shadow covered arms straight toward Mari, going straight through the girl`s form as she widen her eyes.

Blood flew out of the wound and then in front of the other two`s eyes, Mari`s body started to twist upon itself from the area that she was stabbed causing the girl to scream out in pain as the sound of bones breaking echoed at the duo.

"MARI," Natsuki yelled instantly moving forward, her Toxic Touch instantly upon her arm as she aimed straight for the arm.

Only for the same thing to happen to her hand as blood and bones of her hand cracked and she screamed as well. Shinji, then moved running forward and with his Ki Spikes managed to free both of the girls from their pains before landing down a little farther away.

"My…My hand…," Natsuki said.

Mari`s side was wet with blood as the young woman was struggling to breathe and blood was falling on the ground beneath her. Natsuki`s hand wasn`t fearing any better for it looked like someone that was twisted manually and Shinji can see bones sticking out of it.

Shinji glanced at the enemy.

"What did you do to them?" he asked.

"That was my Holy Power," Leliel said, "It is known as Alternate. My Holy Power can alternate reality itself and send whoever I targeted to another dimension through a portal that is made from touching my body and as you can see, the journey can be quite painful…"

Shinji narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now it`s your turn," Leliel said charging forward as his shadow covered arms aimed straight toward Shinji`s face.

**Leliel reveals his deadly powers injuring both Mari and Natsuki...Now it`s aiming straight at Shinji...**

**Next Time: **On the Precipice of defeat

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	154. On the Precipice of Defeat

**Hello guys, here is the next update of the story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 154

On the Precipice of Defeat

**Meanwhile**

The blue haired girl frowned to herself as the sound of explosions echoed in the distance. Those sounds were coming from where the Command Center was located. She was worried about what had been happening at that location but her fight right now was taking on all of her attention at the moment.

_The Commander is powerful enough to be able to defend himself, _she thought, _I shouldn`t be too worried about it. I`ve got to have faith that he will be able to fight._

Azure glanced up toward the roof across her where her enemy was. The giant bladed weapon that her enemy had transformed her arm into was still shining with power. Zeruel`s luminous green eyes were fixed upon her before she raised her large blade.

"**Scimitar Wave," **she said, bringing the large weapon down.

A large amount of Ki was launched straight toward Azure who moved with precision at avoiding the attack, thought it completely destroyed the buildings behind her. The blue haired woman aimed straight toward her as her Ki weapons materialized within her hands. With a yell, she attacked Zeruel with a slash of her weapon but it was dodged.

She continued with the attack, coming on with her left hand but the large bladed Scimitar blocked her, causing a zing sound as the two Ki weapons clashed against each other. With a light smirk, Zeruel pushed her off, causing Azure to spin away and the white clothed figure dashed straight at her with her weapon coming straight at her.

Then, out of the corner of her eyes, Zeruel noticed white Ki blades coming straight at her from the side.

_Oh, I see, _she thought, _distracting me with an attack while the real attack came from the side…a good strategy._

Zeruel used her Scimitar to block the incoming attacks with a single wave of her weapon and then Azure was coming at her again but she simply raised her palm toward the oncoming attack.

"**Power Surge," **she said.

The attack aimed straight toward Azure who moved out of the way letting the blast past by her right and right after the blast, the large weapon was aimed straight toward her, so she was forced to block yet again.

She spun backward before landing upon the ground in a crouch. Zeruel was upon her in a flash with her weapon raised high in the air before coming down straight toward her face and with a zing sound, two White blades had come out of nowhere to block the attack.

Zeruel smirked as her weapon started to glow.

"**Scimitar Wave," **she said.

The explosion took out the entire building, causing it to crumble into rubbles. A smirk grew upon her lips.

"That`s your rightful place, Nephilim," she said looking down at the rubble, "Dead and destroyed."

"_You`re talking about me?"_ a voice said from behind her.

Zeruel turned her head and at the same time, a white blade shone straight toward the side of her face but she managed to dodge it before it could actually slice her head off. The white haired woman floated away from the blue haired girl across her.

"You managed to dodge me the _Scimitar Wave?"_

The girl looked at her as she raised her weapon taking a stance where she stood, blood at the side of the Ki weapon she was holding. Zeruel raised her hand toward where she had felt the lightest touch and her hand came out with blood upon it.

_She managed to wound me and avoid the Scimitar Wave at such a distance, _Zeruel thought narrowing her eyes, _She is getting better…_

Azure lowered her blade down in front of her before charging forward. Zeruel raised her hand toward her oncoming form unleashing another _Power Surge _attack but she widens her eyes when the weapon appeared right underneath her throat.

_What?_

SLICE

Blood flew out of the wound at her neck as she narrowly avoided decapitation as Azure turned to face her. Zeruel frowned to herself before looking around.

_She…_

All around her, blades were formed in the air all of them aimed straight toward her form.

"**Mystic Blades, Sword Cage," **Azure said placing her weapon down.

All of the blades flew down straight toward Zeruel...who had no way out.

"Even if you could avoid some of the blades…you can`t avoids them all," Azure said, "My S2 Organ Ability is Adaptation and as you fight against me, your movements become clearer and clearer to my eyes and you`ve become predictable…_and that is your downfall Fallen, as a payment for your crime against Humanity_."

White feathers instead of blood danced in the air around Zeruel`s form rather than blood to Azure`s surprise, Zeruel was still standing. A cocoon of feathers had completely enveloped Zeruel`s form and she can see her Mystic Swords stabbing them but no blood flew out. The blades disappeared from existence as the blue haired girl stared at the phenomenon in front of her.

_What is that? _She thought.

"To think…I`ll be forced to use my Blessed form to protect myself from such an attack," Zeruel`s voice spoke out from within the cocoon of feathers which were slowly started to peel out.

One after the other, the feathers which had enveloped Zeruel turned out to be in fact wings. Four large white wings which grew out of her back, all of them glowing as bright as the sun. Zeruel glanced toward her, her green eyes shining with power.

"To think such a power would have manifested itself upon one of you Nephilims," Zeruel said, "Your kind really is too troublesome to be alive."

She raised her hand and made a slicing motion with her hand.

Sudden gashes appeared upon Azure`s form causing the girl to widen her eyes from behind her Visor. She couldn`t understand how she was hit since she couldn`t see anything…

_How…_?

She was thrown back from the attack as she fell down upon the earth beneath her. Blood was falling from the gash upon her body, making her wonder what exactly happened just now. The winged figure was in the air above her, the two green eyes staring down at her.

She raised her hand again and the Visor upon her face started to beep as it detected waves of Ki in the air around Zeruel`s Blessed form. With it, she could see the numerous strings of light that were spinning around Zeruel`s hands…

_What kind of technique is this?_

Zeruel brought her hand down and Azure summoned her White Blades blocking the attack as a large cracking noise filled the air as claw like marks appeared upon the ground around her as the world shook…

Then Zeruel raised her other hand.

"**Power Surge," **she said.

The attack was more powerful than before tearing the ground apart causing a massive explosion within the middle of the Geofront.

* * *

><p>The sudden explosion drew Takeshi`s attention as he stared toward where it came from, his visor calculating the Ki used within that attack.<p>

"Zeruel is going on a rampage," his opponent, Bardiel said glancing at the direction too, "Wonder what has gotten under her skin?"

Takeshi frowned.

_That`s where Ayanami`s Ki was located, _he thought.

"Oh well," Bardiel said turning his attention back toward him, "You have done quite a job surviving my last attack…you guys are more fun than the people from the last Cycle."

Takeshi took his stance with his bow as it glowed with power and Ki started to run through it and Bardiel raised his eyebrows.

"Is that all you`re going to do?" he asked, "Is that all kind of trick your entire arsenal of attack?"

Blast of Ki aimed straight toward Bardiel who simply dodged the attack coming at him, as his sword started glowing again and a large white Ki grew around it and he launched the weapon down straight toward Takeshi who had dodged out of the way by jumping to the side letting the blast destroy the area he was standing on.

But then, Bardiel pulled on the weapon causing it to twist toward where Takeshi was as the young man turned his head toward the slash of power coming straight at him.

_Guess I have to no choice but to use it, _he thought.

The young man turned to face the white wave coming toward him and then suddenly a large wave of power surged forward tearing the white blast into two pieces causing Bardiel to blink in surprise. Takeshi then aimed his weapon straight toward him.

"**Fleche de Lumiere," **he said.

The attacks aimed at him but Bardiel simply avoided them by flying in the air above them.

"You might have a little fight left in you if you could nullify my Haze," he said.

He landed down across Takeshi with a grin upon his lips.

"You might be fun to kill, despite not being a Nephilim," he said raising his sword toward him.

"The one who is going to die is you…not me," Takeshi said as Ki started to glow around his bow, "You are going to pay for all the lives you have taken the past five years."

Bardiel chuckled.

"I`m going to pay am I?" he said, shaking his head, "That almost sounded like a threat…but you should know something little Lilims when you make threats…"

Bardiel`s Ki started to shine around his body.

"You should be able to carry them out."

"I am," Takeshi said firing his weapon at him.

With a single slash, Bardiel cut through the Ki and then he raised his weapon which shone again as the blade suddenly let out that large wave of power straight toward him and Takeshi dodged yet again before firing another shot straight at Bardiel again forcing the Fallen the dodge.

"You`re crafty," he said, "But let`s see you try against this."

He raised his hand showing the hole he had within his palm causing Takeshi to widen his eyes in surprise.

"**Haze," **he said.

A red spike shoot out of his palm aiming straight toward Takeshi`s form, and it pierced straight through the young man`s shoulder before he could actually think of dodging. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at it completely taken aback at how fast it was.

Then as fast as it had come, it had gone and Takeshi fell down upon the ground upon his back, holding upon his wounded shoulder. Bardiel chuckled as he lowered himself down toward where he was fallen.

"You may be fast," he said, "But you`re still a Lilim…Your kind was always weaker than us…and that`s where you will stay, so you can struggle all you want, all of you will die. It`s an inevitable fact."

Another form approached Bardiel and he turned his head toward it.

"Sachiel," he said, "So you`re already done with the other Lilim?"

Takeshi turned his eyes toward the other Fallen that had approached them, his long white hair flying behind him as well as his white clothes.

"Weak creatures they all are," the one they call Sachiel said, "Did you actually expect that Lilim to be able to do a thing against me?"

_Amy…she was killed that quickly…, _he thought, _She was stronger than I was…_

The one called Sachiel walked past them, his clothes flying behind him.

"I`m going to find the Nephilim," he said, "and stop messing around, we have a job to do here how about you start getting into focus."

"Stop being such a spoilsport Sachiel," Bardiel laughed, "These are the only times we actually get to let lose a little and facing those Lilims are quite entertaining when they think they even stand a chance against us."

Sachiel stopped and gave him a backward glance, his glare becoming venomous. Then Bardiel`s eyes widened in shock as his body started to pulse with pain. He fell down to his knees as his form started to move in awkward angles as if he was under torture.

"Sa…Sachiel…," he said.

"_I gave you an order," _Sachiel spoke, his voice taking a warming tone, "Are you refusing that order or would you like to die a worthless death like the Lilims you so enjoy slaughtering?"

"A…Argh…Sachiel…," Bardiel gasped as his arm twisted backward almost as if they were about to be ripped off his body.

Sachiel approached him, his green eyes shining with a dark emotion at Bardiel who was twisting on the ground, gasping in pain.

"Tell me, are you going to listen to what I tell you or do you want to die?" he asked.

Bardiel glanced at him, his eyes wide.

"You…You wouldn`t…?" he gasped.

Sachiel raise his hand…and fear grew within Bardiel`s eyes.

But instead he aimed it straight toward Takeshi whose eyes widened for a split second before his body exploded into a yet of blood and gore splattering everywhere. Then, the mysterious force that had hold over Bardiel`s body seems to disappear as the Fallen started to gasp and breathing heavily.

"The fear in your eyes," Sachiel said looking down at him, "You were more pathetic then those disgusting Lilims you so love to slaughter."

He turned away from him.

"I`ll take care of the Nephilim," he said, "Go see what`s keeping Sahaquiel would you? He should have been with us by now."

Bardiel got back to his feet, glancing at his back for a few seconds before disappearing from sight. Sachiel stood there for a few moments of silence before fixing his attention toward where he had felt the presence.

"I already know you`re there," he said, "There would be no point in keeping yourself hidden any longer."

A figure appeared in front of him causing Sachiel to narrow his eyes a little. The figure had long red hair flowing behind her and an eye patch hiding one of her eye, while the other was a cold blue.

"You`re a Nephilim," he stated.

Then in front of his eyes, the girl`s red hair faded until it was a snow white color and the blue eye shifted to green. Sachiel`s surprise was shown on his face as the white flames took shape around the girl`s body.

"No…," Asuka L. Soryu said, "My name is Seraphelim to you."

Sachiel stared at her for a few moments before his eyes shone as his power started to shine around his form.

"You…You are the Child of Lilith," he said, "The one that she had created…Out of all of the Nephilims we have found here…you are by far, the highest on the threat level. I`ll make sure you are erased from existence all together."

* * *

><p>Kaworu was getting carried by Misato through the hallways beneath the Geofront. The young man was still bleeding from the wound that he had upon his form. Despite Misato doing the best she could to patch him up, she still couldn't stop the bleeding.<p>

"Why don't you use your S2 Organ power to heal?" she asked him.

"I can`t," Kaworu answered, gasping in pain, "It was damaged by that Bardiel`s attack from behind…the only reason I am not dead right now is because it was slightly damaged. A couple of centimeters to the left and I would have been dead…"

"The Doctor would know what to do," Misato said.

"No," Kaworu said, "Take me to my office…there is something there that should take care of my wounds, and after that, I will need to connect to the battlefield…I need to know the status of our EVAs."

"I could set up a link to them in your office by using the MAGI system," Misato said, "That will be more than enough to get a read on what`s going on outside. The EVAs have been trained and are stronger than we could ever have hoped, all we can do now is to believe that they are up to the challenge they are facing."

Kaworu nodded at her.

"They have to be," he said, "If we are to survive extinction."

The two turned a corner and then Misato stepped on something which caused a splat as if she had just stepped on water causing the woman to glance down at it...

"What the…?" she said shocked, "_Oh my god…,"_

Kaworu`s eyes widened at the sight of the blood on the ground causing him to grow confused as to what exactly could have caused it and his eyes followed the trail all the way toward the body of man that was slumped against the wall...

_How…_

Ryoji Kaji was slumped against the wall with a hole through his chest, his blood bathing the ground around him and his clothes as well as the blood falling from his lips. The two approached the corpse of the man. Upon his face showed the ghost of an expression of surprise mixed with shock as his hair falling upon his shoulder.

"K…Kaji…," Misato whispered, her voice unable to hide the shock at the sight in front of them.

Kaworu stared at the dead man, his eyes wide a thought running through his head.

_How did this happen?_

**Kaji is found dead...A shocking discovery..**

**Next Time: **A Dim Light Amid Despair

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	155. A Dim light Amid Despair

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this really long story. I can`t believe how long it had gotten and i have two more arcs to go before it ends so...it might even reach the 200 chapter mark or close to it from what i can see in the plan right now...I`m writing this thing like a damn manga...**

**Anyway, Enjoy the read.**

Round 155

A Dim Light Amid Despair

**Meanwhile**

Lying beside Shizuru`s unconscious form were Yoko and Jay. The two had been brought in earlier by Rei and Hikari after they had gotten wounded by that strange man that appeared earlier. Rei herself couldn`t believe that their attacks had simply fazed through the enemy like that. If she hadn't seen it for herself, she would have never believed such a thing was possible, but…

The blue haired girl frowned to herself, thinking back to the word that the Enemy had called them.

_Nephilim._

Rei had heard that word before, and she was sure of it. That word was only mentioned in passing before.

"The people are getting restless," Sharpshooter told said drawing the blue haired girl`s attention as well as Hikari, "These shaking from the battle outside is making them nervous."

Hikari was frowning but she didn't say anything.

"What is the plan?" Cecile asked, "Do we stay here to protect the Convoy or we go out there and help whoever these people are fight the Fallen."

"I think that decision had already been made for us don't you think?" Hikari said, "Shinji and Lucia went to fight ahead and neither of them had returned yet. We have to go after them and try to find the two before they get themselves killed for acting so recklessly."

The rest nodded.

"Sharpshooter, Cecile," Hikari said, giving the two a glance, "I want you two to stay here and protect the Convoy. If one of those bastards manages to get through…"

"I understand," Cecile told her with a nod, "My _Hardening_ Ki will be more than enough to deal with whoever attacks the Convoy."

Rei glanced at the girl`s face and she can feel worry going through her.

_Three of our best are wounded, _she thought, _and there is no telling on how the situation is and knowing how powerful those Fallen are, I don't think only one Ki User will be enough to face one of them if they made their way through here…_

She gave Hikari a glance. The brown haired girl`s face was stony her eyes devoid of any emotions.

_You must have realized it right Hikari? _She thought.

"Do you best," Hikari told Cecile and Sharpshooter.

"Don't you worry your ass Hokari," the later told her, "We can handle ourselves, you just do what you do best out there."

Hikari gave the young man a glance before nodding and turning away.

"Let`s go Rei," she said.

The blue haired girl gave the other two a slight nod before she dashed after Hikari. She joined the brown haired girl as they ran through the hallway leading toward where the Fallen had attacked them.

"You realizes it too don't you Rei?" Hikari asked.

The blue haired girl looked at her, a slight confusion coursing through her and then when Hikari met her gaze, the confusion was gone, understanding taking place.

"Yes," she said.

"These people are counting on us to give them a shred of protection in an already lawless world," Hikari said, "But if one of these bastards makes it through, that shred of hope and trust they have in us will die along with them. We have to make sure, that we are the last line of defense."

"Yes," Rei said, "That we will."

The two made their way through the large hole and were now outside into the large man made city that had been created underground. The two jumped in air, making their way through the area. Rei glanced around herself, noticing a smokes growing out in the distance.

"The battle seems to be growing quite out of control," Hikari said, frowning.

"Where did Shinji go off to?" Rei murmured.

"HIKARI, Rei," a voice yelled.

The two glanced down finding Lucia there. The young woman was holding her arm and she was wounded as well. The two quickly made their way toward her.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked.

"I`m fine," Lucia told them, "But Shinji is in trouble. I left a snake toward where he had been fighting and he…

A sudden explosion caught her off and the trio glances toward another direction. It was not too far away from where they were and a trail of the explosions as the buildings seems to crumbles.

"Looks like someone is fighting in that direction," Rei said, "Is it Shinji?"

Lucia shook her head.

"No," she said, "That`s where that Azure girl, who was with Asuka back at the Convoy, is fighting."

Rei narrowed her eyes.

_Is she now,_ she thought, _She is part of NERV…and maybe she can shed some light into what is truly going on here…or maybe…_

"I`ll go help her," the blue haired girl told them, "Hikari, you`re the fastest out of all of us. I`m sure you`ll get to Shinji in a blink of an eye."

Hikari looked at her surprised at what she said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Rei nodded.

"Shinji can take care of himself," she said, "And his ability with the A.T. Field makes him a deadly opponent to anyone here…even those Fallen and with your speed, I`m sure you`ll be more than enough for them."

With that the blue haired dashed forward leaving the two to stare after her.

"Wait…_Rei_," Lucia called after her, "_What is she thinking_?"

Hikari stared at the girl`s back.

_That is true, what _are _you thinking Rei?_

Then she glanced at Lucia.

"Where is Shinji?" she asked as her Ki gathered around her form.

"He is right this way," Lucia said.

Hikari nodded, "Get yourself to the rest of the guys and keep the Convoy safe."

Lucia nodded at her and ran off. The brown haired girl turned her attention toward where Lucia had indicated and with a sudden burst of speed that caused cracks to appear upon the ground, she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Surface<strong>

Both Alexandra and Klatov were huffing.

The clothes they were wearing had burn marks upon their form and they were also bleeding in numerous places as well. Klatov stared at the enemy across them, who looked like he barely out of breath. He didn't have a scratch upon his form and his green eyes were observing the duo, showing nothing upon his impassable features.

"I have expected much of a challenge from the two of you," Sahaquiel said as he stared at the duo in front of him, "But, it seems that your powers have reached their limits against me."

_We can`t even touch him, _Klatov thought, _If he didn`t have that A.T. Field it would have been a completely different story but with that thing around him, even if our attacks can breach his Explosia, it would be useless with the A.T. Field there to protect him._

Klatov glanced at the girl beside him, noticing the focused look that was upon Alexandra`s face. She had bruises upon her cheek and blood was falling from her forehead which was covered in sweat as well.

_She doesn`t seem to be too worried about anything yet, _he thought, _But fighting against that guy is like punching a brick wall barehanded. Of all the things that I could have learned, I should have try to learn to do an A.T. Field…_

"Viktor," Alexandra said drawing his attention, "How much Ki do you have left?"

"Not a lot for a large attack," Klatov answered her, "As much as I don't like to think about it, we are getting pushed into a corner we can`t fight back from."

Alex let out a tch sound.

"I figured as much," she said, staring at their enemy across them, "Then we will have no choice but to retreat."

"Retreat?" Klatov repeated surprised.

That wasn`t what he was expecting her to say when she had addressed him.

"If we continue that battle, the two of us are going to die here," Alex told him, giving him a sideway glance, "This enemy is beyond our skills…and beyond our power."

Klatov glanced behind him.

_The hole that was made is a little farther away considering that we lead him away from it so that it doesn`t cave in, _he thought, _We`re going to have to run for it with all we have if we are to make it…_

"Alright," he said, "Then let`s move fast…if we are to make it there in time."

Alex gave him a nod before the two of them rushed off away from Sahaquiel who blinked in surprise at the retreating duo.

"Turning away in the middle of a battle," he said as he raised his hand, "But you are the ones who challenged me to fight…I won`t let you escape."

Around his hand, balls of Ki were formed into a ring like shape before he spoke.

"**Exploxia Ring," **he said, throwing it toward them.

The attack was spinning like a top as it was thrown toward the duo`s retreating backs, flying through the air at great speeds. Klatov glanced behind him and his eyes widened in shock as he stared at the coming Ring after them.

_Not this thing again, _he thought, _If we take a direct hit from that…we`ll both be blown to bits._

"Keep moving," Alex yelled.

The duo raced through the area aiming straight toward the opening that had been made in front of them and then with a wheez sound, the Ring reached above the duo.

_Shit, _Klatov thought as he took hold of the girl and placed her on his shoulder.

"Hey, Viktor…what are you…?" Alex started.

"**Sonic Boom," **Klatov yelled.

The boy`s form became a blur of movement as he was launched forward just as the explosion took place. Large amount of sands and rocks were flying into the air as it completely covered the area in front of them as the blast covered everything.

Sahaquiel floated forward with his Exploxia around his form. His eyes stared at the location he had exploded and noticed that it also had a hole upon it. The green eyes narrow at the sight in front of him and then something on the ground drew his attention.

A red splatter could be seen on the side.

"One of you is badly wounded," he murmured, "You won't get far like this…"

* * *

><p>Klatov landed on the ground in a crash as he slammed down and slid upon his front. Alex who had been on his shoulder rolled off and landed down upon the ground. The young man was huffing lightly as pain surged through his body causing him to wince…<p>

"A nicer landing would have been nicer," the girl said slowly standing up.

"At least…we managed to get away…," he gasped, wincing.

Alex glances at him and her eyes widened.

"Oh, _God Viktor_," she whispered.

The boy glanced down at himself.

Most of the left side of his clothes was destroyed and his left arm was heavily wounded and badly burned. The boy stared at it for a few seconds. Most of his Visor was destroyed as well with part of it missing. He can even feel the wind reaching his face.

"At least that explains the pain," he said before falling forward.

Alex rushed toward him to stop him from hitting the ground. The girl took hold of his form, a worried look crossing her features.

"You`re hurt bad," she said.

"We were getting destroyed by that Fallen," Klatov told her, "What did you expect to happen."

"You`re in no shape to fight," Alex told him, "We need to get you to a Healer and fast…"

"We don't have time for it," Klatov told her, "Just give me some time to try to wrap some bandages around it."

"Bandages aren`t going to…?"

"I know it`s not going to help much," Klatov told her firmly, "But I don't really have a choice other than to keep fighting."

Alex stared at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"Very well," she said, "I`m going to try to communicate with the others so we can regroup."

Klatov nodded at her and Alex raised a hand to her Visor. While he was working upon his wound, Alex continues to try to communicate the others.

"I can`t raise HQ," she said after a while, "And strangely, Amy and Takeshi`s signals are not even on my radar."

Klatov glanced up at her.

"You don't think…?" he said.

"Let`s hope not," Alex told him, "These two were the strongest out of the group…if we lose them, we might as well lose this entire fight."

"But we still got Ayanami and Yurei," Klatov said, "That`s got to count for something right?"

Alex looked at him with a slight smile.

"Yeah."

Thought something was worrying her.

_Where exactly is Yurei anyway?_ She thought, _I couldn`t find his signal when I was trying to find the others…and there has been no news of him since the Fallen first appeared…_

* * *

><p><strong>With Azure<strong>

The girl had summoned out her swords as she was running through the area before another explosion befall her forcing her to yell out in pain as she was thrown to the side. The blue haired woman turned her attention toward her enemy.

Zeruel`s had her wings out now as she floated toward her with the strings of light forming around the Fallen`s form. Whatever that forms was, it was more powerful than Azure had expected and she had been completely forced to stay on the defensive ever since the Fallen had brought it out. She raised her swords into a stance as more of them appeared around her body before they were launched straight toward her enemy.

Zeruel, however simply raised her hands and with a wave of the strings of light, all of her Ki Blades shattered like glass and the woman turned her other hand as she aimed it straight toward her.

"**Scimitar Wave,"** she said.

_Damn it, not again, _Azure thought.

The large wave of power surged at her and she barely had time to move before it was upon her and Azure let out a yell as she was blown backward from the attack and she went through a wall and landed on the street behind it as she rolled.

Her Visor was completely destroyed as her whitish hair fall around her face like a crown. She stared up at the enemy, her breathing labored, as the latter lowered herself down toward her.

"Well, your Adapting power didn't seem to be so in use now is it?"

_It`s not like it`s not working, _Azure thought, _It`s just…she is too powerful…even my S2 Organ power isn`t enough against her…it`s just…our powers are simply too different. This Fallen`s power is just beyond my skills…_

Azure conjured more Ki Blades around her form as she took hold of two of them in her hands.

_If I continue to fight against her, I will surely perish, _she thought, _It`s only a matter of time now, but, if I can take one of them down…then Humanity`s chance of survival might be a little brighter now…_

"You want to continue to battle against me?" Zeruel said a little smirk crossing her features, "Admirable, but quite foolish for you are going to die."

Azure didn't even say anything before charging straight at her. That caused Zeruel to be a little surprised at the sudden change of tactics considering she had been on the defensive for a while now. With a yell, Azure launched a Ki Blade attack straight toward her but a single wing managed to block the attack.

But Azure wasn`t done.

A large amount of White Swords aimed straight toward the Fallen who flew backward but the blade shifted directions in midair and aimed straight toward her. Zeruel raised her hand and with a single wave of her hand the blades shattered again like glass.

"**Dance of a Thousand Blades," **Azure yelled as her Ki surged through her form.

A large amount of the Ki created Blades appeared around the white haired young woman as she stared up toward her enemy who stared back at her without even a trace of anything upon her face.

"Really?" she said, raising her hand "How many of these must you make before you realize."

With a wave of her hand, all of the blades shattered like glass around them.

"_That I will shatter them all," _she said.

And around her left hand a wave of power appeared.

"**Scimitar Wave," **she said.

The blast aimed straight toward Azure`s form and it completely overcame the entire girl`s form into its range as Zeruel`s smirk widened at her kill.

"Then it`s one Nephilim down," she said as she powered down to her normal form her wings disappearing from her back, "Bardiel is going to be so mad to know I made a kill before him…huh?"

Something caught her attention as the smoke cleared.

_What the hell…_

An orange barrier stood right in front of Azure who looked as shocked as Zeruel was to see the A.T. Field standing right there in front of her. Then the A.T. Field wobbled and then spikes grew out of it before all of them shoot out like projectiles, aiming straight toward Zeruel who had no choice but to dodge the attack so that she doesn`t get hit.

* * *

><p>Azure herself had no idea as to how that A.T. Field appeared there. When she had seen that Scimitar attack coming, she knew that she had no chance of evading the attack so she simply accepted her fate that she was going to lose but then the A.T. Field came out of nowhere and protected her.<p>

_But who could have done this, _she thought.

"Are you okay?" a female voice asked…a _frighteningly _familiar voice.

Azure glanced behind her and with one of her hand raised in the air approaching toward where she was, was Rei Ayanami.

"It seems I manage to get here just in time," the blue haired girl told her, "Sorry I took so…?"

But whatever Rei was about to say was lost as her eyes finally met Azure`s. The girl stared at her and Azure can see the younger girl`s ruby eyes widened as she took in her features.

"Your face…it`s the same as mine," Rei whispered shocked.

**The two Reis cross path...**

**Next Time: **The Master of Chaos

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	156. The Master of Chaos

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 156

The Master of Chaos

**The GeoFront**

"_Now…it`s your turn," _

Shinji tensed himself for the attack that aimed straight for him and he raised his Ki spikes that were covered with his A.T. Field to block the attack. The shockwave caused wave of dust to rise around him as he grunted with the amount of power that was pushed against him. Leliel chuckled lightly.

"My Alternate doesn`t seem to work upon you," he said, "Could it be that the A.T. Field you have is protecting you from it?"

With his other hand covered spike, Shinji attacked with it aiming it straight toward Leliel`s face but the Fallen managed to dodge the attack by leaning to the side, avoiding the attack completely. From bellow, he came up with his other hand aiming it straight toward Shinji who suddenly jumped back from him to avoid getting what happened to Mari and Natsuki to happen to him.

_That was close, _he thought, _Any closer and he would have gotten to me…this thing just got a lot more dangerous…_

"Listen," he said addressing Natsuki, "You have to take Mari out of here now to get healed up, none of you are going to be any help now."

Natsuki stared at him for a few seconds, knowing that he was right.

"Fine," she said, helping Mari upon her shoulder her good arm, "Listen, if you want to defeat this bastard, you`re going to have to destroy their S2 Organ otherwise you _will_ lose."

"The S2 Organ?" he repeated, "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that if you destroy it, they will die," Natsuki told him, "From what NERV told us, it`s the source of their powers. It`s located beneath their ribcage."

Shinji frowned as he glanced toward Leliel who was walking toward them.

"Did you finish saying your goodbyes because you`re about to die?" he said as he raised his palm toward them, "I hope that`s what you said because that`s the end of the line for you."

Shadows started to grow from his hand.

"You best get out of here," Shinji said, "I`ll handle him."

He slammed his fist into the ground.

"**Needle Forest," **he said.

The Spikes grew out of the ground by the hundreds and they all aimed straight toward Leliel who used his shadow powers to protect himself from the wave. Natsuki chose that moment to dash away with Mari leaving the battle to Shinji after all she knew if they stayed here any longer, they will only be in his way.

Shinji stared at the shadows in front of him as he tensed for the next attack that will surely come and he wasn`t disappointed. The waves of shadows aimed straight for him and the young man used his speed to avoid them from hitting him.

Left and right he avoided them, his eyes already in search for where they will come from and then a string of shadow came from the side drawing his attention and it narrowly missed his face.

"Not bad," Leliel said, "You move quickly on your feet despite facing me in my strongest form and you managed to avoid most of my attacks."

Shinji turned his eyes toward the left, placing the spikes he had around his hands at the ready.

"**Buzzsaw Spin," **he yelled out.

Leliel avoided the damage by sliding backward upon the shadow that had been formed underneath his feet. Shinji stopped spinning and then he launched a spike straight toward Leliel who widened his eyes a little seeing the Spike aimed straight at him but he managed to avoid it by moving to the side.

Shinji came at him again by launching another spike after him but Leliel managed to avoid getting hit again with his speed and then he charged straight at Shinji who looked surprised at the sudden shift of tactics.

"**Dances of Hundred Shadows," **he said.

The strings of shadows grew all around Shinji as the young man glanced around himself completely surrounded by them.

_Shit, _he thought.

"Now die Nephilim,"

An explosion took over as the shadows were about to completely ensnaring him as two large blasts tore the shadows from either side. Leliel seems to be a little surprised at what happened and as the smoke cleared, Shinji was still standing and spikes had grown on either side of him in an almost triangular like shape…thought it looked broken at some places.

_He managed to grow those things around him at the nick of time, _Leliel thought, _thought it doesn`t look like he is using his Holy Power yet…or maybe he isn`t aware of it. I can kill him before he can become aware of that._

* * *

><p>Shinji was narrowing his eyes. He was lucky that he had managed to summon those spikes around him so quickly. He was glad that the five years he had been living in this world had managed to strengthen him and his reflexes…thought, the reach of a power like that had been because of the harsh world they had to survive.<p>

He aimed both of his hand forward and spikes shoot out straight toward Leliel who raised his shadows toward him causing the two to clash in sparks of purple and black power that were appearing around them.

"**Explosive Canon," **Shinji yelled out.

The blast tore through the shadows and hit Leliel straight on completely enveloping the Fallen`s form within its explosive message as the area shook and got destroyed. A confident grin grew upon Shinji`s face as he stared at the destruction in front of him.

_Got you, _he thought.

Then his eyes widened in shock as something strange started to happen to the blast he had launched forward. The purple Ki was starting to twist upon itself almost like it was becoming a vortex or something and as it continued to spin, the purple Ki was slowly getting smaller and smaller until revealed Leliel with his mouth open and the KI attack he had just launched at him had completely disappeared.

Shinji`s eyes stared at the man.

_My Ki attack…just got swallowed, _he thought, _I…Is this for real?_

When he was done, Leliel closed his mouth and his eyes found the boy across him.

"**Black Hole," **he said, "The infinite darkness that swallows everything in its path."

Shinji continued to stare at him, completely shock crossing his face. A deadly smirk crossed the Fallen`s face.

"Now face the **Reverse Darkness," **

He opened his mouth wide as purple Ki gathered there as well as shades of darkness around it and Shinji could only stare as the blast was launched straight at him as he widen his eyes.

Then the large explosion swallowed a couple of building around him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sachiel<strong>

Both Asuka and Sachiel stood across each other the two`s staring into each other's eyes. Sachiel had a smirk upon his features as he observed the girl across him, glad that had found her and it will be great to finally destroy this new threat that Lilith had created. The wind blew softly around them as his power shone around his form.

"You save me the trouble of looking for you Seraphelim," Sachiel told her, "While I am feeling quite saddened to kill a Youngling…"

Asuka`s eye widened slightly as her body was suddenly started to pulse with pain causing her to gasp. Sachiel stared at her, his green eyes cold.

"But I will eliminate the threat that you possess," he told her.

Asuka`s green eye stared straight at him and then the girl was gone from his sight, surprising him.

_What…she is gone? _He thought.

Then a punch came out of nowhere, kissing his cheek with power causing the Fallen to widen his eyes in surprise at being hit and then flames, white flames appeared around the punch before he was blasted backward and crashing against a building not too far away from where they were.

Sachiel slowly stood up from the debris around him, the dust falling around his clothing as his hair danced lightly with each step he made.

_She had managed to free herself from my __**Blood Bound**__, _he thought, _That speed of hers…_

Sachiel looked toward where Seraphelim was. The girl`s body was covered in white flames as they were dancing around her and the green eye stared at him coldly. He could feel strangely excited by the notion that she might be as powerful as he was.

"You manage to break free from my control," he said to her, "Something I once believed to be impossible…but tell me, why you didn't jump in to help your friend before I had killed him?"

Asuka`s eye narrowed.

"You felt my presence since then…," she said.

"Yes," Sachiel said, "Considering they are on the same side you are…I would have expected you to help them."

Asuka stayed silent for a few moments.

"And you send your friend away to be able to meet me face to face without interruption."

Sachiel seems surprised.

"You caught on to that," he said, "Well Bardiel was always a little…eager for battle unlike me. I could tell from your level of power that he would have been no match to you at all."

Water sprung out of nowhere and they all aimed straight toward Asuka and the girl jumped away avoiding the attack letting the entire water pass beneath her and then, the water shifted direction in midway before aiming up straight toward her floating form.

"**Frozen Barrage," **Sachiel said.

They water shoot out balls of water that turned into icicles as they charged straight toward her as fast the wind. The white flames that were around Asuka form shone brightly before they were launched a large blast of them straight at the oncoming projectiles causing a large explosion to take place in the air.

Then Asuka reappeared right in front of Sachiel causing his eyes to widen in surprise again at her display of speed and she launched an attack straight toward his face but Sachiel managed to avoid it despite being surprised and then he landed a fist straight toward her stomach, launching her back through the air and the girl landed upon a crouch.

Then before she could even get her bearing, water completely ensnared her.

"**Watery Grave," **Sachiel spoke out.

The water completely covered Asuka entirely.

"I`ve got you now Seraphelim," she said.

Asuka glared at him and then in front of Sachiel`s eyes she had completely disappeared from within his trap. The Fallen stared at the spot she had been completely taken aback at it.

_She managed to escape..._

Then Sachiel glanced upward feeling a large rise of Ki…only for a punch to land straight upon his head sending him straight into the ground causing a large explosion to take place in the area as dust and rocks were also flying everywhere.

Then Asuka landed a little farther away, her green eyes staring at the place where the enemy had fallen. Then a soft chuckle started to echo causing Asuka to frown a little as a figure started to rise from the ground.

"I see now," he said, "This speed of yours…it isn`t speed at all. It`s your Holy Power."

The smoke had now all gone and Sachiel was standing again, without so much as a scratch upon his features.

"Time Displacement," he said as he stared at her.

Asuka looked shocked, "What?"

"Your Holy Power manage you to move outside of time so to the people you`re fighting it`s seems that you have teleported," Sachiel answered her, "Not a bad ability you have little Sister."

Ki started to grow around Sachiel`s form causing the ground to start to shake around them. The glow of his power was visible around his hair and clothes as his eyes stared into Asuka`s lone one. The girl had wide eyes at his sudden rise in power.

"But even if you can move outside of time, you will not live to see tomorrow," he said.

He raised both of his hands.

"**Light of the Father in my Right Hand, and Darkness of the Heavens in my Left," **Sachiel said.

In his right hand, a white glow had appeared in his right hand as his left hand, a dark purple glow started to shine.

"Now be ready," he said.

Asuka stared at him.

_Just what is that power? _She thought.

Sachiel raised his hands and joined them together.

"Witness the birth of **Chaos,"** he said.

A large black something aimed straight toward Asuka as the explosion caused massive damages to the Geofront as buildings were getting destroyed as well. The girl was thrown backward from the attack as she slid upon the ground as the massive wave of black was spinning around her.

"**Chaotic Destruction," **Sachiel`s voice said.

The waves suddenly came down upon her and pain followed.

* * *

><p>Bardiel turned his attention toward where he had felt the sudden rise of Ki. He would recognize that power all too well. It made him wonder who it could have been to have Sachiel get serious upon them. He had barely even used his full power so far and even when he fought the female Lilim, a basic technique was all it took to end her life…<p>

"Sachiel is having quite the fun isn`t he?" Sahaquiel spoke out, "He is not likely to be the one to go all serious on someone."

"And he was the one who used that vile technique of his on me because I was having a little bit of fun," Bardiel grumbled, "He is such a hypocrite."

"At least he stays focused on the mission at hand unlike you," Sahaquiel told him.

"Shut up," Bardiel said, "And what the hell took you so long anyway?"

"A couple of Lilims faced me in combat in hope of defeating me," Sahaquiel said with a light smirk, "They soon realize that I was too much for them and have ran."

Bardiel raised an eyebrow.

"I`m surprised you even let them flee," he said.

"I didn't let them," Sahaquiel said, "They were quite…cleverer than I expected them to be although they didn`t escape unscathed."

Bardiel frowned lightly.

"So you're hunting Lilims now?"

"The Nephilims aren`t powerful as we are," Sahaquiel told him, "They possess no strength we should be afraid of."

"One of them killed one of us unless you have forgotten Sahaquiel."

"I have not forgotten the death of our Sister," was Sahaquiel`s answer, "Just as I haven`t forgotten our Mother`s deserting us."

Bardiel`s hand tightened into a fist.

"We should have gone with her to face Lilith," he said, "To make her answer for what she had done to us."

"She said she would have handled this alone," Sahaquiel told him, "We should trust in our Sister, our Genesis after all, out of all of us, she is the only one that has that edge we all lack."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaworu`s office<strong>

Misato had brought the young man there so that he could rest after getting stabbed by Bardiel from behind and the purple haired woman had been walking up and down in front of him. He could tell that she was still in shock at what they had seen in the hallway earlier….

Kaji`s dead body.

Kaworu still couldn`t think of who is behind the attack after all, who would murder Kaji and simply leave the body there.

"Why would someone kill him?" Misato said turning toward him, "The Fallen hadn`t gotten into the building yet so it couldn`t have been them…but that would mean someone in our ranks killed him?"

Kaworu didn`t say anything, considering the idea.

_Could someone here…someone they trust had murdered the man?_

"It doesn`t make any sense as to why someone would kill him Misato," he said.

"But the proof is lying down the hall in a pool of his own blood," Misato snarled at him, "If that doesn't paint a picture for you, I don't know what will."

Kaworu groaned softly and made his way toward his computer and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Misato asked.

"The cameras will probably pick up what had actually happened in that hallway," the young man told her, "If I can access the MAGI, then I should be able to find out how and why he died."

Misato nodded at him and as he was working, Kaworu frowned.

"That`s strange," he murmured.

"What?"

"I can`t access the MAGI," he said.

"How is this possible?" Misato asked, "Could the MAGI have been shut down?"

"It was working this morning," Kaworu told her, "That`s how we were able to predict the Fallen`s movement and be ready for them...and I can`t even access anything…"

"I`ll got the MAGI room," Misato said, "I should be able to reboot the system from down here. With those injuries…"

"I know," Kaworu said, "It will take me a while to heal completely."

Misato nodded and then she made her way out of the room, "I`ll be on Channel 2."

When she was gone from the room, Kaworu leaned back against his chair wincing lightly at the pain that he was feeling at the moment. What Misato told him made him wonder if the possibility was there…

_Could they have a traitor in their group? Why would the person betray them in a world that they are on the verge of losing?_

Kaworu stared at the black computer screen in front of him.

_I don't like this, _he thought, _if we have a traitor in our midst, who is behind that traitor…but let`s not jump to conclusion yet, I want to have all the cards on the table before I start to point fingers…_

**A traitor in their midst...**

**Next Time: **Rei, Awoken.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	157. Rei, Awoken

**Hey guys, here is the next update of the story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 157

Rei, Awoken

_Previously_

"_It seems I manage to get here just in time," the blue haired girl told her, "Sorry I took so…?"_

_But whatever Rei was about to say was lost as her eyes finally met Azure`s. The girl stared at her and Azure can see the younger girl`s ruby eyes widened as she took in her features._

"_Your face…it`s the same as mine," Rei whispered shocked._

**Now**

Rei stared at the woman she had just saved. The ruby eyes that were staring back at her were so similar to her owns that it was like staring into a mirror. It wasn`t like they were the same shade like she had seen people who had similar eye color before but they were the exact same ruby color...that it was frightening.

Then the entire face followed and Rei found that she recognize all of them too. There was no mistaking what it she was looking at. This woman…this Azure…was completely identical to her…

"How…is this possible?"

"_There are two of you?"_

The voice drew Rei`s attention toward the immediate problem at hand. The enemy that she had protected her from was staring down at them, her green eyes observing them. Her features showed some shock as she stared at the two girls in front of her.

"Just how many of you did Lilith create for this foolish path she had chosen," she said.

Azure didn`t say anything as Rei`s A.T. field spun again as she launched even more spikes toward the floating Zeruel who moved out of the way so that she doesn`t get it but she raised her hand toward them.

"**Scimitar Wave," **she said.

The blast aimed straight toward the two girls and the explosion took over everything as it tore through the buildings causing numerous explosions to shake the area s dust grew and rocks flying everywhere.

Zeruel approached the area glancing around as the smoke dissipated.

_Running away are we? _She thought, _But you can`t escape me that easily._

She raised her hand and strings of light started to appear in the air around her.

* * *

><p>Azure landed on the ground not too far away holding Rei`s form with her arm. The young woman was huffing lightly at the sudden speed that she had used and her hair had become blue again as she was slowly running low on Ki right now.<p>

_Damn, we managed to get away…but for how long?_

"Who are you?"

She turned her attention toward Rei who was staring at her.

"Why do you have the same face as I…," Rei started to ask.

"We are not in a perfect time to discuss this," Azure interrupted her with a cold voice, "This enemy is not one you should underestimate or bring your guard down just because she is out of sight."

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"The way I am, I can`t defeat her on my own," Azure told her, "I have been trying all the strategies I could think on her and nothing was working, which is why I am going to need your help unless there is another reason you came here."

Rei stared at her.

"I did have an ulterior motive for helping you," she said, "Questions that I have been plaguing me since before the world came to an end…and I have a feeling that you might have some answers for these questions."

Azure stared at her for a few seconds, her red eyes seemingly evaluating her.

"Tell me, have you ever used your S2 Organ power?" she asked.

Rei was surprised.

"My S2 Organ power?" she repeated, "You mean…I have one of those things…"

Azure observed her.

"You don't seem surprised," she said.

Rei stayed silent.

"I guess Gendo really was aware of what you truly was," Azure continued, "That would explain his research on the S2 Organ for GEHIRN as well as the three Unit he created to test his theories."

Rei stared at her, surprised.

"Three Units," she repeated.

An image from long ago sprung from her mind as she stood along with Hikari and Maya facing those three redheads people that had been dressed.

"Those artificial Humans…," she repeated.

"You did face them along with the Ev…, I mean, Asuka and Shikinami," Azure told her.

Rei stared at her, narrowing her eyes.

"Just who are you people?"

"This explanation is long and we don't have the luxury of time with us," Azure answered her, "If we managed to survive against this one, I will tell you what I know of our origins."

Rei stared at her.

"I`m holding you to this," she said, "Just what is the S2 Organ exactly? My father may have mentioned them but I haven`t a clear idea of what it was."

"You have seen its power in use before," Azure told her, "Asuka have the same power five years ago which she used to defeat the Unit 01 as well as used to destroy the giant Tree that had been growing in the middle of Tokyo-3."

Rei stayed silent, thinking.

_Then it must have been the same power that caused Asuka to lose control back during the Tournament as well…so that would mean…_

"Could I lose myself like Asuka did when she released hers?" Rei asked.

"Asuka`s power was…unstable at best," Azure told her, "She drew from her power too much and it opened like a flood that drowned her…but I don't believe you will have that same amount of problems she did. You have something that Asuka doesn`t have and that is discipline."

Suddenly Azure turned her attention to the side, as her eyes suddenly widened in shock for a few seconds. Then, her white blades were instantly summoned forming a wall of Ki in front of her before they all exploded into pieces.

At the same time, both Rei and Azure moved as one both of them moved away from where the attack had come from.

"What was that?" Rei said.

"She found us, that`s what," Azure told her.

Rei glanced behind them and noticed strings of lights moving through the air and slicing everything in its path into nothingness.

_Strings, _she thought, surprised.

"Move quickly," Azure yelled at her, "If those things touch you, _you`re dead_."

The two jumped out of the building they have hidden themselves and continued down the road. From behind them the building was completely sliced into dust as the many strings of lights danced in the air around them.

"The building," Rei said, "It`s completely turned to dust…"

"It isn`t."

The two stopped, facing the voice that came from above them.

Zeruel was there, with the many strings of lights dancing in the air around her.

_She is fast, _Azure thought narrowing her eyes.

"I simply sliced the building up with my Holy Power," Zeruel continued, "You see these strings of light? They are always around us, in this world…Some of you may call it the Ki Flow."

Azure`s eyes widened.

"You can manipulate the Ki Flow?" she said, shocked.

"You should know," Zeruel answered her, "It seems the Ki Flow create a membrane of the sort around this world almost like a protective cocoon. I`m sure that some of you are aware of it`s presence thought none of you know whether it`s exist or not. With my Holy Power, _Connection,_ the membranes are under my control and charged by my Ki energy it creates these strings of lights, sharper than any blades…and can even shatter other Ki weapons as you may have already witnessed."

Azure narrowed her eyes.

"So that`s how you were destroying my Ki Blades," she said.

Zeruel smiled.

"Yes," she said, "And now it`s the time to finish this little duel of ours. With two of you here, killing the two of you might be fun indeed."

Rei tensed herself.

_My A.T. Field should be enough to protect us but I can`t keep using it to protect us forever, _she thought, _If I continue with that tactic, she might attack the both of us and my A.T. field won't be enough to protect the two of us at the same time…_

"Rei, remember what I said about releasing your S2 Organ?" Azure told her.

"Yes."

"In this battle, this is a power that you're definitely going to need if you want to survive," Azure told her, "She isn`t like the ones you have faced in the past…she is on another level entirely."

"And how are you hoping to do this?" Rei asked her, "I don't think that she will seat idly by and let us proceed without interruption."

Azure narrowed her eyes.

"That is something that I realize," she said, "I have an idea to stall her…even though it`s not going to work for long…but it should buy us enough time for me to release your S2 Organ`s power."

"Could have I released it by myself?"

"Through training," Azure said, "A long time training...are you ready?"

Rei`s white Ki grew around her form.

"Yes," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>With Shinji<strong>

The attack tore through the buildings and destroyed them completely. Shinji was surprised that he wasn`t hit and the young man was upon the ground on all four huffing lightly. He blinked in surprise at what had just happened.

"That`s not like you to freeze up when facing an enemy Shinji."

He glanced at the person that had spoken to him.

"H…Hikari?" he repeated shocked at seeing her here.

The girl glanced at him before turning toward where the enemy was.

"So, this is the guy you`ve been fighting eh?"

Leliel observed her, his eyes observing her.

"A new challenger I see," he smirked, "You Lilims should know when someone is beyond you."

Hikari simply stared at him as her Ki grew higher around her body.

"Hey, watch out Hikari," the young man told her, "This guy`s power is deadly…don't let his shadows make contact with you or you`re finished."

"Then get on your feet," Hikari told him, "If he is as dangerous as you said…fighting him is going to be the two of us attacking…so you know how to kill this guy?"

"Yes, Natsuki Yoroi told me about the S2 Organ within his body," Shinji said, standing up.

"Natsuki Yoroi _told_ you?" Hikari said with a glance, "So…she is alive after all."

Shadows started to grow around Leliel`s hands as he walked toward them, a small smirk upon his features.

"Just because you have an ally to come," he said, "You believe that you stand a chance…don't make me…"

WHAM!

Leliel`s head was thrown backward from the sudden attack that had come from Hikari`s punch underneath his jaws causing the Fallen to be thrown backward from the attack. Leliel slid backward from where she was, a shocked look crossing his features.

Hikari was staring at him with a cold look upon her features.

"If there is one thing I hate in this world…is someone who brags about their power," she said.

Leliel narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lucky shot," he said, "But you won't be doing it again."

Hikari`s eyes didn`t even flinch.

"Is that a promise…or a challenge?" she asked.

"Make it as you wish," Leliel said before charging toward them.

"**Needle Forest," **Shinji yelled, slamming his fist upon the ground.

Purple spikes grew out of the grounds, all of them coated with his A.T. Field forcing the Fallen to jump in the air to avoid the attack but Hikari was there waiting for him with her punch already aiming straight toward him.

"_Too confident_," Leliel yelled at her as his shadow aimed straight toward the girl, tearing through her form…

But his eyes widened as the girl form started to disort like water.

"What?"

A punch lands straight upon his jaws pushing it sideway as blood flew out of the wound as he was send flying backward toward the ground. Shinji was there waiting for him with both of his hand joined together aiming straight toward him.

"**Explosive Cannon," **he yelled out.

The purple attack aimed straight toward Leliel`s falling form as it engulfed the Fallen`s form completely causing a massive explosion in the air and the shockwave rattled the buildings around as the windows blew outward from the sudden pressure that had taken place right in the air.

While on the ground, Shinji stared up toward where the smoke was and Hikari appeared right beside him as the duo observed the air. Then the smoke dissipated and it showed a black oval side within the air above them.

"He managed to block it," Shinji said.

"You didn`t have any A.T. Field within that last attack did you?" Hikari asked him.

"No," Shinji said, "I thought your speed would have taken him off guard long enough for me to strike…"

Hikari let out a soft hum.

"A good judgment call," she said, "although…it would have been better if you actually have some A.T. Field laced with that attack."

"I`ll get him next time," Shinji answered her.

"_As if you`ll get a next time,"_ a voice said, appearing in between the duo.

Both Shinji and Hikari reacted and a massive Ki Explosion took place engulfing them both.

* * *

><p><strong>With Rei and Azure<strong>

"Let`s end this shall we?" Zeruel said as she raised her hand and strings of lights started to appear around her hand.

"**Mystic Swords, Heavenly Form," **Azure said.

The White Blades materialized around the girl`s body as her hair started to glow a white color. Then they were all launched straight toward Zeruel`s form but with the strings of light around her, all the blades were shattered before they could reach her.

"It won`t matter how many time you attack me with that attack," she said staring at her, "The end result will always be the same...huh?"

The sword pieces around her were stayed frozen in the air and strings of lights where shooting from one shards to the other until they were all linked forming what look like a large net around Zeruel`s winged form.

"**Mystic Arts, Seal of Duram,"**

Five large symbols appeared around the net.

"Woah," Rei said surprised, "A Mystic Arts, Five Seal technique…I didn`t think you could actually do it so fast."

Azure turned toward her.

"C`mon Rei," she said, "I have to release your S2 Organ now before she can escape."

Azure raised her hand toward the younger girl`s chest as a symbol appeared upon Rei`s form causing her to stare down at it in shock. From behind her, the seal that was holding Zeruel exploded drawing her attention as Zeruel charged straight toward them with the strings appearing around her.

"DIE…,"

"**S2 Organ Release," **Azure yelled.

A sudden surge of Ki grew around the duo causing Zeruel shield her eyes at the sudden white light that had overtaken the entire area. The Fallen stared at them trying to see through the light that was piercing through the area but it was almost impossible with the light around it.

Then the light slowly started to dim a shape was standing within it and Zeruel can feel her eyes starting to adjust to the new surge of power that had happened. A white clothed figure stood there with a floating cross behind her in a light angle to the left. The ground which the figure was standing in was unaffected by her strings attack and the eyes which were closed slowly opened.

Rei Ayanami stood there dressed in white robes dancing around her form, her blue hair seemingly to have lengthened but her face was still the same. Azure was on the ground behind her, seemingly upon all four with a confused look upon her features.

"Rei, what…just happen?" Azure asked, "I was the one standing right in front of you…"

"I took your place so that I could protect you," Rei answered, "And don't worry…I can feel your Ki and it's weakened right now. I will be enough to defeat her."

**Rei awoke her true power...**

**Next time: **Rei vs Zeruel

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	158. Rei vs Zeruel

**Hey guys, here is the next update in the story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 158

Rei vs. Zeruel

Rei stared up toward her the enemy that was in the air above her. The young woman`s eyes were calm and confident with the power that was surging through her. She looked toward the clothes she was currently wearing but Rei didn't feel their presence upon her form as she would have felt normal clothing against her skin. The white robe was glowing around her form and it felt weightless upon her just as weightless she felt.

Then she could also feel the cross that was upon her back, even thought it didn`t even touch her skin. It was floating behind her in a forty five degrees angle and she couldn`t think of what it was used for but she could feel the power surging through it.

Then, she glanced up toward the enemy, her red eyes narrowing lightly.

"You feel just like us," Zeruel told her as she lowered herself down, "Your power now felt closer to us then of the Lilims."

The strings of lights around her hands flexed about and then with a wave of her hand.

"Don't think that it will stop you from dying at my hands," she yelled bringing them down toward her.

Rei raised her hand as the cross behind her glowed. Then an orb of white light appeared around both her and Azure and the strings clashed against the orb causing a surge of power to grow around the duo but it was able to push back the unstoppable attack that could even slash buildings into dust.

Then Rei walked out of the orb leaving Azure within it.

"Just stay here and you`ll be safe," she said, "Her attack won't be able to pierce it."

Azure stared at her, blinking in shock at the display of power that Rei had just did.

"A…Alright," she said.

Rei gave her a backward look before walking toward Zeruel, fixing the Fallen with her stare.

"You managed to push back my Holy Power," she said, sounding surprised.

Rei then dashed straight toward her, actually flying straight at her and Zeruel raised a hand straight toward her oncoming form and yelled out, "**Power Surge," **

The blast aimed straight at Rei and covered the girl`s form entirely as well as the white orb which had been protecting Azure from the battle. Zeruel`s eyes widened in shock, however as the blast she had launched forward was suddenly split through the middle with Rei `s form cutting through it like a knife would cut butter.

_What, _she thought.

Rei`s eyes stared straight into her own and then a punch was slammed straight into Zeruel`s face knocking her backward and into a few buildings in the distance, crumbling them all.

* * *

><p>Azure had wide eyes at the sight of what had just happened. Rei had managed to cut through the powerful blast, making it look effortless, but having faced the brunt of that attack multiple times, Azure knew how dangerous and powerful it was.<p>

_But she managed to cut through it almost like it was a simple basic Ki blast attack, _she thought, _Just how could she have done something like that… not even my blades could such a thing…no…no blades could do such a thing then what is her Holy Power?_

The young woman stared at Rei`s form in front of her.

_Her power…is even stronger than mine, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Zeruel flew out of the debris with an angry look upon her features as she stared straight at the girl across her. The Fallen growled before charging straight toward Rei with her Scimitar weapon. Rei took her stance as the large weapon aimed straight toward her. The strikes aimed to kill but none of them managed to hit the young girl who was dodging each and every last one of them.<p>

_She is even matching my speed despite me in my Blessed Form, _she thought.

With a yell, she slashed at the girl who jumped back from the attack. Zeruel took this change to aim her large weapon straight toward Rei and yelled, "**Scimitar Thrust,"**

The attack shoot straight toward Rei who narrowed her eyes for a split second and as it was about to reach her, she used her hand to deviate the attack toward the ceiling above them. Zeruel herself was shocked at the way she managed to push her attack like that and the young woman then aimed straight toward her coming at her with great speed.

But Zeruel was ready for her.

The Fallen let out a yell as she launched a Scimitar attack straight toward Rei`s head with all intent of kill her with one blow but Rei caught the Ki created Weapon with her hand causing a shockwave to appear around the duo.

* * *

><p>Azure who had been observing the fight, feel her eyes widen at the display of power.<p>

_S…she caught it? _She thought, _What the hell kind of power did she unleashed?_

* * *

><p>"Impossible," Zeruel yelled.<p>

"Do you deny what you see right in front of your own eyes," Rei told her as she tightened her grip upon the weapon.

Zeruel grit her teeth.

"I refuse to lose," she yelled, "**SCIMITAR WAVE,"**

The weapon glowed as Rei glanced at it and then a large explosion took place in the air around the duo as a grin grew upon Zeruel`s face, and her elation was short lived for as the smoke dissipated, Rei was still there holding the blade with her right hand, without as much as a scratch upon her features. It was like the Wave didn`t do anything to her at all.

"It can`t be…," Zeruel said.

_My Scimitar Wave didn`t have any effect? _She thought, _That`s impossible…_

"It doesn`t matter what power you unleash upon me," Rei told her, "They will all be useless against my power."

"What?"

Rei raised her other hand as it was shining with power and she aimed it straight toward Zeruel.

"**White Nova," **she said.

The blast overcame Zeruel who yelled out in pain as she was thrown backward from the attack and crashing back down unto the ground and Rei herself landed across her in a crouch, the white robes dancing in the wind.

* * *

><p>Azure narrowed her eyes.<p>

_To be able to withstand that blast at such a close range…, _she thought, _But how could she had done it? I didn`t see her use an A.T. Field to block the blast or anything, so how did she do it?_

She stared at Rei`s back, completely taken aback by the level of power that Rei had unleashed.

_Who would have thought…that the only surviving clone of the Generation Void would have actually become so powerful?_

* * *

><p>Rei frowned before turning her attention toward the cross upon her back. She noticed that a light crack had appeared upon it. She had heard it crack earlier when she had withstood that earlier attack.<p>

Then a sound drew her attention, turning her eyes toward where it came from finding Zeruel slowly getting out of the debris. She had wounds upon her features thought they were healing right in front of her eyes. That caused Rei to narrow her eyes lightly at the display.

_Just like the Destroyer Kings, _she thought, _They also have the power to heal…_

"To be able to withstand my Scimitar Wave as such a close range…," Zeruel said, "to be able to wound me…A filthy Nephilim like you…I WON`T STAND FOR IT."

Rei took her stance as power started to surge through the Fallen in front of her as Scimitar she had drew started to shrink as the strings of lights started to spin around the shirking weapon until it was nothing but a beam of light in her hand. Rei narrowed her eyes at the weapon she was holding.

"You dare put your fingers upon my Ki Weapon," Zeruel growled in anger, "I dare you to try it again."

She raised her weapon.

"This blade is known as **Infinite Blade," **she said, "It`s full power is currently unknown for even someone as powerful as I am isn`t able to unleash its full potential but I managed to combine my Holy Power with it and I have created the most dangerous weapon you`ll ever have to face in your brief and pathetic existence."

She aimed the blade at Rei.

"Now you die NEPHILIM," she yelled out.

The Fallen charged straight toward Rei and with swing of her sword toward the girl, strings of light of her Holy Power followed after it as the girl looked at the powerful weapon that was coming for her. Rei didn`t even budges as the weapon aimed straight toward her and she raised her hand catching the weapon with her hand as her clothes glowed like a star…

"The most dangerous weapon….," Rei said.

The cross upon her back was glowing as well as with her power, Rei started to bend the weapon causing Zeruel to stare unable to believe what was happening.

"My Holy Power, as you people call it," she continued, "Seems to have broken the limit of what I can do with my A.T. field….or I should say, my Holy Power is _Nullification."_

"Nullification?" Zeruel repeated.

"I can nullify the power of anything," Rei said, staring straight back at her, "You can be more powerful than God...you can drop the moon upon me, try to destroy me in a black hole or even throw me into the sun…I will nullify it`s power completely and I will survive."

Zeruel`s eyes stared at her, shocked. She pulled upon her blade but Rei continue to hold it with her hand as the weapon bended even more.

"This is how you were able to withstand my Scimitar Wave and my Holy Power attack from before," she said, "You`ve just received that power…how can you even know what it can do?"

"As it turns out, I have been using it my entire life," Rei answered, "It`s not different than using a normal A.T. Field except my Nullification`s power seems to be limitless. And now…"

With a surge of strength, the weapon that they were both holding shattered and Zeruel yelled out as more strings sprung to life around her and she launched them straight toward Rei.

"I refuse to lose to the likes of you," she yelled, "Your kind is nothing more than a mistake…a plague that should be extinguished…"

The strings aimed straight toward Rei with all intent and the girl actually caught them and then she pulled dragging Zeruel straight toward her and she slammed a punch straight into her face throwing her backward but Zeruel didn't fall as she slid back upon her feet.

Rei charged straight at her and she launched a straight toward Zeruel with a punch but woman actually blocked the attack.

"You may be able to block my Ki Attacks," she said, as her wings started to glow, "Let`s see you block this. **Hellzone Feathers."**

The attack surged around the duo as they all aimed at Rei who didn`t even move as a large white orb took shape around her form completely stopping the attack from hitting her.

"Rei, destroy the S2 Organ," Azure yelled from where she was, "That's the way to kill them…you have to destroy the source of their Power."

Zeruel let out a sound of annoyance as Rei briefly glanced at the other woman. Then she turned her attention toward where Zeruel was.

_So, it seems it`s just like the Destroyer King as well, _she thought, _The only difference between a Destroyer King and that woman is that she can plan while the Destroyer King is only an animal with no consciousness._

She took her stance before charged straight toward Zeruel.

"I won't die," Zeruel yelled, "NOT BY THE HANDS OF YOUR KIND…"

She laughed her attack straight toward Rei who tore through the attack as she launched her hand straight toward her stomach causing the Fallen to widen her eyes as a white symbol appeared around Rei`s hand.

"What did you do to me…?" Zeruel said.

"Now you die as you faced Judgment for your acts against my kind," Rei said, "**Celestial Cross."**

The glowing symbol upon Zeruel`s form started to brighten as a sudden beam of light shoot out toward the sky as she screamed out in pain as her entire body was completely overtaken by the light which formed a white cross as it stood, taller than any building of the Geofront.

* * *

><p>Both Sahaquiel and Bardiel froze over turning toward where the light was coming from. The duo stared at it, completely taken aback at the large white cross that had taken shape a little farther away from where they were.<p>

"What is that?" Bardiel said.

Sahaquiel frowned, "This is not one of our own."

_This thing is powerful, _the latter thought, _It`s a Nephilim…there is no doubt about it._

"Hey you can feel it can`t you?" Bardiel said, "This power…is the power of a Nephilim…."

A frown grew upon Sahaquiel`s face.

_I can`t feel Zeruel`s power any longer…could she had fallen…_

"Bardiel, let`s go," he said, "I want to confirm something."

Bardiel chuckled, "If it`s a Nephilim, I get to kill it. Sachiel robbed me of a kill earlier and I have been dying to kill something ever since we`ve arrived here."

The two charged forward.

* * *

><p>Azure observed the girl in front of her as the white robe around her body disappeared and she was back in her old clothes again. Her hair became normal again and the floating white cross disappeared like little lights.<p>

Then the white orb around her also disappeared causing her to glance around herself before standing up slowly staring at the younger girl in front of her.

_She just got control of a power that took me years to master and even with that I wasn`t able to defeat Zeruel, _Azure thought, _I guess I can finally understand how they were able to survive for five years on the Surface while the rest of us hid underground…_

Rei looked at her.

_Her power to nullify any attacks is a deadly one, _Azure continued, _A deadly power against anyone here…_

Then Azure placed a headset upon her head to be able to track down on where the others were when a beeping noise drew her attention. She turned toward it as a message was written upon the lenses.

**Approaching 2, 0 Class Level Power.**

_0 Class, _she thought, _It`s them…the same as Zeruel._

Rei noticed the sudden tenseness that had appeared upon her form.

"What is it?"

"There are two of those Fallen coming here," Azure said, "They must have been drawn toward your display earlier….damn it, I thought we would have time to regroup but it seems another fight will be getting our way soon."

Rei glanced toward a direction noticing the snake there and it`s familiar eyes.

"Lucia, I need you to send a message to Shinji and Hikari," she said.

The snake nodded and faded. Rei got herself ready.

_I just hope Shinji and Hikari are alright, _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Beneath the Geofront in the hallways of NERV<strong>

Misato was still a still reeling at the death of Kaji. Of the entire thing she had expected, this was one of the things that she had steeled herself during the past five years. In this world, anyone could die but actually seeing Kaji killed like this had rattled something within the woman.

_Who could have killed him?_

That`s one of the question that burned in the forefront of her mind. Kaji was with Asuka the last time she had seen the man. Was Asuka even aware that Kaji had been killed? And where was Asuka? During the battle, Kaworu hadn`t wanted to call upon the girl for help but with how bad things have gotten when the Fallen had.

_It`s not one of the Fallen, _she thought, _None of them had made their way deeper into NERV…not that they need to with the EVAs drawing their attentions…_

She reached the elevator which will lead her down toward where the MAGI are located. The woman pressed the button and the door slid open giving way into the elevator.

_At least the power is still on, _she thought, _Let`s see who is behind this problem of ours..._

She stepped inside.

_If the ones who killed Kaji is the same one who had cut off the MAGI, _she thought, _Why would they do this…who are they working for and why would they betray us?_

**Rei triumphs over Zeruel and all the while Misato grow closer...**

**Next Time: **Me and my Shadow

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	159. Me and my Shadow

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the read**

**Now read on,**

Round 159

Me and my Shadow

**Previously**

_While on the ground, Shinji stared up toward where the smoke was and Hikari appeared right beside him as the duo observed the air. Then the smoke dissipated and it showed a black oval side within the air above them._

"_He managed to block it," Shinji said._

"_You didn`t have any A.T. Field within that last attack did you?" Hikari asked him._

"_No," Shinji said, "I thought your speed would have taken him off guard long enough for me to strike…"_

_Hikari let out a soft hum._

"_A good judgment call," she said, "although…it would have been better if you actually have some A.T. Field laced with that attack."_

"_I`ll get him next time," Shinji answered her._

"As if you`ll get a next time_," a voice said, appearing in between the duo._

_Both Shinji and Hikari reacted and a massive Ki Explosion took place engulfing them both._

**Now **

The ground around the duo was destroyed as both Hikari and Shinji were each send flying on one side. Shinji and Hikari yelled out in pain as the blast hit them and they were both send flying backward and landing upon the ground.

Shinji suddenly turned upon himself and landed back upon his feet, sliding back all the way. She glanced up toward where the blast had originated. Then shadows appeared right in front of him causing the young`s man eyes to widen a little at how close they were but he jumped up to avoid them from hitting him.

The shadows moved upward aiming straight toward him, following his movements.

_He is aiming for me, _he thought as the spikes grew around his hand.

The A.T. Field appeared around the young man before it enveloped his Ki Spikes.

"**Buzzsaw Spin," **he yelled.

He started tearing through the shadows like a tornado of movement and destruction until they was nothing left as he landed down upon the ground. Then Hikari appeared right beside him, the girl was huffing a little.

"Hey, Hikari you`re okay?" he asked.

"I`ll be fine," she answered him, "He took us by surprise with that last one."

The shadow in front of them was twisting upon itself as it approached them.

"Nephilim boy," Leliel`s voice spoke from around them, "You have managed to read through my attacks quite well, and you have been able to attack my actually body through my shadow but tell me…how will you be able to kill me?"

A form took place in the middle of the duo, drawing both of their attention as they were shocked that he had appeared there without any sound of them to be able to see him coming. His hands, which were covered in shadow aimed straight toward the duo`s face thought Shinji managed to block it with his Spikes covered hand while Hikari was forced to move underneath the attack.

While she was beneath him, Hikari launched a fist straight toward him but a kick hit her straight into the face as she was thrown backward and Shinji was pushed to the side as he was blown away from the attack.

Leliel turned toward her before raising his hand. Hikari stared at him before flashing toward the Fallen again, landing a kick straight into his jaws and Hikari`s eyes widened in shock when the man`s body exploded into shadows which started to twist around her but the girl`s speed, she managed to avoid getting any of it upon her skin.

_His body just…exploded into shadows, _she thought, _That`s a dangerous ability….if his shadows is as deadly Shinji say they are._

The girl charged forward but more shadows surged toward her and she used her speed to be able to avoid all of them and she chanced a glance toward where Shinji was, noticing that the young man was actually fighting against Leliel himself.

_What? _She thought, _If Shinji is fighting against him…then what am I fighting against?_

* * *

><p>Shinji grunted at the power behind the attack he just blocked. The Fallen`s strikes were powerful enough to be able to push him back and they were fast as well as he was barely keeping up now. With this new from that Leliel had taken, he was on his ropes and even with all his skills, he was barely doing anything to the man.<p>

_If it continues like this…then he surely will get to me, _he thought, _And where the hell is Hikari?_

He was thrown back from the last attack and he landed down on a crouch. The young man was huffing lightly taking a glance toward where Hikari was and noticed that the girl was fighting…shadows, they moved quick and swift leaving the young woman with no time to attack back.

_His shadows, _he thought.

Then a noise suddenly drew his attention as he refocused upon his enemy and the hand that was covered in shadows aimed straight toward him. Shinji evaded the attack completely by moving toward the right as Leliel landed right across him.

"I confess myself surprised that you are even able to keep up with this form," Leliel told him as he approached, "But it seems that you are slowing down…or maybe, I have become too fast for you to be able to keep up?"

Shinji took his stance, thought his eyes seems to glance over at where Hikari was. Leliel noticed it.

"Worried about your friend I see," he said, "Well you should…my little shadow is known to be merciless."

"Your shadow…?"

"As you already know…when we first met, what you were actually fighting was my shadow," Leliel told him, "with my own A.T. Field in place as well none of your attacks could actually hit my actual body but…that`s not the only use my shadow has."

Leliel smirk widened.

"When I enter my Blessed Form, my shadow and I become two different beings you see," he said, "I haven`t thought up of a name for him yet so I simply call him Shadow."

Shinji stared at him.

"You talk as if your shadow has a mind of its own."

Leliel turned toward him.

"It does," he said, "After all, a shadow own existence is to mimic whoever cast it, isn`t that right? So it will mimic my appearance and my powers…you could say that you`re fighting _two _of me at the same time."

Shinji stared at him, shocked.

_If his Shadow can mimic his powers…shit._

Leliel must have noticed the look on his face for he grinned.

"You realize it then," he said, "You realize now how powerless you and your little Lilim companion are and that the both of you are going to face your death here."

Shinji glanced at him.

_If Hikari is facing his Shadow…that would mean the real body is the one in front of me, _he thought, _He chose to come after me rather than face Hikari because he think I am the real threat in this battle…_

"You underestimate us Leliel," he said as his Ki surged through his body drawing the Fallen`s attention.

"Oh…have I?"

Shinji glared at him.

"Hikari and I survived on the surface for five years," he said, "We faced down horde of Husks during the war, and taken down more enemies than we have ever thought. Five years of hardship, tears, blood and darkness…"

He stared at the Fallen as his Ki started to grow even higher causing Leliel to lose his arrogant smirk.

"_We haven`t survived through those five years…just to die here," _he growled.

In front of Zeruel`s eyes, Shinji`s skin started to boils as spikes started to grow from his skin and all around his face. They were all purple in colors thought much…much smaller than the ones he had grown around his hands to fight earlier. His hair had become spiky as well taking in a purple shade all around as his eyes glowed.

"**Espigas," **he whispered.

"I see you`re getting serious," Leliel said, "I wonder why you haven't used that form earlier."

"I don't like to rely on it too much," Shinji answered, "I rather grow my own power rather than rely on a single little trick like you."

"You`ve got a lot of nerve to try to smack talk me in your position," Leliel told him as his power grew around him.

"That`s because I have the confidence to _win_."

With that last, Shinji charged straight toward him causing Leliel to laugh.

"A frontal attack," he mocked, "You have become desperate to die."

His fist was launched straight toward Shinji who blocked the attack with his hand and to Leliel`s shock, nothing was happening to the hand that had blocked his shadow covered hand.

_My Holy Power is ineffective…,_he thought, glancing at the hand in surprise.

Shinji continue his attack by launching a fist toward Leliel`s face, one that had a one of his spike around it as it aimed straight toward his face but Leliel moved his head backward to avoid the attack that was aimed at him.

As Shinji`s arm passed right in front of his face the spikes that were upon it instantly stood up as they started to glow a bright purple…

"**Spike Lancers," **Shinji said.

The blast hit their marks as Leliel jumped backward blood flew out of the wound as he slid upon his feet. Leliel had placed his hand up toward his face which had numerous spikes stabbing through his arm.

"You managed to use your hand to take most of the damage," Shinji said as he stared at him.

"My Holy Power was ineffective against your hand," Leliel said, "Even the lightest touch is to be affected with it, how is it that you are not affected?"

Shinji stared at him.

"You should know that," he said, "I used the same technique to wound your real body earlier while you were hiding within your own shadow."

Leliel stared at him shocked, "A.T. Field."

Shinji smirked.

"Exactly," he said, "My entire body is covered by spikes coated with my A.T. Field. Just as when I have my A.T. Field, your Holy Power isn`t going to work upon me at all."

Leliel stared at him.

"Such level of power is impossible," he said.

"Says the man whose shadow has a mind of its own," Shinji responded, "This technique is the reason I even survived the war in the first place…and I have five years to practice into using it as Husks make perfect training dummies."

The young man`s eyes were glowing lightly.

"Your kind tries to destroy my race," he said, "And in doing so, you have created the ones that will bring an end to your endless cycle of control you have on Humanity."

"You know of the Cycle?"

Shinji glared at him.

"Lilith showed me what had been done at the end of each Cycle you guys have deemed…_finished," _he said, "You`ve killed billions and billions of lives just because you decide they aren't worthy to live any longer. This battle is not for Humanity only…it`s for all of those people that couldn`t fight for themselves and I`ll make sure that before you die, you will feel all of their suffering and their pain…"

Leliel stared at him.

_His power continue to grow, _he thought, _Has he awakened his Holy Power…this Nephilim…his power is more dangerous than I anticipated. His ability with the A.T. Field is insane thought even if I use my own A.T. Field upon him, that will left us both vulnerable to attack and to use my A.T. Field, I`m going to need my Shadow…_

* * *

><p>Hikari stared at the Shadow in front of her as the shape of Leliel started to appear from within its depths. It was strange seeing the very same person that Shinji was fighting against right here in front of her.<p>

She had been doing her best of stay out of its way with her speed but the Shadow moved just as fast and she was lucky that she had been able to stay away from them.

"Y…You…boring,"

Hikari stayed at the Shadow in front of her.

"You move…fast…but…don't attack…like before," the Shadow spoke, his phrase in broken words, "I…want…screams…like before…screams…as you are getting torn…"

_What the hell…, _Hikari thought.

"They…always…scream," the Shadow continued, "Went…I…use…the Alternate…upon them…their bodies…torn into pieces…their screams…filled with terror and fear…it was all so delicious…"

The Shadow`s eyes turned toward her.

"So…Scream for me…Lilim…"

From below the girl, shadows suddenly emerged and Hikari instinctively jumped to avoid getting hit by them and at the same time, the large shadows suddenly sprung in front of her aiming toward Hikari`s airborne form.

"Nowhere…to run…," the Shadow hissed.

Hikari raised her hand and fired blast of Ki toward the shadows coming at her causing them to disperse after getting the hit as she lowered herself down toward the ground. Then as she landed, the Shadow was there, moving straight toward her face with the hand coming for her and the girl instantly moved her head to the side letting it fly beside her.

Then the shadows on the hand spun as they aimed straight for her form and Hikari had to jump away from the coming attacks as she landed a little farther away.

_I can`t do anything against it at this point, _she thought, _From what Shinji said, contact with that thing is deadly but if I simply stay on the defensive for too long…it might read my moves and predict my movements and if it did, I will be finished…my speed is the only thing keeping me alive at this point…_

Hikari stared toward the Shadow that was coming at her.

_I can`t do an A.T. Field, _she thought, _then I`m going to have keep my distance…but for how long?_

Then suddenly, the shadows stopped advancing upon her and started to pull back. Hikari blinked at herself for a few seconds wondering why it had stopped but she noticed that the shadow had returned toward Leliel`s form who was standing in front of a spike covered Shinji.

_Shinji…so he is pushing his enemy back, _Hikari thought, _If he was forced to use that power…_

Hikari then dashed toward where the two were reaching Shinji`s side in a crouch.

"Hikari," he said.

"So…you`re finally getting serious," she said.

"Yes," Shinji told her, "Your Falcon technique is going to be useful here, can you do it?"

"I have one waiting in the tank," Hikari told him, "But I can`t do it a lot of times."

Shinji nodded at her.

"Very well, let`s go."

The young man charged forward straight toward Leliel whose shadow aimed straight for him but Shinji threw spikes forward tearing through them forcing the Fallen back. Hikari aimed her hand forward and the circle of lights started to appear around her hand as she started to power up her attack. She had only seen Shinji used that technique once before and that was during the war against the monster during the Evangelion War.

_Whenever he is using it, _Hikari thought, _I know there is no way he will be defeated._

* * *

><p>Shinji himself was tearing through Leliel`s defense like they weren`t even there. It was shocking to the Fallen to see that the boy had managed to fight him on even ground like this. His Holy Power was completely useless against him as Shinji tore through everything that he had built up and Shinji continued his relentless attack against Leliel as he was pushed back…<p>

"Damn you," Leliel yelled as his shadows aimed straight at the young man.

"How many time you are going to do this and realized that it won`t work against me," Shinji yelled slammed a punch straight into Leliel`s form causing him to be thrown back, "You have chosen your own worst enemy."

Leliel raised his hand, "**Infinite Darkness…Nightmare."**

Shinji`s entire surrounding was completely covered in shadow causing the young man to glance around himself.

"Now you can`t defend what you can`t see," Leliel`s voice echoed around him.

Shinji narrowed his eyes a little.

"Aren`t you forgetting something?"

"_And what is that?"_

"You were fighting two of us," he said.

* * *

><p>From outside, Hikari had her arm aimed straight toward the large orb of darkness that had surrounded Shinji as her Ki glowed brightly around her form. Just as before, two large wings formed from around her back.<p>

"**Mystical Ki technique, Judgment of the Falcon," **she yelled out.

The attack aimed straight toward it and it tore a hole straight through the darkness pushing the black orb that Leliel had made around himself to block the powerful attack.

Leliel grit his teeth to block the powerful attack that had managed to tore through his Nightmare before he could actually use it upon the Nephilim. Then as his darkness started to dissipate Shinji was there in front of him and the shadow aimed straight for him.

"You will have a taste of fear that you plagued on the entire race you have killed," Shinji said as he aimed a spike straight through Leliel just as a white cross appeared behind him.

The attack hit Leliel straight through his S2 Organ inside of him as his eyes widened in shock…

"No…," he whispered before his entire body exploded into a jet of blood.

Shinji landed on the ground as the blood rained around him. The young man stayed still before he turned his attention toward the white cross that stood in the distance a frown crossing his feature.

_This is Rei`s Celestial Cross technique, _he thought, _I guess we can count one of those guy dead then…_

"This is Rei`s…," Hikari said from where she was.

At that moment, a snake appeared right in front of the duo.

"_Rei is going to need the two of you," _

"Lucia…," Shinji said, "What are you talking about?"

"There are two of those Fallen that are heading straight for her right now," Lucia`s voice spoke through her Snake.

Shinji and Hikari glanced at each other.

"Well then, let`s go," he said.

**Leliel is defeated and Hikari and Shinji heads toward where Rei is...**

**Next Time: **Flames Vs Chaos

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	160. Flame Vs Chaos

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 160

Flame Vs Chaos

The bowels of NERV were silent compared to the destruction that was happening above it within the Geofront. It shook lightly with the explosion that were happening from the harsh battles taking place, though none of it seems to bother the man that was hunched in front of the many screens in front of him.

The doctor with the red eyes was observing the screen with a light smirk upon his features as he drunk in the data that was being sent to him and then started to type upon the keyboard.

"I see you found your way down here quite well," he spoke out.

A figure stepped out of the shadow behind him. The figure was dressed in a battle outfit similar to the rest of the NERV`s EVA. The figure raised a hand and took off the visor that was upon his face.

"It wasn`t hard to find," Yurei said staring at the man across him.

His attention was drawn toward the many screens in front of the doctor.

"I didn't expect you to be able to still get data with the MAGI not responding," Yurei told him.

That caused the doctor to chuckle.

"You honestly don't believe that I will be restricted to only the MAGI here at NERV?" he said.

Yurei narrow his eyes.

"I see," he said, "How is the situation up there by the way?"

The doctor turned his eyes toward the screens in front of him.

"They are holding their own quite well…thought most of the EVAs are either dead or unable to do anything else," he said, "their powers were more pathetic than expected...such a shame after all that work to make them strong."

Yurei stared at him.

"You knew that it wasn`t enough," he said.

The doctor let out a soft hum.

"Not enough is not the words I would use," he said, "More likely…they didn`t even have a chance of winning. This battle that we`re facing is something that is beyond all of them. It`s not a battle that any normal human being can ever hope to win, no matter how powerful they believe they have become."

Yurei narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Then if the EVAs were annihilated…who are fighting against the Fallen?"

The doctor gave him a sideway glance.

"See for yourself."

Yurei came to stand beside him as he stared at the screen in front of him. Then his eyes searched the screens, taking them in.

"Those are…," he said.

"They members that Asuka brought to the Geofront," the doctor told him, "The ones that we believed to be lost or dead during the past five years since the War and now, they have all gathered here. Shinji Ikari, the son of the former Gendo and Yui Ikari, Rei Ayanami the last of the Void Generation, Hikari Hokari, sister of the Lone Eagle of Tokyo, Hana Hokari."

"It seems that they had victories in their battles," Yurei said, surprised.

"I told you," the doctor said, "no normal humans can ever hope to win against the Fallen but these people, after surviving five years on the Surface, facing horrors and death almost every day since then, are no longer normal humans beings."

"Then you`re taking this data because…,"

"I like to make records of great accomplishments from mankind," the doctor continued, "It`s going to be part of our new world history after all."

Yurei sighed lightly.

"Then it`s for _them _you`re doing it."

"That`s right."

Yurei glanced at one of the screen, the one that was showing Asuka.

"What makes you believe she can win?" he asked.

"She will win," the doctor said, "After all, she is of _our _creation with the power of Lilith behind her. She is the perfect being to lead us toward Instrumentality."

Yurei simply stayed silent.

* * *

><p><strong>The Geofront<strong>

Asuka was huffing as she pulled herself up. That last attack was stronger than she had expected and couldn`t even use her Holy Power to get away in time. The young woman turned her eye toward where Sachiel was as the young man was approaching her, walking calmly.

There was a black wave of Chaos that was coming from his body almost like they were spinning around his body, with both of his hands into his pocket. Sachiel`s eyes met her own.

"You are still alive," he said, "You really are one of us if you managed to do so. I guess I should have expected this from you."

Asuka frowned before teleporting but when she did so, Sachiel was already there at the place she had just teleported causing the young woman to widen her eyes in surprise seeing him there.

"Your Holy Power is not going to be used against me any longer," he said as he slammed a punch straight into her face drawing blood.

Asuka spun in the air as she was thrown backward but as she did so, she powered her hand with white flames before throwing a large blast straight toward her enemy and then before they flames could reach him, Sachiel raised his hand and then the flames suddenly…froze.

_What? _Asuka thought.

"**Absolute Zero," **Sachiel said.

A wave of ice overtook everything in the surroundings completely freezing them all as the ice suddenly took over Asuka`s body, taking the girl by surprise at seeing it appearing upon her body until she was completely covered with it.

"The ice that is manageable to freeze even the very air that you breathe," Sachiel said as he stared at the frozen girl, "and before you could even realize it, your entire inwards, your liquid blood it had all completely frozen."

Then the eye that was underneath the eye patch started to glow causing Sachiel to frown lightly as he observed her and then, flames completely overtook the girl`s body causing the ice to dissipate from across her form. The eye patch that she was wearing was completely gone burned up by the flames that had taken over her body.

The eye had a symbol upon it, one that caused Sachiel to raise his eyebrow.

_That mark…it`s the Rasalium, _he thought.

Asuka`s entire body was covered by white fire as it took the shapes of wings behind the girl and her two eyes stared down at Sachiel. The ice that was around the girl was receding as if the heat coming from the girl was unbearable.

"So…you finally reveal your true form, Seraphelim," he said, "Then let`s finish this battle."

The flame covered Asuka charged straight toward him as Sachiel did the same to him. The two powers clashed with vengeance causing the ground and the surroundings to shake with the amount of power that was being unleashed.

* * *

><p>"What are these power levels?"<p>

Alex was using her visor to observe the surrounding battles but the shaking ground and surrounding was becoming hard to stay. It was like the entire Geofront was shaking with how much power that was being unleashed.

"The amount of Ki that is being unleashed is unreal…," she said, "It feels like two titans are battling it with the world as their battleground."

Klatov who was leaning against the wall beside her turned his eyes toward where the large amount of Ki was coming from.

_This power…it`s Asuka…it felt like hers but something feels off…, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Within NERV where the Convoy survivors were, Cecile could feel the amount of power that was being unleashed and couldn`t help but feel fear growing through her at it. While she had fought some pretty strong enemies during the war…this power felt unlike anything before.<p>

"W…What`s this pressure pushing on me?" Sharpshooter asked.

"It`s Ki," she told him.

"Ki…but I have never felt Ki like this before," the man told her.

"I know," Cecile said, "Whoever is using that power…_is not one of us_."

* * *

><p>Flames and chaos clashed as wind bellowed through the area with violence causing tornadoes to form within the battlefield. Both Asuka and Sachiel were clashing with great power as each of their strikes caused the ground to shake with the shockwave of the powers they were unleashing.<p>

Then Asuka landed down upon the ground in a crouch as the ground caved around her. Sachiel was in the air above her.

"**Chaos Wave,"** he yelled.

The blast of power aimed straight down toward the girl who joined both of her hands together as the large amount of power rushed down to face her. She gathered her strength and Ki into her hand before launching them forward just as the chaos attack was about to reach her…

"**Heaven`s Fury," **she yelled out.

The large blast of Ki tore through the Chaos attack pushing it backward as it aimed straight toward Sachiel who was in the air. The Fallen`s eyes widened in surprise at the blast aiming straight toward him and had no choice but to avoid getting hit letting the blast head straight toward the ceiling above and tearing through it causing a large hole to appear within it.

Sachiel landed down on the ground with part of his sleeves missing as he glanced at his wounded arm. Then he glanced down toward the girl who was standing bellow him.

"Your power really is dangerous," he said, "For you to manage to wound me…"

He slowly got back to his feet as the chaos spun around him.

"But your strength ends here," he said as the chaos started to envelop his body, "I didn`t expect you to be the one to make me draw out my Blessed Form, but I should expect it, if Lilith has made you anything like us, your power will be easily matching the strongest of us."

"**Rebirth," **

The chaos suddenly dissipated leaving Sachiel standing in front of her, but the young man`s skin was completely white. He had no hair, no mouth save for the two eyes that were glowing through the whiteness of his skin. Bones had appeared around his stomach as if his ribcage had grown out of his skin.

Asuka stared at him.

Then the next second, his hand was at her throat causing the girl`s eyes to widen in surprise at how fast the man was before she was slammed down upon the ground forming an enormous crater. Asuka was pushed down beneath the Geofront into NERV itself as they crashed through the levels until they came to a stop at one of the hallways.

Asuka disappeared from his grip using her teleportation technique but a hand was already there, catching her by her leg causing the girl to glance down at him, completely taken aback.

_How…_

Sachiel pulled her down and threw her through a wall and the girl landed upon a large basketball court as she rolled upon it. Sachiel followed after her walking calmly.

"Do you always try to run when you battle?"

Asuka stared at him, glaring at the man approaching.

"Your Holy Power is only good to run away," Sachiel continued, his voice echoing around them, "Fight me with your full power like before…"

Asuka stood up.

"Or is it that you`re now afraid of me?"

The look in Asuka`s eyes darkened.

"I`m not afraid," she said.

Sachiel`s power grew around his form.

"_Then prove it."_

Asuka growled before flying straight at the enemy with her fist raised and she launched it straight at Sachiel who pared the blow with his hand which had chaos swirling through it. Flames and Chaos swirls around each other as Asuka pushed against it but the young man didn`t even budge with the amount of power that she was unleashing against him.

"**Chaos Song," **he said.

The chaos pushed her back as the young girl was thrown backward and Sachiel followed after her before landing a kick straight into her stomach sending her crashing down upon the ground, completely destroying it.

He then landed on the ground in a soft pat.

"You were the one to kill Gaghiel non," he said as he approached, "I guess you believed that because you defeated her, you believed the rest of us would be easier…but you should know, Gaghiel was the weakest out of the ten of us."

Asuka pulled herself from the debris with bruises over her body as blood fall upon the ground from her lips and forehead.

"Me, I`m number Five if you want some perspective into our strength," Sachiel told her, "Number Five of the White Order."

Asuka stared at him, "White Order…?"

"Our clothes are white is it not?" Sachiel told her as he raised his hand, "The White Order serves the Father and the All-Mother. You could say Gaghiel was number 10 on that list...thought the ones above me are even stronger than you see now."

"You`re saying…they are four others even stronger than you are?"

Sachiel smirked lightly.

"That`s exactly what I am saying," he said, "Thought I believe you already met one of them, as you call her Genesis now, and she is number Four, just above me."

Asuka widen her eyes.

_Her, _she thought as the image of the redhead woman appeared within her mind.

Chaos started to swell around Sachiel`s hand as he approached her.

"Your battle is about to end Seraphelim," he said, "And you`re dead."

Asuka stood still as the attack was launched toward her but then the girl`s flame grew around her body as she blocked the attack causing the shockwave of power to shake the room completely. Sachiel blinked as he observed her, his green eyes narrowing lightly.

"I will not die here," she said.

Her eyes met his and the glowing eyes stared back at Sachiel.

"My mission is at hand," she said, "death is not an option."

* * *

><p><strong>MAGI room<strong>

Misato walked into the room, glancing around herself. The room was completely empty from what she can see so far and the soft red glow of the light above gave it a creepy and uneasy feeling. Misato made her way toward where the console was situated and when she reached the large open space which had the large object that holds the MAGI computer, someone was already there.

Misato ran forward with her Ki Gun raised toward the person`s back.

"You…who the hell are you?" she called.

The person froze at the voice calling from behind and then they turned around causing Misato`s eyes to widen in shock. The woman`s clothes was covered in blood as well as her left hand. Her blond hair was falling upon her shoulder as her eyes stared at the purple haired woman who had the weapon aimed straight at her.

"Oh…,hey Misato," Naoko greeted her, "Look like you found me."

Misato stared at her, at the blood that was upon Naoko`s clothes as an image of Kaji`s dead body swam in the forefront of her mind.

"Naoko…whose blood that is on you?" she asked.

Naoko glanced down at her clothes.

"Oh you mean this…," she said, staring at her bloodied hand, "If you`re asking then you must have found him."

Misato`s eyes widened in rage.

"You…you are the one who killed Kaji," she said, "You`re the one who shut down the MAGI system…."

A small grin grew upon the woman`s lips.

"Then soon enough, NERV will follow our dear Kaji to the grave."

**The one behind the mystery of the MAGI shutting down and Kaji`s death is revealed...and it`s Naoko. What dark intension she holds with this dark revelation?**

**Next Time: **False Hope

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	161. False Hope

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

**Enjoy the read...**

Round 161

False Hope

Misato observed the woman across her, unable to process what she was seeing in front of her. There is no way that this woman could have been the one behind all of this. Naoko had been the one who recruited to NERV…and she had been part of the company longer than even her so why was she here so why…

"Why…?" she whispered slightly lowering her weapon as she stared at the woman, "Why did you kill Kaji? Just why are you doing this?"

"People always want to know why," Naoko answered, "Not every why has an answer Misato, just as not every question as an answer. We live in a world where sense is not normal nor is it something that we can comprehend. It`s useless to ask question for what your eyes are telling you."

Misato glared at her.

"Naoko…," she said, "We trusted you…Kaworu, me and even Kaji trusted you. _So this is the thanks we get for trusting you with our lives?"_

Naoko observed her for a few moments.

"It`s human nature to betray each other at times others didn't expect," she said, "It was shown all throughout our history. People backstabbing each other for power, the true nature of humankind at its finest. A son will kill his own mother for a piece of power, a brother will kill his sister for money…a husband will kill his wife for similar reasons."

Misato stared at her.

_This isn`t making any sense, _she thought, _Why would she do this? It`s not like her at all. Of all the people I was suspecting to be responsible for this, she was the last person…no, she wasn`t even on my list…_

"Naoko, why did you do to the MAGI?"

The blonde turned her attention toward the large computer behind her.

"Oh, you mean this," she said, "I`ve simply placed it in a shut down mode. It`s defense system are quite well thought out and it`s thank to it that NERV had managed to stay secret since its creation nearly a century ago. It`s quite a beautiful piece of human technology and what it could achieve…thought it had a function that is only known to the Commander."

Naoko`s eyes turned toward her.

"In shutdown mode...the MAGI activated a subroutine function…a defense system, if you like to think of it that way," she said, "one that is linked to the N2 mines that is wired beneath the Geofront."

"N2 mines?" Misato said shocked.

Naoko smiled.

"Yes, considering how limited technology was during the time when NERV was first created, it was a way of burying the entire Geofront if it was ever discovered by the outside world and that all trace of it will be whipped out of existence."

Misato was shocked.

"What kind of defense system is this?"

"SEELE is pretty hardcore when it come to its secrets," Naoko told her, "Even thought I was recruited by them, it was only through an agent. I doubt anyone know who they really are. If NERV was discovered before the Fall of the World, you can image what kind of destruction that would have created."

Misato stared at her, completely taken aback.

"They would have sunk the entire city of Tokyo-3 just to hide their existence?"

"SEELE`s secret is worth destroying the entire world for," Naoko told her.

Misato tightened her grip upon her weapon as she aimed it up toward Naoko.

"How did you even know of this if it was only known by the Commander?" she said.

Naoko raised both of her arms.

"Don't you know who you are talking to," she said, "I am the Second in Command of NERV. I know everything there is to know about this organization. Everything Kaworu know about SEELE and NERV, I know. "

"Then you`re going to blow up the Geofront using the N2 mines?" Misato said.

"There you go," she said, "I knew you were smart girl Katsuragi."

"But why would you do this?" Misato asked.

"We don't have a chance in winning this battle Misato," Naoko told her, "Most if not all of the NERV`s EVA had fallen in battle against the enemy. If we are to die here at their hands, then let them feel humanity`s wrath."

"They aren`t here," Misato told her, "That should tell you that we are still fighting. The EVAs may have fallen but we still have Asuka, as long she is with us, there is still hope to finish this war and take back our world from them."

Naoko stared at her.

"That hope you cling so is nothing but a lie," she said, "Just as the races before us, we will fall to the endless cycle of death, just as it was written in the Dead Sea Scrolls."

Misato stared at her, shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

Naoko looked at her, a little surprise in her eyes.

"That`s right," she said, "You don't know the full truth…the truth that Lilith had revealed to SEELE in the Dead Sea Scrolls…then I guess, I show you that the hope and the cause you have been fighting for is meaningless…"

* * *

><p>Rei approached her look-alike kneeling beside her.<p>

"Can you move?" she asked.

"I`m not invalid," Azure told her as she was breathing heavily.

Rei stared at her, her red eyes unmoving.

"I saw you collapse after my Shield disappeared from around you," she said.

"Releasing your S2 Organ is taking its toll upon me," Azure answered her, "but I can still fight."

The young woman stood up and she raised her hand to the side.

"**Excalibur," **she said.

A large white blade appeared in her hand as she took hold of it. The blade was formed completely with Ki and it was glowing lightly.

"I don't have much power left," Azure told her, "But I can still fight."

Rei glanced at her for a few seconds.

_I could use the power of the S2 Organ again but for some reason I feel strangely fatigued, _she thought, _Is it because I don't have enough practice at using its full power?_

She turned her attention forward.

_Even if I don't have enough practice to use it, _she thought, _I`m going to have to fight my way through this one…I just have to hope that my message with Lucia had reached Shinji and Hikari and hope that they are still alive._

Then Rei glanced up toward the sky.

"Here they come," she said.

Two forms landed across the two young women. One of them had a sword hanging by his waist as his dark red eyes staring at them with a light smirk upon his features. He had both of his arms hanging by his waist. The other one beside him hadn`t even a scratch upon his outfit as his long hair flew behind him.

"The two of you are quite similar…," he said, "And I am not talking about the looks either. So which one of you is responsible for Zeruel`s death?"

Azure tensed lightly drawing his eyes toward her.

"You`re almost out of power," he said, "I`m guessing you are the one then."

He placed his hand upon the sword at his waist.

"Then I won't have any problem killing you after all, I am doing my job," he said his grind growing bloodthirsty, "Sachiel won't be mad if I went a little…_crazy."_

"I`m sure he won't mind Bardiel," the other one spoke out.

Bardiel only let out a grin before he suddenly drew his sword causing a large wind to blow through the area by the speed he drew it and then at the same time, pain surged through Rei`s body causing the girl to widen her eyes in shock as blood flew out of the wound as she was sent back by the attack. She heard Azure yelled in pain as well meaning she was also hit by whatever had happened to them.

She landed on the ground sliding upon it as blood surged from the wound she had across her skin, a wound she didn`t have a couple of second before…

_Just what was that attack?_ She thought, _I barely saw anything…_

The young girl slowly started to stand up, blood falling upon the ground. She glanced up toward the enemy in front of them chancing a glance toward Azure who was also getting back up, still hanging to her Ki created blade.

"I didn't even hit you with my blade yet and yet you fall over," Bardiel spoke out walking forward.

Rei glanced at him, causing her eyes to widen slightly.

The sword he was holding didn`t have any blade upon it. It was simply the handle of the blade that was in his hand.

"If you people are that weak then I don't even need to draw the blade out," he said with a smirk upon his features.

_There is no blade…but that`s impossible, _Rei thought, _How did he cut us?_

His companion didn`t even look like he moved.

"Finish this quickly will you Bardiel?" he said.

Bardiel glanced toward him.

"Why should I…?" he said, "Ever since we`ve arrived here, I haven`t had my full of killing yet. The one I got from behind managed to slip away from us because those Lilim interfered…"

_His guard is down, _Rei thought; _I can use that chance to kill him._

She narrowed her eyes but before she could actually move, Azure did. The other young woman seems to have been on the same train of thought that she was on. She reached toward him with her Excalibur poised to slice his neck but before she could actually reach him, Bardiel raised his other hand…showing the hole that was upon it.

Then a red blast shoot out of it, straight through Azure`s body causing blood to flew out of the wound as the young woman`s eyes widened in shock.

"_No_," Rei yelled, charging forward.

Bardiel turned his attention toward Azure`s floating form in the air.

"_I didn't get my chance to kill a Nephilim yet," _he continued, his red eyes seemingly glowing, "Look like my luck is about to change."

* * *

><p><strong>With Asuka<strong>

The girl yelled as her flames clashed with Sachiel`s chaos. The two powered being were fighting with strength and violence thought Sachiel was clearly pushing the girl back. His overwhelming power was completely overcoming the girl as she pushed against it.

"Give up," Sachiel said as he blasted through another of her white flames, "You haven`t got a chance of winning against me…"

The previously red-haired girl, had her white hair falling upon her shoulder as her bi-colored eyes were staring at him. She was breathing heavily at the amount of power she was using to fight him.

_His power is completely insane, _she thought, _It`s like everything I have thrown at him got pushed back by his Chaos like power. It`s like my flames have can`t penetrate his defense at all…_

The girl tightened her hand into a fist.

_Shit…could he be even more powerful than even me, _she thought, _Even with Lilith`s power I got…it`s still not enough against him…then, the other four he had spoken about…are out of my league completely?_

Asuka narrowed her eyes.

_No, _she thought, _It doesn't matter how powerful he is…nor how strong he say he is…they are all enemies that must be defeated because if we don't defeat them, then this world will never be ours once again…_

Flames grew around Asuka`s body as Sachiel approached.

"You refuse to give us do you?" he said, "To be expected from the likes of you Lilims. Even when we are more powerful than any of you can even hope to match you still rose and attacked us. I cannot decide whether it is admirable or foolish of you."

Asuka started to chuckle causing Sachiel to frown lightly.

"What is so funny?"

"Gaghiel sounded just like you do right now when I faced her," Asuka said, "Overconfident; arrogant and full of herself…at least, she did considering I killed her."

Sachiel`s eyes narrowed at her as the flames grew into a roaring inferno around the girl`s body.

"And I am going to tell you exactly what I told her," she said, "You think something as trivial as death will scare me?"

Her face was completely alight with rage.

"You think we are scared of you?" she said, her eyes glowing in the inferno "no, you are the ones…_that should be afraid."_

Blue lines were starting to appear upon her skin causing Sachiel to narrow his eyes at her. They were appearing all across her skin and her arms causing her flames to grow to even more height than before.

* * *

><p>Sachiel was observing the Sister across him with a frown upon his features. He was a little taken aback by her revelation and her power that seemingly continue to grow. He was also surprised at how powerful she is to be even still be moving after he even had attacked her with full force of his Blessed Form…<p>

_And her powers continue to grow as well, _he thought, _Despite she is still a Youngling, not even reaching her maturity yet…but what is bothering me is the Rasalium upon her eye…Did Lilith placed it there herself?_

The Rasalium is an old spell even from before Sachiel himself was born. He knew that the All-Father had used it upon Bardiel once to bind his power completely but it was also a way of controlling the person that had it upon him.

_It seems that not even Lilith trust her creation completely…I wonder why if she went through all of that trouble to create them in the first place…unless there is more going on between her and the Lilims she had joined herself with…_

Before Sachiel could continue upon that train of thought, he saw something moving in the flames that were growing around Seraphelim`s form. There were two glowing eyes within the flames and it was starting to take shape around her form.

_A Ki Transformation…, _Sachiel thought.

"**Draconis," **Seraphelim said drawing his attention toward her, "Not a technique I would like anyone to know that I could use, after all, it wouldn`t make me…_me_. I know that if I am to survive this battle, I will have to use every ounce of my power to overcome you."

Sachiel had chaos spinning around his body as he approached her.

"It won`t matter what you throw at me," he said, "They will have the same fate as the previous one."

* * *

><p><strong>The MAGI room<strong>

Misato stared at the woman, her eyes wide. She couldn`t believe what she was hearing. The words that Naoko had been revealing to her just are too impossible to believe. They were the Sixth Cycle upon this world and it was their time to end?

"Now you see Misato," Naoko told her, "It won't matter how long we resist or we fight, the result will always be the same. If we are fighting against them right now, what makes you think that the other Cycle didn`t fight back as well? What makes you believe that there weren`t some of them who believed just as you believe now that there is hope in defeating them in battles?"

Misato lowered her weapon. The grin upon Naoko`s face widened.

"This hope you believe in now is nothing more than a prayer born out of fantasy and humanity`s arrogance at believing they can defeat anything they face," she continued, "There is no hope in a world such as this one…a dead world filled with nothing but misery and death…You only wanted to believe in Asuka because you thought the girl could carry humanity's fate upon her shoulders, but she will fall just like the rest before her and humanity will follow her to the grave just as the previous Cycle….just like Kaji."

From behind her the large black thing slowly opened in wiring sounds filling the air around them, revealing the heart of the MAGI computer. It was a mechanical and hanging in the air with heavy electric cables holding it in place. To said it in simple term, it looked like a giant mechanical brain.

Naoko had turned to face it when it opened, the woman`s eyes fixed upon it.

"Don't worry Misato," she said, "Soon we will all be free from this eternal curse…"

* * *

><p><strong>With Rei<strong>

Azure`s form was falling in slow motion, blood flying out of the wound that she had gotten from Bardiel. The Fallen had raised his blade`s handle, his dark grin growing upon his face slashing at the girl`s form in the air with all intent of disposing of her but the attack hit a orange shield in the air causing sparks to appear in front of him.

"An A.T. Field?" he repeated, surprised.

The shield let out spikes aiming straight toward him but Bardiel jumped back to avoid getting hit and then Rei used this chance to take hold of Azure`s injured form before landing down upon a crouch. The girl was bleeding badly upon her.

"Hey, hey, can you hear me?" Rei asked.

"I…I…," Azure started before she coughed.

"So you can create an A.T. Field," Bardiel said drawing her attention, as he stared at them, "That`s the second time someone interfered with my kill…_and I really don't like this."_

He unleashed his power causing his Ki to skyrocket as the ground started to actually shake around his unleashed form. He charged straight toward Rei`s form.

"DIE," he yelled out.

Just as he launched his attack, something appeared right in between him and Rei causing a large shockwave of power to be unleashed. Bardiel found himself staring in a pair of angry eyes.

"_I won't let you harm my sister you asshole_."

* * *

><p><strong>The MAGI Room<strong>

Naoko was approaching the Brain of the MAGI with a wide smile upon her face. Then she stopped hearing the sound of a gun`s safety going off. That caused her to stop and turned her head to face to face Misato again…who had her weapon aimed straight toward her.

"You said…it`s human nature to stab each other in the back for power," she said, her voice soft, "maybe that`s true…but there is something that you`re forgetting about humans. It is also in our nature to fight back for what`s ours."

Misato`s eyes glared up toward her, alight with rage.

"Maybe you`re right in what you told me," she said, "Maybe it`s a hopeless battle against an enemy that we can never defeat. Maybe it`s already too late to even mount a counter attack…or even have a sliver of chance to survive against our own extinction…maybe we`re running on false hope just to be able to dream of the world we lost, one that is filled with misery and death but this world still belongs to humanity…and _we will never give up on it, _because as humans, we have shown that whenever we fall…_We rise higher than before."_

**Unyielding determination surge through Misato...**

**Next Time: **The Sibling Tag Team Return

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	162. The Sibling Tag Team Return

**Hey guys,**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 162

The Sibling Tag Team Return

Naoko observed her silently. Misato had her weapon aimed straight at the woman across her, her eyes alive with rage for the woman in front of her. Misato`s features didn`t show any of the horror she was feeling within herself at what had just revealed to her, nor as to why someone they trusted was the one who betrayed them.

She was only focusing on bringing that MAGI system back online to the entire NERV facility.

"You won`t give up on the world," she said with a strange tone between surprised and disappointed, "That was the most foolish thing to say."

"It`s what I believe," Misato answered her, "You may have lost faith in what humanity can accomplish…I won`t."

Naoko turned away from her approaching the console of the MAGI.

"I didn`t lose faith," she said, "I simply believe that there are some battles that we just can`t win, and this fight against those Fallen is one of them."

"_Don't make me shoot you Naoko_," Misato yelled at her.

The blonde gave her a backward glance.

"If you believe in Humanity that much, then by your belief you should have no hesitation into killing me right now," she said to her, "Or is it that the words you spoke out earlier was you trying to convince yourself that some hope exist."

Misato grit her teeth before charging straight toward the woman`s back. Naoko seems surprised at her doing before the purple haired young woman crashed right into her. Surprisingly, Naoko didn't even budge.

Naoko was holding her hands as the two struggled against each other. Naoko`s eyes met Misato, the latter showing some amusement within their depths.

"Oh…I would have expected you to shoot me rather than trying to overpower me Misato," she said.

Misato yelled as she pushed the blonde away from the console of the MAGI. Naoko rolled down the metal floor before coming to a stop. Misato turned toward the blonde woman, and with a growl she pulled the blonde up and landed a punch straight into her jaws causing blood to fly out of her lips and she continued to hammer her with punches.

But then Naoko instantly took hold of her hand causing the purple haired woman to widen her eyes and then she slammed a head but straight into Misato`s face causing her to wince in pain. Misato stumbled backward, and a foot slammed upon her stomach sending her sprawling upon her back with her gun clattering away somewhere.

Then Naoko stood above her.

"You`ve become attached Armisael," she said, "That was one of the first thing I taught you to fight against. Becoming attached will cause your death. Because of that, you have managed to accomplish a wonderful job into helping Eve 01 at infiltrating NGA and gathering information upon her and Asuka. IF it wasn`t for your hard work, we would have never gotten this far."

Then from Naoko`s bloody hand, flesh was starting to move and transforming causing Misato`s eyes to widen at her.

"Biotransformation?" she whispered.

Naoko chuckled.

"That`s right," she said, "You know about this little side project of SEELE. As you can see, it had born such great fruits. Kaji had the same exact look on his face as he died."

"But you told me that it was a failure," Misato said.

"It was a failure," Naoko told her as the arm continued to transform, "But with a little dose of Ki, it was kept well under control and now…"

Naoko arm had finished transforming showing a large bone like spike that had grown out of her arm as her eyes glowed a bright orange color.

"_Now you die_," she said brining her hand down.

* * *

><p>Rei was holding Azure in her arm as she stared at the two figures that had appeared in front of her. The blue haired girl stared at the purple spikes that were glowing upon Shinji`s form in front of her after all, it was a power she knew very well.<p>

"Shinji…," she said.

Then Hikari appeared right beside her as well.

"Hey," she said, "You alright?"

"I`m fine," Rei said, glancing down toward Azure in her arms, "But…"

Hikari glanced down at the unconscious Azure who was still bleeding out from her wound. The brown haired girl`s eyes widen when she took in the woman`s features.

"What the…?" she started.

"Hikari," Rei interrupted, "I want you to do me a favor? Take her to Ritsuko immediately. I don't want her to die you hear me."

Hikari nodded at her.

"What about Shinji…?" she said.

"I`ll help him fight," Rei told her.

Hikari took Azure`s form and disappeared with it.

* * *

><p>Bardiel and Shinji stared straight at each other. The Fallen had an angry look upon his features as his eyes stared at the Lilim in front of him. Shinji`s hand was still upon the arm that was holding the blade`s handle and the Fallen`s face was twisted in anger.<p>

"Someone seems to be always getting in my way," he growled, "Every time I am about to kill a Nephilim…one of you _get`s in my way_."

Bardiel`s other hand came up aiming it straight toward Shinji`s face, causing the young man`s eyes to find it…staring down at the hole that was in the middle of his palm.

"_I really hate it," _he growled, "**Haze."**

The red blast caused an explosion sending Shinji flying backward and crashing down upon the ground…thought the young man fell down upon his legs in a crouch. The ground around him cracked before he glanced up toward his enemy.

Bardiel seems surprised.

"You can still stand…after taking a Haze right into your face?"

Bardiel`s eyes noticed the A.T. Field that appeared in front of the young man and turned his gaze toward the other Nephilim girl, the one with the blue hair. She had her hand in the air and was probably the one controlling the A.T. Field.

"The other Nephilim you wounded is on the move," Sahaquiel told him, "We mustn`t let her escape…thought, that girl is also a Nephilim."

"Then you get her," Bardiel said, "I`ve got this one."

Shinji had jumped backward and landed right beside Rei. The blue haired girl dismissed the A.T. Field thought she still had some wounds upon her form. The two of them stood side by side as they stared at the two white clothed beings in front of them.

"Thanks for the save," he said, giving her a sideway glance, "Are you going to be alright with that wound?"

"It will be healed once I release my full power," Rei answered him, "Let`s take care of those two here. It`s time to finish this battle once and for all."

"You said it," Shinji said, "It`s been a while since I`ve used that form…"

Rei raised her hand.

_Just like before, _she thought, _Draw it from within yourself and like Azure had done…pull it out._

The white robes suddenly appeared over her body and the Cross materialized again, floating behind her back. Her hair danced in the wind at the sudden rise in power causing Shinji to glance at her, shocked at the power she has just unleashed.

"Rei…," he said.

"I can explain later," she said, "But for now…we have to defeat these two."

Across them, Bardiel chuckled.

"Well, what do you know?" he said, "They have some tricks up their sleeves…I guess I don't even need to hold my power back…Sachiel is always giving me trouble about how much I can release, thought I guess with him busy with his own battle, I can cut lose a little."

His sword handle started to glow with power and then an actual Ki started to move around his hand as an actual blade grew out of the handle. The weapon was only the shape of the blade for it had no substance in the middle of it…thought the amount of power that was shining through it was enormous and it was even causing small wind to grow around it.

Shinji narrowed his eyes at the weapon and before he could move Rei stepped in front of him.

"Rei…," he said.

"I`ll handle this one," she said, "My new powers should be able to handle his power."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am sure," Rei told him.

Shinji glanced at the other one, the one with the long hair that stood a little farther away from Bardiel.

"Then let`s go," he said.

The two charged forward to attack causing Bardiel to smirk a little before he raised his sword.

"**HAZE," **he said with a single slash.

A large blast of power danced through the air aiming straight toward the two siblings but Rei was there, moving quickly tearing through the Wave of Ki that was tearing through the air around her. Then the girl turned her attention toward Bardiel who narrowed his eyes at her and when she got closer, he aimed his blade straight toward her, with intent to slash her completely.

But Rei managed to block the attack with her arm causing a large amount of Ki to be unleashed around the two of them.

* * *

><p>Shinji as he moved, chanced a glance toward where Rei was.<p>

_This new power she had unleashed, _he thought, _It felt like Asuka`s power somehow…is this the power of the Nephilims?_

He turned his gaze toward the long haired one that was glancing toward Bardiel`s fight but then he turned his glance toward him as his eyes narrowed lightly. Shinji raised his hand and spikes grew out of his palms before shooting out straight toward the Fallen causing him to dodge the attack that was coming straight at him.

"You want to do battle with me?" he said, "You`re braver than you look."

Shinji stared at him.

"The two of you are all that`s left from your attack," he said.

The Fallen across him chuckled.

"I wouldn`t say that," he said, "The ones that have attacked here are on the lower ladder of the White Order. All of us here from number Five to Nine have come here to destroy the Nephilim as we were ordered."

Shinji frowned to himself.

"Five to Nine? White Order?" he repeated.

"Exactly," the Fallen told him, "The last of us, Gaghiel was number 10 but she was killed by your kind five years ago."

_Gaghiel, _Shinji thought, _He must mean that woman from back then…the one with the Staff…_

"Number 9 was the one you faced," the Fallen continued, "Leliel, the one who holds the number 8 spot was Zeruel thought she was killed as well. The number 7 is held by me, Sahaquiel of the Heavens, and the number 6 is Bardiel, and the one who lead us here Sachiel is number 5."

"Are you telling me they are four others out there?"

"The leap from number 5 to Number 4 is quite astonishing," Sahaquiel told him, "But the Four above us are stronger than most of us here combined and I can tell you that only one of them can destroy all of you Nephilim by himself."

A large sphere took shape around Sahaquiel.

"Even if you managed to win here," he continued, "You will die at their hands."

Shinji smirked.

"Then I guess I just got to have to use this battle as training then," he said, "If what you said is true, the ones above you are way stronger than you."

Sahaquiel raised his hand.

"They may be," he said, "But that doesn`t mean anything to me…for you don't even stand a chance."

Balls of Ki started to form in the air around his raised hand as Shinji narrowed his eyes at him, his body tensing lightly.

"After all, you are still weak," Sahaquiel told him as the ball of Ki surged forward aiming straight toward Shinji.

The boy dodged the attack but to his surprise, the sphere of Ki shifted in midair and where now aiming straight for him. Shinji aimed his hand straight at them before spike shoots out and hit the sphere straight in the middle causing large explosions to take place.

Then the young man landed down on the ground in a crouch sliding back a little at the amount of wind that had grown all over the place.

_So…his Ki act like homing bombs, _he thought, _I`m guessing he is the one that had caused that giant hole on the roof of the Geofront. Well i`ve got to handle him quick before he starts to cause major explosion and destroy the entire Geofront._

Shinji then focused upon the figure above him and then dashed straight toward Sahaquiel causing the Fallen to frown before he created a large line of Ki sphere in front of him.

"**Explosive Ring System," **he said.

The spheres started to spin around themselves as they were launched at the oncoming Shinji who placed his body into a ball as he started to spin.

"**Porcupine," **

Spikes shoots out everywhere hitting the sphere causing large explosions to take place in the air above him and then the young man continued forward, aiming straight for Sahaquiel who was still inside the large orb he had created earlier. Shinji raised his hand and then with a single punch forward, a large spike grew out of his arm and aimed straight toward the Fallen.

"You`re foolish to think you can breach my Explosia," Sahaquiel told him, "Your power is too inferior too…"

The purple Spike burst through the Explosia causing Sahaquiel`s eyes to widen in shock as it continued straight toward him and he brought up his A.T. Field to protect himself but the spike even managed to tear through that too and stabbed him straight into his shoulder as blood flew out of the wound.

_H…He managed to cut through my Explosia and A.T. Field, _Sahaquiel thought, glancing at the Spike that had stabbed through him, _A.T. Field…he managed to combine his attack with his A.T. Field, and my failure to anticipate that caused me to get wounded…_

"You said that my power is inferior," Shinji said, "Then I will use it to tear you all down from your high thrones Fallens."

* * *

><p>Hikari was moving quickly, carrying the wounded Azure toward where they had kept the Convoy hidden under the Geofront. She had recognized the resemblance between both Rei and that strange wounded woman…the same woman who had came with Asuka to help them from the Destroyer Attack…<p>

_From their resemblance, is she related to Rei in some way? _She thought, _but the only family Rei has now is Shinji. What the hell is going on here? Why did Rei have a sister that no one know about?_

She continued forward tearing through the area noticing the destruction that the battle had caused to the underground city. It was no different to what Ki User could actually do to a city if they battled each other. Hikari had seen that first hand during the war that destroyed the world…

A soft groan drew her attention toward her charge. The woman`s red eyes were opened.

"You…You`re…," she breathed.

"Keep your strength," Hikari said, "I`m getting you to a Healer right now to take care of that wound."

Azure glanced down toward the bleeding hole that was upon her body.

"I see…," she murmured.

Hikari glanced at her, "Whoever you are…Rei wants you to live, so I am getting you to our Healer."

Azure glanced down, staying silent.

Hikari then turned her attention forward and continued to run forward aiming straight toward where the others were, even thought she was still worried for both Rei and Shinji.

_They will be fine, _she thought, _I know they will after all, we have managed to get this far and there is no way that either of them will die in this place. So be careful you guys, we are all counting on you to save us._

**Rei and Shinji confront the two Fallens...**

**Next Time: **Rei Vs Bardiel, The Ultimate Defense Crumble

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	163. Rei Vs Bardiel, Ultimate Defense Crumble

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read so far...**

Round 163

Rei vs Bardiel, The Ultimate Defense Crumble…

Sachiel stared at the large flame like being that had taken shape around Seraphelim. He can feel the amount of power that was coming from the creature in front of him and it was easily stronger than he had anticipated. He glanced at the ground and noticed that the very air around him was starting to catch fire as well.

"You do have some power within you Seraphelim," he said, "A very powerful ability you possess to create such a thing with your Flaming by itself….Your power seems to be the exact opposite of my _Cold Chaos..."_

He raised his hand.

"But it`s fruitless," he said, "Just like all of your attempts.** Absolute Zero."**

The ice suddenly appeared around him as they aimed straight toward Seraphelim`s form but before they could actually reach her, the white flames around the girl grew pushing the ice back as steam grew around them.

"This won`t work upon me anymore," Seraphelim said.

Then she charged straight at him with a punch and Sachiel had no choice but to launch his Chaos attack straight at the oncoming girl. The two powers clashed against each other but Sachiel`s eyes widened as the flames tore through his Chaos and they aimed straight toward him.

Sachiel was thrown back by the attack which pushed him backward and he flew in the air, followed by the large flames beast that had grown around Seraphelim who was coming straight at him.

"I won't let you get away," she yelled.

The large Flame creature launched a large stream of fire toward Sachiel causing the latter to dodge out of the way from the blast coming at him thought the Fallen was doing all he can to stay out of the girl`s way.

* * *

><p>Rei and Bardiel met each other as the two pushed against each other`s power. Bardiel had a smirk upon his face as Rei`s eyes narrowed at the white haired young man in front of her. She was gritting her teeth at how heavy his power was and she could feel it starting to push her back at how strong it actually was.<p>

"I`m impressed you could actually block my attack like this," Bardiel said, "From the feeling of your Ki, you`re the one who defeated Zeruel in battle right."

He pushed her backward with yell sending the girl backward and the Fallen followed after her with his sword, yelling out as he launched an attack straight toward Rei`s form as the girl instantly formed a Lance out of A.T. field in her hand to block it as the Ki sparked around them.

Then Bardiel raised his other hand the one who had the hole in his palm.

"**Haze," **he said.

A red blast aimed straight at her face which engulfed Rei into a large blast of power sending the girl backward though she didn`t look like she had been wounded by it. She landed down on the ground, huffing lightly.

"Oh…you are unscathed," Bardiel said, "In such a close range too…you are pretty powerful."

Rei stared at him as a cracking sound drew her attention toward the cross behind her. One of the sideway side had fallen off and dissipated into little lights behind her. Rei stared at it completely taken aback by the large chunk that had fallen off.

_What the…_ she thought, _it just fell off…_

Bardiel landed across her holding his blade at the ready.

"Seems that my attack had some effect after all," he said with a light smirk.

Rei stared at him with a frown as she holds the A.T. Field Lance in her hands. The girl took her own stance as Bardiel smirked lightly before charging forward, his form almost blurring out of sight and the blade appeared right in front of Rei`s face whose instinct was to instantly duck down to let the blade pass above her head.

As the blade finished passing Rei, turned around aiming her weapon straight toward her enemy`s back who had managed to avoid getting hit before turning toward her with a sword attack aiming straight for her side. The attack hits it mark and Rei was send flying to the side, crashing through a few concretes buildings.

Then Bardiel followed after her, continuing to charge straight after her. Rei grit her teeth as she instantly replaced herself upon her feet before glancing toward him as she placed her hand toward him.

"**Celestial Beam," **she yelled out.

The blast aimed toward Bardiel who countered it with his own red blast as the two clashed against each other with their powers causing the ground to shake around them. Rei yelled out as her power surged through her form strengthening her attack against Bardiel which resulted in a large Ki explosion in the middle of the area, which raised a lot of dust and debris were send flying everywhere.

Then Bardiel walked out of the smoke without much of a scratch upon him. Rei narrowed her eyes as she stood up as well taking her stance. Bardiel was more powerful than Zeruel was, that much she could tell by his power alone and he didn`t even used his Blessed Form yet.

_I`m going to have to not let him use it then, _Rei thought, _Which means I have to use my Celestial Cross upon him…I just have to touch him long enough so I could place the Seal upon his body…because once I do…he is finished._

Bardiel had a smirk upon his features as he approached.

"You`re giving me quite the work out, other than the Nephilim I faced before," he said, "You`re quite a worthy opponent to do battle with and a great plaything."

He aimed the blade straight toward her.

"**Haze," **he said.

His blade glowed red and suddenly lengthened with such speed that Rei was shocked to see it just a few feet away from her. She suddenly used her hand to block the attack which actually pushed her back with the strength within it. Rei heard a crack coming from behind her and knew that some piece of the Cross had fallen off again and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw little lights fly by her face.

Then she jumped up, letting the elongated blade attack to continue going before aiming straight toward Bardiel who looked at her before raising his other hand showing the hole he had within it.

"**Haze," **he said.

The blast aimed straight at her but Rei managed to dodge it completely after all it was a straight attack and she responded with her own blast aiming it straight at Bardiel who blocked it with his blade which was normal side again and then he slashed at her forcing Rei to jump back from the attack.

Bardiel jumped toward her and started slashing at her, forcing Rei to stay on the defense as she blocked the attack with her A.T. Field shaped lance and causing some shockwave to take place around them each time their weapons met.

Then Rei landed on the ground, with her eyes facing her enemy before launching herself forward toward Bardiel again attacking with Bardiel blocking each of her attack, matching her speed quite easily his eyes alive with excitement at the battle.

_I have to find an opening within his reach, _she thought, _An opening is all I will need to finish this battle with my Celestial Cross…There._

Then suddenly, Rei passed underneath his sword arm causing the Fallen to widen his eyes a little before she launched forward getting closer to the Fallen`s form as she launched her left hand forward with all intension of marking him with the seal.

_A touch is all I need, _she thought, as her hand drew closer.

Then suddenly Bardiel disappeared.

_What? _She thought.

"I have been observing you," Bardiel spoke from behind her, "Each time you used your own body to block my attacks, that floating thing behind you suffered damage so I wonder…what will happen if I attack it directly?"

Rei was turning to face him, but it was already too late.

"**Haze Blade Slash," **

The Cross behind her was slashed into two and pain surged through Rei`s body as blood grew out of her lips causing her to fall forward upon the ground.

"Just as I thought," Bardiel said.

He turned toward her fallen form.

"Your Holy Power is _Divine Protection_."

Rei huffed lightly as she turned her gaze toward him.

"Your Cross acts as a Guardian Angel taking on all of the damage that you should have received from my earlier attacks," he said, "But with a weakness as obvious as this your Divine Protection will amount to nothing. I`m disappointed that Zeruel didn't catch on to your little power…but then again, she was always too proud for her own good."

Bardiel aimed his hand at her.

"Now Die," he said, "**Haze Fall."**

The blast aimed straight at her causing the girl to yell out in pain as her entire form was overcame by the attack as little lights of the Cross behind her let out. The girl was slammed upon the far end of the wall sliding down upon her back.

"You managed to live through that?" Bardiel said as he approached, "You`re tougher than you look."

Rei was huffing as blood fell onto the ground from the wounds that were upon her body. She glared up toward him before chancing a glance at the Cross behind her. All that remained of it was the middle part of the Cross as its entire body was completely gone.

_It`s not going to last much longer, _she thought.

"Well you seems to be in a disadvantage little Nephilim," he said staring straight at her with his blade ready, "You were fun while you lasted."

* * *

><p>BOOM-BOOM<p>

The explosions followed after Shinji as he ran through the area. The young man was starting to run from the many explosions that Sahaquiel was throwing after him. Since he had wounded the Fallen, he had gone completely berserk, sending blast straight toward him.

"I won`t let you get away," Sahaquiel yelled out.

Shinji quickly charged through causing Sahaquiel to launch even more Ki Bombs toward him but the young man dodged the attack before he launched spikes straight toward Sahaquiel`s floating form but the Fallen had managed to avoid getting hit.

"You may have breached my Exploxia," Sahaquiel said, raising his hand, "But your time is finished."

The Exploxia had appeared around him again as it continued to expend drawing Shinji`s attention toward him confused as to what was happening before lights shoot out of it aiming straight toward where Shinji was and he barely had time to move out of the way before attack destroyed the surroundings buildings.

"What the hell was that?" he said shocked, "I barely had time to get away…"

"My Exploxia **Homing Missiles," **Sahaquiel said staring down toward where he was, "It won`t matter where you hide yourself. As soon as you are within my range…my attacks will lock on upon your Ki and they will remove you from existence."

Shinji narrowed his eyes at the floating figure in the air.

_If he continue like this, I won't be the only one to get caught in those explosions, _he thought, _I`m going to have to draw his attention straight toward me…keeping it between the two of us._

Frowning, Shinji instantly charged forward and landed into a position behind Sahaquiel. Then he launched his spikes toward the figure, missing on purpose so that Sahaquiel could turn to face him.

"There you are," he said.

Shinji`s spikes grew all over his form as they started to float around him.

"I`m going to finish this battle right now," he said, staring up toward Sahaquiel who turned to face him.

"I had the same idea Nephilim," Sahaquiel smirked.

The spikes Shinji had summoned out were all send flying toward Sahaquiel who used his Homing Missiles on them to cancel them out causing multiples explosion to take place in the sky. Shinji narrowed his eyes as he launched a spike straight forward piercing through the smoke and at the same time, a single homing missile shoot out of the smokes aiming straight toward him.

_Shit…_

BOOM

The explosion sends him flying backward crashing into the wall behind him as blood flew out of his lips. Sahaquiel floated closer toward Shinji, a smirk working upon his face.

"Time to die," he said.

Before he could move, however, a spike shoots out of the ground and stabbed him straight into his body causing the Fallen to widen his eyes at being hit.

"What the…?"

Shinji stared up toward him, a smirk working his way upon his lips.

"You should have stayed away," He said, "Now you are going to die because of your arrogance."

Sahaquiel raised his hand toward the spike that had stabbed him.

"Like hell I`m going to die fighting against you Nephilim," he said.

Shinji raised his hand toward it and then the purple spike burrowed itself within the Fallen`s body as his healing skin covered it.

"I know that your healing abilities are quite accelerated," Shinji said, "Now that my Spike is within your body, you can`t get it out. **Ultimate Porcupine."**

Hundreds of spikes grew out of Sahaquiel`s body as jet of blood flew out of the wounds upon his body completely overtaken by the numerous purple spikes that had overtaken his entire form.

* * *

><p>Rei grit her teeth as she got back upon her feet, causing Bardiel to blink a little. The girl had her hair shadowing her eyes as she stood up placing her hand upon the Cross upon her back and then pulling it forward.<p>

Ki surged through her body as the Cross in her hand was forming into her own hand. Upon her skin, a white glowing symbol of the cross appeared there as the white clothes she had upon her body dissipated completely. The girl glanced up toward Bardiel across her.

"I`m not done yet," she said.

Bardiel smirked lightly.

"That`s what I like," he said, "Let`s fight till one of us drop dead."

He charged straight at Rei and the girl did the same as he launched his blade forward but Rei pared the attack with the hand that had the cross symbol upon it causing a large amount of Ki to grow around the duo.

Then they separated as Bardiel jumped backward, staring toward the Nephilim across him. Then Rei charged straight toward him, moving at great speeds toward her enemy as she launched her fist straight toward Bardiel who dodged the attack completely but Rei`s fist made contact with the ground causing a large explosion to take place.

When the smoke dissipated, Rei was standing in the middle of a large flat space as if all of the debris that was around her was completely vaporized into dust. Bardiel landed a little farther away from her, a look crossing his features.

"I see," he said, "You took your Divine Protection and transformed it into a Divine _Weapon_. Just as your Protection can protect you from any type of damage, the Weapon can destroy all that it struck into nothingness…quite deadly."

Rei stared up at him as the power grew around her hand with white Ki leaking from it. Then the girl took a stance placing her hand to her side and then with a sudden spin, she launched a wave of Ki straight toward Bardiel who widened his eyes at the wave coming at him and he dodged it by jumping in the air above it letting it slice the area behind him.

Then while he was in the air, Rei raised her hand straight toward where he was, launching a blast toward him and Bardiel raised his hand.

"**Haze," **he said.

His blast aimed straight toward the oncoming attack and to his shock, Rei`s attack was tearing through his own like it wasn`t even there and as it was aiming straight for him Bardiel used his sword to use the weight of the attack so that he could move out of the way and landing down upon the ground. He had wounds upon his body that were slowly starting to heal but then Rei was there, right in front of him.

_What? How did she…?_

Rei`s hand aimed straight toward him and then she made contact with his body. At the same time, a symbol appeared there, glowing brightly white.

"I`ve got you," she said, "Now it`s time for you to die."

Bardiel launched an attack toward her with his sword but, she dodged it completely and as she slid away, Rei raised her hand, the one who had the glowing cross symbol upon it.

"**Celestial Cross," **she said.

The glowing symbol upon Bardiel`s skin suddenly brightened as he felt as if his own Ki was on fire. The Fallen let out a large yell of pain as his very own Ki burned him alive from the inside of his own body before suddenly launching toward the sky forming the large White Cross.

Rei stared at it for a few seconds before falling down upon her knees, blood falling from her arm. She grit her teeth as the symbol upon her arm disappeared thought she can feel the pain throbbing through it.

_I guess this was a bad idea using it that way, _she thought, _I`m completely out of Ki…I don't think I`ll be able to fight anyone like this…_

"Rei,"

The girl glanced up toward Shinji who was running toward her. The boy had some wounds upon his body but he seems to be alright.

"Shinji," she whispered, "You`re okay?"

"Yeah, I saw your finishing move," Shinji told her, "But Rei…that power you used earlier…just what…"

What he was about to say was drowned into a massive explosion that took place in the air causing large wave of Ki to blast all throughout the entire Geofront. The duo turned toward where the explosion came from finding white flames all over the air around them.

"That`s…Asuka`s Ki," Shinji said.

Rei stared at the place above them.

"Asuka," she whispered.

**Asuka`s battle continue to rage on...**

**Next Time: **The Fall of NERV

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	164. The Fall of NERV

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

**Enjoy the read**

Round 164

The Fall of NERV

Hikari finally reached the place where the Convoy was hidden. The girl made her way through the hallway finding both Sharpshooter and Cecile at the entrance.

"Hikari…what happened to Rei?" Cecile asked, looking at the blue haired girl in her arms.

"Where is Ritsuko?" she asked.

"She is over there," Cecile told her.

Hikari followed the young woman toward a small tent that was put up earlier when they first arrived. She entered inside finding Ritsuko checking some vitals to Jay who was seating up. The young man had bandages all over his form, and he was frowning heavily with the Healer completely chastising him for something.

Her arrival drew the attention of the two inside the tent. Noticing the wounded she was carrying, Ritsuko quickly approached her to help carrying the blue haired woman toward the empty bed at the end.

"What happened?"

"She got wounded," Hikari told her, "Rei asked me to bring her here."

Ritsuko glanced at the blue haired woman`s features before glancing back up toward her. The question in her eyes was obvious.

"I don't know either," Hikari said, "But Rei wants her to live, so I`m simply doing this for her."

Ritsuko nodded at her and started to do her work at healing her. Hikari observed her for a few seconds before turning her attention toward Jay.

"Since when have you been awake?" she asked.

"A while," the young man answered her, "The wounds weren`t as bad as they looked…thought if I didn`t get medical treatment, I would have bleed out and die."

"That sounded serious."

Jay chuckled lightly before, getting serious again.

"So, how is it going up there?" he asked, "Rei and Shinji?"

"They`ll be fine," Hikari told him, "These two are strong."

Jay let out a soft sigh.

"Right," he whispered.

A soft groan drew the duo`s attention at the brown haired girl a little farther away from them. Shizuru was opening her eyes as she glanced around herself for a few seconds.

"W…Where…?" she whispered.

"Shizuru," Jay called.

The girl turned her eyes toward him.

"J…Jay…?" she said, "What…happened…?"

"Just conserve your strength," Hikari told her, making the brown haired girl look at her.

Shizuru blinked at her and then the ground around them shook again causing a few gasp to escape the girl. She turned her attention toward the roof of the tent.

"I can feel…Ki," she said, "Someone`s…fighting."

"Rest Shizuru," Hikari told her, "You don't need to worry about anything. Rei and Shinji will take care of our enemies. Trust in them."

Shizuru looked at her for a few seconds before closing her eyes and shortly after that, her breath evened out as she fell asleep. Hikari stared at her for a few seconds before turning her attention toward the ceiling above feeling the shakes happening.

_We`ve got to have faith in them, _she thought, _They are going to finish this battle…_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**MAGI Room**

_Naoko arm had finished transforming showing a large bone like spike that had grown out of her arm as her eyes glowed a bright orange color._

"_Now you die," she said brining her hand down_.

Misato`s body moved on automatic as her head moved out of the way of the attack letting the spike of bone to pierce through the metal floor. Then the woman with her leg, she pushed Naoko off of her as her hand took hold of the woman`s body pushing her to the side.

When she was out, Misato turned toward where the woman was her hand making way toward the knife she had upon her leg and pulled it out. Then with her Ki surging through the weapon, a glow appeared upon the blade of the knife as Naoko turned to face her.

"So…are you going to fight me now Misato?" Naoko smiled widely, her eyes looking completely demented.

The purple haired woman narrowed her eyes at her as she tightened her grip upon her knife before she attacked with a slice but Naoko was quick, instantly avoiding the attack before launching a kick straight toward her side. Seeing the attack, Misato moved her other arm to intercept it, the kick pushing her backward a little as her boots slid upon the ground. Then Naoko attacked again, with her transformed arm but Misato blocked it with her Ki enhanced knife as the small sparks danced at it. Then Naoko continued to attack, stabbing toward her but Misato was quick enough to block each and every one of them.

"No wonder you were so good at your job," Naoko said as she continued to attack, "Your skills speaks for yourself."

Misato stumbled backward at one of the attack almost losing her footing and Naoko took advantage of that to attack. The bone like thing aimed straight for Misato`s face who moved to the side but a slice of blood followed the arm upon her cheek and like that, Misato launched her knife forward, slicing Naoko straight across her form causing blood to fly out of the wound.

Naoko`s eyes widened lightly at being hit as she stepped back from her, one of her hand holding the wound she had but Misato wasn`t done. With her knife powered with her Ki, she launched it forward like a bullet and the knife actually tore straight through Naoko`s form causing the woman to widen her eyes in shock at being defeated like this and then the knife hit the far wall with a clang, covered in blood.

Naoko then falls upon her knees and down upon the ground.

Misato stared at her for a few seconds as if waiting if she was going to stand but the woman stayed motionless upon the ground, blood starting to pool around her form. Misato observed her for a few seconds.

_Why would you turn against us Naoko? _She thought observing her form, _It doesn't make any sense at all…_

"_Misato…are you there?"_

The crackling radio at her side snapped the woman out of her thought. She turned toward it and placed the radio in her ear transferring the signal to the ear bud.

"Kaworu, I`m here," she said.

"_You reached the MAGI yet?"_ Kaworu asked her.

"I`m there," Misato told him, "And I find out who had shut it down. It was Naoko."

Kaworu stayed silent for a few second.

"_Naoko did it?_" he whispered, _"Are you sure…?"_

"Kaworu…I`m looking at her dead body," Misato said, "She was the one who killed Kaji. She was the one behind it all."

The Commander fell silent again.

"_But why did she do this?" _Kaworu asked, "_Did you managed to get anything out of her."_

Misato turned away from Naoko`s motionless form, facing the MAGI computer. She walked toward it.

"All I know is that she had lost her mind," she said, "It seems she had lost hope that we might have a chance against the Fallen`s power. She wanted to blow up the entire Geofront killing all of us along with the Fallen."

The woman started to type upon the keyboard in front of her, rebooting the MAGI system.

"_That doesn`t sound like her," _Kaworu said, "_Naoko knew about the Fallen since before the Fall of the World. She knew of their powers and what they could do. Why would she lost hope against what she knew all along was going to happen?"_

Misato froze hearing those words. She thought about it now.

Kaworu was right. Naoko knew about all of this long before her. She was the one who told Misato of the Fallen`s existence and of the Dead Sea Scrolls. Then why now of all time would Naoko turn her back against something she knew was going to happen?

"I`m rebooting the system," she said, "Try to find something on the security cameras where we found Kaji`s body."

"_I know,"_ Kaworu said, "_I was thinking of doing that as well."_

The screen in front of Misato light up as the NERV logo appeared upon the screen. Then it was gone as words appeared upon it.

**MAGI system now Active.**

The room she was in light up considerably as the systems that were shut down started to turn themselves back on. Misato smiled to herself before turning away from it and letting the large mechanical brain to be enclosed again within the casing that were around it.

The woman pulled herself from the console before making her way out of the room but as she was passing, Naoko`s form, her hand instantly shoot out grabbing hold of Misato`s boot. Misato instantly reacted, pulling herself away from the bloodied hand that had taken hold of her foot.

She noticed noticing that Naoko was still breathing, her face covered in blood but her eyes were showing she still have life within it.

"Mi…Misa…to," the dying woman breathed.

The purple haired woman stared at her before kneeling beside Naoko.

"I`ve turned the system back on," she said, "Whatever you were planning to do have been thwarted."

"Mis…ato," Naoko gasped, "I…I…I didn`t…I tried to…fight…his control…"

Misato stared at her confused.

_What are you talking about?_

* * *

><p><strong>Commander`s office<strong>

Kaworu was already working his way through his computer now that the MAGI had turned itself back on. He searched through the cameras, until he reached what he was looking for. He found the camera and started to play back from before the camera was cut off and then as he observed, he saw Kaji and Asuka walking down the hallway and then he pressed play.

The two were together and talking but there was no sound from the camera, just the images. Kaworu observed them talking for quite some time before two people walked into the hallway. He instantly noticed that it was Naoko and alongside her was the Doctor. He recognizes that labcoat he was wearing all too well.

Kaji turned toward the doctor and said something to the new arrivals but then Asuka simply turned away from them leaving Kaji with the duo. Kaworu found this odd when Asuka left them. He would have thought that the girl would have drilled Naoko and the Doctor and then Naoko made to follow Asuka leaving Kaji alone with him.

The two were talking and Kaji seems to be accusing the man of something but then out of nowhere Naoko came back stabbing Kaji from behind sending blood everywhere. The Doctor actually ran away from the duo leaving Kaji to die at the hand of Naoko.

Kaji ran off holding his wounded stomach leaving Naoko to stand in the hallway. Kaworu switched to another camera finding Kaji leaning against a wall, the same wall Kaworu realized him and Misato found him.

The man was digging into his pocket pulling something out and then he wrote something down before placing it back into his pants. Kaworu`s eyes widened at the sight.

_Kaji left us something before he died, _he thought.

Kaworu slowly stood up, his wound mostly healed from the attack he had suffered before making his way toward where Kaji`s body was. There was a lot of things going through Kaworu`s mind at the moment. Seeing Naoko killing Kaji like that and letting him go was evidence enough to him that she was the one behind his death, but something was steering within the depths of his mind that there was something more to it…

And Kaji`s note might be the clue to crack it open.

* * *

><p>Misato stared down at the dying woman beneath her. She was confused as to what the woman staring at her. Naoko was starting to have difficulties drawing breath.<p>

"You…You…lean closer…," she whispered, "I…don't…have much…left…I have to…"

Misato leaned in and Naoko whispered something in the woman`s ear and then Misato`s eyes widened at the words she was hearing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Geofront<strong>

Flames and Chaos started to battle in the sky above the Geofront. Asuka yelled out as she charged at her enemy, completely overtaking Sachiel`s power. The duo continued to clash against each other, completely overtaking the Fallen causing blood to fly everywhere.

_Just how is she so powerful, _Sachiel thought, _It`s like her power has no limit…_

"DIE," Asuka yelled out as she launched straight at him.

The large inferno grew around her body as she yelled straight toward him and Sachiel eyes widened as the large flames grew around the girl`s body and taking the shape of a large beast as it suddenly exploded into a large boom into the sky as she defeated Sachiel by tearing through his body as his S2 Organ was within Asuka`s hand completely covered in blood.

She stayed there floating in the air as the Fallen started to fall toward the ground, slip into two as his form was burning with the white flames she had unleashed. Asuka hold the S2 Organ for a split second before crushing it within her palm.

Then the girl turned her attention toward the Geofront in front of her, staring down at it with both of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Kaworu reached Kaji`s body.<p>

The young man approached the fallen`s man form and kneeled beside it. He searched through the clothes of the man and then found the bloodied piece of paper. He pulled it out glancing toward Kaji`s pale face.

"Thank you Kaji," he said, "And I`m sorry that you had to die."

The young man opened the piece of paper and started to read it`s content. It was only a few words written sloppily but the message that was upon it was clear as day. He stared at it, completely taken aback.

"This can`t be…," he whispered, "How did something like this happen without any of us noticing it?"

He glanced at Kaji.

"You realized it didn't you…That`s why you were killed…you realized what was going on before any of us could. Before you could warn us about it…"

_Then if this is true…then, _

A terrible realization fell upon Kaworu.

"Oh God," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Misato stared at the woman.<p>

"Naoko…Naoko," she yelled.

But the woman didn`t reply as she lied there dead and then the words she had said whispered within her mind.

_Don't trust the Doctor…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Are all the Fallen defeated?"<em>

Asuka raised her hand toward the radio that was in her ear.

"Yes," she said.

"_Then do it," _the voice said, "_I already have all what I can from NERV."_

"Ja," Asuka said before disconnecting the radio.

The girl raised her hand toward her face, more likely, toward the eye which had the symbol of the Rasalium upon it. Then she pulled it out causing a jet of blood to fall from her eye and then she crushed the eyeball within her palm staring down at it with her good eye.

"I won`t be your puppet anymore Lilith," she said.

Flames started appearing around the redhead`s body as she glanced down at the Geofront and then with a single blast she launched it down straight toward the building…all the way down through the ground toward the N2 mine that were underground.

The entire Geofront was engulfed into a large blast of fire…

In the air, Asuka`s lone cold blue eye stared at the destruction.

"_Hagel SEELE," _she whispered.

**A shocking turn about of events...that`s a way to end this arc...**

**Next Time: **And Your Heart Shall Burn

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	165. And your Heart Shall Burn

**Hey guys, here start the Final War Arc in this story. Evangelion Fighters is nearing it`s end.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 165

And your Heart shall Burn

Yurei turned his attention toward the massive blast that had burst from the ground behind him. The young man stared at the explosion smoke that grew from the hole the Fallen had made to enter the Geofront. He had a coat upon his body which danced lightly in the wind that blew through the area as well as his hair.

"And so come the end of NERV," the Doctor said from beside him, a small smirk upon his lips as his red eyes stared at the black smoke that was rising in the air.

Yurei didn`t say anything as he observed the black smoke rising in the air in front of him when through the smoke a figure appeared causing him to tense lightly but it was only Asuka. The girl`s long red hair was falling over her eyes as she floated closer toward them before landing right across the duo.

She looked up toward them and Yurei felt a light wince go through him when he noticed that one of her eye was dripping with blood.

"It`s done," she said.

The Doctor smirked lightly.

"And you have done beautifully Asuka," he said as the girl approached them, "thought it`s a shame about the eye."

"Lilith`s power dwelled within it," Asuka said as she placed her black eye patch upon it, covering the missing eye, "She could have used it to track us down…now that I am no longer connected with it, she will probably be heading this way soon."

The Doctor let out a soft hum.

"Well, we wouldn`t be here much longer," he said, "I`ve already contacted HQ about the situation, they should be here any moment now…"

In front of them, a large white hexagon was suddenly brought into existence across them. It stood twelve meter high with its light completely blinding them for a few moment and Yurei raised his hand to block the amount of light that had suddenly appeared.

Just as the light had appeared, it dimmed down until a single person stood across them. The person had both of their hands into their pocket. He was completely dressed in black with his hair falling down upon his shoulder. Yurei stared at him shocked at the mask that was upon his face except for the two holes of darkness he could see in them.

It was bone white and it seems to be fused to his face.

_What the hell…_Yurei thought.

"You`re the one they send?" The Doctor said as he stared at the new arrival, completely unfazed by the strange appearance of the new person.

The white masked figure turned his head toward him.

"_He is waiting for you,"_ he said, his voice distorted from the mask he was wearing.

"Well, let`s not keep him waiting then," the Doctor said with a light grin.

The masked figure turned toward him and Yurei can see the glowing eyes from within the darkness of the mask staring at him causing a shiver to run through his body.

"_He is not one of us,"_

"Don't worry about him," The Doctor said, "He has joined our cause and soon he will be a Shuler."

The white masked figure turned toward him.

"_Whether he is to join us or not, that`s not your decision," _he said, his voice taking a menacing tone.

The white masked figure raised a hand but it was instantly caught by Asuka. Yurei blinked, for he didn't even see the girl move. The white masked figure turned toward her as Asuka`s lone eye met his glowing ones.

"Take us to HQ already," she said, "Whether he is to join us or not is not your decision either. L shall deal with him as he pleased."

There was a tense moment as the duo just stared at each other but then, the white masked figure lowered his hand.

The figure turned away from her before making his way toward the white hexagon that stood in front of them. Asuka followed him and she stepped into the white light as well as the Doctor. Yurei followed after the group and stepped through the white light and then it was like he had stepped into a slippery slope as he felt as if his body was suddenly thrown forward at amazing speed and then it was over.

The young man stumbled upon his feet a little before glancing around himself. His eyes widened as he stared at the large building that was in front of him. It stood like an old castle from an old movie with many strange designs written upon the walls around him. The young man glanced around himself, completely taken aback by it.

The Doctor was walking forward and Yurei followed after him as he walked through the large courtyard that was in front of them. Asuka was there as well but there was no sign of the masked figure which had brought them here…

As they approached, Yurei became aware of a figure in front of them. This one had blond hair falling upon his shoulder from where he stood.

"Well, you`re finally back," the man said noticing them approaching, "I was starting to think you were never going to arrive."

"You almost sound worried about us," The Doctor said.

"Whatever," the blond man said, as his eyes met Yurei`s, "So you brought the Phantom with you?"

"I`m sure he`ll be a nice addition to the Shuler," The Doctor told him.

"Will he now," the blond man said observing him, "Well, it`s L`s business whether he wants him in as a Shuler or not but with you vouching for him Doc, I don't think anything will go wrong."

He made his way into the building with the trio following after him. The rooms were empty of anything as they made their way thought them until the blond man reached a large door. He then pushed it open revealing the inside.

The room had chairs, all around a long table as the trio walked in and Yurei glanced around as the entire group`s eyes was turned to face them. The young man feel her eyes widen in shock.

_What the hell? _He thought.

He stared at the faces that were in the room, unable to believe what he was seeing at the moment. The young man feels his hand trembling a little at the sight. There was no way that this was a dream, nor an illusion of some kind or a trick that his mind was playing on him.

"You have finally returned, Doctor," a voice spoke out.

At the end of the table a figure was leaning back against his chair seating comfortably with a glass filled with liquid. The man`s eyes were a curious gold color as his mask was attached to the side of his face. The white mask took over the entire right side of his face, as his golden eyes stared up toward the new arrival.

"L," the Doctor said greeting the man with a light nod of his head.

L`s eyes turned toward Asuka and a small smirk grew upon his face.

"Asuka," he greeted, "Welcome back among your brethren."

Asuka raised her hand toward her face as flames started to appear around her hand and then in front of Yurei`s eyes, a white mask started to appear upon the girl`s face. The white grew until it was upon her head and a horn grew upon it. When the girl was done she lowered her hand and she opened her eye which was now shining gold.

"I`m back," she said, "It had been strange…having someone`s else memories other than my own and remembering my mission at the same time, but it had all being worth it."

The white flames grew around her body.

"Lilith had given me the power we need to truly advance with our plans," she said.

L`s eyes glowed lightly.

"So I can see," he said, "You can take your place now."

Asuka nodded and made her way toward one of the empty seat before seating down leaving both the Doctor and Yurei still standing.

"NERV had done to us a service," the Doctor said, "They have taken down half of the Fallen`s forces leaving only the top Four and the Father."

L leaned forward.

The doctor placed his laptop upon the table as he touched the buttons and images started to appear in the air above the seated people. The images of the previous battles were appearing showing the numerous battles that were fought merely a few minutes ago.

"This is what remained of the Evangelions then," L said staring at the image of Rei, Shinji, Hikari as well as Lucia and others, "I presume that they were all killed then."

"I had Asuka do the honor," the Doctor told him, "with the N2 mines that were wired beneath the Geofront, all that remains of that place now and or NERV is a wasteland."

L nodded before his eyes turned toward Yurei.

"Now why have you brought him among us Doctor," he said.

The Doctor turned toward Yurei.

"Well since we have a seat open among the Shuler," he said.

"I see," L murmured staring up toward the young man in front of him, "Tell me Yurei Shikari…do you have what it takes to become one of us?"

Yurei blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

L`s golden eyes showed some amusement within their depths.

"Becoming a Shuler doesn't mean that you`ll simply join without some sort of…trial," he said, "SEELE isn`t like NERV who let anyone join on a whim. To become one of us, there is only one thing you will have to do."

Yurei narrowed his eyes lightly.

"And what is that?"

"_Give up your soul as a human being_."

The young man`s eyes widened.

"What?" he said shocked.

The man`s golden eyes stared at him darkly.

"Give up my soul…?" he said, "Are you telling me that I have to die? That`s absurd."

"Do I look dead to you?" L asked raising his hand lightly, "Do any of us here look dead to you?"

Yurei glanced around himself at the people that were seated across the table. He couldn`t feel their Ki at all around him considering that dead people didn`t have any Ki within their bodies….thought, everyone here did have that weird looking mask upon their face just like that guy from earlier…

"Some people believe that death is the end," L said, taking hold of the glass that was upon the table beside him, "they are partly correct. Death is a moment when our earthly bodies release our soul back into the hands of whatever god created us depends on which one you believe in. As our soul is released, it`s also release whatever human`s shackle that was upon our bodies."

Yurei narrowed his eyes.

"And what`s that suppose to mean?"

"What it means dear Yurei," L said, "It means that whatever limits that had placed upon us before our death had also been removed. By giving up our soul, we have been enlightened by what Ki truly can achieve upon this world."

Yurei stared at the man across him.

"Are you ready to take that step into the future of mankind?" L said.

Yurei stared at him for a few seconds before tightening his hand into fists.

"I will," he said.

L took a sip from the drink he was holding into his hand, still leaning into his chair.

"Good," he said, "Doctor why don't you go get _it _ready? I will want to see what this boy will become."

"As you wish," the Doctor said.

Later, Yurei found himself standing in a large open space. The members of SEELE were all across him all of them dressed and silent. He couldn`t understand how some of them are even here considering the data that NERV had upon those people but…there is something about this thing that is just completely off.

Then the Doctor approached along with L who was seating into a wheelchair. He was surprised to actually see the man seating upon a wheelchair looking as relaxed as ever. The Doctor approached him with a small box in his hand and then as he reached him the man opened the box and turned it toward him.

Within the box, was seated a small red stone. Yurei stared at it, completely taken aback.

"What is this?"

"It`s the Life blood of all," the Doctor told him, "The Life blood of enlightenment."

"Life Blood?"

"Yes," the Doctor said, "to recreate it in this raw perfect form had taken a lot of life and sacrifices…A primitive culture would have called that process Sorcery or witchcraft. Each and every person of SEELE has this within them as a beating heart."

"Then it`s no different than the S2 Organ," Yurei told him.

"The S2 Organ need a living body for its power to be used," the Doctor said, "When you take it, it will rip your soul from your living body. Then that soul will become your mask."

Yurei stared at him.

"That`s where those strange masks came from?" he said, "Their…these people`s soul?"

"Once your mask solidified," the Doctor told him, "You are no longer a human being…no longer bound by the limitation that is known as Humanity. You will become a Shuler."

Yurei took the red stone from within the box as the Doctor turned away from him. At the same time, a symbol appeared upon the ground beneath him…a triangular symbol with many eyes upon the lines.

Then Yurei raised his hand, and swallowed the Life Blood stone.

Then pain burst from his body as he raised his hand toward his chest as the pain burned through him. The young man fell upon the ground upon his knees as the pain continued to grow until white overtake his vision and a bluish like features started to leak out of his body into strings of light.

Then when the light had finished leaking out it suddenly started to spin as blood fell from Yurei`s lips into large splat which splattered everywhere around the man as he started to choke upon it and then he fell down upon the ground unmoving.

Then his skin started to become pale like a corpse and then the light that was spinning around above him, slowly started to lower itself back unto the young man`s form as a mask was started to appear upon his features only overtaking the lower side almost like a bandana around his lips, completely hiding the lower side of his face.

Then his eyes snapped open, the young man suddenly seated up as he raised his hand toward the white bone mask that had taken place around his mouth and lips. Then a single Eye appeared upon the mask causing L to smirk lightly.

"Now our numbers are completed," he said, "The Instrumentality plan will soon begin."

* * *

><p>Rei Ayanami coughed loudly as she returned to consciousness. The blue haired girl gasped lightly as she opened her eyes blinking drowsiness out of her eyes. The young woman glanced around herself before she started to seat up. She couldn`t feel nothing but pain surging through her body at the task.<p>

"Lie down," a voice told her, "Your wounds aren't healed yet."

The girl turned her gaze toward the voice feeling her eyes widen in shock. The silver white hair fell down upon the woman`s shoulder as her white robes danced with each movements she made. It was one of them, one of the Fallen…

"You…," she said.

The woman turned her gaze toward her, a crimson eyed gaze that froze all movement in her body.

"If I wanted you dead Rei Ayanami, I would have left you buried underneath the stones I found you under," she said, with a heavy voice.

Rei glance around herself and with a jolt, she noticed Shinji lying not too far away from where she was. Hikari was there too as well as Shizuru, Jay and most of the gang thought she didn`t see Sharpshooter or any of the survivors of the Convoy around the small room the white haired Fallen had brought them.

"W…Where are we?"

"Far away from the ruins that NERV had become," the Fallen told her, "Don't worry…just focus yourself on getting better."

Rei stared at the woman for a few seconds before lying back down upon the bed. She thought back to what happened before she lost consciousness. It was unbelievable that Asuka could have done something like this? She had seen the girl shoot a blast straight down toward the Geofront and then next thing she knew, everything exploded in their faces.

Rei was sure that she was dead from how the pain felt…but if she was dead…she wouldn`t have been able to feel pain at all would she. If there was no one from the Convoy then…could this mean…

"What happened to the Convoy?" she asked, turning her gaze toward the white haired woman`s figure, "The people we were with…are they…?"

The woman didn`t turn to face her.

"Just get some rest," she said before walking off somewhere.

Rei closed her eyes at the answer. The white haired woman didn't say anything about the Convoy but it only confirmed what the blue haired girl knew had happened.

Everyone else who wasn`t here with them, were dead.

_God, _she thought, as a wave of hopelessness coursed through her,_ what we must go through? We fought for our lives…for the people who had to protect for what? To have them all killed by someone we trust?_

Rei can feel tears falling from her eyes.

_Asuka…what were we to you? _ She though, _Are we not friends anymore? Are we so easily replaced that you will turn your back on us again?_

* * *

><p>Lilith walked off the group after checking their wounds. Their wounds weren't as bad as she had thought and her healing techniques had managed to restore them back…thought not fully yet. They will need some more time to heal themselves.<p>

_But can they even fight anymore? _She thought, _Will they even want to fight anymore after what had happened at NERV?_

She reached a single figure that was seating upon a fallen tree staring at the distance. The figure had a small slip of paper crumbled in his hand which was covered by blood. His silver white hair danced lightly in the wind that blew through the area.

"Tabri…,"

"_Don't call me by that name_," the young man snarled in anger.

Lilith fell silent.

"All this time," the young man growled, "All this time…I trusted him. He was with us since the beginning of it all…only to betray us in the end…"

Lilith observed the horizon which for once was filled with stars and a single full moon shone bright down upon them.

"I thought that mankind will unite in the face of all extinction," she said, "it`s quite sad how twisted your kind can be against its own…even in all my plan, I would have never believed something like this to happen."

Kaworu looked up toward the distance, his eyes completely shadowed by the event that had occurred.

"You haven`t spend a lot of time with a lot of humans then," he said.

Lilith glanced at him for a few seconds before turning her gaze back toward the distance.

"What did Kaji`s note say?" she asked.

Kaworu glanced at the written words for a few seconds.

"The Doctor`s power," he said, "He was able to manipulate our memories and mind to his whim. That`s how SEELE had managed to infiltrate us so deeply. They knew that you`ll gave Asuka a piece of your power and that `s how it happened but now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense."

The young man shook his head.

"Asuka`s arm was missing after the battle of Tokyo-3," he said, "Even with her regenerative power, she couldn`t have grown the entire arm back in just five years…and yet, I never even noticed it…nor commented about it. How could he have even managed to mess with your memories Lilith?"

Lilith shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "And that`s what worries me. Lilims shouldn`t have been able to do such a thing and yet, they have. This power that they possess just proves how dangerous SEELE is…or more likely, how dangerous they have become."

"If somehow they managed to switch the real Asuka with that…copy of her," Kaworu said, "Then where the hell is Asuka?"

Lilith frowned for a little while before turning her eyes back toward the small house behind them.

"I may have an idea."

**Revelations continues to unravel...**

**Next Time: **Artificial Humans

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	166. Artificial Humans

**Hey guys, here is the new update of the story. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 166

Artificial Humans

Sunlight was now bursting through the small home that the others were sleeping in. Rei had woken up again finding herself staring up toward the sunlight that was coming through the window. The girl glanced down at the bandages that were wrapped around her body wondering who had done it for her.

The girl then turned her attention toward where Shinji was lying before only to find him missing from his bed. The girl blinked to herself before she pulled herself on her feet wincing lightly from the pain in her wounds as she walked out of the room and into the outside.

The familiar desolated lands she was used to see these past five years stood in front of her completely covered in sunlight. She glanced around herself finding Shinji standing not too far away from where she was and Kaworu was there too.

She looked surprised to see him there, alive after all this time. The young man`s hair was falling upon his shoulder and from the way he was standing, Shinji was saying something and the young man broke off, his eyes finding Rei across them.

Kaworu turned toward his gaze and his eyes found Rei standing across them. The blue haired girl approached him and Kaworu gave her a light smile.

"Hey…Rei…," he started.

A punch landed upon his jaws sending him flying backward and the young man fell back down upon the ground with a sore jaws. Shinji had made no move to help him as he crossed his arms. He was looking down at Kaworu on the ground.

"I told you she would," he said.

The silver haired young man seated up massing his jaws.

"So you did," he said looking up at Rei.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked him, "And how are _you_ even _here_?"

"I am the Commander of NERV," Kaworu told her, "Or at least…I was the Commander till last night."

The young man was back upon his feet massing his jaws as Rei stared him, shocked.

"Commander of NERV?" she repeated, "You were in charge of that place?"

He looked up toward her.

"Yes I was," he said.

Rei stared at him.

"You…all this time back in NGA," she said, "I thought you were my friend. When you didn`t show up back then I thought you died and yet, you were still alive hiding underground while we suffer."

Rei made for him again but this time Shinji stopped her, taking hold of the girl`s body.

"Let me go Shinji," she snarled anger bursting through her body.

"Calm down," the young man told her, "Getting angry right now isn't going to solve anything for us."

"_He abandoned us_," Rei yelled at Kaworu, "How many of us had die while you cower underground Kaworu? How many have to die before you decided to come out of your hole?"

Kaworu looked away from her.

"You don't think I wanted to help them?" he said, "Don't you think I wanted to fight? I was bound by an Oath I made long before I even met you for even if I wanted to join the war, I was forbidden to…not until the time was right."

"You expect me to believe you?" Rei said, her red eyes glaring at the young man across them.

"It`s the truth," Kaworu told her, "Whether you decide to believe me or not…that`s your choice."

Rei lowered her head as Shinji`s grip loosened around her.

"You turned your back upon us just because of some oath?" she said tightening her hands into fists, "How could you have simply abandoned us like this Kaworu?"

The young man sighed softly.

"It was for the greater good."

Rei looked up at him.

"Hana Hokari," she said drawing Kaworu`s eyes toward her, "Ken Zackary, Claire St. Éclair, Rebecca Potter, Felicia Clearwater, Jasmine Aimé, Takatsuki Nail, Armitage Shiori…"

"Rei stop it," Shinji said but she wrestled herself away from him.

She approached toward Kaworu continuing to recite the names.

"Amanda Stone, Kiara, Dominic, Sasha, Emilio, Arthur, Donovan, Maya Ibuki,"

She was standing right in front of him now, her eyes shining with anger.

"Do you think that all of these people died because they believed in the greater good?" she said, "All of the Evangelions have placed their faith in humanity to continue to fight, to survive. They fight because that`s what they were trained to do…because it was the only way we have to survive our own extinction…and now you_ dare make excuses hiding underground because you think it was the greater good?_"

Rei`s Ki suddenly grew around her body causing Kaworu`s eyes to widen in shock at the amount of power the girl was unleashing. The two red eyes stared at him, anger visible through the girl`s features as she glared at him.

"Rei," Shinji called out.

"I`m so angry," Rei said, "So angry that I should simply blast you out of existence right now…."

Then her Ki slowly disappeared from her body.

"…but it doesn`t matter what I do now," she said, "It wouldn`t change what happened…that they are still dead while you are still here in front of me. Their blood is on your hand Kaworu not mine."

The young man looked down.

"This entire world`s blood is in my hand," he said, looking down, "Kaji, Misato, Amy Rhodes, Viktor Klatov, Alexandra Gregorovich, Natsuki, Mari and Takeshi Karata…all of their blood is in my hands. These people died because they placed their trust in me and in what NERV represented as a symbol of the new world after the end of the War..."

Rei stared at him.

"Because of my actions…all of them are gone," he said, "Because of what I did…of my decisions, this world had completely being destroyed."

He then looked up toward her.

"Believe me Rei when I told you that I am sorry," he said.

Rei raised her hand toward him wanting to punch the young man again but she didn`t. Her hand stayed in the air as it shook. She lowered her head as the tears started to fall from her eyes which were hidden by her hair.

Kaworu approached her and took the girl into hug, letting her cry against his chest.

"No apologies could make up for what happened these past five years," he said softly, "For what you`ve been through…I know I cannot ask you to forgive me Rei but in a world such as this, all we can rely on right now is each other."

* * *

><p>On the side, Shinji let out a huff of relief noticing that the danger had finally passed. The young man stared at the duo in front of him for a while when a new sound drew his eyes. Hikari was awake, the girl`s eyes wide with shock at what she was seeing. She still has her bandages on as she glanced around herself, as if completely taken aback by the sight.<p>

"What the hell…happened?" she asked.

Kaworu and Rei broke from their embrace as the duo turned to face the brown haired girl. Hikari glanced around herself as she walked toward them, completely taken aback by the sights in front of her.

"Hikari…," he said.

The girl`s eyes found him.

"Shinji…I can`t sense Cecile`s presence," she said, "the last thing I remember was feeling this strange earthquake and then…everything simply went blank in my head. How did we even get here in the first place? And where is here?"

"This place was once known as Sakamoto Island when the world was still alive," a new voice told them.

Shinji glanced up toward the floating form of Lilith as she grew closer to them. The Fallen woman was still dressed in her white robes as she landed softly upon the ground in front of them. Hikari was the first one to react as she instantly attacked her with a punch but Lilith simply walked right past the attack causing the latter to widen her eyes.

Shinji was also surprised.

"As to how all of you got here," Lilith continued, "I brought you here."

Rei and Kaworu stared at the new arrival as Hikari landed upon the ground in a crouch before wincing in pain as she took hold of her form.

"Your injuries were quite severe," Lilith told her as she turned her attention toward the brown haired girl, "I wouldn't advise you to start moving like this unless you want to reopen your wounds, Hikari Hokari."

Hikari glared at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Lilith,"

Hikari`s eyes widened.

"Lilith?" she repeated, "The same Lilith that Genesis woman was after five years ago?"

Lilith turned her gaze toward the girl.

"The very same," she said, "I`m glad to see that all of you are up and moving about…thought it seems our friends aren`t waking up any time soon."

She had turned her attention toward the house behind her, probably sensing their Ki. Hikari glanced around herself.

"What happened to my Convoy?" she asked, "I was with them before I blacked out."

Shinji approached.

"Hikari…," he started.

A look crossed Lilith`s face.

"Anyone who isn`t here isn`t alive any longer," Lilith told her.

The girl stiffened turning her gaze toward Lilith. Her eyes had become blank as her arms fell upon her side.

"_What_?" she whispered.

"Your Convoy has perished along with NERV when it was destroyed," Lilith told her, "You few here are all that remains."

Hikari stared at her, completely taken aback, then a dark look crossed her features.

"_Who had done it_?" she asked as her Ki started to leak out in her anger, "_Who is responsible for their death."_

Kaworu had stepped forward.

"It was Asuka," he said, "Although, not the one whom you had befriended back at NGA."

"Asuka did this," Hikari growled as her Ki grew even higher, "_When I see that redhead again, I will kill her."_

"It wasn't Asuka who destroyed your people Hikari Hokari," Lilith told her, "Although, I don't understand how it was possible, SEELE had managed to acquire the power to manipulate memories and like such, they have used that power to replace Asuka with a Duplicate or a Doppelganger."

Hikari, Rei, Shinji all looked up toward Lilith.

"SEELE?" Rei repeated.

Lilith looked at them all.

"SEELE is the organization responsible for the birth of NERV," Kaworu spoke out, "and the ones responsible for the destruction of the Geofront after the battle. They are led by a man that is only known as L. His real name however is a mystery."

Rei stared at him surprised.

"How do you even know about them?"

Kaworu stared at her.

"Because they created me."

Shinji narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Created you?"

Kaworu glanced at him.

"Exactly as it sounds like," he said, "I`m no different than the Units 01, 02 and 03 that you have faced in battle so long ago. In other words, I am an Artificial Human, the Second of my kind named Tabris. It was the name given to me by SEELE and the sole reason I existed was for their will and purpose."

Hikari stared at him.

"Artificial Human?" she said staring at him, "Like a clone?"

Kaworu smiled a little.

"I was not created by using an already existing DNA," he said, "But I do have some part of Lilith within me…which is how I am a Nephilim as well."

Shinji frowned as well as Rei.

"Nephilim?" Hikari repeated.

"Those people who attacked us," Rei said, "Those Fallen kept calling us that, what exactly is a Nephilim?"

Kaworu glanced up toward Lilith.

"The Fallens are all Lilith`s race," he said, "While humanity is ours…A Nephilim is a cross between the two races. Half Human, Half Fallen in essence, they are the children of the two species that are at war at the moment."

"How could such thing even be possible?" Rei asked, "There is no way a Fallen would do something like that with a human."

"You`re right," Lilith answered drawing their attention, "My kind would have never allowed themselves to mix with races lesser than our own. All of the Nephilims were artificially created by using your science as the groundwork. All of the Nephilim are the same as Tabris. All of them were artificially created like this…all of them are Artificial Humans."

Rei and Shinji`s eyes widened lightly.

_W…What?_

Hikari was the first one who spoke.

"Artificially created? Artificial Humans?" she said, "Don't make me laugh, there is no way that there is a technology that advanced in this world. To be able to recreate a Human being like this…"

"This technology does exist," Kaworu said, "I was born from it just as was your friend Asuka was."

Hikari glanced at him.

"What?"

"Twenty five years ago, Kyoko Soryu became the first true Nephilim upon this world after merging with a life form that NERV had found in the Antarctic," Kaworu told her, "After her death…Asuka was cloned from her to keep all of that power under SEELE`s watch and control…SEELE had never left anything out of its watch over the years and there weren't going to let that power get away when they known what was awaiting us here today."

"Those SEELE people?" Hikari asked, "They knew this was coming, they could have done something to change all of this…save Humanity."

Kaworu stayed silent for a few moments.

"I believed that this was their goal as well to change this world," he said, "but with the destruction of NERV, I realized that SEELE doesn`t want to save Humanity. It was never part of their plans. Whatever they are planning, Instrumentality is not going to be in favor of us at all."

**The revelations continue...**

**Next Time: **Treads Connected Through Time

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	167. Treads connected through Time

**Hey guys, here is another update for this fic.**

**Enjoy the read and the revelations that come with it.**

Round 167

Treads Connected through time

Rei was frozen.

The blue haired girl had her eyes fixed upon the ground as the words Kaworu spoke echoed within her mind. She couldn`t wrap her mind around what she was just told…there was no way that this is true then but then, a memory came forth, from way back then…

"_Ayanami Rei is the name given to the Generation 00."_

During her battle with Unit 03, that was the words that the Unit had told her then. The blue haired girl hadn`t know what it meant then, but it was what started her curiosity about what Generation 00 was and the reason why she had asked her father about it…about what it meant…

Flashback

"_You said that you wanted to talk to me about something?" he asked._

_Rei was confused at the sudden change of subject but she didn't say anything. Now this was what she wanted to know…the mysteries in her early life._

"_What is Generation 00?"_

_Gendo raised his eyebrows._

"_What?"_

"_Generation 00," Rei said, "It is something that someone said to me recently and it had been on my mind ever since then."_

_The man stayed quiet for a few minutes as if contemplating what to tell her._

"_I do not know how you became aware of that name Rei," Gendo said after quite a while, "But it is best for you to forget about it."_

_Rei looked surprised._

"_Forget?" she said, shocked._

"_Yes," Gendo told her, "I want you to remove it from your mind and not ask about it ever again."_

"_Why?" she asked, stepping forward, "Why don`t you want me to know about it?"_

_Gendo stayed silent._

"_You know what is it don`t you?" Rei said, narrowing her red eyes at her, "You know that it had something to do about my past so why shouldn`t I know of it."_

_Gendo looked at her, not even reacting._

"_Was it some kind of project that my parents worked in the past?" she continued to ask, "Was it the reason they left me behind in your care when I was small?"_

_The man in front of her let out a sigh._

"_You are right that I know what Generation 00 is," Gendo told her, "While I have spoken with you about the inner working of GEHIRN, this, however, is something that came from the people beyond GEHIRN."_

_Rei frowned._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, "GEHIRN is funded by the UN…what else is there after that?."_

_Gendo removed his hand from his pocket which was gloved. He walked forward and put it upon the young girl`s shoulder._

"_There is more to this world than you realize," he said, looking at her seriously, "While I don't blame you to ask question Rei, they are some that I can`t answer for you. There is a shadow behind every action ever since the birth of the Evangelion program. GEHIRN cast the largest one…a shadow that can make everything happens, no matter how atrocious it is."_

_Rei looked up toward the man a sudden feeling coursing through her. There was something about the man`s tone…that caused the hair on the back of her neck stands._

"_What are you saying Father…?" she asked, a fear growing through her heart._

_End of flashback_

Rei stared at the ground in front of her.

_It was SEELE, _she thought, _He was talking about SEELE when he said that back then…he was worried that I would have found out about SEELE or more likely…was he trying to stop SEELE from finding me?_

She looked up toward the others in front of her. Shinji was looking confused at what they were told and Rei could feel the shock that was still coursing through her.

_Generation 00…older product model…, _she thought.

The girl looked at the young man across her.

"Kaworu," she said.

The young man glanced at him.

"What is Generation 00?" she asked.

Kaworu looked surprised at what she said. Shinji glanced at her at what she said and even Hikari looked confused at the name. Lilith however stayed blank, her eyes only glancing at her.

"You know of that name?" he said, "How?"

"One of the Units told me when I faced her in combat five years ago," Rei told him, "And when I mentioned it to Gendo…he told me to forget about it and I didn't understand why back then but with what you just revealed, it made realize that he was talking about SEELE and why he didn`t want me to know."

She glanced up at the young man in front of her.

"The girl Azure was going to tell me everything and considering that she isn`t here, I can only realizes that she is dead," Rei said, "Now, you are the only one that knows the truth of where I came from and I want to know it now."

Kaworu let out a soft sigh.

"So you know about that," he said, "It`s a long story but with our wounds, there is nothing we can do other than listen to it. Let`s get back inside the house…I rather we spoke inside rather than having to speak out here."

The group returned toward the room and Kaworu settled upon the ground as the group took seats around him. Rei had completely focused upon the young man across her.

"Generation 00 was…or more likely where the first attempt NERV and SEELE made at creating a Nephilim," Kaworu started, "After Lilith was placed in her sleep by the original Five of SEELE, they have started to use the piece Lilith`s left them to try to recreate the Nephilim in her wishes. The science wasn`t perfected then and all attempts made ended in failure…we didn`t have any ground to actually create an actual living breathing human that had such power and intelligence…it was a fruitless attempt the more the years passed by…until twenty five years ago."

The group stared at him.

"Twenty five years ago?" Shinji repeated, "You mean…Kyoko Soryu?"

Kaworu nodded.

"Yes," he said, "She had bonded with the life form GEHIRN had found in the Antarctic and became the first true Nephilim in the world…and not only that she gave birth to a child, the first Born of the Nephilim race."

"Asuka?" Rei repeated.

Kaworu shook his head.

"No," he said, "It wasn`t Asuka. SEELE had called her EVE 01."

"Eve 01?" Hikari said shocked.

Kaworu nodded, "I believed you have met her…thought she was going by another name. Shikinami Soryu, I believe, if Misato`s report was accurate."

Rei`s eyes widened as she remembered the woman that the Doctor had being helping.

_Her, _she thought.

"With the months that followed, by following the pattern her blood gave us and using Kyoko Soryu`s blood," Kaworu said, "We were able to finally create the first of the Artificial Humans…the first of the Nephilims and Generation Void or 00, if you want to stay with the old name, was created, the name to the number of clones that were created to experiments and learn about them and their weaknesses or what are their strength."

"Then Kyoko Soryu attacked the base where the researches were taking place and she took Eve 01 or Shikinami, away from NERV," Kaworu continued, "That night, in a large blaze of fire, all of those researches were destroyed and only two of the Generation Void had managed to survive the destruction. The first one was the one known as Azure and the other was a small weakened baby like state of one of them."

Kaworu`s eyes turned toward Rei causing the latter eyes to widen.

"Me?" she whispered.

Kaworu nodded before continuing his story.

"In that event, NERV had lost Shikinami but there was one thing we managed to get," he said, "Kyoko`s corpse. With her body, SEELE had decided to continue the research. The original plan was to have Eve 01 be the one to have being chosen for the Instrumentality project but with her gone they had to recreate her."

"Couldn`t they have just used Rei?" Shinji asked, "If she was one of those Artificial Humans."

Kaworu sighed.

"They believed that the Generation Void`s blood wasn`t pure," he said, "Kyoko Soryu and Shikinami were true Nephilims, at least, in SEELE`s eyes the only one that were believed to have the right to call themselves by the name and so Eve 02 was created, the girl you now known as Asuka L. Soryu."

Hikari, Shinji and Rei stared at the young man all of them having complete shock and surprise upon their features at the revelation.

_So that`s the full truth of who you are Asuka, _Shinji thought, _That explain why that woman I met on Sakamoto all of those years ago wanted you._

Rei stayed silent for a few moments after hearing this.

"There is something I don't understand," she said, "Why do I have memories of Asuka when I was a young child?"

"You were all raised together," Kaworu said.

Rei widened her eyes along with Shinji and Hikari.

"Raised together?"

"Or should I say…the four of us," Kaworu said, "You, Asuka, Azure and I, the four of us were raised together…to be the weapons that will lead Humanity to its freedom. You and Asuka were always closest to each other rather than Azure and I…which is why you had that broken necklace of hers."

Rei stared at him, completely taken aback by his revelation.

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

Kaworu smiled sardonically.

"It was a gift from someone who took care of us along with the Doctor," he said, "The man you called your father, _Gendo Rokubungi._"

Shinji and Rei`s eyes widened.

_What?_

"My father did…?" Rei whispered.

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"That doesn`t sound like him," he said.

Kaworu chuckled.

"Trust me," he said, "It was him. He was much younger then…probably a lot kinder than he was when he became your father Shinji."

"Then why were we separated?" Rei asked him.

Kaworu looked up toward the ceiling.

"It was L`s idea," he said, "He realized that if we didn`t know what the world was like, how Humanity was, we wouldn`t have any reason to fight and risks our lives for it, and his plan worked like a charm. Both you and Asuka were sent to different place of Tokyo…and we made a promise to each other, to meet at NGA."

He glanced down at the group in front of him.

"We were all to meet there but when you and Asuka met each other, I had expected you two to remember each other and yet, there was nothing…nothing of the previous friendship that was shared between the two of you," he said, "Probably the Doctor`s idea if you didn`t remember anything…thought I wondered why nothing happened to my memories? I remember everything that happened to us when we were children…"

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"My father was the one to turn me into a Nephilim didn`t he?" he asked, "If he was the one who raised Asuka, then why did he ordered me to kill her back on Sakamoto?"

Kaworu glanced at him.

"He was probably aware of Instrumentality in some point," he said, "Or more likely, aware of SEELE`s true agenda…thought how I have no idea. Maybe he thought killing Asuka was a way to throw a wrench into their plans, thought that act didn`t go unnoticed by SEELE. It`s the reason why they probably send him to the Antarctic where he died…"

Rei stared at him.

"He knew," she whispered, "_He knew he was going to die?"_

"He was probably aware of it," Kaworu said.

"_Take care of your mother and your brother for me will you?"_

Rei could feel tears falling from her eyes as she remembers those words. Gendo had requested her to keep and eye on his family…

"That`s why he asked me that," she said tears falling from her eyes, "He trusted me to be able to accomplish it…and I…"

She placed hands into her face as the tears continued to fall.

"Why didn`t he ever revealed it? Why did he chose to carry this burden on himself…He never spoke of it, not even to mom…"

"Gendo planned to divorce with your mother from the start," Kaworu revealed.

Shinji stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

"It was after you were given your Nephilim powers that the break-up happened didn't it Shinji?" Kaworu told him, "Didn`t you ever wonder why it happened so suddenly?"

"I have wondered," Shinji growled, "It`s because of how sudden it was…that was the reason I hated his guts in the first place."

"Your mother was Kyoko Soryu`s best friend," Kaworu told him, "How she died was mysterious and your mother searched for the truth and it could have gotten her killed leaving the two of you orphaned so Gendo chose to do something that will break her heart and was enough to causes Yui to stop in her investigation of Kyoko`s death. He chose to bear that weight, and keep all information away from his family as possible. Since you didn`t remember anything about Asuka Rei, Gendo wanted to keep it that way…not until the time was right."

Shinji stared at him, "He told you?"

"He called me the night before he left for the trip to Antarctica, for a meeting in secret," Kaworu told them.

Flashback

_Gendo was standing alone as he observed the numerous lights in front of him. The man then turned his attention toward the approaching Kaworu who had both of his hands into his pocket. Beside him was Azure the girl`s hair was pulled into a ponytail._

"_Kaworu," he said, "Or should I say Tabris."_

_The silver haired young man smiled lightly, "It`s been a long time since I`ve seen you. I see you have changed your glasses styles since the old days."_

_Gendo raised his hand toward the glasses as he chuckled. His eyes turned toward Azure._

"_You have grown up well you two," he said, "I`m glad to be able to see that you have lived well."_

"_I wouldn`t exactly call it living well," Kaworu told him as he placed his hands back into his pocket, "Tell me why exactly did you call me here?"_

"_NERV had decided to send me to the Antarctic thought for what purpose I don't know yet," the man said, "But I have a feeling there is more to it than that."_

_He pulled out a USB drive from his pocket handing it over to Kaworu._

"_What`s this?"_

"_The truth," Gendo told him, "About everything that I have been working for the past years since you four had been separated and I want you to have it."_

"_Why?"_

"_I trust you," Gendo said simply._

_Kaworu narrowed his eyes, "Why not leave it with Yui?"_

"_I can`t drag her into this Tabris," the man said, "I have done what I can to keep her from digging…thought I can thank Kaji for his discretion. The information I have leaked to him so far seems to keep him busy enough to be able to stay away from the real threat."_

"_Is this why you came to the school a few days ago?" Kaworu asked, "Rei looked pretty shaken up by whatever you have told her."_

_Gendo walked past him, "Rei is a smart girl. She`ll be fine during the upcoming war…I`ll leave it to you to reveal what I couldn`t…after all, she trust you more than she does me now."_

_Kaworu sighed softly._

"_Don't get yourself killed you hear me," he said, "I don't want to lose a Father."_

_Gendo stopped at the door glancing back at him for a few seconds._

"_I wish all of you luck," he said, "I know you Nephilims will be able to carry the burden that will be placed upon your shoulders. I have one last advice for you all, do as you have done as children, look out for each other and survive."_

_Then the man was gone._

_End of flashback_

Kaworu looked at them in front of him.

Shinji had a shocked look upon his features as he stared at him. Rei still had tears falling from her eyes. Hikari was looking down at the ground in front of her, her eyes still filled with tears.

"That was the last time I saw him," Kaworu whispered his voice soft.

* * *

><p><strong>SEELE<strong>

L was seating down upon his wheelchair as he observed the clouds from the window. A small smirk was upon the man`s feature as he stared at them.

"Daz," he called out.

A white thing appeared in front of him and the white masked figure appeared. His face was completely fused to the mask as he walked in, thought, two glowing eyes could be seeing from the darkness of the mask.

"_You have something you wish me to do?"_ Daz asked.

L smirked, his golden eyes shining.

"Instrumentality is in our grasps," he said, "Our Asuka has the power we desire to accomplish it as well as her loyalty. Thanks to the Doctor, all have been done our way and not even Lilith had been able to see it coming despite her ability."

He turned his eyes toward Daz.

"I have only one mission for you," he said, "We have a lose end to tie up. We no longer need her memories now…"

"_Consider it done," _Daz said before turning around.

The white portal appeared in front of him and then he was gone.

L smiled to himself again as he turned his gaze toward the heavens.

_Soon Instrumentality will begin, _he thought, _Our place as the rightful ruler of this world will finally be established._

**Everything is revealed...and SEELE is getting ready to move forward with their plans...**

**Next Time: **The girl with the Metal Arm

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	168. The Girl with the Metal Arm

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 168

The Girl with the Metal Arm

A silence had fell down within the room at Kaworu`s story. Everyone was silent, absorbing what the man had just told them. It was strange and impossible to believe that something like that was possible and yet…Rei knew that it was the truth.

Shinji, however was silent. He couldn`t believe that the man he had hated for a good part of his life had done something like that. He just couldn't find himself believing that it was him. Gendo Ikari had made no qualm into showing his nasty side and Shinji knew it firsthand how much of a bastard the man really was after all, he was the one who took him from his mother when he graduated from NGA.

The young man tightened his hands into fist.

"What exactly is Instrumentality?"

The young man turned his attention toward Hikari. The girl had been deadly quiet during the entire time Kaworu had been talking. The girl was the one he was most worried about after all, she was the one who lost a lot of people…the entire Convoy that she had been leading…

Kaworu looked at her.

"I don't know the full specific of it," he said to them, "But I do know that we need Asuka for it to work. What the girl will be doing is unknown to me…thought right now, I barely think they even need Asuka at this point with the Doppelganger they have now."

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"Then if they need Asuka to make it happen," Hikari said, "Then we need Asuka to stop it."

"Asuka?" Kaworu repeated.

Hikari stared at him.

"You said it yourself right," she said, "The Asuka that destroyed the Geofront and your NERV is nothing more than a doppelganger. The girl we knew must still be alive somewhere."

Kaworu frowned to himself, thinking.

"I think so," he said, "We`re making a huge assumption that SEELE had even allowed her to live, what do you think Lilith?"

The white haired woman was seating in a lotus position, her form floating from the ground. She had both of her eyes closed as her white clothes danced around her body. Then she opened her eyes staring at the group.

"She is still alive," she said.

Hikari blinked in confusion as well as Rei and Shinji.

"You`re sure about this?"

Lilith nodded.

"I have been using the earth to search for any trace of Ki that was similar to Asuka`s in a way during your conversation," Lilith told them, "And I happened to come across one."

The group stared at her shocked.

"Are you serious?" Hikari said shocked, "You…You already found her?"

Lilith stared at them.

"I believe so," she said, "But…there is something strange with her Ki…and I don't like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Antarctic<strong>

Genesis was standing in front of the row of bodies. Her red hair was flying behind her as she observed the group on the ground in front of her. Sachiel, Bardiel, Zeruel, Sahaquiel and Leliel…all brothers and Sisters dead because of her.

She took a kneeling position in front of the corpses in front of her, giving a small prayer to them.

"Your mission ended in failure,"

Genesis turned her head toward the voice. There were three people standing behind her all of them dressed differently. One of them had a Scythe upon their back as the black cloak he wore danced in the cold wind as his eyes glow a bright purple from underneath the hood he was wearing. Another one was wearing a knight`s outfit with a large sword upon his back as his helmet hid his features very well two he had a green glow growing around his hands.

The third one was a small child with a green cloak around his form. The long white hair flowing behind her head and the dark eyes that he had showed nothing but a bottomless pit of darkness within them.

"Sister," the small child spoke, "Lilith still lives…isn`t that why you have taken these five with you…to annihilate her?"

"I know what I had promised," Genesis answered, "But the threat of the Nephilim was not one to be ignored either so I decided to face Lilith on my own. I thought that I would be able to face her in combat but…"

An image swam to the forefront of Genesis`s mind…

_They were large boulders falling down upon the ground completely destroying the land as she stayed far from where Lilith was…Genesis stared up toward the floating woman above her…her eyes glowing as she hold her sword in her hand.._

"Lilith`s power is beyond you," the Knight spoke, drawing her back to the present, "She is beyond all of us. The only being in this world that could face her in equal terms and that is Father."

Genesis lowered her head.

"I know," she said.

"I`m surprised she had decided to let you live," the one with the Scythe said, in mocking tone, "Is it to send a message to us or is it to show us that she is as powerful as back then."

Genesis herself was surprised when Lilith suddenly had left the battle when they were fighting against each other. She had remembered being surprised and taken out of the loop for a few seconds, but as her focus wavered, she became aware that she couldn`t feel any of her Siblings Ki either…

"What will the Father do now?" she asked.

"He has regained few of his powers but he is still not at hundred percent yet," The Knight told her, "The Tree of Rebirth technique toll upon his hasn`t passed yet."

"That would explain why you three look to be ready for war," Genesis said staring at them.

"The Father wants to speak with you," the little child spoke out.

Genesis glanced at him before turning her gaze toward her Fallen Siblings.

"We will honor them," The Knight spoke out to her, "Our Siblings have served us well and their actions will be written upon the stars of the next Cycle."

"Leave them in our hands Sister," the little child said.

"Of course," she said.

She made her way inside leaving the trio to take care of their fallen Siblings. She walked through the area until she reached where Father resided. She stepped inside the place seeing the area round them shift until it was a star filled sky all around them.

Genesis glanced around herself, glancing at the phenomenon for a few seconds before reaching the large chair at the end of the room. There was a figure seated upon it, almost hidden by the shadow of the white hair that was falling around him. There were two hands joined together underneath his chin…

Genesis fell upon her knees in front of him, bowing.

"Father…," she started.

"I already know what had happened," he said, "I have seen it."

Genesis looked up toward him.

"Then you are aware of my Siblings deaths," she said, "It was my actions that lead to their demise…The shame and remorse I feel because of it is my punishment Father. I have no right to ask you for your forgiveness."

The Father`s head moved showing a little of his face. It was an aged looking man with some plies upon his face thought it had a slit in the middle of his forehead.

"You have acted as expected of you Child," he spoke out, "You have nothing to ask forgiveness for, alas, this isn't why I have summoned you here."

Genesis looked up at the Father.

"What do you require of me?"

The Father stayed silent for a long while.

"There is darkness growing upon this world," he said, "Lilith gave the Lilims the power to fight back against us…and the Nephilims have proven themselves quite strong, but sometimes I wonder if Lilith had told them what will happen to the world if it`s Watchers are gone."

Genesis looked at him.

"Has it weakened?"

The Father shook his head.

"Not weakened," he said, "My power will be enough to hold it at bay at least….but there is a darkness approaching here."

Genesis narrowed her eyes.

"A darkness?"

The Father let out agreeing noise.

"Yes," he said, "A familiar darkness that I once believed to have been destroyed, but it seems that the Phantasma had found its way into this world again."

Genesis stared at him shocked.

"But how could this be?" she said, "It was destroyed long ago…We destroyed it and we made sure that it`s knowledge never sees…"

She cut herself off, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Could Lilith had revealed it to the Lilims?" she whispered, "Is she so lost in that madness, she`d rather resort to something as vile as this to be able to fight against us."

Then footsteps drew her attention and Genesis saw a shadow appeared beside the Father`s form. He was younger with long hair. The young man was dressed in some chest plate armor upon his body as he walked forward. He had some metal gauntlet upon his arms as well as shoulder plates. There was no weapon visible upon his body.

"He will join you in battle," the Father said, "The Darkness is slowly approaching our location."

Genesis stared at him.

"Xenias," she said.

The new arrival, Xenias, turned his eyes toward her.

"It seems that this upcoming battle will be quite intense if I am awoken," he said, "Father had brought me up to date with what is going on at the moment. What a waste, if you were going to face Lilith on our own, you should have brought me along."

"I need you here Xenias," The Father spoke.

Xenias turned his gaze toward him, a slight narrow in his dark eyes.

"Well, you`re the one that have created us and give us purpose," he said, "I can`t really go against what you said….if those Lilims think they can just defeat us that easily, they have something else coming…I will make them fall upon their knees for ever thinking they had a chance of victory."

* * *

><p><strong>With the gang<strong>

Lilith stared at them all, seeing the strange expression upon their features.

"What do you mean something is wrong with her Ki?"

Lilith frowned lightly.

"That much…I can`t say," she said softly, "Her power feels…blurred to me, like there is something blocking me…thought it is strange for something like this had never happened before."

Hikari looked at her, a frown upon her features before standing up drawing everyone`s attention toward her.

"Then what are we waiting for," she said, "Let`s go after her and make her answers to us as to where she had been for the past five years."

"Your too injured," Kaworu told her, "If you go out there…all you will do is reopening your wounds. The only people that should go with Lilith is the person that is less wounded…"

"Ayanami," Lilith said drawing the blue haired girl`s attention, "You will be the one to come with me."

Rei stared at her for a few seconds, shocked that the Fallen had said her name.

"I don't know where SEELE is," Lilith continued, "My mind will rest at ease if I know that some of you will stay here and keep the others who are still unconscious company. I`d rather not return here and found all of you killed."

The group fell silent at her words. Lilith simply made her way out the building and Rei after sharing a glance with Shinji, stood up and followed after the white haired woman. Rei stared at the woman`s back as she waited for her to catch up.

"Are we going to fly?" Rei asked her.

Lilith glanced at her.

"No, we are not," she said.

Then the ground beneath their feet started to move and Rei glanced down, her red eyes widening as the piece of ground that they had been standing on had detached itself cleanly from the earth beneath them and had started to rise above the ground and in seconds they were flying above the empty lands beneath them. Rei stared at the ground underneath them, a light frown crossing her features.

"You said that we were on Sakamoto Island," she said, "What happened to the sea?"

Lilith glanced down as well.

"It dried up," she said, "Or most likely…it had started to with the world slowly losing life and the ground turning into sands…there was nothing to recycle the water and with no rain or snow falling…the sea is slowly disappearing and soon enough, it won't be here at all."

Rei glanced at her, scandalized.

"Are you serious?" she said, "If we lose the sea…Humanity will go extinct."

Lilith gave her a glance.

"What makes you believe that it isn`t already?" she asked.

Rei`s red eyes widened.

"During the past five years, more than ninety percent of the population had been hunted down and killed by the numerous creations that you have faced during the war. The few that remains will not be enough to repopulate this world back to its former glory. Your race time upon this world has come to an end."

Rei fell silent for a long while drawing Lilith`s attention toward her. The girl`s face was mostly hidden by her hair as it danced in the soft wind that was blowing through their clothes.

"Is it…," she whispered.

Lilith narrowed her eyes at her, "You don't seems to be surprised at the revelation."

Rei turned her attention toward the horizon.

"In the back of my mind…I had this fear that it was the case," she said, "We continue to fight but it never seems to change anything other than seeing our comrades fall in battle. I think we all knew that we didn`t have much to live for…that this war we`re fighting against your kind is no longer a war…but a slow surrender."

Lilith turned her eyes forward.

"SEELE has a plan to use Asuka for Instrumentality," she said, "Then to be able to overcome Instrumentality, we have to use our own Asuka for it."

Rei glanced at her.

"When SEELE is going to use the Instrumentality, we are going to stop them," she said.

Suddenly Lilith looked up.

"There," she said, "I felt her Ki."

Rei glanced toward where she was.

"Then let`s go," she said.

* * *

><p>The figure stood upon a hill as it overlooks the large desolated and destroyed lands in front of her. Her long red hair danced in the wind from how she was dressed with her eye looking toward the distance. The young woman who had attacked Lucia and Jay a few nights ago and injured the girl stood there, observing and waiting.<p>

Then a white octagon appeared beside her drawing the girl`s attention. Then, a white clothed figure stepped out of the whiteness with the mask completely covering his face as his glowing eyes met hers. The girl frowned lightly wondering what he was doing now.

They had been no orders yet after her attack upon the Convoy it made her curious. Then before she could blink, the new arrival was right in front of her, with one his hand raised toward her robotic eye.

"SEELE has no longer need for your service," he spoke out as he raised his hand around it.

He pulled the eye out causing the girl to yell out in pain as she used her Holy Power to jump away from him, landing at another location. Blood seeped from the fingers that were holding the empty socket where the missing eye.

Then there was a flash of light as the masked figure reappeared again.

"Don't worry," he said, "You have done well for what you were created. Now it`s past your expiration date."

His hand started to shine with power.

"Now, die."

**SEELE made it`s move to eliminate Asuka who is somehow still alive...Will Lilith and Rei made it in time? Or will the redhead actually die this time?**

**Next Time: **The Girl with the Metal Arm part 2

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	169. The Girl with the Metal Arm part 2

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 169

The Girl with the Metal Arm part 2

The large explosion took place right in front of the red haired girl as she was thrown backward causing a large amount of smoke to take place as she landed down upon the ground in a crouch. She then looked up toward where the enemy was, a frown appearing upon her good eye as the blue color shifted to green as the red flames grew around her body. Daz walked forward with both of his hand by his side as he approached, his eyes glowing yellow from underneath the pale white mask that was fused with his face.

He raised his hand.

"**Cube," **he said.

A large square took shape right around them drawing the girl`s attention as she glanced around.

"_I can`t have you jumping away," _he said, "_Your Holy Power give you the ability to teleport the any location that is either within your sight or your memories. With the five years you`ve spend wondering this world for us…I`m sure that you have gotten quite a view and tracking you down won`t help."_

The yellow eyes met her own blue ones as the redhead turned her attention toward him.

"_I rather not waste any more time with you," _he said simply.

Then he moved forward, already in front of the redhead as he raised his hand again toward her but the girl had disappeared from his sight causing him to frown lightly. Then a large blast of fire came from behind him and Daz turned toward it and with a single wave of his hand he split the flame into two the black wave of Ki that had appeared around his hand at that.

Then as soon as he had done that, the redhead was there in front of him and with a kick, she launched it straight into his face but the kick was caught by his other hand. The girl eye stared at him as the flames around her hand was laughed forward causing Daz to widen his eyes a little as the blast completely overcame them both in a large explosion.

Daz flew backward a little, his clothing a little damaged from the attack as he glanced up toward the girl across him.

"_You detonated an Elemental Ki attack at such a close range," _he said, "_I don't know whether that impressive…or foolish."_

The redhead across him had her long hair flying behind her. Most of her clothing were burned up by the Elemental Ki attack that she had done. It showed the tactical shirt she was wearing underneath, and her entire right arm, shone like metal. The right arm was completely metallic as she stood there, staring back at him, not a trace of emotions visible upon her features.

"_Oh…that`s right," _Daz said, "_You are still under that Seal...despite you fighting against me, it`s actually a response of the Seal L placed upon you…after all, this world is dangerous after all…"_

He stared at her as she slowly stood up.

"_**Werhen Sie nicht," **_Daz said as he approached her.

The redhead Ki suddenly disappeared from around her body. Her body stopped to move as she lowered her arms back to her side. Daz walked up toward her until he was standing right in front of the young woman. He raised his hand and as his Ki powered up around it, he shoot a blast straight through the young girl`s form causing her eye to widen in pain but no sound escaped from her lips as blood flew out as she fell down upon the ground upon her knees. Blood flew out of her lips as she stayed down there, blood falling in droplets upon the ground in front of her.

"_A wound like that is good enough to take you out," _Daz said with a frown, "_Considering how bad is it, you probably won`t last…"_

Daz paused before turning his head toward the sky.

_There is a power approaching from that direction, _he thought, _There is no mistaking it…Lilith is heading this way. She must have used her ability to sense from the ground to be able to track her down like this…I would have thought Genesis had ended her when they battled, but it seems her power is still as powerful as ever…_

He turned his gaze toward the downed redhead in front of him.

"_I have one last order from you, fight the new arrivals till you die," _he said.

The redhead`s eye glowed lightly at the order before turning away from him to face where the powers were coming from. The young man turned away as the white Cube that was around them disappeared and the hexagon appeared in front of him as a gateway to SEELE.

As he was about to step into it, Lilith`s power was right on top of him causing him to turn toward her. Lilith`s eyes stared down toward where he was but he only turned away from her disappearing into the white hexagon which disappeared along with him.

He had a report to make to L.

* * *

><p>Lilith stared at the spot where she had seen the young man standing just a few seconds ago. She was frozen, her eyes suddenly focused on who it was for at split second. She had seen the white mask and the yellow eyes.<p>

_But that couldn`t have been…, _she thought, _There is no way that SEELE could have discovered this…_

"Is that…_Asuka_?"

Rei`s voice drew her attention toward the figure standing on the ground beneath them. Lilith focused upon the person as well as her Ki. She noticed firstly the strange metallic arm that she had as she stared down at her.

She recognize that Ki quite well.

"It`s her," she said, "There is no doubt about it…but…"

Before Lilith could actually say anything, the said redhead girl materialized right in the middle of the duo causing Rei and Lilith to turn to face toward where she had appeared. With her so close to them, Lilith got a look at her face noticing the missing eye instantly as well as the metal arm that was upon her right arm.

Flames suddenly grew around Asuka`s body and hand as she launched the blast straight toward the two of them forcing both Lilith and Rei to jump away from where the redhead was seating down. The duo landed down upon the ground staring toward where Asuka was.

"What the hell?" Rei said, "Why is she attacking us?"

Lilith frowned lightly.

"There is something wrong with her," she said, "Her Ki feels…strange…"

Rei glanced at her.

"Strange how?"

Asuka appeared right across them drawing their attention toward the redhead. Lilith stared at her for a few seconds as her eyes looked the girl over noticing the blood that was drenching her clothes.

"I can`t figure it out yet," Lilith said, "I have never seen something like this before."

"Does that guy we saw leaving earlier did something to her?" the blue haired girl asked.

"I`m positive," Lilith told her.

Rei stared at the girl across them, "Hey Asuka, you have a wound upon your body. If you continue like that, you`re going to die."

The girl simply charged straight toward her and started to attack with fast punches and kick thought Rei blocked them all. The girl was surprised at how…strong Asuka was. Back at NGA, Asuka wasn`t that strong compared to this and she was shocked at the metal arm that she possess. It made the blue haired girl to think about the person which attacked their camps a few nights ago…

"So it was you who attacked Lucia and Jay that night," she said as she blocked a punch, "You took them down with no problems and yet you`re not even fighting against me…the Asuka I know won`t let herself be controlled."

Asuka launched a kick causing her to jump back a little but the redhead was in front of her again, a punch slamming straight upon her form causing her to wince a little as she slid back. Blood flew from Asuka`s wound as the redhead fell down upon her knees, coughing up blood as they splatter on the ground in front of her.

Rei`s eyes widened as Lilith appeared right behind the girl. She had her palm upon her head as her Ki glowed around her body. Asuka glanced back at her, her single eye glowing lightly.

"I see now," Lilith said, "I now understand why your Ki felt so strange…Your mind isn`t at rest, so trust me, let me clear it for you."

A sudden rise of power took over Asuka`s body as the girl yelled out in pain with the amount of power that was being placed upon her and then, a strange symbol appeared upon Asuka`s forehead causing Rei and Lilith to widen her eyes for a few seconds before it shattered like glass.

Lilith removed her hand from the girl`s head as Asuka fall forward upon the ground, unmoving.

"What…What did you just do?" Rei asked her shocked.

Lilith stared at the downed Asuka for a few moments. Her eyes observed her silently.

"Heal her wound," she said, "We wouldn`t want her to die."

Rei stared at her for a few seconds before turning toward the fallen redhead and starting to heal the girl.

_This level of power to be able to twist her mind like this, _Lilith thought as she observed Rei healing the wound that the redhead had in her chest, _It`s similar to how the memories manipulation that the Doctor could do. That man earlier…he had that white mask upon his face…._

Lilith turned her gaze toward the distance.

_If it is…that will explain why I couldn`t see L`s Ki during the past five years, _she thought, _I should have been able to see him with my _Earth Sight_. Just how did L managed to create something like this? Either way, this war just showed how dangerous SEELE truly is….If they managed to create something like that…_

She turned her gaze toward where Asuka and Rei were.

_They won`t be ready and at her state, Asuka will not be able to do anything, _she thought, _No…the way they all are…they wouldn`t stand a chance against SEELE. While they may have gotten stronger during the fight with my Children…if they want to survive…they must master their new abilities and I will make them strong._

Lilith mind was already working overdrive.

_SEELE will be fighting against the Four, _she thought, _That should bring us enough time…_

"I have stabilized her wound," Rei said drawing her attention, "If we are to take care of the wound…then we are going to have to head back to camp and do what we can from there."

"Then we go back," Lilith said, "We`ve got what we came here for."

Rei nodded before turning her gaze down toward Asuka`s limp form. She took hold of the girl`s form as Lilith formed the little pad of earth underneath their feet. Then they were floating away living the destroyed lands.

* * *

><p><strong>SEELE<strong>

Daz walked into the large room.

It was large and wide and completely white. There was a window that gave way to the sunlight that was beaming into the room. Daz approached the single chair that was in front of the window.

"Daz, you`ve returned?" the voice said from the chair, "I presume that the deed had been done."

"_They have been a complication," _Daz answered.

L chair`s turned to face him. The man was holding a cup in his hand. His hair was falling upon the side of his face as the white mask seat comfortably upon the side of his face. His golden eyes shone with curiosity as he stared at him.

"A complication?" he said.

"_Lilith had managed to intervene before I could kill her," _Daz said, "_It seems despite their battles which took place a few days ago, Genesis couldn`t kill her."_

L let out a soft chuckle.

"There is no one in existence that can defeat Lilith," he said, "Her and the Father created the Fallen and had ruled over this planet for more years than any of us could count. Her power can`t be matched by no one."

He turned is gaze toward Daz.

"Does that mean that Asuka is still alive?"

"_I gave her a fatal wound and gave her the order to fight till death," _Daz said.

"A good idea," he said, "Was Lilith alone?"

Daz stayed silent.

"_I didn`t feel any other Ki apart from hers," _he answered, "_Where you expecting someone else?"_

L stared up toward Daz, his golden eyes shining with hidden amusement.

"Not really," he said turning to face the window again, "Just a thought that crossed my mind."

Daz stayed silent.

"_How much longer do we have till the Instrumentality start?" _he asked.

"Be patient Daz," L said, "We are simply waiting for the perfect moment."

* * *

><p><strong>With Rei and Lilith<strong>

The said blue haired girl was kneeled beside Asuka`s form as she stared at the girl. Her red hair was still as long as ever as it danced softly in the wind that blew through it from their speed. She was staring at the girl, her red eyes taking in everything from the scars that were around her right arm that separated flesh from metal to the clothes she was wearing.

The blue haired girl raised her hand and touched the side of Asuka`s face. It was warm with life and she drew her eyes toward the empty eye socket. It made her think back to that time when Asuka first lost her eye. Rei raised a palm toward the empty eye and started to put some healing Ki into it and it caused Asuka to let out as soft groan which caused her to tense.

"It`s okay Asuka," she whispered softly, "It`s me, it`s Rei. The girl you didn`t want to leave alone back at NGA."

She continued to help Asuka heal and she was overjoyed seeing the redhead relaxed at her voice.

"She recognized your voice," Lilith said, causing Rei to look up at her, "The two of you share a strong bond."

Rei looked surprised at what she said before looking down toward the sleeping redhead. She removed her hand from her eye noticing that it had stopped bleeding.

"At NGA, we started at odd with each other," she said, "Because of her, I was able to change. Learning that we were raised together as children and how close we were. I don't want to lose that again."

Rei placed a hand upon the side of her head.

"I left her to die once," she said, glancing at Lilith, "I won`t do it a second time."

Lilith stared at her.

_Her determination is quite strong, _she thought, _Is this what you call…unbreakable strength?_

She turned her gaze forward.

"Keep hanging to that drive of yours," she said, "We are going to need it."

**Asuka is in the hands of her friends...but what terrible power do SEELE have under their sleeve?**

**Next Time: **Future without Hope

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	170. Future without Hope

**Here is the next update of the story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 170

Future Without Hope

Shinji Ikari glanced up toward the sky, keeping an eye out for Rei and Lilith. It had been a while since they have gone to search for Asuka. They were injured and he understood that not all of them can go out there and search with the Fallen.

He only hoped that they could be able to find them. The young man turned his gaze toward where Kaworu was, finding the later standing on the side observing the distance in front of them. The young man hadn`t spoken at all ever since Lilith and Rei left and ever since he revealed everything to them. Shinji himself couldn`t believe it at all, what Kaworu had said about his father.

Shinji had grown up with the man, and he knew what kind of person his father was. He knew what kind of person that his father was and he couldn`t imagine the man doing so many things like this for him. He had broken his mother`s heart, did everything he could to be able to keep away from them and barely spoke to any of them for years.

How can he be the man that Kaworu had spoken of? It just didn`t make any sense.

"Are you okay?"

That snapped the young man from his thoughts as he turned toward the voice. Hikari was standing right beside him. The other girl was frowning lightly, thought Shinji can see that her face had darkened and heavy with the lost that she had experienced.

"I`m…I`m fine," he answered her, "Was just lost in thoughts for a moment."

Hikari turned her gaze toward the empty lands in front of her. Shinji glanced at her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"How exactly do you think I feel?" Hikari snapped at him, causing him to retract lightly, "My people just go massacred by a freaking clone of what I thought was my best friend. Because I decided to trust her…they are all dead."

"It`s not your fault," Shinji told her, "There is no way you could have predicted how things will turn out."

Hikari glanced at him.

"They placed their trust in me to protect and help them," she said, "To lead them to safety but all I did was leading them to their deaths. After everything we have sacrificed, I wanted to believe that NERV could have been a safe place..."

Shinji stared at her.

"So now…you`re giving up?" he said.

Hikari turned her eyes away from him.

"Look, we are still here," Shinji told her, "We are still fighting this war…"

"This is no longer a war Shinji," Hikari said, "This hasn`t been a war for the past five years…and we just lost our last battle."

"This wasn`t a lost," Shinji said, "We`re still alive."

"We`re only alive because Lilith want us for something," Hikari said, glancing at him, "The only thing that she cares for is Asuka…the rest of us, are nothing but disposable objects."

Shinji stared at her.

"What makes you say that?" he said.

"We`ve been fighting for five years and has she ever came to our aid?" Hikari said staring at her.

Shinji frowned lightly thinking about what she had said. The girl was right after all, Lilith had never once appeared for them…and it was only when the fake Asuka appeared that Lilith had come with them.

Then, a sound drew his attention as Jay and Shizuru walked out of the small house behind them. The two glanced around themselves.

"Where…where are we…?" Shizuru said.

"Sakamoto Island," Kaworu announced as he approached, "We`ve been here for at least four days already. There should be an old GEHIRN outpost upon the island considering that the Second Leg of the Tournament took place there and we haven`t seen any of the any natural enemies from the Death Valley."

"What are you thinking?" Hikari asked him.

""We need to search the place for something to eat," Kaworu said, "I don't know about you, but starving to death isn`t the way to finish this."

"Finding food," Hikari said, "It`s been five years…you don't think they are still something that we could use from there is it?"

"It`s bound to be better than what we have here," Kaworu said looking at them, "Shinji you`re coming with me. We`ll be back in a few hours."

Shinji stared at the young man for a few seconds before glancing back at Hikari.

"My injuries aren`t healed enough for this," she said, "You go ahead."

Shinji nodded giving Jay and Shizuru a glance.

"They still don't know anything of what`s being going on," he said.

"That`s why I`ll be telling them," Hikari said.

Shinji nodded and followed Kaworu and the duo disappeared from sight, leaving Hikari with Jay and Shizuru.

* * *

><p>Hikari approached the duo feeling as if a heavy weight was pushed upon her shoulders.<p>

"Hikari, what`s going on…what happened to the others?"

The girl looked up toward Jay letting out a sigh.

"The other`s gone," she said.

"Gone?" Shizuru repeated, frowning.

Jay stared at her silently for a few moments.

"What happened to the Geofront?" he asked, "to NERV?"

"Destroyed," Hikari answered them, "the others died in the blast."

Jay was shocked as well as Shizuru.

"Destroyed?" Shizuru said, "Was it the Fallen?"

Hikari could feel her tears gathering up in her eyes as she shook her head. The feelings that she had been battling ever since she had learn the truth of what happened to the people she was leading had started to pull out but the girl pulled herself together taking in a shaky breath.

"Look," she said, "I will tell you the entire story later, but right now, all I need is some rest."

She walked past the duo leaving them behind.

* * *

><p>Shinji caught up to Kaworu quite easily not like the other young man was even walking fast. Shinji approached toward him and turned his attention forward, seeing that the building looked abandoned and aged as everything around them were…<p>

"Seems the war had never reached these shores," Shinji said staring at it.

"The Fallen were more focused in wiping us out rather than check every little island of the globe," Kaworu said, "Not like it would matter anyway if they end the Cycle."

Shinji glanced at him.

"Then why haven`t they ended it already?" he said.

Kaworu glanced at him.

"The Human race is nearly extinct," Shinji said, "We hardly have anything to stand against them and despite the ones we faced at NERV, they are Four more even stronger waiting for us."

Kaworu turned toward him.

"The Four Horsemen," he said.

Shinji looked up at him, a little surprised.

"Wait…you knew about them?"

Kaworu turned to face the building as he continued to walk.

"Of course I knew about them," he said, "The Dead Sea Scrolls spoke of all of them, but their powers are not something that we can also ignore….thought, SEELE was the one who had the scrolls under their controls and it won`t be long now before they enacted Instrumentality…at least, their version of it."

Shinji frowned.

"Just what exactly is this Instrumentality you keep talking about?" he asked.

Kaworu fell silent and Shinji stared at his back.

"Nagisa…," he started.

"The version they told me is to rebuild the Earth," Kaworu said, "It was said that they have the power to recreate the Earth as it was…"

"Recreate the Earth?"

Kaworu turned his gaze back toward him.

"A way to change history," he said.

Shinji`s eyes widened.

"Change history?" he repeated, "What exactly are you talking about?"

Kaworu turned his head forward, "I don't know all the specifics…but that`s as far as I know. Instrumentality was going to be the way to save the world but considering that SEELE destroyed NERV and with hope to kill us, I can tell that it had changed quite considerably from the schematics that I have."

They have reached the building finding a gate there. Kaworu frowned lightly at that.

"That`s odd," he said, "I don't remember a gate being here before."

Shinji glanced at the building as well, "You`re right. This was built recently."

Kaworu gave him a glance, one which Shinji returned and then the two jumped above the gate and landed down upon the ground.

"Keep your wits with you," he said.

"I know," Shinji said, "This isn`t the first time I have been on a raid you know."

The duo made their way into the building, and a wave of putrid smell hit both of the young men causing them to gag at the odor.

"Oh...god," Kaworu said as he turned toward Shinji noticing that he didn't say anything, "I guess you`re used to this then."

"Sometimes," Shinji said, "Must have had someone dead in there for a while with how strong the smell is."

"A rotting corpse is more like it," Kaworu said.

Shinji pulled out a small flashlight from his pant ad made his way into the room. Kaworu followed after him, with his hand upon his face to block out the smell, not that it helped much with how powerful the odor was. The duo continued to walk through the hallway with Shinji shining the light on all side showing the decay that was upon the walls along with water and soft lights that were coming in from the sun filtering through the dirty windows.

Suddenly Shinji came to a dead stop and Kaworu slammed upon him.

"Hey, don't just stop out of nowhere like that," he said.

But Shinji didn`t even say anything as he stared straight ahead and Kaworu turned his eyes toward the front and his eyes widened in shock. The large room in front of them was the old Arena he realized where the training for the Evangelion took place in the past but now it was nothing more than a graveyard.

There was the buzzing of flies everywhere upon the rotting corpses that littered the room. The stench of death was strong within the room as they stood in front of the room with the dead bodies everywhere and he can`t even see the ground.

_How many bodies…just how many…, _he thought shocked.

The light Shinji was holding passed over them as he walked forward careful not to step upon any of the bodies as he approached one of them and kneeled beside it. Kaworu approached as he turned the dead body over, revealed the rotting face ad he can even see little creatures moving upon the body. Shinji placed a hand upon his mouth to block out the smell as he stared at the dead person, glancing around himself for a few seconds.

Then he stood up.

"Let`s get out of here."

The duo reached the outside and Kaworu breathed the fresh air deeply before puking upon the ground at the amount of dead bodies he had seeing inside.

"How the hell did all of these people die?" he said, "The war hadn`t reached this island so how…"

"Suicide," Shinji said.

Kaworu glanced at him.

"What?"

"They may have survived the war," Shinji said, "But something must have happened for them to do something like this…probably ran out of food or something."

"So…they all killed themselves," Kaworu said, "A mass suicide."

Shinji glanced up toward the distance.

"The sea was probably their source of food," he said, "But with how it disappeared as the years go by, they ran out of food and eventually…they decided to end things by their own hand. It`s not uncommon after all, some people believe they were facing the end of the world."

The young man let out a sigh.

"Let`s head back," he said, "I don't think we`ll find any food there."

Kaworu nodded at him and followed the young man before glancing at the building behind them which had become no more than tomb for the many rotting corpses inside of it.

* * *

><p>Shizuru was seating outside of the house along with Jay who was walking in front of her with both hands behind his back. Lucia was seating beside the girl with her head down. They have all being told what happened at NERV and to the rest of the convoy that they had been protecting.<p>

"So…we`re all that`s left," Lucia said, staring at the sight in front of her, "Typical…"

Shizuru glanced at her.

"We sacrifice so many…," Lucia continued, "We lost so many…I thought by finding the Geofront, we will have a break but fate decide to fuck us in the ass…and I am getting tired of it."

Jay turned his head at her before kicking the ground.

"Damn it," he said, "If only I wasn`t wounded…maybe I could have done something…in the battle against the Fallen, I could have…"

"There is nothing we can do about it now," Shizuru said drawing the young man`s attention, "We can`t change the past."

Jay looked at the ground. Suddenly Shizuru looked up toward the sky drawing the other two`s attention.

"What is it?" Lucia asked her.

"Something is coming this way…," Shizuru said as she slowly stood up, "Something powerful…"

Lucia summoned out a snake to be able to verify what Shizuru had said and instantly she was already receiving the signal that her snake had been receiving. The young woman widened her eyes at the amount of power that she was feeling.

"It`s a Fallen," she yelled.

Jay unleashed his Ki, a furious look upon his features.

"Come back to finish the job are they?" he said, "I won`t let them."

"There," Lucia yelled out, pointing toward the air.

In the sky above them, a large shape appeared and Jay tightened his hands into a fist as his power before he launched it straight toward the oncoming shape that was quickly approaching.

"**Power Fist," **he yelled out.

The attack aimed straight toward the large shape causing a massive explosion to take place in the air above them. Jay narrowed his eyes as he took his stance. Shizuru was standing up as well as she stared at the place in the sky above them.

"Did that get them?" Shizuru said with a frown.

"I don't know," Jay said.

"_What exactly do you think you`re doing Jay?" _a familiar voice yelled toward them.

Jay, Shizuru and Lucia blinked as the smoke cleared finding Rei floating in the air with someone over her shoulder as she stared down at them. Beside her was a floating form dressed in white robes as they stared down at the group. Her A.T. field was there protecting the three of them from that attack.

"Rei…," Jay said.

"What the hell…?" Lucia said.

Shizuru only narrowed her eyes.

**Rei and Lilith return...**

**Next time: **In the Dephs of Darkness

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	171. In the Depths of Darkness

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far and well, as i said, this is the Final Arc in this story so enjoy the ride to the finish.**

**Now read on.**

Round 171

In the Depths of Darkness

Rei and Lilith, along with their charge lowered themselves upon the ground in front of Jay, Shizuru and Lucia. The group was staring at them, completely taken aback by their appearances. Jay stayed in his stance as he stared at them, ca frown upon his face.

"Rei…is that you?" he asked.

Rei frowned at him.

"Of course it`s me," she said, "Who the hell did you think it was? And what`s the big idea attacking out of nowhere like that?"

"All I could feel was the power of a Fallen," Lucia said, "We thought they were coming back to finish the job again."

Rei stared at her for a few moments, "Hikari told you the truth then."

Lucia nodded lightly and Shizuru glanced at the figure she was carrying.

"Who is that you are helping?" she asked.

Rei glanced at the redhead girl she was carrying.

"An old friend," she said, looking up toward them, "I need to place her inside the house."

She made her way past the trio who stood there for a few seconds watching her go as they stared at her retreating back. Then Shizuru turned her gaze toward Lilith who stood across them. The being didn`t seems to be focusing upon them at all as her eyes were turned toward the empty skies above them.

Just when she was about to say something to her, both Shinji and Kaworu appeared as they landed right in front of the group.

"Everything`s okay?" Shinji asked.

"We heard an explosion," Kaworu continued, glancing around.

The Fallen turned her gaze toward them.

"It`s nothing," she said, "Just a misfire…Kaworu, I need to speak with you alone."

Kaworu glanced at her, a little confused but he nodded as the Fallen moved away with him leaving the rest with Shinji.

"He was still alive after all," Lucia said as she stared at the place where Kaworu had been.

Shinji gave her a glance before turning toward the group in front of him.

"Glad to see all of you awake," he said, "You guys had me worried with the wounds that you had."

Jay removed the bandages that he had been wearing.

"Seems that our injuries have healed quicker than I thought," he said, "I still feel sore thought…"

Lucia had also removed the bandages that were around her arm and she flexed her shoulders, as it moved thought it was still a little tender. The young woman frowned to herself as she glanced at Shinji.

"If everyone that was at the Convoy is dead," she said, "Who exactly healed us?"

Shinji turned his eyes toward where Lilith was.

"She did," he said.

The group glanced at where Lilith and Kaworu were talking and the Fallen looked agitated. It made him curious as to what they were talking about.

* * *

><p>Rei entered inside the place where they had been resting finding Hikari seating alone upon the bed. The girl`s back was facing her and she showed no sign that she had heard her enter. Rei went straight toward one of the empty bed and placed Asuka down upon one of them.<p>

The redhead was still dressed in her tactical gear and Rei turned her gaze toward the metal arm that she had. She can see where the arm had been connected to Asuka`s body seeing how the flesh and metal merged. Asuka`s lone eye was closed thought it was moving underneath the eyelid probably some dreaming or something of the sort…

She placed the girl down a light frown upon her features as she sat beside her sleeping form. She didn`t know what Lilith had done to Asuka but she simply hoped that the redhead will be alright soon for they are going to need her help.

_Asuka…please, we are going to need you soon, _she thought, _I`m going to need you to wake up…_

* * *

><p>"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kaworu asked, curious as to why Lilith had brought him away from the others.<p>

The Fallen looked a little agitated something that he never would have believed he could see upon Lilith`s features. Lilith had always been calm, serene and sometimes her features will become blank as a mask and yet…here as he was staring at her, the Fallen looked a little worried.

"L never mentioned something about Phantasma did he?" she asked.

Kaworu frowned lightly.

"What exactly is Phantasma?" he asked.

Lilith let out a soft sigh.

"One of the Cycle had managed to create a…reverse Blessed transformation," she said, "Thought everything about it is completely opposite of the Blessed Form release of the Nephilim and of what my Children and I can accomplish. We only call it Obscurus Power."

Kaworu frowned.

"Obscurus?" he repeated.

Lilith gave him a stare.

"They were the first Cycle apart from this one that managed to fight back against us," she said, "It`s because of that the Father had decided that no records of our existence is to made known by the next Cycles until we reveal ourselves."

"What does that have to do with anything that is happening now?" Kaworu asked, still confused.

Lilith gave him a stare.

"SEELE has the Obscurus ability under their control," she said.

Kaworu narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he whispered, "How can you be so sure about this?"

Lilith`s gaze become piercing.

"Phantasma is not Ki," she said, "Their presences become invisible to my senses completely. It uses a forbidden practice that rips the souls out of the body, and like that, their bodies without the soul, become vessels for an immense amount of power…a power that will easily match any of my Children."

Kaworu stared at her.

"If SEELE had a power like this," he said, "Why now…why not help us?"

"It`s quite obvious now isn`t it?" Lilith told him, "They used you to weaken the Fallen`s forces as well as used their mind control abilities upon us so that I could give something to the doppelganger they have send in Asuka`s place...With all of that, it can only mean one thing. _SEELE is planning to attack the Fallen head on and start Instrumentality."_

Kaworu`s eyes widened for a few seconds before he glance down.

"Then we must stop them," he said, "We have to do something…"

"How do you plan to do anything?" she asked him, "This might be the opportune time to actually do some last minute training. The Four Horsemen will not fall easily and there is no one in this world other than me that can fight the Father head-on and have a chance of winning against him even in his weakened state."

"Training?" Kaworu said.

"If SEELE is focusing upon my Children," Lilith said, "They won`t be sending any forces after us here. That should buy us enough time for them to be able to master their abilities and give Asuka some time to recover."

Kaworu frowned lightly.

"You want to use the time that our two enemies are battling to train them?" he said.

Lilith nodded.

"This might be the last battle they will fight against," she said, "A battle that not all of them are going to live through…it`s better for them to be stronger for it."

Kaworu stared at her.

"You honestly going to send them to this battle with no hope for them to return to?" he said.

"If SEELE win, Instrumentality will be placed and everything they`ve fought for will be over," Lilith said, "If my Children wins, the Father will gain all of his power and this Cycle will come to an end."

Kaworu stared at her.

"What happened if we win?" he asked.

Lilith gave him a glance.

"If we win," she whispered, "True Freedom will be upon us at least."

Kaworu let out a sigh running a hand through his hair.

"We`re going to have to speak to them about this," he said, "If SEELE had such a power and is going to be battling against the Fallen."

Lilith nodded lightly before the duo made their way back toward where the group was. Shinji turned his attention toward them as they approached and Kaworu noticed the look upon his features.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Let`s get inside," Kaworu said, "There is something that we need to talk to everyone about."

Shinji, nodded to the others and they followed Kaworu and Lilith inside the small house they have been staying in. Inside, Hikari was turned away from them where she sat and Rei who was beside Asuka`s prone form glanced up at them at their entrance.

Kaworu got his first look at the redhead girl taken aback by the metal arm that she had which stood out more than the rest of her body. He recognize what had been done to her but he never expected it to be real after all, _Biomechanics_, were never his strong fort but he can understand it.

"That`s…," Lucia said staring at the unconscious girl.

"Asuka?" Shizuru said surprised.

Rei glanced at the fallen girl, "Yes she is."

"How do we know she is the real on this time?" Jay asked with a frown upon his face, "And not a trap from SEELE."

"Because SEELE just tried to kill her by the time we arrived at where she was," Rei told him with a glare, "I think that give us reason enough to think it`s the real Asuka."

Jay had both of his arm crossed as Lilith walked forward and took a seat down upon the ground but her body just floated up again until she was a couple of feet in the air. The Fallen opened her eyes and stared at the group in front of her.

"There is something that I must share with you all," she said, "As all of you know my kind is the one responsible for the destruction of your species and of the world but, I can tell you that we have been at this for a very long time. You Lilims who calls yourself Humanity was not the first intelligent species that had called this world home."

"What are you talking about?" Lucia said.

Lilith narrowed her eyes.

"I`m saying that this destruction that you are experiencing at the moment had been done five times before in the past," she said, "Each of them ending a species time upon this world, giving way to the next one in the Cycle."

"Cycle?"

"That`s how we measure each species time," Lilith told them, "Your kind are the Sixth Cycle that had called this world home and because of what I have done by giving your species Ki, The Father, had started the end of this cycle prematurely…and because of Ki, your kind had managed to defeat some of my Children something that hadn`t been done at all in all of the previous Cycle except for one…_The First Cycle."_

Shinji narrowed his eyes lightly.

"The First Cycle?" he repeated, "You mean the first peoples who lived on this world?"

Lilith glanced at him and nodded.

"The First Cycle was the one Cycle other than this one that had the power of Ki within their bodies," she said, "My kind and they lived in close relationship with each other. They worshipped us as deities, and we provided them answers to their questions and because of that, a bright future lies ahead of both of us but...one of the First Cycle group called Dominion, didn`t want us as gods nor did they want us in power…they wanted to have their own freedom. That action gave birth to an opposite version of Holy Power, through a process we call Phantasma."

"Phantasma?" Rei repeated.

"Phanstama release the soul from the body," Lilith continued, "turning it into a vessel for unimaginable power strong and powerful enough to match any of my Children in battle, and that battle destroyed this world completely…thought we managed to defeat them, but the cost was heavy and so, the Father ordered the first cleansing of the planet."

She looked at them.

"And by that decision, the First Cycle had come to an end," she said, "You must be wondering why I am telling you all of this, about something that happened billions of years ago. Well it`s because somehow, SEELE had managed to recreate that same phenomenon."

The group`s eyes widened and Hikari had turned her head toward her.

"And how do you know all of that?" she asked.

Lilith glanced at her.

"I have seen one of the result of the Phantasma," she said, "It`s the same one that managed to put Asuka under their control and managed to alter my memories as well as all of NERV to be able to switch Asuka with that Doppelganger that I gave that power too…"

"How come you didn`t realize that it was the same power you faced all of those years ago?" Rei asked her.

"Because I didn`t believe that the Lilims here will sell their souls for power," Lilith told her.

"Clearly you don't know anything about Humans," Hikari said.

The group fell silent as she glanced up toward them.

"But even like this," Lilith continued, "It gives us a way to be able to match up to the Phantasma power."

"How?" Shinji asked, "If those Phantasma are strong enough to match any of you in battle, our powers should be enough considering we managed to defeat your Children in battle."

Lilith stared at them.

"When I say they could match my Children in battle," she said, "Their Holy Power and their S2 Organ ability level of power…and the ones you faced in battle are not as powerful as the Four Horsemen."

"The Four Horsemen?" Shinji repeated.

Lilith observed them.

"It`s the name that was given to the Four strongest of my Children," Lilith said, "Their powers are enough to match the ones you faced combined…and I am sure that you have met one of them in Genesis…if you want to have a chance of winning, I will train you to be as strong as them while SEELE will be focused on the Four Horsemen."

"How exactly are you planning to make us more powerful than we are now?" Rei asked, "With the war we managed to get quite strong but, we can`t get that powerful in such a short time. We have no way of knowing how the battle with SEELE and your children will go…"

Lilith stared at them.

"I have a way to do it," she said, "A place where we don't have to worry about time at all."

The group stared at her and a small smirk grew upon Lilith`s face.

"Tell me," she said, "Have you heard talk of the Ki Flow?"

The group stared at her, shocked.

"What…The Ki Flow?" Kaworu whispered.

Hikari frowned, "Isn`t that just some theory?"

"You people touch the Ki flow all the time," Lilith told her, "When you want to sense someone`s Ki, you use the Ki Flow to localize the person without even knowing it. Your kind never did realize what it is, thought some of you only managed to scratch at the surface of what the Ki Flow can actually do."

Lilith stared at them.

"Within the Ki Flow, time does not flow as it should," she said, "We can spend a year within the Ki Flow and it could only be seconds here or seconds in the Ki Flow can means centuries here."

"If it`s that uncontrollable, how are we even suppose to train there?" Lucia yelled at her, "With what you said...that thing is completely mental."

" I`ll be controlling the flow of time with my Ki," Lilith told them, "I will take all of you here and with the amount of power I could give…three years should be how long we have in there."

Suddenly from beside Rei, Asuka started to convulse drawing the group`s attention.

"Asuka," Rei yelled turning toward the girl.

The redhead was still convulsing from where she was lying down and Rei took hold of her form to keep her from doing anything else, but the girl was actually pushed her away.

"Help me hold her down," Rei yelled at the others.

The others came to help her as Rei used her healing ability upon Asuka`s body thought with no success.

"Why isn`t anything working?" she said, "It`s like my power has no effect upon her."

"Because it`s her mind who is in trouble," Lilith said, "It seems that whatever they had done to he has done more damage than I thought."

Rei gave her a glance.

"How are we going to heal her then?" she said.

Lilith stared at Asuka`s convulsing form.

"We don't," she said, "The only person that can face her own demons and come out victorious…is Asuka."

* * *

><p><em>She could feel the pain surging through her body as the flames overcame her body…She can feel her skin boiling from the fire that exploded from the large blue Tree behind her and by that terrible pain…she knew she was going to die…<em>

_Screams grew from her lips as the fire engulfed her entirely…_

Then she opened her eye, her body convulsing from the pain as she screamed again. She can feel many things stabbing through her body as she pushed against it but the strong things around her form hold her there as she struggled against them…

Lights were bearing down upon her, blinding her from the blackness that was pressing from all side of her. She can see the numerous lines that were connected to her right side as she winced at the pain that was surging through her form.

_Am…I…alive?_

She turned eye around that light that was still pushing down upon her and noticed something reflective at her side and she can see her own blurry reflection because of the bed she was lying thought she couldn`t move all of her head yet. As feelings returned to her body, she had started to feel strange on her right side.

She could feel her fingers as well as her arm but she couldn`t feel it lying down upon the bed as she knew her arms were considering her right arm was still lying down as well thought she can`t feel it at all…

The girl turned her eye toward where her arm was…and her eyes widened in shock and horror…

Her entire right arm was completely made out metal…and there were many electric cords connected to them and they was a strange red light coursing underneath the metal as she stared at it…

_What is this…what happened to my arm…What happened…to me…?_

She wanted to move but she couldn`t as her body wouldn`t obey her.

"Impressive," a voice spoke out from the darkness that surrounded her.

The girl`s lone blue eye was drawn toward it, finding the speaker. The labcoat was upon his body as he approached, shining white as his red eyes were drawn toward her own. The girl feels her eye widen, as she recognize the person from her fragmented memories of a glass room and her being a young child.

"Only seven months," the man said as he stared down at her, "and you`ve already regained consciousness. The Lilith DNA that the Commander had used upon you is doing its work I presume."

The man reached her bed side as her lone blue eye followed him. The red eyes observed her as a smirk grew upon the man`s features.

"Welcome back to the place of your birth Asuka," he said.

As he spoke the light around the redhead girl upon the bed dimmed and the room she was in become more visible and the redhead realized that she wasn`t in a room at all. She was in a large glass box…a glass room similar to the memories she had before all hell break loose.

**A step back in time...what will be revealed?**

**Next Time: **The Lost Five Years

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	172. The Lost Five Years

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 172

The Lost Five Years

Asuka stared at the man that stood above her, her eyes wide and unable to believe what she was hearing. It was impossible that she was at that place…it was just a dream wasn`t it? The girl could feel her head starting to hurt from thinking as pain surged through her right arm.

"W…What have you done to me?" she said staring at the arm.

The man stared at her for a few seconds before glancing at the arm.

"Oh…you lost your real arm in battle against that Gaghiel fellow," he said with a light smile, "But no worry…the arm will be quite indestructible after all, the material it`s made of is only as strong as your Ki so the more powerful your Ki is…the more powerful the metal will be."

Asuka tried to move the hand of her mechanical arm but there was no response as the finger simply stayed still upon the bed she was lying on. The redhead turned her eye toward the man in front of her. She had seen the man in her memories of this place and of the strange glass room she was in.

"I have seen you before," the girl said.

That drew the man`s attention toward her, his red eyes showing a little curiosity.

"I remember being here in this place as a child and you were there," Asuka said staring at the man, "Just…who the hell are you?"

"You have memories of me and of this place?" the man repeated, "My…I never expected that there are still some memories still hiding within your head. I guess I shouldn`t be so surprised, after all, you are quite…inhuman."

Asuka stared at him.

"That didn`t answer my question…," she growled, "Who…the fuck are you…?"

The red eyes turned toward her lone one.

"Who am I…?" he repeated, as he leaned toward her, a small smirk upon his features, "Wouldn`t you like to know."

He chuckled darkly before turning away from her. Asuka made to seat up but she couldn`t. It was like her body was too heavy for her to move at all.

"I wouldn`t do that if I were you," the man said drawing her eye toward her, "Your body had suffered a lot of damaged during your battle and what you have caused in the aftermath. An entire city had been completely destroyed."

"Then…how am I alive?" Asuka asked, "I should have died during that explosion."

"You were quite near death when we brought you back to NERV," The Doctor told her with a grin, "It was a either a miracle or simply dumb luck that your body wasn`t vaporized in the blast. You have quite a devil`s luck upon you."

The man turned away from her.

"Now all you have to do is lied there and heal," he said, "It`s not like you have enough strength to even stand up."

Asuka stared at his retreating form for a few seconds.

"What happened to my friends?" she asked, "To the mission…"

The man came to a stop before turning his head toward her.

"Oh…I`m sure they`re out there surviving," he said, "Thought for how long…that depends on their own devil lucks."

With that he simply faded away from within the glass room she was in. The girl narrowed her eye at what the man said before she turned her gaze toward the glass like ceiling above her. It was a dark room she was, and couldn`t even make out the place around her…the place beyond the glass. She was worried about everyone else but what can she do in the situation she is in right now?

_I`ll heal up, _she thought, _These people…whoever they are didn`t want me to die it seems. Then I will use that opportunity to get better and once I am all better, I`m out of here._

Tightening her real hand into a fist, the girl frowned to herself as she thought of her companions.

_Don't worry guys, I will be there soon so hold on a little longer._

* * *

><p>Asuka didn't know how long she had stayed within that glass room she had been in. The sunlight never appeared in the room she is in so the redhead had deduced that she must be underground somewhere thought as to where she had no idea. Her injuries were also slowly healing and the girl could feel herself growing stronger as time go by and soon enough she could actually stand around the room.<p>

Her metal arm had been weird to have as she stared at the contraption that she had. She can see the design of the metal upon the arm and when she moved it, she can hear a soft mechanical sound as it moved and she flexed the fingers. Even thought she knew that she was closing her palm, she didn`t have a sense of touch on the arm at all. Even thought it was here in front of her, she couldn`t feel it at all.

_It will take some time getting used to it, _she thought.

The girl had been going through some motion of training just to grow her strength even more as she launched powerful kicks and punches forward thought they were no Ki within her attacks at all. The girl moved through the stances, sweat pouring upon her body as she continued her training that is until that man with the red eyes appeared within her room again.

Asuka turned toward him at his entrance having felt his presence suddenly appearing within her room. She turned toward him with a stance.

"Your physical strength has returned quite smoothly," he said, "How is the arm?"

Asuka knew he was asking about her metal arm and the girl glanced toward it, flexing the fingers again as she rolled the shoulder.

"It`s taking some getting used to," she said, "But I don't have the sense of touch within that arm."

The man blinked, "Don't you now?"

The girl`s lone eye fixed with him a stare, "Don't act so surprised. I am sure that you were aware of it since day one."

The man smirked lightly.

"So you`ve realized," he said.

"You're the only one that had been coming here ever since I woke up," she said, "So I am betting that you`re calling the shot on my recovery."

The man chuckled, "Well, I won`t say I am _calling the shots _as you said, but I am the one in charge of your completely recovery and your health just as I was long ago."

The redhead stared at him for a few moments at that.

"You said something like that before," she said, "That this place is where I was born."

The man observed her silently.

"Shikinami told me that I was created because of Kyoko Soryu," she said, "I know what happened to the woman and I know that she was the one who found Genesis and somehow merged with it in an accident. All I know is that I was created for something and considering you know of my birth, you must know quite a lot about it."

The man chuckled lightly.

"Well, you`re certainly are knowledgeable about the subject," he said with a light smirk, "It`s not surprised that you do know after all, what you did when you left NGA is known quite well to us. I must congratulate you first on defeated the three Units and unleashing your own S2 Organ power. It was quite something."

The man smirk`s disappeared from his lips as the red eyes found Asuka`s lone blue eye.

"You are quite right in thinking that you were created for something," he said, "Thought as you may have guessed, you were created because Kyoko Soryu had taken Eve 01 or as you know her as Shikinami away from us and because of her, we had lost her completely."

Asuka frowned.

"But why create me?" she asked.

"It`s because Kyoko had managed to do something that we have been trying to do for over 70 years," the man told him, "Seventy years of testing…seventy years of failures and dead ends…she managed to break the barrier between the Fallen and Humanity by _accident_."

The man stared at her, "Because of that, she had become the first true Nephilim."

Asuka blinked in confusion.

"Nephilim?" she repeated.

"People like you and Eve 02," the man told her, "People who are Human and yet have the power of our enemies. Kyoko had become that and had given birth to Eve 02 seven weeks later. The child was something that of a science marvel…a miracle all by itself and I couldn't t simply let it slip away like that…but I am sure you know what happens next with what she had done to our research base."

He looked at her.

"Her blood was the source," he said, "It was the most potent with the Fallen…bonded with it on a cellular level that can`t even be created in our labs and so…we cloned her and here you are Asuka, the girl born from Kyoko Soryu`s own blood, the Red Devil`s Daughter."

Asuka looked away.

"You need me for something or you wouldn`t have gone through all that trouble," she said.

The man chuckled.

"You`re quite right," he said to her, "We do need you for something but it will be revealed to you quite soon. With how your progress had been going on, it will be here soon."

Asuka glanced at him, "What about my friends?"

The man fell silent.

"It`s best for you if you forget about them," he told her causing Asuka to frown.

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

The man stared at her.

"In the time you`ve been here, the outside world had been in a war against the Fallen," he said, "The Evangelions had all but wiped out. I doubt you`d find any of your friends still alive."

Asuka`s eye was wide with shock as she stared at the man`s words, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I don't believe you," she said.

The man simply smirk that damn smirk of his.

"It`s the true," he said.

"I don't care," Asuka snarled at him as she tightened her hands into fists, "I will see it with my own eyes."

The Doctor gazed at her.

"I see that determination of yours is still as strong as ever," he said, "Reminds me of Kaji in a way when he was younger…that man`s head was harder than a brick wall."

Asuka reacted at the name, surprised showing within her eye as the man turned away from her and disappeared yet again just like the last time he was here. The girl stood there after he left, both of her hands tightened into fist.

_All of the others dead? I don't buy it….when I get out of this freaking glass box, first thing I`ll do is break out of this place. I just need to keep building my strength and my Ki and when I am strong enough, it`s goodbye assholes._

The girl smirked to herself as a plan was already forming upon her mind.

Over the time that passed, Asuka continued to work upon her strength and her stamina. She was into working and increasing her power completely thought her Ki was still completely out of the question. It made her wonder as to why she couldn`t feel any of her power…

_Could it be that this room is keeping my Ki sealed in some way?_ I thought, _It`s like…they`re keeping me prisoner…_

Asuka smirked to herself lightly.

_Maybe when I was a kid I didn't really realize many things that were happening but now, there is no way I will simply do whatever you wants me to do…Red eyed Doctor. I will break out of here, and I will go find my friends._

She had to wait for a while before any of that had to happen.

The redhead was simply doing push up using her good hand while the other one had been upon her back. The girl looked up sensing the presence of the Doctor yet again. The man was wearing his lab coat this time.

"It seems that your body had been going pretty well," he said, "You accelerated healings is quite astonishing while incredible, it can`t heal everything…such as your arm."

Asuka who had seated down upon the ground at his entrance got back upon her feet, her body heaving lightly with the strain of her pushups.

"When will I get to access my Ki?" she asked him, her lone eye staring at him.

"That is the reason of my visit here," the Doctor told her with a grin, "I will be releasing one of the seal that were placed upon you, the one that is holding your Ki."

_Seals? _Asuka thought a light frown upon her features.

The man raised his own hand and a strange symbol appeared upon his palm. It looked like an triangle with many eyes upon the line and it glowed quite a violet color with black around it. Then the glass room around her reacted and the same symbol appeared upon the ceiling above her and then Asuka could instantly feel it.

The familiar warm feeling she had come to associate with Ki was now coursing through her body and Asuka smiled lightly at the feeling she had within herself at the moment. A red glow settled around the girl as she tested her powers feeling them growing quite well and noticed that her metal arm had a red glow coming from beneath the metal. It was like her Ki was swirling right underneath the metal and completely controlled.

"It seems the cybernetics have adapted quite well to your Ki," he said as he observed her silently.

"So does it," the redhead said, "When do I get out of here?"

"All in due time," the Doctor told her as he turned away from her.

Asuka stared at the man and noticed his body had started to disappear like before and that was when she seized her chance. With her Ki back, her speed had increased a lot more and she had managed to catch hold of him causing the man to look at her in shock…

But the damaged had already being done.

Asuka was out of her glass prison as the two of them appeared into the middle of an hallway.

"What the hell…?" he said.

The redhead stared at her, "All in due time…_is not enough for me_."

With a yell, the redhead launched her fist forward, smashing her metallic fist straight into the man`s face as she send him crashing through a wall and out of sight. The redhead narrowed her eye at where he was before glancing around herself.

It was a long and empty hallway with no sign of life other than the hole she had just made. She would have thought that they were more people in this place but, she can count her luck that no one had heard what she did to the Doctor…

_Now to find a way out of here, _she thought.

She ran down the hallway, glancing around as she did so but they had been no one everywhere and it was starting to creep her out and it awoke her cautious self. The last time she had went on something like this, she lost her eye in the battle.

_Could this be a trap they`re setting for me? _She thought.

The girl continued to run through the hallway at full speed and it seems to stretches on forever as she continued to run. The girl long hair was flowing behind her as she run.

_Considering how long my hair had gotten, I can say that I have been in that room for at least a couple of months, _she thought, _but it had been long ever since I woke up…could it be that I had been unconscious from that explosion…the Doctor said I was out for at least seven months when I had woken up and I had counted more than 125 days since then…_

The girl frowned lightly.

_I have been in that place for a year and a couple of months, _she thought, _Shit…has the war finally started without me and my friends are dying because I wasn`t here to help them fight…Then who the hell are those people? Why aren't they helping us?_

She grits her teeth.

"Damn it," she said.

Then she suddenly comes to a stop as a figure appeared in the distance. Considering that it was a straight hallway, there is no way that the person across her hadn`t seen her coming. Asuka stood there staring as the person approached.

It was a young woman, as far as she could see and was dressed in a long black coat upon her body and had a sword hanging by her side as she approached. The woman had long honey brown hair which danced at each step she made, falling down upon her shoulders in small curly ends, and the two eyes that were across her caused Asuka to simply freeze in shock as the person`s face registered in her mind.

She couldn`t believe that it was her.

"S…_Shizuru_?"

**An familiar face stand in front of her...**

**Next Time: **The Lost Five Years Part 2

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	173. The Lost Five Years part 2

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Round 173

The Lost Five Years part 2

The redhead stared at the figure across her unable to believe that her friend was standing right across her right now. She could feel the relief surging through her body at the sight of her and Asuka lowered her guard lightly as she approached the young woman that had come to a stop across her.

"Shizuru," she said, "You don't know how glad I am to see you."

The woman stared at her, her eyes showing no sign of recognition within their depths.

"You are not authorized to be in this corridor, Eve 02," she said, "You need to go back to your cell."

Asuka blinked at the words.

_What?_

"What the hell are you saying Shizuru?" she asked.

The young woman met her eye.

"I won`t say it again, Eve 02," she said as her hand went toward the blade that was hanging at her waist.

Asuka stared at the young woman across her, unable to understand what was going on with her friend. While Shizuru is not one to show her emotions a lot, the young woman was a friend to her and she had been someone that helped Asuka before when the redhead didn`t even know she needed help. Now, she was standing here giving her orders to go back to her cell…to that glass box she had been in for how many months?

_Wait…hang on…_Asuka thought something becoming clear in her mind, _She…She called me Eve 02…But, Shizuru didn't know about _that._ She didn`t know what I truly was except for Rei. Is this why she is acting like this? Because they told her what I was?_

Asuka could feel her hand tightening into fists at the mere thought of it. She feels oddly sick in the stomach that her friend had managed to become so cold to her because she had learned the truth about Asuka. The girl could feel a light fear coursing through her body. If Shizuru is acting like this because she knows the truth…then what about the others?

The redhead looked at the young woman across her.

_How is it that she is even here in the first place? _She thought, _I thought the doctor said that they were all fighting in the war against those Fallen? Why is she…_

Asuka stared at her.

_Something isn`t adding up here, _she thought.

The girl tensed her legs as the entire world came to a freeze around her as she activated her Holy Power and then she launched forward, passing beside Shizuru`s still form before landing at the end of the hallway as time started to move again.

Then to her shock, Shizuru was simply there in front of her, blocking her way out and the two brown eyes stared at her own blue eye.

_How did she?_

There was the sound of a blade being drawn as Shizuru pulled out her sword and then something hard was smacked upon Asuka`s face as the girl was thrown back from the attack and sliding upon the ground on her feet before crouching down, holding the throbbing side of her face as she glance up toward Shizuru.

The young woman had her blade halfway out of it`s shaft and she slowly slid it back in.

_She is fast, _Asuka thought, _She managed to get in front of me even when I used my Holy Power…The Shizuru I know wasn`t that fast…not by a long shot._

She got back up upon her feet, "Sorry Shizuru, but I can`t go back in that prison. Our friends are out there fighting in a war against the Fallen. You should know that considering you were fighting with us back then."

Shizuru`s eyes met her.

"If you won`t go back to your prison…then I will forcefully bring you back."

Red flames grew around Asuka`s body as she stared at her former friend. The flames grew tall around her form as her eye turned to green at the amount of Ki that was being unleashed from her body.

"I will like to see you try," Asuka growled at her.

Then with amazing speed she launched forward straight toward Shizuru who narrowed her eyes lightly before she launched her palm forward, hitting the redhead underneath her chin as blood flew out of the wounds. The attack send Asuka flying upward toward the ceiling, crashing against the metal ceiling causing it to bend around her form as the entire hallway shook with the amount of power that she had unleashed through the entire place.

Then the redhead fell down toward the ground as Shizuru launched her hand forward again taking hold of her around the throat causing Asuka to widen her eyes lightly. Then, she was slammed down upon the ground, Shizuru`s hand still around her throat, the other woman face completely set in stone barely any emotion showing through the eyes that were coldly staring down at her.

Then Asuka disappeared from her grip, drawing the woman`s attention toward where she had felt her presence. Asuka was crouched upside down on the ceiling with both of her hands joined together in a powerful Elemental Ki attack.

"**Infernal Devastation," **she yelled out.

The large blast of fire came down toward Shizuru as she was completely overcome by it and the power of the blast caused a massive explosion that destroyed the entire hallway completely. The entire area had been completely overcome by smoke and fire which burned upon the metal floor as it was slowly turning into its liquid state.

Asuka was standing there flames all over her body as she stared at the destruction she just caused. The young woman observed the place that her friend once stood and grit her teeth.

_I can`t sense any Ki, _she thought, _Damn it…I didn`t mean to kill her…I really need to learn to hold back a little._

She stared at the destruction that was around her.

_Well if no one knew that I had escaped, they surely do now, _she thought, _I best get out of here quickly and find the exit in this place._

The girl ran forward again leaving the destroyed corridor behind and jumped out of the place she was in and find herself staring at a large open courtyard of some kind. She can see a few trees moving about but there was no one down there just an empty courtyard that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere like that, but the young woman jumped down toward the courtyard and landed down upon it in a crouch.

The redhead glanced around herself staring at the sky above her, and at the moving clouds.

_T…This is the surface? _She though, _How can it be…this place hasn`t been touched by the war yet? There is no way that I am in Japan for it was where the war begun…Just where the hell am I?_

"_You really made a mess of things_,"

Asuka instantly turned toward the voice, shocked at the sight that was approaching her. Shizuru was still alive, thought it didn't look like she was harmed from her earlier attack. Even her clothes looked undamaged from the earlier attack that had happened. Shizuru looked up toward her.

"From your expression," she said, "It seems that you believed to have defeated me."

_How is she even here? _She thought, _I was sure that I couldn`t feel her Ki at all…_

It was then Asuka realized something crucial, something she had overlooked before. She couldn`t feel any Ki coming from the girl across her. It was like she was completely invisible to her senses. There is no way that could be possible after all, she knew that Shizuru had Ki within herself and she knew how that Ki felt and now…she couldn`t feel that thing at all and it made her realize that this person across her wasn`t the girl she knew.

She wasn`t Shizuru.

"You…You`re not Shizuru are you?" Asuka said.

"I never said I was," the woman across her answered, "You`re the one who decided to call me by that name Eve 02 and now, you are going back at your cell with no objection, am I clear?"

"Like hell I am going back," Asuka yelled as her Flame Ki grew around her body, "I`m getting out of this place and going back to my friends and fight the war with them and you are not going to stop me from going."

"**S2 Organ Release," **Asuka whispered.

Her hair turned silver as the amount of power she unleashed caused the air around her to caught fire as it formed a large inferno around the girl`s entire body. Asuka glared up toward the girl across her and noticed that she wasn`t even moving as she was observing her.

"This is how you look like when you release your full power," the woman across her said as her brown hair was pulled back at the wind that was blown around her, "You look exactly like one of those Fallens."

Asuka grit her teeth as her power continued to increase, causing the ground around her to turn black at the heat of the flames around her body. Even her hair seems to have become fire as well at the amount of power she was unleashing before she launched herself straight toward the brown haired woman with a flash of fire and a punch aiming straight at her and the woman raised a hand, completely blocking the attack causing the ground around her to explode as the flames scorched the earth around them.

Noticing that her enemy had blocked her attack, Asuka launched her other fist forward toward her enemy but the attack was dodged as the woman simply leaned back. As she did, she raised one of her legs kicking Asuka in her guts as she was thrown backward from it.

Asuka landed down upon the ground in a crouch as she glared up toward her enemy who had landed back upon her feet. The brown haired woman stood down across her, not even making a move of pulling out her blade as she had done before. Asuka charged yet again at her and started to attack with a barrage of punches and kicks toward her enemy but none of her attacks were landing on her enemy as she simply continued to dodge and avoid her strikes.

Then her enemy launched a hand forward striking the girl straight into her chest as she was pushed back a little, her feet gridding against the ground beneath her as she slid back and then she looked up noticing that the enemy still had her hand up and that a dark power was starting to appear around her hand as it slowly formed into a ball in from of the woman`s hand.

It was purple thought it had some black spinning within it as well. Asuka stared at the blast that was being charged up in front of her. She could feel the power coming from but she knew that it was powerful and…deadly.

"**Schwarz Atem," **she said. (1)

The attack suddenly grew enormous before it was send straight toward Asuka who yelled out as she launched her own Elemental Ki attack to counter the attack and the two blast meet each other causing a large amount of explosion to take place in the air as the entire place was completely overcame with fire and smokes as pieces of concretes flew everywhere, raining from around the two dueling combatants as their Ki attack fought against each other and then in front of Asuka`s shocked eye, her enemy`s attack was completely overpowering her own as the attack pushed back her own Elemental Ki ability causing the redhead to be shocked at the amount of power.

_It`s completely overpowering my S2 Organ ability, _she thought, _Just how powerful is she…?_

Asuka yelled as she pushed all of her power into her attack to push back the enemy`s own blast but it was futile for it was already overcoming her and the redhead found herself being completely overcome by the blast causing her to yell out in pain at the power that pushed her back and she was slammed at the far end of the large courtyard before landing down upon the ground.

Asuka could feel blood falling from her form as she lied there, unable to understand how that woman was so powerful and she was also confused as to why she couldn`t feel any Ki coming from her said enemy…

_I…lost?_ She thought, _Damn it…I need to get back out there…the rest of guys are waiting for me._

Within her mind, she could see Rei, Hikari, Shizuru, Jay, Yoko, Shinji, Hana, Naoharu flashing before her eyes. The redhead slowly got back upon her feet, blood falling from her lips as well as other place from her body.

She looked up toward the enemy across her, noticing the large trench that had been formed by their attacks and the cracks all over the walls around her. The girl drew upon her Ki again as her enemy approached.

"You still wish to fight even when you can see that you have no chance of winning," the woman said, noticing what she was doing, "You have sustained injuries from my attack and it wasn`t even a fully powered one."

Asuka stared at her.

"I don't care how powerful you are," she said, as her power continue to grow around her body, the flames growing around her, "I`m still getting out of here and go back to my friends."

The woman observed her for a few moments before placing a hand upon her sword handle.

"I see now what I will have to do to make you listen," she said, "_I`m going to have to break your spirit as well as your body."_

Asuka tensed as the woman tightened her grip upon the sword handle, but before she could pull it out a new voice spoke out.

"_That`s enough Shizuka."_

The woman froze in her movements and even Asuka was surprised at the voice. She glanced toward where it came from finding a man in a wheelchair seating there. The man was dressed similarly to her thought he had a small smile upon his lips as he observed them. Asuka noticed that he had some kind of mask upon the side of his face and his golden eyes stared up toward them and even noticed the cup the man had in his hand.

Asuka then turned her gaze toward the woman across her, having heard the name the new arrival had addressed her.

_He called her Shizuka? _She thought, _that`s the same name as Shizuru`s dead sister...her twin…But how can she still be alive? What the hell is going on here?_

"Fuhrer," Shizuka said falling down to one of her knees for a few seconds before standing back up.

The new arrival turned his gaze toward Asuka.

"Hello again Asuka," he said, "You have grown quite well since the last time we`ve met…in body as well as in power. I can say I am impressed with your mastery over the S2 Organ."

"And you are?"

The man smiled.

"Ah yes, forgive my manners," he said in a light tone, "I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is L and I am the Fuhrer of SEELE and ironically, the one who ordered your creation. You can almost say that I am your father."

"I only have one father figure in this world," Asuka answered, a scowl upon her features, "And it is most certainly isn't you."

The man called L took a sip from his cup, before looking up toward her with his yellow eyes.

"Ryoji Kaji, I presume," he said, causing a light surprise to appear upon her face, "The man had done a splendid job at training you as well."

Asuka narrowed her eye at him, "You`re the leader of this place right? Then let me out. I need to go out there and fight with my friends in this war."

L stared at her, his face impassive.

"I`m afraid I can`t let you do that Asuka," he said, "As Shizuka previously told you, the only place you`re going back is at the cell that you were in before your untimely escape."

The Flames returned from around Asuka`s body drawing Shizuka`s attention toward the girl again thought, L didn`t even bat an eyelash at her sudden display of power.

"And like I said before," Asuka told him, "I am not going back to that place. The only way I am going is forward. I don't care how powerful you guys are…I`m still getting outside of this place."

L stared at her, the smile never leaving his lips at the declaration. Shizuka placed a hand upon her sword handle again getting ready to start attacking again but then a new voice interrupted her.

"_Even after all this time, you still sound like a little brat," _

Asuka turned at the voice finding the man approaching toward her. His long blond hair was falling upon his shoulder and his eyes stared at her. He also have a white mask upon his forehead and one of them falling upon his right eye similar to an eye patch thought it had a slit through it showing the glowing eye beneath it…

"I guess that`s something we need to remedy," he said.

His figure passed beside Asuka who was frozen completely, unable to track his movement with her eyes, but she knew who it was…having seen his features…

_You…_

"**Touch Explosion Technique," **the blond man said.

Blood splattered around Asuka`s form as the girl widened her eyes in shock. She could feel her strength draining as she fell forward unto the ground. She didn`t even feel it when the man had managed to touch her to be able to do something like that to her.

_Why did he do this…_she thought, _Why is he with them? Why is he…?_

"S…Snow," she gasped as she hit the ground, "Why…?"

The man looked down at her.

"Oh yeah…that was the name I used when I was running around with you and Shikinami," he said with a light smirk, "My real name is Ramiel Keel, and I am a Shuler of SEELE."

That was the last thing Asuka saw before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>L stared at the unconscious girl on the ground for a few moments as Ramiel Keel turned to face toward him.<p>

"You`re back earlier than expected," he said.

"It wasn`t like there was a real challenge in what I had to do," Ramiel Keel answered him with a frown upon his features, "Say…was your little experiment done Doctor?"

The red eyed Doctor appeared beside L`s chair with a small smirk upon his features. He was staring at the fallen girl, his red eyes observing the girl.

"I presume everything is up to schedule?" L said giving him a glance.

The Doctor glanced at him.

"Her recovery is more than perfect," he said, "Lilith cells have done a wonder upon her body and her power is still growing…She could probably be a good member of the Shuler."

L turned his gaze toward the girl on the ground.

"We will see," he said, "Shizuka why don't you take her back to her cell so that she can be healed again."

The woman nodded and picked up Asuka bloody from the ground as she made her way back into the large facility. The Doctor followed after her as L stayed seated there before taking a sip from the tea he had been drinking.

"Doctor," L spoke out.

The man froze in his steps before turning to face L whose features had become a mask, his yellow eyes cold and the smile that had been present upon his face was gone.

"_Make sure to notify me before you do anymore experiments," _he said, "_I don't need to tell you how valuable she is to our cause."_

**Familiar faces in the heart of SEELE...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**1. **Black Breath or Dark Breath.

**Shuler: **Disciple

**Next Time: **The Lost Five Years part 3

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


End file.
